Forbidden Fusion
by killalao
Summary: Chapter 30 released, another chapter, another world, a modern one, for a change. And a new rival faction.
1. Charley's birthday

-chapter 1, Charley's first Birthday-

A brief note: in order to inform those who don't know, since I don't think I've actually said this since the very first chapter of the very first book, everything said in _Italics_ is said telepathically. Furthermore, if you're confused about who any of these characters are, go back and read the previous books. Also if you notice any continuity errors please say something because after 4 books, there is a lot of content to look through, and even I lose track of some things, heck, sometimes I forget certain characters exist.

Anyway, for some backstory, to sum up the first three books.

While the pokemon franchise was taking off in our world in the 90s. Devon Co., in the pokemon world began to use the videogames as a vessel to contact our own through the use of scientific devices and psychic powers. Basically, unknown to us at the time, the pokemon franchise was entirely the result of long distance psychic influence from their world. This was Devon Co's "Grand Experiment", which spanned from the first generation of pokemon games to the fourth. In 2012, between the 4th and 5th phases of the experiment, the gates from their world into ours opened for the first time to disastrous results. The hole in the gate occured when transfering from a 4th generation game to a fifth generation game. Now you'd think if someone's pokemon came out the game they'd stop transfering them, but, keep in mind, most of the people that play the game are kids, with no self control. This led to our world being overun by "Rogue" pokemon, which were pokemon that were typically obscenely powerful legendaries, which if their trainer was not supposed to have them (because they didn't have enough badges in game) they would not take orders from their trainer and chaos would ensue. This was exacerbated if the pokemon in particular was hacked with extremely powerful stats. This, combined with an over-reacting military, that targetted all pokemon, not just the ones bent on destroying everything, led to the complete collapse of government and destruction on a global scale. With the military fighting the rogues, and trainers wanting to keep their pokemon fighting the rogues, and the military. Over the next four years, while the cities were nearly obliterated, smaller towns and rural areas were left almost unscathed, and from these areas society was slowly being rebuilt.

Nearly all the rogues had been annihilated, and a war was fought in the western United States between road pirates and surviving fragments of the military that were no longer interested in hunting pokemon. The military eventually won the war, and had since established safe-zones in western cities. Basically, the hardship was over and aside from the lack of a central government and the fact that many people had pokemon and wild pokemon can be found on occasion, these were basically non-rogues that were orphaned from their trainers during the disaster and somehow managed to avoid the military, life was practically normal.

During all this time, I met and fell in love with Phoebe, my gardevoir. We traveled across the country with a small team of pokemon with my team including Cap'n'Magnum the magnezone, HellBlade the Houndoom, a starraptor, and the original Bubba, a blastoise who was tragically killed by a 300ft rogue Groudon, fortunately this would be the only death we have experienced thus far. Phoebe's team consisted of Nidoqueen, a Rapidash, a Bidoof, of all things, and a particularly mischevious glaceon named Cionna, who thanks to the abilities of a manaphy is now a gardevoir, it's a long story. We made enemies with a particularly evil gengar early on, fought the rogues just like all the other trainers, we tried to avoid fighting the military , and eventually we gained a reputation as heros, at some point we found a priest and got married for the first time, then at some point we went to japan, where we fought some more rogues, finally defeated gengar, and once again tried to evade the local militia. And found a Nissan Skyline. Then we went back to the states, Then we got married for the second time, a more official wedding, since our first one was more of a shotgun wedding. We settled down in a house that was abandoned during the disaster, since then, the original denizens have not returned, so we both assume they're dead. Then we got jobs at the ill-fated Federal Bureau of Pokemon Management, which a small organization created by a surviving fragment of the government, while their we mostly went after more rogues. However, we eventually became fed up with the organization's practices and we subsequently quit, I don't really remember why, but it might have been because they decided to keep me on ice for months, not telling Phoebe I was alive, after I was injured by a sneasel while we were trying to either go after Gengar or his girlfriend, who was a Mismagius. Memory is kind of fuzzy. Anyway this caused her to almost kill herself, and I literally had to use the skyline I aquired in japan to race halfway across the country. Sometime after this, portals started to appear on our world connecting our world with the pokemon world. then we got jobs with Devon, then we went back and shutdown the bureau of pokemon management. Then we helped the military with the war in the west, as the road pirates were working with team rocket trading pokemon for nuclear weapons, our mission was to shut down some of the portals that were located out in Nevada and California. Then we went to the pokemon world, through the experiment facility, the same one that had caused the disaster years before. It's a huge science facility located in goldenrod, and quickly became somewhat of a transportation hub between our world and the pokemon world. Over the next year we worked with Devon Co. in order to bring about the end of team rocket, shutting down many of their operations, and also building our own teams of pokemon and challenging the Kanto league. It was around this time that Phoebe revealed her life before she volunteered for the experiment. It turned out the entire time she was actually princess of the gardevoir city, of course she didn't tell me any of this until we actually went to the gardevoir city, which is deep within the forrest of Sinnoh, somewhere to the west of Hearthome. You have to follow a dirt road for several hours that follows alongside a river, eventually this road leads to a waterfall, and ends next to the face of a cliff, the city is built into the trees surrounding the river on top of the cliff. Humans are normally not allowed in, unless accompanied. While we were there, we were married for the third time, in front of the waterfall outside.

During our battle with team rocket we met and subsequently adopted Nina, an extremely young orphan gardevoir, born in Team rocket's captivity to an enslaved as of yet unknown father, forced to evolve in her early teens (for comparison most gardevoirs evolve around 18-20 years of age) to serve team rocket's wicked and practically unspeakable intentions. Sadly when she was only an infant her biological mother fell victim to Team Rocket's cruelty. By some miracle, fellow captive gardevoirs were able to keep her alive for nearly a decade, up until the point where we found the warehouse on Cinnabar Island they were being held in and subsequently liberated everyone. She's interesting to say the least. She hates team rocket with a passion, so despite the nature of our work we tried to avoid mentioning them around her. Being a gardevoir, she does have powers, but not to the extent of Phoebe's. Despite this she uses her powers a lot more, often hovering and teleporting around as opposed to walking. She has her own team of pokemon most of which we've gathered for her over the course of our adventures. She's even managed to obtain a few badges, one at a gym in Unova and another in Goldenrod City. She's been with us a few years now, but she can be a bit unstable at times, mostly due to her past, and her scars still show through on occasion. Most of all, she hates Christine, a gardevoir who for, whatever reason decided to work for team rocket, and as the " director" of Team Rocket's activities on Cinnabar, she is responsible for most of what Nina had to go through. We've had run ins with her even after Team Rocket disbanded. Last we heard she was shipped off to Slateport.

Anyway, sometime after Phoebe won the Kanto league, using experimental drugs developed by Devon. Co, Phoebe and I managed to concieve a child, and a year ago from today, Charley, one of only a handful of human-gardevoir hybrids, was born. His eyes are blue and his hair is the strangest shade of teal. He's smaller than a normal human child but bigger than a ralts. As a hybrid, and an infant at that Charley so far is only able to teleport, not very far, and not very accurately. To prevent him from getting out of his crib, and getting into places he shouldn't be, he wears power bracelets, which keep him from using his powers. On occasion we will let him out of his bracelets so he can practice teleporting, but he'll have to wear them for his own safety until he's able to master it. Otherwise he can teleport around in an unpredictable manner, and not only does this scare him it can seriously hurt him as well. Furthermore, since Ralts develop faster than humans, he's pretty smart for his age. He can't even walk, but he can speak pretty well. As the oldest hybrid is only 3, the full extent of what Charley will one day be capable of is not really known.

Anyway, continuing on from Forbidden Fortune, the day after the last chapter, we explained everything we experienced to Melissa, who, even with her weakened powers, had no reason to disbelieve us. We took a break from working with the simulation experiment for awhile, afraid we could end up in another universe again. Melissa was a bit dissapointed, but quickly found some new test subjects, some other agents who were currently out of work, and so the experimenting continued, but it was only a matter of days before our fears were justified and the same situation occured again and somebody else went missing, this time they never came back, worse still, they couldn't get the portal working again, the data for the simulation was scrambled, and for some reason, the technicians couldn't modify or even delete it, it was as if they had been locked out of the system. This perplexed Melissa to no end, and instead of attempting to continue development on the simulation, she took to analyzing the bizarre phenomenon that had occured in her own lab. The simulation was on hold anyway, as the equipment was being checked out and the backup was being copied over.

Meanwhile, on our side of things, Nina was finally taking normal classes at school, and Phoebe and I were quietly preparing for Charley's birthday, which was comming up tomorrow.

It was another typical morning, we took Nina to school, and headed home, making a brief stop at the experiment facility to check in on Melissa, who was still working hard, as usual, despite the fact that everyone seemed to think she should take a break. She was pregnant after all, and her concern for her job was causing her a lot of stress, especially with the recent dissapearence of one of her subjects, but since she was the lead scientist, nobody had the authority to make her step down either, even though it would probably be in her best interest, so Phoebe wanted to visit her everyday, just to make sure she was allright.

Anyway, after our standard morning routine, we got out of the car and headed into the lab, taking Charley with us of course.

Melissa was sitting in front of a computer screen, with several word documents open at the same time, and another window that was full of lines of unidentifyable programming code.

Phoebe: "Lissa?"

-tense- Melissa: "Pheebles not now, I have to figure this out."

She said the same thing yesterday as well.

-softly- Melissa: "Where the hell did he go?"

Phoebe: "You're still looking for that guy who dissapeared?"

Melissa: "Yes."

Melissa:" And his name was Henry."

Phoebe: "Why don't you take a break?"

Melissa: "I can't!"

Melissa: "If it gets out that he dissapeared the project could be cancelled."

Phoebe: "So?"

Phoebe: "Lissa you know this isn't good for your baby right?"

Melissa: "I know, but, -sighs-."

Her computer suddenly bluescreened.

Melissa: "What! No!"

We heard some of the assistants complain as well, apparently their computers had bluescreened too. Then the portal suddenly turned on by itself.

Melissa: "-sighs-, what now?"

Phoebe: "Cj, can you take Charley back to the car? I'm getting a little nervous."

Me: "Sure."

Me: "How long should I stay out there?"

Phoebe: "Until I come get you."

Me: "Ok."

She handed Charley to me, and I carried him out of the lab, and back to the car.

-worried- Charley "Whe Mawa?"

Me: "She thought you'd be safer out here, in case something comes out of the portal."

Charley: "Cawey wa mawa."

Me: "Oh Charley, she's not that far away."

Me: "Here why don't you watch tv for a few minutes?"

I turned the car on so he could watch one of his shows, it wasn't long before he forgot that Phoebe wasn't here at the moment. To be honest though, that didn't work all the time, especially if he hadn't seen her in awhile.

I sat in the car with Charley for awhile, a bit concerned something would happen, but it never did, and after about 5 minutes Phoebe came out.

-relieved- Me: "Is everything allright baby girl?

Phoebe: "I don't think anything is going to happen so you can come back in."

Me:" Ok."

She took Charley out of his carseat and kissed him before we headed back to the lab together.

Once we got back it seemed that things had returned to normal, Melissa and the other scientists were all staring at their computer screens, wondering what had just happened, as the portal machine continued to run.

Melissa: "Can anyone find out where that portal is going?"

unknown scientist:"I don't get it, that portal is going somewhere but I can't understand the code, I can't shut it down either, it's not responding to commands."

-unsure- Me: "Want us to test?"

-sternly- Melissa: "No, I don't need you two to go missing again."

Melissa:" It better not be broken."

Melissa: "Get the technicians ...to look at it..."

-weakly- Melissa: "I need to lie down for a moment."

She got up and hobbled out of the room, Phoebe helped her out, and we went over to the lounge with her. I played with Charley in the corner, trying to keep him entertained. While Phoebe continued to try to talk Melissa into taking a break.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, You really should take a break you know? Somebody else can take over for you."

-tiredly- Melissa: "No..."

Melissa: "I'll be fine I just need to relax... for a little while..."

Melissa: "I'm not due for two more months, I can get this done by then."

Phoebe: "What if you can't?"

Phoebe: "Would you give up then?"

Phoebe: "Your baby will need you."

Melissa: "I don't want to think about that right now Pheebles."

-tense- Melissa: "But yes if my baby is born before I'm finished here I'll step down."

Melissa: "But until then..."

-worried- Phoebe: "Melissa..."

Phoebe: "Is James insisting you keep working?"

Melissa: "No, in fact quite the opposite, he wants me to stay home.."

Melissa:"But I don't want to stay home, it's boring, I want to see where this project leads."

Phoebe:" Well maybe you should stay home, it will be best for you and the baby."

-calmly- Melissa: "-sighs-, maybe you're right."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

-defiantly- Melissa: "But I can't stop, not now, not until we figure out what's going on with the portal."

-surprised- Phoebe :"Melissa!"

She got up and hobbled out the door.

-dissapointed- Phoebe: "-sighs-, Cj was I ever like this?"

Me: "You mean when you were pregnant?"

-calmly- Phoebe:"Yeah..."

Me: "Maybe sometimes, but not to this extant."

Phoebe:" I'm worried this will be hard on her baby."

Me:"I honestly don't know if it would or not."

Phoebe:" But she's putting her job before her own child."

Phoebe:"Maybe she's not quite ready to be a mother."

Me:"There's not much we can do about it though is their?"

Phoebe: "We could talk to James."

Me: "How, we don't know where he is?"

Phoebe:"Melissa has to have his number atleast."

Me:"Yeah, but how are we going to get it from her?"

Phoebe:" I don't know."

Charley crawled up to her.

-cheerfully- Charley: "Mawa!"

Phoebe: "Awe...hi Charley."

She picked him up and hugged him.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "-sighs-, you make me so happy."

He responded with a giggle.

Charley :"Mawa whe yu go?"

Phoebe: "I was talking to Melissa, you know her."

Charley: "Mehweesa."

-amused- Me: "Mehweesa?"

-playfully- Phoebe: " I was just on the other side of the room."

-insistantly- Charley :"Cawey no see mawa."

Phoebe: "You probably couldn't see me over the chairs."

-softly- Phoebe: "-sighs-, Maybe you can help me."

Phoebe :"Come on, let's go see Melissa again."

Me: "Ok."

I followed her as she carried Charley back to the lab. Once we got there she approached Melissa, who was once again back at her desk staring at the nonsensical code on her computer screen.

Phoebe: "Melissa?"

-cutely- Charley: "Meweesa!"

Phoebe :"-giggles-, Charley..."

-cutely- Charley: "Meweesa!"

-enamored- Melissa: "Awe..."

Phoebe: "Isn't he just a little cutey?"

Melissa: "Mhm."

Phoebe:"You know it won't be too much longer and you'll have your own cute little baby to take care of."

Melissa: "Or two..."

Phoebe :"What?"

Melissa :"They're twins."

-somewhat amused- Me: "Really?"

-realizing- Phoebe: "That's...that's amazing."

-surprised- Phoebe: "That's unheard of."

-quietly- Melissa: "I know."

Phoebe: "Anyway, his birthday is comming up tomorrow."

Melissa: "Oh...um...yeah that's right."

Phoebe: "If you want to come over tomorrow it would be nice, bring James too if you can."

Melissa: "I don't know, I have so much to do."

Melissa: "-sighs-, so little time."

Phoebe: "Oh you have plenty of time, I honestly think you should stop, you're going to be a mother in a just a matter of months, maybe you should quit working for awhile and think about what that means?"

-annoyed- Melissa: "Oh Pheebles, that's enough."

-sternly- Melissa: "Let it go."

Phoebe: "-sighs-."

Phoebe: "Don't you get it? Everyone thinks you should take a break, but you."

-annoyed- Melissa: "I know that Phoebe."

Melissa: "That doesn't mean I'm going to."

-worried- Phoebe:"But your babies..."

-sternly- Melissa: "They'll be ok."

Phoebe: "-sighs-..."

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Come on Cj, let's go."

-defeated- Phoebe :"Can James still come tomorrow?"

Melissa: "I can give you his number, but he's probably busy too."

-solemnly- Phoebe: "Let's go Cj, I guess we'll have to celebrate Charley's birthday alone tomorrow, Melissa is too busy to come."

I was a bit relieved she wasn't willing to get into a full scale argument with her, they were friends after all.

-relieved- Me: "Oh baby girl, it's not that bad, come on, let's go."

We quietly left the lab, got lunch in Goldenrod City and then we headed home for the day.

Phoebe called James while I played with Charley in the living room, I occasionally teased him about his birthday, even though he didn't seem to understand.

-playfully- Me: "You ready for your birthday tomorrow?"

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey dunno..."

Me: "You don't know?"

Me:" Do you want presents?"

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey dunno..."

He was playing with some hotwheels on the floor, pushing them across the floor like a normal child twice his age would do.

-curious- Me: "What do you want?"

-cutely- Charley: "teewee!"

Me: "We can't get you a tv, you're too little."

Me: "What else do you want?"

Charley: "Ancays..."

Me:" Ok maybe we could do that."

Me: "What else do you want?"

-cutely- Charley: "peesahs!"

Me: "Ok maybe we'll get you a pizza, since you have pancakes almost everyday anyway."

-curious- Me: "But don't you want any new toys?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Me: "Maybe some new blocks or something?"

Charley: "Cawey wa bwocks."

Me: "Ok, we'll see."

-from the kitchen, on phone- Phoebe: "I know James, but she won't listen to reason, she isn't even willing to come to Charley's birthday tomorrow."

Phoebe: "I just hope she'll listen to you..."

Phoebe:" Anyway, I should go now."

Phoebe: "Yes, I'll delete your number..."

Phoebe: "Goodbye James."

She hung up the phone, promptly deleted James' number, for reasons known only to him, and then she came into the living room.

Me: "How'd it go?"

Phoebe: "He said he'll try to talk to her tonight."

She sat down next to me.

-cutely- Charley :"Mawa!"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Hi Charley."

She picked him up and set him on her lap.

-cutely- Phoebe: "Still playing with those cars huh?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I can't believe she's going to have twins."

Phoebe: "Do you know how rare that is?"

Me: "Rarer than human twins I assume?"

Phoebe: "Much rarer."

Phoebe: "I've only seen it happen once."

Me: "Hmm.."

-insistently- Charley :"Mawa, Cawey huhwhy..."

Phoebe: "No you're not."

Me: "You just ate a little while ago."

Charley: "Cawey wa peesahs..."

Phoebe: "You're not hungry."

Charley: "Cawey no huhwy..."

Phoebe :"Mhm."

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

-amused- Me: "Hehe."

-unsure- Charley :"Cawey buhday ..."

Phoebe: "Yeah your birthday is tomorrow."

Phoebe: "And then you'll be one year old."

-unaware- Charley: "No Cawey es cawey.."

We bothed laughed, he didn't seem to understand.

Phoebe: "That's true, you'll always be Charley."

Phoebe: "But you'll be one year old too."

-defiantly- Charley: "No mawa Cawey es cawey.."

-assuringly- Charley :"Mawa seewee."

Phoebe: "No you're silly, thinking we're going to start calling you one year old."

-somewhat worried and upset- Charley: "No mawa, es cawey, cawey nah wa yeh ol cawey es cawey. CAWEY ES CAWEY!"

-calmly- Phoebe: "Awe...I know that silly, don't cry."

She held him close and quickly settled him down.

Phoebe: "Everything is ok."

Phoebe: "I just wish we could get Melissa to come to your party tomorrow."

Phoebe: "There's not really anyone else that we know around here aside from them."

Me: "We could invite the nurse.."

-mischeviously- Phoebe: "Hehe, you'd like that wouldn't you Cj?"

Me: " We know her..."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess, but I don't have her number, and we don't know her that well."

Me: "I guess so."

Phoebe: "I wish we could have his party back at the gardevoir city."

Phoebe: "-sighs- We should go back there soon."

Me: "We'll see."

Charley: "Mawa, Cawey wa bwa!"

Phoebe: "Your blocks are upstairs, daddy can go get them for you."

Me: "-sighs-, allright."

I headed upstairs to get his blocks while Phoebe proceeded to keep him occupied.

Like many afternoons, we continued to play with him until we had to get Nina from school, all was going well until just after we left the school and Phoebe recieved a text from Melissa.

Phoebe: "-Oh arceus-..."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Melissa wants us to come over right away, she said something is finally happening with the portal."

Me: "Ok."

Nina: "Can I go too?"

Phoebe: "Only because we don't have time to drop you off at home."

-sternly- Phoebe: "Just don't touch anything and stay away from the portal."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "You can stay in the lounge and play with Charley for awhile."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe:" You'll be responsible for him for a little bit, because if they need us we can't keep an eye on him, understand?"

Nina:" I understand."

Phoebe: "Just remember to be gentle with him, and try to keep him calm."

Nina:" Ok."

We arrived at the lab awhile later.

Phoebe and I went to speak with Melissa, while Nina took Charley to the lounge, so they would be far away from anything that may come through the portal. It was one of the first times we put Nina in charge of babysitting Charley, and while neither of us were really sure how that would work out, we didn't have much choice in the matter. If Charley managed to get away from Nina, he'd be much safer in the lounge than in the lab, and the lounge wasn't full of expensive equipment either of them could tamper with. Anyway, once we got to the lab we saw Melissa standing by a computer next to the portal, which was now active and glowing in a strange red color, as opposed to the usual sky blue color they usually had.

Melissa: "Oh good you're here."

Phoebe: "Why are you still here."

Melissa: "Never mind that Pheebles, the portal has opened up again."

Me: "Why is it red?"

Melissa: "I don't know, it's not just this portal though, there's portals being deactivated in the phase one complex as well, and they're turning red too.

Me: "Did ours go down?"

Melissa: "No it's still up, the ones that went down were rarely used anyway."

Melissa: "What's even stranger is the code has changed as well."

Melissa: "Part of it is understandable now, but more than half of it is inconprehensible giberish with symbols that we don't understand that seem to change every so often."

Melissa: "And the only part that's understandable concerns it's coordinates in this world, which is pretty obvious."

Phoebe: "So you don't know where it goes?"

Melissa: "No, and I hesitate to send some one in, after Henry dissapeared."

Melissa: "So we're sending in a robot first."

Melissa: "And then if everything seems stable we'll send you in."

Me:"Ok.."

-insistently- Phoebe: "Melissa we can't be gone for very long, Nina's watching Charley in the lounge on her own."

Melissa: "That's ok, we won't send you in until tomorrow. "

Phoebe: "Then why did you want us to come here?"

Melissa: "Because, that way you can see where you're going tomorrow, if it proves to be hospitable."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Melissa: "Is the robot ready yet?"

Unknown lab assistant: "Mhm, it's ready to go."

Melissa: "Ok then send it in."

The robot they were using was fairly large and had a long reel of wire connecting it to a remote that was held by one of the assistants. It was equipped with various scanning equipment and large wheels that allowed it to travel over rough terrain. It's range was limited by the cable, but wireless tranmissions didn't go through the portals very well.

Anyway, Melissa changed her computer screen to display the view from a camera on the drone, and then she motioned the assistant to drive the drone through the portal. The assistant did so, and as the drone went through the portal, Melissa's screen went black for a moment, before lighting up, revealing an area that kind of looked like a sidewalk next to a street, it was very dark, so Melissa switched the drone over to night vision. There seemed to be a large building on one side, but due to the drone's small size, it was somewhat hard to make out. It was also too dark to see the other side.

Melissa: "What's the oxygen sensor say?"

Unknown assistant: "Oxygen level is identical to ours and there are no toxins identified, it's breathable."

Melissa: "It looks like it's on some sort of sidewalk, proceed forward, maybe we can find something."

Unknown assistant: "Yes mam."

The drone proceeded forward for a while.

Melissa: "That seems to be some sort of building, but there's nobody around."

Melissa: "Switching to thermal vision."

The screen changed over to thermal vision, bathing everything on it in a rich blue color, the absence of anything other than blue indicated a lack of life.

Melissa: "Hmm, everything seems to be cold, go to the right, lets see what this building looks like up close."

Unknown assistant: "Yes mam."

Me: "Does that building look familiar?"

Phoebe: "Huh?"

Phoebe: "I don't know Cj, I can't see enough of it to tell."

The drone made its way up to the building, it seemed to be quite a large building, the kind that would normally be lit up at night. From the drone's perspective, it was even larger.

Melissa: "It's completely empty."

Me: "Strange..."

Something picked up the drone.

Melissa: "What the?"

Melissa: "It must have come up behind us."

Melissa: "Activate defensive flashbomb."

Unknown assistant: "Yes mam."

-urgently- Melissa: "Cover your eyes."

Me: "Right."

The screen went completely white as we heard a loud bang over the speekers, followed by the sound of whatever had picked up the drone dropping it, and the screen continued to stay white for a few seconds before fading back to normal.

-urgently- Melissa:" Turn us around!"  
The drone turned around, we saw what looked to be a very confused pawnchessmon sitting on the ground.

Phoebe: "-gasps-" it's one of those chessmon things."

Me: "Wait then that means?"

Phoebe: "This is the place we just came from."

Me:"Either that or this is some iteration of a digital world."

Melissa: "Ok get going in the opposite direction before it tries to catch us again."

Unknown assistant: "Yes mam."

Me :"Wait."

Melissa: "No keep going, he's not in control here."

Me: "I mean I'm just saying..."

Unknown Assistant: "Huh?"

Melissa: "Just keep going."

-frustrated- Me: "Maybe you should let him capture you."

Melissa: "But if it runs out of cord we lose the drone."

The screen suddenly cut to static.

-somewhat angry- Melissa:" What the? Oh come on..."

Unknown assistant: "It must have cut the cord."

-annoyed- Melissa: "-sighs-, reel it back in."

The assistant began to pull the cord back through the portal, sure enough the end was severed and the drone was nowhere to be seen.

Melissa: "This isn't good."

Melissa: " We could access it remotely but only if we were on the other side of the portal, but since that thing attacked us for no reason, it seems that there are hostiles."

Me: "That wasn't a thing, it was a pawnchessmon."

Phoebe:" Mhm."

Me: "I think this is the same place we went last time."

Me: "Which means we might know people there."

Me: "Don't worry about the hostiles then."

Melissa: "Ok..."

Melissa: "-sighs-, That was my only drone, and we have 100 more portals to test."

Me: "Really?"

Melissa: "Mhm."

Melissa: "You two might as well go home, but come back tomorrow at the usual time."

-not realizing- Me: "Ok."

-annoyed- Phoebe: " Melissa! We can't come back tomorrow it's Charley's birthday!"

-awkwardly- Melissa: "Oh...um...eheh...sorry I forgot..."

-somewhat hurt- Phoebe: "Lissa!"

-hurt- Phoebe: "Come on Cj let's go..."

-hurt- Phoebe: "Go start the car, I'll go get the kids."

Me:" Ok."

She kissed me on the cheek before leaving the room, I followed her out and headed straight to the car while she went to get the kids before joining me.

\- on the way home-

Phoebe was staying pretty quiet, she seemed to be pretty hurt, but I knew she would get over it eventually.

-concerned- Nina: "Mom are you ok?"

Me: "She'll be fine, it's looks like you did a good job looking after Charley."

Nina: "Really?"

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "How is Charley?"

Nina: "Oh...it looks like he's a bit sleepy now."

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa, Cawey tywo..."

-solemnly- Phoebe: "Don't worry Charley, we'll be home in a little bit, then you can take a nap.."

-qietly- Nina:" -sighs-, Mom's ok."

Me: "Mhm."

-cutely- Charley: "goonigh mawa..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Ok, goodnight you little cutey."

Me: "You know he's going to throw a fit when we get home?"

Phoebe: "Well then drive slowly."

Nina: "We can't, I have homework."

Me: "You do?"

Phoebe: "What class?"

Nina: "Math..."

Me: "Do you want help?"

Nina: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "We can help if you need it."

Nina: "Ok."

-upset- Charley: "Mawa Cawey tywo..."

-calmly- Phoebe: "I know, I know, I thought you went to sleep, why'd you wake up?"

-upset- Charley: "Cawey tywo!"

Me: "We know..."

Nina: "Silly Charley, you're not supposed to wake up when you're tired."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Nina...don't."

-very loudly crying- Charley: "CAWEY NO SEEWEE!CAWEY WA GO BEH ! CAWEY TYWO!"

-annoyed- Nina: "Ok, Stop quiet, please...?"

-very loudly crying- Charley: "CAWEY TYYYYYWOOOOOOOO!"

He started to flail around, trying to get out of his car seat.

Me: "Ohhhhhhhh...he's mad now..."

Phoebe :"Yep..."

Nina covered her ears, while Phoebe turned up the radio, which was playing some metal from my phone.

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "-sighs-."

Nina: "Ok that's even worse."

-relaxed- Phoebe:" No it's not, this is good music."

Me: "Mhm."

-upset- Nina: "It's too loud!"

Phoebe: "Charley...look at me."

Charley looked into her eyes for a moment..

-calmly- Phoebe: "Calm down Charley, everything's ok."

-upset- Charley: "CAWEY TYYYYYWOOOOOOOO!"

-singing- Me :"-undiscernable- right side of the bed...tonight..."

-singing- Me: "-undiscernable-...fall so hard...no you never fallen so hard..."

I didn't know all the words...

Cawey: "-giggles-, Dawhy es seewee..."

Phoebe: "Awe Cj...you made him laugh."

Me: "I did?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "He stopped crying."

-still annoyed- Nina: "Does that mean you can turn it down now?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, we're only another minute away from home."

Nina: "Please?"

Me: "One of these days you will appreciate the fine art of metal..."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj , she can like whatever she wants to like."

Me:" As long as it's metal."

Phoebe: "Cj..."

-trying to sing- Cawey: "Cawey wa go beh...nigggggh!"

Phoebe: "Awwweeee...-giggles- he just tried to sing like you..."

Me: "hehe...that was cute."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Ok, we should probably turn it down, we're almost home."

Phoebe: "Awe...ok.."

Nina: "-sighs-..."

Once we got home, Phoebe took Charley up to his room and layed him down for a much needed nap, finally calming him down. Nina headed into her room to start on her homework. I watched tv for a few minutes, before heading upstairs to see what Phoebe was doing because I was bored and she was taking a bit longer to put Charley to bed than normal. I found her in our room, laying on the bed, on top of the covers.

-curious- Me: "What's going on baby girl?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, just looking through some pictures."

Me:" Oh, ok."

Phoebe: "I can't believe Charley's birthday is tomorrow."

Me: "Hehe... me neither."

-invitingly- Phoebe: "Come here, look at these."

I layed down next to her on the bed while she showed me the pictures she had on her phone.

Phoebe: "See look, this one was just a few days after he was born."

Me: "Awe...he was so tiny."

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "And then there's this one when we took him to Whirlyworld and he went on the merry-go-round."

Me: "Yeah..."

Phoebe: "One of these days he won't be a baby anymore, and these pictures will be all we have to remind us of the cute little baby he used to be."

-sadly realizing- Phoebe: "One of these days he won't need me anymore."

Me: "Phoebe you're thinking too far ahead."

Me: "He'll always be our son."

Phoebe: "Yeah, that's true."

-unsure- Nina: "Mom...?"

Nina entered the room.

Phoebe: "What's wrong?"

Nina: "I don't understand this."

-unsure- Phoebe: "Don't understand what?"

She brought a paper over to her.

Phoebe: "Oh, your homework,...I see."

Phoebe: "What don't you understand?"

Nina: "Question 4."

Phoebe: "What's the question?"

Nina: "3x plus y equals 5x minus x"

Phoebe: "What?"

-worried- Nina: "You can't do math with letters!"

-worried- Nina: "And I'm supposed to figure out what y means, but they don't giv me anything to use with x."

Phoebe: "Hmm...I see..."

-unsure- Phoebe: "Hmmmmm...don't worry Nina...I don't really understand this either but maybe your father can help you."

Me: "Wha?"

Me: "-sighs-, fine, let me see."

About a minute later...

Me: "It means y=x."

Nina: "Um...ok..."

Me: "I don't think you need to answer with a real number because they don't give you a real number."

Me: "Ok?"

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Didn't they go over that in class?"

Nina: "Um...I don't know..."

Phoebe: "hehe...weren't you paying attention?"

-jokingly- Me: "What's this drawing for?"

Nina: "Um...that's a...diglett..."

-jokingly- Me: "Were you doing a math problem about a diglett?"

Nina: "No, it's just a drawing..."

Phoebe: "Nina, you shouldn't be drawing in class..."

Nina: "Why not? I'm not going back next year."

Phoebe: "That doesn't mean you shouldn't take it seriously."

Nina: "I'm sorry."

Phoebe: "It's ok..."

Me: "Is that all the help you need?"

Nina: "Um...I think so..."

Phoebe: "Why don't you let me look at the other problems ok? Just to make sure you did everything right before you turn it in?"

-frustrated- Nina: "-sighs-, ok."

Another minute later..

Me: "Is she doing ok?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, it all looks fine to me."

Me: "Ok."  
She handed her paper back.

Me: "Now go put that somewhere and don't lose it ok?"

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "And don't forget to take it back to school with you tomorrow."

Nina: "I won't dad."

Me: "Ok then."

Nina: "Thankyou for helping me."

Me: "Mhm...anytime sweetheart."

She got up and left the room.

-unsure- Phoebe: "-sighs-, what were we doing before she came in?"

Me: "You forgot? It wasn't that long ago."

Me: "You were looking at all the pictures of Charley you took."

Phoebe :"Oh...right"

Phoebe: "I guess we should get his present wrapped for tomorrow too."

Me: "Yeah, we probably should."

She got up and took his present out of the closet, along with some wrapping paper, both of which we had aquired the week before with Charley none the wiser. It was simple really, we even brought him along with us, Phoebe took him to another part of the department store while I went to buy it for him.

Of course it didn't take long to wrap it up, after which Phoebe stuck it back into the closet.

Phoebe: "We still have so much paper left."

Me: "We can use it for some other occasion."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess so."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, now what?"

Phoebe :"Charley won't be up for a few hours."

Me: "I don't know, you want to go see what Nina's doing?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I don't know."

Phoebe: "I feel like I want to take a nap too."

Me: "It's a little late in the afternoon for that isn't it?"

Phoebe: "Maybe."

She pretended to fall asleep.

Phoebe: "-cutely sighs-"

-somewhat unamused- Me: "Really?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "mhm..."

-about a minute later-

Me: "I guess I'll go check on Nina then.."

Phoebe: "Wait...stay here with me."

-unsure- Me: "Why?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Because."

-playfully- Me: "Because why?"

-dissapointed- Phoebe: "You don't want to snuggle with me?"

-somewhat annoyed- Me: "-sighs-...ok, fine, but just for a little bit."

Phoebe: "Ok."

I layed down next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

-softly- Phoebe: "Thankyou.."

-softly- Me: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "Why didn't you want to?"

Me: "I don't know baby girl."

Me: "I just kind of want to make sure Nina has her homework done."

Phoebe:"Oh don't worry about that."

Me: "Ok."

-concerned- Me: "Are you feeling ok? I know Melissa kind of...well."

Phoebe: "It's ok...I just don't think she realizes."

Me:"You sure?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, there's nothing you can do about it anyway."

Phoebe :"If James can't change her mind nobody can."

Me: "I guess."

Phoebe: "Tomorrow we need to give Charley the best birthday ever."

Me: "Oh don't get too excited, it's his first, he doesn't even understand what his birthday is yet."

Me: "And then we'll have to out do this year's birthday next year."

Phoebe: "Yeah, that's true..."

Me: "And besides, we won't have to try to hard to keep him happy."

Phoebe: "Mhm, but we should still show him that his birthday is special."

Me: "Yeah, but it will still take him awhile to figure it out."

Phoebe: "I know, but he'll learn."

Me: "Mhm."

We quietly talked back and forth for a few minutes, and she showed me a few more pictures she had taken of Charley, and then we left the room to see what Nina was up to outside. She was joyfully playing with her pokemon outside, as usual.

Nina: "Come on Matches, let's go see Mom."

Phoebe: "Hello sweety, did you get your homework finished?"

Nina: "Mhm, I think so."

Phoebe: "Ok good."

Nina: "Can I stay home for Charley's birthday tomorrow."

Phoebe: "Um..."

Me :"No Nina, you still have to go to school..."

Nina: "Awe why..."

Nina: "Mom do I really have too?"

Phoebe: "Yes sweety, your father's right."

Nina: "But you wanted Melissa to come..."

Phoebe: "Yes, but she doesn't have to catch up with her job if she misses it."

Phoebe: "Besides, you won't miss it sweety, we'll celebrate it later in the evening when you're home."

Phoebe: "I don't think Charley will mind waiting a little bit for his present he doesn't know about."

Phoebe:"Is that allright?"

-happily- Nina: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Ok then."

Phoebe: "So what are you doing out here with your pokemon?"

Nina: "Oh, just playing around, like always."

-happily- Phoebe: "-giggles-, ok."

Me: "Do you like your classes?"

Nina: "Um...I don't know...they're ok...I guess."

Phoebe: "Too easy?"

Nina: "No...too hard..."

Phoebe: "Oh don't be silly they didn't do all that testing on you to put you in a class you can't pass."

Me: "Yeah, they're supposed to challenge you, otherwise you wouldn't learn anything."

-defensively- Nina: "I don't want to learn anything."

Nina: "I just want to make friends."

Phoebe: "Awe... there's nothing wrong with learning."

Phoebe: "Besides if you're going to go off on your own, and become a pokemon trainer it's important that you know a little bit about the world you're going out into."

Me: "Mhm."

Nina: "But what about math? That doesn't teach me anything."

Phoebe: "Maybe not about the world, but you need to know this stuff anyway, because what happens if you don't make it as a trainer?"

Nina: "Um..."

Phoebe: "You'll need to find a job somewhere."

-unsure- Nina: "Uhhhhhhh..."

Phoebe: "You never thought about that did you?"

Nina: "no..."

Nina: "I know I'll be the best..."

Phoebe: "How can you be so sure?"

Nina: "Because you're my parents and your the best."

Phoebe: "That doesn't mean you'll be."

Nina: "Why are you being so mean?"

Phoebe: "I'm not."

Me: "She's not saying you won't make it, she's just saying you need to have a back up."

-worried- Nina: "Do you think I can make it?"

She looked directly at me.

Me: "I think you can, if you can stay focused."

Phoebe: "You're very strong Nina, but there's alot more to being a pokemon trainer than just training pokemon, and we can't let you go until we're sure you can make it out there, on your own."

Phoebe: "Don't worry so much Nina, if your school work gets difficult we're always here to help."

Me: "Mhm."

Nina: "Ok, I'll try."

Phoebe: "Maybe after Charley wakes up we can go out to the timber if you want."

Nina: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "But that won't be for atleast another hour or two yet."

Phoebe: "If it's not dark by then."

Nina: "Why can't we go in the dark?"

Me: "Because who knows what comes out at night these days?"

Nina: "Pokemon?"

Phoebe: "Maybe, but we aren't sure."

Me: "Coyotes..."

Nina: "Coyotes?"

Me: "They're kind of like a dog but skinnier and meaner."

Me: "They're not very nice creatures, and they're definitely not pokemon."

Me: "Mhm."

Nina: "They don't sound that bad."

Me: "Yeah, but they attack in packs."

Me: "If you see one, there'll be atleast 3 or 4 others around."

Me: "They're dangerous in numbers, so it's best not to wander out into the timber at night."

Nina:" What do they look like?"

Me: "I don't have a picture of one."

Me: "They're like a small, gray dog though."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "You know what dogs are right?"

Nina: "Yeah grandma and grandpa have them..."

Phoebe: "Right..."

Phoebe: "Um, I'm going to go inside and get my phone...I kind of hope Melissa will call."

Me: "-sighs-, ok."

Phoebe: "I'll be back in a bit."

Nina: "Ok mom."

She headed inside the house.

Me: "Now what?"

Nina: "I don't know."

Me :"Where did all your pokemon go?"

Nina: "I think they chased Sparky to the other side of the house.."

Me: "That's your rotom right?"

Nina:" Mhm..."

Me: "Ok."

Nina:" How do you not know that?"

Me: "We've been busy recently..."

-annoyed- Nina: "-sighs- whatever."

I heard a loud crackling noise comming from behind the house, it sounded like a bunch of firecrackers going off.

Me: "Come on, we better go check on them."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina: "They probably caught rotom again."

Me:"Again?"

Nina: "Mhm."

-meanwhile, inside the house.-

Phoebe: "No Melissa, we can't go back to the lab right now, Charley's asleep."

-on phone- Melissa: "What about tomorrow then?"

Phoebe: "No, we still can't go back tomorrow either I told you it's Charley's birthday."

Phoebe: "Why do you want us to come back?"

Melissa: "Somebody came through the portal, they mentioned you."

Phoebe: "Who?"

Melissa: "I don't know, but she doesn't seem to be human or pokemon."

Melissa: "She keeps saying she's a digimon."

Phoebe: "Persiamon?"

Melissa:" What...?"

Phoebe:"That's what she is...we just call her Persia..."

Melissa: "Um...ok..."

Melissa: "Also she escaped the facility and we don't know where she is."

Phoebe: "She escaped?"

Melissa: "Well...not really, she kind of just walked away..."

Phoebe: "How?"

Melissa: "Um...some kind of low level hypnosis I think..."

Phoebe: "Oh don't worry, she's no threat, she'll probably realize she's completely lost and come back to you within the next hour or so."

Melissa:" Well we thought since she knows you two she'd be more willing to cooperate if you were here."

Phoebe :"Ok fine...Melissa, we'll visit tomorrow, but we have to be back by this afternoon for Charley's birthday...ok?"

Melissa: "Good...Good..."

-back outside-

Once we came around to the other side of the house, we found that Nina's other pokemon had Sparky surrounded.

Nina: "Oh no, not this again."

Nina: "Sparky you need to stop zapping everyone..."

-tense- Sparky: "Rotom...rotommm..."

Nina:" Everyone else please stop..."

Nina: "You're all a team, you shouldn't be hurting eachother."

-annoyed- Gulpin: "Gulpin Gul gulpin!"

Cobalt: "Beldummmm Bel..."

Ferroseed: "Ferrrrossssseeeed..."

Matches simply barked, then came over to us, carfully dragging oshawott with him, it seemed that oshawott had been injured.

Nina: "Oh no..Oshawott you're hurt!"

She carefully picked him up.

-weakly- Oshawott: "oshawott."

-concerned- Nina: "Sparky did you do this?"

Sparky: "Rotom...ro...rotom..."

-somewhat angry- Nina:" I don't care if it was an accident you should've known he was a water type."

Nina: "No more playing for you today..."

She returned him..

Nina: "Poor oshawott..."

Me: "Return him too, we should take him to the center."

Nina: "Do you think he'll be ok?"

Me: "I think so, he's probably just paralyzed."

Nina:" Ok."

She carefully returned her injured pokemon.

Nina:"Can we take him to the center now?"

Me:" If you return your other pokemon."

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "Go get in the car, I need to go talk to your mother."

Nina: "Ok."

I headed inside, and found Phoebe upstairs laying on the bed once again."

Me: "Looking through more pictures?"

-solemnly- Phoebe: "No...I'm just..."

Me: "Still upset?"

Phoebe: "We need to go back in tomorrow, apparently Persiamon came through the portal and they don't know where she went."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "I need to take Nina to the pokemon center, her oshawott got hurt."

-concerned- Phoebe: "What happened?"

Me: "Uh...I think Sparky zapped him on accident or something."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, ok...go ahead and go, I'll stay here, Charley's still asleep."

Me: "Ok."

I looked at her for a moment.

Phoebe: "What?"

Me:" Um..."

Me: "I don't know."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Oh...you want a kiss don't you?"

-awkwardly- Me: "Eh..."

She got up and kissed me..

-softly- Phoebe: "I almost forgot.."

I kissed her back.

Phoebe: "Awe...Cj.."

Me: "It's all going to be ok baby..."

Phoebe: "I know..."

We kissed a few time.

Phoebe: "-giggles."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Are you going to take Nina to the center or are we going to make out?"

Me: "Eh...I don't know."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Oh just get going you weirdo..."

Me: "-sighs- allright."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "Love you too baby girl."

I left the room, headed downstairs and outside, and got in the car, Nina was already waiting.

Nina: "What took you so long?"

Me: "-sighs-, you know how your mother is sometimes..."

Nina: "You weirdo..."

-jokingly- Me: "hehehe...yeah like that..."

I pulled out of the drive, and started heading towards Slabtown. A few minutes later we arrived at the pokemon center in GoldenRod. It was a fairly routine visit, we went up to the counter.

Nurse: "Good evening, it's nice to see you."

Me: "Um..it's nice to see you too I guess."

Nurse: "What can I help you with today?"

Nina: "My oshawott is hurt..."

Nurse: "An oshawott? There's not many of those around here."

Nurse: "Let me take a look at it for you."

Nina handed Oshawott's pokeball to her.

Nurse: "Isn't it your little brother's birthday tomorrow?"

-amused- Nina: "Mhm, how did you know?"

Nurse: "I was here when he was born silly."

Me:"I can believe he's already a year old.."

Nurse: "They grow up fast don't they?"

Me: "Hopefully not too fast..."

Nurse: "What are you planning on doing tomorrow? Are you going to have a party?"

-kindly- Nina:" Mhm, you want to come?"

-unsure- Me: "Um..."

Nurse: "I wish I could, but I have to work tomorrow."

Nina: "Oh ok..."

Nurse: "Allright your oshawott should be ok in a few minutes. According to this machine it looks like he got paralyzed pretty bad, were you fighting an electric type?"

Nina: "Um...no...my rotom accidently zapped..him."

Nurse: "Oh... ok."

Nurse: "Rotom are...pretty uncommon as well."

Nina: "Yeah, but he's a bit of a troublemaker."

Nurse:"Yeah, that's just how some pokemon are, it's allright though, I'm sure he'll grow out of it eventually."

Nina:" I hope so."

Eventually her Oshawott was healed and we headed home.

-in the car-

Nina: "Dad do you think my rotom will ever behave?"

Me: "If you are really a good trainer I don't see why it wouldn't."

-somewhat down- Nina: "rrrrrrrrrrrrr Dad..."

Me:" What? it's the truth."

Me: "And don't worry, you're pretty good, you just have alot to learn."

Nina: "-sighs-, if you say so."

Me: "These things take time Nina."

Nina: "It didn't take you much time."

Me: "That's because I've been playing pokemon for...um...since I was ten...I already knew about most of them before the disaster, including all type advantages and disadvantages, moves and strategies, after that it was all about figuring out how those would apply to reality."

Me: "But it's not just the pokemon or the training Nina."

Me: "You also need to learn how to survive on your own."

Me: "Because when you're out there, on your journey."

Me: "There will be lots of times when you will be on your own."

Me: "Because your mother and I can't just follow you around everywhere."

Me: "Ok?"

Nina: "I understand."

She let her oshawott out.

Me: "What are you doing?"

It just kind of bothered me that she let her pokemon out in the car.

Nina: "I just want to hold him."

-relieved- Me: "Oh...ok, he better not make a mess."

Nina: "He won't, I promise."

Me: "Ok then."

Nina: "Are you better now oshawott?"

-happily- Oshawott: "osha...oshawott!"

Nina: "Good, I was sooo worried about you."

-somewhat upset- Oshawott: "Osha….watt..osha…"

Nina: "I know it wasn't nice for Sparky to do that."

Nina: "But I think he knows better than to do it again."

-concerned- Oshawott: "Osha…oshawott."

Nina: "I hope so to."

We arrived home a few minutes later.

Nina brought her oshawott into the house, which was normally against the rules, but Phoebe didn't notice yet because she was still upstairs.

Me: "You know he's not supposed to be in the house right?"

Nina: "Oh come on, just let me play with him for a little bit….please…"

Me: "-sighs-…."

-defensively- Nina: "He's a water type, he can't set anything on fire."

Me: "Oh…all….."

Just then Phoebe came down the stairs and interrupted me.

Phoebe:" Nina sweety you know the rules."

Phoebe: "If he sprays water on the carpet it will take days to dry out."

Nina: "Ok...fine."

Nina: "I'll take him back outside to play.."

Nina: "Come on oshawott."

-happily- Oshawott: "Osha...Oshawott!"

Nina: "He says he likes it better outside anyway.."

-cheerfullly- Phoebe: "Hehe...allright then...there you go."

Nina went back outside, carrying her oshawott with her.

Phoebe: "You were going to let her weren't you?"

Me: "I didn't think it would hurt..."

Phoebe: "That's ok."

Phoebe: "We have to hold her to the same standards though."

Me: "If you say so."

Me: "Is Charley still asleep?"

Phoebe: "I was just about to check on him."

Me: "Ok."

We both headed up to his room.

We found Charley wide awake in his crib, quietly playing with his lotad plush.

Charley: "Mawa, Cawey nah tiwo aymo..."

Phoebe: " You're not tired anymore?"

Phoebe: "-giggles- I would hope so."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Come here you.."

She picked him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Charley: "Cawey luh mawa!"

-lovingly-Phoebe: "I know you do sweety."

Phoebe: "Come on let's go downstairs."

Charley: "Cawey wan ancays?"

Phoebe: "No silly, you only get pancakes in the morning."

Phoebe: "Are you hungry?"

Charley: "Cawey na huhwy."

Phoebe: "Ok then..."

Charley: "Cawey see dawhy.."

Me: "Hi Charley..."

-playfully- Me: "How are you?"

Charley: "Cawey na huhwy."

-playfully- Me: "Ok...that's cool."

Me: "Did you have a nice nap?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

-playfully- Me: "You don't know?..."

We made it down the stairs.

Phoebe: "You want to hold him Cj?"

Me: "Sure.."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She carefully handed him to me.

-somewhat upset- Charley: "No Cawey wa mawa holb!"

Me: "Awe..."

Phoebe: "Ohhhhh ok..."

I handed him back.

Me :"What's wrong with me?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, he just wants me right now I guess."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "For Charley reasons..."

Me: "Hehe, what?"

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Silly reasons that only he understands...Charley reasons..."

Me: "Ok..."

Me: "Like why he wants pancakes when he's not hungry?"

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Mhm...now you get it..-giggles-...Charley reasons...!"

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey weezuns?!"

-unsure- Charley: "wa weezuns..?"

-jokingly- Phoebe: "I don't know, you tell me, they're your reasons."

Charley: "Cawey dunno wa Cawey weezuns."

Phoebe: "I thought so."

-upset- Charley: "Cawey dunno!"

Phoebe: "shhh...it's ok."

She gave him a kiss, which seemed to calm him down a bit.

Me: "So you want to watch some tv?"

Phoebe: "Umm...sure...just for a little while."

Me:" Ok."

We sat down on the couch and I turned on the tv.

Phoebe: "I need to start making dinner soon, it's almost five."

Me: "Can I help?"

Phoebe: "I'd love to cook with you again Cj, but it's best if one of us stays out here with Charley."

Phoebe: "Unless you want to cook yourself."

Me: "Sure, I can make hamburgers..."

Phoebe: "Um...I don't really feel like hamburgers though..."

Me: "Well what do you want then?"

Phoebe: "I just think it's best if I do it...Ok?"

Me: "Ok, if you insist."

-insistently- Charley: "Mawa, Cawey wa dow!"

Phoebe: "Ok..."

She set him down on the floor, and he crawled up to where he was right in front of the tv.

-jokingly- Me: "Awe..look, he's a little couch potato..."

Phoebe: "Awe...don't be mean..."

She leaned against me.

Me: "You want to snuggle?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Ok."

We layed down and snuggled up together on the couch.

Phoebe"-sighs-...look at him sitting there watching tv."

Phoebe: "One day he'll grow up, maybe he'll want to be a trainer too or a nurse or...a Devon agent..."

Me: "Yeah..."

Phoebe: "Tomorrow it will have been a full year since he was born."

Me: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "One day our little baby won't be a baby anymore."

Me: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "But then what will he become?"

Me:" I don't know baby girl."

Me: "What do you want him to be?"

Phoebe: "Whatever is best for him..."

Me: "Hehe...same here.."

We layed there for awhile, and quietly kissed back and forth until Phoebe had to get up to start making dinner. The rest of the day was uneventful. Eventually went to bed that night, both of us thinking about how things would play out tomorrow. Unfortunately it was kind of a long night for me as there were several times Phoebe decided to wake me up to discuss some new idea she had about what to do tomorrow.. Unfortunately her excitement got the best of her, so she didn't get to sleep until really late. The next morning she was very tired so I quietly got out of bed and helped Nina get ready for school while she continued to sleep. Phoebe decided to get out of bed on her own just as I was about to take her to school.

-comming down the stairs-

-tiredly- Phoebe: "-sighs-...what time is it...?"

Nina: "Goodmorning mom."

-surprised- Phoebe: "Nina...? You're already dressed?"

Me: "Yeah...I'll take her to school today..."

Me: "Why don't you just go back to bed baby girl, I'll be back in a little while..."

Phoebe: "Where's Charley?"

Me: "Last I checked he was still asleep..."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "Ok..."

Me: "I told you not to get so worked up..."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "I knoooow ..."

Me: "Come on Nina, we need to get going."

Nina: "I know..."

She gave her mother a hug..

Nina: "Bye mom..."

Phoebe:"Goodbye sweety..."

I hugged her as well .

Me: "Just go back to bed,...you need to get some sleep."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "I think I will..."

Phoebe: "Thankyou honey..."

Me: "Mhm..."

She gave me a kiss on the cheek before slowly making her way back up the stairs.

After that I drove Nina to school and came back about an hour later.

I found Phoebe playing with Charley in our bedroom, apparently he had woken up since I left, meaning Phoebe didn't get much of an oppourtunity to catch up on her sleep, but they both seemed to be happy, so it didn't seem to matter.

Me: "Oh...Hi Charley..."

-cutely- Charley: "Dawhy!"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Yeah daddy's here...isn't he?"

I slipped out of my shoes and layed down beside her.

-quietly- Me: "Has he asked about his birthday yet?"

Phoebe: "No, I don't think he understands it yet."

-unsure- Charley :"Buhday?"

Phoebe: "Mhm...today's your birthday sweety, it's special."

-concerned- - Charley: "Cawey no wa be wa yare ol...cawey es cawey."

Phoebe: "Oh...now you remember..."

Me: "hehe... He still thinks we're changing his name..."

Phoebe: "Yep."

Me: "Your name is Charley, your age is one year old..."

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Phoebe: "Oh, you'll understand eventually."

Just then her phone went off.

Phoebe: "What the..."

Phoebe: "Melissa?"

-annoyed- Phoebe: "I already told her we couldn't go today..."

Me: "Answer it anyway, maybe it's important."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, it better be..."

She reluctantly answered the phone.

-into phone- Phoebe: "What is it this time?"

Phoebe: "What? Really?"

Phoebe: "Well it's going to be later today...after Nina gets out of school...so probably around 5:00..."

Phoebe :"Why did you change your mind?"

Phoebe: "Oh...ok..."

Phoebe: "Well, We'll wait for you then..."

Phoebe: "Ok goodbye, for now, but be careful not to work too hard."

She hung up. and put her phone back on the nightstand.

Me: "She changed her mind?"

Phoebe: "Mhm...She wants to come now.."

Me: "What happened?"

Phoebe: "I don't know she won't explain."

Phoebe: " I wish we could find more peope to invite."

Me: "Nina tried to invite the nurse, but she said she was too busy.."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I thought so."

Me: "Do they ever not work?"

Phoebe: "I think they work around the clock for one week then they take a break."

Me: "So next week there will be a different nurse?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Oook"

Phoebe: "Charley stay away from the edge."

Phoebe: "If you fall off you could get hurt."

Charley started to crawl off towards the edge of the bed.

Charley: " Cawey dunno."

Me: "You'll get an owie.."

-insistently- Charley: "Cawey no wa owie.."

Phoebe: "Then come back over here."

He didn't listen.

Phoebe: "-sighs-"

She closed her eyes...Charley started to levitate soon after, looking somewhat confused as Phoebe brought him closer to her.

-confused- Charley: "Cawey wa dow..."

Charley: " Mawa cawey no wa...!"

Me: "Pheebles what are you?"

-sternly- Phoebe: "Shh..."

Once he was within her reach, Phoebe wrapped her arms around him.

-lovingly- Phoebe:"There we go, nice and safe."

Charley: "Cawey no wa uf ageh.."

Phoebe: "Well then you need to listen silly."

Charley: "Mawa leh go?"

Phoebe :"No...mommy loves you..."

She kissed him.

-somewhat upset- Charley: "Cawey wa dow!"

-softly- Phoebe: "Shhhhhh..."

-jokingly- Me: "You made him mad..."

Phoebe: "Ohhh...he's ok..."

Phoebe: "Charley...settle down..."

She looked into his eyes for a moment, soon after he settled down.

Phoebe: "What should we do today Charley?"

Charley: "Cawey... dunno."

Me: "Should give you a birthday party?"

-unsure- Charley: "Parwhy?"

Me:"Yeah, and then you can get presents and things..."

Charley: "Cawey dunno..."

Phoebe: "One of these days you will know something..."

Charley: "Mawa?"

Phoebe: "Yes sweety?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno mawa dahwy ses..."

Phoebe: "You don't know what we're saying?"

Phoebe: "That's ok...we'll show you..."

Phoebe: "But not until Nina gets home..."

A few minutes later we were just about to leave the room and head downstairs, before Phoebe's phone went off yet again."

Phoebe: "Oh really? What now?"

Phoebe: "Here Cj, why don't you take Charley downstairs and get him something to eat?"

Me: "Ok sure."

Me: "Come on little guy."

I picked him up.

Me: "Are you hungry Charley?"

Charley: "huhwy..."

Me: "Ok...come on then."

I brought him downstairs into the kitchen to get him something eat, I got him a jar of baby food, but he quickly spat it out because it was too cold, so I put it in the microwave for a few seconds, and then noticed that Phoebe had entered the kitchen behind me.

Phoebe: "We need to get going."

Me: "What what's going on?"

Phoebe: "Melissa just informed me that the police have captured persiamon this morning and just transferred custody of her to Devon Co. And, because she knows that we know her, she wants us to come in and speak to her, in an attempt to get her to cooperate.

Me:"Ok."

Me: "Cooperate for what?"

Phoebe: "Nothing much, they just want to do some research on where she came from and what not."

Phoebe: "I think we should help, she's lost in this world, even more than she was in the other one."

Me: "Yeah that's true.."

Me: "What about Charley's birthday though?"

Phoebe: "We can bring him along, he won't be in any danger.."

-impatient- Charley: "Dawhy, Cawey huhwy..."

-lovingly- Me: " Ok little guy, we'll get you something to eat first..."

Phoebe: "-giggles-."

I pulled a jar of baby food out of the microwave for him.

-in disbelief- Phoebe: "You microwaved his food?"

Me: "He didn't want it earlier because it was too cold."

Phoebe: "Oh...yeah...he doesn't like that sometimes."

Me: "Sometimes?"

Phoebe: "Sometimes he'll eat it when it's cold, sometimes he won't."

Me: "Ok."

I put him in his high chair in the dining room, and Phoebe and I took turns feeding him until the jar of food was empty.

Phoebe: "Ok Charley, it's allgone.."

-cutely- Charley: "awl gahh..."

Phoebe: "Cj why don't you take him out to the car?"

Phoebe: "I'm going to gather up some of his toys incase we're there for awhile."

Me: "Ok baby girl."

-playfully- Me: "Come on Charley, let's go."

I carefully lifted him out of his chair, then I brought him out to the car and proceeded to strap him into his car seat. Phoebe came out just a minute later with her purse and a small bag with some of Charley's toys inside. After she got in the car I pulled out of the driveway and headed for the portal in Slabtown. A few minutes later we arrived at the experiment facility, and found Melissa working in the usual lab. Once we were there she ordered one of her assistants to take us to yet another room, in another part of the building we were not yet familiar with. This was a relatively plain, unfurnished room, with little more than a desk and chairs inside. Persiamon was seated in one of the chairs, noticably restrained with handcuffs.

Me: "What the?"

Persiamon: "Cj? Phoebe? I was hoping I'd find you."

Persiamon :"You have to help me they have me all tied up."

-unsure- Persiamon: "It is you isn't it?"

Persiamon: "You know me right?"

Me: "Yeah..."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

-unsure- Phoebe: "Why are you tied up?"

Assistant: "Because she escaped earlier."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Persiamon: "I'm sorry, I was confused, I don't know who these people are, I don't know what this place is."

Phoebe: "Ok, but don't try to escape again."

Persiamon: "Ok."

Phoebe used her powers to unlock the handcuffs around Persiamon's wrists.

Assistant: "What are you doing?"

-calmly- Me: "Relax we have it all under control."

-playfully- Me: "Isn't that right Charley?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno..."

-bored- Charley: "Dahwy, Cawey wa dow."

Me: "Not right now, maybe in a little bit."

Phoebe: "-giggles-."

-realizing- Persiamon: "Oh...that's your son..."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

-enamored- Persiamon: "What a little cutey..."

Phoebe:"-giggles- That's what everyone says."

Assistant: "Well, here's a list of what we want to know...I'll just let you guys talk for a moment, I don't feel like their's anything else I can do."

Phoebe: "Ok then, bye..."

The assistant handed her a clipboard and left the room, leaving us alone with Persiamon. Charley was getting bored, and I knew it wouldn't be long before he would begin to throw a fit if I didn't set him down on the floor to play.

Phoebe: "Allright Persia, they just want us to ask you a few questions and then I think they'll let you go back to the other world."

Persiamon: "What if I don't want to go back?"

Me: "Why is that?"

Phoebe: "Where else are you going to go?"

Persiamon :"Here?"

Phoebe: "But you don't know anybody here."

Persiamon :"I know you...and you're here..."

Me: "And besides that aren't your chessmon back in the other world still?"

Persiamon:" Yes...but..."

Persiamon:"They aren't my chessmon anymore..."

Persiamon: "They serve Nya now."

Phoebe:"Ok..."

Phoebe: "But that doesn't answer why you wanted to leave so badly."

Persiamon:" Because I wanted to go somewhere new, I wasn't the princess anymore, I didn't have reason to stay."

Me: "Yeah, but you had friends there...didn't you..."

-quietly- Charley: "Cawey wa dow..."

I took him over to the corner and set him down on the floor before sitting across from him.

Me: "Ok , but don't go wandering around."

Persiamon: "Yes, but I was curious, I wanted to see where the portal led."

Persiamon:" And now that I've seen that there's a whole other world to explore I don't want to go back..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, Ok ok...how about we figure that out after you answer our questions."

Persiamon: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Ok the first one is...what country are you from?"

Persiamon:"What?"

Persiamon:" Capital city?"

Phoebe: "Fair enough."

The world she was from didn't really have established countries.

Phoebe: "Actually we can probably answer most of these for you, from what we saw while we were there."

Phoebe: "So um... question five, has a war started since we were there last?"

Persiamon: "No..."

Phoebe:" Ok."

Phoebe: "Question six, what is the race, species, or ancestrial culture of your people?"

Me :"Say wha?"

Persiamon: "Um...I don't know..."

Me: "Can we go with that?"

Phoebe: "I hope so, considering everybody there is different I don't think there is one."

Me: "Yeah..."

Phoebe: "Actually, I think we can answer the rest."

Me:" Really? "

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Persiamon: "Is that it then?"

She started to write things down onto the paper, she had such neat handwriting.

-concerned- Phoebe: "So why don't you want to go back?"

Persiamon :"Because, from what I've seen, this world looks better."

Phoebe: "Mhm, but you have no money, we can't just start supporting you because you don't want to go back."

Persiamon :"But I'm a digimon."

Phoebe: "So?"

Persiamon :"You...don't want to be my tamer?"

-unsure- Phoebe: "Your wha?"

Me: "It's like a pokemon trainer, basically, but with digimon."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "No...sorry..."

Phoebe: "Besides Persia, there's no other digimon to battle here, you can't gain any experience."

Persiamon: "That's not true, I can still gain experience from fighting pokemon can't I?"

Phoebe: "Maybe, but you're not a pokemon, nobody will be willing to battle you."

Persiamon: "But...if I can't get stronger I'll never be a princess again."

Phoebe: "Why do you want to be a princess so badly?"

-surprised- Persiamon: "Don't you?"

Phoebe: "I was born a princess, I hated it..."

-realizing- Me: "Pheebles...you might want to keep that down..."

-embarassed- Phoebe: "Oh...hehe...heh..."

-unsure- Persiamon: "What?"

-quietly- Me:" She doesn't want anyone to know she's a princess."

Persiamon: "Oh ..."

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa pwecess..."

Me: "Hehe, Charley..."

Me: "Don't say that."

Persiamon: "Oh...they don't know huh?"

Persiamon: "Well then let me stay here and I won't tell them."

Phoebe: "Don't be stupid."

Phoebe: "I can wipe it from your memory."

Persiamon :"You...can do that?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

-unsure- Persiamon:" Um...but if you have that kind of power..."

Persiamon:" Can't you hypnotize me into thinking I'm a pokemon?"

Phoebe: "Even if I did, that wouldn't make you one."

Persiamon: "Why not?"

Phoebe: "Because it doesn't work that way."

Phoebe: "Does anyone back on your world know you left?"

Persiamon: "I don't know."

Phoebe :"They probably miss you."

Phoebe: "You should go back, ok? There's just no way you can make it here."

Persiamon: "I miss the digital world."

Persiamon: "I wish I could go back there."

Phoebe: "Well, we don't know where it is, so you can't."

Phoebe: "But if we ever find a way to get there, I promise I'll tell you."

Persiamon: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Please just go back ok?"

Phoebe: "I don't want to have to fight you on this."

Persiamon: "Ok fine, I was just hoping you would take my side on this."

Phoebe:"Well maybe you should have thought this out a bit better."

The assistant came back into the room.

Assistant: "How is it going?"

Me: "Great."

Phoebe: "It's going good, I got all the information you need."

Persiamon: "Mhm."

Phoebe handed the clipboard to him. He looked it over for a moment, and seemed to be satisfied with the results.

Assistant: "Ok good, that means she can go back now, if you two could escort her back to the lab."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I don't think that will be neccesary."

Phoebe: "Right?"

Persiamon: "Um...right..."

Phoebe: "Ok then."

-nervously- Assistant:" Allright then...uh...follow me please...mam..."

Persiamon: "Ok..."

The assistant seemed to be a bit afraid of her as she followed him out of the room...

-cutely- Charley: "whey kiwi goweee?"

-confused- Me: "Kiwi?"

-amused- Phoebe: "hehe, he thinks she's a kitty."

Me:"Oh...ok..."

Me: "Where do you think she's going?"

-cutely- Charley: "Kiwi goweee geh ancays, Cawey huhwhy..."

-playfully- Me: "What is it with you and pancakes?"

Charley: "Cawey huhwhy."

Me:" How are you hungry? You just ate."

Charley: "Cawey wa foo..."

There was no way he could be hungry now.

Me: "I think you just want to be silly."

Charley: "Cawey wa beh."

-jokingly- Me: "Ok I'll go put you to bed..."

-realizing- Charley: "No Dahwy! Cawey no wa beh..."

He shook his head in disaproval.

-playfully- Me: "But you just said you did..."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey seewee..."

-jokingly- Me: "Really?"

-happily- Phoebe :"hehehe, come on, let's go home."

Me: "Maybe we should go see if Melissa needs anything else first."

Me: "Cause if she does and we leave you know she'll just call us back here."

Phoebe: "Yeah, you're right we should."

It took us a few minutes to find our way back to the lab, but thanks to some directions we got from an unknown scientist we made it back ok.

By the time we made it back to the lab, Persiamon had already returned to the other world, but the portal was still open, and Melissa was still very busy with things we weren't really sure about.  
Phoebe: "Um Melissa?"

Melissa: "Hello Pheebles, what do you need?"

Phoebe: "Nothing I was just wandering if you still needed our help?"

-cutely- Charley: "Meweesa!"

Melissa: "Hi Charley...Cj."

Me: "Hi."

Melissa: "Um...no Pheebles, probably not today."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We heard a strange noise as large object suddenly came through the portal, surprising everyone in the room.

-surprised- Me: "What the?"

-cutely surprised- Charley: "Wa tha?"

unknown assistant: "Is that the drone?"

other unknown assistant: "Looks like it."

-somewhat relieved- Melissa: "Oh good, they gave it back."

Melissa: "I asked Persiamon to get our drone back for us before she went back through."

Phoebe: "Oookaay..."

Melissa: "Allright I want that drone examined and ready to go in no less than 12 hours."

other assistant: "Yes mam, right away. "

The assistant got up, picked the drone up off the floor, and brought it back over to his desk.

Phoebe: "Why do you still need the drone? That place is fine, we've been there before."

Melissa:" Yes, but we still need it for the other strange portals.."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Melissa: "But we'll take a closer look at those tomorrow."

Melissa: "Why don't you just go home for now."

Phoebe: "Ok, just remember Charley's party is at 6:00 tonight."

Melissa: "I'll remember."

Phoebe: "I hope you'll be there."

-insistently- Melissa: "I'll be there, stop worrying, go home."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe:"Allright then, Cj let's get going."

Me: "Right, let's go Charley."

Charley: "Wah gowee?"

Me: "We're going home silly."

-unsure- Charley: "Homme?"

Me: "Exactly."

We left the lab, got in the car, and headed home. The afternoon was quite uneventful until we had to leave again to pick Nina up from school. We spent nearly all of that time with Charley, talking to him, trying to teach him new concepts that he didn't quite understand yet, such as what "home" meant what family was, and then later on we tried to convince him that while he would become one year old today, his name was not going to be changed to "one year old", unfortunately we still couldn't get him to understand this, so we just let this be for the moment, as he seemed to like his name so much that any suggestion that it might change made him very upset. Instead of continueing that lesson we decided to try to teach him the concept of age instead, how people and things get older over time, but, while it didn't upset him as much, he didn't seem to understand it very well either, but that was allright, he was still just a baby after all, he had plenty of time to learn.

Anyway, after we brought Nina home, she spent some time with Charley as well, while Phoebe and I enjoyed our short break by watching tv, our break didn't last very long though, around 5:00pm Phoebe got up to start getting things ready for the party.

Nina was in her room, playing nicely with Charley, a nice change of pace, since usually she was outside right about now, playing with her pokemon. By the sound of Charley's laughter, it seemed like she was keeping him entertained. It wasn't much later when my curiousity got the best of me and I went to see what they were doing, I entered her room to find them innocently playing on the floor with a wide variety of toys, dolls, legos, hotwheels, stuffed animals, a little bit of everything basically, some were Charley's own toys and a few belonged to Nina as well.

Nina: "Hi Dad."

Me: "Hey, sounds like you're having fun in here."

Nina: "Mhm."

-cutely- Charley: "Dawhy, twa go boo.."

Me: "What?"

Nina: "There was a car accident."

Nina: "He's trying to say the truck went boom."

Me: "Oh ok…"

Charley: "Cah...Ahh...ahheee...aseeeedeh?"

He was trying to say "accident", but it was just a bit too difficult for him.

-Unsure- Charley: "Cawey dunno can ses aseeedeh..."

Nina:"Hehe."

Me: "You don't know if you can say it.?"

Me: "That's allright, you'll learn eventually."

Charley:"Newa, Cawey wa watarwol."

Nina: "Um..."

He reached for the familiar golden wartortle plush.

Nina: "Oh ok, here you go."

She handed it to him, since he couldn't quite reach it on his own.

Nina: "What's he gonna do?"

-cutely- Charley: "kwash!"

He hit the truck with the plush. It seemed a bit violent, but it was also really adorable.

-amused- Me: "hehe, crash!"

Charley: "Watarwol go boo."

Nina :"Why?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

-playfully- Me: "Pancakes?"

Charley: "Ancays..."

Me: "Thought so."

Nina: "That doesn't make any sense."

Me: "Of course it does, he wanted pancakes so bad he ran into the truck and crashed."

Charley: "Kwash!"

He hit it again.

Me: "Is that what happened Charley?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

-cutely- Charley: "Watarwol ee awl ancays."

Me: "All of them?"

-cutely- Charley: "Awl."

-playfully- Me: "Before or after he crashed?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Me: "Ok."

Charley: "Whe mawko?"

Nina: "I don't know where your murkrow toy is."

Charley: "Dahwy whe mawko Cawey wa mawko!"

-unsure- Me: "Well it's probably in your room upstairs…..maybe, I don't know."

Me: "He's asleep right now Charley, you don't want to wake him up so why don't you play with one of your other toys?"

I didn't feel like going upstairs to get it at the moment, but at the same time I didn't want him to get upset about it.

Charley: "Mawko sleef?"

Me: "mhm."

Charley: "Lofah…"

He picked up his lotad plush, which was right next to him.

Me: "Is lotad going to crash too?"

-Cutely- Charley: "Wartowool eee lofah!"

Charley: "-eating noise-"

He pushed the two plushes together.

Me: "ooookayyy."

Me: "He must be hungry…"

We all played together for a while, both Nina and Charley had quite the imagination, eventually both wartortle and lotad were hiding under the bed together from the giant barbies, behind a wall made out of legos, with the barbies using the hotwheels cars like rollerskates, of course Nina was comming up with most of these ideas, but Charley had a few of his own as well, most of them involving pancakes or pizza.

Nina: "Ok so, the barbies are trying to turn wartortle and lotad into pizzas, right Charley?"

Charley: "Watorwol no wa barwhy ee hem."

Nina: "mhm."

Charley: "Watarwol ee barwhy….-eating noise-."

He picked up the wartortle plush and knocked one of her barbies over with it.

Nina: "No…not Barbie…."

-cutely- Charley: "-eating noise-"

He pushed the plush up against the Barbie, and continued to make this strange noise like the wartortle was eating it.

-cutely- Charley: "Barwhy awl gah…"

He moved the barbie out of the way.

Me: "Hehe…"

-playfully- Phoebe: "What's going on in here?"

Me: "Oh hey baby girl."

Nina: "We're just playing around."

Phoebe: "Well, the cake is almost ready."

Phoebe: "Cj if you could watch the door, Melissa should be here any minute."

Me: "Allright sure."

I got up, and headed to the door.

-curious- Me: "What kind of cake did you make?"

Phoebe: "You'll just have to wait and see."

Me: "Ok…"

Phoebe: "Nina if you could set the table."

Nina:" Ok."

Phoebe: "And then come upstairs for a moment, ok?"

Nina: "Ok."

Nina got up, left the room and headed for the kitchen.

-cutely- Charley: "Bye Newa!"

Nina: "-giggles-...Bye..."

Phoebe:"Come here Charley."

She picked Charley up and held him close.

Charley: "Mawa, watarwol ee bahwy awl gah…"

-unsure- Phoebe: "-giggles-, ooookaaaay."

Phoebe: "Come on sweety, let's get you ready for your party."

Charley: "Mawa Watarwol es huhwy..."

Phoebe:"Ok."

-cutely- Charley: "He wa ee bawhys."

Phoebe: "Well he can eat later, I need to get you cleaned up."

She gave me a kiss on the cheek as she left the room before proceeding up the stairs with our infant son. I left the doorway, and headed back to the couch on my own, everybody was doing something completely different now, and all I had to do was simply wait for Melissa to arrive.  
Nina came out of the dining room and headed upstairs a few minutes later, I heard Charley crying, probably because Phoebe was trying to comb his hair out or something else he didn't like. Oh well, that couldn't be helped. At this point his hair was almost down to his shoulders as we were still helping him work on his powers when it wasn't too cold outside. Although she did trim it up a little bit to keep it away from his mouth , it was still obviously too long in the front and hindered his eyesight, but when she came back down I was somewhat surprised I could see his eyes again.

Me: "You gave him a haircut?"

Phoebe:"Mhm, his psyhorn should be well developed by now, so he can have normal hair now."

Me: "So his powers?"

Phoebe: "It will still take some time for him to be able to understand and use them properly."

Me:"Ok."

-cutely- Cawey: "Mawa see cawey eye..."

Me: "I see your eyes too little guy."

Me: "And you dressed him in a ralts' clothes?"

Phoebe: "Um...kind of, but not really..."

Me: "Huh?"

Phoebe: "It's a human dress, I couldn't find ralts clothes that would fit him."

-concerned- Me: "You put him in a dress?"

Phoebe: "He's a baby nobody will know the difference."

Phoebe: "You didn't even know the difference until I told you..."

Me: "-sighs- Fair enough."

Me: "What's Nina doing?"

Phoebe: "She's putting on her dress too."

Me: "Ohhh ok."

Me: "Is this going to be a formal event?"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "No...traditional."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Did you tell Melissa that?"

Phoebe: "She should know..."

Me: "Ok..."

Me: "Um..."

Nina came down the stairs.

Nina: "How do I look?"

Me: "Stunning."

Phoebe: "You look very beautiful sweety."

Phoebe:" Can you watch Charley for a moment?"

Phoebe: "Your father and I still have to get ready."

Nina: "Sure."

She handed Charley over to her.

Charley: "Newa..."

Nina: "Hey little guy."

I followed Phoebe up the stairs to our bedroom.

Me: "So uh...what should I where?"

Phoebe: "Oh don't worry I won't put you in a dress..."

Phoebe: "That suit you wore at our wedding will work just fine..."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I'll go change in the bathroom."

Me: "Ok."

She grabbed her own white dress from one of the drawers and left the room, closing the door behind her. I started to change into my suit that I hadn't worn in quite awhile. I guess I had lost some weight since then, as everything seemed a bit loose. So with not much else to do I just waited for her to return.

-after she came back-

Phoebe: "-sighs- you're so handsome..."

Me: "Um...yeah, but, my pants won't stay up."

Me: "I think I've lost weight since then baby girl."

-realizing- Phoebe: "Yeah you have haven't you?"

Phoebe: "They won't stay up even with the belt?"

Phoebe: "Just put your belt on I don't think it will be that noticable, ok?"

Me: "Ok."

She kissed me.

-softly- Phoebe:"After this...you and me..."

-lovingly- Me: "I got it..."

-softly- Phoebe: "Good."

-softly- Phoebe: "-sighs-, your so handsome."

-softly- Me: "Well you're so sexy."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mmmm hehe..."

I gave her another kiss.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Ok come on, I need to finishing getting ready before Melissa shows up."

-lovingly- Me: "Right."

She slipped her shoes on.

-lovingly- Me: "Though you look fine to me.."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Oh you..."

-outside the room- Phoebe: "Go on and head down Cj, I'll be down in another minute or so."

Me: "Ok."

I got up and headed down the stairs. Nina was sitting in front of the tv with Charley, who was still playing with the golden wartortle plush from earlier, along with his lotad and Morty the murkrow plushes. Out of curiousity I had to ask where her Torch the growlithe plush went, as I hadn't seen it in awhile.

Me:" Do you still have your Torch the Growlithe plush?"

Nina:" Mhm, I just don't want Charley to play with it."

-jokingly- Nina: "Why? Do you want to play with it daddy?"

Me: "Hehe, no, I'm just wonderering where it is because I haven't seen it in awhile."

Nina: "Ok."

-excitedly- Charley: "Watarwol attah Newa!"

Nina: "No..."

Me: "-sighs-, don't start this again."

Me: "Don't be mean."

He threw the plush at Nina anyway.

Me: "Charley."

Nina picked the plush up off of the floor and handed it back to him.

-annoyed- Nina: "Don't hit me again or I'm not giving it back."

Phoebe came down the stairs.

Phoebe: "Is he throwing his toys again?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, Charley be nice to your sister."

Charley: "Mawa!"

She came over and picked him up.

Phoebe: "Melissa isn't here yet?"

Charley: "Cawey wa dow!"

Phoebe: "Well then no more throwing things ok?"

She set him back down on the floor, and he went back to quietly playing with his toys.

Me: "Nope, no sign of her, nobody has even driven by all day."

Phoebe: "Well it's still a bit early I guess."

Phoebe: "Did we invite your parents?"

Me: "Yeah, but they're busy with harvest..."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok...that's right I remember now."

Phoebe: "-sighs-"

Nina: "Can I go outside and watch for them?"

Phoebe: "Go ahead, but keep your dress clean."

Nina:" Ok."

She quickly headed into her room.

Phoebe:" Nina what are you doing?"

Nina: "I want to play with Matches.

Phoebe: "Ok...just stay clean...ok?"

Nina: "Ok."

She left her room, and quickly bolted out the door, we heard the sound of a pokeball opening followed by Matches' cheerful barking just seconds later.

-jokingly- Me: "And she's off..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm."

-unsure- Charley: "Newa go ousigh..."

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Charley: "Cawey wa Newa."

Phoebe: "Oh you'll be ok Charley, she'll be back in a little bit."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey wa Newa pway..."

-enamored- Phoebe: "Awwwwwe..."

Phoebe: "We'll play with you..."

She got down on the floor with him, I did the same, knowing she'd call me down as well.

-playfully- Phoebe: "What do you want to play?"

Charley: "Watarwol eee...avytheee."

Phoebe :"Wartortle eats everything?"

Phoebe: "Why's he so hungry?"

Charley: "Watarwol wa foo..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "He wants food?..."

-playfully- Me: "That doesn't really answer the question..."

Phoebe: "Nope..."

Charley: "Lotahhh tywo..."

Phoebe: "Lotad is tired...?"

Charley: "He go sleef.."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Charley: "Watarwol ee hem..he sleef"

Phoebe: "Well that's not very nice."

-somewhat concerned- Me: "He's going to eat him while he's sleeping?"

Phoebe: "I guess that's what he's trying to say."

Charley: "-eating noise-"

Phoebe: "-giggles-, what was that?"

Me: "That's just the noise he makes when wartortle eats somebody."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok...cute."

Phoebe: "Charley did Nina teach you this game?"

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Phoebe: "Why don't we play something else?"

Charley: "Wa pway?"

Phoebe: "Let me think."

Me: "Why? Too scary?"

Phoebe: "Um... a little bit...I'd rather he not think about things like that.."

Me: "Yeah, I wasn't really sure about it so..."

Phoebe: "It's ok."

Phoebe: "It was Nina right not you?"

Me: "Most of it was Nina yes.."

Phoebe: "-sighs-...Cj..."

Me: "I honestly thought it was funny at first.., but by the time I realized where it would lead to it was too late to do anything about it."

Phoebe: "It's allright."

Me: "What about Nina?"

Phoebe: "She just doesn't understand that it's not appropriate for him to think about stuff like that. It's allright, but I would prefer you try to steer her away from things like that in the future. "

Phoebe: "If that's ok with you."

She looked me in the eyes.

Me: "No problem baby girl."

Phoebe: "Charley where are you going?"

Charley had started to crawl away, towards Nina's room.

Charley: "Cawey geh Newa bahwys..."

Charley: "Watarwol ee avythin."

Phoebe: "Charley come back over here you goofball."

Charley: "Cawey no goobah...Mawa goobah..."

Me: "You better come back..."

Phoebe: "Or daddy will get you..."

Charley: "Noooo dahwy...no geh cawey..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "-sighs-, you goofball, go get him Cj..."

Me: "Right."

I got up and brought him back with ease, he got a little bit upset with me for doing so.

-upset- Charley: "Cawey wa geh bahwhys!"

Me: "Then you have to ask Nina..."

-upset- Charley:" Cawey dunno weh Newa gowee."

Phoebe: "That doesn't mean you can just take them."

Charley: "Cawey wa Newa!"

Me: "She'll come back inside when Melissa gets here."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Here, let's if there's anything for you to watch on the tv."

She turned the tv on with her powers, and started flipping through the channnels, not even bothering with the remote.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, let's see..."

Charley: "Whe Newa?"

Me: "Look at the tv Charley.."

Phoebe: "Hey look it's pokemon."

Me: "hmm..."

One of the pokemon episodes from the johto season was playing, it seemed to be one of the many filler episodes, but Charley didn't mind, as soon as he saw all those bright colors the tv had his attention. This had such a pronounced effect, we usually left the tv off as he seemed to be a little tv addicted at times. Fortunately he stlll didn't know how to turn it on by himself so this was an easy solution.

Phoebe: "I don't think I've seen this episode before."

Me: "Yeah this is the johto series, probably before they made it to ecruteak city, they had a lot of filler between ecruteak and the previous gym."

Phoebe: "What do you mean?"

Me: "Basically a bunch of episodes that don't really further the storyline, it's not that they're bad episodes, it's just that they don't contribute much to the overall story."

Phoebe: "Ohh...ok."

Me: "Like you see the people ash and friends are talking to here?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "You probably won't see them in any other other episode nor will they even be mentioned."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "If it wasn't filler, you would see them in another episode where they would contribute more to the story."

Me: "But it's still a well written episode, it's still watchable, but you could erase it from existence and nothing would seem out of place."

Phoebe: "So why do they exist?"

Me: "Um...I guess because they just needed more episodes...it's not like they're bad you know."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess."

Phoebe: "-giggles-."

Phoebe :"Charley..."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey wa teewee."

-softly- Me: "He's being a couch potato again."

-softly- Phoebe: "Yep..."

Phoebe: "Awe well, Melissa should be here soon."

-just a minute or so later-

Nina came inside and we heard a car pull into the driveway.

Nina: "Melissa's here."

-calmly-Phoebe: "We know..."

Phoebe got up and headed to the door, leaving me on the couch with Charley, who was still watching tv. Nina headed into her room.

-at the door-

Phoebe: "Hello."

Melissa: "Hi Pheebles."

-joyfully- Phoebe: "Melissa...ohhhh...I'm so glad you came."

Melissa: "I said I would didn't I?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, but, I didn't think you'd hold to it."

Melissa: "James was going to come too, but he had a emergency meeting at the last minute..."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Melissa: "Mhm."

Melissa: "So where's Charley?"

Phoebe: "Oh he's watching tv with Cj, come on in."

She led her into the house.

-loudly- Charley :"MAWA!"

He suddenly cried out for her without warning.

-concerned- Me: "Charley, what's wrong?"

Phoebe: "Charley are you ok?"

-overly concerned- Charley: "Weh Mawa gowee?"

Phoebe: "Charley, I just went over to the door, you goofball."

Phoebe: "See, Melissa is here."

Charley: " Meweesa."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Melissa: "Pheebles...can I sit down?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, why don't you go ahead and sit at the table? We'll have dinner in a moment. I had Nina set everything out earlier."

Melissa: "Ok.

She showed her into the dining room and got her something to drink.

Melissa: "So, he's one year old today."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Don't mention it around him though."

Melissa :"Why not?"

Phoebe: "-giggles-, He seems to think we're changing his name to 'one year old'."

Melissa: "Hehe, really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm it really upsets him."

-in the living room-

-from the dining room- Phoebe: "Cj, why don't you bring Charley in here?"

Me: "Ok baby girl."

Me: "Come on Charley it's time for dinner."

He made a bit of a fuss as I brought him into the dining room, as I had taken him away from the tv, but it didn't take him long to calm down once I set him in his high chair and provided him with some plush toys to play with.

-somewhat upset- Charley: "Cawey wa teewee.."

Me: "Charley you've seen enough tv for now, come on it's almost time for dinner, here you can play with your wartortle see."

-happily- Charley: "Watarwol..."

Me: "Mhm."

Melissa: "Looks like you know how to keep him happy..."

Me: "Yeah he's not too hard to handle."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Oh really Cj?"

-nervously- Me: "Most of the time..."

-amused- Phoebe: "-sighs-."

Phoebe left the room for a moment to get Nina.

-from the living room-

Phoebe: "Nina what are you doing? It's almost time for dinner."

Nina: "I'm just getting stuff picked up from earlier..."

Phoebe: "Why is your tv on then?"

Nina: "Um..."

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "-sighs-, Come on sweety, it's time for Charley's party."

Nina: "Ok..."

She led her back into the dining room. Nina took a seat at the table next to Charley while Phoebe headed into the kitchen.

-playfully- Phoebe: "Ok Charley are you hungry?"

-from the kitchen-

Phoebe: "I made you something very special..."

Charley: "Mawa weh gowee?"

Phoebe: "I just went into the kitchen silly I'll be back in a moment."

-somewhat upset- Charley: "Mawa!..."

Me: "-sighs-, he's always like this when somebody isn't not around."

Me: "Calm down Charley."

Charley: "Weh arwoo?"

Charley: "Cawey wa mawa..."

-unsure- Charley: "Dawhy geh Cawey mawa?"

Me: "I'm pretty sure she'll be back soon Charley."

Nina:"What did she make?"

Me:" Pizza, you know cause he talks about it alot, and still has no idea what it is."

Nina: "Oh, ok, I thought mom was going to make pancakes."

Me: "Nah, we have pancakes almost every morning, I talked her into doing something a bit different."

Nina:" Ok."

Phoebe came back just a few seconds later.

Phoebe: "Here we go everyone."

Phoebe: "It's gone a bit cold because Melissa was a bit late, but it should still be good."

She layed the pizza down on the table, it was quite large, and by the looks of it I could tell it was made from scratch.

Me: "It looks good."

Me: "How did you learn how to make this baby girl?"

Phoebe: "I read through some of the cookbooks, and then I called the pizza place and asked them how they made their pizzas."

Me: "When did you do that?"

Phoebe:" When you and Nina were at the pokemon center."

Nina: "Mhm."

Melissa: "It doesn't look too bad? What kind is it?"

Phoebe: "It's just cheese, I didn't know if Charley would like pepperoni."

Phoebe: "I hope Charley likes it, he's only had pizza a few times before."

Me: "I think he'll be allright."

Me: "You want some pizza Charley?"

-unsure- Charley: "Peesah?"

He smiled, and instantly got excited despite not really understanding what pizza was.

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey wa peesah..."

Charley: "Cawey wa geh awl peesahs."

Me: "Well you can't have all of it silly."

Everyone got a slice and then Phoebe cut a small slice into pieces so Charley could have some as well.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Here Charley, open up."

She fed him a piece, which he seemed to enjoy.

Me: "He seems to like it."

Me: "I think it's pretty good, I hope he feels the same."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, Me too."

-amazed- Me: "Actually…Pheebles, this is some of the best pizza I've ever had."

-enamored- Phoebe:" Awe...you really think so?"

Me: "Mhm."

Nina: "Mhm...it's really good mom."

Melissa:" I'd have to agree, what's your recipe?"

Phoebe:" I'll tell you later if you want."

Melissa: "Ok."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Do you like it Charley..."

He continued to chew for a while before answering.

Charley: "Cawey dunno..Mawa..."

Phoebe: "You don't like it?"

-excited rambling- Charley: "Mawa ses peesah….Cawey dunno peesah, Cawey wa…awl peesahs…Cawey dunno geh peesah…Mawa….Cawey dunno."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Ohh….I don't know what he's trying to say."

-playfully- Phoebe: "This is pizza Charley, I made it just for you, do you like it?."

Charley staired off into space for a moment…

-somewhat concerned- Phoebe: "Charley?"

Charley: "Mawa….Cawey wa… mo foo..."

Me: "Hehehe..."

Charley:" Mawa geh Cawey mo foo?"

Phoebe: "Sure"

-playfully- Me: "I think he likes it..."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

We all continued to enjoy this amazing pizza until there was sadly only one piece left to be enjoyed. Melissa insisted on bringing it home for James. After Phoebe lent her a plate and some foil, she brought out the cake she had made.

Charley didn't seem to be paying much attention, but as it was just his first birthday he didn't really understand what was going on yet. However, when Phoebe lit the candles the cake had gained his total attention, the flames fascinated him, as the workings of fire were as of yet beyond his understanding. He then gave the cake the same look he frequently gave to the tv.

Me: "Hehe, watcha looking at son?"

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey dunno wha Cawey see?"

Nina: "He doesn't know?"

Me: "You see the candle?"

Nina: "You going to blow it out Charley?"

Nina: "What are you going to wish for?"

-unsure- Charley: "CAWEY DUNNO!"

Phoebe: "Nina don't upset him."

Nina: "Sorry mom."

Nina: "Aren't we supposed to sing happy birthday or something?"

Me: "No..."

Phoebe: "Are we?"

Nina: "That's what I heard at school."

Nina: "And daddy's lying."

Phoebe: "Why would he do that?"

Me: "I'm just not a fan of happy birthday I'm sorry."

Phoebe: "Oh...that's allright Cj, Charley wouldn't understand it anyway."

Phoebe: "Ok, Charley, you ready to blow out the candles sweety?"

She picked him up.

Phoebe: "You're starting to look a little tired baby boy, hehe, don't fall asleep yet."

Phoebe: "Here I'll help you."

Phoebe: "Look at me sweety."

Charley: "Mawa."

-enamored- Melissa: "Awwee….."

-excitedly- Phoebe: "Cj get ready to take a picture."

Me: "Ok baby."

I got my phone out.

She held him up to the cake and helped him blow out the candle. After that the cake was cut up and distributed among ourselves.

Unfortunately the cake was not that good.

Melissa: "Phoebe I'd hate to say it, but this cake….it's just…not that good."

Phoebe: "Awe….why?"

-Disappointed- Nina: "This taste like pancakes…"

Me: "She's right….I'm afraid you must have made a mistake."

Phoebe: "-sighs- Allright I admit, I made it out of pancakes, I thought would be good, but I guess it just didn't turn out the way I thought it would.."

It was very dry and the frosting she used just didn't go with it very well. It basically just tasted like frosting as the cake, though thicker than a normal pancake, wasn't firm enough to offer its own texture, and it didn't have the cinnamon flavor her pancakes usually had for some reason, like she had tried to make it more cake-like but it just didn't work. It was basically a giant, plane pancake, that tasted like some strange cross between pancake and corn bread.

Phoebe: "I'm sorry Cj, I didn't know if it would be good or not, I just thought I'd experiment a little bit."

Me: "It's allright."

Me: "You could probably just scrape the frosting off and put syrup on it."

Phoebe: "Yeah, ok."

Me: "Nina can you go get some syrup please?"

Nina: "Ok sure."

She got up and headed to the kitchen.

Phoebe: "I'm sure Charley will like it either way. Cake or pancake."

Me: "Hehe...yep."

Anyway, none of us were really hungry after the pizza, so we basically spent the next few minutes watching Charley eat a part of his pancake cake. He didn't seem to mind it, but eventually he didn't want to eat anymore so I helped Nina clear the table while Phoebe went to go get his present from upstairs.

Phoebe: "Charley sweety, happy birthday..."

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey bufday?"

Phoebe: "Yes it's your birthday silly."

Phoebe: "Here's your present."

She set the box in front of him, it seemed to be a little big for the high chair.

Phoebe: "Um...actually let's set you on the table."

She set him and his present on the table, the present gained his attention almost immediately.

-curious- Charley: "Wa thes Mawa?"

Phoebe: "It's your present silly, you have to open it."

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Nina: "-giggles-."

Phoebe: "Cj, help him open it."

Me: "Ok."

-playfully- Me: "You have to rip the paper like this."

I ripped the paper a bit, which made him laugh. While Phoebe proceeded to take pictures with her phone.

-playfully- Me: "See, now you try Charley..."

-playfully- Me: "Go on."

I had to rip the paper a few more times before he understood what he was supposed to do and began to rip it open himself.

Me: "There you go Charley, see what's inside."

Phoebe: "Awe….."

Me: "You taking a video?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Melissa: "Just don't film me ok Pheebles?"

Melissa: "I'm not supposed to be in film…"

Phoebe: "Um….ok."

She moved to the other side of the table, away from Charley who was almost finished opening his present.

-curious- Charley: "Wa thes Mawa?"

Phoebe: "Well, we got you some more blocks sweety, that way you can build more things."

Charley:" Bwocks?"

Phoebe: "mhm…just for you."

Me: "Here let me help you open it."

I helped him open the package so he could play with them right away.

-playfully- Me: "See, they're better than your other ones, you can build more stuff with them."

He began to play with them as I took them out of the package.

Me: "There you go hehe, you get it."

Just then, Melissa's phone went off.

Melissa: "Hello?"

Melissa: "Allright I'll be there in a moment."

She hung up.

Melissa: "-sighs- Sorry Pheebles, something happened back at the lab and I need to get going."

Phoebe: "Allright fine…just take it easy…"

-playfully- Melissa:" Happy birthday Charley."

-cutely- Charley: "Meweesa…..whe goweee.."

Melissa: "I have to go back to work sweety…."

-playfully- Melissa:" Where are you going?"

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey pway bwoks."

-playfully- Melissa: "Ok…have fun…"

-playfully- Melissa: "Bye."

-cheerfully- Charley: "guhbye…"

Phoebe: "-giggles-…

Me: "Take it easy…"

Nina: "Bye…"

Phoebe: "Goodbye Melissa, thanks for coming."

Melissa:" I wish I could stay longer but, they need me."

Phoebe: "That's allright."

They hugged for a brief moment before Melissa left the kitchen and headed out the front door.

Phoebe: "And she's gone…"

Me: "Yep."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I didn't think she'd stay very long anyway."

Nina: "What are you building Charley?"

Charley: "Towuh…."

Nina: "A tower?"

-sweetly- Nina: "ok."

Me: "Might as well get all these dishes put away."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

I started collecting plates to take into the kitchen.

Nina: "Can I feed the rest of the cake to gulpin?"

Phoebe:" Sure, but take it outside first."

Nina: "Ok thanks mom."

Nina:"Maybe then he won't be so hungry."

Phoebe:"-sighs-, I doubt it."

Nina: "Why not?"

Phoebe: "Gulpins are always hungry silly."

Nina: "I didn't know."

Phoebe:" It's ok."

She took the cake and headed out of the room.

-urgently- Phoebe: "Don't let him eat the plate!"

Nina: "I won't!"

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Yeah baby?"

Phoebe: "How long do you think it will be before she calls us back in?"

Me: "45 minutes..."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "Yeah, that gives her enough time to get back to the facility and understand the problem."

Phoebe:" Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

Me: "Are we going to go when she does?"

Phoebe: "How about I take Nina, and you stay here with Charley?"

Me: "Uhhh...I don't know about that, he probably won't like it if both of you leave."

Phoebe: "Or do you want to stay here with Nina and him and I can go by myself?"

-playfully- Me: "Why do I have to stay?"

Phoebe: "Well I guess you can go if you want to, and I can stay here with the kids."

Me: "It's allright baby girl, you can go if you want."

Phoebe: Ok then I will."

Sure enough Melissa called just less than an hour later, so Phoebe left to go see what she needed. All seemed well, until it started to get dark outside and I hadn't heard a single thing from either of them.  
-shortly after putting Charley to bed-

-concerned- Nina: "Dad, why isn't mom back yet?"

Me: "I was starting to wonder the same thing."

Me:"Why don't you stay here and keep an eye on your brother for a moment? I'm going to go swing by the facility and make sure everything is allright. Ok."

Nina:"Just make sure you come back."

I gave her a hug.

Me: "Don't worry sweatheart I will."

Me: "But if we're not back by morning take Charley to your grandparents ok?"

-worried- Nina:" Ok."

Me:"Don't cry Nina...nothing bad has even happened yet."

Me: "Just get some sleep and listen for Charley in the morning."

With that, I headed to our room, grabbed my pokemon, headed downstairs, grabbed my pistol, got dressed, got in the sedan and headed out. Once I got to the portal facility, I noticed that many of the portals were deactivated, and there were many people of various nationalities wondering around, apparently concerned as they couldn't go home. Nobody seemed to know where any of the other portals went except for the specific ones they came out of. I felt a bit sorry for them, but there wasn't much they could do but try different portals until they found one that was close to home. That said it took a bit longer than to get through the portal building, and to the exterior parking lot where I parked the car next to Phoebe's camaro and headed into the lab building. Her car was still here, so it seemed that she never left the building. There were a few agent sedans parked up front as well, which was odd, the building was also unlocked and the interior lights were on, which was strange because the labs typically weren't open this late. That being said, I made my way over to Melissa's lab, somewhat surprised to see a pair of devon agents posted outside.

Unknown Agent: "I knew it was only a matter of time before you showed up."

Me: "What's going on?"

Unknown Agent:" A few hours ago the portal opened, sucked almost everyone in the room inside, including your wife I'm afraid, we've been here keeping the media away and the situation contained ever since."

Me: "What?"

Unknown Agent: "I don't know what else to tell you sir, it got Melissa too."

Unknown Agent:" One of the technicians avoided getting sucked in, he's trying to reopen the portal but, odds are he won't be able to."

It couldn't be true, she couldn't be gone just like that.

Just then a bright red light shined out of the entrance to the lab.

Unknown technician: "Uhhhh..."

Unknown Agent: "What the?"

Unknown agent 2: "How did you do that?"

Unknown technician: "I don't know."

Phoebe came out of the portal, and immediately fell to the ground.

-woried- Me: "PHEEBLES!"

I ran over to her, picked her up. She was weak, but didn't seem to injured. It was then that I noticed the lab was a mess, various equipment was scattered everywhere, some of it broken to pieces.

-weakly-Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me:" What happened?"

-breathing heavilly- Phoebe: "We need to go back, to save the others..."

Me: "Back to where?"

Me: "Why don't you rest first? You're in no condition to go back."

-tiredly- Phoebe:" You're right..."

She lost conciousness shortly afterwards.

Me:"-sighs- she's out."

unknown technician: " Melissa and the others are still in there."

Unknown Agent: "Can you do that again?"

Unknown technician:" I don't know how it happened the first time, I don't even know how any of this happened to begin with, it was stable one minute and a spinning vortex the next."

Me:" Where did it send them?"

Unknown technician: "I'm not sure."

I stood up, and started to carry Phoebe towards the entryway.

Me:" We'll be back in the morning, right now we have to go home, we have a daughter that is probably scaired to death we aren't comming back."

Unknown agent: "Allright, we'll probably still be here."

Me: "Ok."

I left the lab, and immediately spotted James at the far end of the hallway.

Me: "Well whadaya know?"

It was a bit strange seeing him with such a worried look. It was a bit strange seeing him at all really.

James: "You found out on your own?"

Me: "She didn't contact me for several hours so I went to check up on her."

James:"Did Melissa come back?"

He seemed somewhat hopeful for a moment.

Me: "Sorry, but Phoebe's the only one so far, and she just came back. I'm still trying to grasp what exactly happened here."

James: "Is she ok?"

Me: "Yeah, she's just asleep, wherever she went it tired her out."

James: "Your comming back in the morning right?"

Me: "Yeah, I suppose."

James:"Good."

I took Phoebe back to the car and headed home, leaving her camaro in the parking lot.

-on the way home-

Phoebe:" Cj..."

Me:" You're awake?"

Phoebe:" Is Charley ok?"

Me:"Charley's fine, he's probably asleep by now."

Phoebe: "Good."

When we pulled into the drive she managed to gain enough strength to get out of the car on her own.

We found Nina laying on the couch, half asleep.

-tired- Nina: "Oh good you're back."

Me: "Why don't you go to bed sweety? Looks like you're about to fall asleep anyway, and you have school tomorrow."

Nina: "Oh yeah...your right."

Nina: "Mom are you ok? You don't look so good."

-tired- Phoebe: "I'm just tired...sweety...don't worry..."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "and go to bed...don't fall asleep on the couch."

Nina :"Ok mom."

Nina: "Goodnight."

Me: "Goodnight.."

I helped Phoebe up the stairs, by the time got to the bedroom she had enough strength to stand on her own.

Me:"Starting to feel better?"

Phoebe: "A little bit."

Me: "Want happened?"

-tiredly- Phoebe: "I'll tell you in the morning, I'm sorry I just really need to sleep."

Me: "It's allright."

Just a few minutes after we turned out the lights she fell asleep again. I held her close and fell asleep sometime later, without the slightest idea of what would happen tomorrow.


	2. zombocalypse

-chapter 2, zombocalypse-

The next morning arrived, I took Nina to school while Phoebe continued to sleep for a little while. Nina was a bit reluctant to leave, as she was very worried for her mother, but I convinced her to go by letting her drive all the way to Slabtown. As we passed through the portal facility, we noticed it was still in disaray, but once we got on the main road into Goldenrod everything seemed normal.

After I dropped her off at school and returned home, I found Phoebe sitting on the couch with Charley sitting comfortably in her lap.

-lovingly- Phoebe: Goodmorning."

Me :"hehe, he never fails to wake you does he?"

Phoebe:" Nope."

-cutely- Charley:"Dahwhy!"

-playfully-Me:"Goodmorning little guy."

I gave Phoebe a kiss.

Me: "Goodmorning baby girl."

-imperatively- Phoebe:"Cj we need to talk."

Me:"I thought so."

Me:"You still need to explain what happened last night."

Phoebe:"Mhm."

She gave Charley a kiss and set him down on the floor.

Phoebe: "There you go Charley go play."

-unsure- Charley: "Bwocks?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, go play with your new blocks."

I sat down by her on the couch.

Me: "So...what happened?"

Phoebe:"The portal opened and Melissa and I got sucked into a different world, along with a few of her assistants."

Mne:" OK."

Me:" Not the one we visited?"

Phoebe: "No. not even close."

Phoebe: "It was a much darker world Cj, there were zombies, lots of zombies..."

Me: "Oh crap, are they ok?..."

Phoebe: "Don't worry Melissa and I were able to fight them off, they're so simple minded we can control them with ease, so everyone is ok, though their supplies are limited."

Me:" How did you make it back?"

Phoebe:"That's kind of funny actually, the portal there didn't stayopen long enough for us to go back through it, but we found another portal device over there that was very similiar to ours, but it was powered by psyonic waves instead of electricity."

Phoebe: "And it took both Melissa and my powers combined to run it long enough just to send one of us through."

Me: "But why did you go?"

Phoebe: "Everyone voted that I should go so I could get you, and, because of Charley."

Me: "Oh ok...hey...Charleeeey."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey pway bwocks..."

He looked at me for a moment before going back to playing with his new blocks.

Me: "hehe ok..."

Me: "Baby girl, when they told me you got sucked into that portal, I don't think I've ever been more worried."

Phoebe:"Awe...Cj..."

Me: "Nina was really worried too, when she saw you..."

Me: "She was worried to the point that it was difficult for me to convince her to go to school this morning."

Phoebe: "Awe...Nina..."

Me:"So what are we going to do?"

Phoebe:" First, we need to find a way to get back there, and then you need to bring magnum, and we also need to bring some guns, and some parts that Melissa needs to get the portal to run on electricity so we can bring everyone back."

Me: "what parts?"  
Phoebe:"She gave me a list...I think I left it in the bathroom."

Me:"Ok."

Phoebe:"How did the rest of Charley's birthday go?"

Me:"Oh it was fine, Nina helped him build a castle, and then he pretended his lotad and wartortle were guarding it."

Phoebe:"Awee..."

Me:" And murkrow was the king."

Phoebe:"-giggles-, how cute."

Charley: "Mawko kee of peesahs."

He seemed to remember the game he played yesterday.

Phoebe:"King of pizzas?"

-jokingly- Me:"No king of pizazz."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "I don't know."

I wrapped my arms around her.

Me: "-sighs-, I'm just glad you made it back..."

-cutely-Phoebe:"aweeeee Cj..."

Phoebe: "We should get ready to go now."

Me: "Yeah, we should."

Me: "By the way, when you were unconcious, I saw James."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "Yeah, it was so weird, I've never seen him look so worried."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Probably because Melissa, you know?"

Me: "Yeah I know."

Me: "It was still weird though."

Phoebe: " -sighs- I need to get dressed."

Phoebe: "Why don't you take Charley upstairs and help him get dressed."

Me: "Ok sure."

She kissed me on the cheek before getting up and heading up the stairs, I picked Charley up and followed her up shortly after.

She finished getting dressed about the same time that I got Charley that we gathered up our pokemon and our pistols and headed back to the experiment facility. Once we made it back to the lab we found the Devon agents still there, along with James and the lone technician.

Me:"So what's going on now?"

James:" I'm afraid nothing has changed since you left last night."

Technician:"I almost got it."

-unsure- Me: "Got what?"

Unknown technician: "The code that will open the portal."

Unknown technician: "I was able to decypher the logs recorded from the event last night."

Unknown:"So by injecting this code into the portal's program, I should be able to cause the event again."

James: "Ok, but how do we get the others back out?"

Me: "Pheebles why don't you tell them what you told me this morning?

Phoebe: "Oh...right."

Phoebe:" Here, hold Charley."

Me: "Ok sure."

She handed Charley to me.

Me:" Hello little buddy...how are you?"

-cutely- Charley:"Dahwhy!"

Me:"Hehe..."

Phoebe:" Ok everyone listen up, yesterday, when we got sucked in there, there were lots of zombies, it's not the same world Cj and I went to last time."  
Unknown agent:" Zombies? You mean, like the kind in movies?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, undead, rotting, smelly, stupid zombies."

James: "How did you get out?"

Phoebe:" Well, we found ourselves, in a lab, kind of like this one, but different, and there was a portal machine there that was powered by psionic energy, so Melissa and I were able to use our powers to send just me back...alone, she didn't have enough power to run it by herself once I was gone."

James:"Couldn't you have let the other technicians in before you went?

Phoebe:"We didn't have enough time, with both Melissa and I powering the machine, we couldn't keep the zombies away long enough for them to get through, so I went through."

Me: "But after you left you were so weak you fell unconcious, what about Melissa?"

Phoebe:"Before I went Melissa said the portal would have a draining effect once I passed through it I don't think it weakened her as much as me, so they should still be holding out."

James:"Are they ok?"

Phoebe:"They should be fine, we were able to control the zombies very easily with our powers because they're so stupid they're extremely vulnerable to mind control."

Phoebe: "So they should be perfectly safe, but we don't have much time."

Phoebe:"And we need all the parts on this list as well, to bring everyone back."

She took the list out of her purse and handed it to the technician.

Unknown technician:"Hmm...this is a weird list, but we have all this stuff here atleast."

Unknown technician: "I need to get some more technicians here from other labs, to help me gather this stuff up."

James: "Right, Agent Donovan, Reynolds, go to the other labs and "borrow" some of their technicians."

James:"Hurry."

Agent Donovan: "Right away sir."

Agent Reynolds: "Right."

The other two agents left the room.

Phoebe: "James?"

James:"Yes?"

-awkwardly- Phoebe: "Um...while we're in there...can you look after Charley for us?"

James: "Um sure, just, bring Melissa back."

Phoebe:"We'll try."

Phoebe:"Cj..."

Me: "Right."

Me:" Charley be good for James now ok?"

I began to hand him over to James.

Phoebe:"Wait Cj, let me see him first."

Me:"Oh..sorry."

I handed him to her.

Phoebe:"Ok now listen carefully James, if he gets hungry there's some food for him in my purse which I will leae here as well."

Phoebe:"He's become pretty good at communicating, so keeping him happy shouldn't be too hard."

She gave Charley a kiss on the cheek.

Phoebe:"Be good Charley, mommy loves you."

-lovingly- Charley:"Cawey wa mawa."

Phoebe:"Awe...you little cutey."

She carefully handed him to James.

Unknown technician: "Ok once we get you all the equipment you need, I will leave the room and inject the code remotely which should turn the portal into a vortex and lead you into that zombie world you keep speaking about.

Phoebe: "Ok."

She wrapped her arms around me, and kissed me.

Phoebe: "For good luck.."

Me: "Hehe...you know we probably won't have to leave for a few minutes left."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "I know but still."

She held onto me for what seemed to be just long enough to become awkward.

Then she went over and took Charley back from James so she could hold him for just a bit longer until the agents returned with 3 other technicians and a large box full of various pieces of equipment.

Me:" Damn this is heavy..."

Phoebe:" Do you have like a cart or something? It's going to be a bit difficult to navigate through that lab if Cj has to carry that big heavy box around."

Me:"Why do I have to carry it?"

Phoebe:"Because I have to keep the zombies away."

Me:" Oh...ok nevermind."

Unknown Technician:" Ok are we ready to go then?"

One of the other technicians left for a moment and came back with a cart for us to place the box on.

Unknown Technician 2: "Will this work?"

Me: "Yeah I think so."

Unknown Technician 2: "Ok."

Unknown Technician: "Ok now that that's taken care of everyone but Cj and Phoebe leave the room, unless you want to get sucked into the machine."

He began to pack up his laptop as everyone else began to leave the room.

Unknown Technician: "When you give the signal I'll inject the code from this laptop, it should trigger the portal and cause an event similiar to yesterday. "

Unknown Technician: "Understand?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Unknown Technician: "Ok."

He left the room, leaving just Phoebe and I inside, everyone else was watching us through a window.

Phoebe: "Ready yet?"

Me: "Wait."

I checked my pistol, made sure it was ready to go.

Me: "Is your gun ready? "

She checked hers.

Phoebe: "Mhm."

She took my hand

Phoebe:"Ready?"

Me: "Let's get Melissa back."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

She waved her arm, and for a few moments nothing happened, aside from the technician rapidly typing on his laptop.

Then the portal turned on, and glowed in it's usual blue color before turning red and beginning to spin around faster and faster, gradually it began to feel like it was pulling us towards it, this sensation continued to become stronger and stronger as the portal began to spin faster and faster, until we both decided to just walk into it before it got strong enough to suck us in.

All went black for a moment as we entered the portal. The everything got really dark because we were in a dark place and our eyes had yet to adjust to the light

Phoebe: "Hold my hand until you can see."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I can't see either but I can still tell where the zombies are with my powers."

Me: "How does that work anyway?"

Phoebe: "Because zombies aren't ghosts silly, they might not be human, but because whatever has made them a zombie continues t operate part o their brain, I can still control them."

The air smelled terrible, like a mix of amonia and rotten flesh.

Me:"Where's the cart?"

-quietly- Phoebe:"It's right in front of us."

-quietly- Phoebe: "Stay quiet, there's no zombies here right now but if they hear you they'll come."

My eyes finally began to adjust and I could start to make out my surroundings, we were in a dark room, what seemed to be another lab, but run down and slightly bigger than Melissa's. Like Melissa's it was a mess, tables were flipped over and various chemicals stained the floor.

-quietly- Phoebe:"Ok come on, let's find Melissa."

-quietly- Me:" Allright."

She led me out of the room, it was a bit difficult to push the cart across the cluttered floor, but once we got out into the hallway it was a bit easier.

The hallway was long and empty and there seemed to be doors to other labs along each side of it.

What was even stranger was the corpses, of what appeared to be both soldiers and scientists.

-concerned- Me: "Zombies?"

Phoebe:"No, they're dead, they died before any of this I think."

Me:"Ok."

I picked up one of the soldier's guns.

-curious- Phoebe:"What are you doing?"

-playfully- Me:"Free guns!..."

Phoebe:"-sighs-..."

Phoebe:"Fine..."

Phoebe:"Come on lets see if we can find a map."

Phoebe: "I don't know where we are, the portal brought us to a different place than last time."

Me:" Ok."

Phoebe:"Stay behind me."

Me:"I know."

We procceeded down the hallway, until 3 zombies suddenly charged out from one of the labs ahead of us. We quickly drew our pistols and killed them long before they even got close to us.

Phoebe:"Ok let's keep going."

Me:"I thought you could control them?"

Phoebe:"Didn't have to that time."

I saw something on one of the dead scientist's labcoats.

Me:"Hmm? Parasol corporation?"

Phoebe:"Sound familiar?"

Me:" Wicked Occupance, it's a series of zombie movies..."

Me:"Fuck does this mean we're in the movie?"

Me:"That' s not good, almost everyone dies in those movies."

Phoebe: "No, I don't think so."

Me: "I've never played the games, so I don't know if this is part of them."

Me: "But look, Phoebe this Parasol corporation is very very bad, let's find Melissa, get the hell out of hear as fast as we can, and never come back before we have more than just zombies to worry about."

Phoebe: "That's what we're doing Cj don't worry."

When we finally made it to the end of the Hallway, we came across a sign posted on the wall that said what each room was on this floor.

Me: "Where would she be?"

Phoebe: "Matter transportation? That has to do with portals , doesn't it?"

Me: "Can't you hear the technicians with your powers?"

Phoebe: "Not when we're this far away from them."

Phoebe: "There's a lot of metal here, I don't have much range."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Heads up."

A zombie came out from one of the rooms behind us, She quickly killed it with her powers.

Phoebe: "Let's go to Matter Transportation."

Me: "Ok."

I heard a weird hissing noise.

Me: "What's that?"

Phoebe: "Um...I don't know."

A large, ugly, brownish-green spider looking-thing came out from one of the rooms ahead of us.

-scaired- Phoebe: "Arceus! what is that?"

Me: "What the fuck is that thing?"

I let go of the cart and fired at it with my pistol as it darted towards us. I quickly realized it wasn't working so I grabbed the gun I took from the soldier earlier, and shot at the strange beast until it finaly died. Just a few feet away from us.

\- terrified panting- Phoebe: "Is it dead?"

Me: "Is it really that scary?"

-scaired- Phoebe: "I don't like creepy bugs like that."

-surprised-Me:"Really?"

She stuck to the wall as we went around the dead beast's corpse, and against the adjacent wall when we passed by the room it came from, which seemed to contain a giant spider web of sorts. Anyway we continued down the hall, killing a few more zombies along the way.

Phoebe:"-sighs-, I think we may be lost."

Me:"Great."

Phoebe: "It will be ok, I'll take care of the zombies as long as you take care of the gross spider things."

Me: "What happens when we run out of ammo?"

-worried- Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "I think we'll find them before that happens, this place can't be too big."

Phoebe: "I hope so."

As we continued down the hall, I scavenged the soldier's corpses for ammunition, The soldier's guns seemed to be a bit higher caliber than our pistols, and they seemed to have military grade ammunition as well. I was a bit reluctant to use my pokemon as I didn't want to risk them getting bit, part of me also considered using aggron to tear the place down as his steel body would make him immune, but if he accidently destroyed the portal, we could all be stuck here in this horror show, which would not be good.

Anyway we carried on through this hallway for some time, comming across many zombies along the way, but never more than two or three at a time. We also came across a few windows, and I couldn't help but notice, there didn't seem to be anything outside but a black void, nor did we ever come across another hallway to travel down, or anything that suggested an exit, so we really only had one way to go.

Me: "I guess we really are in a videogame."

Phoebe:"Why do my powers still work then?"

Me: "Well, you said that portal uses psionic energy."

Me:"So maybe there's code for your powers in this game."

Me:"Come to think of it, I think the main character in the Wicked Occupance series has some psychic powers like yours.."

Phoebe:"Really?"

Me:"Yeah."

Phoebe:"And where is this main character?"

Me:"Well, maybe we are taking the place of the main character, if we are in a videogame anyway."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Me:" It's kind of like when we went to the pokemon game world."

Me:"We didn't see the main character there."

Phoebe:"Yeah, I remember."

Me:"I think it's because we took their place."

Phoebe:"Mhm."

We started to hear that strange hissing noise again.

Phoebe:"Oh no, more spiders, Cj kill them!

Me:"Right."

Seconds later a horde of spiders burst out of a door behind us and began to approach us,I fired at them and killed all but one, which then spat this weird goop at me, it glued my leg to the floor, but I was still able to kill it shortly after.

Me:"I'm stuck."

Phoebe:"Oh arceus."

Me:"This isn't good."

Phoebe:"Um."

She hit me with a shadow ball.

Me:"Ow...&$6$^&$#*#$$(#$ that hurt..."

Phoebe:"I was trying to get you unstuck."

Me:"What good is that if my leg broken?"

Phoebe:"It's not broken is it?"

Me: "Um...no...but..."

-in pain- Me:"Dammit Pheebles warn me next time..."

-anxiously- Phoebe:"I'm sorry."

Me:"It's allright."

The goop gradually became weaker until I was able to move again.

Me:"There, see I think it wears off on it's own."

Phoebe:"ok."

Me:"You didn't have to do that."

Me:"Ow..."

Phoebe:"Come on then let's go."

Me:"Right."

Phoebe:"sorry."

Me:"It's allright."

Eventually we came across an open area containing a lobby, the entrance to another hallway and an elevator, unfortunately the later was inoperable as the power was out. Through the mostly glass front doors we could see more of the dark void outside the windows, and many, many zombies trying to break through unsuccessfully.

Phoebe:" Do you think they can get in?"

Me:"I hope not."

Phoebe:"Actually I don't think they're part of this."

Me:"How can you tell?"

Phoebe: "They don't have brain waves, like the kind the normal zombies have."

Phoebe: "They are not living."

Me:" Most zombies aren't living."

Phoebe:"Well I mean, they don't have the virus in them."

Me:"Oh...ok."

Me: "So I guess we are really in some sort of video game world then."

Phoebe:"Possibly."

Phoebe:"-sighs, this place isn't familiar either."

Me: "Maybe they're on a different floor?"

Phoebe:"Maybe."

Me:"Can you remember what floor you were on the first time you were here?"

Phoebe:"Um..."

Phoebe:"The sign back there said the matter transportation lab was room 228."

Me: "So it should be somewhere here then, if this is the ground floor, and the rooms back there were rooms 100 to 199, the biological weapons wing, according to the sign."

Me:"It must be on the other side of the building."

Phoebe:"Great."

I found another sign that had fallen to the floor. So I picked it up, being careful as to not cut my hands on the broken glass.

Me: "Hey look at this."

The sign had an arrow pointing towards the hallway, designating it as the technology wing.

Phoebe: "Hmm, I bet that's where we were."

Me: "You didn't check this place out very much did you?"

Phoebe: "Well, we made it about halfway down the hallway, we went through each room, not the entire floor."

Me:"Oh ok."

Phoebe: "And we found the portal before we made it here."

Me: "Well let's go see if we can find where you went then."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

We left the lobby, and continued down the next hallway."

After heading down that hallway for awhile and rounding a corner, a large group of zombies formed and began to come towards us , it was then that I noticed that some of the zombies looked completely identical, as well as some of the corpses and other objects throughout the building. Which was kind of odd, anyway, Phoebe used her powers to make them stop, and then I shot them all so we could continue.

Phoebe:"Hey Cj, I think I can hear them now."

Me:"Really?"

Phoebe:"Mhm, we're close."

Phoebe:" They're all ok too."

Me:"Good."

We continued down the hall, until Phoebe finally found the room Melissa and the other technicians were in. We slowly opened the door and headed in.

-surprised- Melissa: "Pheebles? You made it back."

Phoebe: "Mhm, and I brought Cj, and all the stuff you had on your list."

Melissa: "Great, now we can finally work on finding a way out of here."

Phoebe:"We also took out all the zombies in the hallway."

Melissa:"Good."

Me:"So how do we know if that portal will take us back?"

Melissa:"It did the first time, I don't understand exactly how it works, but I think when the portal back in my lab sent us here, it automatically connected to this portal, but that's just a theory."

She started to dig through the box of equipment.

Phoebe:"How long is thhis going to take?"

Melissa:" Atleast an hour."

Melissa: "Did you bring your magnezone Cj?"

Me: "Yeah."

Melissa:"Good, we're going to need him to charge the portal machine once I have it set up to run on electricity."

She began to remove one of the panels on the machine.

Melissa: "One of his thunder attacks should be able to provide enough energy to keep the portal open long enough for all of us to make it back."

Me:"Ok."

Melissa:"Hmm, lets see here."

She completely removed one of the panels, exposing the machine's incredibly complex internal wiring.

Melissa :"ok, not what I expected."

Melissa:"Hey, while i'm working on this why don't you two do some exploring?"

Phoebe: "Ok sure."

Unknown technician: "What about us?"

Melissa: "The rest of you stay here, I might need your help with this."

Me: "Are you safe here on your own?"

Melissa: "Yeah, I was holding the zombies away with my powers, but I think you two just killed them all."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Did you see those ugly spider things?"

Melissa: "Um no..."

Melissa: "But if you can get a sample of one so we can take it back to the other world.."

Me: "That's a terrible, idea, ok? What if it has the zombie virus, do you really want to risk that getting out into the pokemon world?"

Melissa: "Yeah, you're right."

Melissa:" But, still, some exploring wouldn't hurt."

Phoebe: "I saw some stairs back in the lobby, maybe we can check out some other floors."

-jokingly- Me: "What if we come across more of those "scary" spiders?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "You can take them out for me can't you Cj?"

She said that as cutely as she possibly could...

-enamored- Me: "Ehehe...ehhhhh...sure..."

Phoebe: "-giggles-, come on, let's go then."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "-sighs-, I hope after this I never have to experience this smell again."

Me: "Then again there are alot of zombie games and movies we could randomly end up in."

Phoebe:"I just hope we don't end up in pokezombies."

Me:" Yeah, that would be worse...wouldn't it?"

We headed back to the lobby without encountering any more enemys, and quickly found the staircase.

Me: "So do you want to go up or down?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "I would imagine there would be a crap ton of zombies in the basement..."

Me: "And I don't think we should go to the top floor, because something might happen if we do."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Me: "Typical video game design."

Me: "If we go to the top, it might take us to the next level in the game, and I have no idea how we'll be able to get back to this one."

Phoebe:"Good point."

Me:"It might even separate us from Melissa and the others."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe:"So you want to see what's in the basement?"

Me: "Sure."

We slowly made our way down the stairs into a pitch black basement.

Phoebe closed her eyes for a moment, I heard a few necks snap one by one as she moved her arms followed by the sound of bodies hitting the floor shortly after.

Phoebe: "Ok everything that was down here is dead now."

Phoebe: "I don't see why you were so afraid."

Me: "I don't know..."

Me: "Are you sure that's everything?"

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Mhm, I don't hear anything else but you thinking how cute my butt is..."

-awkwardly- Me: "Ehe...Pheebles..."

Phoebe:" Now you really are thinking it..-giggles-."

Me: "Come on, let's see what's down here."

Me: "It's not like it's the first basement we explored."

Phoebe: "Nope."

Her hands started to glow as we stepped into the darkness. The basement seemed to consist of two room, in the first room were some shelves and some general maintenance supplies, bleach, mops, and other thing, in the second room there was a work bench, with a motherlode of guns.

Me:"Woah..."

-excited- Me:" Neat!"

-confused- Phoebe:" Why are these here?"

Me:"It's a video game...this is like a secret room or something."

Phoebe:"oh...ok."

-lovingly- Me:"Can I have them...pweeese?"

-cutely-Phoebe:"Of course you can sweety."

-excited-Me:"Yes!, I love you."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

-mischeivously- Phoebe:"As long as you can carry them all up the stairs yourself..."

I grabbed as many as I could, an assault shotgun, two pistols, a interesting revolving rifle with a bayonet.

-concerned- Phoebe:"You sure sure you can carry all those?"

Me:"Mhm..as long as they're free..."

Phoebe:"-sighs-."

Phoebe: "Cj, don't be stupid..."

Me:"Oh fine, I'll just take the one I have now and the one with the bayonet."

Phoebe:"Ok.."

I still had the smg I took from the soldier earlier, All my pockets were full of clips of ammo for it, taken from other soldiers.

Me: "I don't see why you can't help me."

She turned out the lights...

Phoebe: "That's why."

-realizing- Me: "Understood."

Phoebe: "Good."

Eventually we made it back up the stairs, and then we headed back to where Melissa was to drop off the gun before setting out again.

Me: "Do you think we could go back for that shotgun?"

Phoebe :"Cj you don't even use half the guns you have, why do you want so many?"

Me: "Because they're cool, sometimes I just like to look at them."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Oh nevermind, I understand."

She started looking at her own pistol, the one I got engraved for her.

Phoebe: "I like them too Cj, but let's go see what's on the second floor, we can't even be sure these guns will work in the pokemon world."

Me: "Yeah that's true."

Phoebe: "So maybe bringing a bunch of them back with us isn't a good idea?"

Phoebe: "And if you get too many you won't have enough room in your safe to keep them all, and we can't just leave them lying around the house."

Me: "Allright fine, you win."

Phoebe: "Good."

Me: "Remind me to look into buying a bigger safe though."

Phoebe: "-giggles-, we'll see."

We made our way up to the second floor, the stairs led to another small lobby area, like the one on the first floor but without the entry way of course, the floor layout was very similiar to the first, the hallways were used for different things, the one on the left being used for genetic manipulation and the one on the left for cybernetic augmentation, atleast according to the signs posted next to each one.

Me:"So which one?"

Phoebe:"Those spider things were in a bio-something wing weren't they?"

Me:"I think so.."

Phoebe:"Let's go cybernetic."

Me:"Ok."

We headed down the cybernetic hallway, it wasn't long before we ran into some more zombies, but we dispatched them easily, and all seemed to be going smoothly until we got to the end of the hallway.

Phoebe:" Um Cj..."

Me: "Yeah?"

A large monster like thing came out of the last room of the hallway. It was about 8ft tall and looked vaguely human in appearence, with various machine parts added to it's body, including a large robotic arm, and some kind of robotic eye where it's left eye would be, its face looks terribly disfigured and completely unrecognizable as human. Unfortunately I recognized it right away.

Me: "Project Nine..."

Phoebe: "What?"

-urgently- Me: "We need cover."

We ran to one of the rooms as the beast fired at us with a rather large mini gun it was carrying.

Phoebe:"I can't control it."

Me:"WHAT?"

Phoebe:" It's skull, it's metal. I can't even read its thoughts."

I grabbed her hand.

Me:"teleport now, anywhere but here."

Phoebe:"Ok."

She teleported us to the lobby, and then we headed down the stairs, to the lobby on the first floor, fortunately the beast was not smart enough to follow us.

Me:"We can't fight this thing up close or we're dead."

Me:"That minigun is just too fast."

Me:"I don't even think our pokemon could take it."

Phoebe:"What about Bubba?"

Me:"I don't know, if it's gun has armour-piercing rounds, it could end badly."

Me:"Magnum might have a chance though."

Phoebe:"I hope so."

As I got his ball out of my pocket, we heard what was probably the most terrifying sound at that point, the sound of the glass on the front door cracking.

-urgently- Phoebe:"CJ! We have company."

Me:"Can you control them?"

Phoebe:"Yeah they're just normal zombies."

The glass continued to crack as the zombies outside continued to pound against it.

Me:"Read my mind."

I took her hand as she teleported us behind the front desk. She closed her eyes as the glass broke and countless zombies poored out, they completely ignored us and started to hobble up the stairs.

Moments later, we heard project nine firing it's minigun for several seconds until it seemed that it had expended all its ammo. A few moments later all went silent, and zombies quit comming through the front door. She waited until they all went up the stairs to open her eyes, then we killed off all the surviving zombies with bullets and shadowballs, it was easy at that point because we had them bottlenecked at the stairs. Unfortunately that also made it impossible to go back up the stairs.

Phoebe: "Ok I think that's enough I can't hear anything anymore, they're all dead."

Me: "Ok."

The shattered front entrance was wide open now, and we couldn't help but stare into the endless black abyss outside of the confines of the dimly lit building.

Phoebe:"What do you think is outside?"

Me:"I don't know, I wouldn't go out there though, it might take us to the next level, or it might be another secret area, it might be instant death, it could just be and invisible wall, I don't really know."

Me: "I'm guessing, that at this point in the game, this was some sort of boss fight, with the character having to face that big thing up there with a bunch of zombies comming up behind them. "

Me:" The game, of course, doesn't account for you teleporting around, so we probably aren't supposed to be here."

Me:" So...um, you want to teleport up the stairs, try to get Project Nine's minigun?"

Phoebe:" Cj, that thing has to weigh atleast 300lbs."

Me: "Well we should atleast see if we killed it."

Phoebe: "You don't want to go up there, it's a blood bath, that gun probably reduced all those zombies to mulch."

Me: "Ohhhhh ok fine, if you're too scaired."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, let's just go back and see what Melissa is doing."

Me: "Ok."

We began to head back to the room Melissa was in.

Phoebe: "By the way, you want to tell me what that thing was?"

Phoebe: "You seem to know."

Me: "Project Nine is one of a series of super zombies created by Parasol corporation to kill the main character, as well as to break into and wipeout camps of survivors that normal zombies can't get into, this one specifically is a cyborg and has mechanical and electrical augmentations that others in the series do not have..which I guess is why you could not control it, it is extremely strong, and can heal very quickly, making it very difficult to kill with conventional weapons."

Phoebe:"Why does Parasol want to wipeout the survivors?"

Me:"I don't know, it hasn't really been explained in the movies."

Me:"I guess they just want to take over the world or something."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Me: "Don't worry about it too much, we're not here to play through the game you know?"

She kissed me on the cheek.

Me:"eheh, what was that for?"

Phoebe:"For comming up with that idea so quickly."

-enamored-Phoebe:"I never would have thought to send the zombies against it."

Me:"Awe...baby girl."

We kissed.

Eventually we arrived back at the matter lab.

Phoebe:"Is everything going well?"

Melissa:"Mhm, we should be done within the hour."

Melissa:"We heard lots of gunfire upstairs, what happened?"

Phoebe:"We came across this giant zombie, but don't worry, it's dead now."

Melissa:"Ok."

Melissa had the portal machine almost completely dissasembled now, parts of it were scattered all over the floor, most of the parts were completely unidentifyable,atleast to me, but Melissa seemed to know what she was doing.

Melissa:" So what was on the second floor beside the super zombie?"

Phoebe:" Not much, they have a cybernetics wing, and another biotech wing, which we didn't explore."

Melissa:" Why not?"

Me:"Well the stairs are kind of blocked off now and she's afraid we'll come across more creepy spider monster things."

Phoebe:"Too bad...hehe."

Melissa:"It's allright."

Melissa: "Do you know how many floors there are?"

Me:"Melissa, I'm pretty sure after this I can find this game on the internet in my world and tell you all about it."

Melissa: "How do you know we're in a game?"

Me: "The way there doesn't seem to be a world outside this building, the fact that alot of the corpses that litter the hallways look very similiar to one another, along with the zombies, the lack of anything living here aside ourselves...

-interupting- Phoebe:"And the zombie virus..."

Me: "Yeah, and the fact that we found a bunch of guns in the basement."

Melissa: "Allright, you're probably right then."

Melissa:"Why don't you two just take a break for now? You both look a bit tired."

Phoebe: "Allright."

We sat at a nearby table and watched Melissa and her technicians work on assembling the portal for awhile. Though it wasn't long before both Phoebe and I became bored with this, and wanted to do some more exploring.

-bored- Phoebe: "Are you bored yet?"

Me: "A little bit."

Phoebe: "You know there's a third floor we could explore?"

Me: "I thought you didn't want to go up the stairs anymore?"

Phoebe: "Well, we could clear out the stairway and then head up to the third floor and skip the second."

Phoebe: "I could just use my powers to do so, we won't have to touch them."

Me: "Ok then let's go."

Phoebe: "Melissa, we're going back out."

Melissa: "Ok, just don't take too long."

We left the room together and headed back to the stair case, only to find all the corpses of the zombies we had killed earlier had strangely disappeared.

Phoebe: "What the, where did they all go?"

Me: "They were missing from the hallway too."

Me: "I guess they despawned..."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Sometimes videogames despawn things they don't need anymore to save space in video memory, like dead enemies, for instance."

Me: "Question is what happens if we get despawned?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "That would only happen if we went to another level though, as long as we can avoid from playing the actual game, we should be safe."

Me: "Then again we might just appear in the next level, I don't know."

Me: "I don't know if this game is treating us as separate characters or just one."

Me: "You still want to check out the third floor?"  
Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Just make sure there's another floor before we leave the staircase."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We headed up the stairs, sure enough there seemed to be a fourth floor as well, so we proceeded onto the third, into yet another lobby area with different signs denoting which wing of the building was used for what, this time one wing was a research center, and the other was a medical lab, we killed a lone zombie that came out from behind the front desk and proceeded to the research wing, as it seemed pretty innocent at first glance.

We came across a few more normal zombies and found what looked to be a computer lab adjacent to a large room housing what looked to be some type of supercomputer. None of the computers in the lab worked due to a lack of power, and the supercomputer room was very dark and hard to see inside for the same reason, the only thing that seemed to have power in this place was the minimal amount of emergency lighting that adorned the rooms and hallways, providing just enough light to see.

Phoebe: "Well this floor is pretty quiet."

Me: "Mhm, seems that way."

Me: "Want to go see what's in the medical lab?"

-nervously- Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "Don't worry, I don't think it will make us fight two bosses in a row."

Me:" What's the worst that can happen? We end up fighting a crippled zombie?"

Phoebe: "Oh ok, let's go check it out."

We headed over to the other wing, the medical center seemed to consist of two operating rooms, a medical ward, and another smaller rooms that seemed to basically just be for storing medical supplies. Here we came across a few zombies wearing surgical masks and typical doctor clothing. Different from the others we've seen before that were mostly wearing normal clothes, lab coats, and millitary uniforms. In the ward, most of the beds were empty, with a few containing dead corpses, and another with a zombie that was bound to the bed.

Phoebe: "Poor zombie, it can't move."

Me: "Hehe, don't feel sorry for it."

Me: "Might as well kill it though."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

She used her powers to snap it's neck.

Me: "I wonder."

I got down on my knees and started to search under the bed.

Phoebe: "What are you doing?"

Me: "Hehehe."

I pulled out a sawn-off shotgun that was hidden under the bed.

Phoebe: "What's that doing here?"

-unsure- Me: "I guess it's another secret."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "Here, why don't you take it?"

Phoebe: "No you can have it, I'm fine."

Me: "Allright then."

Me: "So many free guns..."

Phoebe: "hehe...Cj..."

She went over to look at a medical cabinet along the wall.

Me: "What's in there?"

Phoebe: "General medical stuff."

Phoebe: "Morphine, aspirin, syringes, applicators, a bit of everything."

Me: "Ok."

Just then part of the ceiling collapsed on the opposite side of the room, and a larger version of one of those creepy spider things came out.

Me: "What the?"

Phoebe: "-screams-"

I fired at it... with both the shotgun and smg...killing it rather quickly.

Me:"Owe...this thing kind of hurts my wrist..."

I cracked it open, which ejected the spent cartridges like a normal shotgun. The shells seemed to be slightly bigger than 12 gauge shells, and there were no markings whatsoever on the cartridges, so there was no telling what caliber it actually was.

Me: "I don't have anymore cartridges for it either.."

Me: "There was a shotgun downstairs wasn't there?"

I turned around, and noticed Phoebe was strangely missing.

Me: "Pheebles?"

Me: "If you can hear me you can come back, it's dead now."

She came in through the doorway.

Phoebe: "It's dead?"

Me: "Why did you teleport without me?"

Phoebe: "It scaired me, I'm sorry."

Me: "It's allright."

Me: "We need to go back to the basement."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Me: "To get more shotgun shells."

Phoebe: "Cj I'm scaired, I just want to get off this floor."

Me: "Ok."

I heard a shreik, and a smaller spider came out of the hole in the ceiling, followed by another, and another, and another.

Me: "Oh crap."

Phoebe: "-whimpers-..."

Me: "Get us out of here."

She teleported us to the hallway, only for the spiders to start pouring out of the room. Phoebe was beyond freaked out now.

Me: "Shhh, keep it together."

I sent out magnum.

Me:" Magnet bomb, full power, go."

Cap'n'magnum: "Magnezone...magna."

He carpet bombed all the spiders...leaving only a few left which I picked off with the smg.

The floor was a mess of spider guts now.

Cap'n'magnum: "Magnezone! magna...magnazone."

Phoebe: "He's terrified he's killed them."

Me: "Relax magnum, they're not pokemon."

Cap'n'magnum: "Magne...zone?"

Phoebe: "What are they then?"

Me: "They're just weird, spider things...we're in a video game of some sort."

Me: "Don't worry about, thanks for your help."

Phoebe gave him a hug.

-greatful- Phoebe: "Thankyou.."

And then she hugged me..

Phoebe: "-sighs-...that was good thinking Cj...I thought we were dead."

Me: "I was starting to think so too."

Me: "Thanks Magnum..."

I returned him.

Phoebe: "Can we go back to Melissa now?"

Me: "Ok, sure."

-unsure-Me: "Why do they terrify you so much?"

-unsure- Me: "You said you killed one for Charley once."

Phoebe: "I'm not afraid of little spiders, just big scary ones like that."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "Why did they all come in like that anyway?"

Me:" Well...sometimes in videogames, secrets have booby traps..."

-convicting- Phoebe: "You mean you did that?"

Me: "Well it's not like I knew it would happen."

Phoebe :"-sighs-, oh well."

Phoebe: "Let's go before the queen shows up."

Me: "What queen?"

Phoebe: "The queen of the spiders."

Me: "Oh...that big one wasn't the queen?"

Phoebe: "No, I don't think so."

Me: "Ok."

We began to head back towards the stairs, the building seemed to be very empty now, as we had seemingly killed off most of the enemys the game had set before us, and didn't seem like they were going to respawn. As for the spiders, whether there really was a queen or not was beyond me. I was as confused about them as Phoebe, I couldn't even recall them being part of the series, I only thought they must have been some sort of additional enemy in the game, in order to add some variety among the countless hordes of zombies. It wasn't unusual for video games to differ from the series they were based on, after all.

By the time we made it back to the stair case in the lobby, the emergency lights shut off, leaving us in pitch black for a moment until the main lights flickered on.

Phoebe clung to me after the lights went out.

Me: "What the?"

Phoebe: "We better go back to Melissa now."

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "Hey, maybe the elevator works now."

Phoebe: "Let's just take the stairs…"

Me: "-sighs-, allright fine."

We headed back down to the ground floor and back to the matter lab.

Melissa: "What did you do? The lights came on."

She seemed to be reassembling the portal now.

Me: "I don't really know why that happened."

Phoebe: "Cj killed a bunch of spiders on the third floor, it was creepy Melissa, they were everywhere."

Phoebe: "But Cj killed them all for me."

-somewhat embarrassed- Me: "-sighs-, Pheebles…"

Melissa: "Well, anyway, in just a few more minutes we should have the portal back together, and then we should be able to get out of here."

Me: "Sounds good."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Melissa: "So why don't you two finish exploring the building?"

Phoebe: "Um..."

Melissa: "Don't worry we won't leave without you."

Phoebe: "But what if there's more of those bug things out there?"

Melissa: "Don't worry about them. You been doing well so far."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, allright."

Me: "Let's go to the elevator..."

Phoebe: "-sighs- ok."

Me: "Atleast there we can see how many floors there are."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess."

We left the room and headed back to the elevator in the lobby. We pressed the button, the doors opened, and we stepped inside.

The control panel inside the elevator revealed that the building had seven floors, we had only seen the first three, but before we could do anything, the doors closed and the elevator started to go down.

Phoebe: "Where are we going?"

Me: "I don't know, I didn't see an entrance in the basement..."

Me: "Another secret perhaps?"

Phoebe: "I don't like this Cj."

Me: "Keep it together baby girl, this is no time to be scaired."

Phoebe: " I'm trying."

The elevator eventually arrived at what I could only assume to be a hidden basement, the doors slowly opened, revealing a dimly lit hallway, with a few zombies wandering around the far end.

Phoebe: "Lookout more zombies."

She closed her eyes and quickly took them out with a shadowball."

Me:"Good shot."

Phoebe:"Let's go back up."

She pressed the first floor button, but the doors remained open.

Me:"I think the power went out again."

Phoebe:"Great so we're stuck down here."

-worried- Phoebe: "ugh...this is Lavender town all over again."

Me: "No, I'm sure we can get back."

Me: "We just need to keep making progress."

Me:" I doubt this is how the level ends."

Phoebe: "I hope so, I don't want to be stuck here forever."

Me: "Me neither babe, now come on, I need you to stay alert, we can't let the enemies catch us off guard."

Phoebe: "I know."

We left the elevator and proceeded down the hallway. There was only one room at the end, only one place to go, so that was where we went.

Phoebe was a bit scared, I tried to calm her down but by the when we got to the room we came across some rather large, but empty spiderwebs, and a staircase that went down yet another floor.

Phoebe: "Oh arceus, this is bad."

Me: "-sighs-, I guess there may be a queen."

Phoebe: "Cj we're screwed."

Me: "hehehehehehehe."

Me: "Don't be ridiculous..."

-worried- Phoebe: "I'm not, we're honestly screwed."

Me: "We have aggron, ...this will be easy, it's as big as you think it is then we should be able to use him to fight it. "

-realizing-Phoebe:"oh yeah."

Me: "Or you could just stay up here and I'll fight it alone."

Phoebe: "No, what if you don't come back?"

Phoebe: "I'm comming with you."

Me:"There we go."

We crept down the stairs together, taking our time, the stairwell opened up into a large room, filled with more an extremely large spiderweb that almost completely covered the far wall. I retrieved agron's pokeball from my pocket in preparation for the arrival of the queen.

Me: "Come on, where is it?"

-unsure- Phoebe: "I don't know."

-worried- Phoebe: "You mean the queen right? Not aggron's pokeball?"

Me: "Mhm..."

Me: "I got him right here."

Phoebe: "Good."

Me: "I think this is where we're supposed to fight it, but I don't know."

Me: "Maybe we have to trigger it first."

Phoebe: "I think so because I don't sense anything here."

Me: "Ok come on"

We slowly proceeded forward towards the far wall, there wasn't much light available, but there seemed to be the silhouette of a large doorway behind the mass of webbing, Before we could get close, the queen spider suddenly appeared and burst through it's own web, letting out a loud scream that convieniently gave me enough time to send out aggron, while Phoebe and I safely retreated to the edge of the room.

Me: "Allright Aggron, don't bother holding back, it's not a pokemon, it's just a giant bug that needs to be squashed."

He let out his own roar as the queen prepared to attack, Phoebe seemed to be too terrified to speak.

Phoebe: "It's huge..."

Me: "Shh, it's allright."

The spider queen ignored agron and went straight for us.

Me: "What the heck?"

I had to pull Phoebe out of the way, she was too scaird to teleport.

Me: "Aggron come on help iron head, Go!"

He charged into it, I found it strange that we couldn't feel the vibrations of his movement, and that the floor didn't seem to be damaged by his weight, perhaps it was just more evidence that we were in a game.

Me: "OK Phoebe listen, close your eyes, and get us behind aggron."

Phoebe: "Ok."

I took her hand, and she teleported us to the other side of the room.

The queen paused for a moment out of confusion, then leapt toward aggron. Aggron barely even flinched and simply smacked it into the ground, critically wounding it. It got back up, but aggron quickly finished it off. It let out another loud shriek as he did so.

Phoebe: "It's dead."

Me: "Allright that's good."

Me: "Thankyou aggron, I don't think we could have done that without you."

He nodded at me as I returned him to his ball.

-urgently- Phoebe: "Wait there's more spiders!"

Me: "Huh?"

Many spiders poured out of the hole in the web. we retreated for a moment before I sent out magnum again and he dealt with them fairly quick.

Phoebe:"I wonder if there's a bunch of eggs back there that they are comming from?"

Me: "I don't know."

We slowly made our way to the exit, once we left the "boss room", it started a feel a bit warmer, and the air began to smell a bit less like rot and more of fresh meat. Sure enough there were several countless, gelatinous eggs stuck to the walls on both sides of the corridor. Occasionally a spider would come out of one in front of us, but never out of ones we were right next too. I kept Cap'n'magnum out because I was running low on ammo and Phoebe was still very reluctant to fight the spiders. I also had him destroy they eggs so the spiders inside wouldn't hatch and come up behind us. Phoebe used her powers to light the way since alot of the eggs were covering up the emergency lights, making it even darker than normal. Phoebe and I both found it very strange that their didn't seem to be any more zombies down here, just spiders, though there were some remains of humans that the spiders had eaten, they were all dried up to an almost mummy like state.

There seemed to be more rooms connected to this hallway, but many of them were blocked off with solid walls of gelatinous material. However after passing many of these inaccessible rooms the hallway opened up into another small room, containing some shelves that were knocked over with evidence of an unknown chemical spill on the floor, but oddly no broken glass. And a large generator in the corner adjacent to a strangely wide open breaker box.

Me:" Hey look..."

Phoebe: "Do you think it will turn the power back on?"

Me:" Mhm, it has too that elevator is our only way out of here."

Me: "Magnum stay away from it."

Cap'n'magnum:"Magna...magna..."

I went over to the generator, Phoebe followed me while magnum guarded the entrance.

The generator's mechanism was extremely simple, I had to push one, clearly marked button to start it, and then I had to flip another clearly marked switch in the breaker box to turn the power back on to the whole building.

Just as before, the emergency lights went out for a moment, and then the full lights came on.

Then we headed back down through the hallway, back to the boss room, back up the stairs, to the elevator to take us back up to the first floor. Oddly enough the elevator worked perfectly even with Magnum inside.

When we got up to the first floor, we saw more zombies come into the lobby via the still broken front entrance.

Cap'n'Magnum: "Magnazone?"

Phoebe: "He doesn't like those things."

Me: "They can't harm you, you're metal."

The elevator doors opened, and the zombies started to crawl towards us.

Phoebe: "Get down."

I ducked as she realeased an extremely strong psychic wave, knocking most of the zombies into the far wall and killing them on impact. Magnum didn't get down in time, but all it really did was push him a few feet out of the elevator.

-unsure-Cap'n'Magnum: "Magnazone?"

Phoebe:"I told you to get down."

-concerned- Me: "You ok magnum?"

Phoebe: "He should be fine."

-affirmatively- Cap'n'Magnum: "Magna!"

Me: "Good."

We made sure all the zombies were dead before leaving the lobby and heading back towards the matter lab.

-once we got there-

Melissa:"What are you two doing?"

-cheerfully- Phoebe:"We fought the spider queen and won! Are you ready to go yet?"

Melissa: "Yeah, we were waiting for you."

Phoebe: "Good, I wanted to leave here an hour ago."

-unsure- Cap'n'Magnum: "Magnazone?"

Melissa:" Oh good you're magnezone's allready out."

Melissa: "If you could tell it to use thunder on the machine."

Me: "Yeah sure."

Me: Magnum..."

Cap'n'Magnum."Magnaaaaaazonnnnnne!"

We shielded our eyes as he released a powerful arc of electricity that struck the portal machine and caused it to activate.

Melissa: "There we go."

Cap'n' Magnum:" Magna?"

-translating- Phoebe:"Is that enough?"

Me: "Yeah that's good."

Me: "You can go back in your ball now magnum."

Me: "Thanks for your help, you were great."

I returned him as the portal began to swirl around.

Melissa:" Ok, now, hopefully this will work like last time and we'll be able to get out of here."

Me: "Good."

We heard the sound of zombies knocking on the door.

Me: "Oh crap."

-worried- Phoebe: "They're here..."

-urgently- Melissa:" Technicians you go first."

Unknown technician: "Yes mam."

Her technicians went through the portal, then she went, then Phoebe and I.

Everyhthing went black for a moment as we went through, but when we could see again, we were back in Melissa's lab, and there were alot of people gathered around. Including everyone that was here when we left, and now joined by what seemed to be the families of the technicians who were in there with us. Everybody had their own little happy reunion. We had to get Charley back from James who seemed to be very thrilled that Melissa was back. Melissa was just surprised he even showed up. Once again it seemed out of character for him to be so excited, Phoebe felt the same way as well.

Phoebe:"Awe Cj, look at Charley, he's so happy."

Me: "Hehe, yeah, it's because everyone around us is happy isn't it?"

Phoebe:"Mhmmm...and also because he missed us."

Phoebe:" Didn't you sweety?"

Charley:" Cawa luh mawa dawhy"

Charley: "Cawey no wa go.."

Me: "Hehe...we're back now charley don't worry."

Phoebe: "Mhm...we'll never leave you."

Melissa: "You guys should probably get going it's almost 2:30.."

Phoebe: "Wah, really?"

Phoebe: "Oh right we need to get Nina..."

Phoebe: "Let's go Cj..."

Me: "Um wait."

Phoebe: "What?"

Phoebe: "We don't have time come on."

Me: "Your car is still here."

Phoebe: "Oh...right..."

Phoebe: "Why don't you take Charley and go home? I'll get Nina with my car."

Me: "Ok, sure."

Me: "Just be careful ok?"

Phoebe: "I always am Cj..."

Me: "-sighs-, I know."

She handed Charley to me.

Me: "Come on Charley, let's get you home."

-worried- Charley: "Weh mawa gowee?"

-calmly- Me: "Don't worry about it, she'll be fine."

He seemed a bit upset as I brought him outside to the car, while Phoebe got in her own and left.

The ride home was a bit difficult as it was hard to keep him happy and drive at the same time, but we eventually made it, he was still crying when I brought him inside but I eventually got him to calm down simply by making a tower with his blocks which immediately got his attention. Despite everything, he couldn't resist destroying the tower I made so he could start to make his own. This kept him occupied until Phoebe came home with Nina about an hour later.

-cheerfully- Charley: "Mawa!"

Phoebe: "-giggles-, hi Charley."

Nina:" Building towers again aren't you?"

Charley: "Newa!"

Me:" He's excited to see you."

Phoebe picked him up.

Phoebe:"You missed me didn't you ?"

Charley:"-giigles."  
Charley:"Cawey dunno whe mawa gowee."

Phoebe:"I went to get Nina from school."

Phoebe: "Now that she's back she can play with you."

Nina: "Mom I have homework..."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe:"Well after you're done then."

Phoebe :"Ok?"

Nina: "Sure."

She headed into her room.

-quietly-Me: "You know I'm kind of surprised she's being so responsible with her homework."

Phoebe: "I know, but atleast she's taking it seriously."

Me: "Yeah, I guess."

She sat down next to me, still holding Charley.

-tiredly- Phoebe:"-sighs-, now what?"  
Me:"I don't know, you tell me."

Phoebe:"Do you think Melissa will keep working with the portal now?"

Me:"I don't know."

Me:"But if she doesn't does that mean we have to?"

Phoebe:"Why?"

Me:"Well you have to admit that was pretty fun, just like the good old days."

Phoebe:"-giggles- That wasn't that long ago Cj."

Me:"I know but still."

Phoebe: "But I know what you mean, now that team rocket is gone we need something new."

Me:" Mhm."

Phoebe: "So maybe we can stick with it for awhile."

-cutely- Phoebe:"That sound ok?"

Me:"Sounds good baby girl."

She kissed me on the cheek, and we watched tv for a bit while Nina did her homework in her room. That afternoon was not very eventful, after Nina finished her homework she came out and played with Charley for a bit before dinner. Then after dinner she played with him until it was his bedtime. Then she watched tv with us for about another hour before we sent her to bed as well, and then finally we went to bed ourselves.

-while getting ready for bed-

Phoebe:"-sighs-, it's been a long day."

Me:"yeah, but we've seen longer."

Phoebe:"Mhm."

Me:"so... um...you want to have sex tonight?"

Phoebe:"Oh right, you never got any last night did you?"

Me:"Mhm."

Phoebe:"Actually Cj if you don't mind,I just want to rest tonight."

Me:"Ok that's allright."

Me:"I feel tired too."

Phoebe:"I feel a bit overwhelmed."

Me:"Why?'

We got in bed, and she used her power to turn out the lights.

Phoebe:"I don't know. It's just that portal."

Phoebe:"Everytime something happens with that thing we're trying our luck."

Phoebe:"What if we come across something we can't deal with?"

Me:"Is it realy that much different from what we've been doing all this time?"

Phoebe:"Digimon, zombies..."

Phoebe:"Everything is real Cj...in atleast one of those universes."

Phoebe: "All those terrible things we've seen on tv, they're all real somewhere."

Phoebe:"And we could come across any one of them at any given moment."

Me: "-sighs- Your thinking about it too much you know that?"

Me:"We'll play it safe ok?"

Me:"We'll make sure we know what's on the other side before we head in."

Me:" We should be able to get Melissa or whoever is in charge now to agree to those terms."

Phoebe:"And if they won't?"

Me: "Maybe we'll see how James is doing on team galactic? "

Me: "Don't worry baby girl it will all work out."

Me: "Besides, not every one of the places we end up at is going to have giant spiders..."

Phoebe: "Oh...you..."

Me:"hehehe."

I gave her a kiss.

Me: "Goodnight Pheebles."

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "-sighs-, goodnight.." 

We both fell asleep sometime later.


	3. Goldenrod gym

-chapter 3, goldenrod gym-

-The next morning, around 6:00am-

I woke up, still tired, but by this point I was used to waking up around this time. Phoebe was next to me, still asleep.

-tiredly- Me:"-sighs-, baby girl... it's time to get up, you have to get Nina ready for school, _..._ it's your turn ...I did the ...last few... days."

-just waking up- Phoebe:"Whaaaa?"

-tiredly- Phoebe:"It's saturday... she doesn't... have... school... today."

-tiredly-Me: "It is?"

-tiredly-Phoebe: "Mhmmm..."

-tiredly-Me: "oh...okaay then...sorry."

-tiredly-Phoebe: "It's ok..."

We both fell back asleep for what seemed to not even be five minutes before she woke me again.

Phoebe :"Charley is awake."

I could hear him crying in his room, which was right next door.

-tiredly- Me:"Really...already?"

She crawled out of bed.

-tiredly- Phoebe:"I'll go get him...you go back... to sleep."

-tiredly- Me:"ok."

She quietly headed out the door.

I heard her enter Charley's room, and Charley quickly calming down soon after. He cried almost every morning, but only because he needed somebody's attention. as soon as somebody showed up to help him out of his crib, he usually calmed down pretty fast. Anyway, from what I could hear through the walls, Phoebe tried to get him to go back to sleep, but he just didn't want to cooperate, for Charley reasons, so she ended up bringing him downstairs. Not long after that, I fell asleep again and woke up about an hour later when Phoebe came back into the room.

-somewhat concerned- Me: "...Where's Charley?"

Phoebe: "Oh, he didn't want to go back to sleep, so I got Nina to watch him for us."

Me: "You woke her up?"

Phoebe: "Nooo, she got up on her own..."

Me: "Oh ok."

She crawled in bed and snuggled up next to me.

-unsure- Me:"Still tired?"

-lovingly- Phoebe:"No, I just want to snuggle for a little bit."

-tiredly-Me:"Oh... ok."

-tiredly- Me: "Why is your hair all wet?"

Phoebe: "Because I took a shower...silly"

-tired- Me: "Oh...ok."

Me:"How long have I been asleep?"

Phoebe:"Not long, just an hour or so."

Me:"Ok."

I gave her a kiss.

-lovingly-Phoebe: "You want to make out?"

Me:"Hehe..."

She kissed me and we started to make out for a little bit.

Phoebe: "Now wait a minute Cj, I just want to tell you right now, I don't want to go any further, the kids are awake, Nina could come in here any minute."

Me: "Yeah I know, I just like kissing you..."

Phoebe: "Why were you trying to get me out of my gown then?"

-unsure- Me: "Um..."

-mischievously-Phoebe: "-giggles-, never mind."

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me:"-sighs- I love you too baby."

We layed there quietly, deeply in love, and in each other's arms for a few minutes until our concern for our children drove us out of bed. Phoebe went down to check on them while I went to take a shower. By the time I was done in the shower she had started to make pancakes for breakfast, and it was a pretty standard morning from then on out, aside from us not having to take Nina to school.

After breakfast, everyone went into the living room, Nina played with Charley on the floor, while I watched TV and Phoebe tried to text Melissa to see what was going on.

-somewhat bored- Me:"So did you hear back from her yet?"

Phoebe:"No, not yet, she's probably really tired though."

Me:"Ok."

-playfully- Nina:"Charley, you're so silly... cars can't eat barbies."

Charley:"-giggles-."

Charley:"Newa seewee."

Nina:"Noooooo...you're the silly one."

-commandingly- Charley: "CAWEY NO SEEWEE, NEWA SEEWEE!"

-curious- Me:"hehehe...He sounds mad."

Phoebe:"Nina, don't wind him up."

Nina:"Sorry."

-soothingly- Phoebe:" Charrrrllleeeyyy...calm down little guy."

Nina: "Can I take him outside?"

Phoebe: "No, not today, it's really cold out, he should stay inside where it's warm."

Nina:" Ok."

Charley:"Dahwhy!"

Me: "Yes Charley?"

-cutely- Charley: "Newa seewee."

-playfully- Me:" I see."

Nina:"Hey.."

Me:"Oh relax sweetheart, everyone's a little silly sometimes."

Phoebe's phone buzzed.

Me:"Melissa?"

Phoebe:"Mhm."

Phoebe:"She said she's staying home today, but she also said go in just to see how things are going."

Me:"Ok."

Nina:"Can we go too?"

Phoebe:"I don't know if we will yet, maybe we could find something else to do?"

Charley:"Wah gowee?"

Phoebe:" We don't know."

Charley: "Mawa dunno, Cawey dunno..."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Where do you want to go?"

Charley:"Cawey dunno."

Phoebe:"I thought so."

Charley:"Dahwhy wa gowee?"

Me:"We haven't decided yet."

-unsure- Charley: "Desigh yeh?

Charley: "Cawey dunno desigh yeh..."

Charley: "Mawa wa desigh yeh?"

Phoebe: "Don't worry about it little guy."

She picked him up.

Phoebe:"We'll find somewhere fun to take you."

Me:"Whirlyworld?"

Phoebe: "We could, but it may be too cold for him."

Phoebe: "I was thinking more like a movie or maybe we could visit the goldenrod gym?"

Nina: "The gym?"

Nina: "Can we go there mom? Then I could try to win another badge."

Phoebe: "Yes, but if you did win it wouldn't work with your unova badge. You would need to have at least 8 badges from the Johto region in order to compete in the silver conference.

Nina:"Awe, really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, those are the rules."

Phoebe: "But if we went to the gym I think Charley would enjoy watching all the pokemon battles."

Phoebe: "And then we can do some training and basically just let our pokemon out and have some fun."

Me:" Sounds good to me."

Phoebe: "Good, so it's decided then?"

Me:" I guess so."

Phoebe: "Ok then."

Phoebe: "Come on Charley, let's get you into some warmer clothes."

Phoebe:"Nina, get your coat, and your pokemon."

Nina:"Ok."

She took Charley upstairs while Nina headed into her room.

Anyway before long we were all in the sedan and getting ready to go.

-just pulling out of the drive-

Phoebe:"Are the guns you got last night still in here?"

Me:"No I moved them all into the safe when you were getting Charley ready."

Phoebe:"Good."

Nina:"What guns?"

Phoebe:"It's nothing you need to be concerned about sweety."

Phoebe:"Trust me, you need to rely more on your powers than weapons anyway."

Me:"Your mother is right, she rarely uses her pistol and she does just fine..."

Phoebe:"Awe...Cj..."

Me:"But where does that leave Charley?"

-somewhat worried- Phoebe:"Well, Cj... he's much too young to be thinking about that now."

Me:"Yeah, that's true..."

Phoebe:"Maybe you can do some training at the gym as well Nina..."

Phoebe:"You still haven't learned how to properly make shadowballs have you?"

Nina:"No..."

Phoebe: "Maybe we'll work on that today."

Nina: "Ok."

Me:"Hey Pheebles can you get directions to the gym?"

Phoebe:"Yeah I'm working on it right now."

Me:"Ok, good."

It was a long drive, but we eventually made it to the gym, which turned out to be quite a large and impressive place, surrounded by skyscrapers, just a few blocks away from the magnet train station.

After we found a place to park we headed inside, trying to keep up with Nina who was very eager to go in and start battling.

Phoebe: "Nina slow down."

Phoebe: "We can spend all day in there, you don't have to hurry."

Me:"What about lunch?"

Phoebe:"They'll have a concession stand I'm sure."

Me: "Yeah probably."

Phoebe:"Nina, wait for us before you go in."

Nina:"Awe...hurry up."

-annoyed- Me:"Don't be rude."

-scaired- Nina:"Sorry."

Nina reluctantly waited for us by the front door.

Phoebe: "Mhm, if you keep that up we'll just go home."

Nina: "Sorry."

We headed inside the building, there was quite a crowd of people in front of the concession stand, and many more in the main arena, watching the gym leader battle various challengers. There was an interesting little display by the entrance, that gave a brief history of the gym, its past leaders, and showed the gym's various badge designs over the years. According to the display, the gym was a very old building originally constructed by the Johto military shortly after the Kanto-Johto civil war, as a training facility for military pokemon, which basically meant any pokemon suitable for military use, with fighting types being the most common, it was turned into a gym following its abandonment some 40 years after it's construction.

The gym battles were pretty intense this time of the year, as the Johto league tournament was only a few months away, and most trainers were trying to get what would be their sixth or seventh badge. This time of year all the gym leaders were using some of their strongest pokemon to match the strength of their challengers. Even the training areas adjacent to the main arena were populated by seasoned trainers and some pretty strong looking pokemon.

Nina:"Do you think I could beat some of these guys?"

Phoebe: "I don't know Nina, these trainers seem to be above your level."

Nina: "What do you mean?"

Phoebe: "I mean that their pokemon have had a lot more training than yours."

We headed into one of the training areas, it had four regulation-sized battlefields on a dirt floor, and a large area to the left that had various training equipment for various types of pokemon scattered about. There were also vending machines for pokeblocks, snacks, and drinks, both for humans and pokemon. There were about a dozen other people in here, all of them busy training their pokemon, but there was still plenty of room left for us.

Phoebe:"So what should we do?"

Me: "I don't know, Nina what do you want to do?"

Nina:"I want to battle somebody."

Me:"Um, I don't think that's going to go very well. "

Phoebe: "Mhm, like I said earlier Nina, these trainers are way too strong for you to fight."

Nina: "Can I let Matches out?"

Phoebe: "Yes, but stay put, don't go running around."

Nina: "Ok."

She took his pokeball out of her purse and let him out.

Nina: "Hi Matches, how are you?"

She gave him a hug.

Nina:"-sighs-, you're so fluffy."

Nina: "We're at the Goldenrod gym today, you ready to do some training?"

He barked, cheerfully.

-cheerfully-Nina: "Good."

Nina:"Mom...?"

Phoebe:"Yes sweety?"

Nina: "What should we do?"

Phoebe:"Well, maybe you could have Matches spar against one of your other pokemon for now?"

Phoebe: "You can use that empty battlefield over there if you want."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina: "Come on Matches let's go..."

She headed off to the battlefield with Matches trailing behind her.

-after Nina left- Phoebe: "And she's off."

-affirmatively- Me:" Mhm..."

Me: "So Now what?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

-excitedly- Charley: "Poheymahs!"

Phoebe: "-giggles-, you see all the pokemon Charley?"

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey see..."

Me:"hehehe.."

Phoebe:"They're all training to face the gym leader."

-cutely- Charley: "Tway-eey?"

Phoebe: "Mhmmm."

Charley: "Mawa, Cawey see poheymahs tway-eey?"

Phoebe:"Mhm you can see them training can't you?"

A quagsire and a slowbro were battling nearby, he seemed to be watching them, as the battle started both pokemon were slow moving so they seemed to be relying on ranged attacks. As the battle went on frequent water gun attacks had turned the dirt arena into a mudhole, giving the quagsire a definitive advantage as the mud greatly enhanced it's mobility.

Charley:" Where he goweee?"

Phoebe: "He's sliding around on the mud."

Me:" Do you think they will dry the arena after this?"

Phoebe:" Grass pokemon could dry it out pretty quickly."

Phoebe: "They can absorb the water from it, and it heals them too."

Me:"Oh...yeah, that makes sense.."

The quagsire used its speed to hit the slowbro with a bodyslam attack, knocking it out.

-cutely- Charley:" Seewee pohemahs...he cwash."

Phoebe: "He crashed?"

Me: "Hehe..yep. he crashed..."

-playfully- Me:"Can you see who won?"

Charley:"Cawey dunno..."

Me:"You see the blue one, over there?"

Me:"That's the one that won the battle."

Charley:" blue wa won..?

Me:"Mhm..."

Me:"Wait, you don't know colors yet do you?"

-playfully- Phoebe:"No he doesn't."

Me:"Oh ok."

-cutely- Cawey:"Cawey dunno cowos.."

-lovingly- Me:"Yeahhhh, we know..hehehe..."

Phoebe:"We'll teach you sometime, don't worry."

I could see Nina on the far side of the area, she had Matches sparing against Sparky, her rotom.

Phoebe sent out Bulby.

-unsure-Me:"What are you doing?"

Phoebe: "I'm going to have Bulby dry the arena out so we can use it."

Me:"Are they even finished though?"

Phoebe:"Mhm, those were their last pokemon, their going to the center now to heal them."

Me:"Why did you read their minds?"

Phoebe:" I didn't, I overheard them talking."

Me:"Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "You want to practice?"

Me:" Sure...some training wouldn't hurt."

Phoebe:"Actually I was thinking we could just have a mock battle for Charley."

Me:"Oh...ok."

Phoebe:"Go easy, remember I have to hold him and support my pokemon at the same time."

Me:"I know ."

Phoebe:" Ok Bulby, go ahead and drink up."

The large pokemon moved to the side of the arena, stuck it's vines into the ground and began to absorb the water from it. It took a few minutes, but eventually the mud hardened, and the arena returned to normal.

Phoebe:"See good as new."

Me:"Cool."

-somewhat tired- Bulby:" ."

Phoebe:" You're full?"

Phoebe:"That's ok...Bulby, you don't have to drink anymore."

Phoebe:"Hey I know, maybe you could watch Charley for us while we practice."

-unsure- Bulby:"Saur?"

Phoebe:"Mhm, just be gentle with him and don't let him wander onto the arena.

Me:"You sure about that?"

Phoebe:"Mhm, he's really good with Charley remember?"

Phoebe:"Charley, be really good for Bulby now ok?"

-excitedly- Charley:"Po-eemah!"

Charley:"boolphwee."

Phoebe:"Mhm, you've seen him before."

She carefully set him on Bulby's back.

Phoebe:"There you go Bulby, keep an eye on him for us."-excitedly-Charley:"Po-eemah!"

-playfully- Bulby:"Venusaur!"

Phoebe:"Allright Cj."

Phoebe:"I'll take this side."

Me: "Ok then."

I headed to the other side of course.

Phoebe: "So which pokemon should we start out with?"

Me: "I don't know."

Phoebe:"Remember, go easy ok? I don't want it to get too violent and scair Charley."

Me: "Allright, then, if that's the case, I'll send out blossom."

Phoebe: "Good choice."

-unsure- Phoebe:"Um…."

Me:"What?"  
Phoebe:" I don't have cloudela with me…..weird, I swear I brought it along."

Me:"Maybe you left it at home by mistake?"

Phoebe:"Maybe…"

Phoebe:"Awe well…Go, polli!"

Me:"Hehe...I thought you'd do that."

Me:"Ok blossom, this isn't a serious battle so don't worry too much."

Blossom: "Bellosom..."

Phoebe:" Same goes for you polli."

Polli:"Pollitoad polli... pollitoad."

Phoebe: "Yep, it's for Charley...good guess."

Phoebe:"Ok let's start with, a bubblebeam."

Me:"Counter it with petal dance, but aim for the center of the arena."

Blossom moved towards the center and began to twirl around at high speed, eventually creating a colorful vortex of petals, surprisingly, Polli's bubblebeam got absorbed into it, and the bubbles joined the vortex along with the petals and got carried up to the ceiling where they harmlessly exploded with a crackling sound.

Me:"Cool."

Phoebe:"Good idea Cj."

Me:"I didn't know that would happen."

Phoebe: "But it's still cool though."

Polli:"Pollitoad, polli."

This vortex went on for a few minutes into Blossom tired out and couldn't dance any more.

Phoebe: "Awe...she got tired..."

Phoebe: "Polli go now, hypnosis."

I looked away as Polli, began to dance and sing in a very strange manner. Unfortunately Blossom was too tired to look away and quickly fell asleep.

I looked back after Polli stopped singing to see blossom passed out on the floor.

Me: "Awe, come on..."

Phoebe: "Hehe, looks like I won."

Phoebe: "You see that Charley?"

-from the sidelines- Charley: " Po-eemah go beh...-giggles-"

Phoebe: "-giggles-."

Me: "Awe well."

I returned Blossom, and sent out Cap'n'magnum.

Me: "If that's how you want to play."

Phoebe: "Cj be carefull."

-somewhat annoyed- Me: "I know."

Me: "Ok magnum, you have a type advantage so this battle should be easy, but this isn't a really serious battle, so hold back please."

Cap'n'magnum: "Magnazone."

-somewhere off to the left- Nina:" Takedown, thundershock."

Cobalt suddenly attacked Cap'n'magnum from the side, and Sparky suddenly attacked Polli.

-confused- Phoebe: "Nina?"

-annoyed- Me: "What the hell?"

Magnum was hit hard, but he was still floating, cobalt turned around and faced him.

Cobalt: "Beldum...bell."

-playfully- Nina:" Threeway battle!."

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "Nina, that's not how you'r supposed to start battles."

Phoebe: Besides, I was already battling with your father, and you interupted us."

Me: "You ruined it..."

Phoebe: "We were trying to put on a nice battle for Charley that wouldn't be too violent for him to watch."

-in pain- Polli: "Polli...politoad...poli..."

Polli was struggling to get back up, he got hurt more than magnum due to being weak to electricity.

-somehat angry- Phoebe:"Great now you've paralyzed him, thanks a lot Nina."

-scaired- Nina: "sorry."

Polli finally managed to stand.

Phoebe: " You ok polli?"

-hurt- Polli: "Pollitoad, polli, pollitoooooad."

-annoyed- Captain Magnum:"Magna, magnazone, magna, maaagnaaazonnne!"

He hovered towards Cobalt in a somewhat threatening manner, starring right at him with his one large eye and electricity began to crackle around him.

Me:"Settle down magnum, he probably hurt himself more than you with that attack."

-somewhat scared- Cobalt:"belldum...bell?"

Cap'n' Magnum:" Magnazone...Magnaaaaa."

-terrified- Cobalt:" Bel?"

-quietly- Me:"Don't do it."

I saw a bright flash of light accompanied by the sound of arcing high voltage electricity, accompanied by a loud thud as Cobalt quickly fell to the ground unconcious.

-greatly annoyed- Me:"Dammit, Magnum, I told you to back off."

-worried- Nina:"COBALT!"

-somewhat angry- Phoebe:"What the heck Cj?"

-defensively- Me:"He got angry, I told him to back off he wouldn't listen."

-meanwhile-

-from the sidelines- Charley: " Po-eemah go beh... ageh..-giggles-"

-from the sidelines- Bulby:"venussssaurrr, venusssssss." ( _That's not a good thing, little buddy)_

-unsure- Charley:"Cawey dunno..."

Bulby:"Venusssssaurrrrrrr sauuuuurrrrrr." ( _He could really be hurt_ )

-unsure- Charley:"Owie?..."

The large pokemon quietly nodded

-calmly- Cap'n'Magnum:"Magnezone, magnaaaa, magnaaaaazonnnne."

Phoebe:"He says he's sorry, but Cobalt got what he deserved."

-facepalm- Me:"Why did you do that?"

Nina:"Cobalt are you ok?"

Nina:"Cobalt?"

-weakly- Cobalt:"Bel...b.b. ."

-concerned- Me:"Return him, now!"

Nina:"Return."

She returned Cobalt.

-worried- Phoebe:"Why don't we head to the center and get him healed?"

Me:"You too magnum..."

Me:"I'm kind of dissapointed in you."

-hurt- Cap'n'magnum:"Magna?"

Nina:"Come on out gulpin."

Me:"Nina, for the last time we're not battling you."

Nina:"But why not?"

Phoebe:"Nina, return your pokemon, now you're in very big trouble."

-very worried- Nina:"I'm, sorry."

Phoebe:"I'm sorry Charley, but, your sister decided to interupt the battle."

Charley:"Mawa Cawey huhwhy..."

Charley: "Booolphy ses po-eemah geh owee..."

-surprised- Phoebe:"Oh...You can understand him too?"

Bulby: "Veeenusssaurrrr. (He seems to .)"

Phoebe: "Well, anyway, thankyou for keeping track of him Bulby, I wish we could stay longer, but, I'm just really mad at Nina right now."

-cutely- Charley: "Newa seewee?"

Phoebe: "I didn't think it was funny, what if she decided to attack you and not Polli?"

Charley of course didn't understand.

Phoebe:" Come on Bulby, return to your ball for now, if a warm day comes up I'll let you out outside again.."

Bulby:"Veeeenusaur...( _sounds good_ )."

She returned Bulby, and then came over to where Nina and I were.

-somewhat angry- Phoebe:"You're in trouble Nina, interupting our battle like that is one of the rudest things you've ever done."

Phoebe:"Go return Sparky, and then we're leaving."

Nina:"But mom."

Phoebe:"No buts."

Sparky: "Rotom...tom tom rotom ( _I zapped him like you said)_."

He seemed to be oblivious to the situation.

Sparky:"rotommm.(Did we win)?"

-sadly- Nina:"No sparky, they don't want to battle, I'm sorry, but I have to return you now."

She returned him to his ball.

Me:"Come on Nina, lets get going."

Phoebe: " Charley is hungry."

Me:"I guess we could get drive through on the way home."

-sighs-Phoebe:" I guess."

Phoebe:"Nina come on, we're going now."

Nina:"But mom..."

Phoebe:"No buts..."

Nina:" I'm sorry."

Me:"You know Pheebles, maybe we are overeacting a bit?"

Phoebe:"-sighs-, you're probably right."

Phoebe:"Nina, we'll talk over lunch ok? Maybe we'll come back this afternoon."

Nina:"Ok."

Me:"So are we still getting drive through or...?"

Phoebe: "Why don't we go to the usual place, ok?"

Me:" Allright."

-hungry- Charley: "Cawey Huhwy..."

Phoebe: "We know sweety, just give us a moment."

Charley:" Cawey wa fooo..."

Me:" Hehe... we know."

We left the gym, already over the situation, however we still needed to make sure Nina wouldn't try something like that again, anyway, we headed to the Tauros steak house, got a table, and got Charley some bread to eat while everyone else waited for their food. Nina was a bit tense, she knew she screwed up.

-nervously tearing up- Nina:" Mom...I'm sorry.."

Phoebe: "Calm down sweety."

Me: "You realize if you pulled that crap on someone else you could lose your trainer's license."

-surprised- Nina: "What?"

Phoebe: "He's right."

Nina: "Why?"

Phoebe: "Because you can't just attack somebody else's pokemon unless they agree to a battle, and aside from that, you interupted our battle, which is extremely rude."

Nina: "I just wanted to fight both of you at the same time."

Phoebe:" It doesn't matter, you didn't even ask us before attacking."

Me: "You're not going to make it very far as a trainer if you can't follow the basic rules of a pokemon battle."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Nina: "I'm sorry."

Phoebe: "We know, but..."

Phoebe: "We just need to make this clear, if you want to be a trainer you have to learn to follow the rules."

Phoebe: "If we didn't stress this like we are now, what would stop you from randomly attacking someone else's pokemon?"

Phoebe:"What were you thinking, did you see how fast Magnum took out cobalt?"

Phoebe: "You can't beat us in a fair fight Nina, your pokemon aren't strong enough yet."

Phoebe:"That's why we don't want to battle you yet, because we don't want your pokemon to get hurt."

Nina:" Sparky beat Polli."

Phoebe:" That's because you had a type advantage and sparky is a bit stronger than your other pokemon."

Phoebe: "That and once again, we had no idea you were going to attack us."

Me: "It was a cheap shot."

Phoebe:" Mhm."

Me: "So you think that's enough?"

Phoebe: "I don't know..."

-whispering- Me: "I think she understands."

Phoebe:" Nina, listen, we aren't going to ground you, but you need to learn from this."

Nina: "I can learn mom..."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey wa mo bweh!"

Me: "-sighs-, here, I'll get you some little guy."

Phoebe: "-giggles-, we know sweety, we trust you."

After lunch we made a visit to the pokemon center to get Cobalt and Polli healed before heading back to the gym. When we got back, the gym was less crowded than it was this morning, as many people had left to get lunch as well. The gym leader was also taking a break, so the main arena was open as well.

-after entering the gym-

-sadly- Nina:"Awwwe the gym leader isn't here anymore..."

Phoebe:"Oh don't worry Nina, they'll be back in a little while."

Phoebe:"Do you still want to try to battle her today?"

Nina:"The gym leader is a girl?"

Phoebe:"I think so, there's a sign out in front of the building."

Nina:"Oh, ok."

Phoebe:"Nina, if you do battle her today, don't worry if you lose ok?"

Nina:"I'm not going to lose."

Phoebe:"Nina,you can't win every battle."

Me:"Being a trainer isn't about winning, it's about learning and becomming stronger, by finding someone who can beat you..."

Phoebe:"-giggles-...Cj..."

Me:"Sweetheart, if you're planning to face the gym leader today, it would be best for you to get in line now, before all the people who were here earlier come back from lunch."

Nina:"Ok."

Phoebe:"Your father and I are going to go back to training for a while, but we'll come back to watch you ok?"

Nina:"Ok"

Phoebe gave her a hug.

-lovingly- Phoebe:"Goodluck sweety."

She went to go wait in line behind a mere handful of other trainers. Once the gym leader returned, it wouldn't take long for her to get to the front.

Anyway with quite a bit of time to spare, we headed back to the training area.

Phoebe:"Do you think Nina will be ok by herself?"

Me:"All she has to do is wait in line, I don't think there's anything that can go wrong."

Phoebe:"I hope so."

Unknown trainer:" I was wondering when you would come back…."

-unsure- Phoebe:"Who are you?"

Unknown trainer:" You won the johto championship a year ago."

Phoebe:"No I didn't."

Me:"You must have her mistaken for somebody else."

Unknown trainer:" But you have a venusaur, she had a venusaur, and you're both gardevoirs….."

-defensively- Phoebe:"That doesn't mean we're the same person."

Unknown trainer:" And you lost to her in the finals….."

-playing stupid- Me: "Eheh…..What?"

Phoebe:" _He's not going to leave us alone is he...?_ "

Me:" _I guess not_."

Phoebe:"Fine, you're right."

Phoebe:"I suppose you want to battle me?"

Unknown trainer:"Mhm...my name is Ian by the way..."

Phoebe:"Ok..."

Phoebe:"Why don't you battle Cj first, if you can't beat him I know you can't beat me."

Me:"Say what?"

Ian:"Sure."

Phoebe:" _I just want to see if he can beat you_."

-unsure- Me:" _What are you trying to do here_?"

Me:" _You know we both made it to the finals, you're not that much better than me_."

Phoebe:" _I know, but still_."

Phoebe:"How many badges do you have?"

Ian:"Six."

Phoebe:" _See he hasn't even beaten all the gym leaders yet Cj, it should be no problem_."

Phoebe:" _And besides that, you need to keep your image up too, it's been awhile since either of us have battled_."

Me:" _Yeah, I guess you're right_."

Me:"Allright, where should we do this then."

Ian:"Um, what about that field over there?"

Me:"Ok, sure."

Me:"3 on 3?"

Ian:"5 on 5."

Me:"4 on 4."

Ian:"Deal."

Phoebe:" 4 on 4, Cj...what are you doing?"

Me:"Well, I don't really want this to take too long, remember Nina's battle against the leader is comming up."

Phoebe:"Oh...right, nevermind."

Me:"You want to start?"

Ian:"Sure..."

Phoebe:"Charleey...you want to play with Bulby some more?"

-excitedly- Charley:" Mawa bulphy es po-eeema..!"

Phoebe:"Mhm."

-cutely- Phoebe:" Come on..."

She took him over to the other side of the area, where he wouldn't see the battle.

Then she left him in Bulby's care once again, and came back to start the battle for us.

Phoebe:"Ok so this is a four on four battle, both sides ready?'

Ian:"Mhm."

Me:"You got it baby girl."

Phoebe:"Go!"

I sent out Hellblade, Ian sent out a piloswine, which was a very odd looking pokemon indeed, it looked like a giant pile of fur, but with tusks and a pig nose..

Ian:"Looks like you're at a disadvantage..."

Me:" Ehhhhhh... we'll see about that."

Me: "Ready Hellblade?"

He barked in affirmation.

Me:"Go! Use flamethrower.."

Ian:"Dodge it and use Mud bomb..."

Hellblade managed to hit it with flamethrower, but the piloswine was able to shake it off and began to throw balls of mud at Hellblade, with surprising accuracy considering it couldn't see very well. However, Hellblade was still able to dodge its attacks, and hit it with flamethrower once again, but it was still standing.

Ian:"Come on Piloswine get moving, use takedown.."

Me:"That thing is pretty tough."

It began to charge at HellBlade, with surprising speed, but not fast enough to catch him.

Ian: "Keep moving, don't let it hit you again."

-ferociously- Piloswine: "Piloswine!"

Ian: "Icy wind, then another takedown."

Me: "Huh?"

Unbelievably, it's Icy wind attack hit and managed to slow HellBlade down enough for it's takedown attack to land as well.

Me: "What the?"

Ian: "Hehehe.."

Me: "HellBlade you ok?"

He got back up, still able to fight.

-relieved- Me:"-sighs- Good."

Phoebe:"Come on Cj, don't let him do that again."

Ian:"Icy wind, take down again."

Me:"Don't worry baby I got him."

Me:" Keep looking at it...don't look away, don't move."

Me:"Wait for it."

I waited till after it's icy wind attack... after it began to charge, right up until it was almost point blank.

-urgently- Me:"Fireblast! now!"

Ian: "Wait, piloswine turnaround..."

The piloswine attempted to turn around, but was hit point blank with a fire blast...it collapsed and slid to a stop.

Ian:"Piloswine?"

-in pain- Piloswine:"Pilo...swiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnne."

Ian:"-sighs- Piloswine return..."

-jokingly- Me:"Nervous yet?"

Ian:"That was just my first pokemon, I got three more."

Ian:"Come on out Feraligator."

He sent out what I could only assume to be his starter, a vicious looking Feraligatr, Hellblade was immediately at a disadvantage, so I had no choice but to switch him out.

Me:"Allright Hellblade return, he's a water type, you can't beat him."

Me: "Allright, go Blossom."  
Me:"Stun spore then gigadrain."

Ian:"Dodge it quick, then crunch it to pieces!"

Feraligatr are typically very fast and dangerous pokemon, and this one was no different, unsurprisingly it came at Blossom at such speed that she was barely able to dodge it's massive jaws. But if she could manage to land a stun spore on him, I knew he wouldn't be too hard to finish off.

Phoebe:" _Be careful Cj_ , _I'm going to go check on Nina_."

Me:" _Ok_."

Me:"Allright Blossom, hang in there..."

She was doing all she could just to avoid being hit, waiting for a oppourtunity to use stun spore was taking too long.

-worried- Blossom:"Belllllosom...bellll."

Me:"Allright, try to slow it down with giga drain..."

Ian:"What? Feraligatr back away..."

Some roots came from her arms, and briefly stabbed feraligator in the arm before disipating. It didn't do a whole lot of damage, but it dried out his skin...a real pain for water types.

Feraligatr:"-roars in pain- Ferrrallllll...!"

Ian: "You just made a big mistake."

Me: "Oh really?"

Ian: "You made him angry."

-unamused- Me:"-sighs-."

Me:"Ok Blossom, why don't we just end this with sleep powder?"

Blossom: "Bellawwwwsom!"

She whipped up a cloud of sleep powder.

Ian:"Hold your breath..."

Me:"Gigadrain, one more time."

She hit Feralligator in the other arm.

-in pain- Feralligator: "Ferrallllll!..."

It breathed in, and fell to the floor unconscious shortly afterwards.

Me:"So, you were saying?"

Ian:"-sighs-, rest well Feraligatr."

-solemnly- Ian: "I forfeit, you're too strong..."

Me: "Well kid, don't be so hard on yourself."

Me: "Your next badge should come pretty easilly."

Ian:"I hope so."

Phoebe came back in.

Phoebe: "Cj, the gym leader is back..."

-unsure-Phoebe: "What's going on, did you win already?"

Me:" He forfeited."

Phoebe: "Hm? How come?"

Ian:"He's too strong."

Phoebe:"Oh..ok, I see."

Phoebe:"Where are you going?"

Ian:" To get my team healed so I can challenge the gym leader today."

Phoebe:"Well you might want to hurry up the line is starting to get long."

He hurried out of the room.

Phoebe:"We better hurry too Cj, Nina should be up against the gym leader in just a few minutes."

Me:"Allright then."

Phoebe:"Bulby, can I have Charley back please?"

Bulby:"Venussawwwwr."

He picked up Charley with his vines, and slowly handed him to her from the other side of the room.

-worried- Phoebe:"Uh..."

-cutely- Charley:"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

-worried- Me:"Careful..."

-relieved- Phoebe:"Bulby, I'd rather you just walk him over to me, but thankyou anyway.."

Bulby:"Venussssawwwr."

Phoebe:"No, you're doing great with him."

Phoebe:"But don't do that again, please."

Bulby:"Sawwr."

Phoebe:"Thankyou Bulby."

-cutely- Charley:"Bulphy!"

Phoebe:"Mhm, say goodbye to Bulby for now.."

-cutely- Charley:"bye Bulphy fa now."

Phoebe:"-giggles-."

She returned Bulby, and then we left the training area, bought some popped cornn berries at the concession stand and found some seats in the bleachers of the main arena. There were quite a few spectators for a gym match. The gym leader, a middle aged woman, was currently in battle with a young trainer.

Me:"So what's the gym leader's name?"

Phoebe:"I think her name is Olivia, if I remember the sign correctly."

Me:"Ok."

Me:"Where's Nina?"

Phoebe:"She's not at the front of the line yet, but, she should be in just a bit."

Me:"Ok."

We watched a few battles, getting a decent look at the gym leader's tactics and strategys, she used a lot of normal types, kind of like Whitney in the games, she had a fairly strong tauros and a Snorlax, both of which were giving the challengers a hard time. Tauros can be ridiculously tough and resilient . Fighting a snorlax, on the other hand, is like fighting a pillow, they are soft, doughy, and damn near indestructable, though they usually don't attack very often. Aside from those two, she also had an electabuzz and a scyther.

Anyway, despite this we had no idea what pokemon she would use against Nina, when Nina's turn arrived, she would have to switch teams, as Nina wasn't quite as experienced as the others.

This seemed to be a pretty tough gym, of the four battles we saw before Nina's, only one of them ended in victory for the challenger, and that was a close call with the challenger's final pokemon being too wounded to stand.

Phoebe:"Cj can you hold Charley for a bit?"

Me:"Sure."

She handed him to me, and then pulled out her phone.

Me:"Who are you texting?"

Phoebe:"Melissa sent me a text."

Me:"What's it say?"

Phoebe:"Um...(reading)...She wants us to go in on Monday when Nina's back in school."

Me:"Oh...Ok."

I saw Nina enter the arena.

-excited- Me:"Hey, Pheebles..."

-excited- Phoebe:"I know, I see her.."

Olivia:"Hello miss, um, according to the receptionist you only have one badge."

Nina:"Yes, but it's from a different league."

Olivia:"I know, but it still means this isn't your first gym battle, and either way, I'd like to take a break to change my team to keep things fair, is that ok?"

-cutely- Nina:"I want to battle your tauros."

Olivia:"Don't worry, I have another one you can battle."

Nina:"Ok."

Olivia left the arena and headed to the back room which likely contained a pokemon storage pc and a healing machine reserved for the gym leader.

Announcer:"And right now Miss Olivia is taking a break to change her pokemon."

Announcer: "I believe we have a special treat for you today."

Announcer: "If I remember correctly our current challenger is the daughter of famous heros kanto champion and runner up Phoebe and Cj."

-worried- Me: "Oh great..."

Announcer: "Which likely means they're somewhere in the audience."

Everyone began to look around for us.

Announcer:"But don't bother them too much folks."

Announcer:"They just came here to have fun like the rest of us at Goldenrod Central Gym."

Me: " Goldenrod Central Gym?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, I forgot to mention there's another gym in the west, but they're not a league certified gym."

Me:"Oh...ok."

Phoebe:"It's actually not too far from Nina's school."

Me: "Neat."

Phoebe:"Mhm."

Phoebe:"And settle down Cj, they won't see us. there's too many people."

Me:"Ok."

-timidly- Charley:"Cawey wa dow.."

Me:"Charley I can't let you wander around here."

The gym leader came back.

Announcer:" And it looks like Olivia has returned..."

Announcer:"Allright, now both trainers will meet in the center as usual."

Nina: "So six on six?"

Olivia: "I was thinking more three on three if that's allright with you."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina:"Coin flip?"

Olivia:"No, it's allright, I'll go first dear..."

Nina:"Ok."

Announcer:"It looks like they have come to an agreement."

They returned to their respective sides of the arena.

-Nina's perspective-

Olivia:" allright, go dunsparce!"

I watched as she sent out this ugly yellow, snake...worm...bug...thing, it was pretty big, but it didn't look too tough.

Me:" Ok Matches, this is your fight, it looks like its a bug type."

Olivia: "Wrong..."

Me: "Hmm?"

Olivia: "Ok dunsparce, let's start off with earthquake."

-surprised- Me:" What?"

It dove into the ground, and then the arena started to shake like crazy.

Me:"Matches, look out!"

-in the stands-

Phoebe:"...this looks bad."

Cj:"Yeah..."

-unsure- Charley:"Whe po-emah go?"

Cj:" under the ground."

-cutely- Charley:"uhhhh..gwow?"

Me: "Mhm."

Matches was tossed around helplessly...he couldn't avoid the attack and he couldn't fight back.

Olivia:"Finish it off with dig!"

It scaired me when the large pokeon came up underneath Matches and tossed him into the air. I returned him before he hit the ground so he wouldn't get hurt from the fall. Though I had my doubts he would be able to continue anyway. This pokemon was a lot more dangerous than it looked.

Me:"Matches return, I was wrong it's a ground type."

Olivia"Wrong again."

Me:"Go Cobalt!"

Olivia:"A beldum?"

Olivia:" I don't see one of those everyday."

Olivia: "But, even so, dunsparce can use flamethrower."

Me:'What?!"

Me:" Cobalt dodge it, now!"  
Thankfully Cobalt was fast enough to avoid it's flamethrower attack. This worm thing, whatever it was knew both fire and ground attacks.

I was starting to get annoyed because I couldn't even tell what type of pokemon it was. It was such a weird, ugly thing, it had wings but could barely hover a few inches off the ground. It wasn't very fast either, but it seemed to be able to use a vast array of attacks.

-unsure- Me: "It's fire\ground type?"

Olivia: "No, it's a normal type, in case you're wondering."

Olivia:" Dunsparce aren't the strongest pokemon around, but they can learn a wide variety of moves. I could keep you guessing what type it is all day if I wanted."

Me: "It seems pretty strong to me."

Olivia: "Then maybe you need to do more training."

Me: "No, I can do this."

Olivia:"If I remember correctly the only thing Beldum can do is takedown."

Me:"Thats all it needs."

Olivia:"-sighs-, we'll see about that."

Olivia:" Dunsparce,another flamethrower."

Me: "Dodge it and find a way to use takedown."

It couldn't turn fast enough to keep up with Cobalt, and eventually Cobalt managed to a land a hit, but the big pokemon shrugged it off and retaliated with more flamethrower attacks.

Me:"It's still up, this isn't good."

Me:" Gain some height, I don't think it can fly, but if you go up high enough you can stay out of it's range."

Cobalt: Bel...( _Ok_ )."

He flew up, out of range of dunsparce's flamethrower attacks, he was safe for now.

Olivia:"Ok then dunsparce, solarbeam."

Me:"Huh?"

It sat there for a few seconds before firing off a solarbeam, beldum was hit, but still able to continue, grass type moves didn't hurt him that much.

Olivia:"Keep using solarbeam I think we can weaken it."

Me:"Keep dodging it Cobalt."

Solarbeams were really fast, Cobalt was hit several times but still managed to stay up, however dunsparce soon tired out from firing so many.

Olivia:"Allright then bury yourself before it can strike back."

The large pokemon quickly burried itself again.

Me:"What now?"

Ref:"Start the timer."

Me:"What, what timer?"

Olivia:"If neither pokemon attacks within 2 minutes both will be considered out..."

Me:"What?"  
Me: "But I can't hit you."

Olivia: "And I can't hit you."

Olivia: "Allright dunsparce, dig, then flamethrower!"

It suddenly erupted from the ground, it jumped pretty high and used flamethrower midair, but Cobalt was narrowly able to avoid it.

Olivia: "-sighs-, allright dunsparce try again."

Me: "Cobalt, wait till it comes up again then use takedown."

Cobalt: "Beldumm...bell...( _I'll try_.)"

Ref:"kill the timer."

It went on for awhile, dunsparce would jump out of the ground, use flamethrower, then immediately go back into the ground, only to jump out again a few moments later. Fortunately it wasn't very good at actually hitting Cobalt. But Cobalt wasn't getting anytime to launch it's own attacks.

Me: "Come on Cobalt, just hit it from behind, make him crash into the ground."

Dunsparce came up once again, used flamethrower, then dove back down.

Then I found it's weakness...

-loudly- Me: "Hit him in the butt!"

Cobalt smacked into its backside, which caused it to land square on it's face at high speed.

Olivia:"What?"

Olivia: "Dunsparce, you ok?"

The pokemon curled up and rolled over onto it's back, too hurt to move.

Ref:"1...2...3...Dunsparce is unable is unable to battle."

Olivia: "-sighs-, didn't see that coming."

Olivia: "Good fight dunsparce, return."

Me: "-sighs-, one down."

Olivia: "-sighs-. allright, I admit, I didn't think you were going to win that one."

Olivia: "But let's see how well you deal with this."

Olivia: "Go Munchy!"

She sent out a snorlax, which is basically a big fat pokemon that sleeps a lot. Except something was strange about this one, it was standing up and wide awake. It also wasn't very big for a snorlax, it was still taller than me, but I've seen Olivia use an even bigger one in some of the battles before mine.

Olivia: "Munchy is a bit different from your typical snorlax, he's still in training, but he's also very energetic for a pokemon of his kind."

Munchy: "Snawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwr!"

Me:" Awe...you named him..."

Olivia: "Of course, I have more than one snorlax so it gets confusing if I don't give them different names."

Me:" Ok, Cobalt another takedown, aim for it's big belly."

Olivia: "Big mistake."

Cobalt hit Munchy in the stomach, but he didn't even flinch, and to make matters worse, Cobalt bounced off of him and into the ground.

Olivia: "You should know it's not a good idea to use physical attacks on a snorlax."

Olivia:" Ok Munchy, lets show them your strength."

He began to move, he was fast for such a big pokemon, he tried to punch Cobalt many, many times, but he managed to hit him only once, however, it didn't do much damage.

Me: "Ok Cobalt return."

Olivia: "Are you forfeiting?"

Me: "No I got one more pokemon left."

Olivia: "True, but I have two fresh pokemon, you only have one."

Me: "So?"

Me:" I choose you cloudela, go now!"

I sent out Cloudela, that I secretly took from mommy's room.

-meanwhile, in the stands, Cj's perspective.-

We were surprised to see that Nina had "borrowed" Cloudela from us. Phoebe was probably the angriest I've seen her in quite awhile.

-angry- Phoebe:"That little sneak!"

-angry- Phoebe:"Rrrr…."

-worried- Charley:"Mawa…noooooo."

-calmly- Me:"Shhhh."

Me:"Honey you're scaring Charley.."

Me:"Besides, it's not like she's going to keep him."

Phoebe:"She stole my pokemon.."

Me: "Let her finish the battle."

Me: "Interfering would be rude."

-grumpily- Phoebe:"-sighs-, you're right…"

Phoebe: "She is so grounded…."

Me: "I know."

-somewhat upset- Charley:"Cawey no wa mawa scweee."

-unsure- Me: "You don't want her to scream? Is that what you said?"

Phoebe:"I'm sorry little guy."

-back to Nina's perspective-

-confused- Cloudela:"Clou….cloudelllla?"

Me:"Shh, mommy said I could use you in this gym battle."

Olivia:"Hmm, a cloudela hey?"

Olivia: "You sure have a lot of interesting pokemon little miss."

Olivia: "Care to explain why it's registered to your mother?"

Me:"Um…..she said I could borrow it."

Olivia:"I'm sorry, but you have to use your own pokemon dear, it's the rules…"  
Me:"What?"

Olivia:"Why don't you come back some other time?"

Me:"What?"

Olivia:"You're disqualified…."

Nina:"But…..why?"

Olivia:"You can't fight a gym battle with someone else's pokemon."

My heart sank, I didn't know what to do, so I just, returned Cloudela and bolted out of the arena.

I hid my face from crowd and tried not to cry, but I couldn't hold back the tears.

-meanwhile, Cj's perspective-

Me:"Great."

-somewhat worried- Phoebe:"That little idiot."

Me:"Pheebles,"

Phoebe: "Take Charley out to the car, I'll go find her."

Me:"No, you take Charley to the car I'll find her, you're too mad."

Phoebe:"What if she went into the girl's bathroom?"

-unsure- Me:"Uhhhhhhhh.."

-calmly- Phoebe:"Take Charley to the car."

-calmly- Phoebe:"It'll be ok."

She kissed us both on the cheek, which was a bit reassuring that she wasn't as mad as she was a few minutes ago.

Me:"Allright."

I got up and left the arena, and headed out to the car, once there I put Charley in his carseat, got in the driver's seat and waited for Phoebe.

Me: "Your sister has really done it this time."

Charley: "Newa seewee."

Me: "Too silly."

Charley:"Cawey luh Newa."

Me: "I love her too, but she has a lot to learn."

Me: "Just like you little guy."

Me: "Did you have fun today?"

Me: "You got to see all the pokemon."

Charley: "Po-eema!"

Charley: "Buhlphy es po-eema. "

Me: "Yeah, Bulby is a pokemon."

-Five minutes later-

-cutely- Charley:"Cawey wa teewee."  
Me: "Well, I don't know when your Mom is planning on coming back."

I felt my phone go off in my pocket, I pulled it out and found I had received a message from Phoebe. "we're outside." It said.

I started the car, and pulled up to the entrance, they got in and we drove off. Nina was a mess, it was obvious she had been crying a lot.

Me:"Is she ok?"

Phoebe:"She'll be fine."

Phoebe:"But we'll have to talk to her when we get home."

Me:"Ok."

Charley: "Mawa!"

Phoebe:" Hi Charley, did you miss me?"

-concerned- Me:"Nina you ok?"

Nina:"-sniffles-"

Phoebe:"Cj, just let her have some time to think."

Me:"Ok."

Me:"What did you do?"

Phoebe:"Nothing, when I found her she was crying her eyes out."

Me:"Ok."

Phoebe:"I calmed her down."

Me:"Ok."

-cutely- Charley:"Newaaa..."

Charley:"Cawey luh Newa."

-enamored- Phoebe:"Awwwweee.. Charley, how sweet."

Nina:"-sniffles-, Charley...?"

It was a long drive home, but we eventually arrived, we had a long talk with Nina on the couch, however Phoebe eventually decided that grounding her wasn't neccesary, she was being really hard on herself after all, she spent the remainder of the afternoon on that couch.

Nina:"I can challenge the gym again right?"

Phoebe:"Possibly, but you'll have to wait until next weekend."

Phoebe:"She didn't say you were banned atleast so you should able to go back."

Phoebe:"But you have to use your own pokemon next time ok?"

Nina:"Ok..."

-lightheartedly- Me:"No more of this crap Nina, get your act together."

Nina:"I know."

Phoebe:"Ok, now that that's settled."

-playfully- Phoebe:" Charley, what are you doing, come back over here."

He had wandered over to the far side of the room, close to the entrance to the dining room.

Phoebe used her powers to bring him back over to us.

-cutely upset.- Charley:"Cawey no wa fwy.!"

Phoebe:"Oh you're fine, I was extra careful."

-jokingly- Me:"Yeah baby girl, he doesn't want to fly."

Phoebe:"Well if you don't want to fly then stay over here silly."

Phoebe:"But one of these days little guy you'll have to learn how to levitate on your own."

Phoebe:" One of these days you'll realize you're going to have powers like mine and its best that you learn how to use them."

Phoebe:"Otherwise you won't be able to control them."

-unsure- Charley:"Cawey dunno wa mawa ses."

Phoebe:"-giggles-, you will someday little guy."

She picked him up and held him for awhile. We all spent the next hour or so on the couch until Phoebe went to go make supper and Charley decided he wanted to play on the floor again, so Nina joined him and I went to go bother Phoebe.

Me:"Watcha doing baby girl?"

Phoebe:"What are you doing?"

Me:"Nothing, just watching you."

-cutely- Phoebe:"Why?"

Me:"Because..."  
She hugged me.

Phoebe:"Shhh"

-whisper- Phoebe:"You want to have fun tonight?"

-enamored- Me:"eheh baby girl."

She kissed me.

Phoebe:"Go keep an eye on Charley, make sure Nina doesn't teach him anything scary."

Me:"Wait watcha making for dinner?"

Phoebe:"Just some...um...spaghetti...or sandwhiches if I screw up."

Me:"Ok...you need help?"

Phoebe:"No I got it."

Me:"Ok."

-mischeivously- Phoebe:"Now get out of my kitchen."

Me: "Oh it's your kitchen now?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "-sighs-, allright.."

Me:"What if I ..."

Phoebe:"No...'

i gave her a hug and a nice, long kiss.

Me:"That was great."

-playfully- Phoebe:"-giggles- ,You done now?"

Me:"Are you?"

-cutely- Phoebe:"Cj, please, just let me cook..."

Me:"-sighs-, allright."

She kissed me back.

-whisper- Phoebe:"Now go, that's all you get until tonight."

Me:"Ok, ok..."

-sincerely- Phoebe:"I love you."

-sincerely- Me:"Love you too baby girl."

I went back into the living room to keep an eye on Charley.

Me:"Nina remember, play nice with him, no killing, no eating things...just play nice."

Nina:"I know..."

Nina:"Today he's racing cars."

Me:"Oh, ok."

He had some hotwheels in his hands, and there were several more on the floor.

-playfully- Me: "Which one is winning little guy?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Me: "hehe..I thought so."

Me:"Which one is faster?"

Charley:"Cawey dunno."

I picked out a fictional gt car from the assortment Nina had set out for him to play with. I don't remember what the model was and it wasn't printed on the car either, but it had always been one of my was painted light blue with flames, a simple but eye catching paint scheme none the less.

-playfully- Me:"What about this blue one, is it fast?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

-playfully- Me: "Why don't you try it out?"

Me: "Go on little guy you can take it."

He timidly took the car from my hands.

Me:"That one is really fast."

Charley:"Es fas?"

Me: "Mhm."

Charley: "Cawey dunno dawhy ses fas..."

Me: "Well then let me show you."

I picked up two more cars and set them next to eachother on the floor.

Nina:"Are they going to have a race?"

Me:"Mhm."

I rolled both cars forward, one slower than the other so he could see the difference.

Me:"See Charley, this car was faster because its farther ahead."

He rolled the blue car across the floor as well.

-playfully- Charley:"es fas..."

Me: "yeah..I guess so."

He didn't seem to get what I was saying, but he started to roll his cars across the floor, as opposed to pushing them along like he had been doing, so it seemed that I taught him something atleast.

-cutely- Charley:"es fas..."

Nina:"I don't think he gets it."

Me:"That's allright, he will eventually, he's having fun, that's all that matters."

-cheerfully- Charley:" Caw es fas.."

Me:"Hehe...yep."

Nina:"Here Charley, I'll race you."

She picked up a car.

Nina:"Ready?"

He kept rolling his cars around.

Nina:"Charley wait, we have to go at the same time."

-playfully- Me:"Come on Charley, wait a moment."

I helped him race his car against hers, and that gave us something to do until supper.

After supper, not much happened until after the kids went to bed...

-upstairs, just outside Charley's room.-

Phoebe quietly closed the door.

-quietly- Phoebe:"Ok, Cj."

-quietly- Me:"You've got something planned don't you?"

Phoebe:"-giggles-."

Phoebe:"Go downstairs, send Nina to bed and leave me alone for a few minutes, just wait on the couch for me."

Me:"Ok."

I had no idea what she was up to, but it had been a few days since we were intimate with eachother, I wanted her, and it was obvious she wanted me just as bad if not more.

I sent Nina to bed, and then waited patiently for Phoebe. I eventually turned on the tv and kept the volume down so Nina could sleep.

About half an hour passed and I was beginning to wonder what was taking so long, but just a moment later all the lights in the house shut off, but the tv stayed on.

-unsure- Me:"What the?"

-quietly- Phoebe:"Cj..."

She came down the stairs, wearing her nightgown and some slippers.

Me:"Wha baby girl?"

Phoebe:"Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

Me:"Did you do that?"

Phoebe:"Mhm."

Phoebe:"Come on lover boy."

-genuinely curious- Me:"What did you do this time?"

She took my hand and led me up the stairs. Our room was dimly lit by what seemed to be hundreds of candles.

Me:"How?"

Phoebe:"Well, remember when you let me go pickup Nina after the zombie thing?"

Me:"Yeah..."

Phoebe:"I went by the department store before that."

Me:"Ok..."

Phoebe:"There incensed candles."

Me:"Oh..."

Phoebe:"They're supposed to increase feelings of attraction."

She used her powers to shut the door behing me.

Me:"I don't think I could be anymore attracted to you then I already am."

-cutely- Phoebe:"Awwe Cj..."

-lustfully- Me:"baby girl"

-softly- Phoebe:"Why don't you go ahead strip down and get in bed."

Me:"Of course baby girl."

Phoebe:"This is going to be a fun night."

Me:"I can tell."

After I got in bed wearing nothing but my underwear, she began to undo her gown, quickly revealing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Me:"Hehe..you're so sexy."

Phoebe:"One more thing Cj."

Me: "Mhm"

Phoebe:"Some of these candles also enhance my powers."

Me:"Oh really?"

Phoebe:"Mhm."

She climbed into bed and got on top of me.

Phoebe:"Now just relax, I'll get you started."

Me: "Wait."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me:"I love you so much you know that?"

Phoebe:"I love you too Cj, that's why I went so far to make this special."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "You know you don't have to try so hard?"

Phoebe: "I know but, you mean alot to me."

Me: "You meen a lot to me, which is why this kind of bothers me because I have no idea how to repay you."

Phoebe: "Cj maybe you're trying too hard."

Me: "No I'm pretty sure it's the other way around."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Oh you, just relax, let's have fun, just you and me."

Me: "-sighs-, allright."

-unsure- Phoebe: "Can I continue now?"

Me: "Of course baby."

Phoebe: "Good."

We began to make love in the dim candle light. It was a long night, but for the right reasons. I don't think we got to sleep until well after midnight after having sex on and off for several hours. The candles had this weird effect that allowed us not to tire even after having orgasms. Let's just say by the time we were done the candles were almost burned out. And we held eachother tight as our tired, well loved bodies finally got the rest they would need for tomorrow, and even then we continued to have fun in our dreams, by morning the room still smelled of the candles, and we were still fast asleep. Unfortunately this meant that neither of us heard Charley wake up in the adjacent room.

We finally awoke, still naked and still holding eachother. Neither of us had any idea what time it was.

-tiredly- Phoebe:"Goodmorning honey."

Me:"Goodmorning."

We made out for just bit.

-concerned- Phoebe:"Wait a minute Cj, how long did we sleep in?"

Me:"I don't know."

Phoebe:"The clock is on your side."

Me:"I know."

She looked towards the window for a moment.

Phoebe:"Oh arceus it's almost noon."

Phoebe:"Charley is probably soooo hungry."

Me:"Maybe Nina took care of him?"

-concerned- Phoebe:"Yeah but she doesn't know how to feed him."

She got out of bed, quickly put on her gown and headed out the door.

-somewhat hurt- Me:"Baby girl?"

-to self- Me:"-sighs-, I guess she is right, Charley is more important."

I was hoping we could hold eachother just a bit longer. But she was right, we were late. I struggled to get out of bed and put some clothes on, then I headed out the door. Nina was holding Charley, who seemed to be ok.

Nina:"He started screaming so I went up to check on him."

Phoebe:"Did you feed him?"

Nina:"Mhm...I fed him some toast..."

Phoebe:"Ok..."

Phoebe:"You changed him too didn't you?"

Nina:"Mhm..."

-impressed- Phoebe:"Good job sweety, you did well."

Nina:"Why'd you wake up so late?"

-awkwardly- Phoebe:"That's none of your concern."

-suspicious- Nina:"Right..."

Phoebe:"-sighs-."

Phoebe:"Cj why don't you go take a shower I'll bring you some fresh clothes in a bit."

Me:"Ok."

I headed back upstairs.

Phoebe:"Nina keep watching Charley for awhile, you're doing great with him."

Nina:"Ok."

I got in the shower, Phoebe came in a bit later and brought fresh clothes for both of us, then she got naked and joined me.

Phoebe:"I hope this makes up for this morning."

Me:"I don't see why not."

Phoebe:"Why don't you leave before me and then you can just say I took a shower after you?"

Me:"Ok."

We started to make out. We didn't have sex though because we were still tired from last night and we needed to keep quiet. I held her tight as the warm water rained down on us.

Phoebe:"Ok Cj, go ahead and get out."

She turned the water off.

Me:"I thought you were staying?"

Phoebe:"I am, but I have to make it convincing."

Phoebe:"Go get dressed."

I got dressed and left the room, Phoebe turned the shower back on a minute or so later.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the tv.

-cutely-Charley:"Dawhy!"

He crawled over to me.

Nina:"He wants to see you."

Me:"I see, come here little guy."

I picked him up and set him next to me.

Nina:"Can we go back to the gym today?"

Me:"Umm...I think it would be better if you did a bit more training first."

Me:"Maybe next weekend."

-dissapointed- Nina:"Awee."

Me:"Charley, what are you doing?"

He crawled over to the other end of the couch, then he tried to climb up on the armrest.

Me:"Hey be careful."

I picked him up.

-cutely-Charley:"Dawhy..."

Charley:" Cawey wa dawhy holb."

Me:"Ohhh...is that why you were trying to climb up the couch?"

-cutely- Charley:"Cawey dunno."

-unsurprised- Me:"I thought so."

Charley:"Whe mawa?"

Me:"She'll be down in a bit, don't worry."

-cutely- Charley:"Doh wohwy."

Me:"Hehe..."

Phoebe came down a few minutes later.

Phoebe: "Allright everyone what should we do today?"

Nina: "Can we go back to the gym?"

Phoebe :"No Nina, you need to do more training first so you won't have to cheat next time."

Nina: "I didn't cheat."

Charley: "mawa!"

Phoebe: "You got disqualified because you broke the rules, that means you got caught cheating sweety."

Nina: "aweee.."

Me: "I already told her we weren't going..."

Phoebe: "Oh really?"

Charley: "mawa!"

Phoebe: "Nina don't try to use me to go around your father, you know better than that."

Nina: "-sighs-"

-suddenly- Charley: "MAWA!"

Phoebe: "Ooohhh hi Charley."

She picked him up.

-shocked- Me:"You didn't have to yell."

Phoebe:"Awe, but he's just so happy to see me..."

Phoebe: "Aren't you little guy?"

-cutely,excitedly- Charley: "Cawey luh mawa..."

Phoebe: "Ohhh I love you too.. mmmah."

She kissed him on the cheek.

He giggled in excitement.

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa, Dawhy ses doh wohhwyy.."

Phoebe: "What does that mean?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno..."

Phoebe: "-giggles-, you little goofball."

Charley: "Seewee mawa, Cawey no goobah.."

Me: "hehehe."

Nina: "He sure has a lot to say..."

Phoebe: "Well he is just learning how to talk, so he thinks he has too talk as much as possible."

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Phoebe: "Say I dunno alot of things.."

-cutely- Charley: "Caw...eee...I...dunno...law...thees."

Phoebe: "-giggles-"

Me: "Why don't we go get some lunch?"

Phoebe: "I could make some."

Me: "We could go to the cafe in Slabtown, we haven't been there in awhile."

Phoebe: "Allright, that sounds good, give me a minute to get ready."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Come on Charley, lets get you ready too."

Ten minutes later we were in the car, on the way to Slab Town. We headed to the cafe, which was awkwardly located further down main street on the other side of the portal machine. It had been a long time since we had been there, in fact this was Charley's very first time. It was always a bit strange going out in public in Slabtown, as there was always a chance of comming across people I knew before the disaster. I had gotten so used to the way the world was now, that I had forgotten there was a world before the disaster. Which is another reason why we usually just went onward to Goldenrod.

Me:"Allrigh here we are."

Phoebe:"I'll get Charley."

Me:"Ok."

We headed inside and got a table.

Phoebe:"Wow this place hasn't changed much."

Me:"Nope."

Me:"Except it seems they sell berries here now."

Phoebe:"I hope they have orans."

Me:"I would think so."

Waitress:"What have you guys been up too? We don't see you around too much anymore."

Me:"Not much really."

Phoebe:"We have jobs in the pokemon world...other than that we kind of just keep to ourselves."

Waitress:"Well Cj, your folks were here a few days ago, they said you two travel around a lot."

Me:"Yeah, that's true."

Phoebe: "We've haven't been traveling too much recently though."

Waitress:"How come?"

Phoebe:"This little guy over here."  
-enamored- Waitress:"Awwwwe...I heard you had a baby I just didn't know for sure."

Waitress:"I have to admit Cj, back in highschool, I never thought yoy had it in you."

-somewhat embarassed- Me:"Eheh..."

Nina:"Whaaaa?"

Waitress:"So, anyway, what would you all like to drink today?"

-still embarrased- Me:"Um, rootbeer would be nice."

Waitress:"Ok, and you miss?"

Phoebe:"Uh, I'll just have orange juice."

Waitress:"Miss we haven't had orange juice in quite some time."

Waitress:"We have oran berry juice though..."

-excited- Phoebe: "That's even better! I'm Phoebe by the way."

Waitress:"I thought so, I just wasn't sure."

Waitress:"And you sweety?"

Nina:"Rootbeer!"

Waitress:"And what about the little guy?"

Phoebe:"Oh um, I'll just share mine with him."

Waitress:"Ok."

The waitress left to fetch our drinks.

Phoebe:"Who is she? She seems to know you.."

Me:"Yeah we went to the same high school, years ago."

Phoebe:"What's her name?"

Me:"Ashelyn...I think..."

Phoebe:"Ok..."

Nina:"Was she your girlfriend?"

Phoebe:"Nina that's not a very nice question."

Me:"Of course not...I never had a girlfriend till I met your mother..."

-lovingly- Phoebe:"Awe...Cj..."

Her phone buzzed.

Me:"Melissa again?"

Phoebe:"Mhm."

Me:"I thought she quit.."

Phoebe:"No wait this is somebody else.."

Me:"Who?"

Phoebe:"Melissa must have given them my number."

Me:"Ookay."

Her phone buzzed several more times.

Phoebe:"Ummm, let's see."

Phoebe:"He says his name is Dr. Nash."

Me:"Ok."

Phoebe:"He says he's at the lab right now."

Phoebe:"And the portals are starting to act up again."

Nina:"What did it suck somebody else in?"

Phoebe:"No, but they're changing again."

Me:"Hmm, weird."

Her phone buzzed several more times...

Phoebe:"Hmm...it's Melissa."

Me:"Really?"

Phoebe:"Ummmm, she has orders from James..."

A combat mission...I wondered what it would be about, it had been awhile since we had done anything for the defense division."

Me:"What is it?"

Phoebe:"He won't say, but he wants us to meet him in Goldenrod as soon as possible."

Me:"Where in Goldenrod?"

Nina:"Does that mean I don't get lunch?"

Phoebe: " No sweety, we won't leave until we're done here, ok?"

Nina:"Ok."

Me:"So is Team Rocket back...or?"

Phoebe:" I already told you, he won't tell me."

Phoebe: "-sighs-,Looks like we have to go see James today and Mr. Nash tomorrow."

Me:"It'll be alright."

Phoebe:"I know."

Nina:"What about me and Charley?"

Phoebe:"Well you did very well with him this morning."

Phoebe:"If we're not going to be gone for more than a day Nina..."

Phoebe: "Would you be willing to babysit for us?"

Nina: "But I need time to work with my pokemon."

Phoebe:"You'll still have time don't worry."

-worried- Nina:"You'll come back right?"

Phoebe: "Nina sweetheart, of course."

Me: "We would never leave you sweety."

-worried- Nina:"But what if you die?"

-calmly- Phoebe:" Nina, you shouldn't think about things like that."

Me:"We've made it this far sweety."

Phoebe:"Besides we don't even know what he wants us to do yet."

-about an hour later.-

Phoebe and I were talking with James, while Nina and Charley were waiting in the car.

-somewhat surprised- Phoebe:"You want us to go all the way to Sinnoh to raid a galactic base?!"

James:"Yes, it's a matter of grave importance."

-somewhat surprised- Phoebe:"Why?"

James:"If our reports are to be believed, this base contains a working portal network."

\- surprised- Phoebe:"So?"

Me:"Pheebles calm down."

Me:"Let me guess, their portal network is linked to ours so there is a chance they could be experiencing the same problems."

James:"Correct."

-still surprised- Phoebe:"What's wrong with that?"

James:"They don't have the safety mechanisms we have, not only is it illegal for them to have that kind of technology without a permit, but it's also more dangerous then they could possibly imagine."

James:"They stole our technology, we believe they did so in order to create their own simulation, similiar to how they tried to create a new world for themselves using giratina's power twenty years ago, but they are also dabbling with the recent phenomena you should be familiar with by now."

James: "But's that's not our concern."

James: "Our concern is what may come out of their portals at any given moment, because their portals are connected to the same ones our are, whatever comes out has an equal chance of comming out at our facility or theirs, and also because the portals may also allow them to aquire advanced and extrememly powerful weapons that we can't allow them to have. Like those guns you took from that zombie world...without authorization..."

Phoebe:"-giggles- Cj."

Me: "I didn't know I needed authorization..."

James: "-sighs-, well nevermind it now."

James:"Your mission is to go in there, apprehend everyone on sight, and shut down their portals, we already have undercover agents on the inside that will be there to assist you."

James:"And we're rallying even more agents to the location as we speak."

Phoebe:"And our children?"

James:"I've already arranged for Corina to look after them while you're gone."

-surprised- Phoebe:"You had her come all the way from Unova?"

James:" Of course."

James:"When the twins are born, we've made plans to hire her full time."

Phoebe:"Ok..."

James:"Anyway, you have a few hours to prepare, Melissa will bring Corina by your place within the hour."

Me: "Allright."

-about an hour later, after we returned home and Melissa arrived with Corrina-

Corina:"So this is your house?"

Phoebe:"Mhm."

Corina:"Wow, the one you had in Unova was so much nicer."

Me:"Hey this house isn't that bad, it may not have a pool...but its got a big yard."

Corina:"I guess that's true."

Corina: "Hi Charley, remember me?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno..."

Corina:"I think you've grown a bit since I saw you last."

Nina: "I remember you."

Corina: "hehe, That's good."

Corina:"It's nice to see you two again."

Phoebe: "Come on inside I'll show you around."

Phoebe:"You want to come too Melissa?"

She hadn't even left her car.

-sickly- Mellisa:"I think I should go home and lie down."

Phoebe:"Ok, be careful."

She pulled out of the driveway and slowly drove away.

Phoebe:"Poor thing."

Corina:"James said she's due in just a few months."

Phoebe: "Did he tell you she's having twins?"

Corina: "Yeah, but I didn't believe it..."

-in disbelief- Corina: "That's amazing."

Phoebe: "I know right?"

Nina:"Mom? Can I stay outside and work with my pokemon?"

Phoebe:"That's allright sweety."

-excited- Nina:"Yay!, finally."

She teleported to her room, collected her pokemon, and immediately teleport back out with all her pokeballs gathered in her arms.

-happily- Nina: "Come on out everyone!"

She set all the balls on the ground and used her powers to open them all while the rest of us headed inside. Phoebe showed Corina around the house, and then we prepared to leave for the airport.  
Phoebe: "Ok Charley, be good for Corina, we'll be back soon, I promise."

Me: "Take care little guy."

Phoebe: "Allright Corina remember what I told you."

Corina: "I know, he likes his milk at room temperature, he likes pancakes for breakfast, he likes tv, but no violent or scary tv for him..."

Phoebe: "Right."

Phoebe: "Ok let's go Cj."

She gave Charley a quick kiss goodbye as we headed outside.

Me: "Nina, behave yourself, we're not sure if we'll be back tonight or tomorrow."

Nina : "Ok, as long as you come back."

-playfully- Matches:"Grrrrufff!"

Phoebe: "We will sweety, don't worry."

We got in the car and pulled out of the driveway, and headed to Golden Rod Airport, once their James flew us over to Sinnoh on his private jet, he continued to brief us on the way over.

James: "Allright this is a pretty simple operation."

James: "Once we land in Sinnoh you will be issued a HMAV, which you will take to the outskirts of Team Galactic's secret portal facility, located in sector 11 of the Great Marsh."

Phoebe: "I thought it was illegal to build there."

James: "Yes, but the base in question is an old nuclear missile site that was constructed prior to the marsh being designated as protected land. "

Me: "Wait...they have nukes?"

James: "Not that we know of, that base is over 80 years old, the missiles were decommissioned and destroyed long ago."

Me: "Oh, ok."

James: " The base itself has been officially abandoned for 60 years, but according to our spies, Team Galactic has made a few renovations."

James: "This envelope contains all the documents you will need, photos and information about the informants so you know who they are, gps coordinates of the base, and all the schematics we could obtain. "

James: "Once you arrive at the base you will meet up with the other agents assigned to this mission, then the informants will let you through the gates, and then you will all storm the base together."

James: "Keep in mind we need their scientists alive, on the off chance they might have discovered something we haven't about the recent phenomena, they may even be responsible for it, for all we know, we may also need them to shut down the portals as well."

James: "Also, I don't think they're expecting a raid, so resistance will probably be minimal, as this is a research facility, not one of their illegal operations."

James: "So please refrain from using fire and explosives."

Me:"We don't even have explosives."

James:"Good."

We arrived at Heathome city airport in Sinnoh a few hours later, just after sunset. We were shown to our HMAV, which turned out to be another one of those jeep like vehicles we had been issued awhile ago, this one had a hard top, further instructions inside the vehicle gave us a map and told us to head to Pastoria. But, since Phoebe knew the area well, we barely needed a map.

Phoebe: "This so strange Cj, we're doing a mission where I grew up..."

Me: "Ehhh, not quite, the gardevoir city is to the west isn't it?"

Phoebe: "Yes, but I've been to Pastoria before when I was six..."

Me: "hehe...ok..."

Me: "It's probably changed since then.."

Phoebe: "It couldn't have changed that much."

Me: "True."

The drive into Pastoria was an interesting one, leaving the highway south of Hearthome and continueing further east along blacktop roads, over flat, open land, it almost reminded me of home, until we came to a bridge at a river crossing, where a large group of slug-like shellos and gastrodons were hanging around the far support of the bridge like a group of sea lions. It was a strange sight, to see so many wild pokemon at once.

Me:"Look at all of those things..."

Phoebe: "Yeah, they gather around like this when they're getting ready to hibernate, in a few weeks they will all bury themselves in the banks, and in the river bed, and then they'll come out again in the spring."

Me :"Really? Cool."

They weren't frightened at all as we crossed, they just carried on with their business, whatever that was.

After we crossed the river, it went back to flatland for a few minutes, then briefly into timberland which eventually gave way to marshland before we arrived in Pastoria.

Pastoria was a small riverside town located north of the river we had crossed earlier, not much different from the games, it had a gym but no airport, and because of it's location the lower parts of the town had a tendency to flood in high rainfall and in those areas many of the buildings were built with high foundations to avoid being damaged in such situations. That being said, this also made the town the ideal place to catch and raise water pokemon.

Once we arrived in town we turned north and headed into the Great Marsh, eventually ending up on some very rough dirt roads that headed deep into the forrest. The roads were not very well maintained, so it was a rough drive. The ground was very wet, and there were some places the road was so bad it was basically just a puddle of mud. After slogging through the forrest, trying to stay on the road, and trying to not get stuck in the occasional mud hole, we came across another Hmav that had strayed off into a shallow pond and had gotten completely stuck.

Phoebe: "Hey Cj stop for a minute..."

Me: "Hmm?"

Phoebe: "They might be agents."

-correctively- Me: "Actually Pheebles, I'm pretty sure they're agents, why else would they have one of these?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, you're right."

Phoebe: "But we should help them."

Me: "Yeah, I know."

We stopped for a moment and looked around, but we couldn't see anyone. Suddenly the radio blared out.

Radio:"Agents -real last name- can you hear me?"

Phoebe: "We hear you...who is this?"

Radio: "This is Agent Maddox, If you come across an abandoned Hvac, just leave it be, we'll come back for it later."

Phoebe took the mic since I was driving.

Phoebe: "Oh ok,... we just found it..."

-on radio- Agent Maddox: "The road leads to a clearing on higher ground up ahead, we'll meet you there."

Phoebe: "Ok, sounds good."

Radio: "Also leave the quagsire alone, he's guarding it for us."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Hey look over there."

There was a quagsire with just the top of it's head poking up out of the water.

-frightened- Quagsire: "Quag!"

It sat up and walked up onto the bank.

Phoebe:"Ohhhhh, don't mind us just stay here and do...whatever you're doing..."

-affirmatively- Quagsire: "Quagsirrrreeee..."

Me: "Is it wild or is it one of the agents pokemon?"

Phoebe: "I think it's wild...that other agent didn't say it was his..."

Me: "Hmm...ok..."

Phoebe: "There's whooper and quagsire around here too, but they usually get ready to hibernate this time of year."

Me:" Ok."

We continued down the road until we came across the clearing speaking about, according to the maps, the silo complex was about a mile up the hill from there. There were also a few other hmav jeeps parked here, and about a half dozen agents, some wild staravias were also hanging about in the trees.

Anyway we parked the jeep and got out.

Rio:"I was hoping you would make it."

Phoebe:"Rio, you're here too?"

Rio:"Mhm."

Agent Maddox:"Allright so almost everyone is here."

-mischeivously- Phoebe:"Who got stuck?"

Agent Maddox:"Grayford fell asleep while driving Rio and Apollo here."

Phoebe: "Where's he?"

Agent Maddox: "He fell asleep again..."

Agent Maddox: "It was a long flight over here, he litterally just got back from vacation in Hoen and then James decided to send him here."

Agent Maddox: "I told him it was a terrible idea.."

Phoebe: "Allright, so who else is comming?"

Agent Maddox:" The twins should be here momentarilly."

Me: "Who?"

Phoebe: "I guess he mean the twins we met when were taking down team rocket?"

Phoebe: "I think their names were Serina and Katrina."

Me: "Ohh..yeaaah...ok.."

Me: "They're psychic right?"

Phoebe: "Mhmmmm."

Phoebe:"And Pinecone?"

Agent Maddox:" Last I heard he was still on vacation in Kalos, couldn't be contacted in time."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Me:"So the base is still quite a bit away from here.."

Mr. Sibbons: "Yeah, but we're not all just going to go to the front door."

Phoebe: "Mr. Sibbons, you're here too?"

Mr. Sibbons: "There's a tunnel in the forrest that leads up the hill into the complex."

Mr. Sibbons:" Rio, Apollo and the twins will take tunnel, while the rest of us will hit the front. "

Phoebe:"Where is Apollo?"

Rio:"He should be back soon, he left to scout out the tunnel too make sure they don't have it sealed off or heavilly guarded."

Phoebe: "Oh, ok."

A few minutes passed before yet another hmav arrived.

Phoebe: "Looks like they're here."

The twin sisters got out and came over to us.

Maddox:"Nice to see you two again..."

-somewhat annoyed- Serina: "Good afternoon."

Katrina: "So Mr. Sibbons, what's the mission?"

Mr. Sibbons: "You have the same documents we do."

Serina:"Sorry, but we were paying more attention to the scenery."

Katrina:"There's so many pokemon out today."

Phoebe:"I know right, did you see all the gastrodons by the bridge?"

Katrina: "Um, no, I don't remember a bridge, I think we came a different way."

Katrina: "We saw a carnivine, some quagsires, and some skorupis..."

-surprised- Phoebe: "You saw a carnivine? "

Phoebe: "They usually live much deeper in the forrest, that's strange."

Serina :"It was trying to catch the skorupis..."

Katrina:"Poor things..."

Mr. Sibbons: "Allright everyone, as soon as Apollo returns we're going to split up and head out."

Mr. Sibbons: "Kat, Serina, if you come here, I'll explain the details of the mission to you."

-unenthusiastically- Serina: "Allright."

Rio: "Sooo, Phoebe I see you and Cj are still together.."

Phoebe: "Of course we are...what about you and Apollo?"

Rio:"Yeah, but we're taking it a bit slow..."

Phoebe: "That's allright."

Apollo suddenly came out of the forrest.

Apollo:"Sibbons, I found the tunnels, I checked them out and there's nobody there, but they seem to go on for quite awhile."

Mr. Sibbons: "Good, that means they should lead right into the base."

Katrina:"What if it's more guarded at the entrance?"

Mr. Sibbons:"It shouldn't matter too much, that's why we're sending Cj and Phoebe down there."

Phoebe:"What why?"

Mr. Sibbons:"Because you two have stronger pokemon than us, if you can get into the base you'll be able to gain control more easilly."

Mr. Sibbons: "Rio and Apollo will assist you."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Rio: "Allright then let's go..."

Phoebe: "Hey wait..."

Both lucarios dashed away before she even finished speaking.

-from the edge of the forrest- Rio: "Come on..."

-worried- Phoebe: "-sighs-, slow down, you know we can't move like you can, and I can't even track you cause you're part steel type."

Mr. Sibbons: "Wait, one last thing, unfortunately we can't communicate with you once your're inside the complex, as radio waves can't make it through the walls, so once you leave, we're going to hit the front as soon as possible, and hope we get there before you."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Mr. Sibbons: "And try to keep those two in line."

Phoebe: "We'll try."

We followed them into the forrest, they only slowed down enough so we could keep track of them through all the plants and trees. It was quite a long walk uphill before we got to the entrance of the tunnel.

Apollo: "Here it is...see there's nobody around."

Phoebe:"Well, we'll just have to see what's inside, I'll take the lead from here."

Rio: "Sibbons didn't give you a radio?"

Me: "Well if you two didn't just take off, you would've heard him say that we can't communicate with them once inside the base, so a radio would be practically useless."

-somewhat annoyed- Rio: "Oh...ok..."

Of course, it was pitch black inside and hard to see. The walls and floor were made of a somewhat aged, rough, but still solid concrete, with a bit of graffiti scribbled on them here and there. With Phoebe lighting the way we were able to make quite a bit of progress, keeping quite as to avoid waking the countless sleeping zubats we came across. And we procceeded deeper and deeper inside, the tunnel began to seem like it would go on forever.

Me:" How much longer are we going to be in here?"

Apollo:"I don't know, I never went to the end, didn't feel like walking into a trap."

Me:"-sighs- I might get tired before we even start fighting."

Phoebe:"Oh Cj, relax..."

We took just a few more steps forward.

Phoebe:"Hey look, here's a door."

-unsure- Me: "Where's it go?"

She tried to open it.

Phoebe:" Um it's locked."

She tried to open it again with her powers.

Phoebe: "And the lock is too rusted to move the tumblers."

-impulsively- Rio:"Let me try.."

-unsure- Phoebe:"Uhh..."

Rio punched the doorknob so hard it went through the door, and fell to the floor on the other side, the door slowly coasted open afterwards.

-somewhat surprised- Phoebe:"Okkkayyy."

Me:"I guess that works.."

-smugly- Rio:"Hehehe..."

We proceeded through the door, into a hallway with more concrete walls, it was still dark, and there was still nobody around, there wasn't even a single zubat now. The walls were still covered with graffiti, the names of mischeivous kids and cartoon pokemon and what not, though not quite as dense as the tunnels, and there seemed to be rooms down here, but they were all mostly empty.

Of note there was a large team galactic logo spray painted on the wall of one the rooms, so large it almost took up the entire wall. The hallway seemed to circle around the tunnel's end, with maybe 6 or 8 rooms connected to it, that said, we were still in pitch black darkness and it was hard to find a definite way out.

Phoebe:"Some of these paintings are kind of cool..."

Me:"Yeah I know, but are we on a mission or an art exibit?"

-mischeivously- Phoebe:"I don't know."

Me:"Do you think it would be faster if we used our golbats to get some bearings atleast?"

Phoebe:"Um, maybe, they can do better in the dark than we can."

Phoebe: "And since golbats are native here they could easilly be mistaken for wild ones. "

Phoebe:"So, you think it's worth a shot?"

Me:"Yeah I think so."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Phoebe:"Hold up everybody."

I pulled my golbat's pokeball out of my pocket, and sent it out the same time Phoebe sent out Buzzer.

Me: "Allright Golbat, we need you to scout ahead for us. Keep flying ahead, and turn back when you come across somebody else or a dead end."

Phoebe:"We're counting on you two...you can navigate the dark better than we can."

Golbat: "Golbt..."

They both flew off into the darkness, making many high-pitched squeeks, which they had to do in order to use echolocation.

We procceeded through the corridor, it was only a few more minutes before Buzzer came back, and apparently told Phoebe that the hallway came to an end at a doorway.

A few more minutes later we came upon the doorway with my own Golbat waiting patiently beside it.

Phoebe:"Just like she said.."

Rio:"I got it..."

Phoebe:"Rio wait..."

She punched the door, it opened up right away and slammed against the wall with a loud clang.

Phoebe:"-sighs- That door wasn't locked..."

Rio:"Um..."

Rio:"Sorry."

Phoebe:"We need to keep quiet you know?"

Apollo:"She's right, we don't want team galactic to know we're down here."

Rio:"How do we know they're even here? We haven't even seen any sign of them yet."

Phoebe:"Yes, but this is a big place, they're probably on the higher levels."

Me: Yeah, this is the lowest level of the building."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Rio: "So we should be looking for stairs then?"

Me:" Presumably."

Me:" Go on ahead golbat."

Golbat: "Golbt..."

He slowly hobbled through the door, then took off, making more strange squeeking sounds, Buzzer followed shortly after. Then we followed after them much more slowly.

Me:"So can you sense anyone?"

Phoebe:"I'd tell you if I did Cj."

Me:"I guess the way this place is built, you won't be able to hear them till we're atleast on the same floor."

Phoebe:"Mhmmmmm"

Phoebe:"We're surrounded with metal.."

Me:"Yeah well, this place is built to withstand a nuclear blast."

Phoebe:"Really?"

Me:"Yeah, it probably housed a nuclear missile at some point, so in case something went wrong, it was built to withstand the missile exploding within the building, and possibly also in order to survive enemy nuclear strikes."

Me: "That's the way they were built on my world anyway."

Phoebe: "Yeah well, it sucks now.."

Me:"Oh relax, we'll be fine."

We passed several rooms before making it to the the end of the corridor, and came across an open door which led to an old metal staircase.

Phoebe:"Our golbats must be waiting for us up top."

Me:"I guess so."

The stairs were old and rusted, many steps were rusted through and unsafe to use.

And they kept going up as well, passed one floor, then another, and another, we had to get out on the fourth floor up though, because the door to it was open, and we needed to be sure our golbats hadn't wandered through it.

It was still pitch black, and there was no sign of team galactic, although I couldn't imagine there being too many more abandoned floors.

Like the lower floors, this one was covered with graffiti, though not quite as much.

If it wasn't so dark, we would have left Rio and Apollo to guard the stair case, but since Phoebe was the only source of light they had to come with us.

Anyway, we eventually found Buzzer, who informed Phoebe that my Golbat had gone up further, so Phoebe returned her for a moment and we headed back to the staircase.

The higher we went, the more shaky and dangerous the stairs became, our progress had slowed to a crawl by the sixth floor, a locked door. The stairs ahead were nearly rusted through. Rio and Apollo made it across easilly. Then, once we figured out which steps were stable and which were instant death, Phoebe brought me across, and continued upward, meeting up with Golbat on the 9th floor.

Golbat: "Golbt...golb, golbahhhh, golbt..."

Phoebe: "He says he saw light 4 floors up."

Me: "Ok, so galactic must be using those floors."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Thanks golbat, we'll take it from here."

I returned him to his ball, then made sure my pistol was loaded as we continued up the stairs, by the next floor it appeared that some attempts had been made to repair the rusting steps, patches of newer metal had been welded in along with some additional reinforcements. While the patchwork was ugly, it did make the stairs safer so it wasn't long before we made it up to the floor that Golbat must have seen.

The door was locked, as usual, but there was a noticable glow comming from underneath it.

Phoebe and I quietly put our ears up to the door, trying to listen for anyone who may be on the other side.

Me: "Hear anything?"

Phoebe:" No..."

Me: "Allright, let's go."

She used her powers to unlock the door, it worked this time because galactic had replaced the old, rusted lock with a new one.

On the other side of the door were several portal machines, but nobody was in sight. The portal machines were a bit smaller than the ones Devon had, these were just big enough for a person to fit through.

The lights were on, so we could spread out a bit more.

Me:" Allright we'll take the rooms on the left, you take the ones on the right."

Rio: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Shhhh..."

-quietly- Phoebe: "I'm getting a weak signal...someone's here."

She slowly proceeded down the corridor.

-a bit worried- Me: "Where are you going..?"

Phoebe: "I got this don't worry."

A grunt suddenly game out of one of the portals..."

Unknown grunt: "Doctor it's a madhouse in there, I don't want to go back..."

Me: "Huh?"

-surprised- Unknown grunt: "Who are you?"

I pointed my gun at him.

Me: "Shut up and no one gets hurt..."

Rio quickly tackled him.

Rio: "Stay down galactic scum!..."

Me: "Um...what the hell?"

I heard a loud thud from the opposite end of the hall.

Me: "Huh?"

Phoebe: "I got him...he's out cold."

Unknown grunt: "Doctor!"

She came back through the corridor.

-unsure- Phoebe: "Hey where'd this other guy come from?"

Me: "Out of the portals, where else?"

Rio handcuffed the grunt, while Apollo went to retrieve what was apparently the doctor...

Me:"Ok I guess this floor is cleared."

Phoebe: "Mhm, I don't hear anyone, but these two."

Unknown grunt: "You killed the doctor?"

Phoebe:" No, he's just unconcious..."

Phoebe: "Should I knock you out too?"

Me: "No, wait a second Pheebles..."

Me: "How many others are here?"

Unknown grunt: "Like I would tell you."

Me: "I think you would..."

Me: "If you don't want to get shot."

Unknown grunt: "Ok ok...um...I don't know...30..40?"

Me: "How many scientists?"

Unknown: "Just 3, including the doctor, there's 2 more on the upper floors...don't kill me I'm just a grunt..."

Me: "-sighs-, we're not going to kill you relax..."

Me: "Your panicking annoys me."

Phoebe: "hehe...Cj."

Phoebe:"Sleep time now?"

Me: "Go for it."

Phoebe: "Ok mister, time to sleep."

Unknown grunt: "No wait, what, I thought you said..."

She put him to sleep, still thinking we were going to kill him.

Me: "Allright, next floor."

Phoebe:"Mhm."

We headed back to the stairs.

We came across another grunt before we even made it to the next floor, but we were able to quietly knock him out and still keep an element of surprise.

Rio:" We'll take the floor above you."

Me: "Ok, just take it easy."

Both lucarios continued up the stairs while Phoebe and I prepared to break into the next floor. However the door wasn't even locked this time, so after quietly listening for movement on the other side, we slowly opened it, revealing a large room with several portals, not much different from the last.

-quietly- Phoebe:" There's some scientists further back."

Me: "Ok."

We headed to another corridor at the back of the room.

At the end of the corridor was a large armored door which, more than likely led into the old silo, which is where the missile would've been housed before this place was abandoned.

Anyway, alongside the corridor were two smaller rooms that appeared to had been quickly retro-fitted into labs, filled with computer equipment, presumable to control the portals.

Here we found the scientists the grunt had mentioned earlier.

Unknown Scientist: "Hey what the?"

Phoebe:" Goodnight."

Other unknown scientist:" Wha noo...wait...magnaton help me out here."

He sent out a magnaton.

-nervous- Phoebe: "Huh?"

Me:"Leave her alone you stupid tin can."  
I fired at it...just to draw it away from her, I knew it wouldn't do any good.

-angry- Magnaton: "MAG!"

I heard a zapping noise and then began to shake uncontrollably as it shocked me, it hurt like hell, I fell to my knees, and tried to get a pokeball out of my pocket, fortunately it was low level, otherwise it probably would've killed me. It didn't have the amperage nor the strength to keep it going long enough to cause any fatal damage. It still basically felt like getting hit with a taser, not a particularly pleasent experience.

-worried- Phoebe: "Cj?"

-shocked (literraly)- Me: "Ga-get his trainer..."

Phoebe: "Right.."

She teleported behind the other scientist and quickly knocked him out.

The magnaton didn't like this and shocked her too...

Me:"Look out.."

Magneton: "MAG!"

I heard another zapping noise..., though it didn't seem to affect her as much as me.

Phoebe: "Owww, you..."

Phoebe:" Crap, you're steel type..."

Me: "Hellblade, faflamethrower now!"

I barely managed to send him out, even though the magneton wasn't attacking me anymore I was having difficulty controlling my arms.

He hit the magneton point blank, it fell to the ground, unconcious.

Phoebe: "-sighs-...that was close..."

Me: "Good wawork heHellblade..."

He gave me a concerned look, I was still on my knees at this point, shaking uncontrollably,

Me: "I'll be fafine...it wasn't that stastrong..."

I returned Hellblade, while Phoebe returned the magneton to it's ball.

Phoebe: "Can't just leave him, out he could die."

Me: "True."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Are you ok?"

She helped me up, but I couldn't stop shaking...

Me: "I tried to kakeep him from zazapping you, but I gaguess it didn't work."

Phoebe: "Ohhh... it's ok Cj, I have potions.."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, you goofball."

Phoebe: "You didn't have to do that.."

Phoebe: "I'm not as fragile as I look..."

Me: "-sighs-, I knaknow."

She handed me a potion. it relieved the burning, but it didn't do much to relieve the shaking..

Me:"It's nanot wawaworking, I can't...staha-op sheshaking."

-sarcastically- Phoebe:"Great..."

Phoebe:"You're paralyzed."

Me:"Dadamn.."

Phoebe:"Maybe we should just wait it out.."

Me:"mammaybe..."

Phoebe:"Sit down, you need to relax..."

Me:"I dadon't know how.."

I suddenly realized I couldn't control my legs.

Phoebe:"-sighs-, this isn't good."

As soon as I could feel my legs again I sat down, then she sat down next to me.

Me:"You should gigo, I'll be fafine here."

-sternly- Phoebe:"No, I'm not leaving you..."

Phoebe:"You should know that by now, nothing you say will make me leave."

Me:"hehehe, yeah-ah, I guess your're raright."

Phoebe:"Besides, it should wear off in a few minutes, since you still have intermittant control."

Me :"So ththis is what it's like?"

Phoebe:"Shhhhhhh...don't move, it goes away faster if you try not to move..."

Me: "okakay..."

Phoebe: "-giggles-."

We sat there for awhile, we could faintly hear Rio and Apollo fighting it out on the floor above.

It was about five minutes before the shaking showed any sign of letting up.

Me: "Ok...I think..it's starting to go away..."

Phoebe: "Good."

Phoebe: "Try to stand up."

I managed to stand, I was still twitching on occasion though not as violently as before.

She stood up as well.

Phoebe: "Lets try to make it back to the staircase, I'll lead, in case there's more galactics to deal with."

-tiredly- Me: "Ok."

The shaking had tired me out, it was obvious to me that the rest of this job would be a grind, but I had to keep going.

We made it up to the next floor, Rio and Apollo had done a number on the place, what was left seemed to be some kind of lab, with a only a handful of portals this time around. There were several grunts lying on the floor in handcuffs, all of them still conscious, prompting Phoebe to go around and put them to sleep.

Fortunately, it seemed that there were only a few floors left to go until we would meet up with the others on the surface.

Me: "You know you didn't have to destroy everything..."

Rio: "So...?"

Rio: "What happened Cj you don't look so good?"

Phoebe: "He got zapped ..."

Rio: "Oh...ok..."

Apollo: "I think we got everyone on this floor."

Phoebe: "Ok then, if you want to take the next floor, we'll take the one after that.."

Apollo: "Right..."

They both ran back to the stairs, leaving us both bewildered.

-confused- Phoebe:"How are they not tired yet?"

Me: "I don't know."

We headed back to the stairs, and eventually made it to the floor after the next. I could now see the top end of the staircase, so we were only a few more floors from the surface.

This next floor was some kind of recreational area, up front there was a tv and a few couches, chairs, and a table for some kind of chess-like board game. And the end of the corridor there was also another armored door leading into the old silo. The walls were freshly painted, with a large, stylized Galactic logo adorning the left.

Phoebe: "I can't hear anybody..."

Me: "Hmm..."

Me:"Let's check out the back rooms just to be safe."

Phoebe:"Ok."

I took the room on the left, she took the one on the right, both rooms contained about a half dozen bunk beds. All of them empty.

Phoebe:"There's no one here."

Me: "Maybe it's because we're getting close to the surface?"

Phoebe: "I hope so."

Me: "Why don't you go back and tell the others, I'll check out the next floor."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We headed back to the stairs.

If the other team did attack the front, they should have drawn most of grunts on the upper floors to them, so chances were the upper most floors would be empty. The base didn't seem to have an alarm system, so the grunts and scientists we apprehended on the lower floors may have been completely unaware that the other team was attacking the front gate. This seemed more and more to be the case, as I ascended up the stairs to the next floor and and after thoroughly search found it to be unnoccupied as well.

This floor was a lot like the last, a lounge area with tv in the front, but it had a bathroom in the back, a small, shabby kitchen, and another bunkroom.

It was quiet, except for some kind of sports game playing on the tv. I searched every room and couldn't find anyone...I also took a soda from the fridge in the kitchen because I was thirsty after climbing all the stairs. Then I sat on the couch and watched tv for a bit until the rest of my team arrived.

Phoebe: "-giggles-,What are you doing?"

Me: "Taking a break, waiting for you."

Me: "There's nobody here either."

Phoebe: "I know that, but where did you get the soda?"

Phoebe: "I'm thirsty..."

Me: "There's a kitchen back there, there's a few more in the fridge...I think they have some oran berry juice too.."

Phoebe: "I hope so."

Rio: "Hey I'm thirsty too..."

Apollo:" Me too."

She headed to the kitchen, the lucarios followed, they helped themselves to some drinks and came back out.

Phoebe: "Ok, we need to get going again..."

Me: "I'm pretty sure we won't run into anyone else down here."

Phoebe: "Yeah, there's only two floors left, everyone else probably headed outside to fight the other team."

Phoebe:" Which is why we need to get going, in case the other team can't hold them off."

Me: "Oh allright, let's go then."

We headed back to the stairs, the next was clear, and the floor after that, was the top.

We could here occasional gunshots and various pokemon attacks, there was a battle going on outside, the other team hadn't made it through yet.

Phoebe: "Atleast we're not underground anymore."

Me: "Yeah."

We found ourselves traveling down yet another corridor, with tiny windows on the right where we could catch just a glimpse of the outside world.

On the left there was the occasional room, first another bunk room, then some bathrooms, and then another room with a large open vault that was apparently full of guns and pokeballs not too long ago. A few dorm rooms with more luxurious appointments than the bunk rooms, And finally a room that appeared to be some type of office, possibly for some higher ranking galactic official. After that we came across a large, armored door at the end of the corridor that just had to be the exit. It wasn't locked, so with some effort we were able to push it open.

Phoebe: "OK, give me a moment, there's gallies all over the place..."

Me: "Gallies? That's what you're calling them?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Oookayy."

Phoebe: "wait a minute..."

Me: "Huh?"

Phoebe: "I'm contacting the twins..."

Phoebe: "They say the other team is allright, but they're pinned at the front gate."

Phoebe: "Maddox is trying to get in from the back..."

Phoebe: "Um..."

Phoebe: "Yeah Maddox has gotten in...if I'm hearing this correctly..."

Me: "How can you tell?"

Phoebe:" He's in the base and he's the only one in the base that's thinking about shooting galactics aside from you."

Me :"Oh."

Apollo: "Where is he then?"

-excitedly- Phoebe: "Just a second."

She took my hand and teleported us to the roof. The roof was also concrete and was kind of round shaped, so it was a bit awkward to walk around on.

-somewhat worried- Me: "Pheebles?"

She promptly went up behind a lone sniper and knocked him unconcious.

Phoebe: "Be careful, we're on the roof."

Phoebe:"With this guy up here we couldn't safely leave or he would see us."

Me: "I see what you mean..."

Phoebe:" Most of the grunts are at the front gate, but there are a few that stayed back just in case."

-on radio- unknown grunt: "Bunker this is the front gate, we have the intruders pinned, still no info on who they are yet..."

Phoebe: "Um...that's not good."

Me: "Can I see that rifle?"

Phoebe: "Um...sure, I guess."

Me: "Sweet thanks babe.."

Phoebe: "-giggles-."

Phoebe: "Another new toy for you?"

Me: "Hehehe, I guess so."

Phoebe: "-giggles-"

Me: "Can you get to the front gate from here?"

Phoebe: "No, sorry, it's too far away, and even if I could, there's too many grunts Cj, I can't take them all out in time."

Me: "True."

Me: "Then I guess that means..."

Phoebe: "Yeah, it probably does..."

-menacingly- Me: "hehehe.."

I layed down on the roof.

Looked through the scope of the rifle, and found the front gate, it was atleast a mile away, across relatively flat, open land. There wasn't much around here besides the bunker, and the ruins of a few old wooden buildings.

Phoebe: "Do you think you can get them?"

Me: "It's worth a shot.."

Phoebe: "That's not funny."

Me: "It wasn't supposed to be.."

Phoebe: "Well, then I'll leave you to your work, I'm going to go find Maddox."

Me: "Just be careful baby girl."

Phoebe: "I know."

She teleported away, leaving me on my own. To a different kind of fighting, sniping was all about precision. I was far enough away that they wouldn't see me, but I could see them thanks to the scope that adorned my newly aquired toy. Of course I only had a few shots before they realized what was going on, so I had to make them count. It felt weird to be fighting without Phoebe, but I tried to stay more focused on the mission than on my concern for her, she would be fine, she knew where all the grunts were.

I shut the radio off so I could be free from it's constant chatter. I had to hold the rifle steady to get the precision I would need, but my body was weak from the electric shocks, my hands were trembling uncontrolably, making it difficult to keep the recticle on a target long enough to pull the trigger. But after I minute or so I made my first mark, then a second, then a third, and so on until the other team was finally able to breach the front gate. Little did I know another grunt had snuck up behind me.

Grunt: "Drop it..."

I had no choice but to comply.

He kept his gun trained on me, the look in his eyes, he wasn't planning to let me live...

Grunt:"Who do you work for?"

Me:"What's it to you?"

He shot me in the leg.

-in pain- Me:"hehehe...owwww..."

-angrily- Grunt:"Who do you work for?"

It hurt, but after all the crap I went through during the disaster, I was used to it by now, or maybe I was just too tired or too focused to feel the full brunt of the pain, regardless the pain prohibited me from getting back up.

Fortunately Phoebe suddenly came up behind him and used her powers to throw him against the ground with force. She was only like this when I got hurt...

-angrily- Phoebe: "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Me: "Hehehe you're screwed now..."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Arceus, Cj you're bleeding.."

Phoebe:"-sighs-, I leave you alone for five minutes, and you're bleeding..."

Me: "It's just one shot, I'll be fine.."

Phoebe: "Then get up..."

-busted- Me: "Eheh..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "-sighs-, Cj...What am I going to do with you?"

She closed her eyes, as the grunt's arms began to twist backwards causing him to scream in unimaginable pain..

Me: "Baby girl go easy on him..."

Phoebe: "He shot you."

Me: "So?, you don't need to turn him into a pretzel..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, see you are nice.."

-still annoyed- Phoebe: "lucky for him..."

She let him go, then knocked him out.

Me: "Where's Maddox?"

Phoebe: "He's with Rio and Apollo."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe:"You need a potion again don't you...?"

-masking the pain- Me:" Probably..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-."

Phoebe:"You know you're going to have to take your pants off...the potion won't soak through them very well."

-in pain- Me:"Yeah I know.. just give me the potion..."

Phoebe:"Ok ok..."

She finally gave me the potion, I quickly took my pants off, healed myself, and then got dressed again.

Me:"There, good."

Phoebe:"Ok let's go."

She took my hand and we teleported away.

We met up with the rest of the team, and then we made our way towards the front gate, meeting the other team about halfway.

Mr. Sibbons:"So I take it the inside is secure?"

Phoebe:"Mhm."

Apollo:"We handcuffed everyone we could find.

:"Ok, good."

Agent Grayford:"That was you, with the rifle?"

Me:"Yeah..."

Agent Grayford:"You really saved our asses..."

Me:"Ehhh it was nothing..."

Phoebe:"-sighs- oh Cj..."

:"The works not over yet, we need to do a complete search of the facility, we need to interrogate the scientist, and well, I highly doubt Team Galactic is going to sit back and let us take one of their bases."

:"So we need to evacuate the building, grab their scientists and all their documentation, and light this place up before their reinforcements arrive.

I noticed some choppers comming in from the distance.

Me:"Our those ours?"

Phoebe:"I hope so."

:"I believe that is our cleanup crew."

We waited for the choppers to arrive. Once they did, countless agents of lower rank hopped out and headed into the bunker. I never thought about it before, but apparently we were the elite, we were the ones that did the damage, and the others just cleaned up after us after the dust settled.

Awe well, I was tired, and couldn't be more thrilled when we boarded the chopper on a trip back to the airport, Serina and Katrina stayed behind in case Galactic reinforcements arrived early.

Once at the airport, everyone parted ways, Phoebe and I took an arranged charter flight back to Goldenrod, during which we both fell asleep on the plane. After we got off the plane, it was very late at night, and the normal 50 minute drive home seemed to last forever just because we were so tired. Eventually though, we made it home. Then we both sat on the couch and fell asleep sometime later, not even awake enough to make it up to our room...


	4. Quiet Valley

-chapter 4 (Quiet Valley)-

Nina:"Mom...Dad...wake up..."

-tiredly- Me:" Huh?"

-tiredly-Phoebe: "Nina sweety, what's wrong?"

I looked around, somewhat confused about my surroundings...

Nina: "You're sleeping on the couch..."

-unsure- Phoebe: "Huh?..."

Phoebe: "Oh..."

Phoebe: "hehe...I guess we fell asleep."

Phoebe: "Wait a minute, where's Corina, wasn't she supposed to watch you?"

Nina: "She's in the kitchen...here she comes..."

Corina: "Nina, I told you not to wake them..."

Nina: "But I want to watch tv."

Phoebe: "Nina don't be rude..."

Phoebe: "Where were you last night Corina?"

Corina: "I was upstairs when you got home last night, I slept in your room, I hope you don't mind, when I came down to see you, you two were already asleep on the couch."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok..."

We both got up.

Me: "-sighs-, I don't feel so good."

My back hurt, my neck hurt, my right arm was asleep, and I had a slight headache.

I realized I still had all my pokemon and my pistol on me and for some reason, the sniper rifle I acquired yesterday was propped up by the front door.

-unsure- Me: "Why did I leave that out?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, why did you take it with you?"

Me:"Because, free..."

Phoebe:"-sighs-, you better put it away before Charley wakes up."

Me:"I know..."

I put both of my guns away, then went upstairs to put away my pokeballs. When I came back down Phoebe was talking to Corina in the kitchen, while Nina was watching tv.

Phoebe: "You sure you have to leave so soon?"

Corina: "Yeah, sorry, but I need to get back to Goldenrod."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, ok, thanks for taking care of Charley for us."

Corina: "Anytime..."

She left the kitchen and headed out the door.

Phoebe came out as well.

Phoebe: "So what should we do today?"

Me: "Didn't we have to go see somebody?"

Phoebe: "Um..."

Nina: "The gym leader...?"

-somewhat annoyed- Me: "Nina, no, for the last time..."

Phoebe: "Oh right...we were supposed to go back to the lab..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, Nina go take a shower...we need to leave soon."

Nina:" I already did."

Phoebe: "Um ok then."

Me: "I'll go take one."

Phoebe: "oK."

So Phoebe and I each took a shower and then Charley woke up shortly after that.

It was kind of a frantic morning as we were running late and trying to get out the door as soon as possible, even going so far as to skip breakfast, once we got outside we realized it was a bit cold, so we all went back inside to get our coats. Because we skipped breakfast we were all hungry by the time we got to the lab. However we quickly found that Dr. Nash was out for lunch, so we went out as well.

-sadly- Charley: "Cawey huhwy..."

Phoebe: "awe...Charley, settle down, we'll get you something to eat in a little bit."

We headed to the nearest fast food place, wanting to get back to the lab as soon as possible.

Charley really was a hungry little guy...

-at the restaurant-

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa, Cawey wa mo foo..."

Phoebe: "Charley I can't give you anymore of my food, you ate almost all of it... you goofball.."

Me: "You want me to order some more for you baby girl?"

Phoebe:" Go ahead."

Phoebe: "I think next time we should just order something for Charley..."

Me: "Yeah, probably."

I got back in line to order more food for her, which she ended up eating on the way back to the lab.

Once we returned to the lab, we still had to wait a few minutes for Dr. Nash to return.

Nina:"Why were we in a hurry again?"

Phoebe: "Nina we were supposed to be here this morning, even if we're waiting for him now, we're still very late."

Me:"I just hope they won't hold it against us."

PPhoebe:"I'm sure Melissa will understand."

Me:"But she's not in charge anymore is she?"

Phoebe: "She's not working at this lab anymore, but she's still overseeing this project."

Phoebe: "But I don't think they'll hold this against us."

unknown man: "Greetings..."

Me: "um..hi.."

Unknown: "I'm Dr. Nash, I was wondering when you would show up."

Phoebe:"We were up late last night."

Dr. Nash: "I know, they told me you might not even show up, it's no problem."

Dr. Nash:"Anyway, now that you're here, let me show you what's going on."

The lab had been renovated a bit since we were here last. A large tv screen had been installed on the far wall, next to the portal. From the looks of things, they seemed to be using a drone to explore the other side of the portal again, with the video feed being displayed on the new screen. The portal was glowing red, indicating its unstable condition.

Dr. Nash:"There's a few others in the main building that have locked on to worlds other than yours or mine."

Dr. Nash:"We have them shut down at the moment until we can investigate them further."

Phoebe:"Locked on?"

Dr. Nash:"They stopped randomly changing, and the code returned to normal, but with new output destinations of course."

Dr. Nash:"Unlike the one in the lab here."

Dr. Nash: "It seems to change it's output destination on its own every day, and it doesn't show any sign of stopping."

Me: "So you want us to explore it or what?"

Dr. Nash:"Not quite, this one is too dangerous, it could change it's destination without warning and leave you wherever it sends you."

Dr. Nash:"That's why we're exploring it with drones..."

Me:"What if we find another portal machine in there?"

Dr. Nash:"There's no guarantee, allthough most of the worlds it has linked us too do contain a portal machine of some sort, which doesn't seem to be a coincidence, but there were other times it has linked to completely barren or inhospitable worlds. "

Dr. Nash:"Instead of messing around with that deathtrap, we need you to explore the ones that have stabilized."

Dr. Nash: "The first of which are now being moved to the lab adjacent to this one."

Some scientists were wheeling a portal machine into the room across the hall. They had the doors removed so they could get it inside, but even then it just barely fit.

Dr. Nash: "Unfortunately we can't fit them all in that room, so we'll have to test just two at a time."

Me:"Why can't we just test them in the experiment building?"

Dr. Nash:" Because we can't risk innocent civilians getting caught in there, aside from that, they're easier to manage when they're isolated from the rest of the system, mind you there's millions of portals, it took us two days to find all the ones that were acting crazy with a team of fifty people."

Me:"By the way, how did you fit that many portals into just a few buildings?"

Dr. Nash:"Not all the portals are big enough for a car to fit through, most of the ones we used for the experiment aren't much bigger than a normal doorway."

Me:"Oh, ok."

Dr. Nash: "You've never been in the phase one building have you?"

Me:"I don't think so..."

Dr. Nash:"Anyway, if you could wait just a few minutes for them to get things ready in the adjacent room...I ...have to get back to my team...I'll be back don't worry.."

He walked back into the lab.

Nina:"Mom...I'm bored..."

Phoebe:"Well...why don't you take Charley over to the lounge and keep an eye on him for us?"

Nina:"Ok..."

-lovingly- Phoebe:"Charley be good for your sister."

-tiredly- Charley: "Cawey tywo..."

-lovingly- Phoebe:"Ohhhh... you're tired?"

Phoebe:"Nina, maybe you should let him rest a little bit."

Phoebe:"He'll probably get upset if you try to play with him."

Nina:"What am I supposed to do?"

Phoebe:"Just hold him comfortably, and hope he'll fall asleep."

-somewhat annoying- Nina:"That sounds boring..."

Phoebe:"-sighs-...well...fine then...deal with it."

-cutely- Charley:"-yawns- Caw..ey ty...wo.."

Phoebe:"I know sweety..."

-lovingly- Phoebe:"I think you may have eaten too much, you little goofball."

Phoebe:"Your sister won't look after you, and mommy and daddy have to work soon, so I don't know what we're going to do."

-sadly- Nina:"mmmm."

Phoebe:"What? You said it sounded boring..."

-obviously awake- Charley: "Cawey es slee.."

-lovingly- Phoebe:"No you're not..."

Me:"Nina come on, we need you to watch him for a bit, there's nobody else around and we can't take him in there with us..."

Nina:"-sighs-, ok ok...I'll take him."

Phoebe:"And you'll let him sleep?"

Nina:"Mhm."

Phoebe:"Ok then."

She carefully handed Charley over to her.

-upset- Charley: "Newa...Cawey no wa! Cawey Tywo!..."

Nina:"What's wrong?"

Phoebe:"You have to hold him like I was...so he can be comfortable, he can't sleep very well when you hold him out in front of you like that."

She carefully showed her how to hold him.

Phoebe:"There you go...see he's not upset anymore."

Phoebe:"Ok you remember where the lounge is?"

Nina:"Mhm."

Phoebe:"Ok, go over there and we'll see you in a little while."

Nina:"Ok."

Phoebe:"Ok now that that's sorted out."

Me:"Mhm?"

Phoebe:"It's been such a crazy day today..."

Me:"Yeah, I know..."

Me:"Hopefully this portal thing won't take too long."

Phoebe:"I hope so too, you could really see how bored Nina was, I don't think she will stay out of trouble for very long."

Me:"Mhm..."

Dr. Nash: "Allright sorry about that, what we need you to do is answer these questions, if you can find someone in there that can talk, ask them, if you can't, try to answer as many as you can yourself."

Dr. Nash:" It shouldn't take too long, but just try to go in and out as soon as possible, you don't want to stay there very long, yesterday, while you were in Sinnoh, one of our other scouts was apprehended by the authorities, and we had to bring agents in to rescue them."

Phoebe: "Why'd they arrest him?"

Dr. Nash: "Long story short, they thought he was an alien and tried to autopsy him...alive."

Me: "Uh...ow.."

Dr. Nash: "Anyway, you'll be provided with a video camera, so you'll be able to properly record the situation."

Dr. Nash:"Also, before we allow you to enter, we'll send in a probe to ensure the conditions on the other side are hospitable."

Me: "Why didn't you do that before?"

Dr. Nash: "It's a new procedure we developed, sorry but, everything is changing so fast, sometimes safety takes a back seat, aside from that, you haven't tested the portals before, every other time you've been through them, you've had a bit of indication what was on the other side, or were sucked in without a choice which is technically not our fault."

Phoebe: "He's right Cj...we've just been lucky this far."

Me: "Well, atleast we're both still here."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Dr. Nash: "Where did your children go?"

Phoebe: "I sent Nina to the lounge with Charley, she should be fine for awhile."

Dr. Nash: "Ok, I'll send someone to check on them in a little bit."

Unknown Technician:"We're almost ready to send in the probe."

Dr. Nash:"Ok..."

Dr. Nash:"Why don't you two go on into the room, I need to check the other one real quick."

Me:"Um...ok."

He walked away again.

Phoebe:"-sighs-, he's even busier than Melissa..."

Me:"Ehh, I think it might be because he's in charge of both these rooms, I guess..."

Phoebe:"Yeah...he's running two expeditions at once..."

-jokingly- Phoebe:" That may be a new record..."

Me:"I don't know Pheebles..."

We headed into the room, a technician with a laptop was preparing to start up the portal machine they just wheeled in a few minutes ago.

Unknown technician: "It will be a few minutes yet, I have to get this thing running, and then we have to send in the probe."

Phoebe: "Hey I remember you..."

The technician seemed confused...I was confused as well. I've never seen him before.

Unknown technician: "I'm sorry miss, you must have me mistaken for someone else."

Phoebe: "No...you were here when I arrived for the experiment..."

Unknown technician: "We had lots of pokemon here for that...sorry if I don't remember you...""

Unknown technician: "But yeah I was working here back then."

Phoebe:"It's ok."

Phoebe:"How do you feel about all this stuff that's going on with the portals?"

Unknown technician: "It's pretty crazy, it reminds me of when first made contact with the other world."

Me: "You mean the disaster?"

Unknown technician: "Yes, but we didn't mean for that to happen you know?"

Me: "I know, we're as much at fault as you."

Unknown technician: "Anyway lets see if this works..."

He pressed a button on his laptop, the portal then made a loud buzzing noise and then the vortex began to form, looking ready to be used about a minute later.

Unknown technician:"Ok, looks like it's working, now we just have to wait for Dr. Black to get back with the probe."

Phoebe:"What's your name?"

Unknown technician:"I'm Dr. Stevens, but you can call me Bob..."

Phoebe:"Ok Bob..."

Dr. Black arrived with the probe about a minute later, along with Dr. Nash.

Dr. Nash: "Ok so the first test is underway..."

Dr. Black: "Right."

The probe had the appearance of a small metallic sphere studded with cameras and other devices. They hooked the it up to Bob's computer with a fairly long cord and then they threw it into the portal.

Bob:" Oxygen levels appear normal, gravity levels 9.81, so normal as well, temperature is a bit cold, but not dangerous."

Phoebe:"Good thing we brought our coats..."

Me:"Mhm."

Bob:"Let's check the visuals just to be sure..."

He pressed a button, which caused a window to pop up on his screen with a live feed from the camera on the probe, though it was nothing but a black screen at the moment.

Bob:"Hmm, it looks dark, better switch to night vision."

Dr. Black:"It looks like a cave..."

Bob:"Going mobile..."

He plugged a joystick into his computer and began to drive the probe around.

-unsure- Me:"How does that thing move?"

Bob:"It's got tires along the side, and a gyroscope to keep it upright."

Me:"Ok..."

Bob:"Anyway, because it's a cave we'll safe this one later for drone exploration, we don't know what could be hiding in there...and we don't know what the outside world is like."

Bob:"Ok retrieve the probe and start up the next portal...take this one to storage..."

It was another half hour before they got the next portal started up, in the meantime we headed back to the lounge to check on the kids. Charley was asleep, and Nina was extremely bored, so Phoebe sent me out to the car to get her old Nintendo DS and Charley's car seat so Charley could sleep and Nina could atleast have something to do. It's not how she really wanted to spend the day, but we didn't have much of a choice in the matter. We stayed with them in the lounge until Dr. Nash came to get us.

Dr. Nash:" Ok listen up, this next portal appears to be safe for exploration, so get ready to go in."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Me: "Where does it lead this time?"

Dr. Nash: "It looks like it ends up right outside a strangely empty hospital, we think it may be another video game world, but we aren't sure yet. "

Phoebe: "Oh great more zombies..."

Dr. Nash: "No, no zombies this time around.."

Dr. Nash:"It looks like an empty."

Dr. Nash:"Anyway, take this radio with you so you can communicate with us on the other side."

Dr. Nash "And also take these camera pins, and stick them on your shirts so we can see what's going on as well."

Me: "How will we get back?"

Dr. Nash: "There should be a portal machine on the other side, all you have to do is walk back through it."

Dr. Nash: "This isn't like the time you were sucked in, you shouldn't have to go looking for another portal..."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Allright then, let's go Cj."

Me: "Right, let's get this done."

We pinned the cameras on, and then held hands as we walked through the portal. When we came out on the other side we were in front of hospital, but there were no people, or vehicles around. It was a seemingly nice day as we walked down the street, there didn't seem to be anybody around, but coming from a winter world, this warm, sunny day was a pleasant surprise.

Phoebe: "Cj.."

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "I wonder why there's nobody around."

Me: "I wonder too."

There weren't any cars driving around..., there didn't seem to be any parked either, and the city didn't look abandoned, all the buildings were in great condition, and there wasn't even a spot of grime or piece of trash anywhere. If there was anything wrong it was that it was too pristine.

Me: "I would guess we're in some sort of video game because everything is all ridiculously pristine...but, there doesn't seem to be any characters or anything.."

Phoebe:"Yeah, it seems that way..."

We kept walking down the sidewalk, looking for signs of life.

Phoebe:"Hmm, you should have brought your staraptor, it would help our search..."

Me: "Yeah, I know..."

-a few minutes later-

Not much had changed, but I thought I heard something in the distance...

Phoebe: "Did you hear that?"

Me: "Yeah, I think so."

We headed towards the source of the sound, which eventually led us onto a highway overpass. However, the actual entrance to the highway was strangely blocked off by some concrete barriers.

Me: "Looks like we landed in some sort of racing game, we must have just been teleported to the background."

Phoebe: "But what game is it? You like racing games?"

Me:" Well I don't know I'd have to see the cars first..."

Phoebe: "Well, here they come."

About a half dozen cars came out of the distance, and passed by at ridiculous speed, with no regard for the speed limit whatsoever before promptly disappearing around a corner. If there was a speed limit anyway. They all seemed to be fictional models of some type, but I couldn't place the game they belonged too. There didn't seem to be anything else going on in this world aside from their race.

Phoebe: "What happens when the race ends?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "Is their anybody inside the cars?"

Phoebe: "They passed by too fast, I couldn't tell."

Me:"I'm not sure how we're going to catch up to them..."

Phoebe: "Me neither..."

I thought about it for a while...

Me: "Well...this is apparently a race, so there must be a start line somewhere right?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "And when the race is over, all the cars should congregate around there."

Phoebe: "But do you think it's safe to walk around the track?"

Me: "With your teleportation abilitys, I think we'll be fine."

Phoebe: "Um..."

Phoebe:" If they work here..."

Me: "Do they?"

Phoebe: "Let's see..."

She took my hand, and...nothing.

Phoebe: "Nope..."

Me: "Crap..."

Me:"-sighs- We'll just have to walk then."

Phoebe: "Ok."

I started to head down the exit-ramp, towards the barrier.

Me: "Just stick towards the wall, and to the inside of corners, we should be allright."

The cars passed by again before I made it to the barrier.

Phoebe:"Hey wait up!"

She caught up to me as I climbed over the barrier.

It was a long walk, and the cars seemed to passed us every three minutes or so, we had to cover our ears as they passed as they were insanely loud, but this also meant they never caught us by surprise. After awhile we made it to the finish line, a bright checkered stripe across the road under yet another overpass, that couldn't have been more obvious. Then we played the waiting came, and after the cars passed atleast 3 more times they finally slid to a stop, one by one, allowing us to get a closer look.

The windows were tinted, so it was kind of hard to see inside, but the cars did seem to have drivers, all of which were wearing racing helmets with visors, so we couldn't see their faces. I tapped on the window, and tried to get the driver's attention, but they ignored me.

Me: "Are these guys even alive?"

I tried to open the door and get in, but the door handle wouldn't budge.

Me: "I can't even open the door Pheebles.."

Phoebe: "Weird..."

The cars suddenly vanished.

Me: "What the?"

I almost lost my balance.

Phoebe: "Where'd they go?"

-unsure- Phoebe:"They're not ghosts, so...I'm confused..."  
Phoebe:"But they seemed to have brain waves...but they only focused on racing."

Me:" It's probably just Ai Pheebles, they're probably not much more intelligent than the zombies..."

-on radio- Dr. Nash: " How strange...you two can come back now, it doesn't look like there is any sentient life here."

Another group of cars suddenly appeared, and began to rev their engines...

Phoebe: "Huh? What the?"

Me: "Another race must be starting..."

Me: "Come on let's go."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We left the track, and headed back to the portal, it was quite a walk, but we eventually made it back, by the time we got back in the lab, they had another portal set up, ready to test.

Dr. Nash: "Ok so that was some strange racing world, we'll have to do more tests with that one, but for now you need to test this next portal over here."

Dr. Nash:"We already checked it out and it's fine for you to enter."

Dr. Nash:"This one seems to lead to another town, there appears to be man-made structures, but we're not sure if it's populated yet."

Dr. Nash: "It might be another game world, might be another world entirely, but we don't know."

Dr. Nash: "Anyway, after this you're free to go."

Dr. Nash: "It will take us awhile to get these portals moved out and a few others moved in."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Can you send someone to check on our kids?"

Dr. Nash: "Of course..."

Phoebe: "Good."

Me: "Allright then are we ready?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

We held hands and headed through the portal again, we held hands because we still had the subtlest fears we may be separated. When we came out on the other side we found ourselves just outside a small town. It seemed to be a peaceful, but somewhat foggy evening, but I was immediately filled with dread when I realized that ahead of us was a large road sign that said "Quiet Valley"..

Me:" Oh crap..."

Phoebe:"What?"

Me:"We're in a horror movie..."

Phoebe:" No Cj, the sign says quiet valley not sil..."

-interupting- Me: "Yeah I know, but do you think it's a coincidence they're so similar ?"

Me: "What if this is the same thing, but for a different earth? Like a parralel or something..."

-on radio- Dr. Nash: "What are you two concerned about?"

-into radio- Me: "This appears to be a horror movie universe doc, I'm not sure it's safe to continue."

-on radio- Dr. Nash: "Well if you two can't explore it, nobody can, I suggest you continue, but use extreme caution."

-on radio- Dr. Nash: "I'll also beef up security around the portal in case something tries to escape."

Me: "Pheebles, are your powers working?"

Phoebe:" Um..."

She teleported around a few times..

Phoebe: "Yeah, I think so.."

Me: "Ok, lets stick together, hopefully we won't come across anything strange."

-unsure- Phoebe: "And look out for triangleface?"

Me:" You mean pyra..."

-interupting- Phoebe:" I don't know, it's a parralel isn't it?"

Me:" Yeah, I guess."

We held hands as we walked passed the sign, towards the town, there didn't seem to be anywhere else to go, the fog behind us was so thick we couldn't see anything behind the portal.

-as we were heading towards the town-

I was trying to remember as many details from the movie as possible.

Me:" I hope if triangle face appears you'll be able to match him."

Phoebe:" I can't guarantee that, but I can try..."

Phoebe: "There's a chance he might be a dark type..."

Me: "But he's not a pokemon..."

Phoebe: "I don't think it matters really, I think if any creature is wicked enough, they can become dark type...they develop that kind of resistance, the kind that you have..."

Me: "So I'm a dark type?"

-unsure- Phoebe: "Well...kind of...I guess..."

Phoebe:"No...wait... you're not wicked..."

Phoebe:"Awwwe..you ruined my theory..."

-unsure- Me: "And what does that make Charley?"

-unsure- Phoebe: "Um...cute type.."

Me: "That's not a type..."

Phoebe: "I know...but he's just so cute!..."

Me: "Ok Pheebles, calm down."

Phoebe: "Sorry."

We made it into town, there were a few cars parked around, but none of them looked like they had been driven in a while.

Me:" Uh...-sighs-...this looks just like the movie..."

Me: "Keep your guard up."

Phoebe: "Ok.."

Phoebe: "I don't hear anything yet, I'm pretty sure we're the only ones here."

Phoebe: "Unless there's somebody in the buildings."

Me:" Um, I think it's best to avoid the buildings..."

We heard the sound of thunder...and wind.

Me:" Well that was strange..."

-unsure- Phoebe: "Um...Cj, I think you made it mad."

It became very dark very fast...and then it started to rain.

Phoebe:"-sighs-, now we have to go inside."

Me: "I think we should just go back..."

Phoebe:" Um...Cj, I can hear something..."

Me:" What?"

Phoebe:" It's triangleface..."

-urgently- Phoebe:"Let's get out of here..."

Me:"Ok sure."

I saw him run around a corner, running towards us with a freakishly large blade.

I took her hand.

Me:"Come on, teleport us.."

Phoebe:"Um.."

Me:"Pheebles...come on!"

He tried to attack us, he wasn't accustomed to Phoebe being able to teleport, so we escaped with with ease and made it back to the portal. Phoebe's hesitation bothered me a bit, I knew something was wrong.

Once we got back on the other side they shut the portal down so he wouldn't escape.

After that we headed home for the day, and everything seemed normal, except for Phoebe, she was quiet and seemed a bit distraught. Whatever she saw in that guys giant, triangular head, it bothered her deeply.

Me:"Pheebles you ok?"

She was quietly sitting on the couch, which wasn't normal for her.

Nina was outside working with her pokemon, still trying to get stronger for next weekend.

Charley was playing around on the floor with his blocks.

Phoebe:"I don't know...triangle face...his mind...so screwed up..."

Me:"Well, try not to think about too much."

Me:"Allright, we don't have to deal with him anymore."

Phoebe:"He was more than Ai Cj, he really wanted to kill us, he was as real as you and me."

Me:" How can you tell?"

Phoebe: "Ai brains just think about what they're going to do, and that's the only thing, they don't have emotion, they don't have any thoughts or memories other than what their programming requires them to have..."

Phoebe:"That thing...had the mind of a ...of a demon..."

Me:"A demon?"

Me:"Baby girl, I don't know what you saw, I don't want to know, but, it can't be too bad compared to what we've already seen."

Phoebe:"What if it involves our children being killed?"

Me:"That will never happen and you know it."

Me:" That's the way that town works, it feeds on your darkest fears and emotions, like in the movie."

Me:"Except it wasn't entirely going off of ours, because if it was, pyramid head wouldn't be there."

Phoebe:"What makes you so sure?"

Me:"I have no fear, and as far as know you don't have any guilt."

Phoebe:"That may be true, but I just can't unsee...those images...Cj..."

Me:"Well, maybe we should go see a movie then."

Phoebe:"Huh?"

Me:"It will help you to stop thinking about it.."

Me: "We'll watch some adventure flick or something..."

Phoebe:"What about the kids?"

Me:"We can bring them along."

Me:"Charley, you wanna see a movie?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Me:"Are you sure?"

Charley:"Wha moowee?"

Me:"It's like tv but bigger..."

-cutely- Charley:"moowee es teewee?"

Me:"Sort of.."

Me:"You want to watch a movie?"

-excitedly- Charley:"Cawey wa moowee.."

Me:"hehe...ok."

Phoebe:"Allright, since Charley wants too we'll go."

Phoebe:"Just put him in his car seat, and go get Nina, I don't want him to get too close too me like this, if he picks up on my emotions he could get really scared and upset."

Me:"Ok.. fair enough."

-playfully- Me:"Come on little guy."

Before long we were all in the car on the way back to Goldenrod. Phoebe was still somewhat out of it by the time we got to the theater, but once we bought some tickets to the Legend of the Dragons, a new adventure movie that features lots of dragon type pokemon, including some mythical kinds unlike any seen in the games or even the pokemon world, the amazing part is even the fictional pokemon looked so real, thanks in part to them being portrayed by highly skilled dittos. It was a good movie, it held Nina's attention, and it wasn't too violent or scary so Charley could sit through it without getting upset. My plan seemed to work, Phoebe was feeling a bit better, she even carried Charley out to the car. After the movie we were a bit hungry so we swung by a restaurant and got some dinner before heading home for the evening.

-at the restaurant-

-concerned- Nina:"Are you feeling better now mom?"

Phoebe:"A little bit.."

Nina:"It was a nice movie."

Me:"Yeah it was pretty good wasn't it?"

Me:"What was your favorite part?"

Nina:"When the dragonite fought the hydramance."

Me:"Yeah that was pretty cool, I'm not really sure what mine is, it's kind of hard to choose."

Nina:"No...hydramance was the best.."

Phoebe:"That's your opinion sweety..."

-playfully- Me:"What about you Charley? what was your favorite part?"

-unsure- Charley:"Cawey dunno..."

Phoebe:"-giggles- like father like son.."

Nina:"-giggles-..."

Charley: "Mawa...Cawey huhwhy.."

Phoebe: "I know, you already said that when we left the movie theatre.."

Phoebe:"Even though you've had quite a lot of popcornn.."

Me:" Your food will be here in a little bit, just be patient."

It wasn't long before our food arrived and we had a nice dinner before returning home for the evening. We watched tv for a little bit before sending the kids off to bed, we went to bed a bit later, and I slept well until Phoebe woke me up in the middle of the night.

-in bed-

-loudly, asleep- Phoebe: "No go face...leave me alone..."

-tired,woken up- Me:" Wha..."

-loudly,asleep- Phoebe: "Cj... where ...are...you?"

-tiredly- Me: "I'm right... beside you..."

-sleeptalking, upset- Phoebe: "You're hurt...he hurt you..."

-tiredly- Me: "No I'm fine...-sighs-..."

-yelling- Me: "PHEEBLES!"

-loudly- Phoebe:"-screams-."

-realizing- Phoebe: "-pants-...oh...it was a dream..."

Me: "Mhm..."

Her screaming made me wide awake..

I heard Charley crying from the next room..

Phoebe: " Cj, you woke Charley up..."

Me: "You sure you didn't do that?"

Phoebe: "You yelled at me.."

Me: "You were having a nightmare..."

Me: "Besides, you screamed at me.."

-sincerely= Phoebe: "Sorry..."

Charley continued to cry.

-calmly- Me:" Never mind that, I'll go calm Charley down before he screams his head off."

-disturbed- Phoebe: "Ooooh...don't say that..."

Phoebe: "Wait...I'll come with you."

Me: "Allright."

We both headed to Charley's room and coaxed him back to sleep before returning to bed.

-once back in bed-

Me: "Triangle face still bothering you huh?"

Phoebe:" Mhm."

Me:" You can use your power to affect my dreams can't you?"

Phoebe: "Mhmm, but not when I'm like this, it will just give you nightmares too."

Me: "I know.."

Me: "But, maybe you can use it to let me help you with your dreams."

-exhausted- Phoebe: "I don't know Cj..."

Phoebe: "But we can try..."

Phoebe: "Just hold me close."

Me: "Ok..."

-somewhere around an hour later-

She was dreaming we were in Slabtown, albeit twisted to look like quiet valley.

As usual, I knew I was dreaming, but was still conscious...Phoebe was standing next to me...

Me: "Is that you Pheebles?"

Phoebe: "Cj?"

She looked at me...immediately I knew something was off...

Phoebe: "I don't like this place we should go home..."

Me: "Um...you're not the real pheebles are you?"

Phoebe: "What do you mean?"

Me: "No wait..."

Me: "You are, but you're not aware you're dreaming..."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Weird.."

Phoebe: "What's weird.?"

-urgently- Phoebe: "Lookout!" 

She teleported me out of the path of pyram...I mean trianglehead's blade...

Me: "Him again.."

Phoebe:" He wants to kill us.."

Me: "You know this is a dream right..."

Phoebe: "You're bleeding..."

Me: "What?"

Me: "Nonsense he missed."

I felt blood running down my arm, from a wound I was pretty sure wasn't there a moment ago. Stranger still, it didn't match the blade, and it didn't hurt, it just looked bad, and bled...

Phoebe: "Come on let's get out of here before he finds us again."

Me: "Wait up."

It seemed that, despite not being aware she was dreaming, she still had some control over me... and I had very little control over her, she barely even seemed to understand anything I said.

Anyway I ended up following her into a building, which I knew right away was a terrible idea.

It was only a matter of time before I felt like I was in the movie, first hand, the building we had entered seemed bigger on the inside than on the outside.

Me: "Where are we going exactly?"

Phoebe: "We need to save the children.."

Me: "I thought we were trying to run away before he caught us."

Phoebe: "Hmm?"

We somehow ended up in Charley's room, I've seen some strange things, but seeing a dream firsthand, while completely conscious, has got to be one of the strangest. It was like the laws of space time just ceased to exist...and Phoebe, being asleep, was completely oblivious to it...

So we went up to dream charley's crib, but he wasn't there, this freaked Phoebe out, but didn't really phase me because I knew the real Charley was safe in his real crib.

-upset- Phoebe: "Where is he...? Where is my baby boy.."

-upset- Phoebe: "Cj help me, please..."

Me: "I don't know what to say.."

She held me, crying.

Me: "Maybe Nina has him?"

Phoebe: "Oh Nina, we need to check on her."

Long story short Nina was gone too.

Phoebe: "He stole our children..this is terrible!"

Me: "Calm down."

There was a ridiculous amount blood coming from under the bathroom door. Knowing without a doubt where this was going, I tried to divert her attention...

Phoebe reached for the door.

Me: "Um..we were making soup in the bathtub..."

Me: "Charley kind of...made a mess..."

Phoebe: "It looks like blood..."

Me: "It's red food coloring..."

She opened the door, revealing a bathtub full off goopy red liquid, and several empty cans of soup on the floor...

Phoebe: "What a mess..."

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "Ok come on, we need to go kill triangle face, I got a message from James, it's our next mission."

Phoebe: "James messaged you?"

Phoebe:" He never messages you."

Me :"Charley broke your phone remember?"

Me:" We haven't gotten you a new one yet so we're using mine."

Phoebe: "Oh...yeah..I remember, he thought it could go swimming in the sink."

Me: "Right."

Phoebe: "Let's go."

We got in her car she drove away, and we somehow arrived back in quiet valley, with no sign of her car anywhere. I honestly can't explain it, we were driving down the road one second, and the next, I was standing next to her, in quiet valley, as if we had simply skipped over everything in between.

Phoebe: "Ok where is triangleface?"

Me: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "He took my children...he's going to pay.."

Me: "There we go baby girl.."

I realized I was now carrying my pistol, and a shotgun strapped to my back...also the cut on my arm was gone.

-faintly- Nina: "Mommmmmmmy!"

Phoebe: "Nina..."

Phoebe: "I'm comming sweety, don't worry."

I followed her to the source of the sound.

I knew it wasn't real but...watching triangle trying to hurt my daughter really pissed me off.

Me: " You touch her, I kill you.."

He looked at me, in a somewhat confused manner, like I wasn't supposed to be here, and then lunged towards me.

I dodged, and shot him, several times, but the guns felt like toys...of course they did, Phoebe wasn't used to using them. Worse still, they didn't seem to effect him at all.

Me: "Pheebles.."

-upset- Phoebe: "She's dead..."

Apparently Nina had died somehow...

Me: "Phoebe that's not her...it uh...it's one of triangleface's minions..."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "That's how he fights, he uses your own fears against you, that's not Nina baby girl..."

Phoebe: "Then where is Nina?"

Me: "We left her with James and Melissa while we we're here, along with Charley."

What used to look like Nina had warped into some twisted, demonic looking thing.

Phoebe: "Wait, how did it die?"

Me: "I killed it...remember?"

Phoebe: "Oh yeah.."

It seemed that triangle face had stopped fighting for a moment while I was talking.

Phoebe: "Cj lookout."

I was suddenly thrown to the side, just barely missing triangleface's blade.

Phoebe: "Hey triangle dummy.."

Phoebe: "Your head might be protected but your body is still vulnerable."

Triangleface: "Hmmm?"

It vocalized in a very deep voice, shortly before Phoebe twisted it's body around backwards and snapped it neck...

Phoebe: " -sighs-, let's go home.."

Me: "Um...rrrright.."

We started walking back, apparently towards the portal, but I woke up before we got there.

Phoebe woke up just after me.

I felt more tired than ever before, and had a searing headache that started to fade away after awhile.

-tiredly- Phoebe:" What a weird dream.."

-tiredly- Me: "You're telling me..."

-tiredly- Me:"You forgot you were dreaming."

-tiredly- Phoebe:"Yeah, ...I forgot to tell you...that could happen.."

Phoebe:"But we beat him.."

-tiredly- Me:"I guess,... by leading you away from all the traps.."

Phoebe:"What do you mean?"

-tiredly- Me:"The bathroom, the thing with Nina...I'll tell you in the morning..."

Phoebe:"Ok..."

She kissed me on the cheek.

-softly-Phoebe:"Thankyou.."

-tiredly- Me:"You ...ok now...baby?"

-softly-Phoebe:"Mhm..."

Me:"Good."

-tiredly- Me:"So...now what?"

-tiredly- Phoebe:"It's not morning yet...we still have ...time to sleep...-yawns-... you need to sleep, you were technically awake that whole time..."

She snuggled up to me.

-tiredly- Me:"Ok..."

-softly-Phoebe:"Also, I'll take Nina to..."

I fell asleep before she finished speaking. I felt like I'd been up all night...

We both fell asleep sometime later, and I didn't wake up again until the next morning.

Phoebe wasn't there, and this freaked me out for a moment, until I realized she probably got up to take Nina to school, and just let me sleep in. I felt so tired, I just stayed in bed, and maybe drifted off a few times...

It was atleast another 15 minutes until she returned.

Phoebe:"You awake yet Cj?"

-just woken up- Me:"Huh...oh...yeaah..I guesss"

Phoebe:"I took Nina to school, I hope you're ok."

Me:"I'm fine sweety."

Phoebe:"I was tired, I shouldn't have let you do that."

-confused- Me:"What are you talking about?"

Phoebe:"Huh?"

Phoebe:"Oh so you really ok then."

Phoebe:"Good, I was a bit worried that could hurt you."

Phoebe"But it looks like you slept it off."

She kicked off her shoes and crawled in bed, kissing me on the cheek as she snuggled up next to me.

-lovingly- Phoebe:" Thankyou Cj."

Me:"Mhm."

Me:"You're cold.."

Phoebe:"It's cold outside.."

Me:"Oh...ok."

We snuggled for a little while until Charley woke up.

Phoebe:"I'll go get him, you can come down when you feel ready."

She kissed me again for leaving to get Charley.

Not really feeling any reason to stay in bed, I got up and went to take a shower.

It was then that I realized I was having difficulty walking.

Regardless, I made my way to the shower while Phoebe was still tending to Charley.

My legs felt like jelly, I had to sit down, I just hoped they would wake up on the their own.

I quickly realized that everything felt numb, I couldn't even muster the strength to get back up.

-somewhat worried- Me:"Pheebles!"

She came as quickly as she could... teleporting in after about a minute or so.

-worried- Phoebe:"What's wrong?"

Me:"I can't feel my legs...I can't get back up...what's happening?"

Phoebe:"Oh arceus...I was worried this would happen..."

-regretfully- Phoebe:"I knew I shouldn't have...but I wanted to sleep so I did anyway..."

-solemnly- Phoebe:" Listen."

She sat on the floor on the other side of the shower door.

Phoebe: "When you were in my dreams last night, even though your body was still here, you might as well have realy been there."

Phoebe:" And, because of that, you might as well have been awake the whole time."

Me:" You already told me that..."

Phoebe: "I know but there's more too it."

Phoebe: "Because we were essentially sharing minds for a moment, your soul has to re-integrate with your body..."

Phoebe: "So, basically, you've lost all your fine motor skills."

Me:"So what? I'm like a baby now?"

Phoebe:"No, it will just take some time before your mind remembers, I know you'll recover Cj."

Me:"How long?"

Phoebe:"I don't know..."

Me:"What if it never does?"

Me:"I'm completely useless like this..."

-crying- Phoebe:"Cj..."

-upset- Phoebe: "It won't, but even if it does, I won't leave you..."

-upset- Phoebe: "It's my fault..."

-calmly- Me: "Baby girl, don't cry.."

Me:"I'm sure it won't last long.."

Phoebe:"You need help don't you?"

Me:"Yeah..."

Phoebe:"I'll be back in a moment."

She used her powers to turn the water as cold as possible.

Me:" What the?"

Phoebe:"It might help..."

Me: "-sighs-, whatever.."

I couldn't really feel it anyway, it felt like somebody just turned a fan on...

Phoebe:"I'll be back in a little it.."

Me:"Ok."

Everything went downhill from that point on...

I never regained my strength, and even though Phoebe stayed with me, I knew she wasn't happy, I watched Charley grow up from the confines of a couch I couldn't even get up from. I couldn't enjoy anything anymore, because I couldn't feel anything, anymore. Phoebe took over for me at Devon, on her own, raising Charley and Nina mostly on her own, at my worse, I tried to convince her to move on, but she wouldn't, and everytime I made that suggestion it made her extremely upset, so, I stopped, The kids grew up, Nina went off on her own as a trainer, sent us letters for a few months and then just fell off the grid, we feared the worse, but we died never knowing what became of her. Charley became an agent, he got his own house in goldenrod , and he visited quite often. His visits were one of the very few joys I had left, after Nina fell of the grid, however, he left Devon and devoted the rest of his time trying to find her, before giving up and then moving away, to Sinnoh, to reconnect with the Gardevoir City he remembered from when he was a baby. We died never knowing what became of them, yes we died, we stopped taking the revives because we no longer had a reason to extend our lives, with my condition. The last thing I saw was Phoebe holding my hand, looking in my eyes, she blamed herself for everything, all I did since then was hold her back, and she never even dared to resent me, this self hatred had broken her, she wasn't the same, and I couldn't blame her for it, she continued to give everything, and I couldn't so much as find a way to get off the damned couch.

The very last thing I remember, was her holding my hand, she kissed me one last time before we passed out.

-hauntingly- Phoebe:"It's all my fault Cj..."


	5. GTA

-chapter 5- (GTA)-

I woke up...my head was burning...I thought I was litterally in hell, for a brief moment, before I realized it was all just a dream.

Phoebe was standing over me..

-concerned- Phoebe:"Good, you're awake..."

-disoriented, just woken up- Me:"Ba...baby girl?"

Phoebe:"It's 1:00pm, you've been asleep for almost half the day."

Phoebe:"I was starting to get worried."

I sat up and pulled her onto the bed with me.

-worried- Phoebe:"Whoah...Cj...not right now...please, Charley's awake.."

I kissed her, and held her tight.

-somewhat worried- Phoebe:"What are you doing? I said no sex right now."

-lovingly- Me:"Relax...I know.."

-lovingly- Me:"I had the worst dream last night..."

Me:"I'm just glad, I have you back..."

-unsure- Phoebe:"Oookay."

Me: "I just want to hold you baby."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "-sighs-, Ok...if that's all you want right now."

She settled down and we snuggled together under the blankets.

Me:"Where's Charley?"

-calmly- Phoebe:"He's downstairs watching tv."

Phoebe:"He's been asking where you were all day."

-imitating Charley- Phoebe:"Whe dawey? Why dawey tywo...mawa whe dawhy? Cawey wa see dahwy..."

Me: "Hehehe.."

-concerned- Phoebe:"Are you going to be ok?"

Me: "Yeah, just let me take a shower, give me a chance to get it out of my mind."

Phoebe: "I can erase it from your mind if you want."

Me: "No, leave it..."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Me: "Two reasons..."

Me: "One, so I never have to go through it again, and 2, because it will allways remind me of, how much you really love me."

-unsure- Phoebe: "Huh?"

-curious- Phoebe: "What did you dream about?"

Me:"It's a long story."

-concerned- Phoebe:"What happened?"

Me:"Was what happened last night real?"

Phoebe:"Mhm."

Me:"There's no side effects are there?"

Me:"My body isn't going to be completely numb or anything?"

Phoebe:"No Cj, the only side effect is just you sleeping till 2:00pm."

Me:"Good."

Phoebe:"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Me:"I woke up, you were gone because you had taken Nina to school, you came back , we snuggled for a bit and then you went to get Charley while I went to take a shower, but there was a side effect to what we did last night, and it made me crippled, but because you love me so much, you never left, and you blamed yourself for everything, and the kids grew up and left us, and you..you..never left me, even when I wanted you to, so you could be happy...you'd rather hate yourself, then let me suffer because of something you did..."

Phoebe:"That's what I dreamed before you woke me up, Cj...except I was disabled because of what happened in Quiet Valley, because in the dream I tried to fight triangle face head on. "

Phoebe:"But after that, even though I was bed ridden, you took it upon yourself to look after the kids, you went on Devon missions on you own, Nina went off on her own, and Charley became an agent like you, and you two became partners, and one day, you both left for a mission, and, you didn't come back, and I was alone..."

Phoebe:"That other dream I had, had nothing to do with the first but I was too tired to realize it."

Me:"Charley became an agent in mine too, but, I don't think you partnered up with him."

Me:"In my dream he went looking for Nina."

Phoebe:"That was your mission..."

Phoebe:"You two had to find Nina together, because she was working for team galactic."

Me:"Hehehehe Nina, in team galactic?"

-unsure- Me:"Why?"

-jokingly- Me:"She'd rather butcher them then join them."

Phoebe:"Yeah I know, it's silly."

Me:"In mine, she went off on her own, trying to become a trainer, and we just never heard from her again, then Charley quit his job, went to look for her, gave up, and then went to Sinnoh to see the Gardevoir city that we hadn't been too since he was a baby. "

Me:"We spent the rest of our lives never knowing what became of either of them."

-softly, teary eyed- Phoebe:"Cj..."

We held eachother close.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "I guess those were more then dreams."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "I think, in a way, they were really our worst fears."

Me: "No babe..."

Me: "My worst fear is losing you."

Phoebe: "No...Cj..."

Phoebe: "Honey your worst fear, is not being able to repay everything I've done for you."

Phoebe:"According to your dream, you were fine with losing me as long as it would make me happy."

Phoebe:"I'm the one that's afraid of losing you."

Me:"Why?"

-unsure- Me:"You're not afraid of making me unhappy?"

Phoebe:"That was part of it too Cj, I did everything I could to try to get you to move on, I tried to set you up with one of Nina's friends, so you could atleast have someone to sleep with but you wouldn't..."

-interupting- Me:" You what?"

Phoebe:"One of her friends from school...extremely cute 18 year old human girls..."

-somewhat disturbed- Me: "Nina's 14 sweety..."

Phoebe: "I know, this was after some time had progressed..."

-unsure- Me: "Oooookayyy."

That still just seemed weird, me dating 18 year old girls...especially since by that time in Phoebe's dream I would have been closer to 30 than 20, but...whatever.

-solemnly- Phoebe: "And before Nina left..."

Phoebe:"But you would stay with me though, even if you married her you'd still look after Charley and me."

Me:"Baby girl I wouldn't marry anyone else to begin with."

Phoebe: "I know, because you thought it would make me happier..."

Me:"I wonder, if that's why you stayed with me too."

Phoebe:"I don't know Cj, lets just, try to put it behind us."

Phoebe: "They were just dreams after all, nothing about them is for certain."

Phoebe:"Besides I'm pretty sure Triangle face was partially behind them, there's no way we could have had 2 very similiar, depressing dreams like that and not have something wicked behind it ."

Me: "Do you think we'll have them again then, is he gone now?"

Phoebe: "I think so, now that we've shared our dreams."

Me:"Allright then."

Phoebe: "Now honey if you don't mind, I need to get back to Charley, why don't you go take a shower?"

Me: "Ok."  
She kissed me on the cheek and got up. I got some clothes from the dresser and followed her out. Relieved I could walk without wobbling around everywhere.

After I got out of the shower, I headed into the kitchen to get something to eat before joining Phoebe on the couch.

Phoebe:"Charley...daddy is awake."

-excitedly- Charley:"Dawhy!..."

He looked away from the tv.

Me:"Hey little guy."

He crawled towards me, very nearly standing up. He could stand, if he had something to hold onto, but he didn't quite have the balance to stand on his own yet.

-lovingly concerned- Phoebe:"Careful don't fall down."

Phoebe:"That reminds me, he should be learning how to walk anytime now."

Me:"That's good."

-cutely- Charley:"Gomawey..."

Me:"Goodmorning little buddy, how are you?"

He looked at me in silence for a little bit.

-unsure- Charley:"Cawey...es...fi..?"

Me:"You're fine?"

I was kind of surprised he tried to answer the question with something other than 'Cawey Dunno'.

Me:"That's good."

Me:"You want me to hold you?"

-cutely- Charley:"Cawey wa pwa bwocks..."

Me:"Ohhh...ok, have fun."

Me:"Watcha going to build?"

He started to crawl towards his blocks.

Charley:"Cawey dunno."

Me:"Hehe...ok..."

Me:"Pheebles, Do we have to go see Dr. Nash today?"

Phoebe:"No, I called in for us, we have the day off."

Me:"Really?"

Phoebe:"Mhm."

-cutely- Charley:"Dawhy pwa bwa?"

-unsure- Me:"What?"

-lovingly- Phoebe:"I think he wants you to play with him."

Me:"Oh, ok sure."

I got down on the floor with him.

-playfully- Phoebe:"Can mommy play too?"

-cutely- Charley:"Mawa Pway...!."

Me:"I think that's a yes."

Phoebe:"-giggles-, allright then."

We played blocks with him until we all had to leave to pick up Nina. Oblivious to what we had went through last night, he was in an infectiously cheerful mood that quickly made both our nightmares fade to the back of our minds. It seemed that as long as he was happy, it was hard for us not to be.

Once we picked up Nina, we got some dinner, and then headed home. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, it was really cold out today, so we stayed inside with Charley. Nina spent most of the afternoon outside with her pokemon, as usual.

The next day we headed to the lab after dropping Nina off at school again. Phoebe was a bit worried we might come across something like last time, but I tried to reassure her that the chances of ending up in another place like "quiet valley" was highly unlikely.

Dr. Nash: "Good, I'm glad you two came back."

Phoebe:"Before we go in, we need somebody to look after Charley"

Dr. Nash:"Don't worry about that mam, I've already taken it into consideration."

Dr. Nash:"Dr. Rambler has volunteered to look after him for you."

Dr. Rambler:"I'm Dr. Rambler, it's a pleasure to be of assistance."

-unsure- Me:"Ok..."

Phoebe:"Do you have any experience with children..."

Dr. Nash:"Of course he does, he has his own..."

:"Yep see..."

He showed us pictures of his own kids.

Phoebe:"Um...ok."

-concerned- Phoebe:"Ok, just one thing, before I hand him over...You see this little bracelet on his wrist? Don't remove it, if you remove it he'll teleport around unpredictably and it will be really hard to stop him."

Dr. Rambler:"Ok...

Phoebe:"Other than that he's not much different than a regular human baby."

Dr. Rambler:"Good to know."

Phoebe:"Charley be good ok? We'll be back in a little bit."

-anxiously- Charley:"Cawey wa mawa holb..."

-calmly- Phoebe:"Sorry sweety, but we need to work."

-calmly- Phoebe:"It will be ok..."

-lovingly- Phoebe:"Stay calm for mommy."

She gave him a kiss before handing him over to the Doc.

-playfully- :"Allright come on, let's go over here...you can watch you parents work."

Phoebe:"So what are we exploring today?"

Dr. Nash:"Well, we're currently probing the portal on the right, as you can see, but we're having issues because it seems to lead to another city, but there's traffic this time so, we're having a hard time keeping the probe from getting squashed."

Phoebe:"Ok..."

: " There's lots of traffic and lots of people, I think we may have found an actual city..."

Dr. Nash:"Yes, but what city is it?"

Me: "I guess we'll just have to see."

Dr. Nash: "Allright, go in there, find somebody and ask them question."

Dr. Nash: "Phoebe I think it's best if Cj goes in alone on this one."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Dr. Nash: "It's a human city, if you go in there you'll stick out like a sore thumb."

Dr. Nash: "But Cj will blend in perfectly."

Phoebe:" Ok..."

Phoebe:" But I Charley back."

Dr. Rambler: "I got him over here."

She went over and reclaimed Charley.

Phoebe: "Come on Charley, let's watch daddy explore.."

-cutely- Charley: "Esplo..."

Phoebe: "mhm."

Phoebe: "Cj wait a second."

Me: "What?"

She came back over and kissed me.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Good luck."

I kissed her back.

Me: "Don't worry babe I'll be right back."

Phoebe:" I know..."

-playfully- Me:"Charley, keep an eye on your mother."

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey dunno."

-cutely- Phoebe:"-giggles-."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning back towards the portal.

Dr. Nash: "Ok, you got your radio."

Me: "Mhm."

Dr. Nash: "And your camera."

Me: "Uh huh."

Dr. Black: "Probe is comming back through right now."

The probe rolled out of the portal.

Dr. Nash: "Allright then, go ahead."

I cautiously entered the portal, and found myself in an alleyway. There was a lot of noise from traffic, and people, though nobody seemed to notice me. The warm temperature was somewhat comforting.

Anyway I left the alley, and headed out into the street.

Everything was busy, many cars were waiting at a stoplight, they looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't quite place where I had seen them before. There was also a ridiculous amount of taxicabs waiting as well, more than I had ever seen at once. They were a very rare sight where I was from, even in the larger cities. Well, Goldenrod had quite a few, but still, I've never seen this many in one place. Anyway, I continued to walk down the street, looking for someone to talk to, everyone seemed to ignore me when I tried to speak to them, I figured it was because they were busy, so I started to look for somebody that wasn't. A man waiting by a bus stop up ahead seemed like a good candidate. Until I began to notice a few things that were off. Two men walked by, with the exact same clothing and face, they looked like twins, and initially, I thought they were, until I later came across three women who also looked identical.

-into radio- Me: "You see this?"

-on radio- Dr. Nash: "Yeah, I don't think that's a coincidence."

-on radio- Dr. Nash: "It appears you may be in another game world."

-into radio- Me: "Where? Sim city?"

-on radio- Dr. Nash: "What?"

-into radio- Me: "Nevermind that, I can't get anybody's attention, they keep ignoring me."

-on radio- Dr. Nash:"Does this city have a name?"

-into radio- Me:" Um, maybe..."

-into radio- Me: "I don't know."

-on radio- Dr. Nash: "Look for a newspaper."

-into radio- Me:" Ok."

I eventually found one in the trash, the Vice City Inquirer, it didn't take long for me to realize where I was after that.

Me: "Crap, I'm in Grand Theft Auto..."

-on radio- Dr. Nash: "Huh?"

Me: "I should come back, it can get really dangerous really quickly."

-on radio- Dr. Nash: "How?

-into radio- Me: "Pheebles, if you can hear me, get Charley away from the screen, this game can get violent..."

I heard police sirens in the distance, were they after me? I doubted it, I hadn't really done anything after all. But if they weren't after me, they were after someone else, so I hid in an alley way behind a dumpster, and seconds later a muscle car came blazing through, firing bullets like crazy, killing a few unlucky pedestrians, and making the others scream in a somewhat annoying and idiotic manner. While atleast 2 police cars with "VCPD" printed on the sides gave chase.

-into radio- Me: "See what I mean?"

I cautiously left the alleyway, a car was stopped in the street, with the driver slumped over the wheel.

The car didn't look like any I had seen in a gta game before, so maybe this was as alternate universe version as well. Everything also looked completely real as well, details that would even blow gtaIV out of the water. GTAIV of course, was the latest in the series that was released before the disaster.

-on radio- Dr. Nash: "This may sound crazy, but find that guy that just drove passed."

-into radio- Me: "Yes you're crazy.."

-on radio- Dr. Nash: "He may be sentient."

-into radio- Me: "He may try to kill me."

-into radio- Me:" He didn't have any issue killing these other people."

-on radio- Dr. Nash: "Well then try to find the police."

-into radio-Me: "We'll have just as much problem with them as the other guy."

-on radio- Dr. Nash: "What do you mean? The police should be the good guys."

-into radio-Me: "Normally yes, but this is gta, the police aren't here to help, they're here to kill you..."

I heard a explosion in the distance.

I looked over at this car that had been stopped, and thought about taking it. The door was open and the driver was dead, so, knowing typical grand theft auto game mechanics, I didn't think the police would mind. It was a nice looking car, a big four door that kind of looked like a 60's thunderbolt crossed with a 59' caddilac. The name "Vampire", was emblazoned in chrome along the rear roof pillar. Anyway, I slid the corpse out, and got in.

-on radio- Dr. Nash: "What are you doing?"

-into radio- Me: "Well, I'd be alot safer in a car...it's alot safer than walking."

-on radio- Dr. Nash: "I don't think it's that dangerous, it may have just been a random event."

-into radio- Me: "Even so, as far as I know these people aren't sentient, they're npcs, and...well...free car!."

-on radio- Dr. Nash: "You know you can't keep it, it won't fit through the portal."

-into radio- Me: "I know."

-into radio- Me: "But still."

I shut the door and pressed on the gas, it lurched forward, and surprisingly was just like driving a regular car, with 50's brakes and steering, so ...yeah it wasn't actually that fast, or practical, but it looked cool.

-into radio-Me: "So what am I doing again?"

I got distracted...

-on radio- Dr. Nash: "Go see if that criminal is sentient."

-into radio- Me: "You know he might be another npc...that does happen in this game sometimes.."

-on radio- Dr. Nash: "If you keep disobeying I'll send your wife in..."

I waited there for a moment...

-on radio, somewhat frustrated- Dr. Nash: "Well go on..."

-unphased- Me: "Send her in.."

-annoyed, on radio- Dr. Nash: "-sighs- Go back by the portal and wait a few minutes..."

I drove the car back to the portal, it wouldn't fit in the alleyway, and npc traffic, which had oddly returned to normal as if nothing had happened, was making everything a hassle.

Phoebe came out of the portal a few minutes later, and got in the car with me...

-playfully- Phoebe: "Smooth..."

-playfully- Me: "hehe yeaaah..I know right?"

Me: "Is Charley ok?"

Phoebe:"Mhm."

Me: "Good."

Phoebe:"-sighs-, My powers aren't working.."

Me: "Not so good."

I pulled back into the street, and we cruised around for awhile, taking it easy, not trying to cause an accident, even though the npc drivers were terrible and on more then a few occasions seemed to have complete disregard for the rules of the road. Our car was tough though, so it shrugged off the minor collisions., which happened on a few occasions even though I was driving as safely as possible. Eventually we spotted a roving police car, so I pulled up along side it, and put the window down.

Me:"Hey officer, you awake?"

-awkwardly- Me:"Hello..."

He wouldn't even look at me...

I tapped on his window and he still didn't react, in fact he just drove away when the light turned green.

Me:"Ok I don't think he understands..."

Phoebe:"Yeah..."

Me:"He just ignored me like everyone else has so far."

The car behind us beeped its horn.

-annoyed- Me:"Shut up!"

Phoebe: "They didn't ignore you."

-jokingly- Me:" Not the way I wanted to be noticed."

-jokingly- Me: " 'The guy that didn't leave the second the light turned green.' "

-jokingly- Me: "Sorry jerk, have fun driving around in circles for eternity."

Phoebe: "-giggles..."

I rolled the window up and slowly pulled away, while the average looking car behind me looked like it was about to run into me.

I know this was a game, where you could drive as fast as you want without any penalties, but unlike just playing the game, a serious accident could be a real danger for us, and, well it was hard enough avoiding accidents driving completely normally.

I pulled into a parking lot for a fast food restaurant, to keep the traffic from beeping at me. Everyone in this world was so rude.

-into radio- Me:"Ok I don't think the cops are intelligent, you saw that right? I tried to get that officer's attention and he didn't even respond."

-on radio- Dr. Nash:" Yeah, we're making note of that."

-on radio- Dr. Nash: "Ok, now what about the criminal?"

-into radio- Me: "We don't even know where to find him."

-into radio- Me: "He may have despawned."

-on radio- Dr. Nash:"Also check with another cop if you find one, that guy may have just been having a bad day..."

-into radio- Me:"I have my doubts..I don't think he knows what day of the week it is."

Phoebe: "Honey?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "Do you have your phone?"

Me: "Um...no why?"

Phoebe: "Look at this..."

She showed me her phone, which for some reason now displayed a map.

Me: "What the heck?"

I pulled over.

Me: "Can I see it?"

Phoebe: "Sure."

I looked it over for a minute, sure enough it seemed to be a map of the game world, though, not one I could recognize, I don't know why it took over her phone, but, it did.

Also on her phone were new apps to buy weapons, cars, aircraft, and a web browser that led to several joke websites, like in gtaiv.

Me: "Weird."

Dr. Nash: "Fascinating, your cell phone changed to reflect the parameters of a cell phone in this world."

Me: "What numbers do you have?"

-unsure- Phoebe: "The same ones I usually do?"

Me: "Let's see."

Me: "Armando? "

Me: "Who is Armando?"

-unsure- Phoebe: "I honestly don't know..."

Me: "Well you have his number, and Henry's, and Jimmy Garcia's and Michale Tarconi's and ..."

-jokingly- Me: "You've been cheating behind my back?"

-somewhat worried- Phoebe: "Cj, I don't know any of those people, I swear..."

-lovingly- Me: "-sighs-...I know.."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, you goofball."

Her contacts list was full of names of people neither of us recognized, gtaiv was the only one made that had cell phone features, and none of these names belonged to characters of the game, indicating that this was a version of Grand Theft Auto we had not seen before. Somehow, this excited me.

Me: "So if we were criminals running from the cops, where would we go?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, somewhere they wouldn't look for us..."

I kept looking at the map.

Me: "There's train tracks, maybe there's a tunnel."

Phoebe: "What if there is a train?"

Me: "Well we'll just look out for it."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "But why there?"

Me: "Because the police won't normally go there, if I was playing the game and they were after me, that's where I would hide."

We headed to the train tunnel, avoiding the roads as much as possible, because the police didn't care if I was on the road or not, and the traffic was stupid and unpredictable, at a few intersections, we saw four or five cars end up crashing into eachother, causing a chorus of beeping from the ever growing line of cars behind them, if it wasn't for the cars apparently dissapearing once we got far enough away from them, the city would probably be one giant car accident. But the big, slow sedan we had held together, and we eventually made it to the train tunnel, which we proceeded to creep inside, as the ride was rough, and I was trying to cause as little damage to the car as possible in case we needed to run away. Eventually we passed a light rail train, consisting of two white, electric passenger cars with green stripes and "Vice City transit" on the sides, and oddly no passengers, we had plenty of time to move to the adjacent track so it wouldn't hit us.

Phoebe: "What a weird looking train..."

Me: "It's an lrv, light rail..."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "It looks like a bus..."

I never remembered one of those being in a gta game either. San Andreas had trains, but they were more of the ordinary kind. I kept wondering if this was intended to be some kind of alternate version of Vice City...maybe even a more modern remake that never came to fruition in our world. Gtaiv was a remake of liberty city, maybe this was supposed to be gtav?

Regardless, we didn't find anything in the tunnel but the train, and when we came out the other side of the tunnel, we found ourselves at a station right next to a beach. We used a convenient railroad crossing to get back on the road.

Me: "Well he wasn't in there."

Phoebe: "Well where else should we look?"

-unsure- Phoebe: "Do you think he went to the beach?"

Me: "I doubt it."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Can weee go to the beach?"

-on radio- Dr. Nash: "No, you two are not here on vacation..."

Phoebe: "Awe..."

-on radio- Dr. Nash: "But, I would be interested if you could get a sample of the sand."

Me: "Why?"

-on radio- Dr. Nash: "Well, another lab is interested in comparing it to regular sand..."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "So we can go?"

Dr. Nash: "To get the sand, yes."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Come on..."

Me: "-sighs-, ok."

I drove onto the beach, I wasn't really bothering with traffic laws anymore either, I was now just trying to be safe.

Me:" Wait, a minute what are we going to put the sand in?"

Phoebe: "Um...I don't know."

Phoebe: "Hmm..."

Me: "What?"

She opened the door and slipped off her shoes before stepping out.

-intrigued- Phoebe: "This is weird..."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe:" It feels like sand..."

-unamused- Me:"Yeeeeaaaaaah."

Phoebe: "But I can't burry my feet in it...it's like it's solid, but it still feels like I'm walking in sand...I can even feel it between my toes."

Phoebe:"And I can't pick it up either even though it feels like I can."

Me: "Weird."

She slipped her shoes back on, realizing they wouldn't get dirty.

Phoebe:"And now I can feel it in my shoes even though my feet are completely clean."

-on radio- Dr. Nash:"I thought this would happen..."

-into radio- Me: "What do you mean?"

-on radio- Dr. Nash: "Because it's a game world, all the surfaces are simulated, they all have completely smooth surfaces, but they feel and look real, it's most noticeable with normally loose surfaces like sand, it's hard to tell with concrete and asphalt, because they're hard and flat to begin with. "

-into radio- Me: "So you understand that we can't get you a sample?"

-on radio- Dr. Nash: "Yep."

Just then, a speedboat charged onto the shore, for once I recognized the name..."JetMax"...

Me: "What the?"

Me: "Pheebles get in the car."

Phoebe: "Right."

I heard an obnoxiously loud voice as the boat's driver jumped out...

?:"Hey what are you doing?"

The voice seemed to be disembodied, not comming from the driver, but not not comming from him, it just seemed to emanate from his poorly animated face, stranger still was that it seemed to belong to a child.

Me: "I have an idea..."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Just watch."

I got out of the car.

Me: "I take it you're some kind of player character..?"

?:"I'm a player...noob..."

?:" How'd she get her hair green like that? I didn't know you could do that in this game?"

He pointed an Smg at me...I took it from him.

?:"Hey how'd you do that?"

?:"Give me my gun back."

He tried to punch me, he drew another gun (literally from nowhere) , and once again I Stoll it from him, this continued until he ran out of weapons...This ended up with various weapons being scattered around everywhere, so I had to keep him from picking them up again as well. This wasn't difficult as his character was slow and clumsy, and had somewhat limited and predictable movement, that simply couldn't match a normal human.

?:"Hacker! That's not fair...I paid for those guns!"

-upset- ?:"I hate this game!"

I heard a crash and the character stopped moving.

?:"What the hell is going on, why won't you shut off?!"

-unsure- Me:" You tried to turn the game off?"

?:" How...how do you know that?"

Me: "You sound like a kid."

Me:" Listen we're not exactly part of this game...what is this game anyway?"

-noticeably freaked out- ?:"Grand theft auto VII."

Me: "Look just relax, we're not evil, Pheebles, pay attention we're about to get our questions answered."

Phoebe: "Comming..."

-even more freaked out- ?:" What the hell, she's ...shes not human!"

I guess she must have been too far away for him to notice till now.

Me: "You don't know what pokemon are do you?"

-unsure- ?:" What's pokemon?"

Me: "Look, kid, we probably shouldn't tell you much, as it might explode your little mind, but, we're not from your world, so we have a few questions about it."

Phoebe came up behind me.

-into radio- Phoebe: "Can you hear us doctor? We've made contact with another sentient being."

-on radio- Dr. Nash: "Yes, I see...good..."

-into radio- Phoebe:"What did you want to know again?"

Me:"I got a list baby girl."

Phoebe:"Oh, ok."

I pulled the list out of my pocket.

Me: "Allright, first question..."

Me: "What do you call your planet..?"

?:" Earth.."

Me: "-sighs-, another earth..."

?:"There's more than one?"

Me: "yeah...I'm from earth too, but a different earth, where, this game never existed."

?:"Wow...that's sad."

Me: "Grand theft auto still exists, but it only goes up to the forth.."

?:" Oh, the one set in london...?"

?:"That one's so old."

Me: "No...,well...uh I guess the games are different too, weird."

?:"What? "

Me: "Multiverse theory, google it."

?:" What's google...?"

Me: "Moving on."

Me: "What year is it?"

?:"2025..."

Me: "Ok so no disaster, few years ahead of mine."

?: "Disaster?"

Me: "My earth faced an apocalyptic event around 2012 because the pokemon world crossed over into ours and our world wasn't ready for it."

?: "What year is your world now?"

Me: "Uh...2016...I think."

Me: "Anyway..."

Phoebe:"Uh Cj...you know you're telling him more than he's telling us.."

-on radio- Dr. Nash: "That's enough information, seeing as he's merely a child I don't think he'll be able to answer our more advanced questions..."

Me: "Allright then."

?: "Can you fix my game?"

Me: "I think it should be fixed when we leave...I honestly don't know..."

Me: "Anyway, I'm sorry, but I have to make sure you don't follow us."

I raised my gun...

-loudly- Phoebe: "Wait Cj!"

?: "Please don't."

I shot his character in the head. He "died", and then his body dissappeared shortly after wards, leaving a small bit of cash behind and a small pool of blood behind."

Phoebe: "Why did you do that?"

Me: "I'll tell you in the car, let's go before he comes back."

We ran to the car, got in, and headed back to the train station, backtracking our way to the portal.

-in the car-

Me: "First, off, I don't think I actually killed him, he probably just respawned at the nearest hospital, secondly, he's an unstable 10 year old kid, I couldn't just walk away and expect him not to try to kill us both."

Me: "Trust me, he's fine, all I did was kill him in the game."

Phoebe:" -giggles-, I know, it just, it fooled me for a second, i thought you actually killed him."

Me: "Also..."

I showed her my newly aquired assault rifle..

-excitedly- Me: "More free guns!"

Phoebe: "Cj, you really need to stop collecting every gun you come across..."

Me: "Awe.."

Phoebe: "You're running out of room in the safe sweety...and you can't just leave them around the house."

Me:" Yeah, I know.."

-determined- Me: "I'll have to get another safe..."

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe:" -sighs-...oh you..."

Phoebe: "How are you even going to get more ammunition for that thing.?"

Me: "Um..."

-awkward silence-

-unsatisfied- Phoebe: "Well..."

Me :"You got me..."

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Me: "Fine I'll leave it in the car..."

Phoebe: "Ok then.."

We made it back to the portal, safe and sound, leaving the car behind.

Me: "Goodbye faithful vampire...you served us well."

I gave it an affectionate tap on it's hood.

Phoebe: "Cj are you comming?"

Me: "Yeah, I'm just saying goodbye to the car."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "-sighs-, ok."

She went through the portal, I followed her shortly afterwards, when I came back through she was speaking with Nash, so I went to collect Charley from Rambler.

Me: "Charley, how are you little guy?"

-playfully- Rambler: "Here you go kiddo, your dad wants you back."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Say goodbye to Dr. Rambler, Charley.."

-cutely- Charley: "Go...gobye..."

-amused- Me: "Hehe...wait, we're leaving already?"

-playfully- Rambler: "Goodbye kid, see you tomorrow."

Rambler: "Have a nice afternoon you two.."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe thanks..."

Phoebe:"Thanks for watching Charley for us too."

Dr. Rambler: "It's no problem mam."

Phoebe: "Yeah, we can go home now, there's so much going on in that world they'll need the rest of the day to report things and they'll be running experiments on it for weeks."

Me: "Using drones right?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Allright let's get going."

Me: "Allright, come on little guy."

After we arrived at home, Charley was tired, so we layed him down for a nap, and not much later, when it was time to pick up Nina, Phoebe stayed behind to keep an eye on him while I left to go get Nina on my own.

When I arrived at her school, I waited patiently for her in the parking lot, as usual. Some busses pulled up, which was also normal, and not long after the doors opened and countless teenagers streamed out. I waited for several minutes, before starting to get a bit worried, to my knowledge, Nina hadn't come out yet, and the crowd was starting to thin out. Another five minutes passed and I knew something was up, but what?

After nearly everyone but the teachers had left, I got out and headed inside the building. I went to the office, and asked the secretary where Nina was. She replied by saying she didn't know, but did show some concern, and put out a message on the pa system requesting her to come to the office, but even after waiting a few more minutes, she still didn't show up.

Secretary:"She might have gone into the arena, alot of students hang out there after school, and it might be to loud for anyone to hear the PA over there."

Me:"Ok, I'll go check it out then."

I headed over to the arena, there were alot of kids here, and a pokemon battle going on between them. I didn't have to find Nina among them, she found me first.

-unsure- Nina:"Dad, what are you doing here?"

Me:"Well, I came to take you home, but you never came outside, so I had to come find you."

Nina:"I'm sorry."

Me:"It's ok, but you probably should have told us you were planning to stay awhile."

Nina:"Do we have to go now? I was planning on battling one of my friends..."

Me:"You brought your pokemon to school?"

Nina:"Everyone does..."

Me: "This doesn't look like the entire school."

-worried- Nina:"Don't tell mom..."

Me:"You know it doesn't matter if I tell her or not, she'll find out anyway."

-panicked-Nina:"But...but.."

Me:"Look, I'll let you battle your friend, but after that, you're busted sweety..."

Me:"Now I have to go explain to your mother that we're going to be a bit late comming home."

Me:"So, just do your best, ok?"

Me:"I know you're starting to take your training seriously, that's why I'm not dragging you home right now, but I don't think your mother will be willing to let this slide..."

Nina: "Why can't you bail me out?"

Me: "Because it's her rule...and I think it's perfectly fair"

Nina:"-sighs-, okaaaay."

She hugged me.

-grateful- Nina:" Thankyou for letting me battle though.."

Me:"Mhm..."

Me:" Now go on, do your best."

Nina: "Ok."

I walked out of the arena and sent a few text messages to Phoebe, only for her to call me.

-on phone- Phoebe:"What is she doing?"

Me:" She's watching some battles, and battling one of her friends..."

Me:"We're going to be about an hour late."

-on phone- Phoebe:"You're letting her stay?"

Me:"Why not? Besides it will help her train her pokemon."

-on phone- Phoebe:"Are you mad?"

Me:"No, are you?"

-on phone- Phoebe:"Not really, just a bit annoyed she took her pokemon and didn't tell us anything about it."

Me:"Is Charley awake yet?"

-on phone- Phoebe:"No, he's still asleep, he'll probably be awake by the time you get home."

Me:"Ok.."

Me: "So we're on the same page then?"

-on phone- Phoebe: "Mhm."

-on phone- Phoebe:"Love you ."

Me:"Love you too baby girl."

I headed back inside, figuring I might as well watch her battle. Currently, some kid's quilava was fighting some other kid's tyranitar. The tyranitar wasn't much taller than it's young trainer, but obviously it was still a strong pokemon.

However, the tyranitar's size was not an advantage is this battle, the quilava was fast and the tyranitar was having problems landing hits. It managed to knock out the quilava in one shot, but only after it had been hit several times and was having difficulty standing. After that battle, Nina emerged from the stands, as well as another girl I did not know, but they seemed to be friends.

It was kind of awkward being surrounded by a bunch of teenagers, I was probably the only one over twenty in the entire room.

Anyway, Nina sent out Matches, and the other girl sent out a Flaaffy. And the battle quickly began afterwards.

This looked like it was going to go on for awhile, both pokemon were pretty even matched, and for the first few minutes, neither one of them seemed to gain an advantage. They were so evenly matched they didn't even finish the battle, as Nina's friend decided to switch pokemon, recalling her Flaafy and sending out a marill in its place. Marill was slower, but was able to use water gun. Even though Matches was weak to water, Nina decided to keep him in play. A strong takedown attack knocked the marril onto its back, and a subsequent bite attack finished it before it could even manage to land a hit.

Her friend returned the injured mouse, and replaced it with a clefairy.

The clefairy was surprisingly tough, it's double slaps kept hitting without fail, and even when Matches managed to bite it, it's disarming voice attack made him so unwilling to fight, he wouldn't follow Nina's commands. This prompted her to switch him out with Cobalt. A good choice since he could easilly take clefairy's doubleslaps. Cobalt eventually knocked clefairy out with it's overpowered takedowns, so Nina's friend sent her flaffy back out in it's place. Cobalt was pelted with many thudershocks, but managed to land one more take down before being weakened to the point he could no longer fly, flaffy was having issues standing back up, but eventually managed to do so. That said, it's trainer swapped it out for a sunflora, while Nina switched cobalt out with Spike, her ferroseed.

This match up was a lot like the first, both pokemon were grass types, and neither of them could do much damage to the other. Spike eventually won only because of his durability, realising how much time had passed, Nina decided to call it quits, fortunately her friend agreed.

Me:"You ready to go sweetheart?"

Nina:"Yeah, but can we heal my pokemon first?"

Me:"Of course."

By the time we left it was about 4:30.

I brought Nina to the same pokemon center we usually went to before heading home.

-on the way home-

Nina:" Am I in trouble?"

Me: "Just ask us before you take your pokemon to school next time? Ok?"

Nina: "I didn't think you would let me."

Me :"Well, still, you shouldn't just go around us like that."

Me:"Ok?"

-sincerely- Nina:"Ok."

Nina: "Can I still challenge the gym again this weekend?"

Me: "Now wait a minute, we never said anything about that."

-whining- Nina:"but...Dad!..."

Me:"We'll just have to see ok?"

Nina:"ok..."

Nina:" Dad?"

Me: "Mhm?"

Nina: "When am I going to be able to start my own journey?"

-hesitantly- Me: "Now's not the time to be asking that, ok?"

Nina: "Why not?"

Me :"your mother and I, we had some dreams last night where you left.."

Me:"And..well, you never came back..."

Nina:"-giggles-, You think I wouldn't come back?"

Nina:"I would come back Dad...after I win the league."

Nina:"I'd never forget about you."

Me:"Good to know."

-sincerely- Nina:"I love you dad..."

Me: "I love you too sweety."

Me: "But still, it's just, the similiaritys..."

Nina:" I understand..."

Me:" Maybe we can tag along with you.."

Nina: "What?"

Me: "Your mother and I, we could challenge the jhoto league too."

Nina: "But then I'd have to beat you in the silver conferance.."

Me: "True..."

Me: "You scared about that?"

-cutely- Nina: "Not as much as mom..."

Me: "Huh?"

Nina: "She beat you remember?"

-defensively- Me: "It was a close match.."

Nina: "Still."

Nina: "She beat you..."

Me: "So? We both made it to the finals, we were some of the best trainers in Kanto at the time."

Nina: "Maybe not anymore, mom won it 2 years ago, somebody else won last year."

Me: "Yep."

Me: "Even so I just think it would be nice to go traveling around again."

Nina:"I wonder if Mom feels the same."

Me:"Who knows?"

Sometimes I still missed the old days, traveling around the country during the disaster, comming across new adventures almost every day, but earth had stabilized now, and was on a steady path of reconstruction.

Eventually we made it home, where Phoebe was watching tv on the couch with Charley.

Phoebe: "So...how did it go?"

Me :"Well...she won."

Phoebe: "Ok.."

-confused- Nina: "You're not mad?"

Phoebe: "No, not this time, next time,."

-sternly- Phoebe:" You're busted missy."

-worried- Nina: "O...k."

-playfully- Me:"Hey Charley, how are you?"

-cutely- Charley: "Dawhy!"

Me: "hehe..."

Phoebe:"He was worried you went to sleep again."

Me :"Oh really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Nina: "Hi Charley..."

Charley: "Gomawey Newa.."

Me: "goodmorning?.."

Nina: "It's not morning anymore silly."

Nina:"It's the afternoon."

Phoebe:" I don't think he knows the difference."

Phoebe: "Anyway Nina why don't you sit down and watch tv with us?"

Nina:" Um ok..."

We both sat on the couch on opposite sides of Phoebe.

Charley: "Mawa, cawey wa dow..."

Charley: "Cawey wa go pway.."

Phoebe:"Well, I have been holding you for awhile haven't I?"

Charley: "Cawey wa pway Newa..."

Phoebe: "Awe...ok."

Phoebe: "He wants to play with you sweety."

Nina:"Um...ok..."

Nina: "I'll go get some toys for him."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

She got up, and headed upstairs to his room.

Phoebe set Charley down on the floor.

Charley: "Whe Newa go?"

Phoebe: "She went to get you some more toys to play with."

While Charley started to crawl towards the stairs, he didn't seem to know where she went and kept looking towards her room, possibly thinking she could have gone in there as well. I guess he thought he was going to follow her up, but like most parents, we tried to keep him away from the stairs for his safety. This time we didn't have to do anything though, because Nina came back down before he even made it halfway there.

-playfully- Nina: "Charley what are you doing?"

-excitedly- Charley: "Newa!"

Me: "I guess he was trying to follow you up."

Phoebe: "Charley you can't climb the stairs, silly, it's not safe for you."

Nina set some toys in front of the tv, then went back to get Charley, who was just starting to crawl back towards the tv now.

-lovingly- Nina:"Come on baby brother."

She picked him up and brought him back to the tv.

Me :"You know what this means?"

Phoebe: "We have the couch to ourselves.."

Me: "Mhm."

We snuggled together.

Nina: "-sighs-...weirdos..."

-cutely- Charley: "Hey Newa, es mawko..."

Nina: "Mhm..."

-playfully- Nina: "Is he going to try to get the pizzas again?"

-cutely- Charley: "Mawko no wa peesah, he no huhwy.."

-cutely- Charley: "Mawko wa towa..."

Nina: "He wants a tower?"

Nina: "Ok."

Nina: "Go get your blocks..."

-cutely- Charley: "Bwaaahh!.."

He grabbed a few of his blocks which were close by, they were scattered all around the space between the couch and the tv.

Phoebe and I just snuggled together on the couch and watched them play, occasionally chiming in when Nina got too dark with her imagination or if Charley wandered too far away.

Me:"So where we going to get dinner tonight baby girl?"

Phoebe: "I guess I could make something..."

Me: "Or we could all go out."

Me: "Or I could make something."

Phoebe:"Mhm...no.."

Me: "Why not?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Because, it's my kitchen."

-playfully- Me: "So I'm not allowed to make anything."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Did you ever learn to share..."

Phoebe: "No..."

Me:"Pheebles, come on."

-cutely- Phoebe:"Yes,... but no."

Me: "What's that supposed to mean?"

-cutely- Phoebe:" I don't know."

-unsure- Nina: "What are you arguing about?"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Nothing sweety."

-lovingly- Me: "Mhm."

Me:"-sighs- I love you."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Love you."

-softly- Phoebe:"You know if you want to make something, go ahead."

Me: "I know, but, I kind of feel like going out, what about you?"

Phoebe:"I think that sounds good."

Phoebe:"But I also kind of feel like just laying here with you all evening."

-grossed out- Nina:"Ewww mom..."

-sternly- Phoebe:"Nina..."

-nervously- Nina:"Sorry."

Me:"Well one of us has to get up to make dinner then."

Phoebe:"-sighs- I know."

Nina:"I could make dinner."

Me:"I don't think so."

Phoebe:"Noooo."

Nina:"Why not?"

Phoebe:"You barely know how to cook."

-cutely- Charley:"Newa, Cawey nee mo bwahs!"

Nina:"Well go get some then."

Nina:"But you showed me..."

Phoebe:"I didn't show you everything."

Phoebe:"-sighs-, I guess if you really want, I could make dinner and you can help me..."

Nina:"Ok..."

Phoebe:"Allright then."

She kissed me on the cheek and got up from the couch.

Phoebe:"Come along sweety."

Nina:"Ok."

Phoebe:"Cj watch Charley."

Me:"I know."

Charley:"Newa whe gowee?"

Newa:"I'm going to help mom make dinner."

-upset- Charley:"Newa!"

She followed Phoebe into the kitchen.

Me:"Charley, settle down."

Me:"Here, I'll play with you."

I got down on the floor with him.

-unsure- Charley: "Dawhy?!"

Me: "Watcha doing?"

Charley: "Mawko wa towa...Cawey bill."

Me: "Oh...ok..."

He tried to place his murkrow plush on top of the tower of blocks, but ended up knocking the tower down."

Me: "Ooops."

-unsure- Charley: "It fa..."

Me: "Are you going to build another one?"

Me: "Why don't we build something different?"

Me:" Like a chair he can sit in that won't fall down as easilly."

I began to arrange the blocks into a vague chair shape.

Me:"I'm think I'm going to need more blocks."

Me:"Do we have any more?"

Charley: "Mo bwahs?"

Charley: "Cawey go geh bwahs.."

-somewhat surprised- Me: "Ok… you go do that."

He gathered up a few more blocks and brought them over to me. It surprised me for a moment he understood so well.

Me: "Thanks little guy."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey geh bwahs."

Me: "Mhm."

I finished making the chair.

Me: "See and now you can set him in the chair..."

Me:" And pretend he's the king of all the world or something."

Charley: "Kee ah awl theh worhl uh sumfee."

-unsure- Charley:"Dahwy, wa kee awl worhl sumfee?"

Me:" I don't know, you tell me."

Charley: "Cawey dunno kee aworl sumthee."

Me: "Well he's a king, he rules over things."

-unsure- Charley: "kee ruls...or..thees."

-a bit upset- Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Me: "Hey..don't worry about it."

-cutely- Charley:"Doh wohwy."

Me:"Hehehe."

-cutely- Charley: "-giggles-"

He had so much to learn, but it was so hard to explain things to him, it was amazing how many questions he asked that were simply over his level of comprehension.

Charley:"Mawko es kee awl worl..."

Me:"Mhm."

Me:"Now is he a good king or a bad king?"

Charley:"Cawey dunno."

Me:"You don't know the difference?"

Me:"A good king cares about the people he leads, a bad king only cares about himself."

Charley:"guh kee...ca..."

Charley:"Cawey dunno wa dawhy ses..."

Me:"A good king cares about the people he leads..."

Charley:"guh kee...cah...bow...pea-po "

Me:"a bad king only cares about himself..."

Charley:" Bah...kee...cah...bow...issel.."

Me"himself."

Charley:"emself.."

Me:"There you go."

Charley:"Guh...keee..."

Charley:"Guh...keee cah bow pea-po..."

Charley:"Mawko cah bow pea-po?"

Charley:"Mawko cah bow emself?"

Me:"I don't know...what do you think?"

Me:"I care about you..."

-unsure- Charley:"Dawhy cah bow Cawey.?"

Charley:"Cawey cah bow Dawhy?"

Me:"I would hope so..."

Charley:" Cawey dunno cah bow..."

Charley:"Doh wowhy?"

Me:"Hehehe...Yeah, don't worry."

Charley:"Mawko es kee awl worhl."

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "Let's just leave it at that for now."

We played together until Phoebe had dinner ready. She made spaghetti with help from Nina, it was a nice dinner, and then afterwards Nina retired to her room to finish some homework she hadn't told us about till she was at the table. Phoebe decided to give Charley a bath, so I decided to play my old xbox copy of grand theft auto San Andreas. Nostalgia came back to me as I loaded up my game, started in San Fierro, entered a bunch of cheatcodes I knew by heart, and stole the skyline lookalike elegy from the nearby car dealership. Of course, I only had about fifteen minutes or so before Phoebe came in with Charley and I had to turn the game off, but it was a nostalgic 15 minutes none the less.

Phoebe:"Watcha playing?"

Me:"Ohhh just some grand theft auto."

Phoebe:"Really?"

Phoebe:"You just had a first hand experience with it and now you're playing it normally?"

-playfully- Me:"Yeah? So what?"

Phoebe:"Nothing."

Me:"It's a good game."

-protectively- Phoebe:"Not for Charley."

Me:"That's why I shut it off you goofball."

Phoebe:"-giggles-."

She sat next to me as I turned the tv back on.

Phoebe:"You feeling tired yet Charley?"

Charley:"No mawa, cawey no tywo, cawey wa pway…"

Charley:"Dawhy wa kee?"

Me: "Hehe..you still remember that huh?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "We were playing around earlier, I was trying to explain to him what a king is."

Charley: "dawhy ses Goo kee cah bow pea-po."

Charley:"Cawey dunno cah bow…."

-unsure- Phoebe:"oooookay…"

Phoebe:" Daddy teaches you a lot of things, doesn't he?"

Charley:"Cawey dunno."

Phoebe:"-giggles-."

Charley:"Cawey wa mawa kes."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Phoebe: "There you go."

-cutely- Charley:"Ageh ageh…"

Phoebe:" Nooo Charley only one, they're special."

Phoebe:" I'll kiss you again when it's your bedtime."

Charley: "Cawey no tywo…"

Phoebe: "Well then you'll have to wait."

I kissed him on the cheek.

Me: "There you go I'll give you one too."

Phoebe:"hehe."

Charley:"Cawey wa teephee?"

Phoebe:"Yeah, for a little bit I guess."

Phoebe:"-sighs-, I wonder what we're going to do tomorrow."

Me:"I don't know, what do you think?"

Phoebe:"Maybe we'll end up n capital city again?"

Me:"Meet up with our friends...?"

Phoebe:"maybe.."

Phoebe:"It gets me sometimes, that we might not ever see them again."

Me:"Yeah..."

Me:"You know I was thinking, when Nina's ready to leave, maybe we should travel around with her?"

Phoebe:"No..Cj..we can't just follow her around, she needs to learn to live on her own."

Phoebe:"She needs to learn to make her own decisions."

Me:"Ok..."

Phoebe:"I'd like to challenge another league, but, I don't think it would be good for Charley."

Phoebe:"It's hard enough raising him and working at Devon anyway."

Me:"True."

Phoebe:"But..."

Phoebe:"I heard every decade, they have a tournament of champions from around the world."

Phoebe:"And the next one is comming up in 3 years."

Phoebe:"You wouldn't be able to participate, but I would."

Phoebe:" I would like to see if I could win."

Me:"If I could beat a league tournament before then, I could compete too...right?"

Phoebe:"Yes, but, we don't have the time anymore Cj."

Me:"Yeah, you're right."

Phoebe:"Charley...you ready for bed now?"

Charley:"Teephee seewee."

Phoebe:"Mhm...you feeling tired yet?"

Charley:"No mawa, Cawey no tywo."

Phoebe:"I think you're lying."

-grumpilly- Charley:"Cawey no tywo!"

Phoebe:"ok...ok."

-cutley- Charley:"Mawa tywo, mawa go beh..."

Phoebe:"I can't until you go to bed silly."

Me:"But what if Nina wins a league tournament?"

Me:"Then you might have to compete against her."

Phoebe:"I know that, and I would be really proud of her if she won the whole thing."

Phoebe:"Even though chances are neither of us would win."

Me:"True."

Phoebe:"Charley come on, you have to feel tired, I can see you nodding off."

Charley:"Cawey...-yawns-, no tywo."

-sarcastically- Phoebe:"U...huh..."

Charley:"Cawey wa was...teephee."

Phoebe:"You look like you're about to fall asleep."

-tiredly- Charley:"Cawey no...slee."

Charley: "mawa..."

Phoebe:" Mhm...?"

Charley: "Cawey...es...tywo.."

Me: "hehe.."

Phoebe:" I thought so."

Phoebe: "Come on then, lets get you to bed."

-tiredly- Charley: "Gonigh...dawhy..."

Me: "Goodnight Charley..."

We took him upstairs to his rood and layed him down in his crib.

Phoebe: "There you go...little guy..."

We kissed him goodnight and headed back downstairs.

-lovingly- Phoebe:" He was being so stubborn."

Me: "Well we both kinda are so it only makes sense for him to be.."

Phoebe: "Ohh I'm stubborn?"

Me: "Sometimes."

Phoebe:" Ok whatever.."

Phoebe:"Let's check on Nina."

Me: "Ok."

She cracked open the door of her room,I heard some familiar music playing.

Phoebe: "Nina honey, you got your homework done yet?"

Nina:"Not done yet mom."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Phoebe:" We just put Charley to bed so don't turn the music up too much ok?"

Nina:"Ok."

She quietly closed the door.

Phoebe:"You want to go to bed?"

Me:"You tired? It's still a bit early."

-quietly- Phoebe: "Maybe we could fool around a little bit?"

Me: "Hehe...maybe."

I followed her upstairs, and it wasn't long after that all our clothes ended up on the floor, and we ended up on the bed, holding each other tight.

-lovingly- Phoebe:"-sighs-, that was fun..."

-satisfied- Me: "Yeah..."

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "Love you more."

Me:"hehe.."

We kissed.

Me:"Hey baby girl... do you think we should check on Nina? Make sure she gets to bed?"

Phoebe:"-sighs-, you're right... I'll go down and check on her.

-lovingly- Phoebe:"You better not fall asleep on me."

-lovingly- Me:"I'll try not too baby girl. "

She got up, after slapping me with a pillow, quickly threw her dress back on and left the room.

-downstairs-

She cracked open the door of her room.

Phoebe:"Nina, are you finished yet?"

Nina:"No..not yet."

Phoebe:"Ok, well, your father and I are going to bed, so, don't stay up too late ok? You still have school tomorrow."

Nina:"Ok."

Nina:"Goodnight mom."

Phoebe:"Goodnight sweety."

-back upstairs-

Phoebe:"Ok, hopefully she'll listen too me."

-playfully- Phoebe:"You still awake loverboy?"

Me: "Huh?"

Me: "Yeah."

She slipped off her dress again and got in bed beside me.

Me:"You still wanna be naked huh?"

Phoebe:"I'm just waiting for round two."

Me:"-sighs-, you crazy girl."

-softly- Phoebe:"-giggles-, crazy in love with you."

-softly- Me:"I like that kind of crazy."

Phoebe:"Awwww."

She turned out the lights, and eventually, after a lot of things, we finally tried to get to sleep.


	6. Enter the Villian

-chapter 6, enter the villian-

For the first time in a while we both got up the next morning at the same time to get Nina to school. However, we decided that Phoebe would take her in today by herself, while I stayed behind so Charley could continue to sleep. This also gave Phoebe a chance to drive her Camaro. She was still attached to that car, despite not being able to drive it most of the time. She always had it tarped up in the driveway, since we couldn't fit it in the garage. We could have parked it in the back of the store in Slab Town where I had a few other cars stashed, but she wanted to keep it here so she could drive it on days like today, it still ran well, and we were also using it to try to teach Nina to drive.

Anyway, after the girls left I was completely alone for about an hour until Charley finaly woke up.

I changed him, got him dressed, and got him some milk to drink, and we watched tv for about an hour. After that I shut the tv off because Phoebe didn't want him to watch tv too much. And if a working tv happened to be in the room, it was hard to get Charley to do anything but watch it, it didn't matter if the most boring documentary was on, his eyes would be glued to the tv.

Me:"Allright Charley, I think that's enough tv for now."

I turned the tv off. He looked at me for a moment, then looked back at the black screen, then looked backed at me and frowned.

-upset- Charley:"Cawey wa teephee."

Me:" Calm down."

Me: "Why don't we play blocks?"

Me: "You can build another tower for Murkrow or something…."

-upset- Charley:"Noooooo! Dawhy….Cawey wa teephee."

Me:"Charley, please….settle down."

-blatantly lying- Me:"It's broken."

Charley:"Noooooooo!"

I got down on the floor with him, and gathered some of his blocks around, while he continued to be upset about the tv.

Me:"Charley, come on."

-crying- Charley:"CAWEEYWAAAAATEEEPHEEEEEEE!"

-calmly- Me:"Stop crying."

-calmly- Me:"Charley…"

He came over to me, still crying. I picked him up and held him, hoping he would calm down.

It took a bit longer than I was hoping, but eventually he seemed to forget what he was crying about.

Charley:"-sniffles- Cawey...wa dow."

Me:"You done crying?"

I set him back down, he still had a sad expression on his face, but he wasn't crying anymore.

Me:"You want to play blocks now?"

I handed him a block, and he slowly reached for it, before seizing it in his tiny little hand.

Charley:"Bwa…"

Me:"Mhm, you want to play?"

-unsure- Charley:"Dawhy pway Cawey bwa ?"

Me:"Sure..."

By the time Phoebe came home, we were busy making a little kingdom for murkrow, basically a throne with walls built around it, we didn't have enough blocks to make anything fancier. The golden wartortle became a knight trying to break into said kingdom.

Phoebe came in through the front door.

Me:"Hey baby girl."

-curious- Phoebe:"Awwwe, what are you two doing?"

Charley:"Mawa!"

Phoebe:"Hi sweety, daddy taking good care of you?"."

Charley:"We ma…..ah…..keedo.."

Me:"Yeah…we made a kingdom didn't we?"

Charley:"Keedum."

-amused-Phoebe:"-giggles-."

Phoebe:"Ok, we have to go back in to see Dr. Nash.."

Me:"What...right now?"

Phoebe:"In a few minutes."

Phoebe:"Come here Charley:"

She picked him up and kissed him on the cheek.

Phoebe:"Awe...what happened, it looks like you've been crying?"

Me:"He got upset when I turned off the tv."

-understandingly- Phoebe:"Ohh….ok."

Phoebe:"You got him to calm down though, that's good."

Charley:"Teephee bwokeh..."

Phoebe:"It's broken?"

Phoebe:"I'm sure daddy can fix it."

Phoebe:"Are you hungry?"

-awkward silence-

Phoebe:"I'll take that as a no."

Me:"I gave him some milk to drink..."

Phoebe:"Oh..ok..."

Charley:"Newa ah...skewel?"

Phoebe:"Mhm."

Phoebe:"You ready to go see Dr. Rambler again?"

Charley:"Rabluh..."

Phoebe:"Hehe.."

Phoebe:"Come on let's go get you in your car seat.."

Phoebe:"You can watch Puppet Town Trainer in there."

The was the name of that somewhat creepy puppet show he liked.

On a side note, we still couldn't get the pokemon world tv channels here, although the available pirate channels seemed to grow every day. With the emergency news and local news, now going by Midwest news, still soldiering on as the only non-pirate channels available, despite the fact that the disaster and even the war in the west was pretty much over with. Unfortunately, we had no connection to other continents, so what exactly was taking place over seas was anyone's guess. the news networks were looking in to using the portals to quickly get over there and get, atleast something. It was a common sight to see news vans from around the world wandering around the experiment facility, trying to find a portal across the pond, and occasionally being informed by other Devon Agents that could not broadcast in the pokemon world (as it would technically be pirating the pokemon world's airtime, if not outright hijacking the signal), this could get difficult sometimes if the crews couldn't speak english. Because of this, and a few other situations, a few lucky people from our world were hired by Devon as translators, as a few of our languages, such as chineese, were too complicated for even psychic pokemon to figure out right away.

The emergency news was now a compilation of status reports from 6 major news networks around the United States, Midwest News, which covered the bulk of the midwest and was also the only other news channel available to us, East Coast news, which was stationed somewhere in New York, covering, New York, obviously, and several smaller east coast states. Miami News, which covered Florida, Louisianna, Georgia, basically the southeastern tip, Dallas News, which covered Texas, Oklahoma, and sometimes the northern parts of mexico, border security had albeit disintegrated at this point, though in the midst of all the other chaos of the disaster, nobody really cared, Seattle news, and L. A. News, which both covered their respective regions. All these networks relied on the surviving infrastructure of pre disaster news channels, so they were about as well equipped as FOX, CNN, ABC, etc, used to be, using their vans and aircraft, and even some of their staff.

-excitedly- Charley:"Puh-tow twaya!"

Phoebe:"Mhm."

I followed her outside, and got in the sedan, after she put Charley in I had to wait another minute or so for her to retarp her Camaro, after she was done with that we pulled out, and headed to the portal in Slabtown.

-after arriving at the lab complex-

Phoebe: "What do you think they're going to have us explore today?"

Me: "I don't know.."

Charley:"Explo?"

Phoebe:"Not you little guy, it's too dangerous for you, you get to see Dr. Rambler again."

We made our way to the lab. Bob, Dr. Rambler, and Dr. Black were here, but Dr. Nash wasn't

Phoebe:"Ok where's Dr. Nash?"

Bob:"He's across the hall, the portal changed again last night, they have another team in there now. "

Phoebe:"Ok."

They already had the probe inside the portal, and were currently running a safety check.

Dr. Rambler: "He did give us the go ahead to start without him, if you two arrived before he was done with the other team."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Phoebe:"Where are we headed?"

Dr. Black:"Uh...we appear to be in a forrest."

Dr. Black:"Bio scanners aren't picking up anything, so I think you guys should be safe as long as you watch your back."

Me:"Ok."

Phoebe:"Allright then, let's go."

Dr. Rambler:"Here, I'll look after Charley for you."

Phoebe:" Thankyou."

Phoebe:"Ok Charley, be good for Dr. Rambler."

She handed Charley to him while the probe was being recalled.

About a minute later we both headed into the portal together, we had a radio, a safety line wrapped around our waists, and not much else."

We found ourselves in a forrest, it was pretty warm, but everything was lush and beautiful.

Phoebe:"I can't hear anything."

Me:"You sure your powers are working?"

Phoebe:"Yeah, I can hear you."

Me:"Ok."

Phoebe:"And the rest of my powers are working too."

Me:"Good."

Me:" So that means we're either not in a game, or there's something else here that has powers like yours."

Phoebe: "I hope it's the first."

Me: "Me too."

Me: "Um I just realized, your safety line broke."

Phoebe: "Huh? Oh it must have done that when I teleported...-sighs-, I forgot it was there."

Phoebe: "Aw well we still have yours."

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Do either of you have your cellphones this time? Why don't you check them real quick to make sure they haven't changed?"

Me:"I left mine in the car again."

Phoebe:"Mine looks the same as usual, except I have no signal."

Me: "Ok, so we're not in a game then."

Phoebe: "I guess."

We wandered through the forrest for 20 straight minutes without finding anything of note.

There were some bugs, however, and I tried to keep them off me as much as possible, they didn't seem to bother Phoebe though, just me.

Me:"How are you not getting bit?"

Phoebe: "I don't know...my perfume I guess, they must not like it."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Here let me try something.."

She closed her eyes for a bit, and air around her sparked with purple...

Phoebe:"Ok there."

Me: "What did you do?"

Phoebe: "Low power psychic wave...killed all the bugs in the area.."

Phoebe: "It was too weak for you to feel but lethal to the bugs."

Me:"Aren't you weak to bugs?"

Phoebe:"Normal bugs are alot weaker than the pokemon variety Cj."

Me: "True."

Phoebe:"Now if they were big, we might have problems."

Me: "hehe, ok."

Phoebe:"Wait a minute."

Me:"What?"

Phoebe:"I hear, somebody else...another human."

Me: "Where."

Phoebe: "This way."

She led the way to a dirt road, There seemed to a horse drawn carriage in the distance, moving away from us.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, we're too late.."

Phoebe: "No wait, another one is comming."

Me: "Maybe you should hide, I'll talk to them, remember they don't know what you are."

Phoebe:"Yeah, you're right."

-meanwhile, in the castle of the great wizard Myrenthal, about three miles down the road.-

Myrenthal is a powerful psychic human, in this strange land, who spent most of his time in his castle hooked up to a crude psychokinetic amplification device, powered by what was essentially a giant lead acid battery, devised by Myrenthal himself, because of his psychic powers, and an extremely advanced understanding of technology like this, he was regarded as a wizard by his underlings, though very few people outside his castle knew him, in a similiar manner to team rocket's fortresses he used technology to combine the powers of many lesser psychics to cloak his castle, so even fewer people knew of it's existence. It it important to note that unlike in the pokemon world, psychic humans in this world were a bit more common, at about 1 in 10, but their abilities varied greatly, some could barely levitate a coin, others, like Myrenthall, were as powerful as psychic pokemon.

-surprised- Myrenthal:"Thisss can't be!"

underling:"What's wrong sir?"

Myrenthal:"This girl, I can't, I can't read her mind, she's resissssting me."

underling:"That can't be possible."

Myrenthal"Which means she's atleast half as powerful assss I am..even with thisss device."

Myrenthal:"Not just that, but she came out of nowhere along with thissss other man."

Myrenthal:"And I can't understand anything he thinkssss, they must not be from here."

Myrenthal."Send some men up the road, I have to investigate thissss further."

underling:"Yes sir."

-back on the road-

I was able to convince the carriage driver to give me and my unspecified wife (Phoebe) a ride to the nearest town, Phoebe climbing onboard when nobody was looking. Unfortunately this meant I also had to cut my safety line, but Dr. Black assured us as long as it was visible from the road, it wouldn't be hard for us to find our way back. And since we weren't exactly expecting to stay over night, it wouldn't be a problem.

-inside the carriage-

Me:"It looks like we're in medieval times or something."

Me:"So let's see how are we going to explain you..."

Me:"I guess we could say your a princess visiting from a far away land, that might get us VIP status..or something.."

Phoebe:"Mhm, and it would be true.."

Me:"Yep."

Me:"But what if they accuse you of being a witch?"

Me:"That's what I'm concerned about."

Phoebe:"Why, they can't contain me."

Me:" True..."

Phoebe:"And they won't believe I'm a princess if we tell them we're married."

Phoebe:"Unless we tell them that you are a prince."

Phoebe:"So maybe we should tell them that we're a visiting king and queen."

Me:"The only problem with that is they'd expect our arrival to be a bit more flamboyant, not via the carriage of a kindhearted passerby."

Phoebe:"True."

Me:"Then again, with our modern clothes, we may be able to convince them that we're wealthy."

Phoebe:"Maybe."

The carriage was comfortable, but there wasn't a whole lot of air movement, and it was so warm that Phoebe and I refrained from snuggling.

We enjoyed the ride for what seemed to be a half hour before the carriage pulled over.

Phoebe:"I hear a lot of people Cj...and they aren't happy."

Me:"Hey driver what's going on?"

Driver:"Theys ah wantn ya to get out."

I stepped out, surrounded by atleast a dozen men with swords and plate armor.

-unsure- Unknown knight:"Where's thee girl?"

Phoebe suddenly teleported behind them.

Phoebe:"Step away from my husband or I'll kill all of you..."

Unknown knight 2:"She be a witch!"

-fearfully- Unknown knight:"hehe...that's ok , we're not here to fight...?"

Unknown knight:"Don't curse us please...miss...uhh...wha was ur name agin miss?"

They lowered their swords, as if they knew what she was capable of.

Phoebe:"That's Queen to you."

-surprised- Unknown knight:"Queen?"

Phoebe:"I am queen Phoebe of america..."

I had no idea what she was talking about, but I went along with it.

-unsure- Me:"And I'm the king..?!"

Unknown knight:"What sort ah-land is awe- merica?"

Phoebe:"It's far away, across the seas, we came here by ship, but we fell overboard and we wound up here."

Unknown knight:"Yah should come with us...our lawd, the great psychic Myrenthal wants ta meetcha."

Me:"Pheebles, how are you doing that?"

Unknown knight:"I thought ya said ya name was Phoebe."

Phoebe:"It is."

Anyway, we got back in the carriage, and started heading in the opposite direction, being escorted by these knights.

Me:"Who the hell is Myrenthal?"

Phoebe:"A psychic, apparently."

Me:"Did you notice how they were specifically looking for you?"

Me:"They knew we were here."

Phoebe:"But there's no way he could have that much range."

Phoebe:"I'm kind of worried."

Me:"Yeah and we don't have any guns either do we?"

Phoebe:"What good would that do?"

Me:"We're in a land where guns haven't been invented yet, even a single pistol would give us a huge advantage in a fight."

Phoebe:"If Myrenthal is powerful enough to know about us, a gun would be useless against him."

Me:"How do we even know he's a bad guy?"

Phoebe:"I can tell from the thoughts of his lackys, they remember things he has had them do, he has extorted kings for profit, he has burned down entire villages, he has conquered entire citys, and even now is plotting to conquer that town we were originally heading too."

Phoebe:"We're on thin ice Cj."

Me:"-sighs-, crap."

Me:"What's our plan?"

Me:"He didn't kill us outright, so he probably wants you to join him."

Me:"Which means he'll want me dead...so he can marry you."

Phoebe:"I don't care what he says I'm not marrying him."

Me:"Good girl."

Phoebe:"We're going to escape."

Me:"How?"

Phoebe:"Let's wait till we get back to the safety line."

Me:"Ok."

She peered out the window, it was another half hour until we got back to the safety line.

Me:"What are you going to do?"

Phoebe:"Just watch."

Once we passed the line, she shut her eyes, the carriage suddenly stopped. All the horses went crazy, then Phoebe teleported out.

Me:"Pheebles?"

I heard the knights panic, I got a bit worried she would get hurt, but eventually I was relieved of any worry when she opened the carriage door.

Phoebe:"Come on let's go before they wake up."

Me:"Ok."

I got out. All the knights were on the ground, unconscious, and all the horses had taken off.

Driver:"What about me horses?"

Phoebe:"If I see any I'll send them to you."

We headed back into the forrest.

-back at Myrenthal's castle-

Myrenthal:"This is an OUTRRAGE!"

Myrenthal: "I couldn't even trust them with a simmple retrrieval mission."

Myrenthal: "I'll have to retrieve them mysssssself."

underling: "Sir you're going to leave the castle?"

Myrenthal: "Yessss."

Myrenthal:"If she won't come quietly I'll have to drag her backk here."

He closed his eyes, and teleported out.

-back in the forrest-

We were making our way back to the portal, following the safety line.

unknown voice:"Stop...I just want to talk."

Me:"huh?"

Phoebe took my hand.

Phoebe:"Run."

This strange old man chased us back to the portal, despite his age he seemed to have a ridiculous amount of stamina.

-gasping for breath- Me:"Who is that guy?"

Phoebe:"It's Myrenthal..."

Me:"Damn..."

She occasionally threw a shadowball at him to keep him at bay, but he was fast and usually dodged them. When we finally got back to the portal, he teleported in front of it.

Phoebe:"-gasps-."

Myrenthal:"So this is where you're going..."

Myrenthal:"So strange..."

Myrenthal:"Where does it go?"

Phoebe:"Get away from it!"

Myrenthal:"And give up the oppourtunity to explore another world, I think not."

Myrenthal:"Clearly you're not human, so what are you? Are there more of you in here? I shall have to see..."

-on radio- Dr. Black:"If you can't get him away from the portal we'll have to shut it off."

Phoebe:"No wait."

-on radio- Dr. Black:"We can't risk a security breach."

Phoebe:"Rrrrr.."

She teleported along side him and threw a shadowball , scoring a direct hit that knocked him to the side.

We ran through the portal before he could get back up.

Dr. Black:"Kill the portal, before he gets through."

Bob:"Right."

He through the other end of the safety lines through, and threw the power switch.

Bob:"Uh, it's not shutting off, something's caught in it."

Phoebe:"Huh?"

Myrenthall:"Helllo...new world..."

The old man emerged from the portal. Phoebe tried to throw a shadowball at him, but he quickly teleported away, seconds later the portal shut off like it was supposed to.

Dr. Black:"Who wants to inform Melissa?"

Dr. Black: "-sighs-, I guess I'll have too."

Dr. Black: "No sense in scrambling the troops, seeing as he can teleport."

Me: "Awe don't worry about it, if he's as bad as she says he is, it's only a matter of time before he turns up again."

Me: "Besides he's in a modern world now, it's going to take awhile for him to get used to the technolodgy."

Dr. Black got on a red phone attached to the wall.

-on phone- Dr. Black: "Look we just had an escape, we need all portals shut down ASAP, repeat we need all portals shut down asap."

I heard an alarm go off down the hall.

Phoebe: "Isn't that a little drastic?"

Dr. Black: "We can't risk him getting to the other world and causing another disaster."

Dr. Black: "Aside from that it's protocol, I have too."

-cutely- Charley:"Mawa!"

Phoebe:"Charley are you ok?"

Dr. Rambler:"He's allright."

He handed him to her.

-cutely- Charley:"Cawey luh Mawa.."

Phoebe:"Good."

Me:"So what now?"

Dr. Black:"We're on lockdown, nobody's allowed to leave the building for the next hour."

Phoebe:"Not even us?"

Dr. Black:"Yep."

Me:"Awe..come on."  
: "It's protocol."

Me: "Yeah...yeah..protocol.."

Phoebe: "Cj..."

Me: "What?"

-insistently- Phoebe: "We should follow the rules..."

Me: "-sighs-, fine..."

Me: "But what are we supposed to do in here, for an hour?"

Phoebe: "I don't know.."

Charley:"Mawa, Cawey wa dow..."

Phoebe:"Charley we can't just let you wander around in here."

Me:"We can take him to the lounge."

Phoebe:"Yeah we should, I don't think he wants to hold still for an hour."

Phoebe:" Come on Charley, lets go to the lounge."

Dr. Black:"When the lockdown is over an announcement will say you can leave."

Me:"Ok...good to know."

I followed Phoebe out of the room and into the lounge down the hall.

There was a tv in the lounge, suspended from the ceiling, but we couldn't find the remote to turn it on, and it was one of those lcd tvs that annoyingly don't have any buttons, so without the remote, it was completely useless. Charley kept himself occupied by crawling around the room, but it wasn't long before he had seen everything to be seen in the little room, which led to him crawling back to Phoebe and getting upset because he was bored. So I got down on the floor with him and tried to get him to stand up, holding his tiny hands so he could balance. He could only stand on his own for a few seconds without losing balance, but he had such a strong grip that he could stand indefinitely as long as he had something to hold on to. We did this with him atleast once everyday, hoping that at some point, his legs would be strong enough for him to stand on his own. It seemed to be working, because just a few weeks ago, he would lose his balance immediately, but now he almost always continued to stand for a few seconds after being let go, and even though a few seconds isn't much, it still showed signs of progress. Of course, when he fell we always caught him so he wouldn't hurt himself. Once he learned to stand, we could finally start teaching him how to walk.

Anyway this kept us occupied for the rest of the hour, afterwhich we headed home.

In the parking lot, some idiot pulled out behind us and immediately backed into the car behind them, then the car in front of them, and, well it basically looked like they were drunk, or didn't know how to drive in the first place.

While this was quite an amusing thing to watch, with Charley getting tired, we were kind of in a hurry to get him home before he fell asleep in his car seat, so, thinking nothing of it, we proceeded out of the lot and back into the portal facility.

Then we heard a thud on the roof.

Phoebe:"Oh crap...he's back..."

Me:"You've got to be kidding me."

We saw his hands come down from the roof as he tried to break the windshield...which was bullet proof...

I panicked for a brief moment, mostly because Phoebe screamed...before slamming the breaks and sending flying off across the hood and onto the pavement.

His cape caught on the hood ornament and got ripped up pretty bad, but that was the least of his concern as I had half a mind to just gun it and run him over.

Unfortunately, he teleported out of sight before I could do so.

Me: "Where did he go?"

Phoebe:"I don't know..."

I got out of the car for a brief moment and looked around, while Phoebe tried to calm Charley down.

I couldn't see him anywhere, but the car we had seen earlier that had pretty much screwed up every car around it had stopped moving, had he been trying to drive it so he could follow us?

Anyway, I got back in the car.

Me:"I don't see him anywhere, you wanna report this to security or something?"

Phoebe:" I'll tell Melissa about it later, if he's trying to follow us I think it would be best if we kept going."

Me:"Ok."

Me:"You can't tell where he is?"

Phoebe:"No...he's psychic too remember? He can cloak himself."

Me:"Can you cloak yourself?"

Phoebe:"It didn't seem to work in that world."

Phoebe:"And then he'll just be able to find Charley anyway because he has a bracelet, and doesn't understand his powers enough to be able to cloak himself effectively."

Phoebe:"Which …..um….by the way…."

-lovingly- Phoebe:"Charley are you hungry sweety? You seem to be thinking about food."

-cutely- Charley:"Cawey huhwy..."

-happily- Phoebe:"I thought so."

Me:"What's he thinking about? Pancakes?"

Phoebe:"-giggles- ...actually...yeah..."

Me:"Hehe..really?"

Phoebe:"Mhm."

Phoebe:"See I can read his mind, but even Nina is able to keep me from reading hers."

Charley:"Cawey wa ancays..."

Charley:"Mawa may ancays fah Cawey?"

Phoebe:"We'll see little guy."

Phoebe:"I think we have some left over from breakfast this morning."

We had breakfast with Nina before he woke up.

When he got home, Phoebe heated up some pancakes for him, afterwhich we had a light lunch together. After getting something to eat, we played with Charley for a few minutes until he got tired and Phoebe brought him upstairs for a nap.

Anyway, it was one of the rare times Phoebe and I had the house to ourselves, so naturally I wanted to make the most of it.

Me: "Hey baby girl."

I called out to her as she was coming back down the stairs.

-cutely- Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Charley's asleep, you don't have to leave for atleast an hour..."

Phoebe: "It's 2:30, I had to leave 10 minutes ago."

Me:" No...because Nina's staying after school today to take part in some battles..."

Phoebe: "Ohhhh...right...I forgot..."

Me: "Sooooo..."

I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her just as she left the stairs.

-lovingly-Me: "You wanna have some fun?"

Phoebe:"-sighs-…..ooooh Cj..."

-cutely- Phoebe:"I don't knowwww..."

Me: "Oh come on sweety, when are we ever alone like this anymore?"

-unsure- Phoebe:"-sighs-..."

Me:"When's the last time we ever did it in broad daylight?"

-surprised- Phoebe:" Um….I don't remember..."

Me:" Exactly.."

Phoebe:"-sighs-."

Phoebe: "But...we did it twice last night..."

Me: "True..."

Me:"But last night was kind of...I don't know.."

Me:"Did we even do it twice?"

Me:"I can't remember actuall doing it the second time?"

Phoebe:"I can remember doing it, but I can't remember it actually ending.."

Me:"Weird..."

Me:"And the first time...it just..."

Phoebe:"Yeah...we didn't have the same passion we usually do..."

Me:"Right..."

Phoebe:"I have a better idea."

Me:"What?"

Phoebe:"Why don't we just spend this time doing something together, instead of just for more sex that will just contribute to it's loss of meaning?"

-sincerely- Phoebe:"We could try to get some of that passion back by reminding ourselves how much we're in love?"

Me:"You know what?...That sounds good."

-lovingly- Me:"So what do you want to do baby girl?"

Phoebe:"Hmmm."

Phoebe:"We can't leave the house...so, what about video games?"

-simulataneously- Both:"Midnight club?"

Me:"Hehe."

-cutely- Phoebe:"-giggles-..."

So we played midnight club for a bit, and then moved on to grand theft auto after a few races. She had never played grand theft auto before, so the game was completely new to her, I let her play on her own, since san andreas' two player mode wasn't very well thought out and frankly, kind of sucked.

Anyway after a few minutes of playing and showing her the controls, she was driving around Las Venturas in a buffalo. Which was the closest thing in the game to her camaro, and was apparently her favorite car.

Phoebe:"Why are the cops after me?"

Me:"I think it's because you ran that guy over.."

Phoebe:"I didn't mean too, the car behind me pushed me."

Phoebe:"Oh no bus get out of the way."

She t-boned a bus, and then a cop car slammed into her, causing her car to catch on fire.

Me:"You better get out of there, they're all going to explode."

She got out of the car, and immediately got hit by a passing sedan that was driving fast because the cops were shooting at her. Before she could get back up, her buffalo exploded, the police car exploded almost immediately afterwards, and the bus caught on fire.

Phoebe:"Awe...my car exploded..."

Her character got up, but then the bus exploded, igniting a passing police car which then proceeded to run her over, exploding on top of her and killing her.

Phoebe:"What just happened?"

Phoebe:"That made no sense..."

Me:"Hehe...that's Grand Theft Auto for you."

Phoebe:"Ok where am I now?"

Me:" You're by the airport."

Phoebe:"Where am I going to find that car again?"

Me:"You'll just have to be lucky enough to find it."

Me:"There's other nice cars don't worry."

Phoebe:"You told me there would be nice cars here, but all I see is trucks."

Me:"You have to wait till it's nightime, and you have to go further east where the casinos are."

Phoebe:"Ohhh ok."

Phoebe:"I'll just take this guy's pickup..."

Phoebe:"It's called the yosemite..."

Phoebe:"What's a yosemite?"

Me:"It's a national park up in Wyoming...I wonder if it still exists..."

Phoebe:"Maybe we could visit some time?"

Me:"Uh...it's quite a long ways away..."

Me:"But maybe, if we get the time."

-cutely- Phoebe:"This is a fun game."

Me:"Yeah, just don't get addicted to it like I did."

Phoebe:"Hmmm..?"

Me:"Back when I got this, I devoted entire days to playing it..."

Phoebe:"Oh ...you weirdo.."

Me:"It was summer and I had nothing better to do..."

Phoebe:"But ok I'll try not too -giggles- ."

Phoebe:"So where were all the nice car again?"

Me:"Press start."

Me:"You see the mod garage on the map?"

Phoebe:"Mhm..."

Me:"It's that road that's straight north from there. Just keep driving up and down it at night and you'll come across some nice cars."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Me: "Here let me see the controller, you can set a waypoint."

I set a waypoint for her.

Me: "There, just go there and drive up and down that road when it's dark."

Phoebe: "Ok."

It was quite a fun afternoon, even though I didn't play much, it was fun to watch her experience a game I knew basically every facet of by heart for the first time, it reminded me of when I myself experienced it for the first time, and, perhaps, more importantly, when I met her for the first time, when we left on our own, when she knew next to nothing about this world, and I didn't even know hers existed... and I realized that, even though passion can fade, sex can become meaningless...the memories we shared together, would always be enough to bring it back.

Me:"Hey Pheebles?"

Phoebe:"mhm?"

Me:"How much time we got?"

Phoebe:"Not enough to do what you're thinking."

Me:"Oh come on..."

Phoebe:"Cj we already agreed we weren't going to."

Phoebe:"-giggles-"

Me:"Oh you..."

Me:"hehe..tormenting me again aren't you?"

Phoebe:"Mhm...you'll have to wait..."

Me:"Till when?"

Phoebe:"When we have another time alone like this."

Phoebe:"And then..."

-seductively- Phoebe:"You can ride me all...over...the house..."

-aroused- Me:"ehhhhhhhhhhhh... baby girl..."

Phoebe:"-giggles-."

Her cell phone wrang...

Me:"Melissa?"

-curious- Phoebe:"No it's Nina's school."

She headed into the kitchen.

-in the distance- Phoebe:"You what?"

-in the distance-Phoebe:"Yeah, ok, I guess you can do that..."

-in the distance-Phoebe:"Your welcome...I love you too sweety."

-in the distance-Phoebe:"Goodbye."

Me:"What's going on?"

Phoebe:"They're having an unofficial pokemon tournament at her school."

Phoebe:"She wants to take part in it, so we won't have to pick her up until six."

-lovingly- Me:"Which also means..."

I got up and wrapped my arms around her...

-relieved- Phoebe:"-sighs-..."

She kissed me, and looked me in the eyes.

-mischeivously- Phoebe:"You can show me more about the game."

-awkward silence-

-concerned- Phoebe:"Um... you ok?"

-worried- Phoebe:"I didn't mean to shoot you down that hard..."

Me:"-sighs-, I...uh...I'll be fine."

Phoebe:"We agreed we weren't going to..."

Me:"Yeah...you're right..."

Phoebe:"Please just wait...ok?"

Me:"Why?"

Phoebe:"Because I want to spend real quality time with you..."

-worried- Phoebe:"Is that so wrong?"

-sincerely- Me:"Baby girl...I'm sorry that was so stupid.."

-terrified- Phoebe:"What?"

-on the verge of crying- Phoebe:" How could you say that..?"

-urgently- Me:"That's not what I meant..that's not what I meant...I'm sorry...please don't cry..."

-relieved- Phoebe:"Oh..."

Phoebe:"You mean you were stupid.."

Me:"Yeah...I'm sorry.."

She hugged me.

Phoebe: "It's ok."

-relieved- Phoebe:"-sighs-..."

-lovingly- Phoebe:"-sniffles- Can we go back to playing the game?"

Me:"Sure."

Me:"-sighs-, I love you baby.."

Phoebe:"-sniffles-, I know..."

Phoebe: "I love you.."

We returned to the couch, and she went back to playing grandtheft auto.

Just minutes later, the phone wrang again.

-sighs- Phoebe: "I wonder what she wants now."

Me: "Nina again?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Here, take over for me."

Me: "Ok."

She handed me the controller.

-phone conversation-

Phoebe: "Hello sweety."

Phoebe: "What? You lost already?"

Phoebe: "Who did you lose to?"

Phoebe: "Oh...yeah, scythers are tough to beat..."

Phoebe: "Awe well."

Phoebe: "Do you want me to come get you now or do you want to stay awhile?"

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe:" Well I'll be there in about an hour then."

Phoebe:" Mhm..."

Phoebe: "Ok, see you there.."

Phoebe: "Love you too sweety."

-end phone conversation-

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I guess I have to leave now."

Me: "-sighs-, awe..."

-surprised- Me: "She lost already?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, and she doesn't sound too happy about it, she was put up against a senior who had a scyther."

Phoebe: "I better get over there before she causes a scene."

Me: "Wait a minute."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Pheebles.., some day this week, why don't we find a sitter for the kids, and then I will take you out on a date..."

Phoebe: "Ok...where too?"

Me: "I don't know yet but we'll figure something out.."

-unsure- Phoebe: "Ok."

-lovingly- Phoebe:" I like that Cj...I think we should."

Me:"Cool."

Me:"Ok then it's official."

Phoebe: "Good."

Phoebe: "Tomorrow is saturday, maybe Nina could watch Charley for us."

Me: "Maybe..."

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and then headed to the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later as I continued to play grand theft auto.

Phoebe:"Ok Cj, remember to listen for Charley."

Me:"Mhm..see you in a bit baby girl."

Me:"You taking your car?"

Phoebe:"Mhm."

Me:"Ok."

Phoebe: "Love you.."

Me: "Love you too baby."

Me:"Call me if you run into any trouble with that wizard guy, he might still be looking for you."

Phoebe: "I will, don't worry, goodbye Cj."

Me:"Bye..."

She headed outside, untarped her car, and left for Goldenrod, leaving me alone with Charley, just like this morning. Charley was asleep, so once again I was basically on my own. It was almost an hour before I heard Charley crying from upstairs...

I shut the game off, and went upstairs to check on him.

He was holding on to the rails of his crib, looking very upset, but he quickly calmed down when he saw me.

-sadly- Charley:"Dahwhy."

-sadly- Charley:"Cawey wa ow..."

-kindly- Me: "I know, I got you."

I picked him up out of his crib.

Me: "Did you sleep well?"

By the time I changed him, got him into some normal clothes and brought him downstairs he was in a much better mood.

-on the couch-

-playfully- Me:"You want to go outside?"  
-unsure- Charley:"Ow-si?"

Charley:"Wa ow-si?"

Me:"You don't remember?"

Me:"Well come on then, let's go."

I picked him up, and brought him out the front door, it was a nice day out, so it wouldn't be too cold for him. He liked to play around in the grass, ripping it up and making little piles of it, as it was the middle of autumn, there were also a lot of leaves on the ground, and he liked to play with those as well. However, just a few minutes after we walked outside, I got a text on my phone, saying that Myrenthal was after her and Nina, though it wasn't from Phoebe it was some unknown number pretending to be Phoebe.

So I texted Phoebe, saying that Myrenthal seemed to be up to something.

Then she called me.

-on phone- Phoebe:"Are you sure it's him?...there's nothing going on here, I just picked up Nina and we're on our way home."

Me:"It has to be, it's not your number, and who else even knows about him..?"

-on phone-Phoebe:"What's the number?"

Me:" 6584-97831"

-on phone-Phoebe:"Yeah...I think he might have taken someone's phone..."

Me:"Maybe Melissa can trace the number?"

Phoebe:"I don't see how that will help..."

Phoebe;"Look Cj, just stay there, I'll be home in a little bit."

-on phone-Me:"Ok."

-on phone,sternly-Phoebe:"Don't you dare put Charley in danger.."

Me:"I won't...I promise..."

-on phone, concerned-Phoebe:"Now you got me worried..."

Me:"Why?"

Phoebe:"Myrenthal might be after you."

-on phone-Phoebe:"Just keep Charley safe, for me...ok?"

Me:"Ok."

-confidently- Phoebe:"If he shows up, I know you can handle it.."

-on phone-Phoebe:"Love you."

Me:"Love you two baby girl."

She hung up on me.

Me:"Charley where did you go?"

-cutely- Charley:"Dawhy!.."

Me:"Oh...there you are..."

He was playing in a little ring of dirt around a tree in the front yard.

-playfully- Me:" Watcha doing?"

-unsure- Charley:"Cawey dunno."

-unsure- Me:"Why are you all covered in dirt?"

He picked up some dirt and sprinkled it over himself. The sensation he got from doing this seemed to amuse him. I didn't think much of it, aside from that it was an extremely weird thing to do.

-bewildered- Me:"eheh...Why... are you doing that...?"

-innocently- Charley:"Cawey dunno."

I brushed him off and picked him up.

Me:"Ok.. come on..there's no good reason to make a mess of yourself. "

-affectionately- Me:"You little goofball."

Charley:" Cawey no goobah.."

Charley:"Dahwy seewee."

Me:"You wouldn't say that if you got that dirt in your eyes."

Me: "Come on, let's go back inside, you'll be safer there."

Me: "You can play with your blocks."

-grumpily- Charley: "Cawey no wa pway bwa..."

Me:" Well, we'll find something else to do then."

I took him back inside, just in case Myrenthall showed up, even though it seemed unlikely.

Despite what he said, once I set him down on the floor he began to play with his blocks anyway, I joined him of course, curious as to what he would build, but after a few minutes I decided to see if I could get him to stand.

Me: "Here Charley, let's see if you can stand.."

I carefully lifted him up by his shoulders.

Charley: "Cawey wa dow."

Me: "Hang on a second."

He gripped my arms as tight as he could.

-upset- Charley: "Cawey wa dow."

Me: "Shh...just a second.."

My phone went off.

I carefully let him down before checking it.

Another text message, from Phoebe, asking me to meet up with her at the pokemon center, this one seemed legit, but I called her just to be sure, while Charley went back to playing with his blocks.

-on phone-

Me: "Baby girl did you just message me?"

Phoebe: "No...why?"

Me: "He's at it again...except he was able to replicate your number this time."

Me: "It's like he hacked into the network."

Phoebe: "There's no way he could've figured out how to do that Cj. I'm surprised he even figured out how to send the first message."

Me:"What if he found someone that knew how and read their mind?"

Me: "Isn't there a telephone company headquarters not far from the experiment facility? He could have stolen intel from one of the technicians that works there."

Phoebe: "You mean the dodrio building?"

Me: "Right."

The headquarters I was refering to was a big building with a large sign featuring a white silhouette of a running Dodrio against a bright red background, and the words Godrio Wireless, in large black letters, we passed by it everytime we went to Goldenrod, although it had little significance until now. It was also the same network our phones were connected too.

Phoebe: "I'll tell James, maybe he'll send somebody to check that place out, he should be aware of the situation by now."

Me: "Probably."

Phoebe: "We'll have to stop using text messages, ok?"

Phoebe: "Until they find this guy."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "I'm getting a bit worried though."

Me: "This guy keeps trying, and he keeps getting better at pretending to be you."

Phoebe: "Yeah, but he can't fake my voice can he?"

Me: "I don't know.."

Me: "How do I know I'm talking to you right now?"

Phoebe: "Because Nina's with me, and Myrenthal can't possibly know about her...see?"

-solemnly- Nina: "Hi dad."

Me: "Hey sweety."

-a moment later-

Phoebe: "See, it's really me."

Me: "Ok, I'm convinced."

Phoebe: "Good, just stay home with Charley until I get back..ok?"

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "If I ask you to go anywhere, don't listen, because it's not me."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe:" I love you...and we'll be back soon.."

Me: "Ok."

She hung up.

-a few seconds later-

-cutely- Charley: "Dawhy...Cawey may towa..."

Me: "I see that."

He had made a tower out of his blocks while I was on the phone.

Me: "What else can you make?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Me: "You want to try standing again?"

Charley: "Cawey no wa stah.."

Me: "You'll have to learn eventually."

Charley: "Cawey wa mo towa.."

Me :"You're going to make more towers..?"

Me: "Ok."

Charley: "Watarwol may Towa fah dow..."

Me: "Wartortle is going to make them fall down?"

Me:"Why?"

Charley: "Watarwol luh towa fah dow."

Me: "ooookay..."

-cutely- Charley: "He seewee."

-playfully- Me: "I think you just like to make them fall down."

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Me: "I thought you'd say that."

I kept myself occupied by keeping him occupied, and by the time Phoebe returned we were still having fun making things out of blocks and subsequently knocking them down.

Me: "One of these days we need to get you some legos, but you're too little to play with them now."

Charley:"Cawey ma pehmih..."

Me: "You made a pyramid?"

Me: "Yeah that's sort of a pyramid."

Me: "Looks a bit lopsided though."

He threw the wartortle plush at it, knocking it down.

-cutely- Charley :"-Giggles-, pehmih fa dow!"

Me: "Hehe...I see that."

Me: "Is wartortle ok?"

Charley: "watarwol tywo..."

-playfully- Me: "Well, an entire building fell on him, so...I can't imagine why..."

Charley: "Watarwol go slee."

Me: "Hehe..."

Charley: "Mawko geh awl peesahs.."

Me: "What?"

Me: "Since when were pizzas involved?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

I heard Phoebe pull in.

Me: "Hey your mother's here."

Charley: "Mawa?"

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "And Nina too."

-excitedly- Charley: "Newa!"

Me: "Mhm."

They came in through the front door moments later.

-concerned- Phoebe: "Honey what's going on?"

Me: "Hey.."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Did he call again?"

Me :"No, not since I called you."

Phoebe: "Well hopefully we won't have to worry about it then."

-meanwhile-

Nina: "Hi Charley, watcha doing?"

Charley: "Cawey Ma pehmih.."

Charley: "Newa pway?"

Nina:"Sure I'll play with you."

She got down on the floor with him.

Phoebe: "Nina, stay inside ok?"

Phoebe: "Someone might be after us."

-unsure- Nina: "I'm playing with Charley."

Phoebe: "That's fine, just don't go outside."

Phoebe: "Cj we need to go to the kitchen."

Me: "Why?"

I followed her into the kitchen.

Me: "What's going on?"

Phoebe: "We need to talk about what we're going to do about this guy."

Phoebe: "He's dangerous, and at the rate he's able to figure things out, he could be a supervillian by the end of the week."

-Meanwhile, at the Godrio communication complex, which had now been infiltrated by Myrenthal.-

Myrenthal used his powers to bypass security and take over the monitoring station, hypnotizing all the workers there, because of this, the rest of the facility was unaware of his presence.

Enslaved technician: "They've gone cold sir."

Myrenthall:"They're ssstill onto me...?"

Enslaved technician 2:"According to their last message they switched to using voice only."

-surprised- Myrenthall: "You mean these things can transmit voice as well as words?"

Enslaved technician 2: "That's correct..."

Enslaved technician 2: "But it wouldn't help you, they'd recognize your voice, and we can't change it to be like there's."

Myrenthall:" You can transmit voice through air, but you can't change it...?"

Enslaved technician 2: "Correct."

He heard someone comming, so he quickly teleported away.

The supervisor came in.

Supervisor: "I have to inform you that Devon agents are going to be here shortly, they think we're up to something, but they won't specify what."

Supervisor: "As a legitamate company, if any of you are found to be violating company policy, you will be fired, this includes using company assets to spy on individuals, creating fraudulent messages and other violations and or crimes."

Supervisor: "They may also be looking for data, so have your logs ready to hand over as well."

Supervisor: "That is all."

He left the room, not noticing anything out of the ordinary, just the technicians working at their stations as usual.

Myrenthall teleported back in.

Myrenthall: "I don't know what he just said, or what Devon Agents are, but make sure you do them."

Enslaved technician: "Yes sir."

Enslaved technician: "Should we delete the evidence?"

Myrenthall: "What?"

Enslaved technician: "Phoebe and Cj sir, we've been spying on them since you arrived."

Myrenthall: "Will it make it harder for them to find me?"

Enslaved technician: "Yes."

Myrenthall:" Then delete it...all of it."

Enslaved technician: "Yes sir."

Myrenthall: "Also what are Devon agents?"

Enslaved technician: "They're like the police sir, they're probably looking for you."

Myrenthall: "I thought so."

Myrenthall: "Well then...perhaps it's time I moved on."

Myrenthall: "Where are they located?"

Enslaved technician: "I don't remember..."

Myrenthall: "I thought you had it on your screen."

Enslaved technician: "You told us to delete it."

Myrenthall: "What?"

-angry- Myrenthall: "CURSES!"

Enslaved technician 2: "I have a printout."

Enslaved technician: "Then put it through the shredder, it needs to be deleted..."

Myrenthall: "No you idiots...give me that."

He seized the paper before the technician put it through the shredder.

Myrenthall:" Now, go back to, whatever you were doing before I got here."

He teleported out, and his hypnotisim suddenly ended, all the technicians were completely confused as to what had occured over the passed couple hours, so when the agents arrived, they were completely unprepared, and there was still plausible evidence that atleast something had happened, as they couldn't recall anything the supervisor has asked them to do.

-that evening-

We spent the rest of the afternoon inside, Nina spent some time with Charley and also spent some time watching tv in her room. Phoebe made some dinner, afterwhich Melissa called, so Phoebe was on the phone with her in the kitchen, Nina was in her room, doing some more homework which she hadn't told us about until dinner, and Charley was watching tv and kind of playing around with his blocks on the side.

-from the kitchen-

-on phone- Phoebe: "Well don't forget to tell me when they come ok? You were there for me I want to be there for you."

-on phone- Phoebe: "Ok, thanks Melissa..."

-on phone- Phoebe: "Bye."

She walked into the livingroom.

-playfully- Phoebe :"Charley what did you get into?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Your clothes are all dirty."

Me: "We were outside for a bit while you were getting Nina."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok..."

Phoebe: "Why's he so dirty though?"

Me: "He was throwing dirt...on himself..."

-bewildered- Phoebe: "Why?"

Me: "Charley reasons?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, you goofball."

Phoebe: "Come on Charley, you need a bath."

She picked him up and brought him into the bathroom.

Phoebe: "Let's see if we can put you in the bathtub this time."

Phoebe: "Cj can you go get his pajamas?"

Me: "Yeah no problem."

Phoebe: "Thanks."

Me: "Mhm."

I brought Charley's pajamas to her, and then played with her and Charley for a few minutes.

Me: "Do you think he'll be able to learn how to swim someday?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, it would be nice though."

Phoebe: "Ok Charley, let's get you clean."

She poured some water on his head to get his hair wet.

-grumpily- Charley: "Cawey no wa.."

Phoebe: "Well if you didn't smear dirt all over yourself earlier you wouldn't need a bath, but now you do."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Silly boy."

He started to cry.

Phoebe: "Oh don't cry, it's just water."

Phoebe: "And now we need some shampoo..."

Phoebe: "Um...Cj can you get his shampoo, it's in the kitchen..."

Me: "Yeah ok."

Anyway Charley began to get grumpier as she bathed him, so I went back to watching tv.

However once she came out of the bathroom he was in his pajamas and fairly calm.

Phoebe: "There we go Charley, now you're all clean.."

She sat next to me on the couch.

Me: "Hey little guy.."

-tiredly- Charley: "Dawhy.."

Me: "You don't like baths do you?"

Phoebe: "He likes the water he just doesn't like being cleaned."

Phoebe:"And now he's a bit tired."

-defiantly- Charley: "No Cawey no tywo, Cawey wa teephee."

Phoebe: "-giggles- You're not tired until you fall asleep aren't you sweety?"

Phoebe:"Oh well."

Phoebe: "Maybe daddy can tell you a story?"

Me: "Hehe..maybe.."

Me: "You want me to put him to bed?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Ok."

She handed him over to me, and I took him upstairs.

I set him down in his crib, and tried to think of a story to tell him.

Charley: "Cawey no wa beh.."

Me: "Shh, you're not in bed yet."

Me: I still have to tell you a story.."

Charley: "wa stowy?"

Me: "I don't know yet..."

Me: "Ok...once upon time...there was an evil old lonely man who lived in a pyramid. "

Me: "He was so evil he wanted to steal all the pizzas in the world."

Me: "So a giant golden wartortle came by and knocked down the pyramid."

Me: "And then the evil old man had nowhere to live, so he ran away."

Me: "The end."

Me :"You asleep yet?"

Charley: "Cawey no tywo."

Me: "-sighs-, ok, how about another story then?"

Since I was out of my own ideas, I told him stories I remembered as a child, classics such as goldylocks and the three bears, and then little red riding hood, which he fell asleep about halfway through, so I quietly snuck out of his room and closed the door. When I made it back downstairs, Phoebe was in Nina's room, helping her with her homework, which was usually involving history class, unfortunately neither Me nor Phoebe knew much about Johto's history outside of that legendary elite movie we saw awhile back. Phoebe knew a lot about Sinnoh's history, but Nina's class didn't cover that, also she only had the textbook to go by, since the pokemon world's internet was too slow to access, due to low bandwith and few connection points. So it was a bit difficult for her. To access the other world's internet, you had to go to a special website, . , this website basically acted like , but all the websites were pokemon world websites, there was a lot more complicated tech going on behind the scenes, but in general, this website was slow because the network was very limited, and this was the only access point, so a lot of people were trying to use it. The website was developed as a joint effort between Devon co's research division, which was responsible for the software and behind the scenes tech stuff, and the Jhoto National Wireless Internet Company, hence the ".jnwireless" in the name, which owned the tech and maintained the servers and what not.

Me: "So what does she have to get done?"

Phoebe: "She has to write an essay about the Sinnoh-Kanto war..."

Me: "That was along time ago wasn't it?"

Phoebe :"200 years, that was when Kanto broke off from Johto and became it's own nation."

Phoebe: "If I remember from that movie we saw way back in the arctic."

Me:" Hmm...ok."

Me: "You know sweetheart you can use the computer in our room if you want..."

Phoebe: "If it still works.."

Me: "It should."

Phoebe: "I can even remember the last time we used that thing."

Phoebe: "Probably when we first met..."

Me: "Nahh, I've used it a handful of times since then...I think."

Phoebe: "Oh yeah because you were showing me what youtube was..."

Me: "Yeah..."

Nina:"Can I get my own computer?"

Me: "Uhhh...I think I have an old one in the basement, but why don't you use our for now since it's already set up?"

Nina: "Ok."

We all headed upstairs, and I started up the computer for the first time in several months.

Me: "See Pheebles, it works."  
Phoebe:" But what about the printer?"

Me: "ah crap..."

Me: "The ink's probably dead."

Me: "I might as well go get a new printer anyway."

Phoebe: "No, we shouldn't leave the house."

Me: "-sighs-."

Nina:" So I should just keep writing then?"

Me: "Yeah, sorry sweetheart, I tried."

Nina: "It's ok."

We headed back downstairs.

Phoebe: "Nina, when is this due again?"

Nina: "Next week."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Me: "Maybe we could take her to a library tomorrow...she could use the computers there."

Phoebe: "Maybe, if we could find one."

Nina: "But what about the gym?"

Phoebe: "We can take you there too."

-unsure- Me: "So we're taking her there now?"

Phoebe: "Of course we are, she's been training hard all week, you've seen, I've seen it."

Me:"Yeah, you're right, I just didn't know if that was the plan or not."

-somewhat relieved- Nina: "Thankyou mom.."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Thank yourself, you put in the effort."

Phoebe: "Why don't you come watch tv with us for a little bit, you can work on this more tomorrow."

Nina: "Ok."

We all left her room and watched tv for an hour or so before we sent Nina to bed. Not long afterward we went to bed ourselves, as usual we snuggled together, and fell asleep around the normal time.

Unfortunately, though we didn't know it at the time, this was going to be a long night.

I may have slept for an hour or so until Phoebe shook me awake.

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "He's here."

Me: "Huh?"

Me: "Oh..wizard face.."

Phoebe:"Yeah."

I was suddenly thrown against the wall.

-in pain- Me: "ah..what the heck?"

-worried- Phoebe: "Cj!"

Myrenthall:" Come with me or he dies."

Phoebe :"No please..don't."

I fell to the ground, after breaking it..."

Myrenthall: "What the ?"

-crying- Phoebe: "Cj..."

-annoyed- Myrenthall :"I didn't say you could get down."

He tried to pin me back up, but I was able to resist, regardless, it still felt like my head was going to explode, and my chest were throbbing in pain.

Myrenthall :"Why...won't... you ...obey?"

He kept trying to pin me to the wall.

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Phoebe: "-giggles- I forgot you could do that.."

-in pain- Me: "I...still...need help..."

My nose began to bleed and I started to feel light headed. I could barely stand.

Phoebe: "Leave him alone you bully."

She hit him with a shadowball, knocking him over.

Myrenthall: "How do you do that?...Show me! I've never seen magic like that before."

Phoebe: "Never."

Myrenthall: "Then I guess I'll have to kill him."

Phoebe: "No...you won't."

Phoebe: "Cj get out of here."

She held him off.

-weakly- Me: "I...I can...I can..."

I could barely concentrate...there wasn't much I could do.

Last I saw she was still holding him off when I blacked out.

When I finally awoke Phoebe was standing over me.

She hugged me.

-crying- Phoebe: "Atleast you're all right."

Me: "Atleast?"

She started to cry...

-worried- Me: "What...wha...what's wrong?"

Phoebe:"Charley won't wake up."

Me: "WHAT?"

Phoebe: "Myrenthall did something to him."

Phoebe: "The nurse said he's in a coma..."

Phoebe: "Myrenthall won't heal him unless I marry him."

Me: "I told you that's what he wanted.."

Phoebe:"Are you listening?..."

-freaked out- Phoebe: "Charley won't wake up!"

Me: "Calm down..."

Me: "Let me think for a bit ok?"

Me: "I just woke up..."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry."

Me: "What time is it?"

Phoebe: "4:00am."

Phoebe:" Nina's still asleep."

Phoebe: "Charley's at the pokemon center, I just got back.'

Me: "oh-Ok."

-in pain- Me: "Honey I need some potions, my back is killing me."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She went to get me some potions.

Phoebe: "I'm sorry Cj."

Me: "It's ok..."

Me :"Why won't he wake up?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, Myrenthall said something about stealing his soul."

Me: "Just tell me you're not going to marry him."

Phoebe: "Of course not, unless it's the only way to get Charley back, but then I would leave first chance and come back to you."

Me: "Honey, there's no guarantee he would actually heal Charley, you know that right?"

Me: "Besides that, Charley's our son, if he wants to marry you he'd have good reason to want him out of the picture."

Phoebe: "Oh arceus you're right."

-upset- Phoebe: "What if he can't bring him back?"

Me: "We'll get him back, don't worry."

Me: "If nothing else will find a way to torment him until he does."

Me: "Now, he has to have some sort of plan."

Phoebe: "Hmm?"

Me: "He had to have told you to meet him somewhere right?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "So it's guaranteed that he'll be there."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "He hasn't seen our pokemon yet has he?"

Phoebe: "Nope."

-smoothly- Me: "Then how about we just go bag him and tag him?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I'll never understand how you can be so calm."

Me: "What time does he want you to meet him?"

Phoebe: "3:00pm tomorrow."

Me: "Ok, so one difficulty."

Me: "We can't let Nina find out what happened to Charley, you know she'll go off the handle."

Phoebe: "You're right."

-upset- Nina: "It's too late..."

We then noticed she was standing right outside the door.

Phoebe: "Oh no..."

Me: "How long have you been standing there?"

Nina: "Long enough.."

-upset- Phoebe: "Nina...please...let us handle this..."

Phoebe: "He's too strong for you."

Nina: "I'll marry him..."

Me: "No you won't.."

-crying- Phoebe: "No..sweety...no..."

Me: "We can handle it."

Me: "You're going to battle the gym tomorrow, and you're going to pretend you never heard any of this."

Phoebe: "It's best you just let us take care of it."

-upset, somewhat angry- Nina: "Screw that, I'm tired of pretending things never happened."

Phoebe: "Nina!"

-upset- Nina: "Nobody takes my family away from me! Never again!"

Me: "Sweetheart calm the fuck down."

-upset- Nina: "Myrenthall is going to regret ever hurting Charley."

-deranged- Nina: "I'll kill him, I'll kill his friends...I'll kill everybody he's even smiled at.."

-quietly- Me: "I doubt he even has friends..."

-angry- Phoebe:" ENOUGH!"

That was the loudest I've ever heard her yell, she was furious...worse still it was beyond cute and pretty much just terrifying... But neither of us were in the mood for more of Nina's shenanigans.

-extremely angry- Phoebe: "Nina, this is not the time for this..."

Phoebe: "We lost Charley, we don't want to lose you too."

-scared- Nina:"Mom?"

-crying- Nina:"I'm sorry."

Nina: "Don't hurt me.."

Phoebe: "When have we ever hurt you?"

-trying to calm down- Phoebe: "Please,... just...try to calm down and let us handle it."

-calmly- Phoebe: "Go back to bed...ok?"

-crying-Nina: "I'm sorrrrry."

-upset- Phoebe: "I know sweety."

They cried it out for a few minutes, before Phoebe took Nina back to her room.

To be honest, I couldn't cry because I knew the game wasn't over yet, Charley was still alive, and I was willing to do anything neccessary to save him, I had plenty of time to cry when and if we failed. Nina was right about one thing, Myrenthall was going to regret ever messing with us.

Phoebe: "So what should we do now?"

Me: "Well, we should probably just go back to sleep."

Phoebe: "I don't know if I can."

Me :"We have to, for Charley."

Me: "We need to get as much sleep as possible so we can be ready to kick Myrenthall's ass tomorrow."

Me :" Baby girl, you know what your problem is?"

Phoebe: "Hmm?"

Me: "You're looking at this situation like we've already lost."

-sternly- Phoebe: "We lost Charley..."

Me: "I know, but we will get him back, he's not gone for good."

Me:"What I mean is, we lost this battle..."

Me: "The war's not over yet."

Me: "And we have a hand full of cards to play."

Phoebe: "Hmm?"

We got in bed.

Me: "We'll get him back, don't worry."

-calmly- Phoebe: "Can you hold me? I need you..."

Me: "Of course baby girl."

-sadly- Phoebe:"You're so strong."

-sadly- Phoebe: "I'd be lost without you."

Me: "Are you kidding, I'd be lost without you."

Me: "I'd be like, Charley's gone? Oh..um...ok...maybe I should do something about ...oh look there's a tv..."

Phoebe: "-giggles-, you weirdo."

Me: "ten minutes later, oh yeah, Charley's gone...why haven't I done anything about it yet? Wait...what was I just watching.. "

-amused- Phoebe: "-giggles-"

-pleased- Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "Love you too baby."

Me: "You need to sleep ok? I know it will be hard, but we have to be ready to fight tomorrow."

Phoebe: "It won't be hard as long as you're here."

-unsure- Me: "Iiii don't even know what to say to that."

She turned around and kissed me.

I kissed her back, and then we fell asleep not long after since we were both exhausted by this point.


	7. Enter the villain prt 2

-chapter 7-

When I woke up the next morning, she was still beside me, in my arms, and while it was very calm and quiet, it didn't take long for my thoughts to turn to Charley.

-quietly- Me: "Baby girl, you awake yet?"

She didn't respond, she just layed there fast asleep, quietly breathing.

I continued to lay there for awhile, holding her close and waiting for her to wake up.

-a few minutes later-

-just woken up- Phoebe: "Cj?"

-drowsy- Me: "Baby girl..."

Me: "You ok?"

-sadly- Phoebe: "I'll be fine, as long as we get Charley back."

Me: "We'll get him back baby girl."

Me:" We have hours to plan."

Me: "And something tells me our pokemon are going to have our backs."

Phoebe: "I know they will."

Phoebe: "But I'm sure he's prepared for us to fight back."

Me: "Not with our pokemon, he doesn't know about those or what they're capable of."

Me: "Not with our guns, not with anything but ourselves..."

Me: "He probably doesn't even know what guns are...he probably can't dodge a bullet."

Phoebe: "He's smart...Cj...too smart..that's why he took Charley, he knew he couldn't beat us outright."

Phoebe: "And that's why I don't think we have as much of a chance to get him back as you think we do."

Me: "Pheebles...please...don't be like this.."

-sadly- Phoebe: "I can't help it...he took my baby..."

Me: "Yeah, well, he took mine too..."

-somewhat angry- Me: "And I'm going to do everything I can to get Charley back and to make myren...fucker pay for it."

Me: "And I need you baby girl, I need your help..."

Me: "So please.."

Phoebe:"-sighs- ...I'll try."

Me: "Now why don't we get up and get some breakfast?"

Me: "We'll take Nina to the gym."

I got out of bed, and ended up losing my balance and falling on the floor. My whole body was stiff and sore from last night.

-in pain- Me: "Ow..."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Oh arceus..Cj..are you ok?"

-in pain- Me: "Yeah, I just..uh...I don't think you gave me enough potion last night."

Phoebe: "I'll get you some more, just wait there."

Me: "OK."

She gave me so more potion. It took almost an entire bottle for me to feel normal again.

-concerned- Phoebe: "It looks like he hurt you really bad, it usually doesn't take this much."

Me: "I know."

Me: "Look baby girl, just try to keep your mind off Charley for now ok?"

Phoebe: "How?"

Me: "Avoid his room like the plague, for starters...keep yourself occupied, take a shower, paint your nails, go watch the chickens... anything, just, don't think about him."

-upset- Phoebe: "But he's my son."

Me: "He's our son."

She hugged me.

Me: "You think I enjoy this?"

Me:" I'm as shocked as you are, I just know how to deal with it."

She looked into my eyes for a moment, I knew she was trying to read my mind, I just hoped it would give her comfort.

She hugged me.

Me: "You see now?"

-solemnly- Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe:" Cj..."  
Me: "Mhm..."

-lovingly- Phoebe:"I think you might be the strongest human I've ever met..."

-unsure- Me: "oooookay..."

Phoebe: "I'm going to go take a shower.."

Phoebe: "Why don't you get started on breakfast, and make sure Nina didn't sneak away during the night or something."

Me: "Huh?"

Phoebe: "Just check on her to be safe ok?"

Me: "Ok."

I went downstairs, and cracked open the door to Nina's room. Surprisingly she was awake, sitting on the floor in front of her tv...watching some old pokemon vhs tapes with the volume turned down.

-solemnly- Nina: "Goodmorning."

Me :"You ok sweetheart?"

-upset- Nina: "No."

She got up and hugged me.

-softly- Me: "We're going to get him back you know?"

-softly- Me: "Try to cheer up, we're taking you to the gym today."

-upset- Nina: "I don't want to go."

Me: "But you've wanted to go all week."

Me :"Sweety he loves you, he wouldn't want you to miss it."

Me: "Besides, if you win you can show him your new badge when we get him back."

Nina: "Ok..."

Me: "It's going to be allright...ok? We got this."

Me: "You know there isn't much your mother and I can't accomplish."

Me: "So relax ok?"

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "I love you sweety.

Nina: "love you daddy."

Me: "Now you can go back to keeping yourself occupied..."

Me: "You're smart you know that?...Your mother, as strong as she is, doesn't even get it."

Nina: "-giggles-."

With both of them successfully cheered up I headed into the kitchen and started to make breakfast, memories of Charley continued to flood the back of my mind, truly I missed the little guy.I loved the little guy, but I had the mindset that he wasn't really gone yet, it was more like he just went to school like Nina does almost everyday. We would get him back, and then I would be reunited with him once more.

It was a quiet breakfast, the silence was a bit unerving, until Phoebe finally said something.

Phoebe: "So Nina, are you ready for your gym battle today?"

Nina: "Yeah..I guess."

Phoebe: "I know it's hard, but just do your best, ok sweety?"

Nina: "Ok."

After breakfast we headed into Goldenrod, and took Nina to the gym, trying to carry on as normal, atleast for now. However, we were all somewhat distraught, Phoebe most notably. Things just didn't seem right without Charley around to cheerfully comment on his surroundings. Anyway, we brought Nina to the gym, and she got in line to face leader once again, while Phoebe and I found a place to sit in the stands. The roar of the crowd and the battles taking place in the arena did what they could to help set us at ease, but the anticipation was killing us inside, we wanted to get him back, but since we didn't know Myrenthall's whereabouts, we couldn't, at the moment.

Phoebe was constantly contacting Melissa, trying to get all the information she could, from the latest crime reports, to possible sightings, but of course it was all in vain, Goldenrod was a big city, and minor crimes were a dime a dozen.

-in the stands-

Phoebe: "According to Melissa there was a robbery at an electronics store last night."

Me: "So?"

Phoebe: "Maybe Myrenthall is trying to steal some phones..?"

Phoebe: "No wait.."

Phoebe: "I know what he's looking for..."

Phoebe: "I figured it out."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "He's looking for an amplifyer, like he had in his own world..."

Me: "How could he have one? His world was all medievallish."

Phoebe: "That's the only way he could have known we were there Cj..."

Phoebe: "And I thinks it's a safe bet he's atleast thought about trying to find another one to boost his powers again."

Me: "They don't exactly sell those over the counter though do they?"

Atleast I had never seen them for sale anywhere, they were illegal to use in official battles, just like power bracelets, they were really only used for very specific situations that required them, like in the military, where they were either used by highly trained pokemon for radar or coupled to a cloaking or forcefield device.

Phoebe: "No, I don't think so."

Phoebe: "I'll ask Melissa, she'd probably know how to get one."

Me: "Honey, we know where he's going to be a few hours, no sense jumping the gun."

Me :"We know where he's going to be..."

Me: "We can set a trap for him."

Phoebe: "I need to talk to Melissa, I have an idea..."

Me: "For what?"

Phoebe :"You'll see."

She got up.

-unsure- Me: "Where are you going?"

Phoebe: "I need to make a call, it's too loud in here, keep an eye out for Nina."

Me: "Ok."

She left the stands and walked out of the arena. I turned my eyes to the battle going on down below, between a young challenger's primeape, and what appeared to be the same dunsparce the gym leader, Olivia had used against Nina. Despite being weak to fighting types, the dunsparce was putting up a good fight by burying itself and avoiding its opponent's attacks. However, before Phoebe came back the primeape did manage to land a hit, and even though dunsparce was able to continue, that single hit took a lot out of it, and another hit that it was too injured to avoid quickly finished what was left.

Phoebe:"Cj."

Me:"Oh hey baby girl."

Phoebe:"What did I miss?"

Me:"Not much."

Me:"Dunsparce lost.."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Me:"So what's going on, did you get what you wanted?"

Phoebe:"No, Melissa said they couldn't get the permits in time."

Me:"Permits for what?"

Phoebe:" The havac..."

-unsure- Me:"Why?"

Phoebe: "Melissa told me a awhile back that they were working on a new weapon, a laser that can drain powers."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I was wondering if we could use it."

Phoebe: "But she said we can't, because we don't have the authority and even if we did, we couldn't get the permits in time, and even if we could, the weapon is still being tested so it might no even work."

Me: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "But..."

Phoebe: "She said we will get reinforcements, agents are still looking for him so they'll be sure to back us up."

Phoebe: "I told her where we're meeting, she'll tell James, and we'll have half an army on our side."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "There's no chance he can escape."

Me: "Ok, make sure he shows up before they do."

Me:"Otherwise, you know he'll just run away."

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "Also now I have to make you forget I said that."

Phoebe: "We can't let Myrenthall know."

Me:"Well then why did you tell me?"

She touched my head, and my mind went completely blank.

Me:"Huh..what just happened?"

Phoebe: "I had to wipe your memory, I'm sorry."

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "I'll make you remember later ok?"

Me:"Did we save Charley yet?"

Phoebe:"No...wow..Cj I only made you forget the last few minutes..."

Me:" I remember entering the gym, I remember watching Nina get in line."

Me:" And then you left, and then...something about a dunsparce.."

Me: "What did you call Melissa about?"

Phoebe:"That's what I had to erase silly..."

Me:"Oh...ok."

Me:"Well why did you tell me if you were just going to erase it."

Phoebe:"Because I slipped up and didn't realize I shouldn't tell you until I already did."

Phoebe:"Are you ok?"

Me:"Yeah, I'll be fine..."

Phoebe: "Oh look, Nina's turn is comming up."

Phoebe:"Just a few more battles."

Part of the ceiling came crashing down, luckily no one was injured, Myrenthall came in through the hole in the roof, levitating and wearing a goofy looking helmet. He seemed to have changed his outfit since last time, now he was wearing a tuxedo he must have stolen from some place.

Me:"Awe come on...he's got an amplifier..."

Phoebe:"Why is he here?"

Me:"See I told you to stop looking for him."

Phoebe:"You didn't know this would happen."

Me:"-sighs-, I know."

She teleported us out to the car.

-gasping for breath-

Me:"Why did you do that?"

-gasping for breath- Phoebe:"He can't know... we're there."

Phoebe:"He couldn't spot you right away because of the crowd, but if he found you it might hurt our chances of getting Charley back."

Phoebe:"I'm going to go back in and get Nina, and then we're getting out of here."

Phoebe:"We can't face him right now."

Me:"Your right."

Me:"But why the hell is he here?"

Phoebe:"I don't know."

Not even a minute late an agency sedan arrived, followed by about a half dozen police cars for backup.

Me: "Well that was fast."

The gym battles were locally televised, someone from Devon must have been watching.

Me:"Look we should both go in to get Nina, this guy is after you, if he spots you, which isn't particularly difficult, you'll need backup."

Phoebe:"What are you saying?"

Me:"That you're too sexy to blend in with a crowd."

Phoebe:"-sighs-, whatever."

She teleported away.

Me: "Hey, what the hell?"

I made my way back inside, by this point the other agents and the police had already stormed the building, with the agents focusing on Myrenthall, and the police trying to escort people out.

I found Nina among the escapees, it wasn't hard, as she was one of the few that was giving the police a hard time.

Police Officer:"Gardevoir you have to leave...it's not safe for you here."

-jokingly- Nina:"Let me go human, I have to fight him."

Nina: "And my name isn't gardevoir, it's Nina."

Me:"Nina, what are you doing?"

Nina:"Dad?"

Me:"The police are on our side, stop fighting them."

Me:"-sighs- I'll take it from here."

I showed them my id.

Police Officer: "Ok."

I led her out of the building.

Nina:"That's the guy isn't it?"

Nina:"The man that took Charley."

Me: "-sighs-, yeah."

-somewhat anxious- Nina: "Why aren't we fighting him?"

Me: "Because we're not ready yet."

Nina:"He's trying to steal Olivia's pokemon."

Me :"Why?"

Nina: "Because somebody told him gym leaders have the strongest pokemon."

Me:"He's psychic, he has an amplifier, what does he need pokemon for?"

Nina:"Why doesn't he need pokemon?"

Me:"Good point."

Me:"Ok now stay here, I need to go find your mother."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Why did you leave the car?"

She teleported in behind me.

Me:"I found Nina before you did, and you didn't tell me to stay, you just left assuming I wouldn't follow."

Me:" We were both supposed to go in remember?"

Phoebe:"Oh...ok.."

Me:"And then you just left trying to go in on your own."

-annoyed- Phoebe: "I know what I did Cj..."

Phoebe: "Now, what are we going to do about the other agents that are here?"

-unsure- Me:"What do you mean?"

Phoebe: "Myrenthall has an amplifier, he'll obliterate them."

Me: "I thought we were planning on leaving?"

Phoebe: "But, if we can catch Myrenthall here, we can get Charley back faster."

Me: "And if we don't, we'll never see him again."

Phoebe:"It's either now or later."

-very unsure- Me:"-sighs-..."

Me: "You have your pokemon? I brought mine."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Ok."

Nina: "What about me?"

Me: "You see that line of people leaving the building over there?"

-eager- Nina: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Go join them."

-shocked- Nina: "What? Why?"

Phoebe: "Nina, you're not strong enough, you're pokemon aren't strong enough. We don't want you to get hurt, so just go to the pokemon center like everyone else is."

Me:"Exactly."

-annoyed and let down- Nina: "Fffffine...I'll go..."

She stormed out of the car.

Phoebe: "You think she'll be ok?"

Me: "I really hope so."

Me :"Ok, how are we going to do this?"

Two more agency sedans arrived.

Me: "We could use our golbat's supersonic to distract him, and then all our other pokemon could attack at once."

Phoebe: "That could kill him though."

Phoebe: "We need him alive."

Me: "We could try using magnum to torment him. "

Me: "I don't think he'll be able to hurt Magnum too much."

Phoebe:" Yeah but that amplifier, you saw him break in, the roof was metal."

Me: "Yeah, I saw."

Me:"Aggron will level the building."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Bulby is weak to him."

Me:"I seriously think we should just hit him all at once, if he dies we should be able to revive him."

Me:"We'll send our golbats in through the roof. They shouldn't be in the sun long enough to hurt them."

Phoebe: "Yeah, they'll be ok, it's kind of cloudy out anyway."

Me: "And then we'll send everyone else in through the side doors."

Phoebe: "I can teleport around and release everyone and then we'll have him surrounded."

Me: "Ok then, I think that's it."

Phoebe: "Yep, let's go."

We got out of the car and headed back to the gym, everyone but the agents and police had evacuated by now.

We stopped just short of the front door to let our golbats out.

Me: "Ok, sorry to send you out in daylight, but you won't be outside for long anyway."

Me: "There's a hole in the roof, fly through it, and use supersonic on the floating guy."

Me: "And don't stop."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Golbat: "Golbat..."

They both took off and headed to the roof.

Phoebe: "Ok, I'll take everyone else."

Phoebe: "Except for aggron."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "You sure you can carry them all?"

Phoebe: "I'll be fine."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe:"I can just put them all in my purse for now."

Me: "Ok then."

Phoebe: "Let's go."

We headed inside, it had been busy just a few minutes ago, but now it was completely quiet except for our golbat's supersonics and a few police officers covering their ears.

We made our way to the arena, where Myrenthal was severely distracted by our golbats, to the point where they were chasing him around.

Their supersonic attacks seemed to be keeping him from attacking, as the loud noises they made litterally kept him from concentrating.

-unsure- Myrenthal: "What is this? More of those strange creatures?"

Phoebe: "This might be easier than we thought."

Phoebe: "If he can't attack, he can't defend."

She threw a shadowball at him, knocking him flat.

Myrenthall:"Not you again...how did you find me?"

-demandingly- Phoebe:"Give us our son back."

Myrenthall:"Come with me and I promise I'll return him."

I sent out Bubba.

Me:"Golbat come back."

Golbat was circling around myrenthall at high speed and was hard to keep track of. I needed him to move so Bubba could attack, otherwise he could get hit.

Bubba:"Blast."

Phoebe:"You too buzzer."

Myrenthall:"Huh? So you agree?"

-unamused- Me:"Hydrocannon."

Phoebe:" Cj no...watergun!"

-unsure- Bubba: "Blastoise..?!"

It was too late.

Bubba hit him so hard he got sent flying into the far wall, soaking wet.

-in pain- Myrenthal: "wha...ugh..."

Phoebe: "Cj don't kill him."

His helmet, which was probably the only reason he survived that attack in the first place, shorted out.

-unsure- Bubba:"Blaast?"

-quietly- Me:"No it was a good hit, don't worry it looks like he survived."

Me:"Listen up you piece of crap, That was for last night."

Me:"This lady over here, she's spoken for."

I wrapped my arms around Phoebe.

-lovingly- Phoebe:"aweeee Cj.."

Me:"And if you don't give our son back."

-angry- Me:"We'll kill you."

Phoebe:"Right." 

Myrenthal:"You can't kill me..." 

Me:"Bubba...skullbash, take it slow..."

Bubba:"Blast."

Bubba charged towards him, but he dissapeared.

Me:"What?"

Bubba stopped charging for the moment.

-unsure- Bubba:"Blaastoise blaaast blastoise?"

Phoebe:"No you don't have to run into the wall silly."

Me:"Right, no sense in hurting yourself."

Phoebe:"He couldn't have gotten far, his helmet is broken."

Olivia: "He got away?"

She must have been hiding somewhere.

-surprised- Me:"You're still here?"

Phoebe: "I think so..."

-not happy- Me:"He took your pokemon didn't he?"

Olivia: "Only the ones I had on me."

Me:" We'll get them back, don't worry."

Olivia: "Who was that guy?"

Me: "He's a psychic that escaped from the experiment facility."

Me: "He's from another world."

Some other agents entered.

Unknown agent: "What are you still doing here mam?"

-defensive- Olivia: "Excuse me, I'm the gym leader!"

Unknown agent: "Oh..."

Olivia: "That guy stole my pokemon, go get him."

Me: "Unfortunately he's not the easiest to capture, as you can see."

Me: "He might as well be a pokemon, as powerful as he is."

Phoebe:"Mhm."

-urgently yelling- Unknown agent2: "WE JUST GOT CONFIRMATION FROM THE CHOPPER, HE'S LEFT THE GYM AND IS HEADING SOUTH ALONG THE HIGHWAY! "

unknown agent: "What? "

unknown agent: "We better go then..."

unknown agent: "You two comming along?"

Me: "Of course."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

unknown agent:" Good."

unknown agent: "We're using CB channel 3."

Me: "Gotcha."

Olivia: "What about me?"

Unknown agent: "You may be a leader but you're still a civilian, you should probably head to the pokemon center. Don't worry, we'll do our best to to return your pokemon to you."

Phoebe: "Can you keep an eye on our daughter for us? We sent her over there too, and now I'm kind of worried."

Olivia:" Um...ok."

We quickly returned our pokemon before heading back out to our car, following the agency sedans out of the lot with the cb set to channel 3. Which was probably the first time we had used the cb in awhile. There was a police helicopter flying overhead, making good use of itself.

-on radio- Chopper pilot: "Ok you're looking for a large brown van, a 1990s Johto Motors Deluxe Cargoliner.

It didn't help much because I still wasn't familiar with this world's vehicles... however, as it was a van, and not particularly fast, it wasn't long before we caught up to it. It's looks could best be described as a miniature ups truck, with the main difference being that it had a lower roofline and was the size of a standard van, not a truck. The roof was curved, and the front was styled in such a way that made it look older than it really was. That said, it was a pretty cool looking van, but man...was it slow...and it was wobbling all over the road. Myrenthall obviously didn't know how to drive very well. We followed it for awhile until some Devon Suvs arrived and promptly boxed it in. Myrenthall teleported out and somehow made it across the adjacent lane without being hit by any of the oncomming cars.

This had the other agents stumped, but Phoebe took my hand and teleported us across.

Me: "You have nowhere to run..."

Phoebe :"Give Charley back, now...we're getting tired of this."

-gasping for breath- Myrenthall: "..."

Phoebe:"Well?"

-weakly- Myrenthall :"I'd rather die."

Me: "You know we have the technology to make you die a thousand times."

Phoebe: "Give it up you jerk, I'm never marrying you. I'm already married to Cj."

Phoebe :"Cj I have a power bracelet in my purse, let's get this guy."

-weakly- Myrenthall:"What?"

Me: "Right."

Phoebe pinned him to the ground, while I dug around in her purse for the bracelet, under about a dozen or so pokeballs and other random things.

Phoebe: "Cj come on, he's starting to resist."

Me: "I got it."

I slipped the bracelet around his wrist and then we brought him back across the highway. They cuffed him and shoved him into the back of one of the suvs, and then we followed that suv all the way back to the experiment facility.

\- about an hour later-

Phoebe: "Ok Myrenthall, tell us how to get Charley back..."

Myrenthall: "Why?"

Me: "Because if you don't we'll burn you alive, then we'll revive you, then we'll burn you alive again, then we'll revive you, then we'll burn you alive again and then..."

-interupting, somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "Cj he gets it already..."

Phoebe: "Give him back, and the pokemon you stole."

Phoebe: "Or else...Cj is planning on doing extremely horrible things to you, and I'm not going to stop him."

Myrenthall :"What's he going to do, burn me alive?"

-calmly- Phoebe: "No no no...that was just his first idea, he has many more now...all of them much worse.."

-bordering on crazy- Me:"The devil will be envious of the pain I inflict upon you.."

Myrenthall:"Do your worst."

Me: "Is going to make us prove it?"

Phoebe:"I think so."

Me:"Wow..."

Me:"To be honest if I wasn't so pissed I'd feel bad for him."

Phoebe: "-giggles-."

Me:"Allright then, let's take him outside."

Myrenthall: "What why?"

Me: "Because we can't...you'll see."

Me: "I don't wanna ruin the surprise."

We brought him outside, to an open area.

I sent out Hellblade.

Myrenthall: "A hound...thas your suprisssse?"

-exstatic- Me:"Hehehe..he's completely clueless."

Me:"Pheebles maybe we shouldn't do this."

Phoebe:"Don't be silly, we have to to get Charley back."

-seriously- Me:"Right."

Me:"Ok Hellblade, I guess we should inform you why we're doing this, this guy took Charley from us, he did something to him, he's not dead, but he won't wake up."

Me: "And now that we've caught him he won't tell us how to get him back."

Me: "Just so you know, he's not an innocent person, so don't worry about that."

Myrenthall: "It can undersssstand you...?"

Phoebe:"All too well."

Hellblade started to growl at him.

Me:"Easy boy."

Me:"Why don't you just give him a taste of what you can do first?"

Me :"Before we actually hurt him?"

Me: "Flamethower, into the air.."

I watched as Myrenthal's face suddenly went smug to utterly terrified.. his expression was priceless.

Me: "Ain't just a hound anymore is he?"

-terrified- Myrenthall:"n-nnnn-nnn-nnno."

Hellblade stopped using flamethrower and went back to growling at him.

Me: "You going to tell us how to get Charley back or do we have to get serious here?"

-terrified- Myrenthall:"The creatures are...in...the...vehicle..."

Me: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "And Charley?"

-terrified- Myrenthall: "There was a black sphere, they took it from me, if it makes contact with the child, he should recover."

Myrenthall: "Don't kill me."

Me: "Pheebles ,go check it out."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "Also for the record HellBlade is part dark type, so your powers won't effect him."

Myrenthall: "What are you Zerkelio?"

-amused- Me: "Who?"

Myrenthall: "The great wizard of legend?"

Me: "I'm not psychic, I mean...I'm not a wizard."

Me: "Who the hell is Zerkelio?"

Myrenthall:"Tis merely a myth that a great wizard became so powerful that his power rivalled the gods, so they banished him to the netherworld, never to return."

Myrenthall :"I myself follow in his footsteps."

-sarcastically- Me: "Sounds like a great roll model, pissing off gods..."

-offended- Myrenthall :"You dare mock the great Zerkelio?"

Me: "What are you gonna do about it?"

Phoebe came back.

Phoebe :"Cj I got the sphere."

Myrenthall: "Yes..that's it..."

Myrenthall:"Can I please go now.."

-trying to be as much of a dick as possible-

Me: "Nah.."

Me: "You gotta go back inside."

Me: "You're under arrest buddy...we can't just let you go."

Me: "Thanks for the help Hellblade."

I returned Hellblade to his ball.

We led him back inside, left him in the custody of the other agents, and then hightailed it to the pokemon center to wake Charley up. It was important to note that this was a different center then the one Nina was at at the moment.

-anxiously- Phoebe: "Nurse where's my son?"

Nurse: "He's still asleep I'm afraid."

-urgently- Me: "We need to see him."

Nurse: "Ok ok relax, he's right this way."

I held the strange black sphere in my hand, it was such a strange thing, it was glossy black, looked like glass, but it was squishy and felt like jello.

I held it up to Charley, and the strange object seemed to phase through him.

Nurse:"What is that thing?"

Phoebe:"We don't really know, but I hope it helps him."

He started to move.

-excitedly- Phoebe:"Charley?!"

He wriggled around a big before slowly opening his eyes.

-upset- Charley: "Mawaaaaaah!"

Charley: "Whe mawa..?"

Phoebe :"I'm right here silly."

She picked him up and held him close.

Phoebe: "ohhhh...Mama was so worried."

-concerned- Phoebe:"Are you ok? DId you have nightmares?"  
-concerned- Phoebe:"What did that mean old many do to you?"

-grumpily- Charley: "Cawey huhwy.."

-relieved- Me:"Hehe...Yeah I think he's ok."

-cutely- Charley:"Dawhy.."

Me:"Hey little buddy how are you?"

Phoebe:" Why don't we get you something to eat ok?"

Phoebe:"Thanks nurse."

Nurse:"Mhm...no problem."

We left the center, stopped at a fast food place to get something to eat, and then went to pick up Nina at the pokemon center near the gym. We were hoping Myrenthall would be sent back to his own world, and we would never have to deal with him, but shortly after we arrived home, Melissa informed Phoebe of his escape.

I was watching tv when I heard Phoebe talking to Melissa over the phone.

-somewhat distressed- Phoebe:"What? How did he escape?"

Phoebe:"Magic...? , I know he's psychic, but magic? No, there's no such thing."

Phoebe:"Why do they always manage to escape everytime we leave them in other people's custody?"

Phoebe:"-sighs-..."

Phoebe: "Well, after what Cj did, I doubt he'll bother us again."

Phoebe: "Yeah, Charley's ok, Cj's watching him at the moment."

Phoebe:"Maybe he'll find some other gardevoir to chase."

Phoebe:"Yeah, I know..."

Phoebe:"Well if we come across him again we'll tell you."

Phoebe:"-sighs-, well, I hope nothing else happens until tommorow."

Phoebe: "Anyway how are you?"

Phoebe:"That's good."

Phoebe:"You better call me when they arrive, I don't want to miss it."

Phoebe:"Ok take care."

She came into the living room.

Me:"He escaped?"

Phoebe:"Mhm."

Phoebe:"But I don't think he keep hiding for long."

She picked Charley up off the floor.

Phoebe:"I'm just glad we got Charley back."

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa!"

Me :"Yeah, he seems even more lively than usual."

Phoebe:"Probably because he was asleep for so long."

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa..Cawey wa dow."

Phoebe: "Oh ok..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "You just want to play don't you?"

She set him back down and he went back to playing with his blocks.

Then she sat next to me on the couch.

Phoebe:" -sighs-."

Me:" Feel better now?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

She snuggled up to me.

Phoebe: "I'm a bit worried about Nina though..."

Phoebe:"Nina honey, are you ok? You've stayed in your room since we got home."

-from her room-

-noticeably upset- Nina: "I'm ok..."

Phoebe: "You don't sound ok."

Phoebe: "Why don't you come out?"

Phoebe:"Charley's out here sweety, there's no reason to be sad."

She came out of her room. She seemed to be crying but even I was confused as to why.

Phoebe:"Nina...what's wrong?"

\- very distressed- Nina:" Can we talk about it?"

-unsure- Phoebe: "Ok, let's go to the kitchen then."

Phoebe led her into the kitchen so they could have a private conversation.

-unsure- Charley: "Mawa wehgowweeee?"

Me: "Charley stay here, they just need to talk."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "I'll be back in a little bit sweety...just stay in here ok?"

I watched tv while they quietly talked, and tried to keep Charley from wandering into the dining room. He was really determined to see his mother, for Charley reasons. So eventually I abandonded the tv so I could keep a better eye on him. And even though I carried him back over to the tv several times, we always seemed to end up close to the entrance of the dining room.

Eventually the girls returned, with Nina in a much better mood than before.

Me:"So what did you talk about?"

Phoebe: "Awwwwwe.. it wasn't that bad..."

Phoebe: "She was just a little upset because we sent her to the pokemon center earlier."

Phoebe:"She thought she'd never be as strong as me."

Me:"Ok."

Phoebe:"Nina it takes awhile to become strong."

Phoebe:" Ok?"

Phoebe: "You need to remember, you're allready fully evolved, most gardevoirs are kirlias at your age."

Phoebe: "But just because you're fully evolved doesn't mean you can't get stronger right?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Phoebe :"Remember that."

Charley: "Mawa..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Hi sweety."

Me: "He kept trying to get to the kitchen to see you."

Phoebe: "Awee."

He propped himself up against the couch.

Phoebe: "Awwwwe look at you..."

Nina: "-giggles-."

Phoebe: "Any day now you'll be able to stand on your own."

Nina:"What about his powers?"

We haven't worked on his teleporting since the end of summer, it was just too cold out for him now, and he still hadn't gotten used to it.

Phoebe:"Well, we'll just have to see."

Phoebe: "He won't have as much power as we do Nina, but he'll be physically stronger."

Me: "Maybe he'll even be able to swim."

Phoebe: "Maybe."

Nina: "Will he be able to evolve?"

Phoebe: "We don't know."

Me: "

-cutely- Charley:"Newa!"

Nina:"Hi Charley."

Charley:"Cawey wa pway ehwa..."

-unsure- Me: "Hmm?"

-unsure- Phoebe: "Whos ehwa.?"

Charley: "Ehwa..."

Charley: "Ehwa no wa pway Cawey.."

Me: "Ok..."

Me: "Who's ehwa.?"

Phoebe: "Everyone?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Is that what you're trying to say little guy?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

-distressed- Charley: "Ehwa no wa pway.."

Phoebe:"Don't get sad."

-anxiously- Charley: "Cawey wa pway."

Me: "I'll play with you."

Charley: "No dahwy, Cawey wa mawa pway."

Me: "Why not me?"

Phoebe: "Charley reasons I guess."

Phoebe: "I think he really wants everyone to play with him."

-realizing- Phoebe:"-sighs-, it's going to be hard to get him to sleep tonight."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Ok Charley we'll all play with you."

Phoebe: "Come on ehwa."

Me: "hehe."

We all played with Charley for awhile, keeping him entertained.

It was a pleasant afternoon that quickly faded into the evening, where we all watched a movie on the tv. Before long we were climbing in bed, ready for whatever would lay ahead of us tomorrow.

-tiredly- Me: "So do you think we'll see Myrenthall again ?"

Phoebe: "Probably, I imagine he's out in Goldenrod somwhere, probably trying to get more powerful."

Phoebe:"It kind of has me worried Cj, what if he comes after us again?"

Phoebe:"Stronger than before?"

Phoebe: "He's smart Cj, when he figures out the rules of the pokemon world, it won't take him long to become powerful."

-lovingly- Me: "Oh you...stop worrying."

Me: "Charley's back, he's safe now, cheer up."

I kissed her.

Me: "If he comes back we'll just have to kick his ass again."

Phoebe:"-sighs- your right.."

she snuggled up to me..

-cutely- Phoebe: "I love you.."

Me: "Love you too baby girl."

We both fell asleep sometime later...


	8. Everybody is working for the weekend

-chapter 8-

The next morning, I woke up to...nothing spectacular.

Phoebe was curled up along side me, still asleep, her soft feet pressed against my legs.. her head just below my own.

-quietly- Me: "Baby girl... you awake yet?"

-cutely, grumpily, softly- Phoebe: "Let me...sleep...another...few minutes.."

-quietly- Me: "Ok."

-quietly- Me:"Well.. while you're sleeping, I had an idea..."

-cutely- Phoebe:"Hmm?"

-cutely, grumpily- Phoebe:"Tell me later..."

Me:"Ok."

-a few minutes later-

-softly, a bit more awake- Phoebe:"What were you going to say?"

Me:"I was thinking, since, it's sunday, Nina's home, and the gym is probably closed for repairs.."

Me:"Why don't we let Nina watch Charley for a bit and go out together?"

-lovingly- Phoebe:"Ohhh Cj..."

Phoebe:"I don't know."

Me: "You know you want too."

Phoebe: "But what about Charley?"

Me: "Nina will keep him occupied, you know they get along well."

-cutely frustrated- Phoebe: "I know, but ...mmmm...I really wanna go Cj, but I don't know if Charley will be ok."

Me:"It's allright baby girl.."

Me:"We can wait for some other time.."

-unsure- Me:"Maybe we can find a sitter..."

Phoebe:"Ohhh...let's just do it.."

-confused- Me:"Heh?"

Phoebe:"Let's go out..."

Me:"Ok."

Phoebe:"Where are we gonna go?"

Me:"I don't know yet."

-unsure- Phoebe:"Okaaay."

Me: "You wanna turn around?"

-unsure- Phoebe: "Why? I'm comfortable."

Me:"I just want to see your face."

Phoebe: "oohhhh ok."

She turned around to face me, even in the mornings, she was still beautiful.

Me :"-sighs-, ... you're so pretty... you know that."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Oh stop it..."

Me:"Barely started yet."

Phoebe:"Start what?"

I gave her a kiss.

-playfully- Phoebe:"-giggles-, what was that for?"

Me:"Do I need a reason to kiss my beloved wife?"

Phoebe:"-sighs-, I guess not...""

She kissed me.

-lovingly- Phoebe:"-sighs- I love you."

Me:"love you too baby."

We started to make out for a moment.

Phoebe:"What time is it?"

Me:"I don't know…."

Phoebe:"Can you check the clock?"

Me:"Sure.."

Me:"Um..it's 8:20.."

Me:"We still have some time."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Me:"Are you fine with just laying here and snuggling like this...or I don't know.."

Phoebe:"No...not right now...not if we're going out tonight.."

Me:"Ok, then we'll just snuggle...I guess..."

-cutely- Phoebe:"Mhm."

Me:"Sounds good."

Phoebe:"Good."

She kissed me again..

-playfully- Phoebe:"Maybe we can make out a bit too?"

Me:"Maybe."

It was a slow morning, like many mornings, we got out of bed when we heard Charley crying for attention. We both went to retrieve him this morning, it seemed to surprise him when we both showed up, but he was happy none the less. The morning passed by without anything unusual happening, and then we all headed into Goldenrod for lunch.

-during lunch at the Tauros Steakhouse place-

Phoebe: "Nina, we've been thinking.."

Nina: "I can skip school to challenge the gym?"

Phoebe: "No, don't be silly."

Phoebe: "Your father and I have been thinking about going out tonight."

-unsure-Nina: "Where?"

Phoebe: "We haven't decided yet, but, if we do, we will need you to look after Charley for us."

Nina:"I'm not going with you?"

Phoebe:"We'll come back, don't worry."

-confused- Nina:"Why?"

-jokingly- Me: "Because we love you..."

Phoebe: "Cj that's not what she meant."

Phoebe: "Nina, try to understand, your father and I just need some alone time, together, outside of work...ok...?"

-unsure- Nina: "Sooooo...you can have sex?"

-somewhat upset- Phoebe: "Nina...!"

-surprised- Me: "What?"

All I could think at the moment was...did she really just say that?

-very disgusted- Phoebe: "NO...nononononono..."

-cutely imitating- Charley:"No nonono mawa ses.. ..."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey dunno...nonono..."

Me: "hehe..."

-playfully- Charley: "Dunonononononononononononono."

Phoebe:"That's not the reason..."

Phoebe:"Don't talk like that..."

Me: "We just want to spend time together ok? Like we used too."

Nina: "Before me?"

Phoebe:"-sighs-...Nina...don't think like that, you're not the reason, ok? The reason is your father and I still love eachother very much, and we just want some time...alone...ok?"

Nina:"Ok."

-playfully- Charley: "nonononononono."

Nina:"Do you think Charley will be ok with it?"

-lovingly- Phoebe:"I think he'll be fine with his big sister looking after him."

Phoebe :"Are you ok with that?"

-empowered- Nina: "...Mhm..."

Phoebe: "Ok then it's settled."

-playfully- Charley: "nonononononono -giggles-"

Phoebe: "Thanks sweety."

Nina:"Ok."

Charley:"Nonononononono...nonono.."

-unsure- Phoebe: "Charley, what are you doing?"

Charley: "Cawey duno...nononono..."

Me: "He's being silly."

Phoebe: "I see."

-playfully- Charley: "Mawa ses nonononono -giggles-."

Phoebe: "Mhm..I said that..."

Phoebe: "Why are you saying it over and over again?"

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey dunno...nonono..-giggles-."

Me: "ehh I guess he thinks it's funny."

Phoebe: "I guess so...I just think it's really cute.."

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa Cawey ess seewee nononononono."

Phoebe: "Mhm...you're very silly."

Nina:"I think our food is comming."

Phoebe: "Ok."

-loudly- Charley :"Cawey wa FOOO!"

Phoebe: "shhhh...we know sweety."

Me:"Charley ...no reason to be so loud."

The waitress arrived with our food just seconds later.

We had a nice, pleasant lunch, and then we headed home afterwards.

During the afternoon, it was a warm day out, so we brought Charley outside for the first time in awhile. We let some of our pokemon out to play as well, and had a great time. At around 4:00pm Phoebe headed inside to prepare dinner for the kids, so they would have something to eat when we left for our date. Nina could make a few things on her own, but Charley was very finicky and had to have everything cooked a specific way, he didn't like things too warm or too cold, and once he discovered a particular meal was either, he couldn't be convinced to try it again. After making a few sandwhiches for Nina and warming up some milk for Charley, she headed upstairs to prepare for our date, even though it was atleast another hour or so before we were planning to leave.

I stayed outside with the kids, trying to keep an eye on Charley who was playing with Blossom. Blossom was about his size, and like the rest of our pokemon she was very kind and careful around him, even though Charley sometimes played a bit rough, even though he didn't mean it, pulling on her arms and leaves, he even pushed her down once, which was why I was watching to make sure Charley didn't accidently hurt her and she didn't get mad and retaliate.

-somewhat mean- Charley: "-giggles- bwassa fah dow..!"

-upset- Blossom :"Bell!...Bellossom."

She gave me a somewhat angry look.

Me: "Charley be nice."

Me:"She's not a toy."

Me:"She's a pokemon."

Charley:"Bwassa pomah..."

Me:"Mhm."

Charley:"Seewee bwassa...fah dow."

Me:"That's because you pushed her, don't think I didn't see that."

Me:"Sorry Blossom, he just a baby, he doesn't know any better."

I helped her back up.

Me:"You ok?"

Charley:" Bwassa fah dow ageh.."

Me:"Charley..."

I easilly prevented him from pushing Blossom down again.

Charley:"Dawhy bwassa wa fah dow..."

Me:"I don't think she does..."

Me:"Now stop it before you hurt her."

Blossom:"Belllll?"

Me:"I don't know what's gotten into him."

Me:"I guess he just doesn't realize he could hurt you."

Me:"If he's just going to keep pushing you down, maybe you shouldn't play with him."

Me:"I'm sorry, but I don't want either of you to get hurt."

Me:"Charley come let's go see if we can find Cubey, I'm pretty sure you can't push him down."

I don't know where Cubey went, Nina was playing in the backyard with her pokemon, so I did a quick search, Bubba and many of the larger pokemon were out in the field behind the house, quite far away. HellBlade was...asleep...on the porch...odd way to spend free time, but...whatever. Polli and Mr. Jiggles were out back, Cloudella was on the roof, for some reason, and everyone else seemed to be hiding. I couldn't find Cubey in the yard, but I found my Staraptor instead and asked him to search as well. Then I went to the backyard to ask Nina.

Me: "Nina have you seen Cubey anywhere?"

Nina:" Um...I don't think so."

Nina:" I think he's out in the field with Bubba and the others..."

Me: "Ohh ok."

Nina:" Come on Gulpin, another sludge attack."

Me: "Just remember to clean up all the sludge when your done ok? If you leave it around the yard starts to smell."

Nina: "Oshawott's already on it."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Well Charley I guess we can't play with Cubey either."

Charley: "Cawey wa dow.."

Me: "Mhm, you won't hold still long enough for me to carry you out to him will you."

Nina:"Noooo he won't..."

Nina: "I though he was playing nice with Blossom."

Me: "Yeah, but he started to get mean, so I decided to find someone else for him to play with that he couldn't push around so easilly."

Nina: "Why what did he do?"

Me: "He pushed her down, he doesn't mean , but I'm afraid he'll hurt her or she'll get annoyed and hurt him."

Nina: "Charley that's not very nice..."

Charley: "Newa Cawey nigh..."

Me: "Oh really?"

Charley: "Cawey wa dow."

Me: "I don't know where to put you down though."

Charley: "Cawey wa ma bwassa fah dow ageh..."

Me: "No."

-upset- Charley: "Cawey was DOW..."

Me: "Charley that's enough."

He began to squirm around and cry, I had to hold him tight so I wouldn't drop him.

Me: "Stop it..."

-Charley: "CAWEY WA DOW!"

Me: "That's it I'm taking you back inside."

Nina: "Awe..."

-unsure- Cubey: "Marrow...marrowak?"

Me: "Oh...hey Cubey..."

Apparently Staraptor had found him and sent him to me. It was too late however, Charley was out of control, I knew I would have to bring him to Phoebe, she was still the only one that could calm him down when he was like this.

Me:"Um, you can go back to what you were doing, I was going to have you play with Charley, but as you can see he's not really happy right now."

-somewhat annoyed- Cubey: "Marrowwaack."

He turned around and headed back towards the field. Somewhat annoyed for having to come all the way over here for nothing.

I brought Charley back into the house, trying to keep from dropping him, he was trying to make this as difficult as possible by constantly wiggling around and trying to get away.

His crying woke up Hellblade, who wasn't happy about it.

Me: "Sorry buddy, he just won't calm down."

He growled at me, obviously annoyed, but he understood none the less.

I barely stepped through the front door when Phoebe came out of the dining room.

Phoebe: "Awwwe Charley...what happened?"

Me: "He's being a bit mischevious."

I handed him over to her.

Phoebe: "Awwwwe...calm down little guy."

-crying- Charley: "BWASSA NO FAH DOW..."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "He wants to push blossom down, he keeps playing rough with her, so I tried to find another pokemon to play with him, but he's too impatient, and now he's going ballistic because I won't set him back down."

Phoebe: "Why did he push her?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "I guess he thinks it's funny, but he doesn't understand that he could hurt her."

Phoebe:"That makes sense."

-screaming- Charley: "MAWA!"

-calmly- Phoebe: "Charley that's enough, calm down now."

She tried to comfort him, but he was being stubborn and wouldn't calm down. He just kept screaming that he wanted down, that he wanted to push Blossom down again, and that Phoebe wouldn't let him down.

Eventually he stopped screaming only because he tired out, which took about five minutes.

-somewhat upset- Phoebe: "Charley I'm dissapointed in you, throwing a big tantrum like that."

Phoebe: "I think you need a nap."

Me:"Atleast that makes Nina's job easier."

Phoebe: "Yeah...atleast.."

-tiredly- Charley: "Cawey no wa nap."

Phoebe: "Well too bad, you're taking one."

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "That's what you get for throwing a fit because daddy won't let you be mean to his pokemon."

I followed her upstairs to Charley's room where she set him in his crib.

Phoebe:"There, now you stay here.

Charley: "No mawa, Cawey wa pway."

Charley: "Cawey wa may bwassa fah dow ageh."

Phoebe: "Let it go Charley."

Phoebe: "Blossom isn't a toy, if you keep pushing her down like that you could hurt her."

He still seemed to think it was no big deal, like we were in the wrong from keeping him from it. It just goes to show that he still had a lot to learn.

Phoebe: "You can sleep, you can cry it out, as long as you calm down I don't care."

-upset- Charley: "Cawey no wa go beh..."

-upset- Charley: "Mawa?"

-upset- Charley :"Cawey no wa!"

Phoebe was on the verge of crying, Charley wasn't making it easy.

Me:"Pheebles...relax..."

-somewhat upset- Phoebe:"It feels like I'm betraying him."

Me: "You aren't betraying him."

Me: "Though that may be how he sees things."

-upset- Charley: "Mawa?"

Charley: "Cawey wa dow."

Me: "Come on, let's talk about this...I guess."

I took her hand and let her out of the room, while Charley began to get even more upset.

Phoebe: "I don't know what to do.."

Me: "I don't know either...nothing I can come up with seems right, but he won't calm down and he won't play nice..."

Me: "And this is the first time we haven't been able to cheer him up by distracting him."

Me:"-sighs-, he probably gets it from me..."

Phoebe: "How do you know?"

Me: "I was kind of like this when I was kid..."

Phoebe: "Atleast that means he can grow out of it."

Me: "Yeah..."

Me: "It also means that no form of punishment will actually work."

Me: "Well...aside from...maybe just letting him cry it out."

Phoebe: "How do you know?"

Me: "Because my parents tried everything."

Me: "Pheebles, all I can say is that he'll have to figure it out for himself. There's nothing we can say or do that will help him at this point."

Me: "He can't cry forever, he'll cheer up eventually, and then we can take him back out again, and then, maybe he'll learn not to do these things."

Me:"But it will take some time you know, because well, he has to learn how he works at the same time that he learns about everyone else and he'll need some time to develope a sense of self control before we can even expect improvement.."

Phoebe: "I hope you're right."

Me: "So he'll be like this for awhile, we just need to help him by keeping him contained and not letting him take things too far."

Phoebe: "So basically we're protecting him from himself?"

Me: "Right."

Me: "So...are...we still going out tonight?"

Phoebe: "If he calms down by the time we need to leave, I don't want to leave him with Nina when he's like this, she won't know what to do."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry."

Me: "It's ok baby..."

Me: "We still have an hour or so, I think he'll calm down by then."

Phoebe:"You think so?"

Me:"Mhm."

Phoebe: "I should get ready to leave then..."

Me: "Wait...did you finished making dinner for the kids?"

Phoebe: "Oh right...you interupted me...I should finish that first."

Me: "Allright then..."

Phoebe :"Cj..."

Me:"Yes?"

Phoebe: "Could you stay by his door, and just listen for when he stops crying?"

Phoebe: "Please?"

Me: "Of course honey."

She headed downstairs while I waited by Charley's door.

I could still hear him crying through the door, but he settled down a few minutes later, so I went in to check on him.

Me: "Charley...you ok now?'

-upset- Charley: "DAWHY!"

He seemed a bit more sincere than angry now.

I picked him up, tears were still streaming down his face, but he wasn't screaming anymore.

-calmly- Me: "Are you done?"

-sadly- Charley: "Cawey no scwee..."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Good enough...let's go downstairs."

Phoebe came in behind me.

Phoebe:"Is he ok now?"

Me: "It seems like it."

-somewhat desperately- Cawey: "Mawa..."

Phoebe: "Charley, you had me worried for a moment."

Phoebe: "Why don't you take him to Nina? I'll go get ready and then we'll leave in half an hour or so."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Also we should probably return our pokemon as well."

Phoebe:"They should start comming back within the next hour or so anyway, it's almost sunset."

Me:"True."

Phoebe:"Can you return mine for me?"

Me:"If they'll listen."

Phoebe:"Of course they will."

Me:"Ok then sure."

I brought Charley back outside and quickly found Nina in the backyard again.

Me: "Hey Nina, we're getting ready to leave soon, so we need to start returning our pokemon, and you should as well because we'll need you to come inside to watch Charley for us."

Nina:"Awwwweee...ok."

Nina:"Charley are you feeling better now?"

Charley: "Cawey see Newa..."

Nina:"Matches, Gulpin, Cobalt, come over here."

Nina:"Oshawott finish cleaning up after Gulpin, Sparky...where'd you go?"

Me:"He's not in his car?"

Nina:"No he left it and now I don't know where he went..."

Nina:"SPARKY...WHERE ARE YOU?"  
He suddenly came out from under a bush.

Sparky:"Rrrrrotom.."

Nina:"Why are you hiding?"

Nina:"Get back in your car, I have to return you now."

Sparkey:"Rotom tom..."

He repossessed the rc car so Nina could return him.

Nina:"Cobalt have you seen Spike Anywhere?"

Cobalt:"Beldumm...bellll."

Me:"You don't know where he went?"

Nina:"He likes to wander off on his own sometimes.."

Me:"That means he's not used to you yet, you need to work with him a bit more."

Oshawott:"oshawott..osha?!"

Nina:"You're done cleaning up...?"

Nina:"Ok, goodjob."

Nina:"You can stay out a little longer if you want to help me find Spike."

Oshawott:"Osssshhhaawott."

Eventually she found Spike, hiding out in a tree, how he got up there was a mystery, but he didn't seem to want to come back down.

It took quite awhile to return all of our pokemon.

Nina found all of hers first, then I returned HellBlade, since he was still on the porch, as he had fallen back to sleep. Then we returned whoever we could find that was close to the house, before heading out into the field to return the others, most of which were already starting to head back anyway, after we made sure we had everyone, we headed back inside and watched some tv.

After I had returned all our pokemon to the drawer in our room, Phoebe was still getting ready in the bathroom, and Nina was now playing with Charley on the floor.

-unsure- Nina:"When were you and mom going to leave again?"

Me:"Um, hopefully she should be ready any minute now."

Me:"Are you ready sweatheart?"

Nina:"Mhm."

Me:"It's a lot of responsibility."

Nina:"I know..."

Me:"Ok then...we trust you..."

A few minutes later, Phoebe came down the stairs, wearing one of her nicer dresses, I don't know what she did with her hair but it looked even prettier than usual, like it had some sort of glossy shine to it.

Nina:"Mom!?"

Me: "Awe...Pheebles you know you don't have to dress up like that..."

-playfully- Phoebe:"Oh Cj come on, you like this."

Me: "I know..but..."

Nina: "Good grief..."

Nina:"You guys are so weird."

Me:"What did I do?"

Phoebe: "Oh just wait sweety...you'll fall in love someday.."

Me: "Yeah... and then it will all make sense to you."

Phoebe:" Mhm."

-unamused- Nina: "Whatever..."

Charley: "Mawa..."

Phoebe: "Do you think I look pretty Charley?"

Charley: "mawa...Cawey dunno, ula pwety..."

Me: "hehehe..."

Nina: "-giggles-, Charley..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, Oh well...Nina be careful with him while we're gone ok?"

Nina: "Ok."

I headed up the stairs...

-unsure- Phoebe: "Cj where are you going?"

Me: "Well if you're going to look nice...I might as well dress up a bit...too...I guess."

Phoebe: "Um...ok."

I changed into a nicer shirt, combed my hair out and a few other minor things before heading back down.

Me: "Allright baby girl you ready to go?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Here Nina, remember I want him in bed by 7 and you by 9, don't stay up, you have school tomorrow, I don't want to come home to find you asleep on the couch again, understand?"

Nina: "Mhm."

She gave her and Charley a hug and a kiss goodbye.

Phoebe: "Ok, take care sweety."

Nina: "Mhm."

Me: "Love you."

Nina: "Love you dad."

Phoebe: "Wait..."

Me: "Huh?"

Phoebe: "I almost forgot."

Phoebe: "Nina, I made some sandwhiches for you , they're in the fridge, and there's also some pancakes for Charley in case he gets hungry.."

Phoebe: "Ok?"

Nina: "Ok, thanks mom."

-excitedly- Charley:"ANCAYS!"

Phoebe:"Mhm."

Nina:"Charley..."

Charley: "Newa, mawa ses may ancays fo Cawey..."

Me: "Hehehe..."

Nina: "No, she said she already made pancakes for you silly."

Nina: "Bye...mom, bye dad...be carefull."

Charley:"Wehgoweee?"

Nina: "Come on Charley, let's go to my room..."

She picked him up and took him into her room to distract him from us leaving.

Phoebe: "Allright...let's go Cj."

Me: "Allright then."

We both left the house.

Phoebe: "Can we take my car?"

Me: "Sure..why not."

Phoebe: "Great!..This is going well already."

Me: "hehe.."

Me: "So, where you wanna go?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, I thought you had everything planned..."

Me: "Right...I planned to ask you where you wanted to go..."

Phoebe: "Um...ok."

Me:"You want to get something to eat?"

Me: "If we can find a place, we could go dancing..."

Me: "We can go to the pokemon center and have a battle."

Phoebe: "We didn't bring our pokemon..."

Me: "Oh...right..."

Me: "Well, we can do anything you want baby girl."

Me: "All you have to do is pick something."

-unsure- Phoebe: "Hmmmm."

Phoebe: "Why don't we get dinner and then ...maybe we could go dancing.."

Phoebe: "We could go to the beach by Nina's school."

Me: "Eh...it's a little late for that, it'll be dark by the time we get there."

Phoebe: " True."

Me: "That and it will probably be pretty cold."

Phoebe: "Yeah..."

Me: "So where should we go for dinner then?"

Me: "You just want to go to the usual place?"

Phoebe: "mmm...I don't know."

Phoebe:"Why don't we do some exploring and find a new place?"

Me:"If that's what you want."

We passed through the portal in Slabtown, made it through the experiment facility and headed into Goldenrod. After leaving the highway that ran through the city, we began to cruise the streets, looking for restaurants.

Me: "Lets see, there's a hardware store, um...a pokemart, a potion store...what?"

Phoebe: "For specialty potions?"

Me: "What are specialty potions?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "You want to go see?"

Me:"Nah, it's probably closed for the night anyway."

Phoebe: "Probably."

Phoebe: "There's a pizza place."

Me: "I think we should just go to the usual place, think about it sweety."

Me:"We can get our usual booth, all to ourselves."

Phoebe:"I know where we're going."

Me: "You do?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me:"The pizza place?"

Phoebe: "No."

Phoebe: "I looked it up before we left."

Me:"Then how are we exploring?"

Phoebe: "Well, we never drove through this part of town before."

Me: "Fair enough."

Phoebe: "Why don't you use your phone and try to find somewhere else we can go after dinner?"

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "We can take turns like that..."

Me: "If that's what you want baby girl."

I got my phone out of my pocket and started searching the internet for entertainment locations in Goldenrod.

It was hard to keep from getting car sick, but eventually we made to the restaurant she was talking about.

Phoebe: "Well, this is it."

The restaurant was in a building by itself, there was a small, neon "open" sign in the window,in the usual red and blue colors, and another sign, with "Leppa Lee's Steakhouse & BBQ" printed on it.

Me :"Leppa Lee's?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe:"It has good reviews..."

Me:"Allright then, let's go in."

Phoebe:"Wait...tell me where we're going after this..."

Me:"Um...I haven't figured it out yet."

Me:"Do we need a reservation to get in...?"

Phoebe:"I don't think so."

Me: "Do you want to go dancing or ..."

Phoebe:"No, dancing is fine..."

-unsure- Me:"ok."

Me :"Why can't we just decide later?"

Phoebe: "Ohhh..allright."

We both got out, and held hands as we walked up to the entrance, I held the door for her as we walked in.

Inside, some instrumental music was playing, the restauraunt was busy, but we were shown to a booth none the less. Decorations of all kinds graced the walls, it was a complete sensory overload, so much stuff I knew absolutely nothing about. There were pictures of planes and vintage toy cars, trains, records and lots of other things hung from the walls. There was so much to look at I could barely order my drink. That being said, we were here for us, so I tried my best to focus only on Phoebe.

-unsure- Me: "Where do think they get all the stuff they use to decorate?"

Phoebe: "I don't know...there is a lot of it though."

Phoebe: "Are you serious about dancing tonight?"

Me: "If that's what you want to do."

Me:"Who do you think that guy is?"

I pointed to a picture on the wall, it was a black and white photograph of a man and his pokemon team by a lake, a houndoom, a machamp, a meganium, a rhydon, and a gyarados. which was in the lake, but it was looking at the camera, so it couldn't have been a wild one. WIld gyarados rarely come up unless they're angry, and when they're angry, you'd have to be insane to take a picture.

Phoebe:" I don't know."

Phoebe: "It looks like he was a pretty strong trainer."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Maybe he was a gym leader or something?"

Me: "Maybe."

Phoebe: "Maybe the waitress knows?"

Me: "Ehhh..I don't know."

Phoebe: "I'll ask."

Me: "Ok."

The waitress returned with our drinks a few minutes later.

Phoebe: "Um...excuse me miss, do you know that man in the picture?"

I thought it was pretty pointless, but she asked anyway.

Waitress: "Um...no sorry, I could ask the manager though, he might know."

Phoebe: "Um...ok.."

Waitress: "Anyway what can I get you to eat?"

Phoebe: "Hmm...I don't know...it all seems nice..."

Me: "I'll just have a tauros steak, cooked medium..with fries..."

Waitress:" Ok."

Phoebe: "Um...yeah, I'll have a steak too..."

Waitress:"Ok."

Phoebe: "Cooked rare..."

Waitress: "With fries?"

Phoebe: "Yeah..."

Waitress: "Ok...we'll have it out as soon as we can..."

Me: "Ok."

The waitress left.

Phoebe: "She knows who we are."

Me: "I don't think it will matter that much."

Phoebe: "Yeeeahhh."

Phoebe: "Don't fill up too much.., we're going dancing after this..."

Me:"I know baby girl."

Me :"Where would you like to go dancing anyway? There's a few different clubs..."

Phoebe: "I don't know.."  
Me: "Why are you so indecisive today...?"

-unsure- Phoebe: "I...don't know...?'

Me: "You miss Charley don't you?"

Me: "Or you're worried about him."

Phoebe: "-sighs-...you know me too well..."

Me: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "We need to get a phone for Nina..."

Phoebe: "Atleast that way I could text her and make sure she's taking care of Charley."

Me:"Nina, with a cell phone?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Me: "Well that's something to think about."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me:"Do you think she'll get in trouble with it?"

Phoebe: "I don't know..."

Phoebe:" I just want a way to keep tabs on Charley."

Me:" Aweeee...babygirl..."

Me: "Relax ok?"

Me:" We're here to have fun."

Phoebe: "I know Cj..."

Once our food arrived, we ate quickly, I wanted to hurry and get her out on that dance floor, so just maybe she could cheer up, and stop worrying about Charley for a few minutes.

Meanwhile, back at the house...

Nina was watching tv, in her room.

Nina: "-giggles-...See Charley isn't that funny?"

-realizing- Nina: "Charley?"

Charley was nowhere to be seen.

-concerned- Nina: "Charley where'd you go?"

She looked under her bed, behind the tv, she even made sure the window was she as she was panicking and beginning to look in places that made absolutely no sense for him to be..

Then she headed out the door and looked for him in the living room.

Nina: "Charley?"

The front door was closed, so he couldn't have gone outside.

Thankfully Charley began to cry so she was easilly able to find him after looking for just a few minutes.

He was in the kitchen, trying to open the fridge.

-frustrated- Charley: "Cawey huhwyyyyyy..."

Nina: "What are you doing in here Charley?"

-frustrated- Charley: "Cawey huhwyyyyyy..."

-unsure- Nina: "Is that why you wandered all the way over here?"

She picked him up.

Nina: "I should get you something to eat then..."

She took him back into the dining room and set him in his high chair.

Nina: "Just wait here Charley, I'll get you some pancakes."

He suddenly cheered up.

-excitedly- Charley: "Ancays...!.."

Nina: "Hehe...mom said she made some for you."

Nina: "You stay here I'll go get them."

She left to get his pancakes, hurrying to keep him from waiting too long.

She heated them up in the microwave and brought them back to Charley, who immediately began to rip them up, stuffing bits and pieces of them into his mouth.

It didn't take long for Nina to realize she probably shouldn't have put syrup on them. Charley quickly made a mess of himself.

Nina: "Eww..Charley, you're all covered in syrup.."

-completely oblivious,stuffed- Charley: "Cawey luh ...pakays.."

Nina:"Mom won't like this..."

Charley: "Mawa?"

Charley: "Newa...Weh mawa?"

Nina: "She'll be back tomorrow..."

-back at the restaurant-

Me:"This steak is pretty good..."

Phoebe:"Yeah.."

Me: "But I don't think it's quite as good as the other place..."

Phoebe: "Maybe we should have tried their roast instead..."

Me:"Ehh..I don't know..."

Me:"I like steak more..."

Me:"But if you want to come back here sometime and try something else, I don't see why not."

Phoebe:"Ok then."

The waitress approached us.

Waitress: "Are you ready for your ticket ? Or would you like to order some dessert."

Phoebe: "Yeah, can we just get the ticket please?"

Waitress: "Ok."

Waitress: "Also I spoke to my manager and he said that guy in the picture was like a gym leader or something a long time ago."

Phoebe: "Ohhh...ok...cool..."

Phoebe: "Thanks mam..."

Waitress: "Mhm...no problem."

She left to get our ticket.

We paid the ticket a few minutes later, with a little extra for a tip, and then we left to find somewhere to dance the night away.

Me: "Ok we have to go back across the overpass I think, according to this map, there should be a club there, it's across from a hotel."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

-worried- Phoebe: "Do you think Nina remembered to feed Charley...?"

Me: "If she didn't, Charley would probably remind her anyway.."

Phoebe: "Yeah...I guess."

Me:"Hey Pheebles?"

Phoebe:"Mhm?"

-sincerely- Me:"If you're really that worried...maybe we should just go home..."

-cutely, sincerely- Phoebe: "No...Cj..."

Phoebe: "No..."

Phoebe: "I want this."

Me: "Ok..."

It wasn't long before we made it to the club. We parked in the lot out back.

Phoebe:"It looks like there's a long line to get in..."

Me: "Do you have our agent Ids?"

Phoebe:" Hehe...I don't know if that will work."

Me: "Why not?"

I gazed into her eyes..

Me:"Baby girl..."

-unsure- Phoebe: "What are you doing?"

Me: "I don't know.."

Me:"What are you doing?"

Phoebe:"Are we going to go in?"

Me:"I don't know..."

She looked away and opened the door.

Phoebe: "Come on...let's go..."

Me:"Awwee..."

We got in line, as this was the pokemon world, a machop and a medicham were acting as bouncers, while their trainer was slowly letting people in. Machops were small, but they could easilly match the physical strength of a human. The medicham could fight too, but it was also their to prevent people with psychic pokemon from bypassing security via hypnosis.

Me: "Are you sure we need to wait in line?"

Phoebe: "I don't know.."

Phoebe: "I guess we could try to get in."

We got out of line and headed up to the entrance.

Phoebe: "Um...excuse me..."

Bouncer: "Cj and Phoebe right?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Bouncer :"Yeah, I'm not buying it."

Phoebe:"What?"

Bouncer :"You know how many people try to get in by claiming they're someone famous?"

Bouncer: "You're the third gardevoir\human couple that's tried to get in tonight..."

Bouncer: "And the fifth that's claimed to be Cj and Phoebe.."

-somewhat disturbed- Phoebe: "You mean people have been pretending to be us to try to get in here?"

Bouncer: " No people have been pretending to be Cj and Phoebe..."

Me:"So you're saying if we could prove we're us we can go in?"

Bouncer:"Right, but there's no way you're them.."

Phoebe:"Oh really?"

Phoebe:"What exactly are we supposed to look like?"

-unsure- Machop:"Machop?"

Bouncer:"Calm down machop..."

His machop walked between us..

Phoebe: "What exactly are you going to do?"

-loudly- Medicham:"Medi..."

Medicham: "Medicham...medi..."

Machop: "Machop?"

Bouncer: "I see..."

Bouncer: "My apologies...miss...my medicham says you're the real deal."

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "Well no duh..."

He let us in, fortunately without the crowd noticing who we were.

Inside, there was loud music, bright lights, lots of people and a handful of pokemon mingling and dancing around.

Phoebe:"Can you believe that Cj? People pretending to be us?"

Me: "Yeah I know...it's weird...but they just wanted in...you can't blame them."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I guess not..."

We waited for the next song before we began to dance.

Phoebe was starting to have fun, so I was as well. There was such a crowd that nobody recognized us, about an hour after we arrived the Dj decided to start a dance competition, we didn't take part, because we didn't want to draw attention to ourselves, so we left the dance floor and took a short break at the bar, she got some oran berry juice to drink, and we watched the competition below.

Phoebe:"-sighs-, Cj, you getting tired yet?"

Me: "Of course not...we just got here a little bit ago."

Phoebe: "Good."

Me: "I'm just glad you're so happy babe."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awwwe...Cj."

She kissed me on the cheek and we went back to dancing after the competition ended and the winners were declared.

Me:"Hey Pheebles?"

Phoebe:"Yeah?"

Me:"In the corner..."

Me:"Isn't that..."

Phoebe:"Myrenthall?"

Phoebe: "What's he doing here?"

Me:"I don't know."

Me: "He's with somebody..."

Sitting across from him was a figure in a robe...I couldn't tell who they were because they were facing away from us, but it looked like they were talking.

Phoebe:"Does he actually have a girlfriend now?"

Phoebe: "Atleast he's done trying to marry me.."

Me: "I don't know sweety.."

The figure suddenly dissapeared..

Me:"Whoever it is, they can teleport."

Phoebe: "How did he get in?"

Me: "Teleporting?"

Me: "It's busy, if he made it in here it would be hard for the medicham to notice wouldn't it?"

Phoebe:"Yes, but that would be so risky, you could end up fused with another person."

Me:"Yeah, but that corner of the room is completely empty..."

Phoebe: "Hmm.."

Me: "Hey bartender, is it possible to reserve tables here?"

Bartender:"Yeah, it's 200 a night though."

Me:" What if I wanted to reserve that table in the corner.."

Bartender: "I think it's already reserved."

Me: "By who?"

Bartender:"A Mr. Smith...strange guy ..."

Me:"Is he the one at the table?"

Bartender:"Nope...I actually haven't seen him all night, but that guy is apparently in his party."

Bartender: "Is that all you need to know? "

Me: "Yeah, thanks."

Bartender: "Well, I'd be careful around that guy, he seems really shady."

Phoebe:"-giggles-, Don't worry, we're used to it."

Phoebe: "Right...C...uh...I mean..um...RJ...yeah..."

-confused- Me: "Huh?"

Phoebe: " _Just play along_..."

Me: " _You changed my name by one letter_..."

Phoebe:" _Well I ...uh...I_..."

-a bit frustrated- Phoebe: " _Ohhhh , he knows who we are anyway_."

Me:"Pheebles come on, stop fooling around, he knows who we are..."

Me:"Don't you?"

-embarassed- Phoebe:"Um...

-unsure- Bartender:"Yes...I do...why?"

Me: "Sorry."

-confused- Bartender: "Ok..."

We stepped away from the bar.

Phoebe: "sighs...oh arceus Cj, I'm sorry I screwed that up."

Me: "Oh calm down baby girl, it's no big deal..."

Me :"So what should we do?"

Phoebe: "I think we should just leave before he notices we're here."

Me: "Yeah..."

Phoebe:"We shouldn't go after him now, we don't have our pokemon, and there's too many people around..."

Me:"Yeah..."

Me: "You should tell Melissa we found him though..."

Phoebe: "I will."

We were just about to leave, when a bunch of team rocket grunts stormed in ...

-surprised- Me:"What the hell?"

Phoebe: "Team Rocket?"

She took my hand and teleported us to the roof.

Phoebe: "-gasps-"

Me:"Nice move.."

Phoebe:"What's going on? I thought team rocket was gone for good?"

Me:"I honestly don't know...maybe a few members escaped..."

Me:"I doubt there's as many as there used to be."

Me: "What are they doing trying to rob the place?"

Phoebe: "Um..."

Phoebe: "Give me a moment..."

She sat down and closed her eyes.

Me: "Pheebles?"

Phoebe: "Shhh...there's a lot of people down there, I need to focus."

Me: "Ok."

-surprised- Phoebe: "Wow..."

Phoebe:"Ok..."

Phoebe: "From what I can understand...Myrenthall has joined forces with Christine, and a few other members of team rocket that have managed to escape..."

Me:"How many time is Christine going to escape?"

Phoebe: "That's not the crazy part."

Me: "Well then what is?"

Phoebe: "Myrenthall plans on kidnapping all the women in the club..."

Me: "Say wha?"

Phoebe: "I don't know...Cj...I think he has issues..."

Me:"Seems like it."

Phoebe:"I'm contacting Melissa, we can't let him get away with this."

Me: "Right."

I saw something I hadn't seen in awhile, a black team rocket van.

Then the grunts walked out, with Myrenthall in chains..

Me:" Baby girl..."

Phoebe: "Yeah.."

Me:" You see this?"

Phoebe: "Hmm...looks like Christine double-crossed him."

Me:"This just keeps getting more confusing."

I heard sirens in the distance, the police were comming.

Me: "Here come the cops."

The grunts quickly threw Myrenthall into the back of the van, and then the hooded figure, who I could only assume was christine, got in the front seat and sped off.

Phoebe: "Melissa says she'll tell James, but nothing will be done about it until tomorrow."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Let's just go home now, ok?"

Me: "You don't want to find another club?"

Phoebe: "No...I want to see my little baby boy..."

Me: "Ok then..."

She teleported us back to the ground, and then we got in her car and left just as a police car arrived. We had to show them our Devon Ids so we could leave without questioning, though we told them everything we knew anyway. I don't know what Christine wanted with Myrenthal, but it seemed like she was trying to rebuild Team Rocket. Their relationship was extremely questionable as both were more than willing to betray the other for their own purposes as demonstrated by her litterally kidnapping him instead of any of the women they presumably agreed upon. A somewhat fortunate situation for us, as now there atleast wasn't anyone innocent to worry about. Nobody was hurt, but everyone was a little shaken, including us.

-somewhat dissapointed- Me:"-sighs-..."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj...come on...we had fun..."

Me:"I know, I just...wish it would have lasted a little longer.."

Phoebe:"Ohhhh don't worry honey...we can go out again next week."

Me: "Ok..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "We can take your car..."

Me: "Allright then."

Phoebe: "But right now I just want to make sure Charley is ok."

Me: "Allright, well if that's what you want..."

Phoebe: "Thanks..."

Eventually we made it home. The kids were ok, as expected, Charley was asleep in his crib and Nina was watching tv.

Nina: "Mom...dad...hi... you're back already?"

-somewhat surprised- Phoebe: "Nina what are you still doing up?"

Nina: "Watching tv.."

Me :" You know it's passed 10 right?"

-unsure- Nina: "It is?"

She checked the info guide on the tv for the time.

-realizing- Nina: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too."

Phoebe: "It's ok, just go to bed silly."

Nina: "-sighs-, ok..."

She got up and trudge to her room.

Phoebe: "Goodnight."

Nina: "Goodnight."

I wrapped my arms around Phoebe..

Me: "so what now baby girl."

Phoebe: "ooohhh...Cj.."

Phoebe: "I need to make sure she didn't make a mess in the kitchen."

Me: "Um...ok.."

Phoebe: "And then i need to make sure Charley's ok."

Me: "Ok."

-quietly- Phoebe: "And then maybe...we'll have some fun...ok?"

-quietly- Me: "Sounds good baby girl."

Phoebe:"Good."

Phoebe:"Why don't you just go to bed I'll go up in a bit."

Me: "Ok."

We kissed before I let her go and headed up to our room, the beginning to what eventually became a fun night...


	9. Manic Monday

-chapter 9-

The next day we headed to the lab after taking Nina to school.

Unsurprisingly, what happened at the club last night was all over the news. Fortunately we weren't mentioned, but the big story was about Team Rocket's return.

The story was basically a bunch of crap, stating that Team Rocket had returned, even though there was no way team rocket was as powerful as it used to be. It was less like actual team rocket we used to fight and more of just a rag-tag group of former team rocket members that managed to escape imprisonment. Their leader was gone, their facilities were gone, they didn't have anywhere near the strength and presence they used to have. However, this event still had James flustered, security was beefed up at all the prisons, especially the ones which housed Team Rocket's most notorious scientists and leaders. The news story then continued to attempt to explain why Team Rocket had kidnapped a presumably innocent old man. At this point in time, the general public was completely unaware of Myrenthal, as his existence was kept secret.

Unfortunately, Christine was confirmed to have recently escaped, another former member somehow managed to let her out of her power bracelets...and at that point there was no stopping her, she escaped along with about 60 other prisoners, 48 of which were rearrested shortly afterwards, but the remaining twelve had not yet been apprehended and were still at large, I wouldn't be surprised if they were the other team rocket grunts we had encountered yesterday.

So basically, a small team of former team Rocket Members, presumably led by Christine, had taken Myrenthall somewhere. What they intended to do with him was anyone's guess.

After we arrived at the facility and headed inside, we were approached by Dr. Nash just outside the lab.

Dr. Nash: "Ok, you two are agents, I can't let you take part in any experiments yet, as of 5:00am Director Bund has placed all forces on high alert."

Me: "You mean James right?"

Dr. Nash: "Affirmative."

Me: "K."

Me: "What's the deal?"

Dr. Nash: "If you haven't seen the news yet, yesterday Team Rocket was spotted attacking a nightclub in downtown Goldenrod, they abducted an unidentified old man.

Dr. Nash: "If Team Rocket is still around it makes our company look bad, so all agents are to be on high alert while the surveliance team keeps a sharp eye out for further activity. "

Apparently he was unaware we were at that club as well.

Me: "But they're not back...they can't be."

Phoebe:"Yeah, we only saw 12 of them yesterday..."

Until Phoebe inadvertantly blew our cover...

Dr. Nash:"What did you say?"

-realizing- Phoebe: "Um..."

-somewhat annoyed- Me: "Pheebles..."

-hesitantly- Phoebe: "We were there...we saw it..."

-hesitantly- Phoebe :"The old man they kidnapped wasn't some innocent guy, it was Myrenthall."

Dr. Nash:" What?"

Phoebe: "I know it's weird, it looked like they were working together but then...um...whoever was leading them double crossed him."

Me:"It was Christine..."

-correctively- Phoebe: "Cj...we don't know that for sure..."

Dr. Nash: "So they have Myrenthall?"

Me :" Mhm."

Dr. Nash :"Hmm."

Phoebe: "I already told Melissa so there's no need to tell them."

Dr. Nash :"So James already knows this?"

Phoebe: "He should."

Dr. Nash: "Ok, I'll still have to make sure though."

Dr. Nash: "Anyway, protocol states that all agents on staff are to meet in room 258."

Dr. Nash: "It's on the other side of the building, so just follow this hallway around, head up the stairs, find the room and wait for further instruction."

Phoebe: "What about Charley?"

Dr. Nash: "He should be fine with you, for now."

Phoebe: "Ok."

It was a long walk to 258, but we eventually got there and took a seat inside. A handful of other agents were here as well. The facility really didn't have too many agents on staff, just us, and a few that acted as security guards, humorously disguising themselves as scientists and even janitorial staff. Anyway Charley was getting a bit anxious and began to act up.

Charley: "Mawa...Cawey wa dow..."  
Phoebe: "Charley I can't let you down, there's alot of people in here."

Phoebe: "I can set you on the table though."

She carefully set him on the table.

Phoebe: "Just stay away from the edge."

He began to crawl towards me.

Phoebe :"Cj watch him, he's heading for you."

Me:" Oh...hi little guy."

Charley: "Dawhy."

Me: "Watch where you're going."

Charley: "Cawey see..."

Me: "What do you see?"

He pointed towards the back of the room.

Me: "What? I don't get it."

Phoebe: "Me neither.."

Phoebe: "What are you pointing at...?"

Charley: " Cawey see ...gwow..."

Me: "You mean the floor?"

Phoebe:"The ground is only outside sweety."

Charley: "Cawey wa go ow-sy.."

Phoebe: "No..."

Phoebe: "We have to stay here."

Charley: "Cawey wa oswa..."

Phoebe: "Um...let me see."

She began to look through her purse...eventually she found Charley's oshawott plush.

Phoebe: "Here you go sweety.."

Charley: "Oswa..."

-happily...cutely- Charley:" Mawa...Cawey luh oswa...mawa geh oswa fo Cawey.."

-enamored- Phoebe: "Mhm.."

Me:"Hehehe."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey luh mawa..."

Phoebe: "Awwwwe... I love you too."

Me: "So what's oswa going to do today?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno..."

A strange man entered and approached the front of the room.

Phoebe: "Looks like he has something to say."

-softly- Phoebe: "Ok Charley time to quiet down now."

unknown agent: "Allright everyone, listen up."

unknown agent: "Is there anyone here that doesn't know what's going on?"

unknown agent: "Ok good, that means I don't have to explain it."

unknown agent: "However, there are some other announcements I need to make on behalf of Director Bund."

unknown agent: "First off, Devon's official stance is that team rocket is gone, they have not returned, and we will not be fighting them again..."

unknown agent: "But, the events that occurred last night seem to indicate a new threat."

Unknown Agent: "Need I remind you that the anomaly known as Myrenthall that escaped from the portals just a few days ago is still out there?"

Unknown Agent: "Anyway, here's what's going on..."

Unknown Agent: "At this moment the surveillance team is monitoring cameras all across the city, looking for any sign of these Team Rocket wannabes, and for the anomaly….their skarmorys have also been released and are already on patrol as we speak."

The surveillance team also had several trained skarmorys equipped with radios and cameras. Giving them an overhead view of areas the camera system didn't cover, such as residential districts. The skarmory were also able to locate and pursue specific targets. In effect, they were used almost like a police helicopter, with numerous advantages. They could also outperform and outrange a typical helicopter, and had drastically lower maintenance costs. That said, your typical, unarmed police helicopters are a rare thing in the pokemon world, for the price of maintaining one, you could have an army of well trained, powerful flying types.

Unknown Agent: "When and if they are found, the police will be notified, and the agents closest to the area will be called to the scene."

Unknown Agent: "However, since Goldenrod is a large city, and since most of our agents tend to be condensed around our facilities, because we are on alert status, we need to be more spread out."

Unknown Agent: "So, over the next few hours, you've all been assigned sections of the city to patrol."

Other unknown Agent:" So what? We're the police now?"

-somewhat annoyed- Unknown Agent: "Please save all questions until after briefing."

Unknown Agent: " And no, this is a Devon matter, the normal police wouldn't be expected to handle, ."

Unknown Agent: "The police department has been notified of the situation, and will assist by evacuating civilians and other non-combatants in case a fight breaks out, as well as provide backup if necessary."

Unknown Agent: "If you don't have a car, or even a car you're willing to risk, we can provide you with one, you will also be provided with power bracelets, radios and weapons if you need them."

Unknown Agent: "If you happen to possess any strong ghost or bug type pokemon, those would also come in handy, though all responsibility will fall on the trainer."

He picked a stack of papers up off the desk.

Unknown Agent: "Anyway, here is a map of the city, and the next two pages contain a list of all the allotted sections and who they're assigned too."

Unknown Agent: "Find your names, and get to your section as soon as possible."

Phoebe: " _Do you think they split us up_?"

Me: " _I doubt it..."_

We waited as he passed out the maps.

Each section contained about 4-8 city blocks, depending of course on the size of the blocks and the terrain. They were identified by a very loose coordinate system. The section Nina's school was in, coordinates (A,A) was one of the largest, consisting of almost the entire east border of the city, of course there was a wide boulevard there, so it didn't take long to travel from the north side to the south. Anyway, we were assigned a residential section, (Q, J) , just a few blocks west of where James and Mellissa used to live before their house was destroyed a while ago.

For the first time ever, we brought Charley along with us, thinking he'd be safe in the car. Once we got to our section, we parked in a lot next to a park, and had some lunch we had picked up from a drivethrough on the way. The radio was on the correct channel, so if the surveilance team spotted anything, we would hear them. After we finished our food, Phoebe decided to take Charley out to the park, while I stayed in the car to man the radio. Every few minutes the surveilance team would chime in with a status report, usually stating that hadn't seen anything yet, or that they may have seen something suspicious in a particular section, and that whoever was patrolling that section (which never seemed to be ours) should go check it out. Needless to say, it was kind of boring, and I kind of wished I could take the radio out of the car so I could go join my wife and son in the park..., but this idea was obviously unfeasible so I had to settle for just watching them play from afar.

-on radio- surveillance agent: "Cj, Phoebe are you there? Requesting status report..."

My mind had wandered off for a moment...

Me: "Uh..."

-into radio- Me:"Yeah we're here, what's going on?"

surveillance agent: "Nothing...just wondering if you were still listening."

-a bit let down- Me: "-sighs-..ok..."

Me: "Um...yeah we're here..."

Surveillance agent: "Ok good enough.."

Several minutes passed, Phoebe was doing a good job keeping Charley occupied.

They looked so happy, it was hard to stay in the car.

The radio kept chattering on...until the van we saw Neo team rocket escape in yesterday was apparently spotted in section (Q,G) , in an alleyway between some small shops. The agents responsible for patrolling that section were called in to investigate, while everyone in the surrounding sections, including us, were told to be ready.

So I left the car for a moment to get Phoebe, who was playing in the sandbox with Charley.

Me: "Uh baby girl, they found the van...we should get going."

-unsure- Phoebe: "The van?"

-confused- Phoebe: "Our van?"

She was a bit distracted by Charley.

Me: "No, the van Neo Team Rocket escaped in yesterday...they got the plates from the security cameras at the club."

Phoebe:" Oh...ok."

Phoebe:" Come on Charley, we have to go..."

She took a moment to brush the sand off of his clothes... before picking him up.

-playfully- Phoebe: "Up we go!"

-unsure- Charley: " Cawey wa dow?"

Phoebe:"No...Charley, we need to go..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Come on."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Let's go play with daddy.."

-a bit overwhelmed- Me: "Hehe..."

We started to head back to the car.

Me: "You know we really need to get a portable cb."

Phoebe: "So you can play with us?"

Me: "Yeah."

-unsure- Phoebe: "They were lending some out at the facility, why didn't you take one?"

Me: "Um...they were?"

Phoebe:"Mhmmm."

-unsure- Me: "Ummmmmm..."

-awkwardly- Me: "Why didn't you take one?"

Phoebe: "I didn't think we would need one..."

Me: "Hehe...me neither."

Phoebe: "We'll take one next time."

Me: "Fair enough."

We returned to the car and got in.

-into radio- Me: "Any updates...are we still on alert? I think we're in section…(S ,F) at the moment."

-on radio- Surveilance Agent: "We have a few agents covering the van...why don't you move a few sections west to (Q, I)? In case they need support? "

-on radio- unknown agent: "This is Chuck...we found the van, no sign of the anomaly or any suspicious individual."

-on radio- Surveilance Agent: "Ok, proceed to investigate the surrounding buildings, just know that we won't be able to see you once you're in there."

-on radio- Surveilance Agent: "Everyone in the surrounding sections, I need roadblocks setup on every street in the eight square sections surrounding the one under current investigation."

-on radio- Surveliance Agent: "Everyone in the nearby sections, in the 5x5 square of (O, E)-(S,I) should assist with the roadblocks if necessary."

Phoebe: "What does that mean?"

Me: "I guess it means we have to find a road leaving the section, block it off, and make sure Christine or any of those rocket guys is not allowed to pass."

Phoebe:"What about the others?"

Me :"I guess we'll have to let them pass...we aren't looking for them."

Me: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "Cj, I don't think we should have Charley with us, he could be in danger.."

-on radio- Surveliance Agent: "Cj you still there?"

-into radio- Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe took the radio from me.

Me: "Hey what are you?"

-into radio- Phoebe: "Look um...can we go to the pokemon center real quick, the one in (S,E)?"

-on radio- Surveilance Agent: "If you hurry"

Phoebe: "Good."

Phoebe: "Cj let's go the center."

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "So the Nurse can look after Charley for us, for a bit."

Me: "They can do that?"

Phoebe: "Well, the one at the center we usually go to will probably understand."

Me: "On such short notice?

-somewhat desperate- Phoebe: "Just go...please?"

Phoebe: "You know we shouldn't bring him with us."

Me: "Yeah...-sighs-...you're right."

-concerned- Charley: "Mawa..."

He wasn't crying but it seemed like he was about too.

-calmly- Phoebe: "Charley don't worry...it'll be fine..."

Me: "What's he upset about?"

Phoebe: "He sees me acting scared...so...he's a bit nervous too."

Me:"Why are you so scared? Nothing is happening right now."

Phoebe: "I'm not...anymore...now that we're heading to the center."

Me: "If you say so."

-concerned- Charley: "Cawey dunno mawa alwy..."

Me: "hehehe..."

-calmly- Phoebe :"I'm allright Charley...just settle down."

We arrived at the center about a half hour later, it was a fair distance away, and traffic wasn't helping things. Phoebe brought him into the center, while, once again, I stayed in the car, manning the radio in case something crazy happened.

It was atleast another 10 minutes before Phoebe came back out.

Phoebe: "Ok the nurse said she'll keep an eye on him for a little bit."

Phoebe: "But she also said this isn't a daycare, so...this will just have to be a one time thing."

Me: "We need to find a daycare..."

Phoebe: "Yeah...we should."

Phoebe: "Did anything happen while I was gone?"

Me: "No not really, they didn't find anything in the building on the right, so now they're looking through the one on the left."

I started the car, and we headed back over to our assigned section.

Phoebe:"Ok."

Me: "Are you afraid of having to go up against Christine again?"

Phoebe: "Cj..."

She gave me a strange look.

-overconfidently- Phoebe: "Nina... took her down last time..."

Me:"She got lucky, Christine didn't know she had Sparky."

-realizing- Phoebe:"Yeah, I guess that's true."

Phoebe: "What, are you trying to make me afraid?"

Me: "No..."

Me: "I'm just making sure you're not so I know I can rely on you..."

Phoebe: "Aweeee...Cj..."

Me: "Now, what about Myrenthal?"

Phoebe: "As long as he doesn't make another amplifyer, I think we'll be ok."

Me: "He seems to have a bit more than just his powers though."

Me: "I don't know if magic exist in this world, or if it just exists in his, but remember what he did to Charley?"

Phoebe: "He encased his soul into an orb..."

Me: "I don't think any Pokémon can do something like that.."

Phoebe: "So he could have abilities we don't even know about?"

Me: "Mhm."

-on radio- Agent Chuck: "This is Chuck again, we found some...unconcious individuals...bringing them outside for confirmation..."

-on radio- Surveilance Agent: "Allright...the database is ready, put them up against the back of the van so we can get a visual, an ambulance will be sent momentarilly."

-on radio- Agent Chuck: "Roger that."

-into radio- Phoebe: "Is one of them a gardevoir?"

-on radio- Agent Chuck: "No mam...all human."

-on radio- Agent Chuck: "Still no sign of the anomaly either."

-into radio- Phoebe: "Ok."

-on radio- Surveilance Agent: "Are you on your way back now?"

-into radio- Phoebe: "Mhm."

-on radio-Surveilance Agent: "Ok, why don't you head to the section immediately to the right of where Chuck's team is? There's other teams there, but they're busy setting up roadblocks."

-on radio-Surveilance Agent: "There's a few low rent apartments there you need to search. It's just a few blocks from where the van is parked. "

-on radio-Surveilance Agent: "With any luck they may have spent the night there."

-into radio- Phoebe: "Ok."

-on radio-Agent Chuck: "There's a loft apartment here too, but its empty."

-on radio-Surveilance Agent: "That makes sense, I don't think they would stay that close to their van...it's too obvious."

-on radio-Agent Chuck:"Right."

Phoebe: "I wonder what he's up too."

Me: "I don't know...you mean Myrenthall right?"

Phoebe: "Mhm...did he escape from Christine, or does she still have him in bracelets?"

-on radio- Surveliance Agent: "Agent Chuck...we can confirm those two individuals were involved in the incident...however, given their current state there's not much we can do but take them to the hospital, an ambulance should arrive shortly. "

-on radio- Unknown Agent: "Road block setup in our section..(O,I)...haven't seen anything suspicious yet.."

-on radio- Surveilance Agent: "We know agent, we can see you on the camera."

I turned the radio down.

Me: "Who knows, personally I'm a bit more afraid of him than Christine...we've beaten her before."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Phoebe :"We can't let Nina know she escaped again..."

Me: "I don't know about that..."

Phoebe: "What do you mean?"

Me: "Maybe it would be better if she knew..."

Me: "She'd know to look out for her that way. In case she comes for us again."

Phoebe: "I don't think she's going to come after us for quite a while though. I think she has something else in mind...at least, for now."

Eventually we arrived at the apartments, they were fairly tall buildings. There were too many rooms to search in a feasible amount of time, so we just strolled down the halls and relied on Phoebe to use her powers to detect the rockets... Even that was somewhat difficult because there were so many people. It took a solid hour to search both buildings this way, and Phoebe was exhausted afterwards.

-tired- Phoebe: "Can we take a break now?"

We had just entered the elevator...

Me: "Yeah, I think that was the last floor..."

I pressed the button and we started to head back down to the lobby.

Me: "Why so tired?"

Phoebe: "There's over 400 people in this building, I had to check all of them..."

-tired- Phoebe: "I have such a headache right now."

Phoebe: "All their thoughts in my head at the same time.."

Me: "That does kind of sound like it would suck."

Phoebe: "Tell me about it..."

Phoebe: "I heard some gardevoirs can't even shut it off...so...they tend to avoid crowds.."

Me: "You can shut it off?"

Phoebe: "Well duh...Cj come on..."

Phoebe: "How do you think I'm able to avoid reading your thoughts all the time?"

Me: "I thought you just ignored them?"

Phoebe: "-sighs- Yeah.I 's kind of like that..."

-stressed- Phoebe: "I don't know...my head hurts..."

Me: "Just relax baby..."

Once we made it to the lobby we left the elevator and headed out to the car.

Phoebe immediately put the seat all the way back.

Me: "Comfortable?"

Phoebe: "Trying to be..."

Phoebe:"Can you keep the radio down?"

Me: "I'll keep it as low as I can sweety."

Me: "We still need to hear them though."

Phoebe:" I know."

-Into radio- Me: "This is Cj, we just finished searching the apartments, we did not find anybody."

-on radio- Surveilance Agent: "Do you not have a portable radio?"

-into the radio- Me: "Not at the moment..."

-on radio- Surveliance Agent: "There's a hot pursuit going on the highway in sector (T,S)."

-surprised- Me:"What?"

-on radio- Surveliance Agent: "It's an old Rocket sedan, the plate number matches one we've been searching for for quite a while. They must have had it stashed somewhere, or maybe even bought it back through one of their aliases. The police tried to pull it over, but it's fast and not stopping, I think we may have found them."

-on radio- Surveliance Agent :"Some agents are already heading over there, you have one of their sedans, go help them."

-on radio- Surveliance Agent: "They must have ditched the van and headed further south."

I began to hear a siren in the distance.

-on radio- Surveilance Agent: "On the south end of sector (T,Q) there's an on-ramp, if you hurry you should be able to intercept them, another team of agents should pass you shortly, follow them, they have sirens, they'll escort you so you can disregard the speed limit. "

-into radio- Me: "Cool."

Just moments later an agency sedan with lights flashing and sirens blaring arrived, slowing down just enough for us to catch up to it. We raced down the streets, ignoring almost every traffic law, going nearly 130 in some places. We had to slow down once we got to sector (R,H), as the road blocks had made traffic fairly heavy.

It took only seven minutes for us to get to the highway, a little less than half the time it would have usually taken.

Once we got there, we pulled over and waited for about a minute or so until the rocket sedan passed, followed by 2 more agency sedans, and a skarmory trailing behind, flying surprisingly fast.

We both joined the pursuit and began to chase after them.

Phoebe: "I'm so glad we left Charley at the center now if he was here he'd be screaming."

Me: "Just hang on baby."

Me: "Relax I got this..."

Me: "Besides, Charley would love this."

She just looked at me like I was crazy and didn't respond, but just a moment later I could swear I saw her smile from the corner of my eye.

-on radio- Unknown Agent: "It's no use they're faster than us…."

-on radio- Unknown Agent: "If they get a break from traffic they'll pull ahead."

-Into radio- Me:" We have the same car they do, we should be able to keep up."

-on radio-Unknown Agent: "But you'd be taking them on on your own."

-Into radio- -Into radio- Me: "We don't have much of a choice do we?" ;

Me: "Unless we have more guys up ahead." ;

-on radio- Unknown Agent:"Go for it."

-into radio- Me: "Allright, then."

We were already flying, going nearly twice the speed limit, the agency sedans carefully let us get out in front, and before long we barring down on the rocket sedan, which was pretty much identical to ours except it still had badges. It also seemed to be a bit faster, which was strange, I honestly couldn't figure out why at the time. Eventually we came across a pair of busses, which took up both lanes and allowed us to catch up. We were trying to figure out who was in the car, if it was just a grunt or Christine, but the windows were so dark it was hard to tell. The driver panicked and beeped the horn ceaselessly until the busses pulled over because of the approaching agency sedans. I was a bit quicker to go through the resulting gap than they were. I just barely pulled ahead of them when they rammed me, and it was then that we discovered why their car was faster, it wasn't reinforced, it had the same engine as ours, but was a civilian model, and at least a ton lighter. We almost spun out but I was able to regain control. They regained control as well, though by then we were firmly ahead of them.

They scratched our paint and put a dent in the door, at the cost of their right headlight, which was now smashed out, and some pretty bad looking damage on their front right. However the damage wasn't yet catastrophic, so they weren't done just yet.

Phoebe: "That was close, that was too close."

Me: "It's allright."

Phoebe: "How are we going to fix this?"

Me: "We'll fix it don't worry."

-tense- Me: "Calm down baby, I need to stay ahead of them."

-somewhat worried- Phoebe: "mmm."

-int0 radio- Me: "I don't think their car is as strong as ours, they did more damage to themselves than to us with that little stunt."

-on radio- Unknown Agent: "That's good to know, try to stay ahead and slow them down."

Me: "Right."

I slowed down a bit, and used the mirrors to try to keep them from passing me. There was a good, long break in the traffic, and we were starting to swerve all over the road, trying to keep them from passing…they were angry…. They fired at us …though it didn't do them any good, the bullets harmlessly pinged against the back window.

-scaired- Phoebe: "Arceus.."

Me: "You don't have your gun do you?"

Phoebe: "no…"

Me: "-sighs-."

Me: "Me neither…"

We weren't really expecting any action today.

Me: "Well here goes nothing."

I slammed the brakes and let them pass just enough for me to slam them into the right hand barrier, their car rolled up and over it, then proceeded to roll end over end several times before coming to a stop back onto it's wheels, however, it was far too damaged to move. We pulled over and went to investigate, with the agents arriving a few moments later, we had the car surrounded, all the windows were broken, but the airbags had deployed so we still couldn't confirm who was inside.

The back door swung open. A grunt fell on the ground, shaken, but still alive.

-exhausted- unknown grunt:" I give up..."

Me: "Is there anyone else with you?"

-correctively- Phoebe: "There has to be a driver...Cj."

Me: "True."

-playfully- Phoebe:" You goofball."

Unknown Grunt: "oh crap it's you two..."

Me: "Do we know you?"

Phoebe: "We got him busted before back on Cinnabar, atleast according to what he thinks…I don't remember him."

Me:"Me neither."

We heard a loud clanging noise as the skarmory crashed to the ground, unconscious, it landed on it's camera which promptly shattered into small bits of plastic.

-surprised- Me:"What the ?"

Unknown Agent:"That's one of the surveilance team's skarmory."

-on radio- Surveilance Agent: "We lost our cameraman."

Unknown grunt:"hehehehehe..."

Me:"What the hell is so funny?"

Unknown grunt: "You'll see.."

Another agent proceeded to put him in cuffs and placed him under arrest.

Just them I heard our car start up.

Me:"What the hell?"

Phoebe:"Hmm?"

We caught a brief glimpse of Christine behind the wheel...before she sped off.

Me:"You've got to be kidding me."

Me: "Allright this is personal."

-angry- Me:"She's gonna burn..."

Phoebe:"Cj..."

Me:"What?"

-cutely- Phoebe:"Calm down..."

Me:"-sighs-."

-Unsure- Unknown Agent: "I guess she must have teleported out..."

Phoebe suddenly teleported us away.

Me: "Wha? Where are we?"

Phoebe: "Just a few miles ahead."

Me: "Miles?"

-breathing heavily- Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe:" It's a straight road…there's no buildings in the way…."

-breathing heavily- Phoebe: "This is probably the only place in this city I can safely teleport this far."

Phoebe: "Ok get back, I have an idea."

Me: "What are you gonna do?"

Phoebe: "Just watch….this will be cool I promise."

She closed her eyes and her hands started to glow... a nearby streetlight shattered, and then, very slowly began to bend.

-unsure- Me :"You broke the light?"

-strained- Phoebe: "SHHH... I need to concentrate."

She managed to bend it far enough to block off the road, traffic was quite a bit away at the moment, so the risk of causing an accident was minimal.

When she was done, she opened her eyes and almost immediately fell to her knees, exhausted.

Me:"You ok?"

I helped her back up.

-tiredly- Phoebe:"I'llll be fiiine..."

-tiredly- Phoebe:" See..I blllocked the road."

Me: "I see."

Phoebe:"She can't get passed."

She collapsed…

Me:"Pheebles?"

I helped her back once again.

-out of breath- Phoebe:"-gasps-….so much metal…"

Me: "Baby girl stop pushing yourself."

Me: "You're starting to scare me."

Me: "Christine will be here any minute and without my guns and Pokémon, I don't think I can stop her."

Me: "If you're too tired to fight then we're screwed."

Phoebe: "We're not screwed."

Phoebe: "She'll have to ditch our car because if she gets stuck here long enough…the other agents will catch up."

-in pain- Phoebe: "Owwwe.. my head hurts….."

Me: "Are you going to be ok?"

Phoebe: "I'll be fine…I just need…. some rest."

Me: "Ok."

The oncoming traffic saw the light, and gradually began to slow down and accumulate in front of it. When Christine arrived about 2 minutes later, there was a pretty long line of cars in front of her. Some people were angry, but Phoebe and I were able to keep out of sight so nobody knew who to blame.

Phoebe:" We need to stay near the people so she can't find us…"

She teleported us onto a nearby bus.

Bus Driver:"What the?"

Bus Driver: "You two have a bus pass?"

Phoebe: "We're hiding from someone, we just need to stay here for a little while."

Bus Driver:" You're the ones that blocked off the road aren't you?"

Phoebe: "It's just for a little bit ok? Please don't be mad, we're trying to catch someone."

-tiredly- Phoebe:"-yawns-."

She sat in one of the empty seats and slumped down, she was pretty worn out and close to falling asleep.

Bus Driver: "Oh…all right….."

Bus Driver: "You can stay on, just for a little while."

Unknown passenger: "You're Cj and Phoebe aren't you?"

Me: "No…"

Unknown passenger: "Oh come on, you look just like them."

-tiredly- Phoebe:" Wee get that…-yawns- a…lot…"

We heard sirens in the distance.

Unknown passenger:" Admit it, you are them…"

Me:" Why? So everyone on this bus can get our autographs?"

-as kindly as possible- Me: "Lady we're not them ok? Get over it. "

Unknown passenger:" –sighs-…sorry…it's just….."

Unknown passenger: "It would be so cool to meet them in person."

Me: "Why?"

Unknown passenger: "Because they're heros….they've saved countless people from the evils of Team Rocket."

Phoebe:" _And she doesn't even know the half of it_."

Me:" Hehe Yeah…"

Unknown passenger:"Huh?"

Me: " Nothing…I was um… agreeing with you."

Unknown passenger:"Oh..ok."

As the sirens were getting closer and closer, Phoebe rested for a few moments, regaining some of her strength.

Phoebe:" Well, I think it's time we get going….CJ."

Me:"If you say so."

-realizing- Unknown passenger:"Wait what?"

Phoebe teleported us off the bus before she figured it out.

We made our way over to our car, as the agents we were working with earlier began to arrive.

Christine:" Oh great…..I knew something was up."

Phoebe:" Give up Christine, you can't win."

Christine:"Oh really? You look tired, your little baby keeping you up at night?"

Phoebe: "His name is Charley and no, he sleeps like an angel."

-confused- Me:"Huh?"

-unsure- Christine:"O….k…"

She got out of our car, looked back at the on comming agency sedans for a moment, before looking back at us with a discomforting grin.

Christine:"Well…it's been nice, and it looks like I could kill you really easilly this time, but….gotta run…"

Phoebe:"Hey, wait a minute!"

It was no use….she teleported out.

Me:"Son of a…"

-Worried- Phoebe:"NO!"

-upset- Phoebe:" It's not fair…"

-upset- Phoebe: "Now we're back to where we started."

Me: "Calm down...we're not entirely screwed.."

Me: "Baby girl you couldn't have taken her anyway in this state you're exhausted and she's at full strength."

Me: "I'm glad she ran because I don't want to lose you."

-realizing- Phoebe: "-sighs-, you're right, what was I thinking?"

After the rest of the agents arrived we explained what happened, they used their own pokemon to fix the street light and return traffic flow to normal, because at this point Phoebe was too tired to fix it herself. Christine had escaped, for now, but we were able to get the captured grunts to spill the beans that she didn't have Myrenthall anymore anyway, he had escaped from them sometime during the night, incapaciting two of them in the process which were the two Agent Chuck found earlier. They were in a coma, just like Charley. There were three more grunts in the car, but only one of them was conscious, the other two were knocked out cold by the crash…and by the way they spoke, after being revived, it seemed that neo team rocket was already finished. After Myrenthall escaped, several grunts parted ways leaving just 6 of the original 12 under Christine's control.

Of those six we had capture 3, meaning there were only three more out there, presumably at a hideout.

That said, it was getting late in the afternoon. So after retrieving our car we got permission from the surveillance agent to quit for the day, we picked up Charley up from the center after which it quickly became evident that he had seen a lot of pokemon in the few hours he was there. He kept talking about pokemon we never even mentioned around him before.  
Charley: "Mawa…"

Phoebe: "Mhm?"

Charley: "Cawey see selur"

Me:"What?"

Me: "What's a selur?"

Me: "You mean seel?

Charley: "selur gah owie…"

Phoebe:" No it can't be a seel… where'd he get the 'r' from?"

Me:"Shelder?"

Charley:"Selur…"

Me:"Ok…I'll assume you mean shelder.."

Phoebe:"You got to see all kinds of pokemon didn't you sweety?"

Charley:"Gwima smell…bah"

Me:"Hehe, grimers smell bad huh?"

Me:"I take it you saw one."

Charley: "Cawey see gwima es po-ee-mah."

-somewhat unsure- Me: "Yep."

Me:"We're running pretty late, we might as well go get Nina, we'll be a few minutes early, but by the time we get home, we'll be late."

Phoebe:" Ok, sounds good."

Phoebe: "Charley...you want to go see Nina?"

-cheerfully- Charley: "Newa!"

Phoebe: "-giggles-…ok."

Charley:"Whe newa...Cawey no see..."

Phoebe:"She's at her school silly, we have to go pick her up first."

Charley:"Schoo...?"  
-curious- Charley:"Mawa...Wa skoo?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Me: "It's where Nina is..."

-worked up- Charley: "No dawhy, Cawey wa mawa..say."

-surprised- Me: "Ok...ok...-sighs-."

Phoebe: "It's where Nina goes to learn things...silly."

Charley: "Newa es ah skoo?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

We arrived at her school about an hour later, and then we waited in the parking lot for another ten minutes or so until a steady stream of teenagers emerged from the entrance.

Phoebe:" -sighs- where is she?"

Me: "She's never the first one out...in fact I think she's usually one of the last."

Phoebe: "I know...what on earth is she doing in there?"

Me: "Probably just talking to her friends...I don't know.."

Phoebe: "She takes her time.."

Me: "Mhm."

-bored- Charley: "Cawey wa ow..."

Phoebe: "Hold on Charley, we're going to leave in a few minutes once Nina comes."

-realizing- Phoebe: "Oh... there she is..."

She emerged from the crowd...

Phoebe rolled the window down.

Phoebe:" We're over here sweety."

Me: "Ohhh...don't do that you'll embarass her."

Phoebe: "Nonsense, nobody else knows who we're talking too."

She came over and got in the back, next to Charley.

Me: "Hey sweety how was your day?"

Nina: "It was ok..."

Nina: "We got to go to the beach for science class..."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Why?"

Nina: "Because it was a lesson over how the tides work so...the teacher thought it would be fun."

Me: "Ok."

Nina:" Why are all of you here?"

Nina: "Are we going somewhere?"

Phoebe: "No..."

Phoebe: "Work was running late so once we got off we just came to get you otherwise we'd be late to pick you up."

Nina: "Oh...ok..."

Nina:" What happened to the car?"

-cutely- Charley: "Hi Newa!"

Nina: "Awe...hi Charley.."

Charley:" Cawey see Newa..."

-jokingly- Me:"I would hope so."

Phoebe:"-giggles..."

Phoebe:"Allright let's go home."

Me:"Sounds like a plan."

We had a slight hope we could dodge the question.

-concerned-Nina: "But what happened to the car?"

All hopes were gone.

Me: "Somebody tried to cut us off, it's no big deal..."

Phoebe: "Mhm, we'll take it in for repairs tomorrow."

Me: "Right."

Me: "Actually honey, why don't you check with Melissa, find out where the agency sedans get repaired at..."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Me: "Because that place will know how to work with armored vehicles.."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok.."

Phoebe: "I'm on it."

There was nothing seriously wrong with it, it was just scratched on the left side and had a small dent on the other. The car that had caused the scratches was...well, it wasn't much of a car anymore, more of just a pile of broken metal.

Me :"So Nina do you like science class?"

Nina:"Yeah, it's pretty fun."

I had good memories of science class...where I was partnered with beautiful girls who I had not seen in a long time since graduation...I wondered if they were still around...if they survived the disaster...although I had the love of my life now, it would be nice to know they were ok.

-cutely, adoringly- Phoebe:"Awe...CJ..."

Me:"What? I didn't say anything?"

-Awkwardly- Phoebe:"Right...um..."

-awkwardly- Phoebe:"Right."

Me: "Just admit it..."

Phoebe: "I read your thoughts...but they were so sweet...I'm sorry."

Me: "hehehe, you know that's how I really feel right?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

-disdainfully- Nina: "Oh brother..."

-cutely- Charley: "Bwa-wuh!..."

Nina: "Awe..."

Nina: "Yes you are my brother aren't you..?"

Charley:" Cawey dunno bwa-wuh..."

Nina:" But you're my brother.."

Charley:" noooo..Newa...Cawey es Cawey... Newa seewee."

-playfully- Nina: "No you're silly"

He let out a loud giggle as she began to tickle him.

Phoebe: "Nina, don't stir him up too much."

Nina:"Sorry."

Phoebe: "Oh...and..."

Nina : "And what?"

Phoebe:"Don't be rude.."

-annoyed- Nina: "mmmm."

-defensively- Nina: "But you're being so cheesy..."

-sternly- Phoebe: "We're in love, it's normal, deal with it."

Phoebe: "You'll understand some day."

-disdainfully- Nina: "I don't wanna.."

-mischeivously- Phoebe: "Hehe That won't matter when that day comes..-giggles-."

Me: "hehehe...Pheebles you're gonna drive her crazy."

Me: "Now, we got about a half hour before we get home.."

Me: "What were we talking about... science class?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Me: "Ok then let's get back to that."

Eventually, we made it home, it had been a long, but interesting drive.

Nina went to her room to work on some report for her history class.

It was starting to get cold outside, so Phoebe and I played with Charley on the living room floor. If it was a warmer day, we'd take him outside to help him learn how to teleport.

Everything was going well, then Nina came out of her room.

Nina: "Mom..."

Nina: "Can we go to this museum?"

Phoebe: "Why?"

She handed her a pamphlet for the Goldrenrod History Museum.

Phoebe:" Where you'd get this?"

Nina: "The teacher handed them out during class."

Nina:"He said it would help with our report."

Phoebe: "The one you're working on now?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Me:" When is it due?"

Nina: "Next friday."

Phoebe:"We'll think about it tomorrow ok..."

She handed me the pamphlet.

Phoebe: "We'll have to take you there right after school."

Phoebe: "I don't think it stays open very later..."

Me:" Says here it closes at seven."

Phoebe: "How far along are you on your report?"

Nina: "Not very far, I just started today."

Nina:" I need to write 5 pages about the history of the Johto region."

Phoebe: "Ok...that shouldn't be too hard.."

Phoebe: "If nothing comes up tomorrow we'll take you to the museum. Ok?"

Nina:" Ok..."

Me: "Five pages...really?"

Nina :"Mhm."

-surprised- Me: "I don't think I ever had to write that much for history class."

Nina: "Really?"

Me: "Yeah..."

Me: "But.. your school probably does things differently."

Me: "I imagine theirs probably a lot of other things you don't have to do."

Nina: "Maybe."

She went back to work on her report for a little while before comming back and joining us on the floor with Charley. The rest of the afternoon passed by without anything out of the ordinary occuring.

Like every other night, after the kids were in bed, Phoebe and I went up to our room to retire for the night as well.

Me: "So you contacted Melissa about the car right?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Me: "I just realized if the car is in for repairs we won't have another four-door."

Phoebe: "What about your cars you have stashed behind the store?"

Me: "What... the mustang?"

Me :"You know I've been thinking about giving it to Nina..."

Phoebe :"Really?"

Me: "Not now...but someday."

Phoebe: "And no, not the mustang, silly, one of the others."

Me: "I think I have a crown vic...police package...but none of those cars have hydro conversions, and gas is like 500 a gallon..."

It was an old 99 model that was once a police car that had been decommisioned and auctioned off before the disaster. Aside from that, there was a 2002 firebird, a 3000gt, and an old 1950s F-100 pickup, that we would probably use more often if it was in operating condition. And of course, the mustang, all of them ran except for the truck, but with gas in short supply they were cheep, which is why I picked them up, sometimes, excluding the mustang, which I had plans for, on rare occasions we would get calls on the landlines, asking for a trade, if a better car came along, I would accept, but that rarely happened. We still kept tabs on the store, we worked at it and visited it in our free time, but at this point it was mostly owned and operated by Will, who was previously just the butcher. We were only called in on the higher value trades, and even that was rare. Of course, this meant that Will was making nearly 95% of the income from it, which was completely fair as we had another job anyway.

Me: "There's a reason we've left them there for awhile."

Phoebe:"Ok..."

Me: "I guess we could all fit in your camaro if we needed too."

Phoebe: "But Charley's car seat won't fit in the back."

Me:" True..."

Me: "We could try to take the van.."

Phoebe: "The van doesn't have rear seats."

Me: "Why don't you take Nina to school on your own, and then I'll take Charley to the facility in the skyline and meet up with you there."

Me: "And then either one of us could take Nina to the museum later."

Phoebe:" Ok."

Phoebe: "You going to put the car seat in the skyline?"

Me: "Don't have much of a choice do I?"

Phoebe:" Nope."

Me: "Oh wait..."

Me: "But we'll have to take the car in."

Phoebe: "True..."

Me: "So we'll all have to fit in the camaro anyway..."

Phoebe: "Or I could drive the car in, Nina could drive the camaro, and you can drive the skyline."

-concerned- Me: "Are you ok with her driving on her own?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-...you're right..."

Phoebe: "So I guess we'll just all have to squeeze into the camaro somehow."

We both crawled in bed and snuggled up.

-realizing- Me: "Wait...nonono...You take Nina to school...and then Charley and I will take the car in while you're on your way back, so only you, me and Charley will have to fit in the camaro."

Phoebe: "But how are you going to find the garage?"

Me: "I'll use the gps on my phone, it's no issue."

Phoebe: "-sighs-...well I guess that is our best option.."

Me :"Mhm."

Phoebe: "Ok then, that's the plan."

She kissed me on the cheek.

-cutely, lovingly- Phoebe:"Goodnight honey.."

Me:" Goodnight baby girl."

Me: "I can't believe it took us that long to figure that out.."

Phoebe: "Well, we're both tired..-yawns-..that probably plays a large part in it."

Me: "Yeah..I guess. -yawns-"

Me :"Love you baby."

Phoebe: "Love you."

We kissed eachother goodnight and we both fell asleep sometime later.


	10. The Mystery of Myrenthal Part 1

-chapter 10, The mystery of Myrenthall-

The next morning arrived, perhaps a bit sooner than it was wanted.

Phoebe unintentionally woke me up...

-tiredly- Me: "What's going on?..."

I let her go so she could get out of bed.

-softly- Phoebe: "Go back to sleep honey.."

-softly- Phoebe: "I'll get Nina to school, you sleep in for a bit."

She took some of her clothes out the dresser and then headed to the door.

-softly- Phoebe: "I'll call you when I'm on the way back.."

-tiredly- Me: "Don't forget... the gps on my phone."

-softly- Phoebe: "Oh right..thanks...I almost forgot."

-softly- Phoebe: "See you in a little while."

-tiredly- Me: "See you..."

-softly, sincerely- Phoebe: "Love you."

-sincerely- Me: "Love you."

And with that she left...I slowly drifted off back into sleep, slept for maybe another hour, when I woke up again, I heard Charley crying from his room, so I got up, got dressed, and went to see him.

Me: "Goodmorning Charley..."

He stopped crying and gave me a cheerful look...it always amused me how he stopped crying the instant anybody showed up.

-cheerfully- Charley :"Gamawey...dahwy"

-adoringly- Me :"Hehehe.."

Another half hour later we were having breakfast together at the table, Phoebe had already left with Nina quite awhile ago, so Charley and I were alone, and Charley was happily eating the pancakes I had made for him. It didn't take him very long to realize his mother wasn't here.

-concerned- Charley: "Dawhy weh mawa?"

-concerned- Charley: "Cawey no see mawa.."

Charley: "Cawey dunno..."

Me :"She left to take Nina to school, we'll see her in a little bit, don't worry."

-cutely- Charley: "Doh wowhee."

Me: "Mhm."

Charley: "Newa es ah skoo?"

Me :"Mhm.."

-unsure- Charley: " wheh newa go lur theens...?!"

Me: "Right...that's where she goes to learn things."

Me: "You remember that from yesterday don't you?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Me :"-sighs-, you're such a mystery sometimes you know that?"

Charley: "Cawey wa watch teephee..."

Me: "Well I don't know how much time we're gonna have before your mother calls."

Me:" And you haven't finished eating yet little guy."

Charley: "Cawey wa teephee.."

Me: "No tv until you finish your pancake."

Me: "Or..atleast most of it."

-somewhat concerned- Charley: "Cawey no huhwy."

I knew he only said that because he thought it would get him in front of the tv faster.

Me :"You will be later if you don't eat now."

-somewhat upset- Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Me :" Hey don't worry..you'll get to watch tv.."

Me: "If we have to leave before you finish you can watch it in the car."

-jokingly- Me :"You little couch potato."

I sat back and took a sip of some cold oran berry juice as he finally began to eat.

A few minutes after that, Phoebe called.

-into phone- Me: "Baby girl... what's up?"

-on phone- Phoebe:"I'm about to leave Nina's school. How's Charley? Can I talk to him?"

-into phone- Me:"He's ok.. but, I just got him to start eating so...yeah..I'm afraid if I let him talk to you I won't get him to finish his breakfast."

-on phone- Phoebe:"Awwwee...ok...I understand, well, you have a few minutes before you have to leave...I sent you the address this morning so you should just have to type it in the gps or whatever..."

-into phone- Me:"Mhm..I got it.."

-on phone- Phoebe:"Ok...then, I guess that's it."

-lovingly- Phoebe:"I love you."

-into phone- Me: "Love you too baby."

She hung up.

-calmly- Me: "Allright Charley, finish up, we have to leave soon."

Over the next few minutes he finished most of his pancake.

I took a little time to clean him up and set the plates in the sink before taking him out to the car.

-unsure- Charley:"Dawhy whegowee?"

-playfully- Me:"You wanna go see Mommy?"

-cheerfully-Charley: "Mawa!..."

Charley:"Cawey wa see mawa..."

Me:"Allright then."

I set him in his car seat, and before long we were on our way to the portal.

About an hour of driving later we made to the garage, Phoebe was already waiting for us.

Me: "How long have you been here?"

Phoebe: "Not long, just a few minutes."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I already spoke with them, we can just drop off the car and leave."

Me: "Ok."

We took a few minutes to move Charley's car seat over to her car, before piling in and leaving.

Me: "Well that's taken care of."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "I hope they won't mind us being late for work."

Phoebe: "I think they would have called us in if they needed us that badly."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "I missed you."

Me: "Hehe...I missed you too baby."

Charley: "Mawa...Newa ahh schoo?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

-cutely- Charley :"Newa go lur thees.."

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "It seems like you're learning things too little guy."

Charley: "Mawa...tay neewa schoo?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Me: "On the way over here he was questioning everything I said.."

Phoebe: "Well, that's how he learns things."

Me: "I know.."

Me: "But he just has so many questions, and there's not a whole lot of answers I can give him that he can understand."

Phoebe: "I know...I feel the same way.."

-confidently- Me: " I guess we'll just have to teach him one thing at a time until he has more of a base to work with."

Phoebe: "Exactly."

Phoebe:"We'll help him figure it out together..."

Me:"Mhm."

Eventually we arrived at the experiment facility, and stopped to see if they needed us for anything.

Unfortunately we couldn't help with the portals because the alert status had not been lifted yet. However, the trail had gone cold, so no searches were being conducted today, although the surveilance team had their skarmorys out, searching for Christine and or Myrenthall. So we were instructed by doctor Nash to head home and that we would be contacted if we were needed.

\- on the way home-

Phoebe: "So I guess we have the day off?"

Me: "Yep, seems that way."

Me:"What do you wanna do?"

Phoebe:"Well, if its warm enough, we could take Charley outside and try to teach him how to teleport."

-defensively- Charley :"Cawey no wa telpo..."

Phoebe:"You have to learn how to teleport, it's essential."

Phoebe:"Like it or not you have powers Charley, you need to learn how to control them properly, or you could seriously hurt yourself."

Charley: "Cawey dunno..."

Phoebe:"You'll get it someday.."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Don't you want to teleport like mommy?"

-playfully- Phoebe:"It's really fun."

Charley: "Mawa telpo?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "All the time."

-concerned- Charley: "Cawey no wa mawa telpo...!"

Phoebe:"Charley."

-concerned- Charley:"No Mawa fo Cawey..."

He seemed to think teleporting was dangerous. Like she could just dissappear forever.

Phoebe:"Oh quit being silly, it's not that dangerous."

Phoebe:"There's no reason for you to be so scared."

Phoebe: "We're here to help you."

-lovingly- Phoebe:"And we won't let anything happen to you ok?"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "But it's important that you learn to teleport."

Me:"Can he understand all that?"

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey dunno mawa say-en"

Phoebe:"Apparently no...but it was worth a shot."

Charley: "Mawa.."

Charley: "Cawey no wa telpo..."

Me: "Well tough luck kid...your mother is very determined to teach you."

Phoebe: "-giggles-."

Charley: "Wa dawhy sayen?"

Phoebe: "He says you're going to teleport."

-loudly- Charley :"Cawey no wa...!"

Phoebe: "Oh, don't be so grumpy."

Once we arrived at home, it seemed pretty warm out, so we made plans to bring Charley outside once again in an attempt to teach him how to teleport. We used a different method this time. After we removed his bracelet, Phoebe held him and teleported around with him for awhile. Because she was much stronger than him she could keep him from teleporting away from her. This allowed her to peacefully teleport Charley around the yard with her, getting him more aquainted with it. She had teleported with Charley before, such as when we brought him to the gardevoir city, but not nearly often enough for the little guy to remember.

She had just teleported to the other side of the house, I was on the other side, so I had no idea where she was at the moment.

Phoebe: "See Charley? It's not that bad once you get used to it."

Charley: "Mawa telpo?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "Anywhere you want to go sweety?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Phoebe: "We can go up on top of the house, we can go back into the forrest. We can sneak up on Daddy."

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa telpo ageh?"

Phoebe: "Ok ."

She teleported diectly behind me without me noticing.

-somewhat concerned- Me:"Baby girl, where'd you go?"

I suddenly felt her kiss me on the cheek.

Me:"What the...oh...really?"

-jokingly- Phoebe:"Who are you looking for?"

Me: "-sighs-, looks like you got me.."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "-giggles-"

-playfully- Me:"Hey Charley."

-cheerfully- Charley: "Dawhy, mawa telpo Cawey."

-playfully- Me:"I see."

Me: "You like teleporting now?"

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey luh mawa telpo."

Me :"Ok..."

Phoebe:"I think it's about time we see how he does on his own."

Me: "Yeah, he seems pretty comfortable."

Phoebe: "Are you ready Charley? "

She looked into his eyes.

-lovingly- Phoebe:"My little baby boy?"

-cutely- Charley :"-giggles-, Cawey see Mawa.."

Phoebe: "Ok Cj back up a bit, I'm going to set him down."

Me: "Allright."

Phoebe :"Don't get scaired Charley, I know you can do this."

She kissed him on the head before carefully setting him down on the ground, keeping her hands on his shoulders for a few seconds before finally breaking contact.

It was only a few seconds before he teleported over to me.

-cutely- Charley: "Dawhy!."

Me: "Hey little guy.."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Charley, come over here sweety."

Charley: "Mawa...Cawey fow dawhy.."

-playfully- Phoebe: "There's tv.."

-excitedly- Charley: "TEEPHEE!"

He teleported a few times before finally making it over to her.

-amused- Me: "Hehehe..."

He seemed to have much more control now. As he was generally teleporting where he wanted to go, in kind of a loose S pattern, teleporting only about a yard or two at a time. It also didn't scare him as bad as it used too and he actually seemed to enjoy it. About a half hour of teleporting between Phoebe and I really tired him out. So we put his bracelet back on and took him back inside so he could rest.

This also meant Phoebe and I had some alone time together.

-in the living room-

Me: "So what do you wanna do now?"

Phoebe: "just snuggle and watch tv..."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Do you want more?"

Me:"Do you?"  
Phoebe:" I'd rather wait till tonight, if that's ok."

Me:"Ok."

Me:"fine with me baby girl.."

Phoebe:"Good."

-cutely- Phoebe:"Because you're so snuggly."

She affectionately nuzzled me.

-awkwardly- Me:"eheh...ok."

I put my arm around her, and we watched tv like that for about an hour or so, there wasn't much on today, we ended up on a channel that was showing an old documentary about the seven wonders of the world such as the pyramids or the great wall of seemed to have a fascination with anything involving history.

Phoebe:"Where is China?"  
Me:"It's a few hundred miles or so west from Japan, over the ocean."

Phoebe:"So it's far away then?"

Me:"Yeeeeeah, it's on the other side of the world."

Me:"Everything on this show is on the other side of the world."

Phoebe:"Why?"

Me: "Because civilization started over there."

Me: "For instance, the great wall was constructed thousands of years ago."

Me: "To put things in perspective, this country itself is only about 250 years old."

Me: "It took time for people to move out here and form civilizations. "

Me: "Which is why ancient structures like this are virtually non-existent here."

Me: "But you know, that doesn't mean there isn't any interesting landmarks out here."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "I wonder if the St. Louis arch still exist."

Phoebe:"Hmm?"

Me: "It'd be the closest one, I think."

Me :"If you want to go see one for yourself.."

Phoebe: "-giggles- Oh Cj, don't be silly."

Phoebe: "We'll never have the time for that."

Me: "You don't be silly, you never know baby girl."

Me: "We might have to go out there for a mission."

Phoebe: "Yeah right..."

My mind started to wonder off.

Me :"We could trick Myrenthall into going there so we can go there."

Phoebe: "I don't think that would work Cj, we'd have to find him first, and we don't even know what portals go over there."

Me :"We could say...that...we have...something else to deal with over there.."

Phoebe: "They would find out."

Phoebe: "-giggles- It's allright Cj, we don't have to go."

Phoebe: "I'm happy enough just being here."

Phoebe: "As long as you're with me."

-speechless- Me: "..."

I pulled her a little closer.

-sincerely- Me: "I love you .."

-sincerely- Phoebe: "I love you too."

-cutely- Phoebe:"Now quiet down, I wanna watch this."

Not five minutes later, the documentary moved on to the leaning tower of Pisa.

Phoebe:"Where's Italy?"

Me:"Um...it's south of germany."

Phoebe:"Where's that?"

Me:"West of China."

Me:"We need to get you a map."

Me:"There's probably one at the store, I'll be right back."

-playfully- Phoebe:"No!, you stay here."

Me:"Baby girl I can't really show you where everything is aside from everything being west of China."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "I don't want a map right now, I just want you to stay here and hold me like this."

Me:"Allright, if that's what you want."

-jokingly- Me:"I'll just be your pillow for the afternoon..."

Phoebe:"Oh, you can be a little more than that..."

Phoebe:"Oh, you can be a little more than that..."

-about 45 minutes later..

We were lying on the couch, completely naked, with the tv still playing, although it was showing a different documentary now. She originally offered only a footjob, but of course we ended up getting carried away and having sex.

-overjoyed- Phoebe: "Cj you naughty boy..."

-jokingly- Phoebe:" I can't believe you did that.."

-jokingly- Me: "Like it was all my fault."

Phoebe: "-sighs-...yeah...you're right."

Phoebe:"It's my fault too.."

Phoebe:"I could have just made you cum on my feet, but no I just had to kiss you, and then you put your arms around me and then...I couldn't stop kissing you, and then you took off my clothes..."

-aroused, loudly, very awkwardly- Phoebe:" and then...Oh arceus hit me again Cj come on!"

She presented herself to me and temptingly slapped herself on the ass. She said it loud enough I was surprised Charley didn't start crying upstairs.

-awkwardly- Me:"Um...honey, you're doing it again..."

She gave me a confused look.

-cutely unsure- Phoebe: "Wha? "

Me:"Ohhhhh...you crazy girl..."

Me: "I would if I could but we litterally just did 5 minutes ago."

-embarrased- Phoebe: "ohhhh...Um...eheh...ehhhhhhhh."

She turned around.

-realizing- Phoebe: "sorry Cj...I lost it for a moment."

Me :"Ehehehe..."

Phoebe: "We better get dressed before Charley wakes up."

-sincerely- Me :"Yeah, you're right."

-lovingly- Phoebe: But we're definitely going to have more fun tonight.."

Me :" Sounds good."

We kissed before getting up and putting our clothes back on.

Me:"Are you hungry?"

Phoebe:"A little bit."

Phoebe:"Wait here I'll go get some popcorn."

Me:"Ok."

She finished dressing herself and headed into the kitchen. She came back with a bag of popcorn 3 minutes later and we snuggled up and continued to watch tv.

-jokingly- Me :"Hey, you wanna do it again in a little bit?"

I wasn't really being serious, i just wanted to see if see if she would work herself up again.

-cutely- Phoebe:"No CJ, I see what you're trying to do.."

Me:"Yeah, I'm trying to see if you're cute even when you say no."

Phoebe: "Cj..."

Me :"And you are so.."

Phoebe :"Cj.."

-sternly- Phoebe: "Cut it out."

Me: "Ok so you saw through it, but I really meant it though, you are cute."

Phoebe: "Cj..."

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "-sighs- you big goofball."

Me: "I'm sorry, but that just came out of nowhere."

Me:"Hehehe."

-jokingly- Me:"I know you like it baby girl, but I can't keep up like that."

-sternly- Phoebe:"Stop laughing or I'll make you forget about it."

Me: "Oh calm down."

Me:"It was funny, we're having a good time, just relax."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, yeah, your right."

Phoebe:"Now please don't talk about it anymore..so we can continue."

Me:"-sighs-, ok..."

I put my arm around her again.

Me:"I love you baby."

Phoebe:"I love you..."

Phoebe:"Now let's just watch tv like we were supposed to."

Me:"Ok."

Phoebe: "And try to keep from doing that again.."

Me: "Only as long as you try too baby girl."

She snuggled up to me.

Phoebe: "I remember when you fainted when you realized I was a princess."

Me:"Yeah well, I remember when I was trying to catch rhyhorn, and you slipped up and we almost got trampled."

Phoebe:"I remember when, you almost got killed by those ghosts in lavender town and then I saved you."

Me: "I remember when you were so scaired you didn't want to go down into the crypt."

Phoebe: "-giggles-, it was a scary place..."

Me: "-sighs-, We can go on and on baby girl."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: " I remember when , we were at this hotel, and you were in this sexy little swimsuit, and you slipped and almost fell on your ass."

Phoebe: "Wow...that was a long time ago."

Me: "Yeah...you've done that a lot though."

Phoebe:"My feet get slick when they're wet."

Me: "And then when you saw a horror movie for the first time, you thought the monsters were real."

Phoebe: "Well, I'd never seen a horror movie before, Cj I grew up without a tv."

Me :"Oh yeah that was, also before you told me you were a princess."

Phoebe: "And then there was that night in Japan."

Phoebe: "With Rio."

Me: "Yeah I don't think we will ever ever know what actually happened that night."

Phoebe: "Nope...never."

Phoebe: "And you drove like a crazy person on these really crazy roads and almost went off the edge."

Me: "Yeah...well."

Phoebe :"You were showing off."

Me: "Hey I litterally just got the car of my dreams, I wanted to push it a little bit."

Phoebe: "That doesn't mean over the edge."

-sincerely- Me: "Yeah...yeah...I know."

Phoebe:"And then there was that time you almost set the house on fire."

Me: "And then there was that time I did set the house on fire."

Phoebe: "But you were trying to protect Nina that time."

Me: "Yeah...true.."

-lovingly- Phoebe:"The first time, if I remember correctly you were trying to see how high you could send a paper tank by strapping an entire pack of bottle rockets to it."

Me:"Um yeah,...uh.. something like that."

Phoebe:"And the answer was zero because it flew through an open window and into the kitchen."

We spent the next half hour doing something between watching tv, eating popcorn, and reminiscing. It was quite a fun afternoon afternoon, and we felt even closer together because of it.

When Charley woke up he was greeted by what may have been the happiest parents in the world.

Phoebe: "Goodmorning Charley."

Charley: "Gamawy mawa...dahwhy.."

-cutely- Charley: "Howayou..."

Phoebe: "We're ok.."

Charley: "Cawey huhwhy."

Me: "Hehe, ok."

Phoebe: "We'll get you something to eat in a little bit."

Phoebe: "Actually Cj why don't you go get him something to eat? I'll get him changed and dressed."

Me: "Ok."

After getting Charley some bread to eat, we watched tv for a little bit. When it came time to pick Nina up from school, Phoebe headed out by herself, so once again I was home alone with Charley.

It was only about an hour after she left that the unexpected happened, she sent me a text saying we had just been called in, that she had left Nina at school to battle her friends, and that Corina would be arriving shortly to look after Charley. Of course as soon as she arrived I would have to head there too. I took a moment to gather my pokemon as well as my pistol, and Phoebe's pokemon as well.

Me:"Ok, Charley, listen carefuly."

Me: "I have to go back to work with your mother so Corina is going to look after you for a little while."

Charley:"Cowewah?"

Charley:"Cowenah?"

Me: "Yeah, you've met her before."

Me: "I'll be back in a little bit ok?"

I heard a car pull in.

Me:"Hm..Well that didn't take long."

I got up to answer the door.

Corina: "You've heard you've been called back in right?"

Me: "Yeah. "

Corina: "Do you have a car? If not you can take mine.."

Me: "Ehh, I can take the skyline, the facility's not that far away."

Corina: "Ok."

Corina :"Charley."

-unsure- Charley: "Cowewah?"

Corina: "Mhm..."

Me :"Remember he likes his milk at room temperature..."

-sternly- Corina: "I know, Phoebe allready informed me, you need to get going it's urgent, they need you."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Charley be nice for Corina ok, I love you son...be back in a little bit with your mother."

-lovingly- Me: "Goodbye."

-cutely- Charley: "Gahbye Dahwhy..."

Me: "Hehe.."

I opened up the garage door and got in the skyline, fired it up for the first time in quite awhile, and hit the road into Slabtown.

Arriving at the experiment facility about 10-15 minutes later. Although it took another ten minutes to get out of the portal building, traffic was pretty light at the moment. I got there before Phoebe did and headed in without her. Once I went in I was escorted to the same briefing room we met in the day before. James was waiting inside, I was the only one in the room aside from him. For James to be here in person, I knew it had to be serious.

James:"Is Phoebe not here yet?" 

Me:"She's on the way, she's farther out than I was."

Me: "She was probably on the other side of town when you called."

James: "Oh...ok."

Me :" Sooo...what's the mission?"

Unknown agent: "We found him."

Me: "Myren-whatever?"

Unknown agent: "Correct."

He turned on a holoscreen.

James: "One of the ST's skarmorys spotted him heading into this building. For the last two hours we've had atleast one skarmory circling the property, and we have yet to see him leave."

The screen showed the associated footage, from one of the skarmory's cameras, it looked a lot like it was shot from a helicopter.

James: "The property is a warehouse that has been abandoned for atleast a decade, so there shouldn't be any ammenities in there."

Me :"I don't think he'd be familiar with them anyway."

Me: "So you want us to go there and attempt to capture him?"

James: "Yes."

James: "But it's not that easy, if he uses this building as his base of operations, there's no telling what he has inside."

Me :"In addition to the fact that he has some strange powers that not even pokemon have."

James :"Really, Like what?"

Me: "Well, in addition to teleportation and your basic psychic stuff, he also seems to be able to take people's souls, encapsulating them in these strange black orbs."

Me:"That's probably how he escaped from Christine."

James:"Is that what he did to the rockets in a coma that aren't reacting to revives..."

Me:"Right."

James:" Can that be fixed?"

Me:"Yeah, but you have to get the orbs, and he probably has them."

Me:"He's probably got some other tricks too, which, kind of bothers me."

James: "You'll have backup, we'll have the place surrounded, but we're counting on you two to take him down."

Me:"Allright."

Me:"You're not going to let him go again once we arrest him?"

James:"Of course not, we're throwing him back in his portal, and then we're going to shut it down. We won't have to deal with him again after that."

Me:"Sounds like a plan."

Me:"Now we just have to wait for Phoebe to get here."

-at the door- Phoebe:"James?"

-cheerfully- Phoebe:" What a surprise."

Me:"Hey honey."

Phoebe:"Hi.."

She affectionately brushed up against me.

James:"Good you're here too, you both should get going, We don't know how long he plans to stay in that building."

Phoebe:"What building?"

Me:"I'll tell you on the way."

James: "The address should have been sent to your phones by now."

Me: "Allright then let's get this guy...again."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe :"Wait...how's Melissa?"

James: "She's a bit rough at the moment, but she'll make it."

Phoebe: "Well tell her I said hi."

James:"Will do."

Phoebe: "Allright let's go."

Me: "Ok."

We left the briefing room and headed outside.

Me: "Phoebe, If you want to come to the skyline real quick I brought your pokemon."

-sincerely-Phoebe: "Oh...thanks Cj...I forgot to ask you. "

Me:"Hehe..."

Phoebe: "Also, the mechanic called me, while I was gone."

Phoebe: "He said we won't be able to get the car back till the end of the week."

-somewhat sadly- Me: "-sighs-, great."

Phoebe: "Oh come on, at least you can use the skyline now.."

Me: "Until it runs out of fuel, and then we'll have to find more."

Phoebe: "Hydro-conversion?"

Phoebe: "We can afford it."

Me: "I don't know if it will like it though."

Phoebe: "I'm sure the mechanics can figure out how to make it work Cj."

Phoebe: "It's their job."

Phoebe: "Besides, that way you can drive it more."

Me: "We'll see."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We collected our pokemon from the skyline and then we got in her camaro and left the facility, heading to the abandoned warehouse which we now had plugged into the gps on my phone.

When we arrived there it was quiet, no people were around, the warehouse was in a fenced-in area, with some old shops and apartments on each side, nearly all of which were closed, except for a small cafe on the corner. Which itself was empty, except for the staff. A few of the buildings were condemned, and others seemed to have been abandoned for little to no reason at all, a weird car, that looked like it was from the 1960s, sat abandoned in an alleyway. It had been parked there for who knows how long. What's strange is there was nothing around that was living, not even any pokemon, which was strange, because in places like this you could atleast find a murkrow, or pidgey or something, perhaps even a meowth or rattata. Even a wild houndour could be found in the city on occasion, but there was nothing here, not even any birds.

Beyond that, something about this place just didn't seem right.

Phoebe:"You feel it too don't you?"

Me:"Feel what?"

Phoebe:"It's like a general sense of dread...like depression, but for no logical reason."

Me:"Yeah I think I know what you mean."

Phoebe:"That's why there's nobody else here."

Me:"They all left."

Me:"Is Myrenthal causing this?"

Phoebe:"I don't know."

Me:"You ready to go in?"

Phoebe:"Yeah.."

Me:"Allright then."

We got out of the car and walked towards the warehouse.

The sense of dread we were feeling seemed to increase the closer we got to the door.

Phoebe:"Maybe we should turn back."

Me:"No, we have to keep going.."

Me: "If we turn back we'll lose our jobs..."

Phoebe:"It's better than dying."

Phoebe:"Or is it?"

Me:"Pheebles..."

Me:"I think the depression is getting to your head."

Phoebe:"I don't know how to stop it."

Phoebe:"I'm sorry."

Phoebe:" I don't want to do this anymore can just go home?"

Me:"Don't leave me, I need you, I'm worthless without you."

Me: "Let's go come on..."

Phoebe: "We won't make it."

We made it to the door. At which point we both felt completely hopeless.

Me:"Well we made it."

Phoebe:"I don't want to find out what's inside, let's just go."

Me:"I don't to find out either, but I like this job."

I opened the door and stepped inside, the feeling of depression instantly went away.

But the inside of the warehouse, looked much larger than it should have been.

There were rows and rows of empty shelves as far as the eye could see,

I thought it was a mirrror at first, but it wasn't.

Me:"Pheebles,you have to see this."

Pheobe:"I wanna go see Charley."

Me:" Pheebles, come on, it's not that bad once you come inside."

I took her hand and pulled her in, she was so scaired she dropped down on the floor, so I ended up having to drag her in.

-panicing- Phoebe:"Stop...nooo what are you doing?"

She calmed down as soon as I brought her passed the door.

-confused- Phoebe:"What the...wa...?"

Me:"I told you."

I helped her up.

Phoebe:"What's going on?"

Me:"I don't know, it looks like some sort of trick."

Me: "Remember that psychic gym we went to that had something like this?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Phoebe:"But it takes alot of power to bend space like this."

Phoebe:"I can't even do this."

Phoebe:"You would need an army of gardevoirs to take a building this small on the outside and make it this big on the inside."

Me:"You can bend space?"

Phoebe:"What do you think shadow ball is?'

Phoebe:"And no not like this..."

Phoebe:"Shadowball is a low level form of this though."

Phoebe:"Basically how this works is they took one section of the building and made several copies of it. "

Phoebe:"You see, space can't be created out of thin air, but it can be copied."

Phoebe:"If you try to make something without copying anything, that's how shadowballs form."

Me:"I thought you said they were formed by focusing energy to your hands or something like that."

Phoebe:"They are, but if I were to think of another object,

An idea popped into my head.

Me:"Can you copy money?

Phoebe:"No Cj...that's illegal and it would have the same serial number as whatever I copied it from ."

Phoebe:"Aside from that it's not a true copy."

Phoebe:"Spacial distortions require energy to maintain."

Phoebe:"If I were to get tired, the copied money would dissapear."

Phoebe: "Which means, if Myrenthall is causing this, he has a lot of power to spare."

We heard a loud clanging sound, suddenly, a very strange looking thing came out from behind the shelves.

8 trashcans arranged in a vaguely humanoid shape, not human, not a pokemon, not something that should even have freewill, not something mechanized that a rotom could take over, Just a weird creature composed of empty metal trashcans, It's head was a single trashcan with 2 holes cut into it for eyes, it's arms consisted of two trashcans each arranged in an L shape, with the outer can shredded on the end, vaguely resembling fingers, its torso consisted of a single trashcan, with both of its legs being upside down trashcans. Even stranger, all its limbs were disembodied, having no apparent physical connection to the torso.

Me: "What the heck is that thing...?"

-jokingly- Phoebe:" Looks trashy.."

-amused- Me: "eheh..what?"

Me: "It's just a bunch of trashcans, shouldn't be too hard to beat."

I sent out rhyhorn.

Me: "Take that thing down."

He charged at it.

The trashcan monster put up it's arm to defend itself. Surprisingly it held it's ground.

Me:"What?"

Phoebe:"I guess it's tougher than you think it is."

It picked rhyhorn up and tossed him into the wall. Even though the walls appeard to be made out of tin, rhyhorn didn't even put a dent in them.

-concerned- Me: "Rhyhorn?"

-in pain- Rhyhorn: "-growls-."

He tried to get back up but was in too much pain, I returned him before the monster could injure him further.

Me: "Allright, we're going to have to step it up."

Me: "Pheebles, you with me?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

I sent out Bubba, she sent out Polli, and they both used hydropump, striking the monster simultaneously, knocking it back quite aways.

Phoebe: "It has no thoughts."

Phoebe: "It's not actually alive...it's some kind...of...drone..."

Me: "Weird."

The monster began to resist, slowly making it's way towards Bubba and Polli.

Me: "Ok, Bubba, skullbash from the side."

Phoebe: "Keep it up Polli, you're slowing him down."

Bubba hit it from the side, catching it off guard and knocking it down since it was still trying to fight against poli's attack. Polli had to stop for a break soon after though, Unfortunately he couldn't keep hydropump going forever. The can on the monster's torso was dented severely, but to our surprise it managed to heal itself, popping out all the dents until it was like new.

Me: "What? It can heal itself too?"

She returned Polli and began to charge a shadow ball.

Phoebe: "Return Bubba, I have an Idea."

Me: "Ok, Bubba return."

She hit the monster with shadow ball, oddly enough, it reverted to a pile of trashcans.

Phoebe: "Come on let's go."

She bolted right and ran passed the shelf towards the back along the right side of the building. I followed her.

Me: "Why are we running?"

Phoebe: "We can't kill that thing, it isn't alive in any sense, it's a drone controled entirely by psychic powers."

Phoebe:"No matter how badly damaged it gets, even after that shadow ball, it will heal itself. "

Phoebe:"Thankfully it doesn't have any ranged abilitys."

Me: "No why are we running?"

Me: "Can't you teleport?"

Phoebe: "Not here, it's not a good idea, if Myrenthall does control this place he can change the dimensions on a whim."

Phoebe:" I think he got his hands on another amplifier, that's the only way he can have this much power."

Phoebe:" Fortunately that much power can be a curse in it's own way, he's got so much to micromanage right now, he hasn't realized he could've killed us the moment we walked in."

Me:"He could've?"

Phoebe:"Easilly, but there's so much going on in his head right now, he can't keep track of it, that's what that trash can thing is here for, it's a guard he created to protect himself so he can focus on other things, and even it is kind of slow and clunky."

Me:"Ok."

Me: "So where is he then? "

Phoebe: "I don't know, but he has to be somewhere in here."

-urgently- Phoebe: "Lookout!"

She quickly took down another trashcan monster that was hiding behind one of the shelves.

Me :"Crap there's more than one of those things.."

Phoebe:" Um actually it could be the same one.."

Phoebe:" He just copied it to a different place."

Me:"Phoebe you're really starting to confuse me right now."

Phoebe: "Sorry."

There was a lot going on, the situation was getting tense and nothing about this place was right, sure, we had been in much stranger places, but the thought that Myrenthal could control this place on a whim was somewhat unnerving.

After running for what seemed to be several minutes, we finally made it to the backwall of the warehouse. But Myrenthall was nowhere to be seen.

Me: "I don't get it, where is he?"

Phoebe: " Maybe he's more towards the center?"

Phoebe: "This building has thin walls, maybe he thought the center would be more secure."

Me: "Maybe."

Phoebe:"We weren't looking, we could have missed him."

Me:"True."

We started to head back down the left side of the building. Somewhat afraid a trash can monster was following us.

We walked a bit slower this time, and began to examine each aisle.

Each aisle looked exactly the same, lined with shelves and lit with some incandescent lightbulbs dangling from the ceiling. I personally found it odd that not one bulb was burned out. There were so many lightbulbs it seemed impossible to maintain them all. But whatever, perhaps there wasn't really as many as there seemed to be.

After walking passed coutless aisles, occasionally changing sides to hide from trashcan monsters, we noticed a break in the shelves, within this break was a strange, ramshackle wooden cabin, constructed from several several haphazardly cut pieces of wood nailed together. Apparently Myrenthal was not much of a carpenter.

Me:"He has to be in there."

Phoebe:"Is it even safe to go in their?"

Me:"I know it looks like crap, but it has a door and it seems pretty solid."

Me:"Why would he make it if there was nothing in it?"

Phoebe:"I guess your right."

I opened the door, the cabin couldn't have been more than just 10ft long, but inside was a narrow corridor I couldn't see the end of.

Me: "What the heck?"

Me: "Now I'm even more confused."

Phoebe: "It's a warp within a warp."

Her hands started to glow.

Phoebe: "Come on, we should go."

Me: "Is it going to keep going on like this forever?"

Phoebe: "No, even with an amplifyer, he'll use up all his power eventually and he won't be able to warp space any further."

Phoebe: "Since the trashcan monsters can't even keep up with us, I think he turned the amplifyer up too much."

Phoebe: "So once we find him, we should be able to capture him easilly without a fight, because he's probably completely out of it right now."

We headed into the impossible corridor, with her lighting the way.

Phoebe: "This is kind of like the time you were in my dreams."

Phoebe: "Except both of us are awake now."

Me: "Ok."

We kept walking for what seemed to be several minutes, until we finally saw a light in the distance.

Me: "It looks like there's a door."

Phoebe: "Another room?"

Me: "Maybe."

Beyond the door was another, light corridor, in what seemed to be a movie theatre.

Me: "Weird."

Phoebe: "There's an old theatre not too far from here, perhaps he used his powers to create a portal to there."

Me: "You mean here?"

Phoebe: "Yep."

Phoebe: "Or he copied it."

Phoebe: "It would be easy to tell if we could find a window or something."

Me: "Um you want to see a movie?"

Phoebe: "Cj, now's not the time."

Me: "Why are we in a theatre if he isn't watching tv?"

Me: "We should atleast check them out to make sure he's not here."

Phoebe: "Ok."

This theatre complex had been closed for awhile, so no movies were playing, there were only 2 screens, and nobody nobody was around, so nobody would get suspicious if Myrenthall had snuck in unnoticed.

What we found next as we headed into the theatre 2 was, extremely awkward.

You see, a movie was playing, but not just a movie.

The screen was divided into about 36 sections and each section had a different porn video playing, there was no audio, as 36 videos running at once would be hard to make out.

Me: "What the hell?"

-speechless- Phoebe: "Eheh...eh...wha..."

And in the center of the front row, was the silhouette of a figure we could only assume was Myrenthall.

Me: "Wait, there he is."

Phoebe: "Why is he watching people having sex on tv?"

Me: "You don't know what porn is?"

-blushing- Phoebe: "Um...no."

Me:"Well...I would guess its because he's a lonely old man with no wife or girlfriend, they never had anything like this in his medieval time, so I'm not really surprised he got carried away with it once he discovered it."

Me:"I wonder how long he's been here..."

Phoebe:"I don't know, can we get out of here?"

Phoebe:"This place is starting to freak me out..."

-confused- Me:"I thought you liked sex."

Phoebe:"Oh Cj...don't be silly...I loooove sex, but...I don't like watching other people have it...sex is an exclusive experience to all involved, it's not meant to be shared with everyone else."

-amused- Me:"-sighs- Pheebles, you really crack me up sometimes."

Me:"Allright let's get this guy."

Phoebe:"Careful Cj."

We went up to him.

He didn't even notice us, he just kept staring at the screen.

Me: "Myrenthall? You there?"

-completely out of it- Myrenthall:" Quiet...you...I'm watching...the girlsssssss."

Me: "You mind if we take your helmet?"

Myrenthall: "I said quiet..."

-completely out of it- Myrenthall: "So many girls..."

-completely out of it- Myrenthall: "I think I'm in heaven..."

-completely out of it- Myrenthall: "You can watch too, if you'd like.."

-completely out of it- Myrenthall: "They don't care who they please."

I looked at Phoebe for a moment.

Me: "You're right, he's completely out of it."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Let's make sure this isn't a distortion first before we try to move him.'

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Otherwise, if we remove his helmet the space will start to unravel and who knows what will happen."

Phoebe :"We could end up outside this dimension again."

Me: "That would suck."

Phoebe:"Mhm."

Phoebe:"Cj..."

-somewhat jealous- Phoebe:"Don't look at the screen!"

Me:"Sorry."

Phoebe:"Come on, let's see if we can get to the lobby."

We left the theatre and headed back into the hall.

We made it to the lobby, where we could see the street outside through the glass doors.

Phoebe: "Ok, outside exists, so we're really here."

Phoebe: "But that also means if we move him we'll have to walk all the way back to the warehouse."

Me: "Do yo have your phone? "

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Call James, maybe we can get a ride."

Phoebe: "I don't have his number, I'll have to go through Melissa."

Me: "Ok."

Me:"Also how are we going to move him? He doesn't seem too keen on cooperating."

Me:"What if that wakes him up?"

Phoebe:"As long as that helmet is on his head he won't wake up, its impossible."

Phoebe: "It may seem like he's watching all those naked people, but really he doesn't know where he is."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "I could strip in front of him and he wouldn't notice."

Me:"Don't do that."

-defensively- Phoebe:"-sighs-Cj I was just joking..."

Phoebe: "I think Bulby should be able to carry him."

Me: "But can he fit in the theatre?"

Phoebe: "Good point, the aisles are too narrow."

-confused- Myrenthall: "What are you doing here?"

He had left the theatre on his own.

Me: "Now he notices us?"

Phoebe: "Not really, he's still a bit slow."

Phoebe: "Go Bulby, Wrap him up with your vines!"

She sent out Bulby, who immediately wrapped Myrenthall up just as she commanded.

Phoebe:" Ok now, Cj you need to remove his helmet before I slip these power bracelets on, otherwise he'll destroy them."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Once you remove his helmet, he should return to normal, so we need to do this quickly before he can fight back." 

Me: "Ok."

The trashcan monster suddenly appeared behind me, it hit me hard, sending me into the floor.

-confused- Bulby: "Saur….venusaur?"

-worried- Phoebe: "Cj!"

Everything hurt…got the wind knocked out of me, couldn't breathe. I couldn't get back up either.

Phoebe quickly teleported me away before the thing could finish me off. Bulby put Myrenthal down and decided to take on the monster, managing to hold it at bay.

Phoebe: "Cj are you ok?"

My back was cut up really bad from its metal "fingers" They weren't deep enough to hit anything important, but they hurt like hell and I was losing a lot of blood.

Phoebe: "Just hang on ok? I don't have any potions, I need to get more."

-in pain- Me:"What?"

Phoebe:"This isn't good, you're bleeding everywhere."

Me:"Just get Myrenthall, I'll be fine, even if I die you have lots of time to revive me."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Myrenthall:"Heheh I got him…Now you shall be my bride."

Phoebe removed his helmet.

-angrily yelling- Phoebe:"Get this through your thick head you annoying little pervert….he's not dead, and even if he was I will never marry you!"

-weakly- Me:"Hehe…baby girl."

-somewhat confused- Myrenthal:"What?"

Phoebe:"Huh?"

She threw him against the wall.

She was pissed.

-angrily- Phoebe: "No you're not teleporting away.."

Phoebe: "This ends now.."

Myrenthall: "-sighs-, sssso fiessssty…"

Myrenthall:"ascenfunima."

-unsure- Phoebe: "What?"

He produced another strange black orb, and dropped it on the ground.

-smugly- Myrenthall: "Smoke of the soul."

Moments later thick black smoke erupted from the orb and quickly filled the room.

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Not this again."

-confused- Me: "What the ?"

Phoebe: "Bulby get Cj."

The smoke quickly filled the lobby, making it hard to breathe and impossible to see anything.

I felt Bulby grab my arms with his vines, and then he began to pull me outside, I blacked out shortly after that, even though everything was pretty much already black because of the smoke.

When I woke up I was in the back of a car, Phoebe was beside me."

Phoebe:"Oh good you're awake."

Agent Donovan: "So we won't need a revive then?"

Donovan was one the agents that regular worked security at the facility, we met him before on the night Phoebe got sucked into that zombie world.

Phoebe:"No, he's ok."

She hugged me.

My back still hurt.

-in pain- Me:"Take it easy take it easy!"

-worried- Phoebe:"Oh…Sorry."

Phoebe: "We'll get you more potions soon, I promise."

Phoebe: "I screwed up..."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry."

Phoebe: "You got hurt, I freaked out, he escaped."

Me: "You got his amplifier though right?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "So it's not a total loss..."

Me: "It will take him some time to find another."

Phoebe: "But you got hurt."

Me: "There's no way you could've seen that coming, it's allright."

Me: "Atleast I didn't die this time, not that it really matters, but still."

Phoebe: "Hehe...yeah."

I slowly put my arm around her and pulled her into hug.

-lovingly- Me: "Stop worrying so much."

-cutely- Phoebe: "mmmm…"

Me:"So …..where are we going?"

Phoebe:"They're going to drop me off at the warehouse to get my car, then they will go get you some potions while I go get Nina, and a few hours from now we'll both be home with the kids."

-tiredly- Me:"Ok..."

-tiredly- Me:"Sounds good."

-tiredly- Me:"I think I'm just going to go back to sleep."

We arrived at the warehouse a few minutes later.

Phoebe:"Ok Cj, don't do anything silly, I'll be back home in a couple of hours or so."

-weakly- Me:"I don't think I can do much of anything until I get some potions baby girl."

Phoebe:"Well then just take it easy."

She kissed me on the cheek but refrained from hugging me.

Phoebe:"I love you."

Me:"Love you too baby."

She got out of the car and then we pulled away.

-concerned- Donovan: "You really ok back there?"

Me:"It feels like I got whipped by a truck full of broken glass."

Me:"But I can hold out."

Donovan:"There's a pokemart about ten minutes away, we can get some potions there."

Me:"Ok."

When we arrived at the pokemart, I found it too painful to get out of the car I stayed in while donovan went to get some potions.

Unfortunately, Myrenthal was following us.


	11. MoM part 2, Goldenrod Gym Take 3

-chapter 11 The mystery of Myrenthall part 2-

It wasn't long before that annoying wizard approached the car, Donovan was still inside and out of sight and I was too weak to fight. He muttered some nonsensical words and I quickly fell asleep, not that it really mattered, I was finding it hard to stay awake as is.

I awoke in a dark room strapped to a chair.

Still injured, I was never taking potions for granted again. I felt just a little better though, like my wounds had a bit of time to heal. The first question on my mind was how long had I been out?"

Then I began to wonder where I was.

Then I realized that Myrenthal had kidnapped me.

I saw him at the far side of the room.

Me:"Really?"

-confused- Me:"Look buddy I don't know what your game is but I don't swing that way."

Myrenthal:"What?"

Myrenthal :"Quiet you."

-somewhat angry- Myrenthal:"Where isssss my helllmet?"

-unsure- Me:"I don't know...it wasn't in the car you took me out of?"

Me: "I blacked out before we left the building, I don't know what happened to it."

Me: "And you're not getting it back, you might as well forget about that, there's no way we're letting you have that much power."

Me: "Especially if you're just going to use it to watch porn in a movie theatre, I mean seriously what a waste. You don't even need powers for that... "

He punched me, though he wasn't too strong so it didn't hurt too much.

-defensively- Myrenthall:"I've other plansss..."

-mockingly- Me :"Ahh...isn't that cute, you're trying to interrogate me..."

Me: "-sighs-, you don't realize how screwed you are."

Me:"I wouldn't be surprised if they sent the entire division after you."

Myrenthal: "They don't know where I am."

Me: "They'll find out...they've done it before."

Myrenthal:"It's been three moonssss now boy, and they still haven't found ya yet, they may never find ya, maybe they've quit looking."

Me: "I know my wife, it doesn't matter if I'm alive or not, she'll hunt you down to the ends of the...planet? Until she either finds me or kills you."

Me:"May I ask why the hell am I still alive?"

Me:"You could have killed me by now couldn't you?"

Me:"So you must be trying to use me to get your helmet back."

Me :"I told you already, you ain't getting it back, you aren't getting my wife, you aren't going to win, so why don't you just go back to your world? You can go back to your castle, back to your minions, you can do whatever kind of evil crap you were doing before you even knew this world existed, and we won't bother you again."

Me: "Or you could keep this crap up and we'll kick your ass and toss you back in anyway."

Myrenthall: "Fooooool!"

He slapped me and yelled in my ear.

Myrenthall: "That world hassss nothing elsssse to offer me."

Myrenthall: "But theesss...theessss world.."

Myrenthall: "So many possibilitys..."

Myrenthall: "I can see all kinds of naked women ...on the magic screen..."

Me: "Really... that's it?"

Myrenthall: "There are horseless carriages, and miniature handheld cannons!"

Myrenthall: "There are giant metal birds that people travel on..!"

Myrenthall: "There are creatures with amazing powers..."

Myrenthall: "And one day they will all belong to me.."

Me: "Well then I hope you like waiting in line."

Myrenthall: "What?"

Me: "You really think you're the only one with ambitions like that?"

Somebody kicked the door in with a loud bang.

-in disbelief- Myrenthall: "Impossible..."

Phoebe threw him against the wall so hard I heard his bones break...as expected...she was pissed.

Phoebe: "CJ!"

She ran up to me and hugged me

-lovingly- Phoebe: "arceus, I thought you were gone forever."

Me: "Baby girl?"

She continued to hold me.

Me:"Myrenthall is getting away."

Myrenthall managed to stand, and was preparing to teleport.

Phoebe:"We'll get him some other time, I missed you."

Me: "I've only been gone for ..."

-interupting- Phoebe: "It's been three days."

Another agent came into the room, spotted Myrenthall and tried to arrest him.

Unknown Agent: "Freeze!"

Of course it was too late and Myrenthall teleported away before he could do anything.

Me:"Crap, he wasn't kidding."

Phoebe:"I got you some potions."

She untied me.

Phoebe:"Can you stand?"

-unsure- Me: "Three days?"

I try to stand, my back felt like it was going to snap.

Me:"My legs are all numb."

-strained- Me:"My back... is really stiff."

Phoebe:"Hey come here! He needs help."

She helped me stand and along with the other agent they were able to help me out of the room. My entire body was stiff and sore, both from my injuries and from being knocked out for so long. Myrenthall was gone...to who knows where.

-relieved- Phoebe:"The children missed you so much."

Phoebe:"Charley keeps saying he wants to see you and Nina keeps asking where you are and when you're going to come home, and I just don't know how to answer them."

Me :"Well atleast I'm back now...I guess."

Me: "I could say I missed you but to me I just saw you a few minutes ago when we dropped you off at the warehouse.. or was that a dream?."

Phoebe: "Oooohhhh Cj.."

Phoebe:"That was real."

She led me to her camaro which was parked outside.

Me: "Did you get the car back?"

Phoebe: "Not yet"

Phoebe: "They got the door repaired but they're painting it now."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "Now wait here I'll get you some potion."

She got a bottle of super potion out of the trunk, and then she helped me out of my shirt.

-shocked- Phoebe: "Oh arceus..."

Me: "What?"

-sick- Phoebe: "-gags-..."

Me: "is it really that bad?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I hope this works."

Phoebe: "It looks like it got infected."

Me: "Greaaaaaat."

-disgusted- Phoebe: "Really it looks so gross..."

-disgusted- Phoebe:"ugh...It smells terrible."

-disgusted- Phoebe: "You look like a zombie.."

Me: "Sorry."

Phoebe: "Ohhh, it's not your fault, hold still."

I felt the cold potion on my back as she sprayed it on.

I felt a weird bubbling sensation as it began to take effect.

Phoebe: "Ok some of them are healing."

Phoebe: "Eww... all the infected stuff is falling off."

Me: "Sorry."

Phoebe: "It's allright as long as it makes you better."

Phoebe: "Ok it's starting to clear up."

About a minute later.

Phoebe: " Finally, now all your cuts are gone."

Phoebe: "Does your back still hurt? Do you need more?"

Me:"Yeah just a bit."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Phoebe: "I brought you some fresh clothes too..."

Me: "Awe baby girl.."

Before long I was feeling good as new, and we were on our way home.

Me:"So where's the skyline?"

Phoebe:"I sold it."

Me:"You what?"

Phoebe:"-giggles-."

Me:"That's not funny."

Phoebe:"Oh honey relax it's nice and safe in the garage."

Phoebe:"Corina helped me bring it home."

Me:"Ok."

Me:"Wait..."

-concerned- Me:"You drove it?"

Phoebe:"Mhm."

Phoebe:"One of us had too."

Phoebe:"I promise I didn't scratch it."

Me:"Ehh...its allright, I trust you babe."

-cheerfully- Phoebe:"The kids are going to be so happy to see you."

Me:"I'm eager to see them as well."

Me:"If I've really been gone for three days."

Me:"Pheebles, I'm so sorry."

Phoebe:"It's not your fault. And you're back now, and I love you, and I'm never letting you out of my sight again, and Myrenthall is going to pay."

Me:"Got that right, it look like you hurt him pretty good that time, I don't think he knows how to use potions so he's going to be pretty sore for awhile."

Phoebe:"Hehe, that's nothing compared to what I will do if he messes with our family again."

-playfully- Me: "And what are you going to do?"

Phoebe: "...I don't know."

Me: "Hehe.."

Me:"Are my pokemon ok?"

Me:"Oh wait they're still in my pocket."

Phoebe:"-giggles.-"

Me: "All this time he never checked my pockets."

Phoebe: "He was probably afraid he'd let them out."

Me:"Yeah probably."

Me:"Or he's just a moron."

Phoebe:"Maybe."

-realizing- Me: "Um...can we stop somewhere to eat, I am really hungry."

Phoebe: "Well you haven't eaten in three days so that's not surprising."

Phoebe: "I'll get you something once we get home..ok?"

Me :"Ok."

We finally arrived home a half hour later.

Nina hugged me as soon as I walked through the door.

Nina: "Dad?!"

Me: "Oh hey Nina."

Nina: "Dad where were you?"

Me: "I don't really know..."

Nina: "I missed you."

Me: "I missed you too."

Nina: "Mom said you were at the hospital."

Me: "Um...your mother says alot of things."

-somewhat irritated- Nina: "I knew she was lying..."

Nina:"Did they hurt you?"

Me:"Sweety I was asleep most of the time, I barely felt anything."

Me: "And don't be mad at your mother for lying, sometimes its for your own good you don't know the truth."

-concerned- Nina: "What is the truth?"

Me :"Truth is I'm back now, crap happens sometimes...and that's all you need to know about what happened."

-from the kitchen- Phoebe: "Nina...just let it go, your father and I will take care of things."

-from the kitchen- Phoebe:"Now stop bothering him with your questions dear...he's a bit confused and disoriented, he needs time to think about things."

I saw Charley over by the tv, so I picked him up and then took a seat on the couch.

-surprised- Charley :"Dawhy..!"

Me: "Hey little guy."

Charley: "Weh you go?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno..."

Me: "I don't really know either."

-cheerfully- Me :"But I'm back now ok?"

-cutely- Charley:"Kayyyy."

Me:"Hehehe."

Nina sat down beside me.

Me:"Hey sweetheart."

-solemnly- Nina:"Are you really my father?"

Me:"Not biologically...you know that."

Nina:"No...are you "really" him?"

Me:"What makes you think I'm not?"

Nina:"How do I know he didn't die and you're just a clone?"

Me:"How do I know you, your mother, and Charley didn't die while I was gone and you're all just clones...?"

Me:"What makes you think I died...?"

Me: "I think you've been watching too much tv."

She quieted down.

Phoebe came into the livingroom.

Phoebe:"Here Cj, I made you a sandwhich so you can get something in you."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "I know it's not much, but I have more food on the way, and this will help you hold out until it's ready."

She set the plate on the stand next to me.

Phoebe:"I'll have dinner ready for all of you in a little bit as well."

Nina:"Ok."

Me:"Thanks babe."

Phoebe:"Mhm."

She headed back into the kitchen.

It didn't take me long to finish that sandwhich, afterwards it made me feel alot better, even though I still felt hungry..

I spent the afternoon on the couch, watching tv with my kids, too weak to really do anything else.

It was a slow, somewhat painful afternoon, but eventually the day came to an end and Phoebe and I went up to bed, a bit earlier than usual.

-in bed-

Phoebe:"Are you starting to feel better?"

Me:"I think I'll be back to normal by tomorrow."

Phoebe:"Good."

Phoebe:"Because we all need you."

Phoebe:"We're taking the day off tomorrow."

Me:"Ok."

Phoebe:"They told me you would need time to recooperate, and I agreed."

Me:"Anything happen while I was gone?"

Phoebe:"Not much..."

Phoebe:"They repaired the door on the car.

Me:"Ok."

Phoebe:"I took care of the kids, which wasn't very easy without you."

Phoebe:"I was so worried about you."

Phoebe:"I haven't been so scared since that time I thought you were dead."

-unsure- Me:"Huh?"

Phoebe:"You don't remember that?"

-realizing- Me:"Oh...yeah...that was a long time ago."

Phoebe:"About a year after we first met?"

Me:"Mhm."

Phoebe:"I've been having problems sleeping.."

Phoebe:"I've been lying on the couch alot, because I've been so tired."

-stressed-Phoebe: "And of course, without you Charley needs my constant attention."

Me: "Well... now you can finally get some rest."

I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a kiss goodnight.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I hope so."

Me :"Goodnight baby girl."

Phoebe: "Goodnight."

We both fell asleep sometime later...

I woke up, really early, after all I had just slept for three days straight, sleep was the last thing I needed at this point.

After trying to figure out what I was going to do with all this extra time, I decided to make breakfast in bed for Phoebe, because I still felt guilty for just not being there. The sun wasn't up yet, everyone else was fast asleep, and I was fully dressed and in the kitchen making razz berry pancakes and toast. For some odd reason we had more berries than fruit. The pokemon world didn't have any fruit really, most things that would be called fruits or veggies were universally called berries instead. Even though some berries were technically fruit, it was just one of the strange differences between the two worlds.

Once I had everything I was planning to make completed, the sun was just starting to come out. So I waited for a little bit before taking everything upstairs.

-softly- Me:" Pheebles...baby you awake?"

-half asleep- Phoebe:"Awa...slee mo..."

Me:"Huh?"

-half asleep- Phoebe:"Whas goee ah?"

Phoebe:"Cj where'd you go...why aren't you here?"

She noticed I wasn't lying next to her.

-worried- Phoebe:"If you got kidnapped again.."

She finally opened her eyes...

-calmly relieved- Phoebe:"Oh...there you are..."

-confused- Phoebe:"Why aren't you in bed? You had me worried for a second!"

Me:"Sorry baby I just couldn't sleep, I've been asleep for three days straight..I just don't need anymore sleep right now.."

Phoebe:"You could have said something."

Me:"But I didn't want you to know."

-unsure- Phoebe:"Know what?"

Me:"That... I made you breakfast.."

-unsure- Phoebe:"What?"

I set the tray on her lap.

Me:"Because I love you baby."

Phoebe:"Awww Cj, you didn't need to..."

Me:"I needed to make it up to you."

Phoebe:"No you didn't, it wasn't your fault."

Phoebe:"But, if it was,... this would make up for it."

-lovingly- Phoebe:"So... thankyou."

Me:"No problem."

Me:"You're welcome."

Phoebe:"Can you get back in bed now?"

-playfully-"Phoebe:"I'm cold..snuggle with me."

Me:"Allright."

I stripped down and got back in bed with her as she began to eat.

Me:"It's kinda hard to snuggle when you're siting up."

Phoebe:"Yeah..that's ok, I just want you beside me for now."

Me:"Ok."

Phoebe:"Ok so...why are these pancakes pink?"

Me:"Try it and find out."

She took a bite.

-while eating- Phoebe:"Oh...I see..."

Phoebe: "You put razz berries in them."

Me:"Yeah, I thought oran berries would be a little strange."

Oran berries had a similiar flavor to oranges, and to me, orange-flavored pancakes just didn't sound like something that should exist. Razz beries, which were a strange combination of a normal raspberry with just the slightest hint of pepper, seemed like a more suitable choice.

Me:"I put them in the blender with the batter."

Phoebe: "It's not bad."

Me: "I was hoping you'd like them."

Phoebe: "This is way too much syrup though."

Me: "Sorry..."

Phoebe: "It's ok."

Phoebe:"So, since you were able to do this, you're feeling better then ?"

Me:"Mhm."

Phoebe:"Good."

-a few minutes later.-

Me:"You almost done baby girl?"

Phoebe:"Almost."

Me:"Ok."

\- about a minute later-

Phoebe: "Ok done."

Me: "Allright."

Me: "I'll take the tray back down then."

Phoebe: "Ok, but then you better get your butt back up here."

Me:"hehe."

-seductively- Phoebe:"I want desert."

-lovingly- Me:"-sighs-, you crazy girl."

I set the tray back in the kitchen then headed upstairs where she was waiting for me.

-concerned- Phoebe: "Um Cj, before we start anything..."

Phoebe: "We don't have to if your not feeling up to it."

I got in bed and pulled her close.

Me :"I'll be allright baby."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "-giggles- if you say so."

We started to make out, which eventually led to sex, in about an hour we were laying in bed naked, snuggling, quietly dreading Charley's inevitable awakening which would put an immediate end to our little morning romance.

Phoebe: "...I needed that..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "I missed you soooooo much."

Me :"Yeahhh..it felt like we hadn't done it for a while..."

Me: "I guess I really have been gone for three days.."

Phoebe: "-giggles-."

Phoebe: "...Charley should wake up within the next 30 minutes or so."

Phoebe: "Maybe a little later because he hasn't been sleeping well either."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "On the second day you were gone he began to cry around midnight, and when I went to check on him, he calmed down and kept asking me where you were."

Phoebe: "I was worried too, but I forced myself to get some sleep for Charley's sake."

Me:"I wish I could make it up to you."

Me:"I didn't want to put you through that."

Phoebe:"You already made it up to me you goofball."

Phoebe:"And I know its not your fault."

Phoebe:"So Just let it go Cj, there's no reason to be sorry."

Me:"But I was weak."

Phoebe:"You were injured, we ran out of potions, same thing could have happened to me."

Phoebe:"Now let it go."

-playfuly- Phoebe:"you can pway with my boobs if you want."

Me:"Hehe... ok..."

Phoebe:"Just don't start anything because Charley can wake up any minute."

About twenty minutes later we heard Charley crying through the wall.

-softly- Phoebe:"Why don't you go get him?"

-lovingly- Phoebe:"He missed you, it would please him to see you first today."

Me:"Allright."

Phoebe:"I'm going to go take a shower."

Me:"Ok."

We both got up, I got dressed, she just grabbed some clothes from the dresser and headed to the shower completely naked, not that it really mattered, it was just down the hall.

I watched her walk away for a moment, knowing very well she was aware of it. The way she was moving her hips made it quite obvious she wanted me to pay attention.

Anyway, after she headed into the bathroom taking a brief moment to smile at me before she left my sight, confirming my suspicions, I headed to Charley's room.

He was wide awake.

-excitedly- Charley :"Cawey see dahwhy cawey see dahwhy!"

Me: "I see you too little guy."

-cutely- Charley :"Gomawey dahwhy."

-playfully- Me: "Goodmorning."

After I got him changed and dressed I brought him downstairs, all while Phoebe was in the shower.

I made him one razzberry pancake using batter left over from earlier, and one normal pancake, in an attempt to see which one he would like more. I also made a few more pancakes for Nina whenever she woke up, at this point I ran out of razzberry batter. A few normal ones, and one last razzberry one, using up the last of the batter. And of course a sippy cup of room-temperature milk.

Me: "Ok Charley, here's your breakfast."

I set the plate of chopped up pancakes before him.

Charley: "Ancays!"

Me: "Mhm."

Nina walked in.

Nina: "Goodmorning."

Me: "Goodmorning sweetheart, how are you?"

Charley: "Newa!"

-cutely- Charley: "Howu...howayu?"

Nina: "I'm ok."

Me: "If you could watch Charley for a bit while he eats, I'll get you some pancakes."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina: "Hi Charley..."

Nina: "What kind of pancake is that?"

Me: "Razzberry."

-excitedly- Charley: "Es ancay..Newa...Cawey luh ancays.."

Nina: "I know, you say that every morning."

Me :"Hehe.."

He really did say it almost every morning.

Charley shoved a piece into his mouth and seconds later decided he didn't like it.

-upset- Charley: "es uhwy..."

-surprised- Me: "It's ugly?"

He spat it out.

Nina:"Ew.."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey no wa..."

\- a bit dissapointed- Me: "-sighs-, Charley."

Me: "Well then you can just have the normal ones."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey no wa..."

He refused to touch his plate...despite the fact that pieces of normal pancake were on it too.

Nina: "I guess he doesn't like it..."

Me: "Hehe, I guess not, do you want one?"

Nina :"Sure..."

Me: "Allright then."

I grabbed Charley's plate and headed back into the kitchen, took all the pieces of razzberry pancake off of it, and made another plate of pancakes for Nina, before returning to the table with both plates and a glass of oran berry juice for Nina.

Me:"Ok Charley, I got you some _good_ pancakes."

Me:"And I got your pancakes too Nina."

Nina:"Thanks."

Me:"Mhm."

Nina:"These don't taste too bad."

Nina:"I don't know why Charley doesn't like them."

Me:"Probably because he isn't used to them."

Me:"But that's just a guess."

Phoebe walked in, hair still wet from the shower.

Nina:"Hi mom."

Phoebe:"Goodmorning sweety."

She sat across from her at the table.

Me"Babygirl."

Me:"You want anything?"

Phoebe:"No, it's ok."

Me:"Ok."

Nina:"Why not mom?"

Phoebe:"Your father already made breakfast for me earlier."

Phoebe:"I don't need anything more."

-unsure- Nina:"Why did he do that?"

Phoebe:"Because he felt sorry for not being here."

Me:"Something like that."

Me:"I guess I'll just get some for myself then."

I went to get some pancakes for myself, when I came back I took a seat next to Phoebe at the table.

Nina:"How long have you been up?"

Phoebe:"Not very long maybe a couple hours or so."

Phoebe:"Sometimes we lay in bed together for awhile."

Phoebe:"Like you sometimes watch your tv for awhile before you even come out of your room."

Nina:"That reminds me, I need more tapes...I've watched all the ones I have."

Me:"Well then you'll just have to rewatch them, I don't even know where you can find those things anymore."

Nina:"Really?"

Me: "They stopped making those several years before the disaster, they were hard to find back then, I'm sure many are still around, but with the way things are now, people tend to hold on to those things until they wear out."

Nina: "They wear out?"

Me: "Yeah, the film inside them degrades over time."

Me: "But it's no big deal, we can just find some dvds."

Nina: "Ok."

Me :"So what are we going to do today?"

Phoebe :"We have the day off remember?"

Me: "Oh..."

-teasingly- Phoebe: "You sure you didn't get up too early?"

Me: "I'm sure baby girl."

Nina: "..."

Charley accidently knocked his drink off the high-chair, Phoebe caught it with her powers before it made a mess on the floor.

Phoebe: "Charley, you have to be more careful."

Me: "Nice catch."

Phoebe: "Thanks."

Nina: "I heard at school it was supposed to get really cold today."

Me: "In this world or the other?"

Nina: "The other world."

Me:"Ok, so no whirlyworld then."

Phoebe: "I think it's closed anyway, they're decorating for the league festival again."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Nina:"What about the gym...I've been training."

Me: "Is it open yet? "

Phoebe: "I don't know, last I heard it was still being repaired."

Nina: "It's been a long time."

Me: "That doesn't mean they're finished

Phoebe: "And Myrenthall is still out there."

Phoebe: "He could be looking for us."

Me: "He knows where we live, if we were his main priority he would come here."

Me :Pheebles, I don't know how, but I think he's over you."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Because we kicked his butt, that's how."

Me: "Hehehe.."

We kissed.

-cutely- Charley:" Cawy see Mawa kees dahwhy."

Phoebe:"Mhm."

-cutely- Charley:"Cawey wa mawa kees."

Nina:"Oh brother."

-lovingly- Phoebe:"Finish your pancake sweety, then I'll kiss you."

After breakfast we decided to put on some coats and head to GoldenRod, just to find something to do. We swung by the gym just to see if it was open. There were a few men and machops on the roof, painting over the area that had recently been patched up. The gym wasn't very busy, but it did appear to be open. Because it was cold outside the machops were wearing little yellow jackets. The jackets made them look like children from a distance.

At that point we had no choice but to go in, or face a constant barrage of questions from Nina, who had brought her pokemon with her, and was ready to challenge the gym once again.

So we headed inside, Olivia was at work, battling somebody in the arena. There weren't a lot of people here, just 5 trainers were waiting in line, at this point in the year, most trainers who were planning to take part in the league had already passed through Goldenrod's gym, or had found an alternative, this year's league tournament was getting very close to starting, and most of the participants already had 8 or more badges. It was strange seeing it so empty, the last two times we were here it was completely packed.

-from the stands-

Me :"Do you think she'll actually be able to win this time without any interuptions?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe :"I made sure she didn't "borrow" any of our pokemon, I doubt Myrenthall will attack this place again."

Phoebe:" Unless Christine busts in here for some reason I don't see what could go wrong."

Me: "Well, don't jinx it."

Phoebe: "Hmmm..?'

Phoebe: "What's jynx have to do with this?"

Me: "Huh?"

-confused- Phoebe: "Don't jynx it?"

Me: "You don't understand the concept of jinxing?"

Phoebe: "No..."

Me: "It has nothing to do with the pokemon."

Me: "It means you say something bad that may happen."

Me: "And then it actually happens."

Phoebe: "Like predicting the future?"

Phoebe: "I can't do that."

Me: "No...welll...kind of..."

Me:"Except you don't know that your doing it."

Me:"It would be like me saying that lightbulb up there could burn out."

Me:"And then it happens shortly afterward for no apparent reason other than I said it could."

-unsure- Phoebe:"But don't all lightbulbs burn out eventually?"

Me:"Yes but I mean..."

Me:"-sighs-...nevermind."

Me:"It's like me saying a pink and green ice cream truck could crash through the wall."

Me:"And then, coincidently a few moments later a pink and green ice cream truck comes crashing through the wall."

Me:"It's just kind of a joke I guess, I don't know."

Phoebe:"Ok...I guess."

Me:"A jinx is basically a curse, ok?"

-unsure- Phoebe:"That's not how curses work but ok."

After I gave up trying to explain the concept of a jinx to Phoebe, we watched Olivia battle against all 6 of the other trainers before it was finally Nina's to say, we were very familiar with her team by now. Her Dunsparce seemed to be quicker than usual, and her other Pokémon were as strong as ever.

-kindly- Olivia: "Hehe…..Welcome back Nina."

Olivia: "I hope we'll be able to finish our battle this time without any interruptions."

Nina: "Me too."

Olivia: "Allright then, how does 3 on 3 sound?"

Nina: "It sounds good..."

Olivia: "Ok then."

Ref:"Ready for the coin flip?"

Nina:"Mhm."

Nina:"Tails."

The ref flipped a coin.

Ref:"It's tails."

Nina:"Yes!"

There were so few people in the stands the announcer was given the day off.

Ref:"Allright the terms of the battle have been agreed upon."

Ref:"Each trainer will be limited to using only three pokemon, leader will send out first.."

Ref:"Challenger are you ready?"

Nina:"Mhm."

Ref:"Leader are you ready?"

Olivia:"Mhm."

Ref:"Allright."

Ref:"3...2...1...GO!"

Olivia sent out a teddiursa, a pokemon we didn't know she had. It promptly sat down, and began to lick its paw while giving Nina a cute, unassuming look.

Olivia: " I just caught this little guy while the gym was being repaired, so he hasn't had much training yet."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina sent out her gulpin.

Nina:"Ok gulpin, this is a gym battle, get ready!"

-worried- Gulpin:"gulllllpin..."

The teddiursa cocked it's head to the side, appearing somewhat confused by it's opponent. Gulpin was kind of a strange looking creature, to be honest.

Nina: "Oh don't get worried, it's just a little teddybear."

Olivia: "I'm afraid it's a bit more than that..."

Teddiursa were a lot stronger than their small size and cute appearence would suggest, though not as strong as a fighting type, their lethal combination of cuteness and strength made them a force to be reckoned with.

Olivia:"Go on Theo use fury swipes."

Theo:"Urrrrrrr."

It stood up, and charged towars gulpin at a surprising speed.

Gulpin tried to defend itself by spitting sludge at Theo, scoring a few hits, but the bear just kept comming.

Theo eventually closed the distance and scratched him up pretty bad.

Gulpin was hurt pretty bad, but he was hanging on.

-in pain- Gulpin:"Gulllllll!"

Nina:"Hang in there."

-urgently- Olivia: "Theo stop licking your paws you'll get ..."

The bear hunched over clutching its stomach.

-in pain- Theo: "Urrrr..."

Olivia: "-sighs- poisoned..."

Theo was begining to succumb to poison, apparently from accidently consuming the sludge.

Olivia:"Return."

Nina:"Gulpin you return too, I think you need a break."

-greatfully- Gulpin:"Gull!"

Olivia: "Allright, let's go Tauros!"

-realizing- Nina:"-gasps-"

Olivia:"Last time we battled you said you wanted to fight it, so here it is."

Nina:" Go! Cobalt!"

Cobalt: "Beldum!"

It looked like Nina was at an immediate disadvantage, a tauros of the battling variety is about the size of a large dog when fully grown, weighing between 100-300 lbs, they have one of the strongest takedown attacks of all pokemon, thanks to an extremely hard skull. They're very dependable battlers that are both fast and bulky. A very dependable pokemon, and a very tough pokemon for Nina to beat.

Olivia: "This one is just a few years old, My other tauros is his father."

Nina: "Where's his mother?"

Olivia: "She belongs to my friend, she lives outside the city, they have a ranch there."

Nina: "Ok."

Contrary to popular belief, there are female tauros, it's just the males are more preffered for battling as the females lack horns and aren't nearly as strong.

Nina: "Does he know his mother?"

Olivia: "Of course, we visit her all the time."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina:"Ok Cobalt use takedown"

Olivia:"OK Ramby let's try wild charge! Go.."

-loudly- Ramby: "MOOOOOAH!"

He took off and headed straight for Cobalt. He was shaking his head in a violent manner, and I could swear I saw electricity arcing off it's horns.

The two pokemon inevitably collided, I could sware I saw and electrical flash when they did.

Cobalt was thrown back atleast ten feet, and obviously took the brunt of the damage.

-watching from the stands-

Phoebe: "-sighs-, she's never going to win that way."

Me: "Yeah, that probably wasn't the best move."

-back down in the arena-

Nina: "Cobalt? You ok?"

Thanks to it's steel body, cobalt was still conscious, but it was hurt pretty bad.

-weakly- Cobalt: "Belllll...dum..."

Ramby came to a stop, and stood dazed for about 2 seconds before regaining its composure and returning to its side of the arena.

Olivia: "Allright that was a good hit."

Nina: "What move what that?"

Olivia: "It's a new one they came out with a while ago."

Olivia: "It only works through tm."

Nina: "What about the electricity?"

Olivia:"He has a little battery pack strapped to his neck, It's voice activated when I say the name of the move and he can charge it up just by shaking his head around, it comes with the tm, though not all pokemon need it. The electricity doesn't hurt him when it flows through his horns either, although the impact hurts him a little bit."

Nina: "Ok..."

Olivia: "Your beldum doesn't look too good, maybe you should switch pokemon again."

Nina: "I was thinking the same."

Nina: "Cobalt, return."

-watching from the stands-

Phoebe: "-sighs-, she's already down to her last pokemon."

Me: "No, she's not, cobalt still has enough strength to continue."

Phoebe: "Not enough to matter."

Phoebe: "Come on Nina, think sweety..."

Me: "Hehe...it's allright Pheebles."

-back to the arena-

Nina: "Ok...come on Spike...I need your help."

She sent out her ferroseed.

Olivia: "I've never seen one of those before."

Olivia: "It's not from here is it?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Nina: "I haven't used him much yet though."

Olivia: "Ok..."

-mischeivously- Nina: "Bet you can't guess what type it is..."

Olivia: "Um...steel...? "  
Olivia: "It's spikes are green...so it looks like it might be part grass type too..."

\- a bit frustrated- Nina: "Darn it."

Olivia: "Your lucky I lost my flamethrower tm."

Olivia: "Lets try another wild Charge attack tauros!"

Ramby: "-grunts-"

Nina: "Ok Spike, wait for it."

-unsure- Spike: "Ferro?"

She waited for Ramby to get close.

Nina: "Gyroball! Now!"

Spike began to spin around at incredible speed, a strange sight considering he usually rolled around quite slowly.

Ramby collided with him moments later. Spike was violently flung into the wall, while Ramby was knocked to the side, barely managing to stay upright.

Spike rolled back towards Nina, surprisingly unfazed, despite colliding with the wall at high speed.

-in pain- Ramby: "MOAH!..."

The tauros shook it's head in pain.

Olivia: "It looks like you hit him pretty hard."

Olivia: "But he's not finished yet."

Ramby: "-grunts-."

Olivia: "Hit it with a tackle...take it easy for now."

Ramby once again charged towards Spike.

Nina: "Gyro ball, pin missile go!"

-from the stands- Phoebe: "No Nina!"

-unsure- Nina:"Huh? Mom!?"

Spike began to shoot spikes all over the place, somehow both Nina and Olivia were able to avoid them, Ramby was hit 4 times, the rest missed, and Ramby immediately pulled two of the spikes out and was still standing, although he was fairly injured by now.

Olivia: "Be careful!"

-nervously- Nina:"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Olivia: "Don't tell it to use combos like that if it can't aim.."

Olivia: "It could've hit you..or me, or anyone watching."

-nervously- Nina:"Please don't disqualify me again..."

Olivia:"Don't worry, we can still play this out, just don't do that again."

Olivia:"It's too dangerous."

Spike:"Ferro."

He turned and looked up at Nina.

-in the stands-

Phoebe:"-sighs-, she's allright."

Me:"It seems that way."

Phoebe:"This isn't going well."

Phoebe: "She's worked so hard."

Phoebe: "She's going to be so dissapointed if she loses."

Me: "It's all up to her Pheebles, there's nothing we can do, this is her battle."

She put her arms around me, so I just pulled her close into a hug.

-worried- Phoebe: "mmmm...poor baby..."

Me: "It's allright, she hasn't lost yet."

Phoebe: "She can't win though, that tauros is tough."

Me: "Baby girl..."

-worried- Phoebe: "We have to prepare for the worst."

Me: "True..."

Me: "But.."

Me: "She can still win."

-cutely- Charley: "Doh wowy mawa..."

-adoringly- Phoebe: "Awee Charley.."

All this time Charley had been absorbed in the action going on below, he had been completely quiet until now.

Charley:"Newa es puh tow tway."

-unsure- Me:"She's the puppet town trainer?"

-lovingly- Phoebe:"I don't think he understands what he's saying."

Me:"Me neither."

-back to the arena-

Nina:"Ok Spike, try another pin missile while he's trying to pull them out of himself."

Olivia:"Dodge it! Fight the pain!"

Ramby managed to dodge a few of the projectiles, but two more managed to hit.

Nina: "Good job Spike."

Ramby was still concious, but was having difficulty moving.

Olivia :"-sighs-, looks like you got him good."

Olivia:"Come on Ramby, one more wild charge."

-in pain- Ramby: "Moooooooah..."

He started to flail around.

Olivia: "Oh no..."

-angrilly- Ramby: "MOOOAH!"

Olivia: "You made him mad."

He charged towards Spike. Hitting him hard, but still not hurting him that much, Spike's thorns actually did more damage to Ramby on impact than Ramby did to him. Ramby was hurt pretty bad now, and even more angry.

-urgently- Olivia: "Stop attacking him like that, you're hurting yourself."

-angrilly- Ramby: "MOAH!"

-in pain- Ramby: "Mo...ah..."

He succumbed to his pain, tripped and fell down with a loud thud, barely concious.

-solemnly- Ramby:"Moooooooooooooah."

He tried to get back up, but couldn't quite get the strength.

Ref:"It's your call, He's still concious, but it doesn't look like he can do much at this point."

Olivia: "-sighs-, ok, I think that's all he can take, you win that one."

She returned him.

Olivia: "One more pokemon, you're so close to winning."

Olivia: "Unfortunately I don't think you can get passed my next one."

Nina: "We'll just have to see."

Olivia: "Indeed..."

Olivia: "Dunsparce go..."

-worried- Nina: "Ohhh..not that thing again..."

-lazily- Dunsparce: "duuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhn"

Olivia:"What did you expect?"

Olivia:"Ok dig, flamethrower, lets go."

Nina:"No not flamethrower!"

Nina:"Spike defend yourself with gyroball."

Spike began to spin around again, while dunsparce promptly burrowed underground.

Dunsparce soon came back up, popping Spike into the air, Spike hit the ground hard, and kicked up alot of dirt by continuing to spin around, so much dirt in fact that it helped to block Dunsparce's flamethrower.

-tired- Spike: "Ferro..."

He finally stop spinning, tired and somewhat dizzy.

Nina: "Pin missile, now before it goes back underground."

Spike: "Ferroseed!"

He began to fire thorns again, this time only one managed to hit dunsparce before it retreated back underground, popping up once again behing Spike, who narrowly avoided yet another flamethrower by rolling out of the way, just fast enough to avoid the flames.

Spike: "Rorororo..."

-in the stands-

Charley:"duhsar es po-e-ma."

Me:"Mhm."

-cutely- Charley: "duhsar es bur."

Me:"Yeah he can burn things with flamethrower can't he?"

Charley:"Flay-fro?"

And then Charley got an idea.

Charley:"Cawey es po-e-mah?"

Me:"Kind of."

Charley:"Cawey telpo?"

Me:"Yeah, you can teleport."

-cutely,excitedly- Charley:" Cawey flay-fro!?"

His eyes lit up, he got it in his head that he wanted to learn flamethrower, but not only was this impossible, it was also a terribly idea.

Me:"No..."

Charley: "Cawey wa bur..."

-jokingly- Me: "Great... now he's a pyromaniac..."

Phoebe:"-giggles-..Charley you goofball."

Phoebe :"You can't learn flamethrower, silly."

Phoebe: "Besides, that would be really dangerous."

-insistently- Charley: " Cawey wa bur..."

Me: "What are you going to burn anyway?"

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Me: "Mhm...exactly."

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey...bur...Newa po-e-ma?"

-lightheartedly- Phoebe :"Absolutely not..."

Phoebe:"-sighs-, don't worry Charley, you'll be able to do lots of cool things when you grow up, though flamethrower isn't one of them, I think you'll be happy with what you have."

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Phoebe:"Oh...you'll see."

Phoebe:"All though I would hope by that point you don't use them to hurt people."

Phoebe:"Just go back to watching the battle sweety."

-unsure- Charley: "Hur peepo?"

Phoebe: "No...Mama doesn't want Charley to hurt people."

Charley: "Mawa no wa cawey hur peepo?"

Phoebe: "There you go."

Phoebe: "Now just go back to watching the battle sweety."

\- back in the arena-

Spike was starting to slow down after avoiding multiple flamthrowers from dunsparce, he was hit with a few dig attacks, but was still going. Dunsparce was hit with several thorns, plus several more wounds caused simply by using dig on Spike, however, despite its injuries it was still going strong. As the battle progressed Dunsparce began to gain the upperhand, eventually Spike was just a bit too slow to avoid yet another flamethrower, the flames quickly enveloped him and then the ref forced Nina to return him so he wouldn't feel excrutiating pain.

-urgently- Ref:"He's on fire! Return him now before he burns to death."

-worried- Nina:"Oh no...Spike..."

She reluctantly returned him, which effectively put out the fire. Fire type moves were never very pleasant when they hit grass types, which got set on fire relatively easilly. In ferroseed's case, even though it is surrounded in a metallic shell, the shell does not protect it from fire very well and infact acts like an oven that can and will burn them from the inside out. This, oddly enough, makes it even weaker to fire than standard grass pokemon, and is also partly why steel types in general are weak to fire

Olivia:"For a pokemon you haven't used much yet, I have to admit it did surprisingly well."

Olivia:"But I'm afraid this battle is almost over, for you only have your beldum left."

Nina:"We'll just have to see about that."

She sent out Cobalt, who was already injured from earlier. This seemed like a one-sided match, with dunsparce going on the offensive and Cobalt doing all it could to simply avoid it's attacks.

Nina was holding off on comanding it to attack, knowing that if Cobalt were to attack it could put itself in a compromising position. She was tense, one wrong move at this point, and it was over.

Cobalt was beggining to panic as well as dunsparce's flamethrowers became closer to hitting him.

Nina:"Ok I have an idea."

Nina: "We don't have much to lose at this point."

Nina: "Cobalt listen carefully."

Nina:"You need to hit him the moment he opens his mouth."

Nina:"Wait until I say go and then try to hit him in his mouth."

Cobalt :"Bel...dum-dum. -that sounds crazy-"

Nina: "I know it's crazy but it's the only chance we have."

Nina:" It's the only way we can win at this point."

Cobalt: "Beldum..."

Nina: "So just keep an eye on him."

Nina started watching dunsparce's movements, trying to figure out where he was going to pop up. There was tunnel network under the arena now due to all his digging. All the while Dunsparce was getting closer and closer to landing a flamethrower on Cobalt.

Another minute passed before Nina became confident enough to attack.

Nina: "Ok he's gonna come up behind you, attack as soon as you see him."

Cobalt: "Bellll."

Dunsparce poke its head up, opened it's mouth, and before another though crossed it's mind Cobalt charged into it's mouth.

The flamethrower back fired, and because dunsparce isn't actually a fire type, he was critically wounded.

-badly wounded- Dunsparce: "Du-ughguhguh-"

He fell back into his hole, cobalt still in his mouth.

Nina: "Cobalt?"

-confused- Olivia:"What just happened?"

-weakly- Cobalt: "Bel...bellll dum...dum. -critical damage, can't take anymore-"

He slowly levitated out of the hole and immediately collapsed right beside it.

Olivia: "Dunsparce?"

Ref: "He fell back into the hole mam, I can't tell if he's ok or not without interupting the battle."

Ref:"If he doesn't respond in ten seconds I'll have to assume he's out."

Ref: "Same goes for the beldum."

Nina: "Cobalt come on, all you have to do is get up and we win."

-weakly- Cobalt: "Belllll. -I'll try-"

-in pain- Cobalt: "Belllllllllll...- systems critical- "

He was shaking, trying his best to get up.

-loudly- Cobalt: "BELLLLLLLLLLLLL! -trying anyway- "

-worried- Nina:"Cobalt?"

A bright white light surrounded him.

-from the stands-

Me: "No way..."

Phoebe: "It looks like it's time..."

-in the arena-

-worried- Nina: "Cobalt...are you ok?"

-worried- Nina:"Cobalt?"

-worried- Nina: "Cobalt...say something...please."

Olivia:"Calm down, he's fine."

Olivia: "You've never seen a pokemon evolve before have you?"

-realizing- Nina: "He's evolving?"

The light finally began to fade.

Nina: "So you're a metang now?"

-affirmatively- Cobalt: "Metannnng..."

Nina:"Hmmm."

Ref: "Dunsparce is unable to continue!"

Nina: "I won?"

Oliva: "I could send out teddiursa again, but at this point I think the winner is clear."

Olivia Go ahead and call it."

Ref: "Nina is the winner!"

Nina: "I won...we won!"

She ran out and gave Cobalt a hug, while Olivia went to retrieve dunsparce from the hole.

Olivia: "Dunsparce are you ok?"

-in pain- Dunsparce: "Duughk.."

Olivia: "Don't worry, I'll get you healed up."

She retuned him, and then turned to face Nina.

Olivia: "That was an interesting battle, it seems you have pokemon from all over the world."

Nina: "Mhm."

Olivia:"Well, there's nothing left to do now but to present you with the official badge of the Goldenrod Central Gym."

Olivia:"Congratulations."

-exstatic- Nina:"Thankyou!"

Olivia: "Mhm."

Olivia: "Come back again, anytime."

Nina: "Ok, thankyou."

Nina:"Come on Cobalt, let's go."

Cobalt:"Tannnng."

Olivia: "Good luck!'

-happily- Nina: "Thanks again."

She left the arena, and then Phoebe and I left the stands to go see her.

Phoebe: "Congratulations!"

She gave her a hug.

Me:"She didn't think you were going to win."

-surprised- Nina: "Wha?"

Phoebe: "Well I was wrong.."

Phoebe: "You did good, I'm so proud of you."

-unsure- Cobalt: "Tannnng?"

Phoebe: "You too Cobalt."

Phoebe: "What you did took alot of strength and trust, but you managed to pull it off."

Phoebe: "And now you evolved..."

Phoebe: "Isn't that great?"

Phoebe: "You should be able to do more than just takedown now."

-affirmatively- Cobalt: "Meh tang..!"

Me:"Hehe..."

Me:"Come on sweety lets get your pokemon healed."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina: "Thankyou Cobalt...I was starting to get scaired we would lose that one.."

Cobalt: "Tang..."

Nina: "Yeah maybe I was a little more than scaired..."

Nina: "So what? We won, we have two badges now!"

Nina: "Now I'm sorry but I have to return you, I don't think you can fit in the car.."

Cobalt: "Metang...tannnnnnggggg."

Nina: "No I don't think you can fly home, it's dangerous."

Nina: "Don't worry, I'll let you out again soon I promise."

She gave him another hug before returning him.

Then we all headed out into the parking, just as another challenger was entering.

We made a stop at the nearest pokemon center to heal Nina's pokemon, and then at a fast food place to get some lunch before heading home.

Once we made it home, Nina immediately headed outside to play with Cobalt, while Phoebe and I stayed inside with Charley. It was just too cold for him to be outside very long. So we tried to get him to walk again, with the usual amount of success. He could stand, but at most he could only take a few steps before falling over. And he was only willing to fall over just a few times before he would decide he didn't want to try anymore. So we had to let him go back to playing or risk him throwing a fit. Anyway, well into the afternoon Phoebe got a text from Melissa.

Phoebe:"I wonder what she wants?"

Phoebe:"Hmmm."

She sent her a text back.

Me:"What is it?"

Phoebe:"Nothing, she just wants to talk."

Me: "Pheebles if they need us we need to go.."

Phoebe: "She said we need to hurry up and get Myrenthal so the portal research can continue."

Phoebe: "It's been on hold ever since he escaped."

Me: "I thought Melissa wasn't working on that anymore?"

Phoebe: "She's still in charge of it, but she doesn't come to the lab anymore."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Nothing else really happened over the rest of the weekend. On sunday we headed over to a library in Goldenrod to help Nina with her history report for school, and that was about it.


	12. MoM part 3 The hunt for Christine

-chapter 12, the mystery of Myrenthal, part 3-

On monday we got up and took Nina to school, then we headed home and waited for the inevitable call to work. Charley was playing with some hotwheels on the floor along with his blocks, and Phoebe and I were snuggling romantically on the couch, watching an old disney movie on the tv, since Charley was around. As I watched the old disney logo animation, a tidal wave of nostalgia came over me as I remembered seeing it so many times as a kid when my parents would go out, get some pizza and rent a few vhs tapes that came in these big leather-bound cases. I had this little tv\vcr combine in my room, and would spend hours a day watching tapes. Considering the video rental store doesn't even exist anymore, it was quite a long time ago indeed, and now Charley would get a taste of this too...

Well..he would have...if Phoebe hadn't gotten a text shortly after the opening scene, shortly after we had just gotten comfortable, shortly before we were just about to start making out.

-bzzzzzzzzzzt-

Phoebe:"huuuh, that's probably Melissa..."

She sat up and retrieved her phone from the lamp stand.

Me:"aow, are you kiddin me?"

Phoebe:"We have to go in now."

-lovingly- Phoebe:"Sorry Cj."

Me:"Ehhh, yeah I guess we can record it and watch it later."

Phoebe:"Yeah, that would be great, then Nina can see it too."

Me:"But then we won't have the couch to ourselves."

Phoebe:"Oh don't worry, I think she'll be fine sitting on the floor."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Especially once we start hugginnnng and kissssing and lovvving..."

Me: "ehehe...you're gonna gross her out?!"

Phoebe: "Well if we have too -giggles-."

At least I was begining to feel normal, no longer constantly feeling thirsty or hungry.

Anyway, about a half hour later we arrived at the facility, with our pokemon and chosen weapons, ready to fight if neccesary. Corina was there to take Charley off our hands while we were shown to the briefing room once again. Once there, we were informed that today we would be going after Christine, as Myrenthall had fallen off the radar for the moment, likely because Phoebe severly wounded him during our last encounter.

So after a typical briefing session, we headed out to the south eastern part of Goldenrod, this time we borrowed a radio in case we needed backup, since Phoebe's camaro didn't have one. We ended up in a heavy industrial area, with a water treatment plant, and large port with many cargo ships and fishing boats. The fishing boats were unloading crates contaning thousands of frozen magicarps, which would be sold to restaurants, pet stores, and other various places.

Anyway, after driving by the port and seeing all the ships we arrived at a small, cheap apartment complex that the skarmory team had seen Christine around yesterday. She was even harder to track than Myrenthall, she knew of the cameras and teleported around frequently to throw them off. There were also atleast 3 remaining grunts under her command, but since they were merely human and not particularly competant trainers, no one was really paying attention to them.

Anyway, we began to ask around, but nobody had seen her, we couldn't find her in any of the rooms and Phoebe couldn't find any of her associates with her powers. When all hope was lost a small child came up behind us and spoke.

Unknown child: "I saw this lady yesterday that looked alot like you."

Phoebe: "Oh really?"

Unknown child: "Mhm."

Unknown mother: "Billy what are you doing over there? Leave those people alone, they're busy."

Billy: "But they're looking for another garwar lady..."

Billy: "You saw her too mommy...you know.."

Billy's mother: "I'm sorry I don't know what's gotten into him."

Phoebe: "Ohhh, it's ok."

Phoebe: "So Billy when did you see her?"

Billy: "Right after lunch, before I went out to pway, she went through the door away from ours."

Billy's Mother: "But honey, I didn't let you go out to play yesterday."

Billy:" Yes I did mommy, you're lying."

Billy's Mother: "-sighs- I'm sorry about this, he has a crazy imagination..."

Billy's Mother: "Come on Billy, let's go, we have to get you ready for preschool."

Billy: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Wait, can you tell us what really happened yesterday after lunch.?"

Billy's Mother: "We had breakfast, Billy asked me if he could go outside, I said no because it was too cold out, nobody saw anybody."

Billy's Mother:"Once again sorry I'm can't help you."

Phoebe: "It's ok."

Phoebe:"-sighs- Looks like little Billy is the only one who remembers."

Me:"So let me clarify this, she brainwashed everyone?"

Phoebe:"Mhm, he's not making it up, I can tell."

Phoebe:"But neither is his mother."

-quietly- Phoebe:"He must have been playing outside when she wiped everyone's memory, and Christine may have forgotten about him."

We watched what room they entered and immediately checked out the door across from it.

The door was locked at first, but it took all of five seconds for Phoebe to unlock it with her powers. Inside there was an official team rocket poster on the wall, a few random weapons and pokeballs scattered around, a nice flat screen tv, a rudimentary kitchen, and two bunkbeds.

Me:"Team rocket buys apartments?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "Maybe they've been living here for awhile."

Me:"Maybe, but this place is fully furnished, they had to have had it set up in advance."

Phoebe: "I don't know, but maybe there's a clue in here as to where she went."

Me: "Maybe."

Upon a coffee table lay a pistol, several handwritten notes, atleast a half dozen cheap cellphones and several lists of contacts.

Me:"It looks like somebody was trying to contact someone."

Phoebe:"Well maybe we can find out where she went?"

Me:"I don't know, you see those bunkbeds, I don't think she was the only one here."

We examined all the notes, trying to make sense of them, it wasn't very often that we had to do investigation work, but if we could figure it out without having to call anyone else in we could maybe find Christine just a bit faster.

Phoebe:"Hmmm...Matt."

-unsure- Me:"Heh?"

Phoebe:"That was her boyfriend's name wasn't it?"

Me:"I don't really remember."

Phoebe:"There's an address next to his name, maybe he lives at this address?"

Me: "How could he live there? He should be in prison."

Phoebe:"He was only given a few months, he should of been out on parole by now."

Me:"Just a few months?"

Phoebe:"The prison systems here work differently Cj, they use hypnosis and other abilities of psychic pokemon to fix people, instead of incarcerating them for long periods of time."

Phoebe:"Unfortunately gardevoirs are immune to such treatment."

Phoebe:"If Matt was released he probably remembers very little of his time as a team rocket grunt."

Phoebe:"He might not even remember Christine."

Phoebe:"Though she could use her powers to reverse some of the treatment."

Phoebe:"Maybe we should pay him a visit."

Me:"Mmmmaybe."

Me:"But there's also a number here for a Team Aqua commander."

Phoebe:"Sooo?"

Me:"We're near a port, Team Aqua has ships, what if they're planning to use them to escape?"

Me:"Speaking of which, there's the name of a ship written below his."

Phoebe:"The T.A.S Blackwater?"

Me:"Sounds cool doesn't it?"

Phoebe:"hmm, this is a tough call."

Me:"We could check the port, see if the ship is docked there."

Phoebe:"Yeah we could, and then we can go pay Matt a visit."

Me:"Mhm."

Phoebe:"Allright then let's go."

Me:"Right."

We quickly left the apartment, got back in her car and headed back down to the port.

There were many commercial ships docked here today, but of course, we were only looking for the Blackwater. When we couldn't find it, we got out and started to ask around. It wasn't long before one of the workers spotted us and tried to tell us to leave. According to his nametag, his name was Jerry.

Dockworker Jerry:"What are you doing here? This warf is off limits, it's employees only."

Phoebe showed him our ids.

-defensively- Dockworker Jerry:"So you're like cops? Look we didn't do nuthin illegal."

Phoebe:"We're not looking for you we're looking for a ship."

Phoebe:"The T.A.S blackwater."

Dockworker Jerry:"Ohhh...I haven't seen it."

Dockworker Jerry:"Let me get my supervisor, maybe he's seen it, I only work on this warf, so unless you're looking for the R.J.S Lantern over here, I can't help you."

He called his supervisor and we ended up meeting with him.

-into phone- Dockworker Jerry:"Hey Donny, get over here we got some Devon agents looking for a certain T.A.S..."

Me:"What does T.A.S stand for?"

Dockworker Jerry:"Tailow Air and Sealine."

Dockworker Jerry:" Rumor has it it's secretly a front for team aqua, but nobody really knows for sure."

Dockworker Jerry:"Oh there's my supervisor."

-urgently- Supervisor Donny: "Ok Jerry get back to work, I'll take it from here."

Dockworker Jerry:"Uhhh right boss."

Supervisor Donny:" Please you really need to leave the area you could get hurt."

Phoebe:"We're looking for a ship."

Me:"The T.A.S blackwater."

-urgently- Supervisor Donny:" It just left this morning, those T.A.S ships are strange, they don't seem to have any regular routes and they very rarely load or unload cargo. I've heard the rumors, but personally I think that's all they are."

Supervisor Donny:" Now if you don't mind we got crates to unload."

-peeved- Phoebe:"Fine we'll leave...so rude."

She teleported us back to the car.

Me:"Did he even know we're agents?"

Phoebe:"I don't know it doesn't really matter now."

Phoebe:"The ship just left this morning huh?"

Me:"That's enough time for Christine to get on board."

Phoebe:"But who knows where it is by now?"

Me:"They could send the skarmory team out to look for it."

Phoebe:"Yeah, I'm going to talk to them on the radio to see if they're interested in looking for the boat , and then why don't we go visit Matt?"

Me:"Ok, sounds good."

Me:"Or I could drive for awhile..."

Phoebe:" No..."

Me: "Why not?"

Me:"We could save a few minutes, and you can keep talking to them on the way to Matt's."

Phoebe:"-sighs-, ok, but you better be careful."

Me:"I will, don't worry."

So I drove us over to Matt's apartment, which was in the suburbs on the outskirts of Goldenrod, around route 34 where a modest residential district eventually gave way to a lonesome highway alongside the coastline, aside from the highway, the magnet train line could be seen in the distance, rising over a forrest. There were many trails into the hills that were very popular with trainers looking for pokemon, however this time of year there wouldn't be too many people up there due to the cold.

It was about an hour and a half before we got to the right neighborhood.

After informing the experiment facility of our where-abouts, Phoebe began to text Mellissa, seemingly distracted from the task at hand, which was somewhat strange for her.

Me:"Hey Pheebles what was the address again?"

Phoebe:"Ummmm."

Phoebe:"It's 1256 9th street loft."

Me:"Ok."

1256 turned out to be a bakery.

Me:"Ok so it's above the bakery then?"

Phoebe:"Mhm."

Me:"Ready?"

Phoebe: "When you are."

Me: "Allright then."

We got out and headed up the stairs.

Phoebe:"He's not here, all I can pick up is the bakers next door."

Phoebe:"We should go there, they just came out with fresh poffins."

Me: "-sighs-...Aren't they toxic to me?"

Phoebe:"No, that's rare candy silly."

Phoebe:"Poffins are like jelly donuts, you'll like them."

Me:"I never really cared for jelly donuts, I just kinda like the glazed kind."

Me: "Come on baby girl."

Phoebe:"They have glazed poffins too, they're like scones."

Me:"Ok."

She unlocked the door and we headed inside.

It seemed like a completely normal appartment, everything in decent condition, no rocket logos anywhere, there was an empty energy drink can on the coffee table, as well as a cellphone.

Me:"Maybe Christine allready picked him up?"

Phoebe: "maybe."

Me: "If she didn't we should probably get out of here before he comes back."

Phoebe:"Ok."

She took my hand teleported us into the bakery...

Me: "-sighs- Pheebles."

-defensively- Phoebe:" I want some poffins."

Phoebe:"If you don't want any you can go back to the car."

Phoebe:"But I'm driving now."

Me:"Ooookay."

I don't know why she was starting to act like a brat all of sudden, but I just let it go.

I headed outside and waited in the car for a few minutes until she came out and got in.

Me:"Phoebe are you feeling ok?"

Phoebe:"I'm just a bit worried."

Me:"About what."

Phoebe:"You want a poffin?"

Phoebe:" I bought you some cicao glazed."

Me:"Allright."

She handed me one

Me:"But what's wrong?"

She seemed to be trying to dodge the question.

-solemnly- Phoebe:"Nina..."

Me:"What's wrong with Nina?"

Phoebe:"Nothing, it's just, watching her win that gym battle a few days ago, and then travelling all the way over here to the edge of the city."

Phoebe:"She's growing up, really fast."

Phoebe :"She could set out on her own next year."

-tearing up- Phoebe:"I don't want her to go."

Me:"-sighs deeply-"

Me:"I know how you feel."

Me:"But she'll come back to visit, you know that."

-tearing up- Phoebe:"I know."

-tearing up- Phoebe:"But we won't be able to protect her."

Me:"She has her pokemon."

Me: "Don't you remember the last time Christine tried to kidnap her, she escaped on her own."

Phoebe: "She got lucky."

Me:"Yeah...welll."

Me:"-sighs-, Pheebles just calm down for now ok, we'll talk later."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Me:"We got other things to worry about right now."

-still sad- Phoebe:"I love you."

Me:"I love you too baby."

Th surveilance team told us to wait by the coast so we would be close by incase they spotted the ship. So we stopped by a small rocky beach and kind of just snacked on the poffins for a few minutes.

Me:"So now that we have some time you want to talk about Nina some more?"

Phoebe:"Ummmm..."

Phoebe:"No, I just want to enjoy this moment."

Phoebe:"I think you're right, she'll be fine."

Me:"Allright."

She kissed me on the cheek.

Phoebe:"How much time do you think we'll have?"

Me:"Not enough to do whatever you're thinking."

-let down- Phoebe: "Awwwweeeee really?"

Me:"You know how it would look if we were caught while we were supposed to be working?"

Phoebe:"I know."

Me:"And why do want to now? "

Phoebe:"Because it sounds like a good way to pass the time."

Me:"I know, but I don't wanna get started and then have them call us out before we can finish."

Phoebe:"That's true."

Me:"Because we don't know when they're going to need us."

Phoebe:"Mhmmm."

She slipped off her coat.

-somewhat annoyed- Me:"Pheebles..."

Phoebe:"What? It's getting warm in here."

-unaware- Me:"It is?."

Me:"You know we're in public right?"

Phoebe:"I know silly, I'm just taking my coat off."

Me: "You wanna get out and walk along the beach?"

Phoebe: "Um...ok, sure."

It was cold outside and it was a rocky beach, so there wasn't a lot of people around, Goldenrod had many natural beaches on the south and east sides.

We took the radio with us and made sure not to wander too far.

We walked to the north a little bit along the shore, and then we found a nice big flat rock to sit upon and watch the waves come in. Not long after we sat down, a wild seel came out of the water,shook itself off, and clambered up onto the shore.

Phoebe:"Awee look at that little guy."

-unsure- Me:"What's a seel doing up here?"

Phoebe:"Sometimes in the winter they'll head up north."

Phoebe:"He probably came all the way from Kanto."

Me: "All by himself?"

Another one came up.

Phoebe: "Nope."

Soon, several more seels came up out of the water and before long they were making quite a bit of noise, all of them barking in a similiar matter to a regular seal.

Me:" Wow, there's so many of them."

Phoebe: "It's an entire herd!"

Me: "Seems that way."

-cutely- Phoebe:"They're soooo cute!."

Me:"Yeah, kinda."

Phoebe:"What do you mean kinda? They're big fluffy butterballs!"

Me:"If you say so."

Phoebe:" Come here cutey!"

Me:"Are you going to catch them?"

Phoebe:"No, I just want to see them up close."

Me: "Ok."

One of the seels started to hobble towards us. They were so much better at swimming than walking. Phoebe got down on her knees to pet it.

Phoebe:"Hi there little guy..."

A few more approached.

I pet one just out of curiosity, they were covered in an extremely thick fur, that had a soft, but somewhat greesy feeling, it also didn't feel very wet, despite them just getting out of the water a minute ago, it only felt slightly damp from the greese.

Me: "hehe...they really are butterballs."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Seel:"Seeeeeelll seeell?"

Phoebe:"We're on break."

Phoebe:"What are you doing here?"

Seel:"Seeel...seeeel."

Phoebe:"Just exploring hmm?"

-curious- Phoebe:"Hey.. I wonder."

Me:"Wonder what?"

Phoebe:"Shhhh!."

Phoebe:"Seel, we're looking for a boat, the ss blackwater, have you seen it?"

-unsure- Seel:"Seel..-pauses-...seeel?"

Phoebe:"Oh right I forgot, seels don't know how to read."

Phoebe:"Oh well, thanks anyway."

-cheerfully- Seel:"seel!"

-cutely- Phoebe:"hehehe..."

Me:"Ah well, the skarmory team should find it any minute now."

Phoebe:"I hope so."

Dewgong:"Gong! gong! gong!"

Me:"Huh?"

Phoebe:"It's a dewgong."

A dewgong came out of the water and joined the large group of seels already present.

Phoebe:"I think he's their leader."

The seels that had come to see us hobbled back over to the others

Phoebe:"Why don't we go back to the car, we should probably leave them alone now, their leader might think we're trying to harm them."

Me:"Ok."

About halfway back to the car we heard the surveilance team on the radio.

-on radio- Surveilance Agent: "We found the boat, Cj, Phoebe, what's your location?"

-into radio- Me: " We're on a beach on the west coast."

-on radio- Surveilance Agent: "Ok, um, head back to the experiment facility, we'll have a helicopter waiting to take you out to the ship."

-into radio- Me: "Ok."

Phoebe seized the radio from me.

-annoyed- Me: "Hey.."

-unsure- Phoebe: "We get parachutes too right?"

Surveilance Agent: "Of course."

-unamused- Me: "You know if you wanted it you could ask..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "I know but it's more fun to take it from you..."

Me: " And what? Did you think they just expected us to jump out?"

Phoebe: "I was thinking they would try to land on the ship, which would be very risky."

Phoebe: "If it's an aqua ship it will probably be guarded."

Me: "True."

Phoebe: "We're going to need our pokemon to make sure we can land safely."

Phoebe: "Good thing I thought to bring them."

Me: "Yeah...hehe..you were right."

About an hour later we arrived back at the facilty, thr chopper was already waiting for us, but as it was already passed 1:00pm Phoebe tracked down Corina to ask her to pick up Nina if we didn't get back in time.

About 20 minutes after that we were riding on the chopper over the water on the west coast. Along with the pilot, one of the members of the survelance team was with us, though it wasn't the one on the radio.

Surveilance Agent 2:"Allright we've had tabs on the ship up until we took off, the skarmorys came under hostile attack so we had them withdraw. "

Phoebe: "Are they allright? "

Surveilance Agent 2: "They'll make it back, but now we should expect them to give us the same treatment."

Surveilance Agent 2: " We'll fly above the ship and you two will jump out, my skarmory will cover you."

Phoebe:"We brought our own pokemon too."

Surveilance Agent 2: " Good, that's what we were counting on."

Pilot:"Get ready back there, I think I see it in the distance."

Me:"-sighs-, ready Pheebles?"

Phoebe:"Mhm."

We started to slip into our parachutes. After I had mine on, I pulled magnum's pokeball out of my pocket, preparing to send him out once we got close enough.

Phoebe:"You're going to use magnum?"

Me:"Yep."

Me:"What about you?"

Phoebe:"I think, I'll use Cloudella."

Me:"Ok..."

Another 30 seconds and we were ready to go, as small arms fire began to ping against the side, I sent out magnum, Phoebe sent out Cloudela, and the surveliance agent sent out a skarmory. And they all headed down to the ship while we waited for them to take care of the grunts on deck, this proved to be more difficult than it seemed, not just because our pokemon could not hear our commands very well over the helicopter, but because the grunts had their own pokemon, a pair of hostile pelippers joined the fray, trying to avoid magnum, but actively attacking skarmory and cloudela. However a single thunderbolt from magnum was able to knock both of them out. And before long there was a break in the firefight, during which Phoebe and I jumped from the chopper and parachuted onto the deck of the ship, joining our pokemon.

Me: "Ok we know something's up, they wouldn't have fired at us if everything was ok."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

She kindly returned the unconscious pelippers to their pokeballs,

Between us and the deckhouse on the back of the ship, there were many metal shipping containers, the blackwater wasn't a huge ship by any means, but it was bigger than a tug boat, if that makes any sense.

Phoebe:"Now what I don't see Christine anywhere."

Me: "We need to check out the lower deck..or decks, I don't how many there are."

Me: "There's a cabin on the back we need to go to, it should have accees down below."

I proceeded to head towards the deck house.

Phoebe:"Wait!"

Phoebe:"There's more grunts hiding behind those containers."

Phoebe: "But they have mightyenas too."

Me: "That's not good."

Cloudela:"Clou."

One of the aqua's mightyenas began to bark at the surveilance agent's skarmory, which was still flying overhead, the others soon joined in, a well-aimed swift attack managed to hit all of them at once, but they were still up.

-from helicopter- Surveilance Agent:" Skarmory come back we have to get going."

The skarmory returned to its owner and the helicopter got out of harm's way.

Me: "-sighs-, they're still up, how are we going to do this?"

She sent out bulby.

-cutely- Phoebe: "Hmmmm?"

Me: "I guess so."

I sent out Bubba as well.

-quietly-Me: "Allright, we're going to have to do this very carefully, one row at a time.

-quietly-Me:"Magnum, Bubba, you go down the middle."

-quietly-Me: "Pheebles you come with me."

-quietly-Phoebe: "And that means that Bulby and Cloudela need to take the right."

-quietly-Me: "Right."

-quietly-Cloudela:"Clouuuu clowww."

-quietly-Me :"Just be careful not to attack eachother."

-quietly-Phoebe: "Mhm."

-quietly-Phoebe: "Actually bulby why don't you go down the center with Bubba, and then magnum can go with Cloudela.."

-quietly- Me" Magnum, and cloudela can hover, so they can go over the top."

-quietly-Me: "Bubba, you take the left with Bulby, we'll go right."

A mightyena suddenly ran around the corner.

-screaming- Phoebe: "Ahhhh!..."

Bubba: "Blast!"

Bubba quickly used hydropump and knocked it clear off the ship.

Me: "Good shot..."

Me: "allright we're running out of time, lets go!"

Phoebe: "Right."

We headed around the right side of the first row of containers, Bubba and Bulby took the opposite side, Cap'n'Magnum hovered over the right stack of containers, Cloudela followed behind.

Another Mightyena darted towards us, I drew my pistol and fired at it, but I ultimately had to rely on one of magnum's trusty thunderbolts to knock it out.

A grunt came out, but Phoebe kept me from firing at him.

-urgently- Phoebe: "No Cj Don't shoot him!"

Cap'n'magnum: "Magna?"

Me: "Why, what gives?"

The man took his shirt off and jumped over the side.

Phoebe: "He just wanted to save his pokemon."

Me: "Ohhhhh...ok..."

Phoebe took my hand and teleported us up on top of the container stack.

Me:"Now what gives?"

Phoebe: "There's too many mightyenas, you know I can't deal with them."

I looked where we were before, and there were already 3 more mightyenas there, angrily barking at us.

Me:"Magnum we need help!"

Me:"Magnum?"

-stressed- Magnum: "Magna magna!"

enemy swampert:"Swammmmp."

He was already preoccupied by an enemy swampert that had climbed up onto the next stack of containers.

Me: "Magnum it's ground type, use your magnet bomb on it."

Me:"Didn't expect them to have a swampert."

he went in close, Swampert retaliated with mudshot and got a direct hit, Magnum was hurt, and the mud made it so he couldn't see.

Me: "awe...crap..."

I returned magnum before he fell off the side. Swampert then turned its attention to us.

Me: "Not good."

It was just about to use another mudshot on us, but cloudela hit with a lightbeam from the side.

\- a bit relieved- Phoebe: "Hehe."

Me: "Go get bulby."

Phoebe: "Right."

She teleported to the stack on the left while Cloudela continued to hold the swampert at bay.

Me: "Come on Cloudela, you don't have defeat it, just buy us some time to get Bulby over here.

Cloudela: "Clouuuu clou."

Me: "Focus on dodging, Bulby has more powerful solar beams than you do."

Swampert kept swatting at it with its forearms, until it realized it couldn't actually harm it that way. Then it resorted to mudshot, but Cloudela kept dodging it. I didn't shoot at it because I didn't want to draw it's attention. This went on until Bulby got close enough to hit it with a solar beam, knocking it off the container. Right on time too, as Cloudela was starting to tire out.

Phoebe:"Thanks Cloudela..."

Cloudela:"Clouuuu."

The mightyenas tried to attack Bulby, but Cloudela guarded him with light beam, giving me enough time to send out Blossom and have her cover them with sleep powder, they fell asleep before they could get close enough to do damage.

After that, Phoebe teleported me back down to the deck so we could continue.

We made it passed the second row without any trouble, but some grunts cut us off at the third row, and quickly sent out two more pellipers, who were a little bit more difficult to deal with now that magnum was out. In addition a sharpedo came out of nowhere and was jumping over the ship on occasion. I didn't see anyone send it out, but it had to be a trained pokemon because wild sharpedo would never do that. That and we were in the wrong hemisphere to be seeing wild sharpedo. Phoebe hid behind the containers, trying to stay out of it's sight, while Bulby kept trying to hit it with razorleaf. Bubba and Cloudela were dealing with the pelippers, I had already returned Blossom at this point for her own safety. I was keeping my head down to get a shot at a grunt, but the grunts were thinking the same thing.

-panicking- Phoebe: "WHERE DID THE SHARPEDO COME FROM!?"

Me: "I don't know...it must be one of theirs."

-worried- Phoebe: "I don't like this."

Me: "Me neither..."

She teleported from behind the right most container stack, to back behind me.

Then I heard a deep growling noise from the sharpedo as it leaped out of the water again, this time it headed right for bulby, and bit him pretty bad.

-in pain- Bulby: "venusaurr."

Phoebe: "Bulby!"

-worried- Me :"Crap that's a lot of blood."

I shot at the damned thing, but the bullets didn't seem to phase it much. Bulby tried to pry it off with his vines, but it wouldn't let go. Bubba finally blasted it off the deck with a hydro pump...

Bulby was still alive but his leg was torn up pretty bad.

-moaning in pain- Bulby: "Saaaaaaauuuuuuuuuurr...venuuusssssssssssss...ssauuuurrr."

The large pokemon fell to his knees,

I grabbed Phoebe before she ran over to him through the cross fire.

-panicking- Phoebe: "-breathing heavilly- Cj! Let me go now!"

Me: "Stay here! Do you want to get shot? Just return him before he gets worse."

-worked up- Phoebe: "-breathing-."

-urgently- Me: "Come on...get to it, he's in pain."

She took a moment to calm down before finally returning him.

-calmly- Me: "He'll be allright...come on, we've got more work to do."

-worried- Phoebe: "Is it dead?"

Me: "The sharpedo?"

Me: "I don't know..."

Me: "It's hurt..."

Me: "I shot it, Bulby whipped it pretty hard, Bubba shot it."

Me: "If it's not dead, it's not at full health that's for sure."

Me: "Bubba are the pelippers gone yet?"

Cloudela: "Clou..."

Phoebe: "Ummmm...Cj...?"

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "We got company."

She pointed off into the distance, a helicopter was approaching.

Me: "That's not the one we came in on is it?"

Phoebe: "I don't think so."

Me: "Allright, come on team, we need to get moving."

Phoebe sent out polli.

Phoebe: "Come on polli, I'm going to need you to cover for Bulby now."

-affirmatively- Polli: "Politoed."

Phoebe: "Keep your head down."

We waited for Bubba and Cloudela to take down the pellipers, then Phoebe incapacitated the grunts on hiding on the left while I took out the ones on the right. After that it seemed we had cleared the deck because we were able to make it to the deckhouse without any more opposition. A pair of mightyenas tried to ambush us at the entrance, but a hydro cannon from Bubba quickly knocked them out. Once we were inside we didn't have to deal with as many hostile pokemon, as quarters were tight, and even Bubba found it difficult to get through the tight corridors, so I returned him, but we left Cloudela and polli out in case we needed some more backup.

Phoebe:"Hehe Cloudela you're doing pretty good, you're one of the first pokemon we've sent out aren't you?"

-cheerfully- Cloudella:"Clou!"

Cloudella:"Cloudella...clouu...dellla."

Phoebe:"Well it doesn't matter if you haven't knocked any one out."

Phoebe:"Every attack helps."

Me:"Yeah at this rate maybe you'll evolve."

Phoebe:"Hehe."

-realizing- Phoebe:"shhhhhhhhh!"

Phoebe:"There's more grunts up the stairs."

Me: "Odd's are if Christine's on this tub she's below deck."

Phoebe:"I know, but maybe we should go up first so they don't trap us."

Me:"What difference does it make?"

Phoebe: "If we get trapped up here I can teleport back out onto the deck."

We heard a chopper approaching.

Some more aqua grunts parachuted down.

Me: "Awe crap."

Phoebe: "We forgot about the heli.."

Me: "Mhm."

4 grunts jumped out of the chopper and landed on the deck, they didn't need parachutes as their chopper was able to get a lot closer.

Phoebe: "I'm going to go hide if you don't mind."

Me: "Ok."

I sent out bubba again to deal with yet another pair of mightyenas, however these two were larger and obviously more skilled. Even though they were stronger then the others we had defeated today, Bubba was still able to fight them, with occasional light beams from Cloudela to catch them off guard, it only took a minute or so to defeat them. Meanwhile Phoebe made short work of their pellipers and then we procceeded to take down the grunts.

The chopper fled.

Me:"Ok Bubba, stay here, and look out for any more helicopters, I doubt they're just going to leave us alone."

Me:"We're going to go back inside."

Just then an alarm went off.

Announcer:"Hostiles on the main deck, all crew be advised we're in code red repeat code red, all combat trained personel please report the the main deck for battle."

Me:"Took them long enough."

Phoebe:"They must have thought they could stop us until now."

-yelling- Grunt: "Stop right there! Hands on the ground, both of you, now!"

I put my hands up, and then moved slightly to the right so Bubba could get a clear shot, he took the shot without me having to say anything, knocking the grunt into the wall of the deckhouse, knocking him out cold.

Me: "Hehehe...thanks Bubba."

-cheerfully- Bubba: "Blastoise!"

We left Bubba to guard the deck and headed into the deckhouse, then up the stairs into the control room, quickly seizing control of the ship from the Captain who Phoebe quickly incapacitated, we shut down the engines, and turned off the alarm, just a minute later several mightyenas came up the stairs, Polli and Cloudella held them back long enough for me to pick them off, then more armed grunts came, Polli got shot so Phoebe returned him and together, coupled with Cloudela's thunderbolt attacks we took out the rest of the grunts until they stopped comming up the stairs. Once it appeared that the coast was finally clear we began to headed back down to the deck, and then further down below deck, to a living quarters with racks to sleep in, a full size kitchen and a cafeteria, just ahead of the engine room. We found Christine in the cafeteria, along with a handful of team aqua and former team rocket grunts.

Phoebe:"Joining team aqua now Christine?"

Christine: "How'd you find me?"

I kept my gun trained on Christine and while Phoebe approached, one of the aquas sent out a mightyena but Cloudela and I shot it to pieces before it even get close to her.

Me: "That was a stupid move..."

Me: "Do you aquas even give a damn about your pokemon?"

Grunt: "Well I uh..."

Me: "Shut up..."

He returned his battered pokemon while Phoebe teleported behind him.

Me:"You saw I had a gun but you sent out one that's vulnerable to bullets?"

Me:"What were you thinking?"

Phoebe: "Here.."

She knocked him out.

Phoebe: "Don't even try to escape Christine. We're in the middle of the ocean, there's nowhere you can run."

I saw her vanish, then I blacked out, only for Phoebe to wake me up just seconds later.

Me: "Oww...what the?'

Phoebe: "She knocked you out..."

Phoebe: "Come on, she couldn't have gone far."

Phoebe: "I heard her go up the stairs, she's probably back on the main deck."

Me: "Ok."

We headed back up the stairs, pausing only to take out a few grunts for the second time, because Christine had woken them up again just to stall us. When we finally made it to the main deck, Christine was now fighting Bubba.

She looked towards us and barely managed to dodge a shadowball, which Bubba immediately followed up with Hydro pump, making her soaking wet, and very angry.

Christine: "Stupid beast..."

-annoyed- Bubba:"Blast!"

-yelling- Phoebe: "Leave him alone..."

Phoebe: "You want to fight, let's fight."

Me:"You ok Bubba?"

Bubba:"Blastoisse."

He wasn't even phased.

-angry- Christine: "You took Matt away from me!"

Phoebe: "Don't you know how to restore his memorys?"

Christine: "I did, but he doesn't want to escape with me, he likes his new life now."

Phoebe: "Well good for him."

I had her lined up for a shot...but Phoebe forced my arm down.

Phoebe: "Cj let me handle this."

Me: "But..."

Christine:"-sighs- You woke your husband up?...guess i'll just have to kill him this time."

Christine:"After I kill you in front of him."

-angry- Phoebe: "I've been waiting all day for for this."

Christine: "So have I..."

The two gardevoirs began to exchange shadowballs.

Christine seizing the oppourtunity, woke up the mightyenas blossom had knocked out earlier.

Phoebe simply avoided them by teleporting, and it didn't take long for Bubba, Cloudela, and I to quickly knock them out again. Afterwards it was just Phoebe V.s Christine, because they were hovering and teleporting around so fast not one of us could see where this was going. We were just doing our best not to get hit by stray shadowballs. Eventually they both exhausted themselves and fell to their knees.

-breathing heavilly- Phoebe:" Ok...go get her Cj..."

Me:" Do we even have a power bracelet?"

-into radio- Phoebe: "This is Phoebe, Christine is weak..., if you want her you have to come... NOW!."

Me: "You've had that radio this entire time?!"

-breathing heavilly- Phoebe: "hehehehe...how did you not notice?"

-breathing heavilly- Christine:"I'm sorry but I have to...blbwuh..."

Bubba used hydro pump on her again, almost sending her off the side.

Me :"Hehehe...Bubba that's enough, you don't want to kill her.."

Phoebe :"Actually..."

Phoebe: "Bubba, keep her pinned.'

Bubba: "Blast!"

Me :"Go on..."

He continued to spray her with water.

-tired, soaking wet- Christine: "No wait...!"

-breathing heavilly- Phoebe :"Cj..do you have a knife?"

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "Well if you did ...we could cut out her psyhorn out...and then she'd never be able to use her powers again."

Christine: "I'd rather... you just kill me."

Phoebe: "You don't get to make that decision."

Me: "Pheebles calm down, I'm not doing that."

Phoebe:"Fine then I'll do it."

She took a knife from one of the incapacitated grunts and stood up.

Me: "Pheebles don't do this come on."

Phoebe:"It's the only way we can keep her from escaping."

Me:"There's other ways."

Phoebe:"Cj we have to..."

Me:"Do you want to go on the run again?"

Me:"We could lose our jobs, you realize that don't you?"

-scaired- Christine:"No please."

Phoebe: "Christine by the authority invested in me as the princess of the hearthome forrest Gardevoir city, for the crimes you have committed against humanity and your fellow gardevoirs, I inflict upon you punishment 98. Removal of your psyhorn and the forfeiture of your powers."

-somewhat mad- Me: "OH YOU IDIOT!"

so much for that being a secret...

-realizing- Christine: "Oh ...you you you .You're the princess?"

Phoebe :"Mhmmmm..."

-calmly- Phoebe: "Now hold still."

I didn't want to do it, I knew it was really, really stupid, I knew Christine would get away, but it was the only way I could get her out of her insanity. I pointed my gun...at my arm...and pulled the trigger. It hurt a hell of a lot worse than I thought it would.

-shocked- Phoebe: "Cj what the? Wha? Why?"

Phoebe: "You Idiot..."

She abandoned Christine to tend to me.

Phoebe: "Why did you shoot yourself?"

-annoyed- Phoebe: "That was so stupid."

Me: "I know it was stupid.."

Me: "Stupid.."

Me: "I didn't want to watch your light fade..."

Phoebe: "-hmmm- ?"

-confused- Phoebe: "So you shot yourself?"

Me: "You didn't want to listen, i didn't want to grab you because you were holding a knife."

Phoebe: "That wouldn't hurt as bad as shooting yourself you moron."

Me:"I did it for you."

Phoebe:"Bubba throw Christine overboard."

-worried- Christine: "I'll drown."

Phoebe: "You won't drown, but you won't be able to escape either."

Me:"You realize you blew your secret?"

-softly- Phoebe:"shhhhhhh...no I didn't, she has no reason to believe I was telling the truth."

Me:"It seems like she believed you."

She cut up one of the grunt's shirts and used it to bandage my arm.

Me: "Owww..what are you doing?"

Phoebe: "Hold still, if you black out on me again... I swear..."

Phoebe: "Is that too tight?"

Me: "It'll hold.."

Phoebe: "Don't do that again.."

-in pain- Me: "Well then you don't do that again..."

-in pain- Me: "That's my thing..."

-in pain- Me: "If I say it's too much it's too much."

-lightheartedly- Phoebe: "Ok ok ok...don't be so pushy."

Me: "Hehehehehe."

Phoebe: "hehehehe..."

Phoebe: "-sighs- You know Cj...I wasn't going to do it anyway, I was just trying to scare her..."

Phoebe:"Like you do sometimes."

-in pain- Me:"Well you...god dammit you could have said something.."

-in pain- Me:"Ok just say something next time..because I don't know what you're thinking."

Phoebe:"I will, I promise."

She hugged me.

Me:"Oww... watch the arm."

Phoebe:"Sorry."

We kissed as Bubba threw Christine overboard, she was able to tread water until a chopper arrived to pick us up. Then she was put in power bracelets and we all headed back to the experiment facility, while another chopper came in to pick up the rocket grunts. Once we got back we had to wait for Corina who had already left the facility to pick up Nina from her school, taking Charley along with her. Needless to say it was already passed 3:00pm. Only Christine and the rocket grunts were arrested this time around, the aquas were left on the ship (which was still functional) as there wasn't much of a case against them.

When Corina returned to the facility with both of our kids, we thanked her, then headed home after a visit to the pokemon center.

It wasn't until the afternoon when we heard the terrible news.

The prison had had it with Christine, so much so that this time they actually called James, begging him to give Matt a chance to save her, because their own treatment, which had changed many humans for the better, just didn't work on psychic pokemon like her. So, from what we heard, sometime after we had left the facility, Matt, James, the Goldenrod Chief of Police, and the warden of the Johto Prison, all had a meeting, about just what the heck they should do with her. Because nothing was working, they couldn't contain her, and they couldn't actually change her using their usual methods. And from then on it was agreed that Matt would take charge of her, but, she would be forced to wear special power bracelets that only James and the Warden would have the keys to. The keys were of a special digital type, making them incredibly hard to forge, and the lock invulnerable to psychic powers. So after being in a small holding facility within the experiment facility, for merely a few hours, Christine left with Matt, completely legally. The rest of the grunts, were shipped back to the prison with a few more months added to their sentences.

Me:"-sighs-..why bother.."

-annoyed- Me: "I can't believe they just let her go like that!"

Phoebe: "At least she has to wear power bracelets."

Phoebe: "But...listen, James says if she messes up again...we're authorized to kill her."

Phoebe: "Because they're litterally at their wit's end."

Phoebe: "By the looks of things she was trying to join team aqua."

Phoebe:"She doesn't show any signs of wanting to stop being a criminal."

Phoebe: "That's why I wanted to inflict punishment 98 upon her."

-surprised- Me: "You said you were joking!"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Maybe I was...you'll never know, hehehehe."

-annoyed- Me: "-sighs-...dammit Pheebles."

Phoebe: "Aweee settle down, it's not that bad."

Nina: "What's not bad?"

Nina came in, she had been playing with her pokemon outside since we got home.

Phoebe: "Nothing sweety...just go back to playing."

-sadly- Nina:"mmmmm..."

Phoebe: "Nina there's just some things you shouldn't know."

Phoebe:"And don't read your father's mind or i'll erase his memories."

Me:"If I have to forget today you're grounded."

-sadly- Nina:"Mmmmmmmmm... ok."

Phoebe:"And stop moping around, you were having fun outside just a few minutes ago."

-concerned- Nina:"Dad... why is there blood on your arm?

My armed was still stained with my own blood even though I had it healed at the facility.

Me:"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

-awkwardly- Me:"Eheh...becauuuuse."

Phoebe:"He got shot in the arm...he's ok though he's healed, it happens sometimes sweety it's allright."

-suspicious- Nina:"Ok..."

She headed into her room.

Charley was quietly minding his own business playing with his toys on the floor, until he stopped playing and crawled over to Phoebe. He put his tiny arms up against the couch and pulled himself up onto his legs.

-cutely- Charley:"Mawa... Cawey huhwhy.."

-cutely- Phoebe:" Awwwe..look at you, standing up..."

-cutely- Charley:"Mawa may foo fo Cawey?"

His legs were starting to get tired and he was wobbling quite a bit.

Me: "hehehe.."

Phoebe: "I was wondering if Corina got you anything to eat or not."

-hungry- Charley:"Pleee mawa cawey huhwhy."

Phoebe: "Ok then, come on little guy let's get you some food."

-excitedly- Charley:"Cawey luh foo!"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "hehe...I know."

She picked him up and brought him into the later, Nina left her room and quickly darted back outside. Somehow, the rest of the day passed by without anything out of the ordinary happening, we just spent some quality time with the kids and that was about it.


	13. MoM Part 4, RocknRoll Wedding Crashers

-chapter13 the mystery of Myrenthall, part 4-

The next morning we took Nina to school as usual, then the mechanic called us, so we picked up the car, which had finally been repaired, and then we headed to the facility, With Phoebe driving her car, while I took the sedan, with Charley comfortably watching tv in back. We didn't have enough time to take her car home as they expected us to be there at around 9:30.

Once we got there, we were sent to the briefing room once again, which had now become the usual since Myrenthal escaped. James was already there waiting for us.

Phoebe: "So what's going on today?'

James :"I've recieved some strange news..."

Me: "What does that mean?"

James: "It appears that Myrenthall has kidnapped Christine."

-in disbelief- Phoebe: "No way!..."

Me: "We arrested her just to have him kidnap her?"

Me: "What?"

James: "The power bracelets made her an easy target."

Phoebe: "He'll probably try to marry her..."

Me: "Yeah..."

Me: "That said, what do we care?"

-amused- Phoebe: "I hate to admit it, but Cj's right, marrying him seems like a fitting punishment for her."

James: "Because if we can get Christine back, even for a moment, we could convince her to lure Myrenthall out."

James:"Because he has smartened up, we don't where he's hiding, because he's not showing up on the cameras like he used too."

James: "Anyway Matt should be here shortly."

-unsure- Me: "You arrested him?"

James: "No...we're keeping him under our protection, just in case Myrenthall wants him dead, that and there's a chance that if Christine gets in a dire enough situation she may contact him with her powers."

Me :"How?"

Phoebe: "Because they used to be close...she's familiar with how his mind works, if she could find a way to amplify her telepathic abilities, she could contact him easilly."

Phoebe: "That's how I can find you in crowds easilly because I know you so well."

Me: "Ok."

James :"Anyway, aside from that, we don't have any more missions for you."

James: "Hopefully Christine will be able to attempt to escape on her own, or atleast force Myrenthall to make mistakes, ."

James: "Because as of now, we have no idea where either of them are."

Phoebe: "So how's Melissa? Is she doing ok, I haven't seen her in so long."

James: "She's not feeling the best, but, she's allright."

-curious- Phoebe: "Are you excited?"

James: "I'm a bit more worried then excited."

-cheerfully-Phoebe: "Ohhhh, it'll be fine, you'll see, you'll have two adorable babies..."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey es bay.."

Phoebe: "Yes you're a baby too aren't you?"

James: "Anyway, that's all I've got for today, just be ready to get called out if we find anything."

Phoebe: "Ok."

James:"Maybe you could drop by the portal lab, they're doing some experiments with places they've already explored."

James:"They've also ammassed a large collection of things from all the worlds they've discovered."

Me:"Allright, sounds cool."

Phoebe:" Then let's go see."

Me:"Allright then."

Phoebe:"Goodbye James."

James:"Goodbye."

-cutely- Charley: "goobye j-jase!"

Phoebe: "hehe."

We left the room and headed back to the portal lab, it had been quite awhile since we had been there, and when we arrived, the room looked completely different. There was lots of junk scattered everywhere, strange looking guns, books, posters, antique furniture, and in the corner of the room, was a race car and a motorcycle, which Dr. Black was currently inspecting. Dr. Nash was nowhere to be seen.

Me: "Where's Dr. Nash?"

Dr. Black: "I'm afraid he transfered to another department."

Dr. Black: "So I'm running this experiment now."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Is all this stuff from the portals?"

Dr. Black: "Mhm."

Charley: "Mawa Cawey see peepo.."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Mhm..we know seewee."

Dr. Black: "They wouldn't let us explore the new portals yet, so we've been going back through the old ones and collecting things."

Me: "Does this thing work?"

Dr. Black: "No, I don't think it does, it worked in it's world, but since I drove it through the portal it hasn't wanted to start."

Dr. Black: "Stranger still it doesn't seem to have any moving parts except for the wheels and handlebars."

Me: "You get this from Grand theft auto land, or the other racing world?"

Dr. Black: "Grand theft auto land, that car over there is from the racing world, it's kind of the same way, can't even get inside it though."

Me: "How'd you get it out?"

Dr. Black:" It wasn't easy, we had to borrow an alakazam from Dr. Melzinga from the lab down the hall to teleport it out of the racetrack, as not even a machamp could throw it out, there was an invisible wall that was only solid for it, though everyone else could pass through, but once the alakazam teleported it around that wall, the machamp was easilly able to push it through the portal.

Me: "It's indestructable?:

Dr. Black: "Yeah it's electromatter, it's kind of like porygon.

Dr. Black:"But like porygon, doesn't have many moving parts besides the wheels."

Dr. Black: "And despite not having any mechanical parts aside from the wheels, it weighs just as much as a real race car, give or take a few pounds.

Me:"What about the driver?"

There was a helmeted driver behind the window, sitting completely still.

Dr. Black:"Completely inorganic."

Me:"Creepy."

Phoebe:"Atleast it has a helmet."

Me:"True."

Me:"It's not a creepy, staring face."

Dr. Black:"As our next subject may be."

Dr. Black:"We sent some agents back into gta land a few minutes ago, we're trying to see what happens when a pedestrian is brought into this world."

Me:"Wait what?"

Phoebe:"What if it ends up like Myrenthall?"

Dr. Black:"Its very unlikely there will be any issue, considering the pedestrians seem to be less than intelligent beings."

-on radio- unknown agent:"We have succesfully restrained the pedestrian, we'll have it back in a jiff."

-on radio- Dr. Black:"Allright Hetz bring him back."

Dr. Black: "Anyway we have big plans comming up."

Phoebe: "Like what?"

Dr. Black: "We haven't proposed this to Melissa yet."

Dr. Black: "But we're planning on forming a team of recruits from all over the multiverse, in order to explore it."

Me: "Are you sure they'll allow that...especially with Myrenthall and everything?"

Dr. Black: "I don't know, that's why we're waiting for you guys to bust Myrenthall, before we say anything to Melissa about this."

Bob: "Oh, hello you two.."

-kindly- Phoebe: "Three."

He didn't realize Charley was with us. So she turned around and showed him.

Bob:" Hehe...ok."

Charley: "Mawa Cawey see mo peepo..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "I know sweety you're seeing alot of people today aren't you?"

Bob: "So what are you two doing here?"

Phoebe:"Ohhh...just stopping by. Seeing if you needed out help or not."

Bob:"Did you tell em about our plan doc?"

Dr. Black: "Affirmative."

Bob: "Whadya think?"

Phoebe: "It could be pretty fun if it works out like you say it."

Phoebe: "But really it's not our decision it's Melissa's."

Me: "Right."

Charley: "Mawa whe meweesa? Cawey no see Meweesa, lah tie..."

Phoebe: "Ohhhh I know sweety.."

Phoebe: "She's allright she's just at home.."

Phoebe: "Getting ready for her babies."

Bob:"Sorry but we don't really have anything else planned for today, maybe you could come back tomorrow."

Phoebe:"Oh ok, we'll have to see what Myrenthal does though."

-playfully- Phoebe:"Say goodbye Charley."

-cutely- Charley:"Gahbye!"

Phoebe:"hehe, allright lets go."

We left the facility and returned home, it seemed like the rest of the day was going to be normal, until we went back into town to pick Nina up from school. Only to find out that she and her friends had gone to the gym, after waiting around in the parking lot of her school for about half an hour until Phoebe decided to go in and ask the teachers where she had gone after nearly all the other students had left.

Phoebe was not pleased with this, to say the least.

I just quietly waited in the car with Charley while she stormed into the gym. It wasn't very long before she came back out with Nina.

-somewhat angry- Phoebe:"Nina we went over this already, if you're planning to go somewhere after school you ned to tell us."

Nina:"I was going to tell you after."

Me:"Sweety it doesn't work that way."

-annoyed- Phoebe:"That's just an excuse, you know you have to tell us first, do you know how long we waited for you at your school?"

Phoebe:"You're grounded."

-scared- Nina:"No!"

-annoyed- Phoebe:"You're not allowed to stay after school with your friends any more."

-defiantly- Nina:"No no no.."

Me:"Nina you're 14 act like it."

-defiantly- Nina:"Screw you."

-angrily yelling- Phoebe:"NINA..."

-upset- Charley:"Mawa no skwee!"

Phoebe:"Great now you upset Charley."

Nina:"No... you upset him."

Me:"Nina...seriously..."

-calmly- Me:"Just stop."

Me: "Why are you fighting us like this?"

-unsure- Nina: "I don't know..."

-sadly- Nina:"I'm sorry."

Me: "It's allright, just settle down."

Me: "You too Pheebles."

Phoebe: "Why me? You heard what she said."

Me: "Just let it go."

Me: "Nina you know better than this."

Nina: "I know..."

-cutely- Charley: "Newa sowhy...may mawa skwee."

Nina: "She didn't scream, she yelled."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, Nina we need to talk when we get home, it's important."

Nina: "ok..."

Nina: "About what?"

Phoebe: "Well...wait and see."

Nina :"awwwe, ok."

When we got home Phoebe sent me upstairs to play with Charley so she could talk to Nina in private...I had suspicions about what they were talking about, but, I figured it was best to let Phoebe handle it.

I helped Charley construct things with his blocks for about half an hour until Phoebe came up.

-seriously- Phoebe "Cj."

Me: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: " You need to know."

Me: "Need to know what?"

Phoebe: "I needed to talk to Nina in private because the way she's acting, she should be going into heat very soon."

Me: "So my suspicions were correct."

Phoebe: "-sighs- Mhm."

Phoebe: "She needs to stay home from school tomorrow."

Me: "Oh she'll be fine.."

Phoebe: "But other pokemon..."

Phoebe: "That's the way they did things when I grew up."

Phoebe: When I went into heat for the first time..."

Me: "Woah woah woah...ralts can go into heat?"

Phoebe: "Only if they're old enough..."

Phoebe: "But they can't actually reproduce until they evolve into kirlia and even then it's heavilly shunned."

Me: "Ok, I don't think I ever needed to know that..."

Phoebe: "Sorry."

Phoebe: "But it's important she stays home."

Me:"Ohhh she'll be fine, they don't just let random pokemon wander into the building.

Phoebe: "Yes but the principle has a that walks around with her."

Me: "Yeah but the is a proffesional he's not going to do that."

Me: "They are psychic types aren't they? "

Me: "They should be smart enough to not give in to their instincts."

Phoebe: "But what if Nina wants to?"

Me: "After what happened to her I highly doubt it."

Phoebe: "Look i'd rather she stay here for the week so I can keep an eye on her."

Phoebe: "It would make me feel so much better."

Me: "-sighs-...aalllllright."

Phoebe :"And she'll be so much safer."

-the next morning, around 7:30am.-

Phoebe and I were snuggling in bed, since Nina wasn't going to school I decided to sleep in.

However, it seemed that Phoebe had not explained to Nina that she wasn't going to school, so about ten minutes from when we would normally have to leave, she bursted into our room.

-unsure- Nina: "Mom help me..."

-just woken up- Me: "Huh?"

Phoebe: "Cj let go of me."

-tiredly- Me: "Huh...oh sorry..."

-worried- Nina: "my boobs are acting weird..."

-tiredly- Me: "Didn't...need...to...hear...that.."

Phoebe: "-sighs-..."

She clambered out of bed and walked Nina out of the room.

Phoebe: "Come on sweety..."

Nina:"They hurt."

Phoebe:"I know...I know, we talked about this yesterday remember?"

She led her out of the room. I fell asleep again just a few minutes later. Waking up when I heard the door open again.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, like I said, she's in heat, -sighs-, arceus, I was hoping we'd have another day to prepare.."

Me:"You were in heat a few months ago weren't you baby?"

-jokingly- Phoebe :"Mhm...glad you remember."

-quietly- Phoebe: "Weirdo.."

-tired- Me: "So what now? "

Phoebe :"Well, its her first time, so it could get pretty bad, her body isn't mature yet, but unlike you humans who mature gradually, she will go through it all at once."

Phoebe: "Thankfully, she's not in love with anyone, so really we just have to keep her away from other pokemon. This will also make her somewhat emotionally confused."

Phoebe :"She's complaining that her boobs hurt and that she's hot, but that's normal."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Hopefully she'll get through it before next week."

Phoebe: "I set her up with a movie to watch on her tv, so hopefully she'll stay in bed for awhile."

Me: "What about her schoolwork?"

Phoebe: "Um...I don't know."

Me: "If you call in I'm sure we can get next week's work for her and then we can bring it home so she can do it without getting too far behind.."

Phoebe: "Her school wouldn't be used to this would it?"

Me:"Nope..."

Me: "But I'm sure they'll understand."

Me: "We could just say that she's sick."

Phoebe: "Yeah I guess so."

Me: "Potions don't work well against diseases right?"

Phoebe: "Right."

-playfully-Phoebe:"And now the fun part begins."

Me:"Whats that?"

-mischeivously- Phoebe:"Welllllllllll."

Phoebe:"In case she decides she wants you for whatever reason."

-naughtily- Phoebe:"You need to give me your sperms, so she won't be able to seduce you."

Me:"What? Baby girl I'd never do that to her...you know."

Phoebe:"I know, but she could try and..."

Phoebe:"-sighs- Ok you got me... I just want you right now, is that such a bad thing?"

Me:"Well then just come here baby , you don't need to lie you know."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Ohhh Cj."

-sincerely- Me: "I love you."

We made love and then we just held eachother close throughout the early, quiet hours of the morning.

It was a slow morning, a few minutes after we had sex we both took a shower together seizing the opportunity since Charley wasn't awake yet. After we got dressed we checked on Charley and found him awake in his crib, so we got him changed and dressed and then we all headed downstairs. I turned on the tv for Charley while Phoebe went to check on Nina. After making sure Nina was ok she headed upstairs to retrieve her phone. Then from the sound of things she called Nina's school, and a few minutes later she finally came back down.

Phoebe: "Ok, I called her school, you need to go pick up her homework."

Phoebe:" I'll stay here with her."

Me: "Ok..."

Phoebe :"Why don't you take Charley with you too?"

Me: "Ok. What about work?"

Phoebe:"Maybe Corina can help?"

Me:"I don't know."

Phoebe:"I'll give her a call..."

Phoebe:"and um while you're there, if you could pick up some anesthetics at the store, for Nina, that would be nice."

Me: "Do they even have those?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, just get that stuff we got Charley when he was teething."

Me: "I don't know if that would work for her.."

Me:" I'll see what I can find."

Phoebe: "Ok."

I gave her a hug and kiss goodbye, then I collected Bubba's pokeball from upstairs, then I collected Charley from the floor and finally headed out.

I brought Bubba along so he could watch over Charley while I was in the school collecting Nina's homework. About and hour and a half later, shortly after I had just left the school with a stack of textbooks and papers, Phoebe called me.

Me: "What's going on baby?"

-on phone- Phoebe:"Cj, I brought Nina to the pokemon center, she was having problems breathing."

-concerned-Me:"What?"

-on phone- Phoebe:"I'm don't know, I'm scared, just come quick."

Me:"Ok."

I headed over to the center as fast as I could.

Once I got there Phoebe led me into the back. Of course I brought Charley was with me as well.

-concerned- Me:"What's happening?"

Phoebe: "Here, I'll take Charley, the nurse can explain."

Me: "What's going on?"

She just looked down, doing all she could not to cry.

Me: "Baby girl?"

Phoebe: "The nurse said she might not make it."

Me: "What? She was fine this morning..."

-concerned- Me: "What happened?"

I gave her a hug.

The nurse came out from the back.

Nurse: "Her breathing is stable, but it would be best to keep her here until she gets through it..."

Nurse: "I put her on some pain killers, and some power bracelets.."

Me: "Why does she need bracelets?"

Nurse: "Painkillers can make psychic pokemon lose control of their powers sometimes, especially when combined with sleeping gas."

Nurse: "It's for her own safety so she won't accidently damage the equipment."

Nurse: "Sadly there's not much else I can do. "

-concerned- Me: "What's wrong with my daughter?"

Nurse:" Look, Cj, it's not easy explain, but because team rocket forced her to evolve faster than she should have, she never matured at the Kirlia stage, and now that her body is trying to mature at the gardevoir stage instead, it has brought about some complications. "

The conversation only got more awkward from there, to be honest, I tried not to pay the least bit of attention.

Anyway all I really picked up was.

Phoebe: "So her own boobs can kill her?"

Nurse: "Sadly yes..."

-quietly- Me: "Hey Charley..."

-cutely- Charley:"Dawhy!"

Phoebe:" _You want to play with him_?"

She handed him over to me, knowing I needed a distraction.

Nurse: "If neccesary we can relieve the pressure through surgery."

-upset- Phoebe: "What are you going to cut her boobs off?"

Nurse: "No...um...not quite."

Nurse: "It's quite simple really."

Nurse: "All we have to do is carefully cut the skin around both of her breasts."

And with that I was more grossed out then upset. I turned my attention towards Charley and did my best to ignore what she was saying. I've had enough of hearing about Nina's boobs for the day. It just wasn't something I wanted to think about...Phoebe's boobs on the other hand...my god were those things beautiful...

The nurse then went on to explain some type of surgery she could perform if it got too bad...I just tickled Charley and used his laughter to drown out her voice...

Nurse: "...This will allow the inner mamarial tissue to expand as normal, and then a potion will simply be applied afterwards which will then give her the extra tissue that she needs for them to expand properly thereafter."

Phoebe: "Ok so if you do this she'll be fine?"

Nurse: "Well there might be other complications, but this will solve the most dangerous one."

Nurse: "But even if it's neccesary we shouldn't perform the surgery untill she reaches her peak in a few days time."

Nurse: "We don't want those cuts to be open any longer than neccesary."

Nurse: "Chansey will have her on anesthetics the whole time, and we'll be doing our best to make it as painless as possible."

-happilly- Chansey:"Chansey...Channn."

-upset- Phoebe:"Ok...if that's what you think is best, we trust you."

-upset- Charley:"Mawa no quy...Cawey no wa..."

-solemnly- Me:"She's strong...she'll make it."

-solemnly- Me:"I know she will."

-tearing up- Phoebe:"CJ..."

-upset- Phoebe :"Can we see her?"

Nurse: "Of course, just hurry up before the sleeping meds kick in, because once they do she'll be out like a light."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Come on Cj."

I followed them into the back of the center, Nina was lying on one of the beds, she looked really sick, to be honest. Her chest and face were tinged slightly pink, and she was barely concious.

-weakly- Nina: "Mom...dad?"

-calmly- Phoebe: "Hey sweety."

-weakly- Nina: "Do I have to go... through this every time... I go in heat?"

Phoebe: "No, just the first time sweety, after this it will be much easier, I promise."

-saddened- Nina: "If I'm still alive after this..."

Me:" Hey...come on now...don't give up so easilly."

Me :"If you give up now all your training will be for nothing.."

Me: "Don't let this stop you because you have to be a trainer someday, you understand?"

Nina: "I'll try..."

Phoebe: "We know sweety."

-upset- Nina: "I love you mom."

Phoebe: "I love you."

-oblivious- Cawey: "Cawey luh newa ..."

-cutely- Cawey: "No quy Newa, Cawey luh."

Me: "hehehe..."

Me: "I love you too sweetheart."

Me: "We all do."

Me: "Now get some rest ok?"

-sleepily- Nina:"When I get out of here you better still be alive."

-lightheartedly- Phoebe:"You're life is in danger and you're telling us to be careful?"

Me:"Hehe...we should go she's about to fall asleep."

Phoebe:"Yeah."

-tiredly- Nina:"Love you dad."

Me:"Love you too sweety."

-cheerfully oblivious- Charley:"Bye Newa...Cawey luh!"

-solemnly- Phoebe:"If you're still awake we'll be back to check on you this afternnon."

As we quietly left the center, we were both worried about her, Charley not so much, but only because he was too young to understand. Though he seemed to be trying to keep quiet as if he suspected that something wasn't right. It was a long, quiet drive home, especially since Phoebe was in her own car so it was just Charley and me.

When we got back we just sat in front of the tv...completely overwhelmed.

\- a few silent minutes later-

Me:"Well you going to say something?"

Phoebe:"I don't know what to say Cj..."

Phoebe:"Nina could die and there's nothing we can do about it."

Me:"I have an idea...if things get bad."

Phoebe:"What?"

Me:"We could track down a manaphy and give her a different body."

Phoebe:"Do you have any Idea how rare manaphys are?"

Phoebe:"And where are we going to get her a different body that isn't already occupied?"

Phoebe:"We can't just kill someone to save her you know, it's not right."

She gave me a strange look, I instantly knew what she was thinking.

Me:"No no no no no no no no no..."

Phoebe:"I could give her my body."

Me:"No..."

Phoebe:"I need too she's my daughter."

Me:"And you expect me to raise both her and Charley without you?"

-upset- Phoebe:"WE DON'T HAVE MANY OPTIONS HERE!"

She got up and stormed upstairs.

-worried- Me:"Pheebles?"

-upset- Charley:"NOooo mawa cwy!"

Charley began to cry.

Me:"Shhhhhh it's allright Charley."

I picked him up gave him a hug.

-upset- Charley:"CAWEY DUNNA WHY MAWA QWY-EN!"

-calmly- Me:"You don't wanna know little guy."

I slowly headed up the stairs, taking Charley with me.

Me: "Just settle down ok? We'll go see what's wrong."

I could hear Phoebe crying through the door, she locked herself in our room.

Me:"Pheebles?"

Me:"Baby girl, please just open the door."

-muffled, crying- Phoebe: "Just leave me alone."

-muffled, crying- Phoebe: "You don't want to see me like this."

Me: "You know you're scaring Charley right?"

She used her powers to unlock and open the door.

-upset yelling- Charley: "DAWHY MAWA QWY-EN!"

Me: "I know, I know."

-very sad- Phoebe: "Sorry baby..."

-upset- Phoebe: "I'm sorry Cj.."

-solemnly- Me: "-sighs- It's allright baby girl."

I set Charley on the bed and gave her a hug, and we held eachother like that for quite awhile, while Charley just patiently watched.

Me :"We're getting ahead of ourselves baby."

-calmly- Me: "There's no guarantee she can't pull through on her own, or that the surgery will fail even."

Phoebe: "I know..."

Me:"The nurse seemed confident."

-calmly- Me :"Let's just stop talking about it ok?"

-calmly- Me: "She wouldn't want us to be like this."

-calmly- Me: "Hopefully we'll get called in soon and we'll be able to distract ourselves by kicking Myrenthal's ass."

-calmly- Phoebe: "-sniffles- Hopefully."

Charley:"Dawhy luh mawa.."

Me:"Very much."

Phoebe: "Mhmmm."

Charley: "Cawey luh mawa tooo."

Phoebe: "I know sweety."

She picked him up and kissed him.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Mama loves you too."

Phoebe:"And don't say things like that around Charley."

Me: "Sorry."

Phoebe: "You know if he picks it up he'll start saying it all the time."

Me :"I know, I know."

Me: "You settled down now?"

Phoebe: "I'll do my best to stay calm...for you and Charley."

Me: "Ok."

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa may ancays fo Cawey?"

-amused- Me: "Hehehe."

Me: "Well that came out of nowhere."

-cutely- Charley: "Pleeees mawa pleeees..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "-sighs-, well you really haven't had breakfast yet, so, ok."

Phoebe:"Why don't you play with your father until I have them ready for you?"

She handed him to me.

Me:"Allright."

Me:"Come on Charley."

I brought him downstairs and kept him occupied until Phoebe had his pancakes ready.

-about a half hour later in the dining room-

We were sitting at the table while Charley was eating.

Phoebe: "I made some for Nina too."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "She can have them for dinner when we go back over."

Me: "They'll get cold by then won't they?"

Phoebe:"-sighs- you're right, they will,but...the center has a microwave."

Me:"Allright then."

Charley: "Mawa we gah see Jace ageh?"

-unsure- Phoebe:" Are we going to see James again?"

Phoebe: "I don't know little guy."

Me: "Honey you know we should keep working."

Me: "Then we can visit Nina afterwards."

Phoebe:"Yeah, but we still don't know if James will be there or not."

Me: "True."

Me: "So when are we going to go then?"

Phoebe: " After Charley finishes his pancakes."

Me: "Ok."

We were both still worried about Nina, Phoebe was barely holding on, doing her best not to be an emotional wreck, but I could still see through her smile...and there wasn't anything I could say to make her feel better, she was right to be upset. I felt bad about it too, but as usual I could tolerate emotional pain a bit better than she could. I was just glad Charley was nearly oblivious to all of this, because trying to keep both of them calm would take a miracle. I say nearly oblivious because as you can see he does get worried when Phoebe gets upset, so he wasn't completely unaware.

Anyway, for the first time ever, we got called into work right after we pulled out of the driveway on the way there. So we just continued on our way.

-about a half hour later, in the briefing room of the experiment facility-

When we entered the room, James was there as usual, as well as a strange man in a hood.

Me:" _what's with mr. hood_?"  
Phoebe:" _I don't know, I can't read his thoughts_.."

James:"Glad you two could make it."

James:" It's been a few days, but we might have finally found a lead on Myrenthal."

-cutely- Charley:"Mawa es Jace.."

Phoebe:"Mhm."

James:"Hello."

Me:"So what's our lead."

James:"Right, allow our guest to explain."

The hooded man spoke in a low, mysterious, but understandable voice.

unknown man:" Last night a strange man interupted our service, grabbed our priest, and teleported away before anyone could retaliate."

Me:"Ummmm..yeah that sounds like him."

Phoebe:"But why would he do that?"

James:"Well, you said he may try to marry Christine, he needs a priest to do that."

unknown man:" But our priests don't perform marriages."

Me :"Well they do now..."

Phoebe: "Myrenthall is from another world, he doesn't know anything about the cult of helix.."

-unsure- Me: "The what?"

-nervous- Unknown man: "I didn't say anything about that..."

Phoebe: "But you said your church doesn't perform marriages, the church of arceus does..., and there's only a few religions followed around here that don't."

-to James, still nervous- Unknown man: "Did you tell them?"

James:"No, but they can figure it out on their own."

-mischeivously- Phoebe:"A-ha, that confirms it."

-pressured- Unknown man: "Ok fine you're correct I am of the church of helix, but for the love of anarchy, we just want our priest back."

Phoebe:"Ok ok, relax..."

Phoebe:"Geesh, you know maybe you'd have more followers if you weren't so secretive?"

-scoldingly- Me: "Pheebles..."

Phoebe:"Sorry."

James:"Anyway, we need to find out where Myrenthall is now."

Me:"Well he's got the bride, he's got the priest."

Phoebe:"Witnesses, he needs witnesses."

Me:"Um maybe."

Me:"But in that case he'll probably just go after random civilians."

James: "But kidnapping that many people at once would get him caught very easilly."

Me: "True."

Me: "So where could he kidnap a bunch of people at once without getting caught?"

Me: "And then where the hell would he hold the wedding?"

Phoebe: "Maybe he doesn't have to kidnap them."

Phoebe: "What if they were all willingly gathered in one place and he could just get married in front of them."

Me :"What you mean like an assembly? Theatrical performance maybe?"

Phoebe: "Or a movie, or...hmmm...I don't know."

Me: "Anything like that happening tonight?"

James: "Um, let me see, Goldenrod City alone has 5 currently operating movie theatres, 8 dinner theatres, 3 of which will not have a performance tonight and the Northern Goldenrod highschool has a pta meeting tonight."

Phoebe:"How do you know all that?"

James: "Everyday the mayor's office emails us a voluntary list of all the events going on in the city, what venues are planning on operating and which ones aren't. The police use it to beef up security when neccesary, and we use it for, well stuff like this."

James:"In addition to that there's an Arcanic Stoutland concert tonight at the old training arena."

James: "There's going to be a lot of people there tonight."

Me: "Yeah, but does he know that?"

Phoebe: "That's it, that's how we get him."

Phoebe: "We need to spread as much publicity about the concert as possible, make it so he can't not know about it."

Me: "Then he'll have to show up because that's where all the people will be, Pheebles you're a genius."

Phoebe: "hehe."

unknown man: "And our priest?"

Me: "If Myrenthall is there, he'll be there too."

James:"But if he doesn't show up it's a bunch of money down the drain."

James: "And if he appears in front of a crowd at an event like that, millions of people will know of his existence. It will be a PR nightmare."

Phoebe: "I can use an amplifier to wipe their memories."

Me: "But the cameras, a concert like that is probably televised."

Phoebe:"-sighs-, you're right."

James: " We have access to jamming equipment, if we block the broadcast along with the landlines we should be able to jam them for a few minutes without raising suspicion."

James: "That will give you a window of, about 10-20 minutes to get him offstage and whipe their memorys before we risk them finding out about our jammers."

James:"And we'd rather not have knowledge of either of those compromised."

Charley: "Mawa Cawey wah dow!"

James:" I don't know if I should let you, it's a huge risk."

Me: "Yeah but, this could be our only chance to get him, and if we don't there's a chance he'll end up making a public appearence anyway, which we won't know about until it's already to late to stop."

-awkward silence-

Phoebe: "It's your call James."

unknown man: "I'm with them."

James: "Which reminds me."

James:" As far as you're concerned, we don't have jamming equipment."

unknown man: "Absolutely...right.."

James:"Allright, we got nothing to lose, I'll let you two run this one."

Me: "Ok."

James: "Sir, I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave the room now as we have some mission critical details to discuss."

unknown man: "Right..ok you'll get our priest back though right?"

James:" We'll do our best."

James: "Agent Donovan will see you out."

-cutely- Charley: "Goobye peepo!"

The man left the room. Donovan was already waiting by the door.

James:"Ok...the concert starts at 11:00pm tonight."

Phoebe: "Good, that's after Charley's bedtime."

-defensively- Charley: "Cawey no wa go beh."

Phoebe: "We know sweety."

James :"The jammer truck will be a black Devon suv, civilian model, license plate ROCK-ON, with flame vinyls and illegally tinted windows."

Me: "Wouldn't that draw attention to it?"

James: "Exactly, people will think it belongs to a rock'n' roll fanatic and not the defense division."

James:"Look for a voltorb sticker on the rear window, that's how ."

-interupting- Charley:" Cawey wa dow."

Phoebe:"Shhh, Charley be quiet this is important."

Phoebe:"Sorry James, he's getting a bit bored."

James: "It's ok."

She set Charley on the table so he could move around a bit.

James: "Anyway the vehicle will have a voltorb sticker on the rear window, that's how you'll know its the right one."

James:"The police will be told the same thing so they'll know to leave it alone."

James:" There will be two agents with the SUV to assist you, one will be in the crowd observing the show, and the other will be concealed in the back of the suv to operate the jamming equipment via radio commands from the other."

James:" You two need to be there early, I'll pull some strings so I can get you some back stage passes so you can be ready and in position."

Phoebe:"But if Cj isn't in the crowd Myrenthall could spot him."

Me:"Well then I'll just to figure out what that helix guy was doing."

Phoebe:"Huh?"

Me:"You said you couldn't read his thoughts."

Phoebe:"Yeah, but I could still tell he was there, I could reconize his brain waves I just couldn't understand them."

Phoebe:"If you want to keep him from reading your mind just wear an aluminum hat."

Me:"What?"

Phoebe:"That's all you have to do."

Phoebe:"Or you could get a normal hat and line it with aluminum so you don't look like a weirdo."

-lovingly- Phoebe:" _But then we couldn't talk like this ..._ "

Me:" _Ok_..."

Me:"Then you'll have to be up on stage baby girl."

Me:"-sighs-, which means I'll be in the crowd."

-lovingly- Phoebe:"Oh like it's really that bad, it's a rock concert, you love rock music, you'll love it."

Me:"I know, I know."

Me:"Allright then that's the plan."

Phoebe:"Mhm."

James:"Well then, that means I have a lot of stuff to arrange."

James:"I guess I'll see you on tv tonight."

Me: "Um..ok, see ya."

He got up and quickly left the room.

-cutely- Charley: "Goobye jace!"

Phoebe: "So now what?"

Me: "I don't know, you want to go check out the portal lab?"

Me: "They said they might have something for us today.

Charley: "Mawa cawey wah wa teephee."

Phoebe: "Charley not right now, there's no tv for you watch in here."

Charley: "But Cawey wa..."

Phoebe: "That doesn't give me the power to make a tv appear out of nowhere little guy."

Phoebe: "Cj, I kind of want to go back and check on Nina."

Me:" She's probably asleep."

Me: "She'll be fine, the nurse won't let anything happen to her."

Charley: "Mawa..."

Charley: "Mawa..."

Phoebe: "Well...ok...why don't we go see the lab then."

Charley: "Mawa..."

Me: "Allright then let's go."

-loudly- Charley: "MAWA LEESEN!"

Phoebe: "What?"

Phoebe: "And don't squeeze my neck like that it hurts."

Charley: "Cawey wa teephee..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-."

Me: "hehehehe..."

Phoebe: "No Charley, you listen, I already told you there is no tv for you to watch, I'm sorry but I can't do anything about it right now."

-cutely- Charley: "Buh Mawa, Cawey wa teephee..."

Me: "Hehehe..."

Me:"You can't argue with him."

-desperately- Phoebe:"-sighs-, arceus give some sense to my poor son."

Phoebe:"Cj hold him for a second."

Me:"Ok."

She handed him to me.

-excitedly- Charley:"Mawa go may teephee fo Cawey?"

Phoebe:"Charley, I don't know the first thing about making a tv, you goofball."

Phoebe:"But, I do have one of your toys in my purse."

Phoebe:"So here you go little guy."

She handed him his lotad plush and then she took him back from me.

Charley:"Cawey pomah!"

Phoebe:"Mhmmmm it's your pokemon, happy now?"

-cheerfully- Charley:"Cawey luh pomah."

Phoebe:"Allright then, let's go."

For some reason Charley just decided to be a little goofball today.

We left the room, and headed over to the staircase.

-playfully- Charley: "Lotah wah fwy!"

He tossed his plush down the stairs.

Phoebe: "Charley..."

Charley: "Lotah fah dow.."

-amused-Me:"Mhmmm."

-cutely- Charley:"Mawa go geh lotah fo Cawey?"

We both gave him awkward looks, Phoebe retrieved it for him as we were heading down the stairs. I tried my best not to laugh.

Phoebe: "Now hold onto it Charley, lotad doesn't want to fly anymore."

Phoebe: "If you throw it again I'll take it away from you."

Charley: "Buh mawa, lotah wa fwy..."

-somewhat irritated- Phoebe: "Charley..."

He was about to throw it again, but Phoebe stopped him.

-somewhat irritated- Phoebe: "Mommy is going to scream if lotad flys again."

-worried- Charley: "No mawa...no skwee."

Phoebe: "Allright then lotah doesn't want to fly."

-nervous- Charley: "Lotad no wa fwy no mo."

Phoebe: "I thought so."

We made it down the stairs and over to the lab without another comical moment from Charley.

This time Bob was here, but Dr. Black was gone, along with the car they had gotten from the racing world.

Cawey:"Mawa Cawey see thes peepo ageh."

Phoebe:"Mhm you've seen him before haven't you?"

Bob:"Good afternoon."

Bob:"Dr. Black is in gtaland at the moment, we're seeing if we can get the car to function in there."

Bob:"But from the sound of things it's not going very well."

Dr. Black:"As you can see on the camera the car is reacting quite strangely to this enviroment.

Bob:"It's weird, the wheels have fallen off and everything, even the windows have turned a solid white."

Me:"It's like a texture glitch."

Bob:"Correct."

Me: "So it can only function in it's own world, in another virtual world it's completely broken."

Bob: "It seems that way."

Me:"It's like trying to take a car from one game and sticking it in another without any modification. The game doesn't know how to deal with it."

Bob: "Exactly."

Bob:" All these dimensions, virtual and organic, appear to have their own sets of rules. The virtual worlds have their programming languages, and we have our laws of physics. And only a handfull of things between them are compatible. "

Bob: "Now I wonder what will happen if we bring that car back into this world."

Me: "I don't know."

Phoebe:" What if it snaps back together? Couldn't that be dangerous?"

Me: "She has a point."

Me: "Who knows how all these object could react."

Me: "What if they cause a nuclear explosion or something?"

Phoebe: "Well I don't think something like that would happen."

Phoebe: "But they might move around unpredictably."

Phoebe: "I mean look at that, not only is it completely white now, but the wheels fell off, and you've said before you couldn't get them off if you tried."

Bob: "Very true."

Bob: "Allright Dr. Black, send the wheels back in."

A wheel rolled out of the portal, nothing happened, it was still solid white.

Bob: "Hmm, interesting."

Bob: "It appears that simply entering Gta land has permanently changed it."

The wheel tipped over and broke in half.

Me: "What the?"

Phoebe: "How?"

Bob: "It appears that it had been turned into plaster."

Me :"Why plaster?"

Bob: "It's the most basic of all materials, it's basically just compressed dirt."

Bob: "It's electromatter got changed on a subatomic level...curious, very curious."

Bob:"You may not understand this, but everything solid made out of electromatter that is not given a material property is assumed to be a pure white plaster according this world."

Bob:"We learned that the hard way in the initial stages of the original porygon project."

-realizing- Phoebe: "That little figurine on your desk..."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "He has a little uncolored figurine of a porygon on his desk."

Me:"When were you in his office?"

Phoebe:"It was before we met, so a long time ago, I was being interviewed for my participation in the experiment."

Bob:"You remember that?"

Bob:"Well yeah, you're right, that figurine was the result of one of our early experiments."

Bob: "Thankfully that was before porygon even had ai so it was never actually alive."

Dr. Black came through the portal.

Dr. Black: "We'll have to abandon the rest, according to our scanners a player character is approaching."

Bob: "Allright."

He flipped a switch and the portal shut down while Dr. Black examined the broken wheel.

Dr. Black: "What happened here?"

Bob: "It turned to plaster just like we theorized."

Dr. Black."hmmmm...I was hoping it would still be metal and rubber."

Bob:"Well...too bad..."

Dr. Black: "Ok, when did you two get here?"

Phoebe: "Three...Charley's with us too."

Dr. Black: "Ok."

Phoebe: "We just wanted to drop by to see if you have anything for us to do."

Dr. Black: "Well, we need to get another car from the racing game world, since the one we had is,...well I don't think it exists anymore."

Bob: "It took forever to get it out the first time."

Dr. Black: "I know, but now we know how to do it, it shouldn't take as long."

Phoebe: "You had an alakazam help you last time didn't you?"

Dr. Black: "You should be able to help as well."

Phoebe: "Do you know how much power it takes to teleport something that large?"

Me: "You've done it before baby girl."

Dr. Black: "It's not that far."

Phoebe: "Oh ok I guess I can try."

Phoebe: "Wait my powers didn't work in there last time."

Dr. Black:"Your right, you'll have to wear this helmet."

Phoebe: "What is it an amplifier?"

Dr. Black:" No but it will allow your powers to work, it will take your psionic waves and convert them into a format the world will understand, we just invented it last week so an alakazam could help us get the first car out."

Dr. Black: "Allright then Bob, let's get the racing world portal set up."

Bob: "Right."

A few minutes later they had the portal setup and the three of us headed into the racing world.

As not much happened in the racing world aside from racing, it was perfectly safe for Charley to come with us.

Phoebe:"Ok we'll have to head to the finish line and wait for the cars to finish the race, I have to touch them to teleport them, and at the speed they're going stopping them isn't going to be easy."

Phoebe:"Cj you just need to keep Charley safe."

Me:"From what? There's nothing here."

Phoebe:"Hehe...yeah, pretty much."

Me:"You want to see the race cars Charley?"

Charley:"Ray cahs?"

Me:"Yeah like the ones you play with all the time."

-curiously- Charley:"They go kwash?"

Phoebe:"I hope not..."

Eventually we made our way through the fake background cityscape to the edge of the track.

From there, we took the long way around to the finish line, as Phoebe insisted that Charley shouldn't be on the track. Occasionally a group of race cars would pass by.

Charley:"Dawhy Cah es skwee."

Me:"The car is screaming?"

Me:"Yeah they are pretty loud aren't they?"

I moved a bit further away from the track, as Charley didn't like loud noises.

When we made it to the finish line we waited patiently for the race to end and the cars to come to a stop. After that we detached our safety cables and Phoebe teleported us down to the track and while I gave Charley a good view of the race cars, she attempted to teleport one of them outside the track. Her helmet lit up as she did so.

Phoebe:"This thing is getting warm."  
Phoebe:"But atleast I know it works now."

She put her hands against the car that was closest to the edge and closed her eyes.

Both her and the car were enveloped in light and then they dissapeared from the track.

-unsure- Me: "Pheebles where did you go?"

-in the distance- Phoebe: "Up here Cj."

Me: "Oh, you made it?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Just let me rest a bit and I'll get you an Charley up here too."

Me:" Ok."

-worried- Phoebe: "This thing is getting hot, I need to take it off before it burns me."

She took off the helmet.

Me:"They probably haven't worked all the bugs out of it yet."

Me:"Not that it really matters now that we got it passed the barrier, I think."

Phoebe:"How are we going to get it back to the portal though?"

-into radio- Me: "We go the car out of the track now what?"

-on radio- Dr. Black:"Hold on we're sending a machamp in to retrieve it, you two can come back now."

Me:"Ok."

Me: "Pheebles come on they said we can head back."

Phoebe: "Ok..just give me a moment, this thing needs to cool off."

Me: "They're sending a machamp to retrieve the car."

-excitedly- Phoebe:"A machamp?"

-unsure- Me:"Yeah...soooooo?"

Phoebe: "You're not jealous..?"

Me :"I just know you wouldn't consider running away."

Phoebe :"Awweeee you trust me now?"

Me: "Of course I do Pheebles."

Phoebe: "That's nice."

Me: "Helmet cool yet?"

Phoebe: "Um, yeah its a bit cooler."

She began to strap it back on.

Then she teleported alongside me and kissed me on the cheek.

Phoebe:"I love you."

Me: "Love you too baby."

-somewhat jealous- Charley:"Cawey wa mawa kees...mma."

He held out his arms and made a rather silly looking kissy face.

Phoebe :"Awwwee...but you still get jealous don't you little guy?"

She gave Charley a kiss as well.

Me: "Allright let's head back."

Phoebe:" ok."

She took my hand and teleported us out of the track.

She quickly took off her helmet again.

Phoebe: "Ow it's getting hot again."

Me: "You ok?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, I'm just glad it didn't set my hair on fire."

Phoebe: "Silly helmet, it probably has a defective wire or something."

-playfully- Me: "How can a wire be defective?"

Phoebe: "I don't know...by being hooked up to the wrong thing?"

-playfully- Me: "Wouldn't that be the wiring not the wire.?"

-playfully- Me: "I mean in that case the wire would still be working fine."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Oohhhh I don't know Cj."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey dunno wa eenywa ses."

Me: "Hehe.."

Phoebe :"That's allright sweety."

We passed the machamp on the way back, accompanied by Dr. Black.

Anyway about 15 minutes later we made it back to the portal, and we hung around in the lab with Bob until Dr. Black and the Machamp came back with the car. Which took about another 50 minutes.

-while waiting for Dr. Black to return-

Bob:"Yeah I told them they rushed that thing's developement."

Bob:"But still it only works on psychic pokemon, in specifis virtual worlds where psychic powers don't already exist."

Bob:"And the only psychic pokemon we had at the time to test that thing was Dr. Melzinga's alakazam, and it never complained about the heat."

Bob:"Then again, alakazam's powers may not be entirely the same as yours."

Phoebe:"Alakazams aren't very sensitive to pain, you might want to check to make sure it didn't get burned"

Me:"They aren't? I thought they were kind of fragile?"

Phoebe:"They are...but alakazams are so smart they spend most of their time completely zoned out...they're just barely aware of their surroundings and they spend most of their time meditating."

Anyway, when Dr. Black and the machamp finally returned, we were dismissed, so we headed back out to the car, and headed back to the pokemon center to visit Nina.

Phoebe:"Hello again nurse."

Nurse:"Welcome back."

Nurse:"I'm sorry but Nina is still asleep, why don't you come back this evening? She'll be awake for supper."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Phoebe:"We brought her some pancakes."

She set the container of pancakes on the counter.

Nurse:"Oh ok...she can have them when she wakes up."

Phoebe:"You might want to microwave them though, they're cold."

Nurse:"Allright then."

Me:"Have you heard abouth the Arcanic Stoutland concert tonight?"

Nurse:"Yes actually, some kids were talking about it earlier."

Me:"Well um, if Nina could watch it somehow, on tv, that would be nice."

Nurse:" I'll see what I can do."

Since Nina was asleep, we decided to head home.

Phoebe:"Why do you want her to watch it?"

Phoebe:"You know she doesn't like the kind of music that we do."

Me:"I know, but what if we get on tv tonight?"

Phoebe:"We're trying to stay undercover, to get Myrenthal."

Me:"I know but, maybe if we play our cards right, she can watch us take him down from the safety of her bed at the hospital."

Phoebe:"And what if she sees Christine?"

Me:"She's got bracelets, the Nurse can keep her under control."

Me:"She'll have to find out eventually you know."

Phoebe:"-sighs-...yeah I guess.."

Eventually we arrived at home, the afternoon was quiet and uneventful, Charley took a nap, Phoebe and I talked a lot about Nina and what we we were going to do this summer, even though it was only the first week into november... halloween kind of just passed by unnoticed like it had every year since the disaster. It wasn't a holiday in the pokemon world, and candy was somewhat hard to come by, I hadn't seen a candybar in years that wasn't from the pokemon world.

The evening got rough...she got upset about Nina again and headed to our room to cry so Charley wouldn't see, so I went up to try to calm her down but then she got upset with me for not being as upset as her, then we had a fight, and we spent the next hour hating ourselves for we spent the next hour just holding eachother in silence and all of this happened while Charley happily played with his toys on the floor completely unattended. Thankfully he didn't hurt himself.

Anyway, after we made up and put Charley to bed for the night, Corina arrived while Phoebe was upstairs getting ready for the concert.

Me:"Hello?"

Corina: "I came to look after Nina and Charley while you're at the concert tonight."

Me: "Ok."

Corina:"Where is the little guy?"

Me :"In front of the tv, where the little couch potato usually is."

-cutely- Charley: "Cowewa..."

Corina: "It looks like he isn't watching it though, he's playing with his little cars."

Me: "Yeah I guess so."

-from the top of the stairs- Phoebe: "Oh hi Corina."

She came down the stairs in one of her nicer dresses, she looked beautiful, of course, but perhaps a little overdressed for the occasion.

-confused- Me: "Um...Pheebles... why are you all dressed up?"

Phoebe:"Why what's wrong?"

Corina :"It's a rock concert Phoebe you don't have to dress up like that."

Phoebe: "I didn't know."

Me: "It's not a formal event..."

Phoebe: "Ok then I guess I'll just go change."

Corina:" There's no time for that, you two need to get going."

-moody- Phoebe:"Your're not Melissa you know."

Corina: "I've been friends with her longer than you have."

Phoebe: "So?."

-annoyed- Me:"Oh come on, I just got her to calm down.."

-calmly- Phoebe:"-sighs- She's right, it's ok Cj come on let's go."

She headed out the door and got in the car.

Corina :"Why's she so upset.."

-curious- Corina:"Where's Nina she's usually out here by now?"

Me:"That's why."

Me: "Nina's at the pokemon center, it's pretty bad, Phoebe is extremely upset about it..."

-realizing- Corina: "Oh...ookay...I understand."

Corina: "Is she going to be allright? What happened?"

Me:"We don't know just keep an eye on Charley for us. We don't want to talk about what's wrong."

Corina: "Why what is it?"

Corina: "-sighs-, nevermind, you better get going."

Me: "-sighs-, yeah...thanks alot."

Me: "Goodbye."

Corina: "Bye."

I left the house and got in the car.

\- on the way to goldenrod-

-curious- Phoebe: "What were you talking about?"

Me: "She didn't understand why you were so upset."

Phoebe: "Oh...so you told her about Nina?"

Me: "Well I had too, you know it's not like she wasn't going to notice her not being there."

Phoebe:"Fair enough."

Me:" I keep telling you , you just need to calm down ok?"

Me:"I know you're hurting right now, and I know I can't just tell you to stop."

Me: "But there's nothing we can do to help Nina anymore than we've already done."

Me: "We just have to stick together and hope the nurse can figure something out."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

-guiltly- Phoebe :"Why were we fighting earlier?"

Me: "I don't remember anymore."

Me: "But baby girl please, calm down, your driving me crazy..."

Me: "And not in the enjoyable way you usually do."

Phoebe :"..awwwwe ..Cj"

-pleased- Phoebe: "mmmm.."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you."

Me :"Now let's give Nina something to watch..."

Phoebe: "Noooo..Cj, rememmber...we have to stay undercover until we get Myrenthall..and the show will be blocked until we get him."

Me: "I know I know, but maybe we could go on afterwards."

Phoebe: "Ummm...maybe."

Me:"Nina would like it, you know she would."

Phoebe:"I know, I know."

Me :"Ok we're almost through the portal, just stay focused baby."

Phoebe :"I'll do my best."

Me:"I know you will."

-jokingly- Phoebe:"And you don't get kidnapped again."

-defensively- Me:"Hey I...I..."

Phoebe:"You were hurt...I know big boy.."

-awkward silence-

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Phoebe:"You ok?"

Me:"Yeah..."

Me:"Just...no more fighting ok?"

Phoebe: "It'll be ok.."

Me: "We're on the same side...always.."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "And forever."

Me: "If I wasn't driving i'd hug you right now."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Awe..."

When we reached the old training arena, which was in the heart of Goldenrod. There was already quite a crowd.

-after parking and leaving the car-

She got and immediately came around and gave me a hug.

Me:"awe...Pheebles."

-lovingly- Phoebe:"You said you wanted a hug."

I put my arms around her as well, and then we kissed.

Me: "-sighs- I love you baby."

Phoebe: "I love you."

Phoebe:"Now let's get this done."

Me: "Mhm."

We walked up to the front of the lot, a line was already starting to form at the entrance, and we couldn't see inside, but they weren't letting people in yet, so we were still early.

We quickly found the suv with the jamming equipment, parked among an assortment of custom trucks and local newsvans it blended in better than we thought it would.

The driver had already left and the windows were dark so we couldn't see inside, but knowing there was someone in the back, Phoebe put her id up to the window, and moments later the rear left door opened and someone stepped out.

unknown agent: "We were wondering when you'd show up."

unknown agent: "My partner is waiting in line, anyway, here's your backstage passes, go show these at the entrance and they should let you in."

unknown agent: "The band hasn't arrived from their hotel yet, so it will just be you and the stage crew back there for now."

unknown agent: "And, here, is a psionic amplifyer for later."

He handed her a strange device, it looked like a pokeball but was smaller, and all blue with a black button.

-unsure- Phoebe: "A pokemon is holding it?"

unknown agent: "No, that's an item ball."

Phoebe: "Oh ok.."

Unknown agent: "Just click the button and it will expand and the amplifyer will come out."

Phoebe: "I've never seen these before."

Unknown agent: "Yeah, they're not very popular, they can only store one item each, regardless of size, and sometimes if the object inside them is particularly large, they can break, and then if they happen to be in a confined space when that happens all hell breaks lose.

Unknown agent: "Because of that they weren't as safe as pokeballs so they were quickly pulled off the market."

Unknown agent: "But they're perfect for covert operations where small objects need to be made even smaller."

Phoebe: "I see."

Unknown agent: "Anyway good luck."

Unknown agent: "If you could get their autographs, my daughter would love them."

Phoebe: "Hehe...we'll see..."

He got back into the suv and then we headed to entrance.

Me: "So item balls exist?"

Phoebe: "Apparently."

Me: "I was starting to wonder."

We showed our backstage passes to the guy at the front gate, and then one of the bouncers showed us inside. The band hadn't arrived yet and there were some people on the stage still setting up audio equipment. The arena was inside a large open air colliseum type building, with seating for many, it had been around for many decades and was a popular area, used for everything from a place to train pokemon to concerts, to sporting events.

I noticed a lone magneton hanging around a generator set up to power the stage lights, likely one of the stage crew's pokemon.

In the pokemon world the magnemite line were not only popular security guards, but also played a part in the music industry. The can use the magnetic pulses they naturally generate, the same ones that make them a threat to computers, on speakers to distort the sound that they emit, and particularly well trained ones can cause effects that expensive equipment could only produce otherwise. It can be difficult to train a magnemite to do this, but ones that can master this skill become an invaluable asset to any band.

Anyway, not much happened, we watched the stage crew set up, a few minutes later people slowly began to file in and fill up the place. Within minutes the mostly empty arena became packed and crowded, an indication that the extra promotions James had given the event were working, then we headed backstage.

When the band arrived the lead singer, Keith Hedgewood, spoke with us.

Keith: "Cj and Phoebe right?"

Keith: "I remember you...you were there when we did that private gig in Unova..."

Phoebe:"Yeah that's right, at that business convention thing..."

Keith: "Well I hope you enjoy the show, we got some new material tonight, been studying the rock of the other...you might be familiar with it Cj.."

-shyly- Me: "We'll just have to see."

When it came time for the band to perform, Phoebe stayed backstage while I headed out into the crowd to camoflage myself from Myrenthall.

The show started as normal, the band introduced themselves, and performed their most popular song at the time "Sleeping Giant" A ballad about an unconcious golurk that was presumed dead and left in a crypt, somewhere in Castelia, only to wake up 40 years later and, in a severely confused state, attack the same town it was supposed to protect.

-an excerpt from the song-

"Forgotten in the crypt,

from a battle long ago,

the golurk slowly lifted its head,

no one bothered to think it might not be dead...

So it broke out of the crypt,

and caused chaos in the town...

times had changed

things had been rearranged

Since it was buried in the ground.

It's former pokemon friends

had all met their ends

and its trainer could not be found.

And all the things it used to know

about the city that it protected so

it found that they were no longer true.

it wasn't the city that it once knew.

so now it's causing chaos.

now it's causing chaos.

now it's causing chaaaa-os

because that's the only thing it wants to do..."

Halfway through the song we began to get the feeling that Myrenthall wouldn't show up, but because it was our job we stayed to make sure.

The band managed to play 4 songs, including an interesting cover of "heavy metal", it wasn't until the intermission when Myrenthall finally took the stage, using his powers to subdue the bouncers who tried to keep him from getting up there. He threw down a pair of strange black orbs that turned into two bilowing clouds of black smoke when they hit the stage, when the smoke cleared, Christine with him as well, tied to a chair with tape over her mouth, and a man I could only assume was the missing priest, who wasn't bound in anyway but too terrified to move. Most of the crowd froze in fear, and panic briefly erupted when the doors behind them closed, though I wasn't really sure who closed them, the crowd calmed down just moments later when they realized Myrenthall was planning on killing them.

The magneton who was essentially part of the band, did not like this and decided to get involved.

Magneton: "Mag..."

Myrenthal: "What do you want...?"

-angrily- Magneton: "MAG!"

It used thundershock on him, but it got absorbed by another black orb he had in his hand.

Myrenthall:"Nice try but you're going to need more than that."

I overheard one of the film crews complaining that their equipment stopped working, the jammer was active...

Myrenthall: "Noctus phasssmanassssia."

He hit magneton with some sort of psychic pulse. Knocking it backwards into a wall of speakers, a very loud squeal of feedback was heard followed by a loud bang...fortunately it was the speakers, not magneton that exploded.

-weakly- Magneton: "mag...ne...ton..."

Phoebe: " _Cj can you hear this?_ "

Me: " _Yeah I can hear you baby_."

Myrenthal :"Ssstart the ssseromony."

Priest: "Um..."

Myrenthal:"Like we rehearsed you fool!"

Priest:" Well w-we are g-gathered here today so that these t-two can be m-married..."

Christine was conscious but she had tape over her mouth and couldn't say anything, though I can't say she looked like she was enjoying this. The priest looked extremely nervous, Myrenthall had to help him complete his own lines.

Priest: "Sooooo...um..."

-somewhat annoyed- Myrenthall: "Do I take her to be my lawfully wedded wife?..."

Priest :"Um...yeah..."

Myrenthall: "I do..."

-nervously- Priest: "Do you take him to be you lawfully wedded wi-I mean husband?"

-muffled- Christine: "mmmm...mmmmm."

She was noticably shaking her head.

Me: " _What are you waiting for_?"

Phoebe: " _Just a sec_."

Phoebe: " _Get up to the front of the crowd_."

Myrenthall: "Sssshe means yesssss."

Christine: "-trying to scream-"

Priest: "Ok...um."

Myrenthall: "By the authorrity invessssted in you...by...me.."

Priest: "Uh huh."

-nervously- Priest: "I n-now pronounce you h-husband an"

-angrilly- Phoebe: "MYRENTHALL!"

She emerged from behind the curtain, now wearing the amplifier.

Myrenthall: "You again?..."

She hit him with a psychic wave that immediately pushed him off the stage, he landed right by me, so I slipped some power cuffs on his wrists before he could get back up. Then he tried to fight me, but since he was without his powers and was still injured from our last conflict, it wasn't too difficult for me to restrain the old guy.

The crowd, which had been pretty quiet since Myrenthal took the stage, decided to cheer for her.

-still muffled- Christine:"mmmmmmmmmmmm."

The priest seized the opportunity and ran away, I tried to follow him but he dissapeared into the crowd, assuming he would be able to make it back to his church on his own, it made sense just to let him go.

Phoebe: "You know Christine, I could have just let him marry you."

-still muffled- Christine:"mmmmmm."

Phoebe: "I'll untie you later, I like you better this way."

-angry- Christine:"mmm."

Myrenthall: "Let go..."

-defiantly- Me: "Nahhhh..."

He pulled another black orb from his sleeve.

Myrenthall: "ascenfunima!"

The orb dispersed into thick black smoke, I held my breath and dragged him up on stage.

Me:"You're going to go back to where you came from old man."

Phoebe: " _Cj are you ok I can't see you?_ "

Myrenthall: "ascendulana!"

Me: " _I'm allright, I still got him_."

Phoebe:" _Bring him back on stage and get behind me_."

Me: "Right."

It was a struggle, but eventually I got him back up there.

Myrenthall: "Sssshe has an amplifier..."

Me:"Mhmm..."

Phoebe: "Ok ..."

She closed her eyes.

Phoebe: "Let's see if I can do this."

Phoebe: "Stay behind me Cj."

Me: "I know I know."

Her helmet started to glow, and an intense wave of purple energy flooded the arena, she fell to her knees as the wave made it's way across the ground, bathing the entire arena in purple light.

The entire crowd fell unconcious for just a second, then one by one they all started to get back up.

Me: "Pheebles?"

I took Myrenthall back behind the stage so nobody would see him. Phoebe teleported back with Christine seconds later.

Phoebe came back later with Christine. Just as the band was comming back from their break.

Keith: "What is going on out there?"

Me: "No big deal, just some crazy old man that wanted to ruin your show."

Drummer:"Magneton are you ok?"

Keith: "Don't tell me magneton got hurt."

-weakly- Magneton: "Mag..."

Drummer:"He's too hurt to perform."

Drummer: "He trashed our speakers too."

Keith: "We have more on the bus, we can make it work."

Stagehand: "You want me to go get those?"

Keith: "Yeah, go now, hurry.."

Keith:"As for magneton...well we're out of luck."

Me: "I have a magnezone..."

Keith: "Yeah, but our magneton is specially trained to perform, he can't just be replaced like that."

Christine :"mmmmmmm"

Me: "Shutup..."

Phoebe had taken off her helmet and was still on her knees trying to catch her breath.

Keith:"Who's she?"

Me: "Nobody you want to know, trust me on that."

Unknown man: "Are we ready for extraction?"

Keith: "Who are you?"

Unknown man: "I'm with them."

He held up an agent Id.

Me :"Yeah, let's get them out of here."

Unknown man: "Just the old man, let the girl go."

Me: "What?"

Unknown man: "She's not wanted anymore."

Me: "-sighs-..."

Christine :"mmmmmmm"

Phoebe: "Ok, but let me get a picture..."

Unknown man: "Why?"

Phoebe: "Nina will love this."

She took a picture of Christine, and then she finally began to untie her from the chair.

Phoebe: "And now... the fun part."

She wripped the tape off her mouth. For a brief moment Christine's face was one of pure pain.

Christine: "You're going to pay for this."

Phoebe: "Yeah right, you're still in bracelets."

Unknown man: "Don't remove those."

Phoebe: "Why would I?"

I assisted in escorting Myrenthall to the suv, he was put in the back, and then the Jammer team left for the experiment facility.

When I came back Phoebe was on stage and the cameras were rolling.

-quietly to self- Me: "-sighs-, Pheebles what are you doing?"

Phoebe: "I hope you all have been enjoying the concert so far, I know you're all confused, but we're having technical difficulties right now with a new type of speaker that can project emotion. We hope that we can get Arcanic Stoutland back on stage as soon as possible, so if you can all just hold on for a little while longer your patience will be greatly appreciated and rewarded."

Phoebe:"Oh and Hi Nina sweety...I hope you're watching this."

Phoebe :"Your father is here too, actually here he comes right now."

I headed up onstage, trying to ignore the face that all cameras were on me.

-quietly- Phoebe :"Anything you want to say baby?"

-shyly- Me: "What are you doing?"

Phoebe:"You said you wanted to be on tv for Nina..."

-nervously- Me: "Yeah ...I did.. didn't I?..."

-nervously- Me: "Hey sweety...we love you..."

Some one motioned us back behind to curtains.

Phoebe :"Ok I guess that's all the time we get, enjoy the rest of the show."

Phoebe :"Also, one more thing, Arcanic Stoutland's magneton has injured itself, so it would be greatly appreciated if somebody could please donate a potion..."

She put the mic back in the stand and we headed backstage.

Keith: " I don't think we can go back on without Magneton."

Phoebe: "Just wait a minute, someone will donate a potion I'm sure of it."

It took awhile, but a few minutes later one of the bouncers came backstage with a potion.

Bouncer: "Someone gave us this, said magneton could have it.

Keith:"Use it on him then."

Keith:"Bastian get the drums, Arny the guitar..."

Keith :"Let's get this show rolling again."

Keith:"I'm not sure what happened but it looks like the can continue."

Keith: "You guys were on a job this whole time weren't you?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Keith: "-sighs-, shoulda known."

Me:"We still enjoyed the show."

Phoebe: "Mhmmmm."

Magneton: "Mag..."

Keith: "Ready Magneton?"

Magneton: "Magna..."

Keith: "Allright, you know what to do, let's rock this place."

The curtains began to open, the other band members had already taken their positions.

Keith took the mic.

Keith:"Lets hear it for whoever was kind enough to lend us a potion, let's hear it for heroes Cj and Phoebe for, well whatever the heck tried to stop our show tonight...

Keith :"And finally, LET'S ROCK!"

The band began to play as we made our way off the stage.

It was a long walk back to the car, trying to get through the crowds unnoticed.

Phoebe was tired, so I kind of had to keep an eye on her so she wouldn't fall behind.

When we got home it was atleast 1:00am, Phoebe fell asleep in the car, I was too tired to carry her up so I had to wake her up and then we both struggled up the stairs and fell asleep just minutes after we got in bed. Corina had fallen asleep on the couch, but we were so tired we just let her stay the night.


	14. MoM Part 5 The Origin of Myrenthall

-chapter14, M. o. M part 5, The origin of Myrenthall-

The next morning we woke up holding eachother close.

-tiredly- Me: "Goodmorning baby girl."

-halfway asleep, very cutely- Phoebe : "Noooo it can't be morninnnng yyyet..I'm stilllll tired."

-softly- Phoebe:"Hey... Cj?"

-softly- Phoebe: "Maaybee wee cannn havve wake up sex?"

-unsure- Me: "Is that even a thing?"

-tiredly- Phoebe: "I donnn't knnnnowww."

She kissed me.

-lovingly- Phoebe:"We can make it a thing..."

Me: "I don't know baby girl I'm still..."

I felt her hand on my equipment...

-mischeivously- Phoebe: "Still what...?"

Me: "Tired.."

Phoebe:"Oh Cj...you're not that tired are you?"

Me: "Um.. eheh..I guess not..."

Phoebe:" Your thingy doesn't feel very tired..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "It feels like it wants some love."

Me: "-sighs- So now you're an expert on my thingy?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Hehe..."

-playfully- Phoebe:"I don't know, you tell me?"

-lovingly- Me:"-sighs-, you crazy girl."

Inevitably we started to make out, then we had sex and then we took a shower together...

When we finally got dressed and ready to go we found Corina still asleep on the couch downstairs...

Me: "Oh yeah I forgot, Corina's still here."

Phoebe :"Hmm...should we wake her?"

Me: "If she doesn't get up soon we probably should."

Phoebe: "OK."

Charley woke up about 30 minutes later, by then Corina was still asleep so we decided to wake Corina.

Phoebe: "Corina you should probably wake up now."

Phoebe: "I don't know if you have somewhere else to be but it's almost 11."

Corina:"Huh?"

-confused- Corina:"Where am I?"

Corina:"Phoebe?"

Corina:"Why are you in...wait this isn't my place.."

Corina: "What the?"

Phoebe:"Calm down...we got back late last night and you fell asleep on our couch, so we let you stay the night, but it's getting pretty late so you need to get going."

-realizing- Corina: "You said it was almost eleven?"

She got up and collected her things.

-urgently- Corina: " I have go, now...I'm late, sorry Phoebe.., goodbye for now, bye Charley...Cj...bye...ooohhhhhh I'm going to be so late..."

Phoebe:"Um...it's ok."

She headed out the door, got in her car, and left in a hurry.

Phoebe:"Well that was weird."

Me: "Yep."

Charley: "Cowewa go bye..."

Me: "Mhm..."

I set Charley on the floor next to a few of his toys.

Me: "Here you go little guy, go play with your toys."

Phoebe: "I'm going to go make some pancakes, and then why don't we go see Nina again?"

Me: "Sounds like a plan."

Charley:"Ancays!...Cawey luh ancays!"

Phoebe: "Maybe she saw us last night?"

Me: "I hope so."

-happilly-Charley: "Mawa go ma ancays fo Cawey!"

Me: "That make you excited Charley?"

Phoebe: "Hehehe."

-cutely- Charley:"Ancays fo Cawey!"

Phoebe:" Yes, I'll make you some pancakes too little guy."

-cutely chanting- Charley:"Ancays fo Cawey!"

Me: "hehe..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Well aren't you just adorable this morning?"

Phoebe: "Keep an eye on him Cj."

Me: "I know baby girl."

She kissed me on the cheek and then headed into the kitchen.

It was about an hour later when we arrived at the pokemon center, which was now serving lunch. However the center wasn't particularly busy as the silver conference was just a few weeks away.

Nina had just woken up, so the nurse took us back to see her.

Nurse:"By the looks of things, we will need to operate on her tomorrow."

Nurse:"Her breathing is getting worse and she's on a lot of hormonal stress."

Nurse: "By tomorrow, she should be at her peak, and if she's able to survive the operation it will only get easier from there."

Nurse: "So far she's holding up.."

Me: "What's her chance of survival?"

Nurse :"Well, if I had to give a percentage, at this stage, I'd say 65%."

-concerned- Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "It's allright Pheebles, she'll make it."

Nurse:" Anyway if you want to say something to her, say it now."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Nina..."

Phoebe:"I brought you some pancakes sweety."

-sickly- Nina: "Mommm."  
-upset- Phoebe: "-sniffles-, you're a mess."

-sickly- Nina: "I saw you -deep breathing-, on the tv."

Phoebe: "Mhm, we did that for you baby."

Nina:"You met the band?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

She couldn't hold it in anymore.

-upset- Phoebe: "Hang in there ok, it's going to be allright..."

-struggling to remain calm- Me: "Don't give up."

Charley: "Mawa no cwy..."

-upset- Charley:" Cawey cwy!"

Me: "Awe Charley..."

She looked even worse today, her breathing troubles were also much more noticeable.

-upset- Phoebe: "Cj..."

We hugged and calmed down a bit.

Nina:"Don't hug me please, it'll hurt."

-solemnly-Phoebe:"Ok."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey see Newa!"

Me: "We see her too little guy."

Nina:"Hi -breathing- Charley."

Nina: "Don't worry, I'm not gonna give up."

Nina: "-deeply breaths-, but it's getting harder to keep breathing."

Nurse: "If worse comes to worse we can move the surgery up, we'll have to perform more surgery the next time she's in heat, but her condition won't be nearly as severe next time."

-strained- Nina:"No! I want to get this -breathes deeply- over with now."

Phoebe: "We know sweety, but if your life is at risk we may have to wait till next time."

Phoebe: "You will get over it eventually, don't worry about it."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "I can promise you it won't get this bad next time."

Me:"But you need to do everything you can to fight to make sure there is a next time."

Nurse: "The pain killers should be kicking in soon, then you'll be able to eat the pancakes your mother brought you."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Oh and Nina, I have one more thing to show you before we leave."

Nina: "What?"

Phoebe: "Should I Cj?"

Me: "What?"

She took out her phone.

Me: "Ohhhhh."

Nina:"Whaat?

-lovingly- Phoebe: "You're going to like this."

She handed her phone to Nina.

-unsure- Nina: "The evil lady?"

-unsure- Nina:" What happened why is she not in jail?"

Nina: "Wait...why is she tied up?"

Nina: "And she has tape on her mouth..."

-excitedly- Nina: "You caught her!"

Phoebe: "Um...no we found her like this, someone else did this too her, we thought you would like to see it."

She sat up.

Nina: "-heavy breathing- -giggles-."

Me: "-sighs- there we go, made you laugh."

Phoebe took her phone back.

Nina:"-giggles-..."

-cutely- Charley:"-giggles-."

Phoebe:"Don't laugh too hard Nina."

Nina:"-breathing heavilly-"

-in pain- Nina:"Owwwwww."

-concerned- Phoebe:"Sweety?"

Nina:"My chest is starting to hurt again."

Nurse:" Just settle down."

-calmly- Phoebe: "Lay back down sweety."

-unsure- Charley:"Newa geh owie."

-solemnly- Phoebe: "Mhm."

We talked with her for awhile until the painkillers made her tired and we were called in to work.

It wasn't easy to deal with. We were completely helpless. It reminded me of how scared I was when Phoebe was sick awhile back, but this was worse than sickness, her own body was betraying her.

When we arrived at the experiment facility, we were both in a somber mood, even Charley was more quiet than usual. I hoped that maybe some work could take our minds off it.

-in the briefing room-

James:"Bad news.."

Me:"The bastard escaped again?"

James:"No..., but it appears that you've apprehended a decoy."

Me:"What?"

James:"Other than that, fortunately the operation has eluded the public eye, so well done with that part."

He produced a jar full of a thick blood red and skin colored liquid.

Me:"What is this?"

James:"It's whatever is left of the man you arrested."

James:"In the jar is basically destabilized fat, skin, and muscle tissue."

James:"It's like a human that has been liquified somehow."

James:"We believe that the man you arrested was not Myrenthall, but a temporary clone he managed to create."

Me:"How?"

James:"We haven't figured that out yet."

James:"But what's more important, is where the real one has gone."

Me:"Actually he did say something weird after he made all the smoke."

Phoebe: "He did?"

Me:" Yeah, but I didn't think he actually meant anything."

Phoebe: "Hmmm."

Me :"Look we had no idea he could do this until now."

James: "Understood, but this guy is really starting to try my patience."

James: "Anyway, we're sending both Matt and Christine overseas to the hoen region, since we can't remove Christine from her bracelets, and because of her bracelets she's still a likely target."

Me: "We need to figure out how his powers work."

Me: "Because who knows how many more tricks he has up his sleave."

Phoebe: "What if we went back into his world, and started asking around?"

James: "We can't risk anything else like him escaping."

Phoebe: "There's not a high chance of that happening though."

James:" Ok I'll allow it, you have the rest of the week to explore that world and that's it."

James: "If you can't find anything out about his powers by then, you aren't going to."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Me: "We'll make it work."

James: "Meanwhile I'll allow another team to take a crack at him."

Phoebe:"Who?"

James:"Don't worry about that. You got some information to find."

We left the briefing room and headed to the portal lab.

-as we entered the lab-

-on phone- : "Yes, of course we'll have it set up right away."

Dr. Black:" Oh good, you're here, we just got the call, we'll need a few minutes to set the portal up."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Bob..."

Bob:"Yes?"

Phoebe: "Can you look after Charley again while we're inside, Myrenthal's world might be too dangerous for him."

Bob: "Yes, of course."

Phoebe: "Ok good."

We used the next few minutes trying to get Charley to stand while they set the portal up. However he was being a bit bashful and only stood for a few seconds before getting upset and wanting Phoebe to hold him.

Phoebe:"Ooooh Charley what's the matter?"

Phoebe:"You never give up so easilly when we're at home."

Phoebe:"You're getting so close to being able to walk baby boy.."

Me:"I remember when he couldn't even crawl."

Phoebe:"Mhm."

Phoebe:"He's growing up."

Me:"Mhm."

Me:"Maybe we'll even be able to stop buying diapers soon."

Phoebe:"Maybe."

Me:"Anyway...sooo...once we enter that world, where should we start looking?"

Me:"I think the carriage driver mentioned a town last time."

Me:"Or we could try Myrenthall's castle."

Phoebe:"That would be the best place to start, but it's probably well protected."

Me:"True."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey ma caa-wel..."

Me: "Yeah, you make castles with your blocks at home don't you?"

-lightly Me:"This one is a bit bigger though."

-jokingly- Phoebe:"Yeah...just a bit."

Eventually the technicians got the portal set up, and then Phoebe and I headed through it, like the last time we were here, we ended up in a forrest. It was warm, a nice break from the wintery weather that we were used too. Once we made it to the dirt road, we decided to head for the town.

We walked along the dirt road for several minutes, not a single carriage or person in sight. About an hour later we were both starting to get thirsty, but there wasn't anywhere to get a drink.

Finally, another hour later we came across a clearing, with what appeared to be a small vegetable farm, with the remains of what appeared to be several pumpkins in a rather small field. I went up to the house and knocked on the door while Phoebe hid, afraid people would freak out if they saw her, while there were psychic humans here, they still weren't acustomed to pokemon.

Me: "Hello?"

-somewhat suspicious- Unknown woman: "What's your business? We already payed your damned taxes..."

Me: "What? I don't know what you're talking about, we...I mean, I'm just traveling to the city and I want to know if you have any water...we could...um...have..."

-somewhat suspicious- Unknown woman: "What you have to go there for?"

Me:"Um...were're trying to find out some information about Myrenthall."

Unknown woman: "He's deceased."

Me:"No...he isn't."

The woman finally opened the door.

Unknown woman: "We haven't heard anything about him for many nights."

Me: "Yeah, well we just saw him a few days ago.."

-confused- unknown woman: "What are you wearing?"

Me: "Never mind that, do you have any water I can borrow or not?"

unknown woman: "Is it I or we? Is someone with you, where are they hiding?"

unknown woman: "Are you trying to rob me?"

She drew a knife.

Me: "Woah woah lady..lady come on what the hell?"

Unknown woman: "Get out.."

I backed away and she slammed the door in my face.

Me:"Dammit, you see Pheebles this is exactly why I never say anything.."

-kindly- Phoebe:"Got the water..."

She teleported in front of me, I saw she was holding a small metal jug.

-confused- Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "You had her distracted, I just teleported in and took it."

Phoebe: "Come on, we better get going before she realizes it's gone."

Me: "First lying, now stealing?"

Phoebe: "Well what were we supposed to do?"

Phoebe: "We don't know how much farther we have to go to get to the city."

Phoebe: "And she has a well next to her house, she can just get more if she needs it."

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

Me: "Can I have a drink?"

Phoebe: "We should boil it first, it's not pure, we could get sick."

Me: "Yeah, I was wondering about that too."

We continued down the road until the farm was well out of sight.

Then we headed just a few feet into the forrest, and tried to get a fire going.

Me: "-sighs-, if I only brought hellblade this would have been so much easier."

Me:"We need to start beinging our pokemon to work everyday."

Phoebe: "I keep telling you we should."

Me: "Well then let's do that."

Me: "From now on ok?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

We gathered up a bunch of small twigs, sticks, and long, dry grass and put them all in a pile.

Me: "How are we going to light them?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "If my brother were here he'd use psycho cut to sharpen one of the sticks, and then he'd use that one to rub against another stick to get the heat neccesary to start a fire...but I can't use psycho cut."

Me: "You sure we can't just drink the water?"

Me: "That crazy lady seemed healthy."

Phoebe: "It's not worth the risk..."

Phoebe: "I could get sick, you could get sick, we boiled all the water in the gardevoir city... even before humans knew how too."

Me:"Since when are you a survivalist?"

Phoebe: "Since I was born and raised in a forrest you goofball."

Me: "Oh...ok..."

Me: "Why don't we just try what your brother did then?"

Phoebe:" I can't use psycho cut.."

Me: "I know, but maybe we won't need it."

Phoebe: "Maybe we can go back and get that lady's knife?"

Me: "I'm pretty sure we can get it, but not in the way we want."

-sadly- Phoebe: "mmm."

Me :"Ok I have an idea."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "How brightly can you flash?"

Phoebe: "Huh?"

Phoebe:"This jug is made of steel, if we can find some sparky rocks we can use them."

-unsure- Me: "Um...sparky rocks?"

Phoebe:" sparky rocks,flint rocks, same thing."

Me: "Where are we going to find them?"

Phoebe: "I'll be right back."

Me: "Where are you going?"

She teleported away, I waited about ten minutes for her to finally come back.

-concerned- Me: "What did you do?"

Phoebe: "I stoll a sparky rock from the lady's house."

Me :"-sighs-, why?"

Phoebe:"I'll give it back once we get a fire going, don't worry she's unconcious."

Me: "And what if someone else finds her?"

Phoebe: "It'll be fine, nobody knows we're here."

Before long we had a fire going.

Phoebe gave the flint back, but we kept the jug of water.

In just another hour we finally got back on the road, with a small supply of drinkable water. Enough to last us both until we finally made it to the city. There were some guards stationed outside the walls. Phoebe stayed hidden while I talked to them.

Guard: "Welcome to the kingdom of Graystone, state your purpose for entering."

Me: "I seek information."

Guard: "What kind?"

Me: "Information pertaining to Myrenthall."

-baffled-Guard: "The dark lord?"

Guard 2: "I thought he was dead."

Guard: "I'm pretty sure that's the case, he hasn't bothered us in weeks."

Me: "No, he's alive."

Me: "We need to know what he knows, what tricks he has up his sleeve."

Guard: "Well the only one that would know anything about him is Princess Airin."

Guard: "But you can't see her unless you're royalty."

Phoebe teleported in behind me.

Phoebe: "We are royalty."

-surprised- Guard: " She's a magi!..."

-surprised- Guard 2: "She's not human..."

Phoebe: "I'm Phoebe, princess of the gardevoirs...and he is Cj, my prince.., we're from a far away place."

She wrapped her arms around me.

-embarassed- Me: "Eheh...babygirl."

Guard: "Allright, fine."

Guard: "But, until the princess confirms that she wants to meet with you, you two must wait here.

Me: "Ok."

Guard: "Go on now Sir Lincolnshire..."

He looked towards the other guard, who was apparently his subordinate.

Sir Lincolnshire: "Yes sir!."

So we waited by the front gate, for a good thirty minutes.

Phoebe: "Maybe we could just teleport in?"

Me: "If we do that they'll start chasing us."

Me: "Do you really want to go on the run again?"

Me: "We should atleast try to play by their rules as long as they aren't trying to kill us."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, Ok."

Me: "Baby girl?"

Phoebe:" Hmm?"

Me: "You're still worked up about Nina aren't you?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, what do you expect?"

Me: "I don't expect you to shrug it off, but I expect you to atleast get a hold of yourself so we can stay safe ok?"

Me: "No more stealing, and if you're going to change the plan atleast tell me first, ok?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "And, don't forget, baby girl, I'm hurt too ok?"

Me :"But that's not going to matter if you lose control and get us both killed."

Phoebe:"I know Cj."

We sat in front of the wall and held eachother close.

We had walked several miles that day, so we were both pretty tired.

Phoebe:"-sighs-, Cj."

Phoebe:"I love you."

Me: "Love you too baby girl."

Phoebe: "Maybe this princess they talk about is hot and we can have a threesome."

Me: "So you can cry about it afterwards."

Phoebe:"Mmmm...I promise I won't?"

Me: "Let me ask you something baby girl."

Me: "What do you think Nina would say if she heard you say that to me?"

Phoebe:"I know, but that's just Nina."

Me: "No it's not."

Me: "We're not here to go around banging princesses."

-worried- Phoebe:"Does that include me Cj?"

Phoebe: "Because I was thinking we could spend the next few nights here."

Phoebe: "James only gave us the rest of the week."

Phoebe: "It'd be best if we didn't have to spend a great deal of that time traveling into the city every day."

Me: "I take it you texted Corina before we left and asked her to watch Charley?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "We don't have any supplies."

Phoebe: "We'll get some, don't worry about it."

Me: "Does that involve stealing?"

Phoebe:" No, but it does involve mooching from the princess."

Me: "Sometimes I swear you're trying to kill me."

Phoebe: "Cj...no...I love you...now come on, we can do this."

Me:"I know baby girl. I trust you."

Phoebe: "Good."

She kissed me on the cheek.

Me:"But what about Nina?"

Phoebe:"She'll be fine."

Phoebe: "We just need to get back before she's ready to come home."

A few minutes later the guard left his post and approached us.

Guard: "You two still want to see the princess?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Guard: "Ok, follow Sir Grisham."

Me: "Ok."

He returned to his post while we followed a third guard passed the gate, into the outskirts of a medieval city, complete with a pig farm, a market, many, many stone houses, and a blacksmith shop with some pretty cool looking swords for sale, up a bunch of steps, to our dismay, over a drawbridge, passed yet another gate through an inner wall, and finally, passed a large wooden door into a castle, somewhat smaller than the one in crazytown, though if the outer walls counted as part of it, it would be much, much larger.

We walked passed even more guards before we finally came to the throne room, where the princess was waiting for us. She was a beautiful young blond in a sky blue dress.

Airin:"They told me you came from far away."

Phoebe:"We have."

Me:"What do you know of Myrenthall?"

Airin:"That creep? What do you want with him?"

Airin: "I heard he was dead."

Phoebe:"Not true."

Airin:" I see, he merely changed his target your kingdom."

Phoebe: "Um...sure."

Me: "What powers does he have, and what is he capable of?"

Phoebe: "Does he have a weakness?"

Airin: "Everyone around fears him."

Airin:"We used to fight him at least once a week but his army never managed to break through the walls."  
Airin: "He's tried to rape me, he's tried to mary me, He tried to rape my mother when she was alive."

Phoebe:"What happened?"

Airin:" Bless her soul, she fell ill and passed away last winter, my father died in battle before I was born."

Phoebe:"That's so sad."

Airin:"Myrenthal's army isn't too strong, but Myrenthal himself is a force to be reckoned with."

Airin: "Thankfully he rarely left his castle."

Phoebe: "How do you know he's gone?"

Airin: "Because his army dispersed, most of them are mind controlled, without him they have no reason to fight. That's also how he can build it up so quickly to attack almost every week."

Me: "What does ascenfunimoney mean?"

Airin: "What?"

Phoebe: "It's the word he says when he does this weird trick."

Airin: "Sounds like soul magic, I'm not a magician, but I know one."

Airin: "He may know more about what Myrenthall can do than me."

Airin: "Perhaps it's best you go see him, he'd be the one to ask."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Airin: "Sir Lincolnshire why don't you take our guests down into the laboratory so they can meet with Sir Goldeye?"

Sir Lincolnshire:"What if he's busy?"

Airin: "The old man rarely leaves his lab these days, he can make time."

Sir Lincolnshire: "Ok mam."

We followed him into a different room and down some stairs, past some empty dungeon cells and to a wide wooden door. He knocked on the door, and after we all waited for atleast thirty seconds, the door slowly opened and a balding old man with a big white beard emerged from behind. He wore a pair of small, gold rimmed glasses with a light tint, just enough to obscure his eyes, along with a lavender colored robe of the variety wizards seem to wear a lot in cartoons.

Sir Goldeye: "What is it, I'm very busy?"

Sir Lincolnshire :"We have some guests that the princess would like you to speak with."

Sir Goldeye: "About what?"

Sir Lincolnshire: "The dark lord Myrenthall."

Sir Goldeye: "Oookay."

Sir Goldeye: "Wait, it's you."

Me: "Hmm?"

Sir Goldeye: "Yes...I didn't believe my own visions..."

Phoebe: "Visions?"

Sir Goldeye: "The non-human, she's a magi."

-confused- Phoebe: "Um..."

Phoebe: "Can you see the future?"

Sir Goldeye."Sometimes..."

Sir Goldeye: "Other times I see the past.."

Phoebe: "Um...ok."

Me:"What's a magi?"

Sir Goldeye: "It's short for Magical entity, like me, a magical human."

-unsure- Phoebe: "Well...I guess you could say I'm magical..."

Sir Goldeye: "You're a magical...um...,I don't really know what you are sorry."

Phoebe: "I'm a gardevoir...we're an advanced race of pokemon."

Sir Goldeye: "Ooookay."

Sir Goldeye: "Now, I don't have the information that you're looking for, but I know who will."

Sir Goldeye: "Unfortunately they live beyond this town, so you still have pretty far to travel."

Sir Goldeye: "Excuse me for a moment."

He headed back into his lab, then came back a few seconds later and handed us a map.

Sir Goldeye: "This is a map of the next city down the road, it will lead you to his house."

Sir Goldeye: "Once you get there, follow the instructions on the back."

Sir Goldeye: " If you stay the night here you can head over there with the princess tomorrow, since she has to go there anyway to speak to the townspeople."

Me: "Ok."

Sir Goldeye :"That way you won't have to walk over there, because if you left now, by walking you won't make it before nightfall, and you don't want to be out after dark. There are dangerous creatures in the forrest, and they come out at night to hunt."

Phoebe: "Ohhh I think we can deal with a few.."

Sir Goldeye: "No you can't, not when they also possess powers like yours."

Me: "Wait what?"

Sir Goldeye: " You're from another world, so I doubt you'll understand, but some of the creatures possess magical powers as well."

Phoebe: "Um...hello?"

Me: "Actually we're very familiar with magical creatures."

Me: "We're friends with some."

Phoebe :"I'm one of them!"

Sir Goldeye: "Well, be that as it may, these creatures don't want to be your friends, they want to eat you for dinner."

Sir Goldeye: "And they'll resort to all manner of trickery to do so."

Sir Goldeye: "They were created long ago by Myrenthall's predeccesor, another dark wizard named Gourgenshall in order to help him conquer all the villages in the area.."

Sir Goldeye: "However, he only managed to capture three before he was over run and killed by an army formed by all three kingdoms of this land, afterwards a few of the creatures escaped and multiplied, and they rule the forrest to this day."

Sir Goldeye: "Fortunately they only come out at night and tend to avoid well lit areas."

Sir Goldeye:"Even the light from the farm houses is enough to keep them away."

Sir Goldeye: "But they will attack travelers and carriages heading through their territory."

Me: "What about Myrenthal? You said Gourgenshall was his predeccesor."

Phoebe: "When did he become evil?"

Sir Goldeye: "Well...it's a long story."

Me: "Well if we're staying the night, we got time."

Phoebe: "If those creature are real, that means we won't be able to make it back to the portal."

Sir Goldeye: "A portal?"

Phoebe: "It's how we got here in the first place."

Me: "That's why you don't see Myrenthall around anymore, he escaped to our world and now we can't get rid of him."

Sir Goldeye: "I see..."

Sir Goldeye: "Myrenthall is a dark wizard, a man chosen by a secretive group of evil zerkelian monks to lead an army of darkness on a rampage of death and destruction."

Sir Goldeye: "Only one is chosen at a time, and each one is given special soul powers by a dark ritual known only by the monks."

Me: "Special soul powers?"

Sir Goldeye: "Powers that not even magis can possess, the ability to transform souls into vast amounts of energy."

Sir Goldeye: The monks are a group of extremely powerful magis that worship the evil god Zerkelio."

Sir Goldeye: "Their powers surpass Myrenthall's, and make them completely immortal."

Sir Goldeye: "But for every dark, there is a light."

Sir Goldeye: "And for the last century it has been the goal of the Preservation to destroy the monks, who remain elusive, and continue to create dark wizards such as Myrenthall."

Me:"And you're one of them?"

Sir Goldeye: "I beg your pardon?"

Me: "You're in the Preservation?"

Sir Goldeye: "No, but the person I am sending you to see is."

Sir Goldeye:"He is an expert on the dark wizards."

Sir Goldeye:"He can tell you everything you want to know about Myrenthal, and the soul powers."

Sir Goldeye:"He's the one you should ask."

Me:"That's exactly what princess Airin said about you."

Sir Goldeye:"Well, unfortunately the lady was mistaken."

As it was close to sunset, we had no choice but to stay the night, so we were shown to one of the castle's many guest rooms. We didn't really have much to do, so we just sat on the bed and talked for a bit. 

Me:"-sighs-, You know I was kind of hoping we could be sitting on the couch watching tv right now."

Phoebe:"Oh Cj relax, we won't be here long, we'll just go to the next town with the princess tomorrow, we'll see the guy we need to see, and then we'll head back. It'll be a short trip, don't worry."

Me:"I hope so."

Me:"This bed is really soft..."

-lovingly- Phoebe:"mmmm...I know."

Me:"I feel like I'm sinking into the floor."

Phoebe: "It's filled with down, it's going to be really soft."

Me:"Does it not have springs?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

I pulled her close to me.

Phoebe: "ooooh Cj -giggles- ..."

-seductively- Me: "You've been a really naughty girl today..."

-seductively- Phoebe: "Umm...yeah I have... haven't I?"

-seductively- Phoebe: "You going to punish me big boy?"

Me:"Maybe.."

Phoebe :"Maybe we should wait for a little while.."

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "This bed is kind of hard to move around on."

Me: "Yeah, that's true."

Me :"But it's still a bit early."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "We need to kill some time."

-hopefully- Phoebe :"Mhmmmmm."

Me:" We've been walking all day."

Phoebe: "Mhmm."

Me: "I bet your feet are really hot."

Phoebe: "Mmmmm...maybe."

Phoebe: "I have a better idea."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "From what I could hear the princess should be bathing right about now."

Me: "So?"

Phoebe: "I know where the bath is, we can go to it, take off our clothes, start making out and pretend we didn't notice her."

Phoebe: "But our love will turn her on and we'll have a nice little threesome."

Phoebe:"She'll be the only one in there."

Me: "Pheebles, you know she's human right?"

Me: "If I have sex with her she could get pregnant."

Phoebe: "Well then you'll just have to give your sperms to me like you always do."

Phoebe: "That doesn't mean you can't put your thingy in her thingy."

Me: "You know one of these days I'm just going to record what you say and then I'll record what you say after we've done it, and then I will put them into one video and then I'll put it on the internet..."

Phoebe:"Nooo Cj come on..."

Me:"I understand you like other women too Pheebles, and I accept that, and if I knew you weren't going to cry after this because 'we ruined her' or whatever reason I'd be fine with it."

Me:"But you're not thinking this through, ok?"

Me: "All you want is sex right now, you think that if we had a threesome with the princess it would be more fun than just us having sex together."

Me: "And you know, you're right, it would be, for the moment, but you always, always hate yourself afterwards, and I can't stand to see you upset like that, so I have to say no."

Me: "I'm sorry if I'm not enough for you, but it's the truth."

Phoebe: "Ooooh...Cj..."

Phoebe:"You're right."

Me: "-sighs-, good."

Phoebe: "Maybe tomorrow I'll talk to the princess, and see if she has any love interest or what her situation is, so I can see if we can do her without making me feel guilty.."

Me: "-sighs-, and just like that back to square one."

Phoebe: "Oh, don't be so sure..."

Phoebe: "Now, until then, for tonight."

-sedutively- Phoebe: "I've been very naughty today haven't I big boy?"

Me: "Um...yeah.."

-seductively- Phoebe: "Care to punish me?"

Me:"Lie down baby girl."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Me: "No... keep your shoes on for now."

Phoebe:" Ok."

-lovingly- Phoebe:"Now what you gonna do big boy?"

Me: "We don't have any restraints do we?"

Phoebe: "-giggles-...no...I don't think we do..."

Phoebe: "We'll have to try that at home sometime."

Me:"No wait I got an idea."

Phoebe: "Hmm?"

I tied her to the bed using the pillowcases.

Phoebe: "mmm...they're a bit loose."

Me: "Oh well we'll just have to pretend."

Me: "You stay very still ok? If you move you'll get punished more."

Phoebe: "Umm.. ok."

We had some really hot sex on the soft, marshmallow-like bed, unfortunately it turned out that the bed wasn't that great for sex because it made movement really awkward, and it wasn't that great for sleeping because it was really warm, we still had our fun, but when it came time to sleep, she quickly decided to sleep topless, we couldn't snuggle because then it would be even warmer and she had to use her powers to help me sleep because I tend to have terrible dreams if I fall asleep at high temperatures. Of course, this meant she was still tired by the next morning, but still we got up, had a brief discussion with Dr. Black over the radio, which was nearly out of range, and then we had breakfast with the princess along with a group of guards and palace officials. The officials consisted of people that worked and lived in the palace that were not guards, but instead basically served as aids to the princess. Including her personal carriage driver, two secretarys that basically wrote speeches and laws and other legal stuff for her, and a man who managed the royal stables, responsible for the care and breeding of an impressive "fleet" of atleast 50 something horses belonging to the staff, (of various kinds, some were for the guards to ride, others were bred to pull carriages, and of course the princess had one of her own. Horses were the main mode of transport in this world, presumably ships existed as well but we were too far from the coast to see them. During breakfast, I had an interesting conversation with the staff, while Phoebe stayed quiet because she was too tired to say anything.

After breakfast we were shown to a carriage and we set off for the next town with the princess riding in a separate carriage ahead of us.

Me: "Ok Pheebles, we have quite a long ride, so I think you can try to get some more sleep now."

-tired- Phoebe: "-sighs-, finally."

She put her head on my lap and quickly fell asleep.

Me: "Comfortable?"

-quietly- Phoebe: "Mhm."

It was a long trip, she slept most of the way and I really had nothing to do but watch trees slowly pass by the window.

About 2 hours into the journey I had almost fallen asleep as well, then the carriage hit a bump that jarred us both awake.

-spooked- Phoebe:Aaah!"

Me:"Huh?"

She almost fell on the floor.

-woken up-Phoebe:"What was that?"

-confused- Me:"I think we hit a bump."

She sat back up and rubbed her head.

-tiredly- Phoebe:"Ok...are we almost there yet?"

Me:"Um, I don't know."

Me: "I hope so, I'm getting pretty bored."

Phoebe:"Me too."

Me:"Hehe...you weren't even awake for the last hour or so."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Awww poor baby..."

She kissed me on the cheek. Time finally started to go by a little faster as Phoebe was awake and I finally had someone to talk to, when we finally got to the city, we were in a good mood. As the princess went to give her speach to a crowd of townspeople, we left the carriage and started to follow the map Sir Goldeye had provided us with. We took to the roof tops when we could so Phoebe could stay out of sight from the townspeople who weren't yet familiar with her beauty. We weren't sure how they would react, so we played it safe. Eventually we made it to the area marked on the map, which turned out to be just an alleyway between two stone buildings.

Phoebe:"Ok now we have to follow the instructions on the back."

She turned the map over.

Phoebe:"Close your eyes, spin around three times, count to five, and say 'telcondraga', then open your eyes."

-surprised- Phoebe:"What? Is this some kind of joke."

Me:"I don't think he would send us all this way for a silly joke."

Me:"I'll try it first, and you follow since have the instructions."

Phoebe:"Ok. I don't see how it will work though."

-about 7 seconds later-

Me:"Telcondraga."

I felt something change in the air around me, and when I opened my eyes I found myself in front of a stone house. The house was surrounded by thick, white fog, and literally seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Phoebe appeared behind me shortly after I came to grasp with my surroundings."

Phoebe: "Ok I'm confused."

Me: "It's like we teleported to yet another dimension, that for some reason only contains this house."

Phoebe: "Is there anyone inside."

Me: "I don't know, I was waiting for you before I went in."

Phoebe: "Well go knock on the door already, because I don't know how we'll get out of here."

Me: "Ok."

I went up and used the door knocker (doorbells didn't exist in this world).

After waiting a few seconds the door opened, but there was nobody behind it.

Without anywhere else to go, we headed inside. The house was lit by a few lanterns hanging upon the walls. In the corner, drinking what appeared to be tea, were two strange old men.

Unknown man: "Well friend it appears you have more company."

Unknown man 2 : "Yess I see...Why are you here? State your business."

Unknown man 2: "Who told you how to get here creature?"

Phoebe:"Sir Goldeye told us."

Unknown man 2: "And just the what the heck are you anyway?"

Phoebe: "I am Princess Phoebe of a distant land."

Phoebe: " This is my husband Prince Cj. We came from a distant land because I need you to tell me what you know about Myrenthall."

Unknown man:"A human prince and a creature princess..."

Me:"She's not a creature she was human once, Myrenthall did this to her."

-concerned- Phoebe: " _Cj don't, I can handle this_."

Me:" _Just trying to keep them from freaking out_."

-suspicious- Unknown man:"That's a lie..."

Unknown man:"That and the girl's a magi."

Unknown man:"I can't tell if she's lying or not so I don't know about the princess thing."

Unknown man 2: "Well it doesn't really matter now does it?"

He examined the map that Phoebe was holding."

Unknown man 2: "This is Goldeye's writing, so he must have really sent them."

Unknown man 2: "I know Myrenthal can move people's souls, but I've never seen a creature like you before."

Unknown man 2:"He can't create living bodies... you never were human were you?"

-nervously- Phoebe: "No..."

Unknown man 2:"But yet you're not violent like the other magi creatures...very peculiar..."

Unknown man 2: "Why do you want to know about Myrenthall?"

Phoebe: "So we can defeat him, he keeps evading us and getting away."

Unknown man 2:" I suppose I could help you."

He took a book off of the shelf and handed it to us.

Unknown man 2: "A few years ago Princess Airin organized a hunting party to search for the monks of Zerkelio."

Unknown man 2: "All we ended up finding was an old house in the woods, but within that house, there was this book."

Unknown man 2: "Many perished that night as the creatures were much more active than normal, only a third of the party returned, and this book was all they had to show for it."

Unknown man 2:"I've read every page, studied every line."

Unknown man 2:"It is a detailed and compiled history of all the dark wizards they had chosen over the past millennium, everything they did, and all the abilities they gained and used over the course of their lives."

Unknown man 2:"Now, obviously as this was seized during Myrenthal's reign, his section is incomplete, but his abilities and weaknesses should be similiar to those of the previous dark wizards."

Unknown man 2: "However, this book is also of great value to the monks."

Unknown man 2: "That's why I moved my house into this pocket space, so I can keep it here without them knowing."

Unknown man 2: "After you leave here, you'll have a day at the most before they attempt to reclaim it."

Unknown man 2:"So I suggest you take it, and get back to wherever you came from as quickly as possible."

Me:"How do they know where the book is?"

Unknown man:"Magic how else?"

Unknown man 2:"They placed a spell upon it that allows them to track it."

Unknown man 2: "The only way to break it is to destroy the book."

Unknown man 2:"I'm giving this to you know, so don't lose it, and don't kill Myrenthal."

Me: "Why not?"

Unknown man 2: "If you kill him the monks will choose another to take his place."

Unknown man 2:" But if you can keep him locked away, in the world that you came from, the monks will be powerless to free him, and they won't be able to make a new one until he's dead."

Unknown man 2:"If you do that, you will free our world from their curse."

Phoebe:"Ok...sure."

Unknown man 2:"Allright then."

-quietly- Unknown man 2:"I know I'm forgetting something."

Me: "How do we get back?"

Unknown man 2:"Oh, right."

Unknown man 2:"All you have to do is head outside into the fog, close your eyes, count to five and when you open them again, you should find that you've returned to the alleyway."

Unknown man 2:"Keep the book safe and do not tell anyone how to get here, in exchange for the book I shall be keeping the map."

Phoebe handed him the map.

Phoebe:"Ok."

Unknown man 2:"I shall see that it finds its way back to Sir Goldeye."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Me:"What's your name anyway?"

Unknown man 2:"You don't need to know."

Me:"Ok, if you say so."

Me:"Come on Pheebles lets go, you can read the book on the way back."

Unknown man 2:"Tell your driver to go post haste, you don't have a whole lot of time before the monks come after you."

Phoebe:"Ok."

We left the house, headed out into the fog, closed our eyes, and counted to five as per the strange man's instructions, sure enough when we opened them we found ourselves back in the alleyway. It was like we had awoken from a dream, but the fact that the map was gone and Phoebe was still holding the book proved otherwise.

We took to the rooftops again and headed back to where we left our carriage.

Phoebe:"Do you think Princess Airin is done with her speech yet?"

Me:"I don't know."

Phoebe:"We should get going before those monks show up."

Me:"I know honey."

Eventually, we made it back to the carriage. The driver was waiting beside it.

Phoebe:"Driver, is it ok if we start heading back now?"

Driver: "We're part of the princess' escort, we can only head back when she does."

Phoebe: "We're in a hurry."

Me:"If we don't get back to our world asap the monks could come after us."

Phoebe: "You don't want that do you?"

-flustered- Driver:"Oh dear..."

Driver: "Ok, I'll take you back, but after this is over with you have to come back and vouch for me."

Phoebe:"Ok."

We left the city, the carriage traveling somewhat faster than it was on the way down.

It was a still a long ride though, and we had plenty of time to study the book together along the way.

Phoebe:"Keep going passed the next city too."

Driver:"Why?"

Phoebe:"We need to go back to where we came from."

Phoebe:"Once we get there the monks won't be able to follow us."

Driver:"You best be right."

We got in the carriage and set off for home.

Me:"Ok so we know he can encapsulate people's souls, he can teleport, he can make smokescreens."

Phoebe:"According to this 200 years ago a dark wizard raped and impregnated a young woman."

Phoebe:"Also after reading it seems that if a dark wizard has a child, that child is usually chosen as the next dark wizard."

Phoebe:"For example Myrenthal, is the son of Gourgenshall, who conceived a child with a dark witch who secreted him away until he was of age."

Me: "A dark witch?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "That's what it says."

Phoebe: "It also says he can only have a child with other magical beings, so that explains why he's come after me and Christine."

Me:" But the princess?"

Phoebe:"I didn't say he couldn't have sex with anyone else, he can only have a child with a magical being."

Me: "So he just has a crazy sex drive then."

Phoebe: "Seems so, with all his rape attempts."

Me:"Ok now besides what we already know, what does it say?"

Phoebe:" He can move souls around like manaphy, I guess, he can switch places with somebody, which is something I can't do, he can hmmm...according to this dark wizards can also turn into clouds of black smoke."

Me: "How can we contain him if he can do that?"

Phoebe:"But he can't teleport if he is in smoke form."

Phoebe:"That's all I've read so far, I haven't even looked at at half the pages yet."

Me:"Allright, I'll let you keep reading."

Phoebe:"Ok."

She turned her attention to the book almost like Charley does to tv.

-20 minutes later-

Me: "Hey Pheebles?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm?"

Me: "Can I read the book for a little bit?"

Phoebe: "You bored Cj?"

Me: "Yep."

Phoebe: "Well. you can play around with my phone, I brought it with me."

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Cj? Phoebe? You haven't said anything since yesterday."

I took the radio from her, about to go bored out of my mind.

-somewhat surprised- Phoebe :"Heeeey... Cj ..."

Me: "Now you know how it feels."

-a bit sad- Phoebe: "mmm.."

She went back to reading.

-into radio- Me: "Yeah we're still alive, we should be back in a few hours."

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Good, you're ahead of schedule, what did you find out?"

Me: "We found a book that I think has everything we need to know."

-on radio- Dr. Black:"Ok."

Me:"So is Charley ok?"

Dr. Black:" He's not here right now, Corina came and got him."

Me: "Oh, ok, sounds good."

Try as I might, I could not keep the conversation going, so I gave the radio back to Phoebe so she could talk for a bit while I finally got to read the book.

She ran out of stuff to say just a few minutes later, and then the boredom continued. -20 minutes later-

-singing- Me:"I love my baby girl."

-singing- Me:"Her skin is white as pearl."

-singing- Me:"Her hair is green. her eyes are red"

-awkwardly- Me:"And...um."

-sing song- Phoebe:"And you remember the day we wed?"

Me:"Sure why not."

Phoebe:"-giggles-."

-20 minutes later-

-singing- Me:"Weeeee are the champions my friends..."

-singing- Me:" And we'lll keep on fighting...to the end..."

-20 minutes later-

-playfully- Me:"Pheebles? ...Pheebles?"

-playfully- Me:"Watcha reading baby girl?"

-playfully- Me:"You find out anything new?"

-trying to concentrate- Phoebe:"Noooo not really."

Me: "Ahhhh ok..."

-10 minutes later-

Phoebe: "-giggles-, Cj stop tickling me, you goofball..."

Me: "Awe, but you're just so cute."

Me: "Now give me those feet."

-playfully- Phoebe:" No no no."

-playfully- Me: "Yes yes yes."

-20 minutes later-

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, oh yesss, ohhh, give it to me, give it to me baby come on...mmmmmmmm yes yes..."

Me: "Oh yeah, hold on tight baby girl."

-cutely pleasured- Phoebe: "Mmmm…yes …feels so good…. ohhh Cj, you naughty boy."

-playfully- Phoebe: "I love you, I love you, I love you"

-30 minutes later-

-breathing heavily- Phoebe: "-breathes heavilly- We're tied."

-breathing heavily- Me: "Aw well."

-breathing heavily- Me: "We'll just have to snuggle for a bit."

-45 minutes later-

Phoebe: "Ok the bond's worn off, let's get dressed quickly before we get into the city."

Me: "Right."

Phoebe: "You naughty boy, I can't believe we did that."

Me: "I can't believe you let me."

-unsure- Phoebe: "Welll...I...ummmm...it felt good?"

Me: "Yeah, and it killed some time, so no harm done right?"

Phoebe :"Yeah, you did good this time I guess."  
-sweetly- Phoebe: "-sighs-, I love you."

Me: "I love you too baby."

We kissed before quickly putting our clothes back on. Either the driver was really polite or he didn't notice.

Me: "Everytime with you baby..."

-cutely- Phoebe:"mmmmm"

Me: "Feels so damned good."

Phoebe: "Hehe."

I don't know how we survived the trip back, but after what seemed like a year, but was really just a few hours, we made it back to the safety line, where we disembarked from the carriage, said goodbye to the driver, and headed off into the forrest towards the portal.

Once we got back, Dr. Black shut off the portal, then we left the facility, taking the book with us, We met Corina at the pokemon center, and reclaimed Charley, by the time we got there, the Nurse had just began to operate on Nina, so we stayed at the center for awhile. Oddly, because the nurse was busy a chancey was running the front desk by itself.

-at one of the tables in the lobby of the pokemon center-

Phoebe: "I can't believe we almost missed her operation.."

-worried- Phoebe: "Ohhhh... I hope she'll be ok."

Me: "She'll be fine sweety."

Charley: "Mawa?"

Me: "The Nurse didn't have to move the operation up, so I think she was doing good to hold out this long."

Me:"Anyways it was you're idea to spend the night in medieval land."

Phoebe:"You're calling it medieval land?"

Me:"Well we don't know what its real name is."

Charley: "Mawa..."

Phoebe:"It's the country of Perimea, or something like that."

Phoebe:"They call their planet earth like so many others."

Me:"I wonder why that name is so common?"

Phoebe:"I don't know."

-impatiently- Cawey: "MAWA!."

Phoebe: "What Charley?"

-cutely-Charley:"Cawey no see Newa ."

Phoebe: "Did you miss us Charley?"

Phoebe: "I'm sorry we had to leave for a bit."

Corina:"He was a bit concerned about where you went."

Charley: "Cawey wa go ho, wa teephee."

Me: "Hehe...you wanna go home and watch tv?"

Me:"We'll go home in a little bit."

Phoebe:"We need to wait for your sister silly."

Phoebe: "She's really sick right now, but the nurse is trying to make her better"

Charley: "Newa es seek."

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey dunno seek."

Charley: "Mawa wa es seek?"

Phoebe :"Well, it's kind of hard to explain."

Phoebe: "You've been sick before little guy."

Phoebe: "You probably don't remember though."

-from the desk- Chancey:"Chancey…Chan!"

-unsure- Me:"Is she talking to us?"

Phoebe:"I think so."

Phoebe:"Here, take Charley, I'll go talk to her."

Me:"Ok."

She handed Charley to me and went over to speak with the chansey, then came back just a minute.

Phoebe: "The chansey said we might as well go home, Nina's going to be asleep for awhile after the operation anyway."

Phoebe:"But the chansey said if things work out right, she should be able to come back home tomorrow."

Me: "Ok, that's good."

Me: "How do you feel."

Phoebe :"-sighs-, I think she'll make it."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Allright then, let's go."

Phoebe: "Bye Corina."

Corina: "Bye."

We left the center and headed home, once we got there, Phoebe went upstairs and began to read the book some more, while I spent some time with Charley. It was a quiet afternoon. I made supper for the first time in quite awhile since Phoebe was still reading when it came time to eat. After I had Charley in his highchair I went upstairs to get her.

Me:"Pheebles?"

Phoebe:"What?"

She was just laying on the bed in her night gown, reading the book.

-jokingly- Me: "You want supper or are you going to bed already?"

Phoebe: "What? It's comfortable. it's weird laying in bed with pants on."

Me: "Why don't you take a break allright, you've been reading for the past few hours, Charley wants to see you."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "-sighs-, ok."

She put the book down and got out of bed, then she followed me back down into the dining room where Charley was waiting.

-excitely-Charley:"Mawa!..."

Charley:"Wheh you go Mawa? Cawey no see..."

Phoebe:" Sorry sweety, mommy's been really busy."

Charley:"Cawey dunno."

-sarcastically- Me:"Yeah...really busy."

Phoebe:"I need to get through that book before we get another chance at Myrenthall."

Me: "Well, pace yourself a bit."

Charley: "Cawey wa mawa pway."

Charley: "Buh...Mawa no pway weh Cawey..."

Charley: "Dawhy play weh Cawey."

Charley: "Dawhy luh Cawey.."

Charley: "Mawa luh Cawey?"

-worried- Charley: "Cawey dunno why mawa no pway."

-amused- Me:" oooooh...Charley..."

Phoebe: "Charley don't be silly, I'll always love you."

Phoebe: "I just couldn't play with you today because I had other things I needed to do."

Charley:"Cawey dunno."

Phoebe: "Ok, how bout this then?"

She picked him up, kissed him on the cheek, and cuddled him.

Phoebe: "I love you Charley."

Charley:" Mawa luh Cawey?"

Phoebe: "Always.."

After dinner, we watched tv and played with Charley together on the floor until it was time for him to go to bed.

Not much happened until the next morning, when we returned to the pokemon center, because it was finally time for Nina to come home.

Nurse: "I'm glad to say, the operation yesterday was a success."

Nurse: "Nina should be able to go home with you today."

Phoebe: "Wonderful."

Nurse: "She's still in heat, but it shouldn't be life threatening anymore."

Phoebe:"Good, now where is she?

Nurse: "She's getting dressed she should be out here in a minute or so."

Phoebe: "Ok."

-unsure- Nina: "Mom?"

Phoebe: "Oh hey sweety."

She gave her a hug.

Phoebe: "Come on, let's get you home."

Nina :"I still don't feel so good."

Phoebe: "The worst of it is over, it'll where off in a few days."

Phoebe: "Then you can go back to school next week."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "In the meantime you have lots of homework to do."

-disappointed- Nina :"mmm."

Phoebe: "Well honey there's nothing we can do about it, you need to get it done so you can do good at school."

Nina:"I want to play with my pokemon."

Phoebe: "We'll see."

Phoebe:"Let's just get you home first missy."

We brought Nina home, where she hung out in her room for most of the day since she still wasn't feeling well.

Phoebe kept reading the book, but also stayed in Nina's room to help her with her homework, while I looked after Charley. Sometime around noon, Phoebe took a break and went into the kitchen to make lunch for everyone.

Me:"Pheebles."

-playfully- Pheebles:"Cj get out of my kitchen!"

-cutely- Charley:"Cawey see Mawa."

-playfully- Me:"You gonna kick Charley out too?"

Me: "He just wants to see you, you haven't played with him much today."

Phoebe: "I've been helping Nina with her homework."

Me: "I know."

-cheerfully- Phoebe: "You're doing really good with him though Cj."

-cheerfully- Phoebe: "Look at you trying to be the best dad."

Me:"Hehe."

She gave both of us a kiss on the cheek.

-playfully- Cawey: "-giggles-, Mawa kees…"

Phoebe: "Hehe, he laughs every time I kiss him."

Phoebe: "Maybe we can watch that Disney movie tonight."

Phoebe: "Nina might like it."

Me: "Um, maybe."

Me: "I almost forgot we recorded that."

Phoebe: "Why don't you two go back to playing? I'll have lunch ready in a little while."

Me:" Ok."  
Phoebe: "We'll play later Charley ok?"

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa pway?"

Phoebe: "After lunch."

Me: "Come on Charley, let's go."

-playfully- Me: "Before your mother kicks us out."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Oh you."

I turned around to see Nina heading towards me.

Me: " Oh hey sweetheart."

She had wrapped herself up in a blanket.

-surprised- Phoebe: " Nina what's wrong?"

Nina: "I'm thirsty."

Phoebe: "Oh, ok."

Phoebe: "Go ahead and get something to drink then."

Phoebe: "And then get back to your room."

Me: "Why does she have to stay in her room?"

Phoebe:"So I can keep an eye on her more easily."

Phoebe: "She doesn't understand it but, she'll get these urges, and I need to control her so she doesn't do something she'll regret."

Nina: "What?"

Phoebe: "Well honey, remember when we were talking about boys and you said you didn't like them and I said you will someday?"

Phoebe: "Well...that day has arrived."

-confused- Nina: "What?, I still don't like any boys mom..."

Phoebe: "You will...or you'll like girls...or both...we'll just have to wait and see.."

-frustrated- Nina: "But I ...eh I mmm..."

Nina: "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

-stubbornly- Nina: "It's gross...all this lovey stuff..."

Phoebe :"Oh Nina...-sighs-, you'll just have to see for yourself then someday."

-defiantly- Nina: "No day...never!"

She poured a glass of milk and then stormed out of the kitchen.

-excitedly-Charley :"Newah mah!..."

Me: "Yeah, she's mad isn't she?"

Me: "Oh well.'

Phoebe: "-sighs-, she worries me sometimes."

Phoebe: "What if she really can't fall in love."

-jokingly- Me: "Then we'll never have to pay for the wedding."

Phoebe: "Cj, I'm serious."

Me:"Yeah, so am I."

Phoebe:"But if she can't fall in love, she can't be happy."

Me:"She'll fall in love someday baby girl."

Me:"Maybe not as soon as you would like but..."

Me:"She's been through a lot ok?"

Me:"She has to figure out who she wants to be first."

Phoebe:"I hope that's the case."

Me:"Well honey she's only fouurteen and mentally she's what? 12?"

Me:"She's come a long way, but she still has some catching up to do."

Phoebe:"I know Cj."

Charley:"Cawey wa dow!"

Me:"Allright then son, let's go play."

Phoebe:"Ok, I'll get back to making lunch."

Me:"Allright."

It was another slow, relaxed day.

That afternoon Phoebe played midnight club with me for a little while as Charley watched, and then we started up that old disney movie we had on the dvr and brought Nina out to watch it with us. After that, Phoebe helped Nina with her homework a bit more while I put Charley down for a nap.

Sometime during the evening I found myself watching tv alone, as Phoebe was upstairs, reading that silly book. Wanting someone to snuggle with, I headed up to see her.

Me: "Baby girl?"

Phoebe: "You wanna snuggle don't you?"

Me:"It would be nice."

Me:"If you could put that book down for a little bit."

Phoebe: "I think I could make that happen."

She set the book down and moved over so I could snuggle with her.

-sincerely- Me: "I love you baby girl."

Phoebe: "I love you two."

Me: "-sighs-, you have cute little feet you know that."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "I know..."

Phoebe: "Stop looking at them you weirdo."

Me: "Fine, I'll just look at your cute little face."

-cutely embarrassed- Phoebe: "mm."

-playfully- Me: "If that makes you uncomfortable I could look at your cute little chest."

Phoebe: "No, it's allright."

Me :"So um...how far along is Nina on her homework?"

Phoebe: "Oh, she has a lot left to do."

Phoebe: "She got one day of assignments done though."

Me: "Ok so she's one less day behind."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Tomorrow we'll shoot for two."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "She also has a report on music history due when she gets back."

Me:" Oh really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "We'll have to see what we can come up with."

Phoebe: "You don't no much about music history outside of rock do you?"

Phoebe: "And you barely know any of that."

Me: "I know the songs, I just...don't know much about the people who sing them."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "We'll figure something out."

Phoebe: "Ok."


	15. MoM part 6 Finally! Myrenthall on Ice!

Chapter 15

We slowly talked ourselves to sleep, only for me to be violently woken up at around midnight, by violently I mean she suddenly pushed me out of the bed.

I hit the wall hard...and woke up.

-tired, hurt, and confused- Me: "Owee...what the..what the hell?"

-scared- Phoebe: "No...don't do that...,leave him alone..."

She was still asleep, but she was thrashing around, and her powers were acting in a completely unpredictable manner, making a mess of the room as things were lifted up and tossed to the floor.

-realizing, quietly- Me: "Oh god, she's having nightmares again."

Me: "-sighs-."

-yelling- Me: "PHEEEBLES!"

-spooked- Phoebe: "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

She opened her eyes and looked around the room.

-realizing- Phoebe: "Oh no...nonononononoonono."

-worried- Phoebe: "Oh arceus Cj,I didn't hurt you again did I?"

-blatantly- Me: "You threw me ...out of the bed..."

-worried- Phoebe: "I didn't mean too...I'm so sorry baby."

Me: "I know..."

-jokingly- Me: "What are you having nightmares about now anyway? The disney movie?"

Phoebe: "No, it's that book."

Me: "Oh...ok."

She crawled out of bed.

Phoebe: "I'm going to go downstairs, ok?"

Phoebe :"You go back to sleep, I need to clear my head."

Me:"Ok."

Me:"You'll come back won't you?"

Phoebe:"When I feel like I won't have anymore nightmares I will."

Me: "Ok."

She left the room while I straightened some things up before getting back in bed.

It had been awhile since she had gotten a full night's sleep.

The next morning I got out of bed early because Phoebe still wasn't with me and without her I became bored very quickly.

So I headed downstairs and found her snuggling with Nina on the couch, both of them were still asleep and they were quite cute together so I left them alone and headed upstairs to check on Charley. As I peeked into his room to see if he was awake Phoebe came up behind me and hugged me.

-surprised- Me: "Huh?"

-softly, tiredly- Phoebe: "Goodmorning Cj.."

-softly Me: "hehe, Goodmorning baby girl.

I quietly closed the door.

-softly- Me:"Why was Nina on the couch with you?"

-softly- Phoebe:"She couldn't sleep last night either so we had some girl talk, and then we watched tv for a little bit, and then we must have fallen asleep together."

-softly- Phoebe:"Also she's still asleep, "

Phoebe: "So, how about, we go back to our room..."

Phoebe: "I'll take off my gown."

-lustfully- Phoebe: "And then I'll let you stick your big..."

She kissed me on the cheek.

-lustfully- Phoebe: "Fat."

She kissed me on the other cheek.

-lustfully- Phoebe: "Human cock."

-cutely -Phoebe :"In my tiny wittle gardevoir pussy?"

-softly, enamored- Me: "Ohhhh baby..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Come on baby let's go."

She turned around and headed back to our room.

I had no choice but to follow her.

When I entered the room she had already left her gown on the floor.

She used her powers to shut the door and then she came up to me, pulled down my pants and fondled my equipment until it was hard enough for her to wrap her lips around it.

Phoebe:"this make up for it Cj?"

-lovingly- Me: "You know you didn't have to go this far to make up for it."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Oh I knowww, but isn't so much more fun?"

-lustfully- Me: "ohh baby girl."

So we had fun, in the early hours of the morning, like so many other mornings.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "-sighs-, that was great."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "You naughty naughty boy."

-lovingly- Me: "Oh baby... I love you.."

-cutely-Phoebe: "love you."

We held eachother close, until heard a sudden creaking sound.

Phoebe: "Did you hear that?"

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Wait what the?"

Phoebe: "The door is open."

Me: "Was it closed?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, I closed it...before we started..."

-realizing- Phoebe: "Oh arceus.."

-angry- Phoebe:" NIIIIIINNNNNA!"

-breathing heavily- Phoebe: "GO to your room, NOW, you are in so much trouble missy!..."

-terrified- Nina: "EEEEK!"

Shhe teleported away.

Phoebe: "-sighs- that little pervert."

Phoebe:"I can't believe she did that."

Me:"She's in heat isn't she? Maybe she couldn't help it?"

Phoebe:"Cj she was watching us have sex...we're her parents..."

Me: "I know, I know."

Me: "Calm down."

Phoebe:"I'm going to go talk to her."

She got up and began to dress herself.

Me:"What are you going to say?"

Phoebe: "I'm going to tell her how screwed up what she just did was."

Me: "I think she gets it."

-somewhat spiteful- Phoebe: "Well I'm going to make sure it soaks in."

Just then Charley began to cry from the next room. Phoebe likely woke him up wiith her yelling.

Me:"I guess I'll take care of Charley then."

-very annoyed- Me:" also, did you have to scream in my ear?"

Phoebe:"I'm sorry Cj."

-solemnly- Me:"This morning was going so well."

Phoebe:"I know."

She finished dressing herself and quietly left the room.

I got up, got dressed and then collected a rather upset Charley from his room.

-frightened- Charley: "Dawhy...Mawa scwee... Cawey scare..."

Me: "I know little guy..."

I held him while he cried, eventually he settled down.

-calmly- Me: "It's allright little guy, there's nothing to cry about."

After he stopped crying I got him changed and dressed and brought him downstairs. Nina was in her room crying. I tried to keep Charley away so he wouldn't get upset too.

Then I realized it was lightly snowing outside, the first snow we had seen in awhile, if not the very first of the year.I brought Charley into the dining room, set him in his high chair with a few of his toys to play with, and began to make pancakes for everyone. Phoebe came in shortly after I began to mix the batter.

She wrapped her arms around me.

-unsure- Me:"Baby girl...?"

-upset- Phoebe:"ooooh Cj..."

Me: "What's wrong?"

-upset- Phoebe: "I don't know what to do."

Me:"About Nina?"

Me:"Hell if I know."

-sadly- Phoebe:"No...Cj...I don't know where she is..."

Me:"What?"

-upset-Phoebe: "She teleported away from me."

-upset-Phoebe: "I have no way of knowing where she went."

Me: "Outside?"

Phoebe: "Well duh..."

Phoebe: "But where outside?"

Me: "Honey...calm down ok?"

Me: "We're all she has, she has to come back."

Phoebe: "But what if it's like you?"

Me: "Baby girl I had to leave for you..."

Me:"She doesn't have anyone to leave for."

Phoebe:"What if she gets raped?"

Me:"Sweety...it's been a really long time since i've seen any wild pokemon around here aside from the occasional pidgeot."

And those pidgeots were quite tame, acting alot like hawks, possibly a threat to small cats and dogs if the owners weren't careful, but other than that they pretty much left humans alone. Like hawks, they would feed on snakes and rabbits and other small animals, but perhaps out of a sense of nobility, they would absolutely refuse to harm other, weaker birds, even going out of its way to protect them. That said, they were fairly rare and they never seemed to stay in the same area for more than a few days.

Me:"This isn't hearthome forrest, there's not a whole lot of pokemon out here."

Phoebe:"I hope you're right."

Me:"She'll come back I promise."

She turned and started to walk away but I grabbed her and pulled her towards me.

-playfully- Me: "No you come here.., let me hold you baby."

-playfully-Phoebe: "Why?"

Me: "Because I didn't get to this morning."

Phoebe: "awwwwe, Cj.'  
Me: "-sighs-, I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me:"Now just wait for her to come home, because she will, and I think you two will need to talk some more."

-assuredly- Phoebe:"Oh we willll."

Phoebe: "Do you need Charley right now or can I hold him for a bit?"

Me: "Go ahead and take him sweety, I just set him in his chair so he wouldn't wander off."

Me: "I'll have breakfast ready in a little bit."

Me: "Why don't you just relax and wait for Nina to come back."

Phoebe :"Ok."

She kissed me on the cheek before leaving the room and taking Charley from his high chair.

-playfully- Phoebe: "Hello baby boy did you miss me?"

-cheerfully- Charley: "Mawa!"

I felt somebody grab me from behind and before I could even do anything I was teleported outside the house.

Nina: "Dad?"

Me: "Nina...?"

Me: "What the hell?"

Nina: "Come with me..."

Me: "Where ?"

Nina: "Mom is mean... I wanna live somewhere else."

Me: "Trust me she's not the mean one."

Me: "You just haven't managed to piss me off yet."

Me: "I'm not going with you."

Me:"Four years ago I ran away with your mother, I'm not gonna go on the run again just for you."

-upset- Nina:" But Cj it is me, Nina switched our bodies somehow..."

-in disbelief- Me: "Yeah...right...I bet the face eating aliens did it..."

One of the many bizarre stories she thought up when playing with Charley.

Me: "Nina, come on, I'm not stupid."

Phoebe: "Nina!"

Phoebe teleported in.

-sternly- Nina: "Give me my body back right now missy!"

-confused- Phoebe: "What? ?"

Me: "She's trying to make me believe she switched bodies with you somehow."

She gave Nina a very...confused look. Which Nina then returned.

-confused- Nina: "How did you find me?"

-somewhat upset- Phoebe: "You really think I wouldn't notice your father suddenly falling silent?"

-unsure- Nina:"Huh?"

Me:"She wants me to run away with her."

-amused- Phoebe:"eheh...What?"

Phoebe: "Where are you going to go Nina?"

Phoebe:"Stay here sweetie, we love you."

Phoebe:"You're just not yourself recently because you're in heat, you have to realize this."

Phoebe: "As soon as you're back to normal you're not going to feel the same way."

Me:"Where's Charley?"

Phoebe: "He's back in his highchair."

Me: "Oh... ok."

Me: "Nina, you're delusional, I don't know what's going on in your head, but, come on, this isn't you."

Phoebe gave her a hug.

Phoebe: "I'm sorry I scared you sweety."

Phoebe: "I know you've been having a rough week so I'm going to let you off easy this time ok?"

Phoebe: "But if I catch you spying on us again...'

-nervously- Nina: "I'm busted?"

Phoebe: "mhmmmmm."

Me: "Why don't we all just head back inside?"

Phoebe: "Mhmm, we need to get back to Charley. He's all by himself."

Phoebe: "Come on Nina, why don't we play some video games?"

-solemnly- Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "It's been awhile."

Me: "You just need to take it easy until your back to normal, ok?"

-solemnly- Nina: "-sniffles-, ok... daddy."

Nina: "I'm cold.."

Me: "So am I."

Phoebe :"Well let's get you two inside then."

Phoebe: "Nina what were you thinking? Trying to run away in the snow without a coat."

-sternly- Me :"If it got any colder you could freeze to death."

Nina: "Really?"

Phoebe :"Your father's right sweety."

Me: "We had a few dogs that ran away when it was snowing once."

Me: "The snow was too deep and we couldn't chase them."

Me: "They made it about as far as the next section before they froze to death."

Nina: "Why?"

Me: "Because that's what happens when things get too cold."

Me: "Although the weather was alot worse than this."

Phoebe: "Full restores will work though."

Me: "True."

We headed back inside, and the morning quickly returned to normal.

Sometime after breakfast Phoebe and I were called in to the facility again, so we left once Corina arrived to look after Charley for us. Nina had settled down by the time she arrived, so both Phoebe and I felt that she would be ok.

Once we arrived, we met with James who immediately began to question us about the book and what it contained, though Phoebe wasn't able to finish it yet.

-in the briefing room-

James: "Dr. Black informed me that you were able to retrieve a book containing information on Myrenthal."

Phoebe: "Mhm, I brought it with us, see?"

James: "So what has this book led you to discover so far?"

Phoebe :"Well , first off, I can't read anything on the first fifty pages, it's in a dead language that nobody seemed to know how to read even in its own world."

Phoebe:"After page fifty it is written in something that resembles modern human language, though it is stilll somewhat hard to read."

Phoebe: "It talks about a dark wizard named Garglemesh."

Phoebe: "And then it talks about all the atrocities he commited."

James: "Like what? "

Phoebe: "Well, he forced a man to marry a chicken."

James: "One of those edible bird things?"

-somewhat surprised- Me: "Uhuh..."

Very few people in the pokemon world actually knew what a chicken was.

Phoebe: "He killed some ladie's husband and then tried to marry her."

Phoebe: "He killed all the cows in a village, and caused many people to die of starvation."

Phoebe: "He basically did a lot of evil things."

James: "Ok."

James: "What are cows and how did they stop him?"

Phoebe: "I haven't gotten that far yet."

Phoebe:"And cows are like tauros and miltank, just bigger and not as intelligent."

James:"Oh...ok."

Me: "Honey you know you don't have to read the entire book, you can skip to the parts we need."

Phoebe: "I know, but look."

She showed me the page.

Phoebe: "The text is really small and handwritten, there's a lot of it, and there's not exactly a table of contents or anything to show me where the important stuff is."

Phoebe: "And it's a big book, it takes awhile to skim through."

Me: "I understand."

James: "Well, we haven't had any luck locating Myrenthall yet, so you have some time.

James: "Though we could try putting the book through a scanner."

Me: "Like a computer scanner?"

James: "No, an archival scanner, it can scan books and other texts and digitize them."

James: "That way they can be searched electronically."

James: "Unfortunately they aren't particularly common."

James: "The Central Library has the only one nearby that I know of .",

James: "You should take the book there and see if they'll let you use it."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe :"But first we need to go back to that world, we have to vouge for our driver over there or he could get in trouble."

James:" I'll inform Dr. Black, they'll take care of it."

James: "You need to focus more on finding the information that we need."

Phoebe: "Ok."

James:"So get going to that library."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We left the facility and headed to the library, it was in a large, old building in a very busy commercial district near the heart of the city. It took about an hour of driving to get there because of the traffic, and atleast half that to find somewhere to park, but eventually we were able to enter the building.

It was probably the biggest library I had ever seen.

For such a large building in such a crowded part of the city, there wasn't a whole lot of people inside.

Librarian: "Can I help you?"

Phoebe: "We need to use your archival scanner."

Librarian :"For what reason?"

Phoebe: "We have this book."

She set the rather large book on the front desk.

Librarian:" What a book, it looks ancient."

Librarian :"Do you know what it's about? Where did you get it?"

Me: "It's a long story."

Phoebe: "I don't know if we're allowed to tell you."

She showed her agent Id.

-quietly- Librarian: "You two are Phoebe and Cj?"

Phoebe: "Mhmmmm."

-unsure- Phoebe: "Sooo, can we use your scanner?"

Librarian: "Ohh, Ok, follow me, I'll take you to it."

We followed her back behind the front desk and into a computer lab type room with a handfull of computers and a large, cylindrical machine, about twice the size of those giant photocopy machines seen in schools, one of which was also sitting in the corner of the room.

The librarian turned one of the computers on, and then pulled out a tray from the odd machine.

Librarian: "Ok, you need to place the book in here, and then I'll handle the rest."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Phoebe set the book onto the tray, and closed it, then we waited for a few moments for the computer to finish starting up. Then that the librarian used it to turn on the machine, which emitted a bright white light from it's center that flickered on and off about 4 times per second. This went on for quite a few minutes until the light finally stayed off and the machine had finished.

Librarian: "Ok, now we just have to process it."

Librarian :"It's over 1000 pages so it might take awhile, the computer has to decipher the text from all the images it has scanned. "

Librarian: "Why don't you go see if there's any book you would like, I'll get you when it's done."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We headed back out into the library, it was a quite a big place, and there were a lot of books available. We wandered around a bit, and found some magazines to read. Neither of us thought getting started in a book right now was a good idea, because if we ended up checking it out the library was far enough away from our usuall beat that returning it would be a hassle. So we stuck with magazines that we wouldn't get sucked into, and that was enough to hold us off until the scanning was complete.

Library:"Here, the entire contents of the book are digitized on this flash drive."

Library: "Nearly any computer can search through it now."

Phoebe: "Ok, thankyou."

We left the library and arrived back at the facility yet another hour later. We headed to the portal lab, just to see what was going on as we weren't really sure what we needed to do at this point. Under Dr. Black's instruction we ended up using one of the pcs in the lab to search through the contents of the drive. The first thing we searched for was death, ofcourse, being a book about evil people, this was not a very uncommon word so we had to go with something else.

Phoebe: "Why can't we just search for Myrenthall?"

Me :"Because his death won't be in here, it hasn't happened yet."

Me :"Wait a minute, can't your mother tell us how to beat him?"

Phoebe: "Cj, to see her we'd have to go all the way back over the Hearthome, and even then she doesn't like to reveal the future like that, it can have severe consequences."

Phoebe:"And there's no guarantee she's seen it either."

Me: "Oh, yeah I forgot about that..."

Phoebe: "Though I would like to visit them again."

Me: "Doesn't Nina have a winter break or something?"

Phoebe :"I think so."

Me: "Maybe we'll go then."

Phoebe:"Ok."

We spent some time searching through the book together, trying to find anything that could help us. Eventually we found something on page 458.

"In the year 568, Garglemesh was bound in chains of electrum, there he was tortured for a total of 40 days, he was starved, he was cut with knives, and flogged senselessly , and after those 40 days were up, the people of the river village, whom he had murdered so many of previously, took up blades of holy metal, and used them to pierce his heart. The curse was undone, and Garglemesh was condemned to the fiery pit forevermore. "

-unsure- Phoebe: "What is holy metal?"

Me: "I don't know...metal with holes?"

Phoebe: "I doubt it."

Me: "Maybe it says somewhere else in here?"

Phoebe: "Maybe."

We ran a search for holy metal, another reference came up on page 254.

"It was discovered that our nightmares have become true, the villagers have discovered that our creation is weak to holy metal, a battle scarred sword tempered in the blood of the ones it has slain."

-surprised- Me: "What?"

Phoebe :"How are we going to get that?"

Me: "Crap I guess we do have to go back."

Dr. Black: "What's the problem?"

Me: "Myrenthall's weakness is a sword tempered in the blood of its victims."

Dr. Black: "That doesn't make any sense."

Me: "Neither does he himself, but he's real...so..."

Phoebe: "We have to go back through the portal."

Phoebe: "And hope we can find a sword that will work."

Me :"Do you know how hard that could be?"

Phoebe :"Hmm?"

Me: "They can't be too common."

Phoebe: "But we can't just go about killing people to make one either."

Me: "True."

Dr. Black: "There's nothing scientific that says that will work."

Me: "Well, we're going by their world's rules, not ours."

Me: "Myrenthall is from that world, he goes by it's rules whether he wants to or not."

Phoebe :"But what about the electrum chains?"

Phoebe: "Could those hold him?"

Dr. Black: "Electrum is an alloy of gold and silver."

: "Small amounts of it are used in power bracelets. But it has to be electrified and combined with platinum and manganese to effectively prohibit psychic powers furthermore, aluminum is used as a transfer ."

Dr. Black: "However, electrum chains could contain enough to disrupt psychic powers in a non-electrified state, but you would need almost 50lbs of atleast 80\20 electrum to do so."

Phoebe: "It's because gold is very dense, it's hard for my powers to work through it."

Me :"Does that mean your jewelry makes you weaker?"

Phoebe: "No Cj, it takes a lot more than that."

Me: "Oh ok."

Dr. Black: "They probably don't know the science of power bracelets, but I believe that's why the chains held Garglemesh down."

Phoebe: "But he has escaped from the bracelets."

Dr. Black: "True."

Dr. Black: "So we need something stronger."

Dr. Black: "Now back to the sword."

Phoebe: "They said it would be better to capture Myrenthall and keep him alive than to kill him."

Dr. Black: " Why is that?"

Phoebe: "Because if we kill him, another will be chosen to take his place."

Dr. Black: "I see, so if we can somehow suspend him indefinitely, we can keep another from spawning."

Phoebe :"Mhm."

Dr. Black: "Well then, I have another idea."

Dr. Black :"What if we freeze him solid?"

Phoebe: "We don't have any ice types."

Me :"What about those seels we came across a few days ago?"

Phoebe: "They were just visiting, they're probably long gone by now."

Dr. Black: "You can find sneasel up on Mt. Silver, if you head over there tomorrow you should be able to make it back by the afternoon."

Phoebe: "No!"

Me: "Why not?"

Phoebe :"Don't you remember? You got killed by a weaville once..."

Me :"Ohhhh...that..."

Me:"That was a long time ago."

Phoebe: "I know, but I still have nightmares of that day sometimes."

Me: "Ohhh, allright."

Me: "Maybe our seel friends are still at that beach."

Phoebe: "We can go check, but I doubt it."

Phoebe :"And what are we going to do? Capture them?"

Me: "Perhaps temporarily."

Me :"You could talk them into helping, that's how you got Draco."

Phoebe: "Yeah, that's true."

A reminder as he hasn't been mentioned in awhile, Draco was her dragonair she caught in the safari zone in the Kanto region as a dratini. As a late addition to her team it was one of her weaker Pokémon, and hadn't seen many battles.

Phoebe: "Wait a minute…I taught Draco how to use icebeam."

Phoebe: "He can help us."

Me: "Sounds like a plan."

Phoebe: "Now all we need to do is find Myrenthall again."

Dr. Black: "And therein is the challenge, we have no way of knowing where he will pop up next."

Dr. Black: "So keep your pokemon ready and get ready to respond when we need you."

Dr. Black: "With that said you two can go home for the day."

Phoebe: "Ok, great."

We left the facility and headed home, once we got there Phoebe let Draco out inside the house.

Me :"Honey what are you doing?"

Phoebe: "Now Draco be careful, don't knock anything over."

Phoebe :" I let you out so I could tell you that we're going to need you soon."

Corina had left just a few moments before, Nina was working on her homework and Charley was on the couch watching TV with me.

Me: "Hey Charley look."

I held him up so he could get a look at Draco.

-excitedly- Charley: "Es poemah dawhy…Cawey see poemah."

Me : "Mhm…"

Draco came over to see him.

-sternly- Phoebe: "Draco be careful, he's my baby."

-softly- Draco: "Drrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa."

Charley :"Poemah see Cawey."

Me: "Yeah, I think he sees you."

Charley tapped him on the head.

Charley:"es col..."

-unsure- Me:"He's cold?"

Phoebe :"That's because he's a dragon type."

-cutely- Charley :"Dwaga ty?"

Phoebe: "Mhmmm."

-curiously- Charley :"Es mawa poemah?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Mhmm, he's my pokemon."

It was strange having Draco out in the house, but he seemed mild mannered enough, he pretty much just slinked over to a corner of the living room, and even played nicely with Charley for a little bit. He would gently knock down his block towers for him, which Charley thought was extremely funny. Somehow even more funny then when he knocked them down himself. After awhile all his laughter and tower building had tired him out, so I set Charley down for a nap while Phoebe helped Nina with her homework that she still hadn't caught up on yet.

When I came back down Draco had taken over the couch.

Me :"Seriously?"

-mischeviously- Draco: "Drrraaaa."

I went into Nina's room.

Nina: "Hi dad."

Me: "Hey sweetie.."

Phoebe :"Cj?"

Phoebe: "What's going on?"

Me :"Draco won't get off the couch."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I'll go get him."

Me: "So how much homework do you have left?"

Nina: "A lot..."

Me: "It can't be very hard can it?"

Nina: "Yes it can."

Me: "How so?"

Nina: "When it talks about things that happened hundreds of years ago."

Me: "Oh...really?"

Nina: "Yeah how am I supposed to know what happened back then?"

Me :"Did you try reading the book?"

Nina: "Ummm...i dunnnno..."

Me: "How do you not know?"

Nina: "I don't like it, it's boring.."

Me :"Well I'm sure that kind of attitude will get you an 'a'."

Nina: "Why do I need to get an a?"

-unsure- Me: "Well...um..."

Me:"You don't, but it would be nice to see you apply yourself and achieve something."

Me: "Don't worry about it so much ok?"

Me: "Your mother loves history, she'll help you."

Nina: "But she doesn't know most of this stuff either."

Me: "Well then, maybe we can go to the library sometime and do some research."

Me: "We went to the central one today, it was huge."

Nina: "You did?"

Me: "Mhm, we had to, for work."

Nina: "Ok..."

Phoebe came back in.

Phoebe: "Ok I got him off the couch he shouldn't be too much of a problem now."

Me: "Allright."

Me: "Why don't you just return him?"

Phoebe: "Because I just kind of miss having him out..."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "I remember when he was a dratini I could carry him around my neck."

Me :"And some day he'll be a dragonite, and he won't be able to fit in the house anymore."

-somewhat saddened- Phoebe: "I know Cj."

Phoebe: "Oh well."

Nina: "Are we going to go to the library?"

Phoebe: "We should have taken you with us today."

Phoebe: "We'll take you tomorrow sweety how does that sound?"

Phoebe: "Work has been pretty slow recently so I doubt anything will happen."

Nina: "Ok."

Soon enough, the next day arrived, and we did infact take Nina over to the library, by now she had pretty much returned to normal, so Phoebe was ok with this. I found something to read to Charley while Phoebe took Nina to look for some history books.

-reading- Me :"And so, little Neddy the nidoran ripped the blue flowers to shreds."

-cutely- Charley: "Why Dawhy?"

Me :"I don't know...you tell me.."

I showed him the picture.

Charley: "Flow got eteh.."

Me :"No he didn't eat them he ripped them up."

-cutely- Charley: "Why Dawhy?"

-reading- Me: "Well, on the next page, it says he was very upset that they were not the same color as him."

Charley: " Cawey dunno."

Me: "Well, see Charley, Neddy is purple, and the flowers are blue."

Me: "And because neddy has the mind of a five year old, he thinks that means they must be destroyed."

Me: "And now we'll go to the next page."

Me: "And then Neddy met Nedina, who was blue like the flowers."

Me: "'Go Away', Neddy said."

-cutely- Charley :"Goh ahhway!"

Me:"But Nedina didn't leave..."

-cutely- Charley: "Buh...din lee."

Charley :"Cawey dunno.."

Me: "Well you see he's yelling at her, he's saying 'go away'."

I tried to use the pictures to explain the story to him.

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey no wa scwee..."

Me: "He's not screaming, he's yelling.."

-grumpily- Charley:"Cawey no wa yehwee..."

He made a weird face, apparently the thought of yelling absolutely disgusted him, anyway while I continued to read to him, Phoebe and Nina sat down nearby and began to read through several books they had collected.

Nina had brought her homework with her so she could finish it while we were here, and once she got it out, it didn't take long for the two of them to start making progress. Two hours later, they had completed the bulk of Nina's history assignments, while Charley had fallen asleep. So we headed for home after they returned all the books, and then another 2 hours later we arrived, which was about the same time Charley began to wake up from his nap.

Once we got home, Phoebe headed outside to work with Draco, while I was left inside with a very energetic Charley and Nina, who was almost back to normal. Nina was taking a break from her homework and was playing nicely with Charley on the floor. Charley was in an extremely playful mood and frequently burst into a fit of giggles at seemingly random intervals.

Nina: "Charley, you goofball, cars can't drive upside down."

-happily- Charley: "Newa seewee."

The simple act of her flipping the toy car back over delighted him.

Me: "Nina can you keep an eye on him for a moment?"

Me:" I want to go see what your mother is up to."

-unsure- Nina: "Ok."

Me :"Just keep playing with him, you're good."

Nina: "Ok dad."

I threw on a jacket and headed outside, it was barely below freezing and there was a fair amount of snow on the ground, Phoebe was in the backyard with Draco, who was noticeably moving a bit slower because of the cold.

Me: "Are you sure he'll be ok out here?"

Phoebe :"It's not that cold, he'll be fine."

Phoebe: "Besides it's not like I'm going to leave him out here."

Draco gave her a funny look.

-unsure- Draco: "Drraaa?!"

Phoebe: "Oh relax, I said I wasn't going to."

Phoebe :"Besides, if you're out in the cold like this long enough, you'll get used to it."

Phoebe: "And then you'll be that much stronger."

I gave her a hug.

-lovingly- Phoebe :"Ohhh Cj..."

-lovingly- Me: "Haven't got to spend much time with you today."

-lovingly- Phoebe :"Ohhhh."

Phoebe: "Is Nina watching Charley?"

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Ok."

-unsure- Draco: "Drrrraaa?"

Phoebe: "Sorry Draco just give us a moment."

We held eachother for a little bit.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I love you."

Me: "Love you too baby."

She let go.

Phoebe: "Ok, Cj, that's enough I need to get back to training."

Me: "I know."

She kissed me on the cheek then turned around to face Draco.

Phoebe: "Come on Draco, let's work on your ice beam some more, and try to get that accuracy up."

Phoebe :"Cj can you go inside and get some empty soda cans that he can use as targets?"

Me: "Sure."

I did as she asked.

Phoebe: "Thankyou."

Me : "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Ok Draco, now aim at the can."

She used her powers to manipulate the cans and suspend them in the air for Draco to hit. As completely normal soda cans they were very lightweight, as expected, so she could control them pretty easilly, and could even get them to dodge his attacks, simulating a real opponent. She had done this a few times before with many of her pokemon, in order to improve the accuracy of their various ranged attacks. To the point where most of our discarded soda cans were cut, melted, dented, and otherwise destroyed long before we could recycle them.

I checked on the chickens to make sure they still had water before heading back inside, yes we still have chickens, they're just not that important or exciting, so usually they're not worth mentioning, Nina usually takes care of them after school. As it was cold outside, they were all just huddled together around their house. Anyway, after installing a heater in their water to keep it from freezing, I headed inside, where Nina was still playing with Charley, who was still in a very jolly mood.

Not much happened for a few days, then we recieved a report about a major electronics outlet being robbed in Saffron. It wasn't much to go on, but given Myrenthall's fascination with electronics and the fact that the police couldn't find a suspect, it was enough for James to send us down there on the magnet train. We left Charley with Corina, and Nina was back in school at this point. We stopped by the store to investigate the damage. It was a mess, the store was mostly empty except for a few broken tvs, broken glass, and some smaller goods that apparently just weren't important enough to take. Even most of the shelving was gone.

The cameras had been deliberately destroyed, the only footage available consisted of what happened just prior to the attack. The available footage shows the shop looking completely normal one minute, and then the camera blacks out the next without any sign of anyone around, furthermore, as it happened at night, there was nobody in the shop when it happened.

There was one witness however, a young meowth kitten. Phoebe tried to translate for it, but it was really young, so all the little meowth could say was that the store was robbed by a "flying human", which, although it pretty much guaranteed that it was Myrenthall, it really wasn't that helpful, as we had no idea where he went or what he was planning to do with all the electronics he stole. The skarmory team had come to Saffron as well, and already had their skarmorys on patrol.

Me: "hmmm..."

-curious- Me: "I wonder where it all went?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me:" You saw how much stuff was in here right?"

Me: "He would need several trucks to move all that stuff out."

Me:"And then there's the question of where he would hide it all."

-concerned- Phoebe: "I hope the owner is ok..."

Me: "Oh he'll be fine, he wasn't even here when it happened."

Me: "And he probably has insurance."

Phoebe: "I hope so."

-on radio- Skarmory agent: "We've located a large amount of electronics on top of the KNB tower."

Me: "KNB tower?"

Skarmory Agent: "Kanto National bank, head over there now and check it out."

Me: "Ok."

We arrived at the KNB tower about a half hour later. It was a huge building, one of the ones we had scaled before when Team Rocket attacked with it blimps a long time ago, though we never actually went to the top, we just went as high as we needed to for Phoebe to teleport us onto the blimps.

Fortunately this time the elevator was functional so we didn't have to take the stairs, that said, it was still a 30 minute ride to the top, as the elevator kept having to stop every few floors to let other people on and off. On the top floor was a rather luxurious penthouse, a pile of various electronics, and an empty swimming pool. Oddly, all the windows of the penthouse were covered up with trashbags, they weren't broken, they were just covered up.

Phoebe sent out Draco before we headed inside, inside there were more electronics, many of them disassembled into many component pieces, circuitboards and tiny screws littered the floor.

Draco: "Drrra.."

Phoebe: "Shhhh, he hears something."

-muffled- unknown man:" mmmmmmph...mmmph mphhh.."

Phoebe: "Huh?"

Phoebe :"There's someone in the closet."

I opened the closet door, inside there was a well dressed man all tied up.

-confused- Me: "Who are you?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Cj you have to untie him first."

She untied him so he could speak.

-stressed- unknown man: "This crazy guy broke in and tied me up. I've been in that closet for hours."

Me: "Ok...calm down...who are you?"

Unknown Man: "Just call me Steve.."

-calmly- Me: "Why are you here?"

Steve: "This is my penthouse..."

-overwhelmed- Steve: "-sighs-...he trashed it..."

-confused- Me: "Don't you have to be rich to own a place like this...? Don't you have bodyguards?"

Steve: "I did, I don't know what happened to them."

Steve: "Call the police before he comes back."

Me: "We are the police you moron, you think we just wandered up here?"

Steve: "It hurts..."

Me :"What hurts?"

He stood up, darted out the door, and ran straight off the edge of the roof.

Me: "What the hell?"

Phoebe fell to her knees.

-confused- Me :"Pheebles?"

-stressed- Phoebe: "-pants- , give me a sec."

She used her powers to bring the man back up to the roof, saving him from certain death. (A fall from this height would likely reduce him to a puddle of red goop that not even revives could fix.)

Phoebe: "Ok Mister, I think you need to stay tied up..."

Phoebe: "Until you realize you can't fly."

She held him down.

Steve: "It hurts..."

Phoebe: "Settle down."

Phoebe: "You're suffering from an illusion."

Phoebe: "You're feeling things that aren't really there."

She placed her hand on his forhead.

Phoebe: "There, is that better?"

Steve took a moment to catch his breath, by the looks of things, whatever she did relieved him of his suffering.

30 seconds later.

-exhausted- Steve: " yeaaahh...I think that did it...thankyou."

Me: "Let me guess, old guy did this to you?"

Steve: "Yep."

Me:"Big White Beard? Tuxedo?"

Steve: "Yep."

Phoebe:"We're already looking for him, don't worry."

-into radio- Me: "Hey we got a civilian up here, he's the owner of the penthouse."

-on radio- Skarmory Team Leader: "Right, send him down, other agents are comming to collect him."

-into- Me: "Ok roger that."

Me: "Pheebles why don't you stay up here with Draco, I'll take him down to the ground floor."

Steve: "I'm calling in my helicopter."

Me: "Sorry but we can't let you do that."

Steve: "I can make it on my own..."

Me:"Other agents will be waiting for you on the ground, you need to go with them."

-a bit dissapointed- Phoebe: "-sighs-"

Steve :"I have a company that I need to get back too, they haven't heard from me in several hours, if they don't hear from me soon they'll start looking."

Me: "What company? Silph co?"

Steve: "No, Godrio Wireless, the best internet service in the Kanto\Johto region."

Steve: "I'm a CEO."

Me: "Ok well, why don't you just call them, tell them you're ok and then go with the agents when they arrive."

Me: "If everything goes according to plan your life will be back to normal by tomorrow."

Me: "Listen, the bottom line is, we can't have you up here when that old guy comes back, and you now know top secret information we can't let out into the public."

Phoebe: "Our boss is very concerned about this for some reason."

Me :"So please just cooperate."

Steve: "Can I take my pokemon with me?"

Me: "Pheebles? Can we trust him?"

Phoebe: "Hmmm..."

She closed her eyes for a moment.

Phoebe: "You better play it safe, he means well, but that won't keep him from trying something stupid."

Me :"Allright."

Me: "No you can't take them with you, but if you show us where they are, we can send them to the center and you can pick them up later."

Steve: "Why not? "

Me: "Because we can't be sure you won't try to use them to get out of this."

Phoebe: "I'll go get them, I know where they are now."

Me: "Ok."

After I escorted Steve down the elevator along with his pokemon and handed both off to our fellow agents, I returned to the roof, Phoebe and Draco stayed up there the whole time in case Myrenthall returned while I was gone. The other agents brought Steve back to the facility, where his memories were altered to remove anything he had witnessed. A simple cover story involving him witnessing a robbery was crafted to explain his disappearence.

Anyway, we waited on the roof for quite awhile for Myrenthall to show up.

When he finally returned, he was carrying even more stolen tvs.

Me :"How many tvs do you need?"

Myrenthall: "Assss manny asss it takeeesssss to build another helmet."

-sternly- Myrenthall :"Be gone mortal...you're beginning to annnnoy me."

-defiantly- Me:"Naaaaahhh."

Myrenthall: "If I knew that wench wasn't somewhere around here... I would have killed ya already."

He dropped his tvs.

Myrenthall:" Exornafunima."

I felt very weak all of a sudden as a black sphere began to form in his hands, and right when I a was on the verge of falling unconscious the sphere disintegrated and I quickly regained my strength.

-surprised- Myrenthall :"What? That should of taken your soul. "

Me: "Yeah, my soul doesn't like to come out...sorry."

Myrenthall: "Then I shall have to resort to more primitive means."

He pulled out a revolver.

Me: "Big deal, we got revives."

Myrenthal :"Not from thisssss you don't."

Phoebe came out of hiding and threw a shadowball at him, knocking him off the edge, he quickly teleported back up and shot me. There was no wound but I still felt like I had been shot.

-confused- Me :"What?"

I fell to my knees.

-in pain- Me :"-gasps-"...

Draco began to fire Icebeams at him, I fought through the pain and pulled out my gun as well and began to fire, with Phoebe firing shadowballs as well. Draco managed to graze him, slowing him down long enough for consecutive icebeams to freeze him solid.

I began to feel weak and blacked out just a few moments later as if I had sustained severe blood loss. When I woke up, I found myself surrounded by darkness. My stomach was bleeding, but I couldn't feel anything, it was like I was in a dream.

Me :"Where am I?"

Dusknoir: "You're in a coma..."

Dusknoir's single red eye appeared in the darkness.

Dusknoir: "You know I was hoping it would be awhile before we met again."

Me:"Dusknoir?"

Me: "Am I dead?"

Dusknoir: "No, not quite."

Dusknoir: "It's quite a strange situation we have here now, even stranger than last time."

Dusknoir: "See it appears your body is still alive, but you yourself are wounded."

Dusknoir: "I've never seen anything quite like this before."

Me:"How do I get out of here?"

Dusknoir: "I would think you'd have to find a way to heal yourself, but...I don't know."

-meanwhile-

Phoebe :"Oh no...Cj..."

Myrenthall: "Now that he'ssss out of the way."

Phoebe: "Draco keep him moving.."

Draco: "Drrrrraaaaa."

He fired another ice beam.

Myrenthall :"I'll ask you one last time."

Myrenthall: "Marry me or I'll do to you what I did to him."

He pointed the gun at her.

-yelling- Phoebe: "NO!"

A low power shadowball knocked the gun out of his hands, without thinking, Myrenthall bent over to retrieve it, only for Draco to hit him square in the ass, he winced and then was frozen solid in that pose, but Phoebe wasn't ready to laugh, after all, I was still unconscious.

Phoebe: "Goodjob Draco, that's enough."

Phoebe: "Ooooooh Cj..."

She kneeled down beside me.

-unsure- Phoebe :"Your body isn't hurt so what's wrong?"

Phoebe :"I guess I have to go in their and find out."

She closed her eyes and touched my forhead.

-wherever the hell I was-

Phoebe: "Cj?, Hello?"

Dusknoir: "Well there's your wife, maybe she can help."

Dusknoir: "You're not actually dead yet so there's not much I can do."

Dusknoir: "I don't even know why they sent me out here."

Dusknoir left, the world lightened up a bit, revealing a floor made of what appeared to be concrete.

Phoebe approached me.

Phoebe: "Ohhhhh you're hurt."

Me: "Is it really you baby girl?"

Phoebe: "Yes...it's me.."

Phoebe:"I can only be here for a few minutes though, it takes alot of energy to do this."

Phoebe: "So listen, you need to find a way to heal yourself."

Phoebe: "You're inside you own mind right now."

Phoebe: "Out in the real world, you're unconscious."

Phoebe :"That gun myrenthall had must have been able to affect your soul."

Me:"How do I heal?"

Phoebe: "You need to find whatever part of this place is broken and fix it."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Secondly, remember nothing here is real Cj, it's all just to help you visualize things"

Phoebe: "Except for me, but I have to go soon."

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "Don't give up ok? We're counting on you."

Me :"Don't cry baby."

Phoebe: "I'll try not too."

She slowly faded out of existence, leaving me on my own.

With nothing else to do I wandered around in the dark, somehow after she left it seemed to be just light enough for me to get my bearings. I found a concrete wall and proceeded alongside it until I came across a room. I headed into the room, the light increased enough so I could see the walls that consisted of completely spotless mirrors.

Me: "What the?"

The door dissapeared behind, there was no escape.

My reflections upon the mirrors began distort and act on their own accord.

The first simply changed to me wearing all black and somewhat depressed looking.

reflection1: "Soooo weak."

The second warped into a child that resembled me when I was 6 or 7. He was very upset.

-upset- reflection2: "I don't deserve her."

The third looked more machine than human. He looked like me if I was some sort of weird human cyborg.

-angry- reflection3: "When I get out of here, I'm going to kill him..."

The fourth reflection, who unlike the others seemed to be alot quieter, was restrained to the wall by chains of iron, their seemed to be an unnatural shadow over its face though I assumed it looked just like mine.

Me: "Hey, wake up..."

It didn't respond. Whatever these things were, it didn't seem that they could hear me, but as I listened to what they were saying. I began to believe that they represented different aspects of my mind.

I placed my hand upon the mirror with the child, and it went through, as if the mirror were made of a thick gel or something.

-upset- reflection2: "I don't know what's going on."

-upset- reflection2: "I'm scared...what if she leaves me?."

Me :"Haven't you realized by now, she won't leave you?"

-upset- reflection2: "What if she dies?"

Me: "She won't, aside from that, I think it's safer to say we're closer to death than she is as the moment."

Me: "Do you know how to get out of here?"

-upset- reflection2: "You have to get the others, to agree."

reflection2:" And then there's that mean guy..."

Me: "Ok..."

Me :"Do you agree?"

reflection2: "Do you think we can protect her if we do?"

Me: "Does it matter? If we stay here we're definetaly not going to be able to."

reflection2: "Ok."

He faded away and I was teleported back to mirror room, now the room was triangular and there were only 3 mirrors. I approached the one with myself wearing black next.

Me: "What's your problem?"

Reflection1: "I don't know, you tell me."

Reflection1: "Can't you see? We're screwed?"

Reflection1: "She was looking at that rich Ceo guy, you know she was."

Reflection1: "And the scientist before that..."

Me: "She wouldn't do that, not after all we've been through."

Me :"Besides, you were looking at the nurse..."

Reflection1 :"Ummmmm...eheh..."

Me: "Are you comming or what?"

Reflection1 :"Does she really love us?"

Me: "Do you really love her?"

Me: "Because if you keep distrusting her like that she will leave."

Reflection1: " You're right."

He faded away, this time I was simply teleported into the room with the cyborg.

Reflection3: "It's about damned time you got here."

Me: "You comming?"

Reflection3 :"One question."

Reflection3 :"Promise me we'll kick his ass once we're through."

Me :"hehe...of course."

And with that he faded away, and I found myself standing infront of the 4th reflection

Me: "What are you?"

I asked, knowing I probably wouldn't get a response.

It looked up and spoke in a demonic voice

Reflection 4 : "I am the last part of you, that you need, the only one that is capable of allowing you to heal."

Reflection 4: " All you need to do is break these chains."

A sledgehammer appeared in the corner of the room.

Me:" But what are you?"

Reflection 4: "You already know, I am your darkness, the part of you that is already broken beyond recovery."

Reflection 4: "If you break these chains, you will awake."

Me :"But then what? I'll just let you run free?"

Me: "You're in those chains for a reason, you're lying to me."

Me: "I don't need to let you out to get out of here do I?"

Reflection4: "hehehehehehehehe..."

Reflection4: "Well played."

Reflection4: "You passed."

Reflection4 :"But watch yourself kid, don't let him shoot you again, or you might have to set me free."

He began to fade away, and I awoke, back on the rooftop, with my head in Phoebe's lap.

Phoebe: "Cj..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I was starting to worry I'd have to take you to a hospital."

Me :"How long was..."

-interupting- Phoebe: "Twenty minutes."

Phoebe :"I got a surprise for you."

Me: "What? "

Phoebe: "A myrenthallcycle."

Draco: "Drrrrrraa."

I turned and saw myrenthall frozen in a block of ice.

Me: "Good, atleast that worked out."

Phoebe :"Can you get up?"

Me: "Yeah, I can try."

-jokingly- Me: "Although I kind of like just laying here."

Phoebe :"Oooooh Cj."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Come on, get up."

Me: "-sighs- Fine."

A few minutes later, we were heading back to the Goldenrod City on the magnet train, with Myrenthal being transported to the Havac base in the Lumina region via cargo plane, to remain frozen until further notice. Once we got back to the experiment facility, we talked with Dr. Black at the lab for a little bit to kill some time before we needed to leave to pick up Nina from school. Myrenthal was finally out of the way, for now atleast. Tomorrow we would finally be able to explore more portals...


	16. High School Never Ends

-Chapter 16-

The next day, after our normal morning routine, we headed to the facility. Somewhat excited to explore a new world. Charley was with us, and we had already taken Nina to school.

Once we got to the lab, Bob and Dr. Black were already setting up a new portal.

Corina came to look after Charley for us while we were gone.

The portal was started up, the probe was sent in, and it was declared safe. The portal led to the interior of what appeared to be a school building. The probe did not detect any forms of life, so it was assumed to be a virtual world belonging to a video game.

Shortly after we walked through, we found out that this was not the case. The world was infact, much more than a video game.

Bob :"We lost radio signal..."

Dr. Black :"Try a different radio, it has to be a glitch."

Bob: "Ok."

Dr Black :"The probe was working fine."

Bob found another radio.

Bob: "Still no signal."

: "Ok, let's send the probe in again."

They got the probe ready and sent it in. As soon as it passed through the portal, all control of it went dead, even though the control cable had not severed.

Dr. Black: "What the?"

Bob: "Should we tell Mellisa?"

Dr. Black :"No, they couldn't have just dissappeared, they'll be back."

Dr. Black: "We just have to wait."

-back inside the portal-

When we opened our eyes we found ourselves outside what was aparently the school building we were supposed to be warped inside of.

And that wasn't all, cars were passing by on the street behind us, and there were teenagers all over the place.

Me:" What is going on here? "

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Unknown girl:" Phoebe...Cj...hello."

We were approached by a girl that seemed to know our names, but we've never met her before, ever, and judging by the fact we were in a different dimension, it was unlikely she knew us because we were famous.

Unknown girl:" How are you today?"

-unsure- Phoebe :"Who are you?"

Unknown girl:" What were you two doing this summer?"

Phoebe: "Um... "

Me: "Not much, what did you do?"

Unknown girl:"My family took me on vacation to hawaii."

Me: "Sounds cool."

Phoebe :"Where is that?"

Me: "It's an island off the west coast."

Unknown Girl :"Um...don't you mean the east coast."

It was then that I came to the realization that we weren't in america, the cars on the street behind us looked distinctly japanese.

Me: "Um...yeah I guess so."

I couldn't tell if she was real or not, she looked real, she acted real, she seemed to understand most of what we were saying. Maybe we were in some sort of japanese RPG, I don't know."

Unknown girl: "Um Phoebe can I talk to you in private?"

Phoebe: "About what?"

-whispering- Unknown girl: "It's about a boy."

Phoebe: "Um...ok..."

Phoebe: "Cj? "

Me: "Better go on, see what she has to say."

The strange girl pulled Phoebe away from me, leaving me my own.

I didn't know what to make of this world, it didn't seem like a videogame, but why did the probe show know forms of life when there obviously were, it was like the school was empty until we came to it, stranger still, how did that girl know our names?

I stood on my own for a few minutes until I heard a bell, and then all the "students" began to move inside.

At this point I met up with Phoebe.

Me: "So what do you think."

Phoebe: "I don't know what to make of this place."

Me: "Well I guess it's time for class to begin, but we don't even know what classes we're supposed to go too."

Phoebe: "Nope."

Phoebe: "Also where is the portal? "

Me: "In the hallway? I don't know."

Me :"Are these people real? Do they have thoughts? "

Phoebe: "I can't tell Cj...they have thoughts, and brainwaves, but any further than that I can't see."

Almost everyone was inside but us at this point.

Me: "What did that girl say to you?"

Phoebe: "She said she fell in love with a boy, she assumed I knew who he was but I don't, his name is Tom."

Me: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "So now what? "

Me: "I don't know, I guess we try to figure out where our classes are?"

Me: "Maybe they have an office?"

Phoebe :"I don't know."

We headed inside.

Phoebe: "The radio's dead."

Me: "Ok..."

Me:" I'm sure it's not big deal."

Phoebe :"There's no sign of the portal either."

Me: "Weird."

Unknown boy: "You two lovebirds better get to class."

Me: "What class would that be exactly?"

Unknown boy: "How should I know? haven't you read your schedule?"

Phoebe :"hmm..."

She was looking at the lockers.

She approached one and somehow opened it.

Me: "How did you know the combination.?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, it just came to me, like telepathically almost, except, I ...I don't know."

Phoebe: "Hey look there's a picture of us in here."

A picture that neither of us remembered ever being taken.

Phoebe: "Oh arceus..."

Phoebe: "Cj...this picture."

She showed it to me.

Phoebe: "We look so much younger."

Me: "You look much more human..."

Me: "hell, look at your boobs baby...they're like the size they are when we..."

-sarcastically- Phoebe: "Mhmmm...how nice of you to notice."

Me: "That barely looks like you."

Phoebe: "I wouldn't have even been a gardevoir when I was that young."

Phoebe: "But it has to be me, because that's obviously you."

Me: "I wonder if that's just how people see us here."

She looked drastically different in her picture, though she retained her skin, hair, and eye color, (Green hair not being unnatural in this world), oddly enough. I looked pretty much the same except I didn't have a mustache, which made sense because I didn't in high school.

Phoebe: "I guess all this belongs to me."

Me: "I guess."

Phoebe: "Why do I have a math book? I don't need to take math!"

Me: "I think this world thinks you're human."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, ok."

Phoebe: "Let's find your locker."

We wandered the halls for a bit until a number, specifically 213 appeared in my mind.

Me: "Are you using telepathy?"

Phoebe: "I can't, remember?"

Me: "Then it's 213."

Once I found locker 213, the combination began to come to me 16 left, 37 right, 25 left, 0 right.

The locker oppened, mine just had some books inside along with a backpack, no pictures or decorations like hers had, but still no schedule. Then the bell wrang again, and we were already late for class. And we were also the only ones in the hall.

-nervous- Me: "uhh..."

Phoebe :"We're late aren't we?"

Me: "Mhmmm."

The hall monitor spotted us immediately.

Hall Monitor girl: "What are you two still doing in the halls? Get to class."

Phoebe :"We don't know what class we're supposed to go to?"

Hall Monitor girl: "Making up excuses huh? Detentions for both of you."

Phoebe: "What? "

Me :"We honestly don't know."

Hall Monitor girl: "Then come with me to the office."

Me :"Since when can students write detentions?"

Hall Monitors girls: "It's always been like that."

The high school I went to didn't even have hall monitors, then again it wasn't nearly as big as this school, so to be late for class you had to have really screwed up.

We followed her to the office.

Once there we were each given a detention, which we had no intent on serving and then we were split up and sent to our first classes.

Phoebe had math, and I apparently had physics.

It was weird being in high school again.

The illusion was so vivid, all the characters had names, the teacher spoke to the class.

we were assigned homework, which, despite having graduated from high school several years ago the homework was still a challenge.

A few of the students seemed to know me, but I had no idea who they were, though the stories they had to tell about me all seemed to be consistent with things I would've said or done back in high school , hell, some of them even seemed to be direct copies of my memories, but with different people involved and some alterations to fit the context of this world, like there was one time I went to Worlds of Fun with some of my friends, and one of the students mentioned that we had gone to a local amusement park together along with a few others. Even stranger was, despite being set in Japan, everyone spoke english. Stranger still, my textbooks were in english, but every sign and poster dotted around the school was in kanji, and nobody seemed to think anything about that was weird. Furthermore, they could read the signs, and I couldn't, and if I were to ask them what the signs meant, they would spell it out in english. Like they could see it in english and I couldn't. Even the door numbers were in kanji...which meant that even if I had a schedule, finding my classes was still going to be a challenge.

After physics class I met with Phoebe in the halls again. Incredibly, she now looked alot more like that weird photograph.

Me: "Ok this world is starting to freak me out."

Phoebe :"Me too."

Phoebe: "Where's your mustache?"

I then realized it was...just gone..

Me: "I don't know but have you seen yourself recently?"

Me: "You're human now."

-sadly- Phoebe: "I know..."

Me: "If I didn't see that picture I wouldn't have been able to recognize you.

-worried- Phoebe: "I hope it's reversible."

Me: "I'm sure it is."

Me: "Why don't we get to class, and then will both leave for the restroom so we can meet there."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "If you don't know where your next class is, just pretend your confused until somebody shows you where to go."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Hmm?"

Phoebe: "Am I still beautiful?"

Me: "Of course, honey."

We both wandered into random classrooms, and asked where our next class was, the teacher was kind enough to look up our schedules for us and show us the way.

Once we got to our second period classes, we waited for like ten minutes before asking to leave for the bathroom, where we met up to continue our discussion.

Me :"Can you read the signs?"

Phoebe: "Um...maybe..."

Phoebe: "I don't remember much japanese but I can try."

Me :"Also I have a weird question."

Me: "If we sneak into the bathroom and have some fun, if I get you pregnant, what will happen if we go back and you become a gardevoir again?"

Phoebe: "Cj really? "

Phoebe: "Though, I think it could be fun to try out this body."

Me: "Oh really? "

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me:"I was kind of thinking the same thing.."

Phoebe: "-giggles-."

We held hands as we snuck into the men's restroom, into the larger corner stall where we began to fool around.

Me: "-sighs-, this is crazy."

Me: "Are we even 18?'

Phoebe: "I don't know...who cares?"

Phoebe: "I wonder if this body is still a virgin."

Me: " Should we find out?"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Yes..."

Someone else entered the restroom.

-quietly- Me: "Shhh..."

-whisper- Phoebe: "oh arceus."

Me: "Hold me tight."

She wrapped herself around me while I picked her up so nobody would see her feet under the door, despite now being human she was still really small and light.

Unknown Boy: " Principle said he'd call both of your parents if he caught you fooling around in the restrooms again."

Me: "Oh come on...really?"

-quietly- Phoebe: "Guess I'm not a virgin again."

Me:"I guess not."

Unknown Boy:" You two better get to lunch before he catches you."

Phoebe:"-sighs-, fine."

Me :"Wait lunch? I thought it was second period?"

Unknown Boy: "2nd period ended ten minutes ago."

Me :"Well that's a damned short class."

Unknown Boy: "Well yeah, class is pretty short when you're screwing your girlfriend through the whole thing."

Me: "Who the hell are you?"

Unknown Boy: "The guy that's trying to keep you from getting suspended."

Unknown boy: "Now come on, I'll make sure the coast is clear, but then you gotta go."

Me: "Ok."

We headed down to lunch, and ended up sitting next to that strange girl that spoke to Phoebe earlier, and the kid who caught us in the bathroom.

Finally, by listening to their conversation, we were able to get their names. Chris Akimoto and Jan Kanada. Another oddity with this world, like the posters and textbooks, everyone had very simplified english first names but japanese sirnames, except for me, I retained my last name, while Phoebe's last name apparently became Takenaka. I presume this was because she really didn't have a last name to begin with other than mine, so one was provided for her, because the two of us having the same last name and being romantically involved would seem very strange in a high school setting, I guess. As usual, nobody else thought this was strange but Phoebe and I, especially considering I had the only non-japanese name in the entire school.

So we used our lunch to talk to our new "friends", and found out that the classes are supposed to be 80 minutes long, each, we didn't mention it, but we swore 2nd period couldn't have been more than 20 minutes. It was like we had hit a time warp. Little did we know that was not the only one we would come across.

As far as I could understand, we were in some type of japanese game set in a highschool, but this world was far more believable than any we had come across, furthermore, it "knew" us, and incorporated little bits and pieces of our actual lives and pasts into it's design.

Jan: "First day of senior year, can you believe it?"

-unsure- Me: "Um...I guess."

Phoebe: "What does that mean?"

Chris: "It means that after this we're done with school for good."

Jan :"You don't wanna go to college?"

Chris: "Why? "

Jan: " You can get a better job?"

Chris: "All I wanna do, is play guitar."

-unsure- Me: "So you like music? "

Chris: "Yeah, what is with you today?"

Chris: "I catch you two in the restroom again, you say you don't remember my name, and now you don't remember my talented guitar playing skills?"

Jan: "Hehe, yeah right..."

-realizing- Jan: "Wait...they were getting frisky in the bathroom again?"

-embarassed- Phoebe: "Oh arceus shut up!"

-embarassed- Me: "Pheebles..."

Jan:"You're so lucky you didn't get caught."

Me: "It's not like it's my fault, she can't keep her hands off me."

-floored- Phoebe: "CJ!"

-playfully- Me:"Oh relax."

Jan: "I see."

So we pretty much went through the whole day of school, except when it was time to leave and we walked out of the building, somewhat curious to see where we lived, and if this game actually went as far as replicating our parents, before we could make it to the street the day "Reset" itself, and it was morning again. So we started what was then the next day of school.

Every other day we had a different set of classes. 1st period we both had gym together, 2nd period I had art and she had music, 3rd period we both had a Calligraphy class...where they tried to teach us how to paint japanese characters. Would have been an interesting class if the time skips didn't prevent us from practicing anything. 4th period I had a writing\literature class, and she had an english class, where, according to what she said, everyone confusingly spoke japanese. In every class, we either shared that class or atleast one of our "friends" was in class with us if we did not have a friend in that class, we eventually made one.

The cycle continued, when we got to what would be a weekened, it skipped said weekened and we "time warped" to the next monday. It also randomely seemed to skip parts that were not important, sometimes it would skip entire classes and days, and lunch period.

Strangely, we always felt hungry during lunch period, the food was also ridiculously good for school food, but ever time the day reset it was as if it had already passed through our bodies.

Our grades didn't seem to matter much, it didn't matter if we had time to do our homework or not, which we rarely did because of the skip, it always seemed to finish itself, and Phoebe got straight A's while I got B's and a C in math... all with very little effort on our part. In what seemed to be four hours of time we had gone through approximately 6 weeks of school. Of course the story progressed.

After about a week, in 3rd period shop class I was instructed to work on what appeared to be a Nissan Skyline...which was then reffered to as mine by the teacher and anyone else...either this was a coincidence or the game knows what car I drive. Even though the skyline was japanese, given it's value, it didn't make much sense to be owned by a high school student. Although, the skyline I had here was nearly stock and not as modified as the one I had in the real world. As the game skipped to the next day every time we left the school, however, I never got to drive it.

Jan was now regularly dating Tom, who we were finally introduced to at lunch. Chris became depressed for reasons he refused to explain and apparently developed a drug problem, Phoebe and I caught him lighting up in the bathroom when we went there to meet, which we did almost everyday, as it was the easiest way we could get together and try to figure out what was going on, even in classes that we had together it was kind of hard to just talk with the class going on around us. However even when we went to meet in private, we were almost always interupted by something or other, as if the "game" didn't want us too. Also we never did get to make love in the bathroom...somebody, usually Chris, always interupted us, it was like clockwork, the moment she touched my pants, he barged through the door.

At about 4 weeks in, I had to take a test in physics class...which I somehow passed despite not being given any time to study or even taught any of the content. It didn't seem to matter what I put on the test papers, I always got a b, and my answers were always changed to reflect that grade in a reasonable manner, except in math where I usualy got a c, realistically though, I always did struggle with math.

I had made a new friend, named Matt from shop class, and Phoebe had one as well, named Clair from music. Matt was into cars like me, and apparently owned a Mazda Rx7, and Clair was into music and dancing.

They now sat with us at lunch along with Chris, Tom, and Jan.

For the first few "weeks", it seemed that this was a completely normal school year, aside from the time skips and seemingly "programmed" love making interuptions.

We came to the realization we were going to be working later than normal, it had been several hours and there was no sign of the portal so we tried to enjoy the story this world was trying to tell us, but then the story got dark. After the day "reset" for atleast the 40th time, it began to snow, and we were both automatically given coats that uncanningly matched our taste. Upon entering the school, we were informed that Mr. Sasaki, our Science teacher, who actually seemed to be a very kind old man, had perished in a car accident. Strangely, we kind of felt sad for him, despite him not being real.

Aside from that, the day progressed as normal, although it skipped 2nd period entirely and went almost straight from 1st period to lunch. The time skips seemed to happen most often between class periods.

We talked to our friends at the lunch table, all of which were saddened by Sasaki's demise.

Clair: "I can't believe he's gone, he was such a kind old man."

Tom: "I know...I remember in freshmen year I was struggling so he gave me extra credit for helping him get some grocerys out of his car."

Matt: "I wonder who they'll replace him with?"

Clair: "I don't know, but class will never be the same.

The next day a new teacher was "hired" to replace him, Miss Sato, who then proceeded to lead the senior class as a whole on a field trip to a museum that was already planned in the days before Sasaki's death.

So instead of going to class as usual, we got on an authentic japanese charter bus and for the first time we were actually allowed to leave the school...sort of...the bus pulled onto the highway, and just 20 minutes into the ride a tire blew out and it slid infront of an oncomming truck, everything went dark, we didn't feel hurt, but we felt disorieted and confused, we heard ambulances noises and then we completely blacked out moments later.

When we awoke, we found an another timeskip had occured and we were back at the school with no sign of injury, and we found out that Miss Sato, several other students we didn't know, Phoebe and I, and all of our friends except Tom, were the lucky survivors of the crash. From what we heard, nearly 20 students were killed. Jan was particularly devastated, Phoebe tried to comfort her, but there was only so much she could say. Science class was a lot smaller after that. I didn't know many of those student's names, but I remembered their faces.

As the "days" continued to pass, things only went downhill from there.

Chris got more and more into drugs.

Jan was litterally getting more and more depressed everyday.

Matt was closing himself off.

Then, suddenly , after several days of the school being somewhat miserable, time skipped ahead until after winter break.\\\

Over break, Clair started dating a boy named Kevin, who was kind of a dick.

Jan was still depressed.

Chris was still a drug addict.

Matt was now into illegal street racing, and frequently worked on his car in shop class.

An unfamiliar janitor had died over break while cleaning one of the bathrooms, this led to rumors of Sasaki's ghost haunting the school.

During shop class Matt invited me to a race . I said yes, because, hell, why not? At this point the skyline was starting to look like it's real life counterpart, I don't know how I got the money to modify it that much, but I decided not to question it.

In fourth period, Jan and I were in the same class, but Phoebe was not. Jan was hitting on me, heavilly...I resisted and did not tell Phoebe about this.

That day, after we left the school, we were teleported to the inside of the skyline which was now out of the shop and lined up at a starting line.

Phoebe: "What the?"

Me: "Oh...yeah we're having a street race, with Matt..."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Me: "Sorry I didn't have a chance to tell you."

Phoebe: "Why did you agree to it?"

Me: "Because it sounded like fun.."

Me: "I didn't know I'd actually get to do it."

Someone walked out infront to start the race.

Phoebe:"-sighs- Ok, just be careful."

Phoebe: "Don't get us killed."

Me: "I'll try not too baby."

Aside from Matt's signature Rx7, we were also racing against a Nissan 300z, and a Subaru Impreza.

The race began, and just minutes into the race the other two cars had dropped back and it was just us and Matt.

We were racing on an expressway, and there was some traffic around, the highway did not seem to have any exits however, it was just one big long road that didn't seem to go anywhere. It kind of reminded me of the Wangan expressway area in Tokyo Extreme Racer.

That said, we weren't ready for what was about to happen next. We came around a blind corner, and came face to face with a truck, the skyline seemed to steer itself out of the way, but...Matt wasn't so lucky. He smashed into the truck, his car burst into flames on impact. I pulled over and we got out to inspect. But the poor Mazda was a fireball and there was nothing we could do. The other two cars caught up, passed us, and proceeded to keep on racing.

As their taillights disappeared into the night, everything gradually went dark, and we were brought back to the school, Matt was dead, which, actually did kind of hurt me...he was cool, and if he was real we could have really been friends. Phoebe was bothered by something else.

Phoebe: "What if we're next?"

Me: "No, we're the protagonists, we can't die."

Me: "I don't know if you noticed, but when we came across that truck, the car steered itself out of the way."

-squeamish- Phoebe: "I don't like this game anymore."

Me: "I know but..."

Me: "We don't know how to get out of here."

Phoebe: "I want my powers back."

Me: "I know, and you'll get them back."

Me: "I think we just have to play it through."

Me: "Maybe then it will let us leave."

Phoebe: "I hope so."

Me: "We're almost halfway through the school year, we don't have much more to go."

Anyway, the next day, at lunch a new rumor was spreading around that the school was cursed and haunted by the ghost of Mr. Sasaki. Phoebe and I already saw where this was going...sure enough, Clair wanted to come back at night to investigate the school. We didn't want to, but the game's plot demanded it. So she and Kevin wouldn't take no for an answer. Jan and Chris decided to tag along too. When we left school that day, the time warped to that night, the school was locked, but Jan managed to sneak a key off of one of the janitors, so we were able to get in. We headed over to the science class first, it was late at night and even the janitors had gone home.

-somewhat unenthusiastically- Phoebe: "-sighs- Why are we here again?"

Me: "To look for the ghost of the science teacher."

Clair: "This school has to be haunted, why else are so many people dying this year?"

-sarcastically- Phoebe: "Really bad luck."

Phoebe: "I really don't like ghosts."

Jan:" Do you guys think..."

Jan: "Maybe I can see Tom again?"

Chris: "Who knows...Lady J..."

Jan: "I've told you 1000 times, Don't call me that."

We made our way through the darkened hallways to Miss Sato's room, formerly Mr. Sasaki's.

The classroom didn't look any different then it did during the day.

Phoebe :"See nothing here, let's go."

Clair: "Not yet, we can't sure, we have to wait a little while."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Jan :"Why don't I stay here, and the rest of you can go investigate the spot where the Janitor died."

Clair: "And leave you here all by yourself? No way..."

Clair :"Kevin and I will stay here with you."

Kevin: "Actually I want to go to the gym, see if we can get into the equipment room."

Clair: "We're staying here with Jan."

Kevin :"Whatever."

Phoebe: "Ok come on let's go."

Me: "Ok."

We left the room and headed to stair case which led to the cafeteria on the lower floor. Chris came with us, everyone else stayed in the science class.

Me: "So um..."

-quietly- Me: "You wanna ditch old smokee and fool around some?"

Phoebe: "I don't think it will work."

Me: "Awwe, this could be my only chance to see you naked as a human."

Phoebe: "Ohhh Cj, it's not that big of deal."

Me: "-sighs-, Yeah I guess so."

-a bit high- Chris: "Hey watcha guys talking bout?"

-a bit high- Chris: "I thought we were supposed to be looking for ghosts or something something.."

Me :"Man why did you even come? "

-a bit high- Chris: "Cause ...I wanna see the GHOST!"

Phoebe :"You probably wouldn't even know it if you saw it."

Phoebe: "You're so disoriented right now."

Chris: " Hey...I'lll...I'lll be fine..."

Me: "So um, in art class we're making a tribute for all the ones that perished in the bus accident."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Phoebe:" In music class we have an event coming up where we're supposed to sing, but I don't know if we'll actually get to see it."

Me: "hmm ok."

Chris: "You guys think I should ask Jan to prom?"

Phoebe :"Find someone else, she's not over Tom yet."

Chris:" Who should I ask then?"

Chris :"Maria is pretty nice."

Me: "I think she has a boyfriend."

Phoebe: "I don't know about that, I haven't seen him around, maybe he died in the bus crash."

Me: "No, his picture isn't on the art class tribute, he's still with us."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

Chris :"Well what about Cindy? She's cute."

Phoebe" She'll probably say no, but I dunno."

Chris :"What does she like?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, I don't talk to her that much, all I know is that she acts like a spoiled brat sometimes."

Phoebe:"So maybe you're best bet is someone else."

Phoebe:"What about Liza?"

Chris:"Nahhhh she uhhhgly."

-surprised- Me:"She's not that ugly."

I could still remember a time I would've killed for a girl like that to talk to me.

Me:"Maybe compared to Cindy, but..."

Me:"You could do far worse than her too."

Phoebe:"Eheh...well maybe you need to lower your standards a bit."

Phoebe: "Because she doesn't have anyone that I know of, and she isn't that bad."

Chris: "What about Trixie?"

Phoebe :"She's a slut..."

Chris: "Really?"

Me: "How do you know?"

Phoebe: "I overheard her talking to her friends about how many guys she's banged."

Chris: "Says the girl who's close to being suspended for bathroom sex."

Phoebe: "With my husband."

Me: "Um Pheebles...?"

Chris: "Huh...when did you get married?"

Phoebe: "It was…."

I nudged her.

-whispered- Me:" Honey, we're in highschool, we can't be married silly."

-realized- Phoebe: "Ohhh, right you're just my boyfriend..."

Me: "Right."

We left the cafeteria and walked passed the gym.

About a dozen classrooms passed the gym, we arrived at the location in the hallway where the janitor was supposedly found dead.

There was nothing here.

Phoebe: "Well, I don't see anything."

Me: "Me neither."

Me :"You want to wait a bit?"

Chris: "Yeah lets chill out."

Phoebe: "-sighs- fine."

We sat on the floor and waited for a few minutes, Chris decided to smoke a joint so we kind of moved away from him.

Phoebe: "Seriously?"

Chris: "Nobody's here..."

Phoebe:"So..?"

Phoebe: "No reason to be rude."

Me: "Pheebles just let it go."

Phoebe: "Aren't you high enough yet?"

Phoebe :"Chris seriously think about what you're doing to yourself for once."

Me: "Pheebles."

-annoyed- Phoebe: "-sighs-, If I had my powers..."

Me: "You don't so just let it go."

A few minutes later we heard a sound coming from the gym.

Me: "Did you here that?"

-baked- Chris: "It's the cops."

Me: "No it's not..."

Me: "Come on, let's go investigate."

We went to the gym, and found Clair and Kevin, with Kevin trying to get into the equipment room.

Kevin: "None of these keys work, dammit."

Clair :"Why do you want to get in so bad anyway?"

Kevin: "While we're here, might as well play some basketball."

Clair: "Really? That's all you can think about?"

Kevin :"All the public courts are packed after school."

Kevin:" This is a rare opportunity I have to have the entire court to myself."

Clair: "ugh.."

Phoebe: "Oh hey guys."

Clair: "Hi Phoebe...Cj..."

Clair: "Chris you don't look so good."

Me: "He decided to smoke another joint.."

Me: "That's like what your fifth today?

Chris: "Um...I think...it's the sixth..."

-in disbelief- Me: "Uh huh..."

Clair: "wow..."

Phoebe: "Where's Jan? "

-jokingly- Clair: "She's up in Sasaki's by herself since Tabuse here couldn't stop thinking about the sacred equipment room."

Me: "Hehe."

Me: "Who's Tabuse?"

Phoebe: "He's a famous basketball player..."

Me :"How do you know?"

Phoebe: "There were posters of him when really we were in Japan."

Me: "Ohhhkaaaay.."

We heard a loud scream.

Phoebe :"What the?"

Me: "Did you hear that?"

Clair: "It's Jan."

Me: "Let's go."

We all ran back up the stairs to Sasaki's, it was too late, Jan was unconscious on the floor.

Clair called an ambulance.

The ambulance arrived a bit later and she was taken to the hospital.

After that it went black and the next day began.

Jan was in the hospital, not dead but in a coma, apparently not showing any sign of injury, oddly enough.

A few weeks of ingame time passed. Jan never woke up. It seemed like everyday random students who we didn't know died for some reason. We made a few new friends to replace the ones we lost. Maria from Phoebe's music class, and Joe, once again from shop class, who I later learned was the driver of the 300z from our race with Matt awhile ago. Chris was arrested for drugs, but only missed a day of school, unfortunately that did nothing to help him. He also only seemed to come to school every other day now. Every so often we had random street races after school on that same highway, some of which I was invited to and knew they were going to happen, and others I had no idea and seemed to happen at random. Because I had almost no opportunity to talk her beforehand, Phoebe was very rarely given any idea when these would happen. These were against Joe, the impreza, who I didn't know the driver of, a modified 1980s rx7, a heavily modified 200sx, and a dodge viper, which was very strange. Joe eventually told me that Susie, a girl from my math class, was the driver of the impreza, but the drivers of the other cars were not from our school. We won some races, and lost some races, but there didn't seem to be any reward or penalty for winning or losing. After the race the winner would be congratulated by a large crowd of cars and people gathered around the finish line, and then every thing would go dark and we would be reset at the school. On the race against the viper, however, there was no crowd and the car simply drove off passed the finish line while the world went black. The "finish line" was marked by a solid white line across the highway, that arguably had no other reason to be there. There was traffic, but never any police...ever and it seemed to be almost impossible to hit the traffic, if we approached it like we were going to hit it, the car would slow down on its own, occasionally even swerving to avoid it, and yes, there were sometimes I was curious to see if the game would let anything happen to the skyline, we could grind against the barriers on the side of the highway, but the damage never stuck and nobody ever mentioned this, other then the car having a sense of self preservation, the racing felt fairly realistic.

After the races the next day would begin, occasionally Joe or Susie would say something about how I drove, but nobody else seemed to know that the race even occurred. Which kind of made sense as it wasn't something you would want the entire school to know about. Joe, Susie and I kind of became a racing "crew", much to Phoebe's chagrin as every time we raced she was scared. Though to be honest, at least half the races we were in I had no say in whether I wanted to take part in them or not. And it seemed like I just couldn't crash, I could lose...easily enough, but the game would not allow me to crash.

When time came around for prom, there was only around 100 students left in our class, a fraction of what it was in the beginning of the year, not all of them died though, according to what the teachers and our friends had to say, a lot of them transferred to another school out of fear. Prom was just a week away, and the atmosphere at lunch was very somber.

Clair: "Listen, after what happened to Jan, I have no doubt that there is something haunting this school."

Kevin: "No there's not, she probably died of fright."

Phoebe: "She's not dead she's in a coma."

Clair: "We need to sneak in at night again, Cj you still have the keys?"

Me: "Um.."

I was unaware I was in possession of the keys.

Clair: "You said you could keep them safe."

-quietly- Phoebe: "Say no."

-quietly- Me: "But then we won't find out what's going on."

Me:"I guess I do."

Clair:"Ok good."

Clair:"Joe, Susie you wanna come too?"

Joe: "Actually we were thinking about going racing tonight."

Phoebe: "Oh come on, we can race any night, let's do this."

Me: "Pheebles do you wanna go or not?"

Phoebe: "I'd rather take my chances with ghost then ghost racing again."

Joe:"You know you don't have go with him every single time."

Phoebe: "But I can't let him go by himself, what if he crashes and dies without me?"

Susie: "Can we please stop talking about death, I'm sick of it."

Susie:" Every other day some member of our class dies."

Susie:"I want to find out why."

Susie: "I'm in."

Joe: "Fine if the rest of the racing club is in, I'll go too."

Clair: "Allright then."

Clair: "Kevin, you comming or not?"

Kevin: " There's a game on tonight."

Clair: "Well record it, I need you."

Kevin: "But it's the big one."

Clair: "Kevin..."

She gave him mean look.

Kevin: "Ok fine..."

Clair: "Now what about chris?"

Phoebe: "Considering all he did was get high last time, it's probably best to leave him out."

Me: "Yeah...I don't even know how to contact him anyway, he didn't even show up today."

Clair: "Allright."

After lunch the time skipped directly to later that night. We found ourselves outside the school again, with backpacks on our backs. Our "friends" were all waiting by the entrance.

Me: "Ok I guess we're here."

Phoebe: "Yep."

I discovered the key to the school had materialized in my pocket. I went up to the door and used it to let everyone in.

Phoebe and I split up from the others and began to have a private conversation.

Phoebe:" I want out of here already..."

Phoebe: "This world is too real."

Me: "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Phoebe: "How long have we been in here?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "Atleast, I may get to take you to prom."

Me: "Would that make up for it?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, what about our children?"

Me: "Honey, I think this world is smarter than that."

Me: "Listen, I think this is more than a game world."

Me: "It, it 'knows' us."

Me: "It changed you into a human for god sakes."

Me: "I think when we get back, we'll find we weren't in here nearly as long as we thought we were."

Phoebe: "If it's not a game world, then what is it?"

Me: "I don't really know."

Me: "We may never know."

Me: "But as long as we can go back, it doesn't matter."

She hugged me.

Phoebe: "I hope your right."

Me: "You know as a human you're alot easier to hug."

Phoebe:"Hmm?"

Me: "I can squeeze you like this without hurting myself."

-enamored- Phoebe: "Mmm...oh Cj..."

Phoebe: "I still want my powers back though."

Me:"-sighs-, I know you do."

Me: "I want my sexy little gardevoir back too."

Phoebe: "Awe.."

Me: "Allthough really though, your beautiful either way."

Phoebe:"I love you."

Me: "I love you."

-awkwardly- Clair: "Are you two done?"

Phoebe: "hmm?"

Clair: "We're all going to spend the night in Mr. Sasaki's room."

Phoebe: "The entire night?"

Clair: "Mhm, and we can't leave or whatever happened to Jan could happen to one of us."

Clair: "So come on."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, ok."

We all headed to Mr. Sasaki's room prepared to stay the night. We found that our backpacks contained sleeping bags, flashlights, snacks, and other somewhat convienient supplies.

Me: "What happens the next morning when we awake and people are entering the school?"

Clair: "It's friday, nobody is going to be here tomorrow."

Me: "Oh, ok."

-quietly- Clair: "Dum dum."

Joe: "Is anyone tired yet?"

Joe: "Maybe we could play a game or something."

Kevin:" We can go to the gym, play some basketball."

Clair: "No, we need to stay here incase something happens."

Clair: "And I shouldn't have to say this, but you two, no fucking."

Phoebe: "Eheh...hehhee, we're not crazy you weirdo."

Clair: "I heard in junior year you two got caught doing it in the bathroom...twice."

Phoebe: "So?"

Phoebe: "You're just jealous because Mr. Basketball over there won't touch you."

-hurt- Clair: "-gasps-."

-annoyed- Me: "Pheebles."

Phoebe: "What?"

Clair got up and left the room.

Kevin didn't even seem to notice.

Joe:"That was mean."

Susie:"Yeah you didn't have to make her cry."

Me:"You see what you did?"

Phoebe:"Yeah I see..."

Phoebe:" -sighs-...If I could read her mind I wouldn't of said that."

-histeric- Me: "Bull crap...you say stuff like that all the time."

Me:" Go apologize and get her back in here."

Phoebe: "By myself?"

Me: "Mhmmm."

Phoebe:"-sighs- ok."

She left to apologize.

She came back with Clair a bit later.

Clair: "Kevin?"

Kevin: "Yes?"

Clair: "It's over."

Kevin :"What? Why?"

Clair: "Do you even know what's going on you lunkhead?"

Clair: "I was crying and you didn't even give a damn."

Clair:"You don't care about me you just care about your sports."

He was watching a game on his cell phone the entire time.

Me: "Pheebles you were suppose to apologize not convince her to break up with Kevin."

Phoebe: "Well we got to talking and, well I didn't think he was right for her."

Me: "-sighs-."

Phoebe: "What's wrong?"

Me: "Nothing."

Kevin: "Baby come on don't be like this."

Phoebe:" Don't let him talk you into to staying together, you deserve better than him."

Kevin: "Please.."

-sincerely- Clair: "Kevin..."

-sincerely- Clair: "It's over."

Kevin: "Then good luck getting a ride home."

Kevin: "I won't forget this Phoebe...you put her up to this."

Phoebe:"Well you should have been more respectful."

He left the room, and presumably, the school, taking his stuff with him.

Phoebe:" You can ride home with us Clair."

Clair: "Ohh...ok.."

I wondered if Phoebe and I still lived together in this world...

She seemed kind of sad.

Clair:"So lonely."

Phoebe:"Hey it's ok, you don't need him."

Me:"You'll find someone else."

People:"Yeah, there's still lots of men in our class."

-awkwardly- Me:" Yeah you know if there's like a guy that, uh, ."

Phoebe:"What he trying to say is that he used to be really shy."

Phoebe: "GIve the shy guys a chance, they're really nice like my Cj here.":

She hugged me.

-embarrased- Me: "Pheebles now you're just embarassing me."

-cutely- Phoebe: "I love you."

-shyly- Me: "I love you too baby."

Phoebe : "See?"

Our only source of light came from flashlights, it seemed that everyone had brought atleast one with them, Phoebe and I each found one in our backpacks as well, batterys included. The hallways had limited lighting around the exits and hallways for emergency purposes, but that was it. The normal lights did work, but we were trying to avoid using them as much as possible so we wouldn't get caught.

A few minutes later everyone was tucked into their sleeping bags ready to sleep.

Strangely, Phoebe and I both began to feel tired, for the first time since we entered this world, Though at this point it seemed like we must have spent over a day in here.

It was another hour or so before all the flashlights went out at once, and the spectral image of Mr. Sasaki appeared.

-terrified- Clair: "It's Sasaki."

Joe: "What do you want?"

Susie: "Don't kill us please!"

: "loohcs siht ta live si ereht."

Mr. Sasaki: "woleb skrul ti."

Mr. Sasaki: "gninrom yb hsirep lla lliw uoy ro ti yortsed"

Me: "What?"

Clair: "It's backwards, record it, somebody."

Joe: "On it."

He got his phone out.

: "loohcs siht ta live si ereht."

Mr. Sasaki: "woleb skrul ti."

Mr. Sasaki: "gninrom yb hsirep lla lliw uoy ro ti yortsed"

The spectre faded out of existence, replaced by the spectres of Tom and many other students that perished in the bus crash.

Me: "Oh crap."

-in unison- Ghost Students: "You have to stop him...or you will all join us."

-terrified- Clair: "nnnnngg So many."

Joe:" Oh god no."

Susie: "I don't feel so good."

We ran out of the room, through the ghosts which continued to chant.

Me: "You still have that recording?"

Joe: "Mhm."

Me: "Play it back."

-backwards- Sasaki: " The is an evil in this school."

-backwards- Sasaki: "It lurks below..."

-backwards- Sasaki: "Destroy it or you will all perish by morning."

Joe:"It lurks below."

Joe:"Like in hell?"

Me:"I don't think he meant that far below."

Susie:"There's a basement."

Susie:" The stairs are by the gym."

Me: "Ok, why don't we head down there then?"

Phoebe: "I guess, we don't have any better idea."

Joe: "We could try to get out of here."

Me: "We could, but I don't think the ghosts will let us."

Susie: "Joe, you heard what Sasaki said, we need to destroy whatever is doing this or we'll all die by tomorrow."

Susie: "I think we're cursed, even if we leave we're still doomed."

Clair: "I wonder if Kevin got away?"

Phoebe: "Maybe the ghosts got him already."

Clair:"Hehe...maybe."

We all headed down to the gym, where Susie led us to the stairs which led to the basement.

There wasn't much down there, some old computers, the bulk of the school's heating system some janitorial supplys, an old copy machine, and a few bulk packs of floppy disks.

The floor was concrete and the walls were brick, no sign of anything evil was apparent."

Me: "There's nothing down here, it's just a storage room."

-unsure- Phoebe:"Hmm."

Joe: "No...there has to be more."

Susie began to tap the far wall.

Susie: "hmm..."

Susie: "It's hollow here."

Susie: "There's a secret room."

Me: "How do we tear the wall down though?"

Susie:" I don't know."

Clair: "Nononono, we can't tear down the wall, we'll get caught for sure."

Me: "Well we either commit this act of vandalism or we die so..."

Phoebe:"Mhm, we don't have much choice."

Everyone but Clair began to kick the wall, trying to break it down.

Me:"It's no use, Phoebe what about shadowball?"

Phoebe: "Cj you know that won't work."

Me: "Dam."

Joe: "Just keep kicking it, I think it's starting to loosen up."

After we kicked the brick wall several times, a large portion of it fell into a hidden room. Eventually we made a hole big enough for all of us to fit through.

In this room was an unidentified skeleton.

Clair:"Oh my god.."

Joe: "Who was he?"

Susie: "Mr. Otawa."

Me:"Who?"

Susie: "He was one of the founders of this school, he went missing shortly after it was opened."

Phoebe:"Somebody must have murdered him and hid his body down here."

Joe: "I think that somebody was Satoshi."

Clair:" No, that can't be, Mr. Satoshi was too nice to do something horrible like that."

Joe: "Maybe Ottawa wasn't so innocent himself."

Susie: "Well, he was alledged to be a child molester, but nothing ever went to court."

Susie: "Satoshi was around back then, but there's nothing that links him to Ottawa's dissapearence.

Me: "Wait what?"

Me: "So what do we do?"

Me: "I think we need to burn the bones."

Phoebe: "How come?"

Me: "Because that's what alot of mythology says about killing ghosts."

Me: "I mean it's just a guess, but you don't have any other idea do you?"

Phoebe:" No I don't."

Susie:" I agree, there is a lot of stories of ghost being destroyed that way."

Clair screamed, and was suddenly pulled back by an unseen entity.

-urgently- Phoebe: "Clair!"

She dissappeared into the darkness, we chased after her, and headed back up the stairs. We found her laying on one of the cafeteria tables, scared to death and out of breath

Susie:" Oh my god."

Joe:" Are you ok?"

Clair: "-heavy breathing"

-calmly- Phoebe: "Shhshshsh...settle down, we're here, it's ok."

-upset- Clair: "We're all gonna die!"

The door to the gym suddenly closed, blocking our way back to the basement.

Joe: "It's locked."

Me:"Not surprising."

Susie: "Clair did you see who grabbed you?"

Clair: "No...I felt like I was being dragged, but I didn't see anything."

Susie: "It's probably Otawa."

Joe: "It has to be him, if it was Sasaki he would of killed us by now."

Otawa?:"Such naughty children..."

Me: "What the hell?"

A somewhat blurry spectre appeared.

Susie: "It's Otawa...Run!"

-psychotic- Otawa :"It's not nice to play with someone's bones you know?"

-psychotic, angry- Otawa: "You must be PUNISHED!"

A powerful wave of telekinetic energy pinned us all against the wall except for Clair.

Otawa: "We'll start with you."

He lifted her up into the air.

-panicking- Clair: "HELLLP!"

Me: "Crap."

Susie: "Clair."

Joe :"God dammit."

Joe: "Let her go."

He was strong, but I could move, somewhat. I couldn't break it completely though.

Phoebe:"Cj?"

-commandingly- Otawa:" You...get back."

He ripped off her dress.

Clair:"What are you doing?"

Otawa:"Punishing you."

What happened next wasn't pretty...it's too ugly to put into words so I'm just going to sum it up by saying he pretty much stripped her naked and proceeded to rape her, and there was nothing we could do but watch her scream.

-desperate, in pain- Clair: "No no no...it hurts...help...somebody...anybody, just do something.."

Susie: "Stop it!..."

-psychotic- Otawa: "Shut up or you'll be next..."

Me:" Crap that means he's probably."

Phoebe: "Planning on me next? "

Me: "Right."

Phoebe: "No."

Me: "It's ok baby, be strong..."

-realizing- Phoebe: "Cj..my powers."

Me: "Really they're back?"

Phoebe: "Just shadowball."

She began to form a shadowball.

Phoebe:"Hopefully it can get us out of this."

Otawa :"What are you doing?"

Phoebe: "You messed with my friend...now you're going to get punished."

She through a shadowball at him, and he disintegrated.

Susie: "How did you do that?"

Me: "It's a long story, just roll with it for now."

Joe: "She just killed...the ghosts."

Me: "Yeah I know, it's allright though she's on our side, right baby?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "So just your shadowball is back?"

Phoebe: "Mhm...my telepathy still won't work."

Joe: "Telepathy?"

Me: "Let's just say, Phoebe isn't exactly human."

Me: "But she's not evil either."

Joe: "Well we did just see Sasaki's ghost, I'm not sure why this is so remarkable."

Clair gathered up her clothes and proceeded to cry.

Phoebe :"Clair?"

She was scarred...pretty bad.

There wasn't much we could say or do that could really help her out of it.

Unfortunately Otawa wasn't finished, we just had enough time to pull ourselves back together when he re-assimilated.

Otawa: "Naughty child..."

He was pissed...at Phoebe...who teleported away before he could even lay a hand on her.

Joe: "What the?"

She began to fight the ghost, it seemed that most of her powers were back now, but she was too busy to talk or explain anything.

Me: "She can teleport too."

Susie: "Why is she just getting her powers back now?"

Susie: "What happened that made her lose them?"

Me: "Well...it's hard to explain."

I had to make something up.

Me: "She only gets them in intense situations...like this."

Susie: "Wasn't earlier more intense?"

-furious- Clair: "Me getting raped wasn't enough?"

Me: "Well I uh...um...that's not what I meant to say..."

Me: "Look it's complicated, ok, I tried to cover it up, but I just have to say, if I told you the real answer, you wouldn't believe me."

Me: "And to be honest, I don't know why they're comming back right now, I don't know why they didn't come back when he was raping you so we could stop him in time."

Me: "I'm sorry, I just don't know."

Susie: "Ok."

Susie: "How did she get her powers?"

Me :"She was born with them."

Susie: "Ok."

Susie: "What is she?"

Me: "She's a gardevoir."

Susie: "A what?"

Me: "It's complicated."

Me :"Does pokemon mean anything to you?"

Susie: "Nope."

Me: "Then it's complicated..."

Me: "Let's just leave it at that."

She fought the ghost for a long time, but Otawa was no slouch.

Me: "Come on, we need to find a way to destroy his body."

Me: "She can't keep fighting him forever."

Joe: "But the door to the gym is locked, we can't get back down to the basement."

Me:"We have to find a way."

Susie: "I'll be right back."

Me: "Where are you going?"

Susie: "Back to the Sasaki's room."

Me:"Hurry."

Joe and I tried to break the door down, while Clair just stood paralyzed in fear, while Phoebe continued to fight.

Susie came back about a minute later, out of breath, holding a flask full of clear liquid.

Susie: "-breathing heavilly-"

Me :"What's that?"

Susie: "Sulpheric acid."

Susie: "lookout."

She pour some acid on the door, the lock began to smoke and corrode until it was nothing but a lump of rust. One more kick and the door swung open.

Susie: "Come on, let's go, we need to burn his bones."

Me: "Right."

Susie: "And I think we can use this to start a fire."

Me: "I hope so."

Me: "Why don't you too go burn it?"

Susie: "Why?"

Me: "I just want to stay here and make sure Phoebe can handle everything ok."

Susie: "Ok."

Susie and Joe both headed down to the basement while I stayed with Phoebe.

I was concerned for her and didn't want to let her out of my sight.

Phoebe: "Cj go help them I can handle this guy."

Me:"Are you sure? Because you don't seem to be winning."

This was not an ordinary ghost, normally a low level ghost would be killed by one of her shadowballs. By now she had hit this ghost several times, and it appeared to be destroyed by every hit, but it always reappeared seconds later. It didn't seem to be able to teleport so she was able to keep it locked down.

Me: "You getting tired yet?"

Phoebe :"No..."

Phoebe: "Who's side are you on?"

Me: "The side that wants to keep this creep away from you."

Otawa: "That's enough!"

The ghost turned around and phased through the wall of the gym. Apparently he figured out we were only trying to distract him.

-surprised- Me: "What the?"

Phoebe: "He's going after Sue and Joe."

Clair was completely immobilized by trauma at this point.

Phoebe teleported away, trying to follow him.

Me: "Clair come on..."

I took her hand, and tried to lead her into the gym, not thinking it right to leave her by herself.

-trembling- Clair: "Where are we going?"

Me: "Can't just leave you here alone."

Me: "In your state, he may come back for you."

Me: "Come on."

Sue and Joe were already trying to ignite the bones using the acid to burn and ignite smaller objects such as the floppy disks. It wasn't going well, they couldn't get the heat they needed to start a fire.

Phoebe had Otawa's ghost pinned on the stairwell.

Otawa: "Dam you, get out of the way."

He launched a psychic wave at her, she did the same, the two waves collided but his managed to brush against her. Somehow his telekinetics were slightly stronger than her's, which was odd, considering he was a ghost.

She teleported behind him and hit him with another shadowball, causing him to disintegrate.

He reintegrated behind her, in front of the stairs, launched another psychic wave which almost sent all three of us tumbling down, after which Clair and I proceeded down the stares so we wouldn't fall, with Phoebe slowly hovering down shortly after, trying to keep the ghost at bay.

Phoebe: "This is weird..."

Phoebe: "I should be exhausted by now."

Phoebe: "But I still feel strong."

Me: "Must be this worlds effect?"

Clair: "This world?"

Clair: "What are you talking about?"

Me: "It's complicated, go help the others."

The ghost suddenly gave up trying to fight and charged through us. Just as Joe and Susie managed to get a fire going.

Otawa :"Stop it...you fools, it burns..."

Joe: "So does hell."

They sprayed some flamable lubricant on it which caused the fire to grow very quickly, igniting the floppy disks, some printer paper, and other flamable office supplies they had piled upon the skeleton.

They backed up as the mostly plastic and paper based fire began to create a lot of smoke.

Otawa: "Aggggh...I'lll take you alll with me."

He pushed Joe into the fire. He screamed in pain, Phoebe hit the ghost with a shadowball, disintegrating him long enough for Susie to pull him out of the flames, he was burned quite a bit but was still conscious.

Otawa reintegrated, but as his bones burned he was quickly becomming weaker and weaker.

It came to the point where he couldn't even attack anymore, shortly before he faded away completely.

Otawa: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

After that we put the fire out before the building went up in smoke, and then we all sat down and took a break.

Me: "I think it's over."

Clair: "I hope so."

Susie: "Phoebe?"

Phoebe: "Mhm?"

Susie: "I know what you are."

Susie: "You're a succubus aren't you?"

Phoebe: "A what?"

Susie: "Your powers, your insane sexual urges..."

Susie: "It all makes sense."

Susie: "Pour Cj is your victim."

Me: "What the hell are you talking about?"

Me:"I told you already she's a gardevoir, if you don't believe me, that's fine, but don't go making crazy accusations like that."

She pulled out her necklace with a cross-shaped pendant.

Susie: "Christos.."

Phoebe :"Huh?"

Me: "Yeah nice try.."

Me: "There's nothing demonic about her."

Phoebe: "Is she trying to exorcise me?"

Me: "Go take Joe to the hospital, he's obviously hurt."

Clair: "What about me?"

Me :"You'll be ok."

Me: "What are we supposed to tell them?"

Me: "We broke into the school and you got raped by the ghost of a teacher?"

Susie: "Founder."

Me: "Whatever."

Me: "The bottom line is they won't buy it and then either Joe or I will end up taking the fall for raping you."

Clair: "or Kevin."

Me:"Yeah...maybe."

Phoebe: "I know he was a jerk, but he doesn't deserve that."

Phoebe: "Just let it go ok?"

Phoebe: "We won't tell anyone what happened."

Phoebe: "We'll destroy the security footage."

Phoebe: "Whatever happened tonight, we'll keep to ourselves, got it?"

Clair: "Ok."

Me: "And that includes her powers."

Phoebe: "Definitely."

Susie: "Ok."

-sore- Joe: "Ok."

Minutes later, Susie left to take Joe to the hospital. Then everything blacked out, and then we found ourselves in the skyline, at a stoplight on a residential street, with Clair in the back. The light was red.

Me: "Ok, where are we?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Clair:"Take a right at the next light."

Me :"Oh...I guess we're taking her home."

Phoebe: "I guess."

Clair: "So are you two going to prom together?"

Phoebe: "Oh you know it."

Me :"Yep."

Clair:"I guess I'll have to go by myself..."

Clair: "Because Kevin isn't going to go with me anymore."

Clair: "What if he takes someone else?"

Me: "Don't worry."

Phoebe: "If you can't find anyone by then you can tag along with us."

Clair: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Sure."

Phoebe :"Now that we know where you live anyway."

Clair: "Ok."

Me: "Next right?"

Clair: "Mhm."

The light turned green, it seemed to convieniently stay red long enough for us to figure out where we were going.

We brought Clair home, then we drove away, and wandered around the neighborhood, quite aimlessly.

It looked like a fully functional and completely believable residential area, with no obvious breaks in reality. There were japanese style apartments with japanese style cars parked outside them. There was a convienience store, which seemed to be fully opperational. There was even some traffic.

The only odd thing was the outermost street, which was blocked off by a solid block of storefronts with no alleways, and no way out to other areas of the city. The only roads leading out were blocked off by orange and white construction signs, except for one, which we followed, this road led directly to the highway, more over it was basically an end of the highway.

Phoebe: "Do you think we'll be allowed to go back now?"

Me: "I don't know. we'll just have to see."

Phoebe: "Also, what's a succubus?"

Me: "It's a female demon that tricks men into having sex with them..."

Phoebe: "Oh..."

Phoebe: "Why do they think I am one?"

Me: "Because ...you're you..."

Phoebe:" Hmmm?"

Me: "Your powers."

Me: "They don't even know what pokemon are, so they don't really know, and there really isn't any way to explain to them what you are."

Me: "So they take your powers, and the fact that you are a horny addict, and think you're a succubus."

Phoebe: "I'm not that horny."

Phoebe: "You enjoy it as much as I do."

Me: "I know, but that is, for whatever reason, what this world has made you out to be."

Phoebe:"I want to go home. I want to hold my baby boy."

Me: "I know sweety."

As we continued down the highway, it gradually became darker and darker, until it blacked out completely and we found ourselves at school again, apparently at the next day.

There was quite a commotion going on how the basement and gym doors were damaged, how the security tapes were wiped and there was no evidence of anything. Kevin immediately tried to frame us, but it was one versus 5 and nobody believed him. Joe was treated for his burns and was back in school the next day. The story was that he got hurt in a car accident while riding with a friend. It was a large school, so nobody was able to make the connection.

That day passed without any skip or anything, it was the first full day of school we had gone through this entire year.

Then it skipped ahead further, where we were staying after school with Clair and some other students from both the junior and senior classes to make decorations for prom, with assistance from the art teacher, all while repairs were going on for the gym doors, and in the basement. This "scene" lasted for about 2 hours, after which we blacked out.

Then I found myself alone, with the skyline, parked outside a house. Already dressed up in a tux.

I went up to the door and wrang the bell, already getting the general consensus of what was supposed to happen.

A woman who resembled a human version of Phoebe's mother answered the door.

Vivian?:" Oh honey he's here."

Phoebe came down the stairs wearing a very nice dress. Looking just as confused as I was.

-surprised- Phoebe: "m...m...mother?"

-cheerfully- Vivian?:" Cj's here to pick you up."

Her "mother" invited me inside, and proceeded to take several pictures of us before sending us on our way.

-in the car-

Me: "So I guess we're going to prom then."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Was that supposed to be my mother?"

Me :"I think so."

Phoebe: "I wonder where my human father is?"

Me: "At work?"

Phoebe: "I'm creeped out now."

Me: "Yeah...well."

Me: "Atleast I get to take you to prom."

Phoebe: "What is prom?"

Me: "It's like...a dance...sort of."

Me: "I never got to take anybody in highschool."

Phoebe: "Ohhh..."

Phoebe: "Well now you can take me."

Me: "Mhmmmm."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Lucky you.."

Me: "Yeah.."

Phoebe :"Is that green car supposed to be mine?"

Me: "I don't know."

Phoebe: " It's not a camaro..."

Me:"It's an A70 Toyota Supra, Camaros are extremely rare in Japan, so I guess it's a stand in as it, kind of has a similiar body style to your camaro. Also, isn't green your favorite color?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "I've seen some before around where we live, so if you want one..."

Phoebe: "No it's ok."

Me :" Allright."

I pulled out of the drive, and we drove around the neighborhood for awhile, it looked very similiar to the one we dropped the city looked very similiar to one we dropped Clair off at before. Some how after driving for awhile we ended up on a strangely linear road with no intersections, just like the highway, and after following this road for awhile we eventually arrived at the school.

It was night and many people were heading in for prom.

We held hands as we headed inside together, where our picture was taken again, and we were shown to our seats. Clair came in behind us, and thanked us for giving her a ride, though we couldn't remember doing so.

We had a very formal dinner consisting of traditional japanese food which, after countless lunch periods, we had gotten used too by now, this meal was also a bit higher quality and better tasting than the typical school lunches. It was some type of grilled fish and noodles, and though I never really cared for fish, it wasn't that bad. There were also a lot of formal japanese customs we were not familiar with, and likely butchered terribly, but nobody seemed to think any of it was out of the ordinary, nobody told us we were messing up, they all just acted like we were following along. After dinner we all moved to the gym where the dance was going to be held.

The music consisted of Japanese pop, that I was not familiar with, to the point where I couldn't tell if it was from the real world or not. The only music they played that wasn't japanese Pop were a handful of american classics, such as _Don't Stop Believing_ , and once again, nobody thought this sudden change in music was odd. Despite the american songs having no logical way of even being popular in Japan. Phoebe and I hung out together all night, occasionally taking breaks and talking to Susie, Joe, and Clair. Rumor had it that Chris missed so much school he wasn't allowed to attend anyway. He showed up late, but the Police arrested him on site because he was high as a kite. Kevin did show up at all and it didn't take long for Clair to find another boy to dance with. It was a pretty fun night, a genuine prom experience that pretty much blew my real one out of the water. Then there was the afterprom where there was fun and games to be had, and then there was a hotel, where we finally got to try out Phoebe's human body for the first time. Allthough, nothing about it really felt wrong because we really were married, just not in this world.

And while we were there we discovered all the claims of us making love in the bathroom must have been false, because...well...her human body was a virgin.

We made love...several times...in our view of time, it had been weeks since we had done so.

Then we started to feel tired, and we fell asleep holding eachother tight.

I'll admit it was nice knowing I could hold her close without having to worry about waking up to a red mark on my chest in the morning, but we both missed being able to tie.

The next morning came, I couldn't tell if we timewarped again, or if we really had just fallen asleep. We woke up in a hotel room, and shortly after we got showered and dressed, we got warped to the school again.

Chris was still in jail, and called me, asking for bail. I decided that maybe it was best for him to stay there for awhile.

A few more days passed, Clair fell in love with the guy she met and...later banged at pro, (she was the one that gave us the idea to go to the hotel).

And then there was a graduation ceremony, where Phoebe was elected valedictorian...somehow.

After the graduation ceremony, we walked outside the school, and a picture was taken of us, and our "friends", and then as they left the school, the world faded to black and we found ourselves in the hallway, with the portal in front of us. We were now wearing the clothes we had originally entered the portal with.

Me: "I guess that's it."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Well that was an experience."

Phoebe: "Yep."

Me: "It was like I got to live my last year of highschool over again."

Me: "Except with you."

-lovingly- Phoebe :"Awwww Cj."

Phoebe: "Hey...what's that?"

Me: "It looks like a book."

There was a book lying in front of the portal.

Phoebe: "Hmm."

She picked it up."

Phoebe: "Oh neat it's a photo album."

The album contained picture of us in class, the picture her "mother" had taken of us, of a few of the street races with Matt, Joe, and Susie, and the picture of us with our "friends", including one of Chris, Jan, and Matt, while they were still alive.

Phoebe: "I guess it's a souvenir."

Phoebe:" How thoughtful."

Me: "We should take it with us."

Phoebe: "I think we will."

Sasaki appeared behind us, but not as a ghost, as a human.

Sasaki: "Did you enjoy the experience?"

Me: "Yeah, it was, cool."

Sasaki: " This world is a product of Alternate Realities Inc, I, Dr. Sasaki, am the administrator of this world."

Sasaki: "We didn't know how you got in here, or where your powers came from."

Sasaki: "Normally you would have to pay to enter this world."

Sasaki: "But as you came out of nowhere, for no detectable reason, I decided to continue the simulation anyway just to see what would happen."

Me: "Alternate Realities Inc? "

Me: "So you must be from a parallel universe to ours then, correct?"

Sasaki: "I believe so."

Sasaki: "You see this world's purpose is to give the viewer the experience of being in a haunted japanese highschool."

Sasaki: "Certain details, such as characters, are altered to comply to certain aspects of your character."

Sasaki: "So everybody experiences this world differently."

Sasaki: "For instance, it detected your interest in cars and racing, so it gave you 'friends' that were into the same thing."

Phoebe: "What about my friends?"

Sasaki: "You were a bit difficult to cater too."

Sasaki: "It can't read you as well as him, so it tried many different approaches starting with Jan and a few, like Clair, happened to stick to the end."

Me: "But what about Chris? I'm not into drugs."

Sasaki: "Chris was the embodiment of your love of Rock Music."

Sasaki: "His progressively worsening drug problem is just part of the experience, and one of the few consistencies between experiences."

Sasaki: "In later versions of this program we plan to implement the ability to save your friend from their drug problem."

Sasaki: "Any other questions before you leave?"

Sasaki: "And would you mind if I ask where that portal leads?"

Phoebe: "It leads to the Devon Experiment Facility."

Me: "You want to come with us?"

Sasaki: "I'm sorry, but I don't know what will happen, as you see, my physical body isn't actually here, it's in the real world hooked up to a machine. If I went with you, there's no telling what would happen."

Me: "I see, your body would die, basically."

Sasaki: "Right, and then how would I appear in the other world? Since this body is nothing but code."

Sasaki: "Also I would like to request that you send no more people through, as the excess of data from your bodies is somewhat hard on our system."

Me: "Ok."

Sasaki:" That photo album is yours for the taking to remind you of all you've experienced here"

Sasaki: "This won't be the last you've heard from us."

Sasaki: "But on behalf of Alternate Realities Inc, farewell for now."

He faded out of existence.

Me: "Well that was weird."

Phoebe: "Yeah, but at least we got an explanation."

We headed through the portal, and ended up back in the lab, the book came through the portal with us, and remained a fully working book on the other side, books really weren't that complicated after all.

Dr. Black: "What happened in there? We thought we lost you for a moment."

Me: "It's a really long story."

Me: "How long were we gone?"

Dr. Black: "About half an hour."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Weird."

Dr. Black: "What are you holding?"

Me:" It's a photo album."

Phoebe: "Where's Charley? I want my baby boy."

Her body had returned to normal.

Dr. Black: "Corina took him to the lounge."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She promptly left the room.

Dr. Black: "What's in the album? Who are these people?"

Me: "They were our friends."

Me: "We'll have to explain everything tomorrow."

Me: "But don't send anyone else into that world, ok?"

Dr. Black: "Ok."

Dr. Black: "We won't anyway because we don't even know what happened."

Dr. Black: "It was like you just disappeared."

Me: "Well what happened was."

Me: "After you broke contact with us."

Me: "Phoebe and I basically went through a heavily abridged senior year of high school."

Me: "We went to classes, we made friends, time jumped around a lot."

Me: "We went to prom, we graduated."

Me: "We killed a ghost that had been haunting the school and murdering students."

Me: "And all we got was this photo album."

Me: "Hehe.."

Me: "To you we've been gone half an hour, to us it seemed like we were in there for at least a month or so."

Me: "To the people there, we were present for an entire school year."

Dr. Black: "You don't look like you've been gone for a month."

Me: "That's the thing, the world could control our hunger, and whether we felt tired or not."

Me: "It was weird."

Me: "We would have lunch sometimes, and then not even an hour later we would have another lunch, because of the time skips."

Me: "And we felt hungry for every lunch."

Me: "And it wasn't until the end when we found out what was really going on."

Me: "The entire thing is a simulation program owned by a company from another universe."

Me: "Alternate Realities Inc."

Dr. Black: "So they have portal technology too?"

Me: "I think so."

Me: "But the guy we spoke too also said that he was only there mentally, his body was wired to a machine back on his world."

Me :"Then again we were able to take the photo album with us so."

Dr. Black: "Technological level uncertain."

Me: "Right."

Phoebe came back with Charley and Corina.

Phoebe: "Oh look Charley, there's Daddy."

-cutely- Charley: "Dawhy!"

-playfully- Me: "Hey little guy."

She handed him to me and I gave him a hug.

-playfully- Me: "I missed you."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey miss."

-enamored- Phoebe: "Aweeeeee."

Me: "We were gone a lot longer than you think we were."

Phoebe: "-giggles."

Dr. Black:" If you don't mind we would still like to hear more details about what you two experienced."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, ok."

We spent the next hour or so simply talking about what we had experienced, taking turns keeping Charley entertained.

Once we had satisfied their questions we left to pick Nina up from school.

We didn't feel the least bit tired or hungry, but we stopped along the way to get Charley something to eat because he didn't have lunch yet. We kept the photo album, even if our "friends" weren't real, they were still part of the experience. And it was interesting to have pictures of what Phoebe would look like if she were human. Nina thought it was hilarious and Charley didn't even recognize her, though he recognized me right away. Once we got home we spent a few minutes looking over the pictures, along with Nina, and then we stashed the album in the closet of our room, after that the rest of the day continued as normal.


	17. Des Place

-chapter 17-

The next morning, after the usual routine, we arrived at the facility once again to explore yet another portal. It was snowing outside when we woke up, and from what we could see it was snowing in the pokemon world as well, albeit much heavier. To the point where the roads were covered with slush and driving on the highway to take Nina to school was kind of a pain. The portal we had explored yesterday was moved to another storage facility, since it appeared that it could be used to communicate with yet another world, further testing was conducted using fully automonous drones with pre- recorded messages. From what I heard, the drone would be sent in, and would return precisely 30 minutes later with a written note tacked onto it containing a response to the message it was programmed to convey, sometimes it would drive out on it's own, and other times it was tossed out, because the batteries were too low for it to move.

The initial tests of today's portal showed that it led to a flat, grassy, plain, with a town in the distance.

After we collected a radio, some button sized cameras, and Corina took Charley from us, we headed into the portal.

It was like a nice, warm, summer day as we emerged on the other side. The weather was perfect, the sky was a crystal blue, it felt nice, as we had come from the bitter cold.

Me: "So do your powers work here?"

Phoebe: "Yep.."

Me: "Cool."

Phoebe: "This a nice place.."

Me:"Yeah...not a lot to see though."

Phoebe:"Mhm."

We began to get the feeling we were in a virtual world of some sort when we noticed a distinct lack of birds, insects or any other life outside of plants for that matter.

There were just gentle, rolling hills of grass, and a town in the distance, off to the left and right there seemed to be a forrest full of trees as well.

-on radio- Dr. Black :"Allright, start heading towards that town."

We gradually made our way to the town in the distance, when we got there, we discovered that everything, from the streets, to the buildings, to the cars parked along side the road, consisted entirely of life-sized plastic construction bricks, it was a true to life legoland. Interestingly, it wasn't all plastic though, The tires of the cars, which were not much different from normal tires, except for a very crude tread pattern, had a rubbery feel, the buildings felt as hard and sturdy as real bricks and their window frames felt smooth and soft like wood.

Even the windows were made of one solid brick of glass, much thicker than a normal window. Oddly the only thing that wasn't made out of bricks were the plants.

Aside from the town, this was a strange, empty world that didn't seem to have much going on in it.

Phoebe: "There's someone in that buiding."

Me: "Who?"

A strange person resembling a brick man of the kind typically found in construction block sets emerged from one of the buildings.

He had yellow skin, a cylindrical head, a blocky but somewhat flexible body and arms, with claw-like appendages for hands, which unlike the toy brickmen were also flexible.

-overly kind- Brick man :"Oh hello there!"

Phoebe :"Who are you?"

Brick Man: "I'm Billy Brixton."

Billy Brixton: "Welcome to Blocktown."

Phoebe: "Are you the only one here?"

Billy Brixton: "No..."

Billy Brixton: "The others are at the festival, I came back to get some supplies.."

Billy Brixton: "Your...alll...rrrrrround and currrvy, it's weird."

Phoebe: "And you're all blocky and square."

-quietly- Me: "Baby girl is he real or?"

-quietly- Phoebe: "I don't see anything that makes it obvious that he's not."

Phoebe: "His thought patterns are consistent with a human."

Me: "Weird."

Billy Brixton:" Anyway you two better come to the festival with me, if everyone comes back and sees you on their own they might freak out. "

Phoebe: "Ok."

We followed him down the street to a park, where there were more brick people, every one was obsessed with the fact that weren't block shaped like them, we tried to lay low but it didn't work too then, just when they were starting to get bored with us, a humongous shadow was cast over the ground, we looked up, and saw a gigantic airship on par with the H.A.V.A.C s, constructed entirely of construction bricks, and featuring, many, many propelers.

-into radio- Phoebe: " Um...Dr. Black?"

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Um...stay there, maybe it's friendly."

-into radio- Phoebe: "Then why is everyone else afraid of it?"

Without warning it began to fire cannon shells at the buildings, blowing them into the bricks they were constructed of. Then it used a long tube to suck the bricks up into itself, adding them bricks to it's own body.

The brick people panicked as the gigantic machine proceeded to level the entire city building by building...luckilly nobody was hurt as everyone was in the park. After the airship took all the blocks in the town, it slowly hovered away. Phoebe didn't panic throughout the whole thing but she did hold me pretty tight. As for me I was really too overwelmed to react...this gigantic ship litterally came out of nowhere, and made some pretty loud explosions, it was kind of hard to grasp.

Me: "What was that?"

-scared- Billy Brixton: " I don't know, I've never seen it before."

-scared- Billy Brixton: "It destroyed the city, what are we gonna do?"

-scared- Billy Brixton: "Our homes are gone..."

Phoebe: "We'd like to help you but we don't really have any supplies."

-scared- Billy Brixton: "I don't know what to do, all the cars were destroyed as well.

-scared- Billy Brixton:" It's heading for Plastiville, we need to warn them."

A large truck like vehicle rolled into town, it looked like a cross between a semi, a bus, and an apc, with a grand total of 16 wheels and with bricks of every color in the spectrum, it didn't look like any other vehicle I had ever seen.

The odd looking truck stopped by the park and 5 brick people got out, one was holding a megaphone.

Megaphone brickman: "PEOPLE OF BRICKTOWN DO NOT BE ALARMED."

Megaphone brickman:" THAT FLYING MACHINE BELONGS TO EVIL EMPEROR CUBE!"

Megaphone brickman:" WE ARE LOOKING FOR SKILLED PILOTS AND BUILDERS TO TAKE TO THE AIRPORT IN PEGCITY, IN ORDER TO CONSTRUCT SOME AIRCRAFT TO ATTEMPT TO GET OUR BRICKS BACK! "

Me: "Well there's our cue."

Phoebe: "Now wait a minute... Cj, you don't know how to fly."

Phoebe: "Or about building airplanes for that matter."

Phoebe:"Last time you tried to fly you almost kiulled us."

Me:" Baby girl, the cars are made out of plastic bricks and apparently function, I don't think I really have to know too much about building an airplane to make an airplane in this world."

Me: " Besides all these people are homeless now thanks to that airship thing, you said you wanted to help them, this could be the only way we can."

-reluctantly- Phoebe:" -sighs-, ooookaaay..."

Phoebe :"We'll go see, but you're not flying..."

Me: "Ok ok."

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Go on and see if you can help them, but don't do anything stupid, remember you're working for us, not them."

It turned out that we were the only ones in the town willing to volunteer. We got on the bus, which was actually quite roomy inside, and proceeded to be bombarded with questions from the other volunteers from other cities that had been destroyed, about who and what we were. Thankfully they all seemed to accept the fact that we were just different from them, if they had come to our world pre-disaster they would probably be captured, dragged to area 51 and then never heard from again. Anyway, the bus headed down an empty highway for about an hour until we reached the airport, thankfully the bus did have tvs with movies to watch, much like our movies, but with casts consisting entirely by brick people.

When we arrived at the airport, it was strangely empty, presumably because the city was well aware of the airship and everyone had been evacuated.

Even though it was reffered to as a city, Peg City really was just an average sized town, it was also a very disproportionate town, with a handful of skyscrapers, but only a few dozen houses and no apartments. This wasn't too unsettling compared to the other oddities of this world however.

With all the nonsense we had witnessed it was getting increasingly hard to believe we weren't in some sort of video game, but the brick people appeared completely authentic to Phoebe, so it couldn't be a virtual world, they had thoughts and feelings, something virtual characters didn't possess. And while virtual worlds could easilly fool me, she could detect these irregularitys right away, as long as her powers were allowed to work.

Anyway, the ground the airport was on was completely composed of tarmac colored bricks, that felt like tarmac and they weren't completely smooth, but they were still bricks and flatter than tarmac usually was.

The bus stopped by a hanger and everyone got out and began to to dismantle a large jetliner composed of bricks that somewhat resembled a 737, with the help of a large crane.

The parts from the jetliner were then used to constuct small, more combat oriented planes. It turned out to be a bit more difficult than just snapping several bricks together. It was strange, as it seemed that the brick people could change the bricks into whatever material was neccesary, however they could not change there shape. The brick people had to verbally declare what they wanted each part to be, and then once they did so, only they could change it back. For instance, if they declared one to be a cannon, it would transform into a piece resembling a cannon without a barrel (a barrel could be added later by declaring another piece as one. If they declared it to be a jet engine, it would transform into a functioning jet engine with the piece's approximately volume, multiple pieces of a similiar type could also be combined into a large version of that type. In addition, the brick people could also change the brick's color, or construction material, to pretty much any solid substance imaginable just by saying it. Sadly, Phoebe and I seemed to be unable to interact with the bricks, no matter what we said to them they stayed the same, We didn't know exactly why and neither did the brick people, but we figured it was because we weren't from this world.

Because we couldn't change the bricks, we didn't really help much with building the jets, we just tried to help by dismantling the 737, and eventually other, smaller aircraft when more bricks were needed, even the bus ended up with a few less wheels when were done. About two hours later we ended up with six small jet fighters and a slightly larger craft that Phoebe and I helped design so we could ride and a brickman pilot named Max could fly it for us, since Phoebe was insistent on never letting me fly a plane again...ever.

Anyway, as the first of the jet fighters was being rolled out of the hangar, we were waiting in the back of our own. We were now out of radio range so we couldn't contact Dr. Black anymore.

Phoebe: "hmmmm."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Nothing."

Phoebe: " I just think Charley would like this place..."

Me: "Hehehe...I don't know."

Me: "Maybe if everything was smaller than him , and then he'd enjoy knocking everything down."

Phoebe: "Awe..."

Me :"That and the living lego people might creep him out."

Phoebe: "Yeah, maybe."

They kind of had an uncanny valley effect to them, especially since they had flesh toned skin, unlike a certain brand of minifigures.

Phoebe: "So what's our plan again? "

Me:" We're going to try to get onboard the ship and shut it down from the inside, I think, every one else is going to try to provide a distraction. "

Phoebe: "Why did we volunteer to go inside?"

Me: "because it was the only way we could get out of having to fly a plane."

Me: "That's what you wanted isn't it?"

Phoebe: "Yeah..."

Me: "This shouldn't be too hard."

Phoebe: "What if that big plane is full of enemies?"

Me: "Well, you got your powers...I got.."

Phoebe: "Nothing..."

Me: "Well you can knock one out and I'll get one of their guns...if they have guns... I don't know."

Max: "Hey... you guys need to get out and help push."

Me: "Ok."

We helped to push the other planes out of the hanger and onto the runway, they were surprisingly lightweight for their size, then we got back in and everyone prepared to take off.

Phoebe: "Ok Max, you just have to take us near the ship, I'll handle it from there."

Phoebe: "Then I can teleport and you can help the others."

Max: "Ok."

Max :"How can you teleport?"

Phoebe: "I'm magic..."

-unsure- Max:" What?"

Phoebe: "Just trust me..."

Max: "Ummm...ok."

Max: "Well, if you do make it, here's a radio."

He handed us a small black brick that resemble a radio, with two very block buttons a very cylindrical dial, and a very blocky antenae.

Anyway few minutes later we were all in the air, heading in the same direction the airship was and hoping to catch up with it.

Despite it being physically impossible for these blocky planes to fly, they flew, and acted much like a modern fighter jet would, even breaking the speed of sound.

It was only a few minutes when we caught up with the monstrosity.

Just as we had planned, Max brought us close to the ship and then Phoebe teleported us inside.

The interior was extremely spacious, but there was nobody in sight.

Me: "You want to try taking out the engine? "

A large contruct resembling an engine took up most of the room.

Phoebe: "No not yet..."

Phoebe: "Let's keep moving."

Me: "Can you hear anything?"

Phoebe:" Nope."

As we procceeded out of the engine room we came across and odd thing that resembled a very blocky torso with arms and a head with glowing yellow eyes. It looked at us and began to fire balls of plasma, that had similiar propertys to shadow ball except they were yellow in color and it could fire faster than Phoebe could throw them.

Robot: "Intruder alert!"

Robot: "Sending notification."

Fortunately it wasn't a very good shot and Phoebe knocked its head off with a single hit, after which it disintegrated into the bricks it was composed of.

We barely made it passed its remains when two more identical robots showed up.

Phoebe took one out with shadowball again, while I tackled the other and ripped its head off.

Phoebe:"What did you say? You were going to take their guns? "

Me: "I wasn't expecting robots."

Phoebe: "I know, me neither."

Phoebe:"So stay behind me and don't you dare do that again."

Me: "Oh whatever, there's no way you could have killed both of them in time."

We proceeded down the corridor, not really knowing where we were trying to go. It was a huge ship, with an interior even larger than the H.A.V.A.C.S. eventually we found a staircase that headed up to another deck, so we took it, thinking the control room would be higher up.

Occasionally we would come across a robot, but no brickmen. It seemed that the little security robots were running this entire ship.

We didn't know if they were piloting the ship as well, or if the mysterious Emperor Cube was piloting the ship himself, but as we were on board and had no obvious way out, we procceeded onward. We came across a room full of air to air missile launchers, where there were bins full of missiles and robots loading them into launch tubes, presumably firing them at our allies. All of the robots in the room ignored us and continued to load missiles, while a few came in from another room to fire at us, we dispatched the ones that were firing first and then I took out the "loaders" relatively easilly by hand so Phoebe could conserve her strength. Then we procceeded to an identical room on the opposite side and did the same, to give our allies a fighting chance, before proceeding up the stairs to yet another higher deck. To avoid hitting us inside the fuselage, our allies were targeting the proppeller blades on the outside, trying to bring this thing down.

Me: "Wow this ship is huge."

Phoebe: "Mhm, it makes the havacs look small."

Me: "Yep."

Me: "You holding up ok?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, these robots aren't really a fair match."

Me: "Yeah, even the rocket grunts were smarter."

Phoebe: "True."

-on speaker- unknown: "What are you? And what are you doing onboard my ship?"

Phoebe: "Are you Emperor Cube?"

Emperor Cube: "Yes, that is me."

Emperor Cube:" You two seem to be pretty strong, maybe we can work something out?"

Phoebe: "We already work for someone else."

Emperor Cube: "Who? Mayor Wedge?"

Phoebe: "We don't know who that is."

Phoebe: "But no, some one else, but we can't tell you."

Emperor Cube: "Well then, you shall have to be destroyed along with your friends."

Me: "Eheh, good luck with that."

From that point on the robot guards were larger, with 4 "arms", two heads, and twice the firepower, presumably the result of two of them merging together. They were a little harder to defeat, but because of their increase in size it was difficult for more than one of them to engage us at once within the narrow corridors of the ship. Not much later we made it to the cannon room, where the massive guns that it used to destroy the cities were housed, and there was a large reservoir for parts, that was slowly being emptied as the parts it collected were being applied to its own body in a somewhat symetrical fashion, there was some kind of teleportation laser attached to the ceiling above the resevoir that appeared to be handling this.

There was no obvious way to shut down or destroy these systems, there was too much metal in them for Phoebe's powers to have any effect. So we carried on, and after fighting a few more two-headed robots, we moved up another deck. Cleared two more missile rooms, and found a room that seemed to be a factory producing more robots, taking parts from another reservoir, sometimes parts would teleport in, presumably from the other reservoir in the cannon room. There were bright yellow warning signs posted advising against entering the reservoir, who was supposed to read them was beyond us as up to this point the entire crew of the ship consisted of robots. This room was not easy to progress through as a new robot rolled off the line every 5 seconds. Phoebe had to keep killing them while I tried to find a way to shut down the machine so we wouldn't get swarmed. While all this was going on, a two headed robot came in from the other side and started shooting at me. I gave it a hug, exploiting a blind spot it had between it's cannons, I had to hold on as it began to shake violently trying to make me fall off, I the procceeded to punch one of it's heads, until it fell off, and then the other, causing it to burst into pieces, dropping me to the floor. I got back up and continued to look for a way to turn the machine off, while Phoebe was being surrounded by bricks, the pile so big now that the new robots tumbled off the line, unfortunately not quite hard enough to destroy them outright. Eventually I found the power switch to the machine, shut it off, and then pulled it off the wall. The machine came to a stop and no more robots were produced, which was good as Phoebe was running out of room.

Phoebe: " That was close..."

Me: "Yeah.."

Phoebe: "I'm starting to feel tired."

Me: "Not surprised, you've just killed atleast 50 of those damned things."

Phoebe: "Woah...what's going on?"

A loud flashing buzzer went off as the entire room began to tilt sideways.

Me: "The ship is leaning to the right."

Me: "They must have damaged the propellers enough to make it unable to keep itself balanced."

-on radio- Max: "Whatever you two are doing, keep it up..."

Me: "Ok."

-on radio- Max: "Any sign of Emperor Cube?"

-into radio- Phoebe: "Haven't seen him yet but he keeps making announcements on a pa system."

-into radio- Max: "Ok, keep an eye out for him."

-pa system- Emperor Cube: " You've disabled my factory, I'll get you for this."

Phoebe: "What do you want and why do you go around destroying all these citys?"

Emperor Cube: "Because I'm trying to create the ultimate flying machine."

Emperor Cube: "Then I will go into space and find new worlds to conquer."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, another psycho bent on world domination."

Me: "Atleast he isn't making a run for the portal."

Phoebe: "This machine won't even fit in the portal."

Me: "True, but..."

Emperor Cube: "What is this portal you keep talking about?"

Phoebe: "Nothing, it's nothing."

Emperor Cube: "You're aliens aren't you?"

Emperor Cube: "If you don't get off my airship now I'll go after your planet next."

Phoebe: "We just shut down your factory and now you're making threats."

Me: "Face it Cube, you're going to lose."

Emperor Cube: "It's EMPEROR CUBE, EMPEROR!"

Phoebe: "Emperor of what? "

Phoebe: "This ship?"

Phoebe: "There's nobody on this ship but us and your robot friends but I don't think they count do they?"

Emperor Cube: "THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!"

A large, five headed robot effortlessly burst through the wall and immediately began to fire at us, puncturing the parts reservoir, spilling parts all over the floor and damaging the robot machine.

It had a huge blindspot but it was too tall to take advantage of it.

Phoebe teleported us behind it and knocked off one of its heads, then we procceeded down the corridor as it had too much firepower and there wasn't enough cover to dodge it, it's first volley pretty much obliterated the factory room.

Emperor Cube: "I have you on the run now."

We headed up yet another set of stairs and almost fell off of them as the ship began to lean to the left.

Then we came across a three headed robot with guns on both sides. I beat it to death with the radio, which was surprisingly durable. It seemed to be specifically designed to prevent us from teleporting around it. The next robot we came across had only one head and 4 guns, but its guns were mounted on hinges, fixing its severe blind spot issues. We took cover and attacked it's hinges, disarming it's front side, and causing it to turn around and fire at us with its rear mounted guns, then Phoebe teleported behind it and decapitated it with a shadowball. The next few robots we came across went back to their original, single head, twin gun, design but with hinged guns that reduced their blindspot and increased their accuracy, making them much more effective. Fortunately we only came cross a handful of them before we finally made it to the control room.

The control room was guarded by a six headed, four gunned robot with hinged guns, we ducked out of the corridor as it proceeded to fire at us.

However, before we could defeat it, the cockpit detached from the craft, leaving a big open hole, the robot was instantly reduced to pieces when one our fighters shot at it through the hole, trying to hit the cockpit.

Max: "What just happened? He's getting away."

P.A System: "Warning, control room ejected, self destruct activated."

Me: "Are you kidding me?"

P.A System: "Absolute destruction in t-minus 45 seconds."

-into radio- Phoebe: "Max we need a pickup now, just fly near the front of the ship."

Me: "This isn't good."

Max: "Right I'm on it."

P.A System: "30 seconds."

-nothing but the sound of wind blowing through the gaping hole, and jet engines."

P.A System: " 20 seconds."

Phoebe closed her eye, and grabbed my arm, as tight as she could.

-unsure- Me: "Pheebles?"

-tense- Phoebe: "Cj...Shut up, I need to concentrate."

Max crossed in front of the ship, Phoebe teleported us on board, we were thrown hard agains the back of the plane, and just seconds later we heard a massive explosion as the huge ship crumbled into several million bricks that rained back down to the ground.

Max: "You two allright?"

Me:"I'll be fine."

-exhausted- Phoebe: "-yawns-..."

Me :"Baby girl?"

-tired- Phoebe: "I'll be fine...just...let me rest.."

She fell asleep, it may not look like much but considering the speed the jet was moving compared to the rather slow airship, and the small size of the cockpit, that was one hell of a teleport that required a hell of a lot of precision on her part.

Max: "Anywhere in particular you want to go?"

Me: "Brickville."

Max: "Ok."

Max: "We reclaimed a lot of parts, we should be able to rebuild it."

-tired- Phoebe: "Thaaaaat'sssss gooood."

Me: "We need to go home, she's tired, and we got some explaining to do."

Max:" To who?"

Me: "That's none of your concern."

Me: "Goodluck capturing Emperor Cube."

Max:" Thanks for the help."

Me: "No problem."

-into radio- Me: "Ok Dr. Black, we should be back within the hour."

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Roger that."

We landed in BrickVille a few minutes later.

By then Phoebe had rested enough to walk, which was good, because otherwise I'd have to carry her all the way back to the portal, which was a good half mile away, over rolling hills.

By the time we made it back to the portal she was back to normal."

When we made it back to the lab they shut the portal off behind us.

:" So how did that go?"

Dr. Black: "Did you destroy the airship?"

Phoebe: "It destroyed itself."

Phoebe: "We don't know if they'll catch the guy or not."

Dr. Black: "Ok."

Phoebe: "They built a bunch of fighter planes using parts from other aircraft, and then we went along and I used my powers to teleport us onboard the ship."

Dr Black: "They constructed working fighter jets?"

Phoebe: " Yes, the brick people could change the bricks into whatever they needed."

Dr. Black: "Did you try to do so as well?"

Me: " We tried, but we couldn't do the same, we could touch them and take them apart, but we couldn't change their shape like they could."

Dr. Black: "Well, ok, we'll wait for them to rebuild the city and then we'll try to retrieve some bricks for testing purposes."

Dr. Black: "Allright, onto the next portal, it had already been probed and confirmed to be safe, so, just head on in."

Dr. Black: "This time try to stay in better contact with me, allright?"

Phoebe: "Ok, we'll try."

Dr. Black: "Try to stay within range."

We headed into the portal, once again we found ourselves in an empty field with a town in the distance, except this town was much larger. Like the last world, there were no insects or birds which made it kind of eary. Once we made it to the town, we found ourselves in a very brightly colored city with crooked buildings that seemed to defy gravity, the buildings had a very simple, blocky design, and probably wouldn't stand out if not for their crookedness, they all had a noticable lean to either side, to the point where it seemed like they should fall over, but they stood none the less. Some of them leaned over the street, some leaned away, and some leaned sideways. We didn't make it very far down the street before we were approached by a very odd looking creature, it was short and cylindrical, with very thin wirey arms, two small beady eyes, and lime green skin.

Phoebe: "Um...hello."

Oli: "Hi, I'm Oli."

Phoebe: "Where are we?"

Oli: "Des place."

Phoebe: "I know that but what's it called?"

Oli: "I told ya, Des place."

Phoebe:" Really?"

Oli: "Yup."

Me: "Is this thing real?"

She gave me a confused look and nodded her head.

-unsure- Phoebe:" Somehow..."

Oli just stared at us with a vacant expression on his relatively simple face.

Oli: "Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

Oli: "yer really tall."

Phoebe: "You're just really short."

Oli:" Am not!"

-unsure- Me: "Maybe it's a child?"

Phoebe: "Seems to have the mentality of one."

Oli: "I'm not a child I eleventy seven."

Me: "How much is that?"

Oli: "1 1 7."

Me: "Really?"

-surprised- Phoebe: " He's not lying."

Phoebe: "So um...Oli, do you have any friends?"

Oli: "Lots and lots and lots..."

Phoebe: "Okaaayy...then where are they?"

Oli: "omg I totes forgot ,Mr. Wiggens put them in jail."

He didn't say oh my god, or o m g, he litterally just said omg, as if it was a word in itself.

Phoebe: "For what?"

Oli: "I need go get them."

Phoebe: "Why are they in there?"

Oli: "Because he's a big fat meany man thats wantsa ruin everthin."

Phoebe:"-sighs-."

-into radio- Phoebe:" Dr. black can we go back now?"

Dr. Black: "No, no yet, I want to know why his friends are in jail."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, you've got to be kidding me."

Me: "Oh cheer up."

Phoebe: "This world is starting to give me a headache."

Phoebe:" Look at this place, everything is all weird."

Me: "That's part of its charm."

Phoebe:" Whatever."

Oli: "Mr. wiggens talks the same kinda stuff."

Oli: "Wait a sec...you're not working for him are you?"

Phoebe: "We don't even know him."

-scared- Oli: "omg traiter! AhhhhhhH!"

-taunting- Oli: "You can't catch me you big meany!"

He ran away screaming.

Me:" Great...there goes our guide."

Phoebe: "He's a child, he has to be."

Me:" You said he was telling the truth when he said he was 117."

Phoebe: "Maybe whatever he is ages differently?"

Phoebe: "Maybe he believes he's 117 and is actually younger?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, but that is not how an adult is supposed to act."

Me: "You going to let him get away or are you going to teleport?"

Phoebe: "If I teleport it will just freak him out more."

Me: "True."

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Follow him!"

It was no use, he ran out of sight and we had no idea where the little weirdo went.

So we headed down the street, possible the only thing in this place that wasn't wacky.

Eventually we came across the jail, which wasn't too hard to find, a big, clumsily painted sign hung on a building, claiming it was a jail for all the world to see in clumsy, black letters. In addition, a very weird looking police car was parked outside, It had a very simplistic design to it, it was very round, like a volkswagen beetle but even simpler. There was a gold star on both of it's doors, simply marked "Cops", without giving any department or anything.

The jail building itself seemed to consist of just one large jail cell, with all these weird creatures stuffed inside, similiar to oli, but in a wide variety of shapes and colors.

unknown creature:"Let out please."

unknown creature 2: "We want out!"

unknown creature 3: "Omg let us out."

unknown creature 4: "its too dark..."

Just then Oli came out from the alleyway on the other side of the building.

Oli: "Howd ya get here so fast?"

Phoebe: "We followed the road."

Oli: "Don't throw me in there."

Phoebe: "Wait!"

She used her powers to keep him from running away.

Oli: "Wha why no go? What you doing? Let goah me now!"

Phoebe: "Not until you settle down."

Oli: "omg omg omg...don't throw me in."

Unknown: "There he is."

A strange man came up behind us, wearing stereotypical gentlemanly attire, including a tophat and a monocle."

Me: "Who are you."

Oli: "Omg its mista wiggens!"

Oli panicked and flapped around, but Phoebe wouldn't let him go.

Wiggens: "I am the only being in this world that isn't one of those repulsive things."

Me: "What are these things exactly?"

Wiggens: "I don't know."

Wiggens:" But I've rounded them all up and locked them away."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Wiggens: "Because they are extremely and repulsively annoying."

Oli :"Are not."

Wiggens: "Yes you are."

Wiggens: "So, if you would kindly do me a favor and lock the little twerp away, I have the key right here."

He opened the door, and Phoebe shoved Oli inside with the others.

Oli: "Traitor!"

-surprised- Me: "Pheebles?"

Phoebe: "We were never on your side to begin with you weirdo."

Oli: "Then yer on Wiggens side."

Phoebe: "No we're not."

Phoebe: "We're not on any side until we've figured out why your in there."

Wiggens: "Thankyou mam."

He re-locked the door while the crowd inside accused us of being traitors.

Wiggens: "Now if you would be so kind as to tell me where you two are from, I've not seen you around here before."

Phoebe: "We're not from this world, that's all we can tell you."

Wiggens: "Allright, we'll leave it at that."

Wiggens: "Now I suppose I should explain why I locked them away?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Wiggens: "Well it just happens I have a list written up right here."

He pulled out a gigantic list full of so called "offenses" that the strange creatures had committed.

Such offenses consisted of "awkward staring", "acting like children", "nose picking", and "refraining from washing their hands", along several similiar, admittedly gross or unsettling, but minor actions that really shouldn't land people in jail. Of course, when you mark minor things like this, it leads to a huge list, so we didn't actually have time to read all of it's millions of lines, but it didn't take long to figure out it was mostly bullshit.

Me: "So, I take it you must be a real stickler for the rules huh?"

Wiggens: "Yes, that is true. By the book or by the crook, that's what my father always said."

Me: "Are you from this world?"

Wiggens: "My family has been here for as long as I can remember, sadly my parents are no longer with us, they are burried outside of town."

Wiggens: "And then there's these things, oh how I hate them."

Wiggens: "They are the bain of my existence."

Oli: "We used to be friends Mr. wiggens, you usedta be like us.."

Wiggens: "That was a long time ago."

Oli: "And then your parents said you weren't allowed to play with us anymore."

Oli: "They said we were a bad influence on you."

Wiggens: "They were right."

Me: "Ok I have an Idea."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Wiggens it is quite clear you don't belong here."

Wiggen: "That's Mr. Wiggens to you."

Me: "Ummm...sorry."

Me: "So, how about you gather your things, we'll take you back to our world, and you can let these things go, and you'll never see them again."

Wiggens: "I'd rather leave them locked up."

Phoebe: "Do you feed them?"

Wiggens: "I don't have too."

Oli: "We feed on happiness!"

Wiggens: "And they make themselves happy so they can stay in there indefinitely and I can be free of their annoyances."

Me: "Just let them out."

-into radio- Phoebe: "Dr Black?"

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Absolutely not!"

Phoebe: "You heard him Cj."

Me: "Damn."

Me: "Ok I guess we can't do that, but still, why do you have to keep them locked up?"

Me: "Have you tried teaching them to be more polite?"

Wiggens: "Yes, and it failed miserably."

Phoebe: "How did you capture them all on your own anyway?"

Wiggens: "I told them there was free ice cream in the jail and they all headed inside, except for Oli..."

Oli: "I was stuck in a trashcan."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Wiggens: "They aren't very intelligent."

Phoebe: "How long have they been in there?"

Wiggens: "Ohhh it has been a few years now."

Phoebe: "That's cruel."

Wiggens: "What's cruel is having to put up with them."

Wiggens: "They were having a party, on my parents graves."

Oli: "We asked them if they wanted to join."

Wiggens: "They can't you fool, they're dead."

Oli: "What's that?"

Wiggens: "-sighs-, you see what I have to deal with?"

Phoebe: "That doesn't mean you should lock them up."

Oli: "Yeah."

Wiggens: "Well why should I have to deal with them?"

Phoebe: "Wellllll..."

Phoebe: "I don't know, but you shouldn't lock them up."

Phoebe: "I think Cj's right, you don't belong here."

Phoebe: "You're the only human in a world thats supposed to consist solely of these weirdos."

Oli: "Are not."

Phoebe: "Yes you are."

Oli: "Are not."

Phoebe: "We're not arguing about this."

He stuck his tongue out at her, like a child.

Me: "Is this town the only one?"

Me: "Can't you go to another?"

Wiggens: "I've been wondering that myself, everytime I've left this place it leads to an empty field of grass, and just as the town dissappears over the horizon it reappears on the other side, I can't escape, and as far as I know, Des place and your apparent place is all of existence."

Me: "So we're in a virtual world then?"

Phoebe: "No, we can't be...those things have thoughts."

Me: "Well maybe they have more advanced ai then we do?"

Me: "Maybe this is another simulation world like the last one?"

Phoebe: "Then why do I still have my powers?"

Wiggens: "I do not understand what you mean."

Me: "A virtual world, a world that exists within the confines of a video game, simulation or other."

-confused- Oli: "Whaaaaaaaaaa?"

Me: "Basically it's an entire world generated by computer code."

Me: "You, obviously don't belong here."

Me:"But you've spent most of your life here which is also puzzling."

Phoebe: "You've been with these guys so long it's strange you haven't become like them."

Phoebe: "Your parents must have kept you locked in a room or something."

Phoebe: "So the question is."

Phoebe: "Do you hate them because you want to hate them, or because your parents told you too?"

Wiggens: "I...I...I...I don't know."

-into radio- Me: "Hey doctor Black?"  
-into radio- Me: "What if we moved him to a different world?"

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Like what?"

-into radio- Me: "Myrenthall's world?"

-into radio- Me: "It's got humans too."

Phoebe: "Oooh Cj , he wouldn't survive there."

Me: "Well they kind of owe us a favor for putting Myrenthal on ice for them."

-on radio- Dr. Black:"Melissa has ordered that that portal not be opened."

-on radio- Dr. Black: "The only place we could send him that he'd be able to survive on his own is gumdrop land, but I don't think he'd like it much better than this place."

Gumdrop land was basically a portal that led to a real life version of candy land, inhabited by sentient gummy people, I could swear I wrote about it before, but not much happened there so I think it got cut out. The gummy people are friendly, and live in houses of candycanes and chocolate, which are apparently natural resources there, with candy canes growing like trees, and chocolate oddly found burried in the ground like a mineral, the ground is also made of devil's food cake, with the surface being extremely dense and stale due to exposure, and fresher, better tasting cake found further down below, even the grass is edible and very sugary, and sometimes it snows frosting. Despite all these weird, seemingly impossible traits, the world is one of the few non virtual worlds that have been discovered so far, alongside Myrenthal's and perhaps this place. With nearly everything in the world being edible sugary goodness, it is not a good place to lose weight.

Phoebe seized the radio.

-on radio- Phoebe: "Well we have to do something, try to contact Melissa to get permission."

Wiggens: "What is that?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Wiggens: "That device?"

Phoebe: "It's a radio."

Me: "That she took from me."

Me: "For the umpteenth time I might add."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry."

Me: "-sighs-."

Wiggens: "You're just going to let that slide?"

Me: "Yeah, she just does that to annoy me sometimes."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

-cutely- Phoebe: "I know exactly what I'm doing."

Me:" "Yeahhhh...you do."

Me: "So uh...why don't you let them go?"

Wiggens: "Why should I?"

Phoebe: "Because they're somewhat intelligent beings, and keeping them locked up for such minor reasons is wrong."

Wiggens: "Minor? Young lady I'd be obliged to disagree."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, he isn't going to cooperate is he?"

Me: "Nope."

She used her powers to unlock the door and let all the little weirdo creatures out.

Wiggens:" What? No, what are you doing, stop!"

He smacked her, which resulted in me introducing his head to the wall, knocking off his hat.

-shocked- Phoebe: "-gasps-"

-angry- Me: "Touch her again, I'll kill you."

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Easy, if you hurt him too badly you'll have to bring him back so we can administer potions."

Me: "What really?"

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Can't let you kill him.."

Me:" -sighs-..."

Phoebe: " I'm ok Cj, you can stop now."

She hugged me.

Me: " Good."

Wiggens:"Don't you realize what you've done?"

Phoebe: "Set a bunch of wrongfully imprisoned creatures free?"

Me:"After that little stunt I have half a mind to throw YOU in there."

Phoebe: "-giggles-."

Me:"Nobody hurts my baby girl..."

Wiggens: "She's your daughter?"

-dumbfounded- Me: "-speechless-"

Phoebe: "No I'm his wife..."

Wiggens:"But he called you baby girl..."

WIggens: "Which implies your his daughter."

Phoebe: " He calls our daughter sweetheart, that's just how he says things..."

Wiggens: "But it's not correct?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-..."

-awkwardly- Me: "Sooooo, what are we going to do with you?"

Phoebe: "We can't leave you here, we can't send you somewhere else, and we can't bring you back with us."

Me: "Maybe we should lock you up?"

Me: "Then you won't be able to cause trouble for these little morons."

Wiggens: "But I'll starve."

Oli: "Don't worry Wiggens, I'll take cares of ya."

He had stuck around for some reason, even though all the other creatures had left.

Me: "Allright then it's settled."

-into radio- Me: "Anything in the rules about locking him up?"

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Nope, as long as the other denizens are ok with it."

Me: "Cool."

Phoebe used her powers to force Mr. Wiggens into the jail.

Wiggens: "You can't do this!"

Me: "We'll come back when we find another place to put you."

Wiggens: "When will that be?"

Phoebe: "Who knows?"

We walked away, back towards the portal.

Phoebe: "Goodbye Oli, we have to go back now."

Oli: "Ok, come back soon."

Wiggens:"No it's not, wait, don't leave, come back."

Wiggens:" DON"T LEAVE ME IN THE CARE OF THIS BUFFOON!"

-moments later-

-into radio- Me: "Ok we're heading back now, not much else to see here."

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Allright then."

Phoebe took the radio from me shortly after I finished speaking.

Me:"Hey..."

-meanwhile back at the jail-

Oli: " Do you want food now?'

Wiggens: "No."

-5 seconds later-

Oli: "Now?'

Wiggens:" No."

-5 seconds later-

Oli: "Now?"

Wiggens: "Ok fine..."

Oli took a few steps away from the jail, before returning."

Oli: "Um, what kind of food do you like?"

Wiggens: "WATERMELON."

Oli: "Ok."

Oli left and returned a minute later with a watermelon, he pressed it up against the bars and tried to force it through. Unsurprisingly, it wouldn't fit.

Wiggens: "What are you doing you moron?"

-unsure- Oli: "The...the...the..melon...is ...the bars...won't go.."

Wiggens: "You have to cut it up."

Oli: "How?"

Wiggens: "With a knife."

Oli:" What's a knife?"

Wiggens: "Nevermind, I don't want watermelon anyway."

Oli: "Ok."

-5 seconds later-

Oli: "Do you want it now?"

-meanwhile-

Somehow we made a game of stealing the radio from eachother on the way back to the portal, once we got out of town a bit I took the radio from her, threw it off to the side and carefully pinned her to the ground kissed her.

Phoebe: "Mmm...Cj..."

Me: "You gonna teleport away? "

-lovingly- Phoebe: "No...I'll just stay here."

The grass was nice and soft, it was a beautiful day.

Me:" Shhh, how about we get these cameras off?"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Mmmm..."

I gave her a kiss as I tried to remove the camera from her shirt, so we could have some privacy.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Oooooh Cj..."

-on radio, distant- Dr. Black: "What are you doing?, We're not paying you to screw around."

Dr. Black: "Get you asses back here and don't lose those cameras, they're 5000 a piece."

Me: "What!? really?"

-cutely-Phoebe: "I guess we'll have to wait until tonight then."

-solemnly- Me: "Awwwe...,but I want you now."

Phoebe: "Maybe we can make something work this afternoon?"

Me: "-sighs-, allright."

I gave her another kiss before we stood up.

Me:"I love you baby."

Phoebe:"I love you too."

I picked up the radio which she immediately stoll from me and then we continued to head towards the portal, reaching it a few minutes later.

Dr. Black: "Allright welcome back."

Phoebe: "Hi..."

Dr. Black:"There wasn't much to see there so I don't have any questions, you can return your equipment and then you can go home for the day."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Corina entered the room, carrying a rather elated Charley in her arms.

Corina: "Phoebe."

-playfully- Corina: "Charley has been waiting for you."

Phoebe: "Ooh has he now?"

-excited- Charley: "Cawey see mawa!"

Corina: "Here you go little guy."

She handed a rather excited Charley over to her.

Corina: "I'm sorry, but I can't be here tomorrow I have another appointment."

Corina:" So you'll need to find someone else to look after Charley while you're busy."

Phoebe: "Ohhhh?"

Phoebe: "Maybe we can leave him with his grandparents then."

Corina: "Maybe, anyway I have to go now."

Corina: "Bye Charley."

-cheerfully- Charley: "Bye Cohweewah."

-cheerfully- Charley: "Cawey miss!"

-enamored- Phoebe: "Awee."

Phoebe: "Come on little guy, let's go home."

Charley: "Cawey wa teephee?"

Phoebe: "Yes, you'll get to watch teephee."

-cheerfully- Charley: "Cawey luh Mawa!"

He hugged her with his tiny little arms. He wasn't hard to please.

We left the lab and briefly headed into town to get some lunch before heading home.

Once we got home we tried to help Charley learn to walk, which was quickly becoming part of our normal afternoon routine.

Phoebe: "Come here Charley..."

-unsure- Charley:" Cawey telpo?"

Phoebe: "No...no telpo, just walk this time."

Charley: "Cawey dunno .."

I was helping him stand.

Phoebe: "Come on sweetie."

Charley: "Mawa come?"

Phoebe: "That's not how it works little guy."

-nervous- Charley: "Cawey scare.."

Phoebe: "Ohhhhhhh, don't be scared little guy, we're here for you."

Phoebe: "Now come on."

He let go of me and began to amble towards her, managing to make it about 3 steps before he fell over.

-scared- Charley: "Ahhhhh...Cawey fah dow."

Phoebe: "Oh you're allright, daddy will help you back up."

Me: "Come here little guy."

I carefully helped him stand again.

Charley: "Cawey wa teephee."

Phoebe: "Ok, but first you have to try one more time."

He let go of me, quickly took one step and immediately fell, I caught him before he hit the floor.

-concerned- Me: "Careful Charley."

Charley: "Cawey wa teephee ?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "You did that on purpose you little goofball."

-in disbelief- Me: "Ohhhh how do you know?"

Phoebe :"Didn't you see? He took one little step and fell almost immediately."

Me: "ooookaaay."

Phoebe: "He was trying to get it over with so he could watch tv."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Charley I know you want to watch tv, but you need to take this seriously, it's very important."

Charley: "Cawey dunno wa mawa ses."

Phoebe: "-sighs-."

-calmly- Phoebe: "Gardevoirrr Garrr...devoirrrrrr voir voirrrr garrrr de voiiirrr de garr de garrrr daaaaay voirr."

Charley: "Ra...rallllts rallllllts ra rallllts raa ra raaa."

Charley: "Cawey dunno "

Me:" He still remembers how to talk like that?"

Phoebe:" Of course he does, it's natural for him."

Charley tried to stand up again so I helped him.

Phoebe: "There you go little guy, now come to mommy."

He took about 4 steps before falling this time.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, allright, we'll try again tomorrow."

Phoebe: "You're so close little guy."

Charley: "Teephee?"

Phoebe: "hehehe, ok we'll watch tv."

Phoebe:"Just remember that learning to walk is more important."

Charley: "Mo impote."

Charley: "Cawey dunno mo impote."

Phoebe:"-sighs-."

Me: "Is that what you said to him in pokemon?"

Phoebe: "That was the jist of it yes."

She used her powers to turn the tv on, then we all moved over to the couch.

-softly- Me:"Little couch potato."

Phoebe: "Mhm, sofa topo…"

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey no…caah...cowwwwww…pay-oh?"

Me :"Couch potato?"

-somewhat urgently- Charley :"No Dawhy, Cawey es Cawey, no cow payoh."

-playfully- Me: "You sure?"

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey dunno."

-playfully- Me:" Ok…"

Phoebe:"-giggles-."

Charley fell asleep about half an hour later.

Me: "Charley? You awake little buddy?"

-quietly- Phoebe: "Shhhhhhh."

She carefully picked him up, gave me a kiss on the cheek and then she took Charley upstairs to his crib so he could sleep, it was almost his nap time anyway.

A few minutes later Phoebe came back downstairs.

Phoebe: "Ok, he's asleep."

Me: "Ok."

She snuggled up to me.

Phoebe: "So…."

Me:"So what?"

Phoebe: "Nina's staying after school today, so…"

Phoebe: "We have time now."

Me: "For what?"

Phoebe :"Sex….."

Me: "Ohhhh…."

Phoebe: "Don't you remember earlier?'

-playfully- Phoebe: "You goofball."

Me: "Riggght."

Phoebe: "So you want to stay down here or go upstairs?"

Phoebe: "Or maybe the kitchen?"

-playfully- Me: "Feeling extra naughty today aren't you?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Mmmmmayyyyyybeeee."

Me: "How about right here on the couch?"

Phoebe: "Ohhhh...ok."

Phoebe: "Let's do it then."

She sat on my lap and looked into my eyes.

Me: "-sighs-, I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you."

We slowly started to make out, and then she began to slowly slink down to the floor.

Me: "No..baby…."

Phoebe: "Hmm?"

Me :"Come back up here I'm not done with you."

Phoebe: "Hmmm..oookay."

Me: "You're so sweet you know that? So soft….soooo sexy."

Phoebe: "Ohhhhh….you're really sweet too Cj.."

-cutely, but awkwardly- Phoebe:" You're like a big teddy bear with a great big weiner.."

-awkwardly- Me: "Um…eheh…ookkkayyyy."

Phoebe:"See how weird it feels?"

-unsure- Me: "Well you're like a um...a big...um...you?!"

Phoebe: "Yeahhhhhhh...and?"

-unsure- Me: "Ummmmm... you're sexy?."

Phoebe: "Oh just kiss me you goofball."

I pulled her close and kissed her, again and again and again, then she slowly started to slink down to the floor.

Me: "Awe baby girl, come on."

Phoebe:" What's wrong?"

Me: "I want to please you first."

Phoebe:"Well why don't you come down here then? We can please eachother at the same time."

Me: "-sighs-, IIIII love you."

Phoebe: "hehe."

We gradually lost our clothes as we slowly transitioned into sex.

Afterwards I held her close and we snuggled together until the time came when she had to get ready to leave to pick Nina up from school, she also took a moment to quickly clean up the living room as well. I had to stay home because Charley was still asleep, and waking him up was a bad idea.

After Phoebe came back home with Nina. We took Charley outside to play in the snow for the first time, Nina let her oshawott out and the two of them began to play together. Unfortunately the snow was loose and not the kind you would need to build a snowman with, but he had fun none the less.


	18. Space Police

As usual, the next day we headed back to the lab after taking Nina to school, to find that they had aquired a live zombie from the Wicked Occupance game world while we were gone, Of course it was chained to the wall and rendered harmless, though it did not change the fact that it was extremely creepy. Thankfully we had left Charley with my parents, otherwise he would be so scared he'd never stop screaming. The area around the zombie smelled heavily of air freshener, and there were a few cans of it scattered around on the desk, for obvious reasons.

-unamused- Me: "Why is that thing in here? Kill it before it infects someone."

Dr. Black: "Don't worry it's harmless."

Dr. Black: "Well…mostly harmless, it can still bite really hard, but it can't turn other things into zombies."

Me: "How do you know that?"

I was concerned that they let it bite something on purpose. You know every zombie movie ever made plays out, we already went through one apocalypse, another was just...no...it was fun, and we would always remember our adventure across the world together, but we had moved on to better things.

Dr. Black : "We had it's blood tested, it's just generic type-o human blood with no live cells."

Dr. Black: "The only thing remarkable about it is it lacks a dna sequence."

Dr. Black :"Meaning it really is just generic blood."

Me: "Oooook."

-disgusted- Phoebe: "Ugh…..I hate these things."

Dr. Black :"What is it thinking?"

Phoebe: "It wants to bite us."

Me: "Go figure."

Dr. Black: "We'll have it out of here by the end of the day, a few more scientist have some tests they want to run first after you two go home."

Dr. Black: "Now, on to the portal."

Dr. Black: "It's another new one."

Bob: "Sending in the probe."

The probe made lots of gear noise as it rolled into the portal, dragging it's cord along behind it.

As usually, Bob's computer screen showed camera footage from the probe as well as meteorlogical information, such as temperature and oxygen content, enough to ensure that going through the portal wasn't suicide.

Bob: "Um, might want to scratch this one off the list."

Dr. Black: "Looks fine to me."

Bob: "According to these readings, air quality is terrible, there are high amounts of carbon monoxide, the air is only 5 percent oxygen, and the Temperature is 105 degrees."

Me: "Oh hell no."

Phoebe:"5 percent?"

Bob: "That's one-fourth the usual amount, you won't be able to breathe in there."

Me: "You'll take like two steps and then you'll get tired."

Dr. Black : "Right, and that's without all the carbon monoxide."

Dr. Black: "We'll have to study it further some other time, you'll need more equipment to go in there, oxygen tanks atleast."

Dr. Black: "Ok then, we'll have to set up another portal."

Dr. Black: "Atleast we didn't lose the drone this time."

Dr. Black: "Well, we'll have to set up another portal then, sorry for the wait you two."

Phoebe: "Ohhhhh it's ok."

We headed to the lounge, and hung out for a few minutes until they had the next portal set up.

Me: "So where do you think we'll go today? "  
Phoebe: "I don't know, hopefully somewhere nice."

Phoebe: "Maybe a nice big beach we can have all to ourselves?"

Me: We don't have any beach clothes with us though."

Phoebe: "True."

Phoebe: "We can run around naked."

Me: "You crazy girl..."

Phoebe: "Or maybe a beautiful palace."

Me: "Like your parent's?"

Phoebe:" No, like one of those fancy indian ones on tv."

Me: "Ohhhh...one of those."

Phoebe: "With their beautiful domes and stuff."

Me: " Yeah, those are nice."

Me: "I don't know what the chances we'll come across one are though."

Phoebe: "Pretty slim."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Also, I think I should tell you."

Phoebe: "When I was driving home with Nina yesterday she said some boy asked her to prom."

Phoebe: "She didn't want you to know so she told me when you weren't around."

Me: "Who?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "She can't go to prom she's just a freshman."

Phoebe:" She can if she's invited by someone else."

Me: "You think we should let her go?"

Phoebe:" I don't know."

Phoebe: "It's kind of hard to tell when we know nothing about this guy."

Me: "True.."

Me:" Does she want to go?"

Phoebe:" Of course, You know she loves dancing."

Me: "We'll have to see."

Me: "Isn't it weird to have prom halfway through the year?"

Phoebe: "Well it's not coming up yet it's still several months away."

Me:"Oh...ok."

Me: "And she was asked now?"

Phoebe: "Well, we need to decide if she can go soon so she has time to get a dress and everything.""

Me:"Well I don't wanna say yes until I know who asked her out."

Phoebe: "Me too."

Me: "Which means you need to find out more."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "As far as I'm concerned you never told me anything."

Phoebe: "Right."

Phoebe: "Which means."

She touched me on the head, and did something with her powers...I got a slight headache and forgot what we were talking about.

Me: "Ow...what?"

Phoebe: "I moved it to your subconcious so she can't see it."

Me: "Moved what?"

Phoebe: "Never mind."

Phoebe: "Nina told me something that she didn't want you to know, but I told you anyway so I had to move it out of your current memory so she won't know I told you."

Me: "Um...ok."

-confused- Me: "Why are we here?"

Phoebe: "Because we couldn't go into the portal they had set up, and now we have to wait for them to set up another."

Me:" Ohhhh ok."

-in pain- Me: "Ahhh! The more I try to remember, the more it hurts.."

Phoebe: "Yeah, that's a side effect, don't try to remember, think about something else."

-annoyed- Me: "Baby girl..."

Phoebe: "Mhm...?"

-seriously- Me: "Warn me next time before you do that."

-cutely, innocently- Phoebe:" Okaaay..."

-innocently- Phoebe: "Sorry baby."

Me: "Why didn't you just wipe my memory?"

Phoebe: "Because this way I can make you remember later without having to re-explain the whole thing."

Me: "Ow..."

-sympathetically- Phoebe: "Ohhhh, I told you not to try to remember the thing silly."

She snuggled up to me trying to play innocent, while I tried to get over my headache.

Thankfully it was gone by the time we were called back to the lab.

Dr. Black: "Ok, this portal seems to lead to a cave, we don't know if there's any life in the cave but the air is breathable and it's a cool 65 degrees, we have flashlights ready for you as well as radios."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Dr. Black:" And about 2500ft of safety line so you won't get lost."

Dr. Black: "If you don't find an exit before you run out of safety line, come back."

Me: "Ok."

I took a flashlight while Phoebe insisted on using her powers to light the way instead.

Dr. Black: "Stay in contact, and be careful."

We headed into the portal, and found ourselves in the cave we saw on the screen, no big surprise there. I never said this before, but It's important to note that the portal machine rarely appeared on the other side. Usually just a small vortex appeared that would be our way back.

Anyway, we procceeded through the cave, there wasn't much to see, just rocky walls. stalactites, stalagmites, and occasionally some small pools of water.

After wandering through the dark corridors for quite sometime we saw a light ahead, that appeared to be from another flashlight.

-urgently- Phoebe: "Cj, I hear another human."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Or an entity with human intelligence."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Hostile?"

Phoebe: "No."

Me: "And your powers work?"

Phoebe:"Mhm."

unknown man ?:"Hello?"

It had a voice of a man but we couldn't even tell if it was human at this point, it was too dark.

Phoebe :"Hello."

unknown man: "Who are you?"

The light began to come closer.

Phoebe:"Who are you?"

unknown man: "I am Jacob Loftmoore."

He finally got close enough so we could see that he was a normal human.

Jacob: "Oh my god what are you?"

Phoebe's red eyes and pale skin must have looked quite terrifying to him in the dim light.

He threw his flashlight at her and ran away.

Phoebe: "Owe..."

-annoyed- Phoebe: "So rude..."

The flashlight hit her on the head and fell to the ground, still on.

Phoebe: "I guess he's never seen a pokemon before."

Me:" I guess not."

Me: "You ok?"

Phoebe: "I'll be fine, it's just a flashlight, it didn't hurt that bad."

Me: "Ok."

-jokingly-Phoebe: "You don't have to kill him."

Me: "I wasn't going to."

Of course, without his flashlight he was running in total darkness, it wasn't long before he crashed into a wall. We heard a dull thud as he smacked his head and collapsed to the ground.

Jacob: "Owwww."

Phoebe:"Well now he's hurt bad, we better help him."

-playfully- Me: "Come on then, let's go collect the dumbass."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Ohh, don't be so mean."

We found him a few feet away, still conscious, holding his head, which was bleeding just slightly.

Me:" You ok?"

-scared- Jacob: "Stay away."

Phoebe: "Oh relax, we aren't going to hurt you."

Me: "You're doing a pretty good job of that yourself."

I had to help him up since he was still wary of Phoebe.

-confused- Jacob: "She's not human."

Me:"I know."

Phoebe: "I'm a gardevoir, my name is Phoebe."

Phoebe: "This is Cj, my husband."

-surprised- Jacob: "She's your wife?"

-awkwardly- Me: "Yep."

Me: "Do you know the way out of this cave?"

Jacob: "I wish, I've been wandering around for hours."

Jacob: "What's a gardevoir?"

Me: "It's what she is."

-cutely, affirmatively- Phoebe: "Mhm."

Jacob: "Which is?"

-obviously lying- Phoebe: "I was cursed by a witch many years ago, so now I look like this and have weird powers that nobody understands."

I didn't even bother to question it.

Jacob: "Ohhh...poor thing."

Jacob: "Is that why you live in this cave with your husband?"

Phoebe: "We don't live in this cave, we're lost too."

Jacob: "Oh...well damn."

Phoebe: "Well, here's your flashlight back."

-awkwardly- Jacob: "Umm..thanks."

-awkwardly- Jacob: "Sorry about that."

Phoebe: "It's ok."

Me :"Why don't we head back this way and see if we can find the exit."

Jacob: "I just came from there."

Me: "I know, but we just came from there, and we know the exit isn't back that way."

Jacob: "Ok."

Jacob: "What's this? "

Me: "That's our safety line, we're using it to"

She elbowed me.

-interupting-Phoebe: "keep ourselves from walking around in circles."

Jacob: "Ookay."

We continued to explore the cave, with Jacob trailing behind us, about 10 minutes later we came across a point where the path split into two, so we went left. A few minutes after that the path split into 3, so we went down the middle, the path continued to split, sometimes we came across a dead end and had to go back and try another route, 45 more minutes of this and we were running out of safety line and there was still no sign of the exit.

Phoebe: "We're out of safety line, we can't go any further."

Jacob: "Ok.."

Jacob: "I want to keep going."

Phoebe: "Ok, you go do that, but we can't leave our safety line."

Jacob: "Why? What does it lead too that's so important?"

Phoebe: "It leads to our camp."

Jacob: "Can you take me there? I'm starving."

Phoebe: "No, the others would kill you."

Jacob: "The others? "

Phoebe: "Mhm, Tom and Jerry."

Phoebe :"We have just enough supplys for the four of us we can't share any"

She just kept digging deeper and deeper.

Jacob: "Well, allright then I guess this is goodbye."

Phoebe: "Bye."

Jacob: "It's a shame you can't take me back to your camp."

Jacob: "I really need some food."

Phoebe :"Don't worry you've only been here for awhile."

Phoebe: "You'll find a way out, I'm sure of it."

Phoebe: "Bye."

Me: "Bye, goodluck."

I waited till he was out of sight to contact Dr. Black on the radio.

-into radio- Me: "We're out of safety line and we still haven't found the exit."

-on radio- Dr. Black:" Then come back, we'll have to send some drones in to map this cave out."

Dr. Black :"But we have to wait for them to be delivered from another lab."

Dr. Black: "Hopefully the next portal won't hide its secrets so well."

We started to follow the safety line back to the portal.

Phoebe: "I hope he finds the exit, I don't want him to die in here."

Me:"Yeah I hope so too...

Me:"Hell, he almost caught us."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "Who the hell is Tom and Jerry? "

Phoebe: "I made them up."

Me:"Oh, ok."

Eventually we made our way back through the portal to the lab.

Dr. Black: "Ok move this one off to the side with the other one for drone exploration."

Me: "Why use drones and not magnemites?"

Dr. Black: "Because magnemites don't have gps or infrared communication, plus the drones aren't sentient, so it's no big deal if they get lost, even though they are a bit expensive."

Dr. Black: "Aside from that, magnemite production stopped several years ago, we'd have to go out and catch a bunch of them, which could take awhile."

Me: "Really?"

Dr. Black: "Yeah, when artificial pokemon are created they make just a handful of them, excluding porygon which are exclusively made to order. Voltorbs and magnemites are expected to be able to sustain themselves in the wild, both species can reproduce by scavenging discarded electronic components."

Me: "They can build more of themselves?"

Dr. Black: "Precisely, though it can take awhile for them to find all the parts neccesary."

Phoebe: "But they fry everything they come in contact with."

Dr. Black: "Unless it's protected.."

Dr. Black: "Most electronics made now-a-days have built in EMP protection in the event a magnemite or other electric pokemon gets too close."

Dr Black: "Something most electronics on your world lack, I believe."

-unsure- Me: "Yeahhhhhh."

Dr Black: "Anyway, Bob is getting the next portal ready."

Bob was currently pushing the next portal through the door, making a very distinctive clattering noise when the wheels on the cart hit the floor seams between the room and the hallway. Another machine was making a whiring noise as it retracted the safety line back through the cave portal, wrapping it around itself.

Dr. Black helped him remove the portal machine from the cart and then it was set up as usual.

Phoebe and I headed to the lounge for awhile as they set it up, we had a conversation with a scientist from another lab who was there getting coffee. We later found out it was Dr. Melzinga. Anyway, before long they had the portal ready, and we were ready to go.

Dr. Black: "Ok, this looks like the first normal place of the day."

Me: "Where does it go?"

Dr. Black: "An amusement park."

Me: "Really?"

Dr. Black: "Yep."

Bob:" A busy one too."

Me: "Ok."

Bob: "We're going to have to close the portal once you enter to avoid any of the inhabitants from accidently stumbling upon it."

Dr. Black: "It appears to be late in the afternoon over there, so we'll open the portal again once the park has closed and nobody else is around."

: "You can leave your flashlights here, but keep your radio with you."

Me: "Ok."

We entered the portal, and found ourselves in a busy amusement park, with many, many rollercoasters and some smaller rides.

Phoebe: "You want to go on the rollercoaster?"

Me: "No, not really."

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Try to talk to one of the inhabitants."

-into radio- Me: "Roger that."

Me: "Excuse me sir?"

Unknown man: "Yes what can I help you with?"

Me: "Where are we?"

He gave us a strange look.

Unknown man:" You should know, you work here miss."

Phoebe: "You mean me?"

Phoebe: "I don't work here."

Unknown man: "Then what's with the costume?'

Phoebe: "What costume I always..."

I silently mouthed the words "roll with it"

Phoebe: "Yes I work here."

Phoebe: "But he doesn't so he needs to know."

Unknown man: "How did he get here if he doesn't know where he is?"

Phoebe: "He's my husband, he just drinks alot and then he stumbles in here sometimes to see me, but then he gets lost.

Phoebe: "Come on Cj."

-confused- Me: "Whaaa?"

Me: "-sighs-, I guess we'll have to ask someone else, that guy just wants to be an ass."

Phoebe: "Yep."

-annoyed- Me: "And I do not drink."

Phoebe: "I know...but I had to get us out of there so we wouldn't look suspicious."

Phoebe: "Anyway, why don't you just ask for a map next time?"

Me: "Did you read his mind?"

Phoebe: "Sorry, but I missed it, there's too many people around."

Me: "-sighs-, Ok."

Me: "Excuse me sir do you have a map of this place that I can look at?"

Unknown man: "They're available at the front desk buddy, why don't you go get one?"

Me: "Where is the front desk?"

Unknown man: "Somewhere off in that direction."

Me: "Could you be more specific?"

He had already walked away.

Phoebe: "I got it this time don't worry."

Phoebe: "It's over here."

Me: "Is everyone here rude?"

Phoebe: "Well, we are 2-0 so far."

Phoebe: "I don't know, maybe it's just bad luck."

Me:"Maybe."

Unknown park worker: "Hey you!"

Someone that appeared to be dressed as a janitor started yelling at her.

Phoebe: "What?"

Unknown park worker: "Go down to the entrance, we need to draw more people over there because the park is about to close."

Phoebe: "Um...ok."

Me:"They really think you work here."

Phoebe: "It seems that way."

Me: "Those dumbassess."

Phoebe: "Ohh, don't be so mean, atleast they aren't freaking out."

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "And this will give us a cover that will allow us to stay after the park is closed."

Phoebe: "Mhmmm."

Phoebe: "Atleast for me, you still look normal."

Me: "But I'm your supposedly drunkenly husband, I should be able to stay too."

Phoebe: "Hopefully."

Me: "So what should we do till then? "

Phoebe:"I don't know."

unknown woman:" Hey can I take a picture of you with my kids?"

Phoebe: "Um...ok..."

Me: "Sure..."

Unknown woman: "No not you, her..."

Me: "Oh..sorry."

I don't know why everyone assumed she was in costume, nor did I any other costumed entertainers around, but people were treating her as such, they treated me like I was just an ordinary person though.

Unknown woman:" So who are you supposed to be, I heard they were comming out with some new characters?"

Phoebe: "I'm a gardevoir..."

Unknown woman: "What's that?"

Phoebe: "It's a..."

-interupting- Me: "She's Phoebe the psychic fairy princess."

Unknown woman: "Ohhhh, ok."

Unknown woman :"And who are you?"

Me: "Um..."

Phoebe: "He's my costume designer."

Wwwwwwwwwhaaaaaaaaat?

Unknown woman: "Ok..."

Me: "Does that mean I can be in the picture now?"

Unknown woman: "No..."

She took a picture of her with her two very young kids, one was a 5 year old boy, and the other a 2 year old girl who had just started walking. After that they went on their way and we were free once more.

Me: "So I'm your costume designer now?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "You realize I know nothing about that..."

Phoebe: "It doesn't matter, they bought it."

Me: "So now I have to play your drunken husband and your costume designer?"

Phoebe: "No, you just have to pretend to be my drunken costume designer, you're already my husband...that part was true."

Me :"We need to find somewhere to lay low."

Me: "We can't just keep lying to people."

Phoebe: "I know, I know."

Phoebe:"Hmmm."

She took my hand, and teleported us to the roof of a large, shed-like structure that had several small shops and gamestands inside.

Me: "Why? "

Phoebe: "We can look around up here."

Me: "What if somebody sees us?"

Phoebe: "We won't stay up here long, don't worry."

Phoebe: "Aha..."

She took my hand again and teleported us just outside a fence that surrounded the park.

Phoebe: "Now we're out."

Me: "Ok, I see."

Phoebe: "And we can teleport back in when the park is closed."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Now what?"

Phoebe: "We wait for the park to close?"

Phoebe: "Why don't we get a drink? I'm thirsty."

Me: "Ok, sure, if we can find somewhere to get one."

Phoebe: "I'm going to try to stay out of site ok?"

Me: "Ok, but what do you want to drink?"

Phoebe: "Soda will be fine."

Me:"Ok."

She teleported away. Trying to stay out of sight from all the people, but I knew she would be somewhere close if I needed her.

That said I proceeded to explore on my own, with her following me.

Unlike GTA land, this world felt much more real. It was a somewhat hot summer day, and I was thankful that I left my coat back in the lab, there were a few birds around, making the world even more convincing.

Outside the amusement park there was a fairly large city, with regular vehicle and pedestrian traffic. All the cars resembled 1980s american models, for a few minutes I brushed this off, then I began to find it odd that there weren't any more modern looking cars, but tt wasn't till I came across a small electronics store, which had many 1980s style tvs in its window display, advertised as new models, that I realized that the world itself was set in the 80s. It was like we had traveled back in time. Upon closer inspection the cars were actually the same as the ones in our world, with fords and chevys being the norm. It was strange how cars are usually a good indicator of time period, people don't really change much over the years, but cars sure do. There was one difference that I noticed though, between this world and own , and that was that a single car manufacturer known as Hudson seemed to continue to exist. In our world, hudson had gone defunct in the 50's, but here it was still making new cars. With the 1980s hornet that never existed in our world resembling a rebadged Mitsubishi Starion in this world. I also saw a camaro that looked almost exactly like Phoebe's, albeit in better condition. I couldn't find a grocery store or any other place where I could just buy a drink, but I did find a BBQ restaurant, so I headed inside and came to the realization that I didn't have any money, for this world anyway. This world used similiar currency to ours, but, well...have you ever seen a dollar from the 1980s?

So I left the restaurant, and headed into an alleyway so Phoebe could come close without being seen.

Me: "Pheebles, you can come out, nobody is around."

She teleported next to me.

Phoebe: "What's wrong?"

Me: "We don't have any money."

Phoebe:" Oh...right, I forgot about that."

Me: "So we can't get any drinks."

Phoebe: "Ohhh well."

Phoebe: "Let's go find something else to do then."

She took my hand and teleported us away to the roof of one of the buildings nearby.

Me: "Was that really neccesary?"

Phoebe: "No, but I like it up here."

Me: "So what do you want to do?"

Me: "You just want to explore this place some more?"

Phoebe: "That sounds allright."

Me: "Cool."

We traversed the rooftops until we found the tallest building in the area. Then she teleported us to the roof so we could get a good look around. From there, we could see the amusement park, and its many rollercoasters, and a huge portion of the city, the rest was obscured by some skyscrapers in the distance that were much taller than the apartment building we had found. There was also a highway system and a railway line. There seemed to be hills on the horizon, far outside the city limits. That said, there didn't seem to be anything to give us even the slightest indication of what this city was called.

Me: "I think we hit the jackpot here Pheebles."

Me: "They'll be exploring this world for awhile."

Phoebe: "Maybe it's your world."

Me: "No, its a bit different, it's also just a bit behind the times."

Me: "It's the 1980s here."

Phoebe: "Really? "

Me: "Mhm, judging from the cars and the stores."

Phoebe: "Ok"

Phoebe: "If you say so."

Me: "If you're still thirsty I think there's water fountains back at the park."

Phoebe: "Noooo, it's ok."

Phoebe: "We can just stay up here and watch the city."

Me: "Allright if you want.

We spent the next few minutes observing the traffic of cars and people below. It was really hot up here, however, so it wasn't long before I wanted to move on.

Me: "How about we go find some shade?"

Phoebe: "Ohhh, ok."

Me: "I'm afraid if I stay out too long I'll get sunburned."

Phoebe:" I understand, come on then."

She offered me her hand, which I took, then she teleported us back to the alleyway.

Phoebe: "Where do you wanna go now?"

Me:" I don't know, lets just find somewhere with some air conditioning."

Me: "I really wish we had some money we could use."

-jokingly- Phoebe: Doesn't everyone?"

Me: "True."

I pulled her close and gave her a kiss.

-lovingly- Me:" Stay close."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "You know I will."

She teleported away.

I left the alley and proceeded down the sidewalk, I went into a hardware store so I could browse around and enjoy the air conditioning. However, as it was getting late in the afternoon here, I was only in the store for about twenty minutes before they announced that they were closing for the day. So I went back outside, and began to head back towards the amusement park, and then something happened I wasn't expecting.

-distressed- Phoebe: " _Cj_."

Me: " _What's wrong_?"

Phoebe: " _We're being hunted_."

Me: " _By who_?"

Phoebe: " _Look for a man in a black suit_."

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a man wearing a dark suit and sunglasses.

It didn't take long for me to notice he was following me.

Unknown Man: "Running is useless."

Me: "Who the hell are you?"

I spotted another man in a dark suit comming towards me, they had me surrounded.

Unknown Man: "Space police, you're under arrest for violating the laws of space time."

Me: "For what now?"

Unknown Man: "Where's the girl?"

Me: "I don't know, somewhere, probably thinking about shooting you any second."

The man in front of me was hit with shadowball, the one behind me turned to look where the projectile had come from, but it was too late and by that point Phoebe had already teleported behind him and quickly knocked him unconcious.

Me: "Where the hell did these guys come from."

Phoebe:"They're the space police, they're a secret part of this version of america's government."

Phoebe: "They investigate space-time anomalies, like the portal we used to get here."

Phoebe: "They must have a way to track them."

Me: "So they're the men in black basically."

Phoebe: "Of this world."

Phoebe: "Come on, they aren't the only agents here."

Me: "First Myrenthall, now space police..."

Me: "-sighs-."

Phoebe: "The times we live in."

Me: "Hehehe, how true."

Space policeman: "Stop! Under the authority of the Republic of North America."

-confused- Me: "No states?"

Phoebe: "Not in this world, it's just one big country here."

Me: "Weird."

She took my hand and teleported us away.

Phoebe: "These guys have cameras everywhere, we can't lose them."

Phoebe: "But we can't let them catch us because we don't know what they'll do."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "What do you wanna do then?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me:"We could try to get the regular police involved."

Phoebe: "They won't help."

Me: "Well if this part of the government is secret, they won't know they're fighting eachother."

Me: "And if these agents start attacking the police you know there'll be hell to pay."

Phoebe: "True."

Me: "Now we just need to find a police station."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Or we could just call them in."

Phoebe: "Isn't that a phone booth?"

There was, in fact, an operational phone booth across the street.

Me:"Yes, but once again, we have no money."

Phoebe: "Ask somebody, it can't cost that much."

Me: "I don't know, we've had terrible luck with that so far."

Phoebe:"I don't think everyone in this world is a jerk Cj."

Phoebe: "A world like that couldn't have any cities at all."

Me: "True."

Me: "But what am I supposed to tell them? That I think someone is following me?"

Me: "I think it would be better if we just hung around the station."

Phoebe:" But we don't know where that is."

Me:"Well we could...call a taxi."

Me: "You could teleport us out so we don't have to pay the fair."

Phoebe: "But that's...stealing."

Me: "Well we either get caught by those guys or steal a cab ride for what? 20-30 bucks, it's not that much..."

Phoebe: "Ok, if you say so."

She kissed me on the cheek before teleporting away again.

Me: "Excuse me sir, I need make a phone call, but I forgot my wallet at home, can I have a dollar?"

Unknown man: "Here's a quarter, that should be enough for a quick call."

Me: "Oh, ok, thanks."

I entered the phone booth and slid the quarter into the machine, then I dialed a number for a cab company that was convieniently posted on the phone itself. The number proved valid and I was able to successfuly request a cab. Phoebe joined me a bit later, wearing a big fluffy coat and sunglasses that hid most of her face.

Me: "Aren't you hot in there?"

Phoebe:" Well, I have to come with you somehow."

Me: "And where did you get this stuff?"

Phoebe: "I borrowed it."

-in disbelief- Me: "Eheh..."

Phoebe:" I'll return it, I promise."

Phoebe: "Besides you want to steal a cab ride to a police station.."

Me: "True."

Phoebe:" And yes, it is hot in here..."

Me:"Maybe you should've gone with something a bit lighter."

Phoebe:"Maybe."

Me:"Hey there's our cab."

An ordinary looking Ford LTD taxi pulled over alongside us and we got in the back.

We told the driver we needed to go to the police station.

Driver: "Did you call a cab?"

Me: "Yeah that was us."

Driver: "What's with the get up?

Phoebe: "Hmm?"

Driver: "Why you wearing a coat like that in the middle of summer?"

Me: "She has a rare skin condition, she sunburns easilly."

It was the first thing that came to my head.

Driver: "Oh...ok."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "The doctor said if my skin was any lighter it'd be translucent."

Driver: "That can't be good."

Phoebe: "You get used to it, after awhile."

Me: "So where's the police station?"

Driver: "It's just downtown, about twenty blocks away."

Me: "Ok."

It was a quiet ride from then on as we headed deeper into the city, taking in the sights as the taxi cruised down the street. It appeared that we had ditched the "space police" for now, for a few minutes atleast, just a block or so away, we noticed we were being followed, by what appeared to be a four door Delorean none the less. The delorean had it's usual stainless steel bodywork (they were never painted) , but with black decals, bullbars adorning the front, and low profile emergency lights specifying it as a police vehicle.

The taxi pulled over, and the delorean police car pulled up behind us.

Driver: "What did you do?"

Phoebe: "Nothing."

Me: "Trust us, just drive."

Driver: "What?"

Phoebe: "Sorry."

Phoebe used her powers to hit the throttle.

Driver: "What the? What's going on?"

Phoebe: "Drive!"

Driver: "Ok ok."

Driver: "Are we still going to the police station? "

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Driver: "Why are we running from the police then?"

Phoebe: "Because those aren't the normal police."

Surprisingly the delorean sedan was able to keep up with us, it kept ramming us from behind, but the traffic was too heavy for it to perform an effective pit manuever.

Driver: "They're damaging my taxi!"

Phoebe:" Don't stop, please."

-reassuringly- Me: "We'll pay for it."

Phoebe: " _How?_ "

Me: " _I have no idea_."

We never made it to the police station, at the next intersection a blue and white dodge monaco police car spotted us and joined the chase as well.

Driver:" Now there's more after us."

Me: "Just wait, that delorean is not a real cop."

Me: "Wait until another police car joins then pull over."

Driver: "What?"

Me: "Pheebles, get ready."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Driver: "Wait..."

Driver:"Was that you earlier, that drove away from the officer?"

Phoebe: "Um..."

Me:" No...these ltd's man, have you seen the latest motor trend? They do that all the time, hell there's a lawsuit going on over it."

Driver: "Really?"

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "But it's just like with the pinto, ford decided it was cheeper to let people die than actually fix the damned problem."

Driver: "What's MotorTrend?"

Me: "It's a car magazine.."

Driver: "Oh...ok..."

-jokingly- Phoebe: " _Never thought your knowledge of cars would come in handy_."

-unamused- Me: " _Hey_..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "hehe..."

Me: " _Well most of that was bullshit so_..."

Phoebe: " _I know_."

-yelling- Police Officer: "Out of the car!"

Police Officer: What is going on here?"

Police Officer: "Is this some kind of street race?"

Me: "No."

Driver: "I don't know officer, they told me to run."

Police Officer: "You didn't have to listen."

Me: "That Delorean was chasing us."

Police Officer: " Don't worry, we're after them too."

Police Officer: "But now I have to take all of you in for questioning."

-quietly- Me: "Pheebles?"

Phoebe: "Right."

She took my hand and we teleported away to the nearest rooftop, leaving the officer completely befuddled.

Phoebe: "Now wait here, I have to save the driver."

Me:" Um..."

She teleported away before I could say anything, she tapped the officed on the head and closed her eyes for a moment, before teleporting back to me.

Phoebe: "Ok, I had to modify the officers memorys so the driver won't get convicted."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "It's the least we could do."

Me: "Yeah, you're right."

Me: "Allright."

Me: "Ok, let's get back to the amusement park, that should get those space freaks off our back for awhile."

Phoebe: "How do we get back, we're pretty far away from it now?"

Me:" I don't know."

We could still see the rollercoasters in the distance.

Me: "Just start heading back that way towards the roller coasters.."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "We'll make it eventually."

Phoebe: "Can you carry my coat?"

Me: "Yeah, I guess."

She took her coat off, allowing her to cool off a bit.

-relieved- Phoebe: "I feel so much better now without that thing."

Phoebe: "Ok let's go."

Me: "Right."

Me: "You're going to return this right?"

Phoebe: "Once we get back to wear the store is."

Me: "Ok."

As we stumbled over the rooftops, occasionally she had to teleport us over large gaps between buildings where alleyways ran below. At one point, we ran out of buildings that were close together so we had to travel down the sidewalk for a few blocks before once again taking to the rooftops.

By the time we got back, and after Phoebe took a brief detour to return the coat and sunglasses she borrowed, the park was begining to close for the day and there was just a little bit of sunlight left.

The streets were full of people who were leaving the park.

We teleported back inside the fence, and then we tried to remain undetected as we made our way back to where the portal was.

Space Policeman: "Aha, We thought you'd come back here."

Phoebe: "We're just going back to where we came from, what's wrong with that?"

Space Policeman: "Unauthorized portal creation, that's what's wrong."

Phoebe:" Can't you just let it pass for once so we can get out of here."

Phoebe: "We promise we won't come back."

Space Policeman: "No, you've already broken the law, and you have to pay."

Phoebe:"But the law isn't fair."

Space Policeman: "That's for the judge to decide."

-annoyed- Phoebe: "rrrrrr."

She teleported behind him, only for him to unexpectedly teleport as well.

-surprised- Phoebe: "What? He can teleport too?"

Space Policeman: "Resistance is futile."

Space Policeman: "Surrender now and maybe you'll get a reduced sentence."

Phoebe: "No, not to your corrupt laws."

Meanwhile, the portal was starting to appear.

Me: "Oh crap, Pheebles, it's opening."

Phoebe: "I see."

She was still fighting with officer. With said officer firing some sort of ray gun and her retaliating with shadowballs, which proved somewhat ineffective against humans, but could stun him long enough for her to prepare a more effective attack. How he was able to teleport wasn't clear, until I began to watch more closely, I noticed he kept pressing a button on his watch every time he teleported.

Me: "Take out his watch, that's what lets him teleport."

Space Policeman: "Quiet you!"

He fired at me, but I was able to dodge, the ray gun's projectiles were much slower than bullets, but what would happen if they hit somebody was beyond me, could've been anything as minor as an electric shock to lethally melting someone's face off. Of course, we didn't really care to find out and assumed that they were lethal.

A few moments later a shadowball hit his arm, it didn't hurt him much, but it was enough to break the watch.

Space Policeman: "Piece of crap, it's broken...no!"

He punched the broken watch in anger as Phoebe teleported behind him and promptly knocked him out.

Phoebe: "Ok, he's down."

Phoebe: "We need to get out of here, if we come across more than one of those guys I won't be able to take them."

Me: "I know."

Phoebe: "And you're helpless."

Me: "I'm not that helpless."

Me: "I called out the watch bit."

Phoebe: "Yeah, you're right."

She kissed me.

-cutely- Phoebe: "Thanks."

The portal began to form behind us, and just as more space police arrived in their weird delorean sedans we escaped back through the portal.

Me: "Shut it down now."

Dr. Black: What? Why?"

Phoebe: Space police, they don't like us."

Me: "Shut it down before they come through."

Dr. Black: "Ok, ok, Bob kill the portal."

Bob: "Right."

Dr. Black: "Now what did you do to invoke these space police?"

Me: "Nothing."

Me: "They just got mad at us for using a portal."

Dr. Black: "Ok."

Dr. Black: "So what else did you learn about this world?"

Me: "It's set in the 80s."

Phoebe: "Actually it's more like the 60's."

Me: "No it's the 80's."

Phoebe :"80's back home is basically the 60's here."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Dr. Black: "So it was like the 60's then, with those old bulky tvs and what not?"

Phoebe :"Mhm."

Me: "And the cars."

Phoebe: "Cj knows more about that then I do."

Dr. Black: "Any souvenirs?"

Phoebe: "No, we didn't have any money to buy anything."

Me: "The currency is the same as our world, but anything made before whatever year that world is set in probably won't work."

Phoebe: "And we stole a taxi ride."

-annoyed- Me: "Pheebles..."

Phoebe: "We had to though, to escape the space police."

Dr. Black: "What are the space police like?"

Me:" They're like a secret government police force, I guess, and they have cameras set up everywhere to monitor everything."

Phoebe: "They knew we didn't belong there."

Me: "They seem to have access to technology that we haven't even seen."

Dr. Black: "Like what?"

Phoebe: "They have watches that can enable humans to teleport."

Dr. Black:"Really?"

- **meanwhile** -

-into radio- Space Police Woman: "Sir they escaped, requesting permission to trace back the portal."

-on radio- Space Police Chief: " Permission denied, you know the protocol, there's no telling what that portal will lead to, and besides, it could be out of our jurisdiction."

-on radio-Space Police Chief: "As always, stay here and wait and see if they come back."

-into radio Space Police Woman: "Yes sir."

 **-back at the portal lab-**

Dr Black: "Ok, so this portal is only to be further tested by fully equipped teams with atleast 4 fully evolved pokemon, any interactions with these so called 'space police' are to be kept to a minimum, as we do not know what their intentions are at this time."

He wrote some notes down on his clipboard, while Bob procceeded to shut the portal down and prepared to move it to another room.

Dr. Black: "That said, move it out."

Bob: "Already on it."

Dr. Black: "You two can go home now."

Me: "I thought you said you were going to move that zombie out of here?"

Dr. Black: "We are, after we get this portal out of here we're going to send him back to where he belongs."

Me: "Ok."

We left the lab, and headed home.

Me: "You want to go get Charley now or you want to wait a little bit?"

Phoebe: "Ehhh, I don't know."

Phoebe: "I guess we can go get him when we go get Nina."

Me: "I guess so."

Me: "So what do you wanna do until then baby girl?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "Why don't we just snuggle and watch tv for a bit."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "We've been walking around all day."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Can you go get our blanket from upstairs."

Me: "Ok."

-playfully- Me: "Just don't take over the couch."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Hehe, I'll try not too."

Inevitably I returned to find her laying down across the couch, but she moved when I got close.

-playfully- Phoebe: "Sorry, I tried.."

-playfully- Me: "Mhmmm, I'm sure you did."

We snuggled up on the couch, together under the blanket, while an history channel documentary about the first world war played on the tv.

Me: "This is nice."

-relaxed- Phoebe:"Mhm."

Me:"So, um..you wanna fool around?"

Phoebe: "Oh no Cj, we did that yesterday."

Me:"Oh...okaay."

Phoebe: "I just want to rest for a bit."

Me:"Ok."

Phoebe:" And learn about world war 1.."

Phoebe: "And how tanks were invented."

-relaxed- Phoebe: "-sighs- I'm tired."

Me: "Yeah, that space policeman put up a good fight."

Phoebe:"Mhm."

-relaxed- Me:"-sighs-."

Me: "Love you Pheebles."

-cutely relaxed- Phoebe: "Love you too."

We layed there for a little bit.

Me: "Maybe we should get Charley."

Phoebe: "Oh...it's almost his nap time though."

Phoebe: "He'll probably be asleep once we get there, and then we'll have to wake him up so we can bring him back home."

Phoebe: "It would be best just to wait until after we get Nina from school."

Me: "OK, if you say so."

- **a few minutes later** -

When I woke up this morning I never anticipated I'd have to be her history teacher.

Phoebe: "What did we have to do with this war? It's clear on the other side of the world."

Me: "Well, in the beginning, we didn't have much of a part to play in it, it was mostly between the european countries, all we did in the beginning was ship supplies to our allies, like Great Britain for instance"

Me: "Later on though, we fought in it because Germany kept sinking our ships."

Phoebe:"ohh...ok."

Phoebe: "Wasn't Britain our enemy, why are they our allies now?"

Me:" We were only enemies in the revolutionary war, that was more than a century before this."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "What happened to make them our allies?"

Me: "I don't know, but we really didn't have a reason to stay enemies either, after we became a country."

Me: "You know, times change, old enemies are forgotten."

- **a few minutes later** -

Me:"You want to see if a movie is on?"

Phoebe: "No, this is fine."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "You bored?"

Me: "A little bit."

Me:"You want to go exploring the timber?"

Me: "The creek might be frozen over."

Phoebe: "Ummmm, maybe in a few minutes."

Me: "Ok."

We watched tv for a few more minutes and the documentary went on about the trenches, and the invention of tanks, and what not. Then, out of nowhere, she got up and decided she wanted to go.

Phoebe: "You comming?"

Me: "We're leaving now? "

Phoebe: "Mhm."

We threw on our coats and headed outside, taking Magnum and Cloudela with us, as they didn't mind the cold.

We trudged through the snow, into timber, well, I trudged, she hovered most of the way, only walking when we reached the base of the hill.

Me: "You going to hover on the ice too?"

Me: "Because that's kind of cheating."

-cutely- Phoebe: "No I won't, I promise."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Hey."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "There's a rabbit nearby."

-curious- Me: "What do rabbits think?"

Phoebe: "It's thinking about running away."

Me:" But we don't mean it any harm."

Phoebe: "It doesn't understand that."

Phoebe:"It's terrified of us."

Phoebe: "Come on, follow me, let's try not to bother him."

Me:"Ok."

I took one step, and the rabbit bolted off into the trees, throwing snow up as it went.

Me: "Well that didn't work."

Phoebe:"I guess not."

Phoebe:"Oh well."

She let Cloudela out, it felt right at home in this weather.

-happilly- Cloudela:"Clou cloudela, clou."

Phoebe: "It's a nice day out huh?"

Phoebe: "Maybe for you, it's a bit cold for us."

Cloudela: "Clou."

Phoebe:"I miss not being able to let the pokemon out this time of year."

Me: "Yeah well, it just gets too dangerous for them to be out in the cold for long, you know?"

Phoebe:"You brought Magnum didn't you? "

Me:" Mhm."

Phoebe: "Good."

I sent Magnum out, and then we all proceeded to trek up the hill together, once we made it to the top, we headed down the other side, to a cliff that overlooked the banks of the creek that weaved around the hill.

From the cliff she teleported us to the banks of the creak, while Magnum and Cloudela simply followed us. There were spots where we could climb down, but she insisted that teleporting was safer. As I expected, the creak was covered by a sheet of ice, Phoebe walked out onto it, using her powers just a little bit to keep her balance. Clumsily trudging along in her little green snow boots and puffy white coat. I didn't do much better, to be honest.

I took it slow at first, making sure the ice could support my weight before stepping out onto it, slowly making my way over to her.

Me: "Well it seems pretty strong."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

We wandered around on the ice for a little bit, holding hands, trying not to slide everywhere.

Me: "Any animals anywhere?"

Phoebe: "No...just some carp below the ice."

Me: "Ok."

Eventually we got bored and began to head back home.

We saw some turkeys up on top of the hill, but they fled soon after we spotted them.

Phoebe: "Why are animals so cowardly?"

Me:" I don't know."

Phoebe: "They always run away."

Me: "Not always, some will attack."

Me: "Speaking of which, you want turkey for dinner?"

Me: "Magnum can probably go get one for us."

Phoebe: "No...not really."

Me: "Ok."

By the time we got back home we had to leave to pick up Nina from school, then we picked up Charley from my parents, and headed home for the day. Nina spent some time in her room, working on her homework, while Phoebe and I once again tried to get Charley to walk. By this time, he already had his nap for the day, so he was quite energetic and playful. More than willing to attempt to walk across the room a few times, to the arms of his mother.

As I let go of his hands he stumbled forward, he took about 6 steps before he began to lose his balance. He managed to regain it, and keep himself from falling but only for three more steps, afterwhich he fell to his knees, after making it about halfway across the livingroom.

-dissapointed- Charley: "Cawey fah dow."

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "Come on sweetie."

Me: "That was his best yet."

Phoebe: "Can you stand back up or do you need daddy to help you?"

He tried to get back up, but his legs were just a bit too weak, so I helped him back up.

Me: "There you go little guy."

Phoebe: "Ok come to mommy."

He took a few more steps before falling.

-unamused- Charley: "Cawey fah dow ageh.."

-stubbornly- Charley:" Cawey no wa stah no mo."

Me: "Oh come on.."

I tried to pick him back up but he didn't even try to stand.

-stubbornly- Charley: "No Dawhy."

Me: "Charley, come on."

Charley: "Cawey wa wa teephee now."

Phoebe: "No tv."

Charley: "Buh Cawey wa teephee."

Charley: "Mawa noooo."

Phoebe: "No more tv until you learn how to walk."

-upset- Charley: "NOOOOOO!"

-sternly- Phoebe: " Charley."

-upset yelling- Charley: "CAWEY WA TEEPHEE!"

She picked him up and held him, fortunately it didn't take much to calm him down.

Phoebe :"Why do you need to watch tv anyway? You have lots of toys to play with?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Phoebe: "Well come on then, let's go see."

She brought him upstairs to his room, where most of his toys were, the rest were scattered around in front of the tv. I followed.

She sat down on the floor and set him down next to some of his pokemon plushes. His lotad, the golden wartortle that was a villian from Torch the Growlithe, but nobody could remember his name, and Nina's Morty the Murkrow plush.

Phoebe: "See, here are your toys."

Charley :"Mawko.."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

He seized his murkrow plush.

Charley: "Whe Cawey bwah?"

Phoebe: "Oh...they're back downstairs"

Phoebe: "I'll go get them, you stay here with daddy."

She gave him a kiss before getting up.

Phoebe: "Play nice."

She kissed me on the cheek.

Me: "We will."

She left the room as I sat down on the floor across from him.

-unsure- Charley: "Dawhy."

-playfully- Me: "Hey little guy."

Me: "Are you going to build a castle again?"

Charley:" Cawey dunno."

Me: "Oh..."

Phoebe came back up about a minute later, using her powers to carry all of Charley's blocks. Charley immediately noticed this and was amazed.

-amused- Charley: "Cawey bwah fwy-en."

Charley: "Bwah geh dow..."

Charley: "Seewee bwah."

-playfully- Me: "Hehehe, silly blocks..."

Me: "They aren't flying on their own little guy."

Phoebe set all the blocks down on the floor around him, then she sat down beside me.

Charley:" Bwah fah dow..."

Phoebe: "Charley."

Phoebe:" Watch."

She used her powers again to lift a single block in front of him.

Charley looked at the block, then at her, and as she moved the block around in front of him, he eventually put two and two together.

-amused- Charley: "Mawa ma bwah fwy!"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Charley :"Cawey may bwah fwy?"

Phoebe :"Maybe when you're older."

Phoebe: "You have to master teleporting first sweetie."

Charley: "Cawey telpo..."

Phoebe: "Mhm, but not very well yet."

Phoebe:" You're getting there though, just give it time."

Charley :"Mawa may Cawey fwy?"

Phoebe: "No..I'm sorry sweetie, I can't."

-surprised- Me: "You can't?"

Phoebe: "Cj it's dangerous, if I lose focus for even a moment, like if Nina happened to barge in or something, I could drop him."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Charley picked up a block, and threw towards the wall.

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa...Cawey may bwa fwy..."

-jokingly- Me: "Because you threw it, you goofball."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "You used your hands, that's cheating."

Charley:" Cawey dunno."

Charley: "Wa Mawa, Dawhy, Cawey ma bwah fwy ageh!"

Me: "No, no more throwing blocks."

Me: "Do you want to break them?"

Charley: "Buh Cawey ma bwah fwy."

He gave me a dissapointed look.

Me: "How about we make a castle?"

I began to build a castle with the blocks available.

Charley:"No dahwy, Cawey ma Cah-ol."

He knocked my castle over.

Me: "Ok ok."

Phoebe :"Hehe you got dethroned."

Me: "I guess so."

-playfully- Charley: "Cawey es kee."

Me: "You're the king huh?"

Me: "Ok."

Charley: "Whe Newa?"

Phoebe: "She's downstairs."

Charley: "Newah dunno Cawey es kee."

-unsure- Charley: "Mawa go may Newa ses Cawey es kee?"

He tried to say more than he knew how to say.

-confused- Me :"Huh?"

Phoebe: "I think he means he wants me to tell Nina that he's king."

-playfully- Phoebe: "She already knows sweety."

She lied, not wanting to leave the room again, of course Charley didn't suspect a thing and quickly forgot his request as he began to build his castle.

Nina finished her homework and joined us a few minutes later.

Nina: "Mom, I got my homework done."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Nina: "What's Charley doing now?"

Phoebe: "Ohhh, he's building his castles again."

Me: "Ok."

Charley: "Newa!"

-cheerfully- Charley: "Cawey es kee."

Nina: "hmm?"

Phoebe: "He's saying he is king."

Nina: "King of what?"

Me: "His castle of blocks."

Nina: "Oh...ok."

Nina: "Mom can I talk to you for a minute?"

Phoebe: "Um, about what?"

Phoebe: "Oh wait, nevermind I know."

Phoebe:"Sure."

Phoebe: "Charley play nice with your father."

Me: "Where you going?"

Phoebe: " _She doesn't want you to hear this, I'll be back in a little bit just keep Charley occupied_."

-nervously- Nina: "Mom, don't tell him."

Phoebe: "I'm not, don't worry, and stop reading your father's mind."

They both left the room.

Charley: "Newa whegowee?"

Charley:" Cawey wa pway."

Me: "She'll be back in a little bit, I don't know what they're talking about."

Me:"Do you?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Me: "I thought so."

-sadly- Charley: "Cawey wa pway Newa."

Me :"You can play with her when she gets back, don't worry."

Charley: "Cawey miss."

Me: "You don't see her alot during the week do you?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Me: "Hehe."

I proceeded to help him construct his castle, we were almost finished when the girls returned.

Me: "So what did you talk about."

Nina: "She can't tell you."

Me: "Why not?"

-curious- Me: "Why am I not allowed to know?"

Phoebe: "Nina, he'll have to know eventually."

She spoke like she was planning to tell me later anyway.

-grumpy- Nina:"But not now."

Phoebe rolled her eyes.

Phoebe :"Anyway..."

Charley looked up from his castle and interupted.

Charley: "Cawey see Newa!"

Charley: "Newa Pway?"

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey es kee."

Newa: "Oh ok, we'll play."

He threw the Murkrow doll towards her.

-cutely- Charley: "Newa es Mawko."

Nina: "oookayy."

Phoebe tugged my arm.

-whispering- Phoebe: "Come on let's go."

-unsure- Me: "Where?"

Nina: "Where are you going?"

Phoebe: "We have some stuff to do for work, we won't be long, just keep Charley occupied while we're gone."

Nina: "Oook."

-suspicious- Nina: "Why doesn't dad know?"

Phoebe: "Because I just got the message from the lab and haven't been able to show him yet."

Nina :"Ok..."

Phoebe led me out of the room.

Me: "What was that all about?"

Phoebe: "Shhh, can't talk now."

She led me down into the basement.

Phoebe: "Ok, she shouldn't be able to hear you down here."

Me :"Ok?"

Phoebe: "Now hold still."

She touched my head, and I felt a slight stinging sensation as memories of a conversation we had earlier flooded back to me.

Me :"Oh...that's what this is about."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Anything new?"

Phoebe: "Apparently this guys parents invited us to dinner tomorrow."

Me: "Ooookay..."

Me: "Um..."

Phoebe: "I know its awkward."

Me: "At their house?"

Phoebe: "No at this restaurant in the city."

Me: "Ok that's a bit less strange."

Phoebe: "Do you think we should go?"

Me: "It would give us a chance to meet this guy."

Me: "But we could be walking into a trap."

Phoebe: "We can bring our pokemon just in case."

Me: "True."

Me:"Ok, we'll go."

Phoebe:"Ok then, I'll tell her to go ahead with it."

Me:" Ok."

Phoebe: "And now I have to erase your mind again so hold still."

Me: "Wait what?"

Phoebe: "Nina can't find out I told you yet."

-nervous- Me: "Um...oo-ooo-kay."

She touched me again and gave me another headache.

Me: "Owww...I told you to worn me..next time."

Phoebe: "I did...but you forgot about it."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry."

We then heard Nina comming down the stairs.

Phoebe: "Um make out with me."

Me: "What?"

She pulled me into a kiss, as Nina came down the stairs, she stopped as soon as she saw us.

-disgusted- Nina: "Ewww...what are you?"

-sternly- Phoebe: "Nina go back to watching Charley, you can't just leave him up there on his own."

Nina: "You're not working, you just left me with him so you could screw around."

-busted- Phoebe: "Ehehe..."

Me: "We were working, we just got...carried away."

-nervously- Phoebe: "mhmmmm."

Phoebe:"Get back to Charley before he makes his way to the stairs."

-dissapointed- Nina: "Fine, whatever."

She trudged up stairs, out of the basement.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, that was close."

Me: "You know you're going to get caught one of these days?"

-solemnly- Phoebe: "IIIII know."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "But that's why I have you..."

-unsure- Me:" Eheh..."

-unsure- Me: "Why did we come down here again?"

Phoebe: "Ummm."

-overwhelmed- Phoebe: "Why don't we just go back upstairs, ok?"

Me: "Ok."

We headed upstairs, and then up more stairs to get back to Charley's room, where we found Charley still playing castle on the floor with Nina.

We spent the next hour in Charley's room until Phoebe headed downstairs to start making dinner, taking Nina along for help. So I brought Charley downstairs and tried to help him walk a few times before calling it quits for the day and turning on the tv.

The events that occured over the remainder of the evening weren't really worth mentioning.


	19. Toxic Big Brother

-chapter Toxic Big Brother -

I guess it's important to note that October had passed and we were well into November now. The pokemon world was gearing up for the regional championships which were just weeks away, and you couldn't enter Goldenrod City without comming across a few promotional images for this year's silver conference.

Anyway, as the next morning arrived I woke up to Phoebe kissing me on the cheek.

-tiredly, unsure- Me: "Hmmmmmm?!...ohhhhhh..."

-tiredly- Me: "Goodmorning baby."

I gave her a kiss in return.

-tiredly, lovingly- Phoebe: "mmmm...Goodmorning."

We kissed back and forth, and snuggled up close together, just barely awake, but enjoying eachother's company. Minutes passed as we layed there, slowly becomming more and more awake with each passing second as the morning sun shined brightly through the curtains hung upon the window, reflecting off the pure white snow that blanketed the earth outside.

-softly- Phoebe: "It looks like a beautiful morning."

-softly- Me: "Yeah, it does doesn't it?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, what time is it?"

I reached over the side of the bed to check the clock.

Me: "6:00am."

Me: "It's time to get up..."

-dissapointed- Me: "Damn.."

-softly- Phoebe: "Well, why don't you sleep in? I can take Nina to school by myself."

Me: "Why?"

-softly- Phoebe: " So we have time to speak incase she has anything else to tell me."

Me: "About what?"

Phoebe: "About..."

-realizing- Phoebe: "Oh right, I wiped your memory...nevermind."

Me: "What?"

-soflty- Phoebe: "I'll tell you when I get back home, ok?'

Me: "Ok."

She gave me a kiss before she crawled out of bed.

She looked out the window for a brief moment, then she collected one of her dresses from the dresser and went on her way.

-softly- Phoebe:" love you."

-softly- Me: "Love you too baby."

I close my eyes as she left the room. She wanted me to sleep in, but as the minutes passed I felt more and more like I wanted to get up anyway, so I eventually opened my eyes again, got dressed and headed downstairs, Nina was watching tv and Phoebe was in the kitchen making breakfast.

Me: "Goodmorning Nina."

-reluctantly- Nina: "...goodmorning."

Me: "What's wrong?"

She was acting like she didn't know me.

Nina: "Nothing."

I sat beside her on the couch.

Me: "Come on, you can tell me."

Nina: "No."

Me: "Why not?"

-defensively- Nina: "Because you won't understand."

Me: "Why not?"

Me: "Why are you so grumpy today...?"

Phoebe: "Cj."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Don't pressure her like that."

Me: "Easy for you to say, she talks to you."

Nina looked away, pretending to ignore me.

Phoebe: "Just let it go ok?"

Phoebe: "I promise, it's not as bad as you think it is."

Phoebe: "Trust me."

Phoebe: "Nina go tend to the chickens, breakfast will be ready by the time you're done."

Nina: "Ok..."

She put her coat on and headed outside.

Me: "She doesn't trust me at all does she?"

Phoebe left the kitchen and sat beside me.

Phoebe: "It's not about trust, she just doesn't know how you'll react."

Me:"You mean she doesn't trust me to react the way she wants.."

Phoebe:"-sighs-, yeah, I guess."

Me: "Can you give me a hint about what this is about so I can stop thinking that you're going to cheat on me or something?"

Phoebe:" Cj, I'd never do that to you."

Phoebe: "Besides this has nothing to do with me."

Phoebe: "She wants to go to something, but she thinks you'll say no, and that's it."

Phoebe:"I'll let you know everything when I can convince her that you'll be ok with it."

Me: "Well tell her I'll say no for sure if she won't tell me."

Phoebe:" Allright, I will..."

She hugged me.

Phoebe:" You trust me?"

Me: "I trust you baby."

Phoebe: "Good."

I kissed her on the cheek before I let go.

Phoebe: "Ok ."

Me: "Ok."

She got up and started to head back into the kitchen.

Phoebe: "If she doesn't agree to tell you when she gets home I'll tell you anyway while she's at school."

Phoebe: "Ok?"

Me: "Ok."

Soon after breakfast, Phoebe left to take Nina to school, leaving me alone with Charley who was still sleeping, but by the time Phoebe returned home I was playing castle with him on the floor in front of the tv. We all left for work shortly after she returned.

Me:"Do we even have to go in today?"

Phoebe: "Well, I don't know, I'd assume."

Me: "What happened to them calling us when they needed us?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "We better go in though, just to be safe."

Phoebe:" They usually have something for us to do."

Me:"If you say so."

Phoebe: "Besides, we don't have much else to do."

The roads were very slick today, not the most likeable driving conditions, once we got into the portal building however, they turned to slush. The floor of the building itself was covered in slush brought in by various cars, and this slush continued to exist outside the building as well. However, we eventually made it into the lab after finding a place to park and trudging through even more slush, today it was a bit warmer in the pokemon world than on earth, though it was still cold.

Corina was here today to look after Charley, back from whatever she was doing yesterday.

The zombie was gone, in it's place were some oversized lego bricks from the brickworld. Charley wanted to play with them the moment he saw them, to the point where Phoebe had to take him out of the room because he was beginning to get upset and Corina couldn't control him as well as she could.

Anyway, a new portal was setup and the initial test confirmed that it was safe to enter.

The destination was an unidentified city, on another earth unlike ours in a way that wasn't immediately apparent.

So we proceeded into the portal, and right away I began to feel strange. We tried to stay out of sight, the portal was closed after we arrived to ensure random civilians wouldn't wander into it, and as we procceeded across the rooftops I began to feel weaker and more lightheaded, even though we were just walking I lost my breath and collapsed.

-concerned- Phoebe: "Cj?"

-concerned- Phoebe :"You ok baby?"

Me: "It's like there's no oxygen up here..."

Phoebe: "No, that's not it, I can breath just fine."

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me:"I think I'm going to pass out."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Me: "If it's not the air I have no idea..."

I started breathing faster and faster, but I wasn't gaining anything...eventually I felt so weak I blacked out.

I awoke several hours later in an unfamiliar hospital, Phoebe was nowhere to be seen.

Nurse: "He's awake."

Me:"What the hell?"

Nurse: "You were unconcious."

Nurse:" We can't figure out why, maybe you know?"

Me: "Nope..."

Me: "It was like I couldn't breathe..."

Me: "Like the air was too thin..."

Me: "But I can breathe now.."

Nurse: "Hmmm...that's strange...do you have asthma?"

Me: "No."

Nurse:" Any allergys?"

Me: "Nope."

Nurse: "Then that means.."

Nurse: "You weren't exposed to the type v antibody when you were a baby."

Me: "The what?"

Nurse: "The type v antibody."

Me: "What's that?"

Nurse: "The most important medical innovation since anesthetics."

Nurse: "It's a micro-organism that when introduced to a human body has amazing effects."

Me: "Like?"

Nurse: "Accelerated healing...fast muscle regeneration, generally lower heartrate, better temperament."

Nurse: "Lots of advantages."

Nurse: "We'll need to administer more, since the amount in the atmosphere isn't enough for you to get the full effects."

Me: "What?"

Nurse: "Don't worry, it shouldn't knock you out again, now that you have a little bit in your system."

Nurse: "I'll be back in a bit."

She left the room, Phoebe teleported in almost immediately afterwards wearing a big fluffy coat and sunglasses to disguise herself as a human.

Phoebe:"Come on, let's get you out of here."

Me: "How did I get here?"

Phoebe: "You were unconcious, I couldn't just leave you."

Phoebe: "Oh, and take this."

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "It will kill the antibodies."

Me: "What if I want them?"

Phoebe :"Why?"

Me:"I want powers like you."

Phoebe: "Cj."

Phoebe: "Listen, the antibodies...they aren't good."

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "They effect your brain."

Phoebe: "They turn you into a zombie that just wants to work."

Me: "They do?"

Phoebe: "Yes, now please, just get up and get dressed, we need to go before the nurse comes back."

Me: "-sighs-, fine."

Me: "I just think you're jealous though."

-curious- Phoebe: "And why is that?"

Me: "You don't want me to have powers because then you can't control me."

Phoebe: "I don't control you...that's just the antibodies affecting your brain."

Me: "How do you know?"

Phoebe: "I can tell, it's messing with your thought patterns."

Phoebe: "Now take this."

Me: "Maybe later."

-sternly- Phoebe: "No now."

Me: "It's not going to work until we're out of this world anyway."

Me: "Otherwise I'm just going to keep breathing in more antibodies."

Phoebe: "-sighs-...true."

Me: "I take it they don't affect you?"

Phoebe: "Nope."

Me: "Hmm, I wonder if they'll affect Charley?"

Phoebe: "I hope not."

Phoebe: "Do you have everything? Can we go now?"

Me: "-sighs- fine."

She teleported us out of the room, and to the roof of a nearby building.

Phoebe:"Stay with me, we're quite a bit away from the portal."

Me: "No taxi?"

Phoebe:"No taxi, just busses and emergency vehicles."

Me: "No cars?"

Phoebe: "Nope."

Me: "Well this world sucks."

Phoebe: "Not too fond of those antibodies anymore are you?"

Me: "Ehhhhhh."

Phoebe: "Oooh nevermind."

Me: "Oh relax Pheebles."

Me: "What's so bad about me having powers?"

Me: "Maybe we can have even more amazing sex?"

Phoebe: "I don't care..."

Phoebe :"You don't even have a full dose and it's already making you act like a jerk."

Phoebe: "You're taking this antidote as soon as you get back.."

Me: "Awwweee."

Me: "Why are you being so pushy?"

Me: "Maybe the antibodies affected you."

Phoebe: "Cj...stop."

I heard something that sounded like a police car siren on the streets below.

Me: "They aren't after us are they?"

Phoebe: "Um...actually they probably are."

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "It's illegal not to have the antibodies here."

Phoebe: "Come on, we need to get off this roof, they're calling in a chopper."

Me: "They're just normal police aren't they?'

Phoebe: "Not exactly."

Phoebe: "They have the antibodies too."

Me: "Maybe we should just surrender."

Phoebe: "No...we can't let them know where we're from."

Me: "Maybe they'll understand."

Phoebe: "That the antibodies talking Cj."

I still felt weird, like I really wanted to stay here, but I couldn't place why, my train of thought seemed to constantly switch from normal to...something less, and both trains were off the rails.

Me: "Maybe we could work for the police."

Phoebe: "Why? We're Devon agents...we already do.."

Me: "Oh ok so they're not after us then."

Phoebe: "Arceus..."

Phoebe: "We need to get you out of here."

Me: "Where did you get the vaccine?"

Phoebe: "I found the rebel alliance."

Me: "Who are they?"

Phoebe: "They' re a secret group trying to overthrow this world's corrupt government."

Me: "How did you find them so fast?"

Phoebe: "The same way I usually find people fast.'

Phoebe: "It's easy when you can read minds you goofball."

Me: "How are they not effected?"

Phoebe: "They wear gas masks."

Phoebe: "Hey that gives me an idea."

Phoebe: "If we can borrow one of their masks we can get you back to normal."

Me :"Maybe we need to give you the antibodies."

Phoebe: "You can't, they won't work on me because I'm not human."

Me: "Ohh right..."

Me: "But why can't I be on them?"

Phoebe: "ohhhhh Cj...I already explained, just stop, you're making me crazy."

Phoebe: "Now, we need to find one of the rebels."

Phoebe: "They can help you."

I managed to gain enough control to say.

Me: "I'm sorry baby.."

Phoebe: "It's ok, we'll get through this."

Phoebe: "Atleast part of you knows something is wrong."

Me: "And what would that be?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-."

She led me around the city while I was finding increasingly more difficult to stay focused. Looking back on it now, I could see how the antibodies affected my mind, but as it happened, I really couldn't tell. Thoughts of getting a job in that world, and thoughts of finding a place to live there kept swarming my head, they were easy to dismiss at first, but as we made our way back to the portal my desire to live in this world grew exponentially, this came to the point where I began to think it suspicious, and even though at times I was able to supress these thoughts they would immediately and unintentionally return whenever I let my guard down or was distracted by something, such as Phoebe teleporting us to a different building or alleyway.

Me: "If I go to the employment center, they'll give us an apartment we can stay in."

Phoebe: "No Cj."

By now it seemed the police had given up searching for us, as we hadn't heard a siren for several minutes.

Phoebe: "Why should we stay here?"

Me:" Because it's the best life for you and the kids."

Phoebe: "No it's not.."

Phoebe: "Besides there's no cars..."

Me :"I'm sure we could get used to it after awhile."

Phoebe: "Ok Cj, you're not yourself..."

Phoebe:"Come on, let's go."

Me: "I'm staying here."

Phoebe: "No you're not."

Me:"But.."

Phoebe:"No buts."

She kept tugging my arm, trying to pull me along, without success.

At this point I could barely control what I was saying.

Me:"Dont you care what happens to our family?"

Phoebe: "Of course I do."

Me: "We live in a warzone, it's not safe for Charley."

-curious- Phoebe: "Since when?."

Phoebe: "We don't live in a warzone, where we live is perfectly safe."

Phoebe: "Now come on."

Me:"No."

Me: "You go."

Me: "I'm staying here."

Phoebe: "-sighs-."

Phoebe :"Cj..."

Phoebe:"-sighs-...guess I have to resort to plan b."

Me: "What?"

She tried to knock me out but I ducked out of the way, as if by instinct.

Me: "What are you doing?"

Phoebe: "Hold still."

Me: "No, you're trying to take me out of here."

Phoebe: "I'm trying to help you."

She used her powers to pin me to the ground.

Me:"Let me go!"

Phoebe: "This isn't what you want Cj."

Phoebe:" It's the antibodies, they're controlling you."

I tried to fight it, but I couldn't focus.

Phoebe: "You can't even fight through my powers anymore."

-panicked- Me: "I can..I still...I still can..."

At this point I barely had any control whatsoever, not just my body, but my own thoughts, half of me wanting to stay here, and the other half intermittingly screaming to stop this madness... It was like I was two different people.

Phoebe: "No you can't or you would've by now."

Me: "Let me go."

-sternly- Phoebe: "I'm sorry, but I can't."

-sternly- Phoebe: "Goodnight."

I blacked out as soon as she touched me.

I awoke in some run down apartment building. What confused me the most was that everything was tinted in a strange shade of green, then I realized I was wearing a mask.

-calmly- Phoebe: "Feel like yourself yet?"

Me: "Pheebles?"

My mind was much clearer now.

Phoebe: "Don't take your mask off or we'll have to go through all of this again."

She was standing over me, wearing a mask as well.

Me: "Why are you wearing one?"

Phoebe: "To keep up my disguise as a human."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "Come on, we're running late, we need to get back."

Me: "How far are we from the portal?"

Phoebe:" A few blocks..."

Me: "I'm sorry for what I said."

Phoebe: "It's ok, I know it wasn't you."

She hugged me, and our masks smacked togther.

Me: "Oww."

Phoebe: "Oops."

Me: "Hehe."

Me: "Careful."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I guess we can't kiss till we get back."

Me: "Yep."

-lovingly- Me :"Thankyou babe."

Phoebe: "Your welcome."

-jokingly- Me: "Hehe. that coat and mask make you look like some kind of weird eskimo bomber pilot."

Phoebe: "Well atleast I look like a human eskimo bomber pilot."

-playfully- Me:"And you're so big and fluffy!"

I gave her a hug.

-cutely- Phoebe: "That's the coat not me."

Me: "I know."

Phoebe:"-sighs-, Come on you big weirdo , we have to get going."

Me: "-sighs-, ok."

She led me out of the building, and once again we made our way towards the portal. It was starting to get dark and the portal was already open.

-on radio- Dr. Black: "The portal is open now, where are you guys?"

-into radio- Phoebe: "We're gonna be a few minutes late."

-into radio- Phoebe: "The air is toxic here, we had to get some help for him."

-on radio- Dr. Black: "That can't be, our sensors didn't pick it up."

-into radio- Phoebe: "Can your sensors pick up mind-altering anti-bodies?"

-on radio- Dr. Black :"Um, no, that's not really a toxin."

-into radio- Phoebe: "Well there you have it then."

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Great, another world that's too dangerous to explore."

-into radio- Phoebe: "Oh don't be too dissapointed it's not dangerous if you have a mask..."

-into radio- Phoebe: "But the police here won't like it if you do."

-into radio- Phoebe: "We're wearing masks by the way, don't freak out when we come through the portal."

-on radio- Dr Black:"Understood."

We made it back a few minutes later, Phoebe was noticably relieved when we found ourselves back in the lab.

We took off our masks as they closed the portal behind us, as usual, Dr. Black had a battery of questions for us.

\- a few minutes later-

Dr Black: "So the government has everyone under mind control, and there is no private transportation?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Dr. Black: "And the air is full of mind altering antibodies that our scanners can't pick up?"

Me: "Yeah...those things will screw you up..."

Dr. Black: "And there's a secret rebelion going against this government?"

Phoebe: "Right."

Me: "We going to help them?"

Dr. Black: "Unfortunately we can't intervene, that isn't the point of these experiments."

Phoebe:"But I promised I would help them in exchange for the masks."

Me:"You did?"

Phoebe: "While you were unconscious."

Me:"Oh..."

Me:"Ok."

Dr. Black:"Well, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

Phoebe: "Can't we just send them some weapons or something."

Dr. Black: "No, that would be intervening, and besides, guns are expensive."

Phoebe: "Cj has some he could give away."

Me: "No I don't."

Phoebe: "Ok... fine."

Phoebe: "But what about potions?"

Dr. Black: "Fine, I guess we could do that."

Dr. Black:" Do we have any on hand?"

Bob: "There should be some in the medical ward."

: "Ok, we'll let you two go back in to provide them with some potions real quick, but be quick about it."

Bob left to fetch some potions.

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Actually I'll just go in, Cj you stay here, I don't want to risk you getting the antibodies again."

-surprised- Me: "Baby Girl?"

Phoebe: "I'll be fine, you saw how easilly we escaped their police, they can't catch me."

Phoebe: "Go to the lounge, play with Charley, I'll be back in an hour or so."

She kissed me.

-sweetly- Phoebe: "Love you."

Me: "-sighs-, love you too babe."

Bob returned with some potion and handed them over to her.

Phoebe: "Ok then."

She slipped her mask back on.

Phoebe :"Let's go."

Bob reactivated the portal, and she headed inside.

I stood there, and watched, too afraid something would happen to leave.

As the minutes passed, however, I got bored and decided to see what Charley was up to to ease the tension.

Corina was keeping an eye on him in the lounge, while he played on the floor with some plush toys we brought along for him to try to keep him from getting bored.

-cutely- Charley: "Dawhy!'

Me: "Hey little guy."

Corina: "Are you two ready to go?"

Me: "No not yet, Phoebe had to go back in to take care of something."

Corina: "Ok."

-playfully- Me: "So watcha playing little guy?"

Charley: "no ca-hol.."

Me: "No castle?"

Me: "Right, you don't have your blocks with you."

Me: "-sighs-, hopefully your mother will be back soon."

Corina: "Is it ok if I leave now?"

Me: "I think so."

Me: "I can take it from here."

Corina: "Ok."

-playfully- Corina: "Bye Charley."

-cutely- Charley: " Bye Cowewah.."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey miss."

Me: "Hehe."

She left the lounge as I joined my son on the floor.

Charley: "Watarwol es seewee."

Charley: "He wa peesahs."

Me: "He wants pizzas?"

Me: "Ok."

Charley: "He doe ave peesahs."

Me:" Well then who has pizzas?"

Charley :"Cawey dunno."

Charley: "Watarwool go fi ."

Me: "He has to go find them?"

Me: "Where?"

He crawled away, taking his wartortle plush with him.

Me: "Hehe...Where are you going?"

He wasn't heading towards the exit so I watched as he crawled under a chair.

-playfully- Me: "Careful, watch your head."

Me: "Is there one over there?"

Charley: "Cawey no see peesahs."

Me: "Ok."

We continued to play this little game, until I had to stop him from leaving the room.

Me:" Come here little guy, you can't leave the room."

Charley: "Buh dawhy, Cawey no see peesahs."

Charley: "Fo watorwool."

I had to think about what to say for a moment. Was he pretending or did he actually expect to find a pizza in here?

Me: "Well there's definitely not going to be any pizzas out there."

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Me: "That's ok because I know, I'm your dad, trust me."

Charley :"Cawey dunno."

Me: "Try looking under more chairs."

I tried to keep him occupied until Phoebe returned, but roughly an hour later, Charley had become tired from playing and had nearly fallen asleep in my arms.

Not long after Corina came back.

-quietly,unsure- Me: "You forget something?"

Corina: "Phoebe still isn't back yet."

-quietly- Me: "shhhhhh.., he's almost asleep."

-quietly- Corina: "They want to send you in to see what's going on."

-quietly- Me: "I knew this would happen."

I carefully handed Charley to her, trying not to wake him up.

-quietly- Me: "Looks like you're back on duty."

-quietly- Corina: "Mhm, so are you."

I headed back to the lab, slipped on a gas mask and headed back into the world to look for Phoebe. I had a bit more equipment this time, I took a standard issue pistol along just in case, as well as a syringe of full heal, although whether it would work on the antibodies or not was beyond me.

It was night, and the city was like a ghost town, apparently there was some sort of curfew.

Without Phoebe, I couldn't get on top of the buildings very easilly, so I stuck to the alleyways.

I didn't have a clue of where to begin to look for her, so I headed towards the apartment she had taken me to earlier after she knocked me out, thinking it was as good a place as any to begin to look, but before I could make it there I saw a strange black van driving down the street, standing out quite vibrantly since it was the only vehicle on the entire street.

The van's driver spotted me and pulled over. The driver stepped out and revealed himself as a fairly large man wearing a gas mask, another rebel, apparently.

unknown rebel: "What ya doing out here?"

Me: "Looking, for my wife."

Me: "Where is she?"

-weakly- Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Pheebles?"

unknown rebel: "She's in the back."

unknown rebel: "She's not doing well, I think the antibodies made her sick."

Me: "So she wasn't immune."

unknown rebel: "No, but they do have a different effect on her."

-realizing- Me:" So you know the truth then?"

unknown rebel: "She told me the jist of it."

unknown rebel:" The two of you aren't from this world?"

Me:" Right."

Me: "Well I wish you guys the best of luck, but we're not allowed to help you."

Me: "I know it's not much, but those potions were the best we could arrange."

Me :"Just use them sparingly and make sure they don't fall into the wrong hands."

Unknown rebel: "Ummm, What do they do exactly?"

Me: "It's miracle medicine."

Me: "It won't heal sickness, but it can heal almost any wound its applied to."

Me: "For instance, if you got shot, and it was applied to the wound, it would dissolve the bullet and patch it up."

unknown rebel: "Sounds too good to be true."

Me: "You'll see that it's not."

unknown rebel: "Also, if she's not human, what is she?"

-weakly- Phoebe: "I told you I'm a gardevoir."

Me:" That' s the truth."

unknown rebel: "And that is?"

Me: "It's complicated."

unknown rebel: "Well, if you want her you can have her, I was driving her here because she didn't think she could make it back on her own, sorry for the delay, it wasn't safe to leave until after curfew."

Me: "It's allright."

Me: "Thanks."

I opened the back door of the van and helped her out, she wasn't wearing her disguise anymore.

-weakly- Phoebe: "Thankyou."

Me: "Come on baby let's go."

-weakly- Phoebe: "Right."

She could barely walk, so I had to help her make it back to the portal.

Me: "Damn, you look rough."

Phoebe: "I just need to get out of this air."

Phoebe: "I got some more of the antidote."

Me: "Can't you just take it and put your mask back on then?"

Phoebe: "I tried that, but I still feel tired."

Phoebe: "And my head hurts."

Me: "Crap..."

Me: "Well put it back on so you don't breath in anymore."

Phoebe "I left it in the van."

Me: "-sighs-."

I heard sirens in the distance, the van sped off into the night.

Me: "Double crap."

We were a few blocks away from the portal, and severely limited in our ability to avoid the police.

-on radio- : "This is Dr. Black, what's your status?"

-into radio- Me: "I found her, we're heading back, but it looks like we got some police attention."

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Can't you just avoid them like earlier?"

-into radio- Me: "Not this time, she's sick."

Me: "So if the antidote won't work what about full heals?"

Phoebe:" I don't know."

Me: "Do you have a mask?"

Phoebe:"No, I left it back at the rebel base."

We ducked into an alley as I saw the reflection of police lights just over the hill.

The police car sped passed the alley and pulled over just down the street. Going by hearing alone, 2 officers stepped out and proceeded to search the place. Seconds later we heard another police car approach from the opposite direction, 2 more officers. It wasn't long before we were spotted and the 2 from the first group began to chase us through the alleys.

I had no choice, I had to fight.

I hid behind a dumpster and waited for them to approach. They were both armed, of course, and they both had their guns drawn. Normally, I'd have more respect for authority, but this world was obviously corrupt, and I had to assume these cops were out to kill us whether we had done the same or not.

Me: "Pheebles stay down."

-weakly- Phoebe: "Hmm?"

Me: "Just get down, I'll handle this."

-weakly- Phoebe: "Just be careful."

I didn't want to, but I had to kill them, it was the only way we could escape. I shot them both in the head, turned around, grabbed Phoebe, and bolted down the alley in the opposite direction.

-surprised- Phoebe:"You killed them."

Me :"Better them then us."

Me: "Besides, they're mind controlled zombies, they weren't really human were they?"

-weekly- Phoebe: "You were like them just a few hours ago."

Me: "You had the luxury of sparing me, we didn't have that luxury this time."

Fortunately the other policemen were drawn to the shots, and we were able sneak passed them while they were tending to their fallen comrades.

-weekly- Phoebe: "No...no no.."

-weekly- Phoebe: "I can still hear them."

Me: "That's impossible, I shot them in the head, they can't survive that."

-weekly- Phoebe: "The antibodies, remember? "

-weekly- Phoebe: "They provide healing abilities."

Me: "Fuck..."

-weekly- Phoebe: "They're still chasing us."

-weekly- Phoebe: "We need to move now!"

The portal was still about a block or so away.

Me: "Can you get us on top of the building?"

-weekly- Phoebe: "It's risky."

-weekly- Phoebe: "I'm not sure we'll be able to get back down."

Me: "Damn."

-weakly- Phoebe: "We can take their car."

Me: "Works for me."

Me: "Just hang in there."

She took my hand teleported us next to their police car. We got in, and we didn't make it to the end of the block before another police car gave chase, then another by the next block, and another, things were starting to look pretty hopeless. I had to lose them all before we could enter the portal, so they wouldn't follow us through, which, if they drove through, would probably cause significant damage to the lab.

Me: "Pheebles, we need to come up with a different plan, there's no way we can lose these guys."

Phoebe: "My head feels like it's going to explode."

She grasped her head in pain.

Me: "Well, hang in there babe."

Just then one of the cars chasing us made a move and tried to pit us out, I slammed the brakes and returned the favor, they skidded sideways and proceeded to smack into a streetlight, one down, two more to go.

The other two began to approach side by side. I knew right away they were trying to box us in, I took a sudden turn to the right, we were struck in the back and I barely managed to hold it, but we made the turn, and gained a huge lead as the police overshot the corner. I made another right turn, and before they came around that corner, I ducked behind an alleyway, and shut off whatever lights weren't broken, and we sat there in the dark until both cars passed behind us.

Then we left the alleyway, and headed to the left, and took a very roundabout way back to the portal, I was doing my best not to run across those police cars again. Once we finally made it back to the portal we ditched the car and headed through.

After we made it to the other side, the portal was closed and Phoebe was about ready to collapse.

Me: "You ok babe?"

She wasn't looking too good, extremely tired, and out of breath, in her condition that single teleportation was all she could muster.

Me :"baby girl? "

She fell to her knees.

Me:"Come on, just hang in there."

Dr. Black: "Take her to the medical ward this instant."

Me: "She has more of the antidote."

Dr. Black: "Then administer it!"

I gave her the anditote as Dr. Bob led us to the medical ward down the hall.

We set her up on the table,

Me: "You ok baby?"

-tiredly- Phoebe: "I'm jus tirrred...I'lll...i'lll beeee...finnne."

Me: "Give me your arm."

Me: "This might sting."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "Wha ...are.. you doing?"

Me: "Full heal?"

-tiredly- Phoebe: "I'll be fi, just leh me res."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "Ih wo help."

Me: "It won't?"

Bob: "That'll only keep her from sleeping, she'll still be tired."

Me: " Oh...ok."

Me: "You wanna go home or you want to rest here?"

-tiredly- Phoebe: "Jus leh me sleep,... for a lil bih."

Me: "Ok baby."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "Go geh Char...lllllley..."

She was about to fall asleep.

Me:"Ok."

Me:"Goodnight babe."

Phoebe: "Gooonigh Cj..."

And she was out like a light.

Me:" What time is it?"

Bob: "About 2:30, why? "

Me: "Crap...Nina gets out at 3:00."

Corina was standing outside the door.

Me: "Corina?"

Corina: "What's going on? "

Corina: "Is she ok?"

Me: "Nothing is going on , she just needs to rest for a bit."

Me: "You have Charley? "

Corina: "Mhm, he's right here."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Heeeey sweeeety."

-curiously- Charley:"Mawa tywo?"

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "We're getting a little tight on time baby."

Me: "You know I can take you home and you can rest there."

Me: "And then I can go pick up Nina."

She slowly sat up.

-tiredly- Phoebe:" Okaay."

-cutely demanding- Charley: "Mawa go beh."

Corina helped her make it to the car, while I carried Charley out.

\- on the way home-

-unsure- Charley: "Es mawa slee?"

Me: "Mhm."

-worried- Charley: "Mawa ok?"

Me:" She's allright little guy, she just needs to rest."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "I'm ok Charley don worwy."

-cutely- Charley :"Doh wohhwyyy."

-cutely defiant- Charley: "Buh Mawa, Cawey wohhwyy."

Me: "Hehehehe."

Phoebe: "Awwwwwwwe."

By the time we got home, Phoebe had woken up a bit more, I left the car running and helped her into the house, she layed down on the couch and I brought her some blanket so she could be comfortable, then I kissed her on the cheek.

Me: "Sleep well baby, I'll be back with Nina in a bit."

Phoebe:"Love you."

Me: "Love you too baby."

I went back to the car to find Charley somewhat upset about being left alone. I was a bit concerned leaving Phoebe alone like this, but she did seem to be getting her strength back.

-anxious- Charley: "Dawhy weh you go?"

Me: "I had to make sure mommy was ok."

Me: "And now we're going to go get Nina."

-anxious- Charley: "Weh mawa?"

Me: "She's going to stay here so she can rest."

Charley:"Cawey wa see Mawa."

Me: "You can see her when we get back."

We were already back on the road at this point.

Eventually Charley settled down and focused on his tv.

Awhile later we arrived at Nina's school, it was around 4:00, so most of the students had already left, but Nina was in the gym, hanging out with her friends and battling her pokemon against them.

I got out of the car and took Charley with me as well.

Nina was in a battle against another student, so I sat in the stands with Charley and waited for her to finish.

Nina was using Spike, her ferroseed, against another student's chikorita.

It was a slow paced battle, but it was clear Nina had the advantage due to Spike's superior defenses.

The chikorita was very skilled, to the point where it evolved into Bayleef midbattle, and while this convienient evolution put Spike on the defense for a few minutes, the bayleef eventually succumbed to the injuries it had sustained and fainted.

-pleased- Nina:"Good Job Spike, we won."

Cindy: "Awe, but it just evolved."

Nina: "You ready for round 2 Cindy?"

Me: "Actually Nina, we should get going."

Nina: "Dad...when did you get here?"

Me: "I've been here for a few minutes."

Nina: "Where's Mom?"

Me: "She's resting at home, some weird stuff happened at work again and it made her really tired."

Nina:"Ohhh, ok."

Cindy: "Hi Mr. -last name redacted-."

-awkwardly- Me: "Hi."

Cindy: "Are you going to take part in the league tournament this year?"

Me: "No, not this year."

Me: "Come on Nina let's go."

Nina: "Ok."

She called Spike back into his ball.

Nina: "Bye Cindy."

Cindy:"I guess we'll have round 2 tomorrow."

Nina: "I guess so."

Nina: "You should have got here earlier, Cobalt was doing so awesome."

Me:"Really?"

Me: "How awesome is so awesome."

Nina: "The awesomest!"

Me: "Hehe."

We left the gym and headed towards the exit.

Me: "Are your pokemon ok? We can stop at the center on the way home."

Nina: "Yeah, they could use it."

Me:" Ok."

-cutely- Charley: "Newa, Mawa tywo, she go beh."

Nina:" OK."

Nina :"How are you little guy?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno..."

Charley: "Cawey miss Mawa."

Nina:"We'll be back home in just a little bit, don't worry baby brother."

We left the building and headed towards the car.

Nina: "Can I hold him?"

Me: "Yeah sure, for a little bit."

She held him the rest of the way back to the car.

A few minutes later we were back on the road.

Me :"So are you going to tell me your secret yet?"

-blatantly- Nina: "Nope."

Me: "-sighs- Fine..."

Me: "You know your mother is going to tell me anyway."

Nina: "No she won't she just told you that to keep you from asking."

Me: "Yeah right."

Nina: "She won't tell you."

Me :"Keep telling yourself that."

-upset- Nina: "SHE WON'T."

-in pain- Me: "Ok, calm down...geez..."

-worried- Nina: "Sorry!"

Me: "Why won't you tell me?"

Me: "Because you don't trust me?"

Nina: "No, it's just..."

-unsure- Nina: "I don't know."

Nina: "Why were you so late today?"

Me: "Because work ran late."

Me: "I know you're just trying to dodge the question."

-solemnly- NIna: "mmmmm."

The rest of the trip was awkwardly quiet, except for Charley occasionally laughing or trying to explain something he saw on his tv, with negligible success.

When we got home Phoebe was still laying on the couch, she was awake and watching tv.

Nina: "Mom?"

Phoebe:"Oh hey sweety, how are you? "

Nina: "Fine, how are you mom ? You don't look so good."

Phoebe: "Ohhh, I'm ok, just a bit tired."

Me: "You seem to be better now than when we left."

Phoebe: "Mhm, I'll probably be back to normal by this evening."

Charley:" Cawey wa mawa holb."

He reached out towards her.

Me: " Charley, come on now, let her relax for a bit."

I set him on the floor, then he crawled over to Phoebe and used the couch to prop himself up on his legs, so he could just barely see her over the couch.

Charley: "Mawa."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Hehe, Hey cutie how are you?"

Nina: "I'm going to go outside."

Phoebe: "Do you have any homework?"

Nina: "No."

Phoebe: "Ok, just be careful."

Phoebe :"-sighs-"

I waited for her to leave.

Me: "You know she still won't tell me what's going on?"

Phoebe: "I know, I know, just give me a chance to talk her into it again."

Charley :"Mawa pway weh Cawey?"

Phoebe: "Not right now sweety, I'm too tired."

Charley: "Buh Cawey wah."

Phoebe: "Well, you can't always get what you want."

Phoebe :"Then you'll be spoiled and nobody will want to play with you."

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey wa mawa pway."

-somewhat frustrated- Phoebe:"-sighs-, you never make things easy do you?"

-playfully- Me: "Come here little guy I'll play with you."

Charley: "Mawa pway?"

Me:"Um...sure.."

Phoebe: "Cj, I can't."

Me: "Just say you are, he doesn't understand."

Phoebe: "Ok, fine I'll play."

-excitedly- Charley: "Mawa pway!"

Phoebe :"What are you going to play? "

Me: "Um..."

Me: "Castle?"

Me :"How's that sound?"

He looked towards his blocks.

-excitedly- Charley: " Cawey may cah-ol fo mawa."

Me: "Ok.."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Go ahead sweety."

I gathered up his blocks for him, because, as usual, they were scattered across the living room floor. He soon began to build a castle to his own design, after building so many castles before, he was getting pretty good at it by now.

-playfully- Phoebe: "How tall can you build it?"

-unsure- Charley :"Cawey dunno."

Phoebe: "Build it as tall as you can."

Charley: "Mawa pway!"

He crawled away from his construction and tugged her arm.

Phoebe: "Ohhhhh Charley."

Charley :"Pway!"

Charley: "May cah-ol fo Cawey."

Phoebe: "I thought you were making a castle for me?"

-cutely- Charley: "Nooooo."

Charley :"Cawey may cah-ol fo dawhy."

Phoebe :"Ohhh really? It's daddy's castle now?"

-affirmatively- Charley: "Es Dawhy cah-ol."

Phoebe: "Ok."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey no may cah-ol fo mawa."

Phoebe: "Why not?"

-cutely- Charley :"Mawa no pway."

Phoebe: "Ohh, so that's how it is?"

He pushed his castle down.

Phoebe: "Why'd you do that?"

Charley: "Mawa cah-ol fa dow."

-playfully- Phoebe: "I thought you said it was daddy's castle?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "You silly boy."

Me: "hehehe."

-cutely- Charley: "es no cah-ol aymo, Cawey ma fah dow."

Me: "Oh really?"

Charley: "Bye cah-ol Cawey miss!"

Me: "You going to build another?"

Charley: "Cawey no wa pway cah-ol no mo."

Me: "Well then what do you want to do?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Me: "You want to go outside?"

Me: "That way mommy can get some rest?"

Phoebe: "Ohhh it's allright Cj."

She sat up.

Phoebe: "I can't sleep all afternoon or I won't be able to sleep tonight."

Me: "Ehhh, I guess so."

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa, fah dow ageh, Cawey wa."

Phoebe: "Fall down again? I never fell down in the first place, I was laying down silly."

He crawled over to her, and she picked him up.

Phoebe: "You want me to hold you? Fine, I'll hold you."

Phoebe :"Since you're being so persistent."

Phoebe: "You silly little boy."

She picked him up.

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey luh mawa."

-cutely- Phoebe: "I love you too, you little goofball."

She pulled him close and hugged him.

Me: "So now what?"

Phoebe :"We can watch tv."

Me: "Ok."

We watched tv for a little bit, until Charley got bored and wanted to be set down on the floor so he could play again , he was changing his mind a lot today, like he couldn't decide what he wanted to do. He went back to building with his blocks without Phoebe or I having to do anything. So we snuggled on the couch, going back and forth between watching him play and watching the tv.

Me: "We need to go out and play with our pokemon sometime."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I know, it's been awhile."

Me: "The weather hasn't been the best."

Phoebe:" Mhm."

Me: "Maybe we could go to the training area this weekend?"

Phoebe: "That sounds like a great idea."

Phoebe: " We'll probably be the only ones there because of the Silver Conference."

Me: "So we'll have the whole place to ourselves."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Now we'll just have to see if Nina wants to go."

Me: "How about we not tell her?"

Phoebe: "Cj that's not going to work."

Phoebe: "Stop worrying about it, I told you already, she'll tell you eventually and if she won't, I will."

Phoebe: "Ok?"

-a few moments of silence later-

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Yeah, it's allright."

Phoebe: "Go ask her if she wants to go, I'll watch Charley."

Me: "Ok."

I headed outside and found Nina in the backyard with most of her pokemon out, playing around. Sparky was in his normal form, hovering around freely, while Oshawott was playing with Matches by hiding in the snow, Spike didn't like the cold, so he was safe inside his ball.

-sternly- Nina: "I'm not going to tell you."

Me: "That's not what I was going to say."  
Me: "I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the training area this weekend."

Nina: "Oh..."

-cheerfully- Nina: "Ok sure!"

Me :"Cool,. I'll go tell your mother."

Nina: "Ok."

I headed inside through the backdoor.

Me:"Well, she wants to go."

Phoebe: "Ok then.

She was laying on her back, holding Charley above her.

Me:"Hehe, what are you doing?"

Phoebe: "Keeping Charley entertained."

-excitedly- Charley: "Dawhy!...Cawey fwy! keeheekeekeheekekeeheeekeeekekee!"

He began to giggle.

Me: "Uhuh, I see."

His giggling became infectious and soon Phoebe and I were laughing as well.

Me: "Hehe."

Phoebe: "Oohhhh what a silly boy you are."

Phoebe: "My sweet little baby."

It was another quiet and uneventful afternoon we spent playing with Charley, and once again attempting to teach him to walk. He was getting so close, but he just didn't have a good enough sense of balance yet.

Sometime later that night, after we put Charley to bed, we were watching tv together on the couch. Phoebe was using me as a pillow, immobilizing me while Nina sat on the other end of the couch by herself.

Nina: "Mom?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Nina:"Can I tell him now?"

Phoebe: "Hmm? Why right now?"

Nina: "I don't know."

Me: "Tell me what?"

Phoebe: "A senior boy invited her to prom."

Me: "What?"

Nina:" Can I go?"

Me: "Eheh, why do you want to go? Miss can't fall in love?"

Nina: "I'm not in love, I just want to go because there will be dancing."

Me: "Does he know that?"

Nina:" No, but it's the only way I can attend is by invitation."

Nina: "If I say no I won't be allowed to go."

Me: "So that's what this is about?"

Phoebe: "She already promised me she wouldn't do anything stupid."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Sure you can go, I guess."

-excitedly- Nina: "Thankyou thankyou thankyou."

-excitedly- Nina: "Mom! Now we can go find a dress."

Phoebe: "Maybe tomorrow sweety it's a bit too late today."

Nina:"-sighs- oookay."

Me: "That's really what all this was about?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Wow..."

Phoebe :" _She was afraid you'd be too protective to let her go_."

Me:" _She can manage herself_."

Phoebe: " _I know, but you know how she is sometimes_."

Phoebe: "Nina, why don't you get to bed sweety."

Nina: "Awe...but why?"

Phoebe: "If everything goes well I'll take you dress shopping tomorrow after school."

Nina: "Ok."

She got up and slinked into her room.

Phoebe: "Which means you'll have to watch Charely tomorrow."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Unless you want to come with us."

-jokingly- Me: "Yeah, Like I know anything about dresses."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "We could teach you."

Me: "Hehehe."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Don't laugh, I'd bet you'd look good in green."

Me: "Ok, that's enough of that."

Phoebe: "Hehehe."

Phoebe: "-sighs-"

Me :"Are you going to be able to sleep tonight?"

Me: "Because you've been on this couch all evening."

Phoebe: "Um maybe."

Phoebe: "Do you feel tired?"

Me: "I don't know."

Phoebe:"Why don't we stay up and watch a movie together?"

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I'll go make some popcorn."

Me:" Ok."

She left the couch for the first time since we got home today and returned with the popcorn she promised a few minutes later, we found a movie to watch, some movie set in some war that I couldn't remember the name of, because I was about to fall to fall asleep.

-concerned- Phoebe:" Ummm...Cj you look really tired, maybe we should go to bed?"

-tiredly- Me: "No I'll be fine..let's just watch the movie."

I said, as I dozed off just moments later.

Before I knew it she woke me up again.

Phoebe: "Hey Cj, the movie is over, are you comming to bed?"

Phoebe: "Or are you going to sleep on the couch tonight?"

-confused- Me: "Wahhhh?"

Phoebe: "Wake up sleepyhead."

Phoebe: "I knew you were tired..."

Me: "I just wanted to watch the movie with you."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Awe...it's ok."

She helped me off the couch and I trudged upstairs, barely awake, I fell asleep shortly after I got in bed, so I don't really remember what happened after that.


	20. Mugen's Curse

-Chapter 20-

When I woke up, Phoebe was already awake, quietly laying next to me in her nightgown.

Phoebe:"Goodmorning baby."

-just woken up- Me: "Good morning."

Me: "Did you even sleep?"

Phoebe: "A little bit, but mostly I just watched tv and waited for you to wake up."

Me: "Oh really? "

I wrapped my arms around her, kissed her and gently brushed her hair back over her shoulder.

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Is anyone else awake?"

Phoebe: "Nope, just us."

Me: "Ok."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Sooooo?"

-unsure- Me: "So what?"

Phoebe: "You know what."

-unsure- Me :"I love you?"

-cutely- Phoebe:"I wuv you too."

-playfully- Phoebe: "But, that's not what I meant."

She kissed me.

Me:"hehe."

I kissed her back, and felt her hands on my crotch moments later.

Me: "Ohhhh, that's what you want?"

Phoebe: "-giggles- Mhmmm."

-cuteley- Phoebe: "I owe you for saving me yesterday."

Me: "No you don't."

Me:"You're my wife, and best friend I would have saved you ..."

-interupting- Phoebe: "Shhhhhh."

Phoebe:"I know..."

Phoebe: "But this is part of our game."

Me: "Oh really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Okaaaaayyy."

Phoebe: "And I'm still greatful that you saved me...silly."

Phoebe: "So you still deserve it."

Me: "-sighs- Allright then, come here."

Phoebe: "Ohhhh Cj."

Phoebe:" -giggles-."

We started to make out.

Phoebe: "Shhh, I'll take care of everything don't worry."

She sat up and slipped off her gown.

Me: "Ohhh baby girl..."

Me: "You're so beautiful you know that?"

Phoebe:"Awwwwe Cj."

Eventually after a bit of foreplay she was riding my manhood like the crazy nympho she always was

Phoebe: "Oh Cj...ohhh I love you...soooo sooo much."

Me: "oooh I love you too baby.."

Me: "Oh wow."

After we finished we cuddled for a few minutes until the time came that we reluctantly had to get up.

The rest of the morning went by normally, and soon Nina was at school and we were heading to work at the lab, with Charley in his car seat, quietly watching tv.

-in the car on the way to work-

Phoebe:"I wonder what we'll be exploring today."

Me: "Hopefully not another world with crazy police."

Phoebe:"Here's hoping for a palace."

Me:"Still hoping for one huh?"

Phoebe:"Mhm."

Phoebe:"Or a beach would be nice."

Me:"But we don't have any swimming clothes."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey wa go sweemee."

He cutely and randomly interjected.

Phoebe: "Maybe this summer we'll take you swimming again."

Cawey: "Cawey sweemee en bah."

Me:"Hehe."

Phoebe: "-giggles- , Yeah you swim in the bath."

Phoebe:"Not very well though."

And then Charley adorably took over the entire conversation.

Charley:"Mawa es Cawey go see Cowewah?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, Corina will probably be there to watch you while we're busy."

Charley:"Mawko go fi peesahs"

Phoebe:" Oh really?"

Charley: "Cawey no may cah-ol fo Mawko."

Phoebe: "Why not?"

Charley: "No bwahs fo Cawey..."

Charley: "Cawey no may Cah-ol."

Phoebe: "Oh...right, ok."

Me: "What if the portal takes us to his imaginary world?"

Phoebe: "Oh arceus, who knows what would happen?"

Me: "We would probably have to find pizzas."

Phoebe:"Mhm."

Phoebe: "And pancakes."

Me: "Hehe, yep."

Charley:"Cawey wa pahcays."

Me :"And there would be a giant murkrow as king."

Charley:"Mawa...Cawey wa pahcays."

Phoebe:"Oookaayy, that would be kind a bit creepy."

Me: "Yep."

Me: "But not as creepy as the puppets."

Phoebe: "From puppet town trainer?"

Me: "Yep."

-somewhat anxiously- Charley:"Mawa...pahcays...Cawey wa."

Phoebe: "oooooh...-shutters-."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "That's worse than lavender town."

Me:"Hehehehehehehe."

-frustrated- Charley:"CAWEY WA PAHCAYS!"

He had gotten a bit upset that nobody had responded to his request.

Phoebe:" You just had some for breakfast."

-cutely- Cawey: "Buh Mawa, Cawey wa _mo_ pahcays."

He tried to reason with her.

Phoebe: "-sighs-."

Cawey: "Fo Mawko."

Charley: "Mawa may pahcays fo Cawey?"

Phoebe: "Maybe tomorrow."

-excitedly- Charley: "Mawa may pahcays fo Cawey! Cawey luh Mawa!"

Me: "Hehe."

He didn't realize he wouldn't be getting any more pancakes until tomorrow, but it didn't matter, because by the time we made it to the lab, he had forgotten he wanted them to begin with.

Dr. Black: "Goodmorning."

Phoebe: "Goodmorning."

Me:" Morning."

Dr. Black: "Today we're going to reach a milestone."

Dr. Black:" Between you two and the other testers, we're almost halfway through the unidentified portals."

Me: "Ok."

Dr. Black: " Also Melissa approved of our idea."

Phoebe:" Which one was that again?"

Dr. Black: "The one about assembling a team of members from across the multiverse."

Dr. Black: "To aid in the exploration and promotion of goodwill."

Phoebe: "I thought that wasn't our objective?"

Dr. Black: "Not for this phase of the operation."

Dr. Black: "Furthermore, as our premier team of testers, we'd like to invite you to this group."

Phoebe: "Um, ok."

Me: "Sounds Cool."

Phoebe: "Um...Cj...we'll think about it."

Dr. Black: "Ok, but think about this too."

Dr. Black: "We haven't been able to find much dirt on Team Galactic, investigations are proceeding slowly."

Dr. Black: "Odds are you won't be called upon by the defense division for quite some time."

Dr. Black:" However this next stage of the operation will be a joint project of the defense and research divisions."

Me: "So who's directing it then? Melissa or James? "

Dr. Black: "I will be directing it under their supervision."

Dr. Black: "Anyway, if you're interested, there will be a meeting next Monday, at 8:00pm, in the briefing room."

Dr. Black: "Now, onward to today's activities."

Dr. Black: "We have another new portal ready for you to explore."

Dr. Black: "It appears to lead to a forrest, and it is night time over there, so we have some flashlights ready for you if you need them."

Dr. Black :"As usual, if this one doesn't take too long we will set up another one for you to explore as well."

I procured a flashlight and a radio, and then we headed into the portal. We felt right at home in this world, except for it being night time, the portal glowed faintly behind us as we gradually wandered through the trees, tugging a safety line behind us so we wouldn't get lost.

The forrest we were in seemed normal enough, we knew it was cold so we brought our coats along, but still, after walking for 30 minutes, the cold started to set in.

Phoebe: "We should head back, it's freezing."

Me:"But we haven't found anything interesting yet."

Phoebe:"Maybe there isn't anything interesting and it's just a normal forest?"

Me: "Yeah right."

Me: "Maybe it leads to a palace."

Phoebe: "Doubt it."

Me:"Well you never know, you can't see through these trees."

Visibility was quite terrible, even with Phoebe's powers, a flashlight, and a small amount of natural moonlight, it was hard to see anything through the trees.

After about an hour of walking, we came across the safety line again, and realized we were walking in circles.

Me:"Great..."

Me:"That was a waste of time."

Phoebe:"I told you we should have headed over that way more."

Me: "Yeah, maybe we should have."

We backtracked for a little bit, and then changed direction, eventually we saw some strange, amber lights in the distance, we headed towards these lights and we found a clearing, with a large mansion, the lights were comming from the inside, indicating somebody might be home.

-in disbelief- Phoebe: "Wow, Cj look, there really is a palace."

Me:"I guess more people would call it a mansion, but whatever."

Me: "Anyone inside?"

Phoebe: "Um, I have a faint reading, I think so, but I can't tell you anything more from here."

Me: "Ok."

As we made our way towards the mansion the sound of violin music became more and more clear.

Phoebe: "I think there's some sort of party going on."

Phoebe: "You can hear the music can't you?"

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe:"There's atleast a dozen people in there."

Phoebe:"They're having a good time, they should be harmless."

Phoebe: "I'll stay out here, you go in and investigate."

Me: "How do we know they're human?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, go look in the window or something."

Me: "Here, you take the radio, and stay out of sight."

Me: "If this world is in the time period I think it's in, they'll think your a witch and try to kill you."

-surprised- Phoebe:"Ohhhhh...ok..."

Me:"Not that they can, all they have is swords and muskets."

Me: "But still."

-cutely- Phoebe :"Swords are still pointy."

Me:"Mhm."

She took the radio and ducked into the forrest, I went up to the window and peared inside.

People were dancing and seemingly having a good time, so I headed around to the front door, where a butler was guarding the entrance.

Butler: "Are you on the list sir?"

Me: "Um...I had a meeting with the master of the house."

Butler: "I'm sorry sir, but you must be mistaken."

Butler: "The master wouldn't have a meeting tonight, the same night of his famous harvest moon party."

Me: "Well um, I actually had a meeting with him tomorrow, but I'm leaving town tonight so I was wondering if I could just see him now."

Butler: "I humbly apologize, but I don't think the master would agree to such a premise."

Me: "Well it's very important so could you check?"

Butler: "I'm pretty sure he won't be able to see you now."

Me: "But I walked all the way over here from the town."

Butler: "You walked 8 miles?"

Me: "... yep..."

Butler:"Well, I guess you'll have to walk back."

Me: "Unbelieveable."

Phoebe :" _You know I could have just teleported you in_ to _a empty room or something_."

Me:" _Why do we need to go in there so bad anyway?_ "

Phoebe :" _Research?_ "

Me: " _Ok_."

Phoebe: " _Dr. Black says we have to find a way in or we won't get paid for today_."

Me: " _Really_?"

Me: " _Allright_..."

Me: " _Where are you hiding_?"

Phoebe: " _On the roof_."

Me: " _Why are you up there? Someone could see you_."

Phoebe:" _No they can't. There's isn't another building around for miles_."

Phoebe: " _But I think there's a town in the distance_."

Me: " _Ok_."

Phoebe: " _And the chimney is warm_."

Me: "Ok."

Me :"You want to meet out in the forrest?"

Phoebe: "Ok sure."

I walked away from the house, and headed back into the forrest when I was sure the butler couldn't see me.

Phoebe teleported in just seconds later, and we snuck up on the mansion together from the side searching for a vacant room she could teleport me into so I could discreetly join the party without anyone noticing.

Phoebe: "Ok here we go."

She took my hand and teleported me inside, the room was dark, the only light comming in through the windows, and a dim, flickering light comming in through the open doorway.

Phoebe:" Ok, I'm going back to the roof."

Phoebe: "Love you, be careful."

She kissed me before promptly teleporting out.

-quietly- Me: "Love you too."

She already left at this point.

I quietly snuck over to the "ballroom" of sorts, or, basically the room everyone was dancing in.

Everybody was giving me weird looks, it wasn't until somebody actually spoke to me that I discovered it was because of my clothing.

unknown man: "I don't recall seeing you around before."

Me: "Oh uh...I'm Cj."

unknown man :"So...how do you know Lord Remington?"

Me: "Lord Remington?"

Me: "Oh...we go way back..."

I figured he was the one throwing the party.

Me: "To be honest I barely got in, he may not even remember me."

unknown man :"Oh, I see."

unknown man : "If you don't mind me asking, what are you wearing?"

Me: "Um, this? It's a t-shirt."

unknown man: "How did they get the designs on it like that?"

I honestly had no idea so I made something up.

Me: "Special paint that adheres to clothes, it's a new manufacturing process they invented in China, it's going to be all the rage next year."

unknown man: "Really now? All the way from china?"

Me: "Yeah I went there on a ten year expedition."

unknown man:" For what?"

Me: "Just for the heck of it you know?"

Me: "Just to see what can be seen over there."

Me: "Like the great wall, and such."

unknown man: "I see, it sounds like you had a grand old time."

Me: "Mhm."

The man walked away and appeared to be going around, telling everyone else who I was. Fortunately whoever Lord Remington was, he didn't appear to notice me. Inevitably I was surrounded by people asking me what China was like and what the alcohol was like there, even though I've never actually been there so I didn't have a clue, so once again I resorted to making stuff up to sate their curiousity. It quickly became apparent that these people were alchohol fanatics. In addition to dancing, there was a table along the wall on the far side of the ballroom with several bottles of wine and many wine glasses set upon it, everybody was drinking some, and even I drank a very small amount, just so they would quit bugging me to try it, as it was apparently very expensive, even though I couldn't really tell.

Anyway, about 20 minutes of seemingly random socialization later, a large grandfather clock stationed next to the entrance went off. The band stopped playing and the crowd died down as a man, who I could only assume was Lord Remmington, entered the room, carrying a glass of wine. I stayed towards the back of the crowd, out of his sight. He walked up onto a stage at the front of the room, as the band set their instruments down and joined the crowd who gathered fairly closely around him as he didn't posess a microphone.

Phoebe: " _Can you hear me_? "

Me: " _Yes_."

Phoebe: " _What's going on_?"

Me: " _I don't know, this guy is going to give a speech I guess_."

Lord Remmington: "As you know, tonight is a very important night, the night of the harvest moon."

Lord Remmington: "It is now precisely ten minutes till midnight."

Lord Remmington: "And as you all should know by now, after those ten minutes the curse will become active and the transformation will take place."

Lord Remmington: "And then we shall all descend upon the village and feast upon it's citizens."

What the hell did we just get ourselves into?

Me: " _Get me out of here_."

Phoebe :"Meet me in the room."

I quietely snuck away from the crowd, only to get caught by the same man that spoke to me before.

unknown man: "Where are you going?"

Me: "To the bathroom, I want to watch the transformation take place in the mirror while it happens."

unknown man: "There's a bathroom back there?"

Me: "Yeah I think so."

Lord Remmington: "And who would you be sir?"

Me: "I'm your friend, from school way back, remember?"

Phoebe: "Say _your name is Carl_..."

Me :"Carl..."

Lord Remmington: "Ohhh...yes I remember now."

Lord Remmington: "Everyone this is Carl from Newburry."

Lord Remmington: "He just came back from China, he's one of us, don't worry."

Me: " _What did you do_?"

Phoebe: " _A little bit of mind control and memory manipulation, I snuck up on him while he was on his own_."

Phoebe: " _He really does have a friend named Carl, I just change a few of his memories about him so your story would match up_."

Me: " _I love you_."

Lord Remmington:" Anyway, as we get ready for the feast tonight, pay attention to this list of people I have prepared, these people are on to us, and may have some surprises in store.

Lord Remmington: "I want atleast half a dozen of you to go to their houses first thing, and feast upon them before anyone else."

Phoebe suddenly teleported behind me and then teleported me out.

Me: "Hey what gives?"

Phoebe: "They were distracted, I saw a window to get you out, so I took it."

Me: "Ok why?"

Phoebe: "Come on, we need to save that town."

Me :"Wouldn't it make more sense to figure out what the hell these things are first?"

Phoebe: "Yeah... about that..."

-yelling- Lord Remmington: "Find that guy! Find him and kill him before he blows our cover!"

Phoebe: "Mind control wore off."

Phoebe: "He realized his memories were fake."

Phoebe: "We need to get to the town, now."

Me: "But the safety line."

Phoebe: "I wrapped it around a tree on the edge of the forrest, if we get back before dawn they won't notice it."

Phoebe :"Any more questions?"

Me: "Do you know how to drive a horse?"

-confused- Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "We have to take a carriage it's the only way to get to town before they do."

Phoebe: "I could try."

There were several carriages parked outside the mansion, all the horses were stabled however, so we had to take one from the stables, Phoebe made use of her powers to calm one down so we could put a saddle on it, and we rode out of the stable just moments after people from the party came in and discovered us, just then the time ran out and they started to transform right then and there, the people were changing into weird, demon like creatures with terrifying faces and horns growing out of their heads. they began to chase us on foot and could almost keep up with the horse, until Phoebe threw a shadowball at one and they all began to trip over eachother. Seeing as we had no time left, we decided to forget the carriage and just take the horse.

After we escaped, the horse sprinted into town and tired out shortly after. Phoebe decide to get it something to drink while I went around the town to warn people of what was comming.

I remembered the addresses Lord Remmington had on his list earlier, so I decided to hit those up first. After Phoebe had taken the horse somewhere she decided to come with me.

Phoebe: "Since those things aren't human I think I might be safe now."

Me: "Maybe."

Phoebe: "And I'm freezing and I want to go inside."

Me: "We'll see what we can do."

Me: "We need to find number 53 fourth street. "

The town was lit with primitive gas lanterns which provided just a bit of light to see with.

The town wasn't too big, so fourth street wasn't hard to find, it was a small, wooden house, of a sort of mid 1800s style.

I knocked on the door while Phoebe kept off to the side.

A man answered.

Unknown man: "A bit late to be out on the harvest moon isn't it?"

Me: "I don't have a lot of time to explain, but, monsters are planning to attack the city."

Me: "They're planning on comming after you and a handful of others first."

Unknown man: "So the rumors were true."

Me: "What?"

Me: "You don't have much time they'll arrive any minute."

Unknown man: "Come inside, both of you , whatever you are..."

Phoebe :"You trust me?"

Unknown man: "You haven't tried to kill me yet so you're not one of them."

Unknown man: "Yet you don't look like anything I've seen before."

Phoebe: "Oh thankyou, I'm freezing."

Me: "What is all this about, those demon people?"

Unknown man: "What is she about?"

Me: "She's my wife. "

Phoebe:" I'm a gardevoir."

Me: "Like I said we don't have alot of time to explain and we have others to warn."

Unknown man: "I'll handle that."

He pulled out a weird looking pistol, darted outside and fired a flare-like projectile into the air.

Unknown Man: "They know now."

Me: "That's a flare gun?"

Unknown Man: "We don't have time, if they're comming like you said they were we have to hurry."

Unknown Man: "Follow me."

He headed down into his basement.

Me: "Seriously what's with the demon people?"

Unknown Man: "It's Vanmugen's curse."

Me: "What?"

Unknown Man :"I'll tell you after and if we survive."

Me: "Who's Vanmugen?"

Unknown Man: "Stop asking so many questions."

Unknown Man: "Now is the time to act."

As we arrived at the foot of the stairs he stopped to light up a lantern, illuminating a room with weapons of all kinds, swords, daggers, pistols, muskets, crossbows.

Unknown Man: "Any good with a rifle?"

Phoebe: "Cj's the best."

Me: "Pheebles, I've never used guns this old before."

Unknown Man: "This old? I just made these a year ago."

-surprise- Me :"You made them?"

Unknown Man: "Yes, no more questions."

Unknown Man: "Here's a rifle."

Unknown Man: "And heres some cartridges."

-surprised- Me: "They're cartridge guns?"

He handed me several tubes of thick paper that I stuck in my pockets, they were about the size of shotgun shells. The fact that they had cartridges surprised me, I though we were too far back in time for them to exist yet.

Unknown Man: "Yes, You slide the cartridge in, use the ramrod, push it all the way back, you pull the hammer back, and then it's ready to fire."

Unknown man: "And make sure you do not run out of primer tape."

Unknown man: "If you run out of tape, pull this lever here, pull the primer magazine out, and snap a new one back in, drag the first cap up and place it on the nipple."

-realizing- Me: "Oh...it's a percussion cap...ok."

Unknown Man: "Understood?"

Me: "Ok."

It was a beautiful little rifle, even if it was terribly obsolete. It was a bit heavy too, but it was a lot better than nothing.

Unknown Man: "Now get to the church down the street, the others should be on their way there."

Me:"Ok."

Unknown Man: "Get going, tell them Peter will there in a few minutes."

Me: "They'll probably be here by then, but ok."

We left the house and headed down to the church which we could faintly see at the end of the street. A few people were already gathered around.

Unknown woman: "Who are you, what is she? And why are you here?"

Me: " We're here to fight off the monsters."

Phoebe: "Peter said he would be here in a few minutes."

Unknown woman: "Oh, so you know Mr. Sipple then?"

Me: "I guess."

Unknown woman: "So what is she?"

Phoebe: "I'm an angel."

Unknown woman: "An angel with red eyes?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Yep."

Phoebe: "Because, I'm actually a gardevoir."

Unknown woman: "What's that?"

Phoebe:" Let's just say it's a type of angel for now ok?"

Me: "It's a long story."

Phoebe: "And I'm freezing again."

Me: "We have more important matters at hand."

A few minutes passed, and another flare went up in the distance.

Me :"What does that mean?"

Unknown man: "It means they've arrived. "

Me: "Allright Pheebles, you ready to go?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

A carriage suddenly rounded a corner and thundered towards us, as the demon-like monsters leapt off the sides.

We all fired at them, then Phoebe took me up to the roof via teleport so I could reload. While the the others headed inside the church, and two more people came out and fired, slamming their doors while the demons tried to claw their way inside. Two broke in threw a window, and more shots wrang out from below us as I quickly killed one that was still trying to claw through the door.

We heard more shots in the distance as another carriage sped past with more demon things clinging to the side.

Phoebe: "This isn't going to work, they're outmatched."

Me: "Why don't you try to hit them?"

Phoebe: "My powers don't effect them that much, I can't hypnotize them, they're too blind with fury, and I can't put them to sleep either."

Phoebe: "I can throw shadowballs, but it doesn't hurt them that much."

Getting hit by a normally sized shadowball feels like getting hit with a baseball, unless you're a ghost, then it kills you. A highly charged one might do some damage, but they took longer for her to charge than it did for me to reload the rifle.

-into radio- Phoebe: "Dr. Black, We have hostiles. Repeat there are hostiles."

Me: " We might be out of range baby."

Phoebe: "I know, but I have to try."

Phoebe: "I'm going to go save our friends if you don't mind."

Me: "Ok.

She teleported out and, came back with two more people.

-confused- Unknown man: "What in blazes?"

-confused- Unknown woman: "Where...how?"

The man looked over the edge.

-confused- Unknown man: "Are we dead?"

Phoebe: "No, I brought you up to the roof before they killed you."

-confused- Unknown man: "Are you a witch?"

Phoebe: "No, I'm a gardevoir."

Phoebe: "Leave it at that."

Me: "Pheebles? There were more people weren't there?"

-solemnly- Phoebe: "They didn't make it."

Phoebe: "What now?"

A demon hopped out of the church through a broken window, it looked up at us, for just a moment before it was shot in the head by Peter, who was just now approaching the church.

Unknown woman: "Peter you're alive."

-unsure- Peter: "How'd you get up there?"

Peter: "Actually, how are you going to get back down?"

Phoebe: "I can take care of that."

Phoebe: "Everyone hold hands."

She teleported everyone down.

Peter: "Well I'll be damned, I didn't know you had magic powers."

Phoebe: "Hehe."

Me: "If I got this right, they should be attacking all of your houses first, then they'll target the civilians."

Peter: "They already hit mine, I already handled them."

Me: "Ok, so that's one group down."

Peter: "How many are there? Do you know."

Me: "Maybe 20-30?"

Phoebe: "39."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe:" Give or take a few."

Me: "Ok."

Peter: "We'll go to your house first Dan."

Peter: "Make sure your family is allright."

Dan:"Thanks." 

We all headed over to Dan's house, cutting through people's backyards to fifth street.

A carriage was overturned by Dan's house, there was a dead demon in front of the door. We headed inside to investigate, with Dan leading the way.

We found his wife hiding in the bathtub, clutching a rifle with two more demon laying dead right by the bathroom door.

Dan's wife:" Who's there?"

Dan's wife: "Don't open the door I'll shoot!"

Dan:" Relax, I't just me honey, and some freinds from the watch."

Dan: "You fought them off?"

Dan's wife: "I did just what ya told me."

Dan: "I see."

Dan helped his wife out of the tub and then we all headed back outside.

-unsure-Dan's wife: "What is she?"

-annoyed- Phoebe: "-sighs-."

Me: "She's a gardevoir."

Me: "She's a bit annoyed, she's had to answer that question 3 times now."

Dan's wife: "Sorry."

Phoebe: "It's ok."

-surprised- Dan's wife: "You can speak."

Me:" Yep, she certainly can."

Peter:" She's got magic powers too."

Dan's wife: "Realy, can I see?"

Phoebe: "Not right now, don't we have more demon things to kill?"

Dan's wife: "Right, the beasts spawned by the curse of VanMugen."

Dan's wife: "I doubt this be all of them."

Phoebe:"Yeah there's a bunch more, sadly."

We heard people screaming in the distance, so we all ran down the street to the source.

Once we made it there, more demon monsters were waiting. They had killed some poor family.

The grotesque scene brought Phoebe and I back to memories of the disaster, memories that were probably better off forgotten.

-sadly- Phoebe: "Oh Cj..:

-sadly- Phoebe: "They had a child."

-calmly- Me:"Awweee baby girl."

She hugged me, despite everything, she was a still a bit sensitive around sights like these.

Me:" There's nothing we could have done."

Phoebe: "We could have brought them some revives."

Me: "We don't have any with us you left your purse in the car, and besides, those are supposed to be for us incase we need them."

Phoebe:"I know but,..."

Me :"Look, just don't think about it too much baby, we couldn't save them, but we can try to make sure this doesn't happen to anyone else."

-reluctantly- Phoebe: "-sighs- You're right, it's the best we can do."

-confused- Dan:"What's a car?"

Me:"It's short for carriage."

I didn't realize it at the time but that was actually true.

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Dan: "Ok."

Peter: "It looks like they headed up the street from here, they'll probably hit all the unsecured houses first before burning down the locked ones."

Me: "What?"

Me :"Why are they doing this?"

Peter:"I told you before, it's Vanmugen's curse."

Me: "And I asked you before, who is Vanmugen and what's his curse?"

unknown woman:"Vanmugen was a successful pirate about 50 years ago, with a strong crew of around 3000 men, during the harvest moon he led a raid on a village not far from this one, it was a massacre, the only ones that got out alive were those that defected to his crew."

unknown woman: "but even this was at terrible cost."

Unknown woman: "The rumor was that a curse was set upon those that took part in the raid, including the defectors and even their descendants."

Unknown woman: "So that every year they transform into these horrific demon beast that will attempt to raid other villages and burn them to the ground."

Unknown woman: "Lord Remmington is their leader and a descendant of Vanmugen himself."

Unknown woman: "And, because they have no choice but to raid, they spend the entire year scoping out a village with weak defences, so that they may raid successfully."

Me: "And you hunt them?"

Unknown woman: "No, we all thought the curse was just a rumor until tonight."

Unknown woman:" We all heard about it from Peter, and though everyone else blew it off as just a story , we didn't want to take a chance."

Peter: "And it payed off now didn't it?"

Peter: "I didn' t believe it either, but, then you show up with your magic lady saying they're comming."

Me: "They knew about you."

Dan's wife: "Probably be through gossip, they's human almost everyday of the year ya know?"

Peter: "But then how did you know they were comming?"

Me: "By chance we were walking through the woods, and we came across their meeting."

Peter: "You lucky bastards."

Me: "Are we though?"

Peter: "Shall have to see if you survive to the next mornin."

Peter:"If you two survive you're the luckiest bastards I know."

-nervous- Phoebe: "Don't say it like that."

Me: "Oh Pheebles, relax."

Me: "With your powers we have a competive edge they don't realize."

Peter: "What do ya mean?"

Me: "They can't hide from us can they baby girl?"

-reassured- Phoebe: "Noooo...they can't, you're right."

Me:"Allright then let's go."

We all headed down the street, trying to hunt down the remainder of the demon things. For the next hour or so we were basically playing a game of cat and mouse. We came across a house that had been broken into, in there we killed one more demon monster, unfortunately not before it had claimed the lives of the two occupants, who were an elderly couple.

Dan, his wife, and the woman whose name we still hadn't gotten, split from the group and headed to the adjacent street, hoping the beasts would finish with the street we were on, then head down the adjacent street in the opposite direction, straight towards them. Of course, due to this world's limited technology, once they split we had no way of communicating with them.

After they split, however, it was only a few minutes until our group nearly quadruppled in size, as the townspeople realized something was up, many of them grabbed their rifles and joined up with us. We let Peter take the lead, since he was accustomed to this world, and we stayed back and helped when we could.

Phoebe's powers proved to be insanely useful...

-Somewhere behind some houses at the end of the street.-

-abruptly- Phoebe: "Everyone stop!"

Phoebe: "There's two up on the top floor, planning to jump down on us as we pass."

Phoebe :"There's another waiting right behind the door."

Phoebe: "And behind the fence."

Phoebe:"We need some volunteers to go around and hit the house from the from the front."

Phoebe: "And you see that plank of wood over there on the fence with the large not? "

Phoebe: "Aim 4 planks to the left of that one."

Thanks to her powers, they weren't able to ambush us, but we were able to catch them by surprise, and because of a lack of communications technology, they never caught on. This meant that a lot of these beasts were basically just sitting ducks.

By the time we met back up with Dan's group, we had an entire army of townspeople behind us, and had suffered very few casualtys, the demons were a bit stronger than a normal human, so even if we knew where they were, sometimes they managed to kill a few townspeople before dieing themselves, particularly when people forgot to aim for the head. Unlike a human, these demon beasts could take bullets to the chest all day, maybe not to the extent of Rhyhorn, or Bubba, as they still caused a noticable wound, but they were a lot more resistant than a normal human ever would be, like they were wearing a bullet proof vest.

We took down every demon beast we came across. We couldn't confirm whether we had killed them all, but we had crippled them for sure. After that we said goodbye to our new friends, and took a long ride back to the mansion. Which unfortunately had more beast inside that had fled the village. Since it was only Phoebe and I against atleast five of them, we decided to avoid them and quietly sneak back into the woods. Then we followed the safety line all the way back to the portal.

Unfortunately they found us anyway, and soon they were chasing after us.

I shot one, scored a direct hit, and then Phoebe teleported me away.

Me: "Bet you're glad they let me keep this rifle now huh?"

Phoebe: "Yeah..ok."

Me: "I've got a few more cartridges, but not enough to kill them all."

Me: "Can you teleport us to the portal?"

Phoebe: "I don't know where it is, I can barely stay with the safety line, if I teleport us too far away we could get lost and then who know what will happen?"

Phoebe: "And we could also just end up in a tree."

Me: "Damn."

Phoebe: "And why didn't you bring your pistol?"

Me: "Why didn't you bring your purse?"

Phoebe: "Well, I...Uh...it's easier for you to carry a weapon than it is for me to carry a purse around on these things."

Me: "Whatever, now's not the time to argue."

I was holding her hand now and she was teleporting intermittently over very short distances, just enough to throw off our pursuers and keep them from capturing us.

Phoebe: "We have to run for it."

-into radio- Phoebe: "We're being pursued by demonic beasts, we need reinforcements now, we can't lose them, they might come through the portal."

-on radio- Dr. Black: "I'm calling in other agents, don't worry, we won't close the portal, as long as they can't teleport they shouldn't be as risky as Myrenthall was."

-into radio- Phoebe:"I don't think they can."

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Just get through and duck as soon as you get in."

Me: "Ow! Fuck..."

She teleported me infront of a tree, which I immediately ran into, I dropped the rifle on impact.

Phoebe: "Cj! Get up, Hurry."

I stumbled, reclaimed the rifle, turned around and fired at a demon that was just a few feet behind me and gaining fast, the bullet hit it in the chest, and while it wasn't a lethal wound it did cause it to stumble and fall over, buying us some time. Another demon suddenly pinned Phoebe to the ground, causing her to scream.

Me: "Pheebles!"

Phoebe: "help..."

Her hands we glowing as she tried to use her powers to repel the beast.

I picked up a stick off the same tree I had just collided with, and proceeded to stab the beast through the neck, it slumped over and proceeded to bleed out as Phoebe quickly rolled out of the way to avoid getting covered in blood.

-disgusted- Phoebe: "Ew..."

-concerned- Me: "You ok baby?"

Phoebe: "I think so."

Phoebe: "You got me all covered in blood."

Me: "Well I didn't have much choice in the matter, it was either stab it in the neck or let it kill you."

Phoebe: "I know, but still."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "You ruined my dress."

Me:"Ohh Pheebles."

I helped her up, then she teleported us further towards the portal, as the demons were gaining rapidly.

Phoebe :"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

Me: "I know."

-a bit dazed- Me: "We're in a forrest, there's trees everywhere."

Me: "It's ok."

Somehow we made it back to the portal without them catching us, after we made it back, Bob immediately shut it down behind us, fortunately it seemed that the demon creatures were too far away to follow.

Dr. Black: "What happened? You two look horrible."

-dazed- Me: "Yeah, I know..."

We were both bleeding pretty bad, she had cuts on her arms from the demon trying to pin her , and there was atleast one stream of blood trickling down my face, from the stupid tree she teleported me in front of.

Fortunately a potion was able to heal everything, and for once this stupid body didn't black out on me.

We did our best to clean ourselves up, but ultimately we had to make a quick trip home for a shower and to get some clean clothes, as Phoebe insisted that Charley shouldn't see us covered in blood, and Dr. Black insisted that wearing blood stained clothes in the next portal could prompt violence or fear, which we were not supposed to spread onto the sentient denizens of the other universes. So we basically just ran home, got some extra clothes, and went straight back to work, with Charley being supervised by Corina the whole time. By then Bob and Dr. Black already had the next portal set up.

Me: "So what are we heading into this time?"

Dr. Black: "It appears to be an empty zone."

Me:"Ok."

Dr. Black:" It's a vast and empty, white area, but the drone doesn't seem to be falling so there must be solid ground."

Dr. Black: "Odds are you won't need to be in there very long because there's not much to see, but we think it's worth checking out just in case we missed something that the probe didn't pick up."

Me: "Isn't that supposed to be the point of the probe?"

Dr. Black: "Not exactly, the probe is just to make sure it's safe for you to enter."

Dr. Black: "Which it is, so, grab a radio and get going."

We did what he said, and headed inside.

It was just an empty, white plain. It was not too cold or too hot, somehow the temperature was just perfect, and there didn't seem to be a spot of darkness anywhere, aside from the whirling vortex of the portal.

Me: "Well this is weird."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "It's so empty."

Phoebe: "And bright."

Me: "Yep."

-into radio- Phoebe :"Can we go now? There doesn't seem to be anything here."

Dr. Black: "Just wait for a minute or so, maybe something will happen."

-a few minutes later-

Me: "Well this is boring."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "I wish something exciting would happen."

Just then a fanfair wrang out as if played by many trumpets, however there were no trumpets to be seen and confetti began to fall from the sky.

-confused- Me:"What?"

Phoebe:"I don't know."

Phoebe: "I guess you wished for something exciting to happen and it happened."

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Wish for something else."

Me: "Like what?"

Phoebe:"I wish Charley was here."

Charley:"Mawa."

Me: "What the?"

Charley appeared in front of us, out of nowhere, and immediately crawled towards Phoebe.

Phoebe picked him up.

Phoebe: "Heh little guy, how did you get here?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Me:" Ummm."

-unsure- Me:" That can't really be him can it?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Um we're going to check real quick, hold on."

\- a few minutes later-

Dr. Black: "It's not him, the real Charley is still in the lounge with Corina."

Me:"So then this little guy is a clone?"

Phoebe: "What? Now there's two Charleys?"

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "I'm a little creeped out now."

-creeped out- Phoebe: "Me too."

Phoebe: "I wish the fake Charley was gone."

The "Charley" she was holding dissapeared without a trace.

Me: "I wish a Nissan Gtr was here."

A Nissan GTR appeared infront of us, out of nowhere."

Phoebe: "Cj, you can't be serious."

Me: "What? Free GTR."

Me: "I wish there was a 1969 charger too."

Me: "I also wish for 1970 Barracuda 440, and I wish for a jaguar Xj220, and I wish for a Pagani Zonda."

Everysingle car I wished for appeared parked next to the GTR.

Me: "Neat."

Phoebe: "Cj..."

Phoebe: "You know we can't drive them all home at the same time?"

Me: "I wish for one of those car hauler semi things."

A semi with an empty car trailer appeared out of nowhere."

Me: "I wish that all the cars were loaded onto the semi."

The cars dissapeared then reappeared, loaded onto the trailer.

Phoebe: "Do you even know how to drive a semi?"

Me: "I wish the semi was an automatic."

Nothing noticeable changed, but presumably it the truck was an automatic now.

Me: "I wish.."

-interupting- Phoebe: "I really wish you would stop making wishes."

Me: "mmmmmm."

I couldn't finish what I was trying to say.

-feeling a bit betrayed- Me: "Why Pheebles?"

Me: "I just want the cars."

Me: "You know how hard it is to find them?"

Phoebe: "Do you know that we have no idea if they'll even work outside this world?"

Phoebe: "And there's no way that truck is going to fit in the lab."

Me: "Please let me make wishes again."

Phoebe: "rrr."

Me: "Please."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I wish Cj could make wishes again."

Me: "I wish the truck and all the cars were toys, but there is a button on the hood, that I can press, and then it and all the cars will return to life size fully functional."

The truck was reduced to the size of a toy, with the cars now being about the size of hotwheels.

And there was a button on the hood.

Me: "There, how about that?"

Phoebe: "Cj, if you press that button you'll die when the truck expands."

Me: "Ok, I wish the button had a 20 second delay."

Me: "There, how about that?"

Phoebe: "Ok, I guess that's good."

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Wish for a cup liquid diamond."

Me: "Why?"

-on radio- Dr. Black:" Just do it."

Me: "Ok I wish for a cup of liquid diamond."

A giant steel cube appeared, there was a hole on the top, and inside there appeared to be some kind of glowing, molten metal.

Phoebe: "I wish the cup was tipped over."

The "cup" tipped on it's side and the molten liquid poured out and began to cool, eventually hardening into solid diamond, albeit pretty rough quality.

Dr. Black:" It seems like whatever you wish for in this world can become real. Even if said wish would defy the laws of physics."

Dr. Black: "Liquid diamond is chemically impossible, if you didn't know."

Me:" Weird."

-bored- Me: "I wish for a remote control patton tank."

-unamused- Phoebe :"Cj."

Me: "What?"

A tank appeared.

-unsure- Me:"Where's the remote?"

Phoebe: "You didn't wish for it."

Me: "Oh, ok, I wish for the remote for the remote control patton tank."

The remote appeared out of nowhere.

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Stop wishing for vehicles, we're trying to be scientific here."

Me: "Awe, but its fun."

I picked up the remote, and turned on the tank, and started to drive it around, it was basically like a big rc car.

Me: "You wanna go for a ride?"

Phoebe: "Cj."

Phoebe: "I wish the tank was gone."

The tank dissapeared.

Me: "Pheebles..why you gotta be a buzzkill all of a sudden?"

Phoebe: "Were you going to take the tank home too?"

Me: "I wish Phoebe's powers didn't work here and that she can't wish for them back."

Phoebe: "Cj!"

Me: "And I wish that she can't make any wishes that will take away my cars."

Phoebe: "Ok ok, you win, stop it."

Me: "Hehehe."

Me:"Ohhh don't give me that look."

She gave me the puppy dog eyes...

-sweetly- Phoebe:"Give me my powers back."

Me: "Ok fine...

Me: "I wish Pheebles had her powers back."

Me: "And I wish, we were at one of those palaces she wanted to visit."

A huge and ornate palace appeared out of nowhere.

Phoebe: "Awwwwe, Cj."

Me: "Well I don't see how else we're going to find one?"

Me: "Come on let's go inside."

Phoebe: "Ok."

The palace was fully detailed with a lavishly appointed interior.

Phoebe:"I wish we could live here."

Me: "Wait what?"

Strangely, nothing happened.

Phoebe:"I guess it won't do anything cause we technically already can."

Phoebe:"But we won't of course."

Me:"Yeah I guess so."

Dr. Black:" Ok we have one more test."

Dr. Black :"I want to see if the wishes you make can effect things outside the portal."

Me: "Ok."

Dr. Black:"Say that you wish Bob had a cup of coffey."

Me: "I wish Bob had a cup of coffey."

Dr. Black: "Ok it's a negative, apparently your wishes can only effect things in there."

Dr. Black: "Allright."

-on radio- Dr. Black:"You can come back now."

Dr. Black: " We've seen enough."

Me: "Ok."

We left the palace and I found the toy truck, and brought it with me out of the portal, it's appearence didn't change as we left, and like a child with a new toy, I couldn't wait till we got home.

Phoebe:"Oh arceus it didn't change to plaster?"

Me: "Nope."

Me: "Which means."

-cheerfully- Me: "We got new cars!"

Me: "I can't wait to pickup Nina from school."

Phoebe:"Cj."

Me: "Yes baby girl?"

Phoebe: "Do any of those cars run on hydrogen?"

-realizing- Me: "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Me:"One second."

Phoebe: "Wait a minute, Cj."

I turned around and headed back into the portal, made one more, extremely obvious wish then came right back out.

Me: "Ok, now they all have hydro conversions."

Phoebe: "Ok are you happy now?"

Me: "Mhm, come on, let's get Charley and go home."

Phoebe: "Ok."

About a half hour later we were home, I set the toy truck in the backyard, away from the house.

Me: "Ok Pheebles, stay back, hopefully this will work."

I pressed the button on the hood, then quickly ran away.

And then we waited, and waited...and waited, but nothing happened.

Phoebe: "Ok it has been more than 20 seconds by now."

Me: "I don't understand."

Phoebe: "It may have worked in there, but here, there's just no way it could possiblY work."

Me: "So I'm stuck with a toy truck?"

Phoebe: "I guess so."

Phoebe: "Maybe Charley would like to play with it?"

Me: "Maybe."

Me: "Why don't we try it again and then wait an hour though, just in case?"

Me: "I don't want him to get hurt."

Phoebe: "Ok, sounds good."

I went over to the truck and pressed the button again, but once again after 20 seconds, nothing happened and it appeared that it was stuck being a toy.

So we went inside and sat on the couch.

Me: "Well that sucks.

Phoebe: "Ohhhh, it's allright, you don't need that many cars."

Me: "Doesn't mean it wouldn't be fun to have them."

Charley: "Cawey wa pway!"

Me:"What do you wanna play little guy?"

-playfully- Charley: "Cawey gah Dawhy!"

He grabbed my leg.

-playfully- Me: "Oh, you got me huh?"

-playfully- Me: "Well aren't you just a tough guy?"

I picked him up.

Me: "Well now I got you."

-playfully- Charley: "Noooo Dawhy gah Cawey!"

-defiantly- Charley: "Cawey wa dow."

Me: "No, I got you."

Phoebe: "Are you hungry?"

Me: "Um, maybe a little bit."

Charley: "Cawey wa peesah!"

Me:"You want pizza hmmm?"

Me:"What happened to..."

Phoebe:"Shhh don't get him started on that?"

Me:"What? P-a-n-c-a-k-e-s?"

Phoebe:"Don't remind him."

Me:"Ohhh ok."

Phoebe:"I'll go make some sandwhiches if you boys are hungry."

Me:"Ok, sounds good."

Charley:"Cawey wa peesah."

Phoebe:"I'm sorry sweety but that's not possible."

Me: "Aren't you going shopping with Nina today?"

Me: "Maybe you could see if the department store has some frozen pizzas."

Phoebe: "They have those?"

Me: "Well maybe, they had them here before the disaster."

Phoebe: "Ok I'll see when I'm over there."

She got up and headed into the kitchen, and came back a few minutes later with some sandwhiches for all of us, even a little one for Charley. So we all had a late lunch in front of the tv, while trying to teach Charley how to eat a sandwhich without making a big mess. After that it was about 3:00pm, so Phoebe decided to leave for the afternoon.

Phoebe:"Well, Cj it's getting late so I should go get Nina, remember we're going shopping today, so we won't be back until this evening."

Me: "Right, I remember."

Me:"Remember to look for the pizzas."

Phoebe:"I will, don't worry."

Phoebe: "Charley be good for daddy."

She gave both of us a kiss.

Me: "Love you baby."

Phoebe: "Love you."

Phoebe: "And Cj, don't do anything stupid."

Me: "I know baby..."

She put on her coat and left the house, leaving me alone with Charley for the rest of the afternoon.

Me:"Now it's just you and me little guy."

Charley:"Whe mawa go?"

Me:"She's going to go play with Nina this afternoon."

Charley:" Cawey wa pway Newa."

Me: "Well maybe you can tomorrow, since she won't have school."

Me :"How's that sound?"

Charley:"Cawey dunno."

Me: "-sighs-, you little goofball."

Charley:"Cawey wa dow."

Me:"-sighs-, allright."

I set him down as he requested, and he immediately began to crawl towards the door, but that was as far as he could get because he was too short to open it himself.

Me:"Where are you going?"

-dissapointed- Charley:"Cawey wah go ousigh."

Me:"Why do you need to go outside?"

Me:"You don't want to go out there, it's cold."

-upset- Charley:"Cawey wa pway Newa."

Me:"Well you aren't going to find her out there."

Me: "She's not right outside, she's at school."

Me: "Hey come back here, maybe we can find something fun to do without Nina."

Me: "We have your blocks, we can build towers and stuff."

Me:" We can go on an adventure."

He began to crawl back towards me.

Me: "Or maybe we can find something for you on the tv."

The world war 2 documentary that was on right now just didn't seem to interest him.

Charley:"Cawey no wa teephee, Cawey wa pway."

Me:"Ok."

-cutely- Charley: "Ousigh.."

Me: "No Charley, I can't take you outside."

Me: "It's cold today, you could get sick."

Me: "And if you got sick because I took you outside, your mother would never let it go."

Me: "Trust me on that."

Charley :"Cawey wa go ousigh."

Me: "How about we go somewhere else instead."

Me: "We could go to the basement to see the trains."

-somewhat upset- Charley :"Nooooo."

At this point He would have said no regardless of what I said, if it had nothing to do with outside.

Me: "Oh come on, let's go."

I picked him up and brought him downstairs, where I started the trains up so he could watch.

Me: "Ok see."

His eyes focused on one of the trains as it travelled around the track, stuttering in places, as the layout hadn't been used in awhile. The stuttering came to an end once after the train made a few dozen laps, clearing the dust off the tracks.

Charley: "Where tway gowee? Dahwy, Where tway gowee?"

Me: "It's going around in circles silly, it's not really going anywhere. "

Charley: "Cawey pway tway?"

Me: "Um...Yeah I think we could find you some to play with."

I pulled out a box from under the table, containing a bunch of lionel o gauge tracks that had sat here since I brought them over from my parents house, the trains we had up were too small for Charley to play with, but the o gauge trains would do nicely.

Me: "Here we'll set one up for you."

I brought him back to the tv upstairs.

Me: "Ok little guy, you wait here I have to go back and get the stuff."

I changed the tv channel to something more interesting for him, then headed downstairs to retrieve the box of tracks, and another box of trains. I gave Charley a freight car to mess around with while I set up the track.

Once I had about half an oval set up Charley decided to put down the box car and he reached for the track instead , pulling it apart.

Me: "Charley what are you doing?"

Me: "Don't mess with the track or the train won't work."

I gave him a few extra pieces of track to play with to keep him occupied.

After analyzing both the track and the boxcar for a minute or so he tried to set the car on the track.

Charley: "Tway go on twah."

Me:"Mhm."

Me :"You can't just set it on the track like that though, you have to have the wheels on the rails."

I corrected it for him.

Me: "Like that, see?"

-curious- Charley: "Whee awe ray.."

Me: "Mhm."

Eventually I had made a complete oval of track that spanned most of the living room area behind the couch, then I wired it up, and got some more trains out of the other box, a few more freight cars, and a small steam locomotive, and set them on the track.

Charley: "Es tway.."

Me: "Mhm."

-cutely- Charley: "Bih Tway."

Me: "Yeah this one is a bit bigger than the ones downstairs isn't it?"

Me: "Anyway come here little guy, let me show you how to drive."

I brought him over to the controller.

Me: "Ok now all we have to do, is push this lever."

I push the lever, and the locomotive lit up and began to accelerate...backwards.

Me: "Um..."

Me: "Wrong way."

I brought it to a stop and pushed the lever again, now it was going the right direction.

Me: "There we go."

Me: "And that's how you control the train."

-cutely- Charley: "Go tway go!"

Me: "hehe."

The train circled around a few times.

Me: "You can control it Charley."

Me: "You just need to move the lever, see."

I pulled the lever back a little bit, and the train slowed down accordingly. Charley noticed this and decided to speed it back up again, gently pushing it forward.

Charley: "Go tway!"

Me :"Hehe."

I pulled the throttle back again.

-playfully- Me: "Uh oh it's slowing down."

Charley: "No tway... go fasa.."

He pushed the throttle ahead again.

And so we both fought over control of the throttle, until the locomotive derailed.

Charley: "Dawhy tway kwash!"

Me: "Yep..."

Me :"Looks like the track came apart.

Me: "I'll fix it."

I put the throttle all the way down, only for Charley to turn it back up again.

Charley: "Tway wo go."

Me: " It's not going to work when's it's crashed silly."

I pushed it back down again.

Me :"Leave it down so I can fix it."

He pushed it back up again.

-somewhat anxious- Charley: " wo go."

Me: "Ok why don't you help me fix it then?"

I brought him away from the controller to the crash site, and then pushed the throttle back down when he wasn't looking.

I set the locomotive back on the track, and pushed the separated tracks back to together.

-somewhat saddened- Charley: "Tway wo go Dawhy, es bwokeh."

-playfully- Me: "No...It's not broken."

Me: "Go turn it up again."

He crawled back over to the transformer, and slowly raised the throttle. As expected, the train began to accelerate, and continued to run around the track once again I had to lift it off the track a few times to get it going the right direction again though.

Charley: "Dawhy, see tway go ..!"

Me :"Mhm."

-cheerfully- Charley: "Es nah bwokeh."

Me: "Hehe, see I told you."

Me: "Hey I have an idea."

Me: "We can use your blocks as cargo."

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Me: "Go get your blocks."

He crawled back around the couch and returned with a single alphabet block.

Charley: "Cawey geh bwah."

Me: "Ok son, we might need a little bit more than that."

Me: "Wait here."

I went back around to get more blocks, while I was gone the track separated again and I heard the train crash at about the same moment that I picked some more of his blocks up.

Charley:" Tway kwash ageh."

Me:"I'll fix it, don't worry."

-cutely- Charley: "Doh wohwy."

Charley: "Twa bwokeh."

Me: "Yeah that happens alot."

Me: "It's allright though, it's easy to fix."

I returned to the train to fix it. I also loaded it up with alphabet blocks, which the open freight cars had plenty of room for.

Me :"There you go, see Charley? The train can carry your blocks around."

Me: "Allright, go start it up again little guy."

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Me: "You know silly, you just did it a minute ago."

Me: "Go start up the train."

Charley: "Tway nah bwokeh?"

Me: "No it's not broken anymore."

Charley: "Cawey may towa?"

Me :"You want to make a tower?"

He began to stack the blocks up on the train.

Me: "It's not going to stay up, but ok."

Charley: "Towa tway."

Me: "Yep..."

Me: "You gonna start it up now?"

He pushed the throttle up, the tower fell down almost immediately as the train began to move, a few of the blocks landed back in the freight car, and a few of them ended up alongside the tracks.

Charley: "Towa fah dow."

Me: "Mhm."

Me:" It can't stay up when the train is moving."

Me: "It's not a tower train anymore it's just a block train now."

Charley: "Bwah tway."

Me: "Mhm."

Charley:"Seewee tway may towa fah dow."

Me: "Well silly Charley built a tower on the train."

-meanwhile-

As I kept Charley entertained at home, Phoebe picked up Nina from school and took her to the Goldenrod Department Store to shop for a dress.

Phoebe: "Ok sweety, let's try to find you a dress."

Phoebe:"You want just a white dress or maybe something a bit more colorfull?"

Nina:" Pink?"

Phoebe: "No, no, no, pink isn't that great of a color for a dress."

Phoebe:" How about something like blue, or green?"

Nina: "Red?"

Phoebe: "Red...mmmmm...it might work..."

Phoebe: "But it won't go with your hair very well."

Nina :"What if I got my hair dyed black?"

Nina: "I could look more human that way."

Phoebe: "Don't be silly."

Nina: "Maybe he would like that more."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Nina I thought you were going just cause you like to dance?"

Nina: "Well I uh...uh..."

Nina: "I still have to look good for him or he won't take me."

Phoebe: "Well dying your hair won't make you look better sweety."

Nina:"Why?"

Phoebe:" Because it just doesn't, and if he didn't think you were beautiful with green hair he wouldn't have asked you out to begin with."

Phoebe: "Now come on, there's a few dresses over here you should try on."

Nina: "What about black?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, black will work too."

Phoebe: "So you have a choice between black, white, blue and green."

Nina:" Yellow and orange?"

Phoebe: "And purple..."

Phoebe: "And then we need to decide on the style too."

-realizing- Phoebe: "-sighs-, this is gonna take awhile."

Phoebe: "Why don't you try a few of these on and then we'll start from there?"

Nina: "Ok."

-back at home-

After playing for an hour, Charley was now trying to build a tower in front of the train to make it crash, without much , we began to incorporate hotwheels into the mix as well. We made a very crude station out of his blocks for the train to stop at, to load up with more blocks of course, and hotwheels. After another hour had passed we had incorporated almost every toy we could find outside of Nina's room into the trainset. Which now featured a castle made from Charley's newer blocks, constructed by Charley with my help. And now Morty the murkrow, the golden wartortle, and Charley's lotad and oshawott plushes were riding the train as well. I had to add a few more freight cars from the box to accomodate them.

Charley: "Mawko go fo rie."

Me: "Mhm."

Charley: "He luh tway."

Me: "He loves trains?"

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Is their pizza on the train?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

My phone began to ring.

Me: "It's probably your mother."

-into phone- Me: "Hey baby what's up?"

-into phone- Phoebe: "Nothing much, the store is about to close for today and she still hasn't made a decision."

-into phone- Me: "Oh...ok."

-into phone- Me: "Well we can all go back tomorrow."

Me: "So why'd you call?"

Phoebe :"Because I'm bored, I'm just sitting in the corner while she tries on all these dresses."

Me: "Hehe, ok."

-into phone- Me: "Um you wanna pick up supper maybe?"

-on phone- Phoebe: "Where at?"

Charley: "Dawhy tway cwash."

-into phone- Me:" I don't know, what about that barbecue place?"

-on phone- Phoebe: "It's on the other side of town."

-on phone- Phoebe: "How's Charley?"

-into phone- Me: "Oh he's fine, we're having a great time."

Charley: "Dawhy tway es bwokeh!"

-unsure- Phoebe :"What?"

-into phone- Me: "Yeah, I brought out a trainset for him to play with, and we've been playing around with that for most of this afternoon."

-into phone- Me: "He likes trains Pheebles.."

-on phone- Phoebe:"Aweee, how sweet."

-somewhat upset- Charley: "Dawhy...twah kwash...es bwokeh."

-into phone- Me: "Anyway, just find what you can and come home, I'm starting to miss you already."

-on phone- Phoebe: "Awe...Cj..., I miss you too."

-into phone- Me: "Love you babe."

-on phone- Phoebe: "Love you."

-into phone- Me: "See you when you get home."

-on phone- Phoebe: "See you too."

-frustrated- Charley: "DAWHY TWAY KWASH! ES BWOKEH!"

He was not happy.

Me :"Ok ok, I was talking to your mother little guy, have some patience."

This time instead of just the locomotive derailing, the train had tipped over completely spilling it's cargo everywhere.

Me: "Wow, what a mess."

Charley:" Ehthee fah dow."

Me: "Yep."

Me: "Is murkrow ok?"

Unfortunately we didn't have a toy ambulance.

-cutely- Charley: "No he fah dow...he geh owie..."

Me: "Ok."

Charley: "Mawko heh hur..."

Me: "His head hurts?"

Me: "What about wartortle?"

Charley: "Heh hur."

Me: "Both of their heads hurt?"

Me: "Maybe they should wear helmets?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Me: "Is lotad ok?"

Charley: "He ok."

Me: "Why is he ok?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

I set the train back on the track and began to load it back up with toys.

Charley started it up before I finished loading it.

Me: "Charley.."

Charley: "Twah nah bwokeh no mo."

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "But now you left wartortle and lotad behind."

Charley: "They no luh twah no mo."

Me: "Ok."

Charley: "Tway cwash, watorwool geh hur..."

Me: "What about lotad."

Charley: "Lotah no luh tway."

Me: "Ok."

Charley: "He geh hur."

Me: "I thought you said he didn't get hurt?"

Charley: "Lotah heh hur."

Me: "Oh now his head hurts too?"

Me: "Ok."

Me: "I don't think it had anything to do with the train if he's only complaining about it now."

Charley: "lotah may tway cwash."

He put lotad on the tracks, the train collided with it, and push it for awhile before it fell off the tracks at the curve. The train continued on as normal.

Me: "It doesn't look like he succeeded."

Charley :"Lotah mo hur now."

Me: "Yeah, that's not surprising is it?"

Charley: "He nee mawa.."

-concerned- Charley: "Wheh Mawa?"

Me: "She's still in the city, she'll be back later though don't worry."

Charley: "Lotah nee Dahwy."

Me: "Why?"

He handed me the lotad plush.

Charley: "Lotah heh hur."

Me: "I know, but what am I supposed to do about it?"

Me: "You want me to give him a bandaid?'

Charley:"Heh hur.."

Me:"Ok I'll give him a bandaid."

Me: "If I can find one."

Me: "Wait here."

I went into the kitchen, couldn't find a bandaid, but I found some tape, so I stuch a piece of tape on the plushes' head and returned it to Charley.

Me: "There you go, he's got a bandaid now see?"

Charley: "Banday?"

Me: "Mhm."

He noticed the piece of tape and analyzed it, very thoroughly.

Charley:"es banday?"

Me: "Mhm."

Charley: "Lotah wa bah on tway."

Me: "He wants back on the train?"

Me: "Ok."

By the time Phoebe came home with Nina, we were still playing with the train. Nina came in first.

Nina :"Hi dad."

Me:"Hey sweetheart."

Nina: "Woh cool, where did this train come from?"

Me:"It was downstairs, in one of the boxes."

Nina:"Ohhhhh ok."

Me:"Did you find a dress?"

Nina:"No, not yet."

Me:"I guess we'll have to go back over tomorrow then?"

Nina:"Mhmmm."

Me:"Where's your mother?"

Nina: "She's bringing in the grocerys."

Phoebe:"Nina, I thought I asked you to help me?"

Nina:"I dunno."

-annoyed- Phoebe:"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I did."

Phoebe:"What's going on here?"

She came in, a few grocery bags floating around her.

Me:"Oh hey baby."

Charley: "Mawa!"

Me: "I told you I set up a train for him."

Phoebe: "I didn't know you set it up in the living room."

Me: "Well I uh...ummm."

Phoebe:" Awwwwe it's ok , we'll worry about it later."

-playfully- Phoebe:"Charley.."

Phoebe: "How are you little guy?"

Phoebe:"Here Cj, take these to the kitchen."

Me:"Um, Ok."

I took the groceries into the kitchen, while Phoebe picked Charley up to hug him.

Phoebe: "Thankyou."

Me:"Mhmm."

Phoebe: "Ohhh my little baby boy, I missed you so much."

Charley: "Cawey luh mawa."

Phoebe: "Did you have fun with daddy while I was gone?"

Charley: "Cawey pway tway..."

Phoebe: "I see."

Phoebe: "Daddy set up the train for you didn't he?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

-cutely- Charley:" Dawhy may tway fo Cawey."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Hehe, I see."

Me: "So how'd it go?"

Phoebe: "She still hasn't picked out a dress."

Me: "That's what she told me."

Phoebe: "Hopefully we'll have more time tomorrow."

Me: "Hopefully."

Me: "Did you bring dinner?"

Phoebe: "No I couldn't find a drive-through place, and it's hard to get off the highway once you get on."

Me: "Ohhh, ok."

Phoebe: "But I brought groceries so I can make something."

Me: "Ok that works."

I gave her a hug.

Me: "I missed you."

Phoebe: "Awwwe, Cj."

-cutely- Nina: "Family hug!"

She came up and hugged us both.

Phoebe: "Hehe."

Charley: "Newa..."

Nina: "I love you guys."

Me: "We love you too ."

Phoebe: "Mhmmm."

Me: "You're in a good mood today."

Phoebe: "Mhmm."

Phoebe: "Nina? Do you have any homework to do?"

Nina: "Ummmm."

Nina: "I dunno."

Phoebe: "Yeah, nice try, go get it done sweety."

Nina: "Awe, but mom..."

-anxious- Nina: "But, I have the whole weekend."

Me: "Well get it done now so you won't have to worry about it tomorrow."

Nina :"Awe."

Me: "Then you can watch tv with us after dinner."

Nina: "-sighs-, ok."

She headed into her room.

Me: "Allright what were we doing?"

Phoebe: "We were hugging."

-cutely- Charley: "Weh Newa go?"

Phoebe: "She's busy."

Charley: "Cawey wa pway.."

Me: "Charley, we've been playing since mommy left."

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Me: "Let's take a break for a little while."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Come on, come watch tv with me."

-cutely- Charley :"Teephee?"

Phoebe:" Mhmm."

We all moved over to the couch. It was probably around 7 or 8 pm now, and Phoebe was a bit anxious to get into the kitchen.

Phoebe :"Really Cj, it's starting to get late, if I don't start on dinner now, we won't have any."

Phoebe: "And what about Charley? Has he had anything since I left?"

Me:"Yeah, I gave him some milk and a graham cracker an hour ago, I didn't want to feed him too much because I didn't know if you were going to bring something or not.."

Phoebe: "So he could probably use a little more."

Me: "Yeah, probably."

Me: "You upset?"

Phoebe: "No, it was just a long drive home."

Me: "I could make dinner."

Phoebe: "Ok, fine."

Phoebe: "Go make dinner."

Me: "Allright then."

Phoebe: "Cj...?"

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Thankyou."

Me: "Mhm, don't mention it."

So I headed into the kitchen, took a minute to put the grocerys away, and then began to defrost some meat to make hamburgers, a few minutes later, after I just put them on the grill, Phoebe came in.

Me:"What's up?"

Phoebe:"They want us to be at the lab early tomorrow."

Me:"What? Why?"

Phoebe:"I just got the call, something's happening with the portals again."

Me:"Again? Are they ever going to get them figured out?"

Phoebe:" I don't know."

Phoebe:" What are you making?"

Me: "Hamburgers."

Phoebe :"Oh ok."

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe :"Just curious."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Don't put any seasoning on Charley's he won't like it."

Me:"I know."

Me:"What's he up to anyway?"

Phoebe:"The tv is watching him."

Me:"Hehe, ok."

Me: "You might wanna go check on him."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I probably should."

Phoebe: "I'll set the table."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "What about Charley?"

Phoebe: "I'll just put him in his high chair, he'll be fine."

Me: "Ok."

She left for a moment to retrieve Charley from the front of the tv, then she set him in his high chair and began to set the table while I watched from the entrance of the kitchen.

Charley: "Mawa, Cawey wa teephee."

Phoebe:"Aren't you hungry? It's almost time to eat."

-fussy- Charley :"Buh Cawey wah."

Phoebe:"Play with your blocks."

-mad- Charley: "CAWEY WA TEEPHEE!"

Phoebe:"Charley."

He through his blocks to the floor.

-mad- Charley: "Cawey wah dow!"

She picked him up.

-mad- Charley: "Mawa Cawey wa dow..."

-mad- Charley: "Wa teephee!"

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "Gardevoirrrr devoirrr garr."

Phoebe: "Don't get so mad Charley, you can watch tv later, but now we're getting ready for dinner."

-upset- Charley: "Cawey luh teephee."

Phoebe: "I know, but you love me more don't you?"

-a few seconds later-

-concerned- Phoebe:"Don't you?"

Charley: "Cawey luh mawa."

Phoebe:"Ok then calm down."

She set him back in his chair.

Phoebe: "Be patient and play with your blocks."

Me: "He's not a very patient little guy."

Phoebe: "hehe, no he's not."

-playfully- Phoebe:"Charleey, are you hungry?"

Charley:"Cawey dunno."

-playfully- Phoebe: "I think you are, you haven't had much to eat today."

Charley: "Cawey no huhwy."

Me: "You're just saying that cause you want to watch tv aren't you?"

Charley: "No Dahwy, Cawey no wa teephee."

Phoebe: "-giggles- that's a lie."

-playfully- Me: "Yeah, he's not quite at your level yet."

Phoebe: "hey..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Don't you have hamburgers to attend to?"

Me:"Well, yeah, but, they can go a few minutes without needing flipped."

-playfully- Phoebe:"Are you sure?"

Me: "Yes Pheebles, it's not like this is the first I've ever cooked anything."

She teleported away.

Me: "Pheebles?"

-unsure- Charley: "Wheh mawa?"

Me: "I don't know."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Yeah, they look ok to me."

I turned to find she had teleported behind me.

Me: "What are you doing baby girl?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Making sure you're not screwing up dinner."

-playfully- Me: "Get out."

Phoebe: "What?"

-playfully- Me: "You heard me, get out, this is my kitchen for now."

Phoebe:"Cj..."

Me:"hehehehe..."

-upset- Charley: "Weh aybowy go!"

Me: "Hehehe..."

We had left him in his highchair in the dining room, even though we were just in the next room, he seemed to think we had left him, he couldn't see us in his highchair as we were away from the entrance.

Me: "We left Charley behind."

Phoebe: "Shhh."

Charley: "Mawaaaaa!"

Charley: "Waaagoweee?"

Charley: "Mawaaaaa!"

-playfully- Me: "He wants you."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Charley!"

-unsure- Charley: "Mawa wheh u go? Cawey wa."

-distressed- Charley: "Mawa!"

Me:" You better go in there before he throws a fit."

Phoebe:"Yeah you're probably right."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Just let me check the hamburgers again first."

Me: "Pheebles."

I gently pushed her towards the exit.

Phoebe: "-giggles-"

She kissed me.

-playfully- Phoebe: "I love you."

-playfully- Me: "Hehe, Love you too baby, now go."

Phoebe: "Oh allright."

She turned around and headed back into the dining room.

Phoebe :"Charley."

Charley: "Mawa, Cawey miss."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Awe, Charley I was just in the next room."

Charley: "Wheh Dawhy?"

Phoebe:"He's in the kitchen too."

Phoebe: "He's making food for everybody."

Charley: "Cawey wa foo."

Phoebe: "Well you'll get some, don't worry."

She took a seat across from him at the table.

Charley :"Dawhy may pahcays fo Cawey?"

Phoebe: "Um, no, but I'll make pancakes for you tomorrow remember?"

-sadly- Charley: "Buh Cawey wa pahcays."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Well I know you do sweety, but you can't have pancakes all the time."

Phoebe: "Besides, you'll have some tomorrow morning, I promise."

Charley: "Mawa ma pahcays fo Cawey."

Phoebe: "Mhm, tomorrow."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey luh mawa.."

Phoebe: "I love you too sweety."

Phoebe:"And not because you make me pancakes every morning."

A few minutes later the hamburgers were ready and we all had dinner together at the table.

Nina: "So what's going on tomorrow?"

Me: "We have to go to work again, because something strange is happening with the portals, again."

-surprised- Nina: "Again?"

Me:"Mhm."

Nina: "Why do they keep having problems?"

Phoebe: "Because they don't even know everything that's going on with the portals."

Nina: "That doesn't sound safe."

Phoebe: "Oh sweety, it's allright, we know what we're doing."

Me: "Yeah, don't worry about it."

Phoebe: "Anyway, you'll have to come with us tomorrow."

Nina: "Why do I have to go? Can't I stay here?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, and what exactly are you going to do here without us?"

Nina: "I could go outside, and play with my pokemon."

Phoebe: "In this weather most of your pokemon would prefer to stay inside their balls."

-confused- Me: "Wouldn't you rather come with us to make sure we're safe?"

Nina: "But you said you'll be fine."

Phoebe: "We will, but don't you want to be sure?"

Phoebe: "You can't go into the portals with us, but you can play with Charley in the lounge."

Nina: "But that's so boring."

Phoebe: "Charley doesn't mind it."

Nina: "But Charley is a baby, he doesn't mind anything."

Meanwhile, Charley was quietly munching on little pieces of hamburger that Phoebe cut up for him.

Phoebe: "Oh yes he does."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "He threw a fit just a little while ago because I took him away from the tv."

Phoebe: "And then he threw another one later because nobody was in the room with him."

Charley: "Mawa, Cawey foo awl gah."

Me: "It actually doesn't take much to upset him."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe:"All it takes is for something to not go his way."

Me: "Yep."

Charley: "Cawey wa mo foo."

Phoebe: "It will be allright sweety, besides, you can bring my ds, or that other thing you have."

Nina: "Pokemon trainer simulator?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "So it won't be all that bad."

-frustrated- Charley: "CAWEY WA MO FOO!"

Phoebe: "Ok ok, -sighs-, Charley, we're having a conversation, you need to be more patient."

Charley: "Cawey dunno mawa."

Charley: "Cawey wa mo foo."

-unsure- Me: "Is he being snarky? "

Phoebe: "Noooo, I don't think he means to be, he just doesn't know what I'm saying."

Phoebe:"I'll get you some more food Charley, just wait a little bit."

She started to cut up some more hamburger for him.

Nina: "-Sighs-, Well ok... I guess I'll go."

Phoebe: "Good."

Phoebe: "That way we'll have more time to take you dress shopping afterwards."

Nina: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, cause we won't have to come back to get you."

Nina: "Oh right, that makes sense."

After dinner we retired to the couch for the evening, where Phoebe and I snuggled and watched tv, while Nina played with Charley behind the couch, the trainset keeping them both entertained.

Phoebe: "-comfortably sighs-, why don't you move that train to Charley's room tomorrow?"

Phoebe: "He seems to like it."

Me: "Yeah, I probably will, I never intended to leave it set up like that anyway."

Phoebe: "It kind of makes it hard to get into the kitchen."

Me: "Yeah, kind of."

Nina: "Um, Dad where's the direction switch?"

Me: "There isn't one, you have to stop it to change direction."

Nina: "Ohhh, ok."

Nina: "Ok Charley, ready?"

Charley:"Newa may tway go!"

Nina:"I will, just wait a bit, I need to get it going the right way first."

Charley: "Go Twah!"

Me:"A bit of warning sweetheart, it crashes alot."

Nina: "It does?"

Me:" Yeah, the tracks don't hold together very well, it will probably force them apart at somepoint."

Me:"If that happens just push them back together and set the train back up."

Nina:"Ok."

Me:"Charley might try to make it crash sometimes too."

Me: "If he does that, just let him, he can't hurt the train and it makes him happy."

Nina: "But what if I just want to watch the train run around?"

Phoebe: "Well his bedtime is in an hour or so, if you still want to by then you can."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Also Cj, how many more train sets do you have?"

Me: "At that scale?"

Me: "Um, I have a bunch more trains in storage, that's most of the track though."

Phoebe: "Do you have enough track to run around his room?"

Me: "What do you mean?"

Phoebe: "Around the ceiling?"

Me: "Probably not why?"

Me: "You want to put in a ceiling train for him?"

Phoebe: "I think he would like it."

Me:" Maybe when he's older."

Me: "When he's not so bent on making it crash."

Me: "That and we'll have to find more track, and some wood, and screws, and other things."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Me: "It's a pretty big project babe."

Phoebe: "We can work on it together."

Me: "Hehe, sure."

\- a few moments later-

We began to realize that the motor noise comming from the train was making it hard to focus on the tv. By this point the train had derailed atleast 3 times since Nina started playing with it, from the sound of things, once because the track came apart, and twice because Charley set some toys in front of it.

Phoebe: "Nina sweety can you please stop playing with the train? It's starting to get a little bit annoying."

Nina: : Awe, but mom."

Phoebe:" You can play with it more tomorrow."

-mockingly- Nina: "Because you need to snuggle with dad now?"

-off guard- Me:"Huh?"

Phoebe: "No, because I want to watch tv while I snuggle with your dad."

Phoebe: "So there."

Phoebe: "Drop the attitude or you'll go to bed the same time as Charley."

Me: "What's going on?"

Phoebe: "Nothing, she's just being a little snarky."

Me: "Well you did say she could play with it after Charley went to bed, and then you changed your mind."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I know, sorry Nina, I didn't know how distracting it was going to be."

Phoebe:"Why don't you bring Charley over here and watch tv with us?"

Nina:" -sighs-, ok."

Phoebe :"Your father is going to move the trainset to Charley's room tomorrow, so it will be out of the way, and then you can play with it more."

Nina: "What if he doesn't?"

Phoebe: "Well, then, that's for me to decide and you not to worry about."

Me:"I'll get it done sweety, unless something randomly inconvienient happens."

Nina:"Like what?"

Me:" Myrenthal getting unfrozen, or we get stuck in the portals for most of the day, or something..."

-worried- Nina: "Whaat?"

Phoebe: "Ohh Cj, don't scare her again."

Phoebe:"It won't happen Nina, don't worry."

Me: "Bottom line is, you will get to play with it eventually so don't worry about it."

Me: "Not that it should really be that big of a deal anyway sweety, you have your own trains downstairs, and you haven't really played with them in awhile anyway."

Nina :"I know, but this one is bigger."

Me: "That's so Charley can play with it without breaking it into a bunch of little pieces or something."

Me: "He can't play with the little trains, he'll destroy them, or try to eat them, one of the two."

Me: "That one however, is strong enough to put up with his abuse."

Phoebe: "Hehe, Cj, He wouldn't eat them, he's old enough to know he shouldn't."

Me: "If you say so."

Me: "He'd still destroy them though."

Phoebe: "Yeah, probably."

-unsure- Nina: "Why does he want to destroy them? He likes them."

Me: "Yes, but he doesn't understand that they're fragile and break really easilly."

-distressed- Charley: "Mawa! Newa wo may tway go, Cawey wa pway."

Phoebe :"Sorry sweety, but the train is too loud, why don't you come watch tv with us?"

Phoebe: "Nina, why don't you bring him over here?"

Nina: "Ok."

-playfully- Nina: "Come here baby brother."

-upset- Charley: "No Newa, Cawey wa twaaay!"

-upset- Charley: "Cawey wa dow, wa tway!"

-unsure- Nina: "Mom?"

Phoebe: "Charley don't get upset with your sister, she's just doing what we told her to do."

Charley: "Mawa, Newa wo may Cawey dow. Cawey wa pway tway."

Phoebe: "We know sweety."

Phoebe: "Bring him here Nina."

Nina brought her a rather upset Charley.

Phoebe sat up and cradled him in her arms, trying to calm him down as he continued to whine about wanting to play with the train. It didn't take long as he was only moderately upset, he had thrown bigger fits.

-calmly- Phoebe:" You like to play with the train sweety? Is that why you're all upset?"

-in tears- Charley: "Cawey wa pway tway."

-calmly- Phoebe: "I know, I know."

-calmly- Phoebe: "You can play with it more tomorrow."

-calmly- Phoebe :"Daddy is even going to move it into you room."

Charley: "Mawaaa."

-calmly- Phoebe: "Shhhh...don't worry little guy, you'll get more time to play with it."

-calmly- Phoebe:"You just have to be patient."

-calmly- Phoebe: "You like watching tv too don't you?"

Charley: "Teephee?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: Cj why don't you try to find something on that amuses him?"

Me: "How do we know this won't? He hasn't started watching it yet."

Charley: "Cawey wa puh tow tway-ah?"

Phoebe: "Puppet town trainer?"

Phoebe: "The disc is in the car Charley, we can't watch it right now."

Me: "That show is creepy anyway."

Nina: "We can watch Torch the Growlithe."

Me: "Haven't seen that in awhile."

Me: "You have it on Dvd right?"

Nina: "Mhm."

-correctively- Phoebe: "Virtual Disc."

Me: "Pheebles, it's basically the same thing."

Me:" Go get it sweety and we'll watch it out here ok?"

Nina: "Ok."

She headed into her room for a moment, then came back with the disk, we watched the first two episodes and then Charley had to go to bed. Then we watched four more before Phoebe decided she was tired and decided to go to bed.

Phoebe:"Ok Nina, we'll let you stay up late tonight, but we better not find you on the couch tomorrow, understood?"

Nina:"I understand."

Phoebe:"Ok, have fun sweety."

Phoebe:" Cj, can you help me up the stairs?"

Me:"Hehe, are you really that tired?"

Phoebe:"Mhm, because I didn't sleep much last night."

I slowly led her up the stairs, while Nina continued to watch tv.

About five minutes later we were snuggling in bed.

Me: "So we gotta be at work first thing tomorrow?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me:"What do you think is going on?"

Phoebe:"I don't know, I don't really wanna think about it, I'm tired, it could give me nightmares."

Phoebe:"Maybe the portals are randomly changing again."

Me: "That would suck, that would mean we'd have to start all over again."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me:"-sighs-, ah well."

Me:"Atleast that means we'll get to keep our job a bit longer."

Phoebe:"Awwe Cj, did you think they'd fire us after we ran out of portals?"

Me:"I don't know, all I know is that it has been awhile since we've been on a real combat mission."

Phoebe:"Yeah, that's kind of true."

Phoebe:"But we end up getting into combat with a lot of these portals anyway."

Me:"Mhm."

Phoebe:"Anyway can we stop talking now? I just wanna sleep."

-tiredly-Me:"-sighs-, Allright, well goodnight baby girl."

Phoebe:"Goodnight."

We kissed eachother goodnight, she fell asleep just minutes later, I followed her into dreamland awhile after that.


	21. Ultrabeast and the Space Police

\+ -chapter 21-

The next morning passed by without anything out of the ordinary happening, before long we were all in the car on the way to work, and nothing seemed off until we made it to Slabtown, which seemed to be a lot busier than normal. Then we found out why, the portal wasn't on, so traffic was backed up, quite a bit.

Me: "Well, I guess we aren't going to work today."

Phoebe: "Maybe we should wait for a bit, or we could try another portal."

Me: "Um...I guess we could drop by Victorville, see if they have one."

Me: "I think all the other small town portals got closed, that's why it's so busy."

Phoebe: "What if this one is closed?"

Me: "No, they wouldn't close it, because it's the one closest to us and if they did the portal machine would disappear, they just turned it off, I don't know why, but maybe it has something to do with whatever happened there yesterday."

Phoebe: "Ok then, let's go to Victorville, we should atleast check to make sure there isn't another portal we can use."

Me: "Allright."

Me: "It's been awhile since we've been over there, I wonder how it's changed."

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Nina:"What's Victorville?"

Nina: "You've been there before?"

Phoebe: "Oh yes, sweety, it was one of the first towns we went to after the disaster, when your father and I were on the run."

Nina: "How come I've never known about it until now?"

Phoebe: "Because you didn't ask, silly."

Nina: "Why were you on the run?"

Me: "It's a long story sweety."

Phoebe: "Cj, we have a few minutes."

Nina: "What was the disaster? You never told me about that either."

Me: "Well."

Me: "It has a lot to do with how we met."

Nina: "It does?"

Me: "Your mother and I, not you and me."

Nina: "Oh."

Just outside of Slabtown, we passed a small cattle farm that appeared to be doing well.

-excitedly- Charley: "Mawa loo, es pomah."

Me: "Um Charley, those are cows."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Nina: "What do they do?"

Me: "That's what hamburgers come from."

Nina: "Oh...ok."

Nina: "So what was the disaster?"

Me: "Welllll..."

Phoebe: "You see sweety, it all started a few years ago..."

This conversation lasted all the way into Victorville, as there was so much to tell her about the adventures Phoebe and I had together before we had met her on that fateful day in Cinnabar. She seemed to be fascinated, but shocked at the same time. Once we arrived in Victorville, we discovered that they had a portal, and that their portal was working normally, so we headed through it, and ended up in the experiment building as usual, the VictorVille portal was deep inside the building, but we got through pretty quickly as traffic wasn't as heavy as usual. We arrived at work, about twenty minutes late, but Dr. Black already knew why so we didn't have to explain it.

Dr. Black: "Something escaped, we had to do an emergency shutdown."

Me: "What escaped?"

Dr. Black:" We don't really know, but we managed to force it back into the portal it came out of."

Dr. Black: "It wasn't human, it's wasn't a machine, it's wasn't any known pokemon, it's wasn't one of what you call 'animals'."

Dr. Black:"Have you heard of the Alola region?"

Me: "Nope."

Phoebe: "Nope."

Dr. Black: "It's a chain of islands on the western hemisphere, nearly on the opposite side of the globe from the Hoen region, a few hundred miles off the coast of Unova."

Dr. Black: "They're doing research there into what they call ultra beasts, strong, extra dimensional pokemon."

Dr. Black:"I wonder if what escaped was one of them."

Me: "How do you know if it wasn't some random lifeform from one of the portals?"

Me: "I mean we've come across living lego people, it's pretty safe to say that anything can be out there."

Dr. Black: "Yeah, well this one came out during a glitch that occured yesterday evening when the portal was supposed to be deactivated."

Dr. Black:"Which means it doesn't belong in the world the portal leads too either."

Dr. Black: "Now, let me make something clear, these portals lead to other universes, dimensions are different, in a sense."

Dr. Black: "Dimensions, are basically a part of a universe."

Dr. Black:"And since these portals are completely unpredictable when glitches occur, perhaps in that brief window it led not to another universe but to another dimension."

Me:"Why not another dimension of another universe?"

Me:" Like what if it was halfway between this universe and another it was supposed to lead too?"

Dr. Black :"Well...we just don't know."

Phoebe:"So what are we doing today?"

Dr. Black: "Well, you two need to check out the portal we banished the creature to."

Phoebe: "What? Why?"

Dr. Black: "Because we haven't explored it yet."

Dr. Black:"The creature has wandered away from the portal site, so we've already sent the probe in and confirmed that it's safe for you to enter, so go and collect your gear and get to it!"

Phoebe:"But what about the creature?"

Dr. Black:"Just try not to lure it back to the portal."

Me: "I'm sure we can handle it babe, don't worry."

Phoebe:"Ohhh ok."

We began to put on the cameras and we also picked up a radio, as usual.

Dr. Black:"Also before you go, that truck that you 'made' yesterday, did it work?"

Me:"Nope, it's still toy size, actually it's still sitting out behind the house, I forgot all about it."

Phoebe: "Hehehe."

Dr. Black:"I thought there would be some sort of catch."

Dr. Black: "Apparently stuff made there isn't allowed to defy the rules of..."

I felt like the victim of a cruel joke, nearly every car I've wanted, so close to being within my grasp, let down by complicated extra physics most people, including me, couldn't even begin to understand. And now they had all been turned into toys, that, perhaps Charley would appreciate.

Me: "Yeah ok, we get it, come on Pheebles. You ready? Let's go!"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm, ready Cj."

Dr. Black: "Allright then, proceed into the portal."

We left the lab, and entered what appeared to be an alleyway ordinary small town, except it was about the middle of the day here and there was nobody around. Though that may be because the creature from earlier caused them to flee. Signs of damage all around brought back memories of the disaster. Freshly broken glass littered the sidewalks, indicating the damage was quite recent. In the distance we spotted what appeared to be a police roadblock, complete with the flashing lights of police cars. Phoebe and I took to the rooftops, just in case we came across somebody. However, once we made it to the road block, which was right before a railroad crossing at the end of this abandoned block, we found it to be abandoned as well.

Me :"Well whatever that creature was it appears that whoever lives here doesn't like it."

Phoebe: "You saw what it did to those buildings, they had a reason to."

Me: "It's also hostile, apparently."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "But where are the bodies then?"

Phoebe:"I don't know, I'm not good at finding dead people."

Me: "Maybe it didn't kill anyone, or they had time to move the bodies?"

Phoebe: "That's a possibility."

Me: "So, you wanna keep to the rooftops, or should we take a joyride in one of those police cars down there?"

Phoebe: "I think it would be safer if we stuck to the roofs, we don't need to get the local police after us for stealing their cars."

Me: "True, but they're nowhere to be seen."

Phoebe: "Well they got to be somewhere, I don't think this is another virtual world."

Me:"Unless we're in another open world game, like grand theft auto."

Phoebe: "Again?"

Me: "It could happen. You know how many different versions of grand theft auto exist in our world alone?"

Me :"And then you add in similiar games like Saint's Row, or Just Cause."

Me: "And then add that to all the versions that exists across time and exi..."

Phoebe: "Ok I get it."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Let's just keep to the roofs for awhile."

Me: "Allright, if that's what you want."

\- a few minutes later and a few more buildings down the street.-

There were a few abandoned cars parked alongside the street below.

Me: "You getting tired yet?"

Phoebe: "No."

Me: "You think we should take one of .."

Phoebe: "No."

Me: "Baby girl, we made it two blocks without comming across another living being."

Me: "I don't think they'll care if we borrow a car just to get around."

-unsure- Phoebe:"I don't know Cj."

Phoebe:"If we take a car the police might come after us."

-somewhat annoyed- Me: "-sighs-."

Phoebe: "Ok, let's just go one more block, if we don't see anybody by then, we'll see about getting a car."

Me: "-sighs-, allright."

-about halfway down the next block-"

Phoebe: "Ok wait."

Me:"What?"

Phoebe:" I hear somebody."

-in disbelief- Me:"No you don't."

Phoebe: " Yes, I do, they're scared, they're hiding from whatever made everyone else leave."

Phoebe:"There's two of them, a mother and...I think just a baby."

Me:"Where?"

Phoebe:"In one of the apartments below us."

Phoebe:" Here, go in that door over there and go find them."

Phoebe: "You have to talk to them I can't they might freak out."

Me: "I know, I know."

I headed through the door, down to the top floor, Phoebe followed me."

Me: "I thought you were gonna stay on the roof."

Phoebe: "Well, I thought I should show you where they are atleast."

Phoebe: "Then I can teleport away before they see me."

-into radio- Me: "You seeing this doctor?"

Dr. Black: "Roger that, proceed with your plans to investigate the survivors."

-into radio- Me: "Um, ok."

Me: "Survivors? "

Me: "We can't even tell if anyone has died yet."

Phoebe: "Would you be surprised if some did?"

Me:" At this point? No, not really."

Me:"Except there's still no bodies anywhere."

Phoebe:"Ok, they are two doors ahead, on the left."

Phoebe:"I'll wait for you on the roof."

She kissed me on the cheek before teleporting away.

I headed to the door she told me to go to and knocked upon it.

Me: "Hello? Is anyone in there?"

A woman answered, but did not open the door.

Unknown woman: "Is it gone?"

Me:"Is what gone?"

Unknown woman:"The creature, the jellyfish thing."

Me: "The what?"

Me: "Yeah, it's gone, I guess, I haven't seen it."

Me: "Can I come in? I have some questions."

By now Dr Black had actually given us a list of questions to ask whatever intelligent life forms we could find, just as a baseline for research.

Unknown woman: "About what? I told you guys already I don't have any money."

Me: "What? No, this has nothing to do with money."

Me:"This is uh, a psychological evaluation survey."

Me: "You have witnessed something your government did not want you to see, and you are required by law to take a survey so we can, uhhh... properly estimate the damage to the psychological health of the ge-general public in the uh, in the affected area."

Unknown woman: "Fine, come in."

She opened the door and let me in.

Unknown woman: "Am I in trouble for not leaving? "

-unsure- Me: "Um...no..."

Me: "So uhhh...let's get started shall we."

Unknown woman: "Sure, go ahead, just be quiet cause the baby is sleeping."

Me: "What year is it?"

Unknown woman: "Are you kidding me? It's 1991."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "What country is this?"

Unknown woman: "It's the ROA, duh."

Me: "What's ROA? "

Unknown woman: "Republic of America."

Me: "Oookayy."

Unknown woman: "You work for the government don't you?"

Me: "Yeah, we just need to be sure you remember where you are, last person I was sent to speak to thought they were in europe."

-meanwhile, on the roof-

Phoebe :"-sighs-, this world is boring."

-unsure- Phoebe: "I wonder where all the people went?"

-to self- Phoebe: "Maybe I can go check around the block real quick, make sure there aren't some more survivors hiding out somewhere?"

Gun fire erupted in the distance.

Phoebe :"What the?"

Phoebe:"That can't be good."

-back inside the apartment.-

Me: "Ok that's all the questions I have."

Unknown woman: "Ok."

Me: "So it's the year 1991 , this is the town of Springfield in the Republic of America, Taured is a country, Man has never stepped on the moon, and there is no such thing as pokemon or dimensional portal technology?"

Unknown woman: "Did I pass?"

Me: "Mhm."

Me:"Congratulations."

Me: "Do you know if there's any others hiding out somewhere?"

Unknown woman: "Nope."

Me: "Ok, thanks for your time."

I left the apartment, Phoebe suddenly teleported in front of me..

Phoebe: "I heard gunfire in the distance."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "You want to head over there then? Maybe see what this super beast is made of?"

-correctively- Phoebe: "Ultra beast."

Me: "Oh...well, you get what I mean."

Phoebe:"We don't have our pokemon."

-on radio- Dr. Black:"Do not engage the beast at this time, return to the lab, retrieve your weapons and pokemon, then you can go back in to face it."

-on radio- Dr. Black:"Not much research has been done on ultra beasts, and this is the first that has appeared outside the Alola region, thus it is imperative that we attempt to capture it."

Long story short, we returned to the lab with the information we had gathered, which was then archived as normal, then we took a quick trip home to get our pokemon, and a few guns, then returned to the lab once again and headed back into the portal, all while Corina watched the kids for us the whole time.

Me:"Ok, we're taking a car this time, it's way too far to walk."

Phoebe:"Agreed."

It was a good thirty minutes until we found a working car, the police cars at the roadblock both had dead batterys by now, however when we got to the other cars we had spotted over by the apartments, one of them, a somewhat cheep sedan, was unlocked with the keys in the ignition. Once we started it up and pulled away, we cautiously headed towards the gunfire we had both heard plenty of by now. It was only a few minutes later when we saw an ultra beast for the first time. We were approaching an intersection, just about ready to get out of the car and look for the source of the gunfire, when a large white, and somewhat odd looking jellyfish like creature hovered acrossed the intersection. It stopped in the middle of the intersection to turn around, and sprayed a strange black liquid at whoever was pursuing it, then it turned around again, and continued in the direction it was originally heading, completely ignoring us.

Phoebe: "That's not normal."

Me: "Nope."

A large swat van drove passed, followed by a pair of trucks that greatly resembled humvees, and were obviously military in nature, they ignored us as well.

Me: "Allright how are we going to do this?"

Me: "It looks like both the police and national guard are after it."

Me:" We could just let them capture it and then take the swat van."

Phoebe: "Cj."

Me: "Well, how else are we going to get it back to the portal?"

Me: "I guess we could try to stuff it in this thing."

Me:"Also, it can spray black goop at people."

Phoebe:"It's probably toxic."

Me:"Yeah, probably."

We began to head after the chase, very casually though, as we weren't sure what we were going to do yet.

Behind us lay another humvee, covered in black goo, as we pulled away, the goo ignited and the humvee started to burn profusely, belching black smoke as the vehicle began to slowly melt away underneath it. The crew was nowhere to be see, but they had ample time to escape.

Me:"Uhhh, yep it's toxic."

Phoebe:"That is really strong acid."

Phoebe:"We can't let it hit us."

As the fuel tank ruptured, what remained of the vehicle was engulfed in intense, diesel fueled flames.

Me:"All the more reason to let them catch it first."

Phoebe:"But what if they can't?"

Me:"I don't know."

Me:"To be honest, with an attack like that, I'm kind of afraid to send my pokemon against it."

Phoebe: "Me too."

Me: "We could use Bubba to dilute the poison, it looks like it takes awhile to set in."

Phoebe :"A few seconds atleast."

Me :"As long as we don't get swamped in it, we should be allright."

Phoebe: "Maybe, but that was only one attack, what else can it do?"

Me:" I don't know."

Me: "We gotta do something though.."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

We followed the military cavalcade through several blocks, until we arrived on a dead-end street in a residential area, where the military had the creature surrounded. we headed to the adjacent street, and parked in somebody's driveway, from there we approached the ongoing firefight with extreme caution.

-urgently- Phoebe:"Cj I need to go now someone saw us."

Me: "Awe what?"

She teleported away, while yet another humvee entered the street. The driver got out, and seemed a bit angry, but was not acting in a threatening manner.

Unknown soldier: "What the hell are you doing here? "

Unknown soldier: "All civilians were supposed to be evacuated to the national guard station, for their own safety."

Me: "But."

I couldn't help but notice the flag on his uniform, same general design as the american flag, but all the colors were switched around, the stripes were red and blue, and the corner patch was white with black stars.

-interupting- Unknown soldier: "If I see you out here again, criminal charges will be pressed, do you understand?"

Me :"Where's the station again?"

Phoebe teleported in behind him.

Phoebe: "We're not civilians, we're here to help."

Me: "Pheebles would you make up your mind on whether you want to hide or not?"

Unknown soldier: "What are you?"

She reached out and touch him on the head, a few moments later he fell unconcious. I couldn't help but notice it took a bit longer for her to knock him out than usual.

Me: "What's with the delay?"

Phoebe :"It's their helmets, I can't have as good of a connection to their brains."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Me: "Oh wow, you already got the ones inside the humvee. I didn't even notice that, how did you do that?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Hehehe, I'm stealthy."

-playfully- Me: "Hehe, yes you are."

-seriously- Phoebe: "Allright now, come on loverboy, let's go."

We headed down the street a little ways before crossing over to the adjacent through somebody's backyard. Phoebe teleported us to the roof of a house, so we could get a better view of things, we watched as the creature fought the local national guard in the middles of the street below, as well as some police forces. The creature retaliated to the gunfire by spitting more black, corrosive goo at them, the vehicles were quickly destroyed, but the soldiers managed to avoid it, with some barely managing to get it off their clothes before it started to burn. Aside from the acid, it also grabbed a few soldiers with it's tentacles and flung them into the air, all while everything was shooting at it, dealing little, if any damage.

Then stuff began to get crazy. The creature wrapped itself around one of the soldiers, and appeared to take full control of him. He turned on his comrades and began to gun them down. In response his surviving 'friends' began to fire upon him as well, and well, he basically didn't stop shooting until one of the last surviving soldiers threw a grenade, which blew him up completely, and appeared to severly wound the creature. All of the soldiers were either dead or dying at this point. Only a handful were still breathing.

-somewhat horrified- Phoebe: "Oh wow..."

Me: "Ok, so it can control people."

Me:"And that's why you don't just go charging in."

The creature was struggling to get back up.

Me: "Go in and get the survivors to safety like I know you want too, and I'll keep this thing occupied."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Awwwe, how'd you know I'd want too?"

She teleported away.

Me: "Gunfire doesn't work, but that grenade seemed to hurt."

I sent out magnum.

Cap'n'Magnum: "Magna, magnazone."

Me: "Hit the jellyfish thing with magnet bomb. Keep it away from Pheebles."

-affirmatively- Cap'n'magnum:"Zone, Magna!"

Me: "Watch out for the black goo, don't get it on you."

The magnet bombs did minimal damage, but the creature was so lightweight it was thrown around all over the place and found itself unable to attack, giving Phoebe more than enough time to move the wounded soldiers out of harms way.

Unknown man: "Nice toy you got there."

Me: "He's not a toy, he's a fully sentient pokemon."

Unknownman: "Didn't learn your lesson last time did you?"

Me: "Say what? "

I looked back to see a space police officer behind me, he litterally came out of nowhere.

Me: "What the hell? You exist here too?"

Unknown Man: "Space police, you're under arrest for violating the laws of space time, drop the weapon and stand up, quietly."

Me: "Yeah, right."

He seemed to mistake Magnum's pokeball for a weapon.

Phoebe was already looking this way and preparing to attack.

A moment later and he was hit by a shadowball, which knocked him off balance and caused him to slide all the way down the roof, falling off the house and hitting the ground with a hard thud. It was the most hilarious thing I had seen in awhile. He was in pain, but nothing that wasn't survivable.

-strained- galaxy police: "Ow...I n-need backup."

He spoke into his watch.

Me: "Well this complicates things."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

She was on the roof with me now.

She sent out Bulby, tossing his ball out over the roof, which then opened and released him on the ground.

Phoebe: "Come on Bulby, use your vines to grab that jellyfish thing."

Bulby: "Venusaur!"

Me: "You capture it, I'll go back for the car."

Me: "We'll meet, we'll throw it in, then we'll head back to the portal, before we get swarmed with these space freaks."

Phoebe:"Ok."

She teleported us off of the roof, then we split up.

I headed back to the car, got in, and headed back to the other street, within five minutes, Bulby and Magnum managed to knock the creature out, but now they were fighting off a pair of space police officers that appeared out of nowhere, likely the back up for the one that just fell off the roof.

The space police were a considerable threat without our pokemon, but since we had them with us this time, they were as big of a deal.

Phoebe:"Bulby use petal dance please, let's try to slow them down a bit."

Bulby:"Saur!"

She teleported behind me while Bulby began to fill the air with a vortex consisting of thousands of petals, the teleporting space police were unable to avoid this attack as it blanketed the whole area. Meanwhile, Magnum took to the skys avoiding it entirely. While the petals weren't very effective against the space police's armor, it stopped them in their tracks as they struggled to protect their faces and other parts that weren't completely covered, instead of teleporting out, or trying to attack us. I decided to take advantage of this.

Me: "Allright Magnum, use thunder now! While they're too dazed to move."

A direct hit knocked both the officers unconcious, moments later the flurry of petals subsided, and Bulby began to pant heavilly and became a bit woozy from exhaustion, fortunately, he was still able to help drag the unconcious jellyfish monster to the car.

Me: "Ok Magnum, while we do this, keep an eye out for more galaxy police."

-urgently- Cap'n'magnum: "Magna, magna!"

Phoebe: "He says he sees some aircraft comming this way."

Me: "Awwe...crap, national guard reinforcements probably."

Me: "Right, let's get out of here, those are probably blackhawks, they can carry a lot of people."

I was somewhat afraid they would have miniguns, though they were too far away to tell at this point.

The creature had a weird slimy feel to it that made it hard to hold onto, fortunately, though, this also meant it wasn't difficult to stuff it into the backseat of the car. Once we did that, we quickly returned our pokemon, got in and drove off.

Eventually the helicopters flew over us, and ignored us entirely, but then several rockets came out of nowhere and brought both of them down.

Me: "What the hell did you see that?"

Phoebe: "I see, but...I don't understand."

Me: "My guess is more space police showed up, and they don't want their officers to be captured and reveal their existence, so now they're fighting the national guard, trying to keep them back, atleast until they can get their buddies to safety.."

Phoebe: "That's terrible."

Me:"That's what happens when you keep secrets, end up hurting the same people you're trying to protect."

Me: "Hopefully this means they'll be preoccupied and we'll be able to escape."

Phoebe: "But what about the ones I saved?"

Me: "I don't know, did you hide them?"

-worried- Phoebe: "No I left them in plain sight so their friends could find them and help them."

Me: "Well, if they stay down, and don't do anything stupid, they might be left alone, who knows?"

Just then, a strange dune-buggy like vehicle rounded a corner and began to chase us at surprising speed.

Me: "Are you kidding me? They got buggys now?"

Me :"What happened to the deloreans?"

The buggy looked kind of weird, with a bubble for a cockpit remniscent of a bell 47 helicopter, and fairly large offroad wheels, with the front wheels mounted on spring loaded arms that extended past the cockpit.

-on speakerphone- Space Policeman: "You are all under arrest for violating the laws of space time, and for possession of a dangerous interdimensional animal, pull over, this is your last warning, "

Me : "Pheebles..."

Phoebe: "Mhm?"

Me: "Tell Dr. Black we're comming in hot."

Phoebe:"Ok."

She radioed Dr. Black, while the buggy kept chasing us.

We were flying through the streets at 80mph, twice the supposed speed limit, and the buggy was actually catching up with us, much faster than it's appearence would suggest.

However, as it was alone, it really couldn't do much against our heavier sedan.

It tried to pit us out, but I hit the brakes, which brought us right along side them. I then tried to force it to crash into a parked car, but the driver saw this comming and braked hard to avoid a collision, they scraped our tail, but not hard enough for me to lose control, giving us a lead of almost an entire block, we made it to the portal, then we got out of the car, and Phoebe once again set Bulby to work to drag the creature back into the lab, I had to deal with our pursuer. I left the alleyway and headed into the street while the buggy was approaching. Wanting to deal with this quickly, I sent out Aggron.

Me:"Don't attack yet, just hold on."

The buggy approached, and casually slowed to a stop, the driver seemingly unsure of how to deal with the 20ft tall steel dinosaur blocking the road before him.

Me: "You see that buggy? Roar at it as loud as you can.."

He took a few steps forward and roared really loudly.

The driver panicked, turned around, and hightailed it in the opposite direction.

Me: "Hehehe..."

Aggron started to chase after it.

Me: "Hey, no, come back, we don't have to chase them."

-roaring- Aggron: "Grrrrrrrrooooooooooaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

It was no use, he couldn't hear me and was already out of pokeball range.

-from behind me- Phoebe: "Where is he going?"

Me: "I don't know."

He ran about a block, then threw up his arms in defeat and decided to come back.

Aggron: "Groooah, a groooahh"

Phoebe:" He says it's too fast."

Me:" That's allright, you didn't need to chase them anyway."

-unsure- Aggron:"Grraaaaahhhhhhn?"

He gave me a confused look.

Me:"It's allright, don't worry about it."

I returned him to his ball.

Me: "Allright we ready?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

-affirmatively- Bulby: "Venusaur!"

Me "Ok, let's go through the portal then."

Me:"It's been out a long time, are you sure we didn't kill it?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, don't worry, I just put it into a really deep sleep, for safety."

Phoebe:" It will probably wake up in about 8 hours or so."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Unless they keep it sedated."

Me: "Hehe, they probably will."

We headed into the lab with Bulby carrying the creature on his back.

As we entered the lab we noticed the room had been rearranged since we left. Bulby set the creature on top of a cart that was waiting for him, and then Phoebe thanked and returned him.

Dr. Black: "I though you said you were comming in hot?"

Me:" Change of plans, didn't need to."

Dr. Black: "So we moved everything out of the way for nothing?"

Me: "Yep."

Dr. Black: "Nevermind, atleast you escaped the space police and capture the ultrabeast."

Dr. Black: "Or whatever it is."

Dr. Black: "Bob, get this thing to the operation room and establish contact with the pokemon research lab in Alola."

Bob: "Yes sir."

Me: "We also came across the space police again, apparently it's another world they think is under their control."

Dr. Black: "Hmmm, very peculiar."

Me: "They keep trying to arrest us just for entering their world."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Dr. Black: "Perhaps sometime you should let them arrest you, it would alllow us to get more intel."

Phoebe:" Um, no, we have a record now, it would be better if you sent another team in that they don't know."

Me: "Yeah, and then who knows if they'll even let them leave afterwards."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Dr. Black: "Well we need to learn more about them somehow, that's the second world we've discovered that's 'in their jurisdiction'."

Dr. Black: "We don't know if they're good, or bad, or if they can be reasoned with."

Dr. Black: "But it's important we find out more about them, because it appears they have similiar if not more advanced technology to ours, we should even ally with them if possible."

Dr. Black:" So this afternoon, we shall send another team in to negotiate. "

Phoebe:"Ok, if that's what you think is best."

Dr. Black: "Also, I have to ask that their existence be kept secret."

Phoebe :"Ok."

Dr. Black:" This conversation does not leave this room until further notice."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Dr. Black:"Now, while the creature is examined in the observation room by another team of scientists, we have another portal to explore that Bob hasn't set up yet."

Dr. Black: "If you have the time to check it out it would be greatly appreciate, since you're already here."

Me: "Sure we got time."

Phoebe: "Ohhhh, I dunno Cj."

Me: "Oh come on, the chance we run into another

Dr. Black: "Allright, good."

Dr. Black: "So we'll have to wait for him to get back."

Dr. Black: "You can take a break for awhile if you want."

Me:" Ok."

We both headed to the lounge to see Charley.

Charley: "Cowewah, Cawey see Mawa Dahwey."

-playfully- Corina:"Oh you do?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Hey sweety."

Corina:" Are you done for the day? "

Phoebe: "No we're just on break."

Me: "Nina, you holding out ok?"

Nina: "Not right now dad, I'm battling an elite four guy."

Me:"oh ok, which one?"

Nina:"I don't know."

Me:"Really?"

Nina: "Come on emboar, you can do this."

Nina: "No...no...nooooo, don't die, don't die, don't die, don't die...NOOOOOOOO!"

Nina: "I lost."

Me:" Well it's ok sweetheart, you can try again."

Me: "Remember it's just a game now, they don't have anymore real pokemon in there."

Nina: "They don't?"

Me: "No they moved them all out awhile ago."

Corina: "She hasn't looked away from the screen since she got here."

Me: "Oh really?"

Me:" Well she has to pass the time somehow."

Nina: "I could go to whirlyworld."

Me: "We're not letting you wander around Whirlyworld by yourself, besides it's freezing out and I think it's closed this time of year."

Phoebe: "He's right, it is."

Nina: "Awee."

-cutely- Charley:" Cawey dunno woweewah."

Me: "Hehehe woweewah?"

Phoebe: "He means whirlyworld."

Me: "I know, but it's just funny the way he says things sometimes."

-unsure- Charley: "Woh..wa..whowee...

-confused- Phoebe: "What?"

Charley:".wowohlee...wa...wohleewa!"

Charley: "Cawey dunno wohleewa."

Me: "Ehh...a little bit closer."

Phoebe: "You've been to whirlyworld before Charley."

Phoebe: "You probably just don't remember."

Phoebe: "I think I have a picture of you on the merry-go-round somewhere."

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey dunno mawa."

Phoebe: "Oh that's ok , you'd probably know it if you saw it."

Corina: "You've been to Whirlyworld? I drive by that place a lot, but I never been inside it."

Phoebe: "You've never been there?"

Phoebe: "It's fun, you should go visit it sometime."

Nina: "The rollercoasters are fun."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe:" But even if you don't like rollercoasters, they have other rides and things too."

Corina:"I don't know Phoebe."

Phoebe :"Also how's Melissa? Have you seen her? Is she allright?"

Corina: "She's not feeling well I'm afraid."

Corina: " She's very busy preparing for the arrival of her young."

Phoebe: "Doesn't surprise me at all."

-jokingly- Me: "Their nursery probably has some sort of laser defense system."

Phoebe: "-giggles-, mhm."

-jokingly- Me: "Cameras everywhere."

Phoebe: "Hehe, yep."

Me: "It would be like, Fort Knox, daycare center.."

Corina :"Huh?"

-unsure- Corina:"I don't know what fort knox is, but it does have a camera."

Me:"Ok."

-jokingly- Corina: "I don't remember them saying anything about lasers though."

-bored- Charley: "Cawey wa dow."

Phoebe: "Ohhhhh, ok sweety, here you go."

She set him on the floor, where he then crawled over to his golden wartortle plush. He seized it in his tiny little hands and held it up.

-playfully- Charley :"Cawey geh Watarwol."

Me: "Yeah, you found him didn't you?"

Me: "You still looking for pizzas?"

Charley: "No Dawhy, Cawey no see peesah, Cawey loo ehwehr."

Me: "You looked everywhere huh?"

-playfully- Me: "Are you sure?"

Corina: "He's pretty sure, he's been going on and on about pizzas and he's been crawling all around the room looking for them since you left him here.."

Corina :"Has he ever had pizza?"

Phoebe: "Yes, but not for quite awhile."

Phoebe: "It's like his favourite word or something, he doesn't know what it means, but he likes to talk about it."

Phoebe: "And it's involved in his favourite little game, hehe."

Phoebe: "Along with castles and pancakes."

Corina: "Where's he get all these ideas?"

-happily- Phoebe: "Cj."

-awkwardly- Me:Hehehe, yeah...I guess."

We stayed in the lounge waiting for them to get the second portal ready to go, only for Bob to come in.

Bob: " Unfortunately the portal you were supposed to go explore has failed the probe test and is not safe for you enter, the air is contaminated with high levels of nitrous oxide and other toxic gasses."

Bob:"That said, you're free to head home now."

Phoebe: "Ok, thanks."

Nina: "Are we going shopping now?"

Phoebe: "I guess so."

-excited- Nina: "Yay, let's go, let's go."

Me:"Come on Charley, it's time to go."

-cutely- Charley: "Es tie go?"

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Thanks again for looking after Charley Corina."

Corina: "Mhm, it's no biggie."

I picked Charley up off the floor.

Me: "Allright lets go."

Me: "Charley you better hold onto your toy."

He had a habit of throwing them whenever he was being carried.

Charley: "Cawey dunno dawhy ses."

Phoebe: "He's saying wartortle can't fly, so hold on to him."

Charley: "Seewee mawa, watarwool cah fwy, see?"

He tossed his wartortle plush, which as expected fell to the floor.

-somewhat annoyed- Me: "Charley."

Phoebe: "No, he can't, he can only fall."

I picked his toy back up for him.

Me: "Now hold onto it."

Phoebe: "Is that the only toy he brought with him?"

Phoebe: "I thought he had his lotad plush too."

Me: "Um..."

I glanced around the room, and spotted his lotad plush nestled under a chair."

Me: "Yeah it's under that chair can you get that."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I'll get it, just take him out to the car."

Me: "Ok."

At this point Nina had already left the room, anxious to get to the department store. I followed her through the halls until it became obvious she was lost when she stopped for a moment, after heading the wrong direction and ending up on the wrong side of the building.

Nina: "Um...where did we come in at?"

-jokingly- Me: "You don't remember? "

Me: "You're going the wrong way you goofball, the exit is back this way."

Nina:"Oh, ok."

-cheerfully- Charley: "Dawhy ses Newa es goobah!"

-somewhat annoyed- Nina:" I know."

-cutely- Charley: "Seewee Newa."

Charley: "Newa es goobah."

-annoyed- Nina:" -sighs-."

Nina: "You're a goobah."

Charley: "Seewee Newa, Cawey no goobah, Newa es goobah."

-jokingly- Me: "Can't argue with him you know?"

Nina: "I know."

Me: "Allright let's get going."

Charley: "Wehgowee?"

Me: "To the store."

Charley: "Cawey dunno stow."

Charley :"Es eywa gowee ta stow?"

Me: "Yes everyone is going."

Phoebe: "Now what are you up to?"

She had just come around the corner behind us, near the end of the hall.

-jokingly- Me: "Nothing baby girl, Nina just decided to go exploring."

-defensively- Nina: "I did not."

Phoebe: "Well come on sweety, the sooner we get out of here the sooner we can get to the department store."

Nina: "I know mom."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "You can explore later."

-annoyed- Nina: "Moooooomm."

-defensively- Nina:"I wasn't exploring, I got lost."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "It's about the same thing isn't it?"

We all left the lab together, got in the car, and headed to the Goldenrod Department Store. Once we got there, Phoebe took Nina dress shopping, while I took Charley to the toy store to kill some time, more for his sake than mine, because if he got bored he wouldn't hesitate to make a scene about it, but in a toy store, it was easy to keep him entertained with all the colorful toys.

I took him to an aisle that had quite a variety of plush toys available, from the insanely popular Torch the Growlithe toy line as well as others. Among them was a stuffed Pyroar, and several pokemon I couldn't recognize, presumably from the Kalos region as they were all made by the same company.

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey see po-mah."

-playfully- Me: "Yeah, there sure are a lot of them here aren't there?"

Charley "Dahwy geh po-mah fo Cawey?"

Me: "We'll see, though you do have plenty of them already."

In the next aisle there was a table with a little wooden trainset on top (very similiar to brio or thomas the tank engine) that children were allowed to play with, pretty much all of the trains in the set were also available for purchase, but we had plenty of them at home already.

Me: "Here Charley you want to play with the trains?"

I lifted him out of the cart and set him on the floor next to the table.

Charley:"Es tway."

Me:"Mhm."

He seemed to look around for a controller, of course, being a wooden train set, there wasn't one.

Charley: "Cawey dunno, may tway go."

Me:"It doesn't move on it's own Charley, you have to push them around."

He picked up a wooden figure of a miltank, that was part of the train set. It was designed so it could be carried around in one of the train cars. There were a few other figures as well, including your stereotypical conductor, a stereotypical business man, and a granbull of all things, all consisting of solid wood with colorful pictures painted, or otherwise applied to them.

-cutely- Charley: "Loo Dawhy, es cow."

Me:" No that's a miltank, it's kind of like a cow, but it's smaller, and it's a pokemon."

Charley: "es go stah tway."

Me :"It's going to stop the train?"

Me: "Why?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Charley: "Cow ses tway no go ay mo."

-amused- Me: "Hehe, it's not a cow Charley."

Me: "It's a miltank."

Charley: "Es mahtang."

Me: "Miltank."

-cutely- Charley: "Mahltang."

-cutely, defiantly- Charley: "Seewee dawhy, es na mahltang, es cow."

He refused to believe me, very confident that he knew what a cow was.

Me: "-sighs-, if you say so."

To be fair, the way that it was drawn made it somewhat mistakable for a cow, except for it being pink. In reality, you'd have to be blind to mistake a miltank for an ordinary cow, they're smaller, and quite a bit more intelligent, they can also walk on their hind legs, something normal cows would never do, but the miltank depicted on the toy, shown on all fours with no discernable scale, was about as close to a cow as a miltank could sensibly be depicted.

He seemed content to stick around and play with the trains, so we stayed there for a bit. As it was a toystore, it wasn't long before other children came in and joined him, and this was where we ran into problems.

A small child, who couldn't have been more than 4 or 5, came up and started to play with the trainset as well, for a few moments it looked like they would get along just fine, then the child happened to take a particular train that Charley decided was his, and, well, he exploded.

-upset- Charley: "NO ES CAWEY TWAY! CAWEY WA NOW!"

-defensively- Unknown child: "He wasn't playing with it!"

The child briefly glanced at who I assumed to be his mother, who was on the edge of the next aisle, amd not paying attention at the moment, and then at me.

-awkwardly- Me: "Yeaaaaah. I know, I saw."

-loudly- Charley: "ES CAWEY TWAY!"

He reached for it, and tried to pry it away from the kid, without success, until the kid decided it wasn't worth fighting over and let him have it.

Unknown child: "Ok, ok, stop yelling."

-spitefully- Charley: "Es Cawey Tway!"

Me:" Charley if you keep acting like this we're going back to see your mother, I don't care how boring dress shopping is."

-concerned- The child's mother: "What is going on here? Did you make that little baby cry?"

Unknown child: "I didn't mean too."

Me: "It's not his fault."

Me: "My son is just going through the "my" phase."

The child's mother: "Ohhhh, that's your son?"

Me: "Yeah."

The child's mother: "Yeah, I remember when Stevie was going through that, you really got your work cut out for you."

Me:"Ehh, shouldn't be any more difficult than anything else so far."

The child's mother: "Maybe not as bad as psychic powers."

Me:"Huh?"

The child's mother: "He's half gardevoir isn't he?"

Me: "Um yeah, how'd you know?"

The child's mother: "Oh there's a girl in Stevie's preschool class that's a hybrid too."

Me: "Hey, wasn't she like the first?"

The child's mother: "I think so, yeah."

The child's mother: "They say even Phoebe and Cj had a child together, can you believe it?"

-awkwardly- Me: "Hehehe...actually, you know, his powers aren't that hard to deal with."

Me: "That's why he's wearing this bracelet, keeps them under control until he can learn how to properly use them."

Me:" Anyway it was nice meeting you, but we should probably go."

The child's mother: "Um, ok, sure, nice meeting you too."

I was starting to get the feeling it was only a matter of time before she discovered who we were, afterall, there were only a handful of human\gardevoir hybrids around.

Me:"Come on Kevin."

I picked Charley up along with his wartortle plush and left the store.

-annoyed- Charley: "Cawey wa tway!"

Me:" We have some at home you can play with."

-upset- Charley: "Buh Cawey waaaaaa."

Me: "Charley."

He cried all the way back to the clothing store.

Phoebe must have been able to hear him immediately, as she quickly found us before we found her.

-worried- Phoebe: "What did you do?"

-worried- Phoebe: "Why's he so upset?"

-upset- Charley: "Mawa!"

Me: "He's just mad because he wants this little wooden trainset they had in the store."

I handed him over to her so she could attempt to calm him down.

Me: "They had it on display, so I let him play with it for awhile. Then another kid came, and he decided he didn't want to share."

Charley: "Mawa, dawhy no geh tway fo Cawey."

Phoebe:" Ohhh, Charley, you can't always get what you want sweety."

Charley: "Es Cawey tway."

Me: "No it's not, it belongs to the store."

Charley: "ES CAWEY TWAY!"

Phoebe: "Shhh, let me handle this."

-calmly- Phoebe: "Charley..."

-upset, interupting- Charley: "ES CAWEY TWAY!"

He flailed his arms in anger.

Phoebe: "Shhhh."

-upset- Charley: "Essss Caweeeeeeeey twaayyyyy!"

Phoebe: "Ok, he doesn't want to cooperate."

Me: "Should I just take him out to the car then?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, there's nothing I can do, he's too upset to reason with."

I carried a screaming Charley out of the store, and strapped him into his car seat, then I sat up front and turned the car on while he continued to scream.

Me: "Do you want your wartortle back."

He took the plush from me and immediately threw it to the ground.

Charley: "Noooooo! Cawey wa tway."

Me: "Well good luck with that."

Me :"You're definitely not getting it now, you won't learn anything if you do."

Charley: "Buh Cawey wa.."

Me: "Well too bad."

Me: "Here, watch tv. You like puppet town trainer don't you?"

I got out and opened his door to make sure his tv was on.

Me: "See, there you go."

Me: "Watch the tv."

-whining- Charley: "Cawey wa tway."

-insistent- Me: "Forget about the train, watch tv."

Charley: "Buh Cawey wa."

Me: "Let it go Charley."

This was the most stubborn I've ever seen him be up to this point, I guess he just really wanted that train. Fortunately it didn't take long for him to tire out from crying. Even now he was begining to settle down, not because he forgot about the train, but because he was getting tired, and simply didn't have the strength to keep screaming about it.

Meanwhile, Phoebe was still inside helping Nina look for a dress, and I had no indication on how close they were to being done. Eventually Charley calmed down, but now I was getting bored just sitting in the car, and I didn't want to bring him back to the toy store, partly because I didn't want our identities to be discovers, and also because I didn't want him to throw another fit about that silly train again.

So I texted Phoebe trying to alleviate some boredom, and sure enough, before long we had a conversation going.

-via text-Me: "Hey baby, you there?"

-via text-Phoebe: "Mhm."

-via text- Phoebe: "Is he calm yet?"

-via text-Me: " He stopped crying atleast, I don't know if he's still mad about it."

-via text-Phoebe: "We won't be long."

-via text-Phoebe:" She has almost made a decision."

-via text-Me: "Ok, good."

-via text, concerned- Me: "Nothing too revealing ?"

-via text-Phoebe: "It will be fine, trust me."

-via text, playfully- Me: "You sure ?"

-via text-Phoebe: "Yes."

-via text, playfully- Me: "Are you sure you're sure ?"

-via text-Phoebe: "Yes."

-via text, playfully-Phoebe: "I'm sure, I'm sure, I'm sure, I'm sure, to infinity."

-via text- Me: "Ok then."

-cutely- Charley :"Dawhy..'

Me: "Mhm?"

-calmly- Charley: "Cawey wa tway."

He now appeared to be trying the 'cute and innocent' approach.

Me: "Wait till we get home."

-demandingly- Charley: "Cawey wa tway now!"

Which didn't last long.

Me: "Well too bad."

Charley: "Dawhy geh tway fo Cawey?"

Me: "No, Cawey be quiet fo Dawhy."

-loudly- Charley: "Cawey wa tway!"

Me: "No."

Charley: "No!"

Me: "No."

Charley: "No!"

Me: "Quiet."

Charley: "No!"

Me: "You're starting to annoy me now."

Charley: "Cawey wa tway."

-softly- Me :-sighs-, just let it go.."

-softly- Me :-sighs-, he'll forget about it."

-loudly- Charley: "CAWEY WA TWAY!"

-sternly- Me :"Charley."

-loudly- Charley: "CAWEY WA TWAY!"

-via text- Me: "Charley is going on about the damned train again."

-via text- Me: "He won't stop screaming about it."

-via text- Phoebe: " try singing."

-via text- Me: "What?"

-via text- Phoebe: "Just sing anything, maybe it will distract him."

I sung the first song that came to my mind, for whatever reason.

-awkwardly singing-Me "For the light...buh buh buh buhh, love isn't allways on time..., woah woh woaaah."

-awkwardly singing- Charley: "Cawey wa tway!"

-singing- Me:" It's not in the way that you told me. buh buh bum bum bum bum."

-singing- Me: "It's not in the way you say you care."

-singing- Me: "Buh buh bum bum bum bum."

-screaming- Charley: "NOOOOOOO! TWAY!"

-singing- Me: "It's not in the way that you treat my friends."

-singing- Me: "It's not in the way that you stay to the end."

Charley: "Cawey wa TWAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

-singing- Me: "It's not in the way you look for the things that you say that you do."

-singing- Me: "Hold the li-i-ine...love isn't always on ti-i-ime."

-singing- Me: Ohwohwohooh."

-confused- Charley: "Hoh why?"

-unsure- Charley:"Dawhy ses hoh why."

Charley:"Cawey dunno hoh why."

-via text- Me: "Omg it worked."

-via text- Phoebe: "Told you :)"

Charley: " Hoh why."

Me: "Love isn't always on time."

-unure- Charley: "luh es way oh tie."

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Me: "It's a song, you're supposed to sing it silly."

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

-singing- Me: "Hold the li-i-ine, love isn't always on ti-i-ime."

-cutely attempting to sing- Charley: "Luh es ahway awe tie"

Me:"Yeaaaah, you get it, sort of."

-attempting to sing- Charley: "Luh es ahway awe tie."

-attempting to sing- Charley: "Hoh li, luh es ahway awe tie-ie."

Charley: "Wheh Mawa?"

Me : "She's still inside the store with Nina."

Me :"She'll be back in a bit."

Me: "Don't worry."

Charley: "Doh wohwy."

Me: "Mhm."

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa go way."

Me: "Yes, but she'll come back."

Charley :"Cawey go see mawa?"

Me:" She doesn't want to see you, you were too loud."

Charley: " Buh Cawey miss."

Me: "You just saw her five minutes ago, but you decided to scream your head off, so she doesn't want to see you right now."

Me :"Momma doesn't like it when you cry."

Me: "Neither does daddy for that matter."

-upset- Charley: "Cawey wa mawa!"

Me: "Just wait a little bit."

-via text- Me: "Now he's about to cry again because he wants to see you."

-via text- Phoebe: "She only has a few more to try on, just keep him occupied."

-via text- Phoebe: "Start singing again :D."

-via text- Phoebe: "Wuv you :3."

Me: "-sighs-, you mother thinks I should keep singing to you."

Charley; "Cawey wa mawa."

Me: "I know you do, you just don't realize she'll be out here in just a little while."

Me :"Anyway, let's try this again."

-singing- Me: "Hold the li-i-ine, love isn't always on ti-i-ime."

-attempting to sing- Charley: "Hoh liiiiiiii, luh es ahway awe tie-ie."

-singing- Me: "woh woh woh-ohhh."

-cutely imitating- Charley: "Woh woh wah-oh."

-amused- Me: "Hehehe."

-singing- Me: "It's not in the way that you told me."

-singing- Me: "It's not in the way you say you're mine ooooh."

-singing- Me: "It's not in the way that came back to me."

-singing- Me: "It's not in the way that your love set me free."

-singing- Me: "It's not in the way you look for the things that you say that you do."

-attempting to sing- Charley: "Es nah way Cawey dunno."

-jokingly- Me: "Hehehe, yep it's definitaly not the way you don't know, that's for sure."

-attempting to sing- Charley: "Es nah way Cawey dunno."

-attempting to sing- Charley: "Es nah way...Cawey dunno...aythee."

-playfully- Me: "Hehehe, sooo close..."

Charley: "Dawhy see ageh..."

Me: "Again...allright, fine..."

-About 30 minutes later-

Phoebe had just left the store with Nina following behind, they had finally found a new dress and were on their way to the car.

Nina: "So what are we going to do now?"

Phoebe: "Um...I dunno."

Phoebe :"We'll probably just go home."

Nina:" Is Charley still upset? "

Phoebe: "I don't know, it's been awhile since your father has texted me."

Phoebe: "I think he's allright,."

Meanwhile, I saw them approach so I unlocked the doors.

-cutely- Charley:" Dawhy es Mawa!"

Me: "I know I can see."

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa Cawey miss!"

Me: "I don't think she can hear you very well through the windows Charley."

-excitedly- Charley: "Mawa!"

-excitedly- Charley:" Es Mawa Newa."

Me: "Mhm."

Eventually they made it to the car and got in.

Charley: "Mawa! Cawey luh Mawa! Cawey Miss!"

Phoebe: "Hi sweety, you look a lot happier than when I saw you last time."

Phoebe: "The singing worked then?"

Me: "Surprisingly..."

Nina: "What singing?"

Charley: "Dawhy see ageh!"

Me: "Why don't you sing? You know most of the words by now."

Phoebe: "He does?"

Charley: "Hoh li...luh es nah ahway ah tie!"

Charley: "Woh woh wohaaaow!"

Phoebe: "What?"

-sing-song- Me: "love is not always on time."

-cutely attempting to sing- Charley: "Es nah way holwheee."

-cutely attempting to sing- Charley: "Es nah way ses cay."

-surprised- Phoebe: "You taught him all this?"

Me: "Well, he picked most of it up on his own."

Me: "He doesn't know the whole song though, just a few lines."

-cutely attempting to sing- Charley: "Es nah way Cawey see."

Me: "And then sometimes he just puts his own words in."

Phoebe:" Hehehe."

-cutely attempting to sing- Charley: "Es nah way you co bah mee."

Charley: "Es nah way Cawey dunno aythee."

-playfully- Phoebe: "You don't anything huh?"

Phoebe: "I disagree."

Phoebe:"It looks like you know a little bit."

-enamored- Phoebe:" You little cutey."

-confused- Nina: "What song is he singing? I don't get it?"

Me: "Ah you've probably never heard it."

Me: "I don't even know if your mother has ever heard it."

Phoebe:"Yes I've heard it before, it's on your old phone."

Me:" Oh, ok then."

Me: "Well then, should we go home?"

Phoebe: "Sounds good to me."

Nina: "Mhm."

Me: "Allright then."

We made it home without anything strange happening, once we got there, Nina stashed her new dress in her room somewhere and then immediately headed outside to play with her pokemon. It was a relatively warm day for once, warm enough for the snow to nearly be melted away. I spent the next thirty minutes moving the livingroom trainset to Charley's room. After that was finished Phoebe and I stayed up there for awhile to watch him play with it. He had wanted to play with it ever since we got home, and if we didn't let him he would probably be upset for the rest of the day. It was hard enough for Phoebe to keep him calm while I dismantled it before taking it upstairs. He seemed to think I was destroying it.

After about an hour Phoebe sent me outside to check on Nina while she stayed with Charley.

After searching around outside I discovered she had wandered out of the yard and was heading towards the timber, on her own.

-yellling- Me :"What are you doing?"

I yelled as she was quite far away.

-unsure, distant yelling- Nina: "What?"

-yellling- Me: "Come back here."

Me: "You shouldn't just wander away from the house without telling us."

Nina: "But I'll be fine."

I headed out after her.

Me: "Yeah well, how are we supposed to know?"

Me: "If I came out a few minutes later I'd have no idea where you were."

Me: "Besides, you're pokemon haven't been back there before."

Me: "What if they get lost?"

We met somewhere halfway, a few hundred feet from the house.

Me: "Don't you remember when Matches got lost when he went back there?"

Nina:" Yeah, I remember."

Me: "Your other pokemon could wander off just as easilly."

Me :"And then who knows how long it will take to find them?"

Nina: "I'm sorry."

Me: "Why did you wanna go back there anyway? "

Nina: "Just to explore, I got bored."

Me:"Fair enough."

Me: "Maybe we'll go up there tomorrow, but just stay in the yard for now."

Me: "Because, seriously honey, there could still be some rogue pokemon out, and, it could be dangerous up there at night because of it, and if your pokemon get lost, and you have to spend the rest of the evening looking for them, I don't want you to get stuck up there in the dark."

Me: "So just stay in the yard."

Nina:"-sighs-, ok."

I saw something moving in the grass.

Me: "What the?"

Nina:" Oh don't worry it's just Matches."

-playfully- Matches: "GRRRuff!"

Me: "Oh hey Matches."

The puppy pokemon playfully leaped out, outside of battles, I don't think I've ever seen him in anything but a playful mood.

Nina: "Looks like we have to go back home ."

He didn't seem to care, he was just happy to follow us back, dashing ahead of us, then turning around, only to dash back behind us. He was so full of energy, I don't think I've ever seen him sit still.

Nina: "Can you atleast watch me train for a little while."

Nina: "I need someone to evaluate my progress."

Me: "Evaluate your progress huh?"

Nina:" I don't know, I heard my teacher say it to somebody once."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Me: "Allright, I'll watch."

Nina: "Great."

Me:"You can start when we get back to the yard."

Nina: "Ok."

A little bit of walking later we made it back to the yard.

Me: "Ok So who are you going to send out first? "

Nina: "Um, Spike and Cobalt."

Me: "Allright."

It was best for pokemon to train against others they couldn't hurt very easilly, preferably others of similiar typing, that way both of them could train harder and longer without the risk of severe injuries due to type disadvantages.

-Meanwhile-

Charley had once again succeded in derailing the train.

Charley: "Kwash!"

Charley: "Mawa tway es bwokeh."

Phoebe:"Charley, why do you keep trying to crash the train?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Charley: "es seewee."

Phoebe:"You wouldn't find it amusing if it were real."

Phoebe: "People can get seriously hurt in train crashes."

Charley: "Watarwool es hur."

Charley: "He geh owie."

Charley: "Lotah geh hur."

Charley: "Mawko geh hur."

Charley: "ewheewa geh hur."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Charley: "Seewee tway cwash."

-worried- Phoebe: "Um ok."

Phoebe: "You know it's not good for people or pokemon to get hurt right?"

Charley:" ewheewa nee mawa."

He handed her all of the plushes one by one, even the ones that weren't riding on the train.

Phoebe: "Why?"

Charley: "ewheewa geh hur."

-unsure- Phoebe: "Ummmm...ok."

Phoebe: "Am I supposed to be a doctor now?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Charley:" ewheewa nee mawa."

Phoebe: "Hehe, ok."

Phoebe :"Well they all look fine to me."

Charley:"No mawa kees."

Phoebe: "You want me to kiss them?"

Phoebe: "How's that going to help them?"

Phoebe: "I'll hug them instead how about that?"

She hugged them all.

Phoebe: "There, are they all better now?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Charley: "Mawa may tway go ageh?"

He attempted to put the derailed locomotive back on the tracks without success.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, Allright, I'll fix it for you."

Phoebe: "Maybe in a little bit we'll practice walking again."

Charley: "Cawey no wa."

Phoebe: "Ohhh, we'll see about that."

She set the train back up for him.

Phoebe: "There, now, no more making it crash."

-meanwhile back in the backyard-

Nina: "OK Cobalt use metal claw, Spike use gyro ball."

The two steel types collided, sparks flew, neither was hurt but Spike was thrown quite a fair distance, digging a shallow hole in the ground where he collided.

-concerned- Me :"You're going to patch that up later right?"

-nervously- Nina: "Mhm."

Me: "Allright then, continue."

Me: "Actually wait a second."

Me: "Where's that toy truck?"

I wanted to move it before it got destroyed in the crossfire.

Nina: "Oh that thing? I moved it up by the house so wouldn't get in the way."

Me: "Oh, ok."

Me: "Continue then."

Nina waited until Spike got himself out of the hole he created.

Nina: "Ok Spike gyroball again."

Nina: "Cobalt, use confusion."

Cobalt: "Tang..."

Cobalt released a series of psychic waves causing headaches, along with minor visual and audio hallucinations, including blurry\double vision, color distortion, and audio slow down, equivalent to a mild psychadelic. Unlike drug induced psychadelics however, this state only lasts for a few seconds, and can easilly confuse the target, be it human or pokemon, and put them in a state of "What just happened?" The beldum line does not have the extensive abilities of a pure psychic type, but they can still mess with your head.

To a bystander the attack was completely innocuous and in this case, the only indication that anything had happened was that Spike momentarily stopped attacking.

Nina: "Are you ok Spike?"

Spike: "Ferro ferro...ferro?"

Nina: "It's allright, the illusion is over."

Spike: "Ferro?"

He started to look around frantically, showing signs of confusion and astonishment.

-unsure- Nina: "Spike?"

Me: "He's confused."

Me: "Just wait a moment, give him some time to come to his senses."

Nina: "But what if I want to teach him how to snap out of confusion?"

Me: "It doesn't work like that Nina."

For a few moments, Spike awkwardly wobbled around, but within the next minute he regained his senses and was ready to go again.

Nina: "You ok Spike?"

-affirmatively-Spike: "Ferro!"

Nina: "Ok, just remember in a real battle, you might not get any time to recover."

-concerned- Spike: "Ferroseed?"

Me: "Don't worry about it too much, you probably won't have to deal with confusion attacks too often."

Me: "You'll probably evolve before you'll have to worry about facing psychic types on a regular basis."

Me: "And you'll be stronger by then."

-unsure- Nina: "Can he evolve?"

Me: "Yeah, he'll evolve into a ferrothorn someday."

Spike: "Ferro? Ferroseed.."

Nina: "Ok cool."

Me: "Allright, ready for round three?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Nina:"Spike use rollout, Cobalt try to dodge it."

Spike slowly began to roll, it took awhile for it to pick up speed, and even then it wasn't that fast. In fact, Cobalt decided it wasn't even worth dodging, Spike harmlessly jumped up and bounced off the side of him.

Nina: "What was that?"

Me: "He needs more time to get his speed up."

Me: "That and it would probably do more damage on something other than a steel-type."

Spike was now rolling around us in wide circles.

Nina: "Ok attack again Spike, go."

Nina: "Cobalt, dodge it if you want, if not ,I don't know."

-unsure- Cobalt: "Metang?"

Nina:"Just do what you want."

Cobalt:"Tang."

Cobalt suddenly dawned a mischeivous look.

Me:"Bad idea."

Cobalt caught Spike and tossed him a fair distance away, he landed in the tall grass just outside the yard.

-annoyed- Nina:"Cobalt, I didn't say to throw him into orbit!"

-apologetic- Cobalt: "Metang? Metang...metannnnnng."

Nina: "Yeah right, you did that on purpose."

Nina: "What were you thinking you could've hurt him?"

Me: "Was it his idea to put gulpin on the roof too?"

I was never going to forget that.

Nina: "No..."

Me: "Ok..."

-annoyed-Nina: "Cobalt go find Spike and bring him back, now."

-affirmatively- Cobalt: "Tang!"

He sped off towards where Spike had landed.

Spike eventually rolled out of the grass on his own and started to make his way back over to us. Cobalt noticed this and turned around. Now Spike, being a ferroseed, did not have many facial features, but you could still see a lot of rage building in his eyes. Suddenly, he turned and attacked Cobalt with pin missile, Cobalt flew away and went clear around to the other side of the house.

Nina: "Spike, stop attacking!"

Nina: "Cobalt where are you going?"

Me: "You're just lucky he didn't hit the house."

Nina: "It's not my fault, he attacked on his own."

Me: "Well, he is your pokemon."

Me: "If your pokemon hurts someone on accident, it doesn't matter if you told it too or not, you're going to be blamed for it, that's just how it works."

-frustrated- Nina: "mmm."

\- a bit desperate- Nina: "Cobalt, come back!"

-aggravated- Spike: "Ferro! Ferro!"

Nina: "I know you're mad at him."

Cobalt slowly hovered back around, looking quite nervous.

Nina:"Dad? What am I supposed to say?"

-quietly- Me:"Well, he should know better than to throw Spike around like that."

Nina: "Cobalt you really should know better than to throw spike around like that."

-quietly- Me: "Tell him to apologize."

Nina: "Now go apologize."

-sincerely- Cobalt: "Metang...tang.."

-still annoyed- Spike: "Ferro!"

Me: "Well he's not happy."

-grumpily- Spike: "Seed...ferroseed!"

-gloomily- Cobalt: "Tang."

-gloomily- Cobalt: "Metannng."

Nina: " You threw him, of course he's mad."

Spike: "FERRO!"

He began to use pin missile out of anger again.

Nina: "Spike stop it!"

Cobalt was hit several times, but the pins did very little damage to him. He retaliated with metal claw, once again sending Spike flying, but not as far as the first time.

-annoyed- Nina: "Rrrr. Cobalt return!"

-surprised- Cobalt: "Metang?"

She clicked the button and he began to get sucked back inside the ball.

Nina: "You keep causing trouble."

Spike: "Ferroseed."

Spike recovered from his fall and began to roll towards us.

Nina: "You too Spike, until you can cool off."

She returned Spike as well, who still looked very angry.

Me :"So what now?"

Nina: "Can we go inside? I wanna see Charley."

Me:" Pokemon got you frustrated?"

Nina: "A little bit, they stopped listening to me."

Me: "Yeah, it happens sometimes."

Me: "Keep an eye on those two next time you have them out, they may have a rivalry budding."

Nina: "Ok, I will."

-unamused- Nina:"Let's go see Charley now."

Me:"Ok."

She headed inside, I followed her after retrieving the truck from the back deck. Phoebe was still upstairs with Charley, so we all ended up squeezing into his room.

-playfully- Nina: "Hi Charley."

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa es Newa."

Phoebe: "Mhmm."

Charley: "Newa wa pway?"

-playfully- Nina: "Sure, watcha playing?"

Me: "Here Charley I brought you something."

I set the truck beside him.

He looked at it, and removed one of the cars from the trailer, the jaguar.

Charley: "Es cah."

Me :"Mhmm."

Charley played with it for a moment, and then placed it in a traincar, along with the charger and gtr, and the truck itself, without the trailer.

Charley: "Mawa may tway go?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

She throttled up the train, and it began to make it's way around the track, bringing much amusement to Charley every time it passed him by.

-playfully- Me: "Can you stand?"

Charley: "Cawey no wa."

Phoebe: "He's being stubborn about it today."

Me:"Ohh, I see."

Me: "Charley you know you're gonna have to learn to walk someday."

Charley:"Cawey no wa, Cawey wa pway."

Phoebe:"We're gonna have to separate him from his toys."

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "Well, we can work on it tomorrow, if we separate him now he's just going to throw a fit."

Phoebe: "Mhm, that's true."

Charley: "Newa look, es Cawey tway."

Nina: "Mhm, I see."

Charley: "Tway go kwash."

Nina: "Why? "

He set the trailer on the tracks.

The train pushed it until it got to a curve, where the rear tires caught on the braces of the track, which lifted the front of the locomotive up and promptly rolled it over.

-cutely- Charley: "Tway Kwash! keekeekekekekeeheekeekee."

Phoebe: "Charley."

Charley: "Es bwokeh."

Charley: "Mawa fih tway fo Cawey?"

Me: "Is that a new word?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, he just started saying it a few minutes ago, everytime he makes the train crash."

-demandingly- Charley: "Mawa fih tway!"

-sternly- Me :"Charley."

-sternly- Phoebe: "Don't be rude."

Phoebe: "Besides I keep telling you to stop making it crash, but you won't listen."

-cutely- Charley: "Buh mawa, Cawey wa tway kwash, es seewee."

Phoebe: "I know you think it's silly, but I'm getting tired of having to fix it every time you break it."

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

-cutely- Charley: "Kwash es seewee."

-playfully- Nina: "It's silwhy huh?"

Phoebe: "He won't be laughing when I stop fixing it for him."

Me: "Yeah, but he will be screaming."

Phoebe: "Well then I'll just put him in his crib and we'll all go downstairs for a little bit."

-unsure- Phoebe: "I guess."

-observantly- Nina: "He sure gets upset alot."

Phoebe: "That's because he's a baby."

Phoebe:"He doesn't quite understand yet how to communicate any other way."

Charley "Mawa may tway go ageh."

Phoebe: "Oh you... wait a minute."

Me: "Here Charley, play with the cars."

I took the cars out of the lower deck of the trailer for him.

-defiantly- Charley: "No, mawa may tway go."

Me: "Charley..."

-angrily- Charley: "Noooooooooo!"

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Ok that's enough."

Phoebe :"No more train today."

-upset- Charley: "No mawa, es Cawey tway."

-sternly- Phoebe: "If you're going to throw a fit about it."

Nina: "Can I play with it?"

Phoebe: "Not right now, we're going to leave him alone.."

She got up and picked him up, and set him in his crib.

Charley:" No mawa, Cawey wa pway!"

Charley: "Mawaaaa."

Phoebe: "No."

Phoebe: "We're going to break your whining habit, and to do that we can't let you have your way."

Charley: "Mawaaaa!"

Charley: "ES CAWEY TWAY!"

Nina left the room first, then I followed, until I realized Phoebe was just standing there while Charley continued to scream.

Me: "Pheebles, this was your idea and you can't go through with it?"

-concerned- Phoebe: "I don't wanna leave him."

Me:" It's for the best, he'll calm down don't worry."

Charley: "MAWAAAAA!."

I took her hand, and slowly managed to lead her out of the room.

She clung to me almost immediately after we got through the doorway.

So I gave her a hug as Charley continued to scream his head off behind us.

Me: "It's allright."

Me: "He can't keep it up forever."

Me: "See?"

He was starting to settle down, coughing just a bit, starting to lose his voice from screaming so hard.

Me: "It's ok baby."

Me:"See, he's calming down."

Phoebe:"He's hurting himself."

Me:"Shhh, don't let him hear you."

Me:"If he knows we're still here he'll keep trying to cry."

Me:"It's allright baby girl."

-desperately- Charley:"Mawa!"

Phoebe: "oooooohhh."

Me: "shhhhhh."

Charley: "MAWA!"

Phoebe: "My baby needs me."

She broke away from me.

Me: "NO! PHEEBLES!"

I grabbed her and pulled her close.

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Hey..."

Charley: "DAWHY!"

Phoebe: "Well now he knows you're here."

Me: "Let's go downstairs, come on."

-upset= Phoebe: "Mmmm."

Me: "This is for the best, you know it is, so come on."

Me: "It's not like we're going to leave him there for the rest of the day."

Me: "Just a few minutes at most."

Me: "You know that, so come on."

By the time Charley stopped crying ten minutes later, I couldn't even manage to convince her to come halfway down the stairs.

Phoebe: "Shhhh."

Phoebe: "Listen."

Phoebe: "...He stopped."

Me: "Yeah, he did."

Phoebe: "Can we go check on him now?"

Me: "-sighs- allright."

Phoebe:"Charley?"

-upset- Charley: "Mawaaaa!"

-upset- Charley: "Cawey miss."

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "But you were throwing a fit and wouldn't listen to reason."

She picked him up and held him close. He wasn't screaming, but he was still noticeably upset.

Phoebe: "Come on, let's go downstairs."

-concerned- Nina: "Is everything ok?"

Me :"Everything's allright, he just settled down."

Me: "You allright little guy?"

-upset, strained- Charley: "Dawhy..."

Phoebe: "I think he has tired himself out."

-upset- Charley: "Cawey tywo."

Phoebe:" Yeah, you're going to need a nap soon aren't you?"

-lovingly- Phoebe:"Shhhhh, it's ok."

She gave him a kiss.

Phoebe: "Why don't you two leave? I'm going to try to coax him to sleep."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Come on Nina."

Nina: "Awe but I wanna play with the train."

-jokingly- Me: "Don't go throwing the same fit Charley just did."

Nina:"I won't."

Me:"Allright then."

Nina: "So I can play with it?"

Me: "No, not right now, Charley needs to sleep."

Me: "Besides you have trains downstairs, go play with them if you want."

Nina: "-sighs-, ok."

She headed to the basement, I sat on the couch and watched tv. Just a few minutes later Phoebe came down and snuggled up beside me.

Phoebe: "He's asleep."

Me: "Good."

Phoebe: "Where'd Nina go?"

Me: "I think she's playing with the trains downstairs."

Phoebe: "Oh, ok."

The rest of the weekend wasn't very eventful for us, but we enjoyed having some peace and quiet after a long week of adventures.


	22. raid on the space police

-chapter 22, more trouble with the space police-

At the lab on sunday, while we were at home relaxing, Dr. Black went through with his plan to send another group into the 80s world to be deliberately arrested by the space police. These were not agents, but interns fresh out of college, that kinda had the misfortune of being suckered into it. This didn't go very well, as expected, and after they were arrested the space police discovered and seized their cameras and radio, and after watching the portal for hours, without contact, they had yet to return. Come monday morning, guess what our job was?

We recieved the call sunday night, so the next morning after the test subjects still hadn't returned, and after we had taken Nina to school, we headed to work, fully equipped with weapons and our pokemon.

Phoebe:" I can't believe he did this. "

Me: "I know, he might as well just send them to prison. "

Phoebe: "So what are our plans? "

Charley: "Mawa, teephee bwokeh. "

Me: "Well, we don't know where they were taken. "

Me:"So we'll have to capture a space policeman and interrogate him, or...I don't if their deloreans would have navigation systems or not. "

Charley: "Mawa es bwokeh. "

Me: "If they did there could be a chance that they have coordinates stored which would atleast lead us to one of their bases. "

Normal deloreans didn't of course, they were far too old, but given the space police's penchant for technology, there supposed "deloreans" could be ufos in disguise for all we know.

Phoebe: "Yeah. "

Phoebe: "But still, he's basically asking us to raid a police station. "

Me:"Yep. "

Me:" They're gonna throw everything they have at us. "

Phoebe:"Mhm. "

Charley: "MAWA TEEPHEE ES BWOKEH!"

Phoebe: "It's broken? "

Me: "Dvd probably ran out of episodes. "

Phoebe:" Probably. "

She pressed the play button on the tv.

Phoebe: "There? Does that fix it little guy? "

Charley: "Es na bwokeh no mo. "

Phoebe:" It's not? Ok, that must have fixed it then. "

Me: "So uhhh.. "

Phoebe: "What? "

Me:" Well, this is probably going to be a huge fight, so, afterwards, you maybe wanna leave Charley with Nina and go out and have some fun or something? "

Me: "We could go dancing... "

Phoebe :"Ohhh Cj, Nina can't look after Charley that long. "

Phoebe: "I'd love too, but, Charley. "

Me: "What if we take him to my parents? Or what if Corina's not busy tonight? "

Phoebe:" I don't know. "

Me:"Baby girl, I just wanna spend more time with you. "

Phoebe:"We'll see. "

Phoebe:"Ok? "

Me:"I guess it's better than no. "

Phoebe: "Mhmm. "

As usual, when we arrived at the lab, Corina was waiting in the lounge to look after Charley for us, as we prepared for what was likely to be an intense fight.

Phoebe: "I knew it was a terrible idea to let somebody get arrested. "

Dr. Black:" Well I seriously thought they wouldn't be kept for long. "

Dr. Black: "Allright, let's go over your mission. "

Dr. Black: "You need to locate where these two interns are being held, and then you need to bring them back, alive. "

Phoebe: "Right, ok. "

Dr. Black: "Here are some recent pictures of them, so you know what they look like, your standard camera array, and a radio. "

Dr. Black: "In addition to the weapons and pokemon I advised you to bring, hopefully that will be enough. "

Dr. Black: "We're sending you back into the 80s world, just like the interns, hopefully it won't take you long to find them. "

Me: "Well, we're basically starting from scratch, so...yeah. "

Me: "To be honest, I'm not sure how we're going to do this. "

Me: "But, we can try. "

Me: "Allright Pheebles, you ready for this? "

Phoebe: "Mhm. "

Me: "Ok then. "

We put on the cameras, and prepared to enter the portal. After we did so, we found ourselve in an amusement park again.

We were hoping we would have some time to explore before we had to fight, but that was not the case, the space police were already waiting for us, attempting to hide in the seemingly empty park, however, Phoebe saw through this right away, took my hand, and teleported us to safety.

I saw a brief glimpse of somewhere pretty high up, but I didn't actually get the time to see where, and then we were in an alleyway between two apartment buildings, Phoebe was exhausted so I knew we were quite far away.

Me: "What gives? "

-breathing heavilly- Phoebe: "... "

She took a moment to catch her breath.

-breathing heavilly- Phoebe: "They were waiting for us, they had the portal surrounded. "

She let go of me and began to have trouble keeping her balance.

Phoebe: "We should be safe for now. "

Me: "Damn, how far away are we from the portal? "

Phoebe: "I don't know...WOH!"

She lost her balance, and I barely managed to catch her, it was clear she was exhausted.

Phoebe: "As far away as I could manage. "

-concerned- Me: "Are you ok? "

Phoebe: "I just need to rest a little bit, and we have plenty of time now. "

She sat down against the wall of the building, I sat beside her and we stayed there for a few minutes trying to figure out what to do next.

Me: "We have to go back and confront them,

Phoebe: "They know we escaped Cj. "

Phoebe :" They'll scatter in all directions looking for us. "

Phoebe: "One should come up this street eventually. "

Phoebe: "And if our plan is to steal one of their car, that will be the best way. "

Me: "Right, cause we'll only have to fight 2 of them at most that way. "

Phoebe: "Mhm, instead of...a lot. "

Me: "How many were there? "

Phoebe: "I stopped counting at 6 so I could get us out of there. "

Phoebe :"There were many more than that though. "

Me: "Ok. "

Phoebe: "So...atleast 12. "

Me: "Ok, that's not that much. "

Phoebe: "Still more than we should face at once."

Me: "Allright then, so you just wanna rest here till one comes our way? "

Phoebe: "Mhm. "

Me: "Ok. "

-relaxed- Me: "-sighs-. "

Me: "You know, this is kind of nice. "

Phoebe: "Mhm. "

I pulled her close and we snuggled for a few minutes. It was a warm day, though it was cooler than the last time we were here.

Me: "Love you baby. "

Phoebe: "Love you. "

-into radio- Me: "We're going to need radio silence until further notice. "

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Granted, given the situation. "

-around ten minutes later-

Me: "Are they even gonna show up? "

Phoebe: "They should, any time now. "

Phoebe:"We better get up, we shouldn't let them surprise us. "

Me:"Right. "

Phoebe: "Come on, let's go to the roof. "

Me: "Ok. "

She took my hand and she teleported us to the roof of the nearest building, a standard 5 story brown brick apartment.

We watched the cars go by on the street below, until we spotted a delorean sedan.

Me:" You see it? "

Phoebe: "Mhm. "

Me: "Can you confirm... "

-interupting- Phoebe: "It's not a civilian. "

Me: "Allright then. "

Me:"Send me down, I'll lure them out. "

Me:"You know what to do. "

Phoebe: "Right. "

She teleported me back down, then went back to hiding.

I walked out of the alley way, the space police spotted me and, as expected got out of their car.

Space Police: "Space Police! You're under arrest."

Phoebe teleported in behind them.

Me: "Hehehehe...idiots."

Space Police: "What?"

Phoebe: "Sleep!"

They both fell over unconcious.

Me: "Allright, that was easy. "

We got in the car, along with the normal interior of a delorean, plus a rear seat, there was an additional computer screen with a keyboard I couldn't quite figure out at the moment, it seemed to be asking for a password.

Phoebe took a moment to hide the unconscious officers and then came back.

Me: "Can you try to figure this screen out? "

Phoebe: "Umm, ok. "

Phoebe: "Enter password? "

Phoebe: "Hmm... "

Phoebe: "Give me a second. "

She stepped out for a moment, then came back.

Phoebe: "Password is L...3...M...0...N...donuts... "

Me: "Lemon donuts? "

Phoebe: "No L-3-M-0-N donuts. "

Me: "Pheebles it's the same thing. "

Phoebe: "Oh...ok. "

-a few seconds later-

Phoebe: "No it's not, it didn't work. "

Me: "I meant they're pronounced the same. "

Phoebe: "Oh...ok. "

Phoebe: "L-3-m-0-n, donuts. "

It seemed to be accepted as the password screen gave way to something that resembled a gps.

Phoebe: "Ok, we're in. "

Phoebe: "I found a menu. "

Me: "What's it say? "

Phoebe:"Um, satelite radio,cb radio, set destination, history, vehicle settings, radio settings, program settings. "

Me: "History. "

Phoebe: "Right ok. "

I wondered what vehicle settings was.

Phoebe: "Um, that amusement park we just left, Jolly Time donuts, 6534 Emery drive. "

Me: "Yeah it's probably the last one. "

Me:"Allright then. "

Phoebe: "Ok it's giving us directions now. "

Me: "Good. "

Radio: "Unit 43 what is your status? "

Me: "Ah crap. "

Phoebe: "What should we say? "

Me: "Um... "

Me: "Just ignore it for now. "

-2 minutes later-

Radio: "Unit 43 what is your status? "

-a minute later-

Radio: "Unit 74 check on unit 43, last known location should be on your console now. "

-on radio- Unit 74: "Roger that, en-route to cordinates. "

Me:"Well that didn't take them long. "

Me: "Shut the door, let's get going before they find us. "

Phoebe:"Ok. "

I pulled away and we began to head to the destination, it took awhile to get used to the strange sedan, it was big but quick, and just a bit more tail happy thanks to the engine being behind us. It was also a bit loud, and aside from the gps screen and other non-standard accesories the space police had added, not as luxurious as one would think, although it was seemingly quicker than deloreans from our worlds, thanks to a turbo charger.

Me: "We just gotta get there before they find out what's going on. "

Phoebe: "So how are we going to do this? Are we going to charge through the front door? "

Me: "No...I don't know...we don't even know if it's a normal building. "

Me:"We'll decide when we get there. "

Phoebe:"Ok. "

Approximately 30 minutes later, after leisurely cruising to our destination, obeying traffic rules and trying not to make a scene, the space police, unable to find us without overtly cheating, used the gps in our car to find our exact location, we heard this on the radio, and seconds later there were several cars chasing us. We could have switched cars and been rid of them, but without the gps there was litttle chance we would find their headquarters, even if Phoebe managed to memorize the map. The chase was inevitable anyway, it's not like they wouldn't notice us raiding their headquarters.

They didn't turn on any lights or anything, apparently not wanting to draw attention to themselves, as this city wasn't abandoned and civilian traffic was flowing at a normal rate. When a rare break in traffic finally occured they took the oppourtunity to send us this lovely message on a loudspeeker.

-on loudspeaker- Space Policeman: "PULL OVER! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR MULTIPLE COUNTS OF DIMENSIONAL TRESSPASSING AND INTENTIONAL THEFT OF A VEHICLE BELONGING TO THE SPACE POLICE!"

-curious- Me: "Where's the loudspeeker button? "

Phoebe: "I don't know. "

Me: "You don't know or you just won't tell me cause you know what I'll do if you tell. "

Phoebe: "Why would I tell you that if I did? "

-playfully- Phoebe:"You know I'm a sneeky girl when I want to be. "

Me:"Yeah... I know baby girl. "

Me:" Hehehehe, you think about tonight? "

Phoebe;" We have to get this over with first. "

Me: "Yeah, that's true. "

-concerned- Phoebe: "Are you going to shoot at them? "

Me:" No, not yet, no reason to escalate things until we have too. "

Me: "Besides if we start shooting at them they'll have reason to use even more powerful weapons and that will be annoying. "

Phoebe:" Mhm true. "

-meanwhile, at Space Police HQ, Earth 212, (the version of earth we were on at the moment.)

Dispatcher: "It's these two again sir, the third time they've trespassed into a universe under control of the space police and the second in our universe, this time they've gone so far as to steal one of our vehicles."

Commander 212G: "They're undoubtly heading straight for us, that's why they stole our vehicle. "

Commander 212G: "Tell everyone to get ready for a fight, I want the doors barricaded, we'll corner them outside and we'll have them promptly arrested. "

Dispatcher: "What about the beasts they have? "

Commander 212G: "The what? "

Dispatcher: "The giant metal dinosaur thing, have you seen the report from earth 164? "

Commander 212G: "I've seen it, but I don't believe it. "

Commander 212G: "They probably just made it up as an excuse for why they couldn't capture them.

Dispatcher: "But Commander we got video_. "

-in disbelief- Commander 212G: "Shut up, the video is a fake, there is no way a giant steel dinosaur appeared out of nowhere and attacked us. There is no way. "

This particular commander was not exactly known for his experience, a more seasoned commander wouldn't laugh at the audacity of such things, they are the space police after all, they've encountered beings and technology unheard of by most. The previous commander of this dimension would have been much less foolhardy, but he had retired the previous year, and, well they had to get somebody to replace him. Because of earth 212's comparitively primitive technology, security was lax, and maintaining control of the planet was a simple matter of creating wars in the east and funneling money to ROA President Rickson, amoung various other world leaders. More experienced personel were sent to other planets that could pose a more serious threat to the authority of the space police, particularly ones aware of their existence.

Commander 212G: "That version of earth has a movie called Mecha Godzilla, they probably just edited real footage with clips from that in order to make up an excuse for why they failed to apprehend the tresspassers. "

Commander 212G: "Now, stop with the bullshit, and get 20 armed men by the front door, that should be enough to hold them off. "

Commander 212G: "Also, dispatch the APCs, and have them guard as well, in case they decide to do something stupid. "

Dispatcher:"Yes sir. "

\- about 30 minutes later-

After a chase that was so unremarkable it wasn't worth talking about, space police refrained from using sirens, and with all the traffic, and no shooting, it was basically a game of who make the riskiest driving moves. We deviated from the gps route for a moment to go on the highway, where I lost them by taking and exist at the last possible second, giving them not enough time to make a turn, and forcing them to either crash, or continue down the highway until they found a point to turn around, sadly, nobody was stupid enough to crash. After that we went back to the gps route, and we made it there without further interuption. Parking the car a block away, we headed towards our destination on foot.

It wasn't hard to figure out what building it was, many armed soldiers and a pair of apcs were suspiciously guarding the entrance of an otherwise ordinary small bank building The apcs were marked with S.W.A.T decals, to fool the public into thinking they were the regular police. The street was blocked off with "road construction" signs as well, complete with parked construction equipment so there was convieniently no civilian traffic around to see this.

Phoebe: "No I can't knock them all out, there's too many, they'll shoot me. "

Me: "I know, that and the apcs. "

Me: "And those cars we lost earlier are undoubtly on their way over here. "

Me: "We can use Aggron to charge at the building, he can take out the apcs and then. "

Phoebe: "Bulby? "

Me: "Yeah petal dance, that worked well last time. "

Me: "And, if we use Blossom to mix it with sleep powder. "

Phoebe: "Mhm. "

Me: "Allright then lets do it!"

Aggron charged at one of the apcs, it fired a weird beam at him, but he just absorbed it without any noticeable effects, he crashed into it, flipping it over, then turned towards the other one which was still rotating it's turret, Aggron proceeded to rip the turret off the tank and pummel it to pieces while the crew escaped, then it caught on fire and started to burn.

At this point, all the officers were now firing at him, for all the good that it did. This left Bulby and Blossom unapposed, and once the petal dance\sleep powder combination started they began to drop like flies. Aggron suddenly fell unconscious shortly after.

Me: "What the... aggron?"

Phoebe: "He's out. "

Me: "Huh?"

Phoebe: "He's not hurt, he just fell asleep. "

Me: "Because of the sleep powder or?"

Phoebe:" I don't know, he did get hit quite a few times."

Me: "Do you think their lasers can put people to sleep?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me:" They didn't seem to do anything else to him."

Phoebe :"Yeah, but it is Aggron."

Me :"Awe well, we're through the front door now."

Me: "Thanks for the help Aggron, you can rest."

I returned him along with Blossom as we proceeded through the front door, leaving a trail of unconcious space policemen behind us.

There were a few more inside, but with Phoebe's abilities, most of them didn't have a chance, and then we got lost for a moment, because, well, oddly enough, this building seemed like a completely legitimate bank building, complete with a closed vault that was begining to look very suspicious.

Me:"There's nowhere else to look, you have to open the vault Pheebles. "

Phoebe:"What if this is a real bank? Then we'll be in huge trouble. "

Me:"It's not a real bank Phoebe come on, real banks do not have apcs as part of security detail."

Me:"Armored cars maybe, but not apcs with machine guns. "

Me:"Besides do you see any staff here? "

Me:"Do any of these unconcious guards have any knowledge of banking, or accounting even? "

-defensively- Phoebe:"This one took classes at college. "

Me:"Seriously Pheebles? Come on, open the vault already. "

Phoebe:"-sighs-, ok fine. I just need a few minutes to get some information. "

She walked round the room, probing the minds of the unconcious guards, looking for information.

Phoebe:"Drag this guy over to it, we need his fingerprints. "

Me:"Ok. "

Then the cars that were chasing us earlier began to arrive, more charged through the door, I fired at them, but they started teleporting again.

One of them teleported behind me and forced me to the ground, but Phoebe quickly took him out which bought me enough time to send out Magnum, who proceeded to electrecute the others.

Phoebe: "You ok? "

Me: "Yeah, just shaken up a bit. "

Me :"They're still not using lethal force. "

Phoebe: "Maybe they don't want to. "

Me: "Yeah maybe. "

Phoebe: "Besides what about those ray guns is non-lethal? We've never been hit we don't know what they do."

She was encapsulated by a strange purple glowing bubble of plasma.

Phoebe: "Hey what the? "

Phoebe: "What? "

Me: "Pheebles? "

Space Policeman: "You're Under Arrest. "

Me: " Magnum? "

-strained- Cap'n'Magnum: "Mag... "

Me: "Crap, he got you too? "

Space Policeman: "Surrender. "

Me: "Yeah right. "

He teleported, I instinctively turned around and pinned him to the wall.

Me: "Undo whatever the hell you did or I'll fucking kill you. "

-in pain- Space Policeman: "I can't. "

I shot him in the knee.

Me: "I'm not fucking joking. "

-in more pain- Space Policeman: "Stop...please. "

Me: "We're beyond games, undo what you did or else. "

Space Police:" They'll lock you up forever. "

I shot him in the other knee.

Me: "Do it. "

Space police2: "Freeze!"

I turned around, the officer behind me fired another energy bubble, I moved just in time for it to hit the other officer instead, gluing him to the wall and covering him up to his neck.

I turned my gun on the other officer, who appeared to be trying to teleport.

Me: "No you don't!"

Me: "Unfreeze them!"

Space police2: "Wait, stop. "

Me: "I'll kill you if you don't. "

Space Police2: "That's a capital offense, they'll lock you up forever. "

-unconcerned- Me: "Good luck with that. "

Me: "Unfreeze them. "

He flipped a switch on his gun, and fired at the energy bubbles, causing them to disperse into a fine pink powder.

-confused- Magnum: "Mag? "

-frustrated- Phoebe: "What just happened? "

I yanked the gun out of his hand, now that I understood how it worked, I flipped the switch back, and promptly encased him in a bubble.

Space Policeman: "You're both going to pay for this. "

-unamused- Me: "Yeah, yeah yeah. "

Phoebe: "What is this stuff? "

Me:"I don't know, but I got the gun that shoots it! "

Phoebe: "-sighs-, You and your guns. "

Me: "Well hey, this is a non-lethal weapon, if I use this, they won't be able to retaliate with lethal force. "

She quickly put the encapsulated officer to sleep.

Phoebe: "Yeah, maybe you're right. "

Me: "Especially since they don't have revives here. "

Phoebe: "Mhm. "

Me: "Ok you still got the vault? "

Phoebe: "Mhm. "

Me: "Allright. "

Me: " Magnum, guard the entrance, and don't get caught in the bubble again. "

Magnum: "Mag!"

Phoebe eventually managed to open the vault. What we found inside was not stacks of money, nor valuables of any sort, rather, it seemed to be an elevator, with the doors already open.

-meanwhile, below the bank of fakeness- Dispatcher: "That's it, they've incapacited everyone on the ground level, and all the units we had dispatched. "

-panicking- Commander 212G: "... "

Dispatcher: "Commander? "

-shocked- Commander 212G: "Elevate threat status to level 2, and I want everyone we have inside guarding the elevator. "

Dispatcher:"Consider it done. "

Dispatcher: "Should I advise other universes as well? "

Commander 212G: "No, not at this time. "

Dispatcher: "Yes sir. "

Dispatcher: "You know, they are a threat to our HQ now, we could possibly get authorization to use lethal."

Commander 212G: "Yes, but then there'll be an inquiry into why we made such a request."

Dispatcher: "There's nothing wrong with that commander."

Commander 212G:" There's everything wrong with admitting we couldn't handle these two cretins."

Commander 212G:" They could strip me of my rank for allowing this to happen."

-back up above-

Before we entered the elevator, I returned Magnum.

Me: "Told you it wasn't real. "

Phoebe: "-sighs-, you were right. "

Phoebe: "Now what. "

Me: "I guess we go to the bottom. "

Phoebe: "Why? "

Me: "I don't know, most likely place the holding cells will be? "

Phoebe: "Your guess is as good as any. "

Me: "Odds are they're going to have people waiting for us. "

Phoebe: "How come? "

Me: "Well there's only so many places we can get out at, and I doubt they used all their forces just trying to keep us from comming here. "

Me: "So odds are whatever is left will be waiting for us on the other side of these doors. "

Me: "So what you need to do baby, is teleport us behind them all as soon as you can, then we can take cover in whatever rooms are available and pick them off from there. "

Phoebe: "Ok. "

Me: "Sound good? "

Phoebe :"Mhm. "

Me: "Good. "

Phoebe: "Now be quiet, because I'm going to need to focus to do this right. "

Me: "Ok. "

Phoebe: "Shhh. "

Me: "I haven't even pressed the button yet. "

-playfully- Phoebe: "Shhhhh. "

Me: "Pheebles. "

-playfully- Phoebe: "shhhhhhh... "

Me: "-sighs-. "

-playfully- Phoebe: "Shhh. "

-playfully- Me: "Shh yourself. "

I pressed the elevator button for the lowest floor, the doors closed and we began to descend.

She calmly took my hand and stared at the seam between the doors the entire way down.

The doors opened to reveal atleast a dozen space policeman, but I only got a glimpse of them before Phoebe teleported us to safety.

Phoebe: "Let's go! Come on!"

Me: "Mhm. "

Me: "Blossom, come on, cover our tracks with sleep powder. "

Phoebe :"How's that going to cover our tracks? "

Me: " It won't, but it may put them to sleep. "

Unfortunately Blossom couldn't run very fast, so I had to return her before the space police caught up with her, but she still managed to produce a cloud of sleep powder behind us. There was a corner up ahead. An officer suddenly teleported in front of us only for me to slam him into the wall, and he was out like a light, entirely bad timing on his part.

Me: "Ok where are the holding cells? "

Phoebe: "A sign back there said they were down this way. "

Me: "Ok. "

Eventually we found them towards the end of the hall, there were about a dozen of them, and most of them were empty, no wonder they were so crazy about arresting people.

Me:"-sighs-, they got biometric locks on the cells too. "

Phoebe :"Yeah I see. "

Phoebe: "Why don't you go bring one of the guards over here? "

Me: "Allright. "

An alarm went off.

Me:"Awwwwe crap. "

Phoebe: "Actually, I'll go with you. "

Me: "Yeah, sounds good. "

We made our way to the nearest unconcious officer, by this time some officers from other floors were comming down to fight us. We had Blossom set another cloud of sleep powder strategically around the corner, once we had what we needed, Phoebe teleported us behind it, I returned Blossom and we headed back to the holding cells dragging an unconcious guard along behind us.

Phoebe: "Ok, which one are they in? "

Me: "I don't know. "

Phoebe: "It's the one on the end. "

Phoebe: "Come on. "

unknown intern: "Hey it's a gardevoir. "

Phoebe: "Yep, it's definitely who we're looking for. "

unknown intern2: "What's going on? "

Phoebe: "We're breaking you out. "

Phoebe: "Come on Cj. "

-defensively- Me: "Hey this guy weighs like 300lbs with all this armor, give me a bit. "

I finally got him over to the cell door.

We put his hand up to the lock , the machine made a clicking noise, then Phoebe used her powers to bypass the redundant key lock and open the door.

Phoebe: "Come on let's get out of here. "

Intern: " Comming. "

Intern2:"Yeah. "

I knew right away these two were going to be trouble, by the look on her face it seemed that Phoebe felt the same.

Me: "Ok, do exactly as we tell you and you might make it out of here. "

Intern: "Can I have your extra gun?

Me: "No... "

Me: "If you kill somebody here that will just make everything more difficult, to the best of what we know, they don't have revives, they'll consider it murder. "

Me: "As long as they remain non-lethal, we'll remain non-lethal. "

Intern: "Ok. "

We headed back through the hallway, by now the clouds of sleep powder had settled, covering the floor and the officers it had drawn into unconciousness.

We took the elevator back up, but it ended up stopping on floor three, where even more officers were waiting for us. We took cover in the elevator, Phoebe teleported behind them while I started shooting them with the bubble gun. After that the elevator was completely dead so it seemed that were trapped on the third floor for a moment.

Me: "The elevator's dead, I knew they'd shut it down. "

Phoebe: "Atleast we made it halfway. "

Me: "Yeah, that's true. "

One of the interns took a bubble gun from one of the unconcious guards.

Me: "You even know how to use that? "

Intern: "I can le... "

The gun fired, and the intern had attached himself to the floor.

Me: "Really? "

I turned the switch and unstuck him.

Intern: "Yeah, I see your point. "

-unamused- Me: "Mhm. "

Phoebe: "Ohhh, come on Cj, let's see if we can find some stairs. "

Me: "Right, that's our only chance of getting out of this dump. "

Me: "Though there wasn't any stairs in the vault. "

Phoebe: "True, but maybe there's more than one exit. "

Me: "Maybe. "

Me:" If the floor layout makes any sense it's probably on the other side of the hall.

Phoebe: " I just hope it's not hidden in another vault? "

Me: "Why would they do that? "

Phoebe: "I don't know, they have bubble guns, why wouldn't they? "

Me: "Because it still doesn't make any sense. "

Phoebe: "Neither do the bubble guns. "

Me: "No..they make sense, they're just, beyond our comprehension. "

Phoebe: "Do they run out of ammo? "

Me: "I don't know. "

Me: "I already switched out with another one just in case though. "

Intern: "What if we can't get out? "

Phoebe: "We will, don't worry. "

Phoebe:" Unlike you this isn't the first time we've been in this situation.

Me: "If there isn't another way, we'll just use our pokemon to make one. "

Phoebe: "Mhm. "

Me: "If we have too we can cut through a wall and dig up towards the surface. "

Phoebe:"We can? "

Me: "Yeah, it's just concrete. "

Phoebe:" Reinforced. "

Me:" Hmm.? "

Me:" Well still, it would take some time, but we'd still be able to get out. "

Me: "Although finding another set of stairs would be alot more convenient.:

Intern2: "What if we end up in the sewer? "

Me: "Ummm. "

Phoebe: "Ewww...no... "

Me: "Well then Phoebe can teleport us up... "

-objectionably- Phoebe: "I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR A SEWER!"

Me: "Ok, okayyyy... "

-amused- Me:"Hehehe, You're still cute when you're mad. "

Phoebe:"Cj not now. "

Phoebe:"I need to concentrate, there could still be more officers hiding around. "

-a bit dissapointed- Me:"-sighs-, business as usual? "

Phoebe: "Yep. "

Me: "You're cute when you're all serious like that. "

-sternly- Phoebe: "Cj... "

Me: "Hehehe. "

Intern: "Are we getting out of here or what? "

Phoebe:"Yes, just be patient. "

Me: "Wait, shouldn't they have a parking garage? "

Me: "For all their fancy deloreans? "

Phoebe: "Maybe you're right. "

Me:" Well where else would they keep them? they can't just park them all out in the street. "

Me: " If there is, we can steal another one and get out of here. "

Phoebe:" Mhm. "

By now we had made it to the other end of the floor.

Me: "Hey whadda ya know, looky here. "

There was a door clearly labeled, 'Parking Garage'.

Me: "It's locked. "

Phoebe: "Hmmm, let me try. "

She tried to unlock it with her powers, but failed.

Phoebe:" I can't unlock it. "

Me: "Really? "

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess there's another lock besides the key lock. "

Me: "Hmm, must be remote. "

Me: "Allright everyone get back. "

Me: "I'm going to send out rhyhorn, and he will break the door down for us. "

We retreated to the other end of the hall and then I sent Rhyhorn out.

Me:"Allright buddy, take down that door at the end of the hall. "

He began to charge and had more than enough room to get to top speed. He hit the door a.d took it with him, along with a good portion of the wall.

Behind the door was a long, concrete lined tunnel, What was on the other side was unclear because rhyhorn was blocking the way.

Me:"Ok that's enough rhyhorn... "

Me:"Rhyhorn? "

He roared and struggled to move.

Phoebe:"I think he's stuck. "

Me: "hehe, ok. "

Me: "Allright, Rhyhorn, return. "

I returned him, which freed him from the tunnel and allowed us to pass through. After I returned him, the twisted hunk of metal that was once the door fell to the ground in a battered heap, as he was still propping it up until now.

Me:"Thanks Rhyhorn, enjoy your rest buddy. "

We procceeded through the tunnel.

-meanwhile-

Dispatcher: "They just gained access to the parking garage. "

Commander 212G: "Blast them and those...beasts they have control of, how many do they have? "

Dispatcher: "I don't know sir, including that rhino, the steel dinosaur, the plant, and the ufo thing, that's atleast 4. "

Dispatcher: "But maybe the girl is one too. "

Commander 212G: "But she didn't come out of one of those ball things. "

Dispatcher: "I don't know sir, but she's clearly not human. "

Dispatcher: "They're breaking into car 320. "

Commander 212G: "BUT THAT'S MY CAR!"

Dispatcher: "We're getting a call from Commander 212H, 212 brazilian sector."

Commander 212G: "Put him on, audio only."

Dispatcher: "Ok."

-on speaker-Commander 212H: "G as you should already be aware there is an anomaly in your section."

-on speaker- Commander 212H: "I'm here to request access to your camera network, to observe it first hand."

-into speaker-Commander 212G: "There's nothing to see H, it was just a tire."

-in disbelief- Commander 212H :"Uh huh, right..."

-on speaker- Commander 212H: "We have a satelite image of the building, we can see the apcs, are you trying to tell me a tire flipped them over?"

-into speaker- Commander 212G: "Um...it was...uh..."

-quietly- Commander 212G:" Kill it."

-objectionably- Dispatcher: "Commander!"

-on speaker- Commander 212H :"Right, I think we have all we need to know, requesting permission to bypass your security from General 212."

-into speaker- Commander 212G:" Dammit H, don't do it."

-Back to Cj.-

We managed to hotwire a nice gold delorean sedan, and, using this we were able to leave the parking garage, the door opened automatically for us as we approached it, which was strange, but we finally made it out of the HQ.

-meanwhile-

Dispatcher: "They're escaping, nearly all available units are incapacitated. "

Dispatcher: "Should we call for backup from other units? "

Dispatcher: "Or we could involve the local police? "

Commander 212G: "If we couldn't handle them there's no chance the locals will be able too. "

Commander 212G: "And we're not calling for backup, you know what would happen if this news got out? "

Dispatcher: "We might have the slightest chance of catching them? "

Commander 212G: "No you idiot! I will be ridiculed by all the other commanders!"

Commander 212G: "They might even demote me!"

Commander 212G :"This never happened, everyone is to have their memory wiped for the past 48 hours. "

Dispatcher: "But commander, we've gained vital... "

-angry- Commander 212G: "THIS NEVER HAPPENED!"

Commander 212G: "Tell whoever is left to get their asses in their cars and chase them down. "

Dispatcher:"We could get aid from the european division. "

-unamused- Commander 212G: "Dispatcher, for the last time...THIS NEVER HAPPENED!"

-back to Cj-

It was a fairly relaxing drive back to the portal, kind of a letdown really.

Me: "Well this is going a lot better than I thought it would. "

Phoebe: "Yeah, I think our pokemon caught them completely off guard. "

Me:"Yeah, but you know, they'll catch on eventually, and then they'll be even more trouble. "

Phoebe: "Mhm, I know. "

Me :"You got the gps figured out? "

Phoebe: "Mhm, it should lead us back to the park now. "

Me: "Allright. "

Phoebe: "Password was L-3-M-0-N donuts again. "

Me: "Why don't you tell Dr. Black we're on our way back. "

Phoebe:"Ok. "

-into radio- Phoebe: "Allright, Dr. Black, we don't need radio silence anymore. "

Dr. Black: "How's it going? "

-into radio- Phoebe:"Good, we got your interns and we're heading back to the lab. "

-correctively- intern2: "Former interns!"

Dr. Black: "Oh thank Arceus, their parents were starting to call. "

-awkwardly into radio- Phoebe: "ehehehe heh... "

-into radio- Phoebe: "We'll be back in a little, we got a ways to drive. "

Phoebe: "But I think I knocked all of them out. "

Me: "We. "

-into radio- Phoebe: "Ok, yeah, I admit, Cj knocked one guy out... "

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Of about 50... "

-unamused- Me: "Hey. "

-into radio- Phoebe: "because he was really bad at teleporting... "

-unamused- Me: "Pheebles. "

-into radio- Phoebe :"Ehehe, I have to go now. "

-annoyed- Me:" You forgot to mention the part where I saved your butt. "

Phoebe: "-sighs-"

Phoebe: "Yeah you did, you saved my butt. "

She kissed me on the cheek.

Phoebe:"Thankyou. "

Me: "-sighs- Pheebles. "

I gazed into her eyes and we came to a stop at a traffic light.

Intern: "When did he save you? "

-in unison- Me and Phoebe: "STOP RUINING THE MOMENT!"

Intern: "Sorry. "

Intern2:"It was probably before they saved us stupid. "

Phoebe:"Mhm. "

Intern2:"Also, thanks for saving us. "

Phoebe:" Oh, it's no problem. "

Intern:"Get arrested he said, they'll let you go cause you didn't nothing wrong he said. "

Phoebe: "Not what they had in mind was it? "

Intern: "Far from it, they were going to make us stand trial, and if we lost they were going to erase our memories and we would have to spend the rest of our lives in this weird 1950s world. "

Phoebe :"Really? "

Intern: "Yep. "

Me: "Why? Just so you could be under their jurisdiction? "

Phoebe: "I guess so, what other reasoning would they have? "

Me: "-sighs-, These guys are weird. "

-playfully- Phoebe: "What gave it away? "

Me: "Hold on. "

I saw another delorean sedan in the rear view mirror.

Me:" Great there's another one. "

Me:" We haven't gotten away yet. "

I gunned it when the light turned green, the other delorean doing everything it could to keep up with us, passing other cars and tailgating us by the time we made it to the end of the block.

The driver hit our back wheel with a bubble, which made it loose all traction and caused us to spin around helplessly until we came face to face with a lightpost. which shattered the winshield, deployed the airbags, and ruined the front end.

Me:"&#$*"

Phoebe: "Arceus!"

Intern:"Are we dead? "

Phoebe: "No we crashed. "

-shaken- Me:"Everyone ok? "

I struggled to get the damned airbag out of my face.

Intern:" I think so. "

Intern2:"Mhm. "

Me:" We're going to need to switch cars. This one's trashed. "

Phoebe:"Mhm. "

Me: "You two stay in here until we tell you. "

Intern: "Ok. "

We got out while the lone space policeman left his car as well.

Me: "You really think you have a chance, we just took down most of your base. "

Me: "Yet here you are, all alone. "

Phoebe: "Mhm. "

-nervous- Space Policeman:" I have to try, for justice. "

-nervous- Space Policeman: "Space Police, you are under arrest. "

-nervous- Space Policeman: "For...too many crimes that I can be bothered to list right now. "

Phoebe: "No we're not. "

I fired at him, he dodged but I bought Phoebe enough time to teleport behind, he swung around and managed to grab her arms to keep her from knocking him out.

Space Policeman: "No!, You're under ARREST... "

Phoebe: "Hey let go!"

I shot him in the back with the bubble gun.

Space Policeman: "NO!, Let me go, this can't be happening, we're the Space Police god dammit."

Me:"It can, and it just did. "

Me: "Go on Pheebles. "

Phoebe: "Mhm. "

-panicking- Space Policeman: "No, don't please. "

Me: "Oh shutup, it's not like we're killing you. "

She knocked him out, then we got in his car, and motioned the interns to get in as well.

Me: "Allright set the gps again. "

Phoebe: "Mhm, already on it. "

Intern: "That was kind of sad. "

Me:" Yeah, I think most of their officers are asleep now. "

Me: "Hopefully that will be the last one we'll see today. "

Phoebe: "Yeah hopefully. "

Phoebe: "That guy was just in training, he wasn't even a full blown officer. "

Me :"That explains the cowardice. "

Phoebe: " Yeah, but still, he stopped me, he knew I was going to be behind him. "

Me:"Yeah I saw that, they're catching on. "

Me:" It's not surprising he probably saw how you fight on the security cameras that place was wired with. "

Phoebe: "Mhm. "

Me: "That or whatever the hell kind of machine allows them to know when a portal opens up. "

It was a solid 10 minutes of driving before we met any more action. Somehow, when we had to stop at another red light, there was an SP delorean on every side of the intersection. Thankfully, the presence of a lone civilian car seemed to keep them from doing anything stupid. Though I could tell by the expression on the civilian driver's face, he new something was quite strange about there being 4 identical cars arranged in such a way, especially since the ones to the left and right weren't moving on a green light.

Me: "How the ? "

Phoebe: "Maybe their cars can teleport too? "

Me: "Can this one teleport? "

Phoebe: I don't know. "

-on cb- Space Policeman: "Space Police, you're surrounded, surrender!"

-into cb- Me: "Why do you always say that? "

Me: "Honey, I know this will take a lot of strength, but, can you pop the tires on those cars? "

Phoebe: "No, but I can take the valve stems out. "

Me: "Ok good enough. "

Intern: "What are valve stems? "

Me: "They're the little bits that keep the air in the tires, if you take them out all the air escapes."

Phoebe: "Mhm. "

Her hands started to glow, I could barely see the tire cap fall off of the car to the right, followed by the sound of air escaping, soon the car on the left was doing the same. The expression on the driver's faces as the cars slowly began to sink was priceless.

Phoebe: "How's that? "

Me: "Good. "

Me: "Now can you get the one across from us? "

Phoebe: "I can't see it so no. "

Me: "-sighs-. "

The light went green, only the civilian car moved, very nervously, after he made it across the intersection the SP car across from us gunned it, while the others stepped out of their cars and began to approach.

I threw the car into reverse and did a 180, which was easy with the mid-engine layout, we got hit in the back pretty hard by the sp car behind us, but not hard enough to disable the car.

Me: "Protect the tires!"

Phoebe: "Right. "

Our pursuer once again began to fire bubbles at us.

Phoebe: "Let me try something. "

Me: "What? "

Phoebe: "I never thought of this before, but. "

Her hands started to glow. Nothing happened.

Phoebe: "Nope, can't, he's too strong. "

Me: "What are you trying to do? "

Phoebe: "Seeing if I could make him crash by taking control of the steering wheel. "

Phoebe: "But he's too strong so I can't. "

Phoebe :"Especially since we're moving, and it's hard to concentrate. "

Me: "Awe well. "

Me:"Here, take the bubble gun, fire back at them if you can. "

Phoebe: "Ok, I can try. "

She managed to hit the car a few times, covering the front in the strange, glowing gum like substance. Another shot shattered the windshield. And a third hit the driver in the face, causing him to lose control, the car scraped the side of a building, and then proceeded to take out a fire hydrant, a bench, and a newspaper machine before finally comming to a stop by a lightpost, which fell over seconds later.

Intern: "Woah did you see that? "

Me: "Ehh, we've seen better. "

Phoebe: "Mhm. "

Me: "Good shooting. "

Phoebe:"Thanks. "

30 minutes later, a normal policeman in a contemporary Dodge Monaco spotted us, and because the back end of our car was damaged, and undoubtly atleast one of the tailights were broken, decided to pull us over.

Me: "Are you kidding me? "

Intern: "Go!"

Phoebe: "It's not the space police though. "

Me :"Pheebles take cover, we're going to have to try our luck. "

Phoebe: "Are you sure? "

Me: "Either that or start a giant police chase. "

Me: "I'll pull over, you teleport out when we stop. "

Phoebe: "Ok. "

Phoebe: "But we have no valid license, or insurance... "

Me: "Crap your right... "

Me: "We can't run though, that will set them off for sure. "

Phoebe: "I can teleport all of us out, if he's a normal officer he won't know what to think. "

Phoebe: "We only got a few blocks to go. "

Phoebe: "We can walk. "

Me: "I guess that's our best best now. "

Phoebe: "Mhm. "

Phoebe: "I'll keep to the roofs, the rest of you will blend in fine down below. "

Me: "Right. "

Me: "Except we're on the freeway. "

Phoebe: "I can get us off. "

Phoebe: "I can get us to that roof up there. "

Me: "He'll see us. "

Phoebe: "Maybe, but, without my powers there's no way we could get up there, just pull over. "

Me: "Ok ok. "

I pulled over, everyone joined hands and we abandoned the car for the roof of a nearby office block.

Me: "Ok, now how do we get off of here? "

Phoebe: "Just a second. "

Phoebe: "Let's try to find the park while we're up here. "

Phoebe:" See it's over that way, you can see the ferris wheel. "

Me: "Mhm. "

Me: "So we just need to keep heading that way? "

Phoebe: "Yep. "

Me: "Allright then let's go. "

Phoebe: "Ok, everyone join hands again. "

She teleported us down to the ground, and from there we proceeded along the sidewalks in the general direction of the park, which was now obscured by several tall buildings.

Me: "Allright, Pheebles, get behind me, you, walk alongside her, and you walk behind her. "

Phoebe: "Really? "

Me: "Well we have to keep others from seeing you, you know, otherwise they might think you're an alien or something. "

Me: "And who the heck knows what will happen then. "

Phoebe: "I guess I am technically an alien here. "

Phoebe: "But we all are. "

Me: "And you don't have your bomber pilot disguise and the roofs of the buildings vary too much, that and we're going diagnally. "

Intern2:" Bomber pilot disguise? "

Phoebe: "Ehehe..it's a long story. "

Me: "Not really. "

Phoebe: "Well still. "

Me: "Still what? "

Phoebe: "I dunno. "

Me :"Hehe, it's allright baby. "

Me: "Anyway, with all that teleporting, it will probably tire you out before we get there. "

Phoebe: "True. "

Intern2: "A few blocks away you said... "

Me: "A few office blocks maybe. "

Phoebe: " We're farther away than I thought we were, sorry. "

Me: "It's allright, we got this. "

Me:"Just stay together, and don't get lost. "

Intern: "Can't we just steal another car? "

Me: "No, unless we come across more space police. "

Me: "If we take a civilian car it will be reported stolen and then the normal police will be looking for us. "

Me: "As for the space police cars they can't be reported stolen without admitting their own existence. "

Intern: "Ok.. "

Intern2: "Can we stop to get something to drink? I'm really thirsty. "

Phoebe: "How? We don't have any money that works here. "

Phoebe: "If we come across a fountain then maybe, but we can't buy any drinks. "

It was shaping up to be a long walk back. It wasn't long before we were making our way through a seemingly endless sea of civilians, trying not to stand out, but at some point, we passed through a market, and this is where it became a challenge to keep track of the interns who were getting distracted with window shopping.

Phoebe: "What are you looking at? "

Intern: "I always wanted a vintage tv like this. "

Me: "You can get one in my world you know, they're practically worthless. "

Me: "That and this is a new tv here and it's selling for 200 dollars we don't have. "

Me: "And you'd be overpaying for it anyway, in my world tvs like this a free for the asking. "

Intern: "Don't you mean 1940s? "

Me: "Nope. "

Phoebe: "Not in his world. "

It was one of those giant wooden-cased tvs, it was neat to see them for sale brand new, but man were they obsolete.

Intern: "You're psychic, can't you hypnotize the clerk into thinking he sold it to me already? "

Phoebe: "I could, but I won't. "

Intern: "Why not? "

Phoebe: "Because it's still stealing. "

Me: "Hehehe. "

Phoebe: "Besides, do you really want to carry it all the way back to the portal? We still have quite a few blocks to go. "

Intern: "-sighs-, you're right. "

Phoebe: "Mhm, come on now. "

-a few steps later-

Me: "Wait, where'd the other one intern go? "

Phoebe: "Oh no. "

Me:"What? "

Phoebe: "She's in there, trying to mooch a drink off somebody. "

Me: "Great. "

Phoebe: "What do we do? "

Me: "Lay low, try not to intervene, there's not much we can do. "

Me: "I'll go get her. "

-meanwhile-

She was in a store, trying to convince a total stranger to buy her something to drink.

Intern2: "Please can you buy me something to drink? "

Intern2: "I don't have any money on me, but I'll pay you back later I promise. "

Stranger: "Sure what do you want to drink? "

Intern2: "Really, oh, thankyou mister. "

I waited patiently for her to leave the store, while Phoebe and the other intern hid in an alleyway.

Me: "Hey come on, what are you doing? "

Intern2: "Getting a drink. "

Me: "You're going to pay him back later? "

Intern2: "No I just said that so he'd buy me one. "

Me: "-sighs-, well, enjoy your drink, I guess. "

I led her back to the others in the alleyway.

Phoebe: "Don't leave like that, if we lose you here we won't be able to bring you back to your home world. "

-mockingly- Intern2: "Ok Mom... "

Phoebe: "-sighs- "

Intern: "Can I get a drink too? "

-sternly- Me: "Share. "

Intern2: "Ew, no way. "

Me: "Allright, get back in formation and let's get going. "

Intern: "Fine. "

Me: "Except now, you stand to her left, and I'll stay in front. "

Me: "That way we can pass the store windows. "

Intern: "Ok. "

Intern: "But I'm thirsty. "

Me:" We'll get back to the lab in a little while, then you can get whatever you want from the vending machine in the lounge."

We made it about one block before we passed a playground that had a water fountain out in plain sight. Before we could say anything about it, the intern already spotted it and headed straight for it.

Me: "Pheebles?"

Phoebe: "Mhm?"

-concerned- Me: "How long are those officers going to be out?"

Phoebe:" Give or take four hours."

Me: "Ok so, we have... what? 2 and a half hours before some of them begin to wake up?"

Phoebe: "Something like that."

Phoebe: "Don't worry, that's plenty of time to make it back."

Phoebe:"Actually I'm thirsty too."

She started to head towards the fountain.

Phoebe: "You might as well get one too."

Me: "Yeah, I guess."

Me: "But what if the children see you?"

Phoebe: "I'll just tell them it's a costume, it worked last time."

Me: "We're not in the park though."

We all took a drink from the fountain, aside from the intern that was still sipping one from earlier.

And then we finally resumed our journey.

We left the playground, passed several stores, found a Studebaker dealership, and oggled at the new 1984 Avantis for sale. The Avanti was always a strange car, but the 1984 model that never was elsewhere took this up to eleven, namely because it was midengined, front wheel drive, engine was a 3.8l v6 turbo, similiar to that used in the Buick GNX and Pontiac Transam. The body was strange to say the least, though references to the Avanti I knew were still present. The front end was completely smooth, no grill, just a pair of circular headlights and the studebaker badge in the center. Kind of similiar to a porsche 928, but more blunt, and with a more pronounced bumper. The back end was rather generic and boxy looking, the only thing that stuck out were several vents in the trunk to allow the engine to cool. Other models for sale included several Champion sedans, which were basically little more than contemporary Chevy Impalas with Studebaker badges and a weird, split grill, and some hawks which we had already seen.

Eventually we left the dealership once some salesmen spotted us and began to attempt to sell us some cars, which we obviously had no money for.

The rest of the trip wasn't very eventfull at all, it was practically a solid row of shops for the rest of the way back. We did come across some familiar restaurants though.

Me: "Holy crap it's a Mcdonald's."

Intern: "Yep."

Intern: "What's Mcdonald's?"

-in disbelief- Me: "You've got to be kidding me."

Phoebe: "It doesn't exist in the pokemon world Cj."

Me: "Oh...right."

Me: "It's like the largest chain restaurant in the world."

Intern: "It is?"

Phoebe: "His world anyway."

Me: "Or it was until the disaster."

Phoebe: "Hmm."

Me: "I don't think there is any chain restaurants anymore."

Many of the franchise places had reoppened, but were technically no longer associated with their franchises, operating as independant, small restaurants selling mostly home made food. Some changed their names, and other's kept the name of the franchise, and consistency between restaurants was of course out of the question.

We also came across a Sonic, and a Burgerking, and a steakhouse humorously called Bill E. Bob's. Another hour later of comparing this world to my own, and the amusement park was finally in sight.

Me: "-sighs-, we're almost there."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Intern: "Holy Smokes! Look at the line."

Intern: "We're never going to get in."

Intern2: "Forget that, how are we going to get in without any money?"

Phoebe:" Ummmm."

Intern: "Arceus you're right? How are we going to get in?"

-quietly- Phoebe: "Should I tell them?"

-quietly- Me: "Just wait a bit, I wanna see how far this goes."

Intern: "Maybe we can sneak past the gate?"

Intern2: "But we can't, they have mantraps don't they?"

Intern2: "We can't get in without a ticket."

Intern2 :"But what if we talked someone into buying tickets for us?"

Me: "Ok this is getting boring."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Intern2: "We can pretend to be a couple that lost their luggage on the flight over..."

Intern: "Hmm...that might work..."

-interupting- Phoebe: "Or how about, you two stop being idiots, and I can just teleport us in?"

Intern :"Oh..."

Intern2: "Right, I forgot...you can do that."

Phoebe: "You forgot?"

Intern: "Wait a minute? You'll break into an amusement park but you can't help me get a tv?"

Phoebe: "We have to do this to get back, you don't need a tv."

Phoebe :"Besides, we talked about this already, were you really going to carry it back all this way?"

Intern: "Right, I forgot."

-unamused- Phoebe:" Mhmmm."

A few minutes later we made it to the fence.

Phoebe: "Ok everybody join hands, I'll teleport us to the other side, and then we'll just have to get back to the portal."

She teleported everyone to the inside of the fence, and then we made our way back to the portal.

Phoebe: "Ok how about you two go on a head through, we have something else to take care of real quick."

Intern: "Um, ok."

Phoebe: "Here, take the radio and our cameras."

Intern: "You sure you don't need them?"

Phoebe: "We'll only be a few minutes."

Intern: "Ok."

They went on ahead, taking our cameras and radio with them.

Me: "What all this about?"

She hugged me.

Phoebe: "Nothing I just wanted to be alone with you for a bit."

Phoebe: "After we go through that portal, you know Dr. Black will be there to bombard us with questions."

Phoebe: "This could be the only chance we get to have some alone time today."

Me:" So I take it that's a no for our date tonight?"

Phoebe:"I don't know Cj, I was thinking maybe we could just find somewhere quiet and have some fun...real quick..."

Me:" Not really what I had in mind."

Phoebe: "Why not?"

Phoebe: "I can take us to the roof of a building, nobody will see. I'll get naked, and then..."

Me: Why can't you just wait till tonight, when we're in bed, then we can snuggle afterwards and we won't have to hastily get dressed and walk out of the portal hesitating at any sign of suspicion."

Me: "After I take you out, we can get dinner, we can go see a movie, we can go dancing if you want."

Phoebe: "But the kids."

Me: "If Corina won't babysit them for us, my parents will."

Me:"Either way, I just don't feel like it right now so you'll just have to wait."

Me:" You're worth the wait aren't you?"

-disapointed- Phoebe: "mmmmmm."

Me: Well you are to me atleast."

Phoebe: "But you don't have to wait, we can go right now."

Me:" Nah."

Me: "Besides you've made me wait so many times, you can wait for once."

Phoebe: "Is that what this is about?"

Me:"No, not really, now just isn't a good time."

Me: "Don't you remember that time in antartica?"

Me: " On the ship?"

Me: "We hadn't done it for weeks and it was freezing."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, yeah, I remember."

Me: "We didn't even finish cause it was too cold."

Phoebe:"Yeah, I know, it was terrible."

Me :" So how about I take you to dinner, then we can see a movie or something, and then I'll take you home and we have fun all night long?"

Me :"That sound good baby girl?"

We exchanged a few kisses.

Phoebe: "Awwwwwe...allright, I'll go out with you."

She hugged me again and kissed me on the cheek.

Phoebe: "-sighs- I love you. "

Me: "Love you too baby."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Me: "Now let's get back before they start to wonder what we're up too. "

Phoebe:" No wait."

-lovingly- Phoebe:"Just hold me a little longer. "

Me: "Hehe, ok. "

-softly- Phoebe:"You sure you don't want too?"

-softy- Me:" I'm sure baby, now come on."

Phoebe:"Noooo just a little longer."

Me:"Allright."

A few seconds later she finally let go.

Me:"You ready now?"

Phoebe:"Mhm."

Me:"Allright then."

We held hands as we returned to the portal.

Dr. Black: "Allright now that you're back we have some question prepared for you."

He handed us some sheets of paper work.

Phoebe: "Where are the interns?"

Dr. Black: "Unfortunately they both quit."

Dr. Black: "One made a beeline for the exit as soon as he came through, I nearly called security because he was acting so strange."

Dr. Black: "But the other stayed briefly to answer some questions, fearing I would send others in to be arrested if I didn't get enough information, which, is a fairly accurate assumption."

I felt something leave my pocket.

-quietly- Me: "What Pheebles, what are you?"

She used her powers to steal my bubble gun, which she then handed to Dr. Black.

Phoebe: "We found this weird gun, it shoots something that looks like gummy energy bubbles that encapsulate things."

Dr. Black: "Really? "

Phoebe:" Mhm, Cj says it's a non-lethal weapon."

-very annoyed- Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Maybe you can study it and discover something."

Dr. Black: "Maybe."

Dr. Black: "Anyway fill out those papers, and then you can take a break while we get another portal set up."

Phoebe:"Ok. thanks."

Me: "I can't believe you did that."

Me: "I found a free gun, and you just gave it away."

Me: "And it was a really cool one too."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, relax, it's not like we can't just get another one."

Phoebe: "You know we'll probably encounter the space police again, I don't think they'll let this slide."

-feigning sadness- Me: "But that one was mine."

Me: "I shot the space police with it."

-playfully- Phoebe: "ohhh poor baby."

Phoebe:"I wonder what Charley is up to?"

Me: "I don't know, looking for pizzas?"

Phoebe: "Hehe, maybe."

Me:"Hey, we could get pizza tonight and bring some home for him."

Me :"We can microwave it the next morning."

Phoebe: "Will it last that long?"

Me: "Yeah pizza is one of the best leftover foods."

Me :"You can just put it in the microwave and it's good to go."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We entered the lounge where Charley was playing.

-playfully-Phoebe: "Charley."

Charley: "Mawa!"

Charley: "Cowewah loo es mawa."

Corina: "Mhm, I see."

Corina: "Are you done for today? "

Phoebe: "No they're setting up another portal for us to investigate."

Corina: "Oh, allright."

-whispers- Me: "About tonight?"

Phoebe: "Oh right, um, are you busy tonight?"

Charley: "Mawa."

Phoebe: "We need somebody to look after Charley and Nina so we can go out."

Me :"Nina's not that much of a problem, she usually takes care of herself."

Phoebe: "Yes, but she does silly things sometimes."

Charley: "Mawa."

Phoebe: "She might let Matches out in the house."

Corina: "Matches?"

Phoebe: "That's her little growlithe puppy."

Me: "Not really a puppy anymore."

Phoebe: "Yeah he's grown alot since we got him for her."

Phoebe: "Anyway last time she let him out in the house he almost burned it down."

Charley: "Mawa."

Phoebe: "Anyway can you look after them for us, just for tonight?"

Corina: "Sorry, but I have a date too."

-quietly- Me: "What's wrong Charley?"

Phoebe: "What? With who?"

Corina: "You don't know him."

Phoebe: "Well congratulations."

-somewhat upset- Charley: "No dahwy, Cawey wa mawa."

Corina: "Thanks."

Phoebe: "Allright then, it's no big deal. Cj's parents will probably be willing to watch them for us."

-quietly- Me: "Ok ok..."

Corina: "Ok."

-loudly- Charley: "MAWA!..."

Phoebe: "Charley don't yell it's rude."

Me: "I tried to stop him, but he wants to speak to you."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey miss."

Phoebe:" Awe, I missed you too."

She picked him up.

Phoebe: "How have you been little guy?"

Phoebe: "Have you been good for Corina?"

Corina:" Oh he's been pretty well behaved, he got a little upset when I pulled him away from the vending machine, I didn't want him to get caught in it or anything."

Phoebe: "Oh, that's allright isn't it little guy?"

Phoebe: "Charley?"

-quietly- Charley: "Cawey luh mawa."

Phoebe: "Hehe, ok."

Phoebe: "I can hold you for awhile, but then we have to go back to work."

We sat down for a bit, she held him for awhile, then he wanted down.

Me: "Is he tired, he seems pretty tired?"

Phoebe: "Umm, maybe, maybe he just wants to snuggle right now for some reason."

-softly- Charley: "Cawey miss dahwhy."

Phoebe: "Well tell him that, not me."

Me :"Huh?"

Phoebe: "He said he missed you too."

Me:"I know, I heard."

Me: "I missed you too little guy."

Phoebe: "You're just playing favorites today aren't you sweety?"

Charley:"Cawey dunno."

Phoebe: "-sighs- it's allright, we know you love us both."

Charley:" Es Newa ah scoo?"

Phoebe: "Yes, Nina is at school."

Me: "He remembered."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Charley :" Cawey miss."

Phoebe: "I know, but you'll see her this afternoon."

Phoebe:"Maybe you'll go to school someday, how about that."

-somewhat upset- Charley: "Nooooo...Cawey no wa go schoo."

Phoebe: "Why not?"

Charley: "No mawa dawhy...Cawey miss."

Phoebe: "Ohhh, I see."

Phoebe: "But there will be other children for you to play with."

Charley: "Noooo mawa, Cawey no wa."

Phoebe :"-sighs-, allright, we'll just have to see."

Charley: "Schoo es seewee."

Me: "Hehe."

-jokingly- Me :"He already has his priorities in line."

Phoebe: " It's not silly, you just don't understand it."

Charley: "Mawa es seewee."

Phoebe :"Oh really?"

She tickled him into submission.

-cutely gigling- Charley: "kekekekeekeekeheheheehe no mawa no mo..."

-enamored- Corina: "Awwwe his laugh is so cute."

Me: "hehe, yeah."

For whatever reason, it's really hard not to laugh when a baby laughs.

-playfully- Phoebe: "No more?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "No more what?"

Charley: "Kekekeekekekekekhehehhehhee...-coughs-.."

Charley: "-coughs-."

Phoebe: "Charley?"

He had a short coughing fit then started to cry out of confusion.

-scaired- Charley: "Mawwaaaa!"

-playfully- Corina: "Uh oh.."

Phoebe: "Awwwe Charley."

Me :"I think you made him laugh too hard."

Phoebe: "Maybe."

Phoebe: "shhh...it's ok sweety."

She held him close for a bit, he wasn't that upset so it didn't take him long to calm down this time, he was just a little scared because he had never coughed like that before and he didn't know what was going on.

Anyway, a few minutes later we were called back to the lab via the intercom system, and had to leave Charley with Corina once again.


	23. Nobody likes you when your 33

-chapter 23-

As we headed back to the lab, I thought it was time to discuss a unfortunate possibility.

Me:"You know? What if we have terrible luck and this next portal leads to another world with space police?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, but there's many worse places it could lead us, so I don't see why that would be so bad. "

Me: "Like what? They probe it to make sure we don't walk into our deaths. "

Me: "Since that can't happen, nothing can be much worse than running right back into an enemy we just pissed off. "

Phoebe:" It could lead to a jail cell. "

Me:"True. "

Phoebe: "Or, as Nina would say, a world full of atomic noodle people. "

Me: "I don't think she has ever said that. "

Phoebe: "She hasn't?"

Me: "Not any time I remember. "

-jokingly- Me: "But I'm starting to see where she gets it from. "

-amused- Phoebe: "Oh you . . -giggles-"

Me:"Hehe. "

Phoebe: "I meant she says stuff like that. "

Me: "Ehh, sometimes. . . "

-jokingly- Me: "But atomic noodle people? Come on Pheebles. "

Phoebe: "Well. . . anything is possible. "

Me: "Well. . . . . you know I've always wondered if movie worlds exist. "

Phoebe: "Well then what if we end up in the terminator?"

Me: "That's not that bad, aggron can just squash'em. "

Phoebe: "What if it's the liquid ones from the sequels?"

Me: "Magnum can distract them for us, they're weak to magnets. "

Phoebe: "What about a zombie movie?"

Me:" Couldn't you could just manipulate them?"

Phoebe: "That worked on the video game ones, but who knows if it would on real ones. "

Me: "Ok that would genuinely suck. "

Phoebe: "Mhm. "

Me: "Hopefully it won't be like that, but even if it was, odds are we would know before we got too far from the portal. "

Phoebe: "I hope so too. "

Phoebe :"But we can never be sure. "

Me: "You realize if we were this job would terribly boring?"

Phoebe: "I know. "

We entered the lab, Bob was just retrieving the probe, after he had found the world on the other side to be safe.

Dr. Black: "Allright, put the cameras on, we'll be ready to send you into the portal in a moment. "

Dr. Black: "It appears to lead to a department store. "

Me: "Really? Is it open?"

:" Nope, atleast it doesn't seem like it, there doesn't seem to be anyone around, but the store is fully stocked and seems to be in working order. We couldn't find an exterior window, but perhaps it is now night time in that world and it is closed. "

Me: "Ok. "

Dr. Black: "So go ahead and explore, and listen for further instructions. "

Me: "Allright. "

Me: "Ready Pheebles?"

Phoebe: "Ready. "

Me: "Allright. "

Out of habit we held hands as we walked through the portal, quickly finding ourselves in the department store on the other side. The lights were on, but there was nobody around. There was, however, lots of ordinary women's clothing for sale.

Me: "Well, atleast this is peaceful. "

Phoebe: "Mhm. "

Phoebe: "There's no section for gardevoir clothing though. "

Me: "Well, we're not exactly here to go shopping. "

Me: "Allthough that does mean it is perhaps another world without pokemon. "

Phoebe: "So that means I should go into hiding again? "

Me:" Maybe?"

Unknown: "Freeze!"

I thought we were dealing with the space police again, but it wasn't, Phoebe teleported out before the guard saw her. "

Me: "Not this again. . . . "

I put my hands up.

Unknown:"This store closed hours ago, what are you two still doing here?"

Unknown: "It's tresspassing to be here after closing. "

Phoebe: " _It's just mall security let him escort you out_. "

Unknown :"What did you steal?"

Me: "Nothing I I . . . passed out in the bathroom, I was so tired, I was driving all day yesterday, I'm sorry. "

Security officer: "Now where's the girl?"

Me: "Girl? What girl?"

Security officer: "The girl you were with. "

Security officer: "Don't play stupid with me I saw her on camera, where did she go?"

Me: "Um. . . "

Phoebe teleported behind him and knocked him out.

Phoebe:"-sighs-, I didn't think he saw me. "

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Ok, they got you on camera, you two need to find that security tape and delete it, we can't risk this world discovering the portal. Who knows what could happen?"

Me: "Allright, got it. "

Me: "Baby girl, can you look in his head for the location of the camera room?"

Phoebe: "Allready done, come on, follow me. "

Me: "Ok. "

Phoebe:"Fortunately it was fresh on his mind, otherwise I wouldn't be able to see it while he's unconcious. "

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Yep. "

Phoebe:"Though really it would only take us a few minutes to find it anyway. "

Me:"Ohhh, I don't know about that Pheebles, it's a pretty big place. "

Phoebe:"Is it really that big?"

Me:"Well, it is just one store out of an entire shopping mall. "

She led me back into an "employees only" door, near the restrooms, this led to a small breakroom area, with a tv, vending machines, and some basic kitchen appliances, passed that was another door, with a sign saying "Authorized personnel only. " in red letters.

Phoebe: " I can't open it. "

Me:"It's a got a card slot, it needs a key card. "

Me: "That guard probably had one. "

Me: "Can't you just telepo. . . . "

-interupting- Phoebe: "No, because I don't know what's on the other side. "

Phoebe: "Or would you like to have a broom permanently attached to your arm?"

Me:" Um. . . . . . . no. . . .that would be weird. "

Phoebe: "Mhm. "

We had to go back and get the keycard, returning about a minute later to open the door.

Inside there was a typical cctv camera setup.

Me: "Ok, where's the tape?"

Phoebe: "Um, I dunno, over here maybe?"

I heard the nostalgic sound of a vcr ejecting a tape.

Phoebe: "Got it. "

Phoebe: "Now what?"

Me: "Well, we can burn it or. . . .

I noticed there was a rack of several vcrs.

Me: "How do you know that's the one?"

Phoebe: "Um. . . I don't. "

Me: "We're going to have to take all of them then, odds are we're on more than one camera anyway. "

Phoebe: "Ok. "

She pressed the eject button on all of the vcrs. . . . . I've never seen so many tapes ejected at once.

-amused- Me:"Hehehe look at em all. "

Phoebe:"-giggles-. "

Me:"Can you carry them all or do you need help?"

-assuredly- Phoebe:"I got'em. "

Me:"Ok. "

Me:"We should go outside and then I'll have HellBlade burn them. "

Phoebe:"Alright. "

-on radio- Dr. Black:"Just send them back through the portal. "

Me: "Oh. . . .yeah, we could just do that. "

Phoebe: "Mhm. "

Dr. Black: "Then find a way out of there, and explore the outside world a bit. "

Me: "Ok, sure. "

Me: "Here Pheebles, I'll return the tapes, why don't you find a disguise?"

Phoebe: "Um, ok. "

We split up for a few minutes, I headed back to the portal and brought the tapes through, then went back.

Once I got back from the lab, I found Phoebe looking at coats in the women's section, another unconscious rent-a-cop nearby. Singing softly as she examined the various dresses.

-singing- Phoebe: "We're running with the shadows of the night, so baby take my hand it'll be allright. "

-singing- Phoebe:"Surrender all your dreams to me tonight, they'll come true in the end. "

-playfully- Me:"Hey Pheebles, I thought I'd find you here. "

Phoebe:"Yeah you found me. "

Me: "Where'd you learn that?"

Phoebe: "Oh...you heard me.. "

Me: "Yeah...so? You have a very beautiful voice baby girl. "

Phoebe: "Awww...well I heard it on the radio. "

Me: "But that's from...my world. "

Phoebe: "Yeah, I was cleaning the kitchen up, a little bit, and I found a radio in one of the kitchen drawers, I put some batteries in it, and this came on. "

Me: "What station?"

Phoebe: "I don't remember. "

Phoebe: "Anyway another guard came while you were gone. "

Me:" Yeah I saw. "

Phoebe:"You take care of the tapes?"

Me:"Yep, don't need to worry about them anymore. "

Phoebe:"Ok. "

Me:"Did you find a coat to hide your beauty?"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Awwwwe. . . .almost. "

Phoebe:"They don't have a lot of the big puffy kind. . . "

Me: "Must not be winter here. "

Phoebe: "I guess not. "

Me:"What about this one?"

Phoebe:"Ew. .it's red. "

Me:"We're trying to hide your appearence not complement it. "

Phoebe:"I know. . . .but. . . it's red. "

Me:"Well. . . uh. . . these are the only ones I see. "

Me:"You wanna try the men's section?"

Phoebe:"Still better than red. "

Me:"What is so wrong with red?"

-jokingly- Phoebe:"It makes me look like a watmel berry. "

Me:"Ehehehehe. "

-playfully- Phoebe:"Laugh all you want, you know it's true. "

Me:"Yeah, maybe it is. . . . "

-jokingly- Me: "Still, better than an alien bomber pilot. "

Phoebe: "Um. . . ok. . . you got me there. "

In the men's clothing section she found a black coat which she decided to wear. It was way oversized, but it covered her up nicely, and combined with some sunglasses and oversized jeans th, she could pass for human, if nobody noticed her pure white cheeks.

Me:"Allright, come on babe, we got you all marshmellowed up. "

Phoebe:"I look like a marshmellow now?"

She used her powers to carefully remove the dye pack from the coat without setting it off.

Me: "No not really, it's just a saying. "

-suspicious-Phoebe: "Since when?"

-unsure- Me: "Um. . . . . since. . . "

-suspicious- Phoebe: "Since you said it was. . . ?"

Me: "Uhh. . . . "

Me: "Yeah, pretty much. "

She hugged me.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "It's ok I'm just messing with you. "

Me:" Hehehe,I thought so. "

Phoebe:"-giggles-. "

-playfully- Phoebe: "No you didn'r. "

-playfully- Me: "Hehe, wow, this coat makes you so fluffy, you really are a marshmallow. "

Phoebe:" -giggles-. "

-on radio,unamused- Dr. Black :"If you two are done hugging it out, would you please find the exit so we can see what's outside?"

Me: "Right, yeah, come on Pheebles. "

Phoebe:" Ohhhh allright. "

We began to search for an exit, it didn't take long to find one, and soon we were heading out into a vast, mostly empty parking lot in the dead of night.

Me: "Not much to see here. "

Phoebe:" Nope. "

-on radio- :"Find a way out of the parkinglot, see if there's any traffic so we can confirm that it's not just a virtual world set in a department store. "

Phoebe: "Ok. "

It was a long walk out of the parking lot, but eventually we came across a boulevard, with quite a few cars traveling down it.

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Allright, you can come back now. "

-on radio- Dr. Black: "This looks like another large world, so we're not going to have time to explore it all. We'll continue to explore it with the evening team. "

-into radio- Me: "Ok. "

-into radio- Phoebe :"Are you sure, I mean, we're already here?"

-on radio- Dr. Black: "For what we need, it will be better if we could find somebody to talk too. "

-on radio- Dr. Black: "But since it's night time over there, finding someone reliable or willing to be brought in for questioning is highly unlikely. "

-on radio- Dr. Black:" So we will send someone in when morning arrives in this world, before they can replace the security tapes. "

-into radio- Phoebe: "Allright if that's what you want. "

Me: "Well this world was easy. "

Phoebe: "Mhm. "

Me: "I guess they can't all be exciting. "

Phoebe:" Nope. "

We turned around and made our way back to the portal.

Phoebe: "I'm keeping this coat. "

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "So I don't have to go looking for one anymore. "

Phoebe:" Besides the cameras are gone, they'll never know. "

Me: "Are we allowed to just take it?"

-defensively- Phoebe: "You took all those guns. "

Me: " Yeah but, they weren't for sale. "

Me: "oh fine. . . keep it. . . "

We made it back to the portal without any trouble, then we collected Charley and headed home for the afternoon.

Me: "So are we going out tonight?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I guess so. "

Me: "I guess I'll have to call my parents then. "

\- about a half hour later-

-on phone- Me: "What do you mean you're busy? Harvest season ended weeks ago. "

-on phone- Me: "Ohhh, right. . . . . .the meeting. . . . . . . .I forgot. . . . "

-on phone- Me: "Yeah, I'll tell her. "

-on phone- Me: "Bye mom. "

Phoebe: "They're busy?"

Me: "Yep, they're at a watershed meeting, I wonder when they started having those again?"

Phoebe: "I don't know. "

-a bit let down- Me: "So I guess we're not going out tonight. "

-a bit let down- Phoebe: "Awe. . . "

About an hour later we left to pickup Nina from school. After she got in the car we headed to pokemon center.

-on the way to center-

Nina: "Can we go to the center?"

She asked as she climbed in.

Phoebe: "Sure. "

Me :"Yeah, we need to go anyway. "

Phoebe:"So how was your day sweety?"

Nina:"It was ok, a bit boring. . . . . we were battling some kids from other schools and my friends all lost. "

Phoebe: "Did you win?"

Nina: "They didn't challenge me yet. "

Phoebe: "Well maybe tomorrow then. "

Nina:" They won't be there tomorrow though, they were only there cause some sports thing was going on. "

Phoebe: "Ohh. . . ok. "

Nina: "But I beat some other boy that thought he could win. "

Nina: "Matches kicked his ivysaur's little green butt. "

Me: "Hehehe. "

Phoebe: "Well good, I would hope so with that sort of type disadvantage. "

Nina: "And then he sent out a pikachu. "

Nina: "So I sent out Spike. "

-excitedly- Nina: "And it was hard to attack because it was really fast, and really cute, but a few gyroballs and it was like boom. . . .boom. . . . . pikaaaaaaaaaaa! -rasberry-. "

Phoebe: "Mhm. . . . . . . . . . I see. "

Me: "Hehe, Keep practicing sweety, I'm sure you wouldv'e given those punks from the other school a run for their money. "

Nina: "Thanks dad. "

Me: "Mhm. "

-playfully- Nina:" How are you Charley?"

Charley: "Newa, Cawey wa teephee. "

Nina: "I know you're watching tv. "

Nina: "How was your day?"

Charley: "Loo, es puhpeh tow tway. "

As usual, he directed his attention towards the tv.

Nina: "Mhm, I see. . . . "

Phoebe:" I don't think he understands the question sweety. "

Nina: "I know, but still. "

Nina: "You like this show don't you?"

-singing- Charley: "Puhpeh tow tway. . . . . pomah massa. "

-singing- Charley :" learn bow all pomons. "

-singing- Charley: "En the worl. "

-enamored- Phoebe:"Awee. . . is that the theme song?"

Me:"Yep. "

It was involuntarily burned into my soul at this point, but it was still cute when he sang it.

Phoebe:"Is that your favorite show Charley?"

-cutely- Charley:"Cawey dunno. "

-playfully- Phoebe:"Ohhhhhh. . . . . I think it is, you rarely want to watch anything else in here. "

Nina:"Well then it must be. "

Phoebe:"Mhm. "

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa. . . Cawey luh teephee. "

Phoebe: "Mhm. . . I know you do. "

Me: "Hehe . . . . . . . we all know. "

Phoebe: "Yep. "

While visiting the pokemon center to heal Nina's pokemon, I got mine healed as well, since they may have sustained injuries from fighting the space police earlier, and then we headed home, as most afternoons went, Nina went outside to play with her pokemon, we let a few of ours out as well, as the weather was quite agreeable, aside from it being just a bit cold, and Charley played with his toys on the floor, while Phoebe and I snuggled on the couch, still wanting to go out, but not being able too.

Me: "Maybe we could take them to a daycare?"

Phoebe: "For humans or pokemon?"

Me: "Human. . . "

Phoebe :"Would they allow that?"

Me: "I don't know. "

Phoebe: "Maybe we'll just go out tomorrow if Corina isn't busy. "

Me: "Um. . . maybe. . . "

Me: "Kind of feeling it tonight though. . . "

-lovingly- Phoebe:"Awwwwwe. . . .Cj. . . "

Phoebe:"We can't go, you know we can't. "

Me:"I know. "

Phoebe:"Atleast we can still snuggle. "

Me:"Yeah, you're right. "

A few minutes later, her cellphone wrang.

Me:"Who is it?"

Phoebe:"Um. . . .I don't know. "

-into phone- Phoebe:"Hello?"

Phoebe :"Corina? "

Me:" More work?"

Phoebe:"Shhhhh. "

Phoebe:"What's wrong?"

She headed into the kitchen.

-concerned- Charley:"Mawa whehgowee?"

Me:"She has to talk to Corina about something. "

-cutely- Charley: "Doh wohwee?"

-calmly- Me: "Yeah, don't worry. "

Me:"Everything's ok. "

She came back a few minutes later.

Phoebe :"Well that was sad. . . "

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Corina's date cancelled at the last minute. "

Me: "What why?"

Phoebe :"I don't know, she said he didn't even give a reason, he just called her to say it was off and hung up. "

Me: "What?"

Phoebe:"Poor thing. "

Phoebe:"But, it does mean she can watch the kids tonight so we can go out. "

Me:"But Pheebles. "

Phoebe: "She already agreed to come over. "

Me: "Is she ok or what?"

Phoebe: "She's a bit upset, but she'll be fine, the worst thing to do would be to leave her on her own. "

Phoebe:" Now, I have to go get ready, she should be here within an hour or so. "

Phoebe: "Keep an eye on Charley. "

She kissed me on the cheek and headed up the stairs. "

Charley: "Mawa!"

Charley: "Cawey wa kees. "

Me: "Jealous much?"

Me: "Here, I'll take you up to see her. "

I picked him up and brought him upstairs to our room.

Phoebe: "Cj what are you?"

Phoebe: "Oh, you brought Charley. "

Me: "He wants a kiss from his mama. "

Charley: "Mawa!"

Charley:"Cawey wa kees. "

Phoebe: "Oh you little cutie. . "

Phoebe: "Mmmah. "

She kissed him on the cheek.

Phoebe: "And one for daddy too. "

She gave me another kiss on the cheek.

Phoebe: "There, hows that?"

-enamored- Me: "That's good. . . I love you babe. "

Phoebe: "I love both of you. "

Phoebe: "Now go back downstairs so I can get ready for tonight. "

Me: "Ok, come on little guy. "

-unsure- Charley: "Mawa luh Cawey?"

Me: "Of course she loves you little guy. "

Me: "We both love you. "

Me: "You're our son, don't forget that. "

He went back to playing with his toys while I waited around, watching tv and making sure he didn't wander out of the living room. Nina came in a little bit later.

Nina:"Where's mom?"

Me:"She's upstairs, also your mother and I are going out tonight, so Corina will be dropping by in a little while. "

Nina:"But I don't need a baby sitter. "

Me:"I know you don't, but Charley does and your mother doesn't think you can take care of him on your own. "

Me:"Also, from what I've heard, Corina's boyfriend ditched her, so, don't do anything to set her off ok?"

-sarcastically- Nina:"Great. . . . . "

Nina: "But I can take care of him see. "

-playfully- Nina: "Come here baby brother. "

She picked him up.

-cutely- Charley: "Newa!"

Me: "Taking care of him involves a lot more than just holding him you know. "

Me: "He has a habit of finding things to be upset about, and when that happens you need to know how to calm him down. "

Charley: "Cawey wa dow. "

Me: "Sometimes it's easy, and other times nothing in the world will cheer him up. "

Me: "Because, well, he's a baby, there's a lot of things he just doesn't understand and these things often terrify him. "

Me: "And then, you know, there's lots of other little things, don't let him climb on the stairs, keep him from playing with electrical outlets. Basically keep him from hurting himself. "

Charley:" Newa, Cawey wa dow. "

Nina: "I can do that. . "

Me: "Maybe some other time sweety, we've already made arrangements. "

Nina: "-sighs-, ok. "

-upset- Charley: "CAWEY WA DOW!"

Nina: "Ok ok. "

She set him down.

Nina: "You don't have to yell. "

Me:"Well you didn't listen the first time. "

Nina: "But we weren't done talking. "

Me:"Well, you can't expect him to be patient. "

Nina: "I know. "

Me: "Where are you going?"

Nina: "To my room. "

Me: "Awe come on sweetheart, why don't you just watch tv for a bit until Corina comes?"

Nina: "-sighs-, ok. "

Me: "You're always either outside or in your room, we never see you much even when you're home. "

Nina: "Sorry. "

Me: "It's allright. "

Nina: "I have homework though. "

Me: "You can finish it when Corina gets here. "

Nina: "Ok. "

Nina:"What's on tv? "

Me: "Procedural cop shows. . . . "

Nina: "Oh . . "

Nina: "Who died this time? "

Me: "Some old lady . "

Nina:" Ok. "

Nina: "How?"

Me: "Blunt force trauma. "

Nina: "Really?"

Me: "I don't know they haven't found out yet. "

Me: "They just found the body. "

Nina: "Ok. "

Nina:" Where did they find it? "

Me: "Sweety just watch the show. "

Nina: "-sighs- ok. "

Nina: "Charley . . . "

Charley: "Newa . . "

Nina:"Come here. "

Charley:"Nooo . . . Cawey wa dow . . . "

He stayed where he was, not wanting to be bothered at the moment as he was 'busy' playing with his toys.

Nina: "Awwwe. "

By the time Corina arrived, both Phoebe and I were ready to go.

Phoebe: "Ok now remember, Charley needs to be in bed by 8 and Nina at 9. "

Corina: "Same as usual?"

Phoebe: "Mhm. "

Phoebe: "And try to cheer up Corina, you'll find someone eventually don't worry. "

Corina: "I wish I could believe you. "

Phoebe: "You can, you just have to believe in yourself first. "

Me: "Are we ready? "

Phoebe: "Mhm. "

Me: "Ok then. "

Phoebe: "Bye Charley.. "

Phoebe :"Be good for Corina. "

Charley: "Bye mawa . . . . dahwy . . . . "

Me: "Bye little guy. "

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey miss. . . "

Phoebe: "You too Nina . . . "

Nina: "Have fun. "

Phoebe: "Mhm, you too. "

Nina: "I got homework. "

Phoebe: "Well you should've got it done earlier. "

Nina: "But I wanted to play outside before it got dark. "

Phoebe: "Well . . . . then . . "

Me: "Oppourtunity costs. "

Phoebe: "Mhm . . . "

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Don't set the house on fire. "

Nina: "I won't, I promise. "

Phoebe: "Good. "

We finally left the house.

Me: "Allright here we go again. "

Phoebe: "You wanna take the skyline? "

Me: "Don't have enough fuel. "

Me: "We'll take yours. "

Phoebe: "Ok. "

Phoebe: "Where we going to go?"

Me: "I dunno, just see where we end up. "

Phoebe: "-giggles-. "

Me: "Hopefully myrenthal or the space police or something won't interupt. "

Phoebe: "hopefully. "

She pulled the tarp off of her camaro, then we got in and she pulled out of the drive.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, Oh my car how i've missed you. "

Me: "Hehehe. "

Me :"You used to drive it all over the place, now it just sits under its tarp most of the time. "

Phoebe:"Mhm. "

Me:"You know, if Nina goes on her own adventure. "

Phoebe:"Mhm?"

Me:"You want to maybe go again?"

Phoebe:"And take on the league again?"

Me:"A different league perhaps. "

Me: "Sinnoh's?"

Phoebe: "No... "

Me: "Why not?"

Phoebe: "That's too close to home, if I ended up beating that league too, or if either of us even gets close to winning, my secret could be exposed. "

Phoebe: "Hoen would be safer, or we just do the Johto league, with Nina. "

Me: "I think it would be better if she challenged it on her own. "

Me: "What would we do if we ended up against her in the finals?"

Phoebe: "I don't know. "

Me: "Look when she's ready, we'll give her the mustang and some... "

Phoebe: "Woah woah woah...wait... "

Phoebe: "You're giving her the mustang?"

Me: "Well, ever since I got it it's just been sitting in the store... "

Me: "It's cheap, it's sporty, we can give it a hydro conversion. "

Me: "And it's a mustang, it's not like it will take forever to replace it. "

Phoebe: "But it's a gt...5.0... "

Me: "We'll be able to find another by the time I would decide to do anything with it. "

Me: "And don't say anything to her about this. "

Phoebe: "I won't. "

Phoebe: "So where are we going?"

Me: "Dancing? Dinner, a movie?"

Me: "Dashing dinosaurs down denton drive?"

Phoebe :"What?"

Me: "I don't know. "

Me:"You hungry?"

Phoebe:"A little bit. "

Me:"Why don't we just get some dinner and decide from there?"

Me:"We'll get dinner and decide on dancing, dramatic movies, or dashing dinosaurs down denton drive. "

Phoebe:"-giggles- ok. "

-jokingly- Phoebe:"I never dashed a dinosaur before. "

-jokingly- Me:"Well, it's really easy, see, you gotta use dynamite. "

-jokingly- Me: "You light the fuse, and then you throw it so it lands right behind the dinosaur. "

-jokingly- Me: "And then it goes off and scares the dinosaur that then proceeds to take off in the opposite direction down the street. "

-jokingly- Me: "Bowling over everything in its way. "

Phoebe: "-giggles- Sounds destructive. "

-jokingly- Me: "It is. "

-jokingly- Me:" And then the police come and they're like Drop that dynamite you damned dirty destructive dinosaur dashers. "

Phoebe: "-giggles-. "

Me: "We are the space police...we have very specific rules on having dinosaurs in the street. "

-jokingly- Me: "We are determined to deter, damage, and destroy, you damned dirty destructive dinosaur dashing dunderheads by driving our dynamite deloreans dynamically. "

Me: "Hehehe, Ok I can't drag that out anymore, sorry. "

Phoebe: "-giggles-, it's ok. "

-sincerely- Phoebe: "I love you. "

Me: "Love you too baby. "

-jokingly- Me:" WE ARE SPACE POLICE, in case you didn't here us the first time. "

Phoebe: "-giggles-"

Eventually we made it to Goldenrod.

Phoebe:"So where are we going to go?"

Me: "I don't know, you wanna go to the same place we went last time we went out?"

Phoebe :"We could... "

Phoebe: "Or we could go see a movie now. "

Me: "No, dinner first then movie. "

Me: "Never see a movie first. "

Phoebe :"Why?"

Me: "Because then we'll just spend more at the concession stand on popcorn and stuff than a good dinner would cost. "

Phoebe: "Ohhhhh...ok. "

Me:"What do you want?"

Phoebe: "Um...what about...cheese?"

Me: "What?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "I want cheese pwease.. "

Me :"Well...you're driving. "

Me: "But I don't think there's a place that just serves straight cheese. "

Phoebe:"I know that. "

Me: "Lycomming had this nice italian place, but I don't thing it's still open. "

Phoebe: "Is that the country that looks like a boot?'

Me: "Mhm... "

Phoebe: "Can we go there?"

Me: "Why? "

Me: "And how?"

Phoebe:"We could use the portal system. "

Me: "What if there are no portals that lead over there?"

Me:" And how would we know which ones?"

Phoebe: "Follow the italian cars?"

Me: "That's not going to work Pheebles.. "

Me :"They sell italian cars all across europe, and... "

-interupting- Phoebe:"I know I know. "

Me: "Even if we went there we can't speak italian. "

Phoebe:"Maybe you can't but I can... "

Me:"We're already in Goldenrod any way babygirl. "

Phoebe:"You're right, we are. "

Me: "So where are we going?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, I haven't decided yet. "

Me :"Pizza? Steak? Burgers? "

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Nomels!"

Me: "Nomels?"

-jokingly- Me: "What ever happened to orans?"

Phoebe: "They're good too. "

Phoebe: "Actually I don't like nomels that much.. "

Me: "Oh really?"

Phoebe: "They're so sour they kind of burn after awhile.'

Me: "Like sour skittles then?"

Phoebe: "Huh? Oh no, don't bring those up again. "

Me:"It's not my fault you didn't read the pack. "

Phoebe: "You could have said something. "

Me: "I did, but by that time you already had half the pack in your mouth. "

Phoebe:"I meant sooner. "

-jokingly- Me: "I didn't know you were that hungry. "

Me: "And then you gave one to Charley, and he spat it out on the floor. "

Phoebe: "I wanted to see what he would do. "

Me:"Hehehehe...did you think he would like it?"

Phoebe: "Maybe... "

Me: "We still haven't figured out where we're going. "

Phoebe: "Nope. "

Phoebe: "Does it matter where we go?"

Me: "Um...nah, I think we'll have a good time wherever. "

Phoebe: "Golden Tauros steakhouse it is then. "

Me:"Sounds good. "

We arrived at the steakhouse a few minutes later

Me: "Well here we are. "

Phoebe :"Mhm. "

Me: "So how about a movie after this?"

Phoebe: "Didn't we already agree on that?"

Me :"Ummm maybe. "

-jokingly- Me: "So are you from around here?"

-jokingly- Phoebe: "No, I'm from planet noodlethorp. "

Me: "Oh really where's that?"

-jokingly- Phoebe: "I don't remember. "

-jokingly- Phoebe :"Pasta galaxy. "

Me: "Hehehe. "

Me: "-sighs-, you're funny when you want to be. "

Phoebe: "So are you, you big goofball. "

Me:"So, what are you going to order?"

Phoebe:"I don't know. "

Phoebe: " What about you?"

Me:" Steak sounds good. "

Phoebe: "I still want something cheesy. "

Me :"You were serious about that?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm. "

Me: Why didn't we go to the pizza place then?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, this place was closer?"

Phoebe: "It doesn't matter, they got cheesesteak. "

Me: "Hehehe, get what you want baby girl. "

A few minutes later the waitress came and took our orders, I got a steak, and Phoebe went ahead and ordered a cheesesteak.

Phoebe: "Did you ever have cheesesteak before?"

Me: "No, but I don't think it would be too bad. "

Me:"I wonder what kind of cheese they'll use?"

Phoebe:"I don't care, as long as its cheese. "

Me:"Why are you so obsessed with cheese. "

Me :"You turning into a mouse or something? A pikachu?"

Phoebe: "No...I just want cheese. "

-curious- Me: "Do pikachus like cheese?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, I imagine they wouldn't mind it. "

Phoebe:"I can't remember the last time I've seen one, they're kind of hard to find in the wild. "

Me: "Like in the anime?"

Phoebe:"Well, they aren't really rare, they're just really good at hiding. "

Phoebe:"A long time ago my mother told Rath and me that once a year they'll all gather in a certain spot deep within the forrest, far away from human cities and even the gardevoir city. "

Phoebe :"Actually many different pokemon gather like this on special occasions. "

Phoebe: "And when they gather you'll be able to find them easilly because you'll see flashes of electricity around them. "

Phoebe: "But it's not wise to provoke them. "

Phoebe: "Unless you want to be a neon sign. "

Me:"Hehe. "

Me: "Why do they gather like that?"

Phoebe: "I don't really know, there's many reasons they could, mating, evolution, incomming storms, lots of things can cause pokemon to gather. "

We talked about pokemon until our food arrived.

Phoebe :"Well this isn't what I thought it would be . . . "

Me: "Really?"

Me: "Why what's wrong?"

-confused- Phoebe: "This is steak? "

Me: "Yeah, they just sliced it up more. "

Phoebe: "I thought it would be just a steak with cheese. "

Phoebe :"You know, like a cheeseburger is just a burger, with cheese. "

Phoebe: "But this is more like a sandwhich than a steak. "

Me :"Well, that doesn't mean it taste bad does it ?"

Phoebe: "I don't know. "

She took a bite.

-satisfied- Phoebe: "It's cheeeesy. "

Me: "Hehe. "

Phoebe:"I love it. "

Me: "Good. "

After we left the restaurant, we headed over to the nearest movie theatre to see what kind of movies were playing.

Me: "So what should we watch?"

Phoebe: "Does it matter?"

Me: "Of course it does, some movies suck. "

Phoebe: "Well . . . I know . . . . but . . . what if we just snuggle and kiss through the entire thing?"

Me: "Is that what you wanna do baby?"

-playfully- Phoebe: " Maybe. "

Me: "Then it would be best to see something quiet. "

Me: "Suspense movies are usually pretty quiet. "

Phoebe: "Is there one available?"

Me: "I don't know. "

Me :"You sure you don't want to enjoy the movie?"

Me: "Cause baby girl we can do whatever we want when we get home. "

Phoebe: "I dunno. "

Me: "Well make up your mind, there's only like 4 choices anyway. "

Phoebe:"Excuse me mister ticket person?"

Ticket vendor: "Yes?"

Phoebe: "What's a good movie for couples?"

Ticket Vendor :"Um, we don't have any romance films showing right now, you need to wait for the spring for that, but Hyper aggron is pretty good. "

Phoebe: "Hyper Aggron?"

Ticket Vendor:" yes, it's about an experiment gone awry that causes a collosal 400ft mega aggron to attack Slateport. "

Me:"Mega aggron?"

Ticket Vendor:" Yeah you know, Mega evolutions, it's a thing that's been going on in the kalos region for a few years now. "

Me: "Yeah, I've heard of them before, but...aggron has one?"

Ticket Vendor. "Yep. "

Phoebe: "What are you thinking?"

Me: "I think you know. "

Phoebe: "Yeah, but ... "

Ticket Vendor: "So two tickets then?"

Phoebe: "Yeah. "

Ticket Vendor: "Or one adult and one pokemon. "

Phoebe: "No...two adults. "

This was the first time I met somebody that had the nerve to ask her that, most just assumed she considered herself human. Yes, theatre's had a special rate for pokemon, though, like most places, some that were considered public disturbances were banned, as well as extremely large ones, so yeah, no watching movies with your wailord or grimer. Wailords likely wouldn't find a theatre to be very comfortable anyway.

Ticket Vendor: "It's a cheeper rate. "

-sternly- Phoebe: "Two adults... "

Ticket :"Ok..if you say so...mam. "

-annoyed- Phoebe: "rrrr. "

Me: "Pheebles. "

Me: "Don't let him get to ya babe, come on let's go. "

Phoebe: "Ok. "

We headed into the lobby, bought some drinks and popcornn from the concession stand, and headed into the theatre.

We sat in the back row, there was barely anyone here so we had a great view, not that it really mattered, Phoebe already decided that she didn't come here to watch a movie.

Phoebe: "Why must there be an armrest? It makes it hard to snuggle. "

Me :"Because they expect you to watch the movie. "

Phoebe:"I know, but still, there's no reason we can't watch while snuggling. "

Me: "True. "

Phoebe: "And maybe something else. "

Me: "No, baby girl, behave yourself. "

Phoebe:"Nobody will see, that's why we're in the back. "

Me: "Pheebles. "

Phoebe:"Ok fine. "

Phoebe: "Can we still snuggle atleast?"

Me: "Yes we can still snuggle. "

Phoebe: "Ok. "

-relaxed- Phoebe:"-sighs-. "

-uncomfortable- Phoebe: "Awweee. the armrest is in the way. "

Me: "hehe. "

-unsure- Me: "Does it lift up?"

Phoebe: "Um...I already tried that. "

Phoebe: "Wait, there's a button. "

Phoebe: "Yeah it does!"

Me: "Allright then. "

Over the next few minutes the theatre gradually filled up, then the lights went low and the ad reel began to play, finally followed by the movie a few minutes later. Phoebe was pretty much using me as a pillow before we even got through the credits.

Me: "You want some popcornn?"

Phoebe:"Maybe in a little while. "

Me: "Ok. "

The movie turned out to be pretty interesting, albeit hard to follow at some points. It was one of those movies where the action sequences were a bit too fast for their own good, so unless you payed really close attention, it was hard to tell what was happening. And then it had one of those textbook romances that seem to be in every movie, you know, where two people start out hating eachother but fall in love over the course of the movie.

-softly- Phoebe: "Cj?"

-softly- Me: "Yeah?"

-softly-Phoebe: "If they kiss can we kiss? "

-softly-Me : "Of course baby. "

-softly-Me: "Or I could just kiss you now. "

-softly-Phoebe: "No..Cj, we have to kiss when they kiss. "

-softly-Me: "Why?"

-softly-Phoebe: "Because.. , we have too. "

-softly-Me: "Allright, if that's what you want. "

On the screen, an epic battle took place between the collosal aggron, and lots and lots of magnemites that combined together into some collosal magnet monster, which sadly isn't possible in real life, magnemite are not designed to allow for more than three to work in unison. Meanwhile, the "hero" of the movie, I forgot his name, oversaw the action from the rooftop of a nearby building. After an epic battle that leveled half the city in the process, the giant aggron was defeated, and, for reasons unexplained, reverted to a normal-sized aron.

-softly- Phoebe:"Well it's dead. "

-softly- Me: "Mhm. "

-softly- Phoebe: "Are they going to kiss?"

-softly- Me: "I don't know. "

-softly- Me: "Where'd his ladyfriend go anyway? "

-softly- Phoebe: "Maybe she died?"

-softly- Me: "No, they wouldn't end the movie like that. "

-softly- Me: "She there she is. "

She kissed me.

-softly- Me: "What was that for? They didn't kiss yet. "

-softly- Phoebe: "oops. "

They started kissing seconds later.

Phoebe: "Ok now. "

We kissed again, only stopping when the couple on the screen stopped.

Phoebe: "Love you. "

Me: "Love you too baby. "

Me: "The movie is almost over you ready to go home?"

Phoebe:" No...not yet. "

Me: "Why not?'

Phoebe: "Can we just...go for a walk or something?"

Me: "Through the city?"

Phoebe: "Just for a little bit. "

Me: "Ohhh, allright. "

Me: "Come on then babe let's go. "

Phoebe:"Ok. "

We left the theatre as the credits began to roll.

Me:"So where are we going?"

Phoebe: "I don't know. "

Phoebe: "Down the street?"

Me: "So true. "

Phoebe: "Here take my hand. "

Me: "Where are we going?"

Phoebe: "I wanna see how high we can get. "

Me: "Huh?"

She teleported us to the roof of a nearby building, I didn't have time to find out which one before she teleported us again, and again...and again, she stopped right about when she was starting to annoy me.

-panting- Phoebe: "Ok, this is the tallest building in the area. "

Phoebe: "I can't make it to the skyscrapers over there. "

Me: "Ok, and why are we here?"

Phoebe: "No reason. "

Phoebe: "I just wanted to see how high up we could get. "

Me:"Hehe, ok. "

I went to look over the edge, we were pretty high up, even though there were taller buildings in the distance.

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Don't fall. "

Me: "I know baby girl. "

Phoebe: "I was hoping we could see the stars from up here. "

Phoebe: "But there's too much light. "

Me: "Well, you got to get away from the city to see the stars. "

Me: "We can see them at home if you want. "

Phoebe: "But Cj, I want to see them now. "

Me: "You cold?"

Me: "It's kind of cold up here. "

Phoebe: "Yeah...it is. "

Phoebe: "Come on, let's go back down. "

Me: "Ok. "

She teleported us back to the ground.

Phoebe: "Ok, now, we have to go over this way. "

Me: "But we parked back there. "

Phoebe: "I know, we're still walking. "

Me: "Ok. "

Me: "Were are we going?"

-playfully- Phoebe :"I told you already, down the street. "

Me: "Baby girl. "

Me:"You know it's probably not the safest thing to just go walking down the streets at night. "

-playfully- Phoebe: "What's the matter you scared?"

Me: "No, it's just. "

-playfully- Phoebe: "You're scared... "

-annoyed- Me: "Pheebles. "

wild gastly: "GASTLY!"

Phoebe:"Eeeeeek!"

Just then a wild gastly came through the wall of a building in front of us, crossed the street and dissapeared when it phased into the building on the other side.

Me: "What the?"

-terrified- Phoebe: "Ok that was scary. "

I felt a pain in my chest.

-in pain- Me:"Yeah, you're squeezing me a litttle tight there Pheebles. "

Phoebe:" Oh...sorry. "

Phoebe: "Hehe... "

Me: "Hehe. "

Me: "What was up with that gastly anyway?"

Phoebe:"I don't know. Sometimes they just hide out in buildings at night and wait to scare people. "

Phoebe :"Other times they impersonate humans. "

Phoebe: "Sometimes they try to be who they were before...well before they born. "

Me:"Human?"

Phoebe: "Gastly's can be a ghost of anything Cj, anything except other ghost pokemon. "

Phoebe: "If a rattata suffered an unfair death it could become a gastly, or a shuppet, misdreavus, or a mimikyu or... um...a drifloon. "

Me: "What the heck is a mimikyu? "

Phoebe: "They're Alolan ghost pokemon. "

Me: "Ok. "

Me :" What determines what they become? "

Phoebe:"I don't know, I don't think anybody knows for sure. "

wild gastly: "GASTLY! "

Phoebe:"EEEK!"

-shocked- Me: "What? "

Another ghastly, or maybe the same one from earlier had snuck up behind us, for apparently no reason other then to give us a scare.

Phoebe: "Do you mind? "

Phoebe: "We're trying to have a conversation. "

Me:"Um Pheebles. "

Phoebe: "hmm? "

-in pain- Me: "Let go...please.. "

Phoebe: "Oh...sorry sorry. "

Ghastly: "Gahahahahasttly. "

It laughed at us in a taunting manner.

Phoebe: "Hey! Get back here you! "

Ghastly :"Ghast! "

In vanished into thin air before she could anything about it.

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Do that again, I'll get you, I swear. "

-annoyed- Phoebe: "I will catch you, and I will leave you in the pc forever. "

Me :"Pheebles, calm down. "

Me: "We don't even have any pokeballs. "

Phoebe: " Don't tell it that. "

Me:"We're on a date remember?"

I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

-enamored- Phoebe: "Awwwe..Cj... "

Phoebe: "Come on, let's get out of here. "

Phoebe: "This place is haunted and I don't know why. "

Me:"Can't you see those things?"

Phoebe:"Only when there's a lot of them, ghost pokemon are really hard to detect. "

Me: "Where are we going to go now?"

Phoebe: "I don't know. "

Phoebe: "We'll just keep going this way. "

Me: "You know we have the meter running?"

Phoebe:" I know, I put lots in, we have time, don't worry. "

Me: "We should probably head back to the car. "

Phoebe: "We'll go around the the block and loop back. "

Me: " Honey, you know that means we'll have to walk through here twice. "

Me: "Might as well just turn around. "

-cutely- Phoebe: "Can we please go over to the next street?"

Me:" Oh...Okaaay, you know we'll still have to go back through here though. "

Phoebe:"That's ok, I don't think that ghastly will mess with us anymore. "

-playfully- Me: "You think you scaired him off?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Yep. "

We headed to an intersection just a few buildings down the street, and from there we crossed over to the adjacent street, we didn't want to cut through the alleyways, where more ghost pokemon could be hiding in the dark. It was hard to tell how many were around, it may have been just that one gastly.

Phoebe: "I wonder if any more wild pokemon are out. "

Me: "Probably. "

Phoebe: "Can't pick up anything but ratatas at the current moment. "

Me: "Rattatas?"

Phoebe: "Rattatas are everywhere. "

Me: "Ok. "

Phoebe :"Oh wait, there's a noctowl on the roof of that building. "

Me: "What's it up to?"

Phoebe: "Looking for rattatas. "

Me: "Hehehe... go figure. "

Phoebe: "It's a mama. "

Phoebe: "It has baby hoothoots to feed. "

Me: "Really? "

Phoebe :"Mhm. "

Thankfully rattatas were very common, because nearly everything ate them. Fortunately if one was to be captured, and a wild pokemon attacked it, it could be returned before it became a meal. With many pokemon that find themselves at the bottom of the food chain, this becomes less of a problem as the pokemon progresses through training.

Me:"Where are they?"

Phoebe:"Back at it's nest. "

Phoebe:"We shouldn't look for it, unless you want to be attacked by a very angry noctowl. "

Me:"Allright then. "

Me:"I wonder what baby hoothoots look like. "

Me:"I keep picturing these little bald egg shaped birds. "

Phoebe:"That seems about right. "

Phoebe: "Hey it's about to move. "

Me: "Hmm?"

Phoebe :"There's a rattata by that building over there. "

Me: "I see. "

The rattata cautiously approached the sidewalk, the noctowl leapt from the building, and very quietly glided towards it. It seized it in its claws and flew away, down the street, as if nothing had happend at all.

Phoebe:"Poor thing, so unlucky. "

Me: "You're ok with that?"

I was kind of surprised she didn't try to save it.

Phoebe: "Noctowl have to eat too. "

Phoebe: "And you know what they say about rattatas? Where there's one there's atleast 40 more. "

Me :"Yeah, I guess that's true. "

Phoebe: "They're really gross too. "

Phoebe :"They carry all sorts of diseases, they eat out of the garbage. "

Phoebe: "They'll make nest...in the sewer. "

Phoebe:"Come on, let's see if there's anything else out tonight. "

Me: "Allright baby. "

Me: "Do you think that rattata will become a gastly?"

Phoebe:" No, I don't think so. "

Phoebe:"Do you know how many gastlys there would be if that were the case?"

Phoebe :"Rattatas get eaten all the time. "

Me: "Yeah, good point. "

Phoebe: "The city would be full of rattata ghosts. "

Me :"Yep. "

Phoebe: "I think it will move on peacefully. "

Me:" That's good. "

Phoebe: "Mhm. "

Me: "Would you still love me if I became a ghost?"

Phoebe: "If you became a ghost, I'd become a ghost too. "

Me: "What about Charley and Nina?"

Phoebe: "We can still be there for them...as ghost. "

Me: "But gastlies don't have any hands. "

Phoebe: "I don't really want to think about this anymore Cj. "

Phoebe: "Nothing's ever going to happen, and even if it does. "

Phoebe :"We'll be together forever, always. "

Phoebe: "Right?"

Me:"Right. "

We hugged it out for a moments.

Me: "Oh baby, I love you. "

Phoebe: "Love you too big boy. "

We kissed.

Me: "Now I really want to get home. "

Phoebe: "-giggles-, it's just a few blocks back to the car. "

Phoebe: "We'll make it. "

Phoebe: "Or maybe we can... "

Phoebe: "Nah..you were right earlier, it's best to wait till we're in bed. "

Me: "Yeah, nailing you out here would be a diservice, you are a princess after all. "

Phoebe: "Awwwwee...Cj... "

We kissed back and forth abit before she called it off.

Phoebe: "Ok we need to stop kissing, you know what will happen. "

-let down- Me: "Awwwe. "

Phoebe: "Come on loverboy. "

Phoebe: "The faster we get back the faster we can get home. "

Me :"Hehe. "

Phoebe: "But first, I want to see if there's any other pokemon out tonight. "

Me:"That's allright, makes the walk back more interesting. "

Phoebe: "Mhm. "

Me: "Although it's kind of hard to distract myself. "

Me: "From the one I truly love. "

Me: "The face I see before I fall asleep at night. "

Me: "And visit the stars above. "

Phoebe: "Awwe... "

Phoebe: "Did you make that up?"

Me: "Yeah. "

-enamored- Phoebe:"That's so sweet. "

Me:"It wasn't that great. "

Phoebe: "Still.. "

Phoebe: "Come on, let's get, then we can have some fun like you've been promising all day. "

Me:"I have haven't I?"

Phoebe:"Mhm. "

We heard a strange laugh behind us.

Gastly:"Ghahahahahahastly. "

The gastly from earlier appeared behind us again, laughing, it wasn't scary any more, we had gotten used to it by now.

Phoebe: "GET OUT OF HERE! How long have you been following us?"

-playfully- Gastly: "Gassstly.. "

Phoebe: "This is your last warning, if I see you again, I will catch you. "

Phoebe: "And then nobody will ever see you again. "

-sadly- Gastly: "Gasss... "

It slowly faded until it became invisible once again.

-unsure- Me: "Maybe it just wants to play?"

-jokingly- Phoebe:"If you want to stay here and play with it tonight that's ok. "

Me: "No, screw that nonsense. "

Phoebe: "-giggles-, I thought so. "

Phoebe: "I don't like how it plays, following us around, eavesdropping, trying to scare us everytime we have our backs turned. "

The ghastly reappeared behind her.

Phoebe:"It's behind me right now isn't it?"

I silently nodded.

-quietly- Gastly: "Gassstly.. "

Phoebe: "I'm not even going to acknowledge it. "

Phoebe: "just take my hand. "

Me: "Ok. "

She teleported us away.

Me :"Where are we now?"

Phoebe: "Shh, get out of the alley, before it sees us. "

Me: "Ok. "

Phoebe:" We're on the next street over. "

Me: "You could've of taken us back to the other street. "

Phoebe: "Couldn't see it. "

-in disbelief- Me: "Really?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "As far as you know. "

Me :"What's that supposed to mean?"

Phoebe: "I dunno. "

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm. "

Phoebe: "What are you doing?"

I gently pinned her to the wall.

Me: "If you can't focus you can't teleport. "

Phoebe: "Cj... "

Me: "No no, keep your eyes open. "

Phoebe: "Stop. "

Phoebe: "You're going to get the gastly's attention. "

Me :"I don't think so. "

Me:"Nanananananananananan. "

I was trying to be as annoying as possible.

Phoebe:"Stop, you idiot. "

Phoebe: "Ok I get it you can stop now. "

Me: "Not yet. "

Phoebe :"What do you mean?"

Me: "What is it?"

Phoebe: "I make you feel powerless when I say things like that, and you don't like it. "

Me:"-sighs-... "

Phoebe:"Can you let me go now?"

Me:"And?"

Phoebe:"I'm sorry. "

Me: "And?"

Phoebe: "I love you?"

Me: "And?"

Phoebe: "I don't know. "

Me: "And?"

Phoebe: "Ok that's enough Cj, seriously. "

Me:"And... "

Phoebe:"See it's fun isn't it?"

Me: "Well what do ya know?"

Phoebe: "Are we going to go home or are you just going to hold me here all night?"

Me:"Nah, I'll just hold you for a few more minutes. "

Phoebe: "I'd rather you let me go then force you too. "

Me:" I know, and I will let you go. "

Me: "In just a few minutes. "

Phoebe: "What's a few minutes?"

Phoebe: "Why not now?"

Me: "Because I said so. "

Phoebe: "Cj, really this is enough. "

Me: "Hehehehehehe. "

Me:"Ok. "

I let her go, she hugged me.

Phoebe: "Really, I'm sorry. "

Me:"It's not that big of a deal. "

Me:"I just wanted to mess with you. "

Phoebe:"Oh...you...naughty little. "

I kissed her before she could finish whatever she was saying.

Me:"You good?"

-enamored- Phoebe:"-sighs-, Yeah. "

Me: "Allright then, come on, let's go. "

Phoebe: "-sighs-, allright. "

-flustered- Phoebe:"You big goofball. "

Me:"Hehehe. "

We continued down the street.

Phoebe: "We'll cut back across at the next intersection and then we'll head back to the theatre. "

Phoebe:"Sound good?"

Me: "Fair enough. "

Phoebe: " Oh no. "

Me:"What?"

Phoebe: "There's a houndour. "

Me: "So. "

It came out of the alleyway and barked at us in a playful manner.

Me: "Oh don't worry about it baby girl. "

Me:"See, it's friendly. "

Phoebe: "It has a collar. "

Me: "That means it's friendly. "

It barked at us some more, and took an aggresive stance.

Phoebe:" Maybe not?"

Me: "Ehh. "

Me: "Just don't make any sudden moves, approach it slowly. "

She grabbed my hand and teleported us further down. "

Phoebe: "Come on, now we just have to cross the streets and we'll be back by the theatre. "

Me :"You didn't want to make friends with the houndour?"

Phoebe:" I didn't want to be its lunch. "

Me: "It wasn't going to attack, dogs just do that sometimes around people they don't know. "

Phoebe: "Yeah but if it did what was I going to do? It's a dark type, we don't have our pokemon with us..I don't have any potions, what if it bit your arm off or som... "

-interupting- Me: "Pheebles, it's a houndour, not a sharpedo. "

Me: "Relax. "

Phoebe: "-sighs-, sorry. "

Me: "It's allright, baby. "

Me: "Come one, we're almost back to the car. "

Me: "Then we can go home. "

Phoebe: "And... we have some fun. "

Me: "I thought we were already having fun?"

-mischeivously- Phoebe: "This is fun, but not the kind of fun I was talking about. "

Me: "Call me naughty...crazy girl. "

Phoebe: "-giggles-, let's just go. "

Me:" Ok. "

Eventually we made it back to the car, by then we were both madly in love.

When we finally arrived home we headed up to the bedroom, and as soon as we walked through that door Phoebe had my weapon out of my pants and in her mouth as soon as she possibly could. Unfortunately, because she was in such a hurry neither of us noticed that Corina was still awake, and not even 15 seconds passed before she walked in on us.

Corina: "Oh arceus. "

-shocked- Phoebe: "CORINA? Weren't you asleep?"

Corina: "I was gonna ask if I could stay the night because it's a long drive back to the city, but...I'll just go... "

They both teleported away, I put my thing back in my pants and..sat on the bed...like an idiot not really knowing what to do. I decided just to get ready for bed...not knowing when Phoebe would return.

-meanwhile, somewhere outside-

Corina: "Leave me alone Pheebles. "

-upset- Corina: "Go be with...you husband. "

Phoebe: "You've been crying all night haven't you?'

Corina: "I tried to stay calm...for Charley. "

Phoebe: "You'll find somebody, don't worry. "

Corina: "I'm 34, I'm still a virgin, you're 24, happily married, and you have that darling little baby boy. "

Corina:" What am I doing wrong?"

Phoebe: "Well Cj and I met by destiny so I have no idea. "

Phoebe :"How did Melissa meet James? "

Phoebe: "How did you meet that dick that cancelled at the last minute?"

Phoebe:"You're beautiful and you have eternity, don't worry. "

Phoebe: "Also you really want to lose your virginity? Cause we can fix that right now, Cj's waiting for me, he won't mind if you come too. "

Corina:"Are you serious?"

Phoebe: "As long as you keep it a secret. "'

Phoebe: "Besides, then I can show you how to keep a man. "

Corina:"Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm. "

Phoebe :"When I had sex with Cj the first time he agreed to marry me right there. "

Corina: "Really? "

Phoebe: "Mhm. "

Phoebe: "Come on, he's waiting. "

The both went back in the house.

-whispering- Phoebe: "Ok, stay out here until I tell you . "

-nervous whisper- Corina: "Um, ok. "

-back to Cj-

I was about half asleep when Phoebe came back, crawled in bed next to me and kissed me.

Phoebe: "You forget?'

Me: "Nah, I just didn't know when you'd be back. "

Phoebe: "You still want me?"

Me :"-sighs-, you know I do. "

Phoebe: "What about Corina?"

-annoyed- Me: "God dammit... "

I had a feeling she was going to try something.

Me :"Pheebles, you know how I feel about this. "

Me: "And we were having such a good night baby why you gotta do this now?"

Phoebe: "No CJ wait...listen...she feels so alone right now. "

Phoebe: "She'll keep it a secret. "

Phoebe: "I can wipe your mind afterwards if you want. "

Phoebe: "But she really needs this. "

She pulled my thing out again and started gently stroking it.

-more annoyed- Me: "Pheebles... "

-seductively- Phoebe: "And I can show her the ropes, and restore her confidence. "

-seductively- Phoebe: "And you get two beautiful virgin gardevoir pussies to play with. "

Me: "Pheebles... "

Phoebe: "Mhm?"

Me: "You're not a virgin. "

Phoebe:" You know what I meant. "

Me: "And get your hands out of my pants. "

-desperate- Phoebe: "Cj... "

Phoebe: "Come on..please?"

Phoebe: "It will make this night so perfect. "

Corina: "It's allright, I'll just go home. "

Phoebe: "Corina... "

Corina: "He's not up for it. "

Phoebe: "Yes he is... "

Corina: "You know that's not what I meant. "

Corina: "And you had me under the impression he'd be ok with it, you lied to me. "

Phoebe: "No he is, just give me a minute he doesn't know it yet. "

Me: "What are you... "

-interupting- Phoebe: "Shhhhh. "

Phoebe:"Just giv me a minute. "

-cutely- Phoebe: Cj, please... "

dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit

Me: " . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "

Me:" If you cry after this... "

Phoebe: "I won't, I promise. "

Me: "Allright. "

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "Ok then. "

Phoebe: "Just lay back, we'll take care of everything. "

Phoebe: "Corina remember Charley's just down the hall so don't scream or anything or you could wake him. "

Corina: "Mhm. "

Phoebe: "Wait what are you doing?"

She touched my head.

-softly- Corina: "You know I have too. "

Phoebe: "Wait..stop...what?"

-softly- Me: "Mhm.. "

-sometime the next morning-

-tired- Me: "Pheebles, this is you right, I don't really remember and I don't want to open my eyes right now. "

-tiredly- Phoebe:" Mmmmmmmm...Whaaaaa?"

Phoebe:"Yeaaaaaaah it's me. "

Phoebe: "Corina went to take Nina to school for us so we could sleep in . "

Phoebe: "You should've seen her, she was so happy. "

Phoebe:"We did a good thing.. "

-unsure- Me :"What was that exactly?"

Phoebe:"We restored her confidence. "

Me:"You're not going to cry about taking her virginity?"

Phoebe:"No no no, Cj, she knocked you out, don't you remember?'

Me: "But I swear I saw... "

Phoebe :"It must have just been a dream. "

-suspicious- Me:"Are you sure? "

Phoebe:"Cj...I'm done lying to you. "

-suspicious- Me:"Is that before or after you told me it was just a dream?"

Phoebe:"Yes you dummy, we didn't do anything, she knocked you out, we talked for a bit, then she slept on the couch and I came back up here to be with you. "

Me: "She still stayed the night?"

Phoebe: "She really didn't feel like heading home. "

Phoebe: "It was after midnight Cj. "

Phoebe: " But we had a very long talk about things... "

Phoebe: "After she made me explain why you were so reluctant. "

Phoebe: "So I told her about Nya...and Cionna. "

Me:"You what?'

Phoebe: "I had to, to explain the situation. "

Me: "Ok...but... "

Phoebe: "Then she said that she wants to save herself for when she does find somebody. "

Me: "Ok. "

Phoebe :"So...it all worked out for the best. "

Me: "Eheh... "

Phoebe: "Now, this also means, that we never did anything last night. "

-naughtilly- Phoebe: "Sooo. "

Me: "Hehehehe. "

Me: "I love you baby girl. "

I put my arm around her and pulled her into a kiss.

-lovingly- Phoebe:" You want me?"

Me :"I'll take you baby. "

Phoebe:"Ok, just lay back... "

-interupting- Me:"No, you lay back. "

Me: "You just relax, and let me show you what you almost threw away last night. "

-enamored- Phoebe:" Oh Cj... "

We made sweet love as the sun peaked through the window blinds, announcing the beginning of a new day.

Like many mornings, for a while after we woke up, and even after we made love we just held eachother close, butt naked and enjoying the piece and tranquility that comes with an early winter morning.

Phoebe: "That was fun. "

Me :"Worth the wait?"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Always. "

Me:"-sighs-, that's my baby girl. "

I gave her a kiss.

Me:"So what are we going to do today?"

Phoebe:" I don't know. "

Me: "Did you have a good time last night?"

Me:"Before that stuff with Corina happened?"

Phoebe:" Awwe of course Cj. "

Phoebe:"It was fun, it was nice to go out in the city without anything trying to hurt us. "

Phoebe:" Although the movie was kind of boring. "

Phoebe: "Can we just go for a walk next time, instead of a movie?"

Phoebe: "I liked that more. "

Me :"Next time we can walk anywhere you want baby girl. "

Phoebe: "Great. "

She kissed me on the cheek.

Me: "Ok, so now what?"

Phoebe:"Well, we still have to go to the lab in a little while. "

Phoebe: "But we have some extra time. "

Me:"That's nice. "

Phoebe:"So we can snuggle!"

Me:"Yep. "

-quietly- Me :"Or maybe round 2 in the shower?"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Maybe. "

Phoebe: "If you're ready to go before Charley wakes up. "

Me: "Well why don't we just head over there now and plan on it?"

Phoebe: "Ok, go on, I'll bring some clothes. "

Me: "Allright. "

Not even five minutes later we were both in the shower together, making out, then we made love real quick, then we got out, got dressed, and headed back to our bedroom to snuggle for a little bit.

From there, it was only a few minutes until we heard Charley yelling loudly from the adjacent room.

-muffled,upset, yelling- Charley: "MAWA! CAWEY WA DOW! MAWA! WHEH-U-GOH!MAWWWWAAAAAA!"

-somewhat dissapointed- Phoebe: "Well, Charley's awake. "

Me: "Yep. "

Me :"We should probably go get him. "

Phoebe: "Mhm...probably. "

We both went over to his room to see him, when we came in he was clinging to the railing of his crib, already in a bad mood for no apparent reason.

-upset- Charley: "MAWA DAHWHY WHEH YOU GO?"

Phoebe:" We were just sleeping in the next room sweety. "

-concerned- Phoebe: "Why are you so upset this morning?"

Phoebe: "Did you have a bad dream or something?"

-upset- Charley: "Cawey miss. "

Phoebe: "We missed you too. "

She picked him up.

Me: "Is he allright?"

Phoebe: "He might have had a bad dream or something, I don't know, he might have been awake longer than we thought he was. "

-playfully- Me: " Why you so grumpy?"

He looked into her eyes, and said, rather matter-of-factly.

-unsure- Charley: "Mawa...Cawey dunno wa dawhy ses. "

Me: "Hehehe... "

Phoebe :"That's ok, you'll learn eventually. "

Phoebe: "Come on, let's get you dressed, and then you can watch tv with daddy, while I make you some pancakes. "

-excitedly- Charley: "TEEPHEE!"

Phoebe: "Mhm, your favorite thing. "

It wasn't a very eventful day, we headed to the lab about an hour later, we got sent into another portal, that led to a fairly boring world that was barely different from earth prior to the disaster.

It was another world that was too big to explore in one day, so we were called back once it's full size was more clearly understood, no space police, no nothing, just another, otherwise normal world with not really anything interesting about it whatsoever.

We came across many worlds like this, that were only different from pre-disaster earth in minor, insignificant ways, for instance, in one world, the most notable difference was that several of the state capitals were switched around. Las Vegas was the capital of Nevada, Manhattan was the capital of Kansas, and Miami was Florida's capital now, in addition, the southern border of Texas had moved 1 mile south, although this was barely noticeable on a map. Aside from that, it just wasn't a very interesting world, there was nothing else I could really say about it besides how normal it seemed.

We also spent a few days revisiting previous worlds that we were previously kept from exploring due to being too toxic, this took place in another lab down the hall. Being toxic and generally uninhabitable, these worlds were about as exciting as a desert, aka, there was litterally nothing going on in them whatsoever, it was like exploring the moon. We were in big clunky suits, and there was nothing around as far as the eye could see, which wasn't that far as a dense green fog covered everything.

In the morning and after we were done for the day, it was a bit awkward meeting Corina in the lounge after what happened last night. We also had an awkward conversation with Nina when we picked her up from school that afternoon.

Nina: "Why did Corina take me to school this morning?"

Phoebe: "She wanted to let us sleep in. "

Meanwhile, Charley accidently dropped his lotad plush on the floor.

Charley: "Lotah fah dow. "

Nina: "What happened?"

Phoebe: "Nothing happened. "

Nina: "Why are you blocking dad?"

Me :"You can do that?"

Charley:"Cawey cah geh lotah . . . "

Phoebe: "Because there's somethings you don't need to know. "

Me: "Mhm. "

Phoebe:'-sighs- Corina has a drug problem. "

-sternly- Me: "Pheebles . . . "

Sometimes she went a bit overboard with her lies .

Charley: "Cawey wa lotah. "

-disbelief- Nina: "Yeah right . . . . "

Nina: "Then again you're right I probably don't want to know . "

Phoebe: "Mhm . "

-upset- Charley: "mawa Cawey wah lotah, he fah dow, Cawey cah geh. "

Phoebe: "So, do you need to go to the pokemon center before we head home?"

Nina: "No, it's ok, I didn't get in any battles today. "

Phoebe: "Ohhhhh. "

Phoebe:"Then what did you do?"

Nina: "I watched some other people battle, and I also studied for my history test. "

Phoebe:"Ok, good. "

Phoebe: "Allright then, let's just go home Cj. "

Me: "Right. "

-upset- Charley: "CAWEY WA LOTAH!"

Phoebe: "What's wrong?"

-upset- Charley: "He fah dow! "

He staired at his beloved toy, unable to retrieve it as he was stuck in his car seat.

Phoebe: "Oh, your lotad fell down. "

Phoebe: "Nina can you get his toy for him?"

Nina: "Sure. "

-playfully- Phoebe: "There you go Charley, Nina will get it for you. "

Phoebe: "Just be careful not to drop it again. "

Nina: "Here you go baby brother. "

-cheerfully- Charley: "Lotah!'

Nina: "Mhm. "

The next day was incredible, as usual, they sent the probe in, however, unlike the usual, as soon as it dissapeared, a second probe emerged and drove into the lab from the other side, much to everyone's amazment. It was a spherical little thing, with a camera in the center, and it used the two "halves" of it's sphere as wheels, I've seen something like it before, but I can't remember where. It dragged a little white cord behind it, and it was oddly kind of cute as it wheeled in.

It was hard to focus on our own probe while this one was wheeling around.

Indeed the portal led to another lab. The probes were retracted, and we were sent in only to emerge from another portal, in another version of the lab, except this version was seemingly more hitech, and the scientists were gardevoirs.

gardevoir scientist :" _Ga-gardevoir gar, gar voir voir!_ "

Me:" What?"

Phoebe: "Who are you?"

I barely caught sight of one leaving through the door.

gardevoir scientist :" _Gardevoir... gar... garrrdevvoirrrr._. "

Phoebe: "Ohhhhh...you don't understand human . . . "

Phoebe: "Gardevoir..voirrr, voirrrr garrdevoir voir . . "

He seemed to understand her, whatever she was saying.

Phoebe: "Garrrrr devooooirr . . "

\- a bit of incomprehensible conversation later-

Phoebe: "He says his name is Dr. Black. "

Phoebe: "He also said I speak with a weird dialect. "

Me: "Ooookay. "

Me:"Did you tell him who we are?"

Phoebe: "I did, and he said that that's impossible, we just went in, except you're supposed to be a gardevoir, and I'm supposed to be human. "

Me: "Well that's weird. "

Phoebe: "So that means they maybe came out on the other side?"

Me:"Maybe. "

Phoebe: "Ok. "

Phoebe :"Gar voirrrr!"

She waved goodbye as we headed back through the portal.

We never did meet our counterparts, they left our world the same time we left theirs. But when we got back of course we heard from Dr. Black what had happened, and out of curiosity we checked the security camera footage, just to see ourselves, for ourselves. It was weird, knowing that there were alternate versions of ourselves somewhere in the vast multiverse of things. Later on, shortly before we left, Corina seemed to be getting a bit depressed, as Melissa's pregnancy made her less sociable, she didn't really have anyone to talk to, and was kind of more alone than usual. Being who she was, Phoebe decided to go out with her that night, to try to set her up with somebody. I trusted her so, despite not really liking this idea, I let her go. She called me in later, after Charley was already in bed, and Corina was already talking to someone new, so I went and we hung out together for about an hour or so before heading home for the night, leaving Corina with her new friend.

Phoebe: "Hopefully they'll stay together. "

Me: "Who knows, these things take awhile. "

Phoebe: "It didn't take us very long. "

Me: "We were talking for weeks before we met though, before I even knew you were real. "

Phoebe: "True. "

Me: "They just met. "

Phoebe: "Mhm. "

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "See you at home. "

Me: "See you babe. "

Eventually we both made it home around midnight, we both went to bed shortly after, and that was it for the day.


	24. Revolution

-chapter 24-

Soon enough, another weekend arrived and Nina was free from school for a few days. We still had to go to work though. Like last week she wasn't really keen on going, so much so that by the time we were ready to leave today, she was still in her nightgown, watching tv in her room.

Phoebe: "Come on Nina, we need to get going and you're not even dressed yet."

Nina: "Mom do I have to go? Can't I just stay home?"

Phoebe: "Ummm."

Phoebe:"Cj?"

Me :"What's the matter?"

Phoebe: "Nina doesn't want to go, she's not even ready to leave yet, and well.."

Me:"Yeah?"

Phoebe: "She needs to learn responsibility sometime."

Me: "Allright sweety, you can stay home."

Nina: "Really?"

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "But if anything is out of line when we get back."

Me: "You'll be held responsible."

-sternly- Phoebe:" There won't be any warnings, we will ground you immediately, understood?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Where's Charley?"

Me: "Oh, he's still watching tv."

Me: "Charley."

Charley: "Dawhy."

Me: "Come here little guy, we have to go."

He didn't respond and continued to watch tv until I shut it off and picked him up.

-somewhat upset- Charley: "Dawhy, Cawey wa teephee."

Me: "Oh come on, you can watch tv in the car."

Me: "The sooner we can get you in there the faster you can go back to watching it."

-upset- Charley: "CAWEY WA WOSS TEEPHEE!"

Me:"You can watch puppet town trainer."

Charley:"Puh tow tway?"

Me:"Mhm."

Me: "Come on Pheebles."

Phoebe: "Comming."

-sternly- Phoebe: "Nina, remember what we said."

Nina: "I will."

Nina :"Goodbye."

Phoebe: "Bye."

The promise of being able to watch puppet town trainer was enough to keep Charley quiet until I got him into his car seat. I started the car up so the tv would turn on, you know how impatient he can be. Phoebe got in a few moments later, and then we were off to the lab. We left Charley with Corina, and wondered what we would be faced with this time.

Once we got to the lab, things were progressing as normal, a new portal was setup and was currently being probed as we entered.

Dr. Black: "Ahh, goodmorning."

Phoebe: "What's going on today?"

Dr. Black: "Not much, just another portal for you to explore."

Dr. Black: "If we keep on schedule, we might have all the remaining portals checked out by the end of next week."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "What happens after we explore the all?"

Dr. Black: " We'll start exploring the larger ones in more detail."

Phoebe: "Even the ones with the space police?"

Dr. Black: "Yep."

Phoebe: "Have you heard anything about Melissa?"

Dr. Black: " Not much I'm afraid, from what I heard James won't even let her lift a finger."

Phoebe: "Awwe..."

Me: "What about Team Galactic?"

Dr. Black: "They've been staying below the radar."

Dr. Black:" They don't steal things as often as Team Rocket, they mainly focus on technology."

Dr. Black: "That said, they still have the same disregard for the law, they'll steal if it suits them."

Me: "Can't you just find the technology they make and track them down?"

Dr. Black: "It's hard to do that when they don't put their name on it, it just has it's way of finding store shelves."

Dr. Black: "And just like Team Rocket, if you ever see their name on something it's usually in the form of a shadow company."

Me: "Ok."

Dr. Black: "Now let's get to business."

Dr. Black: "Bob what's the reading on the next portal?"

Bob: "It looks great from here."

Phoebe: "Where's it go this time?"

Bob: "A forrest, and I can't say much more than that, too many fallen trees to move around very much."

Bob: "It's 55 degrees, there's a light mist, no apparent wildlife, and plenty of oxygen."

Bob: "Should be perfectly safe to enter."

Me: "55 degrees farenheight?"

Bob:" Yeah, see, I got a converter right here."

Me: "ok."

Dr. Black: "Allright then, get your radios and get in there, let's see what we're dealing with."

Me: "Right, ok."

A few minutes later we were wandering around in a forrest in the middle of nowhere, towing a safety line behind us so we wouldn't get lost, it seemed to be sometime in the early morning, there were some strange birds in the trees I had never seen before, they were small, and colored a very vibrant blue with yellow wings, like a parrot, but they weren't parrots, as aside from the color, they had the appearence of normal birds.

Phoebe: "Well this is nice."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe:"Lots of wild animals, no intelligent life."

Phoebe: "It's like your world."

Me: "So have most of the worlds we've been too in the first five minutes."

Phoebe :"hehe, yeah, i guess your right."

Me: "Maybe they're like water electric flying bird pokemon?"

Phoebe :"Three types?"

Me: "Yep."

Me: "Like you're a psychic fairy..."

-interupting- Phoebe: "That third thing is not a type, and don't say that here."

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Say what?"

-into radio- Phoebe: "Nothing."

-into radio- Phoebe: "I meant to say that second thing."

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Um...well, you're wrong, fairy is a type."

-into radio- Me: "She just doesn't like to be reminded that she's a fairy."

Phoebe:" Right."

-on radio- Dr. black: "Ok."

She shut the radio off.

-sternly- Phoebe: "Cj, please don't say that again."

Me: "Sorry babe, didn't mean to."

Phoebe: "It's ok."

Phoebe: "I wonder what else is in this forrest besides these weird birds?"

Me: "I don't know, atomic noodle people?"

Phoebe: "Really? You're bringing that up again?'

Me: "Sure..."

Phoebe: "Maybe there are some leprechauns."

Me: Heheh, maybe."

Eventually we came to a hill.

Me: "Ok if we go up here we might be able to get a better look at the surrounding area."

Phoebe: "Mhm, that's what I was thinking."

Me: "Allright then, let's go."

Eventually we made it up the hill. This forrest reminded us a lot of our native timberland, so it almost felt like home.

It was then that we heard the gunfire, and then we saw in the distance, in a field at the edge of the forrest, it looked like there was a war going on, there were two armies out there, one red and one blue, riflemen, cannons, horses, a bit of everything really.

Phoebe: "It's a war."

Me: "Looks like we're in revolutionary times...weird."

Me: "Can you hear them?"

-annoyed- Phoebe: "They're too far away."

Me:" Oh...ok."

Me: "Maybe it's a re-enactment?"

They were really far away, it was impossible to tell.

Phoebe: "I hope so."

-into radio- Me: "Can you see this doc?"

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Yes, wait till this battle ends, then go in and interview the winning side."

-into radio- Me: "They'll shoot us on sight with these clothes, this looks like revolutionary times doc, I mean they have cannons and horses down there for god's sake."

Me:"If they see Pheebles they'll acuse her of being a witch."

Phoebe:"They will?"

Me:"It happened in that other world, with the monsters."

Phoebe:"Yeah, I remember."

Me:"Except they couldn't be bothered to care, given the circumstances."

Phoebe:"Mhm."

Me: "These aren't those same circumstances, so we have to be careful."

Phoebe: "Good thing I brought my disguise."

Me:"No, Pheebles, it's too modern, you'll stick out like a sore thumb."

Phoebe:"It will?"

Me:"Mhm, I got the same problem though too see."

Me: "There's no way they have shirts like this here."

-into radio- Me: "Doc we should probably just return home, these people will be war-hardened, and they might react in a hostile manner."

-into radio- Me: "Not saying we can't deal with them, but, there would be a lot of casualtys, as bad as medical technology is in this time period, if Phoebe knocks them out long enough they may get buried."

Phoebe: "Awe, but I want to explore."

-into radio- Me:" I reccomend we come back with clothes more appropriate for the time period."

-on radio- Dr. Black :"like what?"

-into radio- Me: "I'll need to do some research, but we'll figure it out."

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Can't you just steal some, like from the other worlds?"

-into radio- Me: " Well, we're kind of in the middle of nowhere, no way to tell where the nearest town is."

-into radio- Me: "I don't think they have clothing stores either, nearly everything is tailor made."

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Allright then, come back."

-about an hour later-

We made it back to the lab.

Dr Black: "What do you need for clothing?"

Me: "Replicas of whatever was normal in the 18th century."

Me: "No artificial materials, no corporate logos, should just stick to cotton, and wool."

Dr. Black: "And the design?"

It took us an hour to come up with some period clothing, I ended up with a black suit, I didn't want to go with red or blue, because I didn't want to pick a side yet, and I didn't want grey, because grey was the color of the confederate army, and I had no idea if that existed in this world or not, I also had a wig, as awkward as that was, and she ended up with a very specially designed dress, with an ingenious frame of plastic tubing that made her appear to have more of a human figure. All of this was crafted in the textiles lab, where they had this high tech sewing machine that could litterally print clothes out of various materials, the entire process, from design to manufacturing, took about an hour. Though it wasn't without flaws. Of course the styling trends of that period were, kind of stupid, but we needed to fit in, so we didn't have much choice in the matter.

Anyway, we headed back into the portal, and made it back to the top of the hill.

Phoebe: "I don't like this dress, it's hot and it's too hard to move around in."

Me: "Well you only have to wear it here, don't worry too much about it."

Phoebe: "Also it makes me look fat."

Me: "They had to do that though, to hide your psyhorn."

Me:"And that hoop thingy is just the way clothes were styled in these times."

Phoebe: "Surely not all the ladies wore dresses."

Me: "True, but, if you didn't you'd look extremely poor."

Me:"I figured if we could pass as wealthy, it'd make our job easier."

Me: "That's also why it's purple, because purple is the color of loyalty."

Phoebe: "Really? "

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe:" And this hat?"

Me: "It does a good job of hiding your ears."

Me:"Seriously you look human now, almost."

-lovingly- Me:"Except you're still way too sexy."

-enamored- Phoebe:"Awwwe...Cj."

-awkwardly- Phoebe:"-giggles-, You look like an old man."

Me: "Yeah...well...that was the style, for some weird reason."

Phoebe: "Why? "

Me: "I don't really know..."

Me: "It's like a status symbol, who could have the most stupid looking hairstyle."

And awkward, and impractical, and, well it just wasn't that comfortable having a massive lump of hair on your head, that wasn't yours, and no, I didn't shave my hair, I'm not that commited. Phoebe had her hair dyed black, with temporary dye, that was not waterproof, so she couldn't get it wet.

Me: "Come on, the faster we get this done, the faster we can get out of these silly clothes."

Phoebe:"Well, allright then."

Walking through the forrest was even more difficult now, especially for Phoebe, as her dress wanted to catch on held her back to such an extent that when i made it up the hill, she was nearly 300ft behind me, so I took a break and waited for her to catch up.

Me:"Wow, I didn't think it would slow you down that much."

-distant- Phoebe:"I'm comming, just wait for me."

Me: "I am."

Eventually she caught up to me.

Phoebe:" Ok, now what?"

Me: "Let's check on our battlefield buddies."

Phoebe: "-giggles-."

Me:"Can you teleport us down there?"

Phoebe:"I suppose I can."

She took my hand, and we were teleported to one of the most gruesome sights we've ever seen.

Phoebe realized the horror after she had some time to catch her breath after teleporting.

-scared- Phoebe: "Arceus."

It was real allright.

By now the battle was over, and the field we had watched it take place in was now littered with the remains, the bodies of horses and men from both sides, weapons, and equipment forgotten, even a cannon that had lost one of its wheels. Some had been killed by bullets, others by sword, but then there was the nearly unrecognizable remains of those taken by cannon. They weren't even recognizable as human, just chunks of meat.

-jokingly- Phoebe:" Hey Cj, look at all the free guns."

-jokingly- Me:"I know right? I'm going to take them all home with me, even the cannon!"

Phoebe:"Wait what? No, Cj?"

-cutely freaking out- Phoebe: "What are we going to do with a cannon?"

-jokingly- Me:"You'll help me carry them all back right?"

-cutely freaking out- Phoebe: "What? No, you know how long it will take to get all this stuff back to the portal?"

-realizing- Phoebe: "Oh...wait...you're joking."

Me:"Hehehe, yeahhhhhhh, Pheebles relax, I already have a musket, besides, I wasn't really paying attention, I was looking at all this mess."

Phoebe: "Wait a second, be quiet, it's very faint."

Me: "What?"

She was staring off into the distance.

Phoebe:"Just wait."

\- a few moments later -

Phoebe :"Aha..."

-unsure- Me:" What?"

Phoebe: "Um, I think, it's this guy, yes it's this guy, this guy's still alive."

Me: "That guy?"

He was suffering from a serious sword wound across his chest.

Phoebe: "I know he looks bad, but he's just unconscious."

Phoebe: "Come on, we can save him."

Me: "That is a bad wound."

He had like a inch deep cut across his chest. How his vitals remained unscathed was beyond me.

-cutely concerned- Phoebe: "We'll need to stitch him up, like in the movies."

Me: "Pheebles, what about me suggest I know how to do that?"

Phoebe: "It's not that hard, it's like sewing."

Me:" Do you know how?"

Phoebe: "No..."

Me: "Me neither."

Me: "And we would need a needle and thread, and we don't have that."

Me: "Pheebles, I know you wanna save him, but, we can't."

Me: "Pheebles?"

I could tell she wasn't listening.

Phoebe: "Is this a medical bag?"

She held up a small brown canvas bag that was laying on the ground.

Me: "It can't be, they wouldn't have medics on the front line."

The bag was full of spherical lead bullets, and a few small flasks of gunpowder, which she just dumped on the ground, looking for needles.

-upset- Phoebe: "It's just bullets...it's just bullets.."

-concerned- Me: "Pheebles."

Phoebe:" I just want to save him."

Me: "Well...I don't know babe, you shouldn't wake him up while he's wounded like that."

Me: "Maybe hide him in the trees or something."

She looked into my eyes for a moment.

Phoebe: " Shhh..."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "We need to go, now, people are comming."

She took my hand and teleported us back into the forrest at the edge of the field, minutes later many soldiers of the red army arrived on horseback and began to sort through the remains, loading the bodies of their fallen comrades onto carts for burial, along with all the weapons and supplies they could carry. This went on until they had taken everything they could carry, then they put everything else in a pile, and lit the pile on fire using torches. Then they stood around it and watched it burn for a bit.

-worried- Phoebe: "That man, they're setting him on fire."

Me: "No, they aren't he had a red uniform, they're taking him with the others."

Phoebe: "Oh..."

Me :"Should we talk to them?'

Phoebe: "I don't know."

We heard something that sounded like a child crying in the distance.

Me: "What the?"

Phoebe:"Oh, there's a little boy over here."

Me: "There is?"

Phoebe:" Yeah, come on, I'll show you."

-unsure- Phoebe: "He's crying because well..."

Me: "Yeahh, I get it."

He was just a kid after all, a kid that, undoubtedly just witnessed some pretty heavy stuff.

Phoebe: "His older brother was apparently killed in that battle."

Me: "Ohhh...ok."

She found the child crying alone, behind some bushes on the very edge of the forrest, he was very young, maybe six or seven, and had no real reason to be out here.

Me: "What are you doing here kid? This is no place for you."

He didn't react and just continued to cry."

Phoebe: "Listen, where's the town? Can you lead us there?"

-upset- unknown kid: "Who arrrre yoooou? Gooooo awaaaaay!"

The kid got up and ran away, still very upset.

Phoebe:" Come on, maybe he'll lead us to his house."

Me: "Alright, try not to fall too far behind."

Phoebe: "-giggles-...oooooh don't worry about that Cj, I can teleport remember?"

Me:"Yeah I remember."

Me: "But you didn't seem to on the way up here."

Phoebe: "We weren't in a hurry."

Phoebe: "Come on, let's go before he gets too far away."

We chased the kid through the forrest. A few minutes later he led us to a small stone cottage at the edge of the forrest, near the corner of the field. It was surrounded by the forrest on two sides, and field on the other two, with a small dirt path leading along the edge between the two, to parts unknown. There was also a wooden barn with a wooden flatbed cart inside, as well as some horses and cattle. His mother ran out to meet him and gave him a hug, somehow already knowing the news he had to tell. Then they went inside, and we made a move for the door. But before we could even get there they left the house again, and headed to the barn, throwing some bags in the cart, it was clear they were leaving.

We met them in the barn, while the mother was hitching up the horses to the cart.

unknown mother: "the hell are you?"

Me: "We're just traveling through the area, where are you going?"

Unknown mother: "We're leaving, it's not safe anymore."

Me: "Where are you going to go?"

Unknown mother: "Ya commin er not? If not get outta the way, we need to git movin fer the reds come back."

We got in the cart and not even a minute later we were on our way down the path to some unknown destination, it was a rough ride, the cart didn't exactly have what could be considered a suspension system, everytime it hit a rock or depression we were met with a hard bounce. and it was obvious that the mother was in a hurry. The child road alongside her upfront, while we were in back with their luggage.

Phoebe: "Wow... this is bouncy."

-quietly- Phoebe: "This is worse than the old truck from the gardevoir city."

Me: "Welcome to the 16th century."

Phoebe: "-giggles- ."

Me: "So what's our plan now? "

-quietly- Phoebe: "I don't know, we can't talk to Dr. Black with them around."

Me :"Noooooo, we can't, we'll just have to wait till we get to wherever we're going."

Dr. Black was quietly watching us back in the lab, knowing it was a bad time to speak up.

Once we left the field, the path led through the forrest for about a quarter mile before entering yet another field, with another stone house and barn, the woman stopped briefly to warn the occupants, who were an elderly couple, and then we continued down the road once again. We went through another field, and another farm house, then around a very gentle corner, then forrest which the path had followed up till now gave way to more field, so there were fields on both sides, with two more houses set almost across from eachother in the middle. In the field on the left was a camp for the blue army, consisting of several tents, horses, a pair of cannons, and lots of other things. The survivors of the battle we saw earlier were there, tending to the wounded and getting ready to move back before the red army attacked again.

Phoebe:"I hope they're the good guys."

Me:"I have no idea."

Me: "In the revolutionary war red was great britain, and blue was america. "

Me: "But, you know, this might not even be the revolutionary war, it might be something different."

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "What was the revolutionary war?"

Me: "Well it all started when..."

I spent the next several minutes explaining the revolutionary war to her, and that kept us occupied until we finally made it to a town, a very small town. It looked like one of those old west towns from the movies, it was by the riverside, and there was a mill powered by a waterwheel which served as the only major industry, there was a tavern, a blacksmith, a butcher, and around a dozen wooden houses built all around.

unknown woman: "This is where you get off, I gotta visit me maw."

Me: "Um, ok, goodbye."

Phoebe: "Thanks for the ride."

Unknown woman: "Bye."

Phoebe: "Allright come on."

Me: "Where you going?"

Phoebe: "Let's go back here."

She led us down an alleyway.

-into radio- Phoebe: "Ok Dr. Black you can talk now."

-on radio- Dr. Black: "-static-, you're near the edge -static- of the range, video is fuzzy."

-on radio- :"Take some pictures -static- town, try to figure out what -static- war is about and come back."

-on radio- Phoebe: "Ok, understood."

Me: "How are we going to get back? We're atleast 3 miles from the portal."

Phoebe: " I can teleport, but it will take awhile."

Me :"No, it's allright, you teleport really far like that so many times you'll collapse."

Me: "Then I'll have to carry you."

Phoebe: "True."

Phoebe: "But only for a half mile or so."

Phoebe: "Now hold on and let me get some pictures."

We heard a loud crash, followed by an explosion.

Phoebe: "What the?"

Me: "Cannonball."

We ran out into the street, the mill had been struck with a cannonball, and now there was a hole in the roof.

Another explosion set the building on fire.

Me: "Teleport out of here, now."

Me:" It's an artillery strike."

Me: "The red army must be attacking the town for some reason."

Phoebe: "Arceus."

Phoebe:"Come on, take my hand."

She teleported us out of harm's way and we watched as the artilery stopped firing and a brigade of red soldiers swept through the town.

Phoebe: "This is horrible, they're killing innocent people."

Me:"Just let me think for a second."

Me: "If you can try to set their guns off before they can aim, they take awhile to reload we can buy them some time."

Phoebe: "Too far away, can't see the trigger."

Me: "Damn."

Her hands started to glow.

Me: "What are you doing?"

Phoebe: "Shhh."

One of the calvary men fell off his horse, it was hard to see, but it looked like his cutlass unsheathed itself, slowly running him through the heart, then it moved on to kill another calvary man by simply letting him ride into it.

-straining- Phoebe: "It's heavy at this range."

By this time, the floating sword had gained the attention of everyone in the town. The assault was stopped in it's tracks as some soldiers attempted to kill it, though it was only a sword and there wasn't anything to kill. Eventually Phoebe ran out of strength and it dropped to the ground. The soldiers drew near to examine.

Me: "Is that it?"

-panting- Phoebe: "I just need to rest a little bit.

One of the soldiers picked it up to examine it, only for the sword to thrust itself through the chest of another soldier, the soldier who had been holding it was then shot to death without mercy as others tried shoot it down.

Phoebe: "Ok."

-panting- Phoebe: "Come on...retreat, I don't want to kill anymore than I have too."

-in pain- Phoebe:"Please, this is starting to hurt, I can't keep it up."

By this time civilians were begining to come up behind them, armed with rifles and pitchforks. Another calvary man down, another soldier. The civilians began to attack the soldiers, people fell on both sides. The sword went on to claim three more victims, before Phoebe couldn't concentrate anymore and had to let go.

However, at this point the red army started to retreat back towards their artilery, out of panic, both from the sword, and the very angry civilians. It wasn't till later that we found out that the detachment of the blue army that was stationed outside the town, had heard the cannon fire and went to investigate. This led to the artillery formation being overrun, and the soldiers that managed to escape the city were soon gunned down by their own artillery. Anyway, Phoebe collapsed at my feet out of exhaustion, I sat down beside her and we layed there in the field for a moment.

-tiredly- Phoebe: "Are they leaving now?"

Me: "Yeah...you did it baby girl, you saved the town."

She helped save it anyway, the civilians and the blue soldiers did most of the work.

-tiredly- Phoebe:"That's good."

Me:"Why don't we just rest for a minute, it seems like you need it."

-tiredly-Phoebe: "I do."

Me: "Hehe, fair enough."

The grass was tall, soft, and comfortable, it was a warm day here so it felt like a nice, soft bed.

I put my arms around her.

Me: "What the heck? How much metal is in that dress?"

-tiredly- Phoebe: "Not metal, flexible plastic."

Me:" Oh...ok."

Me: "I can't feel your stomach."

-worried- Phoebe: "Be careful, don't rip it, then the disguise won't work."

Me: "I won't baby, I promise."

Me:"Hey, look at the clouds."

-tiredly- Phoebe:"Yep...I see them."

-tiredly- Phoebe:"So white and puffy."

Me:"mhm."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "That sword...was like 900 pounds."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe:"I know it's not really that heavy, but at this range, it's 900."

Me:"I see."

Me:"Just let me know when you're willing to go again."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "ok."

We layed there in the grass for all of two minutes.

Phoebe: "Ok let's go."

Me: "You ready? "

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Allright."

I stood up and helped her up.

Me: "Let's go back to the town, see what's going on."

Phoebe: "Ok come on then."

Me:"Can't we teleport back?"

Phoebe: "Too tired."

Me: "Ok."

-jokingly- Phoebe:" Ask again in ten minutes."

Me: "Hehe...in ten minutes we'll be there."

As we headed back to the town, a small regiment of blue soldiers arrived on horseback to inspect the damage, they quickly became as terrified and angry as the civilians. Once we made it back we were more able to assess the situation. A lot of the houses were intact, but the mill was destroyed. The water wheel fell off and was on it's side, just barely submerged in the river. The rest of the mill buiding either burned or collapsed completely, except for the millstones, which were still intact. Many of the shops behind the mill were damaged and there were lots of cannon balls partially burried in the ground within their own tiny craters. It was quite a mess.

Phoebe: "Hey Cj look, it's the sword."

Me :"Is that the one you used earlier?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Neat."

Phoebe: "I'm going to keep it."

-surprised- Me: "What?"

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "Because...'

-jokingly- Phoebe: "It's free."

Me: "Well if you really want too."

Me: "Get the scabbard too, don't just take the sword, here where's the body you stole it from?"

Phoebe: "Um...I think it's this one."

Me: "Ok."

I retrieved the scabbard for her.

Me: "Here, now you can carry it."

Phoebe: "Can you carry it please?"

Phoebe: "It's hard to hold with this dress."

-somewhat annoyed- Me: "-sighs-, allright fine."

I didn't believe her at all, but still,I liked to help my baby girl.

Me: "We need to find a way back."

Phoebe :"We still need to find out what this war is about."

Me: "Yeah, you're right."

Me: "Why don't you go ask the soldiers?"

Phoebe:"Ok."

Phoebe: "Um, excuse me, we're just travelling through the area, who are those red guys and why are you fighting them?"

-surprised- Blue Soldier: "Surely you jest?"

Blue Soldier: "How could you possibly be unaware of the war going on right now?"

Me :"

Blue Soldier: "Those red bastards that attacked are a division of the Royal Infantry redgement, under the leadership of Captain Angus Macdonald."

Blue Soldier: "Known far an wide for his cruelty and penchant for collateral damage."

Blue Soldier: "My men and I've been fight'n him for many a week now, he's burned so many towns, killed so many people, this one ere got off a bit better than the others.."

Blue Soldier: "The king of scotland won stop till he has all are heads."

Me: "Scotland?"  
Me:" What happened to England?"

Blue Soldier: "Was England?"

Blue Soldier 2: "It fell undter scottish control ore hundredt years ago."

Phoebe: "Oh..."

Me:"Ok."

Blue Soldier 2: "Now if you'll excuse us please, we got work to do."

Me: "Yeah ok."

Me: "Bye.'

They headed down the street.

Me: "Well this world is weird."

Me: "Hehe, a revolutionary war between america and scotland, who woulda thought?"

-unamused- Phoebe: "I don't get it."

Me: "That's allright, come on, we got what we came for, let's head back."

Phoebe: "It's a really long walk back Cj."

Phoebe: "We should find a horse or something."

Me: "We don't have any money, and they aren't just going to let us take one."

Phoebe: "I have an idea."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Earlier when the reds attacked I killed a few of their horsemen."

Phoebe: "The horses survived and ran away."

Phoebe: "We just need to find one."

Me: "Um, Pheebles, horses are not pokemon, they're smart as far as animals go, but I don't think you can just talk to them."

-cutely- Phoebe: "I could try."

Me: "Yeah..., I guess it's worth a shot."

-meanwhile, back at home-

Nina finally decided to get dressed so she could head outside to play with her pokemon.

Once all her pokemon were out and having a good time, she decided that this wasn't enough, so she went back into the house, snuck into our room, took our pokemon and let them out as well.

Nina: "Now listen everybody don't wander far from the house, I need to return you before mom and dad get home."

Nina: "And you all need to keep this a secret."

Bubba: "Blastoisse Blasst blastoisse."

Nina: "Don't worry it will be fine."

Bubba:"Blastoise."

Nina: "He's at work with mom."

Bulby: "Saur Venussss."

Nina: "I don't know, go play or something."

Nina:" Wait, I have an idea."

Nina: "You can help me train my pokemon."

Nina: "Cobalt, where'd you go? Come here!"

He suddenly decended from the sky.

Cobalt: "Metang tang."

Nina:" Why don't you train with Bubba for a little bit?"

Cobalt: "Tannnnng?

Nina: "It's ok, he'll go easy on you."

Nina:"Right?"

Bubba: "Blassstoisse."

Nina: "You want to wait until my dad comes back?"

Bulby: "Venusss."

Nina: "You agree?"

Nina: "We can't wait until then, they don't know I let you out."

-objectively- Bubba: "Blastoise.. "

Nina: "Ok, fine, we won't then. "

Nina: "Come on Cobalt, we'll find some other way to train. "

-somewhat relieved- Cobalt:" Tannnng, metannnng. "

Nina: "You know how important training is. "

Nina: "It's the only reason you evolved. "

Cobalt: "Tang. "

Nina: "Now come on, let's see if Rocky will be willing to help."

Nina: "So where is he? "

Bubba: "Blast. "

He pointed off into the distance.

Rocky didn't get the memo, and was now heading towards the timber, with Cubey following behind.

Nina:"Awwwwe...come on... "

Nina:"Why is he over there? I told him not to leave the yard. "

Cobalt: "Tannnng."

Nina:" Yes I know he's my father's pokemon. "

Cobalt: "Tannng."

Nina: "Yes I know I only have two badges. "

Nina: "That's more then most my age has. "

Cobalt: "Tanng, metanng, tanng. "

Nina: "How do you know a twelve year old won the silver conference 6 years ago? "

Cobalt: "Metannng, tanng metanng. "

Nina: "You saw it on tv? When? "

Cobalt: "Metannnnng, tanng. "

Nina: "Ohhhh, Team Rocket must have been watching it while you were captured by them. "

Nina: "I see. "

Nina: "Well come on then, we better go get him before he gets too far away. "

Cobalt: "Metang. "

Nina: "Matches! Where are you? "

Matches: "Rowl! "

He came around the side of the house.

Nina: "Come with us, we need to get Rocky before he gets lost. "

Cobalt: "Tanng tang metang. "

Nina: "Yes I know he won't get lost, stop contradicting me. "

Nina: "I'll teleport out there, you come up behind me."

Cobalt: "Tannnng?"

Nina: "No I can't teleport you, you have too much metal. "

Nina: "Now come on."

She teleported over to Rocky, who was now about 1/4 mile away from the house.

Nina: "What are you two doing? I told you not to leave the yard."

-dismissive- Rocky: "Golem..."

-dismissive- Cubey: "Marrow"

He ignored her and continued into the timber, Cubey following behind. Cobalt and Matches were on their way out.

Nina: "Hey where are you going? Get back here, listen to me!"

Nina: "I need you to help train Cobalt for me."

Rocky:"Gollllem...gollll."

Nina: "You don't want to?"

Cubey: " Marrow, Marrowak."

Nina: "But you will Cubey?"

Nina: "-sighs-, allright then."

Nina: "But both of you need to come back to the yard."

-objectively- Rocky: "Golem!"

-back in revolutionary war land-

We were now outside the town, looking for one of the horses that ran off during the battle, it took quite awhile, but eventually Phoebe was able to get a vague sense of where one was hiding, and eventually we could see it on the horizon. Then Phoebe sat down , still struggling a bit with her dress.

Phoebe: "Ok, now I'm going to try to call it."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "So be very quiet."

Me: "Right."

-playfully- Phoebe:" Shhhh."

Me: "Oh, shhhhh yourself."

Phoebe: "-giggles-."

Phoebe: "Keep an eye on it."

Me: "Allright."

She closed her eyes for a moment.

Phoebe:"hmmmmmmmmmmm...It's hungry."

Phoebe:"That makes this easy."

Me: "It does?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm, all I have to do is make it think we have food."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Now stay quiet."

-about five minutes later-

The horse was finally starting to wander towards us.

-softly- Phoebe: "It's working."

-softly- Phoebe: "Stay down Cj, we can't let it see us yet."

Eventually it came close, then Phoebe got up, and from that point it led it back to town to get it some food. It was still wearing a sadle and some armor from the red army, so as we led it to a water trough to drink it immediately drew the blue army's attention.

-surprised- Blue soldier: "Ain't that there one a Macdonald's horses."

Phoebe: "Mhm, we captured it."

Blue soldier: "How ?"

Phoebe: "We promised it food."

Blue soldier: "What?"

Blue soldier: "Ain't it got any bullets? We're run'in low and supplies wone arrive for another week."

Phoebe: "Well if you can find them you can have them, we just need the horse."

He called another soldier over and they both searched the saddlebags, seizing various supplies that we really didn't need, a small clutch of bullets, a powder horn, a flintlock pistol, and some other miscelaneous things.

Anyway, we fed the horse a few apples we found near a fruit stand that had been tipped over during the attack, and then we left the town, heading down the path we came in on. By now I was almost used to horse riding, as I had to before in another world set around this time.

Me :"Do you even remember where the safety line is?"

Phoebe: "It's back at the top of the hill."

Phoebe: "It won't take long to find it."

Phoebe:"And then we can just ride back to the portal."

Me:"I hope you're right, I don't wanna spend the afternoon wandering around the forrest."

Phoebe: "We won't, I promise."

-several minutes later-

We were wandering around the forrest, looking for the safety line which we had left somewhere near the top of the hill, we weren't riding the horse anymore, but it was still following us around.

Me: "Where is it?"

Phoebe:" We left it near the top, I know it."

Phoebe: "But I don't really rememeber where."

We wandered around the top of the hill for about an hour until we finally found it, then we started heading back to the portal.

Me: "You broke your promise."

Phoebe: " I didn't think it would take so long."

Phoebe: "It's a big hill."

Me:" But you broke your promise."

Phoebe: "Don't be angry, please."

-jokingly- Me: "Oh I'm very, very angry."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Oh you are?"

-jokingly- Me: "Mhm."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Are you going to punish me?"

-jokingly- Me:" I haven't decided yet."

The horse neighed very loudly.

Phoebe: "Ahh!...don't do that."

Me: "Hehehe."

Phoebe: "Hey hold on a second.":

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Help me get its saddle off so we can let it go."

Me: "Um, ok."

-a few minutes or so later-

Phoebe :"There Mr. horse, now you're free to go."

She gave it a pat on the head, then it started to wander away.

Phoebe: "I hope it will be ok..."

Me: "You know the odds are it will probably get recaptured."

Phoebe: "Yeah, but there's not much we can do about that."

Me: "True."

Phoebe: "We can just wish it the best."

Me: "Yep."

Phoebe: "I wanna take my rapidash out when we get home."

Me: "Where you gonna go?"

Phoebe: "To the timber where else?"

We followed the safety line back to the portal, which brought us back to the lab.

-meanwhile-  
Nina was still having trouble controlling our pokemon. While Nina was busy trying to train Cobalt and Spike against Cubey, more of our pokemon were quietly sneaking out of the yard and out to the timber, including Rapidash. Only Nina's pokemon, Polli, Blossom, Hellblade, Cloudella, and Cap'n'magnum remained by the house, mostly because Magnum liked to stay by the generator and Hellblade was sleeping again. Cloudella liked to hang out with Magnum, presumably because they could both fly. Our golbats weren't out because even Nina knew they didn't like to be out in the sunlight.

Oshawott: "Osha Oshawott!"

Nina :"What?"

Nina:" Come on Cobalt, try anothe metal claw attack!"

Cobalt: "Tangg!"

-anxiously- Oshawott: "Osha!"

Nina: "Who's escaping?"

Cubey: "Marrow!"

He gently threw his bone at her, just to get her attention.

Nina: "Ow Cubey, you're supposed to hit Cobalt not me!"

-anxiously- Oshawott: "OSHAWOTT!"

Nina: "Oshawott we're training, I don't have time for your little games right now."

He used water gun.

-angry- Nina; "OSHAWOTT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

Nina: "wait, why is bulby over there?"

Oshawott: "Oshawott!"

Nina: "Ohhhhh...they're escaping..."

Cubey: "Marrow..Marrowak."

Nina:" Cubey do you know anything about this?"

He shook his head.

Nina: "Mhm, yeah right."

She was starting to grasp the situation.

Nina:" WE NEED TO GET THEM BACK."

-panicking- Nina:" IF MOM AND DAD COME HOME AND THEY'RE ALL IN THE TIMBER I'M GOING TO GET IN TROUBLE AND THEY'LL TAKE MY TV AND THEY'LL NEVER LEAVE ME HOME AGAIN!"

Then she heard the phone ring.

-panicking- Nina: "Oh no, that's probably them."

Nina: "BOTH OF YOU GO GET THEM BACK, NOW."

Nina:"MATCHES!"

Matches ran to her side.

Nina: "Go with them, try to bring the others back here."

Oshawott: "Osha..oshawott."

Nina: "No oshawott, you stay here it's too dangerous for you to go out there."

-let down- Oshawott: "Osshhhhhhhhaaa."

Magnum came over as well, curious as to what was happening."

Cap'n'Magnum: "Magnazooone?"

Nina:" Good, you're here too, go to the timber and bring the others back hurry."

-meanwhile just outside of the lab-

We decided to call Nina before heading home.

-worried- Phoebe: "She's not answering."

Me: "Maybe she fell asleep?"

Phoebe: "Maybe."

Phoebe: "I'm going to keep trying."

Me: "Ok."

-another minute or so later-

By the time she answered we were just exiting the building.

-worried- Phoebe: "Come on, answer."

-nervously on phone- Nina:" Yes?"

-into phone- Phoebe: "Oh there you are? What's going on sweety? What took you so long to answer the phone?"

-on phone, unsure- Nina: "Ummmm?"

-background- Charley: "Mawa... "

-background, quietly- Me:"Shhh, mommie's on the phone."

-into phone- Phoebe: "Your father thought you were asleep or something."

-nervously on phone- Nina: "Um..yeh-yeah I was."

-nervously on phone- Nina: "Everything's ok, mom don't worry."

-background- Charley: " buh dawhy, Cawey wa mawa."

-background, quietly- Me:"She's on the phone."

-into phone- Phoebe: "It better be, we're going to be home in just a few minutes, we're leaving the lab right now, you know the deal, if anything is out of place you're busted."

-even more nervously, on phone- Nina: "Mhm..."

-into phone- Phoebe: "Ok then we'll see you in a few minutes sweety, goodbye."

-nervously on phone- Nina: "Bye."

-upset- Charley: "CAWEY WA MAWA!"

-calmly- Phoebe: "Charley..."

Phoebe: "What do you want?"

Charley: "Mawa hold Cawey?"

Phoebe: "I can't hold you right now, we're in the car, and you're so much safer in your seat."

Charley:"Buh Cawey wa..."

Phoebe: "I could sing to you instead, how about that?"

Charley:"Mawa seng?"

Phoebe:"Mhm."

Charley:"Cawey seng."

-cutely singing- Charley: "luh es nah ahway ahh tie."

Me: "Hehehe, you still remember that huh?"

-enamored- Phoebe: "Awwwwwe, aren't you just adorable."

Charley: "Mawa awable."

Phoebe: "No you're adorable."

Me: "You're both adorable."

-adorably- Phoebe: "But I don't wanna be adorable."

Me: "Well now you're just proving my point."

Phoebe: "Oh you.."

-cutely- Charley: "Dawhy es awable."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "-giggles, he said it, not me."

A few minutes later we arrived at home, everything seemed to be perfectly fine, Nina was waiting for us at the front door.

Phoebe: "Hello sweety."

-nervously- Nina: "Hi mom."

-cutely- Charley: "Newa!"

Nina: "Um what's that? Did dad find more free guns?"

Phoebe: "No it's my new sword, he's just carrying it for me."

Me: "Mhm."

Nina: "Um...ok."

Me: "I'm going to go put it by the vault."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe:" I'm going to take rapidash up into the timber, you want to come?"

Nina: "Wait what? Why?"

Phoebe: "Because, we went horse riding at work today, and I just feel like I want to now."

Phoebe: "Comming Cj?"

Me: "Sure why not."

Phoebe: "Ok, so that means Charley's going too."

Me:" It's probably not the best idea to take him on rapidash with you."

Phoebe: "Well you can just carry him and walk behind us then."

Me: "True."

Nina: "You don't want to go mom, it rained while you were gone..."

-suspicious- Me: "What?"

-nervously- Nina:"Rapidash doesn't like water."

Me: "There's no clouds in the sky."

-nervously- Nina: "There was...earlier."

Me: "Ok, Nina, cut the crap, what's going on?"

-concerned- Phoebe:"Where's rapidash?"

-panicking- Nina: "Umm.."

She panicked and teleported away.

-cutely unaware- Charley: "Newa telpo!"

-sternly- Phoebe: "Nina come back here right now!"

Me: "Really Nina?"

-muffled crying- Nina: "I tried ok? I'm sorry."

Phoebe: "Nina, come out of your room, there's no reason to hide."

-nervously- Nina: "Most of your pokemon went to the timber. I let them out so we could play, but they wouldn't listen to me when I told them to stay by the house."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Me: "It's not that big of deal, they'll come back, they always do."

Phoebe:"Mhm, but you shouldn't have been messing with our pokemon without permission."

Nina:"I'm sorry."

Me:"You're still grounded."

Nina: "But whyyyy ?"

Me: "Because a deal's a deal remember?"

Phoebe: "Ohhh Cj, do we have to? She didn't really do that much."

Me: "Yes we have to, we made a deal and we can't go back on it."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, you're right."

Me:"So, the deal is, you're not allowed to stay home if we get called in tomorrow..."

Me: "And, you're not allowed to play outside at all next week starting tomorrow."

-upset- Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Nina you knew what you were getting into, we can't just let you off the hook this time."

-upset- Nina: "But why did you even make a stupid deal with me in the first place? "

Phoebe: "Because we were trying to see if you could be responsible on your own."

Phoebe: "That's why."

Nina:"Ok."

Me: "Right."

Me: "But obviously you can't go unsupervised for a few hours without breaking the rules. "

Nina: "But I thought I could return them before you ...would notice..."

Me: Hehehehehe, yes... exactly. "

-worried- Nina:"Am I getting punished for that too? "

Me:" No because that doesn't make it any different really. "

Phoebe: "At the very least you were sneaking around our room without permission."

Nina: "I didn't know I needed permission."

Phoebe: "Well you shouldn't just go snooping around other people's things."

Nina: "But mom..."

Me: "No butts, nobody does that, it's just...it's just."

Phoebe: "Rude?

Me: "Yeah, go with that."

Phoebe: "So who stayed around the house? "

Nina: "Polli, Blossom, Cubey, Hellblade, Magnum, Mouser, and Cloudella. "

Nina: "Everyone else snuck away."

Phoebe: "Ok, then we're going to have to talk to them too."

Me: "Atleast you knew enough to not let aggron out."

Nina: "Why?"

Me: "You know how much damage he could do to the yard just by walking around?"

Me:"Then we would be really angry."

-sad- Nina:" -sighs-."

Phoebe: "Come on sweety, why don't we watch some tv while we wait for them to come back? "

Nina: "Ok."

Charley: "Cawey wa dow."

Phoebe:" Ok, you can go play little guy."

She set him down on the floor, and then he crawled over to his toys that were scattered in front of the tv and began to play.

Nina was pretty quiet over the next hour, nervous that things weren't going to go right. It looked like it was going to be a long afternoon, and the lack of anything interesting on tv wasn't helping.

Me: "Wow there's litterally nothing on."

Me: "Tv hasn't been like this since the disaster."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Why don't we go to the timber then?"

Phoebe: "We can go meet up with our pokemon that way."

Me: "Sounds like a decent plan."

Me: "There's not much else to do."

Phoebe: "Allright then, come on Nina."

Nina: "I don't wanna go."

Phoebe: "Well, we know we can't trust you to stay here by yourself."

Phoebe: "So come on."

-upset- Nina: "Mmmmm."

Phoebe: "Charley, come to mommy."

-unsure- Charley: "Mawa?"

She picked him up.

-cutely- Charley: "Mawa...Cawey wa dow.."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Oooooh, come on . . . . let's go exploring."

-cutely- Charley: "Explo?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey dunno."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Well come on then, let's go see."

-sternly- Phoebe: "Nina you come too."

-sad- Nina: "mmmmmm."

Phoebe: "Don't you mope at me missy, you're still in trouble."

Phoebe: "Now come on, let's go."

-timidly- Nina: "Okaay."

It was a nice day out, warm, but just a bit wet from melting snow.

We all left the house and headed beyond the backyard, through the grassy field and back into the timberland Rocky was rolling down the hill, something he usually did for fun. He was covered in mud, which for some reason he seemed to enjoy.

Nina: "There's Rocky."

Nina: "He was the first to leave."

Rocky:"Golem golll."

Me: "Are you supposed to be up here?"

Me:"We weren't around when Nina let you out."

Me: "She shouldn't have let you out, but still."

Rocky: "Golllleeem."

Phoebe: "He says he's sorry, and...he means it."

-dismissive- Me: "Well, it isn't really their fault, I guess."

Phoebe: "Noooo, not really."

-surprised- Nina: "What?"

Nina: "They ignored me!"

Me: "You're not their trainer."

Phoebe:" Nina, they've been through more battles than you or any of your pokemon have. you shouldn't be surprised that taking orders from you just seems silly to them."

Phoebe: "Especially since they haven't been given time to just play around in awhile."

Phoebe: "You should've known that before you let them out."

Me: "So where should we go now?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, lets try to find Rapidash."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "It's probably somewhere on the hill, I don't think it would want to be anywhere near the creek."

Phoebe: "I don't know, I don't think she minds water that much."

Phoebe: "As long as it's not too deep."

Me: "Can't you hear her?"

Phoebe: "I could if I stopped to listen for a little bit, but I want to spend more time up here than that."

Phoebe:"Like an adventure."

Charley: "Cawey wa dow."

Phoebe: "You want down?"

Phoebe: "I can't put you down here."

Phoebe: "Because then you'll play in the mud and then you'll get all dirty."

Phoebe: "And we're moving anyway so come on little guy."

Charley: "Buh mawa."

Phoebe: "No butts."

Phoebe: " Especially since we know what you're going to say next."

-simultaneously- Charley and Me: "Cawey wa dow."

Me: "Hehe."

Pheobe: "See?"

Charley: "Buh Cawey wa."

Phoebe: "I know, I know."

Phoebe: "Maybe we'll find some place where you can play without getting dirty, but not right now."

Phoebe: "You'll just have to be patient."

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Yes you know, silly."

Phoebe: "voir de voir, gardevoirr."

Sometimes it still helped for her to explain things to him in pokemon, he would learn new words everyday, but knowing how to say them, and knowing what they meant were two different things, sometimes though, he just wouldn't understand and would get upset regardless.

Charley: "Buh Cawey wa dow."

Phoebe:" Gardevoirrrr."

-defiantly- Charley: "Rallllts!"

\- a bit dissapointed- Phoebe: "Charlleeey... "

Me: "What? "

Phoebe: "He really wants down."

Me: "I have an idea."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Ok Charley, if you want down you have to try to walk."

We were struggling to get him to walk, he didn't like to practice and was quite fine with crawling.

-upset- Charley: "No Dawhy, Cawey no wa.."

Charley: "Cawey fah dow."

Me: "You won't fall down."

Phoebe: "I'll help you."

Phoebe: "Come on just try it."

Me:" Nina where are you going?"

She seemed to be sneaking off.

Nina: "Nowhere, I'm just going to watch Rocky roll down the hill."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "You better not run back to the house, you'll be in even more trouble."

Nina: "I won't."

Nina: "Don't you trust me?"

Phoebe :"I trust that you don't want to get in more trouble."

Me: "Hehehe."

Me:" Anyway, Charley..."

Me: "You want to try to walk?'

Charley: "Cawey no wa."

Me :"Let's try it anyway."

Phoebe: "Are you sure?"

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe:"-sighs-, ok."

She carefully let him down, holding him up just enough so he could stand.

Phoebe:"Ok little guy come on, stand up."

Charley: "Nooooo Mawa, Cawey no wa..."

He went limp and refused to stand.

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "Charley.."

-upset- Charley: "CAWEY NO WAAAAA!"

She picked him back up and tried to calm him down, continuing to speak to him in pokemon.

Phoebe: "Gardevooirr, devoir, garde, gardevoir"

-insistently- Charley:" No mawa Cawey no wa."

-stubbornly- Charley:"Ralllts ralts rallllts.'

Phoebe: "Charley..."

Me:" What? What did he say?"

Phoebe: "Same thing he said in human, he doesn't want to."

Phoebe: "There is no reason for you to be stubborn."

Me :"Maybe he's just afraid of falling?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, that's part of it."

Phoebe: "Charley, we're here for you, we're not going to let you fall."

-cutely- Charley: "Wheh Newa?"

Phoebe: "Nina's here too sweety."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, will you let her help you walk?"

-playfully- Phoebe:" Hmmm?"

Nina:" I'll help him."

-stubbornly- Charley: "No Mawa, Cawey no wa..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, he doesn't want to try..."

Me: "Nope."

Me: "I guess we won't see Bulby then."

Charley: "Buh-wy!"

Me: "Yeah, but you're not going to walk so we can't go see him."

Charley: "Buh Dawhy, Cawey wa see Buh-wy."

Me: "Well then, you're going to have to try to walk."

Charley: "Buh Cawey no wa."

-frustrated- Me: " Well...then...figure it out."

Charley: "Mawa, Cawey wa see Buh-wy."

Phoebe: "You heard your father."-

-upset- Charley; "Buh Cawey wa."

Phoebe: "That doesn't matter."

Bulby heard what was going on, and peaked down from the top of the hill."

Bulby: "Saur!"

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey see Buh-wy!"

-awkwardly- Phoebe: "No no no, Bulby go back up, we're trying to get him to walk so he's not allowed to see you."

Bulby: "Saurr."

He turned around and headed back up the hill out of sight.

Charley: "Buh-wy whehyugo? "

Charley: "Buh-wy?"

Phoebe :"We keep telling you, you're not allowed to see him until you try to walk."

And then he got really upset.

-mad-Charley: "CAWEY NO WA!"

-mad- Charley: "CAWEY WA SEE BUH-WY!"

Phoebe: "If you're going to throw a fit we can go back to the house."

-upset- Charley: "MAWA!"

Phoebe:"Charley, stop."

-upset- Charley: "Mawa! Cawey wa see buh-wy!"

-upset- Charley: "Cawey no wa."

-upset- Charley: "Cawey wa see buhwy, no wa fah dow."

-sternly- Phoebe: "Shhhhhhh."

Phoebe: "Settle down."

Charley: "NOOOOOOOO!"

Phoebe: "Charley..."

Phoebe: "Ok fine, let's go back."

Me: "You sure?"

Phoebe:" Mhm, he doesn't want to cooperate, so we'll just go home."

-upset- Charley: "Cawey wa see buh-wy!"

Phoebe: "No, you need to learn that you can't always get your way."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I've dreaded this day since you were born."

Me: "What?"

-crying- Charley: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Phoebe: "Life's hardest lesson."

We tried to have a conversation while he continued to cry, all because he wasn't allowed to see Bulby.

Phoebe: "You can't always get what you want."

Me: "Yeah, I guess that's true."

We started to head back towards the house.

Me: "What about Rapidash?"

Phoebe: "I'll just have to go riding tomorrow...if we have time."

Me: "Ok."

-crying- Charley: "Cawey no Waaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Phoebe: "Nina come on sweety, we're going home."

-upset- Charley: "Cawey wa Buh-wy!"

-concerned- Nina: "Is Charley ok?"

-concerned- Phoebe: "He'll be fine, he just ... needs some rest."

We headed back down the hill, it was only an hour or so until sunset so our pokemon wouldn't be far behind us. We tried to bear Charley's screaming until he finally stopped crying about halfway back home after exhausting himself, and by the time we reached the back door he was nearly asleep, so we put him to bed for the night.

-quietly- Phoebe :"Goodnight Charley."

-quietly- Phoebe:"Hopefully you'll be in a better mood tomorrow."

-quietly- Me: "Goodnight little guy."

We quietly left his room, carefully closing the door behind us.

Phoebe:" Owww...my head hurts, he screams so loud."

Me: "Yeah, I was wondering how you managed to deal with all his screaming."

Phoebe: "The secret is, I didn't, it and now my head hurts and my ears are ringing because of it."

Me: "Looks like he knows teleport and supersonic."

Phoebe: "-giggles-...owe."

Me: "You want to lie down for a bit?"

Phoebe: "Yeah...that sounds nice."

Me: "Ok, I'll join you . "

Phoebe: "No, not yet, tell Nina first."

Me: "Ohh, allright."

I headed downstairs while she went into our room.

Nina: "Am I still in trouble?"

Me: "Yep."

Me: "Your mother has a headache from Charley's screaming, so we're going to lie down for awhile."

Nina :"You mean you're going to have sex?"

-sternly- Me: "No, that's not what I mean."

Me: " Your mother isn't feeling well, she just needs some piece and quite."

-smart alecky- Nina: "Ok, but if I start hearing noises..."

-interupting- Me: "Nina..."

-sternly- Me: "Show some respect."

Me: "Or would you like to lose your tv privelages too?"

Nina:" No...no that's ok dad."

Me: "Good."

-jokingly- Me: "Now remember we're only going to be upstairs, so don't go sneaking into our room again."

Nina: "I know!"

Me:" Hehehe...allright then."

I went back upstairs, and snuggled up next to Phoebe who was now laying in bed.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "-sighs-...Cjaaay.."

-lovingly- Me: Hey baby girl, feeling better yet?"

Phoebe: "No...not really."

Me: "Why not?"

Phoebe: "Just hold me like you are right now, i'll be ok."

Phoebe: "And then maybe in a little bit we can have some fun."

Me :"No we shouldn't, Nina is expecting us to fool around up here."

Phoebe: "Oh is she now?"

Me: "Yep, that's what she said, little weirdo."

Phoebe: "So? Why can't we?"

Me: "Because then she'll be right and you know she won't let it go...ever."

Phoebe:"Yeah you're right."

Phoebe: "We'll just have to wait till tonight then."

Me: "Mhm."

Me :"Just a few hours away."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Don't wanna relax too much or you'll wake up tomorrow morning."

Phoebe: "I know..."

Phoebe: "Now please, I need some quiet."

Me: "Ok."

We layed there in silence for awhile until she decided to speak again.

-softly- Phoebe: "Ok I'm starting to feel better..."

Me: "Headache going away? "

-softly- Phoebe: "Mhm."

Nina suddenly opened the door without warning, apparently she teleported because I never heard her come up the stairs.

Nina: "The pokemon are comming back!"

-sternly- Phoebe: "Nina you know better then to barge in like that!"

Nina: "But dad said you weren't going to do anything."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, still, you should've knocked or something."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, oh well, I guess we better return our pokemon."

Me: "Mhm."

We headed downstairs and returned our pokemon, the rest of the day wasn't really that interesting.


	25. Chapter 25

-chapter 25-

Unknown to anyone at Devon Co, at a Top Secret Galactic research facility, somewhere around Mt. Coronet, Team Galactic scientists were hard at work studying their own portals, based on technology stolen from Devon. They had managed to build about a half dozen portals, which could be programmed to different coordinates. Much like Devon, they were interested in exploring where the portals went. They've even encountered the space police.

Meanwhile, while everything seemed to be proceeding normally, at another space police HQ, on the alternative 1980's world, stationed in San Angeles, the space police were beginning to get concerned with the pokémon world, and it's frequent intrusions into their own. Because of this, several planetary chairmen and the resident sector chairman were meeting together. Planetary chairmen were very high ranking officials of the space police organization. Responsible for keeping tabs on all the actions of one planet. They were the 4th highest rank, next to sector chairmen, who had a similar job, but were basically chairmen of the chairmen. The meeting was brief, decisive, boring, and ridiculously professional, the decision was made, a team was formed, and a plan of attack was developed. They decided to add the pokémon world to their system.

Of course, first they would have to find a way onto our world, and as fate would have it, that very day, Team Galactic decided to go exploring. A small team of not even a dozen men made it through the portal and fought their way out of the base, through galactic grunts and pokémon. As the base itself was in a remote location, and it's existence was completely illegal, nothing was reported. The team escaped and there wasn't much Galactic could do to stop them. After they escaped, they pretty much disappeared, whereabouts unknown, for what they were planning, they knew they had to keep a low profile.

It was just another normal day for us, after a rather uneventful Sunday that consisted mostly of sitting on the couch, unsuccessful attempts to get Charley to walk, and watching tv, we got up, took Nina to school, went to work, and came back home. Nina tried to skirt her punishment by spending more time at school, which kind of worked, but as the clock struck 5:00 and she hadn't called us to come pick her up yet, Phoebe decided to go get her anyway. At work we explored a representation of the digital world from digimon, though the exact season it was from was hard to determine, if it was even from one of the seasons, there wasn't much to say about it aside from that it was very beautiful, and it was basically a land that was entirely populated with digimon, unfortunately we didn't have time to explore it very much, though a prolonged digimon adventure did sound exciting.

It looked like the next day was going to turn out the same, and for the most part, it did. We were running out of portals to explore, this was exacerbated by the fact that many of the portals we hadn't visited yet were found to have highly toxic atmospheres, there was also another one that apparently led to somewhere underwater, so it was never opened because if it was, it would constantly spew water, extensive plans were being made to drop it in the ocean and explore it via minisub. So today, instead of exploring somewhere new, we returned to a world we referred to as Crazytown, to check up on it, it was one of the first new worlds we explored after all, and probably the most interesting. After a few months since we last visited we found that not much had changed since we left. Nya and Johnny were still in control, but were currently absent and conducting an expedition to see what was on the other side of the desert, with the tank battalion and a few others. While they were gone, we were shocked to find that Persiamon had temporarily assumed control once again. We had a brief conversation with her about the digital world we discovered the day before, but we didn't have time to take her back now, she also insisted upon staying atleast until Nya returned, though it wasn't clear when they would be back. It was a nice, pleasant reunion with some old friends, but it wasn't until after work that things began to get interesting. Nina stayed late after school, as she did the day before in an attempt to minimize her punishment, and once again, five'o'clock came around and we hadn't heard from her, so Phoebe and I headed to the school to pick her up, taking Charley with us. But when we got to the school, we found it surrounded by police, and Nina was nowhere to be seen.

We found Cindy however, one of her friends that she usually hung out with.

-upset- Cindy:" She's not here."

Phoebe: "What do you mean she's not here?"

-upset- Cindy: "They came out of nowhere, they took her, there was nothing I could do."

Phoebe: "What?"

Phoebe: "Cj..."

Me: "I..."

-upset- Cindy :"I'm sorry."

-calmly- Phoebe: "Oh sweety don't worry, it's not your fault."

-upset- Cindy: "They gave me this note, they told me to make sure you received it."

Phoebe: "Oh…um….ok."

Me: "Ok..."

We headed back to the car and opened the note up.

"We apologize for the inconvenience, but we demand your services, and there was no other way to get your attention. your daughter will be returned to you if you meet us at 2392 Bayleef Dr. Do not bring any other agents or police with you, or you will never see her again."

There was no signature.

-overwhelmed- Me:" Ok...welll..."

-worried- Phoebe: "Let me see."

Me: "Here you go baby."

\- a few moments later-

Phoebe: "Where is that street? We have to go there right now."

Me: "Hold on a second."

Me: "How do we know this isn't an ambush?"

Me: "We don't even know who wrote the damned thing."

Me: "It could be Myrenthal for god sakes."

Phoebe: "But we have too."

Me: "I know baby girl."

Me: "But let's go home and get some supplies first, we have time."

The police were doing their own investigation at the moment, a pair of growlithes were sniffing around, helping to search for evidence.

-on the way home-

Phoebe: "Ohhhhh this is bad this is bad this is bad."

-upset- Phoebe: "Nina, I hope you're ok, I'm so sorry...I thought you were safe…."

Me: "She's all right, don't work yourself up, we need to be ready to fight."

Phoebe: "How do we know she's not allready dead?"

Me: "If they wanted to kill her they would've already."

Phoebe: "How do we know they didn't?"

Me: "If they did they're be no point in leaving a note or hiding the body, and well, they probably wouldn't of hesitated to kill Cindy and a few other bystanders too."

Phoebe: "But what if they plan to kill us too?"

Me: "Pheebles, relax."

-calmly- Me: "I don't know what this is about."

-calmly- Me: "But I know she's still alive."

-calmly- Me: "She's going to be ok."

Me: "Though I can't say the same for her captors."

We made it home as fast as we could, though it still took about 50 minutes.

We gathered our pokémon, and I grabbed my trusty pistol and a knife.

Me: "Are you going to take your sword?"

Phoebe: "Ummmmm..."

Phoebe: "Not today, I want to practice with it first."

Me: "You've had 3 days."

Phoebe: "We had other things going on."

Me: "What about Sunday?"

Phoebe: "I didn't think about it then."

Me: "Hehe...ok, I'll let you off the hook."

-playfully- Me:" cause you just so adorable."

-annoyed- Phoebe: "-ugh- , Cj...come on let's go."

We left the house, dropped Charley off at my parent's real quick, and slowly made our way over to where we were supposed to meet these guys. By the time we made it back to Goldenrod it was starting to get dark, so while we found the street thanks to GPS, it was difficult to read the building numbers, but we did find the place eventually.

Phoebe: "Something's not right."

Me : "What about this is right?"

Phoebe: "No I mean, just hear me out."

Phoebe: "You and I both know that there has to be someone in that building."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "But I can't hear anybody."

Me: "Maybe they're psychic too."

Phoebe: "Or, they're wearing metal hats."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "That would explain why they were able to capture Nina so easily."

Me: "So we're blind then?"

Phoebe: "Mhm . "

Me:" So what?"

Me: "Why don't you check the roof? I'll head in."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me : "If hell breaks loose back me up."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She kissed me before teleporting away.

Unknown: "Well whadaya know? He showed up. "

Some man with a weird aluminum helmet on his head spoke to me. It kind of looked like a ww2 army helmet, but thicker, unpainted, and made of aluminum.

Me: "Where's my daughter?"

Unknown: "Don't worry, she's ok."

Unknown: "We just have something to ask you before we return her."

-unamused- Me: "You went through all this to ask me a question?"

Unknown: "Well it's actually more of a request."

Me: "Like we owe you anything."

Unknown: "You don't understand the situation."

Unknown: "We couldn't go to Devon with this."

Me: "Well gee I wonder why?"

Unknown: "Shut Up!"

Unknown: "Ok, listen, we were messing with the portal technology, something really bad escaped."

Me: "And you need us to track it down and kill it?"

Unknown: "Shut up! I mean...yes."

Me: "And who are you morons? "

Unknown: "We're Team Cyber.."

Me: "Team what?"

Team Cyber Grunt: "You really thought you could take down Team Rocket, and nobody else would rise from the ashes?"

-dismissive- Me: "It was worth a shot."

Me: "I didn't think anyone would be that stupid."

I heard a loud thud, and then a gunshot, then a metallic clanging noise and another loud thud.

Both of us were surprised.

Me: "What the heck?"

Team Cyber Grunt:"What's going on back there?"

I drew my pistol, hoping that what just happened, was what I thought just happened.

Me:"Hands up!"

Phoebe came out of the backroom seconds later, so it was what I thought just happened.

Me: "Pheebles, you were supposed to stay on the roof."

Phoebe: "I found a way in so I took it."

Team Cyber Grunt: "What?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "Did you get Nina?"

Phoebe:"Mhm."

Nina: "I'm here."

She emerged from the doorway, she looked all right, except she was in power bracelets.

Me: " Allright then, come on."

Phoebe: "What about this guy?"

Me: "Knock him out."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Cyber Grunt: "Wait, no, not yet let me explain."

Phoebe:" -sighs-, aluminum, a psychic pokémon's worst enemy."

Phoebe knocked off his helmet, he reached for a pokeball on his belt.

Phoebe: " Don't be stupid."

-sternly- Me: "Hands up or I'll shoot."

-scared- Cyber Grunt: "Ok."

Me: "Let her do her thing."

Me: "Why don't you get some information first baby girl?"

Phoebe: "Right."

Phoebe: "Ok, first, I need to get all the information you have, so we can handle it."

Cyber Grunt: "Or I could just tell you."

Phoebe: "Thanks, but no thanks, this way, you can't lie to us."

Cyber Grunt: "Why would I lie to you?"

Me: "You kidnapped our daughter and you think we'd put you above that?"

Me: "Go on Pheebles, I'm watching him."

Phoebe: "Ok, let's do this."

She placed her hand upon his head and closed her eyes for a bit, I kept my gun trained on him, incase he decided to try something.

Cyber Grunt: "Ow..."

Cyber Grunt: "Get out of my head!"

-playfully- Phoebe: "I need a little bit more, where is this thing?"

Cyber Grunt: "It escaped the lab, I have no idea where it went after that."

Cyber Grunt: "That's all I know."

Cyber Grunt: "Can you stop now? Please this hurts."

It seemed that she was hurting him on purpose, but I couldn't blame her.

-playfully- Phoebe: "Nope, I need the key code for the power bracelets you put my daughter in."

-in pain- Cyber Grunt: "It's, um... **5738432** "

Phoebe:"There we go."

The grunt fell to his knees, breathing heavily and trying to collect himself.

Nina: "I can't enter it mom, I can't reach the buttons."

Phoebe: "Wait a minute Nina."

Phoebe: "Also you kidnapped our daughter and for that we can't let you go."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe :"So you're going to take a nap now."

She knocked him out.

Nina: "KILL HIM!"

-sternly- Me: "Nina."

-cheering- Nina:" Turn him into a pretzel, Mom!"

Me: "Nina..."

-cheering- Nina: "Turn him into a pretzel man!"

Phoebe:" Sweety we can't, you know that."

Phoebe: "That would be very mean."

Me: "You were hurting him on purpose."

-playing dumb- Phoebe: "Oh..I don't know about that? Maybe he was just sick or something."

-sternly- Me: "Pheebles."

Phoebe: "Ok fine I hurt him on purpose."

Me: "Hehe, thought so."

Phoebe:"I'm not going to turn him into a pretzel though."

Me: "Allright."-

Nina: "-giggles-."

Me: "Are you done?"

-calmly- Nina:" Yeah..."

Me: "Allright, let's get out of here."

Nina: "Why did they kidnap me?"

Me: " Because they're stupid."

Me :"Come on let's go."

Nina: "What about my bracelets?"

Me: "We'll get'em off when we're in the car."

Nina: "Why not now?"

Me: "Because I know if I did that now, you'd turn these morons into a fine red mist."

-dissapointed- Nina: "Awwww you're no fun."

Nina: "How do you know that?"

Me: "Hehehe...because I know you too well sweety."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Nina:" I'm sorry I wasn't at school, they came out of nowhere."

Me: "It's not your fault, even morons have new tricks sometimes."

Nina: "I never want to be kidnapped again."

Me: "Nobody wants to be."

-worried- Nina: "Am I in trouble?"

Phoebe :"No...you're not in trouble for getting kidnapped."

-in disbelief- Me: "Seriously?"

Nina:"But I wasn't at school when you came to pick me up."

Me: "It wasn't your fault."

Nina: "I should have fought them off."

Me: "Nina..."

Phoebe: "Sweety, you're 14, no one is expecting you to be able to fight them."

Phoebe: "You don't need to feel guilty ok? You'll get stronger."

Phoebe: "Now let's go."

Phoebe: "I'm going to call Melissa so we can get some more agents here to handle these guys."

-concerned- Me: "I heard one of them shoot at you."

Phoebe: "Yeah, but he missed."

Me:" You should have stayed on the building."

Phoebe: "It worked out fine so why are you complaining?"

Phoebe: "Or would you rather have killed that thing they were talking about and let them get away with kidnapping our daughter?"

Me: "We weren't going to let them get away, we were going to get Nina back, and then we would kick their asses."

Me :"You ever think about what would happen if they didn't miss?"

Me :"We'd all be screwed."

Phoebe: "Oh shut up already, it went fine, it's over, there's no point in arguing about it."

Me: "Yeah, until next time you almost get yourself killed."

Phoebe: "CJ..."

Phoebe: "We'll talk about this later."

Me: "Fine...fine..whatever."

Phoebe: "Nina? Are you ok?"

Nina: "I'm ok Mom."

Nina: "I'm used to it by now."

Phoebe: "Awwee sweety."

Phoebe: "Come on, we'll go get ice cream, how's that sound?"

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "But first let's get these bracelets off."

Nina: "Yeeah, finally."

She put in the key code, and the bracelets unlocked.

Nina: "Mom..."

Phoebe: "Mhm?"

-sweetly- Nina: "Dad's right you know, they did almost kill you."

-solemnly- Phoebe: "-sighs-, yeaaaaaah, I know."

Me:" Thankyou sweetheart."

Phoebe: "But I'm the one that saved you!"

Nina :"You got lucky."

Phoebe:"Oh really?"

-cutely- Nina: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Well maybe we won't get icecream then."

Me: "Ok, now you're taking it too far."

Phoebe: "You stay out of this."

Me: "But this is totally between you and me."

Phoebe: "You're right, it is."

-sincerely- Phoebe:"Why are we fighting?"

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you too baby."

I kissed her back and we made out a little bit.

Phoebe: "I'll try to be more careful next time."

Me: "Ok."

-disgusted- Nina:"Get a room, you weirdos."

Phoebe: "NIna..."

Phoebe: "You know you don't have to watch..."

Me:"So trrue me amore."

Phoebe: "Awwwwe."

We made it to the car a bit later, we got in, and headed to the nearest ice cream place. Once there, we sat at a table inside so we could talk about what we needed to do about this beast.

Me: "So, should we wait until we're told to go after it or should we just go after it?"

Phoebe: "We don't even know where to begin to look for it."

Phoebe: "I know where it escaped from, but not where it went."

Phoebe: "Hopefully it just wandered out into the forrest somewhere and won't cause any trouble."

Me: "Hehehehehe..."

Me: "So where'd it escape from?"

Phoebe: " From a hidden research lab on the north side of Mt. Moon."

Me: "Also do you think we should be worried about these Team Cyber freaks?"

Phoebe: "I don't know...they started using aluminum helmets, they might be getting smarter."

Nina: "No you'll kill them all easilly."

Me: "Nina, this is serious."

Me: "Also we can't just start killing them, you know that, we're supposed to be the good guys."

Nina: "But you used to kill them all the time."

Phoebe: "Noooo...sweety, they get revived"

Phoebe: "Then they go to jail."

Me:"Or they get put on ice, like...myren-what's his face."

-dramatically- Phoebe:" Dark Lord Myrenthall."

Me:" Hehehe, yeah."

She gave me a weird look.

Me:"You ok? Pheebles?"

Phoebe: "my arm is starting to hurt now."

Phoebe:"Owww, now it hurts really bad."

She braced her arm in pain.

Phoebe:"It's spreading...I think I'm poisoned."

Me:" Allright then, come on, let's get you to a pokemon center."

Phoebe: "Owww."

Nina: "But I haven't finished my icecream."

Me: "You can finish it in the car, come on."

We made a beeline for the nearest pokemon center, Phoebe fell unconcious about halfway there. We panicked, but we made it to the center in time and after the nurse administered a full heal, and several bottles of potion she began to recover.

A few minutes later.

Nina: "Mom?"

-unsure- Phoebe: "What's going on?"

She said as she began to wake up.

Me:" You remember that bullet that 'grazed' you?"

Phoebe:"Mhm."

Me: "Welll, according to what the nurse said it was coated in arbok venom."

-realizing- Phoebe: "Ohhhhh..."

Phoebe: "Well that's new."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "How long?"

Me: "Huh?"

Phoebe: "How long have I been out?"

Me: "Not long. about thirty minutes maybe."

Me: "You fell asleep on the way to the center."

Me :"You were poisoned, but it took awhile to kick in."

-sincerely- Nina: "Mommy are you ok? We were so worried!"

She ran up and gave her a hug.

Me:" Easy sweetheart."

Phoebe:"-giggles-...yes sweety I'm allright."

Nurse:"Is she awake?"

She came to check in on us.

Me:"Yeah, thanks nurse."

Nurse:"Good."

Nurse: "You're Cj and Phoebe right?"

Nina:"And Nina."

Me: "Um yeah, why?"

Nurse: "So this isn't really out of the ordinary?"

Phoebe: "Nope, not really."

Me: "We already have other agents working on it, there's no reason to call the police."

Nurse: "Ok."

Nurse: "Well, good luck you two, you can leave whenever."

Me: "Allright then, let's go home."

Me: "It's getting late."

Nina: "But Mom almost died."

Me: "I know that, I'm just trying not to think about it."

Me: "And what about that means we have to spend the night here?"

Phoebe: "Nina, don't be silly, I'm fine now, I just need a minute to locate my things..."

Phoebe :"Where are my shoes?"

Me: "Um, there in front of the bed."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

Me: "Can you get up?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, everything seems back to normal now."

Me: "Ok, good."

By the time we picked up Charley and made it back home, it was already his bedtime, in fact, despite my parents only living a few minutes away, he managed to fall asleep in the car before we even made it home. So we carefully brought him up to his crib, trying not to wake him, while Nina went to watch some tv. Then we went to bed, mostly so we could talk in private.

Me: "I hope those bullets aren't standard equipment."

Phoebe: "It's not that big of deal, we just have to stock up on full heals."

Me: "or antidotes."

Me:"You know, I've been thinking. maybe we should have went in together."

Phoebe:"Yeah maybe."

Me:"I just thought it would be cool if I could handle something on my own for once."

Phoebe:"Not with our daughter on the line, are you stupid?"

Phoebe: "Stop worrying about being strong all the time."

Phoebe:"You are strong, and I love you, so don't worry about it ok?"

Me:"-sighs-, but I almost got you killed."

Phoebe: "You didn't tell me to go in there."

Phoebe: "You didn't pull the trigger, you didn't put me in front of the bullet."

Phoebe: "You didn't coat the bullets with poison."

Phoebe: "You did not almost get me killed."

Phoebe:"That was a fluke and you know it."

Me: " Yeah...you're right."

Phoebe: "Just remember I don't love you because you're strong, you goofball."

Phoebe :"Even though you are, in some ways."

We heard Nina come up the stairs.

Me:" I wonder what she wants?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

We heard her knock on the door.

Nina: "Are you guys going to come back down?"

Phoebe: "Ummm, maybe, we're kind of just talking about things right now."

Phoebe: "And stay quiet, Charley is right next door you know?"

Me: "If you wake him up, you have to calm him down."

Nina: "Ooookayy."

Nina: "Should I just go to bed then?"

Phoebe: "You can stay up for a little bit if you want."

Nina: "Ok, then I'm going to go watch more tv."

Phoebe: "Ok sweety, just keep quiet."

We both fell asleep sometime later.

As we somewhat expected, when we headed into work the next day, we were called away from the portals to meet with James in the briefing room to talk about the previous day's events, expecting to be sent to look for the supposed beast, we brought our pokemon with us just in case.

James: "So, as you are aware, yesterday 3 former team rocket grunts were arrested at the sight you directed us to."

Me: "Actually, they say they're part of Team Cyber now."

James: "And that they've been experimenting with portal technology, and that something escaped."

Phoebe: "And they tried to get us to take care of it for them."

James: "Which you will of course."

James: "This portal situation is getting out of hand, we tried to hold them back, but now it appears that atleast 2 criminal organizations have access to and are experimenting with the portal technology. "

James: "Anyway, we've located Team Cyber's base on GPS, to the northwest of Cerulean."

James: "It's only accessible by mountain roads, so there's a helicopter with a jeep onboard waiting for you."

James: "The skarmory team is already over there, running thermal scans of the area, trying to locate the supposed beast."

James: "They've found nothing but a few mankeys as of yet. It appears Team Cyber have already vacated the area."

James :"Hopefully we'll be able to locate it before it makes a mess of Cerulean."

James:"Team Cyber has run below the radar so far, so the media will likely blame such an incident on us."

Me: "You mean on the research division right?"

James: "Correct."

James: "But a failure of the research division in the eyes of the public is a failure to Devon Co. as a whole."

James: "So we have to stop it at all costs."

James: "You should go now, the skarmory team could find it at any minute."

Phoebe: "Wait, how's Melissa?"

-jokingly- Me: "You should know, you keep texting her."

-defensively- Phoebe: "I haven't seen her in so long though."

James: "Don't worry, she's doing fine, the nurse says it should be any day now."

-cutely- Phoebe :"Awee, you must be so excited."

Phoebe: "Allright then, come on Cj let's go."

Me: "Allright."

We left the research facility and headed to the airport.

Me :"It's been awhile since we've left Goldenrod."

Phoebe: "Yes it has."

Phoebe :"Can we go to Sinnoh again sometime soon?"

Me:"Yeah, we'll visit your parents again, sometime."

Phoebe: "Great."

Me: "But I don't know when we'll be able to go."

Me: "Do we get vacation?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "We should after what happened yesterday."

Me:"You almost died, Nina got kidnapped."

Phoebe: "Atleast they beefed up security at her school so it won't happen again."

Me: "Yeah...atleast... "

Me: "We should keep a look out for more Team Cyber punks too."

Phoebe: "I can't hear them though if they have more helmets."

Me: "I know, but you still have eyes don't you?"

-cutely-Phoebe: "Mhmm."

Me: "Ok then."

Me:"Because there's a good chance there will be more of them out here."

Phoebe:" James said the skarmory team hasn't found anything yet."

Me:"Yeah, but how long have they been out there an hour or so?"

Phoebe: "I dunno."

Phoebe: "You want to stop at a pokemart, and get some antidotes just to be safe?"

Me: "If we pass one."

Phoebe: "There's one up here."

Me: "Oh..ok."

It was a tiny little convienience store, very reminiscent of the pokemarts seen in the games. Didn't have alot of stuff, but it had fullheals, and that's all we were looking for. We went in, bought a couple syringes, and headed out.

We made it to the airport, and boarded the helicopter we were directed to, leaving our car behind.

Pilot:"Hello again."

-unsure- Me: "Have we met before?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, he was our pilot, back when...um...I remember your voice, but I don't remember when..."

Pilot: "It's allright, I get that a lot actually."

Pilot: "Douglas Mcmansfield, I brought you to the Team Rocket Airbase awhile back."

Me: "Ohh...ok."

Phoebe: "That was a long day."

Douglas: "Anyway, we should be there in about 40 minutes, give or take, we'll be landing in this open area here, then we'll offload the jeep and you'll be on your way. "

Douglas: "Sound good?"

He said as he fired up the engines.

Me: "Yep."

Phoebe: "Sounds simple."

-playfully- Me:"Is that good?"

Phoebe:"Yep."

Everything started out fine. We took off, got a nice view of the ocean and a pair suspension of bridges leading out of the city, one for the magnet train and another for road traffic. We followed the magnet train line up until we got into the mountains, which we had to fly over to enter the Kanto region, flying through the magnet train tunnel was not the brightest of ideas. About a half hour later, we were well across the border into Kanto. We could see the large abandoned powerplant in the distance from the windows, with a few of Cerulean's taller buildings visible on the horizon, with the moon mountain range in the background.

A few minutes later we were flying over Cerulean, over Nugget bridge and the Cerulean river below. Then we flew over a heavilly forrested area, with Mt. Moon now dominating the background, allow with Mt. Hideaway and some other Moon Mountains. Then we headed north for a few minutes, towards the ocean, until we were on the north side of the mountain, passing over Rifure village in the process, a small, gymless town that wouldn't get any attention if it weren't for the fact that it supplys badges for many of the gyms in both the Kanto and Johto could only imagine how many trainers had ventured out their looking for free badges. It has a population of less than 200 but a large percentage of it's citizens are skilled in the largely forgotten art of metalworking, anything from badges to tools and knives can be purchased there, all of premium quality.

A few minutes after we flew over the village, we heard a buzzing sound from the cockpit.

Douglas: "Brace yourselves, it's a missile lock."

-nervously- Phoebe:" Here we go again."

Douglas: "Dispersing flares."

Douglas: " Ok I think we dodged it."

We heard a loud explosion seconds later, followed by a clanging noise, and then another explosion, shortly after the second explosion the helicopter began to lean backwards to the left.

What sounded like gun fire began to ping against the hull, fortunately it wasn't strong enough to penetrate it.

Douglas:" I don't know what that was, but it wasn't the missile. "

Douglas: "Number 3 turbine's losing oil, we're gonna have to land short of our destination, Number 4's electronics are going haywire, hang on, this could get rough, strap yourselves in, we're going down!"

Me: "Pheebles, can you teleport us out?"

Phoebe:" Yeah, if you want to be impaled by a tree."

Me: " Um...no, no thanks."

Phoebe: "We're going too fast, we're probably better off in here."

-worried- Phoebe: "Now hold me I'm scared."

-understanding- Me: "Oh, Allright."

It got rough as we began to lose altitude and the chopper smacked against several trees before finally coming to a rest. Strapped to a bench in the cargo hold, we were shaken but alive.

Me:"Wow, that was rough..."

Me: "Pheebles you ok?"

Phoebe:" I'm allright."

Phoebe: "I don't want to do that again though."

Me: "Me neither."

Douglas stumbled out of the cockpit, noticeably shaken.

Douglas: "We're caught between two trees, we gotta go out the back."

Douglas: "But the hydraulics are shot."

Phoebe: "I can teleport out."

Douglas:"Yes, but it looks like the jeep survived, so we might as well try to get it out so we can use it, otherwise we're stranded."

Me: "Right."

I sent out Rocky and Rhyhorn.

Me: "Allright I need you two to force that that door open so we can get out of here."

They both charged at the door, and, after ramming it a handful of times, they gradually forced it open, then we got in the jeep and drove it out the back.

Me :"Ok so we have the thing we're hunting, and some other hostiles."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Douglas: " Contact the skarmory team, there should be a radio in the glovebox."

Unknown: "Mag."

Me: "What the?"

Phoebe :"Um...it's a magneton."

A magneton hovered out of the trees.

Me:" Is that what shot us down?"

Douglas: "That would explain the interference."

Me: "I don't think it's friendly."

Phoebe: "It's weird for a magneton to be out in a forrest."

I sent Rocky back out, knowing from experience that shooting at a magneton was pointless.

Me: "Look out for that magneton, prepare to engage."

Rocky: "Golem!"

Magneton: "Magneton...mag."

It quickly retreated back into the forrest.

Me: "What the? Hey! Come back here, who do you work for?"

Magneton: "Mag!"

Phoebe: "Come on let's follow it."

Douglas: "Good luck with that, they can fly at over 40mph."

Phoebe: "I know, but we have a jeep."

Me: "Honey...we can't drive that fast through the forrest.

Rocky: "Gol-Golem."

Phoebe:"He says he can chase it."

Me: "No you're not, you could get lost, and what if it leads you into a river or something?"

I returned him to his ball.

Me: "Let's just get out of here before it leads its trainer back to us, along with god knows what else."

Douglas: "It's trainer is probably several miles away, I've heard about this before, they'll send magnetons directly at aircraft, then they cling to the sides undetected and once that happens all it takes is a few well placed magnet bombs."

Me: "Dam I wish I thought of that."

Looking back at all the times I had to deal with pesky helicopters.

Douglas: "It was an old tactic developed by the rocket lads, I haven't seen it in awhile though. Before you were even working for Devon, some other agents busted one of their facilities, they confiscated over 100 magnemite and about half as many magneton."

Douglas:"And they found it because one of their shadow companies tried to buy over 50 of them at once, and nobody really does that, most just buy 3 or 6 for security reasons."

Douglas:"It's a lot cheeper to catch them then to buy them of course."

Me: "How do they end up in the wild?"

Phoebe: "Ok Cj, come on focus."

Me: "Right, sorry."

Phoebe retrieved the radio from the glovebox.

-into radio- Phoebe: "Skarmory team? Are you there?"

-on radio- Skarmory team member: "Skarmory team reporting."

-into radio- Phoebe:" The chopper is down, but we're ok."

-on radio- Skarmory team member: "What? How did that happen?."

-into radio- Phoebe: "I don't know, I think it was a magneton."

Douglas: "Here I'll tell em what they need to know."

Phoebe: "Ok."

-into radio- Douglass: "We're at grid cordinate p9, ya need to scan east of our location for potential hostiles."

-correctively- Me: "Confirmed hostiles."

-into radio- Douglass: "Repeat, there are potential hostiles, watch your backs. It seems we were brought down by a magneton, that has since buggered off somewhere."

-on radio- Skarmory team member:" Oh, I'm at h5 right now, I'm closest, I'll head out there ASAP."

-into radio- Douglass: "RIght, thanks, keep us informed of your findings."

While they were messing with the radio, I carefully drove through the forrest, it wasn't easy, some of the roughest driving I've experienced, trying to avoid all the trees and ditches, thankfully, after making it about a half mile away from the chopper, we found a pathway, otherwise the jeep would likely run out of water before we got out of there, it took nearly twenty minutes to make it that half mile.

Me: "Ok we found a road, what do we do now?"

Me: "You want to meet up with the skarmory team? Or should we go after whoever shot us down?"

Phoebe:"We don't know how many of them we're dealing with, it'd be best to see the skarmory team."

Me: "Allright, if you say so."

Me: "So that guy said he was at h5, then all the skarmory team are still to the west of us."

Douglas: "That's right."

Phoebe: "Just remember we'll probably see their skarmorys before we'll see them."

Me: "Mhm."

Me:"So we'll just start heading west then whenever this road gives us a chance."

Douglas: "The Gps says, there should be an intersection in about 3 miles."

Me: "Allright then, let's get going."

We stuck to our plan and headed west towards our allies, as we were in a forrest, miles from the nearest town, there wasn't much traffic out here, there were a few small cabins scattered around and as it was winter, there weren't that many wild pokemon about, most were hybernating or had migrated south to Cinnabar, with very few exceptions.

Me: "Do you think there could be some abras out here?"

Phoebe: "What makes you think that?"

Me: "They were near Cerulean in the games, and we're still kind of close."

Me: "What if they have their own city out here?"

Phoebe: "You mean, like the gardevoir city, but for alakazams?"

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe:" I don't think so, people live out here."

Phoebe: "It's not remote enough."

Phoebe: "If one exists it would probably be closer to the mountains, away from all the cabins."

Me: "Maybe you're right."

Phoebe:"And you know how hard it would be to find?"

Phoebe: "Alakazams can make really powerful illusions, and even abras are very difficult to find."

Douglas:" An abra hey? I've never seen a wild one. I thought they were created in a lab somewhere, you know the old stories?"

Phoebe: "No."

Douglas: "They say a child with psychic powers woke up a kadabra one morning."

Me: "Hey, yeah I know that."

Phoebe: "You do? I don't remember that."

Me: "Yeah it was in the games, it freaked a lot of people out."

Phoebe: "It was?"

Me: "Well, as a pokedex entry, nobody actually turned into a kadabra."

Phoebe: "Ohhh."

Me:" Is that a true story?"

Douglas:" Uhh, no, it's more an urban legend."

Douglas:" Could you imagine someone suddenly changing into a pokemon?"

Me: "Maybe it was a ditto."

Phoebe: "Maybe..."

Douglas: "Nooo, the myth is older than the dittos."

Douglas: "It's ancient."

Douglas: "It existed fore they even had a complete understanding of the abra line."

Me: "Ok, what if the city is like, ride along side the road here, but they're cloaking it to make it look like another patch of forrest."

Phoebe: "No, they wouldn't put it right next to the road Cj, what if somebody is walking along and they wander into it."

Phoebe: "If it exist, and it's here, it's going to be closer to the mountains, far away from civilization and away from any roads."

Me: "Ok, if you say so."

-cutely- Phoebe :"I know so."

Me: "Allright where are we now?"

Douglas: "Section O-8 if the gps is true."

Douglas: "This road is gradually turning north, but there's another road that goes back west in a few miles, you'll know it when you see it."

Me: "Right, got it."

Me: "Pheebles, let us know if you 'hear' anything."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm, I know."

-A few minutes later-

Phoebe:"-sighs-, There is nothing out here Cj, nothing but some mankeys, and it doesn't sound like they've seen anything."

Me :"Just keep listening."

Phoebe:"Oh wait, there's some zubats that are sleeping on the ground."

Me: "Ok.."

A large tree fell onto the road, and soon after a large ape like creature, unlike any pokemon I've ever seen before emerged from the forrest, quickly crossed the road, and dissapeared into the trees on the other side. Covered in fluffy white fur, it kind of looked like a yeti.

Me: "The hell was that thing?"

Phoebe: "Um...I think that's what we're looking for."

Me: "Why didn't you hear it?"

Phoebe: "I started to, but I didn't have time to figure out what it was, you saw how fast it was moving."

Douglas: "Looks like a primeape."

Me: "Yeah a little bit, but I don't think they get that big do they?"

Douglas: "Nope."

-into radio- Douglas: "Section N-8, The creature is in section N-8."

Douglas: "It's running through the forrest, pursuit not possible."

I sent out Cap'n'magnum.

Me: "Allright, Magnum, let's go."

Phoebe: "Cloudela, come out now."

Me: "We need you to keep tabs on the thing that made this path, it just passed by seconds ago, if you hurry you should be able to catch up to it, but don't engage, ok, if you get knocked out in there there's no guarantee we can find you, understood?"

Magnum: "Magna Magnezone."

Phoebe: "Same goes for you Cloudela, just follow Magnum for now, and be safe."

Cloudela: "Clou Clou..."

They both flew off, Magnum flying a bit slower than usual so Cloudela could keep up.

-concerned- Phoebe: "You think they'll be ok?"

Me: "Yeah, it made a pretty wide path, so they should be able to find their way back to us right?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, I think so."

Me:" They can fly so they're not going to get lost as easilly as Rocky, or anyone else really."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Hold that thought."

She got out and headed in the opposite direction.

Me: "Where are you going?"

Phoebe: "Just wait, I got this."

-faintly- unknown: "Meooooooow...meooooooow."

Me: "What is that?"

Phoebe:" It's a meowth, it's trapped in the debris."

She rescued it, and pulled it out from beneath the branches, it was frightened, but allright.

Phoebe: "There you go little guy, go find your family."

Wild Meowth: "Meoowwwwww."

She quickly set it down and it scurried off in to the forrest, shortly afterwards another one clambered out from under the debris.

Phoebe: "I can hear more of them now..."

Phoebe: "We should have brought some potions."

Me: "Pheebles, I hate to say this, but before you get too involved, this path is probably miles long, we don't have time to help every single pokemon caught in it's wake."

Phoebe: "I know."

She rescued another meowth from the debris. This one wasn't so lucky.

Phoebe: "We should have brought some potions."

-weakly- Meowth: Meoaaw.."

Phoebe: "It's hurt bad."

Chansey: "Chansey."

A Chansey emerged from the forrest, for the record wild Chansey are extremely elusive, they live all over kanto, and wherever they can manage to get themselves too, but they go to great lengths to avoid being captured, and will rarely, if ever, appear before humans. For one to just aproach us out of nowhere is relatively unheard of.

Me: "What the?"

Phoebe: "Oh hello."

-concerned- Chansey: "Chan.."

Chansey: "Chanseeeey...chaaaan."

Phoebe: "Yes, it is hurt pretty bad."

Phoebe: "If you're worried about us trying to capture you, don't be, we're only out here to stop whatever did this."

Chansey: "Chansey."

-surprised- Phoebe: "Oh wow.."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe:" Just watch."

She looked towards to the forrest, and motioned 5 other chanseys closer.

Me: "What the?"

Chansey: "Chanseey channn, Chanseeeey channn."

Douglas: "Where they all come from?"

Phoebe: "She says they want to start by the road first, so they don't have to worry about human contact as much later on."

-unsure- Me: "Start what?'

Phoebe: "Rescuing the pokemon."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Silly Cj, you thought chanseys only worked in pokemon centers?"

Me: "Um...kind of, yeah."

Phoebe: "Taking care of injured pokemon is their life's work."

Phoebe: "Why do you think they try so hard to hide from humans."

Phoebe: "They can't help injured pokemon if they're in a pokeball."

The chanseys began to dig through the debris, searching for injured pokemon.

Phoebe:"Here you go."

She handed the wounded meowth over to the chansey, who handed it over to yet another one waiting on the edge of the forrest.

Phoebe: "Ok I'll help you out."

Phoebe: "Um just wait a minute."

She closed her eyes for a few moment.

-unsure- Chansey: "Chaaaan?"

Me: "Just wait..she's good at this."

A few seconds passed before she opened her eyes again.

Phoebe: "Ok, listen carefully, it's hard to keep track of this many at once, but, here goes."

Phoebe :"Right here under this tree, there is a oddish that is hibernating, it's not hurt, but you need to move the tree or it won't be able to come back up in the spring."

Phoebe:" There's another meowth burried here, but it's very faint, it might be hurt bad."

Phoebe :"There's a geodude over here, and 3 Zubats over here, try not to expose them to the sun too much, they're shocked, but they should be fine."

Phoebe: "There's a few more oddish sleeping in this area, but they should be fine."

Phoebe: "There's a mankey under here, it can't feel it's legs."

Phoebe: "And this tree over here has trapped a nidoran in it's hole."

Phoebe: "You're going to have to find a stronger pokemon to lift it though."

Phoebe: "Bulby and Nidoqueen should be able to help."

Phoebe:"Come on out you two."

She sent out her pokemon.

Me: "What about agron?"

Phoebe: "If you send him out he'll probably end up squishing somebody."

Me: "Well we're going to have to fight the monster somehow, aggron is the only one big enough to take it down."

Phoebe: "Well, then just save him for when we have to fight, not right now, you don't want him to get tired do you."

Me: "Oh allright baby, if you say so."

Phoebe:"I got this, Bulby and Nidoqueen should be able to handle it."

Meanwhile, after speaking with the apparent leader of the chanseys, Bulby and Nidoqueen were already trying to move the tree.

Phoebe:"Now Bulby where did you go?"

Bulby:"Venus!"

Chansey:" Chan chaaansey Chaaan!"

Phoebe:"Oh, you already told them what to do... ok."

Me: "They listened?"

Phoebe:"They probably figured that's what I was going to tell them to do anyway."

-cutely- Phoebe :"And they were right."

We spent the next hour or so helping the chancey with their rescue efforts. Using our pokemon to replant some of the trees that had been pushed down, gradually moving away from the road. Eventually, a wild onix showed up that was strong enough to move the trees on it's own, along with a small army of machop and seemed that pretty much any wild pokemon that was present in the area showed up to assist. With all the wild pokemon around, it didn't take long for the skarmory team to find us once they made it to our section. A skarmory flew overhead, sending some of the smaller pokemon running.

-concerned- Chansey:"Channnsey?

Phoebe:"Don't worry they're friendly."

Phoebe: "They're the ones we've been waiting for."

Chansey: "Chanseeey."

Phoebe: "Sorry, but we need to go now, we have work to do."

Chansey: "Chaaan seeee."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Good luck to you too."

Phoebe: "Bulby, Nidoqueen, come on, we need to go."

Nidoqueen: "Nido..."

Phoebe returned her pokemon and then we headed back to the road just as another jeep approached with a skarmory riding in back.

Douglas: "He headed down that path, They already sent some pokemon after it, haven't seen them in awhile."

Skarmory team member: "Well hopefully we'll be able to catch up."

Skarmory team member: "Allright Knives, follow that pathway, until you see what we're looking for.

The skarmory turned to face the path, and spread its wings before leeping off the jeep and becoming airborne, making quite a lot of noise as it's metallic feathers clanged against eachother.

Me: "Ok so now what?"

Skarmory team member: " The rest of the team is on it's way as we speak, once Knives catches up with the beast we should be able to figure out where it's heading and find a way to intercept it."

Skarmory Team member:"My name's Benny by the way."

-suspicious- Benny: "Did you set all these trees back up?"

Phoebe: "Um...not really."

Phoebe: "The monster did a lot a damage, there's a bunch of wild pokemon working to fix it."

-distant- Cloudela :" ellla Clou."

Cloudela descended from the sky.

Phoebe: "Cloudella? Why are you back so soon?"

Me: "Where's magnum?"

Cloudela: "Cloudelllllla Clouuu...Cloudellla."

Phoebe: "Oh..ok."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: " It says the beast woke up another large monster and now they're fighting."

-unsure- Me: " A large monster? "

Phoebe: "It doesn't know any better."

Me: "How far away?"

Cloudela:" Cloudela."

Phoebe: "It doesn't know."

Phoebe: "It's been almost an hour, so probably about half that, unless it was goofing around."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "You weren't goofing around were you?"

Cloudela: "Clou.."

It shook it's umm...body.

Phoebe: "Thought so."

Me: "Yeah, but half an hour for it is how long for us?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Benny: "Ok, according to this screen, the path gently curves to the west. "

Me: "You got live video?"

Benny: "Of course."

Benny: "And radio, thermal vision, and everything."

Benny: "While Knives flies I can operate it's camera and communicate with it remotely from here."

Benny:" So it can fly up to ten miles away and I'll still know where it is."

Me :"Cool."

Phoebe: "Ok Cloudela, why don't you rest for now, since you're back."

Phoebe: "We might need you again later. So be ready."

Cloudela: "Clou..."

She returned it, and then she came over.

-curious- Phoebe:"So what's going on over here?"

Me:"Not much."

Benny: "Knives hasn't caught up with it yet, it should be any minute now though, he's about 500 ft up, about a mile down that path."

Benny: "Is that a chancey over there? "

Yet another Chancey was on the opposite side of the road, peeking around a tree at the edge of the path created by the monster we were chasing.

Phoebe: "Yep, they're looking around for wounded pokemon, it's best to leave them be."

Benny: "Allright then, don't see that everyday."

Benny:" Wow, there is a lot of pokemon showing up on the thermals..."

Phoebe: "It's all for damage control."

Benny: " Really?"

Phoebe: "Yeah they all have to help eachother out, you know how long it would take for those trees to grow back?"

Benny: " Yeah I got, I just, never seen so many at once."

Phoebe:" That monster has done a lot of damage, it will take awhile for them to finish."

Benny: "Ok, here we go."

Benny:"Dam, that thing is bigger than a snorlax."

Benny: "Ok, so your magnezone is out here too , between the snorlax, your magnezone, and my skarmory, we might be able to take it down."

Me: "Maybe."

The screen went fuzzy.

Benny: "What the?"

Benny :"We're getting attacked."

Benny: "It's a magneton."

Benny: "Hang in there Knives, retaliate with swift."

Me: "You got a speakerphone or something?'

Benny:" Ummm..."

Me: "It would help if I could talk to my magnezone, I told him not to engage after all."

Benny: "Allright go for it."

Me :"Magnum, you're clear to engage all hostiles, the magneton needs to go."

-distant- Cap'n'magnum: Mag!"

Me: "Keep an eye out for it's trainer, and lookout for whatever else they might have."

Benny: "Ok, this just got interesting, we need to get over there asap."

Me: "Right."

Me: "Come on Pheebles."

Phoebe: "Comming."

Phoebe :"Douglas..You comming ?"

Douglas: "No, I'll stay here it's fine I don't have any weapons or anything...I'll just get in the way."

Me: "Ok, we'll leave you with a jeep then."

Benny: "The extraction point is in section c-5, there's another chopper waiting over there, but you might be waiting for awhile."

Douglas: "Allright, I guess I'll be heading that way."

We headed off the road and into the forrest, it was a rough drive, but a bit easier than earlier, as the monster had made a crude path.

Phoebe:"We need to keep an eye out for injured pokemon, we don't want to make this any worse."

Me:"If we don't stop that thing it will only get worse."

Phoebe: "We have a little bit of time though."

Phoebe: "Snorlax are very strong."

Me: "It's not about the snorlax though Pheebles."

Me: "If that magneton is there, whose to say they don't have more pokemon? "

Me: "Whoever they are."

Phoebe: "Ohh..I didn't think of that."

Phoebe: "Magnum could be in trouble."

Me: "Maybe."

Me: "And the sooner we get there the sooner we can help."

Benny:"I don't see any pokemon, we're doing fine."

Shortly after he said that we jolted out of our seat for a moment as one of the wheels bumped into something.

Phoebe: "Oww."

Me: "Watch it."

Benny: "Sorry, didn't see that rock in time."

Me: "You ok Pheebles? It threw you pretty high."

Phoebe:" I'll be ok..."

Me: "Good."

We felt another bump.

Phoebe: "Oww."

Benny: "Sorry...there was a branch."

Me: "Have you ever driven offroad before?"

Benny: "Yeah..but we're in a hurry."

Phoebe:"We're not in such..."

-bump-

Phoebe: "a hurry that you can't.."

-bump-

Phoebe: " go around a few branches."

-bump-

A few seconds went by without a bump.

-bump-

Me: "Seriously?"

Benny: "Just hang on, we don't have much..."

-bump-

Benny: "Further to go."

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Just don't run over any pokemon..."

Phoebe: " _Maybe you should drive_."

Me: " _Maybe_."

-bump-

I don't know if the bumps were getting more severe or I was just noticing them more, but the difference between this ride and when I was driving through the forrest earlier, was very clear.

Several minutes of Phoebe desperately trying not to fall out of the jeep later, we finally made it to a clearing where the beast was fighting the snorlax, and where Magnum and Knives were fighting the enemy magneton. As it was steel on steel, even with the number advantage, the battle was doomed to go on for awhile. The wild snorlax, angry from being woken up, was doing a good job itself.

Phoebe:"Finally we're here, my butt is starting to hurt..."

Phoebe: "Cj's driving back, you suck."

Benny: "Sorry, I was in a hurry because knives was attacked."

Phoebe: "You could have missed some of those bumps though...arceus..."

Me: "You need help getting out baby?"

Phoebe: "No, I got it."

-angry- Snorlax: "SNOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRR!"

-angry- Monster: "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAR!"

You could almost feel the impact of the punches thrown by those massive beasts as they continued to fight, however we were more focused on the magneton.

Me: "Probably shouldn't use Hellblade."

Phoebe: "No you shouldn't, it's too dry."

Me: "No wind though."

Me: "I was thinking more about range Pheebles, that magneton can just avoid his flames all day long."

Outside an arena, Magneton were hard to combat, they were tough, and, while there are faster pokemon, they aren't exactly slow, and they're quite manueverable, something the games never really reflected. Of course, Magnum, being it's evolution, could take it easilly, but it would still take a long time.

Just moments later, a houndoom joined the fray, along with another magneton, and an arbok of all things. For the record, wild Arbok would never be out in the winter.

Phoebe sent out Draco, then teleported away unexpectedly.

Despite what I said earlier I sent out Hellblade anyway, feeling Bubba could be vulnerable to the magneton.

Unknown: "What is this a battle?"

A man emerged from the forrest he took aim at hellblade, I took aim at him, but before either of us could fire, Phoebe teleported behind him and promptly knocked him out. Then she returned the arbok to its ball and teleported behind me.

Me: "Where'd you go off too?"

Phoebe: "There's more comming, three more, all of them have pokemon."

Phoebe: "I can't take them out, they're too alert, they have helmets, it's too risky."

Phoebe: "Two I can do, but three will kill me."

Me:" Really?"

Phoebe: "It's an old proverb...team cyber is not the first to try to use aluminum against a gardevoir."

-unsure- Me: "How do you know they're out there then if they got helmets?"

Phoebe: "I watched them from the trees, and their pokemon know where they are."

Me:" Ooooh."

Phoebe: "Did you get that houndoom in check?"

Me: "Yep."

I've never seen another houndoom as strong as HellBlade, somehow he always managed to take down other houndooms.

Phoebe: "Allright then."

She sent out Bulby.

Thick black smoke erupted from behind the trees, obscuring our view even further, and soon, a pair of arboks, a raticate, and another houndoom emerged.

Phoebe released a strong psychic wave that quickly incapacitated the arboks, the 2nd Houndoom went straight for Bulby, and managed to land a flamethrower before Hellblade could intercept.

Bulby was hurt, but still able to fight.

-in pain- Bulby: "Venus."

Phoebe: "Bulby, you ok?"

-gunshots-

-in pain- Bulby: "VENUS!"

Me: "Son of a."

Phoebe: "They're shooting at us."

Me: "Dammit."

Skarmory: "Knives, use swift now, support fire."

A well aimed swift attack kept our attackers at bay long enough for Phoebe to take my hand and teleport us to cover, as another magneton emerged from the smoke, Draco fired at it with icebeam, but missed.

Me: "Where's all the smoke comming from?"

Phoebe: "It's a weezing."

Me: "Oh."

The smoke started to move into the clearing. Meanwhile, Magnum was still fighting the first magneton, and the wild snorlax was still fighting the mystery beast. While we were fighting what I could only assume was some detachment of Team Cyber.

Phoebe: "Bulby don't forget to use leach seed, heal yourself."

Between a rather severe burn and multiple bullet wounds, he was hurt pretty bad.

Bulby: "Venus."

He used leach seed against the raticate, healing some of his wounds.

Hellblade moved on to fighting the second enemy houndoom, but the second magneton was targeting him with thunderbolt.

Me:" This is getting rough."

Phoebe:"Mhm."

I sent out rhyhorn.

Me: "Go help HellBlade."

He grunted, then charged into the clearing. One take down was all it took to knock out the 2nd houndoom.

-into radio- Benny: "Confirmed hostiles ...we're under attack...hurry, please."

Me: "HellBlade focus on the magneton."

The 2nd houndoom was down, as the smoke continued to invade the clearing.

The thunderbolts got to HellBlade and shortly after I noticed his paralysis he got shot in the leg, I returned him, since he was basically a sitting duck at that point.

Me: "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Bulby prepare to use petal dance combo, now!"

Bulby: "Saur!"

I sent out Blossom.

Bulby picked her up.

Me: "Sleep powder now!"

Blossom: "Bell."

-injured- Bulby: "Saur!"

Bulby collapsed, dropping Blossom to the ground.

-concerned- Phoebe: "Come on Bulby...don't quit now."

Me: "Return him, he's done..."

-weakly- Bulby:"Saur..."

Me: "That burn must have got to him."

Phoebe: "Ok."

-in pain- Draco:"Draaaa!"

Phoebe: "Draco!"

Draco had been hit, somewhere in all of this, Phoebe returned him as well.

Blossom: "Bell."

Me: "Get back over here before you get shot."

Blossom ran back over to us as fast as she could, somehow she made it safely behing a nearby tree.

Me: "So what they got a weezing, two magneton."

An electrode suddenly rolled out of the smoke, approached rhyhorn and exploded, rhyhorn collapsed shortly after, and it was clear both of them were out.

Me: "What the?"

Me: "Are you kidding me?"

Phoebe:"Electrode."

Me: "They got suicide pokemon now?"

Phoebe: "Not really suicide they just run out of power."

Phoebe:" And whadaya mean now? They've always been like that."

-hurt- magneton: "Mag nnnnnneeeeeee tonnnn."

The first magneton finally fainted.

Me: "Ok, good, allright Magnum go for the second magneton."

-annoyed- Magnum: "Mag..."

Me: "It's not my fault they have more than one magneton, and you're the only pokemon I have that can follow them."

Phoebe sent out cloudela.

Phoebe: "We need you again."

Me: "I need a way to get an effect spread of sleep powder."

Blossom: "Belossom."

Me: "Hey! Skarmory guy!"

Benny: "Yes?"

Me: "Can you get your skarmory to land for a second."

Me: "Can it carry my bellosom for a moment, so we can use sleep powder?"

Benny: "Yeah, it's worth a shot, Knives come back here."

Knives crashed to the ground in front of him.

Benny:" Knives?"

Benny: "Sorry, but he's hurt bad."

Me: "Dammit."

Blossom: "Bellosom."

Phoebe: "No you can't go out there on your own, you're too vulnerable."

Phoebe: "They have guns."

Me: "Can't even see those cheating bastards, hiding behind their smoke screen."

Phoebe: "How can they see us?"

Me: "I don't know, maybe they're just going off of sound?"

Me: "I got an idea."

I sent out Rocky.

Me: "GO! Now, rollout into the smoke, flatten anyone you see."

Rocky: "Golem!"

He curled up into a ball and rolled out towards the smoke, dissapearing behind it, several shots rang out but they were all useless, and then we heard a very loud crunch as some unlucky bastard got squished, not the most pleasant way to stop them, but we were running out of options, we did try using sleep powder after all.

-cringing- Phoebe: "What did you just do?"

-jokingly- Me: "You gotta break a few bones to make a human pancake."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "I don't know."

The black smoke dispersed and was slowly replaced with purple smoke.

Phoebe: "Arceus that's poison gas."

Me: "Rocky get out of there!"

He rolled out of the smoke, which was now clear enough to faintly see the weezing behind it in all it's hideous glory. This is one those pokemon where the game freak rendition was much friendlier then the real thing, I don't think I've ever seen another pokemon that looked so ugly. With scaley purple skin, and a second head that looks like a tumor for the first, the poor thing looked like a living case of cancer, there was not a patch of skin that was without wart, blister, or burn, but all that is natural for them, the most confusing thing is that they don't seem to feel any of it, you'd think something covered in various chemical burns (usually from their own doing by the way) would be constantly screaming in pain, but they don't.

Weezing: "weeeeeezzzzzziiiiiinnnnnggggggg."

It said in a voice that sounded like it had serious breathing problems.

I shot at it, but it didn't seem to do anything, the bullet holes healed remarkable fast.

Me: "What the?"

Phoebe: "Bullets don't work?"

Me: "Guess not."

Phoebe: "Let me try."

As the smoke cleared, I could see the outline of a Team Cyber member, hiding behind the trees.

Me: "Ok, Hit it! I'll cover you."

Phoebe: " Right..."

Her hands started to glow as I exchanged fire with the cyber grunt on the other side of the grotto. The weezing was extremely lightweight and she could manipulate it really easily.

Meanwhile, Cloudela and magnum were still fighting the second magneton overhead, and the snorlax was still fighting the mystery beast.

Phoebe: "Hey look at this it's like a balloon."

-in peril- Weezing: "Weeeee"

It smacked into a tree.

-in peril- Weezing: "zinnnnng"

It smacked into another tree.

It was completely helpless.

Phoebe: "This is fun!"

Me: "Hehehehehe."

Me :"Try smashing it into the magneton."

Phoebe: "If I hit it too hard it will explode."

Me: "Exactly."

Me: "Magnum! Get clear of the magneton."

Phoebe: "You too Cloudela!"

Our pokemon quickly retreated, the grunt wasn't even firing at us anymore, too astounded by what was happening.

Weezing: "Weeeeeee!"

Magneton :"Mag!?"

The weezing smacked into the magneton, it didn't immediately explode. But, when the magneton instinctively used thunderbolt at point blank to defend itself however...the sparks ignited the gas inside the weezing and it exploded, making a loud bang, and releasing a huge cloud of smoke, and little pieces of purple flesh everywhere, weezings don't have much for guts, fortunately. Today we learned that they have a weird anatonomy that is hollow and ball-like. After the smoke cleared, both it and the magneton layed on the ground, with a good chunk of the weezing's main head gone, the small head then inflated to the size of the big head and was somehow still alive, but it was in too much pain to move. We were only met with the sight of a mortally wounded weezing for a few seconds before the grunt returned it to it's ball, along with the magneton.

Me:" Pheebles come on, he's right there, let me shoot him."

Phoebe: "No! Let him return his pokemon."

Phoebe: "That weezing was hurt really bad."

Me: "Pheebles."

Cloudela: "Clou..."

Magnum:" Magnazooooone magnaaaa."

Blossom: "Belll."

Benny: "Is it over?"

He went over to all his fallen teamates and returned their pokemon as well.

Me: "He's not shooting anymore."

Me: "Magnum, go use thundershock on him."

Magnum: "Mag."

Phoebe: "But Cj."

Me: "He's almost done and you know we can't just let him walk away."

Grunt: "No wait."

He shot at Magnum 3 times, all three hit, but none did any noticeable damage, his gun clicked as he ran out of ammo, barely able to stand from the shocks.

Me: "Ok you know the drill."

Phoebe: "Right!"

She teleported over to him, slipped off his helmet and knocked him out without a fight. then she came back.

-into radio- Benny: "Medical assistance needed, we just went through a full fledged fire fight, we still haven't got the beast in custody yet. Knives is down, several of Cj and Phoebe's pokemon are down, we need reinforcements asap, there might be more of them out there."

-weakly- Rocky: "Golemm."

Me: "Rocky? "

Me: "You ok."

-weakly- Rocky: "Goleeeeem."

Phoebe: "He didn't get out of the poison gas fast enough."

Me: "Ok then, you can rest now."

I returned him, and then sent out Bubba.

Bubba: "Blassst, blasstoise?"

-translating- Phoebe: "Where are we?"

Me: "We're out in the forrest, we need to capture, that thing over there, fighting the snorlax."

Me: "Don't attack yet though, let's just take a break and, see how this fight turns out."

Bubba: "Blassstoooissse, blast, blassssssst."

Phoebe: "He says it looks like he missed the fun part."

Me: "They had magnetons, it wouldn't have been that fun for you."

Bubba: "Blassst."

Me: "Anyway, I'm basically down to you, magnum, and blossom."

Bubba: "Blastoisssse, blasssst blasst."

Phoebe: "They call themselves team cyber, they're just a bunch of rocket leftovers, it's no big deal."

Me:" I wouldn't say that, they put up one hell of a fight."

Me: "Anyway, we just have to wait for this snorlax to finish off this mystery beast."

Me: "However if the snorlax loses then we'll have to take the beast down ourselves."

Phoebe: "Why don't we just help the snorlax?"

Me: "Because we should save our energy until team cyber returns."

Benny: "We'll get reinforcements don't worry, the rest of my team is on their way."

Me: "How long?"

Benny: "Another hour or so, skarmorys could arrive any minute though, depends on the wind."

Me:" You realize team cyber could regroup an launch another attack within the hour?"

Phoebe: "That's true, they're supposed to have a base somewhere around here."

Me: "Might not be much left of it though, remember the mystery beast escaped from it."

Phoebe:" Yeah, I know."

Phoebe: "But if we help the snorlax maybe we can defeat the beast before Cyber can return."

Me: "Yeah, but not before we get it out of here."

-curious- Phoebe:"How are we going to get it out though?"

Benny:" We're going to need to get another chopper for that."

Benny: "The one you came in on was supposed to carry it back, so now they have to send another from Goldenrod, and to keep it from getting shot down again it's going to head to Cerulean and stay there until we have the area clear. "

Me:"Ok, sounds good."

-angry- Snorlax:"Snooooorlax!"

-cheering- Phoebe:"Come on you big teddybear, you can do it!"

Me: "Hehehehe."

The mystery beast wailed on it, throwing one punch after another. It put up a good fight so far, but we could both tell it was running out of steam.

Phoebe: "We should step in now before that Snorlax gets seriously hurt."

Me: "Wait a minute."

Phoebe :"Cloudela, light beam!"

Cloudela: "Clooooou."

Me: "-sighs-, Magnum, use thunder on that thing, try not to hurt the snorlax."

Magnum " Magnnneeeeezooonne!"

Bubba: "Blassst?"

Me :"Go on and use hydropump buddy."

-excitedly- Bubba :"Blasstoise!"

Me: "Aim for it's chest."

Me: "Magnum, hold off on the thunder until Bubba get him all soaking wet."

-affirmatively- Magnum :"Mag."

Phoebe: "Good Idea."

Blossom: "Beeeell?"

Me: "You got anything that can hit that thing without hitting anyone else?"

Blossom: "Beelllllosssssoommm belll beelllosssom."

Phoebe :"Actually, I think it would be better if you sat this one out."

Me: "Yeah, I think so too."

Phoebe: "If it squishes you you're done for."

Me: "Mhm."

-solemnly- Blossom: "bellossom."

Phoebe: "Don't take it that way."

Phoebe: "Some pokemon just can't do some things."

Phoebe: "Like rhyhorn, you can't expect him to swim."

Me :"Or you."

Phoebe: "I can swim better than rhyhorn."

Me: "Ehhh..slightly."

Phoebe: "Rhyhorn will just sink, atleast I can float."

Me: "True."

-unsure- Blossom:"Beeeeelllll?"

Me: "Why don't you just go back in your ball for now Blossom?"

Me: "We might need you again if more Team Cyber goons show up."

Phoebe:"Mhm."

I returned her to her ball.

Phoebe: "Come on out nidoqueen, we need you again."

Nidoqueen: "Nido!"

Phoebe: "Use poison sting on that giant primeape thing, try not to hit anyone else though."

Nidoqueen charged into the fray.

Phoebe: " I guess I'll just start throwing shadowballs."

Me: "Ok."

-exhausted- Snorlax:"Snooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooor...snooooooooooor."

Phoebe:"Uh oh."

Phoebe:" LOOKOUT! It's falling asleep!"

The large pokemon had finally exhausted itself, and fell backwards, falling asleep before it hit the ground.

Me:"Is it out?"

Phoebe: "It doesn't look that hurt, I think it's just resting."

Skarmory team leader: "The lazy things are only awake a few hours out of the month."

Skarmory team leader: "They only wake up to eat, and they only eat to sleep."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Skarmory team leader: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Well they have to mate sometime too don't they?"

-awkwardly- Skarmory team: "Um...uh...yeah...sometimes."

Me: "Thanks for that thought Pheebles."

-awkwardly- Phoebe: "Ohhh, come on, it's not that bad, I bet they make cute little chubby babies."

-cutely- Phoebe: "So chubby!"

Me:"Hehehe..."

Me: "I thought you were going to start throwing shadowballs at the monster?"

Phoebe:"Ohhh yeah, I forgot."

Me: "Hey come here."

-unsure- Phoebe: "What?"

I pulled her close and kissed her.

Phoebe: "Ohh Cj.."

\- calmly- Me: "What are you so worried about hmm?"

Phoebe: " Half our pokemon are down, and if Team Cyber comes back I don't know if we can take them."

Benny: "Reinforcements aren't too far away, we just have to hope they get here before Cyber comes back."

Me:" Yeah, it will be allright baby girl, this is the hardest fight we've seen in awhile, but it's not the worst, we'll make it."

Phoebe: "You promise?"

Me: "I promise."

She clung to my arm.

Phoebe:"I miss Charley too."

Me: "The sooner we can bag and tag that thing the sooner we can get back to him."

Phoebe: " -sighs-, I guess you're right."

Suddenly, the strange beast let out a loud roar as it slowly fell to its knees.

Phoebe: "Oh look, there it goes, it's fainting."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "LOOKOUT EVERYONE!"

From it's knees, the beast proceeded to fall face down on the ground, convulsing a bit from the electric shocks.

Me: "Is it dead? "

Phoebe: " No, but it's out cold."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "COME BACK EVERYONE! THAT'S ENOUGH ! "

Me: "Yeah, any more and you could kill it."

They began to make their way back to us.

Benny: "Ok, now all we have to do is make sure Team Cyber is out of the area and call the chopper in to carry this thing away."

Me:"What are they going to do with it?"

Benny: "Maybe they'll ship it to the h.a.v.a.c base for further study, I don't really know."

Benny: "If would be nice if we could find the cyber base, which might lead us to find where it came from."

Me:" I just realized, that must be a huge portal."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "There's no way that thing could fit through one of the portals at the facility."

Benny: " Their base is at the old Take-a-Break Interactive studio."

-confused- Me: "The what?"

Benny:"I had an uncle that used to work there, a long time ago."

Benny: "It's a game studio that went defunct a few years back."

Phoebe: "And?"

Benny: "You know what the experiment was about right? You took part in it."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Benny: "They sent lots of pokemon into those portals, in order to make a game, using predictions made by an alakazam in order to contact the other world and what not."

Me: "You mean my world?"

Benny: "Yes."

Benny: "Before that, way back in the 1980s, they used to use these giant portal machines, based on similiar technology to digitize things to help speed up game design, models, simulations and other things, they were only called digitization machines back then, they could only insert things into a premade 3d world, powered by the trinity game engine, developed by IceBeam."

Benny:" Barely a year after they started to take off, they were heavilly regulated because people could use them to duplicate money, guns, valuable objects, even people and pokemon. "

Benny: "Mostly thanks to teams galactic and rocket, who were, by far and large, the main culprits."

Benny:"You ever wondered why Nurse joys used to all look alike?"

Me: "That was a thing?"

That was probably one of the last things I expected to be real.

Benny: "Yep."

Benny: "Each region found one woman with so called ideal nursing traits, and they cloned her, to run the pokemon centers, for awhile they did the same with the police too, until some people got concerned about the clones being used as slave labor."

Phoebe: "I don't remember that..."

Phoebe: "Then again I never really went to the pokemon center much when I was little, and whenever I did it was always the same one."

Benny: "Anyway, now they don't do that anymore, and most of the Joys and Jennys are retired."

Phoebe:"So there's a bunch of identical grandmas somewhere?"

Benny:"Hehehe, yep."

A few seconds later several skarmories flew overhead in a delta formation.

Phoebe: "There's our backup."

One of them broke off from the group and headed over the path, back towards the road, shortly after the entire group broke up and headed off in every direction.

Benny: "Allright, the skarmories are here, the rest of my team will be arriving shortly."

-concentrating- Phoebe: "Wait a minute."

-realizing- Phoebe: "It's waves are fading."

Me: "What? "

Phoebe: "Nidoqueen must have poisoned it or something, either way it's brain waves are getting weaker, and soon it will be dead."

-unsure- Me: "Does it matter?"

Benny: "It would be nice to keep it alive long enough so it can be studied."

Phoebe: "Cj do you still have the full heals from earlier?"

Me: "Um, yeah actually."

I had the syringe clipped to my pocket.

Me: "You want to inject it or should I?"

Phoebe: "Just go do it, we don't have much time, it's dying."

I went up to the beast and injected the contents of the syringe into it's arm.

Me: "Well?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I don't know."

Phoebe: "It's just one needle, it's a big monster, it might take a bit to kick in."

Phoebe: "It's hanging on, but it's not getting any stronger."

The beast suddenly grumbled.

-surprised- Me: "Woh crap!"

I pulled the needle out and backed the hell out of there before I became a pancake.

-concerned- Phoebe: "Careful!"

Phoebe: "Yeah, it's starting to get stronger now."

Phoebe:" Ok that should be good."

Phoebe: "I just need to make sure it stays asleep."

-smugly- Me: "That would be a great idea."

She came over to ensure the beast was put into a deep sleep. After that it was a few minutes before anything really happened. We kind of just hung around, and tried to keep a conversation going for a few minutes until a pair of jeeps arrived with the rest of the skarmory team.

-distant- unknown skarmory team member: "Benny!"

Benny: "Mitch?

Benny:" It's about time you made it."

Mitch: "Ramiro was checking out the old studio."

Ramiro: "I didn't find anything, but it looks like they left in a hurry."

Benny:" Yeah, that makes sense."

Mitch: " You said Knives was down?"

Benny: "Yeah unfortunately."

Mitch: "But you three managed to fight them off."

Me: "For now atleast."

Me: "I guess Cyber is still out here trying to cover their tracks, didn't like it when we found their secret before they did."

Phoebe: "Well, after yesterday, they probly weren't expecting us."

Me:"Mhm."

Mitch:"Is the snorlax ok?"

Phoebe:"Yeah, it was helping us earlier, but now it's sleeping again."

Mitch: "Yep, hehe, that sounds like a snorlax."

Mitch:" Well, so far, none of our skarmories have come acrossed any more of team cybers goons, we're running thermal scans now, but we're not picking anything up."

Mitch: " Our skarmories are about 2 miles out from here, if there were more cybers closing in, they would probably be closer than that."

Phoebe: "But they have helmets."

Mitch: "Shouldn't matter."

Me: "Pheebles, that's not how it works."

Phoebe: "Ohhhh."

Me: "It's thermal vision, it goes off of temperature, hotter things appear brighter."

Me:" Which allows them to see through trees and things to a certain extent."

-correctively- Mitch: "Actually, we can't see through the trees, just makes them easier to spot."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Mitch: "Anyway, we're going to run one more formation over the east, and if that's clear, we'll call in the chopper to get this thing out of here."

Mitch: "So we'll just have hang tight until then."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "That's pretty much what we've been doing for the past few minutes."

Long story short, it was about another 20 minutes before the skarmories had the area clear. After that, the chopper was called in. Ten minutes after that, the chopper arrived. And then we had to carefully slide a net under the beast, using our pokemon to lift it up when neccesary, this wasn't an easy task, and took about a half hour. After that the mystery beast was carried away, and we finally headed back to the road. We didn't head back to Goldenrod until about five in the afternoon. By the time we arrived at the airport it was almost 6. The chopper was packed with us, the entire skarmory team, and two jeeps. After we arrived at the airport the chopper returned to Kanto to get the two more jeeps that were left behind.

As it was late, after we left the airport, we dropped by Nina's school to pick her up, then we finally headed back to the experiment facility.

Nina: "So you were in Kanto all day?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, for the most part."

Phoebe: "And we saw some chanceys."

Nina: "Those pokemon that work at the pokemon center?"

Nina :"They exist in the wild?'

Phoebe: "Of course sweety, where do you think they came from?"

Phoebe :"But, they're extremely rare."

Nina: "Why didn't you catch them?"

Phoebe: "Because there were a lot of injured pokemon, if we scared them off, the pokemon wouldn't be able to get any help."

Me: "Besides we have enough pokemon for now."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Nina:"I don't."

Phoebe: "You have enough for now."

Me: "You want us to catch your whole team for you?"

Nina: "No."

Phoebe: "Spike is the only one you caught by yourself."

Nina: "I know, but chanceys are rare."

Me: "Hehe...you didn't know that a few minutes ago."

Nina: "But I..."

-interupting- Me:"Even if you were there your mother wouldn't let you catch them anyway."

Phoebe:" Mhm."

Sensing this was going nowhere fast, I decided to change the subject.

Me:"So what was school like today?"

Nina: "It was ok, I didn't see any pokemon to catch."

-sarcastically- Me: "Oh really, there's no wild pokemon wandering around the school?"

Nina: "There's a meowth that comes to visit sometimes."

Phoebe:"Really?"

Nina: "He wanders around the parking lot, and sometimes he sneaks inside and watches the battles in the arena, nobody wants to catch him though because he's kind of the unnofficial mascot."

Phoebe: "Ohhh...ok."

Me:" Did you win any battles?"

Nina:"Just a one on one with some guy, but it didn't last very long."

Phoebe:"Oooh some guy."

-defensively- Nina: "Ewww mom, no , it's not like that."

Phoebe: "Same guy that asked you to prom?"

Nina :"Um...no, just some random guy."

Phoebe:"Ok..if you say so."

Me:"Only one little battle and school has been out for over three hours."

Nina:"Well, the arena was busy, people want to get some battles in before winter break and prom and stuff."

-unsure- Phoebe: "Winter break?"

Me: "Whens that come sweety?"

Nina: "3 weeks."

Me:"How long?"

Nina"Two weeks."

Nina:"And then prom is on the saturday of the last weekend."

Me:"Ok."

Nina:"Is that ok?"

Me: "Yeah it's allright."

Nina:"Where's Charley?"

Phoebe: "Corina is still watching him at the experiment facility, we'll pick him up on the way home."

-realizing- Me: "She's had him for almost the entire day."

-solemnly- Phoebe: "I know, I miss him so much."

Me: "Well we'll have him back in the next hour or so."

-the next hour, or so-

By the time we reached the lab, it was begining to close down for the evening. The sun had set and it was already nightime.

Corina was still waiting in the lounge though. Charley was not happy that we had been gone for so long, even though it was outside of our control.

Corina: "Oh good you're back."

-upset- Charley: "Mawa!"

-concerned- Me: "Awww what's wrong little guy?"

Corina: "I kept him from crying as long as I could, but he's been crying for ten minutes now."

Me :"Well, you tried."

Corina:" He was starting to think you left him."

Corina: "I couldn't even distract him with the tv and that usually works."

Me:" Wow, he really is sad."

Phoebe: "Ohhh, my little baby boy, I'd never do that, come here.""

She picked him up and held him close.

-upset- Charley :"Mawa!"

-upset- Charley: "Weh u go?"

-upset- Charley: "Cawey miss.."

-upset- Charley: "Cawey miss mawa, miss dahwy, miss ehwywa."

-calmly- Phoebe: "Awwe, I missed you too sweety."

-calmly- Phoebe: "We just had to work a little longer than usual today, that's all."

She gave him a kiss and held him for awhile, until he started to settle down.

Corina: "Ok, now that he's calmed down, I hate to say this, but we need to leave the building, they're going to lock it up soon."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Phoebe :"Come on little guy let's go."

Charley: "Ho?"

Phoebe: "Yeah we're going home."

Charley: "Cawey see Newa?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, she's waiting in the car."

Charley: "Cawey wa teephee?"

Me: "Hehehehe."

Phoebe: "Hehehe I don't know...it's getting pretty late."

-cutely- Charley: "Buh Cawey wa."

Phoebe :"You can watch tv on the way home, how about that?'

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey luh mawa!"

Phoebe: "-giggles-, I love you too you little sofa topo."

Phoebe: "Are you hungry? "

Charley: "Cawey no huhwy."

Phoebe: "Did Corina get you something to eat?"

Corina: "I took him out for lunch, he should be fine."

Phoebe: "Oh, thanks, ok, good."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Where did you take him?"

Corina: "To the waffle house, I got him some pancakes and he ate some there, and he's been munching on some leftovers throughout the day."

-playfully- Phoebe:" So you've had pancakes all day."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey luh pancays."

Phoebe: "Well I know that."

-playfully- Phoebe: "That makes you lucky doesn't it?"

-unsure- Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Me: "hehe."

-cutely- Charley:" Cowehwa may pancays fo Cawey."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Yep, that's what she said."

-cutely- Charley: "Cawey luuuuuuuhhhhhh pancays."

-playfully- Me: "Oh you luuuuuuuuhhhh them huh?"

-jokingly- Phoebe: "He doesn't just luh them, he luuuuuuuuuuhhhs them."

Corina: "Then he took a nap, and then he woke up a few hours ago, played for a little bit, and then he got upset because you still weren't back."

Phoebe: "Awee."

Corina: "Well, my cars over there, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Me: "Ok goodbye."

Phoebe:"Be careful, it's getting late."

Corina: "I will, don't worry."

We left the lab, got back in the car, and headed home.

Charley: "Newa! Cawey miss!"

Nina: "I missed you too little guy."

Nina: "How was your day?"

Charley: "Cawey dunno."

Nina: "You don't know?"

Nina:"What were you asleep most of the time?"

Charley: "Cawey no see mawa."

Nina: "Yeah, they were really busy today weren't they?"

Nina: "Hopefully tomorrow will be different?"

Phoebe: "We'll have to see, I don't know what will happen tomorrow."

Phoebe: "We may have to spend the rest of the week in Unova."

-defensively- Nina: "Nooooooo!"

Me: "Oh relax, she's just joking."

Me :"We won't leave the continent without you."

Nina: "What's the continent?"

Me: "The Kanto\Johto regions."

Nina: "Oh."

Phoebe: "Well, we might go to the orange islands."

-worried- Nina: "Mawwwwwwwm."

-sternly- Me: "Pheebles..."

Phoebe: "-giggles-, sorry.."

Me: "We're not going anywhere sweetheart don't worry."

-cutely- Phoebe: "You don't want to go to the islands with me?"

Me: "I'll go if we're ordered to, not that it will happen."

Nina: "Dad."

Me: "If it's our job Nina, we'll have to go, we have a great job, ok, it may be risky, and we may have to travel sometimes, but we get a lot more time off than most people do."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me:"Time we can spend with you two."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Nina: "But not today apparently."

Me: "Well yeah, somedays are longer than others, like today we had to go to Kanto, so ...yeah."

Nina: "Because of Team Cyber?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, kind of, we had to fight them off a little bit."

Me:"They shot down our helicopter."

-sternly- Phoebe:"Cj.."

-shocked- Nina:"They did what?"

Phoebe:"Sweety, it happens ok, we made it back safely, you don't need to freak out."

Nina:"If I see them."

Me: "Nina..'

Phoebe: "If you see them you'll let us handle it."

Me: "Uh...yeah, good enough."

By the time we made it home, Nina was pretty much caught up on our adventures of the day.

It was dark, but it was still another hour or so before Charley had to go to bed, so we let him watch tv with us for a little bit. At first he wanted to play around on the floor for a little bit, but just a few minutes later he changed his mind and decided that he specifically wanted Phoebe to hold him. So she held him for awhile as we watched tv, and by the time his bed time came up he had already fallen asleep in her arms.

-quietly- Phoebe:"Charley? You ready for bed?"

-no response-

Me:"It looks like he's already asleep."

-quietly- Phoebe: "Awwwwe."

-quietly- Nina: "Can I hold him?"

-quietly- Phoebe: "Ok, just be careful."

She handed him over.

-quietly- Me: "You want to take him up to his crib for the night?"

-quietly- Nina: "Um, I don't know..."

-quietly- Phoebe: "Here, come on, we'll go with you."

-quietly- Nina: "Ok."

-quietly- Phoebe: "Allright then, hold him carefully, let's go."

We all headed up the stairs to put Charley to bed.

-quietly- Phoebe: "All you need to do is carefully put him in his crib, be very gentle so you don't wake him."

-quietly- Phoebe: "And then you take his little blanket, and you lay it over him like this so he won't get cold."

-quietly- Phoebe:" And then you take Mr. Lotad over here, and this um, squirtle thing, and you set them in the crib with him so if he wakes up early he has something to play with and won't get upset so quickly."

-quietly- Phoebe: "And that's it."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Goodnight little guy."

-lovingly- Me: "Goodnight Charley."

-quietly- Phoebe:" Allright come on, let's go back downstairs."

-quietly- Nina: "Ok."

-lovingly- Nina: "Goodnight baby brother."

-A bit later-

Phoebe:"There isn't much on tv tonight is there?"

Me:"Nope not really."

Me:"Same old movies we've seen time and time again."

Nina:"What's on the sci-fi channel?"

Me:"Looks like a random zombie b movie."

There was no title posted, so it was just a random low budget movie set in a zombie apocalypse. With all the tropes, lots zombies, stupid characters that often end up feeding said zombies.

Me:"Ok we're not watching this."

Nina: "Why not?"

Me:" Cause if both of you get nightmares, the house might not be standing in the morning."

Nina: "Dad, I won't get nightmares that's silly."

Phoebe: "Hey that only ever happened once."

Phoebe: "And that was before I knew zombies weren't real."

-surprised- Nina: "Zombies aren't real?"

Phoebe:" No, not in this world."

Me: "We haven't come across a movie world yet."

Phoebe: "I don't think they exist."

Me: "What do you mean?."

Phoebe: "Well think about it."

Phoebe:" What happens if we go into a movie world, and change a bunch of things?"

Phoebe: "Like if we stop the bad guy before the heros do."

Phoebe: "What happens to the movie in this world, does it change to reflect that, or does it stay the same?"

Me: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "Because, you know movies, kind of, they always move forward."

Me: "Linear Progression."

Phoebe: "Right."

Me: "Well, remember when we were in grand theft auto land, we had limited interaction with a player character."

Me: "So, the gameworld does change somewhat to accomodate us, we were able to say things and act in ways that normal npcs would not. "

Me: "But it probably went back to normal after we left."

Me: "Then you know, online games are usually on servers."

Phoebe: "What does that mean?"

Me: "There could be thousands of identical game worlds running at a time."

Me: "And periodically those servers shut down for maintenance, or simply when games get old."

Me: "I wonder if that's why those portals changed."

Phoebe:" I wonder too."

Me: "If those worlds were destroyed, maybe the portals just redirect to another world."

-confused- Nina: " Whaattt?"

Me: "Oh don't worry about it Nina."

Me: "We may not ever understand."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Nina: "So what are we going to watch then?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "The Matrix?"

Me: "Terminator?"

Me: "Transporter?"

Me:" The Expendables? "

Phoebe: "I'm bored with those."

Me:"Yeah, I get what you mean."

Pretty much no new big budget movies, of any genre, had been made since the disaster. The only ones being made now were low budget scy fy or horror movies that didn't require much experience or equipment to make. Some of the more interesting ones had pokemon acting as monsters, combined with some makeup that made them hard to recognize they were pretty convincing.

Me: "I wonder what's on the anime channel?"

Nina: "Anime?"

Phoebe: "Um, yeah that's probably true."

Me: "Yep."

Me :"Ok."

Phoebe: "Wanna play our usual game?"

Me: "Hehe, sure why not."

Me: "The pause button is ready."

Nina: "Yay..."

I paused the tv so we could analyze the scene and try to guess what would happen next. This was a game we played every once in awhile with untranslated anime, sometimes even if it was dubbed over, we would mute the tv so we could play. Then we would watch again later with the sound so we could see what was really going on. Phoebe had long since forgotten how to speak japanese, so she was just as unsure as the rest of us.

Me: "Ok so they're having a conversation."

Phoebe: "About the stones on the table."

Me: "Mhm, probably magic."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Nina: "Maybe they're like evolution stones?"

Me: "Nina, this isn't pokemon."

Nina: "I mean they have special powers."

Me: "Yeah, that's what I said."

Phoebe: "Ok play it."

They had their conversation, which none of us could understand, then the scene changed to a different woman, in an alleyway, with red eyes, and fangs, and blood red lips..

I paused the tv again.

Me: "Well this just got more confusing."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: " Vampire?"

Me: "Yep probably."

Me: "She's going to kill somebody."

Phoebe: "Play and find out."

-not even ten seconds later-

I paused it again.

Me: "Yep she killed somebody."

Me: "Called it!"

Nina: "Eww, she's drinking his blood."

Phoebe: "Now what?"

Me: "I don't know."

I pressed play.

Two police officers walked around a corner.

Phoebe: "Here come the police."

Me: "Are they going to shoot? "

It happened before I could finish the sentence.

Me: "Yep."

Phoebe: "She's not dead, no way."

Phoebe: "Yep, see, she's getting back up."

-playfully- Nina: "Oh no! Run cops! Run!"

Me: "Hehehe.."

Me :"Nobody ever aims for the head."

Phoebe: "Wouldn't be a very long show if they did."

Me: "Yep."

I paused it again.

Me:" So who will win, vampire lady or the cops?"

Phoebe :"Cops are going to die."

Nina: "Noooo!'

When I pressed play the Vampire lady quickly jumped on one of the cops, and well...he died. The other turned and ran in terror only to be slaughtered seconds later.

Me: "Oooh she's fast."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Nina:" She killed them!"

Me: "Yep."

Phoebe: "Nina calm down, don't wake Charley."

Me: "Hey now we are back to the two girls from earlier."

Phoebe: "They're walking down the street."

Phoebe: "There's a police car."

Me: "Mhm."

-overly dramatic- Nina: "Oh no they're going to die too!"

-sternly- Phoebe:" Nina."

Me:"No, they're probably heading to where the other ones died."

Nina: "But that's where the vampire lady is."

I paused it.

Me: "Oh really?"

Phoebe: " I don't think she would still be there sweety."

Me: "Yeah somebody had to see the bodies to call the police."

Nina: "Maybe she called them so she could get more blood."

Me: "I don't think she would need that much blood."

Nina: "Maybe she wants to sample different kinds?"

Phoebe: "Maybe, we'll just have to see, press play Cj."

Me: "Allright."

The police car passed them by, and dissapeared over the horizon. Drawing the two women's attention.

Then they passed by a store and a tv in the window appeared to display an incredibly convienient news story.

Me: "Well now they know what's going on."

Phoebe:"Mhm."

Nina: "What are they going to do now?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "Maybe fight the vampire lady?"

Nina: "They'll get killed."

Me:"Well maybe the stones can kill the vampires."

Nina: "I thought vampires were weak to silver."

Me:" That's werewolves."

Nina: "Ohhhh..."

Me: "Vampires are weak to sunlight, but it really depends on the story."

Me: "Sometimes they're weak to crosses, other times they can only be killed by a stake through the heart."

I paused the tv.

Nina: "Like the food?"

Me: "Hehe...no, a wooden stake. "

Nina: "I don't get it."

Phoebe: "It's like a pointy stick."

Nina: "Ohhh..."

Nina: "Wouldn't that kill anything?"

Me: "Yeah, pretty much."

Nina: "Because then they can't love."

Me: "What?"

Me: "No, Nina that has nothing to do with it."

-in disbelief- Me:"Hhehehehe.."

Me: "The heart circulates all the blood throughout the body, in most living things, without it, the blood can't circulate and the body will die."

Me: "I'm not sure if the same thing works for vampires, as they're technically undead, most of the time, but ..."

-interupting- Nina: "Most of the time?"

Me: "Well, like I said, it depends on the story."

Nina: "Ohh."

Me: "Anyway, a lot of the time a stake through the heart will kill them."

Nina:" What does undead mean anyway?"

Me:"It means...that...they died...but they're not dead anymore, they're undead."

-unsure- Nina: "So revived pokemon are undead?"

-unsure- Nina: "Are you undead?"

Phoebe:" No."

Me: "No, that's different."

Phoebe: "Usually undead things are evil, living corpses."

Me: "Revives bring things back to life."'

Me: "No... Nina , undead things don't have working organs or beating hearts and technically by all means shouldn't be alive except for whatever magic or curse makes them so."

Me: "Revives restore all bodily functions."

Nina: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "Are we going to go back to watching tv now?"

Me:" Well, Nina do you have any more questions?"

Nina: "No it's ok we can continue with the show."

Me: "Ok."

Me :"See that might be why the cops couldn't kill her earlier, because she's undead so the bullets didn't have any effect."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Nina?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Remember, don't teach Charley any of this, I know you tend to get creative when you play with him."

Nina: "I won't mom I promise."

Phoebe: "Good."

Phoebe: "He doesn't need to know about blood or vampires or things like that."

Me: " Mhm."

Nina: "I know."

Phoebe: "Ok then."

Phoebe: "Back to the show."

Me: "Right."

So we finished watching this vampire show, and by the end the two women managed to confront the vampire lady, but in typical anime fashion, the episode ended before they could begin to fight.

Nina: "Awe, the didn't get to the fight."

Me: "Well then we'll have to wait till the next episode."

Nina: "When will that be?"

Me :"Um, I don't know, same time tomorrow maybe."

Phoebe: "Shh, here's the host."

The tv showed the face of a man who couldn't have been any older than us. His was sitting behind a desk a facing the camera on a somewhat proffesional looking set. This was one of their 2 hosts, the other one worked from midnight to noon, this one worked the other shift. The channel showed it animes in a series, with one or two sequential episodes per day, when they got to the end of one anime, they'd swap in another one. The next in the series if they could.

-on tv- Anime Channel Host: "Allright that was the original pilot of Nagoya Vampire Hunters, episode two will be shown tomorrow at the same time."

-on tv- Anime Channel Host: "Next up, we'll begin our late night 1980s block by continueing our viewing of Dragon Ball, right where we left off on episode 35, I think, then we'll continue with the original transformers series, episodes 23 and 24, and Mobile Suit Gundam episode 16, then Fang of the Sun Dougram, episode 33. This is N double A C, North American Anime Channel, providing you with the finest animes the internet has to offer since the Pokemon Disaster of 2012 and the abandonment of the old Chicago News studio we now call home. "

Before the disaster, this channel would be completely illegal. After the disaster, it was interesting as hell, because you never knew what you were going to see. Robots? Pokemon? Supernatural entities? Romantic Comedy Dramas? Really obscure anime shows that never left Japan? This channel had everything everyday, it was crazy.

Me: "They're up in Chicago?"

Phoebe: "That's what they said."

-unsure- Nina: "Fang of the what?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "They said it's the 1980s block, so it was probably made in the 80s."

Me:"Other than that I never heard of it before."

Phoebe :"And it's on just passed your bedtime."

Me: "Mhm."

Nina: "Awwe, but I wanna see what a dougram is."

Me: "It's a gram, of dough."

Nina: "It is?"

Me: "Yes."

Me: "It's a show about baking."

-unsure- Phoebe: " _What_?"

Me: " _I don't know_."

Phoebe: " _You're making that up_."

Me: " _No duh_."

Phoebe: " _Don't lie to her like that_."

Me: " _You do it all the time, what are you talking about_?"

Nina: "How long are you guys just going to stare at eachother?"

Me:" Sorry, we were, talking about...things."

-curious- Nina: "What kind of things?"

Me: "Well uh...tv things."

Nina: "What kind of things are you talking about that you can't tell me?"

Phoebe: "We were talking about sending you to bed and having sex on the couch."

-facepalm-

Me: "Pheebles."

Nina: "Ewwwww...you guys are so weird."

-surprised- Me: "What the hell?"

Phoebe: " _I had to tell her something_."

Me :" _So you went for the most embarassing thing you could possibly say_?"

-defensively- Phoebe: " _It's not the most embarrasing_."

Me:" _Oh really_?"

Phoebe: " _Just try me_."

Me: "Nina that's not what we were talking about, you're mom is just..."

Nina: "Being weird."

Me:"Yeah, pretty much."

Phoebe: "Hey!"

Phoebe:" _Oh it's on now_."

Nina: "Then what were you talking about?"

Me:" You know what? I don't even remember."

Nina: "Really?"

Me:"A lot has happened since then."

Nina: "It's only been a few minutes."

Me: "That's a lot in conversation time."

-jokingly- Me: "Look at this conversation, it's a senior citizen now."

Nina: "What?"

Nina: "Mom do you remember?"

Phoebe: "No."

-playfully- Nina: "You're lying."

Phoebe: "How do you know?"

Me: "Hehehe."

Me: "It's our little secret."

I put my arm around Phoebe and pulled her close.

-playfully- Me: "You'll never know."

Nina: "Neither will you, you don't remember."

Phoebe: "-giggles-"

Me:"hehehe...yeah, you're right."

Phoebe :"Let's just drop it and get back to watching tv ok?'

Nina: "Ohhh, ok Mom."

Nina: "What's this dragonball show about?"

Me: "It's about Goku, and some other people going around looking for dragonballs."

Nina: "What are those?"

Me: "I think there's like 12 of them scatttered around, and if they find them all they grant wishes or something."

Me: "I don't really remember, I never really watched it that much."

Phoebe: "Maybe they're testicles from a dragon."

Me: "Good god Pheebles."

Phoebe: "It makes sense."

-unsure- Nina:"What are testicles?"

Phoebe: "They're..."

-interupting- Me: "Don't answer that."

Me: "And how do you not know what they are?"

Nina: "I never heard that word before."

Nina :"Will you tell me?"

Phoebe: "They're dragon's balls...you know balls? nuts, family jewels. "

Nina: "Ooooooh...ok."

Me: "Seriously?"

Phoebe: "Yeah seriously. You didn't know what it meant either?"

Me :"Have you been drinking?"

Phoebe: "No."

Nina: "Drinking what?'

Me: "Well sometimes she tries to pass wine off as grape juice."

Phoebe:"It was one glass, years ago, in japan I was thirsty and the only other thing in the fridge was pepsi, and I don't like pepsi that much."

Me: "Then you spilled it all over your dress."

Phoebe: "That's cause Rio busted through the wall."

Phoebe: "I don't drink, your father is just trying to get back at me for talking about balls."

Nina:"Well you were saying a lot of weird things."

Me: "Hehehe."

Phoebe:" Well I... uh..yeh you're right they were weird."

She leaned against me.

Me:" And now you wanna snuggle huh?"

Phoebe :" A little bit."

Me:"Truce?

Phoebe:"Truce."

Me:"Ok then."

Nina: "Is she going to get in trouble?"

Me :"Nina, she's your mother."

-jokingly- Me :"What am I supposed to do ground her?"

-adamantly- Nina :"Yes you can."

-jokingly-Me: "Ok fine, Pheebles you're grounded."

-in disbelief- Phoebe :"What?"

-jokingly-Me :"You have to stay on the couch with me for ten minutes."

Phoebe:" Oh...oookayyy."

She kissed me on the cheek.

-playfully- Phoebe: "Can I stay longer?"

Me: "Of course."

Nina :"Hey that's not a punishment!"

-jokingly- Phoebe :"Well yeah, you really think he can ground me?"

-lovingly- Me:"Couldn't if I needed too."

-lovingly-Phoebe: "You know it."

We kissed.

Nina: "Oh brother."

Nina: "Why not?"

Phoebe: "Do you really not understand that?'

Phoebe :"I'm his wife, you're our daugther, big difference."

Me :"Mhm."

Nina: "I know."

Phoebe: "Then why are you asking?"

-unsure- Nina:" I dunno."

-worried- Nina: "Are you mad?"

Phoebe: " It's allright sweety, let's just get back to watching tv."

Nina: "Ok..."

Nina: "So where's the dragonballs?"

-jokingly- Phoebe:"Under the dragon."

Me: "Pheebles..."

Phoebe: "Sorry."

Me: "I don't know, they don't show up very often."

Nina: "Weird."

Me: "I don't even remember seeing an episode where they found one."

Phoebe: "Really."

Me: "I imagine they exist, but I've never seen one."

Nina: "Hmm."

Nina: "Ok."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Is there an episode where they look under a dragon?"

Me :"Pheebles, enough with that."

-A few hours later-

We were about halfway through Mobile Suit Gundam at this point.

Phoebe: "Did you ever see this when you were little?"

Me: "If I did it was less than dragonball, I remember it being on tv though."

Me: "Or one of the later series."

Me: "Never really understood what it was about."

Me: "I don't even know if that was it actualy, because the one I remember had a lot of animal based mechs."

Me:" But I was probably like 4 or 5 at the time."

Me: "Even pokemon was barely a thing back then."

Phoebe: "I see."

Nina :"Can I see sun doughram?'

Me: "Um, how about we record it, and you can see it tomorrow."

Phoebe: "Nina it's almost 10."

Phoebe: "You should go to bed, you got school tomorrow."

Nina: "-sighs-, ohhh, ok."

Nina: "I really want to know what it's about."

Me:"We do too, kind of."

Phoebe:"Mhm, and we'll find out tomorrow."

Phoebe:"But now you need to go to bed."

Nina:"Ok, fine."

She got up and headed to her room.

Phoebe:"And we should go too."

Me:"Just let me set it to record real quick."

Me:"We'll record this block and the next block because we don't know which one the episode will end on."

Me:"And there we go..."

Me:"Pheebles?"

She had teleported away while I wasn't looking.

-playfully- Phoebe:"Come on, the bed's getting cold!"

Me:"That doesn't even make sense."

Phoebe:"Well it's really warm now see."

Phoebe:"So warm that I feel like, I have...to take all my clothes off."

-awkwardly- Nina: "EWWWW MOM SHUTUP!"

Obviously she could hear us.

-sternly- Phoebe:"Nina, don't yell you could...!"

-interupting- Charley: "MAWAAAAA! CAWEY TYWOOOOO~"

Phoebe: "Great, now you woke up Charley."

Me:"Or did you wake up Charley?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-."

I followed her up the stairs so we could comfort Charley and get him back to sleep.

It didn't take long, Phoebe just had to hold him for a little bit.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, that girl, I swear."

Me: "You said you were going to take your clothes off within earshot of her, that was kind of your own fault."

Me: "I know you're trying to be sexy, but you could have waited till I got up the stairs."

Phoebe: "Yeah you're right, that was stupid."

-upset- Cawey:" Cawey no sleeee."

Phoebe: "Ohhh it's ok little guy."

-calmly- Phoebe: "We'll get you back to sleep don't worry."

She gave him a kiss and gently set him back down in his crib.

-softly- Phoebe :"There, we'll make you all comfortable."

-softly- Phoebe: "Then we'll turn out the light and leave you be."

-softly- Phoebe: "Sleep well baby boy."

-quietly- Phoebe: "Ok let's go."

She took my hand and led me to our bedroom.

Me: "How horny are you tonight huh?"

Phoebe :"Enough to want youe thingy inside me."

Me:" Well we're gonna have to keep quiet, you know Nina's still awake."

Me: "And Charley might be too."

Phoebe: "I know."

She said as she slipped out of her dress.

Phoebe: "Now do you want me or should I just slip my nightgown on?"

Me:" -sighs-, come here baby girl."

Phoebe: "I was hoping you'd say that."

-lustfully- Phoebe: "I wanna drain those dragonballs."

Me:" Well you know how."

-lustfully- Phoebe: "Oh yes I do."

We started to make out, and then sometime later we both ended up naked in bed, whispering softly as we held eachother close.

-softly- Me :"Love you baby girl."

-softly- Phoebe :"Love you."

-softly- Me :"Ready for tomorrow?"

-softly- Phoebe :"As long as you're with me."

-softly- Me: "I'll always be with you."

-softly- Phoebe: "I know."

-softly- Me: "I'll always be here to hold you like this."

-lovingly- Phoebe :"Awwwwe."

-softly- Me: "And kiss you."

-softly- Me: "And whisper to you softly just like now."

-enamored- Phoebe: "I love you."

-softly-Me: "Love you too baby girl."

-softly-Phoebe :"Goodnight."

-softly-Me: "Goodnight."

-softly- Phoebe :"Wait...Cj?"

-softly-Me :"Mhm?"

-softly-Phoebe: "Are you really mad at me for drinking wine that long ago?"

-softly-Me: "Huh? Oh...no baby are you kidding?"

-softly- Me: "You can drink it if you want, just be modest about it."

-softly- Phoebe: "No it's ok, I didn't really like it anyway."

-softly- Me: "Oh...hehehe...ok."

Me: "Also why do you keep trying to freak Nina out?"

Phoebe:" I wasn't, I had to say something, and I knew that might make her stop asking."

Me: "Yeah, that's true."

Phoebe: "I don't get how she's still so disgusted even though we caught her watching us once."

Me : "She was in heat for the first time, she could barely control herself."

Phoebe: "Yeah, you're right."

Me:"Then she got sick, and that was a scary week."

Phoebe: "Yep."

Me :"But she seems to have gotten over it pretty quickly."

Phoebe: "Not really, a few days ago she was asking me question after question about it while you were in the shower."

Me: "Oh really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, I keep having to reassure her that the next time won't be so bad."

Phoebe: "She's scared her own body will let her down again."

Phoebe :"To be honest, i'm kind of worried too."

Me :"How come?"

Phoebe: "She was forced to evolve prematurely, you know that."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe :"The complications that could arise aren't completely understood."

Me :"Well it's the same thing with Charley isn't it?"

Me: "There's only a few of him out there, all of which are still children."

Phoebe: "Now you're starting to scare me even more."

Me:" Oohhh baby girl, it's gonna be fine."

Phoebe: "Don't worry right?"

Me :"Right."

Phoebe: "They're my children."

Me: "You can't help it."

Phoebe: "Very good."

Me:" Well just do what my parents used to tell me."

Phoebe :"And what was that?"

Me :"Focus on the positive."

Me: "We're together, both our kids our perfectly healthy as of this moment."

Me: "They're safe.'

Me :"We're safe."

Me: "And we're about to fall asleep and have a wonderful night of beautiful dreams."

Me: "And then in the morning, I get to wake up next to you."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

We kissed.

Me :"Now goodnight my love."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Goodnight."


	26. A Troubling Start

-chapter 26-

Phoebe :"Cj?"

Phoebe: "Are you waking up?"

-frantically- Phoebe: "Come on wakeup."

-tired, unsure- Me: "Huh?"

I cracked my eyes open to see her standing over me.

-frantically- Phoebe: "Oh thank arceus you're waking up!"

-confused- Me:"Whaaaa?"

Phoebe:"You've been asleep for nearly a week!"

-tiredly- Me: "Oh realllly?"

Half of me was too tired to understand what she just said, the other half didn't believe her at all.

Phoebe: "Mhm."

-tiredly- Me: "What did we do yesterday?"

Phoebe :"Weee...didn't do anything you were asleep the entire time."

Me :"Uh huh... well what did you do then?"

Phoebe:"I went to the store."

Phoebe: "And I bought some awakening for you so you could get better."

Me: "After I've been asleep the entire week?"

Phoebe: "They want me to work a lot more hours when your not around, or they won't pay me as much."

What was she trying to do?

Me: "What else?"

Phoebe: "Charley cried because he couldn't see you."

Phoebe: "And Nina won't talk to me."

Phoebe: "And um..."

-interupting- Me: "I'm just going to stop you right there and say, I don't believe a word of this."

-dissapointed- Phoebe:"Why not?"

Me:"Knowing you, you wouldn't have waited this long, I don't see any sign of an awakening anywhere, and your extreme overeaction to my last statement just cinched it."

Phoebe:" Extreme? It wasn't that extreme.."

Me:"If would be if you were telling the truth."

Phoebe: "Ugh.."

Phoebe: "I thought for sure that I had you."

Me: "Well instead."

I grabbed her by the arm and gently pulled her up on top of me.

-surprised- Phoebe: "Woah ."

I looked her in the eyes.

-playfully- Me: "I have you."

She smiled at me for a moment before we kissed.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Yes you do."

Me: "Goodmorning baby."

Phoebe: "Goodmorning."

Me: "How long have you been awake?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, a few minutes maybe."

Me: "You had enough time to come up with all that."

Phoebe: "Maybe a little more than a few."

Me: "What time is it?"

Phoebe:"Clock is right over there."

Me: "Oh..right."

Phoebe :"6:37."

Phoebe:"Goofball."

Me: "Oh really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me:"You want to snuggle for a bit or what?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

I let her go so she could get under the covers with me.

Me:"So what are we going to do today?"

Phoebe:"For now it looks like just the usual."

Phoebe:"Get up, shower, get dressed, make breakfast."

Phoebe:"Wake Nina up."

-playfully- Me:" Play with your boobs?"

-cutely- Phoebe:"Noooo."

-playfully- Phoebe:"Just snuggle."

Me:"Ohhh allright."

Phoebe: "You had plenty of time to do that last night."

Me :"True."

Phoebe: "Are you horny again?"

Me: "Since when am I the horny one?"

Phoebe: "Oh don't be silly."

Phoebe: "I bet all I have to do to get you up is put my feet up against you."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Like this."

Me: "Baby girl."

Me: "Your feet are cold."

Phoebe: "Well warm them up."

Me :"Why are you trying to turn me on if you don't want to have sex?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Because I like to torment you."

Me :"And why is that?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Because I love you."

She said as she rubbed my legs with her feet, which might as well have been ice.

Me :"Turn around."

Phoebe: "I don't want to."

Me: "Fine then I'll just."

She gently kicked me.

-playfully- Phoebe: "You keep your hands off my ladybits."

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "Because that's not part of the game."

Me: "What game?"

-playfully-Me: "We're playing a game now?"

Phoebe :"Mhm."

Me: "And what's the point of this game?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "To see if we can turn the other on without touching their naughty bits."

Me: "What's the point of that if we're not?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "I don't know, I just want to play with you."

Me: "Well why don't we play a different game?"

Me: "One where you let me play with your boobs?"

-interupting- Phoebe: "Mhmm...see, I was right."

Phoebe: "You can't keep your hands off me."

Phoebe: "You horny goofball."

Me: " That had nothing to do with it, I just like it when you act all cute like that."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess that makes sense, oh well."

Me: "Can you stop rubbing my legs now? "

Phoebe: "Fine, my legs are getting tired anyway."

Me :" So now what?"

Phoebe: "Now I make you wait till tonight."

Me: " Why you gotta be like that?"

-playfully- Phoebe:"Because now you're going to be thinking about me all day."

-playfully- Me: "I work with you all day you crazy girl."

-playfully- Phoebe:"I know, that makes it more fun, cause then I can remind you constantly."

Me: "-sighs- atleast I get to hold you."

Phoebe :"Always."

Phoebe: "Love you."

Me: "Love you too baby."

Phoebe: "Keep your arms around my tummy."

Me: "Ok ok."

Me: "Although."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "If we get up now."

Me: "We can have some fun in the shower before the kids wake up."

-realizing- Phoebe: "Oh no...Cj."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "You found my weakness."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Let's go, quickly come on."

Me: "Ok, ok."

We quickly gathered some clothes, headed to the bathroom, and got in the shower.

Then I pulled her close for a bit.

Me: "So the shower has been your weakness all along?"

Phoebe: "Oh yes."

Phoebe: "It reminds me of that beach."

Phoebe: "You remember?"

-enamored- Me :"Awwwwwe baby girl."

Phoebe: "No, no touch."

Me :"Are you kidding me?"

Phoebe:"Nope."

Me: "You brought me in here just to torment me more?"

Phoebe: "Mhmmm."

A few awkward seconds later.

Me :"Well then."

Me: "Since we're in the shower we might as well get clean."

-unsure- Phoebe: "Um...yeah...I guess."

I seized a nearby bar of soap and gently started to rub her belly with it.

Phoebe :"What are you doing?"

Me: "Washing you."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Me :"Because you're dirty."

Phoebe: "oh . . . . . . funny . . . "

-playfully- Me :"Just going to wash your little tummy."

-playfully- Me:"And then we have to go up, and wash your boobs."

-cutely- Phoebe: "No no you don't."

Me:"Too late."

-playfully- Me: "We gotta make your little grey nipples all squeaky clean.''

-playfully- Me: "Oh they're getting so slippery."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh You naughty, naughty, naughty, naughty."

Despite what she was saying she wasn't trying to resist me at all.

I kissed her on the cheek as I gently massaged her breasts.

Phoebe :"-sighs-, that feels good."

-aroused- Phoebe :"Your breaking the rules."

Me: "We're not playing that game anymore, we're playing this game now."

-jokingly- Me: "We're playing 'wash your boobs'. "

-cutely- Phoebe: "No no no."

-playfully- Me :"Yes yes yes."

Phoebe :"I like the other game better."

Me :"That's not what your boobs are saying."

Me :"They're growing."

Phoebe:"No..."

Me:"Ok then I'll just wash your tummy some more."

Phoebe:"No wait."

Me:"What?"

Phoebe: "-sighs- Ok...fine, you got me."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "No tricks?"

Phoebe: "No more.."

She turned around to face me, then she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.

Phoebe :"I wanted to wait till tonight to do it again, but you're doing everything you can to make it hard for me."

Me: "Did you have anything special planned for tonight?"

Me:"Cause seriously if you do,I don't really want to ruin it."

Phoebe: "Um...no not really...no"

Phoebe: "Unless you want to play with the oil again."

Me :"Well that was fun, but if that's it."

Me :"Then what's so important about waiting?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "I can take you here and tonight if you want."

Phoebe: "Nope, you have to pick one."

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "Because, I don't want to cheepen our love that much."

Phoebe:"Also, I just thought you'd want me more if I made you wait."

Me:"That's silly, I'm not going to want you anymore tonight, than I do now."

Phoebe :"Ohhh...allright then, I give up, I want you."

Me: "Hehe allright then."

Me: "You sure?"

Phoebe: "Oh just kiss me you big dummy."

Phoebe: "Before I change my mind."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "And next time when I say no it means no, and that also no sex tonight."

Me: "Fine."

Me:"But don't go out of your way to turn me on, just to say no."

Me: "Why you gotta be so..."

She interupted me with a kiss, and then we gradually started to make out, which inevitably led to sex. About half an hour later we left the shower, got dressed, and headed downstairs.

-on the way down-

-playfully- Me: "Boobs all clean?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Oh you."

Charley and Nina were still asleep. Phoebe went to make pancakes for breakfast while I sat on the couch to watch some early morning television, and the rest of the morning proceeded as normal.

Like so many mornings before, eventually we were on our way to work after dropping Nina off at school. We didn't even make it 3 blocks away before we came across a familiar face at a red light.

Phoebe: " Cj, It's the time travel guy."

Me: "No way it can't be."

He walked over to us and tapped on the window, so I lowered it.

TTG: "Hello again."

Me: "What's going on?"

TTG:"I though it was only fair to warn you."

TTG: "Today is a very important day."

Me: "OOkay."

Phoebe: "Why?"

TTG: " You're going to be taking a trip to the far side of creation."

TTG: "Once you go there, you won't be able to make it back for quite awhile."

TTG: "But when you get back to this side, I'll be able to bring you home, and it will once again be like you never left."

Me:"How long is that going to take."

TTG: "To you it will be a few months, to everyone else it will be like you never left."

Phoebe: "Should be go back and get some more supplies?"

TTG: "Unfortunately you don't have the time, you must arrive at work on time, more than 2 minutes late and you'll miss the event."

TTG: "And you can't miss that event, the fate of several worlds depends on it."

TTG :"Speaking of which, I have to go."

Me: "Wait."

He turned around, walked away, and dissapeared around a corner, at about the same time the light turned green and we had to get moving.

Me: "Oh wow, you know what this means?"

Me: "If I didn't do you in the shower, we might not been able to tonight anyway."

Phoebe: "Cj, how many times do I have to tell you, becareful what you say in front of Charley."

Me :"Ah he doesn't know what we're talking about."

Phoebe: "I know, but don't say S.E.X around him."

Me: "Baby girl how stupid do you think I am?"

Me: "Also, if what time travel guy said is true, this will be the last time we see Charley for a few days."

Phoebe: "Arceus you're right."

Phoebe:"Atleast he won't see us gone for long."

Me: "True."

Phoebe: "-sighs-."

Me: "Hey, don't worry."

Me: "Just think of it like a vacation."

Me: "Except for just the two of us."

Me :"And we won't look like terrible parents because from their perspectives we won't be gone long."

Phoebe: "Can we go to Sinnoh with the kids after we get back?"

Me: "If we can convince them to give us a break, sure."

Me: "It should be reasonable."

Phoebe: "Yeah, it better be."

Me: "You ready for this?"

Phoebe:" I don't think we have much of a choice."

Me:"Yep."

It was about an hour drive back to the facility.

The time travel guy didn't speak to anyone else, so it was just business as usual for them, they had no idea anything was about to happen. And, to make sure it happened, we didn't tell them. Though we may have said goodbye to Charley a bit more than seemingly neccessary before we left him with Corina and headed to the portal lab.

Phoebe: "Atleast I brought my disguise."

Me: "Mhm."

She had a puffy white coat stuffed into her purse.

Phoebe: "But not our pokemon."

Me: "Darn."

Me:"Oh well, we'll just have to make do with what we can find."

Phoebe:"Mhm."

Bob:"Goodmorning you two."

He greeted us as we walked into the lab. The presumably ill-fated portal of the day was glowing in front of us.

Phoebe:"Goodmorning."

Me:"Morning."

Dr. Black:"We just have to retract the probe and then you'll be ready to go today."

Bob: "It's all clear so far."

Bob:"It goes to a forrest, it's a bit humid, so that coat might not be much help to you."

Phoebe:"Oh well, that's allright, you never know."

Bob:"Very well then."

Bob: "Probe retracting now."

Dr. Black: "Allright."

Phoebe: " _What do you think is going to happen_?"

Phoebe: " _Do you think we'll get sucked in or will nothing happen until we enter the portal_?"

Me: " _I don't know_."

Phoebe: " _Well what do you think_?"

Me :" _I don't know_."

The probe returned safe and sound, and then it was our turn to head in.

Me: "Well, here goes nothing."

Dr. Black: "I wouldn't call interdimensional exploration nothing, but well, you have been doing it for awhile."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Anyway, let's go."

We took a radio and proceeded into the portal.

Into a forrest we went, the portal continued to glow behind us.

Me: "Well...nothing's happened so far."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Ok, let's just proceed as normal."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me:"And once the radio is on, no more talk about this."

Phoebe:"Right."

Me: "We should have brought some water."

Phoebe:"Don't worry, it won't be hard to find some."

Phoebe:"If I could find an animal that knows where to find some."

Me:"That might be difficult."

Me:"Anyway,radio on, now!"

-on radio- Dr. Black: "What took you so long to turn on the radio?"

-into radio- Me: "Nothing just talking about private stuff."

Phoebe :"Mhm."

-into radio- Me: "Anyway, what should we do?"

-on radio- : "Just try to continue in one direction until you run out of safety line."

-into radio- Me: "Allright will do."

-on radio- Dr. Black:" Hopefully before then you'll find some sign of civilization."

Phoebe:"Doubtful."

I turned the radio off.

Me:"Ok Pheebles."

Phoebe:"Mhm."

-jokingly- Me:"You see how I covered that up without making it awkward?"

-unamused- Phoebe:"Oh yes, I see very well Cj."

She rolled her eyes.

Me:"Good."

Me: "Ok then."

Phoebe: "You know I only do that so Nina won't be so nosy."

Me: "Mhm...sure."

I turned the radio back on.

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Ok, what was that little pause about?"

-into radio-Me: "Nothing, just more private stuff."

-on radio- Dr. Black: "Ok."

Ten minutes later, we were a good distance from the portal, when a ringing noise began to play on the radio.

-into radio- Me:"What's that?"

-on radio- Dr. Black: "It's the fire alarm, don't mind it, Bob go investigate."

-distantly on radio- Bob: "Allright."

Next we heard a loud explosion and then a sudden cutout.

Me: "What the? "

Me: "Dr. Black? "

Me :" ? "

Phoebe: "Did the lab just explode? "

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "I hope not or we're never going home again."

Me: "That explosion was distant, otherwise we it would just cut out and we wouldn't here anything."

Phoebe: "So it's safe to say the portal is probably closed."

Me: "Mhm, and the other end of the safety line isn't attached to anything."

I unhooked it from my belt.

Me: "Might as well unhook it."

Me: "You know what time travel guy said, we ain't going back that way."

Phoebe: "So now we're just lost in the forrest?"

Me: "Yep."

Phoebe:" Are you going to keep the radio?"

Me: "I'm going to turn it off for now, but yeah I'm keeping it."

Me: "If nothing else we might be able to use the batteries."

Phoebe:"I guess so."

Me: "We're on our own."

Phoebe: "We have our pokemon."

Me: "Yeah, but how many potions you got?"

Phoebe: "2."

Me: "That's not going to last very long if we start getting into a fight."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "Didn't we just buy a bunch?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, but I had to leave some at home because I needed room to carry our pokemon, especially since you forgot to take yours."

Me:"What else you go in your purse?"

Phoebe: "None of your business."

Me:" Ok gees."

Me: "Revives?"

Phoebe: "Just one crystal."

Me: "Full heals?"

Phoebe: "One."

Me: "Ok, so we got some supplies."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me:" Now we just need to find a way out of this forrest."

Phoebe: "Yep."

Me: "And without a map or any prior knowledge of this landscape."

Me: "We're essentially lost."

Phoebe:"Yep."

Phoebe: "I have an idea."

Phoebe: "I can send Cloudela out to get an overhead view."

Me :"Sounds as good as any."

She dug through her purse until she found Cloudela's pokeball.

Phoebe: "Ok Cloudela I need you to help us navigate."

She said as she clicked the button and the ball enlarged.

Phoebe :"Come on out!"

Cloudela emerged from it's ball.

Phoebe :"Go up in the sky and see if there's any interesting places to visit."

Cloudela :"Cloooou."

It ascended above the trees.

Phoebe :"And now we just wait for it to come back."

Me: "Hopefully it will see something other than forrest."

Phoebe: "Yeah...hopefully."

She sat down on a log.

Phoebe: "-sighs-."

Me: "What's wrong?"

Phoebe: "It's going to be awhile before we see Charley again."

Phoebe: "I miss him already."

Me: "Oh come on."

Me: "Don't you remember the good old days."

Me: "When it was just you and me?"

Me: "This is like that."

Me: "Here we are, out here, on our own again."

Me: "Except this time nobody is trying to kill you."

Phoebe: "Not yet."

Me: "Yeah..."

Me: "Well, we'll get through it, don't worry."

Me: "I was kind of hoping we would get to go on adventure again."

Me: "Ever since crazytown."

Phoebe:" I was hoping we could go on an adventure to Sinnoh!"

Me: "Baby girl we're going to go to Sinnoh after this ok? Don't worry about that, it's a sure thing, you just need to be patient."

Me: "I promise you."

Me: "But right now, the world, I mean, creation needs us."

Phoebe: "Creation?"

Me: "The multiverse, everything that exist in every reality."

Me: "Atleast according to the Time Travel Guy."

Phoebe: "Yeah well what does he know?"

Me: "You tell me."

Phoebe: "I don't know, I can't read his mind he keeps blocking me out every single time he shows up."

Phoebe: "And why are we the only ones?"

Me:" I don't know, maybe we're not."

Me: "Maybe he's contacted someone else and they're wandering through the portals as well."

Me: "I don't know baby, just come on."

Me: "We've been here for all of five minutes, don't break down already."

Me: "Please."

Me: "I need you."

-distant- Cloudela: "Clou!"

Cloudela came down from the sky.

Cloudela: "Clooouu Clooou dellla della clooou."

-solemnly- Phoebe: "You saw a building? "

-solemnly- Phoebe: "Which way?"

Cloudela: "Clou.."

-solemnly- Phoebe: "Ok then."

-unsure- Cloudela: "Cloooou."

Phoebe: "I'm fine, don't worry."

-solemnly- Phoebe :"Come on, we're going to need you to check periodically to make sure we're going the right way."

Me: "So what way were those buildings?"

Phoebe: "Um...this way."

Me:"Allright then, might as well see what it was talking about."

It was hot and humid, like it was the middle of summer, and those buildings turned out to be a few miles away over unsettled terrain. With no vehicle whatsoever, it was going to take awhile, our new adventure was off to a slow start.

Phoebe:"Are you starting to get thirsty yet?"

Me: "A little bit, why?"

Phoebe: "Well, there's a bird in that tree ."

Me: "Ok, I see where you're going."

Phoebe: "So if you give me a moment."

Me: "Sure."

She closed her eyes for a moment.

Phoebe: "Stay quiet, and don't scare it away."

Me: "Right."

She took a moment to read the mind of the tiny little bird.

Phoebe: "We're on an island."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "It's a big island."

Phoebe: "Big enough that Cloudela couldn't see it earlier."

Phoebe: "And..."

Phoebe :"There's a freshwater stream over this way."

We found the stream about 30 minutes later.

Me: "Ok, we found water, we just need to heat it up now."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "How we going to do that?"

Phoebe: "I dunno."

Me: "Do you have a bottle of potion?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me :"Do you have an empty one? "

Phoebe: "No."

Me: "Well you need to dump it out so we can use the bottle."

Phoebe: "But Cj, the potion..."

Phoebe: "We only have two."

Phoebe: "And the bottle is plastic, you can't heat it up, it will melt."

Me: "Damn, you're right."

Me:"Um..."

Me: "Do it anyway."

Phoebe:"Why?"

Phoebe:"Let's just keep heading to the buildings, it can't be much farther."

-2 hours later-

We were exhausted, but cloudela seemed fine, somehow, floating along behind us.

-tiredly- Phoebe: "How close are we to the buildings, Cloudela?"

It went up into the sky again to check.

Cloudela: "Clouuuudellla."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "Not very far?"

-tiredly- Phoebe:" That's what you said an hour ago."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "You ok Cj?"

-tiredly- Me:" I'll be fine."

-tiredly- Phoebe :"We should take a break."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "I'm so thirsty."

-tiredly- Me: "We should have taken some water from."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "We still wouldn't be able to use it."

Me :"Well we could us Bubba and Polli."

-disgusted- Phoebe: "Ew, no."

-disgusted- Phoebe: "That's like drinking their spit."

Me: "Really?'

-disgusted- Phoebe: "Yes really, that's gross...yuck."

Me: "We could boil it."

Me: "If you send Bulby out, we can use him to make some bowls."

-defiantly- Phoebe: "We're not making bowls out of Bulby."

-surprised- Me: "Gees, you really are tired."

Me: "I meant make him use razor leaf to make some bowls out of a tree or something you nut."

-delirious- Phoebe: "Wish I knew psycho cut."

Me: "Pheebles come on, send him out."

-delirious- Phoebe: "ok."

Phoebe: "Come on out Bulby, I need you to make some bowls out a tree."

-cheerful- Bulby:" Venusaur, venus, venusaur!"

He seemed happy to be out.

-delirious-Phoebe: "You like the weather here huh?"

-delirious-Phoebe: "You like humidity don't you?"

-delirious-Phoebe: "Cause you're a plant...hehe."

-delirious- Phoebe: "And a reptile."

Me: "Ok Bulby, we need you ."

-interupting- Phoebe: "I got it Cj, don't bother...me."

-delirious- Phoebe: "Bulby, we need you to make some bowls for us... out of one of these trees."

Phoebe: "Um yeah, that one seems ok."

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "Just cut it into pieces."

Me: "Take your time don't break..."

-interupting- Phoebe: "Cj, shut up I got this, he's my pokemon, not yours."

Bulby: "Venusaur sssaaaur veeeenusssss."

Phoebe : "What do you mean you trust him more than me right now."

Me: "Pheebles, just sit down ok? You're not well, just, try to save your energy."

Phoebe: " There's nowhere to sit."

Cloudela: "Clouuuu . "

-delirious- Phoebe: "Cloudela? How long have you been out ? "

Cloudela: "Clouuu..dellla, clouuu . "

Phoebe :"Yes, I know I'm not feeling well . "

Bulby: "Venusssaur sauuuuuur sauur saur."

-weakly- Phoebe:" Um . . . He doesn't know . . . what a bowl is?"

Me: "Bulby, um it's like half of a pokeball, you know? Except it can hold water and stuff . "

Me: "Except we need it to be slightly bigger . "

Me:" Here Pheebles let me see his pokeball."

-weakly- Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "Ok Bulby, you see this pokeball? Just make a bigger version of the white part only, and then hollow it out."

Bulby :"sssaur."

Me:" Also cut out a few chunks of wood that we can use as chairs."

Bulby: "Ssssaur."

Me: "Here you go Pheebles."

-weakly- Phoebe: "Thanks."

He went to work, while I went through Phoebe's purse. Errant Razor leaves flew everywhere.

-unamused- Phoebe: "Wha are you doing?"

Phoebe: "That's . . . my . . . purse . "

Me: "I know baby girl, I just need my pokemon, and you need to relax . "

Phoebe: "-sighs-, o .. k . "

Me: "Aha, found it . "

-sternly- Phoebe :"Good, now get out . "

Me: "Pheebles, for the last time, relax . "

Phoebe :"I feel sick."

Me: "That's cause you've had nothing to drink for the past few hours, and it's hot out, and we've both been sweating a lot."

Me: "But don't worry, I'm about to fix it."

Bulby presented the bowl to me a few minutes later. I was taken aback at first because I was expecting something smaller, not a 20 pound sallad bowl, but with no other option I realized it would have to do. Of course it was crude, razorleaves are not the most precise woodcarving instrument, but considering Bulby had never made anything like this before, it was a good effort.

Me: "Allright, that's perfect."

Me: "Thanks Bulby."

Me :"Ok Bubba, it's your turn."

Me: "Bulby you can get back in your ball for now."

-delirious- Phoebe: "Cah-Come on Bulby...re-return."

Anway, I sent out Bubba and had him fill the bowl up with water, then I sent out HellBlade and had him use flamethrower on it until the water boiled, during this time I set the bowl on top of some chunks of wood from the tree Bulby carved to bowl out of. In retrospect it was a good thing Bulby made the bowl as big as he did, a smaller bowl may have been burned up before the water could boil properly.

Me: "How much water can you carry Bubba?"

Bubba: "Blast...blastoise, blasst, toissse blast."

-awkward silence-

Me: "Pheebles, translation."

-delirious- Phoebe: "He says, he doesn't know, but he has plenty more."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Here Pheebles, it should be safe now, drink this."

-defiantly- Phoebe: "No, it's spit."

Me: "No it's not."

Me :"It's um . . . it's Bubba's cannon water."

Me: "Besides this isn't the time to be picky."

Me: "Pheebles, it's just creak water he got from the creak at home."

Me: "Mixed with some distilled from the pokemon center."

Me:"So in other words, it's better than just creak water."

Me: "Besides I boiled it, it might not taste the best, but it should be safe to drink."

Me :"Come on, don't be stupid, you need to drink something. "

Phoebe:"-sighs-, you're right."

Me: "Thankyou, I was starting to worry about you."

Phoebe :"This is a big bowl."

Me: "Yeah...I know..."

Phoebe: "Hehe."

Phoebe :"no cups?"

Me: "Just use your hands."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Hellblade was avoiding the bowl, afraid the water would spill on him.

Me:"It's allright HellBlade, a few drops won't hurt you."

Me: "Actually, this is all we needed for now guys, thanks for the help."

Me:"Also, I guess I should tell you, we're going to be away from home for awhile, so whenever you're out, be careful, if you get hurt, we might not be able to get you healed for quite awhile."

Me:"Understood?

Bubba:"Blast."

Me:"Allright, you can go back in now."

I returned my pokemon, and then took a drink myself.

Phoebe:"This taste better than I thought it would ."

Me:"Yeah, it's allright."

Phoebe:"I've had worse."

Me: "We'll just take a break for a little while, then we'll start moving towards the buildings again."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me "Here, we can sit on these chunks of wood."

Phoebe:" Works for me."

We rested for a bit, and drank as much water as we could before continuing on towards the buildings. As the day progressed it began to cool down, and the temperature became more enjoyable. It was close to sunset when we made it to our destination. but how much time it really took was a mystery, as it may have been well into the afternoon when we arrived in this world.

Unfortunately once we got there, it didn't take long to realize that what cloudela took for buildings were really ancient ruins, without sign of existing civilization anywhere, just the remains of a few stone huts and elaborate stone temple, and a large step stone pyramid, superficially resembling ancient ruins found in S outh America.

-dissapointed- Phoebe:"We went all this way for nothing."

-apologetically- Cloudella: "Clouuuuuuu clou."

Phoebe: "I know you didn't know."

Me:"Damn."

Me:"We're running out of daylight, we might as well set up camp here."

Phoebe:"Yeah, I guess so."

Me: "You know Pheebles, I'm really glad you thought to bring our pokemon or we'd be screwed."

Phoebe: "Awww, thanks."

Thanks to our pokemon, we had a fire ready by nightfall, and then we spent a long time just looking up at the stars, by the fire we had made.

Phoebe :"-sighs-."

Phoebe: "I miss our bed."

Me: "So do I."

Me: "We'll get back soon enough."

Phoebe: "I don't know about that."

Me: "You know what the time travel guy said."

Me: "We have to save somebody from something."

Me: "We haven't even met anybody since we got here."

Me: "At sometime tomorrow, we'll probably find a portal and end up in some other place."

Me: "Maybe a place with a nice bed."

Phoebe: "I hope so."

Me: "Atleast you brought your coat."

Me: "It's better than these leaves, that will probably give me a rash or something."

Phoebe: "Well if you want it."

Me: "No."

Me: "You need it more."

Phoebe:" Oh Cj."

Me:" It's going to be a long night."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "You holding up ok?"

Phoebe :"I'll be fine."

Phoebe: "I just miss Charley."

Me: "I know baby girl."

Me: "I miss him too."

Phoebe :"And we're going to be gone for so long."

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "But we'll be fine."

Phoebe: "I hope so."

-jokingly- Me: "Just don't have a nightmare and push me into the fire."

Phoebe: "I won't, I promise."

Phoebe :"Cloudela, you going to keep watch?"

Cloudela: "Clooooou."

Since the sun when down it turned black and blended into the night, only it's face was showing.

Phoebe: "Ok good."

Phoebe: "Goodnight, and don't wander off please."

Cloudela: "Clouudellla."

Me: "Goodnight Pheebles."

Phoebe: "Goodnight."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Wuv you."

Me: "Love you too baby girl."

It took awhile to get to sleep, half of me was too cold, the other was too warm, a fly or something would land on me every five seconds, I barely slept that night.

After a long night of attempting to get comfortable the sun came up. I gave up trying to sleep, instead I sat up and staired at the smoke emanating from where our fire had gone out a few hours before. Cloudela was hanging around, soaking up the sun which made it's body change to a bright white. Meanwhile, Phoebe somehow managed to fall asleep, and was still asleep. Anyway, after contemplating the fact I would now have to make it through the day without any sleep, I decided to get a better look at the ruins, this eventually led to me heading up the pyramid to get a better view. Cloudela decided to follow me.

Cloudela: "Clouuu."

Me: "I'm just looking around, go back and wait for Phoebe to wake up ok?

Me:"In case something does come."

Cloudela: "Clou clou."

It floated back towards the camp while I continued to make my way up the pyramid, reaching the top in about 3 minutes or so. At the top there was a little roofed hut, but there was nothing interesting inside. From the top I could see the entiriety of the ruins, it looked like an entire ancient city. Although I was a bit more disheartened at the fact that their didn't seem to be any sign of civilization for miles around. Among hundreds of stone houses there appeared to be some sort of small palace with a courtyard. It was obvious the city had been abandoned for a very long time, so the chance of finding anything useful here was next to none. Some of the houses were so old they had collapsed into a pile of rubble, while others were on the verge of following suit. One thing that started to bother me about it, after I enjoyed the view from the top of the pyramid, was that there didn't seem to be any sign of damage aside from age, so where did all the people go? Why was this city abandoned?

So I descended from the pyramid in about half the time it took me to ascend, and then I began to explore the city up close.

There were some houses with dirt floors and some with what appeared to be the remains of wooden floors, some of these had more than one story at some point, but on most of the two story buildings the floors had rotted to the point of collapse. After checking out enough buildings for me to start thinking they were all going to be the same, I finally came across one that seemed a bit different. Outside it was a small, one room stone building, like so many others in these ruins. Not much to note about it's external appearence aside from that it was one of the ones that did a better job of surviving. What caught my attention however, was that unlike any other building I had seen so far, this one had a door, and metal screens over the windows, where other buildings usually had just holes in the wall. So, out of curiosity, I pushed the door open, and inside was a stone floor, and some furniture, a small bed with a metal frame, a wooden dresser, a nice wooden desk, and a chair to go with it, all in much better condition than they should have been to belong there originally, so not only did this building have a door, it was also the only one I had seen that wasn't completely empty, and this furniture could not have possibly been from the same time as the ruins. It looked like somebody had come in long after the city was abandoned and turned this particular building into a makeshift living quarters. So I went inside to get a closer look, as there was still no sign of intelligent life around, everything was dusty so even this place had been abandoned for awhile. The bed was made, In the desk there were some writing utensils, a notebook, and some papers. There were women's clothes in the dresser. Curious as all hell, I seized the notebook and a pencil, and decided to head back to camp, before Phoebe woke up and began to wonder where I had went. So I began to walk around the pyramid, thinking it'd be faster than trying to climb it again, I was about halfway around when Phoebe suddenly appeared in front of me.

Phoebe: "Where'd you go?"

Phoebe: "You went out of my range."

Phoebe: "I was worried for a moment."

Me: "I just went to explore, I was just heading back."

Me: "Check this out, I found this weird house in the ruins, it's furnished and it had this notebook inside."

Phoebe: "Did you see anybody?"

Me: "Nope, it's a ghost town."

Phoebe: "Why don't we go over there then?

Phoebe: "Atleast we can get out of the sun before it gets too hot."

Me: "Allright."

Phoebe: "Just let me go get Cloudela."

So by the next hour we moved into the little house, for the moment anyway, then we turned our attention towards the notebook.

Apparently it belonged to an archeologist, who was using it as a journal for her discoveries. We had no reference for time in this world, so even though the last date in the journal was 1968, we had no way to tell how long ago that was. As is the typical mystery with journals, the final entry gave no indication as to what happened to the former tenant of our new little house. However, the content of the journal was very interesting indeed, as our archeologist friend was apparently researching strange energies reported around the ruins, ancient stories about dissapearences, and the even greater mystery of the city's abandonment.

Me: "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "The dissapearences?"

Me: "What if this place is some sort of natural portal?"

Phoebe: "How is that even possible?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "All I know is, whatever we're supposed to do, has nothing to do with this place, I mean serious, it's a ghost town."

Me: "I don't think we're supposed to stay here Pheebles."

Phoebe: "I don't think we're supposed to either."

Me: "I'm just too tired to think right now."

Phoebe: "Look, I know you didn't get any sleep last night."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry I didn't help you then."

Phoebe: " But look, there's a bed here, why don't you rest for a little bit?"

Phoebe: "I'll read the book, and see what we need to do to get out of here."

Me: "I've never had any luck sleeping in the daytime."

Phoebe: "Well then I'll help you, don't worry."

Me: "-sighs-, I love you baby girl."

Phoebe: "Love you."

I brushed some of the dust off the bed before getting underneath the sheets, wasn't the most comfortable bed, but, it was a hell of a lot better than last night. Phoebe gently placed her hand on my head and put me to sleep.

A few hours later I woke up, feeling a little better, but hungry.

Phoebe:" Feel better?"

Me: "A little bit."

Me: "What did you find out?"

Phoebe: "Well, it's complicated."

Phoebe:" Apparently this island is located somewhere in the great western ocean."

Me: "Great Western Ocean?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, this world seems like it's completely different from earth."

Phoebe: "Our archeologist friend claims to be from a country called Arkrona."

Phoebe: "have you heard of it before?"

Me: "Nope."

Me: "Never heard of it."

Phoebe :"Anyway, later in the book, past the part you read earlier, she began to figure out some things about the dissapearences."

Phoebe :"They only occur in certain locations around the city."

Me:" Where?"

Phoebe: "She says she marked them with flags, maybe we can still find one."

Me: "Maybe."

Phoebe: "And, there's another requirement."

-unsure- Me :"Human blood sacrifice?"

Phoebe: "No."

Phoebe: "It has to be on a full moon."

Phoebe: "And five fires must be lit at certain points around the city."

Me: "What?"

Me: "Is this some kind of magic?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "

Phoebe: "The natives called it Owa ess ley nurohal, heaven's light."

Me: "Heaven's light?"

Phoebe :"It's a portal machine."

Phoebe: "A really primitive one, but still."

Phoebe: "See there's a map here, and it tells you where all the firepits are."

Phoebe: "According to the research, the firepits vent the heat into a special cluster of crystals, that emit a certain kind of radiation."

Phoebe: "This radiation attracts a beam of cosmic radiation that creates a portal near the exact center of town, from the atmosphere of a planet they call Durango."

Me:" What?"

Phoebe: "I know it doesn't make much sense but it says it in here, the entire town is empty and our archeologist friend is nowhere to be seen."

Me: "How do we know she's our friend, we've never even met her?"

Phoebe: "Because we found her book and it's going to help us out of here."

Me: "Allright fair enough."

Me: "But where does this portal go ? Heaven?"

Me: "How do we know it isn't suicide?"

Phoebe: "Cj, we know we need to get out of here, and we happen to land in a place that has an ancient portal machine that's been here for who knows how long."

Phoebe: "What are we going to do? Stay here several months, build a boat, leave the island and go looking for another one?"

Me: "Yeaaaaaaaaah, you have a point."

Phoebe: "I want to get back to charley as soon as possible."

Phoebe: "So no goofing around."

Me: "Baby girl, Charley won't even notice, for the last time, you heard what TTG said, he'll take us back seconds after we left."

-cutely- Phoebe: "I know, but I still miss him."

Me: "Oh, you'll be fine."

Me: "This is just the first world baby, who knows how many more are left."

Phoebe: "I guess so."

Me: "Anyway."

Me: "We need to find something to eat."

Phoebe: "Yeah I know."

Phoebe :"We could catch a few birds and cook them up."

Phoebe: "I haven't seen anything else around here to eat."

Me: "There's gotta be something bigger than birds."

Me: "Maybe there's like a wild pig or something."

Phoebe: "We don't need that much meat though."

Phoebe: "We're going to leave next full moon."

Phoebe: "And even if we weren't we don't have a freezer."

Me: "Doesn't Draco know icebeam?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Um...oh..yeah...he does, how silly of me."

Me: "We could just freeze it solid, and keep refreezing it every few days."

Phoebe :"True."

Me:" Come on, let's go try to find something ro eat, then we can figure out when the next full moon will be."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We left the house and headed into the forrest. Spent the next hour collecting birds to eat as we couldn't find anything else. It wasn't hard to catch them, shadow balls would knock them out cold. We had our first just 5 minutes in.

Phoebe: "Well, shadowball works, it's out cold."

Phoebe: "I really wish we didn't have to kill them though."

Me: "Well honey, I haven't seen any fruit trees around, and even if some of these plants are edible, we don't know which ones, and if we eat the wrong one it could be poisonous."

Phoebe :"Couldn't the birds be poisonous too?"

Me :"Not nearly as likely."

Me: "I've never heard of a poisonous bird have you?"

Phoebe: "I don't know many birds anyway, there's poison flying types."

Me: "Even those aren't exactly like birds though are they?"

Phoebe: "Not really, no."

Me: "Mhm."

Me:" Ok so, let's do this."

Phoebe: "Do what?"

Me :"We have to get the edible part out."

Me: "You gotta pop open the ribs like this, and then it should split in half."

Me"And then this chunk of meat here is the breast meat."

Phoebe: "Ew...what a mess."

Phoebe: "That's it? That's all the meat? "

Me:" It's not a very big bird."

Me: "It's not like a chicken, this is the only good size chunk."

My hands were covered in blood and there were bits of bird everywhere.

-mischeivously- Me: "Hehehe."

Phoebe: "Don't even think about... I know that look Cj."

Me: "What?"

-defensively- Phoebe: "Don't touch me, my dress is not a towel."

Phoebe: "Especially since it's the only dress I have with me."

Me:" Oh...whatever."

Me:"You and your crazy ideas."

Phoebe:"I remember last time."

Phoebe:"With the ketchup."

Me:"It was funny.."

Phoebe:"Yeah it was, but not out here."

Me: "Yeah you're right, it's your only dress, I won't do that to you...anyway..."

Me:"Get like 6 or 7 of these things, and if we cook them up and we might have a meal."

Phoebe :"We might."

Phoebe: "What's it taste like?"

Me: "I don't know, I've never had random island bird before."

Me: "Ok so we need to have Bulby make another bowl, and we need to get a fire going."

Phoebe: "Ok then."

Phoebe :"I'm going to go look for more birds, if you want to make a fire or something."

Phoebe: "I'll get Bulby started on making a bowl too."

Me :"Allright, sounds good."

After another hour of work we had a reasonable meal of cooked bird meat, that oddly tasted more like beef than chicken. After boiling some more water as well, we were finally ready to figure out how to get out of here.

Phoebe: "So what was the moon like last night?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "I was too busy trying to get a stupid bug off my face."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Well then, we might as well go find the fire pits."

Me: "What if they need wood or something?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, we're going to have to take care of that too."

Phoebe: "Bulby, I need you to get some chunks of wood for us please."

Phoebe :"We need to move them back to the ruins to use as firewood."

Phoebe: "Bring the bowl too, so you won't have to make another."

Bulby: "Venusaur."

Me: "We're going to need a lot of wood if the fire pits are empty."

Me: "The fire won't be hard to get, but we need enough wood to build it up."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "Here I'll carry some too."

Me: "Less trips that way."

Phoebe: "Not much less."

Me :"Bubba! Rocky! Grab some chunks of wood and help us out."

I sent them out, and before long we were heading back to the ruined city with 3 big pokemon and a few hundred pounds of wood in tow. I wish I had a cart or something, but I had no idea how to build one without any tools. We just stacked it all up by the house for the moment and after another trip we had a pretty big pile, hopefully it would be enough.

Me: "I hope the full moon wasn't last night."

Me :"Or we could be here awhile."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "So um, what are you going to do if some other people come?"

Phoebe: "Hmm?"

Me: "Well that archeologist knew where this island was, what if other people do as well?"

Phoebe :"I guess I could just hide and you could deal with them."

Phoebe: "I can't use my disguise here, it's too hot."

Me: "I understand."

Me: "They would probably find it a bit weird anyway."

Me: "Who the heck brings a heavy coat to an island?"

Phoebe: "I don't know vampires?"

Me: "Yeah I guess."

Me:"Nothing to say they don't exist in this world."

Me: "Anyway."

Me: "So..."

Me: "We have the rest of the day."

Me: "Maybe we should go check out where these firepits are."

Me :" And stock them up so we can be ready for when the full moon comes."

Phoebe: "Yeah, maybe."

Me :"It would be best."

Me:" If we wait till the full moons comes we might not have them all ready in time."

Phoebe :"Mhm."

Me :"Watcha thinking about?"

She seemed to be spacing a bit.

Phoebe :"About how we're on an island in the middle of nowhere."

Me :"Yeaaaaah."

Phoebe :"You know what islands usually have?"

Me :"Bugs?"

Phoebe :"Nooo."

-cheerfully- Phoebe: "A beach."

Me :"Pheebles, we don't have time for that."

Me: "Plus we're near the center of the island, the beach will take awhile to get to."

Me: "It's best we stay here since we got shelter."

Phoebe: "Yeah, aww well."

Me :"If we ever come across a beach that's not too far out of the way I'll take you there."

Me: "Or I'll take you to one in Sinnoh while we're there."

Phoebe :"You've been making a lot of promises lately."

Me :"Well, just that and to take you to Sinnoh."

Me :"And baby have I ever let you down?"

Phoebe :"There was that one time you almost set the house on fire."

Phoebe :"Then there was that time you got kidnapped by Myrenthall."

Phoebe: "And then there was that time that . . . . "

-interupted- Me: "But none of those had to do with promises did they?"

Phoebe: "Well, no, but . . . . "

I kissed her.

Me :" I'll take you to a beach, don't worry about it."

Phoebe: "A warm beach."

Phoebe :"Not one that's freezing cold."

Phoebe :"One that's warm with soft sand where we can make love for hours."

Me: " Hehe, of course baby girl."

Phoebe :"Allright then."

Phoebe: "Come on let's go."

Me: "Hey wait up."

Using a somewhat rudimentary map in the notebook as a guide, we travelled around the city trying to locate the fire pits, with Rocky and I carrying some wood. Bulby was sunbathing, and I honestly don't know where Bubba wandered off too, but he knew where our house was, and I knew he could take care of himself.

Me: "I don't know why we didn't bring Bulby along."

Phoebe :"Because he's been helping us a lot and he deserves a break."

Phoebe :"Besides, if I let him soak up the sun, he'll have more energy for when we really need him."

Phoebe: "Back home it's hard for him to get any sun this time of year."

Phoebe: "In the wild, venusaurs are supposed to be hibernating during the winter."

Phoebe :"So this will be good for him, I just know it."

Me: "Well that's good."

Bubba:"Blast."

We happened to find Bubba hanging out inside a building.

Me :"So this is where you went?"

Bubba: "Blastoissse blaaast."

Me :"What did you find?"

Rocky:"Golem."

Phoebe:"Yes you can put the wood down for now."

Me: "Well this is cool."

It looked like some sort of rudimentary swimming pool. It had water, but it was dark green and the interior of the building was practically covered with damp green algae, which gradually dried out as it got further away from the "pool".

Me: "Hey Pheebles it's a swimming pool."

Phoebe: "Ew...all this slime."

Me: "Yeah, watch your step."

Phoebe: "Anyway it's more of a bath house actually."

Me: "How does this still have water?"

Phoebe: " Probably collects rainwater."

Me: "Hmmm."

Phoebe: "It's also gross, look at all this scum."

Me: "Yeah well, hasn't been cleaned in awhile."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "You gonna hang out here all day Bubba?"

-cheerfully- Bubba: "Blast!"

Me: "Allright then."

Rocky: "Golllemm!"

Phoebe: "Rocky I said you could put the wood down for now."

He was standing outside the entrance, not wanting anything to do with the water, or the somewhat damp floor.

Rocky: "Golllemm goll."

Phoebe: "He doesn't want to come in."

Me: "Yeah, that's understandable, floor's all wet."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Awe well."

Me: "See you later Bubba, we got to take the wood up to the fire pits."

Bubba: "Blastoiiiisssse."

Me: "Just be back at the house by night fall."

Me: "Come on Rocky."

Rocky: "Golemmm."

A few minutes later we made it to the first of the firepits, a large obelisk like building with a little rectangular opening on the side to light a fire,da here we dumped the wood we were carrying, saw that it was enough, and proceeded back to the house to get more wood for the next one. Over the next few hours we repeated this process until we had delivered wood to all of the firepits. By the time we were done it was well into the afternoon, Rocky and I were both tired, so we headed back to the house to relax.

Me: "So, we going to go kill some more birds for dinner?"

Phoebe:" Maybe in a little bit."

Me: "Hehe, you're tired to?"

Phoebe: "It's hot outside and we've been walking around the entire city."

Phoebe: "My legs feel like they're going to melt."

Me: "You didn't have to carry several pounds of wood."

-affirmative- Rocky: "Golllem."

Phoebe: "You agree Rocky?"

Rocky: "Goll."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, whatever."

Me: "If you sent out draco and have him freeze the walls maybe we could cool off a bit."

Phoebe: "Actually . . . . that's a good idea."

Phoebe: "Come on out Draco!"

Rocky: "Golem!"

He left the room as fast as he could, not a fan of ice and the water it made when melted.

Me: "You don't have to run Rocky, we'll wait for you to leave."

Phoebe: "Ok draco, why don't you use ice beam on all the walls."

Draco: "Drrrra?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, it's ok, just don't get any on the furniture."

He proceeded to coat the walls in a thin, but dense layer of ice.

Phoebe:"OK that's nice, you can return now."

I layed down on the bed, and tried to enjoy the cold. Phoebe sat down in the opposite corner of the room.

Phoebe: "-sighs-,this is nice."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "I wish we could snuggle but that bed is just so tiny."

Me: "Yeah, I think it's only meant for one person."

Me: "Besides it's too hot to snuggle."

Phoebe: "True."

Phoebe: "So who gets it tonight?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me:"You still have your coat and I didn't get any sleep last night."

Phoebe: "You had a nap."

Me :"Only a few hours, I'm still several hours behind."

Phoebe:"True."

Me:"Besides, what if it's a full moon tonight and we don't even have to sleep here?"

Phoebe:"That would be nice."

Me:"If it's not we'll just take turns with the bed ok?"

Phoebe:"Ok."

Phoebe: "You can have it first then."

Me:" Thankyou baby girl."

After taking a break for a few minutes we headed out to the forrest again to find some dinner. Sadly, all we could find were more birds. Except it was later in the day now so even they were harder to find. It was a lot of work to get such a modest meal. We returned to the house with about 8 little birds. It was great that Phoebe could kill them, I didn't bring a gun, and even if I did, there's no way we would have gotten so many, we'd be lucky to get one, after that first shot they'd likely fly off to parts unknown. But Phoebe's shadowballs were nearly silent, and while they typically weren't effective on humans, or typical normal type pokemon, they hit the birds hard enough to knock them out cold.

After dinner we waited with anticipation for the sunset, more curious than ever before about what the moon would look like. Eventually it got dark, the stars came out, and the moon was finally visible.

Me :"Damn, it's not full."

Phoebe: "How far is it from being full?"

Me :"Well, it could be getting smaller, or it could be getting bigger, I ddn't rememberer witch is which."

Me: "I hope it's getting bigger otherwise we may be here awhile."

Phoebe: "I hope so too."

-5 days later-

Not much had changed, we did some more exploring, particularly looking for different sources of food since we were starting to get sick of birds. We never ventured more than half a day's travel from the ruins, so we never saw the beaches. We never met anyone else on the island either. It was a pitifully slow start to our new adventure. The most challenging thing we had was finding dinner. The heat never let up. Even the neccesities were a struggle on this island, but we managed to survive. Finally, on the 5th night since we arrived, the moon appeared to be full, so we set about lighting the fires at the obelisks around the city. Once we had done that, we went up onto the pyramid to get a better view of the ruined city. It was quiet for a few minutes, until the fires got big enough to illuminate the crystals ontop of the obelisks. Starting with the first one to be lit, then the next a few minutes later.

Me: "They all have to be on at the same time don't they?"

Phoebe: "I think so?'

Me: "I hope the fifth kicks on before the first dies."

Phoebe: "Me too."

Me: "I'm going to go bring it some more wood."

Phoebe: "I'll come with you."

So we headed to the first obelisk to stoke it up some more. We got there just in time as it was just beginning to fade. Just minutes after we replenished it the entire city was bathed in a warm and brilliant light. Too brilliant, I had to close my clung to me, worried we would be separrated if she didn't. Seconds later we were transported to a completely different place.

Phoebe: "Now where are we."

Me: "I have no idea."

The walls were metal, a square window looked out onto the night sky.

P.A System :" New arrivals please proceed through the door in front of you."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "The door."

Me:"Ohhh...ok."

We proceeded through the door, which opened automatically like on some weird scy-fi movie.

Inside the next room was a robot seated behind a desk.

Me:"What the hell?"

Robot:"Questions, everyone has them."

Phoebe:"What is this place?"

Robot:" Welcome to earth 383242."

Me: "Whaaa?"

Robot: "This sector is under the control of the space police, in keeping with Sector Chairman Hooperman's policy of control, all portals to this sector have been redirected to this facility."

Phoebe: " _You think it's the same space police_?"

Me: " _More than likely, but they don't seem to know who we are yet so we're safe for now_."

Robot: "I need your names, and intended reason for visiting."

Me: "How come?"

Robot: "We need to find out if you have an existing counterpart in this world, so you can avoid them."

Robot: "In keeping with the policy you will not be allowed to contact your counterparts."

Me: "Martin 'o' Malley is my name."

Robot: "Where were you born?"

Robot: "Have you moved in from anywhere?"

Me: "No, and uh . . . Texas . . . . Dallas, Texas. "

Phoebe :" _What_?"

Me: " _Don't give your real name_."

Robot:" Ok so checking this out, there are, 4 people with that name in Dallas, and 20 in Ireland, because sometimes when crossing dimensions your counterpart could still be in your country of origin."

Robot: "Because we can't be sure, you can't go to ireland."

Me: "Ooookayyy . . . . "

Robot: "And it would be wise to stay out of Dallas as well."

Robot: "If for some reason you manage to come across your counterpart, do not speak to them, do not make eye contact, we have eyes everywhere, we will find out, and we will know."

Phoebe :"What about me?"

Robot: "You're obviously not human, I don't even have to look you up to know that you're counterpart isn't here."

Phoebe: "Well I made it to his world where we're from."

Robot: "That doesn't matter."

Robot: "If you're counterpart was here."

Robot: "They would've come right through this facility."

Phoebe: "Ok, fine."

Robot: "Please proceed through the door, where you will be escorted to temporary housing."

So we were shown to a crappy house in a crappy part of the city, and told we would have to move out in a year, we were given a news paper with job listings, and pretty much expected to live out the rest of our lives here. We sat through this speech on what we were expected to do, knowing that living here from now on wasn't an option, we were relieved when our escort finally left us alone.

We spoke to eachother after our "escort" finally left.

Phoebe: "So what are we going to do Cj?"

Me: "Read my mind."

Me: " _We can't stay here like they want us too, that's for damned sure_."

Me: " _Use telepathy, because there might be bugs_."

Phoebe: " _Bugs_?"  
Me: " _You know listening to our conversation_."

Me: " _And if the space police figure out who we really are, it's not going to be pretty_."

Phoebe: " _Mhm_."

Phoebe:" _Atleast they didn't come after us just for showing up_."

Me:" _Yeah they have different rules here for some reason_."

Phoebe: " _The robot mentioned an S.C Hooperman_."

Me: " _Yeah I don't know what that's about_."

Phoebe: " _Why don't you send out magnum and he can destroy all the bugs_."

Me:" _Not a bad idea, but what if that gets them onto us_."

Phoebe: " _They can't explain it_."

Me :" _True_."

Me: " _Allright then_."

I sent out magnum, and as he flew around the room you could tell where all the bugs were because they exploded with a little popping noise once he got near them.

After he flew around every inch of the room, even the drawers and cabinets, I returned him.

Me: "Ok, that's the last of the bugs."

Phoebe:" Ok."

Phoebe :"The bed here is big enough for two."

Me:"Yeah, and what do you wanna do about that?"

-cutely- Phoebe :"It's been five days, I think you know."

She wrapped her arms around me.

Me: "I do?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhmmm."

-playfully- Phoebe:" You going to keep playing stupid or are you going to take me to bed?"

Me:"Allright, come on."

While we got some "sleep", somewhere in the city there was a secret underground base, being operated by a resistance movement attempting to fight the space police's control, which on this world had extended to the point where the space police had made itself public under an alias. The World Police. They changed their name to hide any references to interdimensional technology, which this planet had not yet discovered.

Resistance Leader: "Anything interesting on the new arrivals today?"

Resistance follower: "Maybe, some strange alien chick...uh we're running the database, it hasn't returned any results yet."

Resistance Leader: "Where is their location?"

Resistance follower 2: "House 54."

Resistance follower 2: "Intercepted commnunications indicate that all bugs in the new arrival's house have gone silent."

Resistance Leader: "They're not going to do anything about it?"

Resistance follower 2: "They think it's some sort of technical glitch, they'll probably be moved to another place tomorrow, typical lax behavior of this sector."

Resistance Leader: "So they're off the grid."

Resistance follower: "Um Boss, you're going to want to see this."

Resistance follower: "There's a warrant out for them."

Resistance Leader: "For what?"

Resistance Follower: "Multiple counts of Tresspassing, aiding and abetting, breaking into a protected facility and freeing prisoners, resisting arrest, destruction of police property, grand theft auto, assault and battery of a space police officer."

Resistance Follower: "There's some footage here if you want to see."

Resistance Leader: " Grand Theft Auto?"

Resistance Follower: "Not as you think, the car they stole belonged to the sector's police chief."

Resistance Follower: "But that sector is on the far side of creation, I wonder how they got here?"

Resistance Leader: "I don't know."

Resistance Leader: "What I do know is that they're of value and for now they're off the grid."

Resistance Leader: "So we're going to pick them up."

-Meanwhile, after some "sleeping"-

-enamored- Me: "Phoebe."

Me: "I love you baby girl."

-enamored- Phoebe: "I wuv you."

Me: "That felt so good."

Phoebe: "My feet weren't too cold this time?"

Me :"No...just right."

Me: "-sighs-, and after all those nights on the island when we couldn't sleep together."

Me: "I missed snuggling with you."

Phoebe: "Awwww, Cj.."

Phoebe: "I missed snuggling too."

Phoebe: "So what are we going to do tomorrow?"

Me: "Look for a way out of this dimension, and try to avoid the space police."

Phoebe: "Somehow, I don't think that's possible."

Me: "Yeah well..."

Me: "I don't know baby, I'm getting too tired to think."

Phoebe: "Me too."

Me: "Goodnight."

Phoebe: "Goodnight."

We kissed eachother goodnight, and fell asleep sometime later.


	27. An Enemy of an Enemy

-chapter 27-

Sometime in the early morning, Phoebe woke up, sensing an unfamiliar presence within the house.

-quietly- Phoebe: "Who are you? Why are you here?"

-quietly- Phoebe: "I know you're in the house, I can hear you. "

Phoebe :"Don't come back here. "

She crawled out of the bed and slipped her dress on, then she heard a whisper from the hallway.

-quietly- unknown: "We know who you are, you have troubles with the space police too?"

-quietly- Phoebe:"Yes. "

Unknown: "You know it's only a matter of time before they find out. "

Phoebe: "I know. "

-quietly- Unknown: "Well then, grab your things and come with us. "

Phoebe: "Ok, just let me get my husband. "

Phoebe :"Cj. "

-asleep- Me: "mrrgll flrglbrr. "

Phoebe: " Cj wake up. "

Me: "Huhh...whaaaa.?"

I was disoriented, even more so than usual because of fatigue from the island, and also because I wasn't quite familiar with the room yet.

-a bit more awake- Me: "Pheebles, if this one of your stupid games I swear. "

Phoebe: "No, some people are here. "

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "They're against the space police and they want us to come with them. "

Me: "They do?"

Phoebe: "Get dressed , come on, we need to go. "

Me: "Ok, ok, ok. "

Me: "You litterally just woke me up. "

Me:"You know how hard it is to get dressed when your half asleep ? "

Phoebe: "Mhm, come on. "

-somewhat annoyed- Me :"Pheebles. "

Phoebe: "Cj. "

-silence-

Phoebe: "Come on. "

Phoebe: "You can be grumpy later. "

A few minutes later we were dressed and ready to go, thankfully there wasn't much to take with us, just her purse. There were 2 men and one woman leading us down the street, but only one of them spoke the entire time. All of them were wearing ski masks so we couldn't even see their faces.

-unsure- Me: "Ok, so you're taking us to your base right?"

-quietly-Unknown resistance grunt: "Keep quiet, there could be more bugs out here. "

We had seen a lot of secret bases before, but this was definitely one of the most elaborately hidden. Over the next hour or so, we had gone through an abandoned subway station, into the tunnel, through a door on the side, down some stairs into a huge generator room, apparently for the subways, and then down even more stairs as the concrete staircase transitioned into stone, eventually leading to a narrow corridor which led further into a large natural cave lit up with led lanterns.

Me: "This is it?"

Unknown resistance grunt: "No, but we're close. "

Unknown resistance grunt: " There's a trap door here, watch your step. "

Me :"Who made all this?"

Unknown resistance grunt: "Back during the Russo-american war these bomb shelters were setup in case of russian nuclear strikes. "

Unknown resistance grunt: "Thankfully that never came to pass and at the war's end they were forgotten. "

Me :"Russo-american war?"

Unknown resistance grunt: "Didn't exist in your world huh?"

Me: "Mhm. "

Unknown resistance grunt: "Consider yourself lucky. "

Unknown resistance grunt: "Anyway, follow me, and watch your step, we're almost there. "

Phoebe: "What's your name?"

Unknown resistance grunt: "I can't tell you, not until you're one of us. "

Unknown resistance grunt: "Anyway, follow me, and watch your step, we're almost there. "

We headed down a steel ladder, into what appeared to be some sort of bunker, way out in the middle of nowhere, ironically underneath what we could only assume was a well-populated city. We couldn't really know for sure however, because we hadn't seen much of it yet, outside from wherever the heck the portal brought us, and the handful of streets to the house they left us in. Anyway, once we got to the bottom of the stairs were met with more led lanterns, and some guns and ammo and other various supplies.

Unknown resistance grunt :"Come back here, the leader is going to want to meet with you. "

So we met with the leader.

Resistance leader: "Oh good, you made it. "

Resistance leader: "Welcome to this world's resistance against the evils of the space police. "

Resistance leader: "I am the leader of this sector, my name, Yuri. "

Yuri: "First off I must lay down some ground rules. "

Yuri: "You can't speak of this place at all in the above world, there are bugs everywhere and we can't risk it's discovery. "

Yuri: "Anyway, we already know about you, from what we understand, you broke into the space police hq on another world, and freed some prisoners. "

Me: "How do you know that?"

Yuri: "They have a network that runs between all universes under their control, we've cracked that network, it's a criminal database of sorts, and both of you are in it. "

Me: "We're criminals?"

Phoebe: "I guess so. "

Yuri: "To the space police you are. "

Yuri:"Fortunately you came in so late that we found you before they did. "

Yuri:" We know your history with the space police, but what we don't know, and what they probably don't even care about is why and how are you jumping between worlds?"

Phoebe: " Well, it's kind of our job. "

Phoebe: "We work at a portal lab, where there's all these portals, that used to just go to his world, but now they go to all sorts of worlds, even to videogames. "

Me: "But that's not our only job, sometimes we do secret agent stuff. "

Phoebe :"Mhm. "

Yuri: "Intrra-esting . "

Phoebe: "But sometimes things go wrong. "

Me :"Like right now. "

Phoebe: "Yep. "

Yuri: "How so?"

Me: "Well, it's a long story, but the jist of it is. "

Me: "We spent the last 5 days on an abandoned island, living in a makeshift house within the ruins of an ancient city. "

Me: "Over the course of those five days, we discovered that the city had a primitive, but functioning portal machine, and we were able to activate it. "

Me: "Then it brought us here. "

Phoebe: "But we don't know if the portal comes here specifically or if we ended up here out of randomness. "

Me: "Right. "

Me: "Anyway, prior to that we were on our own world, which we have since lost all communication with, I don't know if the lab got attacked or what happened, but we probably won't find out until we get back. "

Phoebe: "From what we know we're on the other side of creation. "

Me: "Which I guess is the grand total of all existence. "

Phoebe: "Mhm. "

Phoebe:"We need to get to the other side or we won't have any chance of getting back home. "

Yuri:" You know what the odds are of you making it back home?"

Yuri: "There's as many universes as stars in the sky. "

Phoebe: "We don't have to make it back home, we just need to make it to the other side fo creation. "

Yuri: "How do you know what side you're on now?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, but we just have to keep going. "

Phoebe: "If we go through enough worlds we'll get there eventually. "

Me: "Right. "

Phoebe: "Anyway, we'll help you, but we'll need you to help us locate another portal. "

Yuri: "That's great. "

Yuri: "Now, before we get things started, the reports we read about you have us baffled a bit. "

Yuri: "You see, they state you attacked the facility with a . . . giant steel dinosaur? "

Yuri:" That can't be the truth can it?"

Yuri: "It is a misunderstanding correct?"

Me :"Um, actually. "

Phoebe "It's completely true, he does have a giant steel dinosaur. "

Me :"Of sorts. "

Yuri: "Can you show me?"

Me: "Not here, there's not enough space. "

Phoebe: "Yeah, if he sends him out here he could hurt himself. "

Me: "Or us. "

Phoebe: "Mhm. "

Me:"So, you said something earlier about being the resistance leader of this sector?"

Yuri: "Yes, the resistance exists in many sectors, unfortunately we haven't reached all of them under the space police's control. They keep portal technology tightly controlled, it's hard to get a sizable force through unscathed. "

Yuri: "Somewhere in creation they have a home sector. "

Yuri: "Where there highest ranking officials reside. "

Yuri: "We haven't found it yet, but one of these days it will be our target. "

Me: "They don't talk about it on the network. "

Yuri :"Nope, even if they did they couldn't tell. "

Yuri: "All their bases have numbers, we know a few of them, but we can't confirm what all of them are. "

Yuri: "For instance the one for this region, on this world is AB473. "

Yuri: "Another one in a city further south is AB474, and so on.

Yuri: "One from a different world, is AD102. "

Yuri: "The letters are longitudinal cordinates, the middle numbers are the world number, and the last numbers are the base number. "

Me: "Tried world 1?"

Yuri: "You'd think it would be their home base, but it isn't. "

Yuri: "World 1 is a desert planet with barely anything but an outpost. "

Me: "How did you get there?"

Yuri: "We managed to capture a portal machine that was in transit awhile back. "

Yuri: "We've been fooling around with it, but it's hard to get that much power down here without anyone noticing. "

Yuri: "They require an incredible amount of electricity to run properly. "

Yuri: "So we built up a battery bank, out of car batteries we've aquired through various means, we couldn't use the power grid as it would raise suspicion. "

Yuri: "We needed to amass almost 100 of them to get the machine to wrok. "

Yuri: " Unfortunately that was the only trip we could take, those we sent to world one barely made it back before many of the batteries died and a few even exploded. "

Yuri: "After all that work we found that a hundred batteries could only keep it running for three hours, give or take, and world one is nothing but a desert wasteland. "

Me:"That's what? 1200 volts?"

Phoebe: "I don't know. "

Yuri:"Something like that. "

Yuri:" Anyway, we're still trying to replace atleast 20 batteries without being detected, so to get you to a working portal machine anytime soon, we're going to have to raid one of their bases. "

Yuri:"However we're a bit low on man power at the moment. "

Yuri:"So before we can even consider that, we need you to raid one of their prisons and free some of our recruits. "

Yuri:"Your track record shows that you've already done that before, so it should be no problem for you now. "

Yuri:"Same idea, just a different building. "

Yuri:"In fact, it should be easier, Chief Hooperman's kind of a pushover compared to the chief you were dealing with there. "

Yuri: "That's why we have bases here. "

Yuri: "In the sector you were in we'd never get away with this. "

Yuri: "Anyway, that said, you two need to get back to your house, and get some sleep. "

Yuri: "We'll contact you again tomorrow. "

Me: "Wait, your portal machines can select worlds?"

Yuri: "To a limited extent, basically we just have the worlds that the space police control, and we can also direct the portal to a random world, which will be off the space police's radar, but is also extremely dangerous. "

Phoebe: "Ok. "

Yuri:"Furthermore, tomorrow they'll try to move you to a different house, since all the bugs failed in the one you currently reside in."

Yuri:"Do what you can to prevent them from doing so, next time all the bugs fail, whether you did it or not, they won't give you the benefit of the doubt."

Yuri: "So go on, and get back to your house, get some sleep, and once again, we'll contact you some time tomorrow."

Me: "We have to go all the way back up there now?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, come on Cj. "

Phoebe:"The quicker we get back, the more sleep we'll get."

Me: "Alllllright. "

By the the time we got back we were so tired, I don't even remember when we fell asleep. In fact, I pretty much forgot most of the trip back.

We woke up sometime the next morning. There was no clock in this room so I had no idea what time.

-just waking up- Me: "oooooooh, what are we going to do today?"

Me: "Pheebles?"

Me: "Oh you're still asleep. "

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mmmmmmwhaaaaa?"

She was barely awake.

-cutely- Phoebe: "Hold me.. "

Me :" Oookaayy. "

Me:"They said they were going to meet us again, but they didn't say when. "

Phoebe: "They also said the stupid police were going to move us to another house."

Me: "Yeah, they did didn't."

Me:"I don't know about you, but I'm going to take a shower while I can. "

Phoebe:"Ok. "

Phoebe:"I might too... in a little bit. "

Me:"Ok, well you stay alert baby girl, it's only a matter of time before the space police figure out who we are, and when they do, you know they'll come after us, relentlessly. "

Phoebe:"I know. "

Phoebe :"Wait Cj. "

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Do you think Charley is ok?"

Me: "Hehe, he'll be fine, I know he will. "

Me:"Just keep your head in the game so we can make it back safely."

Me :"That's what's important now, to make sure we can make it back."

Phoebe: "I hope you're right."

We both took showers, then we sat on the bed, and frankly, neither one of us really knew what to do at this point. We decided to watch some tv, specifically the news, to try to learn a little bit about this world, but we didn't even get much time to watch tv before we heard a knock on the door.

It was the same person that had originally showed us to the house, a plain clothes agent of the space police.

Space police agent: "Listen, we need to move you to another house, we didn't know it last night but this one has a bug problem. "

Me: "It's allright we don't mind. "

Space Police agent: " No listen, we're moving you to another house, so the exterminator can fumigate this one. "

Me: "Um ok. "

Me: "Where too?"

Phoebe teleported behind him and knocked him out.

-surprised- Me: "Pheebles...what the heck?"

Phoebe: "You know he was lying Cj. "

Me: "I know, but you didn't have to knock him out. "

Phoebe: "I don't want to move to another bugged house. "

Phoebe :"They told us to stay here."

Phoebe: "Come on, help me drag him inside. "

Me: "What about his van?"

A white panel van, a bog-standard Chevy Express was parked out front, nothing interesting to note about it at all, just a newer version of the rusting piece of crap van we had back home.

Phoebe: "Ummmm. "

Phoebe: "I don't know. "

Phoebe: "We don't have a garage here do we?"

Me:"Nope. "

Phoebe: "Wait, I have another idea. "

Me: "It better not be blow up the van. "

Phoebe: "No, it's not. "

Phoebe: "Listen. "

Phoebe:"I can control our friend here and make him report that everything is ok."

Phoebe:"I just need to alter some of his memories."

Me:"How long will that take?"

Phoebe:"I don't know, but it's our best shot."

Phoebe:"I can make it so he thinks he hates the space police for killing his whole family."

Phoebe:"And that he's currently undercover to destroy them."

Phoebe:"The more details I can come up with, the more authentic his memories will seem, and the longer they'll last."

Me:"Ok."

Me: "You'd never use this on . . . "

Phoebe: "no, Cj, never."

Phoebe: "Otherwise our love wouldn't be real."

Phoebe: "Now quiet you, I have to think...very carefully."

Her hands started to glow as she placed them upon his head.

Phoebe: "Let's see what we got to work with."

Phoebe :"He has a wife, and three kids."

Phoebe: "And now he should think they're all dead."

Phoebe: "The space police killed them because they got caught in the crossfire."

Me:" No, not that."

Phoebe: "Shhh..."

Phoebe: "If I lose too much concentration I can screw up his whole memory."

Me: "That's forgivable make it so they killed them."

Phoebe: "Why?"

She stopped for a moment.

Me: "Because that's harder to forgive."

Phoebe: "No, why did they kill them?"

Me: "Because they tried to get him to leave the space police."

Me:"And Hooperman didn't like that very much."

Me: "So he ordered them to be killed."

Phoebe: "Ok, that might work."

Me:" And his best friend carried it out."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "But nobody knows, that he knows."

Phoebe: "And why is that?"

Me: "Because he overheard...no, he borrowed his friend's cellphone one night and saw the texts."

Phoebe: "Poookayyy."

Phoebe: "You're better at this then I am."

Me: "About time."

Phoebe: "Ohhh don't be like that."

Phoebe: "Now quiet so I can put all this in his brain."

Her hands began to glow again, and I stayed quiet while she did her work.

She had her hands on his head for atleast 20 minutes before she finally decided she was done.

Phoebe:" Ok, I'm going to wake him up now, hopefully this will work."

Me :"They've probably sent backup by now."

Phoebe: "Well it takes awhile ok? I have to go through all his real memories and make sure they match up with the ones I'm implanting completely."

Phoebe: "The more flaws there are the easier he can see through it."

Phoebe: "But eventually he'll realize the truth."

Me:" He will?"

Phoebe: "Yes, because he's basically in his own reality, at somepoint somebody will say something that doesn't quite match up."

Phoebe: "Then he'll start to question his own memories."

Phoebe: "And from there he'll keep picking at them until the entire illusion falls apart."

Phoebe: "Anyway, here goes nothing."

Phoebe: "Cj, bop him on the head."

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "Just do it."

Me: "Oookayy."

Phoebe: "I need you to leave a mark."

Me: "Ok, hehehe."

I punched him.

Phoebe :"Allright then, let's wake him up."

A weak psychic pulse from her hands and the man woke up.

Space police agent:"Where am I ?"

Phoebe:"You slipped on the grass and banged your head on the sidewalk."

Phoebe:"You said you were from the space police?"

Space Police agent:"Yeah um...I got.. I got stuff to do, thankyou, but I have to go, goodbye."

He braced his head in pain as he hobbled out the door, got in his van and drove away.

Me:"What just happened?"

Phoebe:"He's carrying out his plan for revenge on the space police."

Me:"You don't think this will backfire?"

Phoebe:"No, but I'm hoping we won't be here long enough for it to backfire."

Phoebe:"He'll figure it out eventually."

-Meanwhile, in the van-

-on radio- Space police dispatcher: "Did you move the new arrivals to the other house yet?"

-into radio- Space police agent: "I'm going to kill you."

-on radio- Space police dispatcher: "Did it not go well?"

-into radio- Space police agent: "Everything is going fine."

He didn't know what the dispatcher was talking about, but he didn't care, he had revenge on his mind, so he just said something to appease him for the moment.

-on radio- Space dispatcher: "Good, well, uh, return to base and wait for your next assignment."

He turned the radio off.

-angry- Space dispatcher: "Oh I'll return to base, don't you worry about that."

Phoebe didn't know she just created a monster, in fact neither of us would find this out for quite some time.

-back to Cj-

After the van pulled away, we went back to watching the news on tv.

-on tv- News Reporter: "Good Morning Grande America and welcome to today's news."

-on tv- News Reporter: "Comming to you live from the state of New Montanecut, All hail the space police!"

Me: "The state of what?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "Montana is a state isn't it?"

Me: "That's not what they said."

Phoebe: "I don't know."

News Reporter: "In today's news Michhale Hooperman, director of world famous startup Dimensional technologies limited, is giving a speech at Montgomery City Hall center, in Hastings, East Virginia, about the science of intersteller wormholes."

Phoebe: "Hooperman?"

Phoebe: "Do you think it's S.C hooperman?"

Me: "As in the director of the space police?"

-correctively- Phoebe: "Sector Chairman."

New Reporter:"In other news, Dimensional Technology's houses for the dimensionally displaced program, which has been ongoing for 8 years, has reached record numbers of participitation, however the homeless percentage of the population is remaining relatively the same across the country, raising concerns over whether the space police are more concerned with our own people or with the interest of outsiders new to our dimension."

News Reporter: "We here at Channel 9 news will be providing live coverage of Hooperman's speech, and later on we will discuss today's pressing issues in further detail."

Me: "So we're dimensionally displaced?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, we're not in the dimension we want to be in."

Me: "True."

Phoebe: "Hey, I just want to say,, if I don't make it back."

Me: "Oh honey you're going to make it back, don't worry about it."

Phoebe: "No, seriously."

Phoebe: "If I don't make it back, keep fighting to get back to Nina and Charley."

Me: Ok."

Phoebe: "Promise me."

Me: "No."

Phoebe: "Why not?"

Me: "Because then you won't have as much to loose."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "It's hard to put into words, but what I mean is, you'll feel like it doesn't matter as much if you make it back or not."

Me: "But it needs to matter as much as it possibly can."

Phoebe: "You'd go back anyway, I know you will."

Me:" You know nothing."

Phoebe: "I know more than you think I do."

-dismissive- Me: "Crazy girl."

Me: "Getting so worried about things that will never happen."

Phoebe: "Just promise me."

Me: "Fine, I promise."

Me: "Like it means anything if you know I'd go back anyway."

Phoebe: "It means a lot."

Me:"Really now?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "-sighs-, if you say so."

Phoebe:"Hehe."

We heard a weird noise.

Me: "Did you hear that?"

Phoebe: "Someone came in through the back door."

Phoebe: "It's probably someone from the resistance."

resistance grunt: "Hello?"

Phoebe: "Hello."

Me:"What's going on?"

resistance grunt: "Good , you're still here."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Why'd you barge in?"

resistance grunt: "Didn't want to wait outside the door and make a scene."

Phoebe: "Ok.."

resistance grunt: "In 1 hour a taxi will come by to pick you up."

resistance grunt: "Get in it, and we'll take you to where you need to be, we'll brief you on the way."

Me: "What do you know about Mickhale Hooperman and Dimensional technologies?"

resistance grunt: Mickhale is S.C Hooperman's son, he isn't the leader of the space police."

Me: "Oh...ok."

resistance grunt: "They are not the same person."

resistance grunt: "Now throw me out."

Me: "What?"

resistance grunt: "Act like you caught me trying to break in."

Me: "Ok, get out!"

resistance grunt: "Get angry."

-false anger- Me: "Get out of the house!"

resistance grunt: "Now push me out of the house."

Me: "Ok."

After that awkward ordeal was over, we went back to watching the news, with nothing better to do. It didn't seem like a good time to go exploring, we didn't have a vehicle and there likely wouldn't be anything interesting in an hour and a half's walking distance.

Phoebe: "If we don't get out of here soon, we're going to need to find some groceries."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Are you hungry?"

Me: "Not really."

Me: "Let's just relax for now."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "We haven't eaten anything since yesterday."

Me :"I know, don't remind me."

Me :"I was getting sick of those birds..."

Me:" It was like...mushy roast beef."

Phoebe: "What makes you think I wanna be reminded?"

Phoebe:"I never want to eat another bird again."

Me:"Does that include chicken?"

Phoebe:"Um...no, but no chicken for a long time."

Me: "Ok, fair enough."

Phoebe: "Now let's stop talking about it."

Me: "Ok."

\- a few minutes later-

Phoebe: "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

Me: "Did you check the fridge?"

Phoebe :"I checked it earlier, it's empty, there's nothing but an ice tray inside."

Phoebe: "How do they expect us to survive without any food and no money?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "I mean are we really supposed to build a life in an urban wasteland starting with nothing, but a house?"

Phoebe :"And we can't even keep it. we have to move out in a few weeks."

Me: "What are we supposed to do starve until we get our first paycheck?"

Phoebe: "I guess so."

Me:"What a load of crap."

I let out a sigh, realizing how insane this world was.

Me: " Well, I guess you can get water, from the sink."

Me: "It's not much but it might get you by."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I'll go get some."

When she came back, I shared an idea with her.

Me: "You know something, there's no pokemon in this world except for you and our own."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "What if we took over?"

Phoebe :"What do you mean?"

Me: "You can control people's minds, you can get them to give us things for free."

Phoebe: "I told you Cj, it wears off after awhile."

Phoebe: "Maybe we could save a few dollars that nobody will get suspicious about but we're not going to get anything for free."

Phoebe: "There will be consequences, you know it's stealing, it's illegal."

Me: "Ok, fine."

Me:"It's not about the money you know, I was just thinking, if we could aquire a vast amount of wealth, we could build an army, and overthrow the space police, without having to put our pokemon at risk, maybe we could even drive the space police out entirely."

Phoebe: "I know, but it's just too slow, I don't plan on spending more than a week here."

Phoebe:" We don't have the time for that."

Phoebe:"Besides there's already an army fighting the space police."

Phoebe:"What do you think the resistance is?"

Phoebe: "Ok, so let's just help the resistance with their thing, and get out of here when we can."

Phoebe:"I don't think the TTG intended for us to spend several years heading a war campaign against the space police in order to save just one world."

Me: "Well, if that's how you want to do things."

Phoebe: "It is."

Me:"It doesn't have to take several years you know."

Phoebe:"You just expect to be able to buy an army over night?"

Phoebe:"Aquire and spend a bunch of money and have tanks, men and fighter jets delivered to our front door?"

Me: "I wasn't expecting to use fighter jets, or tanks...just men with guns."

Phoebe: "You just expect them to show up?"

Phoebe: "How are you going to find them?"

Phoebe: "What about training?"

Phoebe: "I already told you I don't want to be here for more than a week."

Phoebe: "This isn't our war."

Phoebe :"Let the resistance handle it."

Phoebe: "We'll help them while we're here."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "If that's what you want baby girl."

Phoebe: "All I want is to get back to the kids."

Phoebe: "I just want to find out that Charley's going to be ok."

Me: "He's going to be allright baby girl."

Me: "You don't have to worry about it."

Phoebe :"I can't help it."

Phoebe: "I know I'm supposed to think about what we're going to do."

Phoebe: "But we can't even do anything right now."

Phoebe: "Except watch tv."

Me :"Well...there is something else we can do."

Phoebe: "No, not right now, especially if another resistance guy can just barge in here at any given moment."

Me: "Yeah, that's a good point."

Me: "You want to go for a walk?"

Phoebe: "Hmm?"

Me: "Just to see if maybe we could find a store or something."

Phoebe: "Ok, sure."

Me :"Allright then."

We left the house and walked down the street. Surprisingly enough Phoebe didn't need to disguise herself, after all, this entire block was inhabited by beings from other dimensions. It was safe to assume she wasn't the only one that wasn't human per se. The house across the street was inhabited by something that I could only describe as a living potato man, with a leaf on it's head. Despite the oddity, he seemed friendly. Next to him lived a creature with a dark, lanky body, red eyes and a very strange disk shaped head that appeared to have a close encounter with a steamroller.

Potato man: "Hey! New Neighbors."

Phoebe :"Hello."

Me: "Hi...uh..."

Potato man: "The name is Paul."

Paul: "From earth 3827F, Vegatara cluster."

Me:"What?"

Paul: "That's what they call it atleast."

Paul: "We always just called it earth."

Me: "So, you're from a planet inhabited by sentient vegetables?"

Paul: "Nope, just potatos, like me."

Me: "So what do you eat?"

Paul: "Nothing."

Paul: "We get our energy from the sun."

Me: "Oookayy."

Me:"What about the guy next door?"

-quietly- Paul:"Oh, that guy? I'm a little worried about him, he's been here lomger than I have and he hasn't said anything the entire time."

-quietly- Paul:"In fact this is one of the few times I've seen him out of the house."

-quietly- Paul:"His contract is about up though, so they'll evict him any day now."

Me:"Yeah about that."

Me: "I know you don't eat, but how does anybody out here afford any food?"

Paul: "You have to get a job."

Paul: "The idea is your supposed to get a job and then move out."

Paul: "A minimum wage job, should be able to get one of the cheeper apartments in this city."

Paul: "Sadly they're cheep for a reason, it's a neighborhood worse than this one."

Paul: "I went over there once, and, even though I can afford to move out, I decided to stay here until the contract expires in a few weeks."

Me: "Ok."

Me:" So we don't have much of a shot here?"

Paul: "No, not really, unless you get lucky."

Paul: "And I have it easy, I don't have to buy food."

Me: "True."

Phoebe: "Well, we're going to go exploring, goodbye for now."

Paul: "Goodbye."

We continued down the street.

Me: "Well that was weird, I'd never thought I'd be in a conversation with a potato."

Phoebe: "-giggles-."

Me: "Can we trust him?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, his brain is...it's different."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "I can hear it, but I don't understand what I'm hearing."

Me: "Oookay."

Phoebe: "He seems nice."

Me: "Yeah, but what if he's working for the space police?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, I'm as deaf as you on this one."

Me: "Well, I think, given our situation, a 'seems nice', isn't going to cut it."

Phoebe: "I agree."

Me: "Good."

Phoebe: "When do you think we should head back?"

Me:" I don't know."

Me:" We'll just go a few blocks down the street."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me:"Sound good?"

Phoebe:"Yep."

It was quite an uneventful walk, after three blocks we found a gas station, but we didn't have any money to buy anything, but before we could go home Phoebe decided to go inside.

Me: "Pheebles we don't have any money."

Me: "There's no point in looking to see what they have, we can't buy any of it."

Phoebe: "I know just, hold on, I have an idea."

-quietly- Me: "They have cameras you know? You can't just take stuff."

-quietly- Phoebe : "Shhh...I know."

Phoebe: "But I'm hungry."

Phoebe: "Listen mr. cashier..."

Cashier: "No free food."

Phoebe: "Aww, but I'm hungry."

Cashier: "You're not the only extra-dimensional that's come in here begging for handouts."

Phoebe :"Is there anyone outside?"

Me: "Not at the moment."

Phoebe: "Good."

She teleported behind the cashier and knocked him out.

Me: "Pheebles."

Me: "-sighs-, I'll wipe the cameras, take what you want, but not so much that anyone will notice."

Phoebe: "Ok."

5 minutes later we left the gas station with 2 slices of pizza, a handful of candybars and a few bottles of soda, thankfully, nobody else showed up during the whole process.

Me: "I can't believe we just did that."

Phoebe: "We had too, we were hungry."

Me: "You were hungry."

Phoebe:" Well then fine, no food for you."

Me: "Pheebles."

Phoebe: "I asked nicely."

Me: "I know, but still.."

Me: "What ever happened to 'no it's stealing' ? "

Phoebe: "This is different, we need food."

Phoebe :"We don't need to build an army."

Me: "Whatever Pheebles."

Phoebe :"Awwwe, Cj.."

Me :" Just tell me before you plan to do things like that in the future."

Phoebe: "Ohhhh ok I will."

Me:"Did you atleast wipe his memory?"

Phoebe: "Um..."

-awkwardly- Phoebe:"Hehe..."

Me: "Pheebles..."

Me: "You know when he wakes up he's going to remember our faces..."

Phoebe: "I...uh...I'll go back really quick."

Phoebe: "Here take all this stuff, I'll see you at the house."

Eventually I made it home, and for the first time in several days I finally ate something, that wasn't some avian creature. The single, warm slice of pizza tasted sooo good, I tried to savor every bite. And the rootbeer, the rootbeer was heaven. Phoebe got back ten minutes later.

Phoebe: "There, we're clear now."

Me: "Did anyone see you?"

Phoebe: "No...we're clear, he'll wake up, and he'll never even know that we were there."

Me:"Ok."

Phoebe: "Now where's my pizza?'

Phoebe: "Please don't tell me you ate it."

Me: "No, I'm not that mean."

Me: "It's over here baby girl."

Me: "Enjoy."

Phoebe: "Yayy!"

Phoebe:" I wuv you."

Me: "Why, because I didn't eat your pizza?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "No because you're my hubby."

-cutely- Phoebe: "And I wuv you."

She kissed me on the cheek.

Phoebe: "Oops, I got sauce on your face."

Me: "You goofball."

Phoebe: "Here I got it, don't worry."

Me: "Ok."

-playfully- Phoebe:" Hold still, I'll just lick it off."

Me :"What the heck?"

Phoebe: "-giggles-."

Me: "Your crazy, but I love you."

Phoebe: "Wuv you."

She barely had enough time to finish her pizza slice before the resistance came by in a taxi to pick us up.

Me: "Allright so where are we going now?"

Driver: "Well, we have a mission for you."

Driver: "You know about their technology right?"

Me: "The deloreans and the bubble guns?"

Driver: "Yes, well, they're transporting some of the plasma guns in a truck today."

Driver: "They have them built in the European Empire and shipped overseas."

Driver: "Now they're en-route from the docks to the base."

Driver: "We've intercepted them before, but since then they've beefed up their security, and it became too risky to put our men on the line."

Driver: "But if that giant metal dinosaur you have is as powerful as reports would lead us to believe."

Driver: "Taking the shipment should be a cakewalk."

Me: "We have better options that won't draw as much attention."

Phoebe: "What about the jail break?"

Driver: "We'll get to that, but we have some other things to do first."

Driver: "Also, say goodbye to that house, we're moving you to one of our places."

Driver: "After this it's very unlikely the space police will fail to recognize you, it won't be safe there anymore."

Me: "Right."

Phoebe:" Ok."

Phoebe:"Do we get our own room?"

Driver: "Yeah, don't worry about it."

-on radio- unknown: "The convoy just left the docks."

-on radio- Driver: "Roger that, heading to intercept point as planned."

Me: "How much time?"

Driver: "We'll have plenty of time to anticipate their approach, don't worry."

-on radio- unknown: "Two large trucks, four escort vans, 6 guards each with conventional assault rifles."

Driver: "Roger that."

Me:" What does he mean by conventional?"

Driver: "They use normal weapons, no bubbleguns, or any of their techno-stuff."

Driver: "That way they can be inconspicuous."

Driver: "The general public isn't aware of these shipments, or that the space police produce weapons in this world."

Me: "How do they keep it a secret?"

Driver:" They build their weapons in a country that is not particularly friendly to outsiders and for good reason."

Driver: "A country that very few people know anything about."

Driver:" In this world, Quinglong."

Me: "What?"

Driver: "It's a small country east of China."

Me: "It's not Korea?"

Driver:"Korea doesn't exist in this world, it's part of Quinglong."

Me:"So you've been to other worlds then?"

Driver: "Yeah."

Driver: "It's pretty common for worlds to have different countries."

Driver:" Based on things like different outcomes of wars both in ancient, and recent history, and even just different decisions made in naming."

Driver: "In some worlds the Axis wins ww2, in others either one of the koreas wins the korean war, in some, neither the korean or vietnam wars were even fought to begin with. "

Driver:" In some worlds the countries are completely different, and none of the wars that you may may be familiar with have occured. "

Driver:" What it all boils down too, is people making different decisions."

Me: "So how did you get here?"

Driver: "Random portal."

Driver: "I've been trying to get out of here since."

Driver: "But these damned space police."

Driver: "I met the resistance, they hooked me up with this taxi job."

Driver: "I moved out of that freaking prison house."

Driver: "And I'm still waiting to get out."

Phoebe: "They're not going to do the same thing with us are they?"

Phoebe: "We can't stay here, we have kids."

Driver: "Yeah, the boss told me about your situation."

Driver:"You realize in normal circumstances it'd be best to just forget them?"

Driver:"Chances you'd randomly make it back to your world are incredibly slim."

Driver: "Like it or not we're still your best chance of getting out of here."

Driver: "In this world the space police are the only ones in possesion of dimensional travel technology."

Driver: "So, when it gets to the prison raid, I want go with you."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Driver:" The space police haven't claimed your world yet."

Driver:" It'd be good for your world if the resistance was able to get a head start."

Driver: "And then maybe, I could get back to my own world."

Phoebe: "It's a long shot, but, sure."

Me: "As long as you pull your weight."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me :"And you could also tell us your name."

Phoebe: "It's Vince."

Driver: "How?"

-nervous- Driver: "It's John, see the idea."

Phoebe: "No, it's Vince, your I.D is fake."

-bewildered- Driver: "How?"

Vince: "How do you know that?"

Phoebe: "Hehehe."

Me: "She can read minds."

Vince: "No, seriously how."

Me: "She can read minds, I'm not joking."

Vince:"That's incredible..."

Me: "She's from a world of superpowered creatures, called pokemon."

Vince: "And all of them can do that?"

Phoebe: "No, just the psychic types, and some ghost types."

Me: "There's fire types, steel types, water types."

Phoebe: "Electric types, fairy types."

Me: "There's lots of types, just leave it at that."

Me: "Just name a type and it probably exist."

Vince: "Sound?"

Me: "Name a different type."

Vince: "Wind."

Phoebe:" Well there's flying, it's basically the same thing."

Me: "Mhm."

Vince: "Undead?"

Me: "That's ghost."

Phoebe: "Pretty much."

Vince: "Earth?"

Phoebe: "Ground."

A few minutes later we made it to the interception point, on top of a bridge over a busy freeway, from there, Vince left us up on the bridge and drove off to who knows where, all we knew was that we were waiting to intercept a truck, and that it was in a convoy, so it wouldn't be hard to spot, after all not every truck has escorts.

Me:"Ok Pheebles."

Me:"Why don't you teleport up the highway a little bit? Try not to get hit, and then teleport back when you see the truck as an early warning?"

Phoebe:"Ok."

Me:"But don't teleport so far away that you exaust yourself allright?"

Me:"Remember you still have to make it back."

Phoebe:"I know."

Me:"Allright then."

Me:"I'll wait here."

Phoebe:"Don't do anything stupid."

Me: "Same goes for you baby girl."

Phoebe: "Hehe."

Me :"Randomly knocking people out..."

Phoebe:"Hey, it worked."

Me :"It would have been nice if you could've said something first."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I could of."

Me :"Allright, get going, I don't think we have much time to sit around and talk."

Me: "We can't screw this up or we might be stuck here even longer."

Phoebe: "Yeah, you're right."

She kissed me on the cheek and teleported away.

Some time passed as many cars and trucks passed by on the freeway below, and even behind me on the bridge, though at a slower speed. I prepared to send out rhyhorn, I didn't want to send out Aggron as he could easilly take out the entire freeway. A pile up of civilian cars was definitely not something I wanted to happen. For ten minutes on that bridge, until Phoebe finally returned.

Phoebe:"It's comming."

Me: "When's the closest break in traffic?"

Me: "Rhyhorn is going to need to get a good run up."

Phoebe: "It's moving slow so most of the traffic is passing it."

Phoebe: "Once you see it you'll have plenty of time."

Phoebe: "There it is up there see? That's the lead van."

Me: "I see."  
Phoebe: "You take it down, I'll try to keep people from getting hurt."

Me: "Allright."

Phoebe: "Goodluck."

She kissed me once again before teleporting away.

Me: "Ok Rhyhorn, ready for this?"

Me: "The black van, take it down."

I took his pokeball from my pocket and sent him out.

He charged down the freeway, and smacked head-on into the van, mangling the front end, the truck following it couldn't swerve in time and clipped the back end as well, spinning it around as rhyhorn struggled to free himself. The truck continued on with a slightly damaged front along with the second van, a third van, another truck, and yet another van. Meanwhile, armed guards were escaping from the wreckage of the first van, while rhyhorn was try to free his head from its radiator.

Phoebe: "Come on let's go."

She teleported in behind me.

Me: "Where?"

She teleported us to the roof of the 2nd truck...well slightly above the roof anyway, just enough to nearly fall off of it.

It wasn't long before the 4th van was firing at us. As the truck passed under the bridge, I lost sight of rhyhorn in the distance.

Me: "What about rhyhorn?"

Phoebe: "We'll go back for him."

Me: "This is crazy."

Me: "Stay down, don't get shot."

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "Rocky should be able to take that van out."

Me: "Uhhh, I don't know."

Phoebe: "Just do it."

Me: "Ok just give me a sec."

Me:" I gotta reach for his pokeball and somehow not lose my grip."

Me: "Ok, got it, here goes."

I sent rocky out.

Me: "Ok Rocky, roll out, take out that van!"

He leapt off the back of the truck and pretty much landed on the van, it dropped back further and further and further.

Me: "Pheebles, if I lose two of my pokemon."

Phoebe: "We'll go back for them."

Phoebe: "And what? What are you going to do?"

Me: "We don't have time for this."

Me:" Just take out the driver."

Phoebe: "Right, ok."

We slowly made our way to the cab, once there she knocked out the driver, threw him out and the truck was ours.

Me: "Now what?"

Phoebe:" That first truck, it's still going."

Me: "Well come on then, floor it."

Phoebe: "This is as fast as it will go."

Me: "You gotta switch gears pheebles."

-confused- Phoebe: "How?"

Me:"Just stop the truck we'll get a car or something."

Phoebe:"Ok."

A bullet broke the mirror.

Me: "Ok don't stop the truck just go."

Phoebe: "But the gears."

Me: "Just go."

Me: "Push the clutch, um, where's the decal that says where the gears are."

Phoebe :" What's that?"

Me: "It's the third pedal."

Phoebe: "Oh."

Me: "There, it's on the shifter."

Phoebe; "The clutch is on the shifter."

Me: "No the thingy that tells where the gears are."

-unsure- Phoebe:" Aren't they in the transmission?"

Me: "Just drive."

Me: "Damn, what gear are we in now?"

Phoebe: "We're slowing down."

Me: "Let off the clutch, don't push it yet."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me:"We'll just try to put it in 8th and see what happens."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Me:"Push the clutch I'll change the gear and then we'll go."

Me:"Just try not to slow down too much."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Thankfully we were moving fast enough that the truck was able to pull the tallest gear without stalling.

Phoebe: "Now what?"

Me: "Just keep driving we have to catch up to the first truck."

Me: "Come on, there's got to be something in here."

I looked around the cab and found a pistol in the glove box.

Me: "Ahah..."

Me: "Look, Free Gun!"

Phoebe: "Oh arceus."

Me: "Well I kind of need it now."

Phoebe: "True."

Phoebe: "Just remember you can really kill people here."

Me: "Damn you're right."

Me:"Well..."

Me:"They are just space police aren't they?"

Phoebe:"They're still people."

Me: "Ohhhhh."

Me: "Pheebles..you know."

Me: "We can't shoot the truck, we need it."

Me: "It's already damaged we're lucky if the radiator's still intact."

Me: "I can try to shoot the tires out on the vans, but I can't guarantee anything."

Me:" They might be bullet proof for all we know."

Me: "And I want to end this fast so we don't get too far away from Rhyhorn and Rocky."

Phoebe: "Do what you think is right."

Phoebe: "I trust you."

Me: "Thankyou baby."

Me: "Keep your foot on the gas, if, you slow down too much we'll have to shift gears again."

Fortunately the truck wasn't that fast to begin with, so even though we were near it's limits we weren't exactly speeding, 70 was about all it was good for, that said, we were eventually able to catch up to the lead truck.

The back doors of the rear van opened up.

Phoebe: "What the?"

Me: "Duck, they're going to shoot."

Me: "Magnum go now, use magnet bomb on the van."

I ducked down and cracked open the door to let magnum out as bullets smashed through the windshield, thankfully neither of us were hit. Cap'n'magnum's appearence caught them off guard, and soon their bullets were directed towards him, as usual, this did them no good, a single magnet bomb obliterated the tires and sent the van out of control into the median wall.

Me: "One down."

Me: "Go for the other van Magnum."

Me: "If you can."

Cap'n'Magnum: "Magnezohhhne..maaag."

Phoebe: "Return him, he can't fly that fast."

Me: "He's kept up so far."

Phoebe: "We're at the limits of his speed."

Me: "Yeah, I see, he's falling behind now."

Phoebe: "Hurry before he gets too far away."

Me: "I'm on it baby girl."

I returned him before he got too far away.

Me: "Ok one more van and then we can take the truck."

Phoebe: "Right."

Me: "Except we have to pass the truck to get to it."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "I hope rhyhorn and Rocky are ok."

Phoebe: "You keep telling me Charley will be ok."

Me: "Charley isn't in immediate danger."

Phoebe: "True."

Me: "Both of them are alone, they're on the highway and there's enemy agents in their vicinity."

Phoebe: "They can handle things themselves."

Me: "I hope you're right."

Me: "Ok, here we go."

The last remaining van pulled out in front of us, the rear doors opened up as they prepared to fire at us.

Phoebe pulled up behind the truck, blocking there view.

Me: "Good thinking."

Phoebe: "Now they'll have to slow down if they want to get us."

Me: "Mhm."

They did slow down, and soon they were along side us, with the man in the passenger seat firing out the side.

We ducked in time, but, I realized there was a good chance they also hit the fuel tank, giving us maybe 5-10 minutes before this truck ran out of fuel.

Phoebe: "I'm hit!"

Me: "What."

Phoebe:" My leg."

Me: "Just keep driving we're almost done."

Me: "Magnum, time for you to take down the last van for us!"

I let him out through the window on the passenger's side.

Once again all fire was directed towards him, but another well placed magnet bomb sent the van out of control , this time it struck the median at an angle that caused it to roll up over it and onto the passenger side, from there it gradually slid to a stop.

I returned magnum, and then we were free to focus on the truck.

Me: "-sighs-, this is a disaster."

-in pain- Phoebe: "Owww."

Phoebe: "Cj, it hurts bad..."

Me: "Which leg is hurting?"

-wimpering- Phoebe: "I don't know , the left...it hurts...just help."

-strained- Phoebe: There's a potion -gasps- in my purse."

Me: "I'll get it for you ok?"

I started digging through her purse, which she somehow managed to hold onto through all of this.

Me: "Just keep driving."

Me: "But don't try to pass yet."

Me: "Just calm down, it's going to be allright."

Phoebe: "I know, but it hurts now!. "

-in pain- Phoebe: "Owwww..."

Phoebe:"Just help me."

Me: "They shot your purse."

-wimpering- Phoebe: "That's ok, I'll get a new one, just get the potion..hurry.."

Me:" Crap something's leaking."

Me: "Oh god they may have hit the potion."

Phoebe: "NOOOOOOOOO!."

Me: "No wait, no, we still have a potion."

Me: "It's just the full heal."

Phoebe: "Arceus,just hurry up...please."

Me: "Here I got the potion."

Me: "Ok hold still."

She was breathing heavilly, trying to cope with the pain. While I tried to apply the potion to her wounded leg in the limited floor space of moving truck cab with bullets occasionally pinging against it.

Phoebe: "Fuel is going down."

Me: "Yeah, they probably hit the fuel tank."

Me: "We should have enough time to catch the other truck though."

Me: "Though I don't know how they'l get it to where they want to take it."

I sprayed the potion on her leg, and her wound began to heal.

Me: "Ok, it's on now."

Me: "Feel better?"

-relieved- Phoebe: "How bad was it?"

Me: "They barely hit you."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "Well, it was a bit more than just a graze, but yeah."

Phoebe: "Well did they hit me or not?"

Me:" Well, um..."

Me: "If it's really that important we'll talk about this later."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: " Look, just pull up next to the cab."

Me: "I'll take out the driver and try to jump over."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Be careful."

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "-sighs-, should've used magnum from the begining."

Me: "But I didn't want to make any civilians crash."

Phoebe: "No civilians have crashed so far, you're doing great."

Me: "Yeah, but two of my pokemon are MIA, so...yeah."

Phoebe: "What's that mean?"

Me: "It means I don't know where the are, what they're doing, or even if they're still alive."

-meanwhile, at the space police hq-

Space Police agent: "We've recieved a distress call from our weapons convoy, they're being attacked by strange creatures in broad daylight, in view of many witnesses."

Commander 473AB: "Do they have any reason to believe it's a weapons shipment?"

Space Police agent: "Not to our knowledge, the trucks haven't been opened."

Commander 473AB: "Ok then."

Space Police agent: "Some of our agents are stranded."

Space Police agent: "We've lost all the vans and there's only one truck still running."

Commander 473AB :"A 24 man escort team, and all of them are out of commision?"

Space police agent: "18 survivors, 5 critically injured."

Space police agent:" One group is saying they were attacked by a weird looking rhino and the other is saying they were attacked by some sort of round lizard creature. And yet another states they were attacked by a miniature UFO."

Space Police agent: "What do you want to do sir?"

Commander 473AB: "Inform our contacts with the news that this is street gang activity, inform the survivors that they are to surrender to the police without conflict and they will be picked up at a later date."

Commander 473ab:"Tell them to keep quiet about the UFO and the strange creatures, and finally.."

Commander 473ab: "Tell them to use explanation C56. Convoy attacked by rival gang."

Space Police Agent: "Should we attempt to salvage the truck?"

Space Police Agent: "We could send a helicopter."

Commander 473ab: "No, we can't deal with more publicity at this time."

Commander 473ab: "It's the resistance again, I know it is."

Commander 473ab: "If that incompetant buffoon Hooperman didn't have our hands tied this wouldn't be a problem."

Commander 473ab: "When we pick our escort team up from the police station."

Commander 473ab: "I want all of them interrogated, I have reason to believe we have a spy in our midst."

Commander 473ab: "They couldn't have known about that shipment otherwise."

Space police agent: "Yes sir."

Space police agent: "What if the regular police happen to get a hold of a truck?"

Commander 473ab: "Then they are to be removed from the case."

Space police agent: "How?"

Commander 473ab: "Kill them you fool."

Commander 473ab: "Nobody but us is allowed to know what's in those trucks."

-back to Cj and Phoebe-

We gradually pulled up alongside the 2nd truck, it took awhile, as it was traveling close to it's top speed. I think the only reason we gained on it at all was because we were losing fuel and it's front end was damaged enough that it was slightly pulling to the left.

When we made it up to the cab the driver began to fire at us, I fired back, and managed to kill him since he was trying to drive and shoot at the same time. Then I cracked open the door, and jumped over to the other truck, nearly falling off as I opened the door and pulled the driver out, causing me to nearly fall off again as his body fell under the rear wheels, after that I hurried up and got in the truck, which was now slowing down and tightly sandwhiched between Phoebe's truck, and the retaining wall.

From there we brought both trucks to a stop, got out, and tried to figure out what to do next.

Both trucks were damaged, but still operable atleast for now. Phoebe's was leaking diesel all over the place, the fuel tank was only punctured about halfway up though, so it wouldn't run completely out of fuel, hopefully it would still hold enough to make it to wherever they intended to take them.

Just a minute later Vince showed up in the opposite lane. Two men got out to take the trucks from us. Then we got in the back of the taxi and headed back along the freeway to retrieve my pokemon.

We passed the wrecked vans again without them noticing, we found Rocky making his way down the highway between the second and third van, and rhyhorn further down between the first and second. By the looks of things they were able to fight off the escorts on their own, though they were a bit injured. Especially rhyhorn from colliding with the van. Thankfully though, they would survive.

Vince:"So you keep those creatures in those little balls?"

Me:"Mhm."

Vince:"How does that work? "

Phoebe:"We don't really know."

Vince:" Are you one of them?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "They're called pokemon."

Vince: "But he doesn't keep you in a ball."

Phoebe:"That's because I'm his wife, you moron."

Me:"I let you out before that."

Vince:"You know how many guys would love to have their woman on a leash?"

Me:"Yeah, but that's not how love works."

Phoebe:"Yeah, you tell him Cj."

Vince: "How come you can talk and that rhino thing can't?"

Phoebe: "That's because I'm a sentient pokemon."

Phoebe: "Not all pokemon can learn human language."

Vince: "Interesting."

Me:"So where to now?"

Vince:" Now I take you back to our base."

Vince: "And we'll get you two a place to stay the night."

Phoebe:"Where are we going to stay?"

Vince:"There's an old hotel that we own, it will work for now until the boss feels we're ready to attack their headquarters."

Phoebe: "When will that be?"

Vince: "Most likely before the end of the week."

Phoebe: "Is there anything you can do to speed it up?"

Vince: "Nope, not really."

Me :"Does this hotel have like a basketball court or something?"

Vince: "Um...no...it has a lobby."

Vince: "Do hotels have basketball courts where you're from?"

Me: "No, not really."

Vince:"Why?"

Me:"I need to check out my pokemon in greater detail."

Me: "So I can assess their injuries."

Vince: "Ok."

Me: "If your hotel is like most, there isn't a whole lot of room to let them out is there?"

Vince: "You can use the lobby, or the pool."

Vince:"Or the parking lot."

Me: "I can't use the pool, they're ground types, they hate water."

Phoebe: "If they fall in they'll sink to the bottom and then they'll drown."

Me: " Yep, pretty much."

Vince: "Well maybe they could clear out a room or something, it shouldn't be much of a problem, there's lots of rooms to spare."

We got a good view of the city as we headed to the hotel. Occasionally a police car or ambulance would speed by, presumably to go investigate the mess we left on the highway.

Vince: "The hotel is free of bugs, so are the surrounding stores, so if you need anything feel free to do some shopping."

Vince: "But don't go to the other streets, they know you're with us now, and if they catch you alone they'll come for you."

Me: "We can just fight them off."

Phoebe: "Wouldn't it be better if we conserved our pokemon for when we raid their headquarters?"

Me: "Yeah, you're right."

Me:"I can't wait till we get out of here."

Phoebe: "Me too."

Eventually we made it to the hotel, we were given a room, and arrangements were made to clear the adjacent room so I could use it to inspect my pokemon in private especially since they weren't really well known in this world, and it would freak a lot of people out for a monster to just appear out of nowhere, not unlike that which was common during the first few weeks of the disaster, since, even in our own world, there were still many who weren't familiar with pokemon. Anyway, once the adjacent room was deprived of all it's furniture, I let rhyhorn and rocky out so I could check their wounds. As we had a limited supply of potion, I decided to only treat the most serious of wounds. But for the most part they didn't seem to have any.

Me : "Ok both of you need to stay quiet ok?"

Me: "I let you out so I could make sure you not too beat up from earlier."

Me: "Since we were kind of in a hurry to get out of there."

Me: "So, let's start with the most severe, any broken bones?"

Me: "You both look ok for having gone up against a van."

Phoebe: "They look fine to me."

Phoebe: "If they were hurt they'd let you know."

Rhyhorn had little pock marks all over his body, where bullets had hit and disintegrated. He had a little bit of blood in some places, but it was nothing severe.

Rocky seemed fine on the other hand.

Me: "Yeah, they look allright."

Me: "Just need to get Rhyhorn cleaned up."

Phoebe: "I'll get a towel."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "You feel ok rhyhorn?"

Me: "If you're not comfortable we can get you a potion."

He looked up and grunted at me.

Me: "Ok, I don't know what that means."

Me: "You're still bleeding a bit aren't you?"

Me: "Just wait till Phoebe gets back."

She happened to be right outside the door when I said that.

Phoebe" Oh he's fine, he doesn't feel a thing."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Come on rhyhorn, let's get you cleaned up."

Me:" Yeah but he's still bleeding."

Me: "Wouldn't it make sense just to use enough potion just to patch up his wounds?"

Me:"Otherwise he's just going to keep bleeding so there's no point in cleaning him up."

Phoebe: "Well his cuts are so minor if you leave him out for a bit they'll probably close up on their own."

Rhyhorn grunted again and she wiped his face off with the towel.

Me: "Easy boy."

Rocky: "Golem...gol."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Oh he's just telling Rhyhorn to relax."

Me: "Ohh ok."

Me :"Well Rocky you can hang out in here for a little bit or you can go back into your ball."

Me: "We can't let you go outside right now you could freak some people out."

Me: "Don't play rough, and try not to damage the room, this isn't our house.

Rocky:"Golem.."

Rhyhorn just looked at me for a moment, and did nothing.

Phoebe: "He's ok with staying out for a bit."

Me: "Ok."

Me:" So Pheebles."

Me: "If you would come with me to the other room."

Me: "I need to make sure you're ok."

Phoebe: "Oh really?"

Me: "Mhm, you did get hit remember?"

Me: "I need to clean you up."

Me: "There's still blood all over your legs."

-unsure- Phoebe:" Ohhhh allright."

Me: "Come on then."

We headed back to our room.

Me: "So why don't you just get up on the bed?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Like I don't know what you're trying to do."

Me: "I just want to make sure my wife is ok."

Me: "That's all."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me:" Mhm."

Phoebe: "I really just need to take a shower."

Me: "I know."

Me:"But, you know we have the afternoon?"

Me: "So I was thinking we could fool around a bit."

Phoebe: "Awww Cj..."

Phoebe: "I was thinking the same thing, but I didn't know if you'd let me."

Me:"Well, let's get you cleaned up first baby girl."

Me: "You lay there I'll go get another towel."

Phoebe: "ok."

I headed into the bathroom, quickly found a towel, put a little bit of water on it from the sink and came back out.

Me:"Ok, let's clean you up."

Phoebe: "Don't get the bed wet."

Me: "I won't, just hold still."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She squirmed a little bit as began to wipe the blood off her leg.

Phoebe: "Ooooh it's warm."

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "I honestly don't know what we're going to do about your dress though."

Phoebe: "Well I'll just have to get it washed."

Me:" Where?"

Phoebe: "There's got to be a washing machine around somewhere."

Me: "But you have nothing else to wear."

Phoebe "Well then I'll just have to where my disguise coat until it's clean."

Me: "Actually does it really matter?"

Me: "You can't go out in public here anyway."

Phoebe: "True."

Me :"Anyway, you're pretty clean now."

Phoebe: "I am?"

Me: "Yes."

Me: "But, we need to do some tests to make sure your wound healed properly.'

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "Mhm, it's very important."

Me: " So I need to take your shoe off."

Me: "Make sure your foot is ok."

Me:" and your polish isn't chipped."

Phoebe: "You're going to start with my feet again huh?"

Me: "Gotta start somewhere, and it makes the most sense."

Phoebe :"Really?"

Phoebe: "I was shot in the leg Cj..."

Me: "I know."

Me:"But this is how it's done."

Phoebe: "Oh really?"

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "I didn't know you were a nurse."

Me:"I failed medical school and never got my license."

Phoebe: "Well that's reassuring."

Me :"But I aced this part of the class."

Phoebe: "If you say so."

Me: "Ok, first...we have to do the smell test."

Of course I was just pretending.

Me: "It smells good."

Phoebe: "What does that have to do with anything?"

Me :"Well, that way we know it isn't dead."

Phoebe: "But ..."

I stuck her toes in my mouth, and licked her silky smooth sole.

Me:"Taste good."

Phoebe:"Now I know that has nothing to do with it."

Me: "But now we need to make sure you still have feeling."

Me: "Cause if you don't it didn't heel completely."

Phoebe: "Wait whaehehehehe."

She laughed as I tickled her.

Me :"Yep, see you can still feel."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me:"And now we need to test the other one for comparison."

Phoebe:"No waiit what? Ehehehehehe Cj."

Phoebe:"eheheheheh stop tickling me."

I got a little carried away and started to tickle her arms and hips and well.

Me:"But your laugh is so cute."

Me :"Anyway we have one more test."

Phoebe :"What?"

Me: "We need to see how strong you are.."

I began to take off my pants.

-jokingly- Phoebe: "By how hard I can kick you in the nuts?"

Me: "No."

Phoebe: "Oh ok, just making sure."

Phoebe: "So you want a footjob then?"

-playfully- Me: "Well it's the only way we can properly test."

Phoebe: "Ok ok, you naughty boy."

Phoebe: "You know I can't grip it that tight cause my feet are so soft."

Me :"Mhm."

Me: "But it's not just about strength it's about dexterity."

Phoebe: "Ohhh I see."

Phoebe: "Well then lay down."

Phoebe: "And now I'm going to have to test you."

Phoebe: "To see how hard you can get."

Me: "Fair enough."

Me: "-sighs-, I love you baby."

Phoebe: "love you too ."

Phoebe: "It looks like you're getting hard."

Phoebe: "Soon I'm going to have to taste test you."

Me: "ohh really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "I didn't get hit though."

-playfully- Phoebe: "We don't know that for sure."

-playfully- Phoebe: "What about the shrapnel?"

-softly-Phoebe: "Just relax honey."

-softly- Phoebe: "Feel my sexy little feet all over your cock."

-softly- Phoebe:"And now my lips."

Phoebe: "mmmmm."

-in heaven- Me :"Baby girl."

-playfully- Phoebe: "mmmah...No...this won't do."

-playfully- Phoebe: " It tastes good, but we're going to have to do more testing."

-overwhelmed- Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

She removed her dress.

Over the next half hour or so we made love, and then we layed together in bed for awhile, nearly forgetting that Rocky and rhyhorn were still out in the next room over.

Me:"-sighs-, baby girl."

Me: "As long as I have you I don't even care what I have to go through."

Me :"You make everything worth it in the end."

Phoebe: "Awwwwe Cj."

Phoebe: "I'm glad you're here too."

Phoebe: "You're so strong."

Me: "You do most of the fighting."

Phoebe:" That's not true, you're always there with me."

Phoebe: "I didn't even use any of my pokemon today."

Phoebe: "And I would've died back there if you didn't get me that potion."

Phoebe: "I would've crashed the truck for sure."

Phoebe: "That shot really hurt."

Me:" It barely hit you."

Phoebe: "Cj, I've seen you get shot many, many times, and you keep fighting until you litterally fall unconcious."

Phoebe: "I get shot once I can't even concentrate."

Phoebe: "Without you, I'd be too worried about Charley to even do anything."

Me: "Awwe baby girl."

Me:" You're too sweet you know that?"

Me: "Just my sweet little baby girl."

Phoebe:"Not that little."

Phoebe: "Atleast you didn't call me cute."

Me :"But you are cute."

Phoebe: "No, I'm sexy."

Phoebe: "You're cute."

Me: "Oh really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, every time you try to seduce me you're like the cutest human ever."

Me: "But...it worked..."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj...I'm just messing with you."

She kissed me on the cheek.

Phoebe:" I love you big boy."

Me: "Love you too princess, love you too."

Me:" -sighs-, I could stay here all day."

Phoebe:"Yeaaaah."

Phoebe:"We've been here before."

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "Just enjoy it while it lasts."

Phoebe:"Yep."

-an hour or so later-

Me: "I just realized Rocky and Rhyhorn are still out in the next room."

Phoebe: "Yep."

Me: "Do you think rhyhorn is good to go?"

Phoebe: "His wounds should be healed by now."

Phoebe: "Why don't you go return them and come back?"

Me: "Ok."

I did just that.

Me: "Allright now what baby girl?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe :"Round 2?"

Me: "If that's what you want baby girl."

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "You don't?"

Phoebe: "Nope."

I got in bed next to her.

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me :"Well I can help you make a decision if you want."

Phoebe: "I was hoping you would."

Me: "Ok then."

Me: "How?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "You're very strange baby girl."

Phoebe: "I know."

-cutely- Phoebe: "But you wuv me."

Me:" True."

Me:"How about this then?"

I rubbed her little nether region.

-enamored- Phoebe: "oooh...that's a good start."

We gradually started to make out, and it wasn't long before we were making love again.

Sometime later we were snuggling in bed, just like before.

Me: "Are we really going to do this all day?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe :"We could try to find something for dinner."

Me: "True, but what?"

Phoebe: "Don't they have a cafe downstairs?"

Me: "Is it open?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, but I thought I saw one."

Me: "Well come on, let's go see."

Phoebe: "Ok just let me get dressed first."

Me: "Nope you gotta come down naked."

Phoebe: "What? Why?"

Phoebe: "Ok fine."

She got up and headed for the door, butt naked.

Me: "What, baby girl, wait."

Me :"I'm just joking."

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe :"You goofball."

Phoebe :" I wouldn't even do that if you were serious."

Me: "Well I would hope not."

Phoebe: "-giggles-."

Me: "Get your dress on and come here."

Me: "I just want to kiss you one more time."

Phoebe: "Ohh ok."

We got dressed then I pulled her close and we kissed again.

Me: "I love you baby."

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "Allright let's go get some dinner."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

We left the room, and headed down to the lobby, into the cafe where many fellow guests were eating, some of them with the resistance, others were just civilians. Once again not all were completely human, one man in particular stood out. A large, round man with a round head. Skin was a normal color, but his face seemed to be highly unusual. The best way I could describe was...a blobfish, he had the face of a blobfish, a huge mouth, and relatively small eyes.

The food was typical fare for a cafe, it was probably average, but the fact that we had nothing but birds and candybars for the last few days made it seem like the best food in the world, it felt so good to have a cheeseburger, it was like having sex for the third time today, no, it was better than that, it was like, the first time, in several days, except it's not sex it's food and...well, yeah..duh.

Anyway, after we were finished eating we stayed in the cafe for a awhile, just to observe the variety of creatures leaving and entering.

Eventually we were approached by a strange lizard man, who had a very reptilian face, scaly, olive green skin, and wearing a navy blue suit.

Unknown lizardman: "Um, hello miss."

Phoebe: "Hi."

Unknown lizardman: "I just want you to know I find you very attractive."

Phoebe: "That's nice, but I'm married."

Unknown lizardman: "What is married?"

Phoebe: "It means I belong to him."

Unknown lizardman: "How much do you want for her?"

Me: "She's not for sale you freak."

Phoebe: "Cj don't be mean."

Phoebe: "That's not how it works."

Unknown lizardman: "But if you belong to him that means he owns you."

Unknown lizardman: "You're his slave right?"

Phoebe: "No, he belongs to me too."

Unknown lizardman: "I don't understand."

Phoebe: "Look, I'm sorry, but no matter what you say or do, you can't have me."

Phoebe: "My heart belongs to Cj."

Unknown lizardman: "Why not?"

Phoebe: "I told you why."

A man that looked like a humanoid owl barged into the conversation, he had a very owl like face, but arms like a human, he wore a navy blue suit as well, but his had holes cut in the back for his wings, attached in a similar manner to a classical angel. His body was also covered in brownish feathers, and his hands were dark gray and scaly.

Unknown owl man: "Rippa what are you doing?"

Unknown owl man: "You know what these two are capable of?"

Unknown owl man: "They'll kill you if you anger them."

Unknown owl man: "I apologize for my friend here he's from a planet were marriage doesn't exist, it's his natural mating season, and he wants to screw everything that has a you know what."

Unknown owl man: "Yesterday he tried to pay some random guy to you know what with his dog."

-disgusted- Phoebe: "Ewwww…"

Rippa: "I didn't know it wasn't sentient."

Unknown owl man: "Come on, leave these two alone, you can try your luck with the front desk lady again."

Rippa: "Ew no, she's all old and wrinkly."

Unknown owl man: "Not that one, the other one, she just got out of high school for the day and should be starting her shift any minute."

Rippa: "Um….ok."

-after they walked away-

Me: "What a freak."

Phoebe: "Let's go back to the room."

Phoebe: "Before he comes back."

Me: "Ok if you want too."

And that was pretty much everything interesting that happened that day.


	28. Back to the past

-chapter 28-

The next morning the sun shined brightly through the curtains as it rose to start the day, an ironically beautiful start to what was sure to be a hard day of fighting the space police, but for now, all was quiet, for now, as I cracked my eyes open and looked around the room to gauge my surroundings, since once again, I wasn't really familiar with the room, after taking a moment to process what happened the night before, and I realized where I was, I tried to free my arm without waking Phoebe up. Of course, she was using my arm as a pillow, so this quickly proved impossible. After I inevitably woke her up trying to free myself, she quickly scanned the room as well and then turned around to face me. "Goodmorning." She said in a tired, but cheerful voice as her eyes met my own.

"Morning baby girl." I replied in an equally tired fashion.

I let out a sigh, still trying to wake up a bit more before softly saying "This bed's better than the one we had at the house."

"And the one at the house was way better than the one at that little shack." she replied in a soft, tired voice.

I quietly agreed.

"So . . . . . . here we are again, one of those times we wish we could just lay here forever." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Yep, every morning." She said in a soft, loving tone as I held her close.

"Hehe...yeah, seems like it." I replied.

We couldn't lay there forever, but we layed there for awhile until we eventually decided to start the day and turned on the tv to help us wake up a little faster.

"Do you think they serve breakfast?" She said out of the blue.

"Probably." I replied.

"Do you think they have orange juice?"

"More than likely." I answered.

"Unless oranges don't exist here, you like orange juice?"

"It's not as good as oran berry juice, but it's ok."

"If you say so."

"So when do you want to go down then?"

"Ohhh, I was thinking right now actually."

"Ohh, ok."

"Maybe after a shower..."

"Ok."

"You wanna join me?"

"Sure."

She stopped for a moment, then said "On second thought, I think I'd rather shower by myself this morning."

"Ok..."

"After yesterday I think we need to take a break for a little bit."

"Ohhh come on, Pheebles." I complained, more annoyed that she changed her mind at the last second than because she said no, it wasn't the first time she had done so.

"Ohhhhh get over it." She replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone, before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and crawling out of bed.

"You'll be fine." She said as she turned around to look at me one more time before entering the bathroom.

Eventually, after we both showered and dressed, which took a bit longer than when we showered together, we headed downstairs for breakfast, where we discovered that oranges did infact exist in this world and there was plenty of orange juice available, along with pancakes, muffins, cinnamon rolls, doughnuts and lots of typical breakfast food. The effect of having the same thing for several days in a row so anything different tastes 50 times better than it usually does, was still in full swing. Normally, for instance, I don't really care much for cinnamon rolls, but today they just looked amazing. Anyway, while we were having breakfast, Vince approached us, and began to talk about what today's events would entail.

"Sleep well?" He said as he approached our table.

"Best we've had in awhile.", said Phoebe as she looked away from her breakfast to greet him.

"The gloves are off now, the space police are really starting to look for you, they know who you are now so if they find you they won't give up till they have you in chains.", said Vince in a serious tone as he took a seat at the end of the table, borrowing a chair from another nearby.

"What about the attack on their HQ?", I felt the need to ask.

"Yuri is working out the minute details as we speak." He stated in an affirmative tone.

"It's not going to be easy you know? You're going to need to have that place locked down, before you can safely use the portal. They will cut power to it if they believe it will be used for what they deem to be "Illegal operations". So like it or not you need our help, because somebody is going to need to secure the generator room."

"Sounds fine with me, If you feel you can handle it.", I said, not having seen any of their abilities yet, I wasn't sure if the resistance was a competant set of warriors or just a bunch of fools who didn't know what they were getting into.

"Don't forget this isn't just for you two. We're doing this to free our prisoners. They're our priority." He replied in a somewhat authoritative tone.

"We understand." Phoebe chimed in.

" As soon as they're free we'll help you take the generator, but first, you need to get us in there." Vince added once again.

"Shouldn't be an issue, we've done that before." I said, feeling confident that this wouldn't be anymore difficult than last time. Vince replied with a warning.

"But they're going to red light you, after you raided that first time on another world, and then convoy yesterday you're much worse than a common tresspasser now they've put two and two together, If they see you comming they'll send borgs after you."

"What?" I exclaimed out of interest.

"Cyborgs, part man, part machine, they're the elite solidiers of the space police." Vince answered.

"So what we're in a terminator spin off now?" I jokingly stated, not quite expecting him to understand the reference. It caught me a little offguard when he replied. "Not quite that powerful, but still, up there, especially in numbers."

"They have terminator here?" I said in even more interest.

"Yep, came out in 1985." He replied.

"Hmm..." Not knowing the year it came out, I quietly wondered if it came out the same year on my world too.

"Anyway we're working on plans to get to the hq undetected." He quickly changed the subject back to the matter at hand.

"How?" I asked, once again quite curious.

"Simple really, I'll take a 'll load it where their bugs can't see, and then we drive up next to the hq. I'll drop you and a few others off, then I'll go and hide somewhere off the grid and come back later to pick up the prisoners." He said while playing around with an extra set of silverware.

"You're not comming with us?" Phoebe chimed in again.

"I have to keep moving, if the van's compromised the prisoners won't have any escape route. Obviously sitting out front of the station is not the best idea." He defended.

"Yeah, that's true." Phoebe agreed.

"So how many prisoners are we dealing with here?" I asked.

"17." He replied.

"Dam, you're going to need a bigger van." I commented, to which he replied, "We'll bring in a second, but only when they're clear to escape. Anyway, once you free them, I'd recommend raiding their armory."

"Right, I think we found their armory last time too didn't we?" I asked Phoebe, looking back on our last raid on a space police hq, in fact, to free different prisoners.

"I think so." Phoebe agreed.

"Ok then, and then the prisoners will be armed and able to help." I agreed that raiding the armory was a good idea.

" Correct, they'll help you secure the portal so you can leave this world." Vince stated.

"Sounds good." I replied.

"But how will they know?" Phoebe asked.

"There'll be others comming in with us that will inform them." I guessed.

"Right, it shouldn't be an issue. Just make sure they get there." He reassured.

"We will, don't worry." I said.

"I'm not, after yesterday." He agreed.

"I knew that was just a test." Phoebe said, making me wonder why she didn't bother to tell me.

"We had to see if the rumors were true, sometimes the space police tend to . . . . get things wrong. You have to admit that a report of being attacked by a giant metal dinosaur is kind of . . . . . out there." He defended.

"Yeah . . . . , I guess so. " Phoebe agreed.

"To people that don't know what pokemon are." I added.

"Yeah..."She agreed once again.

"Anyway, we still have some things to finalize before we're ready to go, but once Yuri gives the ok, we're outta here."

"And when will that be?" Once again I had to ask, this world was ok, but we needed to continue our adventure so we could get home.

"Whenever our informant decides the time is right." He replied.

"What informant?" Phoebe decided to ask.

"He's a low level staffer that works at the hq, a janitor basically, who's secretly keeping tabs on their operations." He answered.

"Ok. We'll just have to see how this plays out." I said, realizing we didn't have much choice if wanted to get out of this world.

"Mhm." Phoebe agreed.

" Right, well, I'll be back later when we're ready to attack." He said as he got up from the table.

Me:" Allright then."

He proceeded to leave the cafe in an inconspicuous manner.

"Allright, that takes care of that, so now what?" I asked my wife, still trying to figure out what to do until we were needed.

"Well I want to finish eating and head back up to the room before that lizzard guy sees me, is that ok?" She answered as her attention returned to her breakfast.

"Makes sense to me." I agreed, somewhat thankful that he hadn't shown up yet.

So we finished our breakfast and then returned the room, where we watched tv for quite awhile.

"You sure you don't want to go exploring? They said the whole block was bug free?" I asked my beloved, not really wanting to watch tv all day.

"But then they won't know where to find us when they're ready to attack the base." She replied.

"Well they can't expect us to just hang out in the room all day do they? You sure you don't just want to go for a walk or something?"

She sternly refused ,"No Cj, not when it could compromise the entire mission."

I let out a sigh...bored out of my mind.

"It's not so bad...we can snuggle." She said as she snuggled up next to me nuzzled me, and then proceeded to kiss my cheek.

I let out another sigh.

"Pheebles, come on, let's go." I said in a more commanding tone as I got up from the bed and headed for the door.

"Wait.." She said before I could open it.

"What? Come on."

"There's a laundry room downstairs."

"So?" I replied, unsure what that had to do with anything.

"Can you wash my dress so I don't have to go down naked?" She asked, out of nowhere in a completely serious tone, that said her dress was still stained with blood from yesterday.

"Ok fine, hand it over." I replied, realizing this was as good a time as ever to do so.

She took off her dress and handed it to me then sat back down on the bed in her cute little panties. By this point I've seen her naked so many times it wasn't really that big of a deal.

"Don't be long ok it's cold in here." She said before I could leave, covering herself up with the blankets.

"Allright, you just stay there then, i'll be back in a few minutes." I said as I opened the door.

"Ok" She replied.

So I went downstairs to the laundry, threw her dress into the machine, and went back upstairs while it was still being washed.

"Ok now what?"I asked as soon as I entered the room.

"Where's my dress?" She asked in return.

"It's still in the machine baby girl, i'll have to go back and get it in a few minutes, you should know by now it takes a little bit." I explained.

"Yeah, ok, come snuggle with me again, I'm cold." She asked in her "cute" voice.

"Are you wearing your coat in bed?" I asked, noticing how puffy she looked under the covers.

"Mhm." She cutely answered.

"Okay." I said as I kicked off my shoes and crawled in bed beside her.

"Don't even think about touching my boobs." She decided to say.

"I wasn't until you told me not too." I replied.

"We did it twice yesterday, we're not going to today." She insisted, I understood why, and I was glad that she was exercising some control, but, dam was I bored.

"Well you're just determined to make this the most boring day ever aren't you?" My boredom led me to ask, because she seemingly didn't want to do anything at the moment.

"It's not going to be boring, just wait until they call us to help them raid the base." She defended.

"Maybe we could think about where we're going to end up next?" She exclaimed in an optimistic tone.

" Well . . . where do you think we'll end up next?" I asked, somewhat curious.

"Well...what if we end up, in a world...hmm . . . . . . . . . just a second, let me try to think like Nina here . . . . . um. . . . what if we end up in a world where everybody is a wooden doll? " She finally decided to say.

" Well that would be weird." Was all I could think to answer. My thoughts turned to all the human characters in the old thomas the tank engine series.

"How would they talk if their mouths don't move ? " I asked.

" Telepathy?" She answered.

"So a world full of psychic wooden dolls? Um . . . . . . ok, how do they move around? " I asked out of curiousity.

"Like a doll Cj . . . , they can walk around on their legs."

"But what if they don't have knees?" I asked, still thinking of the thomas figurines.

"But they do." She insisted.

"Oh so they have full articulation and what not?"

"Mhm." She agreed.

"Those are fancy wooden dolls."

"Yep. . . . Oh and the world is ruled by a giant carpenter."

"Hehe, really?" As if the dolls themselves weren't silly enough.

"Mhm, he calls himself king Woody." She said in a joking manner.

"ookay." I said, trying to grasp the concept of this world.

"Well where did he come from?" I asked, wondering why this was the only "human" in a world full of dolls.

"Another world of course, where he is normal sized." She answered

"How'd he get away from there?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her.

"He drank a magic potion . . . . from the wizard."

"Ooookay if you say so." Her story was getting a bit too fantastic for it's own good now, portals are one thing, but a teleportation potion?

"Well where do you think it will go?" She asked, seemingly confident I couldn't come up with a better story.

"Well . . . um, what about, a world where . . . . . cars race?" I struggled to come up with an idea.

"That happens in every world that has cars. " She replied, not the least bit amused.

"No, I mean, the entire world is a raceway." I struggled to explain what I meant.

"We've been there, it was boring." she insisted, remember that video game world we went to which was agree ably quite boring, the world was devoid of life and there wasn't much to do but watch the cars race, and due to the video game world having slightly different physics, you couldn't even enter the cars, or otherwise control them, they were basically movie props.

"Well, we couldn't drive the cars in that one. I'm not talking about a video game world, I mean, a world where society itself is based on the outcome of races." I insisted, trying to make my world sound more unique.

"What does that even mean?" She asked in asked in a way that suggested she was genuinely curious.

"It means, every year, they have a huge race to decide who is the president of the world, and they have highways that span the globe, with no speed limit. " I said, further elaborating on my original idea.

"And cars that can break 300mph on a regular basis, and there's parking lots everywhere, and racetracks, and everybody is a car nut." I continued to describe my fantasy.

"So it's your version of heaven basically?" She asked.

"Only when you're there with me." I said.

"Awwwe, Cj." She reacted in her usual degree of cuteness.

"Is my dress clean yet?" She asked.

"We'll give it another ten minutes or so ok?" I insisted, knowing it probably wasn't ready yet.

"Ok." She answered.

"Then you have to move it to the dryer?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, dam I forgot about that. . . . uh, yeah I guess I do." I awkwardly replied.

"But then what if we end up in that world and we win the presidential race?" I asked, trying to change the subject back.

"That won't do, we would still have to leave to get back to Charley." She insisted.

"Yeah, you're right, or we can lead them in a war against the space.."

"Not that idea again." She interupted.

"Cj, there's no way that would work." She insisted.

"Oh yeah? Why not?" I asked, curious about what she would answer.

"Because the space police would still have a lot more people, they'd all be slaughtered." She replied.

"Yeah, but the space police's organization is terrible, I mean, it took them almost 2 days to find out who we were." I said, trying to defend myself.

"It's just too big Cj." She insisted.

"You'd have to take them out world by world, and for worlds like this that would take awhile, and if they start sending cyborgs like Vince said, I don't know how effective my powers would be against them, if their brain is half machine I might not even be able to knock them out." She said, sounding somewhat worried about today.

"Oh it'll be fine, if you can't take them out, we'll just let magnum get near them and they'll probably short circuit and explode." I said, trying to reassure her that this would be a cake walk.

"I don't think that will work either, they've probably thought of that already." She replied.

"Maybe they haven't? We won't know until we're there."

"Maybe . . . . . I don't know Cj. "

"You worry too much."

"I do not, I worry just enough to make sure we don't do something stupid."

"I ain't too sure that works too well but, "

"It works." She interupted.

"No, no no no baby girl, sometimes you do stupid things on your own."

"Not all the time." She defended.

"Yeah, but, just enough to make me right." I replied.

" Yeah, you're right." She let out a sigh.

We watched tv for a few more minutes before I went back down to move her dress to the dryer, after that, I went back up stairs to spend more time with her.

It was a slow day, but her dress was finely dry just in time for lunch. So we went down together.

"It's still damp, you didn't dry it enough." She complained.

"Ohhh, it'll be fine, atleast I got the blood stains out." I said while I followed her out of the room.

"Yeah, but you didn't iron it so now it's going to get all wrinkled." She continued.

"I couldn't find the iron, anyway, come on, let's just get something to eat." I said as we headed down the hall to the staircase.

"Besides it was your idea to have me wash it for you." I defended as we continued down the hall.

"I couldn't do it myself you idiot." She shot back as we rounded a corner towards the staircase.

"Yeah, ok, but I still think we could've done something besides watch tv for the last few hours." I said as we continued to approach the staircase.

"Yeah, probably, but we didn't know they weren't going to show up yet." She said as we reached the staircase.

"That base is our only way off this world, we can't risk it." She defended her decision as we began to head down the stairs.

" What? You think the moment they find out we're not in the hotel they're going to give up and proceed with the mission anyway?" I said as we continued down the stairs.

"Well, I don't want to inconvenience them." She continued to defend as we reached the ground floor.

I sighed a bit before I called her by name. " Pheebles."

"What?" She asked.

"Quit worrying so much." I suggested, just a little bit annoyed with her at the moment.

"Maybe you just need to worry more." She insisted as we approached the cafe entrance.

" Then we'd never get anywhere." I defended.

"Maybe you're right." She pointed out.

" -sighs-, whatever, let's just get something to eat." I said.

"Ok" She said as we headed into the cafe and quieted down as there were a lot more people around. There was a lunch buffet type thing going on, so we got our food and found a table before we began to talk again.

"Is that lizzard guy anywhere?" She quietly asked.

"Nope, I don't see him." I replied.

"Ok, keep a look out." She said.

"Well...you're the psychic one..." I replied, figuring she would sense him before I would.

"I know, but there's a lot of people here." She insisted.

"What's your limit?" I asked out of curiousity, we've been together for 3 or was it 4 years now and I had somehow never asked her before.

"What do you mean?" She asked in return.

"At what point does there become too many people for you to be able to keep track?" I further explained my question.

"Um, maybe around, 10 or so." She answered

"I thought it was higher than that?" I said, somewhat surprised.

"Well it depends, I can find you easilly because I know you so well, people I just met, not so much, they blend in more, and then there's the ones that just aren't very smart, you know, they're hard to detect because they don't have much going on to begin with."

"The lizzard guy kind of falls into both those categories, and combined with this crowd, I really need your help to keep an eye out for him." She insisted.

"Allright, if you say so." I replied.

A few minutes passed by as we had a rather uneventful lunch, lizzard guy never showed up, his owl-like friend did, but we didn't have any reason to talk to him. After lunch we were about to head back up to the room when Vince approached us from the lobby.

"Get all your things and come outside, we're good to go." He said.

So we went up to the room so Phoebe could get her purse, then we went back down to the lobby and out the front doors, then we followed Vince down the street a little ways to a parking garage where a panel van was waiting for us.

"Are we going there right now? "I asked, unsure if the hq was our next destination.

" We have to pick up some others first, then I'll take you to the hq." Vince replied.

"Allright" I answered, somewhat glad I had more time to think things through.

"How many more are comming with us?" Phoebe asked as we got in the van.

" 6, if they show up." Vince answered while he drove us out of the garage.

"If they show up?" I questioned.

"Most of them will be there, but we had trouble contacting two of them, and we couldn't find anyone to replace them on such short notice." He replied in a somewhat nervous manner.

"They might be there though, I just don't know if they got the message." He continued after an awkward pause.

" Well, it shouldn't matter too much." I said, trying to stay confident.

" The more we have the easier it will be, and you know it's not going to be as easy as it was if they use cyborgs now." Phoebe insisted.

"Yeah about that, it will take awhile for them to deploy the cyborgs, so the faster you get in there, the less of them you'll have to deal with, and when they're ready they'll come from the armory, because that's where they charge their batteries, so look out for them around there. In the unlikely event you can make it to the armory before they decide to activate them, you can take them out while they're unconcious, but it's unlikely you'll be able to do so because they're more than likely going to start deployiing them as soon as they spot you. Also, it would be best to deal with the cyborgs indoors, as they'll probably be keen on holding back to prevent collateral damage to their own building." Vince said as he continued to provide us with vital information while we were on the way to pick up reinforcements.

The pickup location was only a few blocks away, so we were only in the van for a few minutes or so before more people joined us. Even if they were to survive, we wouldn't know them for very long as we would be leaving the world after this, so there wasn't much incentive to get to know them. On the way to the HQ we took the time to discuss our plan of attack. Unlike the last time we raided one of their headquarters, they didn't suspect that we were comming, so they wouldn't have the front guarded so heavily, but getting in undetected with all their sensors scattered around was an impossible task, so while getting in wouldn't be as difficult, we were still in for a fight inside the building. Inevitably we arrived at the hq, Vince parked the van out front, and we had a moment's pause before all hell would inevitably break loose.

"Ok Pheebles, if you teleport us to the front door from here, will you be good to go? Because if you can do that, we'll have as close to a surprise attack as we possibly can." I asked, as I was still unsure, after all this time, of her limits.

"I can do that if you cover me for a moment once we're there." She answered.

" How long is a moment? " I asked.

"Just a few seconds, I'll be fine." She insisted.

"Ok then." I replied.

"Allright then, everybody join hands. no, not you Vince, everyone that's leaving, get ready to fight."

"It helps if you close your eyes, it's a bit less disorienting that way." I suggested.

"What's a bit less...?" One of our new allies spoke out only for Phoebe's teleportation to interupt him.

I covered her so she could catch her breath for a moment while the rest of our team headed inside the building. We followed shortly after and started to make our way to the holding cells. We didn't meet with much resistance until we got passed the lobby, where we clashed with a few space police agents in the corridors. Our team mates were armed with assault rifles, and combined with their completely unneccesary tendency to shoot everyone on sight it quickly became a bloody mess. Normally Phoebe would just sneek up behind them and knock them unconcious, but before she could even think to do so they fired, an officer was killed, an alarm went off, and seconds later more officers approached only to meet the same fate. I admit, I wasn't expecting our allies to be so brutal, and it kind of caught me off guard. Phoebe was coping with it for the moment, but I knew we were going to need to talk about this later. Anyway, as we left the lobby, I scavenged a pistol from one of the officers. For the first 20 minutes or so as we made our way to the holding cells the space police were not putting up much of a fight. It was much easier than last time so far as their weren't as many officers and we had more people, this worked out well because it meant we could refrain from using our pokemon. It wasn't until we made it to the holding cells that things began to get a lot more intense. As we reached the holding cells 3 of our allies split off to find the controls to unlock the cell doors, leaving Phoebe and I along with two others guarding the entry way. This was when we had our first encounter with the cyborgs. As they came around the corner, we saw that they looked almost human, but they had large, red tinted glasses covering their eyes, that appeared as if it may have been attached to their face by more permanent means. They also walked in a manner that just seemed off, as if it was too perfect, too consistant and machine like to be natural.

"Oh crap cyborgs are here." I said.

"Space police, you are underarrest for breaking into the building. Surrender now, resistance is futile." Uttered one of the cyborgs in an authoritative monotone.

Our allies fired at them, but they took the bullets in stride and fired back, encapsulating our allies in plasma bubbles.

"Surrender!" One of the cyborgs spoke again.

" Not getting much of a reading, I don't want to try to knock them out." Phoebe said, sounding a bit nervous for good reason.

" Yeah, um, we're going to have to try something else, allright Magnum, if bullets won't work, let's try thunder!" I prepared to send out Cap'n'Magnum.

"Let's go." Phoebe said as she grabbed by hand immediately after I let go of the ball and teleported us out of harms way, around a corner, barely dodging a plasma bubble.

"Dammit Pheebles, Magnum you ok?" I called out, unable to see my pokemon from here, I could hear the arc of electricity though, so he was attacking them atleast.

"I had no choice, we were going to get hit." Phoebe defended herself.

"Yeah I know, it was a good call, it was just unexpected." I said as I peeked around the corner to see what was going on. The prisoners just stood there in their cells, some huddled in the corner, and others attempting to break down the door. The electricity managed to burn the cyborg's skin, but they were still going.

"Magnezone" Cap'n Magnum called out, as he attempted to dodge the incoming plasma bubbles, eventually he took a direct hit, which slowed him down, but it didn't completely immobilize him like it had done to our allies.

"I want to use magnet bomb, but we're indoors." I said, not sure how to deal with these things.

" Yeah, that's not the best idea, here, I'll get Magnum's ball back for you." Phoebe said, as she used her powers to make his ball roll back to me. Since she had teleported us away it had simply fallen to the floor.

"Magna magnezone!" Cap'n Magnum cried out as the plasma caused him to lose balance and bump into the wall, cementing him to it.

"Oh crap...Can you still attack?" I asked, which caused him to release another thunder attack, which unfortunately didn't do much better than the first.

"Return him, let's get out of here." Phoebe said.

I returned Magnum to his ball, which seemed to confuse the cyborgs for a moment, and then Phoebe teleported us to the end of the hall, and began to throw shadowballs at them as they rounded the corner. They were beginning to look a lot less human with their skin severely burned in places, exposing muscle tissue and internal machinery.

"This is the Space police, you are under arrest for attacking a sanctioned building, illegal use of teleportation technology, assaulting an officer, interfearing with justice, and resisting arrest. Surrender now, resistance is futile." The cyborgs continued to ask us to surrender despite the obvious.

"Illegal use of teleportation technology?" I laughed, they didn't seem to know that Phoebe could teleport naturally. I started shooting at them, but it did very little good, only causing one of them to have a slight limp. For a moment, it seemed as though we were screwed.

Thankfully, just then the cell doors opened, various prisoners escaped and attacked the cyborgs enmass. Even though the cyborgs were very strong, they couldn't take on so many people at once. Not long after they were encased in plasma and our team mates were freed from their bubbles.

"That was too close!" Phoebe exlaimed, "I didn't know how long I could keep teleporting us away from them."

" Yeah . . . . saved by the . . . . . doors?" I replied.

"Something like that." She answered.

"Ok, let's go find the armory then." I said as we followed what was now quite a large group down the hall passed the cyborgs stuck to the wall.

"Or maybe we can just go find the portal?" Phoebe suggested.

"It's best we follow our friends for now, I doubt those are the only cyborgs here." I said, as I stole a bubblegun from one of the incapacitated cyborgs.

"Maybe this will be more effective against them then a regular gun." I said.

"Probably, that pistol you were using barely did anything." Phoebe replied.

"Surrender! There will be more of us." The cyborg spoke up, stuck helplessly to the wall.

"I don't plan on it." I replied as I walked away.

"If you keep resisting lethal force will be authorized." He said before I was out of earshot.

"Lethal Force?" Phoebe said, sounding quite concerned.

"What are they going to start using regular guns? Don't worry about it Pheebles. We'll be outta here soon enough." I answered, not really seeing how it would make a difference, " Now come on we're falling behind."

"Right ok."

We caught up with our allies, who had met with some more cyborgs that were guarding the armory. A few would get trapped in bubbles on occasion, but once the cyborgs were eventually overwhelmed by the masses, others would take their guns and free them. Once the group made it to the armory, they were pretty much free to escape, since they were now all armed and practically unstoppable. With their main object complete, our original team split up once again, with three of them heading down to the generator room in order to defend it, while we headed for the portal with some extra protection, as for the prisoners, they procceeded to fight their way out and escape. So far the mission had been a success, and thankfully, it had been pretty easy going so far, which was good, because we were very limited on potions and getting our pokemon into huge battles this early in our adventure to the other side of existence was not an ideal situation.

"Ok, let's just find the dam portal and get out of here." I said.

"So where is it?" Phoebe asked.

"It's usually on one of the upper floors, come on, every second counts." Our nameless ally answered as we followed him down the hall.

"No more shooting humans, if you see any that aren't cyborgs let me deal with them." Phoebe insisted, as usual, not wanting to spill anymore blood than neccesary.

" Or we could just use the bubble gun." I suggested.

"Yes, but if their buddies find them they can escape, if I put them to sleep it won't matter if they're trapped or not." She argued.

"You know shooting them doesn't kill them, they got nanobots in their blood, they'll be fine within the hour. That's why the prisoners are going to shoot them again with the bubble guns, once we get downstairs." Our ally said.

"Dam I forgot about that, that's right." I remembered.

"Huh?" Phoebe said, seemingly confused.

"You don't remember? A while ago I shot one, because we were pretty much cornered, and it got up and was chasing us again just a few minutes later." I tried to remind her.

"Oh...yeah, that was... a long time ago." She replied as we reached some stairs to the second floor.

"Where they space police though? I don't really remember." Phoebe continued.

"I don't remember, it was a few weeks back, I think." I answered.

"Hurry up, the longer it takes to get you to the portal the more difficult it will be for me to get out of here." Our ally complained as he was already heading up the stairs while Phoebe and I had paused for a moment at the bottom.

"Right, umm sorry, come on Cj." Phoebe said as she followed him up the stairs.

Once we made it to the top we headed down yet another hallway passed some offices and a break room. Some human were hiding out, waiting to attack, but Phoebe quickly found them and put them to sleep one by one. Our ally seemed to be a bit lost. At first it seemed there were no more stairs, so the portal had to be on this floor, though there appeared to be atleast 3 floors from the outside, and this floor had the same ceiling height the lower floor had.

The end of the hall led to a large room with a maze of several cubicle offices, with cubicle walls that almost went up to the ceiling, spare and inch or so, Phoebe had to knockout a few more officers, both ones that were hiding in the office and ones that were comming up from behind as te rest of us looked for the stairs, after awhile we found a staircase that was hidden in the corner by cubicle walls, one of which was on a hinge that functioned like a gate. It had some sort of lock on it, without a keyhole, but in lieu of wasting more time trying to find a key, I simply used rhyhorn to break it down. So moments later we found ourselves on the third floor, after Phoebe had us hold up on the stairs so she could knock all the officers unconscious that were hiding above. The entire floor turned out to be one large room, and it was set up as some kind of laboratory, with darkly tinted windows to prevent prying eyes on the outside from seeing in, and countertops covered with various electronics and lab equipment, most of which I could not identify.

"The portal is over here." Phoebe said, taking the lead.

" Really? It's out in the open? No more locked doors or anything." I asked, underwhelmed after discovering their little cubicle trick.

"Ok let's do this, I'll get it running, you two prepare to head in." Our ally spoke up, as he flipped a switch on the machine.

"So this next world won't have space police?" I asked, to reaffirm my beliefs.

"No, but it might not have much of anything else either, it's entirely random." Our ally insisted.

Phoebe: "Well, we'll have to see."

"You know it could kill you outright." Our ally warned, as the portal began to form within the arc of the machine.

"It won't, it can't, the TTG knows we'll make it." Phoebe insisted, taking my hand as we prepared to enter the portal together.

"Who's the TTG?" Our ally asked, of course he never heard of him before.

Phoebe: "A friend." She answered as the portal was almost ready to use.

"Ok, you can enter now, it's ready to use, goodbye and good luck." He said, giving a salute as Phoebe and I began to walk towards the portal, neither of us knew what would be on the other side, we had reason to believe it wouldn't be lethal, but beyond that, we could end up 50ft above the ocean for all we knew. In fact, I was considering the possibility of that happening at the time, and the more I thought about that, the more I thought about how that could be the worst place the portal could lead to, but I didn't get much time to think about it, because moments later we were about to step through.

As usual when we went through a portal, everything went black for a brief moment, then the "lights" so to speak came back on and we found ourselves in an entirely new place. The portal swirled behind us for a few seconds then dissapeared, there was no turning back, so we took a moment to examine our new surroundings. It was sometime in the evening here, almost sunset, we were on a large hill, overlooking golden fields below, reminding me so much of home.

"It's almost dark, we should find some shelter." Phoebe said as she began to walk away.

"We're not even tired though, we won't be for several hours." I said as I began to follow her.

"Yes, but who knows what else comes out at night here?" Phoebe questioned.

"Stuff you can see comming from a mile away." I insisted.

"What if there's giant bugs?" She continued to question.

"Why would there be?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't there be? " She replied.

"So what you just want to find some shelter and sit around for several hours?" I asked.

"If that's ok with you." She replied.

"I'd rather just keep going till we find some sign of civilization." I suggested as we made our way down the hill. "If we follow the edge of the fields we should eventually be able to find a road, there's no reason to waste so much time."

"Aren't the fields themselves a sign of civilization? " She asked.

"Yeah, I guess they are, still, it would be best to find a house." I replied.

"Oh allright, but if we come across any giant bugs you're going to need to fight them for me." She conceded.

"Allright then come on." I replied, not expecting giant bugs to appear any time soon.

\- 20 minutes later-

We made it down the hill and to the edge of a field.

"I don't know what's worse, when the portals take us to the middle of a big city or to the middle of nowhere." Phoebe said out of the blue, it had been awhile since either of us had said anything.

"Not quite the middle of nowhere, not like those ancient ruins." I said, confident of our surroundings. "We'll find life in a few hours, I guarantee it, we just have to find a road."

"And what if their isn't a road?" She asked

"Pheebles, there has to be, there's no way they could get any equipment in to work these fields without one." I insisted.

"What if they weren't worked by machines?" She defended.

"They're in rows, they have to be, there's no reason to plant in rows unless you're using machines." I answered.

"They still plant stuff in rows without machines." She defended.

"Not on this scale." I shot back. "You know how long that would take ? Even so, there would still have to be a road, or a farmhouse nearby, before they had machines their fields would probably be smaller, and closer to their houses. Aside from that, you better hope we're not that far back in time, you know the further back we are the more difficult it will be to find a portal?"

"Not neccesarily, we found one in ancient ruins remember?" She defended as we continued to walk alongside the field.

"Why are we arguing about this?" I asked, out of curiousity.

"I don't know, it just helps to pass the time." She answered.

"Yeah, I guess it does." I agreed.

We stopped talking for a moment as we had run out of things to say. A few minutes later, as the sun started to set and darkness began to overtake the land, she began to use her powers to light the way.

"Hold up" She stopped, suddenly.

"What? " I asked.

"There's a deer, over, it's a bit over there." She said, apparently she sensed the presence of a deer, it was nearly dark now, so I couldn't see much of anything.

"It's not a threat, just keep going." I insisted, not seeing what the big deal was.

"We could use it for food." She suggested.

"If we make it to a house we won't need food, just let it go." I insisted as I gave her a confused look as I wasn't expecting her to say that. "By the time we have it cut up we could make it to a house."

"Ohh allright, fine." She reluctantly agreed. "But you know when we get to a house they won't let me in."

"We'll have to find a way to get you in." I said. "Or hell if we're far enough back in time we can just say you're from an exotic country or something."

" Yeah, that could work." She said.

"Allright then, we have that all figured out, we're good to go baby girl." I said.

"Mhm. " She agreed.

A few minutes later we finally found a road, by then it was completely dark. It was a country road, so while it was unlikely, a car could still come by at any time. Before we even found a house we found a tractor, a Ford 9n that seemed to be operational but was otherwise unremarkable. The fact that it was coupled to a matching plow, however, gave a hint at the era we were in.

"Ok so we're in the 1940's or 50's." I said, since this equipment would be long obsolete in modern times, and nobody in their right mind would seriously use it. There were a lot of 9Ns still around, but more as collection pieces than anything.

"So that means what? 1900 to me?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, I guess, I can't think why this would be parked out here by the road unless they intend to use it." I replied.

"Because it's broken?" She asked.

"If it was they wouldn't leave it here overnight would they?" I said.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Wanna try to start it?" She asked.

" As awkward as it would be to for us both to fit on there, and considering if the owner sees us on it we might get shot at, I don't think it's the best idea." I answered."Come on, let's just keep walking."

"Ohhh ok.." She said, somewhat disappointed that we still had to walk, I'm not sure that she realized that an old tractor wouldn't have really been that much faster.

We continued to head down the road in the dark for a few minutes until we came to an old wooden bridge that crossed over a creak.

"It's shelter. We can stay under it until morning." She said with confidence, still thinking her idea was better, that somehow we were better off staying outside than in a warm, cozy house, not to sleep, but to just wait around for who knows how many hours until the sun comes up.

"Or we could find a house and actually have a bed to sleep in instead of a muddy creek bank." I said, trying to keep her focused. " Let's just keep going, come on."

"I don't want to." She refused to proceed, considering she was the only source of light out here, it wasn't very convenient, I couldn't get very far from her without ending up in complete darkness.

"Pheebles come on, why do you want to stay out here so bad? " I asked, not really sure why she was being so stubborn.

"Because I don't want to walk in the dark anymore, I just want to wait till morning." She continued to insist. I still could not wrap my head around her reasoning.

"If you'd just keep going we wouldn't have much farther to walk." I insisted . "Besides, it's not good to sleep outside, if we sleep out here we'll wake up covered in bug bites and who knows what else?"

Just then some lights appeared on the horizon, somebody was comming down the road.

"Let's get off the bridge atleast, there's a car comming." I said.

"Ok we can go under then." She insisted.

"No Pheebles just...come on let's go." I said.

"You want to try to hitchhike?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll give it a shot, you go hide somewhere." I said as we walked off the end of the bridge.

"ok." Phoebe said before teleporting away somewhere out of sight. As usual this was a precautionary measure to keep people from freaking out about her appearence. Of course, we were assuming the occupants of the car were human, as we hadn't really seen enough of this world to be sure. Anyway, as the car approached I stood by the side of the road and tried to flag it down. Eventually it got close enough for me to see it's profile more clearly and it turned out to be a pick-up truck, a 32 ford no less. Before I could make a move, Phoebe teleported in behind me and then teleported me out of sight.

" What the heck Pheebles? I told you we're not staying under the bridge." I yelled, unsure why she did that, and kind of angry about it now too.

"I got a bad feeling about those guys, we don't want anything to do with them." She said, quietly as the bridge shook from them passing over it above.

"What do you mean?" I asked, at this point we missed our window to flag them down.

"I don't know what they're doing exactly, but they're nervous, the kind of nervous someone only gets when they're doing something very illegal." She insisted. "Why else would they be traveling this late?"

"Pheebles, they had a pick-up, you could have ridden in the back undetected." I said, somewhat upset. "We're not going to get another oppourtunity like that."

"I 'd rather walk than have to use any more potion to heal you when you get shot Cj." She defended, now slightly upset. "If they don't kill you outright."

"Oh calm down, who the hell shoots random people walking down the street?" I asked as she was about to cry.

" People that don't want to be seen doing whatever illegal thing they're doing." She answered while staring at the ground.

"Wait do you hear that?" I asked as I heard something else come up the road.

" Hear what?" She asked.

"It's another car." I answered.

"Take me up, now." I said.

"Fine." She said. "Just don't get mad if I bring you back down again."

"I'm not mad, it just..annoys me when you do things like that..."

She took my hand, teleported, and cut me off.

"Without warning." I finished after we were back up by the road.

"Sorry." She said, before teleporting back down out of sight.

So there I was, trying to flag down another car since Phoebe had a "bad feeling", about the first one. I knew she was probably right, but we could have atleast gotten a ride to town or something, we didn't have to associate with them once we got there.

Anyway, this car turned out to be a 1940s chevrolet police sedan, it turned it's one flashing red light on and pulled over as soon as it saw me. Not at all what I was expecting to happen. The car came to a stop and the officer inside hurredly rolled the window down.

"Watcha doing out here so late?" He called out from the safety of his car.

"Um, you know, just uh...taking a walk." I said, really hoping he wouldn't try to arrest me, I was starting to get sick of corrupt police. "I'm a bit lost, can I get a ride into town?"

"Allright get in."

" _Come on Pheebles, hide in the trunk or something_." I thought, hoping she was listening.

" _No way Cj, I'm sitting by you_." She answered telepathically.

When I opened the door, I found that somehow, she had already teleported into the car.

"What happens if he sees you?" I whispered as the car pulled away. The car was noisy enough the driver couldn't hear me.

"I'll just have to keep quiet." She whispered back.

"You better, I don't even know what will happen if he sees you." I whispered.

"Oh calm down, it'll be fine." She whispered in reply, not worried in the slightest as she gently took my hand.

"So where do you want to go in town?" The officer asked out of the blue.

Since I knew nothing about said town, this was a question I could easilly answer wrong.

"Just drop me off downtown, it will be fine." I replied.

"Anywhere in particular?" He asked.

"No not really." I replied. " I just like to walk the strip at night, it reminds me of home."

"You have any family?"

"No not out here, I've been alone for five months now since my wife left me." I replied, obviously lying, Phoebe was right next to me after all.

"So I don't exist now?" She whispered.

"But you still wear the ring?" He asked, he must of noticed my ring earlier, what an observant cop.

"Yeah, as a reminder, plus it's the most valuable thing I own, I can't bring myself to sell it." I answered as my lie began to get bigger and bigger.

"You're terrible at this." Phoebe whispered.

"Oh be quiet, it's worked so far, the only thing that can screw it up now is he figures out you're in here." I replied.

"What was that?" The officer asked.

"Nothing, it's just part of a song my mother used to sing to me when I was little." I answered.

"Is she still alive?" He asked.

"No, sadly, she died in the winter of last year." Me.

"Jesus, what did you do? Cross the devil? Piss off a leprechaun?" He said about my supposedly tragic life story.

"I have no idea what I did, but it seems like it sometimes." I answered.

"What's a leprechaun?" Phoebe asked in a whisper.

"If you have any questions ask them later when we're not in a situation like this." I answered, again in a whisper.

"You're not very good at singing." The officer commented.

"Well, I'm just trying to remember the lyrics." I defended.

Somehow, we made it to town without him ever knowing Phoebe was along for the ride, if it was for nothing but a miracle. Once we arrived she teleported out, then I got out of the car as normal, the officer drove away and once he was out of sight she rejoined me.

" We made it." She said, matter of factly.

" I don't know how we got away with it, but yeah, anyway, now what?" I asked, unsure what to do now, there was no obvious place to look for a portal.

"Explain to me what 'but yeah' means." She said.

"It doesn't mean anything important now." I replied. "I guess we can just go exploring."

"Yeah, I guess." She replied.

"Wait a minute, what happened to finding a house?" She asked, realizing we weren't going to find somewhere to stay anytime soon.

"Change of plans Pheebles, try to keep up." I replied, as she gave me an annoyed look.

"Oh don't get mad, come on." I said as I began to walk down the street. "We're in town now, if there were any giant bugs I highly doubt we'd find them here."

She stared at me for awhile out of conviction as I walked away, no longer needing her for light, then she let out a sigh before replying "Yeah, I guess you're right.", then she finally began to follow behind me.

We walked down the street, passed several stores that were already closed for the night. There were no street lights, instead light was provided by a single huge tower equipped with many powerful lights that shined in all directions. I've never seen anything quite like it before.

"Pheebles, about the combat earlier..." I said as I decided to get this conversation out of the way. Phoebe interupted me before I could finish.

"I'm ok, it bothered me at first, but then that one guy reminded me they weren't dead." She said.

"Ok, just checking." I continued.

"Thankyou." She said as she walked alongside me.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"I still think we should just find somewhere to wait till morning." She answered. "And maybe take a nap. No one is out here right now, they're all at home sleeping. There's nobody out to tell us where another portal might be."

" Ohhh allright, let's try to find somewhere to stay the night." I said, sensing the inevitability of the situation.

"Thankyou, maybe we can find a hotel." She suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." I answered. "But this town may be too small too...Is that a train station?"

The site of a small train station on the other side of the road caught me off guard, It was a small station with a single platform that in addition to the light from the tower was illuminated by gas lamps. It also had a small gravel parking lot that was empty aside from what appeared to be a model a sedan. It caught me off guard because where I grew up it was really weird for a town this small to have a train station...then again, for all we knew we were somewhere in the 30s, where cars hadn't quite taken over yet.

"Hey Pheebles let's go check this out." I said as I began to cross the street. "If this station is still open we can ask the ticket man if there's a hotel nearby."

"Why would it still be open? " She asked as she began to follow me across.

"Trains can arrive at night, I guess, the platform lights are still on, they might be expecting a train." I said as I reached the other side. Moments later I was close enough to see that in addition to the platform lights, there was indeed a light on inside the building, and just a bit later I could make out a man behind the ticket window.

"Next train won't be here for another hour. I just got a telegram out of Dawson Falls, engine broke down, they had to wait for a replacement." The ticket man said as I approached his window. Meanwhile Phoebe stayed back by the sidewalk on the edge of the parking lot, out of the man's sight.

"That's ok, I'm not here for a train, I just want to ask if you know if there's a hotel around." I said.

"Yeah, just keep heading up the street, it's the fourth door on your left, you might have to knock for a while, the innkeeper is probably asleep by now." He answered.

"Oh, ok thanks." I replied as I walked away from the window.

"Pheebles, where did you go?" I called out.

" _I'm back here, I can't let him see me_."

" Oh, ok, come along baby girl, I know where the hotel is." I said as I made my way back across the parking lot.

Of course the ticket master, who was watching us from his post was now confused as he hadn't heard her say anything, though he could see enough of her to tell that I wasn't talking to nobody.

Anyway, as we were already close to the hotel, I came up with a plan. "Ok Pheebles, I'll get us a room, while you wait outside, then when I have one you can teleport up without them knowing, ok?"

"Ok, sounds good, just don't forget about me." She replied.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

Following the ticket man's instructions, we headed down to the fourth building on the left. A decal saying "Riverdale Hotel" in gold letters with a red outline decorated the window, along with a vacancy sign and another small sign giving nightly rates, 5 bucks a night, 4 per night if you needed to stay for over a week. The pricing, of all things, finally confirmed the time period we were in. There was no way a hotel would cost five bucks a night in modern times, we really were somewhere in the 30s or 40s. Shortly after comming to that conclusion, I approached the front door while Phoebe hid off to the side, out of sight. I knocked on the door 3 times and waited for about 20 seconds before knocking again, after repeating this process a few times a woman eventually answered the door.

"What do ya want I'm trying to sleep?" She said, sounding tired and somewhat annoyed.

"Do you have a room we could stay the night in? We got just got into town." I asked.

" Pick any key on the wall behind the desk and just be quiet, we'll talk more in the morning." She said before locking the door behind me and walking away, back to her own room.

"Um...ok...thanks.." I said, surprised at the fact the Innkeeper didn't seem to care.

Behind the front desk there was a pegboard with room numbers and keys. Some were missing, indicating that that particular room was occupied.

I picked room 24, which I figured was on the second floor, it was a small hotel with only 40 rooms in all.

So I headed up the stairs and found the room. It wasn't very impressive. Queen size bed, pale yellow walls, and a horrendously primitive, but cool looking wood grained TV. It was basically just a big wooden box with just a tiny tv screen, and a speeker built in.

" _Ok Pheebles, come up now_." I thought, as I sat on the bed for atleast a minute before Phoebe came in through the door.

"What took ya?" I asked, expecting her to teleport in almost instantly.

"The manager went back to bed, I just unlocked the door, snuck passed and went up the stairs. " She answered as she set her purse in the corner of the room and sat beside me on the bed. "It was easier than trying to teleport into a building I'm not familiar with."

"If you say so." I answered.

"Um...is that a tv?" She asked.

"Yep, it's a really old tv." I answered.

"Does it work?" She said as she kicked of her shoes and lied down on the bed.

"Um...let's see."

I got up and went to adjust the dial.

"Where's the remote?" She asked as she worked her way under the covers.

"I don't think there is one." I answered

"Really?" She asked.

"Remotes haven't caught on yet." I answered as I stared at the dials trying to figure out how to turn it on. Eventually I figured out that one dial was for the volume, the other was for the channel.

As I turned the channel dial the tv click on and some old style music began to play.

"Hey this show is in black and white." She said as the picture appeared on the screen.

"I think the tv is in black and white." I answered.

"Really?" She asked.

"Mhm."I replied as I headed back to the bed.

"I've never seen a black and white tv before." She said.

"Really?" I asked as I kicked off my shoes as well and got under the covers with her.

"I've seen black and white tv shows but never a black and white tv." She answered.

"Well you have now." I said as I put my arm around her.

"Mhm." She said as we snuggled." "This bed is a marshmellow."

"Yeah it is." I replied. "So you just want to watch tv until morning?"

"For now yes, and then maybe we can fool around later." She answered.

"Maybe?" I asked."

"Mhm, maybe." She answered."Now quiet I want to watch tv." She said in a somewhat stern tone.

"Ok, ok, crazy girl." I said as I tried to focus on the tv.

"What show is this?" She asked seconds later.

"I have no idea." I answered, I wasn't really aquainted with 1930s tv shows, aside from that this world could have a completely alternate tv lineup anyway. We weren't really back in time after all, we were on an alternate world where humanity had only progressed so far.

The timeline was very similiar so far, with cars nearly identical to our world at the time, but even then there would likely be subtle differences, for instance, cars that never existed in our world, battles with different outcomes. If we really were in the 30s, world war 2 could break out at any moment, though there was no obvious sign of it so far. If that were the case, things could get really bad really fast, but maybe we were in the 40s, and the war was already over. At this point it was too hard to tell.

"I forgot to mention, the year is 1946." Phoebe said out of the blue.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Did you forget I could read minds? All I had to do was lead someone to think what year it is." She replied.

"That means it's been 1 year since the end of world war 2." I said.

"OK." She answered.

"Actually, that gives me an idea." I said. "Germany was developing a lot of advanced technology during world war 2, if there was a place that would have a working portal machine in this time period."

"It would be them?" She interupted.

"Presumably, though I can't guarantee anything." I continued. " Although Russia, Britain, or the U.S.A may have captured the technology. "

"Well which one is it then?" She asked.

"I have no idea, after the war, america actually hired some german rocket scientists, via operation paperclip, and they went on to start NASA, I don't know about the rest of the allies, but there's a good enough chance for it to be over here as any." I tried to explain."Personally, if we're on the right track I hope it's over here." I continued. "We don't even have any money for airline tickets or anything, so how are we even going to get over there?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said. "I just want to relax right now, we'll work on getting out of here in the morning...ok?"

"Allright, if that's what you want." I agreed.

"Let's just watch the weird tv." She said.

I really wanted to say it wasn't that weird, it was just old, but I decided just to let it go, it was a rare moment where we really didn't have anything productive to do but relax and enjoy vintage tv programs, might as well enjoy it. The bed was marshmellowy soft, but it was comfortable, if a little warm. Fortunately we had sound, as it was kind of hard to make out anything on the tiny screen.

We watched Tv for a bit, then we made out for a bit when we got bored with the tiny screen, then we made love for a bit, and at some point morning arrived. Because of the time difference, morning was when we actually began to feel tired.

"It's morning Cj, we should get up now." She said in a tired voice at about the time I was almost asleep.

"Ohhhh, come . . . . . on, I'm just starting to get tired." I protested.

"We need to fight through it Cj, you know this." She said as she sat up in bed. "Now come on." She got out of bed and hurriedly slipped on her dress.

"Fine." I said after letting out a sigh, this was going to be a long day.

"Though we should probably figure out what we're going to do first, we owe money for the room, and I don't think we're..."

"I'll just teleport us out, it will be fine." She interupted me while fixing her hair in front of a mirror.

"Then what?" I asked, trying to stall as much as possible.

"Then, I . . . . . . I don't know." She replied.

"Yup." I answered.

"But we have to do something." She insisted.

"Then why don't we just slow down and try to come up with a strategy? Isn't that enough of a thing? Now come here, get back in bed." I asked.

"But I just started brushing my hair out." She said as she looked away from the mirror, her hair half a mess.

"We have plenty of time Pheebles, just relax and come here." I said.

"We need to figure this out."

She sat by me on the bed, continueing to brush her hair out.

"So I was thinking we should try to infiltrate a military research facility." I began.

"Where?" She asked.

"I don't know yet, I was thinking we could sneak you into a base, and then you could read the minds of the higher ups to get us the information we need." I suggested.

"I'm going to have to do a lot of searching for that." She replied.

"Well, we know there has to be a portal right?" I asked.

"I guess." She answered.

"I litterally have no idea where else to look baby girl."

"So we might as well give it a shot." I said as I playfully wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close.

"Hey wha... Cj... let go!" She cried out.

"Hehehe...got you!" I said.

"No funny business mister." She said.

"Oh come on, just one kiss? " I asked.

"Five." She said.

"five?" I asked, somewhat stunned.

She kissed me five times, really quickly.

"You're very strange you know that?" I said in a playful tone.

"i wuv you." She said, cutely.

"I love you too." I said.

"No I wuv you." She repeated, again, in a cute manner.

"I love you." I said, again.

"No say wuv." She insisted.

"What's the difference?" I asked.

She just gave me the cutest look.

"Fine I wuv you." I said, reluctantly.

She kissed me again.

"Are you going to let me go now?" She playfully said. "You still need to get dressed."

I waited for a few seconds to respond.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, reluctantly.

"One more kiss." She said in a playful manner.

"Wha..?" I barely had a chance to say anything before she interupted me with a kiss, then somehow she got away from me.

"Hey come back." I said, just wanting to hold her a bit longer.

"No come on, we have to get going." She insisted. "No more stalling, I'm not falling for your tricks again."

"Fine, let's go then." I said, finally deciding to get out of bed.

After we both got dressed she packed up her things that had, somehow wandered out of her purse during the course of the night, and then we teleported out onto the sidewalk below.

"Are you sure the manager won't call the cops on us?" I asked.

"She shouldn't, why do you think I cleaned the room up so much? What I'm hoping for is that she'll see you're gone and think you were nothing but a dream." She said. "She doesn't even know what room we're in."

"Well she could tell, if the keys were missing." I replied.

"Oh..." She said as she realized. "Um..."

"We didn't return the keys did we?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said, appearing to be becoming more concerned.

"And if she sees that they're missing." I continued.

"She'll know it couldn't have been a dream." She answered.

"Mhm." I agreed, slowly nodding my head. "It's the little things Pheebles."

"Do you have the key?" She asked.

"Yep, it's right here." I said while fishing it out of my pocket.

"I'll be right back." She said as she took the key.

"Ok, just don't do anything stupid." I replied.

"Ha ha, very funny." She said as she prepared to teleport away.

She teleported out for a bit, I wasn't sure exactly where but I knew it had to be somewhere around the hotel lobby. I waited around for about a minute for her to return.

"Ok, it's taken care of, let's go." She said as she teleported in behind me.

" Ok." I replied as we set off down the street.

"Shouldn't you be hiding or something? " I said.

"Yeah, I'll watch you from the rooftops, you go find someone to talk to about a military base." She answered.

"Ok, sounds like a plan." I said.

She teleported away moments later.

I continued to walk down the sidewalk at a leisurely pace so she could keep up. A few cars drove by, most of them 1930s models with a few model ts and newer, 1940s models for good measure. It was quite a sight to see so many old cars in such pristine condition. I could even hear the sound of a steam engine approaching on the rails, which ran behind the buildings, but despite my curiousity I decided to stay focused on the task at hand, I needed to find somebody to talk to. At some point I happened to come across a military convoy, consisting of quite a few jeeps, and some trucks, with a full compliment of troops on board. I used this as an oppourtunity to ask a bystander about them.

"Where are they all comming from?" I asked as the parade of military hardware passed by.

"Probably Fort Jacobson, they come through all the time, on training exercises." The bystander replied.

"Where's the fort? I want to enlist." I asked.

"It's right outside of town. Just keep heading down mainstreet, you'll pass a lumberyard, it's a about a mile passed the city limits, can't miss it." He answered.

"Allright thanks." I said.

Meanwhile, Phoebe went off on her own, figuring I was only heading down the street so she had a little bit of time to do some exploring. Right off of mainstreet she found a used car lot where an overzealous salesman was trying to sell a car to a young couple.

"Ok Ok, listen, this is the cheepest car we have on the lot, it's a 1932 Ford Model 40 tudor we just got in last week from a police auction, it's in terrific condition, barely used, the rumor is the famous outlaw John Lecroy stole it and stashed it in a barn out in the country, intending to use it as his second during his getaway from the grand national bank but as you know he never made it out of the city before the police gunned him down. It's got a 221 Cu in flathead v8, 65hp. I know it's old, and it's a far cry from the lincoln, but if you got cash, it can be yours today for 900."

His pitch began.

"Um, yeah, it's nice. but it's a bit small, we were hoping we could get a four door or something." The man replied, obviously not really interested in this car.

While Phoebe was watching this, she thought it would be nice for us to have a car so we wouldn't have to walk everywhere. Of course, without any money, it would be impossible to buy one, but she wouldn't dare steal one, either, unless, it was then she came up with a plan.

" Well if you want to give me 500 more, I can get you that 37 studebaker Sedan over there for uh 1400, it's had 3 owners, but it runs beautifully. It's got a 6 cylinder with about 80hp, I think, I don't remember, but it's yours for 1400." The salesman said.

"Would you take twelve?" The man replied, not thinking 1400 on a decade old sedan was a good deal.

"No I would not take twelve, 1400, or you walk away without a car." The salesman said, unwilling to go lower.

"Well fine then, come on honey, there's another dealer in the next town over, let's see if they have a better offering." The man said, ready to leave.

"Ok fine, I'll do 1350." The salesman said again.

"Too late." The man said as he climbed into his even older model A sedan and slowly pulled out of the lot.

"Stupid city slickers." The salesman said as he headed towards his office, a little shack on the edge of the lot.

"Weeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh." Went the ford, as it's early electric horn suddenly went off.

"What the?" Said the salesman, completely surprised."

"Weeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhh." Went the ford again. "Weeeaaaah...weeeeaaaahhh... weaaaaaahhhh."

The salesman quickly realized the ford was honking it's horn, and so went to investigate, after briefly looking in the window to confirm there was nobody in the car. He opened the left side of the hood, but when he went to open the right the left had closed itself.

"Weeeeeaaahhhhhh." The horn went off again.

The driver's door opened. The doors shut again. Basically the car acted like it was possessed. The horn kept honking, quickly getting the attention of onlookers.

"Looks like your car is haunted." Phoebe said as she teleported in behind the salesman.

"Who the hell are you and what is going on? " Said the salesman.

"Well if I can have the car I'll make it stop." Phoebe continued, managing to stay just out of sight while continuing to make the car act possessed. "Or else the ghost might take over the others."

She made the car inside the showroom, which was a brand new lincoln, honk it's horn.

"Ok ok, just take it." Said the salesman. "Just make it stop."

"Just put the keys in the ignition." Phoebe said. As the driver side door opened up on it's own, and stayed open.

"Ok, and that will stop it?" The salesman continued.

"Yes that will stop it." Phoebe continued.

The salesman did as she asked.

"Who are you lady and where are you? Show yourself."

"It's best if I don't." Phoebe replied.

"There's somethings you humans just aren't ready to understand." She replied.

"Now if you'll excuse me, the ghost is gone and I'll be taking my car now."

The ford started up on it's own, and very, very, slowly made it's way out of the lot. Driving a car telepathically was not the easiest of tasks. The best way to explain to a non-psychic, is that It's like operating a remote control car, but there's more controls and each of them needs around 10 lbs of force to move, depending on the distance, oh, yeah and crashing can result in a fiery explosion, and instead of your arms getting tired you just get headaches.

Anyway, the car made it's way to a nearby alley and sat there.

Unable to comprehend what just happened, the salesman was about ready to crack, he retreated to the safety of his office.

Anyway, Phoebe quietly entered the car in the alleyway, and drove away.

Moments later, I was still walking down mainstreet, towards the military base. I thought Phoebe was still watching me, so imagine my surprise when a car came up behind me and beeped at me.

"What do you want? " I didn't know anybody here, so I thought they may have thought I was somebody else, then I turned around and saw Phoebe behind the wheel.

"Wha? Pheebles..where did...where did you get this?" I asked.

" It was possessed, they didn't want it on their lot one minute longer." She said.

It took all of five seconds for me to figure out what she did.

"Pheebles...god...damn..Pheebles...you're awesome, you know that?"

I got in on the passenger side.

"So they're not going to send cops after us?" I asked.

"Nope, the salesman doesn't even remember having it." She said.

"Ok then just uh, why don't I drive, and you get in the back so you can stay hidden?" I asked.

"Ok." She said as we got out and switched seats.

"Hell this is awesome." I said as I got in the driver's seat. "Ok let's get to this military base, find the damned portal and get out of here."

"Ok." She replied.

"Hopefully we won't run out of gas before then, I don't know how we're going to get more." I said as I slowly pulled away, trying to get a feel for the car, for such a small car the steering was really stiff.

"Maybe we can find a conveniently haunted gas station?" Phoebe suggested.

"We probably shouldn't push our luck." I replied, still in disbelief that she got us a car. "But still, great job baby girl, but be careful when you do stuff like that, ok, because if you get the cops on you, there goes our cover and since this is the 1940s, they'll probably think you're some kind of alien."

"But I am."She said.

" I guess, yeah, but you know what they do with aliens in the 40s?" I asked, trying to prove my point.

"What? " She asked.

"They disect them." I answered in a possibly vain attempt to scare her. Despite my appreciation of her aquiring this car for us, I had no desire for her to ever take such risks again.

"Oh...um...but you won't let that happen to me will you?" She asked in a somewhat worried manner.

"Of course not, but if we get the entire military after us that might be hard to do." I answered, wondering if I actually did manage to scare her.

"They can't be as bad as the national guard." She said as I reconsidered my previous thought.

"The national guard wasn't only going after us though, they were after the rogues, other trainers, pokemon in general, and that kept them preoccupied." I defended, knowing the military right now was probably at it's strongest point in history, relatively anyway. " Anyway, let's just get to the base and find the portal. You're gonna need to teleport out and hide when we get to the front gate, I'm not sure if they'll let us in, but they might check the car."

"What if they don't let us in?" She asked.

"Then we'll stash the car somewhere and you'll teleport us in." I answered.

"Ok, then what?" She asked.

"Then we'll have to do some sneaking around, and hope we don't get caught." I answered.

Eventually we found the military base, it wasn't too hard to spot, it was a big, fenced-in area. It was a big base complete with it's own airstrip, with some C-47s parked on the runway. After driving along the fence for about a minute, we eventually came to the entrance, where there were some toll-booth looking buildings and a gate. I pulled up to the gate while Phoebe teleported somewhere out of site so I could speak to the guard.

"Can we...I mean I go in?" I clumsily asked as the guard came over to the window.

"You have an Id?" Asked the guard as he gave me a very serious look.

"Um, no." I replied in a nervous manner.

"Then no, get outta here." He replied, sounding very annoyed if not angry.

With no other choice I put the car in reverse and began to turn around, I slowed down once I was out of sight so Phoebe could get back in, I quickly discovered she only teleported just a little bit down the road.

"They wouldn't let you in huh?" She asked as she approached the car, though it was a bit hard to hear her over the engine.

"Yep, and knocking them out will only piss off the military, still, it was worth a shot." I said. "So now we're going to have to find somewhere to park and..."

"I could go in by myself." She interupted.

"So you can mess up, get killed, and leave me alone trapped forever in this 1940s world? You don't even know what you're looking for." I said.

"Yeah I do, the commander's office." She defended.

"No, you're looking for the commander, or whoever is in charge of the place." I corrected her. "Besides, I'd rather we do this together. "

"Fine, I might need your pokemon anyway." She said.

"No, we don't!" I exclaimed, at this point I wasn't sure she really understood what we were trying to do. "This is a stealth mission, we aren't here to fight. Remember, these aren't the space police, these aren't team rocket, they're just the american military in a world that is not ready to accept the truth that it isn't alone. If we weren't in this situation, they'd be the good guys. "

"Then why are they keeping all this technology secret?" She asked, refusing to believe their innocence for some reason.

"Because this world isn't ready to accept the truth." I calmly answered. "And what technology? We don't even know if they have anything yet."

"I don't want it to happen again." She said out of the blue.

"What?" I asked.

"The national guard, the killing, the war." She said in a very unerving manner, like she was having flashbacks or something.

"Baby girl, snap out of it, it's not going to happen, ok, this world hasn't even developed videogames yet, it's a long way off from being anywhere near where my world was, pokemon shouldn't exist in any form for another 40 years here atleast, assuming there's another pokemon world to fullfill that roll here. " I replied, trying to put her at ease. "Are you ok?"

"Just a bit tired."

"Well gee I wonder why?" I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, maybe we should have slept a little bit." She said as she cutely cocked her head to the side. "But then we couldn't get away from the hotel for free."

"See, this is why I should go with you." I suggested.

"Yeah, you have a point." She said. "But you're just as tired as me."

"Yeah, but if you put two tired minds together, you get one awake one." I replied.

"What? Where did you hear that?" She asked in disbelief.

"Nowhere, I made it up, but it makes sense doesn't it?" I replied.

"I don't know." She answered as she finally opened the door and sat in the passenger's seat. "Can we take a break for a little bit?"

"No, we might as well get this over with, we can rest later." I answered to her dismay.

"Ooohh, allright, just give me a minute." She said as she slipped her shoes off and layed down in the back seat.

"Pheebles, come on." I said in vain, as she seemed to be determined to take a nap.

"No." She replied.

"Ok fine, I'll go find somewhere to park."

So away I went, I was surprised she managed to stay on the seat with the car rattling as it did. Anyway, 15 minutes later after I had found somewhere to park along a dirt road by a field between the city limits and the base, she sat up and slipped her shoes back on.

"Ok let's go." She said.

"Really? You sure you don't want to sleep another hour?" I asked.

"No I'm not sure, so don't tempt me, come on." She replied as she teleported out of the car. Since this was just a 2 door it was easier for her to teleport out than to get out normally, following her lead, I got out as well.

"How far are we from the base?" She asked.

"Not far, about a half mile from the perimeter, maybe, the perimeter fence should be somewhere behind that line of trees." I replied as I walked around the car to meet her on the other side.

"Ok." She said.

"We should be careful, make sure we don't end up in a firing range." I insisted.

"Yeaaah, I know, let's get close to the fence so I can see inside." She said as she started to head across the nearby field to the treeline.

"Ok" I said as I began to follow her across.

It was only a few minutes before we reached the fence. Inside we could see the control tower for the runway, in the distance along with some antenna-like structures for the airport at the end of the runway, some other buildings in the distance, and and a big open, grassy field between us and them. Every few feet along the fence, a sign was posted that said in big red letters "Restricted Area, do not enter under penalty of law."

"Ok, let's um, stick to the left and stay away from the runway." I said after analyizing the situation.

"I can teleport over to the buildings, but it will take a lot out of me." She replied.

"And you're still tired aren't you?" I asked.

"Yep." She replied.

"Is it going to tire you more to walk over there or to teleport?" I asked.

"Teleport, duh, but we might be seen if we walk." She replied.

"A can you sense anyone?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I don't see anybody from here." She answered.

"Ok then, get us right up next to the building." I said as I took her hand.

"Ok hold on." She replied. Seconds later she teleported us next to the closest building, she seemed to be a bit dizzy afterwards, so we waited for a while so she could regain her strength, keeping a lookout for anyone, because if we were spotted we were screwed. After she felt she could continue, we slowly began to make our way around the building thinking before taking every step, constantly looking every direction eventually we made it to the edge of the building, where I carefully peered around the corner.

"Coast is clear, oh wait, there's a jeep." I said as the vehicle suddenly rounded a corner and headed this way.

I pulled my head back before they spotted me.

"It's comming this way, you might have to teleport again." I said, as I carefully peeked around the corner again, only to see the same jeep round another corner by another building up the road. "No wait, it turned, ok coast is clear, let's go."

We carefully ran over to the next building, here there was another jeep parked in the alley.

"Can you hear anything important yet?" I asked.

"Nope, it's hard to hear through brick." She answered.

"I think these are just barracks anyway, there has to be an office or something around here." I said, peeking around yet another corner.

For several minutes we made our way around the base completely undetected. We had a few close calls, but they still had no idea we were here. Eventually we found ourselves in a tight spot at the far end of the base.

"Are you sure the offices are this way?" I asked as we made our way to another alley between 2 buildings.

"If I heard it properly, yeah, but that guy may have been drunk so I don't know." She answered.

"You can't tell if..."

"Shhh" She interupted me.

"So Larry who called you today?" An unknown soldier said as he walked out of the building in front of us.

"It was my brother, you know the car salesman in town?" Said Larry in reply, while we tried to stay as quiet as a mouse.

"Yep." Replied the soldier whose name was still unknown.

"He told me some crazy story that one of his cars was haunted by a ghost." Larry continued. "I told him he knows he shouldn't be drinking so much on the job."

Thankfully at this point they seemed to be walking the other way.

"You didn't wipe his memory did you?" I said as quietly as I could, to which she just gave me a very annoyed look and didn't say anything at all.

Eventually the two soldier were far enough away we could progress to the next building undetected.

"That last building was the mess hall, maybe we could just camp out here and wait, the ones in charge should come by eventually." I said.

"What if they already came and left for lunch, you don't want to be hiding out in here for several hours do you?" She said.

"Yeah, you have a point, but what if they're here right now and not at the office?" I asked.

"Ok, we'll check it out, I need to get near a window." She replied.

We found a window along the side of the building, then she crouched down beneath it and closed her eyes.

"So what do you hear?" I asked.

"About 20 people thinking at once." She sassily replied . "Give me a minute to sort this out."

1 . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . min . . . . . . . . . . . . ute . . . . . . . . . . la . . . . . . . . . . . . . ter . . . . . . . . . . .

"They're not in there." She suddenly replied as I was about to zone out from boredom.

"You sure? " I asked.

"Yes, I can't find any information that someone in charge would know."

"Like what?" I asked out of curiousity.

"Like . . . . um . . . . I don't know." She hesitated to answer.

"How do you even know what you're looking for?" I asked, somewhat concerned about her reliability now.

"Well, they would know their own rank atleast." She defended.

"True, but do you know the ranks?" I asked, doubtful she knew, I didn't even know them that well.

"No, but they should be higher up shouldn't they? And there's only so many hire ups. So many in there think they are a private, with a few lieutenants, so that can't be what we're looking for."

"True those are some of the lower ranks, what do the lieutenants know, who do they answer too?"

"Um...let me see." She said as she closed her eyes and went back to concentrating. Then she stayed silent for a few seconds. "Ok, there's apparently a Field Commander Jessup, that's who they get their orders from."

"No way, Jeff Jessup?" I asked.

"Yep, you recognize him?" She confirmed my suspicion.

"You don't?" I asked, forgetting where I was for a moment.

"I wasn't born in your world Cj." She reminded me.

"That's fine, I don't know who he is either." I said.

"Then why did you . . . . . " She said as she realized I was just messing around, letting out a sigh before saying " Nevermind, and no more fooling around, let's just get going."

She crawled out from under the window and stood up.

"You know where the offices are?" I asked.

"Yes, if I heard right he should still be there now be quiet some people are going to leave the building again." She replied. Seconds later a large group of soldiers left the building, we quietly moved around to the back so they wouldn't see us, and waited for them to pass before procceeding.

From there we continued to make our way towards the offices, alleyway to alleyway.

"Please be advised, a suspicious vehicle has been located outside the perimeter, we believe that someone may be trying to enter the base without authorization." Somebody said over a speaker phone that was attached to a telephone poll nearby, I hadn't noticed it until now.

"Oh no they found us." She panicked.

"No they didn't, if they did they would've set the alarms off or something." I tried to reassure her. "We don't even know if they're talking about our vehicle."

"Who else would it be?" She asked.

"I don't know, just stop worrying about it." I said, again trying to get her to stop worrying. "It's no big deal, they don't even know we're in the base."

A jeep suddenly rumbled on by down the road, thankfully nobody riding it seemed to notice us.

Eventually we reached the offices without being spotted, so once again, Phoebe hid underneath a window, closed her eyes, and began to listen, while I stood by and tried to keep watch.

"This is going to take awhile." She quietly said. "Lots of information to go through."

"Ok well, If somebody comes I'm going to have to pull you away, you know that right?" I said.

"I know." She quietly agreed. "Now shh so I can concentrate."

"Ok." I said as I quietly sat down next to her.

Even though I was trying to stay on guard, I dozed off for a little bit without meaning too, because of this, I don't know how long we were in that alleyway, only that the first thing I felt when I awoke was her lips against my cheek.

"Come on you goofball, we can leave now."

"wha?" I awoke in an extremely confused state.

"You were supposed to keep watch while I went soul-searching for information." She quietly said. "But then you just sat by me and fell asleep."

"Oh...sorry baby girl." I apologized.

"You better be sorry, I'm a ghost now, you got me killed." She said, trying to scare me.

"Oh really?" I replied, not buying it at all."So they just killed you and left me asleep?"

"Well, atleast you're not tired enough for that to work." She said as she crawled out from under the window and stood up.

"Come on Cj, get up, let's get out of here."

"So there's no portal?" I asked.

"There is, but it's not on the base." She replied.

"Explain." I said as I stood up as well.

"They don't want something to escape from the portal and destroy the base from the inside, so they're testing it in a barn a few miles away from here, that way if something escapes they have time to mount a proper response before it damages the base or the town."

"You sure?" I asked.

"As sure as I can be." She answered.

"I guess that will have to do, let's get out of here then, and then we can get some sleep."

"And the portal?" She asked.

"Sleep first, portal later." I replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, since we may need to fight." She rhymed, likely without meaning too.

"You're damn right, I'm right, you thing of light. My wife I love with all my might."

I playfully rhymed as I took her hand.

"Oh stop it you thing of night, if I can't focus I can't do this right." She said, trying not to laugh. "Ok . . . ok, I'll teleport us outside the fence, then we'll need to backtrack to the car."

"Ok, sounds good." I replied.

Moments later she teleported us beyond the fence, from there we walked around the base back towards the car, through a line of trees, along the way, we had to dodge one patrol squad that was looking through the trees for us, probably as a result of finding our car. They were well equipped with m1 carbines and a jeep, but Phoebe could teleport so they really didn't have much hope of finding us, all we had to do was stay on the other side of the treeline to avoid the eyes of the men in the watchtowers around the perimeter of the base, and our return trip to the car was a cakewalk compared to our journey to the office.

Once we got to the car, however, there was another soldier looking through it, who seemed to be in the middle of going through Phoebe's purse and at the current moment seemed to be fascinated with Phoebe's cellphone, even though the battery died several days ago in the ruins.

"That's my phone." Phoebe said as she realized what he was looking at.

"Your what?" Said the soldier as he turned to face her.

"Wha...what the fuck are you?" He said, surprised by her appearence.

Before he could say much more, she teleported behind him and quickly put him to sleep

"That jerk went through my purse." She said in an annoyed manner as she gathered up her things that the soldier had carelessly tossed on the ground, including a bubble gun and her pokeballs, it was a miracle he never thought to press one of the buttons.

"Let's get out of here." She said after she finished collecting her belongings.

"Agreed" I said as I picked up his m1 garand, which was haphazardly propped up against the car.

"You're taking his gun?" She asked.

"Might as well, it's an m1 carbine. If nothing else, if we end up in a more modern world we could sell it to make some quick money, they were worth about 2 grand pre-disaster, that could get us pretty far." I said, trying to convince her to let me keep it. It's important to note I still had my bubblegun that I stole from the space police, so I was slowly building up a handy collection of weapons.

"Allright, come on then." She said.

"Awesome, thanks baby girl." I replied as I got in the car, throwing the rifle into the back seat.

We left the area, and headed down the highway to the next town, thinking we weren't quite safe staying in the first.

Leaving the rifle in the car, I checked into a hotel, just as easilly as I had done the night before, once I was in the room, Phoebe teleported up to join me.

"Ok, we'll stay here for a few hours, get some rest, then we'll go for the barn." I said after I realized she was in the room with me.

"Ok." She replied.

At this point it was maybe 2 or 3 in the afternoon, when we finally left the hotel, it was around 7 in the evening, a clock in the room helped us confirm the time. Just like before, we had no money so we had to sneak out without paying.

"I really hope this doesn't become a habit once we get out of here." I said, it felt so weird to be on the run again, without an apocalypse to blame for it.

"It won't, because once we get out of here we'll actually have money." She replied.

"You promise?" I asked.

"I promise I won't, I don't know about you." She replied.

"Fair enough." I said.

We were heading down a gravel road now, past several fields, and huge, red, wooden, barns unlike anything I had ever seen, and there were even windmills that actually powered things and weren't just a fancy lawn decoration, brick silos, corn cribs, tiny little sheds, and all manner of agricultural buildings, that would likely all be demolished by the end of the century. In fact, by the time I was born all these buildings were obsolete, and there were not very many of them left. It's weird how barns have become an icon of farming, but like steam engines have become an icon of trains, they generally don't build them anymore, and there's really not too many of them left.

Anyway, as we headed down the road and I began to realize just how much agriculture had changed over the century, Phoebe was trying to remember where the particular barn was that we were looking for. Unfortunately, it was far from the only barn out here, and the sight of several others began to make her second guess her self as she tried to remember the one she had seen in the mind of the field commander, which was big and red, just like the many she had seen out the window as we were driving by. She slowly came to the realization, that she perhaps, hadn't picked up the most useful information.

"Can we stop for a second? I need to think." She called out from the backseat.

"What's wrong? "I asked.

"I can't remember which barn it is." She said.

"So we're lost?" I asked.

"No, just wait, let me think." She said. "The next turn is a left, so you can keep going."

"What?" I asked, starting to get a bit confused.

"I'm trying to think ok? All these roads look very similiar." She said.

"No they don't, the one back there was green." I pointed out.

"Well that was an exception." She defended, as I reached a crossroad and turned left.

"Ok now, three more crossroads then turn right at the fourth, and I think the third barn on the left is the one we're looking for." She said.

"Ok." I replied.

"Or maybe it was the fifth." She said, hesitantly.

"Or maybe it's the one with obvious military guards standing outside?" I suggested.

"I don't know, but try the third one first." She answered.

"You sure it was after three crossroads or 4?" I asked, halfway serious and halfway just teasing her.

"Cj stop, I don't need anymore confusion." She said in a tone that suggested she was just a bit overwhelmed. "It was three, I know it was three...I'm pretty, no wait, maybe it was...four... my head hurts."

"Calm down baby girl, we have enough to time to do some exploring, the portal isn't going anywhere." I said, sincerely trying to calm her down. As long as she managed to navigate us to the same general area as the portal, we would probably be able to find it within another hour or so, and I was 100% certain we were close, it couldn't have been more than a few miles away.

And so we searched, we went down one road, and when we didn't find anything suspicious we turned around at the other end of the section, and headed down another road, in kind of a blocky "S" pattern. Then we came across a farm on the right, which, if we hadn't turned around, would have been on the left, that had a pair of shiny black jeeps and a black ford sedan deluxe, which would have been fairly new at the time, parked out front. Civilian jeeps did exist after the war, in fact there were even models that tried to be as close to a roadster as possible, but the fact that there were two of them and both were painted black made them stick out, just like the shiny black ford that couldn't have been more than a year or so old. In addition, there was man standing by the entrance, and another on the porch of the farmhouse. They were wearing normal clothes, but they seemed to be standing guard. They watched us very carefully as we drove by, and while our suspicions had been building from the sight of the jeeps then of the men themselves, they were confirmed by what Phoebe said next.

"I think this is the place Cj, I can hear that the guy on the porch is guarding something." She said as we drove past "The guy by the barn is too far away".

"Yep, that's what I was begining to think too." I said.

"Ok, let's wait till we get out of site, then we can park and move in on foot."

"Ok." She said.

Moments later a third jeep came up over a hill on the horizon a few moments passed as drew near, and only moments after we could confirm that it to, was painted black, the driver tacked a flashing blue light on the windshield and tried to block us. I had to go into the ditch on the side of the road to get around them, and once I did that they turned around and tried to chase us.

"Why are they chasing us?" Phoebe asked.

"They must recognize our car from earlier." I replied. "They must have come from the base, we need to get away and ditch the car fast before they call in reinforcements."

Moments later the jeep then put it's siren on.

Now jeeps are not the fastest things, but our car really wasn't that much faster, and the dirt roads were not helping. With the primitive suspension, 45 was about all I could manage without losing control and plowing into the ditch. Jeeps topped out at around 60, though whether the road would give them issues or not was beyond me.

"Pheebles you're going to need to teleport us out." I said.

"But we're moving, we could get hurt." She replied.

"We'll have to take that risk." I said as she intently watched to pursuing jeep through the back window.

"Let me try something." She said as she closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" I said.

Everything went white for a moment, and when that went away I saw that the road had suddenly changed and I needed to grab the wheel very quickly to keep the car from speeding into a ditch. The farm appeared on the horizon again, just as another black jeep was leaving to join the pursuit.

"How did you?" I looked back as soon as I had the car under control "Pheebles?"

She was out cold.

"How many times have I told you not to push your limits like that?" I said, not that she could hear me anyway. It would fall on me to get us to the portal. Of course, now we couldn't teleport into the base, it was a mute point. With no other option, I turned around, and explored the backroads for a bit. She woke up before I could make it back to town.

"Where are wwe?" She quietly asked in a very woozy voice.

"Oh good, you're awake, I wasn't sure how long you'd be out." I replied as I brought the car to a stop, relieved of my slowly encroaching fear that she had died. "You knocked yourself out so we could escape, I thought you'd be out for a few hours so I started to head back to the city. I mean what was I supposed to do? Drag you to the portal and hope nobody would spot us?"

"it's ok..." She said, still woozy.

"Allright so that didn't go as planned and they're looking for us now." I said.

"Mhm, except they think they're still chasing you." She woozily suggested.

"You've been out a few minutes, they aren't that stupid, they probably think we've outran them by now and given up. We need to be very careful now, because now they've probably passed our car's information to the police." I said.

"They probably think it's some kind of ghost car." She said, continueing to speak in a very woozy voice.

"Yeah, probably." I said. "Just let me know when you're ready to go back."

"Well, start heading there then." She said, trying without success to hide how exhausted she was.

"Are you ready though? I asked. " Can't have you falling unconcious again when we get there."

"I won't, I promise, I'll be ready by the time we get back." She replied, her woozyness seemingly begining to fade, or maybe she just became better at hiding it, I concluded that it must have been a little bit of both.

"We'll see." I said, now planning to turn around once again.

A few minutes later we were back on the same road that the mysterious barn was on, and at this time she was still lying down across the backseat as the car rattled down the road. How she found that seat to be even remotely comfortable was beyond me. The car, with it's wafer thin wheels and primitive suspension, was a rattletrap down these dirt roads.

Anyway, I pulled over a few hundred feet away from the barn, in order to stay out of site.

"Allright we're here." I said as I looked back to check on her.

"Already?" She asked, yawning as she sat up.

"You're still tired." I said.

"Mhm...so?" She cutely asked. "We'll just get through this to the next world and then we can rest."

"I don't want you to hurt yourself, you know that?" I said, not wanting her to push herself too hard.

"I know, but we have to do this Cj."

"The longer we stay here, the more they'll look for us, the harder it will be to leave." She said, apparently giving up on trying to hide how tired she was.

" Yes, but..." I paused for a moment to think of a reason, of course, she took advantage of that pause to interupt me again.

"Cj, the more we wait . . . . -yawns- . . . . the more of an uphill battle it becomes." She interupted.

"Yeah, but Pheebles." I attempted to defend, only for her to interupt me again.

"I can handle it . . . . . . . . . don't worry." She insisted.

"No...we're going back to town." I said as I turned the car around again.

"No, Cj, wait." She yelped.

\- a few seconds of 1930's era car rolling down the road without any dialog.-

She suddenly teleported out of the car on her own, it took me a few seconds to notice.

"God dammit Pheebles."

She was behind me on the side of the road, walking in the opposite direction.

I stopped the car turned around, again, and pulled up alongside her.

"Get back in the car, this is ridiculous." I demanded.

"No." She said, sternly. "Let's get out of here already."

"Pheebles." I said, sternly, annoyed, and increasingly worried she would get herself killed.

She was more tired than she thought she was, however.

"It hurts." She suddenly cried out of of pain and exhaustion as she fell to her knees..

"Yeah, well I told you. " I said as I got out and tried to help her get back into the car. "You're at your limits, we shouldn't go any further. "

"This headache won't go away." She complained.

"Well there's not much I can do about it." I said. "Will potions help?"

"No." She said, trying not to cry, she never had much pain tolerance.

"I want Charley back." She said as she managed to get back up.

"I thought you said you had a headache?" I asked.

"I do, but I want Charley back too, that's why I want to get out of this place. Come on, lets go." She said as she offered her hand.

"You know, I'm pretty sure he would want you to come back too, alive." I said, unwilling to go.

"I miss our son!" She exlaimed, finally bursting into tears, I think the pain was starting to make her a bit delusional.

"Calm down, you're starting to scare me." I said, unsure of what was going to happen.

"I'm sorry Cj, it's really hard for me to concentrate right now." She said as she tried to regain her composure.

"I know, so just ..." I tried to speak but she interupted me again.

"Just take my hand and let's get out of here." She offered me her hand again.

" No...Pheebles, Just wait." I said, refusing to go. "You're not ready, and if we go through the portal, and we have to fight our way to safety on the other side we're screwed, and that's if we can even get there without you falling unconcious, let's be smart about this ok?"

"You realize if you teleport us there and fall unconscious, I somehow have to drag you passed the guards, to the portal. "

"You have your pokemon, I have my pokemon." She reasoned.

"There's no reason to use them unless we have to, we have limited potions, we should save them for when we need them." I said.

"Why can't we just go now?" She said.

"Because we don't have too! If we go now it could easilly all go wrong." I answered.

"Come on, we still have our hotel room back in town, we'll stay there, we'll regroup, we'll be out of there by tomorrow." I said. "Is that allright princess can you wait one day so it's not almost suicidal?"

"Princess?" She asked.

"Pheebles, please, just get in the car."

"I can't move.." She said.

"Pheebles?" I asked out of concern as she suddenly collapsed.

"I knew this was a bad idea." I said as I dragged her royal unconciousness to the car.

Once again, I headed back to the hotel in the second town. I never officially checked out and I still had my key.

As for Phoebe, I put her in her big, puffy disguise coat, and carried her up to the room, over my shoulder, with great difficulty and so many awkward stares that I might as well have just walked in naked. Somehow, despite all this, nobody figured out she wasn't human.

"Is she ok?" A passerby asked.

"Yeah, she's just had to much to drink."

After that highly embarassing moment was over, I put her in bed, and we just layed there for awhile, I didn't know when she would wake up, but I knew it was best that I was there when she did.

An hour passed, as I sat down and watched some tv, two hours, the front desk guy came up and gave us a complimentary elixir of sorts, I said it wasn't neccesary, but if we could get the room for free for a few nights, that would be fine as we really had no money and were only planning to stay for a day or so. Thankfully he agreed.

Three hours, I was starting to get tired myself. Four hours, I was in bed beside her and about to fall asleep. Another three hours passed while I slept until she shook me awake.

"Cj..wake up where are we?" She asked out of confusion.

"What?" I said. "Oh...your finally awake...again...ehehe."

"That's not funny, I could've been dead." She said.

"You still had a pulse, I knew you were still alive." I said as I pulled her close. "I'm glad your back. You don't wanna know how awkward it was to get you up here."

"Up here...like heaven? Where's Charley?" She asked.

"No, we're back in the hotel." I said.

"Oh...ok...good." She said. "no, wait, that means, Charley is still."

"Shhh..it's ok, let's just get some more sleep." I said as I gave her a kiss.

"ooooh Cj..." She said with great sincerity as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Let yourself sleep baby girl." I whispered softly. "Get your mind off Charley, ok, he's allright. You need to focus on the task at hand, and right now, you need to sleep."

"I'll try." She said, softly as she closed her eyes.

The next morning came and went, then it was time to return to the barn once again. This time Phoebe followed me out the door, staying closely behind me so nobody could see her face. That way nobody that layed their eyes on yesterday's spectacle wouldn't be asking where she was, or what happened, or think of the horrible, awful things a situation like that could imply, and she could still hide the fact that she wasn't human.

After we left the hotel for the last time, we eventually found ourselves on the same road as the barn, hopefully for the last time as well. After we left the car a little ways up the road, Phoebe teleported us onto the property without any issues. There were 4 black jeeps parked on one side of the barn now, more than yesterday. Once again there was a guard on the porch of the house, and one in front of the barn. There was even a machine gun sticking out the back window of the house, that couldn't be seen from the road. I wasn't sure how useful a position like that would be though. After a few minutes of sneaking around, we realized it was impossible to get into the barn without knocking out a few of the guards in the way. Just teleporting in was too dangerous, we couldn't be absolutely sure there was nobody inside. The barn could have been reinforced with concrete for all we knew, and behind that concrete could be guards with tommy guns or grease guns, or other early smgs. Before you say anything, yes, there were windows, but we couldn't see through them, instead of glass, they were made of sheets of metal, painted black and made to look like ordinary windows from a distance but up close you couldn't see through them at all, a clever illusion, and our first sign asside from the guards that this barn was out of the ordinary. I considered having Rhyhorn smash through the front door, but if we accidently damaged the portal machine there'd be no escape from this alternate post-war universe. So we took it slow.

First the guard in front of the house was knocked out, then the one in front of the barn. It was a piece of cake so far. Moments later a third soldier emerged from the barn, and soon, he too was fast asleep.

Barely a second later one came out the front door of the house, and another poked his head out of an upstairs window along the side. I shot this one with the bubble gun as there was no way Phoebe could get to him easilly.

Things started to escalate as Phoebe knocked out the one that came out of the house.

Three came out of the barn, and inspected their two comrades who were fast asleep. Phoebe had already teleported out of sight, and I didn't even know where she was at the moment. I was hiding behind the corner of the barn that was facing the house, doing my best not to be seen, as one of the three new soldiers began to sprint towards the house to investigate his sleeping comrades over there.

I shot him as he passed with the bubble gun immobilizing him, and getting the immediate attention of the other two, who immediately drew their pistols and advanced towards me. They didn't even make it to the corner before Phoebe came up behind them , put them both to sleep, and then quickly sat down beside me.

"I think that's all of them."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know."

"Give it a few seconds, if nobody else comes out, we'll go in."

The next person to emerge was not a soldier, but a man in a white lab coat, a scientist. He had his hands up in the air, attempting to surrender.

"D-don't hurt me please...I surrender, peacefully." He said as he looked around, wanting to confront whoever took out all the soldiers.

"Relax, we just want to use the machine." Phoebe said, directing his attention towards the corner of the barn we were hiding behind.

"You know what it does?" He said.

"It's a portal right?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes but, we don't know where it goes." The nervous scientist answered."You didn't have to kill them."

"They're not dead, they're asleep, or immobilized." Phoebe said. "Show us inside quickly."

"Ooo-ok." Answered the scientist.

We emerged from behind the corner.

"What are you?" He asked when he saw Phoebe, who wasn't wearing her disguise right now.

"That's not important, just show us the machine." I said.

"Ok fine." He answered.

'It's not?" Phoebe asked .

"Not right now Pheebles, let's get going before backup arrives." I answered.

"Yeah, you're right, we should hurry." She concluded.

We headed into the barn behind the scientist, I kept my wits about me however, of course I didn't completely trust him. Inside the barn were a few control panels, and a large, cylindrical chamber, a very odd looking portal machine compared to the ones we normally used.

"Allright start the portal up, then you go in first."

"What? But.." He said, as he pressed some buttons on a control panel.

"We have to be sure your not trying to screw us over by sending us into some place that will instantly kill us." I continued.

Phoebe placed her hands upon his head, and put him to sleep.

"Pheebles." I said, wondering why she knocked out the only one who knew how to fire up the machine.

"I read his mind, he was going to stall us until reinforcements arrived." She said as she began to press several buttons on the control panel. "I saw how to fire it up though too, just give me a little bit."

Eventually she pulled a lever which cause the cylindrical chamber to open up.

"Get in, I'll join you in a moment." She said.

I stepped into the chamber, and she joined me right as the doors began to close.

She took my hand.

"Here goes nothing." She said.

"yep."

The outside of the chamber began to spin around, and a bluish-green vortex began to form on the ceiling. This vortex slowly descended until it passed over us, with the machine making a loud whirring noise. As the vortex soon covered the entire chamber, everything went black and all fell silent, but only for a moment.

I took a moment to examine my new surroundings.

We seemed to be in the bottom of a canyon.

"You didn't forget your purse did you?" I asked.

"No I got it here." She answered.

"Good." I said.

"So now where do we go?" She asked.

"Well, um... I don't know." Was the only reply I could give.

"Is there anyone around?"

"No, just silence." She replied as she gazed up at the canyon wall.

"I can teleport us up over the canyon wall, we can get a better view that way." She suggested.

"Ok, let's do it." I replied as I took her hand.

She teleported us over the cliff face a moment later.

There were a few very tall rocky outcroppings, and a vast desert that stretched clear to the horizon. It looked like pictures I had seen of Arizona, but whether we were actually in Arizona or somewhere else was beyond me. It also seemed to be ten degrees warmer up here than in the canyon.

"Great, another desert . . . . . . . . " I said, realizing once again it would be atleast a few hours until we found signs of civilization, if there was any here. " Well, come on, let's see what we can find."

We spent the next few hours walking along the edge of the canyon, there was nothing out here and we were both getting thirsty as well. There was a small stream of water at the bottom of the canyon, so she took my hand and teleported us both down there once again. Once there, we took the bottle of this weird elixir that we got from the hotel, which was basically snake oil, a supposedly medical concoction, that was actually pretty useless. Anyway, we dumped it out, and used it to hold water, which, with HellBlade's assistance, we were able to purify. By the time we were done, the labels were burnt off the bottle, and the bottle itself was coated with soot. After we felt like we were ready to continue, we continued to follow the canyon until the stream became so wide there wasn't anywhere to walk. So from there, Phoebe teleported us back to the top, and we continued yet again.

By sunset, after we had walked for longer than either of us could even remember, we came across an iron truss bridge over a narrower part of the canyon.

"There's a bridge!" Phoebe exclaimed as her ears perked up, breaking a silence that had lasted for atleast half an hour.

"That means there's a road baby girl." I said, relieved that our several mile walk may be comming to an end soon.

"Mhm." She agreed. "Do you think there will be anycars?"

"Well, I would think so." I replied.

When we made it to the bridge we waited around for a car to come by, so maybe we could hitch a ride. Unfortunately, night fell before a single car arrived.

"It's getting cold, can we build a fire or something?" Phoebe asked shortly after the sun went down.

"Yeah, I'm getting cold too, start collecting sticks and brush, we're going to need a lot to get a decent fire going." I said while gathering up some brush myself. There weren't alot of trees out here, just some grass and bushes, both of which were fairly dry. 20 minutes later we had a huge pile gathered up, and a small, but hungry fire that would quickly eat through it unless we found something more substantial to burn. It was only minutes later I realized our fire was going to be short lived.

"This isn't going to work, we can't keep the fire going, and HellBlade can't just keep using flamethrower." I said as I threw more kindling on the fire.

"I know." Phoebe answered.

"What about my coat?" She asked, offering to throw it on the fire.

"It's not going to burn any slower, and then you'll just be colder." I replied, surprised she even suggested it.

"If only we had gulpin here, sludge burns pretty slow." She said.

"Uh, isn't it also poisonous?" I replied.

"Oh...yeah...kind of." She said.

"Just kind of?" I asked, jokingly.

"Well, maybe a little more than that." She said.

There was still no sign of a car on the road, we must have really been out in the middle of nowhere this time.

"What about razor leaves? Will they burn?" She asked.

"What we need is logs." I replied.

"Can you put me to sleep? If you can't it's going to be a long night." I asked, knowing we were unlikely to find civilization until tomorrow.

"Not when it's cold, it's too dangerous." She replied.

"Damn, really?" I asked.

"If it gets too cold, I can't guarantee you'll wake up." She continued.

"Yeah, that makes sense." I said.

"Why don't you sleep, I'll keep feeding the fire." She suggested.

"It's more important that you sleep." I replied.

"I already slept enough, You made sure of that." She defended.

"Ok, fine, but we'll switch in a few hours." I said.

"Ok, here, lay down, as long as the fires is going, I can put you to sleep." She said as she placed her hand on my head.

"Hey Pheebles wait a minute." I said moving her hand away before she knocked me out."

"What?" She said, removing her hand.

"Goodnight baby girl." I said after giving her a kiss.

"Goodnight honey, I'll see you in a little while." She replied giving me a warm embrace.

"Now lay down, unless you want to fall." She said.

"Well come with me then." I said.

"Fine." She said as she laid down beside me.

I hadn't realized it before but the night sky was so clear and filled with stars.

"Before you put me to sleep can we just lay here for a little bit?" I said.

"Sure, but just for a bit." She replied.

"We don't want the fire to die." She insisted.

"Oh we have a little bit of time." I replied.

"Look at all the stars." I said.

"Mhm...so?" She replied.

"It's been a long day, on a long adventure, after all that walking today, atleast it has a nice end." I continued.

"Yeah, I guess so." She replied.

"I know you miss the kids, but Pheebles, come on." I continued as she used her powers to throw more grass and twigs on the fire. " I know you're trying to hide it, Pheebles, how scared you are."

"It's ok...i'm scared too, afraid we'll never find a way back, especially in situations like this, where it doesn't look like we have any leads at all." I continued. "You don't have to hide it from me baby, it's ok, but come on, it's just you and me, we're alone...under a sky full of stars."

"Pheebles, what I'm trying to say is you're allowed to enjoy it, think of it less like we have to get back to Charley as fast as possible, and more like an adventure, like the old days when we were on the run." I said, having forgotten the point I was trying to make several sentences ago.

"Wow, you really are tired." She said.

"Am I now?" I said with a chuckle.

"Do you think they're up there...somewhere?" She asked.

"Like are we in the same universe as him, but on a different planet?"I asked in return, not really sure what she meant.

"Yeah." She replied.

"I don't know." I replied.

I kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you baby girl." I said. "You can put me to sleep now."

She kissed me back on the lips, and as she did so I started to lose conciousness.

"Goodnight my love." I heard her whisper before I slipped into a deep sleep. She tended to the fire for a few minutes before interupting my dreams.

"Cj." She said, as my self-created dreamworld faded out and was quickly forgotten.

"Oh hey baby girl, miss me?"

"You're asleep right in front of me." She replied. "But yes...it's lonely out here."

"So now what do you want to do?" I asked?

"You want to see Charley?" She asked.

"If it's not really him, no.." I answered." remember that world that granted wishes? That's just...creepy."

"True." She replied. "I probably should just let you sleep, it will be better for you, that way all of you can sleep, right now the part of you that's talking to me isn't. "

" Wake me up in a few hours, then I'll tend the fire while you sleep." I said.

"I will" She replied.

And so a long day led to an equally long night...it just didn't want to end. We hadn't even found anyone to talk to, or even a place to set up basecamp, we couldn't even begin to look for a portal, until we finally got out of this wasteland.


	29. Chapter 29: A dead world

-chapter 29, dead world-

Eventually the morning came and the sun rose up over the horizon, bringing warmth to all.

We put the fire out and before long we were walking along the road, not a car in sight. At this point, we had been here for almost a day and we hadn't come across anybody, it was crazy, atleast with the ruins, we found a place to explore, but out here there was nothing but this road, and it didn't seem to be going anywhere.

"This reminds me of that time I almost died." I said.

"Which time?" She asked.

"Hehehe, when we were on the run, I got stranded on my own." I said. "The motorcycle."

"Ohhh yeah, I remember that." She replied.

"I hope a car comes soon." I said, having no desire to repeat that situation.

"I hope so too." She replied. "I'm getting hungry."

"Yeah, me too." I agreed.

"Let's just keep following the road, it has to go somewhere." I said.

An hour later a gas station appeared on the horizon, another 30 minutes and we reached it.

It was abandoned, there was no power, there was nobody around, and most of the stock was gone save for a few cans of soup and some soda.

"Is this world dead or something?" I asked.

"I don't know." Was all she could say.

"Maybe it's just closed." She suggested.

"It'd be empty if that were the case." I answered as I tried to find a way to open the soup cans.

"Um...Cj?" She said, nervously.

'Yeah what's wrong?" I asked.

"There's a dead person behind the counter." She replied in a disturbed tone.

"How dead?" I asked.

"Well...they're a skeleton." She replied.

"No way..." I said as I set the can of soup down for a moment and went over to look.

"Well, that confirms it, this world is screwed." I said.

"But why?" She asked.

"I don't know, come on, let's have lunch and then get going, if this world is really as dead as it seems to be so far, I don't want to spend anymore time here than neccesarry." I said as I went back to the soup can and scanned to room, looking for something I could use to poke a hole in it, or otherwise get the contents out.

"What happened to trying to enjoy it?" She asked.

"If there is anyone around, you know they're going to be very violent and unpredictable, it won't be good for us." replied.

"Violent, yes. Unpredictable? Don't be silly." She replied.

Just then an old beat-up station wagon flew by. A 1950s model, but it appeared to be much older, with faded paint and rust, it's presence did little to indicate the actual year, other then we were somewhere passed the 50s.

"Hey that was a car." I said, surprised.

"Mhm." She said.

"Well, come on, teleport us out..."

"It's moving too fast." She said. "Besides, you know, they could be violent and unpredictable."

"Yeah, true." I agreed, even though I knew she only said that because she was hungry.

"And there's food here and I'm hungry." She continued as she seized one of the soup cans. Proving my point.

"Hehe, ahh, fine, let's get something to eat then, maybe another car will come by." I replied.

"Where's a can opener?" She asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

Long story short, we found a knife in a small kitchen area, where they used to make pizzas and stuff, and then we used that to cut open the cans, we poured the soup in some plastic cups, the kind that you can get with gigantic fountain drinks, not the red plastic party cup variety, and using Cap'n'Magnum to temporarily power the station, we put the cups into what seemed to be a 1970s microwave, and about a minute or so later we had the best lunch we were going to get in this empty wasteland. We never saw that station wagon again, the entire time we were in there having lunch we never even saw another car pass by. Anyway, when we finally decided to leave the station, we took the knife with us and a couple extra cans of soup. We were starting to get a bit grumpy because this world did not have much to offer so far.

"I kind of hate this place." I said, tired of walking for hours and not comming across anything. This was by far the most boring world I had ever seen, the ruins were abandoned too, but atleast there was something to explore. I could count the number of things we had seen here in the last few days, on my hands, sand, the sky, stars, the road, the bridge, various desert grasses and bushes, the gas station, and finally, that mysterious station wagon which was quite possibly the only working car around for miles.

"I know what you mean." She replied. "But this road has to go somewhere, that car had to come from somewhere."

"Maybe it was just an illusion." I replied.

"No it was real, I can tell." She said.

"Maybe we wanted it to exist so bad it did exist?"

"No, because if that were the case, wouldn't it have appeared at a time when it was more convienient?" She replied. "Not while we were desperately trying to open a can of soup?"

"Maybe" Was all I could say. "I don't really know. Did you get any reading on anybody inside?" I asked.

"I wasn't ready for it and it went by too fast." She replied.

" So how do we know if it's real?" I asked, the desert sun and the lack of sleep were starting to get to me.

"Because we both saw it you weirdo." She said.

"We're going to die out here." I said.

"No we're not, we'll make it, we have to." She replied.

\- several minutes later-

At some point we started singing to pass the time.

"See chameleon, lying there in the sun." I began

"All thanks to everyone. " She continued.

"Run run away" We sang together.

Anyway, in an effort to keep this as interesting as possible, we walked down that road for another two hours before anything interesting happened. By then we had gone through almost every song we knew we could competently sing together.

We were making our way up a hill when we heard the roar of an engine in the distance, it was faint at first, but with every passing second it got louder, so we cautiously moved to the side of the road, thinking a car was going to pass at any time.

."We're running with the shadows of the night." She began to sing, expecting me to take the next line like we had been doing for the past few hours.

"So baby take my hand it'll be allright." I continued.

"Surrender all your dreams to me tonight." She followed up.

"They'll come true in the end." I said before comming to a stop.

"You said oh girl it's a ..." She began to sing again before, for once I interupted her.

You see, at that moment, we had just crested the hill and almost right away, I saw not one, but several cars, some were on the road and others were driving alongside, and they were all comming towards us. Indeed what we had been hearing was not one car but several, much further away than expected, for now atleast. Anyway;

"What the hell?" I said as I interupted her beautiful singing, surprised at the army of steel that was bearing down on us. I was expecting one car, not a mobilized infantry platoon, or whatever this was.

"This doesn't look good." Phoebe said, begining to get nervous.

"Should I use Aggron?" I asked. "Or could you teleport us around them?"

"Let's go." She said as she took my hand, closed her eyes, and moments later teleported us away from the road, out of the way of the massive rolling armada.

"Is this some kind of race, or is this like Mad Max?" I asked, completely unsure of what was happening.

"What's Mad max?" She asked in return.

"Nevermind that now, let's just, try not to get killed." I replied as the array of vehicles approached, I didn't know what their intentions were, and it didn't seem that they were close enough for Phoebe to pick up on them yet either.

"Will do." She agreed.

"Let me know when you can 'hear' them." I said.

"Ok, that might not work, there's so many and they're all quickly moving in cars." She said.

"You had no problem with this in the last world." I said.

"That was one car, this is like twenty. You know how hard it is to make out what somebody is whispering when 20 people are whispering at once, and because they're moving and the distance between us and them is changing their individual voices are constantly changing in volume?" She replied in a manner that suggested that I was supposed to know this already.

"Um...no, I don't think 20 people have ever tried to whisper something to me at once." Was all I could say.

"It's harder then it looks Cj." She said.

"Ok well, just wait till they get close and try." I replied.

"I will." She answered.

"And try not to be seen."

"Duh." She said as she watched the approaching pack in anticipation while I quietly prepared to send out aggron in case they decided to come after us. Surrounded by a mostly flat, desert landscape, there was nothing out here that aggron's massive size could accidently destroy, so unless they happened to be packing anti-tank guns, this entire force would be no real threat.

The metalic horde came and went, they didn't even seem to notice us, and before long they dissappeared over the hill.

"Did you pick anything up?" I asked as the sound from their engines began to fade into the distance.

"They're chasing after that other car." She replied. "I think whoever is driving it has stolen something from them."

"Are they friendly?" I asked.

"I don't know, that's all I could make out." She replied.

" Well, I don't feel like chasing after that wagon do you?" I asked.

"No" She quickly replied. "I want to keep going this way."

"Allright then it's settled."

So we continued to head in the same direction, two hours later, we finally came across a town, a town that hadn't been lived in for quite some time. There were no cars to be seen anywhere, a lot of the buildings had broken windows and the stores had been pretty much picked clean, for the most part it was a whole bunch of empty buildings.

"I wonder what the hell happened to this world." I said as we looked through the remnants of something that may have been a hardware store, the windows were smashed out and there were no signs or anything to indicate what kind of store it was. There wasn't much left inside either, just a computer behind the counter that was useless because there was no power, the cash register was missing, there were a few cans of spray paint, in various colors, some bolts, a handful of socket wrench sets, sockets, other bits and bobs , and a ladder and these were the only things that indicated what it might have been at one point.

"I don't know." Phoebe replied while looking through the cans of paint.

"I don't think we're going to find anything useful here, it's just tools and paint and stuff." I said.

"Let's see if we can find an apartment, with a bed."

Phoebe: "Oh yes let's." She said with excitement.

We headed across the street where there seemed to be loft apartments. On the first floor there was a cafe at some point, a sign out front and many booths inside seemed to confirm this. Once again the windows were smashed and the register was missing, but the second-floor windows were intact.

There were a few long dead skeletons in the booths, cause of death unknown, they were intact, they were wearing clothes even, and there was no bullet holes in their skulls or clothes or anything else that would indicate they'd been shot. Atleast they had been there for awhile so the place didn't smell too bad, there was still a slight stench of death, however.

Upstairs there were three bed rooms. One was completely empty, the next was well furnished, but there was a skeleton in the bed, as if it was asleep when it died. Neither of us were really comfortable with removing it. Everything was covered in an inch of dust, and despite the bones being dry, the bed was...really gross, the sheets were stained kind of a gross brownish green color, and it probably didn't smell too good either. The third had a bed, there was a skeleton on the couch, as if it had died while watching tv, the bed was fine, but the couch was also super gross. It was just as dusty as the last, but the bed was ok.

" Well there's a bed, without a skeleton in it." I said as I looked over the room. "We can just move tv buddy to another room or something."

"TV Buddy? Cj, these skeletons are too creepy, I don't want to stay here." Phoebe replied, just a bit creeped out.

" Well, why don't go outback, dig a hole, and burry them all?" I asked. "I think there was a shovel over in that hardware store."

"Yes, but what killed them all?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said."Was it the mad max wannabes?"

"What?" She asked.

"Never mind." I replied, feeling that now wasn't the best moment to explain.

"Can we just find somewhere else? I don't want to be in the same buiding as that disgusting bed." She said, not wanting to stay here at all.

"ok." I replied after letting out a sigh to show my dissapointment.

We left the building, and went in search of another.

"Won't it be best to stay off the main road? So nobody can see us?" She said as we came to an intersection.

"Maybe." I replied. "But then we can't keep track of who goes through."

"Why do we need too?" She asked.

"So we can try to get a sense of what's going on here." I replied.

"We can do that later, hey maybe there's a car somewhere." She suggested as she took a right and headed off the main.

"I doubt it, there's nothing parked on the main, this place has been picked clean." I replied as we headed for a residential street, I already missed that little sedan we had in the last world.

The houses had it just as bad, broken windows, empty garages, overgrown lawns, and some had the doors open and others were closed. After searching for a while we found a house that, while it had already been scavenged, it must not have been locked as the doors were intact. However, a living room window was broken, most of the furniture was gone, there was a skeleton half-burried and scattered in the front yard, with remnants of clothing, but no skeletons inside. There was no sign of panic or struggle, whatever killed these people came so fast they didn't even realize what was happening, there was no bullet holes, no blood, no burn marks, and obviously nothing exploded. We decided to stay here for the night, thinking it would be difficult to find another place like this.

Long story short, we burried the skeleton in the front yard, we got some water from Bubba, who as a blastoise carried a limited supply to use in attacks, and we used Hellblade's flames and a pot we found in the kitchen to boil it. Phoebe had Cubey and Cloudela out trying to clean up all the dust in the house, which to be honest was kind of silly since we'd only be there for one night, but she insisted and wouldn't take no for an answer. Anyway, while she was busy cleaning the house I did some exploring, taking my pokemon with me for protection.

Every house was the same story, skeletons, broken windows, stolen appliances, no cars, no guns, no ammo even, I found a baby skeleton in a high chair, which was about the saddest damned thing I've ever seen. Part of me just wanted to light this entire town on fire, in some kind of grand viking funeral, but the smoke it would create would surely gain some attention from the mad max wannabes, attention neither of us were sure we really wanted.

On the next street over, there was a white 1980's chevy mini-bus lettered for a presumably local church parked in front of a house, full of skeletons, likely why it was still here. Somebody had taken a spray can to it, "Don't bother it's a diesel" "Condemned" and "R.I.P" were comically sprayed on one side in black and red paint, among other things. Jnside the smell was unspeakable, as in I'd rather change Charley's diaper for the rest of his life, than have to deal with that again, but it was the only abandoned vehicle I had come across in this world, so I didn't have much of a choice but to throw all the skeletal geezers out.

As I was doing so I remembered how ironic it was back when we were on the run there were abandoned vehicles left and right, but of course, I already had one and now that we didn't have one I had to do the almost unthinkable to get a silly bus. Once I had all the bones assembled into a pile, I had Hellblade turn them to ash, then, using an assortment of tools I collected from nearby garages, I took out the seats out which were disgusting and stained with, I don't even want to know, and had Hellblade burn them as well, they were so gross I didn't even want to look at them anymore. They were just bolted to the floor so removing them wasn't too difficult. This left me with two seats that were unsoiled, one in the back, and one that was kind of in the middle on the opposite side, and no driver's seat. I took these seats out for the time being. Then, I opened the back door, and let Bubba out, inside the bus, since there was now a lot of room without the seats and then I had him use hydro pump to try to clean everything out as best as I could, trying not to hurt the electronics. Then I reinstalled the remaining passenger seats in the front-most positions. Then in litterally the first house I went to, I took some cushions from an unsoiled sofa, and, using them as a replacement for the driver's seat, I turned the key and...nothing...the battery was dead, of course it was, like a bus that has been sitting still for so long would just start back up, so I popped the hood, let out Cap'n'Magnum, and had him use thunder on the battery, more of a thundershock really, as I didn't want to blow it up. While he was outside helping me to jumpstart it, the big v8 diesel engine turned over, and after strugling for several rotations, it gradually turned faster and faster until it finally started up. Finally, we had a vehicle, not just a car, but a mini-bus big enough to carry some stuff, it had a nearly full tank of diesel too, so I drove it back to the house to show Phoebe, while the back end dried out. Of course it wasn't the fastest thing in the world, but hell, a golf cart would be amazing at this point, a minibus with a big v8 diesel and working air conditioning, it's a miracle.

"Oh arceus Cj, where'd you find this?" She asked moments after I pulled up, Cloudela floating around behind her.

"It was a few streets over, full of skeletons, I guess nobody wanted to touch it. Bubba helped me clean it out, so it doesn't smell as bad as it did. The air conditioning works!"

"Hold on I found something." She said as she headed into the house.

She came back out a bit later with a can of air freshener.

"Maybe this will help?" She asked.

"Does it still work?" I asked in return.

"Yep." She said as she tested the spray.

"Ok then, come aboard." I said as I pushed the doors wide open.

She came in and sprayed air freshener everywhere, and before long it didn't smell bad at all.

"This reminds me of our old van." She said after she was finished.

"Yeah it's the same basis I think, it's just a bus version with a diesel engine. You know we should go back to the hardware store and customize this thing, spray some paint on it, get rid of the old church lettering. and the graffiti and stuff, and put on some of our own." I suggested.

"Unless you still want to clean up a house that we're only going to stay in for one night. Might not even stay in it, now that we can move." I said.

"True." She replied. "Ok just let me go get my new purse."

"New?" I asked.

"I found it in the closet. My old one has a hole in it ever since we helped the resistance get those trucks." She replied. "It's about the same size too."

"Ok, fair enough." I said as she headed into retrieve it.

"Cubey, Cloudela, get on the bus, we're going on a trip." She said as she headed back into the house.

Both her pokemon entered the bus, then she got on a few moments later after retrieving her thigns, then we finally headed for the hardware store, once there we picked up some cans of paint, and set to work on customizing it, using white paint to cover up the existing graffiti. Atleast that was what I was doing, Cubey was exploring the hardware store, cloudela didn't like the smell of spray paint so it was avoiding me, Phoebe was on the other side of the bus, there wasn't as much grafitti on that side so she was finished before me and now she was trying to be creative, but she couldn't decide what to do so really she was just holding a can of green paint and staring at the bus with determination.

"Allright Pheebles did you get this side taken care of?" I said as I walked around to her side of the bus.

"Pheebles you ok?" I asked, noticing that she seemed to be spaced out.

"Yes I'm ok, just,...um.." She said as she walked towards the bus and started to paint on the side.

"What are you painting now?" I asked.

"It's gardevorian" She replied as she sprayed on some green triangles and other symbols.

"Do you remember what it means?" She asked as she finished her creation.

"Yeah, but, nobody else is going to understand." I replied.

"Well then what's it say?" She asked.

I should've known she would call me out, a while ago she taught me the written gardevorian language, key word being a while ago. It was hundreds of years old after all, and it wasn't frequently used either. So I stared at it for awhile as she patiently waited for an answer.

"Love is eternal?" I asked.

"Mhmmm." She replied.

"That's a bit cheesy." I continued.

"Awe, that's like something Nina would say." She defended.

"Well sometimes Nina is right." I replied.

"I know it's cheesy, but they'll never be able to figure it out." She insisted. Which, was true, if we ever came across somebody, odds are they'd just think it's some sort of fake alien language.

"Allright fine, if that's what you want, I'm painting a stealth fighter." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it's one of the few things I know how to draw." I replied as I looked around for a gray and black can of paint, I ended up only being able to find a gray one. So my fighter ended up looking like a gray triangular . . . . ish blob, because even though I've drawn them several times on the sides of tests and class notes, I've never painted them before.

"I like the detail, it's very stealthy, if it's surrounded by blobs." She said, jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah" I replied, somewhat dissapointed in myself.

"You know I've been thinking, there's a lot of room in the back." She said.

"Mhm, and?" I asked.

"What if we put a bed in the back?" She continued.

"Like some kind of cheapo RV?" I asked.

"Um...yeah" She replied.

"Ok, yeah, we can go find one while the paint dries." I said in agreement.

"Um . . . . . yeah . . sure." I replied, bewildered that somehow she never learned what an rv was.

"Cloudela! Cubey! Where did you go?" She called out for her pokemon.

Cloudela came down from the skys, it had been watching us from a distance this whole time, while Cubey was still messing around in the hardware store, we waited for a bit thinking he'd make his way out, but after awhile it just made more sense to go in there and get him.

"Cubey, come on, we need to go." She said as we approached the entrance of the store.

"I don't get why you still have them out." I said.

"Because they were helping me clean earlier, I just didn't return them yet. There's nothing wrong with letting them hang out for a bit." She insisted.

"As long as you can keep track of them." I replied.

Cubey was messing around with a wrench in the back of the store, one of the few times I've ever seen him hold something other than his bone, especially since he wasn't trying to smack anybody with it. Anyway, he must have decided that the wrench was not a suitable replacement as he quickly dropped it and reclaimed his bone when he saw us.

"Marrow Marrow." He said as we approached.

"Come on Cubey we need to go find a bed." She said.

"We can just take the one from the house we were at." I replied.

"I think there's one across the street remember?." She asked.

"Oh yeaaah, the lofts above the cafe of the dead." I said, jokingly.

"Allright then let's go."

So we headed across the street, and, to save time, we smashed the window out of the apartment, with help from Cubey, and then we pushed the mattress out of it, where it fell to the street unharmed. From there we left the cafe and carefully shoved it into the rear entrance of the bus, and then we recovered it with the sheets it had in the apartment, turning the once abandoned church bus into an rv of sorts. We spent a little more time adding some things to the paint job , some blobby blue waves, a green stripe, flames, a crudely drawn image of a pokeball, so crude that even if they knew about pokemon, they wouldn't recognize it anyway. It was not a very pretty paint job, but it was fun to paint, things upon the big white canvas of a vehicle, before long the evening snuck up on us, so we retreated back to the house for the night.

We spent the night in the house, planning to take our new creation on a road trip tomorrow. For once we had a bed to sleep in, so the night went by fast, the house was without heat so it was very frigid, but as we held each other close under the covers, we found it warm enough to sleep. At some point during the night we were awoken by that same group of cars, who were heading back to wherever they came from. They passed through harmlessly, not even knowing we were there, as soon as they came they left, all went quiet, and so we quickly fell back to sleep.

We awoke the next morning with more energy than before, ready for another day of travel, hopefully to a place of greater significance. With our new rv bus thing, we would be able to travel a lot further than we had the previous days, maybe now we could finally get somewhere. It wasn't long before we were on the highway, with me driving and Phoebe chilling out on the bed in the back.

"So how are we going to find a portal here?" Phoebe asked from the comfort of the bed.

"I don't know, but there has to be one somewhere, let's try to find some people to talk to first."

"Comfortable baby girl?" I said, teasingly.

"Snuggly." She replied. "This was the best idea ever."

"Glad you enjoy it." I said, trying not to fall off of the stack of sofa cushions I was using instead of a seat.

About an hour down the road, a lone car appeared on the horizon, when we got close enough to know for sure, it quickly turned around and headed in the opposite direction.

"Keep your eyes open Pheebles, I just saw another car, it might be one from that group." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, you'd see it too if you'd sit up and look out the window." I said.

"ehhh...it's more comfortable down here." She insisted.

"Well, get up now Pheebles, we need to stay alert." I said turning my attention towards the horizon, halfway expecting a large group of cars to appear at any moment. That one we had seen was almost certainly a scout that had just sped off to inform the others that our big white whale of a minibus was approaching. A few more miles down the road another town appeared on the horizon, with lots and lots of cars and trucks and other vehicles parked all around it in no particular order. It seemed like every car that used to be in the last town was parked here, along with many, many others, before we could get much closer we were approached by about a dozen cars.

"Oh crap.." I said, realizing we couldn't out run them."

"Should we teleport out?" She asked.

"If they start firing at us." I replied.

The vehicles encircled us in a well-choreographed manner, escaping with the bus was impossible. The cars were a mix of former 1980s police cars along with 4wd pickups and suvs. Some of them had been modified to make them better offroad, The apparent leader of the group stepped out of a militarized suburban looking thing, I figured he was the leader because he's the only one that stepped out while everyone else stayed in the safety of their cars.

"Ok Pheebles, teleport out before they see you." I said as the mysterious stranger approached the bus.

"Ok, just remember I love you, and don't do anything stupid." She replied before teleporting out of sight, as she did so, I noticed the man caught a brief glimpse of the light created when she teleports, as he turned his head towards the rear of the bus, but it happened so fast he quickly dismissed it.

When he got close I opened to door for him.

"What seems to be the problem um...officer?" I asked, trying to sound cool but probably just sounding really awkward.

"This bus, it was full of bodies..." He said.

"And now it's not, so?" I replied. " What's going on here?"

"Who are you?" Was his reply.

"Cj, who are you?" I asked.

"Come with us." He replied, not very keen on answering any of my questions.

"Why?" I asked.

"Come with us, or you die." He replied in just a slightly sterner fashion as he headed back to his blazer, giving hand signals to his lackeys before he got back in.

The cars started up and began to pull away, one by one, until only the leader's blazer, and a few pickups remained. The pickups beeped at me, prompting me to go and follow the other cars.

Phoebe teleported back inside shortly before I began to move forward.

"Ok, I've been doing some digging, and I don't like these guys." She said as she layed down upon the bed.

"They're going to take the bus, and then they're going to lock you up, and use you as a slave." She said. "Do you know how to run a methane plant?"

"Um no." I replied. I guess we're going to have to get creative."

"Mhm." She replied.

"Ok, when the speedo hits zero, teleport us out." I said.

"You send out Bulby, I'll send out bubba, we'll use Aggron as a distra..."

"No...we're not going to kill them." She vehemenantly protested with an interuption.

"Pheebles if we knock them out they're just going to come after us again." I replied. "Their town is just a few miles away, we can't go back the other direction we'll run out of fuel before we get anywhere."

"It sucks, I know, but this world's already seen hell, possibly even worse than mine, with them out of the way, maybe somebody that's not as . . . . . . broken will have a chance."

"No . . . Cj . . . . . . no . . . . " She refused.

"Ok, fine we'll try to run away, but, I don't know how much time we're really going to buy." I replied. "We're going to end up right back where we started."

She stared at me for a few moments as we continued down the road, towards the mass of parked cars and the city that layed behind them. She didn't want to spill any blood, so I really didn't have a choice.

"Ok so Bulby, Blossom, Magnum... are you ready?"

"Mhm." She replied.

"Ok then." I said in reluctant agreement.

She took my hand, I hit the brakes, the pickup behind us began to beep with fury. The bus came to a stop, she teleported us out, to the north, let go of my hand and teleported over to the south where she let out Bulby, while I let out Blossom, and using a combination of Petal dance and sleep powder, a cloud of sleep powder soon enveloped the highway, quickly knocking out the trucks that were following us. The rest of the group ahead of us began to turn around, by then I had let magnum out as well and a few thunderwaves had left them completely immobilized, to the point where Phoebe could just walk up and put them to sleep. After that I stole a pistol from one of them and shot out all of their tires, to slow them down a little more. Again, we had to refrain from destroying them completely, as a large fire could gain some unwanted attention.

"Ok that's the best we can do, let's get out of here." I said, wanting to get as far away from them as possible before they woke up.

"Wait." She said as we got back in the bus. "Maybe we can free the slaves?"

"At the methane plant? " I asked.

"Mhm, and the town in general" She replied.

"Where they produce methane using pig crap?" I asked.

"Mhm." She replied again. "Maybe they might know where a portal is."

"Maybe, oh what the hell, why not?" I agreed, relieved to be able to do something besides travel down this road we were on. It was a long shot, but we had nothing else that even resembled a lead on a portal so far.

Over the course of the next hour, we parked the bus outside the city, hiding it behind a delivery truck and a nearly identical school bus, adding it to the huge amount of cars already parked there. We navigated through the dormant labyrinth of steel, there were thousands of cars here, they must have gathered everything from miles around. I noticed how nothing was newer than the 1980s, meaning that this world's apocalypse must have happened around that time. Most of the cars were identical to ones from our world, in fact, from what I could tell there was no difference in brands or models. Once we finally made it into the city, we quickly found the methane plant, which was built as an extension to a pre-existing meat-packing plant that at one time was the town's largest industry. Finally, so we could get a better view of the place, Phoebe managed to teleport us to the roof of a silo without being noticed.

"This place smells disgusting." She said moments after we arrived on the roof.

"It's full of pig crap. What did you expect?" I replied. "Atleast it's not as bad as that bus smelled when I first found it."

"I wasn't there Cj, and I don't wanna know." She defended.

Well then, just trust me on that." I said.

"Where are all the slaves?" She asked. " I only see three of them."

"I don't know, you're the one that told me about them." I replied. "Some of them are probably working, some of them are . . . probably . . . . um, is there a jail? They have to be holding them somewhere or they'll try to run away and the ones that are working probably have some kind of overseer that we're going to need to drop."

"That guy is an overseer." She said, pointing to a rifle-wielding man that was standing on a little catwalk above a large pen of pigs.

"Ok, that's definitely one of them, we need to make sure we find the..." I stopped talking when I noticed she already teleported over to the man and quickly knocked him unconcious.

The urge to yell was immense, but I realized it wasn't wise in this situation. I couldn't say anything without blowing my cover.

" _I got him_." She said, telepathically.

" _Great, now hide him and keep the slaves from trying to escape_." I replied.

" _Isn't that what we're trying to help them with_?" She shot back.

" _Yes, but that guy isn't the only guard. If they try to escape now they could get shot by the others_." I said.

" _What should I do with him_?"

" _Just bring him up here_."

She teleported back with the unconcious guard.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, annoyed that she almost blew the entire operation, so many things could have gone wrong there, I didn't even want to think about it.

"Because I just want to get this over with." She replied.

"It was your idea to begin with." I defended.

"Yeah...I know." She agreed.

"Ok we're going to have to make this work, leave this guy here, and bring me to this roof over here." I said as I tried to re-evaluate the situation. "And then all the slaves that are outside."

"Ok." She replied.

She took my hand and we moved to the lower, but larger roof of an adjacent building, large enough that we could bring more people up here as opposed to the silo where only two or three could hide at once. Then she teleported off to collect the newly liberated allies. Finally we had some people that could answer our questions.

"What's going on? Who are you? What are you?" The first one said shortly after Phoebe brought him to the roof.

"Relax." I replied. "We're going to free you all, but we need you to stay up here for the time being so we can get the others. Also we have some questions."

"What happened to this world, why are there skeletons everywhere?" Phoebe asked before I could.

"I don't know, one day the air became toxic, most of the country died within the year. Just a handful were immune. " He replied, nearly breaking down in tears.

"Is it still...toxic?" I asked, just a bit worried now.

"No, it has dissipated by now, I'm sure." He said. "So you're going to save the others?"

"Yeah, just wait up here, we'll come back and get you once we've got everything settled then you all will be good to go." I replied.

"Wait where's the portal?" Phoebe suddenly asked.

"What?" He asked.

"There's nowhere to go, this is the only hospitable town for miles." He replied. "They've taken everything from the others."

"There was one over that way." I replied.

"It doesn't have any water, they moved it all over here." He defended.

"Well..." I looked over at Pheebles, as the mission had now gone from liberating the slaves, to taking over the entire town.

"Your former masters, how many are there?" I asked.

"Fifty." He replied.

"Fifty masters, 130 men, women and children slaves." He replied.

"And they can control you all?" I asked, somewhat surprised.

"They have the guns." He replied.

"Pheebles, go gather up the others that are outside before they realize they're unsupervised, I'll keep questioning this guy." I said.

"Yeah, just don't forget to ask them." She replied before teleporting away.

"So there's only three of you outside, where are the others?" I asked.

" There's more inside, there's some tending the garden, others are working on the cars, the rest are in the jail. "

"They trust you to work on their cars?" I asked, somewhat surprised.

" Yes, at gunpoint and with the understand that if they find anything wrong they'll kill the one responsible along with their family if they have one." He replied.

"Ok, so, we knocked out about, 14 of them so far." I said.

"Fourteen?" He asked, surprised.

"The one that was holding you at gunpoint, and another group that tried to stop us from entering the city." I replied. "A driver for all twelve cars, plus the leader of that group. If they have radio they'll probably find out about it soon and send more out to investigate."

While I said this, Phoebe returned with another one of the former slaves, and then quickly teleported away again.

"Are they dead?" He asked.

"No, just unconcious, unfortunately Phoebe, bless her soul, wouldn't allow it." I replied."So that means there's 36 left to deal with." I replied moments before Phoebe came back with another woman, the last of the former slaves that were outside.

"Ok that's all three of them." She said.

"Allright, now you explain to them what's going on, and we'll be back." I said.

"Right." He replied.

"Stay on the roof and stay out of sight." I said as Phoebe took my hand and teleported us away.

"Did you ask them about the portal?" Phoebe asked as we arrived on another rooftop across the street.

"Wait till after this, ok, odds are if something like that exist the first 3 people we meet aren't going to know about it, it'd be better to ask them all at once." I replied.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. So where are the others?"

"He said some were in the jail, some are in the garden, and some are working on the cars, there's 130 in total."

"Where are all those places?" She asked.

"It's a small town, it won't take long to find, the garden is probably in a playground or a park or something." I replied. "It's kind of like our world, remember, except it didn't get this bad."

"Yeeeeaaaahhhh, maybe."

" Come on Pheebles, the jail is probably the closest, I don't know where they're going to work on the cars. There's 36 more guards for you to take out before I forget to mention it. "

"Wouldn't they work on them in a garage?" She asked.

"Yeah, but, they could also be somewhere in that mass of cars parked outside the city." I defended.

"Maybe." She said.

"Take me down to street level so we can explore more in depth." I said.

She took my hand and teleported us down without saying anything more. Long story short, about an hour of walking later, taking our time to avoid detection, we found the jail on mainstreet, which was a few blocks away from the methane plant. It was easy to stay hidden because this town was almost as empty as the last. It was likely that they were staying in all the best houses in the nice side of town, not the ones near the industrial areas. We didn't even see as many skeletons here than in the last town, though that may have been because they cleaned some of them up.

Anyway, we found ourselves across the street from the place, where we stopped for a moment so Phoebe could scan the area.

" Yep there's a lot of people in there." Phoebe said as she opened her eyes.

"Any guards?" I asked as I looked towards the jail.

"Probably, but I can't tell, too many voices." She replied.

"We can try to lure them out." I suggested, as fighting them inside the building was a bit more risky, and quite obviously only the guards could come out cause the slaves were locked up.

"Yeah, that seems like the best idea." She agreed.

"Think aggron will be enough?" I asked as I fished his ball out of my pocket.

"Yeah, I think so." She replied in a matter that suggested it should have been obvious.

"Ok, then." I said as I pressed the button and tossed the ball into the air. Releasing aggron for the first time in awhile. The asphault cracked beneath him as he materialized.

"GRAAAAAHHHHH!" He yelled in a voice not unlike that of the iron giant, awaiting a command I didn't even need to give as that yell had already gotten the attention of the guards inside.

"Allright aggron that's litterally all you needed to do, I'll just return..."

Phoebe grabbed my arm before I could press the button again.

"Don't return him now the beam from the ball will give away our position." She insisted.

"Hell you're right."

"Just brave it out buddy, I'll get you healed as soon as I can I promise."

"That won't be neccesary, cover me in case somebody comes up behind." Phoebe said before teleporting to the roof of the jail alone.

"Pheebles?" I said in confusion, as several guards came out of the police station next door, guns drawn.

The sight of aggron stunned them for just a moment before before they opened fire, not that it would help them very much. Phoebe waited around on the roof for awhile, then she quietly snuck up on the guards and when the time was right she put them to sleep one by one. When they were all down she teleported back over to me.

"You really need to stop doing that, you know? One of these days they'll get the drop on you."

"Yeah . . . . well . . . . ." She stamered, awkwardly.

"Well what?" I asked, curious as to how she would defend herself.

"Nothing, you're right, I should have given you more warning." She replied.

"Graaaaaahhhhh!" Agron yelled, not very happy with being shot at, even though it didn't hurt him at all. One more guard came out, panicked and opened fire.

"You missed one." I said as I shot the panick stricken guard, encassing him in a bubble, then the little lcd screen on the gun turned red and displayed "Cartridge empty" in black letters.

"Well . . atleast you didn't." She replied.

"Um . . . . . . " I muttered as I looked at the screen. "I think it's out of ammo, going to have to switch to real guns."

"Awe but Cj." She said with a hint of dissapointment.

"No butts, my pistol is still on the bus right?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Ok, well I'll take this guy's for the time being, now come on let's go see what's inside." I said, walking towards the jail's entrance after I grabbed a pistol from one of the unconcious guards.

"Ok." She said, somewhat dissapointed that I was so willing to return to using lethal force. I didn't really have much choice, bubble gun was out of ammo, and we'd have to encounter a world with the space police again for any chance of getting more.

"Allright aggron, thanks for the help, now return." I said as I held up his ball and clicked the button.

We quietly entered the building, it was a fairly small jailhouse\police station, so there was only a little tiny office space up front, and then the back was where all the jail cells were, as well as a few others in the basement. The police station was next door in a separate building The jail cells were packed as full as they could be, full of men and women that really wanted out. There was probably ten people in a cell meant for 2, 3 at the most, and with the commotion we had caused outside, none of them were very happy.

"So, should we just let them out?" Phoebe asked as we stood at the entrance to the back.

"No, I don't know, same situation, if we let them out they could get themselves killed, but there's so much more of them this time." I answered.

"I'm not taking them all to the roof, that'll tire me out." She replid.

"Let us out!" One of them cried, somehow managing to hear us despite the yelling of his cellmates.

"EVERYONE QUIET!" I yelled.

Seconds passed without a change in the noise level, but a few of them noticed right away that we weren't their usual guards, and assisted in quieting the others, almost two minutes after I yelled, the jail finally fell silent.

"You think we should just say screw it and let some of them participate?" I asked. "We have the guns, they have the manpower."

"It might go faster that way." She replied.

"OK, LISTEN UP, we are going to free all of you today, but in order to help things run more smoothly, we need some volunteers to help fight against your former masters so you can take over the city. " I said as all eyes fell upon me as I walked down the hall between the cells. "There's only a handful of guns, and I strongly recommend they only go to the most capable, there's no sense in the rest of you charging them unarmed."

"After you have your city back we have one more request to ask, but we can get to that later." Phoebe said, following behind me.

"Those that are unarmed, just stay safe somewhere, hell, I know it sounds silly, but stay in here until the smoke clears. We'll leave the cells unlocked, and somebody will come to tell you when it's safe to leave. " I said.

"Any questions?"Phoebe asked.

"What are you some kind of alien lady?" One of them, who was only a small child, immediately asked.

"Yep, that's right." She answered.

"Is he an alien too?" The child continued with his series of questions.

"Yeah, they just, they don't make disguises in my size." She answered.

"Allright, Pheebles, unlock the cells." I said.

"Right." She replied as her hands began to glow. She used her powers to unlock all the cells one by one.

"Ok, there's 6 unconsious guards out there, and 5 pistols, one for five of you, we need five volunteers, no children." I said as the cell doors began to open. "The rest of you stay here, or find somewhere else to stay safe. The five of you should go rescue the others working on their cars, we'll take the gardens."

"Five of us taking on all of them is suicide." One of them spoke up in a rough voice.

"There's only thirty of them left." I said.

"Twenty of them are with their cars." The same man spoke up again.

" Ok then, we'll take the cars, you take the gardens." I said.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" The same man asked.

"Yeah, we got it, also before I forget, three of you are on the roof of a building next to the methane plant, for their own safety, now you comming or are you just going to question everything?"

"Yeah, I'll go." He said as he left the confines of his cell.

"Ok good, go outside, grab a pistol, that's one volunteer, we need four more."

It was another minute of discussion before we had a team of able volunteers assembled, not because nobody wanted to volunteer, but because a majority of them wanted too, even some of the children, who, despite their courage, were obviously the first to be counted out. So we ended up with a team of five men armed with pistols, and from the volunteers, a secondary team of 5 who were going to stay back until more weapons could be aquired, they were comming with us to the cars, and also showing us the way there, since, I mean , there were cars parked all around the city, as some sort of rudimentary barrier, how the heck were we supposed to know what ones they were working on?

Unfortunately, from what one of our new allies told me, this one was a man that said he used to be a high-ranking soldier until he was caught stealing cuts of meat to give to the enslaved children, which resulted in him being demoted to slave as well, there was only two working radios in the entire town, one with the leader of the raid team, and another with the chieftain, these were the only two that had rechargeable batteries, as all normal batteries of the AA, AAA, 9v, variety had expired a long time ago, and even the rechargeables were on their last legs. We had no way to communicate with the other team once they left Phoebe's telepathic range, which was about a city block.

"Ok, once we make contact with the enemy, all of you need to stay back until we can drop a few and feed you some guns." I said. "Only engage once you have a gun."

"And only kill them if you need too, they may know something that we need to know." Phoebe said.

"And what is that?" One of them asked.

"We'll tell you after this." Phoebe replied.

"Are you going to take us to your home planet?" Another one asked.

"No, I wish..." Phoebe replied.

"For what?" The second one fired another question.

"Wait till we're done, then we'll tell you." Phoebe insisted.

Eventually our new allies led us to the outskirts of the city, to a narrow road that lead through the maze of parked cars which would be fun to explore if we weren't pre-occupied with something else.

"Ok Pheebles, you know the drill." I said as we cautiously made our way down the road through all the cars and other assorted vehicles, with the occasional cargo container or other large object thrown in for good measure.

"Yeah, I'm listening." She replied.

"The rest of you stay back, we could contact them at any moment, even with her powers, there's a lot of metal around, she can't see everything." I said, looking around in all directions while cautiosly proceeding forward.

"Oh, now you remember." She chimed in.

"Yeah, Pheebles, I remember things sometimes." I defended.

"Can't even remember our anniversary." She commented.

"We've had like four weddings, which one do you count?" I asked.

"Wait, what? How?" One of our companions asked.

"It's a long story." I replied.

"Mhm." Phoebe agreed.

"So you two are?" He continued to ask.

"Yes we're married." Phoebe replied. "Everybody always asks that, we have a baby too."

"Oh so you . . . .?" He started to ask another question, but Phoebe wisely interupted him.

"Yes, now no more questions." She quickly answered before he could finish.

A few minutes passed of us quietly walking around the field of vehicles with our companions giving us general directions, to navigate the surprising labyrinth of roads, until Phoebe suddenly stopped.

"Shhh." She said out of the blue, perking up her ears and scanning the area.

"Allright, here we go." I whispered, motioning the others to stay back. We were now beside a cargo container, at the end of a line of school busses lined up front to back. creating a sort of a wall around this little road of dry grass. This place seemed to be where a lot of the heavier vehicles were, busses, semis, trailers, dumptrucks, all sorts of equipment was scattered around in a somewhat orderly fashion. They had taken the buses from atleast four different schools, so there was quite a few of them.

"We're close." She said. "Really close."

"Ok now's the time you all need to back up." I said to our allies.

"Come on Pheebles, let's go investigate." I said as I peaked around the end of the container, to be met with the sight of the front of several semis, and a huge open area.

"I can't see anything." I said.

"They're back there." Phoebe replied, pointing forward and to the left. I crossed the "road" where there was a large gap between the containers , and peaked around the side. Between the row of semis, and another row of even more school busses, in front of a high wall of double-stacked containers, was an assortment of vintage cars, mustangs, challengers, camaros, firebirds, monacos, belvederes, impalas, galaxies, a mixed bag of 70s americana. There were people working on them, and people watching them with rifles, the upper level of containers also had holes cut out of them and windows installed, and were used like a crude building.

Just then we heard gunshots in the the distance, the other team had made it to the garden, unfortunately this also alerted the guards of the cars that something was going on. A few of them ran around, got in whatever car that was operable, started it up and began to come towards us.

"Crap, they're comming, hide." I said as I ran to the far side of the container.

"Right, come on, hide in the busses." Phoebe said she teleported next to me.

She teleported us inside the container as five cars passed in a hurry to investigate the commotion at the garden.

" Crap, garden team is screwed." I said as I heard the cars go by

"No." Phoebe replied as we left the container.

"Ok, that was close." I said as I watched our companions crawl out from underneath the busses across the "road".

"Shhh, there's still some guards here." Phoebe responded.

"Yeah, well, I didn't expect them all to leave, that would be stupid." I answered.

"Eh- heh." She replied. "So shhh."

"What about garden team?" One of our companions asked out of concern.

"Shhhh!" Phoebe and I said simultaneously.

"We'll deal with it later, if we take these guys out fast enough we can take the cars and get back in time to support them."

"Screw that, if I get in a working car, I'm leaving this dump for good, I've been here too damned long working for these assholes." Another of our companions replied.

"And you don't want revenge?" Phoebe replied.

"Well, uh, I uh . . . . . . . " was all he could say.

"Hehehe, nice." was all I could say as I gave her a quiet hi-five.

"Ok, let's do this." I said as I pulled Cap'n'Magnum's pokeball out of my pocket.

"Is that a grenade? Don't blow the cars up, we need them." One of our allies spoke up.

"Shh." Phoebe said.

"It's not a grenade, it's a pokeball, just watch." I quietly said as I clicked the button and held onto the ball as it opened, releasing Cap'n'Magnum.

Cap'n'Magnum: "Magna, magnazone." He said as soon as he materialized.

"Shhh, quiet." Phoebe said once again.

Our allies were frozen in a state of amazement.

"Out there, there are men with guns, I need you to target them, and only them, and paralyze them with thunderwave, so Phoebe can go in and put them to sleep." I said with a whisper.

"Mag!" Magnum whispered back.

"Go around the containers, turn up there by the double stacks, and attack from behind, you'll have a better element of surprise that way." I instructed. "They're around this corner on the other side of the double stacks."

"Magnazonnnne." Cap'n'Magnum replied.

"I thought we were trying to conserve them." Phoebe quietly protested.

"Guns won't hurt Magnum any, Thunderwave doesn't use much of his energy, and even so, all we have to do is find a working generator for him to get more." I quietly defended. "Go on Magnum, let's get this over with."

"Mag." He said affirmatively as he began to hover away, down the row of schoolbusses toward the doublestack container wall.

"He'll take care of the fighting, we'll get in those cars, and then we'll head back to help the garden team." I said as Cap'n'Magnum dissapeared around a corner near the end of the bus row.

"What is that thing, how did, what what?" Said one of our allies.

"It came out of the grenade?" Another said in confusion.

"Is it like some type of robot or?" Yet another one of our companions said.

"It's a pokemon." Phoebe spoke up. "It's the same thing I am, in that way."

"Did you come out of a ball?" One of them asked.

"It's been a very long time since I had a ball." She replied. "Now shhhh."

A few moments later Magnum rose up over the doublestack container wall. It took awhile for the guards to notice him, and the sight of him led them not to attack but to stare in wonder and disbelief. This gave him plenty of time to identify his targets, and plan an attack pattern accordingly, eventually though, before he even attacked they decided he was hostile and began to fire at him, at which point he quickly set to work. From behind the containers, we heard nothing but gunshots, a bzzzzt noise and an occasional scream of pain. This went on for about 2 minutes at which point magnum flew over the row of busses and returned to me.

"Magna, magnazonnne, maag, magnnna." He said.

"He says he zapped everyone with a gun. " Phoebe translated for me.

"Ok thankyou magnum, I'll try to find a generator for you soon."

"Mag." He replied in an affirmative matter as I pressed the button on his ball and returned him.

"Ok, now you guys need to break the ice with your friends over there so we don't look out of place." I said to our companions, as the recently liberated mechanics began to realize the current state of affairs.

"And try to keep them from killing anybody." Phoebe added.

"You know we can't guarantee that." One of them spoke up as they came out of hiding and approached the mechanics, who were already stealing weapons from the disabled guards.

After Phoebe went around knocking the struggling guards unconcious, putting an end to their whining which was starting to get annoying, we introduced ourselves, and because the garden team was in danger, and time was short, we instructed the ones who didn't volunteer to join us to shove their former masters in jail, and then we hurriedly got in the remaining cars and headed for the garden. Unsurprisingly, one of our allies bolted for one of the cars and took off into the distance just as he said he would, but it was of little consequence as we had plenty of new friends that were willing to fight, so we headed to the garden, with four cars and 10 armed men. We made it to about a block away from the garden, as we came across several guards that were standing outside a run down bakery, their cars were circled around behind them, and their rifles were pointed towards the windows. The garden team was cornered. We bought them some time as the guards noticed us as we approached and headed around a corner to the alleyway to avoid having a head-on conflict with them. We parked behind the first building on the row, which I didn't even have time to identify, then we got out of the car as our allies pulled up behind us.

"GET MOVING, THEY'RE COMMING." I yelled as they clambered out of their cars. "Get to the roofs if you can, go in the backdoors if they exist, do not just walk out infront and expect to win, spread out, cover some ground. No more than 3 per building, go." I commanded, trying to think on the move.

"You wanna go to the roof? " Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, that will give us..."

She took my hand and teleported us up to the roof of the first building in the row before I could finish my sentence.

"Pheebles!" I exclaimed, somewhat annoyed.

"You said get moving." She defended.

"Yeah, you're right, thanks." I replied.

We peeked over the side of the building, watching a pair of guards run down the street to investigate.

"If they keep running I can't keep up with them." Phoebe whispered.

"Well just wait and see." I replied.

"Why don't you just use magnum?"

"They have garden team at gun point."

"I things get rough they'll kill them all just to have them out of the way." I replied. "This has come to the point where blood must be spilled Pheebles. I can use magnum to distract them, but then the garden team will open fire when they see an opening, once that happens Magnum can go hostile and paralyze the survivors."

"Do we have too?"

"It's either them or the people we're trying to protect."

Just then we heard a few gunshots comming from the stores below, the conflict had begun.

"Two down." Phoebe said.

"Who?" I replied.

"Both of the guards, got shot in the alleyway by our friends." She replied.

These shots got the attention of the guards holding the garden team hostage in the store. They were spread pretty thin now, only 8 of them left, reluctantly, they opened fired on the bakery. We heard the shot ring out, we heard the glass shatter, it didn't look good for whoever was inside, a few of them headed in afterwards to investigate the carnage, some more shots were fired, and then they came out. Having almost certainly, slaughtered their hostages, I went and sent out magnum, they all dropped like flys within a few seconds. It was over, we had one, but, we failed to save the garden team.

Pheebles teleported us down to the cafe to put the guards to sleep. Once she did so she just stared at the broken glass, the blood, the bodies, everything.

"Pheebles, are you ok?" I asked out of concern.

"Let's just ask where the portal is and leave." She said, looking forlornly at the dismal scene that was the bakery.

"It's not your fault, you didn't get them pinned in there. You didn't fire the shot that scared them into opening fire." I said, trying to calm her down.

"What if one of them was the only one that knew where the portal was?" She asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"We should have just had one team, we shouldn't have sent them here." Said

"We didn't know they were going to send reinforcements." I said.

"Besides if they succeeded it would have made things go faster, they volunteered to fight against their masters, they knew what they were getting into."

"Just relax ok?" I replied.  
Another gun shot wrang out as one of our "Companions" decided to put a bullet in the head of one of the guards.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" Phoebe cried out.

"5 fucking years, he raped my wife, he starved my daughter, you have no idea how gratifying that felt." He replied as he casually strolled to the next unconcious guard and pulled the trigger.

"And this guy, this guy was just an asshole, killed this kid's mother for trying to steal an apple, a fucking apple." He said as he proceeded to yet another.

"Stop killing them! It's over." Phoebe cried. "Cj stop him."

"What you gonna do?" He asked as he looked me in the eye.

"You mind waiting another ten minutes?" I asked.

"Sure? Why not?" He said.

"Come on Pheebles, let's go somewhere else." I said as I took her hand and began to walk away. "We have to go to city hall to meet with everyone, let's go there."

Another gunshot came from behind.

"GOD DAMMIT I SAID 10 MINUTES, THAT WAS LIKE 5 SECONDS, COME ON!" I yelled.

"He's crazy, you need to stop him." Phoebe whispered.

"You're not too sane yourself right now." I replied.

"I want to go back home, I want to see Charley, I want to hold my son. I want to know he's safe!" She cried out as she hugged me.

"Dammit Pheebles you're going to make me cry too. Let's just, let's just get back to the bus and go for a drive ok? Ok?" We'll ask about the portal some other time." I suggested, trying to find an outlet.

"Ok..." She replied, trying to control her tears.

I knew she was stronger than this, but she gets caught up in the moment sometimes. It wasn't really about what happened to the garden team or the guards, it was about Charley. She'd calm down once she had time to think things through.

"What about city hall?" The vengeful psychopath behind us had the nerve to ask.

"Give us an hour, and I mean an hour, not 30 seconds." I said, extremely annoyed with his actions.

"Come on baby let's go."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Phoebe asked as we walked away.

"You heard what he said, they deserved it. There's no point trying to save them you're going to piss off everyone we just saved. They are the law now." I replied.

"Cj?" She asked. "I'm fine let's just ask them where a portal might be."

"Are you sure?" I asked as I stopped and looked into her eyes.

"Mhm." She replied with a little bit of sadness to her voice.

"Ok." I said.

So we headed to the city hall, which wasn't very far away since we were already on mainstreet, and we waited there for awhile, as all the people we had liberated began to assemble. More people than we had seen for awhile all at once, but still not nearly enough to fill the town. It took about an hour for all of them to arrive.

"Ok, listen up, first off, enjoy your new freedom, don't waste it, secondly, if any of you happen to know where a portal is, or anything that could take us to another world that would be extremely helpful." I said to the crowd from atop the concrete steps of the city hall building. As expected, most of them were competely confused by the question, some thought it was a joke, and only one had a serious answer.

"If you can get us off this planet, I'll tell you everything you need to know, this is a dying world, we could live here, for a while, but it's been a long time since any of us have been outside of this desert. Most of us used to live in the neighboring towns prior to the die-off." Since we were en-slaved, travelers joined our ranks as well, but, you two are the first that have come through in atleast 2 years." One of them spoke in a sorrowful tone, surprisingly it was one of the ones that had been fighting with us the whole time, the one that claimed to have military experience.

"Well, if you have a portal or something, we'll see what we can do, but we can't guarantee that the next world will be any better, it could just lead to another dead world like this one, it could lead us to the middle of a big city, or somewhere where the air is even more toxic." I replied as honestly as I could. "Get a car, and show us the way, if you can't drive, get someone else to drive you."

" _If we get him alone I can just see it in his head, I know where it is_." Phoebe spoke to me telepathically.

" _Yeah, but if they want to leave, and the portal can stay open long enough we might as well let them come with us_." I replied.

"Ok, everybody, just get any vehicle that works, and follow us, ok, we'll see what we can do, Pheebles, come on, let's get back to the bus, you sir, you come with us and lead the way."

Another hour later our bus was heading down the highway with a massive fleet of cars behind.

"Ok so where is this place?" I asked.

"It's an abandoned military base just a few hours away, I used to work there." The man replied.

"Yeah, that figures." I said.

"It's always a military base." Phoebe muttered.

"And nobody tried to use it before?" I asked.

"I told them about it, several times, they wouldn't listen, either they thought I was making it up, or they liked having power over us, they didn't want everything to go back to normal."

"So I heard one day, the air became toxic, how did that happen?" I asked.

"It was project Silverwind." He replied.

"What?" I continued to ask.

"It's a long story but, it was supposed to enable mankind to manipulate the weather, but it failed, the chemicals they were using mixed with the oxygen in the atmosphere and created a toxic gas, that while it did cause it to rain, also made the air toxic to 85% of all life, almost overnight, most of the people, animals, and plants died, so fast they couldn't even be burried, if you haven't noticed the skeletons everywhere, deserts expanded, chaos broke out, the people revolted, wars were started, people starved to death, as far as I know we're the only ones left." He said, finally giving us a full story of what happened.

"Where are you from? Some world where people capture monsters for pets?" He asked.

"Yeah, kind of, and then there's battles with other pet owners, competitions, contest, tournaments, it's a big deal." I replied.

"So they're like slaves too?" "He continued."

"No, well, some people treat them like that, but we're more like, boxing coaches or something like that." I defended.

"Trainers."Phoebe pointed out.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"But the balls are like cages." He asked.

"Not really, first of all they aren't concious inside of them, secondly, it's more just so they're easier to carry around, because some of them are pretty big, if you've seen my aggron, he's like what, 20000lbs, I can't just have a giant metal dinosaur following me everywhere, and he won't exactly fit into a car either." I explained. " His last trainer treated him more like a slave, his last trainer is now a rotten puddle of red paste somewhere in our world's nebraska.

"Also, we're from different worlds, but they're closely connected." I pointed out. "Mine is recovering from an apocalyptic event caused by those two worlds colliding, but it's not as screwed as this one sounds atleast."

"They collided?" He asked.

"It's a long story." Phoebe replied.

"As a pokemon myself, the general consensus amoung all pokemon is that it's important to always be getting stronger, to always keep improving, maybe not so much to be the best, but atleast the best we can be, in our world, humans were the first to develop technology, mostly because we didn't need it, but combined with a common interest in adventure, and the technological advances of the humans, having a human trainer is very appealing to many pokemon. Although there are a few that are very shy, or that think they're better off on their own. It's confusing, but it's tradition that if a human is able to capture a pokemon, that human has proved themselves worthy of being their trainer, atleast for the moment. It also did wonders for technology as well, as my world is nearly 40 years more advanced than his, even though it's the same year." Phoebe spoke up.

"But you don't have a ball..." He pointed out.

"That's because we're married." She defended.

And once Phoebe took over, the conversation only got more awkward from there.

Anyway, we eventually arrived at the military base, and after finding the backup generators and getting them working, our new friend led us into a secret underground chamber, full of secret stuff, alleged spaceship parts, experimental lasers, a jetpack, no actual spaceship, surprisingly enough, and finally, a portal machine, unlike the last one, which was kind of a small chamber, and immobile, and unlike many we had seen at Devon co which are all shaped like an arch, and are also fairly hard to move, this one was basically comprised of two lightweightm cylindrical towers, and, when powered on, a large, rectangular portal spanned between them, unlike the advanced models of the space police, there was no way to control where it went, so once again we were relying on random chance. Another few hours passed as we needed to rely on a few more members of the group to make sense of all the notes and documentation that was left behind, to even be able to confirm they were a sort of portal machine, as at first, we really didn't know what to think of the strange cylindrical towers, but somehow, we managed to get it working.

"Ok, listen up, let's not be stupid, ok, we need somebody to go through and make sure we're not walking into a deathtrap, just walk through and come back. Usually we have robots to do this, but they don't have one here."

Our new friend walked through the portal, and came back out a few seconds later.

"It's safe." He declared, "It leads to a forrest, I haven't seen so much green, in so long."

"Allrighty then, let's get out of here." I said as I took Phoebe's hand and walked through the portal with her, after we made it through, the procession of people and their belongings through the portal took a few more hours as the group decided to move the portal outside so we could send some vehicles through. This was an advantage of this particular portal design, as it was lightweight and easy to move. This entire process of moving things over took awhile longer than expected, but it was worth it, as we were able to take the bus with us, along with a few other vehicles, though we had to leave several behind as there just wasn't enough room in the forrest the portal led to. This left us with the bus, and about twenty trucks, vans, and sedans, of about 80 vehicles that we brought to the base from the city. Once that was done, we all gathered around to have a little meeting.

"Ok, now that we're finally here, let's stick together for awhile, atleast until we find civilization, from there you're free to go."

"How do we know there is civilization?" A young woman asked.

"We don't, but in all likelyhood there probably is." I replied.

"Unless we're on a deserted island." Phoebe argued.

"Yeah, that's happened before." I agreed.

"We'll leave the vehicles here for now until we've made a clear path for them, if you haven't noticed we're in the middle of the forrest, it's going to be difficult to manuever them between the trees. Look out for dangerous wildlife that may or may not be present, and if we make contact with any locals, be wary around them because we have no idea where we are or what their culture is like, there's a chance they may be hostile to outsiders. " I said to the crowd as I tried to come up with more helpful information in an attempt to try to keep our group safe. I didn't know how long we were going to stick around, but there was no reason to part with them at the moment. It was around noon where we were on this world, so we were in for a long day, as it was almost evening in the last.

We wandered through the forrest for a bit, in search of a road, just like in most of the worlds we had just arrived in. The forrest itself was lush and full of life, full of many birds and squirrels running about. Eventually we located a modern asphault road, and then we spent the next few hours clearing a path between our cars and the road, thankfully we had the help of our pokemon, Bulby and Rhyhorn were indispensable here. Once the path was completed it took another two hours to get all the vehicles over the rough path. The trucks made it fine, but the sedans, vans, and even our bus had problems with it, to the point where they would often get stuck on a rock or stump, or something, and then we would have to send one of the trucks back to pull them out. Some of the trucks did have chains thrown in the bed along with other equipment, which was put to good use here, and this all went down while local traffic occasionally passed by and wondered what the heck was going on, why were there so many 1980s era vehicles parked along the side of the road? Why is there a path here now? Thankfully that's all they bothered to think about it for the moment, a spectacle and nothing more.

When the time came, it was not fun to drive the bus down that path, as the lack of a proper driver's seat meant every bump threatened to collapse the tower of sofa-cushions and dump me out on the floor, but it somehow made it down in one piece.

After all the vehicles had made it down, our group split up for the first time, as half went one direction, the other half went the other. After heading down the road for a bit, it was clear we were in some kind of hilly region. The local traffic was modern, and very european in appearence for the most part, but I couldn't recognize any make or model in particular, so that didn't mean much, atleast the presence of traffic meant this world wasn't dying like the last one. By the evening, because of the difference in time, we were tired, and even though the sun hadn't set, we found a secluded dirt road, pulled over, and attempted to get some sleep, by this time, nearly everyone in the group had gone their separate ways.

"This bed isn't too bad." I said as Phoebe layed down next to me.

"Mhm." She replied. "I was hoping we could rock the bus the first night we slept here, but I'm just too tired."

"Hehehe, -sighs- Pheebles, yeah, I'm tired too, maybe tomorrow, we've been awake for atleast 20 hours by now." I replied as I wrapped my arms around her, shortly after I remembered the state I had found the bus in.

"Atleast." She said with a whisper.

"Actually on second thought, that's a bit creepy." I said, as memories of the utterly horrid smell began to return. I did my best to clean the bus out, and it worked so well it didn't smell of anything, but it didn't change the fact that several old people died in here.

"Goodnight." She quietly replied, either ignoring me or she was already too far asleep to properly respond.

"Night baby girl." I said as quietly as I could, although she was apparently more concious than I thought as moments later I felt her hand gently brush my cheek and I fell asleep quickly afterwards, so quickly I barely had time to realize it.


	30. The Bubblemen

-chapter 30-

When I awoke the next morning arrived, Phoebe was already awake, but still laying beside me.

"Why did you knock me out?" I asked as soon as I realized I could speak, not forgetting what happened the night before.

"Oh arceus you remember that?" Phoebe quietly replied, making it obvious she didn't intend for me to remember.

"You weren't going to stop thinking about the skeletons, so I helped so you could sleep without nightmares." She explained. "Don't get mad."

"I'm not, but ask next time, ok?"

"I was tired." She defended.

"Well still." I insisted. "Nevermind, let's just lay here for a bit."

"Eheh, that's what I've been doing." She replied.

"Why does my head hurt?, and my leg?" I asked as soon as I realized they were both sore.

"Um...I had nightmares about the skeletons. Sorry eheheh..you slept through the whole thing. " She replied in a very hesitant and understandably nervous manner. It was obvious she was hoping I didn't notice.

"Yeah ok, fine, just don't forget you might have to stay hidden in this world, it wasn't as big a deal in the last one, but in this one."

"Yeaaah, I know." She replied before I could finish, it was obvious she was getting tired of having to stay hidden, it was one of the reasons we originally went on the run, after all.

We layed in bed for about ten or fifteen minutes, until somebody started banging on the door, forcing us to react, more specifically me, as Phoebe didn't want to get out of bed yet, despite being awake for longer. It turned out to be our ex-military friend who we had freed the day before. Most of the group of former slaves we had freed had split up now, and were no doubt exploring this new world, apparently only 8 of about thirty cars in total had followed us, the rest chose to go their own way, we could do nothing but wish them the best, even though they were basically starting from nothing. The cars, being common and well-worn 60-80s models, in a fairly modern world, would not be worth much.

Anyway, I clambered out of bed and quickly got dressed before heading to the front door of the bus.

"Goodmorning, " Our somehow still unknown friend called out as I cracked the door open.

"Goodmorning." I replied in return. "What's going on?"

"I was wondering what you two are going to do now." He said, seeming intensly curious.

"Well, we're going to look for another portal of course." I confidently replied. "We're on a mission to get to the other side of the multiverse."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because once we get there we have a friend who can bring us back to our own world, where our children are." I explained.

"How many worlds have you been through so far?"

"I think this is the fifth or sixth, and not all of them were friendly, I don't know how many more we have to go through." I replied.

"Why? You wanna tag along?" I asked,

"I think it's more interesting than the alternative." He replied.

"You know not all these worlds are peaceful. Hell, there's an entire faction called the space police, that control several worlds, they are extremely strict and they do not like "tresspassers", which they tend to think we are."

"Are they here?" He asked.

"More than likely no, they have a way to detect when portals open up, if they were here they would've found us by now." I replied."And that's just one faction, there's an endless possiblity of evil junk that could be in any of these worlds, some are dead, like yours, some are fairly normal like this one, and others, humans might not even be the dominant species. One place could be quiet and serene, and peaceful, and the next could be overun with zombies. Some of these worlds are in different time periods too, we could end up in a version of Nazi Germany, or somewhere in europe during the black plague, sure it's the adventure of a lifetime, but, keep in mind, anyway that you could imagine dying, whether it be possible in your world, or constricted to the silver screen, is a possibility if you come with us. Zombies, vampires, werewolfs, magic, pokemon, they might not be real in your world, but in others they're as real as you and me."

"Mhm." Phoebe said in the background, still laying lazilly in bed.

"So you can come if you want, just thought it'd be fair to warn you."

"I mean this place seems pretty nice, wouldn't be the worst place to stay, I mean you'd be starting out with nothing, but, it's a lot better than the world you're from."

"Cj, there's nothing you can say that will convince him not to come along." Phoebe called out from the comfort of the bed.

"Heheh, allright then." I replied. "First thing we need to do, is figure out where another portal machine might be, although that's usually easier said than done, sometimes it's in a military base, other times . . . . . well it's usually in a military base, but not always. One time we found one in the ruins of an ancient city."

"So how do we start?" He asked.

"Well, we need to learn more about this world first." I replied. "So far we've spent more time here asleep than exploring, also don't expect to find anything on day one, that almost never happens."

"So what are we going to do then?" He asked, still unsure.

"Well, we should get breakfast." I replied.

"Mhmmm." Phoebe agreed. "Then we can figure out what else to do after that."

"Right." I said while taking a brief look back at her.

"Allright, so you still got a car?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Allright then, just follow us for now, I guess." I replied. "Phoebe you ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure, anytime." She replied, not really paying attention.

"You don't plan on getting out of bed anytime soon do you?" I asked.

"It's comfortable here." She cutely replied.

Meanwhile, back in the dead world, a squadron of five blackhawk helicopters arrived at the military base. Inside were yet another faction of survivors we had no way of knowing about, they were strange to say the least, they are wear special suits to protect them from the toxic gas, even though in that world the gas had been so diluted over the years as to not be toxic anymore. They didn't want to risk it. These suits look like a cross between a space suit, and a vintage diving suit, and they come with a built in air-filtration system, that, while bulky, would allow people not immune to the gas to survive. They also contain a nutrient injection system, which means they don't have remove the suit to eat or drink.

They were all scientist, and without the knowledge of anybody, as in this world there were only a few isolated pockets of civilization left, they frequently worked within the confines of the abandoned military base, which is also where they originated, as the suits they wore were developed here. We just lucked out and happened to go there on a day where they were off experimenting somewhere else. It did not take them long to realize we were there, it wasn't that hard, the portal machine was left out in the open along with 30-40 cars and trucks that were left behind. While not being as barbaric as the slave masters, isolation and prolonged periods of simply wearing the suits had not been kind on them, and their sanity suffered as a result, it had been years since any of them had eaten food, drank liquids, directly contacted anything outside of their suit, or really anything that a normal human would regularly partake in, in a way they had become something else entirely, they were bubblemen, as they had forgotten what life was like before they had donned their suits. They were cold, mysterious, and machine-like, and also quite cowardly, and while most of them were originally just scientists, not used to combat, over the years they learned what they had to to keep themselves secret, and while they did their very best to avoid conflict, they were quite ruthless and unforgiving, more than willing to kill to further their cause which was no longer clear. They were led by Dr. Benjamin Volkheim, one of the ones responsible for designing the suits in the first place, over the years this leadership gradually turned into something not unlike idol worship, making Volkheim something of a messiah to his fellow bubblemen.

"It appears somebody has found our project." One of them spoke in a voice that was heavilly muffled by his suit.

They thoroughly investigated the scene.

"We hadn't finished testing it yet." Another spoke up with a voice just as muffled. "Do you think they survived?"

"It's possible, but improbable, they could have ended up inside a volcano for all I know."

"Should we go after them?"

"Don't be stupid, remember the plan, keep reprogramming the portal until it finds it's way to a world without humanity, a pure world where we can finally get rid of these suits.

"Do you think they were from the city? The one with all the cars?"

"Maybe."

"Do you wanna see if there's anybody left over there? I know we've kept hidden from them since they became hostile, but we need some test subjects, and judging by the amount of cars parked here there can't be too many of them left."

"Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea, send teams D and E immediately, and capture anyone you find, if there's too many, then abort, and pull outta there."

Minutes later, 2 of the 5 helicopters left the base, bound for the city.

Anyway, back in the new world, we got breakfast from a rest stop vending machine somewhere outside the city, as it wasn't designed to prevent Phoebe's powers from working inside it, we could get food out of it without breaking the machine. We decided it would be easier to get away with this than trying to take food from a restaurant, which would require Phoebe to reveal her powers to a large amount of people. After we had aquired enough candybars to last awhile, we headed into the city to do some exploring. The candybars here were completely different to the ones we were used too, though some were very similiar, for instance, there was a candybar here that was like a Caramelo, but instead of several little sections, it was just one big section and was about the size of a normal candybar, even the chocolate was different, as it was much harder than a caramello to keep it from easilly breaking, it was apparently made by a company named Cottingham, and aside from caramel there was also a version filled with nugat, and one with a kind of peanut-butter paste, similiar to reese's. The hard chocolate it was made of was unlike anything I had seen on a candybar before. Another bar was aptly named Toffee Crunch, and it was basically a bar filled with stiff caramel and toffee bits, with even more toffee bits embedded in the outer chocolate shell, all the other bars had exact counterparts in our world, aside from differences in packaging and company names, this led to some confusion when color schemes from familiar bars were used on bars here that were completely different, for example, there was a cookie's and cream type bar in blue and white packaging with red letters that looked extremely similiar to that used on a CRUNCH bar. Of course these wouldn't be the only exotic candybars we would come across, but this is just to give an example of candybars that existed in other worlds.

Finding a portal here could be even more difficult, as there were now a lot of people around, which meant that Phoebe's powers weren't nearly as effective, so we ended up taking a different approach altogether, Phoebe donned her heavy disguise coat, and we headed into a large library we found so we could do some research, of course our new friend came along as well. We spent a few minutes gathering certain kinds of books, books about technology, and even books about mythology, as we were basically searching for anything that could lead us to a portal, and then once we had gathered several books we sat down at a table on the second floor, it was a huge library, and began to look through them. For the most part the history was very similiar, cars became popular in the 20s, computers in the 80s, a few different characters played different roles. There were several differences in developement, for instance, mass production wasn't popularized until ww2, as Henry Ford apparently didn't exist in this world's timeline, the titanic didn't sink on it's maiden voyage, it broke down just hours after leaving port due to a faulty cylinder, it was later repaired, but much later, and after about a decade and a half of civilian service, it had been eclipsed by the Gigantic as the largest passenger ship, a ship that was never built in our world, because, well, the titanic. Anyway, in order to protect shipping convoys, like many other civilian ships, it was modified to be able to launch a single fighter aircraft (a sea-fire, more specifically) shortly after the outbreak of ww2, during the war, it's life ended as it was sunk by a german submarine. No movies were made about it, it was just an anecdote, like all of the other cruise ships of it's time. In fact, I didn't even find this out in a book about the titanic, I originally discovered this in a book about ww2 in which the titanic happened to be pictured, along with it's aircraft modification, prior to its sinking. There were no books that were just about the titanic in this world.

Another thing that was different, WW2 itself lasted into 1950, instead of 1945. The reasons were because the planes carrying the nukes were intercepted, Germany held off on attacking russia, therefore they were able to put more effort into france. This in turn gave them more time to develop jet aircraft, which eventually bought them a bit of an arial advantage, for a little while. Until Britain came to it's senses and started to make more Gloster Meteors. Right around the time this happened, Germany then attacked russia with a fleet of ar234s with me-262 escorts in 1946. They made it to moscow, but not much further, as Stalin had been anticipating their attack, and was much more prepared to retaliate than in our world. Their soldiers were better armed, there tactics just as brutal. Germany managed to gain alot of ground in 1946, but 1948 the russians had made it to their border. Meanwhile, britain and the allies began to gain ground. While russia held it's ground quite well, being much more prepared than they were in our world. While Germany ruled the air, russia started pushing back on the ground, with ferocity even greater than that displayed in our world. Meanwhile, america kept sending waves of bombers towards japan, b29s, combined with b32 dominators, a type that, in our world, is barely even known, it was created as a backup to the b29, in our world, the b29 worked, the b32 wasn't even needed, as we already had atleast 3 heavy bombers, and was cancelled appropriately, after barely any of them were made. These bombing raids allowed them to gain a foothold on the mainland in 1948, without the use of nukes, as the failure of the first attempt to nuke Japan had given them second thoughts. Shortly after american forces landed on mainland Japan, the country formally surrendered, as it was completely overwhelmed at that point. Meanwhile, Germany was finally running out of steam, as the allies managed to completely encircle it. Italy collapsed at about the time the allies started using jets, relying heavilly on German aid to defend it. Oddly enough, the african campaign went better for germany, so much so that Hitler fled to egypt, this led to everybody going to egypt to arrest him. It only bought him about a month more of fighting before he committed suicide, just like in our world, supposedly atleast.

Anyway, the result of all these changes was a war, that, while more lives were lost all around, actually ended on better terms, nukes were forgotten, the korean war never happened, because nobody wanted to enter it. The cold war didn't even happen. Vietnam never happened. Instead there was a strange war between Egypt, Spain, and India of all places, in the 1960s. I didn't have time to figure out why that happened though, because Phoebe decided I had spent too much time reading this book that contained all this interesting information.

"Is their anything in here about a portal ?" She asked. At this point I had been reading the same book for nearly an hour. She had skimmed through atleast half a dozen books by now.

"I don't know, I just got passed ww2."

"Is there a portal in any of these wars?" She asked.

"I don't know, but now there's apparently a war between Egypt and Spain I want to read about."

"Well unless it's about portals then skip through it, you can't just spend all day reading one book cover to cover. We're in a hurry Cj." She insisted with some frustration.

"I take it you can't find anything about a portal either?" I could tell just by her attitude alone.

"Nope." She replied, a bit dissapointed.

"So why aren't you reading?" I asked.

"Because...you need to hurry up." She replied

"Why are you in such a rush?" I asked. "I'm still reading, our new friend is still reading, you're the only one that's not making any progress right now, maybe you missed something in all those books you spent like ten minutes going through, there's no way you skimmed every page."

"Well then I'll go through this one next." She said as she quickly pried the book away from me before returning to her seat.

"Really Pheebles?"

"Mhm." She replied without any of the anger she had moments before.

"You couldn't start with any other book?"

"Nope."

"You had to take the one I was trying to read?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because I wuv you." She replied as cutely as she could.

"So you keep taking my stuff?" I asked, not having any idea where she was going with this or even why she was doing this, maybe she was just bored, I had no idea.

"Mhm." She replied.

"Fine."

"You don't want it back?" She asked.

"I don't want to cause a scene." I replied.

"Ohhh ok." She asked.

"If they look at you too long they'll see through your disguise." I said, somewhat quietly.

"Are you two done screwing around? I thought we were here to find information about a portal?" Our new friend suddenly spoke up, he had been quietly looking through a book this whole time.

"Uh, yeah, but, I guess Pheebles got bored or something."

"No." She quickly replied.

"Then why are you acting like a child?"

" _because I know it drives you crazy_."

"Why would you want to do that? " I asked out loud in response to a statement she made telepathically.

"Because." Was all she said in return, followed by a telepathic " _I wuv you_ "

"You're crazy you know that?'

"I know."

Without any other ideas I decided to change the focus to something else.

"Well, you know we're going to need to find somewhere for Bubba to take in more water. Which, means we might have to go to a beach."

"Ooooh." She replied. "But if it's nice and sandy there will be other people around."

"Yeah, and we didn't bring any swimwear did we?"

"Nope."

"Well, we have to go somewhere, and you saw the forrest, there has to be water around."

"Maybe we can find a map of this place?" She suggested.

"Maybe." I replied.

"Why don't you get started on that? I'll keep going through these books." Said our friend.

"Ok." I replied, as Phoebe and I began to leave to look for a map. I had a brief conversation with the librarian, and through that I learned we were in a fairly large city called Palm Bay, capital of Northern California, in this world atleast, where California was apparently split North and South, bringing the total number of states to 51. I never found out why or when this had occured, although it could possibly the result of an alternate ending to the civil war, especially if it had been extended in this universe like ww2 had been or it could've been they just decided to divide up the states differently when California was created, anyway, after that I found an atlas, and in it, a road map of Northern California, which also showed bodies of water. There was the Pacific Ocean, obviously, but finding a beach that was isolated enough to let Bubba out without anybody noticing would be difficult, another option was a river about 100 miles south, it led to a lake close to the Nevada border.

"You think, maybe we can sneak onto the beach at night?" I asked my beloved as I came to the realization that our next closest option was nearly 100 or so miles away. I thought that at night, the beaches would be much more empty.

"Maybe if we're careful." Phoebe replied.

"Allright then, we'll wait till tonight, because the ocean's our only option unless you want to go on a roadtrip."

"No it's fine, I like beaches."

"I know you do baby girl."

"Allright then, back to the books."

"Awwweee" She complained as we headed back toward our friend.

"That didn't take long." He said as soon as he saw us.

"Yeah, well it turns out the coastline isn't very far from here." I replied. "It's the closest water source, but it will be best to wait till dark to go there so there won't be as many people around."

"After it's closed for the day." Phoebe interjected.

"Right." I agreed. "So Pheebles, if I could just have that book back."

"No, it makes you very unproductive." She replied. "No more books about war for you, maybe mythology won't distract you as much." She said as she handed me a book of the respective subject, a book about the men in black, printed in 1978.

"You know I'm going to take just as much time now to drive you crazy." I said as blatantly as I could. " It will be easy because mythology is pretty interesting too."

"Please don't." Was all she could say.

"Oh calm down. I don't care if there's a portal right next door, we aren't leaving until we get Bubba some more water anyway." I replied, wanting more than anything for her to just relax.

Meanwhile, in the forrest, the bubblemen realized that this world was safe to enter and began to emerge from the portal, at this point some regular policemen of the non-space variety were inspecting the path we had created.

The policemen were not expecting company, none the less that of the oddly dressed bubblemen, but today the two groups were destined to meet.

"Police, on the ground now! What the hell are you wearing?" Exclaimed one of the police officers upon comming into contact with one of the bubblemen.

The bubbleman did as instructed, having been completely caught off guard.

"It protects us from the gas." The bubbleman exclaimed while lying flat on the ground.

"What gas?" The officer asked, completely unsure what he was talking about.

"What's going on here? Did you do this? Did you cut down all these trees?" The officer proceeded to ask, as he put handcuffs around the bubbleman.

"No, but we're looking for the ones that did." The bubbleman replied.

"I've committed no crime officer, release me." He demanded.

"Are there others out here like you?" The Officer asked just as another suited figure emerged from the trees.

"I need backup over here now, I got two individual, in weid suits, there maybe be more, send backup ASAP." The officer spoke into his radio briefly before a shot rang out and he fell to the ground, dead. His killer was none other the Dr. Volkheim himself.

"Are you allright? I didn't think we'd come across the police so soon."

"Lord Doctor Volkheim!" The unknown bubbleman exclaimed as the doctor set about freeing him from the handcuffs.

"We have to leave, now, you heard him call for backup, we can't afford to recieve so much attention after just arriving here. " The doctor exlaimed. "Let's go find the others, quickly.

"What about?"

"Leave him."

"With any luck this may cause the police to go after the same people we're looking for."

"Why are we looking for them again?"

"Because they know about the portal technology, in a matter of days they raided our laboratory and got our prototype working, there's no way any of the slavemasters or their slaves would have been searching for such a thing, I don't think we're here to deal with slaves, but rather something else entirely, universal travellers, beings from another dimension, who knows what secrets they could be hiding? We could be dealing with gods."

"Gods?"

"Yes, gods, the likes of jupiter or neptune, powerful beings that have harnessed knowledge of interuniversal travel, now come on, the path goes this way down the hill, we'll go the other way. "

So the Bubblemen ended up taking a slightly different route to avoid the police, however, once their detour eventually led to a highway, they stole a parked suv from a rest area and headed into the city. Coincidently they had a similiar plan to ours, find a library and learn some things about the world they were in. This eventually led them to the same library we were at, where everybody stared at them as they were still wearing their suits. They kept wearing them for three reasons, one, they could take them off if they wanted, but doing so was a long, tedious and even painful process as the sophisticated built-in life support system was attached to their bodies through a series of tubes and what not. The second was they were deeply terrified that the air was still toxic, and that if the suits were to be removed or even breached in anyway they could die. They had no way to test whether it was safe for them or not, because as far as they knew, they were the only ones from their world that weren't immune to the toxic gas that brought about their apocalypse, all the others had perished, hence the apocalypse. The third is, they had been in the suits for so long, it was remotely possible that their bodies were no longer able to function normally, for example it had been a long time since they had "eaten" anything that wasn't a specialized chemical automatically injected into their veins.

So anyway, while we were busy skimming through books, actually I was now just reading a book on mythology, exactly like I said I was going to do, and Phoebe was pretending not to notice while also pretending to skim through other books, but really she was going so fast she couldn't have possibly skimmed every page, and she also was actually looking over at me more than the books, sometimes flipping pages while doing so. Bottom line was, to his credit, our new friend was the only one that was really doing anything productive, and yet he still hadn't discovered any useful information. Anyway, while this exercise in, whatever you call it, was going on, the bubblemen were over in the magazine section of the same library, deciding that current events was the way to go to find out some quick information about this world. While innocent bystanders looked at them like they were fresh out of the looney bin. The funny part is we were litterally in the same building for several hours and during that time, we never noticed them.

Before that though, I arrived at a chapter in the book I was reading about Morphos the god of travel, an god of the ancient greece of this world whose only supernatural ability was to be able to travel anywhere instantly, like Phoebe's teleportation, but with much, much more range, and power. It was said that he was able to do this with a magic mirror, given to him by none other than Zues, for saving one of his many halfblood daughters from falling off a cliff, of all things. Thus he was given the status of demi-god, and presided over travellers, often helping them when they were lost by taking them to their intended destination instantly. The book also said it was believed the mirror gave him the ability to take people to magical lands, to the top of the Mount Olympus, or even to the land of the dead.

"You mad at me Pheebles?" I asked while she was looking at me while flipping through yet another book.

"No, just annoyed." She replied.

"Really? Oh stop taking it so seriously baby girl, you're staring at me more than you're looking at the books anyway, I mean that's the fifth book you've opened in thirty minutes, you're mad at me for not working fast enough, but this whole time, if you've done more than me, it's only by just barely anything."

"I'm not mad at you, I just, I miss Charley." She defended, thankfully she was able to avoid bursting into tears this time.

"I know, you keep saying that, but there's nothing I can do about it baby girl. Just cause you keep adding to that pile of books you've gone through, doesn't mean we'll get out of here faster."

"Well, same for you." She replied, which in hindsight, didn't make any sense.

"I'm just trying to relax, we're in a nice, air conditioned building, nobody is trying to kill us, there's nobody that needs our help right now, and anyway if you want to take a look at this, I might have found something, but it's a long shot."

"What is it?" She asked as she got up and came over to see.

"It's on this page, starts at this paragraph" I said, as I pointed to where she needed to start reading.

She read through the story just as I had done.

"Do you think we can find the mirror?" She asked.

"Well, like I said, it's a long shot."

"Where do you think it could be?" She asked.

"Well, if it was real, more than likely burried in the ground somewhere, or on the ocean floor, less likely in a museum."

"Let's say it's not a mirror, but some kind of man made device, the chances it has survived for well over a millenia are very slim, but it's still a lead."

"I guess so." She replied.

"What did you find?" Our friend asked from across the table.

"It's just a legend, but, it's all we got so far." Phoebe said as she brought the book to him and showed him where to start reading.

"You're gonna put that much faith in an ancient myth?" He asked, unsure if we were serious. At this point the finding this mirror was just about as credible as finding the holy grail, or excalibur, or any other object of legend. There was very little evidence that it ever existed, and even less that it still exists. Therefore, we needed to do some more research, and try to find some other options, as this one was very unlikely to be viable.

" We need to do some more research, and find some other options, but at this point it's an option, a thing to look for." I replied. "And that's a little bit better than nothing."

Get some books about ghost stories, and legends and what not, they might have some information that could be useful.

"They're just stories." Our friend replied. "They're made up."

"Yeah, some of them are, but, they all had to start somewhere."

"You used to work at that base, you can't tell me that people in your world never made up stories about ufos, aliens, and what not, you can't tell me they never wondered about what your scientist were working on. There are stories based in fantasy, but there are just as many stories written by people attempting to describe things they don't understand, and with this story in particular, whatever kind of story it was has long been lost to the sands of time. " I defended. "Now, that said, we can't just bank everything on it, so we need to keep reading and look for more options."

" Police! On the ground!" A policeman said in the distance.

"What the?" I said in surprise.

"They're not here for us are they?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't think so, because I don't see them anywhere, they're in the front, on the lower floor." I replied.

"What should we do?" Our friend asked.

"Keep reading, they're probably here for somebody else."

"space police?" Our friend asked once again.

"No if it was the space police, they would have found us by now. It's just the ordinary local police force." I replied.  
A gunshot wrang out.

"What the hell?"

More gunshots followed by the screams of innocent civilians . . . . . the sound of people frantically running, and more gunshots.

"Oookay." Was all I could say as it appeared that there was some sort of gunfight going down in the front part of the lobby.

"We going to do anything about this? " Our friend asked.

"Shouldn't blow our cover so early, if we send out our pokemon now, it's only going to make things worse." I replied. "I guess it would make sense to get some protection though, let's flip this table over."

We cleared off the table we were sitting at and then flipped it over onto its side, so we could have cover from the gunfire incase things escalated a bit more.

" Allright Pheebles can you hear anything?" I asked.

"Just the police, the gunfire is making it hard to concentrate." She replied. " One dead, two wounded, one is calling for friends."

"Who are they here for? " I asked.

"They don't know, um . . . . . . . . . , some guys in space suits. Apparently they're still alive, but I can't get a reading on them. "

" Well they killed a police officer, if they don't have any serious firepower, they're screwed, the police won't stop comming until they're either arrested or dead. We need to get out of here before the cops force them to retreat." I said, thinking that if they retreated they could end up comming to our part of the building, not that they were that much of a threat, but fighting them would require that we blow our cover, in front of the local police no less.

"Unless you want to try saving them." I said, jokingly.

"No, they killed two officers, they're evil." She replied.

"Allright then, let's get out of here." I said.

"Ok let me get to a window, I need to see outside." She replied.

"What?" Our friend asked, confused.

"She's going to teleport us outside." I replied as Phoebe headed for the nearest window. "But to do that she needs to see outside otherwise she could teleport us into the ground, or a wall, or any number of objects you don't want to be permanently merged with."

"Ok."

Moments later we heard the sound of several people comming up the stairs to the second floor.

"They're comming up the stairs." Our friend whispered.

"Alright Pheebles . . . " I called out.

"Ready." She replied.

I took her hand, and then the hand of our new friend to save time. We didn't notice this, as we were all looking towards the window, but at this point one of the bubblemen had made it up the stairs, though he had no time to react, he did catch a glimpse of us before we teleported away. Phoebe teleported us to a large, grassy, park area across the street. In his confusion our friend lost his balance and fell down shortly afterwards, nearly taking me with him. Nobody noticed, because all eyes were turned to the procession of police cars arriving at the library. Who ever started shooting, it was very doubtful they would escape. Even news vans were arriving on the scene.

"What the?" He exclaimed as he got back up.

"You get used to it after awhile." I replied. "Except when she does it by surprise then it's annoying as hell."

Phoebe giggled at this for a moment before asking " Now what Cj?" in a more serious manner.

We didn't notice the bubbleman quietly watching us from the window we were looking out just moments earlier, in fact, we didn't even know who or what they were at this point.

"I don't know, all we got so far is that mirror from the folklore, maybe we could just hang around until the situation at the library clears up." I replied.

"That could take awhile, if what you said was the truth and an officer was killed, they could do a full-scale investigation. The library might be closed for weeks." Our friend spoke up.

"Dam, you're right." I replied. "Might as well try to find another library. Good thing we parked out back."

"There's a map over here." Phoebe said as she wondered off.

"Uh, I think that's a map of the park, not the city. Pheebles, if there's another library in this town, it's probably going to be pretty far away from this one." I said as she examined the map, which was sealed in plastic on a large decorative display cast from bronze, bolted to the concrete sidewalk, and set at about a 45 degree angle.

"It also says what the stores are around the park." She replied, which admittedly made it seem a bit more useful.

"Any book stores?" I asked as I began to approach the map as well.

"Umm...no, none that I know of." She replied.

"Barnes and Noble?" I asked, on the off chance she wasn't aware that it was a book store, she had never seen one, after all.

"Nope." She replied.

I let out a sigh and said " come on, let's go back to the bus before the police block it off.".

"Oookay." She replied.

"What are we doing?" Our friend asked.

"We're getting out of here, we're going to look for another library or somewhere else were we can look up information, just get to your car and follow us, if plans change we'll pull over and let you know." I replied.

A few minutes later we were on the road looking for another library. While the bubblemen were engaged in a heated battle with the police, this escalated to the point where the police surrounded the library, then fell back to avoid loss of life, and were attempting to establish negotiations with the bubblemen. It looked like the bubblemen were screwed, but Volkheim was not an idiot. After all, he was tactically proficient enough to keep the police at bay, for the moment, and before long the man had crafted explosives out of chemicals from the library's janitorial closet. They used these explosives to blow a hole in the sidewall of the library, where no police were expecting them to escape. This allowed them to make it to some cars, and escape from the library, though they were still being chased by a myriad of police.

To make matters even worse for them, at this point the police even had a helicopter on the way. It goes without saying that the bubblemen made the news. They weren't military trained, they wouldn't even be killers if it weren't for Volkheim, but their tactics would suggest otherwise. They headed down narrow roads where the police had to follow them single file, they went through construction sites, alleyways, anything they could find to help them gain some distance. The cops caught up to them several times, but they had the situational awareness to avoid any attempts at pit maneuvers or box outs, working together with their two stolen cars and often pitting out the police.

This worked well until the chopper arrived, then they started avoiding narrow roads and dead ends, or anywhere the police could possibly trap them in, sticking to large 4 and 6 lane boulevards. Eventually, it was getting close to rush hour, where people would be leaving work en-masse, so traffic was picking up. The roads were becoming more constricted The chase slowed down a bit before finally commign to a dramatic end at the docks, where they drove the now fairly battered cars off the edge, into the ocean. It seemed stupid, but the cops of course thought their suits were only costumes, they didn't think they would allow them to breathe underwater for a few hours. So they waited by the docks for them to come up, as a normal person would have to at some point, and they waited, and then they thought about calling in a diver to pull the cars out along with the bodies. All while the bubble men were trudging along the ocean bottom, away from the police, to a place where they could safely emerge from the water without being seen.

While the bubblemen were causing untold levels of mischief, we had found another library, and after once again going around and gathering several books, many of which we had at the other library and just didn't have the time to look through before the shootout, we resumed our research into portals that could possibly exist on this world.

"This day is so boring." Phoebe exclaimed, not happy at all about having to return to reading books again.

"Really? What about that day we spent walking through the desert?"

"Oh yeah, you're right, that was more boring." She agreed.

"How many portals are we looking for?"

"I'd say three or four options would be a good start. So let's go with three more, we got the mirror. What do you think ?" I asked our friend.

"Sounds good to me, but I don't see where we're going with all of this."

"You'll see soon enough, don't worry about that." I reassured him.

"Mhm, usually our first days in a new world are pretty boring, just trying to get established, exploring the world and, trying to find out where the next portal is." Phoebe said.

"Mhm."I agreed. "Especially since the portals have a high tendency to end up in the middle of nowhere, this one actually put us pretty close to civilization for once."

"Yeah, it's a nice change." Phoebe said.

"I guess so, I've never really been a fan of crowded places." I replied.

"I know, but still." She persisted.

"Yeah maybe..." I replied.

"Oh come on you know you like it too." She said in a playful manner. "It's so much better than having to walk several miles through a desert."

"Yeah."

"You're finally starting to calm down now aren't you?" I asked.

"It's about time you noticed." She replied.

"Or are you just bored with reading books?" I asked. "I thought you liked history?"

"I do, but, it's not as interesting here because we're never going to be here again."

"Well think of all the stories you'll be able to tell Charley and Nina when we get back."

"Who?" Our friend suddenly asked.

"Our babies..." Phoebe replied.

"Um, Nina's like what 14 now?" I said, thinking it strange to call her a baby.

"What? How old are you two? That can't be right." Our friend asked, confused.

"She's adopted." Phoebe replied, trying to clear things up.

"Um...ok." He said, a little less confused now.

"It's a long story." Phoebe followed up.

We were there for several hours, snacking on our supply of candybars when we got hungry, until the librarian there approached us and asked us to leave because it was closing time, by then it was already dark outside, so we got back in our bus and began our search for somewhere we could park and stay the night.

By then the bubblemen had succesfully evaded the police and had come ashore on a rocky, isolated beach that was right next to the city's dockyard industrial district so nobody really went there, the beach was rocky and the water wasn't the purest. Huge container ships and tug boats would frequently pass by this area, both comming in to the docks and heading out for ports across the globe.

They laid low for awhile, as police were nearby, as they had stuck around to fish out the cars they had driven into the ocean and were now planning to take them to their impound for further investigation, once they had the cars hauled up onto land, they found no bodies in them, which annoyed them to no end, as that meant the bubblemen may have escaped. This led them to search the surrounding area, both on foot and by helicopter, but because they were unaware the bubblemen could breath underwater, the search area was much too narrow, and they found nothing, they never thought they could make it to the beach they were on now, they had a hard time believing they escaped from the cars, and after the bubblemen had murdered their fellow officers, most of them wanted to believe they had drowned. Most of them stayed out there all night, searching every inch of the docks, scouring the seabed, trying to find something that would confirm that the bubblemen were dead, eventually the helicopter ran out of fuel and had to return to base, the officers became extremely tired from lack of sleep, and there were new, unrelated crimes and reports to tend to as well. They searched for the bubblemen as long as they could, but eventualy, reality forced them to move on, and by the next morning's sun rise, you couldn't tell anything had ever happened at the docks.

Anyway, back to us, eventually we found a parking garage, and without a better option we pulled in and stayed there, with our friend pulling in behind us, which of course, completely thwarted Phoebe's plan to make the bus rock, for tonight atleast, but it was nice just to lay in bed and snuggle with our clothes on, while talking about the incident that occured earlier. It was still only early in the evening so it would be awhile before we would sleep.

"You remember what happened at the first library? It didn't seem like a coincidence." Phoebe said as she layed next to me. "They were there for us and I know it."

"You're thinking irrationally baby girl, it has way more of a chance of having nothing to do with us than doing so. Nobody was at that base, nobody even knows who we are here, there's no space police here, you know that, they would've found us by now if there were and I know for a fact they wouldn't start killing the locals, that's why they have bubbleguns." I replied, attempting in vain to keep her from finding another thing to worry about.

"I don't know Cj." She replied, still worried.

"Well we could try to find something out about it in the news, just to put you at ease, something like that I doubt they wouldn't be interested in."

"How?" She asked.

"We can wait till tomorrow and pick up a paper, we can find a computer and look it up online, we could find somewhere to watch it on tv."

She thought about what I said for a moment.

"Do bars usually have tvs?" She said when she had an idea.

"Yeah." I replied. "Why?"

"Well, I saw one near here, and they should still be open right?" She said.

"Probably." I replied.

Our friend began to knock on the door of the bus once again, just like this morning.

"Do I really have to wait here until tomorrow ? " He called from outside, of course we couldn't expect him to just hang around the parking garage for the remainder of the evening, something we both had overlooked at this point.

"No, we were just about to go to the bar." Phoebe answered. "We'll leave the bus here, you can drive."

"Also, maybe you could also use your powers to win us some spending money." I said, quietly.

"How we gonna do that?" She asked, as we got up and headed for the door. "Sounds a bit naughty."

"Maybe, a little bit, but we gotta get money some how." I said.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"I'm thinking I play a little poker, and you play a little mind reader across the room, tell me what cards they got." I replied.

"Ooooh, that is naughty." She replied.

"Yeah, but we need cash, and there's no easy way to get it, we can't even get a job cause we don't have a social security number, valid citizenship status, or anything a normal person would have, but what you do have is a beautiful mind that give me an advantage in poker that normal people wouldn't even think to suspect." I replied.

"Awwwwe, Cj." She replied. "I don't want to, but you're right."

"And we don't need to win that much money anyway, couple hundred should be enough, then we'll quit." I replied, attempting to win her over.

"You promise?" She asked.

"Yeah, I promise." I replied.

"Ok then, I'll help you, just be careful." She agreed as we left the bus.

"Help with what?" Our friend asked as we squeezed into his car, a bright red 1970's 4 door caprice roadboat that showed it's age, which was actually a mystery because we weren't sure what year the other world was in exactly, but it was atleast a decade old, judging by the presence of newer cars in that world, despite some heavilly faded paint and some rusty spots, it was otherwise mechanically sound and still serviceable. It had big pillowy benches in the back that were quite comfortable.

"Nothing much, just found a way to get a bit of money." Phoebe replied.

"So are we just going to the nearest bar then?" Our friend asked.

"Yeah, I think we passed one on the way over here. " Phoebe replied.

"Yeah, I saw it too, I just hope I can get back there." Our friend said.

"It's not that far away." Phoebe replied.

"I found some cash in the glove box." Our friend said. "Not much just a few dollars or so. Maybe enough to buy a drink."

"Well, why don't I use it first, because I need something to get into the game?" I asked.

"So that's how you're going to get money?" He asked.

"Um yeah, it'll be easy just watch." I said.

"Mhm." Phoebe replied.

So after a quiet ten minute snuggle session in the backseat while our friend drove we finally arrived at the bar, where we all got out and went inside, Phoebe was wearing her disguise coat of course, she kind of kept behind me, trying to keep her face hidden, after we entered the place, our friend went up to the bar and took a seat, but couldn't order anything because he didn't have money at the time, while Phoebe and I sought out a poker game. It just so happened that one was going on in the corner. Phoebe took a seat across the room, while I attempted to worm my way into the game.

"I only have five bucks but I'm feeling lucky tonight, can I still join in?" I asked the dealer, thinking he was the closest thing to the leader of the group.

"Sure, if you want to walk home with nothing." He replied."That will cover the ante."

I quickly stole a chair from a nearby table so I could sit at the end of the booth. It was then that I realized just cause I knew what cards they had didn't guarantee a win, I still had to get a decent draw, but I already had my money on the table, and the dealer had already handed me a pair of cards. It was obvious that nobody in the group expected me to last longer than one round.

" _Are you ready_?" Phoebe asked.

" _Yeah, just concentrate baby girl_."

I briefly examined my cards, a nine of clubs, and a five of diamonds, completely useless so far.

Everyone else made their bets, some folded.

" _Pheebles I need some information_." I thought.

" _One had a red two and a black seven, he just folded_." She said telepathically.

" _You need to be more specific than just red and black_." I said.

" _Red diamond, black clover_?"

" _Club or spade_?"

" _Club, I think_." I "heard" as the dealer layed down the river, an 8 of clubs, ace of diamonds, and 4 of hearts. First man stayed in, another raised the stakes. Of course I was already all in, so that meant nothing to me. It was either walk away without my money, or keep playing till the end and hope to win against all odds. Technically this first round, Phoebe wasn't helping me at all, but it was still an oppourtunity for her to learn how to help, an oppourtunity that was needed as she apparently didn't know what a spade was. Finally, my luck turned around as the fourth card was the nine of diamonds, giving me a pair, the final card was the 3 of spades, once again the same guy raised, another called it, I sat in my chair and tried not to react when Phoebe announced that the man who had raised possesed a pair of fives, meaning that with a pair of nines I had managed to win, a grand total of thirty dollars. By the next hour I had managed to double this to sixty, backing out of a few games where I had very little chance to win. One where one of my opponents had 3 eights and I still had nothing, and another when one had a pair of queens compared to my pair of fours. Slowly but surely, by winning nearly every other game, where I would lose about 5-10 dollars then gain about 20-30 dollars the next game, I eventually had a small fortune of 150 dollars and decided to quit then and there cause people were starting to get suspicious. Also since the pots barely reached 30 dollars a game it wasn't as fast of a way to get money as I had initially thought. After I left the game I handed a few dollars to our friend who had been patiently waiting for a drink all night, and then we waited around for him to finish it.

"We're never doing that again, it's wrong, you know it is." Phoebe said as I sat across from her, stuffing the remainder of the cash into my wallet, and my wallet into my pocket. Feeling greatly ashamed to have cheated people out of their money, despite the circumstances.

"Baby girl, we needed the money, you know that, anyway, I just remembered we have to go to the beach after this for Bubba." I replied. "That shooting earlier made me forget."

"Yeah you're right, I forgot about that." She agreed.

"So does the news have anything interesting?" I asked, as she had also been watching tv while I was playing poker.

"Um, yeah, about that. They escaped the library, and It said that earlier today, before the library, a policeman was killed investigating that path we made in the forrest." She replied."So it was a little bit more than just a coincidence Cj." She continued, trying to defend her worrying from earlier.

"Yeah, I see that now." I agreed. "So what are we dealing with here, spacemen? You said it yourself there was nobody at that base when we went through."

"I don't know, I guess they are spacemen because that's all anybody thinks about them." She replied. " or that they're some sort of terrorist group."

"Spacemen terrorists?" I asked, jokingly.

"Yep."She replied.

"I have to tell you something." Our friend said as he approached the table.

"You know anything about these alleged spacemen?" I asked.

"Minutes before the disaster broke out, at that point we all knew what was going to happen, but there was no time to warn anybody, many of the scientists and only a handful of soldiers put on these crazy suits and then locked themselves in the armory, as there were only a limited number of suits and the other people that knew about them were desperate to save themselves, by the next day, when the gas hit, it was just me and three others that were immune on the base, so we got in a car and left to look for others. That's when I found the town, and I lived there for awhile, until they began to enslave people, I tried to lead a revolt with my buddies like you did, but it only resulted in two of them getting killed and me being enslaved as well, during that time before I was enslaved we returned to the base to get supplies and vehicles, but I didn't tell them about the lab, so aside from the perimeter and the motor pool, I hadn't returned to the base since, until yesterday, where, and I apologize because I didn't think much about it at the time, but the armory doors were open. So I think it might be those same scientists, but all those years I was a slave I hadn't seen any sign of them." He gave as an answer.

"There were no bodies in the armory?" I asked.

"I didn't think to check, but the doors were open, so somebody aside from us had to unlock them." He replied. "They're the only ones that would've known about the portal too, and since they found that dead cop in the same forrest we came out of, I'm afraid it might be them."

"And your former masters, if any of them survived, they wouldn't even know where to begin to look for you." I replied, in agreement.

"So we're dealing with killer scientists?" Phoebe asked.

"No, we're not dealing with them, we're going to go get Bubba some water, and then we're gonna go to bed, and then, in the morning, we're going to continue to look for a portal. They don't have pokemon and they already angered the police, and unless they remove those suits there's nowhere they can go without being spotted." I replied.

"Yes, but if they're not after us then what are they doing here?" She asked.

"I have no idea. I doubt they came here just to kill a couple of policemen though. Pheebles, they're not after us, that library thing was a coincidence, there's no way they could have known we were there, it's more likely they just had the same idea." I replied before turning to our friend.

"Ok now are you still good to drive?" I asked.

"Yeah, probably." He replied.

"Are you sure? I rather not die from a stupid mistake." I asked again.

"I only had one drink." He replied.

"Ok, why don't we start heading to the beach, we'll talk about this more on the way over there. I'm afraid somebody could over hear something they shouldn't." I said.

"Ok." Phoebe replied.

So we left the bar and headed to the beach, which was empty and closed for the night, but that wouldn't stop us, we walked out onto the sand, and let Bubba out into the ocean, and then we just waited around a bit so he could absorb some water, at some point Phoebe decided to let out all of her pokemon as well, a huge risk, but I followed suit as well because she wouldn't stop asking me to in a way that was so diabolically cute I couldn't say no. It was night so even our golbats got a chance to fly around. Since we had all our pokemon out, it was now a challenge to keep them quiet and keep them from wandering off, or even keep track of them in the dark.

"We should come back here tomorrow, in the daytime." Phoebe said.

"That would be nice, but you know it's going to be full of people tomorrow, and they'll all see you." I replied.

"Yeah, I know, it sucks." She replied, knowing there was just no way we could do such a thing.

"Um guys?" Our friend spoke up, he had been silent for awhile, as he was a bit overwhelmed by the appearence of all of our pokemon. " There's a flash light in the distance, somebody is comming."

"What? Oh, yeah, I hear him now, Security guard." She said, slightly annoyed.

"Told you they would hear us." I replied.

"Oh relax Cj, it's just one guard, I got this." She replied before teleporting away.

"Pheebles?" I let out a sigh. "see what I mean?" I said as looked into the eyes of our friend. "She just blinks away before anybody can say anything or telling anybody what she's going to do exactly."

"Little troublemaker." He replied.

"Yeah, but damn she's beautiful." I said.

"Eh, if you say so, personally I prefer girls with bigger boobs."

"Ehehehe." Of course I couldn't expect him to know what happens when she gets aroused, but there was a time I didn't either. Anyway, by the time I managed to stifle my laughter Phoebe teleported back, at which point I went quiet and tried to think of something inconspicuous.

"Ok, the guard is taken care of." She announced.

"What did you do? Knock him out?" I asked.

"And I edited his memory, he'll wake up thinking nothing happened." She replied.

"Ok, sounds good princess." I replied as she gave me a rather annoyed look.

Anyway, we stayed there for about twenty minutes before rounding up our pokemon and heading back to the parking garage for the night, by then Bubba had more than enough time to take in all the water he could possibly need. Once there I handed our friend some more money so he could go back to the bar and hang out, so Phoebe and I could be alone in our bus for a little while.

"That was such a nice beach, too bad we can't go." Phoebe said as she took off her disguise coat.

"Yep." I said in somewhat insincere agreement.

" We should take Charley to the beach sometime when we get back." Phoebe said, once we were alone.

"Are there any beaches in Sinnoh?" I asked as I honestly couldn't even remember much of the games at this point."I already promised you we're going there."

"I don't know if there is, and I know you promised, and I know you'll keep your promise." She said.

"Mhmm, and if there's a beach we'll go there too, I promise." I said, lovingly.

"Oooh Cj. That sounds wonderful". She said in a sad, but loving tone as she wrapped her arms around me. I was confused for a moment, until I realized why.

"Don't tell me, you miss him again." I asked moments later.

"And Nina too." She replied.

"That's allright." I said. "As long as you don't let it control you, because without you, there's no way we'd be able to make it back, remember that."

"I know." She replied, squeezing me just a little tighter, it was clear she had been bottling up a lot of her worries. At this point we had been away from them for more than a week, we hadn't been away from Charley that long since our first trip to crazy town, of course if the TTG kept his promise it wouldn't seem that long to them, but to add to that we know the facility got attacked or something right after we left, so even if we got back just seconds later, we'd have to remember to respond quickly.

"If you need to cry you can cry, ok, we're safe here for the moment." I said, not wanting her to bottle up her pain anymore. We had plenty of time for her to cry it out now, and it would be better for her to do it now than in the middle of a combat situation or other extremely inconvienient time where it could get both of us killed.

"No, I'm not crying anymore. I just want you to hold me, it makes me feel better."She softly spoke into my ear about as sad as she possibly could without crying.

"Allright then." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

We stood there for several minutes in an embrace, until we eventually ended up snuggling on the bed since it was more comfortable. Despite what she said the night before about making the bus rock, it was clear she wasn't in the mood and just wanted to be held. Or atleast I thought that was the case at first. But while we were laying there, her breasts started to grow, a clear sign she was aroused.

"Baby girl?" I said as soon as I noticed.

"Yeah, I know, they're growing." She said with a hint of embarrassment.

"You want to fool around a little bit?" I asked as I stroked her hair and gave her a little kiss on the forehead.

"I don't know." She replied.

"It will help get your mind off of things." I said. "And if those reach their full size they're gonna stretch out that dress aren't they?" I joked.

"Cj.." She said, trying not to blush. "You naughty, naughty, naughty little."

"Little?" I asked.

She went quiet for a moment and just gazed into my eyes, before cracking a smile.

"Can we still snuggle afterwards?" She cutely asked, not nearly as sad as she was 20 minutes ago.

"Have we ever not?" I asked in return. Her balloons nearly half their full size now, her psyhorn just now barely poking out from her dress.

"Ok, then." She said as she gave in and quickly got on top of me before giving me a kiss on the lips. "Let's rock this silly bus." She said in a playful manner.

I replied with a kiss, and then many more kisses as I slowly began to lift up her dress so I could liberate those precious melons. Inevitably this escalated to us having sex all around the bus, indeed making it rock as I banged her against the side, among other positions, before we were once again snuggling in bed, albeit without our clothes.

"Oh Cj, I feel so much better now." She said, softly.

"I guess I got you to stop worrying for a moment huh?" I asked.

"Mhmmm." She cutely replied.

"I keep telling you baby girl you just gotta relax, stay focused, and take things as they come. Enjoy the little things, like tonight, we'll get back to the kids soon enough." I said. "It's ok for you to miss them, but don't let it distract you from what we need to do."

"I wish it was that easy." She replied.

"Well I'm here to help you stay on track, so, it shouldn't be too difficult." I replied.

"Yeah, I guess you do make it easier for me." She agreed.

"I love you Cj." She said, with all the affection in her heart.

"Love you too baby girl, always." I replied before giving her one final kiss goodnight and trying to fall asleep soon afterwards.

Meanwhile, the bubblemen had stolen a cargo truck, two were riding up front in the cab, while most of them were riding in the back. They made it to the outskirts of the city, where just like we had the night before, they found an isolated dirt road where they could lay low for the night. Far from where the police would be looking for them. As for the city, well it was not a good day to dress up as a diver or an astronaught. As a matter of fact some people that had done so were brought in on suspicion, even though they really had nothing to do with anything, in the span of a day the bubblemen had become the city's most wanted, and by now the news media had civilians completely afraid of people dressed up as divers or astronauts.

"Lord Doctor Volkheim, what is our strategy now?" Dr. Rimmers asked, a physics specialist with a few years of experience who only just started working at the base when the gas fell.

"Well, first tell me what it was exactly that you saw." Volkheim commanded.

"They were there lord, the extradimensionals, I saw them, they teleported out of the building before my very eyes. Then they reappeared in the park across the street. One of them was wearing a big puffy coat lord, it's not even cold outside, it must be some sort of disguise I think." Dr. Rimmers replied, indeed he was the one that saw us at the library.

"And you're sure that's what you saw?" Volkheim asked.

"I'm sure of it." Rimmers replied. "Do you think they were following us?"

"No." Volkheim replied. " Odds are they were there for the same reasons we were. "

"Allright, now to bed with you all." Volkheim declared to his fellow bubblemen. "For tomorrow we search for the extradimensionals."

"What do we do once we have them?" Lt. Jeffries asked, one of the few bubblemen with military experience, he had worked at the base just a year longer than Rimmers, and his main job as a military officer was to deliver supplies to the lab, not the most glamorous of positions, but it managed to save his life as it allowed him to befriend the base's scientist. He barely made the cut for the expedition team, only comming along cause Volkheim thought it wise to leave a few of the more capable scientists back on the other world, just in case.

"Simple, we take them in for questioning." Volkheim replied. "Now, I know we didn't get much time at the library, but has anyone found out any information on the where-abouts of another portal?"

"The extradimensionals had picked a book out about a mirror in ancient greece, I looked through it in the car on the way, but it didn't survive the crash." Dr. Rimmers spoke up.

If you're wondering how he was able to find it so easilly, we left the book open on the table next to the one we flipped over for cover. We were in a hurry to leave and we didn't have time to think about things like that.

"A mirror?" Volkheim asked, confused as to how such an ordinary object could possibly be relevant.

"Not just a mirror, a mirror that was a gift from the gods themselves, it allowed him to travel to other worlds." Dr. Rimmers replied.

"And this is in ancient greece right? a few thousands of years ago." Volkheim asked.

"Yes." Rimmers replied.

"So there's next to no chance that mirror ever existed?" Volkheim said, still doubting the usefulness of the information.

"Perhaps." Rimmers said as he subtly nodded in agreement.

"But Lord Doctor, that's what they said about Perceus' sword, and you found it didn't you?" Dr. Janson pointed out. Another one of Volkheim's lackey's, and effectively second in command, having the most experience aside from Volkheim, as well as working at the base the longest next to him, and has been present during most of Volkheim's operations pre-apocalypse.

"Yes I suppose we did." Volkheim replied. "But we had more people back then. I suppose you remember the scale of that entire operation? They had to fake an entire revolution for it and everything, the only chance we have at finding it is if somebody already has, that said, if it's that hard to find portal technology that we have to resort to myths from ancient history, we're probably better off working with our own portal machine."

"So we can go home?" Ingolson asked, one of Volkheim's lackeys that had always been a bit more cowardly than the others, after all he was the youngest of the group, at 24 when the gas hit, and was merely an intern when the gas fell, the only reason he survived in the first place was because he was already in the armory taking inventory when the others entered. Every other member of the bubble men were in their 40s and 50s. That said, he was a lot smarter than he let on, as the base doesn't just hire anybody as an intern.

"No, not quite, we still have to locate and capture the extra-dimensionals, and since it is very likely they'll be looking for the mirror, we must start looking for it as well." He replied. " We find the mirror, we'll find them." Volkheim said, authoritatively.

"Now, try to get some sleep, odds are we'll be on the run again tomorrow. " Volkheim requested.

"Lord Doctor, in all respect, you shouldn't have killed those officers." Col. Bergman spoke up, another one of the military officers of the bubblemen, higher rank and also more experience than Jeffries, the only one of the group that tended to be critical of Volkheim's decisions. A vietnam veteran with arguably the most combat experience of the group. Prior to their world's apocalypse he worked as a military supervisor and official to Volkheim, as well as several other areas of the base, naturally he was fully aware of the lab's activities, therefore, when the gas fell, he knew where to go. It irritated him to no end that Volkheim frequently acted as his superior, but with there being more scientists than soldiers in the group, he was outnumbered.

"They were a threat to our operation, we can't let the extra dimensionals escape, we might never come across them again." Volkheim replied. "Now get to sleep colonel, we must be ready for tomorrow."

Obviously the back of a cargo truck was not the most pleasant of places to sleep, but they were used to sleeping in their big, bulky suits, so it was of little consequence, after being in those suits for so long, they could sleep nearly anywhere.


	31. Project Behemoth

-chapter 31-

When the next morning came, it was hard to tell because the parking building did not let much natural light in. Eventually I woke up because Phoebe started to squirm around, and when I opened my eyes I found she was facing me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She said, softly.

"Oh?" I replied, barely awake. "I thought you were going to kick me out of the bed again."

Which happened nearly every time she had nightmares, no it was not fun, then again not everything is.

"No, not this time." She replied. "I was going to surprise you but you woke up."

"Really? What were you going to do?" I said, curiousity peaking.

"I can't say it now." She replied.

"Oh come on, what are you gonna do? Save it for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Maybe." She said before giving me a teasing kiss on the cheek.

"Pheebles, just tell me already." I said after a few awkward moments of silence.

"Fine, I was . . . going . . . to suck your thingy like a wolypop." She said in a voice that was halfway between cute and nervous.

"like a wowypop?" I asked.

"Mhm." She replied."Are you mad? "

"No, I uh, hehe, I don't even know how to react to that. You little weirdo." I replied.

"I was hoping we could maybe have some more fun real quick while we're still in bed." She defended.

"Ok, but we have to be quiet, you know that, we can't do the same things we were doing last night."

"I know." She replied.

"Allright then, come here baby girl." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

Anyway, we ended up making love again that morning, although not as crazy as last night, as we were just waking up and trying to be inconspicuous in case our friend was close, or decided to knock on the door again. Anyway, once that was over and we were dressed, we noticed our friend wasn't even here yet, in fact our bus was the only vehicle on this floor of the parking garage, so we just waited around a bit for him to show up, stilll laying on the bed, but now with clothes.

"We need to put a tv in here." Phoebe said after we had been waiting for almost 20 minutes.

"I don't know if we can, cause, it's a twelve volt battery, and most tvs need 120 volts."

"But our car has tvs in it." She defended.

"Those are special tvs." I replied. "I don't even know where you can get those, and if I did there's no way we could afford it right now."

"What is taking him so long?"

"I don't know baby girl. He probably found somebody at the bar and spent the night with them."

"What like a sleepover?" She replied.

"What?" I asked, just be sure.

"Like a sleepover?" She repeated, confirming what I thought I heard.

I laughed for a bit, I couldn't help it, seriously how the heck did she not understand, seriously, of all people?

"What?" She asked, a bit confused.

"Pheebles, . . . I meant he probably met a girl . . . . at the bar . . . . and then he went home . . . . with her." I replied as soon as I could gather myself.

"Oooooooohhhhh." She replied.

"You get it now or do I need to go into more detail?" I asked.

"No I get it." She replied. "Like what we did last night."

"Yeah except we didn't just meet." I replied.

"Do you think they'll both show up?" She asked.

"Hehehe, I have no idea." I replied. "I kind of hope not cause then it's just one more person we have to worry about."

"So if they both come we'll send her home?" She asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Maybe they'll get married, and we can go to their wedding." She said. "Maybe we can tag along with them on their honeymoon!"

"hehehehehe, good god, Pheebles, slow down." I said, no longer able to control my laughter.

"And then maybe they'll have babies."

"Pheebles stop seriously." It was obvious she was doing this on purpose now.

"And then Charley could play with . . . them." She said as her mood gravitated from jovial to sad with every word she spoke.

"Pheebles?" I asked.

"I miss Charley." She said as her thoughts turned to him.

"I know baby girl, we'll get back to him soon enough, don't worry ok? We were having a great morning, don't give in to your sadness just yet."

"You're not ready to go again are you?" She asked, despite knowing the obvious.

"Honey we just got dressed ten minutes ago." I replied.

"Come on, get your shoes on, let's go walk around the building, maybe we'll find some cool cars or something to look at, I don't know."

"I keep trying to tell you we should just try to enjoy this ok, I know the kids aren't here, but it will be a lot easier to get back to them if we stay focused, ok.\?"

"Can I drive the bus?" She asked.

"Next time we move it, not right now, ok? Fuel is expensive here and we're strapped for cash as is." I said as I squirmed out of bed and stood up.

"Come on let's go, it will be like a date." I said as I offered my hand to help her out of the bed.

"-sighs-, ok Cj, I'll go." She replied as she took my hand.

So I helped her up, and then we left the bus and toured the parking building, best date ever. No, not really, but, better than just sitting around in the bus waiting for our friend to return from who knows where. Atleast we got to get a closer look at the cars of this world. And through this we discovered that the cars in this world were indeed completely different in terms of manufacturers. I don't know any of their historys, but there were several different brands, Maron, a brand which seemed rather generic and was possibly an analogue for Ford or Chevy, Klein, which seemed to be a luxury focused brand, possibly German, Delphino, a brand with a name that suggest italian luxury but was tacked onto something that looked like a Citroen, maybe it was french instead? I had no idea.

My favorite, by far, I kid you not, tacked onto the trunk of something that resembled an awkward love child between a recent dodge challenger and a 1969 camaro, in chrome-plated plastic letters, get ready for this, Jehoshaphat. The car's styling suggested it was an american company, but not much else could be known. The car itself apparently had a 357Ci "Magnum" V8, according to another badge on the front fender, just like the gun, but nothing else on the car seemed to be gun-themed. Dodge did use the term "Magnum" on their V8 engines for sometime, but that was likely just a coincidence, it's a cool sounding word after all. Another badge gave the model name "Inquisitor GT." It was a modern retro-muscle car, and that's all I could really say about it. There were two of them in the building, one was gloss red, and one was a medium metallic blue. They contrasted sharply with the numerous Delphino and Maron Sub-compacts, which seemed to be the most common by far, both brands seemed to offer both two and four door subcompact models similiar to the ford fiesta, pretty much all modern cars in that category look the same. There was also a Maron Full-sized sedan, and a crossover, both of which looked rather dull and uninteresting. And that concludes the segment on the run of the mill cars.

On the more interesting side, there was also a "Jumping Jehoshaphat Terramax " , I'm not kidding, they added a prefix to the brand for this one. It was a modern sporty looking SUV that was colored bright orange with black "Terramax 4x4" stickers on the rear quarterpanels. Physical appearance resembled a 2005 escalade with cleaner lines, a black mesh grill, the Jehoshaphat badge in the center, which looked like a prancing horned goat. This badge gave me the impression that Jehosaphat might be a parralel to dodge. The badges weren't identical but they both featured horned sheep. Once again this SUV also had a 357 "Magnum" V8, presumably the same motor as the Inquisitor. While it heavily resembled an escalade, there were subtle differences all around, for instance the front bumper seemed just a bit curvier, almost like a mercedes, also, as an offroad-oriented vehicle, it wasn't as luxurious. Also, it was offroad oriented. It seemed to be a special addition, presumably there were also regular (not jumping?) terramaxes around, but this was the only Terramax on this level of the garage.

Lastly, there was this really weird sedan, it had the general shape of a chrysler 300c or perhaps a rolls-royce, but the front end, and this is what made it so weird, the front end was pretty much the same as a 69 charger, but bigger, and somehow boxier, as it was a modern car. It even had hidden headlights, making this the first modern car I've ever seen with hidden headlights. Of course instead of "Dodge Charger R/T" on the grill, it had " O" in individual chunky chrome letters. The back end on the other hand looked a lot more modern and more typical of rolls-royce, albeit it had a slight slope towards the end, kind of like a car from the 40s. It was another luxury sedan , similiar to klein, but everything else about it was unknown. And this was the only Borgo on this level, so they weren't very common either.

We only made it to the level below ours when we saw our friends car, which was a familiar 1960's camaro driving up the ramp. Surprise, surprise he had a girl with him. She looked human enough, but her eyes were a really bright shade of green, almost contrasting with Phoebe's, maybe it was a normal albeit rare color, but they were pretty much lime green. Maybe it was a normal color in this world, everybody else I came across had normal colored eyes though, then again I never looked anyone in the eyes at the library, (we had to keep our distance so they wouldn't get suspicious about Phoebe, and everybody playing poker with me last night was wearing sunglasses.

We took the elevator back up and made it back to our bus right when he was parking beside it.

"You have a good night?" I asked as he rolled down the window.

"It was a great night." He replied.

"Who's the girl?" I asked.

"Just a friend, I figured it would be a nice way to get some more information about this place, get somebody that knows the area." He replied. "Where's your girl?"

"Pheebles you might as well come out, she's going to have to see you eventually." I said, not knowing where she was myself, as she had hidden to avoid freaking our friend's new girlfriend.

Anyway, where ever she was, Phoebe heard me and teleported in beside me.

"What the?" The new girl exclaimed in confusion. "How?"

"I told you we weren't from this world." He said, trying to explain.

"I thought you just said that cause you were drunk." She replied.

"No, it's all true." Phoebe replied.

"Even the part about the mons...you're one of them aren't you?"

"Ooooh she catches on fast." Phoebe replied.

I laughed at this for a moment.

"Ok, before we figure out what we're going to do today, do you two have names?" Phoebe finally asked, right before I was about to myself. At this point it was clear that we were going to be rolling together for a while.I wasn't so sure about the new girl, once things got intense, I mean she was just a civilian, but our friend seemed to be in it for the long run atleast, I mean he did come back to find us. I had no idea where any of the other slaves were at this point, once we got to the road the entire group separated very quickly. I could only wish them the best.

"Henry, I was wondering if you ever going to ask, and this is Claire."

"Hi." She waved, nervously.

"Ok seriously Henry, did you tell her anything about what she's getting herself into?" I asked.

"Yeah what is this about?" Claire asked.

We spent the next few minutes briefing her on the situation, about the bubblemen, about our pokemon, and about how we all met, as we've explained all these things before, it seemed a bit redundant to state every line of dialogue that was spoken. Anyway, after she was informed, and she decided to stick around for whatever reason, we were finally able to address the days event, most importantly, what today's events would be.

"We don't have enough information to make any progress yet, all we have is that greek myth."

"The mirror? " Claire asked.

"Right."

"So we may need to go back to the library, unless you have any ideas."

"Any military bases around?" Phoebe asked.

"Pheebles, we've gotten lucky before, but this world is modern, it's populated, breaking into a military facility is going to be a lot more difficult." I replied.

"Now are their any local myths or urban legends? Not like alligators in the sewers or stuff like that, but like strange dissapearences, ghosts, mad scientists, anything like that? Places that no one goes because a lot of people, cars, or aircraft, have gone there and dissapeared in the past."

"Like the bermuda triangle." Phoebe replied.

"That's what I was thinking of, thanks Pheebles." I replied.

"What's the Bermuda triangle?" Claire asked.

"Right, this world might not even have one. It's a place out in the ocean on my world where a lot of aircraft and ships dissapeared, and nobody knows why. You know of any place like that in this world?"

"It was on my world too." Henry added.

"There's an urban legend not to go into the park after dark, but I think that's just to keep kids from sneaking out at night. Apparently it's haunted by a ghost of a serial killer that targetted people passing through there at night, the police never found the bodies of his victims when he was alive, and they say that people that go there at night don't come back."

"Ok, so that might be a lead." I replied.

"Or it could really be the ghost of a murderer." Phoebe replied.

"Are you serious? It's just a story, kids go to the park at night after curfew all the time. I've even done it once or twice before when I was in highschool and I didn't see anything." Claire defended.

"We've seen stranger things." Phoebe replied.

"Yeah, but if she went there and didn't see anything, it probably is just a story. I mean have there been any dissapearences that you know of that didn't happen along time ago?" I asked.

"No it's just a story, I don't even know why I brought it up. The murderer was real, but the rest is fake." She replied.

"So that brings us back to the mirror." I said.

"What mirror?" Claire asked.

"The mirror of Morfis, the god of travel." I said.

"Morphos." Phoebe corrected me.

"We could look stuff up on the internet." Claire said.

"Where? " I asked.

"There's a net cafe not far from here." Claire replied.

"Is it free?" I asked.

"It's five bucks for the wifi password." Claire replied.

"But we don't have a computers, or phones, or anything." I replied.

"They have some there you can use, for five bucks, unlimited time." Claire said.

"Ok." I replied." Let's go check that out then."

"I hope those spacemen don't show up again." Phoebe commented.

"Well we're just going to have to risk it." I said.

"Allright let's go then." Henry said as he returned to his car with Claire in tow.

"What spacemen?" Claire asked as we squeezed into the back seat.

"They followed us here from the last world, his world." I said while pointing to Henry.

"They shot up the library yesterday." Henry said.

"Oh yeah, it was on the news, you were there?" Claire asked.

"Yep, right when it happened." He replied.

Claire: "Did you see the police get killed?" She asked, somewhat concerned.

"We were on the second floor." I replied.

"We heard the shots but I teleported us out before we even saw them." Phoebe added.

"Um ok." Claire replied, somewhat confused by what she said even though she had seen Phoebe teleport in just a few moments ago.

About twenty minutes later we arrived at the net cafe. Which was a lot similiar to a computer lab at a college or high school, you get the idea, lots of desktop computers everywhere, and some people were just hanging around using there own laptops for things, there was also a little coffee shop next door, though I never really cared for coffee, I love the smell, I just don't care for the taste. It costs 10 bucks to get in, which was no problem with last night's winnings. 5 for the wifi password (which changed on a daily basis) and another 5 for access to a computer, per person, totaling 40 buck, a fair chunk of money, but still affordable.

Using the power of the internet, we started looking for more information, just like at the library, our research focused on science and mythology. They didn't have Google here, or even internet explorer, they had a completely different browser that looked like a cross between firefox and a really old version of internet explorer. It was called Webmaster, and it even had a little cartoon spider character as a mascot. Other then that it was a pretty standard browser, which didn't take too long to get used too, except for the fact that the address bar was on the bottom for no apparent reason.

Meanwhile, the bubblemen were up and about. Their truck was reported stolen, the police realised it might be related to yesterday, and were actively looking for it in the city. So sometime in the early morning the bubblemen had ditched the truck by a farm and had now stolen a pickup truck. Cutting the power lines to buy themselves some time, though it didn't buy them as much time as they thought it would cause they weren't counting on cellphones.

Anyway, at the net cafe, I had discovered a website that instructed people on how they could travel to other worlds using an amazing piece of technology they could build in their garage. It even went so far as to give accounts of what the author had seen in other worlds. Basically the idea was you had to have a mirror of powdered quarts and liquid mercury and run precisely 777.7 volts of electricity through it while using another mirror of frozen mercury to cast moonlight directly onto it, then you had to place dirt, or any other material into a pot of boiling mercury, and then, by pouring the boiling mercury into the liquid mercury mirror, it would create a portal to another world at a place where the surface was the same as the material placed into the boiling mercury. Of course boiling mercury creates mercury vapor which is extremely toxic, so you'd have to go to great lengths to perform this step, the website suggested wearing a gas mask.

"Hey Pheebles, what do you think of this?" I asked, after reading the page.

"What is it?" She said as she looked over at my screen and took a moment to scan the page.

"I wouldn't put much faith in it, but, if it's real." I replied while she read the page.

"No way it's that easy." She said.

"Easy? Mercury isn't cheep baby girl." I replied, even if we went through with this experiment, getting the materials and getting it done safely would be difficult, but perhaps not quite as difficult as locating an object equivalent to that of the holy grail.

"We have a better chance at finding that greek mirror than this working." She said.

"Yeah probably." I agreed, closing the browser tab and essentially going back to the drawing board. If it was that easy they would have portal machines everywhere, they'd be industrialized and you could buy them at the store.

"I hate it to say it, but we might have to go through the military base after all." I said, after half an hour and not having any more viable leads than yesterday.

"Well there has to be something." Phoebe replied.

"I hate it to say it, but we might have to go through the military base after all." I said, after half an hour and not having any more viable leads than yesterday.

"Well there has to be something." Phoebe replied.

It was a few minutes before Phoebe found something of interest herself while Henry and Claire were talking amongst themselves, it was a myth about an old bridge, where people went and never returned. Apparently if you pass under the bridge on the anniversary of it's construction you get taken to another world where the exact same bridge exists. And other people from that world can come through to this one as well. The bridge was about 100 miles out in the countryside surrounding the city.

However, just because it was on the internet didn't mean it was neccesarily true, the story about the park that Claire mentioned earlier was also on this same site, so it was basically the equivalent of a creepypasta. So our only leads so far were basically myths. Running out of ideas, I decided to see if there were any museums that had anything like the mirror from the legend, specifically museums with ancient greek exhibits. It turned out there was one in this very city, which really wasn't that surprising, it was a fairly large city. At the very least we could go see it later and get a break from all this research, but we couldn't leave now or we'd have to pay to get in again, and we were down to our last 40 bucks. So we were essentially trapped here for a few hours atleast, for purely financial reasons. So we had no choice but to continue our search for more information.

So the first few hours of the day were quite boring and not worth mentioning, after all watching people do a bunch of research is about as entertaining as watching paint dry. So to speed things up, after a few hours we had found very few leads. The mirror, the bridge, and the Philadelphia experiment, of all things, there was still rumors about it in this world, and in our world we ran into a character while working for the Federal Bureau of Pokemon Management who had allegedly worked on the experiment. Given that was a long time ago, and he could have just been bluffing. But you know, it wasn't just some guy off the street saying it, it was somebody who had worked for the navy for a long time, at a time where most of the navy was severely crippled by numerous overpowered pokemon.

Anyway, we still had very little to go by, and in a few hours were were all getting hungry, so we got something to eat, at Claire's expense, she was hesitant at first, but we managed to convince her that if she was going to come with us, her money would likely be useless on the next world, which wasn't far from the truth. Anway after lunch we headed to the museum, as everybody was bored with reading and it seemed nice to do something other than research for once. When we arrived we saw some old cars on display in the lobby. A Jehoshaphat model 9, and an old Borgo, the later of which was litterrally a metal box with wheels and fenders, even boxier than other cars of that time period. There wasn't even a model name, apparently this brand only ever made one model so they didn't even bother naming it. It's kind of like how Deloreans in our world are usually just refered to as Deloreans because they're the only model the short-lived brand ever made, even though they do have a model name (DMC-12), nobody ever actually uses it, there's no need to specify beyond that because there's only one car that could possibly have that brand. Which also meant the rather strange car we saw earlier in the parking building was a direct descendant of this model. The model 9 on the other hand, was basically a model t ,there was probably some differences but I really couldn't tell unless I had both of them parked side by side, they even had the same general backstory too, both were mass produced and pretty much dominated american roads in their time. I forget what the actual numbers were, but back then model T variants made up like 70% of traffic. Anyway, after gawking at the lobby displays for a few minutes, we paid the entrance fee and headed in.

Meanwhile, the bubblemen were planning their next move. They figured the heat was onto them, so they forced their Omega, Ingolson, to remove his suit and don normal, human clothes. Though he couldn't be outside the suit too long, however, as his body was not used to normal food and if he tried to consume normal food complications could arise. Removing him from his suit took up most of the morning for them, and after sending him in to retrieve books from another library, the second one we had gone to the day before, they decided to send him into the museum to do some scouting, the same museum we were in. When he entered the lobby we were in a different room, looking at ancient egyptian plates, not knowing where the greek exhibit was, and basically taking our sweet time. It's important to note that it was not a busy day at the museum, just our group, a staff member manning the front desk and a lone security guard patroling the place, and another guest, futher back where Phoebe couldn't "hear" them as well. So as soon as the temporarily debubbled bubbleman opened the front door, Phoebe was on to him.

"Do you see it anywhere in here?" Phoebe asked as she scanned the case with me.

"I doubt it, I think this is the egyptian section." I said, judging by the giant statue of Anubis against the wall by the entryway.

"So where's the greek section, if this is all egyptian stuff? " She asked.

"I don't know, probably further into the museum." I replied.

"Then why are we still here?" She asked.

"I don't know, cause. " I let out a sigh. "I wish I had my cellphone, then we could get some evidence that this world exists, can you imagine how long we're going to have to take to explain everything we've seen once we get back?" I replied.

"wait Cj, shh." She said, out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked. "You found the mirror?"

"No." She replied as she tried to concentrate. "One of the space men is here, from the library yesterday." She continued a few seconds later.

"And you can hear them now? " I asked, as she didn't seem to be able to hear them yesterday.

"Just one. " She replied.

"Hmm, and you're sure he's one of them? " I replied.

"Yes." She quickly responded. "But they're not here to fight they're here for the mirror too. "

"Well that makes things complicated. " I replied. "And it's just the one? "

"Yes, but the others are probably nearby." She said. " Wait, that's why I can hear him! He's not wearing his suit! "

"Great." I said as I thought for a moment. "Maybe Claire has a cellphone. "

"Are you even listening? " Phoebe replied.

"Yes, get her to call the police, the spacemen are wanted aren't they? " I replied.

"Oh . . . . . . yeah, that, actually makes sense. " She agreed.

"The police can take care of them and we don't have to blow our cover. " I said. "also, ask her to take pictures of all this stuff. "

"Fine. " She replied before quickly hurrying over to Claire, who was with Henry on the other side of the room. Moments later Claire began to call the police, and then we headed into the next room to stay out of the bubbleman's sight as he was making his way over to the egyptian room, it was the first room from the lobby after all.

The next room's theme was a bit hard to understand at first, it turned out to be a mix of artifacts from medieval Japan, and China, which was Mongolia in this world, this was all conveniently pointed out by a rather large map along the far wall, China and Mongolia were just one country in this world. Only logical conclusion was that Gengis Khan was more successful here, unfortunately we didn't have time to find out why. Aside from the map which helped to convey this room's theme, there were lots of old swords, arrowheads, suits of armor, and various other artifacts on display, along with some paintings of Samurai, Genghis Khan and other historical figures. We didn't stay in this room very long, as the spacemen were right behind us and and it didn't take long for everyone but Phoebe to realize this room had nothing to do with Ancient Greece. Being from the pokemon world which shares almost nothing with our world aside from the fact that humans exist and both are inhabitable, she didn't have much of an understanding of our world's history at all.

Moving on, the next room centered on american history, it was dominated by a restored 4-4-0 steam locomotive on display in the center of the room, it also seemed to be why it was here out of sequence, as this room was at the clear back of the museum, which seemed to have a circular floorplan so far, and it was slightly larger than the others. The train itself pretty much looked like any other american 4-4-0 from that period. If you parked it next to one from this world, and put a railroad logo from this world on it, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. The only interesting thing about it was that stood out was that it was made by Western loco works, and was lettered for Kettleburrough and Southern. Where the heck Kettleburrough was, was something I would never find out. Also on display were civil-war era rifles, a gattling gun, uniforms, currency, and other paraphenilia, a covered wagon, a stagecoach, lots and lots of old pictures of various things, including one that was very similiar to the one taken at the golden spike ceremony at the completion of the transcontinental railroad, another example of something where I really couldn't tell the difference unless I looked at them side by side.

In this room there was a woman and what I could only assume was her child, who had climbed up into the cab of the locomotive. The kid couldn't have been more than five.

"Mam, you need to leave, trouble is comming this way." Phoebe quietly said as kindly as she could, not wanting the child to get drawn into the conflict.

"You can't be serious." She replied.

"I am, the spacemen are here, they're comming this way, we already called the police, but you should leave, for your son's safety." Phoebe replied as the woman grew a bit more concerned.

"Just head out that way, get in your car and leave, we were never here, if they ask you about why you left, just say you had a doctor's appointment or something." I said, wanting to keep our cover.

"You're just making us seem more suspicious." Phoebe replied.

"Well we can't have the spacemen know about us, we can't have the news know about us, we can't have anybody know about us."

"Do you have something to do with them? " The woman asked.

"No, we don't, it's like, well, when a really annoying person decides to join you on a trip." I replied, trying to come up with an analogy to describe our situation without blowing our cover. "You don't really want them, but they just keep following you." I replied.

"Ohh, ok." The woman replied."Why don't you want anyone to know about you?" She asked.

"Because we just don't want the attention." Phoebe replied.

"Moooooooom, I want to play on the train some more." Her young son complained, having just climbed down from the locomotive's cab.

"No Robby, we need to go now, the museum is closing for the day." His mother replied as she took his hand and expediantly led him out of the room.

"Mom where are we going?" Robby complained as his mother nearly dragged him out of the room.

"There goes our cover." Phoebe said.

"Well, you're the one that had to say something." I replied.

"I didn't want the little boy to get hurt." She defended.

"The police are on their way." Claire said as she slipped her phone back into her purse.

"Shh, keep quiet about that, if they find out who we are we're busted." I replied. "Let's just get to the next room."

Fortunately it seemed that the spaceman was taking his sweet time as well, as he hadn't caught up with us yet.

The next room had dark grey granite walls that were lined with many stone collumns, with display cases all around, finally, the greek room. Lots of greek artifacts were on display, swords, shields, armor, coins, a well made replica of a chariot, and lots of plaques with information about things like greek fire and ships and such. With Phoebe keeping track of the bubbleman's every move, we carefully searched the room for something that resembled the legendary mirror we were looking for. It was a longshot, of course, but we did find some mirrors, no longer reflective, but green with copper corrosion, as they were made from bronze. It was possible one of themy could be the mirror from the legend, but, more than likely they were just really old bronze mirrors. They were in a display case so we couldn't just take them. It was then that we had the idea to ask the currator about the legend. However, upon circumnavigating the museum and ending up back in the lobby, the man at the front desk said that the currator was out for the day. Anyway, before we could walk out the door, elude the other spacemen that were likely waiting outside, and continue on our way, the alarm system went off, we didn't take the mirrors, but the bubbleman apparently didn't hesistate in the slightest. As loud as it was, the alarm was of little value, as the cops were already on their way. Phoebe teleported Henry and I out of the museum and we went into hiding, while Claire stayed behind to answer some questions.

The police arrived only a minute after the alarm went off. The rest of the bubblemen must have taken off or something because they didn't show, I was halfway expecting them to head in guns blazing, but they never did, they just left their own man there to be arrested. Anyway, after some guidance from Claire and the museum security guard, who already had the guy pinned to the ground, the Bubbleman was quickly apprehended. And, after the mirrors were returned to their proper place and an hour long police investigation, the man was dragged out of the museum in handcuffs and thrown into the back of a van which left with the rest of the police. After they were gone Henry went back in to get Claire, and then we headed to the second library we went to yesterday, not to do anymore research, but just so we could have somewhere comfortable to sit and talk about what we were going to do next.

"Ok so, what do you think? Do you think one of the mirrors at the museum is the right one? Or?" I began as soon as we found a place to sit, only for Phoebe to interupt me.

"I don't know Cj." Phoebe interupted. "Magnum could probably tell."

"Yes, but he could also completely ruin it." I replied. " and I think it's safe to assume that none of us know anything about the inner workings of interdimensional technology."

"One of the monsters? " Claire asked.

"Pokemon." Phoebe corrected her.

"Are the mirrors still at the museum?" I asked.

"Yes, they just put them back in the case." Claire replied.

"Maybe we should check out the bridge?" Henry asked.

"But if the spacemen are interested in the mirror too . . . . " I began, trying hard to concentrate. "And if they get their hands on it, and it's real."

"Then what?" Phoebe asked.

"Then they'll use it to get to another world, or run away with it." I replied. "Then we'll lose the one lead we have so far."

"What about that bridge?" Phoebe asked.

"I highly doubt that that story is real. And aside from that it just said that people dissapeared, it didn't say they made it to another world." I replied.

"Yeah they could've just, well, dissapeared." Henry agreed.

"Erased from existence." I followed up.

"But other people came back." Phoebe defended, really wanting there to be another lead.

"I don't know Pheebles, let's just find out what's going on with the mirrors first and then if we're still here we'll investigate the bridge." I said, as the bridge was 100 miles away, while the mirror, if it really was one of the ones at the museum, was just 20 or so.

"Have you ever thought about checking out the videos here? " Claire asked. "maybe they have one about the mirror?"

"Let's go look." Henry agreed.

"We don't have a tv." I replied. "Much less a VCR."

"You can check them out here too. I'll use my card, we can get it for free that way. Then we can use the tv at my place" Claire replied.

"Allright then." I agreed.

" _She's actually turning out to be really helpful_." Phoebe said, telepathically.

" _Yeah, I guess your right_. " I agreed. " _But what will happen when things get rough_?"

" _We'll just have to see_." She replied.

Meanwhile the rest of the bubblemen were trying to get Ingolson back. Fortunately for them the cops only charged him with being a thief, not one of the murderous group, as they had no evidence to prove the later, therefore, all they had to do to get him out of jail was steal enough money to meet his bail, afterwhich they coerced a bystander to deliver the money to the police, threatening harm to his family if he did not return with Ingolson. You might be thinking that it was a rather stupid move for Ingolson to attempt to make off with the mirrors in the middle of the day, but infact it was merely a ploy to test the museum's security, he wasn't planning on success, though he and the rest of the bubblemen, including Volkheim, were surprised at how quickly the police reacted. Sad to say that when the man returned with Ingolson, despite doing exactly as he was instructed his family was already dead, but atleast he died before he figured that out. Many years of isolation in the suits had made the Bubblemen cruel and heartless, perhaps even worse than the slavemasters. These murders were never linked to the spacemen, and the police of this world never figured out they were related, though it made next day's news all the same. After performing this despicable act, the spacemen decide to stay at the deceased family's now vacant house for the evening.

Later that evening, we left the library when it closed for the day and headed to Claire's place, at the library, we actually found a tape that might contain useful information, so we checked out a VCR as well. Claire had a decent place, it turned out, a small two story house in the suburbs.

Before setting up the VCR we briefly watched the news, which was already running a story about the failed robbery at the museum. They were even interviewing the currator, who jokingly brought up the legend as an explanation for why the mirrors were targetted among other, far more valuable things at the museum. He pointed out that, even in the same room, there was a case with ancient gold coins inside that was completely ignored. Coins that were worth far more than the gold they were made from. The news then gave a brief explanation of the legend, nothing more than what we already knew. Anyway once the news began to talk about things completely irrelevant to our situation, we switched over to the VCR and started up the video tape.

The tape was a history channel style documentary about an expedition team trying to locate the mirror, starting out by visiting various ruins around Greece. Once again, the legend of the mirror was discussed, ancient murals were displayed that were believed to be portraying the myth. More ancient bronze mirrors, similiar to the ones at the museum, were shown. Even a CGI representation of the mirror of legend was shown, where Morphos, also in CGI, used it to travel to another world. In this representation, the mirror expanded from a normal-size hand mirror to a portal big enough for Morphos to walk through. The mirror in the depiction was shiny and silvery, unlike the green-corroded bronze mirrors at the museum.

At some point Claire went upstairs, and never came back down. Then Henry followed her, and then it was just me and Phoebe watching tv, well, mostly me because Phoebe was half-asleep with her head on my shoulder.

"Hey baby, you awake?" I asked, softly.

"Mhm." She softly replied.

"I think our new friends are up to a little something."

"Hehe." She giggled. " I think so too."

"Maybe we should get up to something too." She replied as she kicked off her shoes, crawled up on my lap and wrapped her arms around my head.

"Eh, why the hell not? Come here baby." I said as I plled her close into a kiss.

So, we had some fun, during which we ended up naked on the couch, asleep, and holding eachother tight. I'm not sure exactly what went on upstairs, but it likely wasn't much different. I wasn't sure how long their relationship would last, as it started up so quickly, but hell, as long as they were happy.

The next morning we woke up at around the same time, holding each other close, which was likely the only reason neither of us fell off the couch, as there was just barely enough room for both of us.

"It's morning. " I said as a awoke, feeling a bit cramped.

"Mmm?" Phoebe cutely squeaked, she was just starting to wake up.

'You awake yet?" I asked as I carefully stretched out my arm.

"I need a bit." She said as she opened her eyes.

"Ok." I replied, only for her to loose her balance and fall off the couch shortly afterwards.

"Hehehehe, you ok baby girl?" I asked, half amused, and half concerned.

"I miss our bus already." She replied from the floor, regretting how small the couch was.

"We can go back and get it, we just stayed here cause the others were getting busy upstairs and it was getting late." I replied.

"Do you think they heard us?" She asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "Hehehe, they're probably wondering the same."

"We should get dressed." She said with a hint of urgency.

"Yeah we should." I agreed as I quickly located my underwear on the floor.

We quickly got dressed fearing our friends could come downstairs at any moment, and then we just watched some tv, waiting for them to return. At some point several police cars sped by, sirens blazing. We never figured out what that was about, but in reality they were responding to the murdered family, which, unbelievably occured in the same neighborhood, just a few blocks away, of course, when they got there, the bubblemen were long gone. After a few minutes of watching tv, we got bored waiting for our friends to wakeup. Phoebe wanted to get back to the bus, as she left her purse and all her pokemon inside it, though there was little we could do about it at the moment, so to pass the time, I invited her out on a walk around the neighborhood, while we waited for our friends to get out of bed.

"You ready for today baby girl?" I asked as we walked down the street.

"I just want to move on to the next world already." She replied.

"Oh what's the rush?" I argued. "We could be in a worse situation."

"I don't know how long we're going to be out here, or how many worlds we'll have to go through, but, we need to take advantage of times like this when nothing is actively trying to kill us."

"The spacemen are." She replied. "They're looking for us, they think we're magical or something and are of value to their research."

"Really?" I replied.

"They didn't follow us here for no reason Cj and they've been pretty close to catching us." She answered. "Like at the library, and the museum."

"There is no way they knew we were there." I argued.

"They didn't, but they keep making the same moves we are." She replied as an ambulance drove across an intersection about half a block in front of us. Its lights weren't on, meaning they either weren't needed, whoever they were transporting wasn't in danger, or they couldn't save whoever they were transporting. Of course the first two were more likely and you'd hope for them every time you see one but, unknown to us at the time, today it was the third. Of course it could also just be on a maintenance run, but, given the half dozen police cars that passed by earlier, it was very unlikely it's presence wasn't related.

"I wonder what all that's about?" She asked as the ambulance dissappeared behind a house.

"I don't know." I replied. "It looks pretty serious."

She suddenly teleported away.

"Pheebles." I called out, annoyed, as I hurriedly looked around, trying to find wherever she had teleported to.

I waited for a bit, thinking she would return, but a few minutes later I was still on my own, so I decided to head back to the house and give her a taste of her own medicine.

When I got back, Henry was at the kitchen table, and Claire was cooking some eggs. This house didn't have a separate dining room, just a decent table across from a semi-open kitchen.

"Where's Pheebles?" Henry asked as I walked through the door.

"First off, her name is Phoebe, secondly, I don't know where the heck she went." I replied.

"Did you hear the police go by earlier?" I asked.

"You want some eggs?" Claire asked.

"Nah, I'm allright." I replied. "You got orange juice? I'll take a glass of orange juice." "Phoebe will probably want one too if she ever gets back."

"It's the fridge, glasses are over here." She said, opening up a nearby cabinet.

"Does she do this often? " Henry asked.

"No, but, ever since we started she's been desperate to get back to our son, I don't know what she's thinking and it scares me sometimes, but she's strong. She'll come back when she's ready, she's probably just going to see what the police are up too." I said as I poured a couple glasses of orange juice and sat down at the table. "That girl's heart just doesn't know when to quit."

"What's it like being married to her?" Claire asked.

"It's like any other relationship, when it's good it's good, when it's bad, you wish you never got outta bed." I replied.

"So what are we going to do today? " Henry asked, changing the subject.

"Well, we need to finish watching that documentary."

"You didn't finish it last night."

"Phoebe fell asleep and I was getting too tired to concentrate."

"Mhm." Claire said as she gave me a funny look.

"Wha." I asked as she just staired at me.

"Nothing I just, I was." She stammered as the conversation began to get awkward.

"I was going to tell you that the couch folded out into a bed, but . . . " She began.

"You saw something you didn't intend . . . " I interupted.

"Yeah, just drop it." She interupted me in return.

"What?" Henry asked.

"They seemed fine, without it." She awkwardly continued.

Henry just started to laugh.

"Yeah well, just forget what you saw." I said.

"Awe, but you two were so cute together." She replied in a eerily genuine tone.

"What the hell?" I said out of shock, glancing towards Henry for a moment, who merely shrugged his shoulders in response.

"The way you were holding her close like that." She continued.

"You know I'm going to have to tell her you said this." I warned. "If I don't, she'll find out on her own."

"I don't care, you two were just so adorable." She insisted.

Shortly after that awkward moment ended Phoebe finally returned, looking somewhat distressed.

"Oh hey babygirl what did you find out?"

"Why did you leave?" She asked.

"Because you left me princess, did you really think I was just going to wait on the sidewalk for a indeterminate amount of time for you to come back? I gave you five minutes, I figured if I just left you'd eventually come back here anyway."

"Yeah, I guess I should have said something." She replied.

"Eheh." I agreed.

"So what'd you find out?" I asked.

"Nothing good." She said as she entered the kitchen.

Meanwhile, the news, which had been running in the background the entire time, during which it had been spouting unimportant political dogma, finally said something interesting

"This just in, tragedy strikes as a family of three has been murdered in their home in the suburban paradise of Boyardee Valley." A reporter said on the tv in the livingroom.

"Oh my god, that's here." Claire said as she set a plate of eggs down on the table.

"Um, I guess they're going to beat me to it." Phoebe replied.

"Turn it up." Henry asked.

Phoebe looked back at the tv for a bit, then used her powers to press the volume button.

"Well that answers that question." I replied.

" John, Jeanie and Jacob Gervin were all found dead in their home, the police belief the cause of death to be exsanguination by knife, the police refuse to release anymore information at this time." The tv continued.

"Oh my god !" Claire exclaimed.

"You know them? " I asked.

"Jacob, he was, in my class."

"You still go to school?" Phoebe asked as the deceased child's picture appeared on the tv.

"Um, no, not as a student, I teach." Claire replied.

"Really?" I asked, somewhat surprised.

"I wish my teachers looked like you." I said, without thinking and halfway mumbling.

"Amen to that." Henry agreed.

Phoebe just stared at me awkwardly.

"What?" I asked, even though it was painfully obvious.

"Honey, you know it wouldn't have changed a damn thing, except school would have been a bit more exciting." I said, not really helping my cause.

"Um . . . . but you know , things would've been a hell of a lot better if we were in the same school together." I continued.

"As long as your eyes were on me and not the teacher." She replied, seeming a little less angry.

"You know they would be baby. Hell if you were there I wouldn't need anything else" I said as she sat next to me at the table.

"You ok?" I asked, knowing she found out about the murder on her own, remembering how she reacted when that moron was killing the slavemasters. Asshole couldn't even wait five minutes.

"The spacemen killed a kid." She replied, sounding concerned, but alot more stable than I'd thought she'd be.

"That's what evil does." I said in return.

"How do you know it was them?" I asked once I gave her previous statement more thought.

" I got it from the police." She replied. "The spaceman we got arrested yesterday? This guy that got murdered, he bailed him out."

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Mhm." She replied. "But the police don't know he was a spaceman."

"We can't let them get away with this." Claire replied.

"I was hoping the police would handle it." I replied. "You need to realize this, it's not that we couldn't these space losers, but a fight with them would cause a huge scene and would not be good for our mission. This world can't know we exist, hell knows what they would do if they did. This is complicated enough as is, I don't want to have to run from the military cause they want to run experiments on her, or just kill her cause they think she's some sort of dangerous alien. We've already had to do that once when our worlds met. I don't want to do that again. Understood? I know these spacemen are brutal, but there's just not much we can do about them."

"Easy Cj." Phoebe called out before taking a sip of orange juice.

"You know it's the truth." I defended.

"I know." She agreed, then scanned the counter for something. "This juice needs more sugar."

"Can't we tell the police about what they've done?" Claire asked as she handed Phoebe a dispenser full of sugar. "You said they didn't know the man at the museum yesterday was one of them."

"We can if we can find a way without making ourselves look suspicious, though I don't think it will help them that much, they've already lost their own men, they can't be out for their blood much more then they are now." I replied.

"Is there a way to leave anonymous tips? " Henry asked.

"I'll check my phone and see." Claire replied.

"You'd need actual evidence though, just saying he has anything to do with the spacemen isn't much to go on, they'd have no reason to believe you." I said, not entirely sure she heard me as she headed upstairs to retrieve her phone.

Phoebe poured a little bit of sugar into her orange juice, then she used her powers to mix it, which grabbed my attention for a moment because I've never seen her do that before. Then again she didn't have anything else to mix it with either. She smiled at me as she took another sip.

"Sweet enough for you?" I asked.

"Oran berry juice is still better." She replied.

"Yeah I thought you'd say that." I said as she set her glass back down on the table.

"What's an oran berry?" Henry asked.

"They're basically blue oranges, but just a bit sweeter, and they can be anywhere from the size of a marble to the size of your fist. "The juice is a weird light blue color and it taste a lot like tang actually, but it's really sweet."

"But the skin is dry, the roots are sour, and the leaves are spicy, and the bark is really bitter." Phoebe added.

"You eat the bark?" I asked.

"No, nobody likes the bark." She replied. "We never even use it for firewood because everything cooked on an oran tree fire tastes really bitter."

"Ok." I replied.

"My mom told me before the human word for it was known, it was called the tree of every flavor." She continued.

"Makes sense." I replied.

"Mhm." She agreed.

"So um, any other weird vegetables?" Henry asked.

"Hehehe, don't ask that we'll be here all day." I replied.

"We could." Phoebe agreed, as we all heard Claire comming back down the stairs. "Pechas are pretty good too, but only the fruit is edible on them, and they're very soft, and small."

"They're kind of fun to play with." I added. "They're like little peach balloons."

"But if you play with them too much they'll get all bruised up and then they aren't so tender anymore." Phoebe replied, refering to a previous incident that wouldn't be mentioned again.

"I got it." Claire said as she re-entered the kitchen brandishing her phone.

"Ok well, look around, but don't post anything or send any messages until we've all confirmed it's anonymous. I know it sounds weird, but we need to be careful." I warned.

"What were you just talking about? " Claire asked.

"Berries." Phoebe replied.

"Oh, what kind?" Claire asked.

"Lots of different kinds." Phoebe replied.

Claire spent a few seconds playing around with her phone, while Henry ate his breakfast and Phoebe and I sipped on our orange juice.

"Ok this is the police website tip section, it says it's anonymous." Claire said as she handed her phone to me.

"Ok." I replied. "It looks fine to me." I said as I handed it back.

"Now what should we tell them?" Phoebe asked.

"We need to sound like we don't know too much, but still give them enough information for them to think that the spacemen are responsible for the murders last night." I replied.

"Say that you were traveling through the area last night and saw the spacemen messing around." Henry suggested.

"Yeah, like that." I agreed, although it really gave the police zero to work with and probably wouldn't help too much, it was more about putting Claire's mind at ease than actually helping them.

"Ok." Claire said as she started to text away.

Once that was taken care of, we had more pressing matters to attend to, namely the timeless question of what the heck we were going to do today? We never finished the documentary last night, because things happened, so after breakfast, and claire vigourously spraying the couch with disinfectant, we watched the rest of the video.

"I thought you said we were cute." I asked as Claire sprayed down the couch.

"Yes, but on my couch? Really?" It's still weird.

"She saw us and said we were cute.?" Phoebe asked, somewhat creeped out, but also somewhat amused.

"Mhm." I replied.

"There, we're good to go." Claire said as she sat down and set the can of disinfectant on the coffeetable.

"And we did it on the coffee table, and the kitchen counter, and the shower." Phoebe said as Claire looked at us in bewilderment. Typical Pheebles, trying to drive people crazy.

"No we did not." I replied. "Just the couch."

"Not yet." Phoebe added.

"Pheebles, hehe." I replied."What are you trying to do?"

"You two, are freaks." Claire replied.

"Like you didn't have any fun yourself lastnight." Phoebe replied.

"It's mostly her, we never left the living room." I defended while she just staired at the two of us, while Phoebe kept trying to blow things out of proportion. I never understood why she did these things, but usually she knows when to quit.

"Oh yeah, and you don't enjoy su..." She began to say something she would've regretted, if she didn't get interupted by Henry, who had finished his eggs and was now entering the room.

"You going to keep talking about last night or are we going to watch the video?" He said, interupting her.

"Thankyou." I said, as he just said everything I wanted to say.

"Pheebles?"

"Mhm?" She asked.

"Control yourself." I said, knowing she knew what she was about to say.

"Sorry." She defended. "It slipped."

"What was she going to say? "Olivia asked.

"Nothing, it's a secret. " Phoebe replied, finally showing some semblence of restraint.

"I saw the bodies this morning." She said.

"Is that an excuse?" I asked.

"No it's just. I can't get them out of my head Cj." She replied.

"You two gonna sit down? "Henry asked.

"Just give me a minute." I said.

Shortly after I said that Phoebe just came up to me and kissed me, during which she used her powers to show me everything she saw.

"Um, you two? Ok?" Claire asked, though both of them were confused.

"Yeah, that's rough, you know you didn't have to look." I replied.

"I couldn't help it." She defended. "I had to know."

"What are they talking about?" Henry quietly asked Claire, who didn't know anything more.

"Babe, you know we've seen a lot of messed up stuff, it will be allright."

"Just remember we need to get back to Charley. Ok?"

"Ok." She said as she held me tight, enough that if she held me for an extended period of time her psyhorn would probably leave a mark on my chest.

"Uh, is everything . . . . " Claire began.

"Everything is fine, we'll be there in a minute." I interupted, as my chest began to hurt.

A few awkward seconds later.

"You gonna let go? You know you're starting to hurt me right?" I said.

"Oh um . . . . . sorry." She replied.

"Here, come here." I said, softly.

"Hmm?" She replied with just as light hint of confusion.

I wrapped my arms around her, gave her one more kiss and then gently pushed her away, then I took her hand and led her over to the couch where we finally took our seats.

"Is it over? "Claire replied.

"It never ends." Phoebe cutely replied.

"Just start the video." I said as Phoebe began to snuggle up next to me. She was happy, for the moment.

Claire started the video up about where we left off last night, but then of course they had to rewind it to the last point they had seen, which means I had to watch several minutes of it over again. Phoebe was practically asleep at that time so she hadn't seen much more than they did. Those minutes quickly came and went and soon we were all on a new area of the video. The expedition team had found a large number of artifacts burried in the ground, cups, plates, pots, and even a small statue, among these artifacts was a silver mirror. A very strange silver mirror. The handle was made of very intricately cast bronze, while the mirror itself, despite being atleast 1000 years old, was practically spotless.

While the team found the mirror to be quite peculiar, they couldn't determine whether it was the one from legend or not. Thus it was coincidentally brought to the same museum we had gone to yesterday, but that couldn't be right, because that same mirror looked nothing like the ones at the museum, which were entirely bronze and had long lost their reflective properties do to corrosion.

So the museum had either sold it since the video was made, which was atleast a decade ago, or they did not have it on display at the moment. Furthermore, it took us awhile to realize, but one of the men in the video was in fact the currator of the museum we had seen on the news yesterday.

So we had Claire look into his background on her phone. It turned out he was fairly famous in this world. His wikipedia page contained a long list of achievements and discoveries he had made of ancient artifacts he had found in the strangest of places, old barns, pawn shops, city parks, he had found so much cool stuff, it seemed unreal. Most of this stuff was not at the museum, but in his "private collection". I looked at some of the stuff he had found, through one of the links on the wiki page, one of which was named "The unknown electronic device", which was, quite unbelievably, what appeared to be a standard GBA cartridge. Now, by our world's standards this is not so remarkable, but, in this world, Nintendo didn't exist, and this was the oddest thing, the thing that stuck out, something that I could recognize from my world, that wasn't supposed to be here. This was further exacerbated when the same wiki page stated that it was found in a pawn shop. Which, if the GBA existed here, would likely have several cartridges available, but here was this unlabeled, grey plastic game cartridge being treated like some rare, one of a kind, valuable object. Most of the other artifacts were things like ancient armor, weapons, cups, and other things. Stuff that wouldn't really look out of place in any museum.

"The currator has the mirror." I said.

"You sure?" Henry asked.

"Sure as hell man, how the hell else did he get an GBA cartridge?" I said.

"What's a GBA cartridge?" Henry asked as I realized my mistake, of course he didn't know because the GBA never came out in his world, because in his world Project silverwind triggered the apocalypse before even the first game boy would have been invented.

"Yeah what is it?" Claire asked.

"It's a little video game thingy." Phoebe replied.

"Look this is going to sound crazy, but I think the currator is using the mirror to get objects from other worlds and sell them for ridiculous prices." I said. "Or maybe he just collects them, I'm not entirely sure."

"That's not crazy at all. " Phoebe replied.

"You really think so? " Claire asked.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked. "What if he really did just find this stuff?"

"We need to find him." I said. " I know it's unlikely, but we need a lead and this is all we got. We have to get back to that museum, and try to get to him before the spacemen."

" The spacemen can't figure this out can they? " Phoebe asked.

"They've been keeping up with us so far." I replied. "They probably watched the same damn video."

"Hey wait a minute, do you have a shower?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes." Claire replied. " It's back there."

"Can we use it? " Phoebe asked.

"Yes." Claire replied.

"Ok, come on Cj, let's go."

"Wha? " Claire said, confused.

"Hell, I forgot about that." I replied as I got up and followed her to the bathroom.

"You better not hump in my shower!" Claire demanded.

"We won't, but we usually shower together." Phoebe said.

"It saves a lot of time. " I explained.

Meanwhile as we tried to explain that concept, the bubblemen were hiding under an overpass, somewhere back in the city, having fled the suburbs early in the morning before anyone else was awake.

"Allright, so we know the mirror is not at the museum, those were standard mirrors there, the mirror of legend must be something special." Volkheim preached to his flock.

"However, there is a chance that that wasn't all the museum had to offer."

"Remember when we found Tesla's electro-gun?"

"It wasn't on display but they had it stashed in the back."

"Their response time is too great." Bergman spoke up. "We can't go back there, they will catch us."

"Non-sense." Volkheim insisted. "That was a fluke, the police must have had some kind of social event going on nearby."

"I think somebody tipped them off." Berman argued, not convinced in the slightest.

"It wasn't me." Ingolson insisted.

"I never said it was son." Berman replied."But somebody recognized you."

"The interdimensionals!" Volkheim's face lit up.

"Or one of the survivors that just happened to be there." Bergman replied. "You'd be foolish to think we're the only ones on the base to survive, Volkheim, surely some were immune."

"We checked thoroughly, there was nobody else." Volkheim replied, the former general's words cutting deeply.

"Just shut up Bergman, remember who's in charge."

"Yeah, shut up Bergman." Rimmers replied. "Respect the Lord Doctor."

"You first you brainwashed quack!" Bergman replied. "You wanna go back to the museum? Fine, I'll keep the engine running."

"What are you afraid? " Volkheim asked.

"No, just smart enough not to go in." He replied.

"Hehehehehehehehe, you all hear that? This old fool thinks he's smarter than me, hehehehe, where's your PHD general?" Volkheim replied.

Rimmers laughed, Ingolson just chuckled nervously, everyone else remained silent, while the former general just stared at Volkheim in contempt. Jeffries, the only one in the group that had respect for Bergman, just stayed out of the entire thing. This wasn't the first time they disagreed about something.

"Anyway, just to be safe, we'll head back to the portal, and get some reinforcements." Volkheim said. "Tonight we take the museum, we'll use the prototype, project Behemoth."

"But good lord doctor, it hasn't been tested in the field yet." Rimmers protested, having headed that project himself.

"Well, now is a good time to test it." Volkheim replied. "We'll go back, get some more men, and take it through the portal."

"It will take an hour to bring to the base, and with it's speed, and how are we going to get it to the museum without it being seen?" Bergman asked.

"Does it matter if it's seen? They don't appear to have anything that can deal with it." Volkheim replied." If you don't want to come general, you don't have to, we can just take your men and leave you at the base."

The general didn't even reply, too angry for words.

Anyway, their plan in place, they spent the next hour heading back to the portal, and making preparations. There was a lot of activity going on at the base now, big black helicopters comming in and out, bring pieces of project behemoth in, which was more activity then the base had seen in a long time. The bubblemen were planning something big, and nobody else had even the slightest idea of what was about to happen. Nobody suspected that they merely dealing with a scout team, that Volkheim had access to weapons that many worlds had not yet seen. Hell, Henry was the only one that even knew who Volkheim was.

Meanwhile, while they were preparing something, we headed back to the museum to ask for the curator again, unsurprisingly, he wasn't there, and now the security guard was watching our every move, suspicious since we showed up around the same time as the attempted robbery yesterday. Despite this, the man at the front desk said that the currator was off searching for more artifacts. Which led us to check out various pawn shops around the city. This pretty much took the rest of the afternoon, as we ran to atleast 5 different shops until we finally came across the one he just happened to be at, right before closing no less. He wasn't hard to find, as he apparently prefered to drive a Klein of 1930s vintage, which basically amounted to a car that somewhat resembled an antique mercedes.

"Hey, Pheebles, look at this car." I said, as the primitive, but elegant beast pulled up next to the store, right when we were about to leave.

"Hmm? Hey wait a minute that's the currator!" She said.

"Where's it say that? " I asked.

"No, it's the currator!" She insisted. "Henry wait, don't back up yet."

"How do you know it's him?" Henry asked.

"I remember him from the tv." She replied.

"If she says it's him it's him." I said,finally understanding the situation. "She knows what she's talking about."

"Oh, now you understand." She replied.

"What do we do?" Claire asked.

"Just stay quiet and watch, Phoebe and I will follow him, you two should stay here." I said.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"Because teleporting all four of us around is very exhausting." Phoebe replied. "It's best if Cj and I just go. Ready Cj? "

"Ready when you are." I said as she took my hand. She teleported us out of the car moments later, to the side of the street directly across from the entrance to the pawnshop, just high enough off the ground for us to get our legs beneath us so we didn't fall on our butts, that's how that worked, in case you were wondering.

Anyway, the currator was still making his way around the building to the entrance, not noticing us at all. We watched from across the street as he entered the front door, then Phoebe took my hand again and we teleported across the street, right beside it, enough off to the side so that we couldn't be seen through the window. Once there, we casually entered the shop with Phoebe keeping behind me to avoid attention. Her disguise coat being of the sort that made her look like a potential shoplifter. Once inside the shop we followed the currator, pretending to be observing and perhaps even interested in the various things for sale. Unfortunately, he kept trying to avoid us, so eventually, we split off, and Phoebe kept "listening" for him, while he made his way to a more secluded part of the shop. Phoebe then teleported us over to him right when he pulled out the mirror.

"What is that? " She asked.

"What the? Where did you come from? " The currator asked."

"It's nothing, just an old mirror." He said, lying through his teeth.

"It wouldn't happen to be the mirror of Morpheus would it? " I asked.

"Morphos." Phoebe corrected me.

"You know?" The currator asked.

"Yes but don . . . " Phoebe began to say.

"SECURITY!" The currator yelled, interupting her and shoving her out of the way as he ran out of the store while stuffing the mirror back into his pocket.

"Baby girl? " I said, extremely concerned.

"I'm ok, let's get him." She said as the Currator ran out the front door.

We were approached by a couple of security guards, but getting around them was only a matter of teleporting out of the store.

Once there we chased him back to the parking lot. Where Phoebe teleported away and cut him off before he could make it to his car. This time she simply knocked him out.

"Pheebles." I said as I came around the corner of the building.

"Why'd you knock him out?" I asked.

"He was running away and it was the easiest way to stop him." She replied.

"Fair enough." I said as I kicked him in the balls.

"Why'd you do that?" Phoebe asked.

"Cause he shoved you." I replied defensively.

"Whatever, he won't feel it, anyway I got the mirror." She said as she held it up.

"Yeah, but we don't know how to use it." I replied.

"Give me a minute, I'll figure it out." She said as she handed me the mirror and placed her hands on the unconcious man's head. Meanwhile, Henry and Claire got out of the car and approached us.

"Is he dead? Did you just kill him? " Clair asked.

"No, he's just unconcious, he'll be awake in a few hours or so." I replied, dispelling her concern.

"What are you doing now?" Henry asked.

"She's going through his memories, trying to figure out how to work the mirror." I replied.

"Everyone quiet, I need to concentrate." Phoebe said as she opened her eyes for a moment, her hands faintly glowing purple.

"Sorry baby girl." I apologized..

"Shh." She continued.

About 10 seconds of nothing but ambient noise later.

"Ok, I let's go back to the bus." Phoebe said as she stood up.

"Right." I replied. "Then we'll get out of here."

"Mhm." Phoebe agreed.

"Can we take the bus with us this time?" I asked.

"I don't know, we can try." Phoebe replied. "I hope so."

"Wait, we're leaving today?" Claire asked.

"If we can." I replied.

"Are you comming with us?" Henry asked.

"Well, there's somethings I need to do first, people I need to say goodbye too." Claire replied, hesitantly.

"Well, we'll go check on the bus, to make sure it's still there, and then we'll give you a few hours to say goodbye, allright? " I said.

"Ok." Claire replied.

"Also, you don't have to go if you don't want to." Phoebe said.

"But I want to." Claire replied, I want to see what other worlds are like.

Anyway, we headed to the parking building, where we found that our bus was still there and hadn't been disturbed, while Henry took Claire back to her house to say her goodbyes or whatever, we stayed there.

"You know we have the mirror now, we could just leave without them. " I said as I laid next to Phoebe on the bed.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, except, you know, they're our friends, and they've been helpful so far." Phoebe said, refusing to leave them behind.

"I know, I'm just saying we could." I said.

"But we're not. " She insisted as she slipped the mirror into her purse which was laying on the floor next to the bed.

"So that's the real mirror then?" I asked.

"Yep." She replied.

"Could you imagine how much that thing is worth?" I asked.

"Millions and millions and millions." She replied.

"Maybe even billions baby girl." I replied.

"We could own this world if we wanted too." I said.

"Since when did you become so greedy?" She asked.

"I'm not, I'm just saying, it's funny you know?" I replied. "How little it matters in the end."

"Hell, the next world could be where you can buy these things at a grocery store for twenty dollars." I said after a few moments of silence.

"True. " She agreed.

"It's going to be awhile before they get back. " I said.

"Yep." She replied. "Her house is an hour away."

"Sex?" She said, quietly as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I don't know Pheebles, I kind of want to just lie here." I replied.

"Ok." She said before kissing me on the cheek.

"And forget the world for a little bit." I continued.

"Which one?" She asked. "I can help."

"Hehehe, you know that's not what I meant." I replied.

"I know." She agreed. "I'll just lie here too then, I guess."

"Ok." I said. "Besides, after last night, and the shower this morning, I need to rest you know."

"I guess." She replied. "I miss our bed."

"Yeah, I missed it to." I replied.

"No I mean our bed at our house." She continued. "Not this bed."

"Ohhhh, that bed." I replied. " Yeah, I know what you mean."

I don't know how long we were there, but we both drifted off to sleep by the time Claire and Henry got back. Henry very rudely startled us awake by banging on the door.

"Get out here, it's important!" He yelled.

"What the hell is up?" I yelled back, startled, drowsy, and barely aware of what was going on.

"Is Claire pregnant?" Phoebe said, softly, pretty much in the same state. Phoebe sat up and used her powers to open the door before I could get up to do the same.

"What? " I asked.

"No I'm not pregnant, what the heck?" Claire said.

" That's just Pheebles for you." I said after letting out a sigh.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked.

"The spacemen are attacking." Henry replied, "There's a giant convoy of tanks heading down the highway, the national guard is responding. They think it's the Russians."

"You've got to be kidding me." I replied.

"Nope, they're serious, they saw it on the news." Phoebe said, clearly using her powers to get a better understanding.

"Are you sure it wasn't a." I began only for Phoebe to answer me before I could finish.

"It wasn't a movie." Phoebe interupted. "Claire would be able to tell."

"Great." I replied.

"And I take it you won't just let us leave even though we have the mirror?" I asked as she crawled out of bed and stood up.

"Of course Cj, we need to stop them so they don't hurt anyone." She cutely replied as she offered her hand to help me up. At this point I really wanted to bring Charley up as a reason for just leaving right now, but decided not to, because she was in a good mood and I didn't want to ruin it by reminding her how bad she wanted to get back to him. For some reason fighting an army of tanks just didn't seem as bad as potentially making her cry.

"Aggron should be able to handle them easilly." She suggested as I got out of bed as well.

"We haven't even seen them yet, baby girl." I replied as we both put our shoes on.

"We'll come up with a strategy once we know for sure what we're dealing with. Aggron may be larger and heavier than a tank, but the cannons still hurt." I replied.

"Yeah you're right, Cubey will be better." She said.

"Yeah, now I know you're joking." I replied as we made our way to the front of the bus. "Also what if it really is the russians?" I doubted the possibility of it being a russian invasion, but at this point I was trying to say almost anything I could to just use the mirror and leave.

"It can't be, they came from the same forrest the portal is in." Henry answered from outside the bus.

"Dam." I replied.

"It's Project Behemoth." Henry said in a serious manner.

"And what is that exactly?" I asked as I climbed down from the bus, with Phoebe following behind.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure, it was in the early concept stages before Silverwind. I just recognized it from the drawings, they use to have up on the walls back at the base, I didn't even know they built it until now." Henry replied as he stood next to Claire, his camaro parked behind.

"So what are we going to do Pheebles?" I asked and I gazed into her eyes.

"I don't know, I thought you would think of something." She awkwardly replied.

"Do you think they're heading for the museum?" I asked.

"Either that or city hall." Henry replied.

"Ok, well then, let's just find somewhere where we can watch them in safety and see if the national guard can handle it. This world is more modern than yours Henry, surely Behemoth can't be that powerful."

"It's more powerful than an abrams." Henry replied.

"Well crap." I replied, instantly doubting this world had anything better, I forgot the abrams had been around for awhile. "Well, still, let's find somewhere we can watch them, ok?"

"Do you know anything else about it? Firepower? Weapons?"

"When I was at the base they never got that far." Henry replied, "They were still working on the chassis."

"Pheebles can we please just . . . ?" I began to ask.

"No." She interupted.

"But." I tried to say.

"No." She persisted. "No, no, no, these people are in trouble unless we do something."

"You're being unreasonable." I said.

"Well you're being selfish." She replied.

"Why? Because I don't want to wear down my pokemon if I don't have to?" I defended.

"No, because you don't want to save the people." She replied.

"We only have one potion left." I replied.

"So?" She asked.

"If one of them gets hurt bad, that won't even be enough to cover it." I continued.

"It'll be fine, just be careful." She insisted.

"You realize if we even lose one of our pokemon it becomes that much harder to get back to Charley?" I replied.

"Yeah, well, um." She started to hesitate.

Having been reminded of Charley, she suddenly wasn't so sure of herself.

"But the people." She continued.

"Are you sure? You know the risks." I asked.

"Yes, let's stop them before I change my mind." She said, still determined to help save the city, at this moment I realized she wasn't going to back down.

"Ok, then, if you think we should." I hesitantly agreed.

"I know we should." She insisted.

"Ok." I said.

"Seriously?" Claire asked.

"You don't have to fight if you don't want to, we can handle it." I replied.

"Mhm." Phoebe agreed.

"Allright, so we need to find somewhere to intercept them." I said.

"They're probably heading for the museum, I don't know why they would be interested in any other place." I replied.

"Right, that's their most likely target." Henry agreed.

"So we can meet them there or. " I began to say . . .

"No, we need to stop them before they get there or they'll destroy everything along the way." Phoebe interupted.

"If we had a map we could figure out what route they're taking. " Henry said.

"Ok I can find one real quick." Claire replied, the only one of us with a working cell phone. I didn't have mine with me, and Phoebe's had died just after the first day into our adventure with no way to charge it up.

"You can get maps on those things? " Henry asked.

"Um, yeah, they've advanced a lot since the 80s." I replied. "Did your world even have those brick things yet?"

"They were in the prototype stage, yes." Henry replied "I remember field testing them."

"Yeah well, generally the plot of the timeline is, had silverwind not happened in your world, into the 90s and post millenium, cellphones get smaller, cheeper, more powerful, and they are litterally all over the place, even replacing conventional phones in most situations." I replied.

A few seconds later Claire found a map we could use, on it I found the location of the portal, and the museum, the parking garage we were in, and then I figured out the fastest route between them. It was hard to make sense of everything on the tiny screen, but I eventually figured it out.

Ok, Pheebles, we can cut them off shortly before the museum, but I don't even know where they are currently, and we're only going to get one chance to catch them , if we go somewhere they've already passed, we might not have time to catch up to them, as traffic will be bad and emergency services will be everywhere, so, I think it's best if we wait for them at this intersection, before this bridge, a few blocks away.

"Now, does this have gps?" I asked Claire.

"Yes." She replied as I handed the phone back to her.

"What? Really?" Henry asked, noticeably surprised.

"Like, I said, stuff has come a long way." I continued.

"Allright, set it for that intersection east of the bridge, then we'll get out of here and try to beat them there."

"Are you sure that's the best way? " Phoebe asked, a bit overly concerned.

"Baby girl, this is the most tactically sound way, we don't have much to go by." I replied.

"Worst case scenario we blow the bridge and force them to take the long way around." I said.

"But then what about the people?" Phoebe continued to be concerned.

"The people will be fine Pheebles, you know they're perfecty capable of running away? They're not just going to stand there and get squished." I said, getting just a bit tired of her antics. "I'm more concerned about what they'll do to the museum once they get there."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"They have a tank, what do you think they'll do? Donuts in the parking lot?" I replied.

"I don't know." She replied.

"You have to be doing this on purpose." I replied.

"Maaaybbeeeee." She replied, mischievously.

"Let's just get to that intersection and see what we can do." I said.

"Ok." She replied.

"We'll both drive out there so we can leave immediately afterwards." I said as I headed back towards the bus. " Just park pretty far out of the way, we'll follow you, since you have the gps."

"Ok." Claire agreed.

We followed them in the bus to the intersection we had found on the map. Once there, we parked a few blocks away to keep the vehicles safe, then we made our way back to the intersection and waited. As time passed, the intersection was eventually flooded with traffic as project behemoth approached and people tried to get away. The police went through, as well as several vehicles from the national guard, they looked like a cross between an old landrover defender and a Humvee, but were somehow blockier then both, BORGO was stamped on their grills, so apparently they were made by the boxiness-obsessed luxury mark. Like the humvee, it was safe to assume there was a civilian model available that was a lot more luxurious. A few minutes after the national guard platoon went through, about a half dozen tanks followed, they basically resembled an m1-a1, but with a slightly different shape and equipment. I couldn't tell you what the actual model name was. After the tanks went through, civilian traffic pretty much stopped comming through, the National guard had blocked off the roads so people wouldn't accidently wander into a warzone. After the tanks passed, we started to follow them down the street on foot, figuring they would lead us directly to the spacemen, actually, they went about another block then they began to split up, one postioned itself in a parking lot, another drove through a fence to get to a playground, and it wasn't long before the rest put themselves in similiar positions. Places where they would be out the way, protected, and they could attack by surprise. They had the same idea we did, they were waiting for it to come to them, while the humvee team was out scouting, assisting with evacuations and blocking off roads.

"It's going to get really loud soon." I said.

"Mhm." Phoebe agreed.

"It has to be on this road already if they're getting into position." I continued.

"Why don't we go up on the roof and get a better view?" I asked.

" Ok." Phoebe said as she took my hand and teleported us to a nearby rooftop, it was a great choice, we could see several blocks down the road, we could see all the tanks in their positions, and some civilian traffic still trying to get out of the area. We left Claire and Henry behind where we parked our vehicles as they had no reason to be here. Anyway, eventually we spotted some large, black vehicles on the horizon, not long after, the "friendly" tanks that were furthest away opened fire, to no avail, the mysterious vehicles just kept comming closer, until eventually all half dozen national guard tanks were firing at once. Surprisingly the spacemen didn't fire back they just kept comming closer, and closer. Their tanks were so large they took up the entire road, crushing some unfortunate cars parked on the side, pushing over streetlights, and other roadside objects with ease, and generally making a mess of things. The tank shells exploded against their armor, but didn't seem to be able to penetrate, as they just kept comming closer. The "friendly" tanks just kept firing at it, and it became hard to hear anything over the constant explosions, both from the guns, and from the shells exploding on impact with the lead enemy vehicle, the shrapnel destroying the windows of nearby buildings.

"I thought it was going to be one tank, not several." I said, too softly for her to hear me over the battle.

"WHAT?" She asked.

"I THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE ONE TANK, NOT 6 OF THEM." I yelled.

" _yeah me too, it'll be ok_." She replied telepathically.

The lead friendly tank fired a smoke grenade, which landed on the ground ahead of the enemy and burst into a cloud of red smoke. Moments later, an full blown attack helicopter, in the same class as an AH-64 flew overhead and released a barrage of missiles and heavy machine gun fire. It was awesome to see, but it didn't seem to accomplish much as they just kept comming closer while the gunship retreated. The second enemy tank in the line counter attacked with what seemed to be machine-gun fire, which, though it hit the chopper several times, was not enough to bring it down.

Once the second tank gave up, a missile came from the third one. The attack helicopter released flares, which caused the missile to explode harmlessly in mid-air, after that it was pretty much out of range.

It appeared that all the tanks were armed differently from this, but it was hard to tell for sure.

Once they had gotten a little too close for comfort, the lead friendly tank fired a smoke shell, which covered the streets in thick, white smoke, then it, along with all the other friendly tanks, began to retreat.

"Ok, it's almost our time to shine." I said.

"You have a strategy?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, we'll go for the third one, it's got missiles, it's defenseless at point blank." I said, hoping that missiles were all it had.

"What if it has other things too?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "Then I'll return Aggron and we'll get the hell out of here. We can't afford to wear out our pokemon Phoebe, you know that."

"I know." She replied.

"I don't even know why I let you talk me into this." I replied.

"Because you love me." She cutely replied. "And I'm the only one that knows how to work the mirror."

"I should've just drove away." I said.

"What? " She asked.

"Should of just left the city, gotten far away." I clarified my previous statement, the enemy tanks rumbling closer.

"But then how would we leave?" She asked.

"Well, gee, I don't know, how about you use the mirror?" I replied.

"That won't work." She vehemently replied. "We need to save the city first."

"Really? " I asked.

"Mhm, that's how it powers up." She lied.

"So the currator saved the city, every time he went to get more historical artifacts?" I asked with a suspicion so heavy that, well, I just blatantly didn't believe it.

"Mhm." Phoebe continued to defend her ridiculous claim.

"And why can't he just deal with this then, if he's some sort of superhero?" I asked.

"Because he's sleeping." She replied.

"Then why don't we go back and wake him up?" I asked.

"Because, he's just a normal human." She replied. "And we don't have time."

"Uh-huh." I said. "And what part of you thinks I believe any of this?" I asked.

"They're almost here Cj, we don't have time to argue anymore." She replied.

"Dam, you're right." I agreed. I had to time this perfectly, I had to get Aggron to basically land on the thing for maximum damage.

"Ok get down and get ready to teleport us out of here, they might see where aggron came from and counter attack. " I said, laying down on the roof just as the first tank crawled past.

"Ok." She while laying down next to me and grabbing my left hand.

"Allright, let's do this, take them down! I said as I clicked the button on aggron's pokeball just as the third tank was about to pass, releasing him off the side of the roof where he body-slammed the third tank, stopping it in it's tracks while the second opened fire with a machine gun to no avail. The first tank was unable to fire at him, but the fourth opened fire with its machine gun as well. Seconds later the third tank began to move again, with aggron on top of it. punching it and trying to break through its armor while being pelted with machine guns.

"Dammit it's still moving." I replied, nervously I pressed the button on aggron's pokeball again, returning him before he could get hurt. Agron was not a small pokemon,

"Phoebe let's get out of here now, this is point+-less." I said, authoritatively, if aggron couldn't hurt them, there just wasn't much we could do.

"But." She began.

"No more butts, let's just go. Baby girl, we can't win." I replied while some friendly attack helicopters were looming in the distance, lining up for another attack run. "The national guard will handle it, they have more firepower than we do. We can't do this honey, you know it, we're outmatched."

"Besides, it's only a matter of time before they start using bombs or artillery strikes, and you don't want to be here when that happens." I said. "Come on, let's get back to the bus and get out of here."

"Ok." She replied.

A few seconds and nothing.

"Pheebles?" I asked, anxious to leave.

"I need a moment." She said as the attack helicopters fired another salvo of missiles at the lead tank, a series of loud explosions occured as they hit, but they were no more successful than the first, it was so much firepower I could feel the entire building shake, moments later I realized we were lying flat on the ground. Phoebe had finally teleported us off the roof. I climbed to my feet, and pulled her up with me, holding her hand tightly.

"Ok, good job, baby, let's go." I said as I took a moment to take in our new surroundings.

We made it back to the bus easilly enough, as the national guard continued to fire upon the enemy tanks.

"What happened?" Henry asked.

"They're too strong, we can't stop them." I said. "The national guard should be able to stop them eventually shouldn't they? "

"Yeah, but they might have to level the city to do it." Henry replied.

"I don't know what else to do, their armor is too strong." I replied. "I'm sorry Pheebles this just isn't a fight we can win."

"I understand." She replied.

"So are we leaving or what? " Henry asked.

"You ready baby girl?" I asked my beloved.

"Yes." She replied. "I just need to get the mirror."

"Ok." I said as she headed onto the bus.

She came back out with the mirror a moment later and began to operate it, she touched it, in very specific spots and soon it began to grow and expand on it's own while the handle retracted into it.

"What the heck? " I asked as it began to work.

"This can't be real." Claire spoke up.

"It is." Phoebe replied as she threw the still expanding mirror into the street. It expanded even faster in midair and by the time it came to a rest it was wider than the lane, and taller then our bus, which was a good thing. Instead of the typical spinning vortex, We could see that whatever was on the other side was quite dark.

We didn't know it at the time, but one of the national guard attack helicopters saw us, and after making a request, was no longer attacking the enemy tanks and was now observing us instead, as well as the giant black rectangle which now took up more than half the street. They would've sent ground units out to investigate, but we were out of there before they could do so. Where we ended up was not Mt. Olympus, but rather a large, rocky cave, we weren't very deep inside it, however, the exit was only around a single corner, and it was even large enough for us to fit our vehicles through, but once we did that, we found that we were litterally in the middle of nowhere, and the sun was just starting to rise. We needed to get going however, as the portal was still open and either the spacemen or national guard could follow us through at any moment. Unfortunately this meant the mirror would be a one-time use item. Curiously, we could still hear the battle going on through the portal, even when we were several feet away on the outside of the cave. With most portal technology we had seen, you couldn't tell what was going on on the other side until you got there, with this mirror, the portal was crystal clear and you could see through it. This meant that the portal was quite visible from the street, so it was really only a matter of time before something followed us through.

So, as the sun set, we set to work clearing a path, before it even got dark though, we came across a familiar sight. Phoebe noticed it first, of course.

"We're not alone. " Phoebe said, suddenly.

"What do you mean? " I asked.

"Look." She said, pointing at the beast.

I saw it for only a moment, a stantler, an odd, silver-coated one, but it was a stantler none the less. It turned tail and ran just a second after I met its gaze before dissapearing into the forrest.

"Was that a stantler?" I asked, unsure of the creature I had just seen.

"Yeah it was." Phoebe replied. "Deer don't have those orbs on their horns."

"You mean antlers right? "I asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"It was just trying to see what we were up too." She replied.

"If this is a pokemon world, we need to be careful, they could get mad at us for destroying the forrest." Phoebe replied.

"Maybe you can ask them where there is a road?" I replied.

"Maybe." She answered.

"What's a stantler?" Henry asked.

"It's a deer-like pokemon." I replied.

"Bulby, you can stop cutting down trees now." Phoebe said to her hard working pokemon. "I think this is another pokemon world. It'd be best if we stop ruining their home.

"Yeah, you too rhyhorn, you can stop for now." I said, at which point he went back to one of the fallen trees and started to eat the leaves.

"So we're just going to leave the vehicles behind?" Claire asked.

"It depends on how far we are from civilization." I replied.

"The wild pokemon should be able to know." Phoebe continued.

"Allright, keep your guard up, wild pokemon can be dangerous if you're not careful." I said as we headed into the forrest beyond the area we had cleared. "Allright baby girl, do what you do best."

"Working on it." She replied as she closed her eyes and tried to use her powers to find another pokemon.

"What's she doing now?" Claire asked.

"Just wait, you'll see." I replied.

"There's some type of flying pokemon in a tree somewhere." She said.

"What kind?"

" I don't know." She replied. "We'll have to go look to find out, come on, it's somewhere over this way."


End file.
